Perfect Love
by kr2009
Summary: All human story of Carlisle and Esme finding each other again after being separated for eight years. Contains their romance and the building of their family. Heaps of sweet fluff, no angst.
1. Prologue Never Alone

**Soo…this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I write mostly for myself, so I won't be begging for reviews or anything. They are nice, though. ;)**

**WARNING: This story contains some canon, so there will be mention of abuse. It's nothing horribly graphic, but it's still disturbing. There will also be religious aspects.**

**A million thanks to my beta **_**MelissaMargaret**_** for making this pretty.**

**Chapter song: Never Alone by BarlowGirl**

* * *

_I cried out with no reply_

_And I can't feel You by my side_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here and I'm never alone_

Esme POV

My worst nightmare was coming true. Two years of living in fear of discovery all came down to this. As he continued to kick my already black and blue ribs, I detached myself from the pain. I closed my eyes to dream and pray – the only two things I could think of doing.

Thankfully, I managed to roll myself onto my side which left only half of me exposed. As my arm cracked under his foot, I thought of my angel. My best friend. My other half. He was all of these things, and I deeply regretted not being able to see him again. Eight years was a long time to be away from someone who meant everything to you. A lot can happen in eight years.

As the pain from my arm finally reached my brain, a pair of eyes appeared in my mind.

Those sparkling gray eyes.

I dreamed of how they twinkled when he laughed as we sat on the bench at the park, observing the squirrels fighting over acorns. I dreamed of how they beamed with pride all the times I aced a test in school. I dreamed of how those eyes were rolled at me many a time for fussing over clothing and hair, all in good fun of course. I dreamed of how they held unshed tears when he received his acceptance letter for the University of Washington, so happy to be following in the footsteps of his deceased father. I dreamed of how the tears fell from those beautiful eyes when we had to be separated in order for him to follow those particular steps. We only said "see you later" since we didn't believe it was "good-bye."

Little did we know how final it would be.

The focus shifted from my arm back to my ribs, which were throbbing, but I didn't cry out in pain. His kicks were actually less intense than I remembered. I knew he was drunk from smelling the alcohol on him, which usually made him angrier and stronger. I decided he had had too much to drink, even for him, which was causing him to tire quickly.

That's when I decided to switch from dreaming to praying.

_Dear God, I know this must fit into your plan for my life somehow. I accepted that a long time ago. Just please have mercy on my precious baby. He is a most wonderful gift from You, and I thank You for him everyday. Please just lay Your hands upon him, and protect him from Charles. I know You must have great plans for his life, and this situation goes with those plans in some way. Thank You for the happiness I have received from having him in my life these eighteen months. Please just keep him safe. In Your precious and holy name I pray, Amen._

With that final 'amen', the kicking stopped. I could hear nothing, see nothing, feel nothing. I knew God heard my prayer so my baby would be safe. Once I assured myself of that, I went back to my dreaming.

The last thought I had was of sparkling gray eyes, my sparkling gray eyes, _my Carlisle_, before everything went completely black.

* * *

**The name for this story comes from 1 John 4:18: **_**There is no fear in love. But perfect love drives out fear.**_

**Feel free to let me know what you think!**


	2. Somebody to Love

**Thank you so much for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**A million more thanks to my beta _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty. She's amazing...even when she's threatening me. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

**Song for chapter: Somebody to Love by Queen**

* * *

_I work hard everyday of my life_

_I work till I ache my bones_

_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own-_

_I get down on my knees_

_And I start to pray_

_Till the tears run down from my eyes_

_Lord- somebody- somebody_

_Can anybody find me- somebody to love?_

Carlisle POV

Thursday, May 13th

I sat at my desk, cup of coffee in hand, quickly scanning my morning devotion book to find the text I needed to look up for the day. _Oh joy_, I thought after I found it. 1 Corinthians 13 (a.k.a the love chapter.) I quickly had to remind myself not to be sarcastic. I just couldn't imagine who would write the book like this. It's May 13th, not February 14th. I pushed my cynicism aside and started reading. I was quickly hung up on verse four: _Love is patient_.

I had been wondering the past eight years if I had ever prayed for patience because I was surely being tested for it.

My life had not been perfect by any means, but I was still blessed. My parents, Carlisle, Sr. and Elizabeth, were from old money, going back for generations on both sides. Their untimely deaths when I was four-years-old left all of that money to me. I was sent to live with my mother's sister, Carmen, her husband, Eleazar, and their eight-year-old daughter, Kate. My aunt and uncle were wonderful, respectable people who raised me to be the man that I am today. I am forever thankful for the morals and values they instilled in me.

I had been gifted with intelligence and excelled in school. But school was just something to pass the time for me. It turned out, I was looking for so much more. I longed for companionship; someone who truly understood me. Being mostly only child I was a little shy, but still got along with the other kids easily. I needed more than that though.

I was also gifted with some athletic ability. After being trained for years, I became the quarterback for the high school football team when I was a sophomore. This title awarded me with popularity; however, I didn't want that. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what I _was_ looking for.

That was until I saw _her_.

_She_ was Esme Anne Platt. And if I hadn't believed in love at first sight before, then I surely did after I saw her.

Her family moved into town when she was fourteen and in eighth grade. She was beautiful, inside and out. I first met her at a youth event at church. I went over to introduce myself and she blushed lightly, and cast her eyes toward the floor as she shook my hand. She explained that she had come with her older sister, Chelsea, who was sixteen like me. Their parents didn't attend church anywhere, but they wanted to. They had moved to Washington from Ohio because of her father's job. I tried my hardest to make her feel welcome, and I think I succeeded.

Esme and her sister continued to attend church for a few weeks before finally joining. I loved being able to sit next to her every Sunday morning during Sunday school and during the worship service. She had every opportunity to sit somewhere else, but she always chose to sit next to me.

Our friendship grew into something more very quickly.

We automatically coupled up during every youth outing. Our peers seemed to notice our behavior, but did nothing to try to discourage or poke fun at us. It was almost as if the whole world could tell we were meant for each other. The whole world, that is, except for Esme's parents.

Esme's parents didn't like me for some unknown reason. I still to this day did not understand their attitude. They didn't try to keep us away from each other, but they in no way encouraged us.

When I was a junior and she was a freshman, we began going out on non-group dates. They were always very innocent, and we learned a lot about each other. For instance, her favorite color was purple; she loved to work in the garden; she loved to cook; she was very soft-spoken and never said a negative thing about anyone; she had a passion for interior design, which she excelled at; and, she had a kind heart and would do anything she could for anyone else. Those qualities were just the tip of the iceberg, but with every new thing I learned about her, I knew she was the one for me.

My aunt Carmen once told me that I had an old soul. She said that most seventeen-year-olds do not go around looking for the "future mother of their children." I did. But I didn't have to look far because Esme was the one.

The only thing standing in our way was our ages. Two years is not a lot after the age of twenty-one, but while you are a teenager, two years can make a world of a difference. So we decided to take every opportunity to be together that we could. We were each other's first everything: first date, first kiss, first serious relationship, and first person to say "I love you" to outside of a family relation.

We planned to experience _every_ first together. Both of us had serious commitments to ourselves and to God to save ourselves for marriage. But we wanted marriage. We were practically a ring shy of being engaged and openly talked about getting married and living happily ever after.

Age once again got in the way. When I was eighteen, I graduated from high school - the salutatorian of my class. I made plans to become a doctor, just like my father had been. I was very passionate about it, but I was also very passionate about Esme. I would have to leave her behind to follow this particular dream. She assured me that she was very proud of me and we would make it work.

But we never had the opportunity.

The last time I saw or heard from her was the day I made the drive to the University of Washington.

I tried calling, but there was always no answer. Her parents didn't allow her to have a cell phone until she was driving, and since she had just gotten her license, calling her personally was not an option. I asked my aunt and uncle about this strange turn of events. They were sorry to inform me that Esme's parents had moved her back to Ohio after graduation and evidently forbid her to contact me.

I was heartbroken and have been for eight years now. But I was willing to wait. I had often prayed for guidance in what I should do, if I should move on. But her face was in my mind everyday - that heart shaped face, big hazel eyes, and gorgeous dimples around her delicate mouth. The fact that I could still see her so clearly reassured me that I needed to wait.

_Love is patient_. You better believe it.

I read on down until verse eight: _Love never fails_. That was what I had to have faith in. The love I had for her would never fail. I would continue to love her every day in the way I had for ten years: selflessly, gently, meekly. I had discovered that it was difficult to love selflessly. I wanted to hope that she was waiting for me as well, but if she was happy with someone else, then I should be happy for her. But I wasn't perfect, so I hoped for her to be waiting. If what she felt for me was even half of what I felt for her, then I was sure she was out there somewhere.

I quickly finished my devotion and coffee and made my way down to the emergency room where my shift was for the day. Thursday's normally weren't too busy, so I was hoping for an easy day.

The nurses flirted with me, like always.

When I first came to work here, I started wearing my family crest ring like a wedding ring, just to try to throw them off. It had no effect, but I still tried.

The day was long and drawn out. I was just about ready to leave for the evening when paramedics came rushing in. I could hear them discussing the case with the other on-call doctor. They were calling it domestic assault, possibly attempted murder. I quickly washed my hands and put gloves on before following them into the trauma room.

The breath quickly left my body at the sight before me.

_My love_.

My Esme was bloodied and bruised, lying unconscious on the gurney.


	3. Only Hope

**Thank you so much for the reviews! The next few chapters might be slightly repetitive and will be mostly the retelling of events, but these two have eight years to get off their chests before they can move on.**

**WARNING: This chapter does contain a detailed recollection of abuse, both physical and sexual. It's not overly graphic, but it's still disturbing.**

**A million thanks to my fabulous beta _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

**Song for Chapter: Only Hope by Mandy Moore**

* * *

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

Esme POV

When I could form a coherent thought again, I wasn't sure where I was. I was desperately trying to solve the mystery, but I just couldn't. I didn't worry about it too much since the overwhelming feeling I had was safety. Where ever I was, I felt safe and that was enough for the moment.

My thought process constantly tried to go back to the past, so I let it.

I went back to that fateful August day. The day that would be the catalyst for the rest of my future. The day my life was turned upside down. The day my heart was ripped out.

I stood outside and watched the love of my life drive away. At the time, I was sad, yes. But if I had known what was to come, I would have never let him leave. As soon as he was out of sight, my parents chose to announce to me that we were moving back to Ohio. So I did what any mature, responsible, sixteen year old would do - I threw a fit. To any passerby, I most definitely resembled a two-year-old, just shy of pounding my fists on the ground. I demanded that they tell me why we were doing this and to let me call Carlisle. They flat out refused, telling me to hurry up and pack...Oh yeah, and they had already disconnected the phone line.

I was livid.

But what could I do?

I was a minor, only had my driver's license for a little over a week. I wanted to rush over to Carlisle's aunt and uncle's house and chain myself to the front porch, but I didn't. I wanted sneak out and find a random stranger who would let me borrow their cell phone, but I didn't. I wanted to lay on the floor and _die_, but I didn't. All I could do was hope and pray that my parents would see the error of their ways and allow me to contact Carlisle after we moved.

Those prayers went unanswered. I was miserable. I knew Carlisle probably thought I ran away from him, that my feelings weren't real, that I was just another flaky teenage girl. None of those were true. I loved him enough to get through each day. I knew he would want me to. Luckily, my high school was quite large, which allowed me to take many design and architecture classes. I worked hard the last two years of high school, needing something to put my energy into. My distraction paid off by earning me a scholarship to the local college.

It was a miracle that my parents allowed me to attend, but I didn't question it. I did, however, wonder when they would take away something else I loved.

My sister met a man who worked with my father and got married. I didn't think it was fair that she was allowed the man she wanted, but I wasn't. In the words of my mother, "Life isn't fair, you petulant child."

I began to wonder what made my parents such hard people. My childhood was much happier than my adolescence, and I didn't know where it had gone wrong. I started snooping in my free time to try to shed some light on their very secretive life. It didn't take long for me to find some incriminating evidence. I didn't understand what it meant exactly, but I learned that my father was mixed up in some shady activity. It connected all of the dots - the secrecy, the moving, the no contact. I couldn't wait until college graduation. That was when I would finally get a job and be out on my own, away from my possibly criminal parents.

They, of course, had other plans for my future. Immediately after my college graduation, Magna Cum Laude, I was basically betrothed to a man I barely knew. He worked with my father and was six years older than me. My parents were obviously hypocrites, and I knew they needed to buy this man off for some reason.

Charles Evenson wasn't a _terrible_ man. At least not in the beginning. During our "engagement" or "courtship" or whatever you want to call it, he would bring me flowers or other little tokens of supposed affection. The flowers were always generic - a dozen roses, or something clichéd like that. I knew no real thought was behind it. Red roses meant true love, but he didn't know that, so it wasn't real. I remembered a time when Carlisle brought me flowers. He brought a homemade bouquet of lavender roses, orchids, and purple lilacs. He explained to me what they each meant- love at first sight, refined beauty, and first emotion of love. Carlisle used the flowers to demonstrate how he felt about me. Charles used flowers to try and buy my love.

I cried all night before the wedding. It wasn't the ceremony I was worried about. I could fake enthusiasm and seem happy about. I had already convinced myself that I would have to. There was no way to get around this wedding.

I was mostly worried about the wedding night. I was saving myself for _Carlisle_. This man was not Carlisle. He was far from being one iota the man that Carlisle was. This _man_, if you could even call him that, fantasized about doing awful things to me - things I couldn't even imagine. I knew because he told me so on one of our "dates." So I cried. I cried for my losses, which, in essence, was everything. I had lost the love of my life, my independence, my dignity.

The only thing that hadn't been stolen from me was my Jesus. But frankly, I was a little mad at Him for letting all of this happen in the first place. In the early morning, after much prayer and tears, I eventually conceded that this was what God had planned for my life. Somehow, He was going to be glorified through this and I was just going to have to sit back and watch.

The "ceremony" was very simple - a trip to the county courthouse. I wore a dress my mother probably bought at a thrift store. I cried straight through my vows. Onlookers probably thought they were tears of joy, but I knew they were tears of grief. I was signing a contract with the devil, having no clue how everything was going to turn out in the end. We had sheet cake at my parent's house, and Charles wasted no time in rushing me into his grimy car to drive me to my new home.

The hell hole he lived in was only fitting since he was the devil. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs, ordering me to strip in front of him. I immediately froze. He noticed my panic and slapped me to "wake me up." I began doing as he requested while silent tears fell from my eyes.

I had always imagined my wedding night as being perfect. I had it planned out almost to the minute. Carlisle and I would check into a hotel and go up to our room. We would lie on the bed for a while, just to be close to each other. We would profess our love over and over with soft kisses and caresses. We would then make our way into the bathroom which had a Jacuzzi tub. After undressing in front of each other for the first time, we would climb into the tub. He would settle me against his chest and rub my shoulders to help me relax. Once I was fully relaxed, he would life me out of the tub, carefully dry both of us off and carry me bridal style into the bedroom. He would lay me on the bed and stretch out beside me. We would turn toward each other and use our hands to explore each other's body, quickly learning exactly what the other liked. He would pleasure me with his hand, making sure that my body was ready for him. After a few minutes, he would carefully hold himself above me, propped up on his elbow, slowly entering me. He would look down at me apologetically, knowing what was to come, but I would look up at him with a smile and tell him that I loved him. Once he pierced the final barrier of my innocence, he would wait, sweetly kissing the lines of pain away from my forehead, before beginning to move again. We would work together, finally finding our climaxes, before drifting to sleep in each other's arms, only to wake up a few hours later.

That was my plan for a perfect wedding night. Making love with my other half, the man of my dreams.

What I was experiencing was nowhere close to that fairly tale. After I was completely naked in front of Charles, he walked around me in a slow, predatory circle, licking his lips. I shuddered involuntarily as the tears continued to fall. He eventually forced me down on my knees and ordered me to pleasure him with my mouth. I had no clue what I was doing, and I was thoroughly disgusted. I gagged on his demon seed which made him slap me again.

He grabbed me off the ground by my arm and shoved me toward the bed. The sheets were vile looking, but I had no choice but to climb into bed. I tried to get under the sheet, but he quickly ripped it off the bed, shaking his head at me. Terror set in as he climbed into the bed on top of me. I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh, but somehow the devil knew I wasn't ready for him. He began grabbing my breasts roughly, his own version of foreplay, I'm assuming. He tried that for a few minutes with me still crying. He finally just shrugged his shoulders and thrust into me. I screamed out but he quickly put his hand over my mouth effectively silencing me, before he began his assault on my body. I had never felt pain like that before. It was horrendous and I was wishing for death.

This was not Carlisle being gentle. This was not him kissing away my pain. This was not two lovers coming together. This was nothing but a man being a parasite, using another body to get what he wanted. He eventually climaxed inside of me before pulling out of me and walking out of the room. I lay still in bed, traumatized and in excruciating pain. There was blood and semen smeared on my thighs, but I couldn't move to get up and wash it off.

I prayed, no,_ begged_ God to please have mercy on me. I wanted to get away, far away, but I couldn't move. I knew when Charles returned, he was going to have his way with me again, no matter how sore I was.

Unfortunately, I was right.

My life became hell, which was very fitting. I was only allowed out of the house for grocery shopping. Charles assured me that women only had a place in the house, specifically in the kitchen. I was okay with that for a while. I loved to cook, but he could find fault in anything I made. Burnt, too much salt, not enough salt…his excuses went on and on. I knew he was just looking for a reason to beat me, which he did, repeatedly and often. He carefully avoided my face so no one would notice, not that anyone did anyway.

I thought I had finally found a way out when we went to my parent's house for dinner. I was mistaken. My parents didn't look happy to see me; in fact, they looked indifferent. I wasted no time in pulling my mother aside and tearfully confessing every injustice that was committed against my body. She shrugged her shoulders, told me to lighten up, and be a better wife.

Her words cut a new wound in me. I now understood that I was alone in the world. No one could save me from Charles. I would have to endure his torture until I died, not that it would take long for that to happen.

The abuse continued and was only made worse by Charles' alcohol consumption. The nights he would come home drunk were always bad. Some nights he would fall asleep while still on top of me. Those were the nights I knew I would suffocate to death and welcome it.

Charles used no form of contraception, and I had no access to any. I knew it was only a matter of time before I became pregnant.

I was once again correct in my assumptions. I spent my days while Charles was at work planning my break. There was no way I could bring a baby into that world while I was living there.

I carefully studied his habits, noticing when he went to work, what days he stayed out late drinking, and as many other things as I could pick up on.

Lucky for me, he was a creature of habit. So one day while he was at work, I made me break and ran down to the bus stop. I took the bus into town and asked around until I found a free clinic. My first instinct should have been to go to the police and tell them about my situation, but I had no clue how many police officers Charles had in his pocket.

My instincts had changed, however. My new first instinct was to protect this life inside of me at all costs.

The clinic confirmed that I was pregnant and so far the baby was healthy. They gave me some prenatal vitamins and I ran back to the bus stop as fast as I could. I made it home with enough time to hide my vitamins before cooking dinner.

The following weeks, I carefully shielded my stomach from Charles, both from the beatings and from his eyes. He didn't ever see much, anyway. After that first night, he always had the light off when he used me.

I carefully stole small amounts of money from the cash he gave me to go grocery shopping. I also managed to set up a secret bank account under a false name. I still wasn't sure how I got away with that, but I didn't question it.

Once I had a couple hundred dollars, I made my escape. I only packed necessities and left once Charles was completely inebriated.

I took the bus all the way to Seattle. I felt at home once I was back to the last place I had been happy. Seattle was where the better memories started in my mind.

For some reason my mind flashed forward through all the good memories. Emmett's birth was one of the happiest days of my life, but the memories just skimmed the surface all the way up until the night that left me in this state, whatever it was.

I wasn't sure if I was alive or dead, but I was leaning toward alive since I could now feel pain. This was no heaven, but it wasn't painful enough to be hell. I went back to trying to figure out where I was. I tried dissecting every feeling I was having. As my brain started functioning again, I began feeling pressure on my side. It was painful, but not enough to make my body react. I also began hearing voices. They were fuzzy, almost as if I was underwater. The more time I spent concentrating, the clearer it became. There was just one voice in the background, and it was the most beautiful voice I could ever imagine. I wanted to just lie there and let him speak to me. Eight years was too long to not hear that voice. I still wasn't sure if this was real or not, so I once again did the only thing I could think of. I prayed. I asked God to please let this be real. Please let this really be happening. Please let me see my angel again.

His voice got clearer and clearer and I could sense the slight panic in it. He was pleading with me, just as I had been pleading with God.

"Please, Esme. Please open your eyes. "Wake up for me."

I decided to quit pleading with God and just see for myself if this was real. I opened my eyes slowly and was met with the most glorious sight. Looking right back at me was a pair of gray eyes. Not just any gray eyes. _My sparkling gray eyes_. I immediately breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank You, Jesus."


	4. Miracle

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm honestly surprised that anyone is reading this! **

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't know already, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I just play around with them.**

**Song for chapter: Miracle by Paramore **

**

* * *

**_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm going to start over tonight_

_Beginning with you and I_

_When this memory fades_

_I'm gonna make sure it's replaced_

_With chances taken_

_Hope embraced_

Carlisle POV

My emotions were all over the place. The first almost traitorous emotion I felt was happiness which was quickly followed by guilt for being happy. My love was lying in a hospital bed unconscious; there was no room for happiness. A part of me was so overjoyed to see her, so excited that my patience had finally paid off. I quickly overcame the urge to grab her and run far away; I had to be in doctor mode now.

"We found her lying unconscious in her apartment after her neighbor called in," the paramedic informed me. "The woman who called was worried since she heard noises and she knew her neighbor was alone with a baby."

_A baby_. Esme had a baby. New emotion now- jealousy. _Love does not envy_, I reminded myself as I quickly began assessing her condition.

The nurses were cleaning off her face since it was covered in scrapes and bruises. I brought a portable x-ray machine over and took some images. As I waited for them, I checked the rest of her body and the paramedics finished telling their story.

"When we got there, we found a Charles Evenson inebriated and bordering on consciousness in the kitchen. She," he pointed toward Esme, "Mrs. Esme Evenson, was unconscious on the floor next to him. Her heart rate and blood pressure have been stable, but she hasn't woken up."

I went over to look at the x-rays. Her left arm was fractured in two places, but she had no other broken bones. Her ribs were severely bruised, but that was the extent of her major injuries. There didn't appear to be any internal bleeding, but I knew she would need a CT scan just to make sure. No bumps appeared on her head, however, a concussion couldn't be ruled out. If she did have one, she needed to wake up.

"Mrs. Evenson," I spoke, loud and clear. "Mrs. Evenson, can you hear me?" She didn't respond, so I gently pressed on her ribs, hoping that maybe the discomfort would help her wake up. Nothing I tried was working.

_Please, God. Just let her be okay. I'm not sure if You have placed her back in my life for good, but I just want her to be safe now. Please._

Esme's heart rate increased ever so slightly which gave me hope to try again.

"Please, Esme, please. If you can hear me, wake up. You need to open your eyes. Please, Esme. Please open your eyes. Wake up for me."

Her eyes finally fluttered open and locked with mine. An emotion unknown to me flashed in her eyes. My eyes were alight with happiness once more. "Thank You, Jesus," I sighed, knowing that my prayers were answered. It sounded like she also sighed something under her breath, but I couldn't make out what it was.

I had no way to know if she recognized me or not. Obviously, a lot had happened to her in eight years. Assuming what we had was real, I hoped she still remembered me.

"Mrs. Evenson, you're in the hospital," I informed her. This time I recognized the emotion in her eyes; they were filled with fear and her heart rate began climbing.

"It's alright. You're safe now," I assured her. "I'm Dr. Cul—"

"Carlisle," she spoke up, her lips slightly curving upward and her eyes closed again. I had never been so happy to hear my name before, but I needed her to stay awake.

"Yes, Esme, yes. But I need you to keep your eyes open. You need to stay awake just until we can be sure you don't have a concussion." Her eyes popped back open and she began to look worried.

"You're going to be alright," I assured her.

"Emmett," she whispered to herself.

"What do you need?" I asked, fully willing to get her anything she wanted.

"My baby," she said a little louder, starting to panic. "Where is my son?"

I turned to look at the paramedic, hoping he would have the answers.

"We found the child in the bedroom asleep. We examined him, but it appears he slept through the whole attack. Nothing was wrong with him and the neighbor has him now," the paramedic said.

"Thank God," she whispered in relief, closing her eyes once again.

"Esme, I really need for you to stay awake for me now." My pleading worked and she opened her eyes again halfway. The nurses finished cleaning her up and stabilized her arm so we could head up to CT.

As we wheeled her upstairs, a paramedic stopped me. "Dr. Cullen, I just wanted you to know that the police have the man in custody. They plan on coming to get a statement from Mrs. Evenson after she has some time to recover, but he will definitely be held until then."

"Thank you very much," I said as I took my glove off and shook his hand. I turned and hurried to follow my love.

The nurses were getting her settled into the scanner, and she still had her eyes halfway open. "You're doing very well," I praised her as I walked closer. "Just stay awake until we find out the news from this scan and then you can sleep, okay?"

She nodded her head and the nurses and I exited the room to begin the scan. Once it was complete, they moved her back onto the stretcher and took her to get settle in a room. I went to read the scans and was relieved to find no internal bleeding and no concussion.

I hurried down to the new room and the nurses were almost finished making her comfortable. I quickly filled a syringe with morphine and walked over to her beside.

"Good news," I said and she looked up at me. "No concussion and no other serious injury. So I'm going to give you some morphine and you can sleep while I cast your arm."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Carlisle," she whispered.

"You're safe now. I promise," I said as I injected the drug into her IV line. She nodded and drifted off to sleep.

I spent the next hour carefully applying a cast to her broken arm. I could have finished in a smaller amount of time, but I was enjoying every moment I could with my love. She looked so peaceful as she slept, and even with all the bruises, she was the most beautiful creature on the planet. I hummed quietly as I worked, and the smile stayed on her lips the whole time. Once I was finished, I kissed her fingers and gently propped her arm up in a comfortable position. My shift had technically been over for two hours now so I kissed her forehead and whispered a promise to return in the morning.

As I walked down the hall toward my office, I felt lighter. May 20th would now become one of my favorite days of the whole year. My love was back with me, and she appeared to be happy about it as well. Tomorrow, I would need to find out more about her situation. She was married, but not happily. I almost felt guilty about calling another man's wife _my_ love. Almost.

I drove home day-dreaming of her caramel hair fanned out behind her head as she slept peacefully in the hospital bed. If I was a violent person, I would be tempted to hunt down the vile monster that hurt her. That monster didn't deserve someone as kind and gently as Esme. I could only pray that the justice system wouldn't fail.

I walked into my apartment, throwing my things down on the couch. I went straight into my bathroom and took a hot shower. My emotions finally caught up with me and came out as a river of tears. I cried for Esme: her pain, her past, anything that had ever hurt her. I cried for me: my happiness, my previous desperation, my new-found hope. I cried for us: our past, our present, our possible future.

My tears eventually ceased to flow, so I finally got out of the shower. I chugged a bottle of water, ate a bowl of cereal, and went to bed. After tossing and turning for a while with no relief. I eventually decided that maybe God wasn't finished with me for the day. I sat up in bed and grabbed my Bible off my nightstand. I sat it on its spine and let it fall open. It had opened to somewhere in the middle. Psalm 120- _I call on the Lord in my distress, and he answers me. _

That verse finally clicked for me. I had read it before, but never thought much of it. But now, I had called on Him for eight years and He finally answered. I never lost faith and He rewarded me for that. His timing once again proved to be perfect. I smiled and sat the book back in its spot, finally able to relax. I said a prayer of thanks and asked God to watch over Esme and her baby before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! They really make my day! **

**I'm going to be out of town next week, and I'm not sure if I'll have internet access. If I can't post, I'll still be working on the story and will update when I get home. **

**Once again, this chapter might be a little repetitive, but there are some new details. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or these character, nor do I want to (too much responsibility) ;)**

**Song for chapter: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes from Walt Disney's _Cinderella_**

* * *

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling thru_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_the dream that you wish will come true_

Esme POV

I was waking up from the most wonderful dream. The beginning wasn't so pleasant, but the end was definitely amazing. Charles had found me, but I found Carlisle. It was beautiful and I really didn't want to wake up, but something was poking me, the sun was in my eyes, and there was an annoying beeping sound. I didn't remember setting an alarm; Emmett usually woke me up in the morning wanting breakfast. The beeping and poking continued so I finally gave up and opened my eyes.

Once I opened my eyes, I realized I wasn't in my bed in my apartment. The walls were a boring white, and I was lying in a bed with rails. I looked down and noticed one of my arms was in a cast and the other had a IV in it. There was a woman wearing scrubs beside me writing something down on a chart. Using my deductive reasoning skills, I quickly came to the conclusion that I was in the hospital.

That could only mean one thing: it hadn't been a dream! Carlisle was here somewhere. That fact brought a smile to my face and made me practically giddy in excitement. The annoying beeping sound was a heart monitor, and once the excitement kicked in, the beeping sped up.

The nurse looked over at me and smiled gently when she saw I was awake. "Good morning, Mrs. Evenson. How do you feel this morning?" she asked.

"It's Esme Platt, please. And I'm feeling a little sore, but okay at the moment," I answered truthfully. Breathing was a tad uncomfortable and my arm throbbed every so slightly, but I had lived through worse.

The nurse nodded and finished her writing on the chart. "Well, Ms. Platt, Dr. Cullen gave strict orders for no one to disturb you until you woke up, so I'm afraid you slept right through breakfast. I'll be back in a few minutes with some 'brunch' for you."

I honestly didn't hear anything she said past "Dr. Cullen."

"Is Carl—… I mean Dr. Cullen… Is he here now?" I asked hopefully.

"He is," she replied. "He has been checking on your every hour since he got here this morning. I'll go right now and tell him you are awake. He should be in shortly."

"Thank you," I sighed as I tried to get comfortable in the bed.

Two minutes after the nurse left the room, Carlisle came running in. I giggled at his enthusiasm, which caused a wide grin to form on his face.

"Good morning, Esme. How do you feel?" he asked as he crossed the room to my bed.

"I feel okay. A little sore, but I've had worse." My answer caused the grin to be replaced with a frown, and his eyes became sad. I was both dreading and looking forward to telling Carlisle about everything that had happened to me, if he gave me a chance to.

He began examining my face with his hands. His touch felt so good on my face, and I couldn't help but close my eyes and relish in the feeling. His hands stopped moving and he cupped my cheek with his left hand. "I missed you," I whispered without thinking. He didn't say anything, and I was afraid I had upset him. Carlisle hand stayed on my face, so I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to look up at him.

He was gazing at me with such a tender expression, it made me want to weep. The corner of his mouth was pulled up into a small smile.

"I missed you, too," he whispered back. "More than you'll ever know."

After a few seconds, I managed to get my emotions into check so I could speak again. The only thing I could think of was getting him to stay with me. I felt so much safer while he was with me, but unfortunately he had a job to do.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

I realized my expression must have given me away.

"You can tell me anything," he promised and I never doubted the sincerity of his words.

"Well, I know you are working, but could you…um… maybe stay with me?" I asked hopefully.

He moved his hand away from my face, and the loss of contact was nearly unbearable. He pulled his watch out from beneath the sleeve of his lab coat and checked the time. I knew he had better things to do, but I still prayed he would want to come back to see me.

"My lunch break is in fifteen minutes," he said, looking back at me.

"Oh." He once again noticed my expression and reached down to hold my free hand.

"I need to finish my rounds, but then I can come spend my lunch with you. How does that sound?"

_Unbelievable. Amazing. Perfect_. Every word I could think of was an understatement. "That sounds wonderful," I replied with a smile and a small nod.

He smiled and nodded back. He gave my hand a small squeeze and left the room. I felt horribly alone, but soon the nurse came back with a tray of food for me. I was rather hungry, but the food left a lot to be desired. My "brunch" consisted of a piece of dry toast with a packet of strawberry jelly, two strips of bacon, a scrambled egg, a fruit cup, apple juice, and milk.

I lowered my head to bless my food, but my short blessing quickly turned into a long prayer once I began thinking of everything I was thankful for. Carlisle entered right as I opened my eyes. He pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down.

We sat in comfortable silence as I ate; both of us having so much to say, but no idea how to begin. I finished the food and pushed the table back. I looked over at Carlisle and smiled. He reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers while rubbing circles into my hand with his thumb.

"Tell me what happened," Carlisle said, effectively ending the silence.

"When?" I chucked humorlessly. There was so much to tell, I honestly wasn't sure what he wanted to here.

"I would love to hear anything you have to tell me about," he answered back with confidence.

I took a deep breath and decided to start at the beginning of our time apart. "This is not a happy story," I warned. He nodded and squeezed my hand tighter.

I told him about my parents forcing me to move, finishing high school, going to college. He smiled slightly after hearing about my scholarship and successes in my schooling. I couldn't decide how much to tell him about Charles, but eventually convinced myself to tell him everything. If anyone deserved to know, Carlisle did.

"I'm fairly positive my parents were involved in illegally activity," I confessed to him. "After my college graduation, they introduced me to a man my father worked with. I knew Charles Evenson for two weeks before he asked me for my hand in marriage. I concluded for myself that they owed him a favor, and somehow used me to repay him." Carlisle cringed at this, but his eyes never left my face. I stared straight ahead, detaching, as I continued with my story.

"Charles was from a family with money. Dishonest money. His parents were actually murdered the week before he asked me to marry him. I never once saw him mourn. He was the sole heir to their estate, and the money made him feel powerful. Unfortunately, he used his power to hurt me."

I went into a fairly detailed description of the abuse I endured for a year. Tears flowed from my eyes as I recounted the beating, the rape, everything I had to suffer through. I didn't want Carlisle's pity. I just wanted to get the story off my chest, and he was the first person to ever offer to listen. He used his free hand to wipe the tears from my face as they fell. I took a few minutes to compose myself before looking him in the eyes.

He also had a few tears falling from his eyes. He was trying to smile, but I knew he was hurting for me.

"This is where it gets happier," I sniffed. I began telling him about finding out I was pregnant and running away to Seattle.

"I managed to contact my sister after I had left," I confessed to him. "She actually gave me a little bit of money to help out; it wasn't much, but it was as much as she could give without her husband finding out. My parents convinced my brother-in-law that I was a liar, so my sister knew he wouldn't approve of her helping me.

"I made it to Seattle and found a job online for an interior design company. I knew I couldn't get a job outside of my apartment without possibly being found. The job was designing rooms using a special program on the computer. The job pays enough for me to pay the rent and put food on the table, so I am very thankful for it."

I was once again debating in my head about how much information to reveal about the next part of my story. I wanted to tell him everything about Emmett. I needed him to know that that precious little boy had been the only happiness I experienced in the past eight years. I decided to only tell him the basics, hoping that he would ask me more later. Carlisle had always loved kids, and I was hoping mine wouldn't be an exception.

I simply told Carlisle that I gave birth eighteen months ago to a perfectly healthy and beautiful baby boy. He seemed almost puzzled by my short answer, but didn't say anything about it.

We sat in silence for another few minutes before he once again broke it.

"Thank you for telling me," he said softly. "I knew it must have been difficult for you to relive it. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

His words touched my heart. I knew he truly meant it. I could tell from his face that he hated to see me suffering. I squeezed his hand which prompted him to offer me a small smile.

I also knew that he probably had been hurting after he went off to college, and that was my fault. I needed to set things right, but the only thing I could think of to do was apologize. An apology wasn't any where close to what Carlisle deserved, but that was all I could offer him.

"Carlise," I began softly, "I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you."


	6. No Air

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I'm really sorry this took so long for me to update. The power cord to my laptop decided it hated me and stopped working. Then today, a storm came through and the power went out. So without further ado, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight :)**

**Song for chapter: No Air by Jordin Sparks**

* * *

_But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me?_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

Carlisle POV

It was hard for me to wrap my brain around eight years of injustice. I had listened to every detail in Esme's story, and I couldn't understand. How could anyone hurt such a gently soul? How could anyone hurt someone so loving, so caring, so giving, so wonderful?

And now, this angel was apologizing for something she had no control over.

I reached up to gently caress her face and hold it in my hands. "Sweetheart, don't apologize. It's not your fault and it's not my fault. Neither one of us could control the situation. We both need to move forward." In truth, I had held on to my guilt for many years. I still had moments where I would start to feel guilty about not doing more to find her, but I knew I needed to let it go.

Esme nodded and reached her left hand around to rest on my left hand. I noticed her body tense and she quickly closed her eyes and dropped her hand.

"Esme, what's wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer, but I saw tears start falling from her eyes. I had no clue as to why she was so upset. "Please tell me what it is."

"Moving forward," she sobbed. I still didn't understand what was making her sad. I thought moving forward together would be a good thing.

"I'm sorry, Esme, but I don't understand." She silently reached back up to her face and pulled my left hand down. She laid it on her lap and touched the ring on my finger softly.

Everything clicked for me then. She felt the ring and knew when finger it was on. She thought I had moved forward without her, as if that were even possible. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing I could fix this.

"Esme, it's not what you think. Please just look," I begged. After what seemed like hours, she finally opened her eyes to look down at my hand.

"It's my family crest ring," I explained. "It was my father's and Uncle E. gave it to me when I graduated from medical school. I only wear it on this finger to attempt to deter some of the endless attention I receive from the nurses."

It was her turn to breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh. I'm sorry I got so upset. It's really none of my business," she whispered sadly.

"Esme," I said as I patted her cheek to get her to meet my eyes. "Perhaps I should show you my other ring." I brought my right hand down where she could see my claddagh ring. I always wore it on the third finger on my right hand with the heart pointing inward. I knew she would understand what I meant since I had given her one for Christmas years ago.

"Do you still have yours?" I asked softly.

She nodded. "I hid it from Charles when we got married, but I have it in a box at my apartment now."

She still looked sad as she traced the ring with her finger. "So who has your heart, Carlisle?" she finally asked.

"Who do you think?" I teased playfully. Her eyes darted up to my face and she had a look of shock on hers.

I couldn't believe she still wasn't sure of my intentions. "Perhaps it's time for me to tell you what I've been up to for a while," I said. She nodded and held my hand tightly, so I took it as a sign to begin.

"I think…" I wasn't exactly sure how to begin, but she squeezed my hand which gave me confidence. "I think that if I could have done anything different, I would have taken you away with me. I know that never would have worked, but sometimes the "what ifs" still run through my mind." She nodded in agreement, probably knowing from personal experience.

"After I got to college and realized I had no contact with you, I was depressed. My aunt and uncle actually began discussing medication with me because it got so bad. Eventually, I prayed about it and God continued leading me toward the path of becoming a doctor. I put the energy I was using from being depressed into my schoolwork and finished my undergraduate degree in three years. I was accepted into the medical school then came to work here."

"Carlisle, that's wonderful!" she interrupted. "Isn't UW the top medical school in the country?" I nodded and she beamed in pride. "But wait…you could have gotten a job anywhere in the country with that degree. Why did you decide to stay here?" she asked.

I took a deep breath, and I knew everything was about to change. I needed Esme to know my intentions and feelings for her. I looked down at the floor, too nervous to be staring at her face.

"I took a job in Seattle because I was hoping you would come find me. And I know that's very selfish of me to want _you _to find _me_, but I had no idea where you were. I knew that if we had any chance to be together, I needed to be here to wait on you. And now my wait is over."

I could finally breathe again, but I noticed her hand was gripping mine even tighter than should be humanly possible. I looked up and tears were once again falling down her face.

I felt my heart begin to break, and I knew this time, it couldn't be put back together.

"Oh, Esme. I'm so sorry. I just needed you to know my feelings. I didn't mean to upset you." I stood up to leave, but she maintained her grasp on my hand.

She was shaking her head while the tears still flowed, and I really wanted to get out before I caused her any more pain.

"Sit," she demanded, and who was I to ignore her. I sat back down and waited for her to speak. I was really confused at this point. She had gotten upset when she thought I had moved on, but now she was upset again after I shared my feelings. Maybe I was wrong; maybe I couldn't fix this.

She finally released my hand when she was sure I wasn't going anywhere and wiped the wetness off of her face.

"Carlisle, I…I'm…Well, I can't even begin to explain how happy it makes me feel that you waited on me, but it might be too late."

I immediately placed my head in my hands, not wanted her to see the dejected expression on my face.

"Wait, wait, wait!" she interrupted my private pity party. "Please let me finish. It's not my fault. Charles made me sign a prenup," she whispered the last part.

My head quickly shot up and I looked at her questionably. What did she have to lose? She already left him and worked for everything she had.

"I know what you're thinking. I have nothing to lose, right?" she stated with a small smirk. I nodded, feeling a little happier knowing that she still knew me better than I knew myself.

"I already told you that Charles was contolling. The prenup I was forced to sign did involve the basic things like money and property, but also included much more important things." Her expression turned dejected this time as I waited for her to continue.

"Children," she mumbled, emotionless. I gasped in disbelieve. The man truly was a monster. "I didn't notice that particular clause until after we were married," she explained. "If I divorce him, he gets custody of any children we have. I'm not sure if he knows about Emmett, but he will find out if I start proceedings. And I can't do that to my child. He will never even meet Charles if I have my way."

In a way, I was relieved. She made it very clear that she did not love the demon she was married to. However, she would never abandon her child, and that was one of the many reasons I loved her. Esme was a kind and gently woman, but she could turn into a fierce predator if someone threatened one of her own.

But then I remembered. I had honest money and power from my family name. I had an excellent lawyer. My despair was replaced with hope once again.

"Esme, I can help you. This abuse is on the record. You can press charges and request for full custody of Emmett. We have multiple professional opinions about some of your previous injuries that were noticed. They all cite abuse as the cause. You can testify and put him away for good. There's no way he will get off. It will work out, sweetheart. I promise."

She stayed quiet through my whole speech. When I was finished, I squeezed her hand and she burst into tears again. This time, I knew better than to jump to conclusions about her crying. Life had finally caught up with her, and I knew she needed to let her emotions out.

"I'm sor-rr-y I ca-can't stop crying," she sobbed. "I…I just fe-feel so s-safe here with you." Her sobbing quieted after a few minutes until it was reduced to soft sniffles.

"You are safe with me. Never forget that," I whispered as I stood up and leaned down to softly brush my lips against her forehead.

"I love you," she sighed softly, almost as if she didn't want me to hear it.

But I did. Loud and clear. They were the three words I had been dreaming about hearing for years. I stood up quickly and tried to get my emotions in check since I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes.

Esme misunderstood my actions. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. So sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear that. Please, you don't have to say anything. It's okay," she rambled with her eyes closed tightly. We definitely needed to improve on communication.

I quickly placed a finger on her lips to silence her silly apology. I would never apologize for loving her, so she should never apologize for loving me either.

"Sweetheart, please look at me," I pleaded in the loudest voice I could manage. She finally peeled her eyes open and they softened immediately as she noticed my tearful expression.

"I love you, too. Always. You've owned my heart for ten years now. It will never be anyone else's."

She smiled against my finger and her eyes filled with tears once more. I leaned down and enveloped her in my arms the best that I could. She held on to me as tightly as she could as we embraced and cried with each other.

It felt like I was home, finally back in her arms again. Our moment was cut short when the alarm went of on my watch, signaling that my lunch break was over.

Esme snorted which made me chuckle. Our sobbing quickly turned to laughter.

"I'm sorry I kept you from lunch," she said in between chuckles.

"You need to quit apologizing so much," I responded in between my own laughter. "There is no where else I'd rather be than here with you, even if that means I skip a few meals."

She placed her hand on top of mine and looked at me with a beautiful smile on her face. I knew we were going to find a way to make this work.

"Unfortunately, I do have to get back to work. But I'll be back for rounds and again when I get off this afternoon." I hated leaving her, but the sooner I did, the sooner I could get back.

"Is there anything I can get you before I go?" I asked. I would do anything for this woman, and I wanted her to be as comfortable as possible as she recovered.

"A laptop would be nice," she said with a giggle. I knew she was partially joking, but I nodded and left the room.

I knew she had to be puzzled by my actions, but I didn't care. I quickly hurried down to my office and retrieved my laptop from its case. I carried it back up to her room as quickly as possible.

I was right about her reaction. She was sitting in bed, looking toward the door with confused expression on her face.

"Carlisle, where did you g-…" She didn't finish her thought as I set up the laptop on the table and turned it on for her.

"Anything at all," I reinforced as I kissed her forehead again. "Just promise me you won't work. You really need to rest."

"Thank you, Carlisle," she said with a smile. I'm just going to email my boss and my neighbor, but you really didn't have to go to all this trouble for me."

I shook my head again and smiled at her. "Nothing is too much trouble for you. Remember that. I want to do anything and everything for you." I looked down at my watch regretfully.

"But, I do have to get back to work. We can talk more later. I can't wait to hear all about your son." I had hoped Esme would share more about him earlier when she told me her story, but she just skimmed the surface. I wanted to know more about this little guy she loved so deeply.

"I will. I promise," she said while her face lit up with a wide smile. Her eyes always sparkled when she started talking about her son, and I wanted to see it more.

After one final kiss to the top of her head, I left the room, eager to be finished for the day.

I was overflowing with emotion, and I didn't know how to contain it. I wanted to climb a mountain and scream "She's back!" to the heavens. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and never let go. I wanted to find Charles and give him a piece of his own medicine. So many ideas, but all I could do was continue working and count down the minutes until I could see her again.

* * *

**If you've never seen a claddagh ring, you might want to look it up. I think the symbolism is beautiful and very fitting to Carlisle and Esme's relationship.**


	7. I Run to You

**A/N: I'm really really sorry this took so long. I've been to Georgia, back home, down to south Alabama, back home, back to Georgia, and then Eclipse came out. But I'm finally home again...at least until next weekend! Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.**

**Song for this chapter: I Run to You by Lady Antebellum **

**

* * *

**

_We run on fumes_

_Your life and mine_

_Like the sands of time_

_Slipping right on through_

_And our love's the only truth_

_That's why I run to you_

Esme POV

_I love you._

Those three simple words had just turned my life around. Carlisle loved me. _Me_. He waited for me. I was still having problems wrapping my brain around it.

He also wanted to help me get away from Charles and wanted to know more about Emmett. I wasn't sure how the day could get any better.

I quickly signed on to my e-mail account on Carlisle's computer. I didn't have any new messages, so I quickly sent one to my boss explaining that I was ill and might be a couple of days late with the next project. I wasn't expecting there to be any problems. I had been working for close to two years and only needed extra time on a project right after Emmett was born.

Once I finished that message, I sent one to Maggie, my neighbor and landlord, giving instructions for Emmett. It was still difficult for me to be without him. I had not gone without seeing him everyday of his entire life, and now I was spending a second night by myself. With Carlisle missing from my room, the loneliness crept over me.

Maggie responded to my message just minutes after I had sent it. She assured me that Emmett was fine and she would be able to watch him as long as I needed her to. I appreciated her offer, but I knew she had other things to do.

Maggie had truly been a life-saver when I moved to Seattle. She and her husband Benjamin never asked questioned, even though they saw my bruises and sensed my fear and nervousness. I couldn't help but wonder if they offered me a lower rent out of pity, but I never questioned them about it. I was proud, but I would do anything to provide my baby a better life.

My apartment was small, but perfect for Emmett and me. But after everything that had happened there yesterday, I wasn't sure if I would ever feel comfortable going back. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I would always feel unsafe there.

I also wasn't sure how I was going to take care of Emmett. Chasing after an active eighteen month old was bound to be a challenge with only one arm working. But I could do it. I had to. Emmett had no one else to take care of him. I would definitely find away to work around the inconvenience of the cast.

I was pulled out of my mental pep talk by a knock at the door. A large smile came to my face as Carlisle entered the room, and he wore an equally impressive grin. I almost laughed at his habit of coming into my room with a goofy grin on his face, but I was thrilled that he was always happy to see me.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart? Are you in any pain?" he asked me as he looked over my chart.

I blushed slightly at his endearment before thinking about his question. I wasn't really sure how I was feeling anymore. _Hopeful_ would most likely be the correct word, but it had been so long since I had truly had hope that the feeling was almost foreign. But I was assuming that Carlisle was asking me how I was physically feeling.

"I'm fine," I responded softly. My answer was only a white lie. My ribs were still throbbing and my arm was starting to hurt more, but I didn't want any pain medication that would make me sleepy again. I was not about to waste any more time with Carlisle.

Carlisle looked up from my chart and raised one of his eyebrows. I knew it would be more difficult to convince him than a nurse since he still knew me so well.

He walked over toward me until he was standing directly beside me. Having him near dispelled all my previous feelings of loneliness. I closed my eyes as he began meticulously examining me. His touch on my skin was soothing as he checked the injuries on my face as well as the glands in my neck. Carlisle presence almost totally distracted me from the physical pain until he pressed lightly on a particular tender spot on my ribs.

I winced and sucked in a large breath which made the pain worse. I shut my eyes tightly as I waited for the pain to ease. When I finally opened my eyes, Carlisle was looking at me with a worried expression.

"'Fine,' huh?" he asked. "That sure didn't look like 'fine.' Let me get you something to help," he said as he turned to look in the drawers in the cabinet.

"Please don't," I begged. He turned back around to look at me, and I continued to beg him with my eyes. After a few seconds he sighed and took my right hand gently in his.

"Sweetheart, I know you're in more pain than you are telling me because you haven't had any pain medication today. And you may have been through worse before, but you're here with me now and I hate to see you in pain. So please let me help you."

I had been resolved to not take any more pain medicine, but as Carlisle looked at me with his worried and loving expression, I felt that resolve waver.

"Carlisle, please," I pleaded. "I don't want to sleep. I'm already stiff from this bed now. And I don't want to waste anymore time…" I trailed off.

He smiled and nodded like he understood, but turned back toward the cabinet and filled a syringe with clear liquid. When he turned back to look at me, I begged him again with my eyes, but he just chuckled lightly.

"Relax," he said as he brought his hand up and ran the back of it over my cheek lightly. "I understand. I won't give you anything that strong. This will just dull the pain and make you more comfortable. Please." His eyes playfully mocked my expression.

I started laughing at him, but immediately stopped as another wave of pain crashed through me. I smiled sheepishly at him and reluctantly nodded.

"Thank you," he responded. He pulled the cap off the syringe and injected the liquid into my IV line and then went to toss it into the box on the wall. I noticed the medication taking effect, easing my pain to the point where I could take a deep breath without feeling like someone was stabbing me.

Carlisle came back to the side of the bed and carefully lifted my casted arm. He bent my fingers gently and seemed satisfied with what he saw.

"The swelling in your fingers will go down in a couple of days and you will be able to use your hand some. The cast will probably stay on for about six to eight weeks and then you will probably get one put on that doesn't go over your elbow. As long as everything heals okay, you shouldn't need surgery."

"Six to eight weeks?" I questioned. That seemed like an incredibly long time to not be able to use my arm.

He sighed, gave me a small smile, and nodded. "I'm afraid so. Both of the bones were fractured right across here," he said as he traced a line in the middle of my arm. "The bones weren't crushed, though, so they should heal nicely. I'm actually surprised this is your worst injury from what you've told me."

"I am, too. Normally when he's drunk, he's more powerful, but something was different this time. Maybe he had something else in his system."

"You could be right. The police probably know. And speaking of police, I need to talk to you about that."

I tensed up at his words. I had been fairly positive that the police had gotten Charles, but I could have been wrong. What if Charles got away? What if he was hiding? I was tired of being afraid of him, but I was starting to think that this would never end.

Carlisle pulled the chair up close to me and sat down. He noticed my frantic expression and held my right hand again. I closed my eyes and tried to regulate my breathing. I focused on Carlisle's touch and reassured myself that Emmett was safe with Maggie and I was safe here with Carlisle. He would never let Charles hurt me again.

Once I was calm again, I reopened my eyes. I squeezed Carlisle's hand to let him know it was okay to talk now.

"I'm sorry about that. I should have clarified. The police have Mr. Evenson in custody. I needed to talk to you because they need for you to give your statement sometime soon and I wanted to make sure you were feeling up to it."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled. Carlise seemed confused by my expression.

"Carlisle, I would love nothing more than to give my statement. I can't wait to be rid of that monster for good," I said as I continued to squeeze his hand.

"Well, alright then," he chuckled. "I'll call them later and set it up for tomorrow morning."

He then turned serious. "There's one more thing I need to ask you. I know you eventually lost consciousness, but I need to know if Charles hurt you anywhere else. I didn't want to put you through an exam if I wasn't necessary, but now I need to know if he _raped_ you," he finished in a whisper.

I could tell by the look on his face that the possibility pained him to think about. Luckily, I knew I was able to end his worries.

"I'm almost 100 percent positive that he didn't touch me anywhere else. If he had, I would know it," I said confidently. Normally an encounter with Charles left me in extreme pain, but the only places I was hurting were my arm and ribs.

"Thank God," Carlisle murmured and kissed my hand tenderly.

"I've been doing that a lot lately," I said, thoughtfully.

"What's that?" he asked, looking up at me again.

"Thanking God. For being alive, for sparing Emmett, for you. I have many things to be thankful for."

"As do I," he said and kissed my hand again. Carlisle stood up and moved the chair back to its original place.

"A nurse will be in soon to check your vitals," he said as he looked at my chart once more. "The nurse will also remove the heart monitor and other cords so you will be free. I'll be back after my shift and maybe we can take a walk around the halls."

"A walk sounds wonderful," I replied. Lying in bed was getting extremely uncomfortable and stretching my legs longer than to go to the bathroom sounded like a fabulous idea.

"I'll see you soon," Carlisle said. He leaned over me and kissed my forehead. He let his lips linger for a few seconds before lowering his cheek to rub it against mine.

"I love you," he whispered softly into my ear.

I carefully raised my hand to run it gently through his soft hair. "I love you, too," I whispered back.

I knew Carlisle didn't want to leave because I felt the same way. But at the same time, we knew that the sooner he left, the sooner he would return. Eventually he stood up, and after one last kiss to the top of my head, he was gone.

The loneliness returned, but I was able to stay optimistic. The nurse came in and disconnected the saline drip from the IV in my arm. She also disconnected the heart monitor and it felt good to get the stickers off of my chest.

I didn't know what to do with myself to pass the time. I turned on the TV, but couldn't find any shows on except talk shows and soap operas. I decided to check my email again and found that Maggie had sent me one. I opened it and smiled when I saw the attachment. She had taken a picture with her Blackberry of Emmett eating lunch. She had given him chocolate pudding and he had it all over his face. His precious smile made him miss him more. I needed to ask Carlisle when I could get out of here.

About an hour later, another knock sounded at the door. Carlisle entered this time, minus the lab coat, in just his dark blue scrubs. He was carrying a hospital gown, a sling, and a pair of slippers. I eyed him speculatively, but he just smiled.

"Ready for our walk?" he asked cheerfully.

I then understood the sling and the slippers, but I still wasn't sure about the other gown.

"The gown is open in the back, so I brought this one to put over it. I figured you don't know any of these people well enough to give them that view," he joked.

I was immediately relieved that he was thoughtful enough to bring the other gown.

"Thank you," I said, sincerely grateful for his gesture.

"No problem," he said. I sat up in bed and he helped put the second gown on me and tie it in the front. He also squatted down and placed the slippers on my feet. After putting my arm in the sling, he helped me get off the bed and we headed out the door.

Carlisle and I held hands as we walked down the hallway. My hand felt so right in his, like it was finally where it belonged. Like I was finally where I belonged. We joked and laughed the whole time, acting like the old friends that we were. Carlisle was still my best friend even if we were more than that. It felt good to have someone who would listen to me and support me no matter what.

We eventually made it downstairs to the cafeteria. Carlisle got us both some dinner and we went to an empty corner to eat in private. We held hands and bowed our heads as he said the blessing. I smiled to myself as he prayed. Carlisle thanked God for our food, of course, but he also thanked Him for my safety and for bringing me back to him. He said everything I was feeling, and I loved how in tune we were with each other.

Carlisle and I continued to chat animatedly as we ate and our conversation turned into a trip down memory lane.

"Do you remember the time you broke your leg that summer?" he asked me with a smile.

I smiled back. "Of course I do. I'm still saying that bird did it on purpose. I promise I know how to climb a tree." The summer before Carlisle went to college, we went to the park one day. I had the idea to climb a tree to sit on a limb and read. As I was climbing, a bird flew into me and I fell off. I broke my leg when I landed and Carlisle had to take me to the hospital. He teased me about my tree climbing skills, even though it was the birds fault.

"Sure you do," he teased me. "But you know, that was the day I finally decided to be a doctor."

"But Carlisle, you always said you wanted to be a doctor like your father," I interrupted.

"I know, but that was the day I was _sure_ about it. You were so scared, and the doctor in the emergency room didn't try to make you more comfortable. But I was able to calm you down. I then decided that I wanted to be a doctor. It made me feel good to be able to help you, and I wanted to help others. I never wanted anyone to be as scared as you were at the hospital."

"You always did know how to make me feel safe," I said thoughtfully.

"I love the fact that you feel safe around me," he said as he reached across the small table and held my hand. "Actually, I love everything about you," he amended.

Once we were finished eating, we walked slowly back to my room. I didn't want to get back into bed so soon, so we sat together on the couch that was up against the wall. Carlisle got the pillow off the bed and used it to prop my arm up after he took the sling off.

Carlisle opened his arms to me, and I slid as close to him as I could get. I laid my head against his should and he circled his arms around me. I sighed in contentment and we sat in comfortable silence.

"Tell me about Emmett," he said, effectively ending our silence. I smiled against him, still excited about him wanting to know.

"Well I would say Emmett is the perfect baby, but I'm probably biased."

"No," Carlisle said, shaking his head. "I bet he is perfect. He is yours after all."

I snorted at that comment which made Carlisle laugh. His laughter shook me which caused me to join in.

"You think I'm kidding?" he asked, then continued before waiting for my answer. "Well I'm not. Even if he's not perfect, I would love him. I love anything that comes from you."

I felt a tear fall from my eye at his sincerity. I leaned up and gave him a watery smile. He smiled back and kissed the tear away.

"So tell me about him," he urged. "Start from the beginning. How was your pregnancy?"

I continued smiling at the memory. "Well, I think Emmett knew how long I had to hide him. I didn't get morning sickness until after I left. And it wasn't just morning sickness; it was more like all day sickness. It didn't stop until he was born."

"I bet he had favorite foods, didn't he?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh yes," I agreed with a nod. "The only foods I could stomach were peanut butter crackers, green beans, bacon, and sometimes dry toast. It was so weird."

My interesting menu made Carlisle laugh again. "So how was your labor?" he asked, still honestly wanting to know.

I groaned at that memory. "It was so _painful_ and so _long_," I complained. "My water broke early in the morning and I had to wake Maggie and Benjamin up so they could take me to the hospital. I was able to eventually get an epidural, but I was in labor for 18 hours."

"Wow. He didn't want to come out, did he?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope. And if it hadn't been for the pain, I probably would have said to leave him in there. But after I saw him and held him for the first time, I knew the pain was worth it. He was big though: nine pounds and seven ounces."

"Nine pounds!" Carlisle sounded shocked. "Did your doctor know he was going to be that big?"

I nodded. "She told me I had 'birthing hips,' whatever those are. She assured me he would fit. I think I said some pretty colorful things to her about those hips while I was giving birth."

Carlisle laughed again. I wasn't aware that I was so funny, but his laughter touched my soul somehow; it made everything okay. "Es, I can't imagine you saying anything 'colorful' to anyone, but I bet she has heard worse."

"Oh, she told me she has. I apologized later for my outbursts and she laughed at me and told me it was okay. Apparently, I wasn't as colorful as I thought."

Carlisle kissed the top of my head and sighed against me. "I wish I could have been there with you," he said sadly.

"I wish you could have been there, too. But I was thinking about you the whole time. Well at least while I was having coherent thoughts. You know, I didn't put a father's name on Emmett's birth certificate, but I was tempted to put yours."

"What's his middle name?" Carlisle asked.

"Matthew," I answered, very confused as to why he was asking. "Why?"

"Emmett Matthew Cullen," he mumbled. "I like it. It has a nice ring to it."

I was about to go back to my original theory that I was dreaming. There was no way I was here with Carlisle and he was talking about my son having his last name like it was no big deal. But somehow, I knew I was awake and this was really happening.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do?" I asked, leaning my head back against his shoulder.

"About what?" he asked as he ran his fingers through my hair, which must have been filthy even though he didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"About us. I just don't know. I'm technically married and I have a son. How can we be together? If that is what you want."

He tightened his hold on me. "Of course it's what I want. I have prayed everyday for eight years for God to bring you back to me. I'm not letting go ever again. We'll figure it out somehow. I have a feeling this is God's will for us. Whatever we are about to go through to be together will be worth it. If we can make it through separation, we can make it through anything. I'm positive."

We sat in silence again, letting his words sink in. I realized he was right. Why would God bring us together again if He didn't have a plan for us? The next part of our lives would not be easy, but we would make it through. I had Carlisle by my side, and I wasn't going to let him go just like he would never let me go.


	8. True Colors

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really enjoy reading them! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters...but I do have three copies of _Eclipse_!**

**Song for this chapter: True Colors by Cyndi Lauper**

**

* * *

**

_Show me a smile then,_

_Don't be unhappy,_

_Can't remember when I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

Carlisle POV

Having Esme back in my arms made me feel whole again. After years of depression, I was finally experiencing some much needed happiness and hope.

She was worried about what would happen now, and I can't say that I wasn't. Our lives were about to turn into rollercoaster rides, but I would accept that any day as long as Esme was back by my side.

I had listened attentively as Esme told me about Emmett's birth. I felt guilty at first for not being there with her, but I realized that there was no way I could have been. I had no idea that she had been so close to me, but she hadn't either. Esme had always been a strong woman, but surviving Charles and raising Emmett on her own solidified her strength in my mind.

I wanted to learn everything about Emmett and couldn't wait to meet him. I was only slightly surprised that Esme wanted to put my last name on the birth certificate and loved the idea of one day claiming him as my own.

Esme and I were still sitting on the couch in perfect silence. Her head was against my chest, and I would have thought she was asleep if not for her tracing patterns with her index finger on my arms that were wrapped comfortably around her.

"Tell me more about Emmett," I prompted. "What's he like now?"

"Active," she said immediately. "That's probably the best adjective for him."

"Active?" I questioned. "Like as in running around active?"

"Oh yes. Running, jumping, climbing; you name it, he does it. He also likes to swing from things. My nickname for him is actual 'Monkey,'" she said with a laugh.

"How do you keep up with him?" I asked. I couldn't imagine how she managed working and keeping up with him, all while trying to stay hidden.

"I'm fairly convinced I've grown eyes in the back of my head. But our apartment is small, so there are only so many places he can go. Even so, he pretty much runs me ragged everyday. As soon as he's asleep, I fall into bed, too. Unfortunately, he loves the morning."

I had to laugh at her statement. Esme had never been a morning person, and it seemed that fact hadn't changed over the years.

"So what else does he like besides wearing you out everyday?"

Esme leaned up and smiled at me, her eyes shining. Even if I had no interest in her son, I would have wanted her to talk about him, just to see the powerfully loving expression on her face when she did.

"Well, when he does sit down, he likes for me to read to him. He also loves watching _Sesame Street_ and _Praise Baby._ Oh, and he _loves_ playing ball. We play catch any chance we have. And he likes anything with wheels: cars, trucks, trains, anything. I guess he's going to be all boy.

"Emmett's also _extremely_ vocal. I think he likes the sound of his own voice a little too much sometimes. Most of the time I can't understand everything he says, but he does know many words and he's good at identifying most objects."

I honestly could listen to Esme describe her son for hours. The way she poured her love into her description was amazing. Everything that little boy did was a joy to her, and I couldn't wait for the chance to experience it as well.

"You love him so much," I said as I leaned over to kiss her temple.

She sighed and leaned closer to me again. "Truly I do. He's the only good thing to come out of my relationship with Charles, and I'm pretty sure I would do it all again just to have him."

I didn't take offense from her statement. I knew that as much as I loved Esme and she loved me, the bond a mother had with her child was incredibly powerful and unbreakable. I would never think about asking Esme to choose between me and her son.

All of a sudden, I noticed my shoulder becoming wet. Esme quickly reached her free hand up to wipe her eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked. She had been happy to talk about Emmett and now she was crying. I rubbed her back in comfort, encouraging her to confide in me.

"I just miss him so much," she whispered, her voice trembling. "And I'm ready to get out of here, but I have no idea how I'm going to manage when I do. My chest hurts when I breathe and I only have one working arm. There's no way I can take care of Em by myself."

I knew she was very close to having a breakdown so I rocked her back and forth as she tried to compose herself. I peppered her forehead with soft kisses and her sniffles gradually died down.

"I just really don't want to be alone tonight," she confessed softly.

"Who says you have to be?" I interjected. She lifted her head off of my shoulder and looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"I'm off until Tuesday morning so I was thinking of staying here with you tonight. Tomorrow morning, the police will be by for your statement and you can be discharged after that. And as for Emmett, maybe I could help you with him?" I asked timidly. I knew Esme loved me, but I didn't know if she would want me to be around her son so soon.

Esme placed her head back against my shoulder and sighed. I didn't take that as a good sign and waited for her rejection of my offer.

"You know, sometimes I find you unbelievable, Carlisle Cullen," she said in a thoughtful tone.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I hedged quietly.

"Oh, it's an amazing thing. It's just difficult for me to believe that you are real. But I could never ask you to help me with my son. He's my responsibility no matter how injured I am."

"But you didn't ask me," I stated. "I volunteered. I would love nothing more than to get to know someone so precious to you."

"See, like I said: unbelievable!"

I smiled at her reaction. "So when will you believe it? Not to rush or anything. I have all the time in the world to convince you."

Esme grabbed my hand and brought it up to her lips to gently kiss my palm. "Ask me again tomorrow. Maybe I'll believe it then."

I cupped her face in my hand and gently rubbed her cheek with my thumb. "I'll ask you everyday for the rest of our lives if I have to."

"That sounds good. And thank you for your offer. I would love for you to meet Emmett. He doesn't always warm up to strangers quickly, though. He can be really shy, but I'm sure it won't take long for him to love you."

"So what does the little guy look like?" I asked. I knew about his journey into the world and his favorite activities, but I wondered what he looked like. I hope he looked more like Esme than the monster.

"Maggie e-mailed me a picture earlier if you want to see it," she said with a smile. I stood up and retrieved the lap top from the table and placed it in my lap after I sat back down. Esme pulled her account up and clicked on the message from her neighbor.

I immediately smiled when I saw the picture. The little boy was covered in pudding, but beneath the lunch he was wearing, he was truly beautiful. He had the biggest smile, complete with Esme's dimples. His eyes were the same shape as hers, but were light brown instead of hazel. His heart shaped face was adorned by soft brown hair that curled slightly at the end.

"Esme, he's beautiful!" I said honestly. "He looks so much like you. Is he always this happy?"

"Thank you," she replied sweetly. "And yes. He's normally a very happy baby. He likes to have things his way, though. I can already feel the terrible twos approaching. He almost has the temper tantrum down to a science already."

We both seemed to look at the clock on the computer at the same time. It was getting late; already after nine. Esme pulled herself closer to me and gripped my hand tightly. She obviously recognized that I was going to have to leave, even for only a short time.

"It's getting late. I'm going to head to my apartment to get my stuff together for our sleepover tonight." My joke made her giggle softly, but she still held on to me. "I promise you'll be safe here while I'm gone and I'll be back soon."

She nodded and squeezed me tightly one more time before loosening her grip. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and offered it to her.

"I'm going downstairs to get my stuff from my office. Why don't you call your neighbor and see if she can pack a bag for you? You can give me the address and I can pick it up on my way back here." Esme smiled, nodded, and accepted the phone. I stood up and kissed her head before walking down the hall toward the elevator.

Once I gathered my belongings, I made my way back to Esme's room. She was still on the couch, smiling. She handed my phone to me and I placed it back in my pocket.

"Maggie said she'll have the bag ready for you. Do you need me to write down my address?"

I nodded and found a piece of paper and a pen in my tote bag. She quickly wrote down her address and handed it to me. After I placed it securely in my empty pocked, I held my hand out to her to help her up.

"You should probably get back in bed. A nurse should be in soon to check your vitals, hopefully for the last time tonight. I'm going to tell them to leave you alone so you can get some rest."

Esme stood up and walked over to the bed. I tried my best to help her get comfortable, but the cast on her arm was an inconvenience for her. After making sure she was settled, I brushed the hair back from her face.

"I love you," I said as I smiled down at her.

"I love you, too," she replied.

I leaned in to kiss her, but this time I didn't go for the top of her head. I headed straight for her beautiful pink lips. Esme seemed to notice my changed path and closed her eyes. She sighed softly as our lips finally connected.

The world around us ceased to exist at that moment. Her lips were so soft as they molded with mine. Our kiss was innocent, yet filled with all of our love. Our mouths worked together and nothing else mattered. It reminded me of our previous kisses many years ago except this one was much more powerful. Eight years of grief and loneliness seemed to end.

I finally forced myself to break the connection and rested my forehead against hers. After we caught our breath, I placed one more quick kiss to her lips before standing up straight.

Esme opened her eyes and stared up at me. "Hurry back," she pleaded softly.

"Nothing could keep me away." I squeezed her hand once more and left the room.

I quickly stopped by the nurses station on my way out to make sure they wouldn't be bothering Esme all night. She needed rest to be able to go back to taking care of her toddler.

After clearing things up with the nurses, I made my way to the parking lot and got into my car. I drove as fast as the speed limit would allow back to my apartment. I took a shower and changed into a clean pair of scrub pants with a t-shirt before packing a small bag for the night.

Once I locked up, I went back out to my car and programmed the address Esme gave me into my GPS. The apartment building was only about thirty minutes away and I felt like slapping myself for having Esme so close to me for so long but not knowing about it.

As I drove, I began thinking about the night to come. Esme missed Emmett so much, and I knew that even though my presence brought her comfort, she wouldn't fully be able to relax without having her son near. True, she would see him in the morning, but I began thinking that maybe I could speed it up. My plan quickly formed in my mind and a smile came to my face. I just hoped Maggie would go along with my idea.

I pulled in to the parking area of the apartment building and noticed that a man was standing outside of the door. I got out of my car and approached him. As soon as I was in his view, a big smile appeared on his face.

"Benjamin Campbell," he said cheerfully as he extended his hand to me.

"Carlisle Cullen. Nice to meet you," I replied as I shook his hand.

"So you're here to pick up the things for Esme?" I nodded in response and he gestured for me to follow him.

The apartment building wasn't very fancy, but it seemed safe enough and well kept. We stopped in front of a door and Benjamin pulled his key out of his pocket. Before he could unlock the door, it was quickly opened by a small woman with thick, curly, red hair and bright green eyes. She looked at me and a smile appeared on her face also.

"It's you," she whispered and then pulled me in for a hug. I had no idea what she meant, but I tentatively returned the hug.

"You must be Maggie," I said once she finally released me.

"Yes and you must be Dr. Cullen." She turned to look at her husband. "See Benjamin, I told you he was the one. I could tell by how Esme sounded on the phone. Never doubt me again."

"Yes, dear," he mumbled and then left the room.

I was very confused by their interaction, and Maggie noticed my puzzled expression.

"I recognize you," she confessed. "Esme has a picture of the two of you in her apartment. She never spoke much about the man in the picture, but when she did, I could tell he meant a lot to her. Then tonight when she called, she was the happiest I have ever heard her. I told Ben the 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen' she mentioned on the phone was the same man. And here you are! Thank you for helping her."

I wasn't surprised that Esme still had at least one picture of us together since I had kept every one I had.

"Thank you for doing this, Maggie. Esme is being discharged tomorrow, but I'm glad she can be more comfortable tonight."

Maggie handed me a small duffle bag that was beside the door. "It's no problem at all. She's such a sweet woman. I've never asked her for her story, but I can tell she's been through a lot in her young life. I'm just glad we can do this much for her now."

I wasn't sure how to pitch my idea to Maggie. She seemed to like and trust me, but I couldn't be sure. I decided to just be direct.

"Um Maggie, I was hoping I could have your help with something else for Esme."

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" she asked, still smiling widely at me.

"Well, I know Esme misses her son terribly and I was hoping to bring him back to the hospital with me to stay tonight. And I realize you don't know me and have no reason to trust me, but I really want to do this. Seeing Emmett will definitely ease her mind."

Maggie continued to look at me for a few seconds before engulfing me in another hug. She finally pulled back and patted my arm.

"Of course I trust you, Dr. Cullen. I can tell by the sound of her voice and the look in your eyes that you two love each other. I don't know your circumstances, but I can see that. I'll just pack a bag for him and you can take Emmett with you. I'm assuming you're staying there with Esme tonight?"

"Yes, I'm staying and I plan on helping her with Emmett until her arm is healed. I've heard he's 'active.'"

Maggie laughed. "He surely is active. But lucky for you, he's asleep right now and he's a heavy sleeper so you shouldn't have too much trouble with him; at least not tonight. Ben, get Em's car seat for Dr. Cullen!" And with that, she was off into the other room.

Benjamin came back into the room with a car seat and I walked with him back outside so he could buckle it into the car. Once it was secure, we went inside and Maggie handed me a diaper bag.

"That didn't take very long," I commented.

"Well I had already packed enough for him to stay here all weekend," she explained. "So most of it was still in the diaper bag. I did put a couple containers of baby food in there, but he's fine eating regular food. There's also two clean sippy cups, so you should be set. All you need now is the baby."

I followed Maggie into the bed room and she led me over to a small play-pen like contraption.

Emmett was indeed sound asleep, and he was every bit as beautiful from the picture. He was lying on his back with his arms up by his head. His blue sleeper had a picture of a monkey on it; perfect for his knick-name. Every few seconds he would suck lightly on the blue pacifier in his mouth. His breathing was deep and even, and he didn't seem to be disturbed at all with our presence.

Maggie motioned for me to get him, so I gently lifted him from his little bed. He sighed slightly, nested his head into my neck and shoulder, and put his arm around me. His body was warm, and he felt so right in my arms. Holding this precious child cemented the fact in my brain that I wanted to be a father to him.

After placing a blanket over Emmett, Maggie and Benjamin walked with me to my car. I somehow managed to figure out how the buckles worked in the car seat, and once Emmett was safely restrained, I closed the door lightly so I wouldn't wake him.

Benjamin shook my hand again and I told them I would be bringing Esme over once she was discharged. They told me to take care of Esme and Emmett, and then I got in the car and drove back to the hospital.

I periodically glanced in the rearview mirror to check on Emmett. He slept peacefully the whole way. I realized I didn't know much about taking care of babies or toddlers. I had treated a few in the past, but not many. My cousin, Kate, and her husband had three kids, but since they lived in Alaska, I had only seen them a handful of times while they were infants. I was hoping I would some kind of help for Esme, even if I didn't know what I was doing.

We arrived at the hospital and I carefully unbuckled Emmett from his seat and lifted him into my arms. He snuggled against me and I rubbed his back a couple of times, willing him to stay asleep. After I got all the bags out and onto my free shoulder, we headed toward Esme's room. The hallways were quiet since it was so late and I didn't run into anyone as I walked.

When we got to Esme's door, I knocked lightly and I heard her grant her soft permission to enter. I opened the door and saw that Esme was sitting up in bed, probably waiting on me to return. As soon as she saw me with Emmett, her mouth popped open in shock before tears filled her eyes and she smiled brightly at me.

"Surprise," I whispered as I crossed the room. Esme sat up further and I carefully leaned down to kiss her head.

"Carlisle, I can't believe it. How…Why…I just don't know what to say. Can he even stay here tonight?" Esme seemed genuinely happy and confused as she held Emmett's hand and rub it with her thumb.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll be here tonight and no one will say anything to me."

"Why, Carlisle Cullen! Are you telling me that you're about to use your name for personal gain?" she teased me good-naturedly. I was so happy her playful spirit was back and I knew bringing Emmett was a perfect decision.

"If it comes down to it, yes. I already told you I would do anything for you. And besides, Eleazar is on the board of directors of the hospital. He would for sure be on your team, too."

"Thank you for doing this, Carlisle," she told me sincerely. Her eyes were still glistening with unshed tears.

"You don't have to thank me. Now come on," I said as I patted her leg. "I have your bag here and you can change into something comfortable and then lie down with Emmett."

Esme nodded and I helped her get off the bed. She headed into the bathroom with her bag and I paced the room with Emmett. I couldn't resist placing a soft kiss against his head as I walked around rubbing his back. I could tell Maggie had given him a bath because he had the clean baby smell of soap and baby lotion.

Esme returned shortly wearing cotton pajama pants and a t-shirt, clearly looking relieved to have been able to change and brush her teeth. I helped her lower the bed into a more comfortable sleeping position. Once she was settled in bed, I gently placed Emmett beside her. He automatically snuggled into her side and she placed a sweet kiss on his head. She closed her eyes and rubbed her nose against his head, breathing him in. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and smiled at me. If I thought her eyes sparkled when she talked about Emmett, they practically glowed once he was here with her.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, both cheeks, and finally her lips. Her mouth worked with mine as we poured our affection into the kiss. I finally broke the kiss and rubbed my cheek against hers.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," I whispered.

She turned her head and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, too. Try to get some sleep. We have a pretty busy day tomorrow." I stood up and dimmed the light before walking over to the couch. I situated myself so that I could face Esme in case she needed to get my attention during the night.

I laid on the couch watching her as she gently ran her fingers through Emmett's soft hair. I was glad I had been able to bring her more happiness while she was stuck at the hospital. I felt myself dozing off, but I had a feeling Emmett would be the only one getting a good nights rest.


	9. Broken

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. I feel like I repeat myself a lot, but I do enjoy reading them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Song for chapter: Broken by Seether**

* * *

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_And I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal you pain_

Carlisle POV

Hospital couches were not built for comfort. I continued to doze throughout the night, but never fell into a deeper sleep. I tried not to move too much so I wouldn't disturb Esme, but she seemed to at least get some rest. Every time I opened my eyes, hers were closed and she had a small smile on her lips. I couldn't help but smile myself after seeing her so content with her son.

Emmett did sleep soundly through the night, just as I had predicted. I enjoyed listening to the small sighs and other noises he made while sleeping. I was already so attached to this little guy that I had only known for a few hours, and he had been asleep the whole time. I knew it probably wasn't normal for an attachment as strong as I felt to develop so quickly, but I didn't want to doubt it.

My feelings for Esme had always run deep, and I never doubted our connection. Now that we had found each other again, I believed with certainty that it was God's will for us to be together. I also believed that I was meant to be a father to Emmett. Charles Evenson was nothing more than a sperm donor, and Emmett would need a strong father figure in his life. I knew I needed to pray for God to prepare my heart to be anything Emmett and Esme need me to be.

The blinds were closed, but I could tell when the faint light of day tried to peek through the windows. I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands and glanced at my watch, seeing it was only 6:15. I looked up and was met with a beautiful pair of hazel eyes.

"Good morning," Esme whispered, smiling at me.

"Good morning," I replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good considering the circumstances."

"That's good," I said as I stood up and stretched. "Are you in any pain this morning?"

Esme began stretching carefully as to not jostle Emmett. "I don't think so. My fingers are a little tingly, but other than that, I'm okay for now."

I nodded and went to stand beside the bed. I gently brushed a piece of her hair back from her face and leaned down. Esme seemed to sense my purpose.

"Wait. Shouldn't we brush our teeth or something first?" she asked hesitantly.

I smirked and shook my head before placing my lips softly against her forehead. I slowly placed soft kisses on a path from her forehead, down until the tip of her nose, and finally her lips.

"We have years to make up for. Now is not the time to worry about morning breath," I murmured against her.

Esme giggled softly, but I cut her off by placing my lips against hers again. Once we released each other, I reached over and ran my hand lightly over Emmett's head.

"He's probably going to wake up soon. I don't know how I'm going to change him, get him dressed, or feed him breakfast," Esme said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, my love. I said I would help you, and I meant it. You can teach me everything you know," I said with a smile.

She nodded and I sat down in the chair next to the bed. There was a knock at the door, and a nurse entered. She stopped in her tracks upon seeing me in the room and a baby in the bed with Esme.

"Err…good morning, Mrs. Evenson and um, Dr. Cullen," the nurse said in a frazzled voice. Esme flinched at the name the nurse used, so I squeezed her hand lightly in reassurance.

"Your breakfast will be here soon and then we will be helping you take a shower before being discharged," the nurse continued after gathering her thoughts. "Dr. Snow will coming by to check on you and give you a prescription for pain medicine, and then you will be free to go."

Esme and I both thanked her and she left the room. After the door closed again, we shared a laugh which caused Emmett to begin stirring.

I watched in great fascination as Emmett blinked slowly a few times before finally opening his eyes. I imagined my feelings were similar to how parents feel with their newborn babies- taking in every subtle movement, wanting to learn as much as possible.

Once he took in the unfamiliar surroundings, his eyes filled with tears and a small choked cry fell from his trembling lips.

"Shh. Baby boy, you're okay. Mommy's right here." Esme's quiet assurance was so beautiful in my ears. I could sense the love for her son in every word that she said.

Emmett's tears stopped almost quickly as they began after hearing his mother's voice. He turned over to face her, and a wide smile came to his face.

"Now that's more like it," Esme said as she leaned over to kiss his head. "Good morning, Monkey. Did you sleep good?" she asked him in the same sweet, loving voice.

Emmett scrunched his nose up as his grin grew impossible wider. He placed on of his hands against Esme's lips and she kissed his palm gently. She then turned her head to look at me. I tried to pour all of my love and appreciation into the smile I gave her. I felt incredibly honored to be able to witness her precious moment with her son.

Emmett followed Esme's gaze to me. I knew he would probably be bashful at first, but I smiled and waved at him, hoping he would warm up to me after a while. As I expected, Emmett buried his face against Esme's shoulder after looking at me.

Esme laughed and patted Emmett's back. "Don't be shy, Monk. That's Carlisle. He brought you to see me."

He finally peeked at me from his "hiding" spot so I smiled at him again. He grinned at me, but went back to hiding.

"You silly boy," Esme said and she kissed his head again. Emmett finally lifted his head up to look at his mother.

"Aggie?" he mumbled around his pacifier.

"Maggie's at her apartment. We'll see her later," Esme told him.

He nodded his head and then furrowed his brows. "Wet," he said as he shifted around on the bed.

"Well then let's get you a new diaper," Esme said cheerfully. I stood up and brought the diaper bag over to the bed. I rummaged around until I found a clean diaper.

"Do you need wipes, too?" I asked as I continued looking through the bag.

"Yes, please." Emmett watched me carefully as I went about my task. He didn't shy away from me any more which I was thankful for since I was going to be helping change his diaper.

After locating the wipes, I placed the bag back on the floor. Esme told Emmett to "assume the position" and he quickly complied by lying on his back with his arms stretched above his head.

"I see you have him well trained," I said through my laughter.

"He hates having a wet diaper so that has some influence on his eagerness," Esme explained.

"Well, don't worry, little man. We'll make this as quick and pain-free as possible," I said as I tickled Emmett's round belly. He giggled and squirmed until Esme started unzipping his sleeper.

It probably took longer than normal, but Esme and I worked together and finally got the diaper changed. Emmett stayed still, thankfully, and he clapped for us once we were finished.

Once he was zipped up again, I placed him on the floor. Having him on the bed while he was awake was asking for trouble with Esme's broken arm and bruised ribs.

I followed Emmett around the room as he explored. He didn't say much, but he did examine everything very closely with wide-eyes. Esme watched us with a very content smile on her face.

Breakfast was delivered a few minutes into our exploration. Emmett immediately went over to the bed to check out the food. I picked him up and he leaned toward Esme. She offered him a small bite of her biscuit, and Emmett took his pacifier out to place the bite in his mouth. After he chewed and swallowed, he opened his mouth for more.

"How about I take him down to the cafeteria for breakfast?" I asked. "Hopefully you will have had your shower by the time we get back and then we can get ready to leave."

"That sounds like a good plan," she said. "But are you sure you can handle him?" Her little smirk alerted me to the fact that she was teasing me.

I smirked back. "I'm sure I can manage."

"Well if you're so sure, go right ahead." Esme reached for Emmett and he went to her. "Okay, Monkey. Carlisle is going to take you to eat. Be a good boy and listen. Can you do that for Mommy?"

Emmett appeared to take in every word she said. He nodded, but I wasn't sure if he understood everything she told him. Esme gave him a quick kiss and then smiled at me. I placed the diaper bag over my shoulder and held my arms out for Emmett. He came to me, but hid his face on my shoulder.

"We'll be back soon," I said.

Esme rubbed Emmett's back lightly. "Alright. Don't get into too much trouble."

"We won't." I leaned down to give her a quick kiss before walking out into the hallway.

Emmett held on to me tightly as I walked, still hiding his face from everyone. I stopped walking when we reached the elevator, and he finally lifted his head to look around.

"Hey little man," I said softly. "Can you push that button for me?" I pointed to the down button and leaned over so he could reach it. After a couple seconds, he reached his finger out and pressed the correct button. It lit up and he clapped for himself.

"Good job!" I praised. I held my free hand up and asked for a high five. I wasn't sure if anyone had taught him that before, but I was relived when he completed the gesture.

The elevator opened and we stepped in.

"Buddons?" Emmett questioned, pointing at the multitude of buttons inside.

"Mmm hmm. There are lots of buttons, huh?"

Emmett nodded and I pressed the correct one for the floor with the cafeteria. We exited the elevator, and Emmett started squirming as I walked. I didn't lessen my grip on him and he started making small whiny noises.

"Down?" he finally asked.

"Not right now, buddy. You don't have shoes on." I pointed to his feet which were enclosed in his sleeper, but the thin fabric wouldn't protect him from anything dangerous on the floor. "You can walk around in Mommy's room, okay?"

He conceded by holding still again, and stayed still while I walked.

"Good boy," I said once we entered the cafeteria. I placed a gently kiss on his cheek, not sure of what his reaction would be. To my surprise, he only smiled at me from behind his pacifier and then turned his attention to the new room in front of him.

I picked up a tray and got in line. I had no idea what to get for breakfast since I didn't know what kind of food Emmett ate or liked. Thankfully, he made up my mind for me.

"Pa'cakes!" he squealed happily while patting my back and pointing. I chuckled and paid for the pancakes, bacon, and a banana.

I sat the tray down on an empty table and found a high chair to use. I placed the diaper bag down and went back to get a carton of milk for Emmett and some coffee for myself.

Getting Emmett into the high chair was easier than I had anticipated, probably because he was so excited about he pancakes. I rummaged through the diaper bag and managed to find a sippy cup, a bib, and a rolled up plastic placemat. I didn't want to make things more complicated, so I decided to just let him eat off of the mat with his fingers.

Once everything was set up, I tore up a pancake and a slice of bacon and placed it on the plastic along with some sliced banana. I quickly discovered Emmett loved to eat and I laughed quietly at him as I also enjoyed my breakfast.

Twenty minutes and several baby wipes later, the table was clear and Emmett was "icky" free. I lifted Emmett out of the high chair and threw the trash away. After the diaper bag was packed up, we made our way back to Esme's room.

On this trip through the hallways, Emmett was much more vocal, asking "Whassat?" every few seconds. I tried to answer him to the best of my abilities, but sometimes I couldn't tell what he was pointing to. I probably walked too fast for him to get a good look at everything, but I knew Esme would want to see her baby again as soon as possible.

There were also many things I needed to discuss with Esme. I wasn't sure how she would feel about some of my ideas, but I was anxious for her to be discharged and get the police statement out of the way so we could try to begin a new life together.

* * *

Esme POV

The day was definitely becoming one of my favorites and it wasn't even eight o'clock yet. Waking up with Emmett and Carlisle both near me was perfect, and I wanted to experience more mornings like that.

To say I was surprised when Carlisle showed up with Emmett would be an understatement. I had been content with the knowledge that Carlisle would be staying the night with me, but having Emmett with us was even better.

I was not sure what possessed Maggie to let a stranger drive off with my baby, but I wasn't too worried about it. Maggie could generally tell when someone was being honest with her, and I did send Carlisle to get a bag for me although a baby is a bit more important than some clothing and toiletries. She probably had an interesting explanation for it that I couldn't wait to here later.

Having Carlisle around to help was working out better than I thought it would. It was clear that he didn't have much experience, but I knew he was trying to do his best for me and Emmett. It thrilled my heart for Carlisle to want to take my son to breakfast.

_My_ son.

I longed for him to be _our_ son. Carlisle appeared to care for Emmett already, but I was starting to wonder what his long-term intentions were. Emmett needed a father: a daddy to love him and take care of him. Carlisle was everything I wanted for myself and Emmett, but I didn't want to pressure him into filling the role. It was just one more thing we needed to discuss eventually.

After finishing my breakfast, the nurse came back as promised and helped me with the shower. My arm had to be wrapped up to protect the cast from the water which made everything more difficult. The hot water of the shower felt wonderful on my sore muscles. I really didn't want to get out, but my toothbrush was calling my name.

Once I was finished in the bathroom, I dressed in soft yoga pants and a clean t-shirt. The nurse took some blood and helped me get settle back in bed. She also told me that Dr. Snow would be in to see me soon. I sat in bed all of five minutes before I decided I wasn't very comfortable. I turned on the TV and moved over to the couch to watch the early morning news. I wasn't really interested in what they were saying, but I needed something to help me pass the time before my two favorite men returned.

I didn't take long before I heard Emmett's sweet voice outside the door. I smiled at Carlisle attempting to answer his never ending questions about the world around him. Carlisle slowly opened the door and put Emmett down just inside the doorway.

Emmett looked over at me and smiled. I was thankful for the non-slip grippers on the bottom of his feet as he ran toward me. He stopped in front of the couch and tried to climb up to join me. I helped him the best that I could and he finally wriggled his way up beside me.

"Hey Monkey. Did you have fun at breakfast?" He looked up at me with his big brown eyes and nodded. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Carlisle had excused himself into the bathroom to change.

"What did you eat for breakfast?" I asked. Emmett normally wasn't that picky, but I wasn't sure if he would eat with someone he didn't know.

"Pa'cakes!" Emmett answered proudly. I smiled at him, knowing that pancakes was one of his favorite things to eat for breakfast.

"Oh wow! Pancakes! Were they good?" He nodded again and turned is attention to the TV.

"Melmo?" he asked as he pointed up to the wall.

"Okay, baby. We'll see if Elmo is on."

Carlisle came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a light-weight pull-over sweater. He changed the channel on the TV and miraculously found _Sesame Street_. Emmett crawled into my lap and focused on his favorite show. Carlisle sat down next to me and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"How was your breakfast?" I asked him.

He kissed my temple. "It was good. And you'll be happy to know that Emmett listened to everything you said and was a very good boy."

Just as he was about to lean over and kiss my lips, someone knocked at the door.

An older, gray-haired man in a doctor's coat entered, and I assumed it to be Dr. Snow. Like the first nurse of the morning, he also seemed surprised at my company.

"Good morning, Dr. Snow," Carlisle said as he stood up to shake his hand.

"Good morning to you, too, Carlisle. I didn't expect to see you today." Dr. Snow did not seem to be bothered by the fact that Carlisle was with me. If anything, he seemed slightly amused.

Carlisle laughed lightly. "Well if you would have asked me two days ago, I wouldn't have expected it either." Dr. Snow didn't ask for Carlisle to elaborate and I was glad because I had no clue how to explain our relationship.

Carlisle sat back down on the couch and moved Emmett into his lap so I could get back on the bed. Dr. Snow quickly checked me over and told me that I was good to go whenever I was ready. He gave me the number of an orthopedic doctor for my arm and also a prescription for pain medicine.

A nurse came by a short time later with my first dose of oral pain medication and a sling for my arm. She removed my IV and gave me the discharge papers. I was not looking forward to the bill that would be coming. When Emmett was born, I set up an installment plan so I could pay with cash. Hopefully they would let me do that again even though I technically had no reason to hide anymore. Charles had already found me, so I had nothing to run from.

Emmett started dozing off against Carlisle chest, and it was the sweetest sight. I hated to interrupt it, but I needed to get Emmett dressed so we could leave. I got out of bed and found an outfit for him in the diaper bag. I laid it out on the bed and asked Carlisle to bring him over.

"The police should be here soon to get your statement," Carlisle said as he brought Emmett over to the bed. "They said they would be here around nine."

I nodded and got to work on my task of dressing Emmett. Since he was half asleep, he was mostly still, but it was still difficult. Carlisle and I eventually figured out a system which mainly consisted of him doing most of the work.

"I'm really sorry, Carlisle. I hate having to ask you for so much help," I said after Emmett was completely dressed. He looked adorable in his little khaki shorts, brown sweater, and brown sandals. Maggie could always find the best deals, but I suspected she used a majority of the rent I paid her to buy clothes for him.

"It's no problem at all, sweetheart. I like helping." He gave me a sincere smile and leaned closer to me. Our lips connected in a gesture that was not unfamiliar to us, but felt better each time. I had never forgotten the feel of his lips on mine, but experiencing it in person again trumped all of my memories. The kiss was finally interrupted by us needing to catch our breaths and Emmett waking back up.

"I guess we need to get used to that, huh?" Carlisle asked. He placed another quick kiss against my lips and then lifted up Emmett to place him in my arm. Holding Em with only one arm wasn't necessarily difficult, but it was a bit foreign to not have a free hand. I stood in place and rocked him back and forth, hoping he would go back to sleep. His hand found its way into my hair, and he gripped a handful lightly as he dozed again.

Carlisle insisted on packing up our stuff without my help, but we didn't have that much. I double checked to make sure we didn't leave anything behind, and once I was sure, we left the room and headed downstairs to Carlisle's office.

As we walked, Carlisle kept my close by his side and guided me with his hand on my lower back. I felt comfortable and safe being near him. We just felt natural, _right_; I didn't have to think about it.

We stepped into his office and I noticed a rather nice leather sofa against one of the walls. I immediately went over to sit down with Emmett. He needed to stay asleep while I gave my statement. I knew it was going to be difficult for me and having to chase Emmett wouldn't make it any easier.

"I'm going to take some of these bags to the car, alright?" I nodded and Carlisle left with all of the bags except the diaper bag.

While Carlisle was gone, I took a moment to look around. His office was a nice size, but it had no character. His space was not personalized at all, so I got the idea that he stayed in here only as long as necessary. I admired his diplomas on the wall, and I was still so proud of him for following his dream. His desk was well organized, not that I expected anything different. Carlisle had always had OCD tendencies and liked to have everything in order.

The desk had one picture frame on it, and I leaned over as far as I could go to try to get a good look at it. I only managed to see half of it, but I knew immediately what it was. The picture was of Carlisle, his aunt and uncle, and me. I knew it well since I had a copy of it. That picture was one of the last ones taken of us before Carlisle went to school. I smiled at the memory, and still thought of it as a family picture. I also started getting excited at the prospect of seeing Carmen and Eleazar again. They had always been better parents to me than my own.

Anxiety began building in me as I thought about having to give my statement to the police. I was more than ready to put Charles behind bars for good, but I was worried it wouldn't be enough. I knew it was unlikely for him to have any pull with the justice system of Washington, so that gave me some hope. I also knew Carlisle would be beside me every step and thought brought me immeasurable relief.

I took a deep breath and shifted Emmett into a more comfortable position on my lap. I watched the clock on the wall and counted the seconds while I waited for Carlisle to return. Once this morning was out of the way, we could begin working on building our life together, a prospect that thrilled me to no end.


	10. Your Call

**A/N: Surprise! It's another chapter! For some reason, I was super motivated, so I was able to get this chapter out quickly. The story should pick up the pace soon. Thanks again for all the sweet reviews. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**Song for chapter: Your Call by Secondhand Serenade **

**

* * *

**

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to _

_To make you mine, stay with me tonight_

Esme POV

Carlisle returned to the room followed by a lieutenant and another officer.

"I met them outside," he explained. "Is it alright if they talk to you?"

I nodded and forced a smile, ready to get this out of the way. Carlisle pulled up two chairs in front of the couch where I was sitting. The officers sat down and introduced themselves, but the names didn't register in my mind. I was already distancing myself, not wanting to relive the emotions of the trauma.

Carlisle sat down beside me and put an arm around my shoulder. I leaned against him and he rubbed my arm. His gesture calmed me greatly as I resolved myself to tell my story.

The officers asked about my relationship to Charles, and I had to explain my fleeing, hiding, and when he found me two days ago. They asked for as much detail as I could comfortably give about the attack, and I was able to tell a lot since I was so detached.

Once I finished my story, I focused my attention back on Emmett. He looked like an angel as he napped, and I had to thank God once again for his safety throughout this whole ordeal.

Carlisle talked to the officers for a few more minutes. They were talking about "extradition," "embezzlement," "extortion," and "larceny." I had never studied law, so I wasn't sure exactly what they were discussing.

Every question was answered and the officers promised to be in contact within the next week. With it being the weekend, not a whole lot could be done. Carlisle mentioned something about a lawyer, but I knew I didn't have one.

I was thanked for my time and cooperation and Carlisle walked the officers to the door. I leaned back against the couch and closed my eyes. I'm not sure how long I sat there, but I was brought out of my daze when Carlisle knelt in front of me with his hands on my knees.

My eyes met his, and whatever he saw there made him sigh softly.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked me softly.

I wasn't sure how to answer. I had pushed all of emotions back in order to give my statement, but now it felt as if they were all flooding back.

I finally shook my head "no" as tears started falling down my face. Carlisle lifted Emmett carefully out of my arms and stretched him out on the couch beside me. Before I knew what was happening, Carlisle had me cradled in his lap, holding me tightly.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You're safe here with me. Just let it out."

Carlisle continued holding and comforting me as my tears turned to full out sobs. I realized I had never fully worked through the emotions I had felt when I was with Charles. All of my feelings of pain, despair, and longing were released as I clutched Carlisle sweater lightly in my hand. He had one arm wrapped around me with his hand resting on my thigh as he rubbed comforting patterns with his thumb. His other hand was in my hair as he gently held my head against his shoulder.

"That's it," he whispered. "Let it all out."

It amazed me that Carlisle knew exactly what I needed. I never had the opportunity to work through my emotions before since after I left Charles, I had to be strong for Emmett. Now, I could make myself vulnerable and release everything because I knew Carlisle would keep me safe.

I felt like I was in an impenetrable bubble. As Carlisle whispered his love for me in my ear, I imagined that love being able to protect me from anything I might face in the future. With that imagine in my brain, I was able to calm my breathing and my sobs finally quieted.

Carlisle never loosened his grip on me, even when I was reduced to the occasional sniffle. I finally let go of his sweater and he released my head to hold my hand in his.

"Thank you," I said in a hoarse voice as I placed a small kiss on the side of his neck. Carlisle squeezed me against him and then pulled me back so he could see my face. I looked into his eyes which were now filled with an emotion I couldn't identify.

"Esme, I'm so proud of you. You are, without a doubt, the strongest person I know. I have no idea how you managed to live through what you did and hold yourself together. You did it for your son, and that just proves what an amazing mother you are. And now you have me, so please feel free to let go anytime you need to. I'll be here to support you, or hold you, or be anything you need me to be. If you need a shoulder to cry on or even a punching bag, just call me and I will be by your side in an instant. But I'm going to tell you right now, you should never have to call me because I plan on never letting you go again."

I didn't know if Carlisle was finished with what he had to tell me, but I couldn't take it anymore. I wrapped my good arm around him and held him tightly.

"I love you. So much" I whispered.

"I love you, too," he said as he held on to me. "I can't even wrap my brain around how much I love you. Sometimes, I feel like I might go crazy with this love."

I pulled back from him and smiled. "Well, then we'll have to go crazy together."

I leaned in and softly pressed my lips against his. We stayed molded together until we had to breathe. Carlisle reached up and reverently held my face in his hands.

"I. Love. You," he said once more, punctuating each word with a short kiss.

We looked into each other's eyes again and a big, true smile formed on my face. I broke eye contact finally when I looked over at Emmett. He was still asleep which I suspected. He could sleep through almost anything, apparently including rather loud emotional breakdowns.

"I bet you could use a nap now, hmm?" Carlisle asked me. I did feel completely drained, but I also felt lighter than I had in a long time.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe later."

"Are you sure you're alright now?" Carlisle asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, I'm sure. I feel so much better. I'm ready to leave whenever you are." As much as I was enjoying sitting with Carlisle, I knew we couldn't stay here forever. I needed to get back to my apartment, even though I really didn't want to go back there, and I also needed to see Maggie.

I stood up from Carlisle's lap and he followed. I couldn't resist wrapping myself around him again once we were standing.

"This is never going to get old, is it?" Carlisle pondered as he embraced me.

I shook my head against him. "I don't think so. You're not complaining are you?" I teased lightly.

"Never." He placed a kiss on the top of my head and I stepped back from him. I knew that if we didn't let go soon, we would never go anywhere. I was too content with just sitting or standing in Carlisle's arms.

I grabbed the diaper bag this time while Carlisle picked up the still sleeping Emmett. We walked hand in hand out to the parking lot out to Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Isn't this a bit unethical?" I asked. "A doctor driving off with a patient?"

"I think we're fine," Carlisle laughed. "Technically, you haven't been my patient since my shift ended last night. And even if you were, I don't think anything could prevent me from driving off with you, my dear."

"That's good to know," I said, and I squeezed his hand tighter.

He opened the passenger door for me and helped me get in before going around to the back to fasten Emmett into his car seat. The noise from shutting the door startled Emmett and he slowly opened his eyes. Carlisle went around to the driver's side and got in the car. Once we were both buckled in, we headed toward my apartment.

"Mama?" Emmett asked from the backseat.

"I'm right here, baby." I turned around so he could see me. He smiled lazily at me and then looked out the window.

"Car?" he asked as he pointed down.

"That's right, little man. We are in a car," Carlisle answered while looking at Emmett in the rearview mirror.

Emmett continued identifying what he could as we drove. I would have been a nice car ride except for the fact I was extremely nervous. I had no idea how I was going to react when I went back into my apartment.

Carlisle seemed to sense my anxiety and placed a comforting hand on my knee. I turned to face him and he smiled and nodded- a gesture I took to mean that he would make everything okay. If anyone could help me, it would be him, so I prayed everything would work out.

* * *

Carlisle POV

I could tell Esme was becoming more uncomfortable the closer we got to her apartment. She had already had an emotionally draining day, and it was still morning. We still had many things to discuss, including the meeting with the police.

I knew Esme had closed herself off while she was answering questions. When I looked at her after the police left, I noticed how distressed she really was. I encouraged her to release all of her pent-up emotions, and she did. It hurt me to see her in such turmoil with feelings, but I stayed strong for her. Once she had quieted down, she appeared to be relieved, but exhausted. She needed a nap; however, I knew she was right about having things to do.

As we drove I began thinking of solutions for the roadblocks of our future; the major one being Charles. After what the police told me, I was confident in our ability to overcome that hurdle. I just needed to explain the situation to Esme and call the family lawyer. That would have to wait until Monday, but I wasn't worried about Charles posting bail anytime soon.

We also needed to decide what to do about housing. I wanted to ask Esme to move in to my apartment, but I wasn't sure how she would feel about the idea. I had a feeling she would want to say no based on the fact that we weren't married. There was no doubt in my mind that we would be married, and soon, but Esme was not one to compromise her beliefs. My apartment had three bedrooms, so in my mind, we could easily live as roommates, for the time being, and Emmett could also have his own room.

If Esme moved in with me, it would make it much easier for me to help her with Emmett, and we could all grow closer as a family. That was my main goal- to make the three of us into a family.

I pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building, and Esme was still fidgeting in her seat. She had her head down with her eyes closed, taking slow deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

I turned toward her in my seat and rubbed her arm slowly.

"Esme, it will be okay. I promise. Can you look at me, please?" She took another moment to control her breathing and looked up at me. I could see the fear deep in her eyes. I raised my hand and stroked her cheek with the back of it.

"Sweetheart, I know you're afraid to go in there, but I will be with you every step of the way. Now, I have a proposition for you and I would greatly appreciate it if you would hear me out before you make a decision. Can you do that for me?"

After a few moments, Esme nodded her head, and some of her fear dissipated.

"Okay, thank you. So I know your apartment probably holds some great memories in it, but now that this has happened, you are afraid to live there. Am I right?" I waited for her to agree, and when she nodded, I continued.

"You are also going to have challenges taking care of Emmett by yourself. I have already told you that I will help you as much as possible with him and I think it would be easier if you…move in with me." I rushed through the last four words, hoping she could understand even though I was so nervous.

"Carlisle, you want me to move in with you? But we're not married. Well, I am married and I have a baby. There's no way we can live with you."

Esme immediate refusal of my offer was what I expected, and I didn't take it personally.

"You promised you would listen," I countered. Esme didn't say anything else so I continued.

"I do realize we aren't married…yet. And I'm not asking you to share my bed or anything like that. Unless you would want to that is. I'm not opposed to going to sleep and waking beside you every day, but I do have two extra bedrooms. You and Emmett could have your own rooms to decorate as you please." I was hoping that throwing in the idea about decorating would help win her over because I would do anything to get her agree to come home with me.

I could almost see the gears turning in her head as Esme thought about my offer. She finally let out a big sigh, and I knew I was close to winning.

"But Carlisle, what will people think of us? Of _you_? You're a respected doctor. What will happen when people find out you have another man's wife living with you?" _Ah…so this is what it comes down to._

"Esme, does it really matter what other people think?" I didn't wait for her to answer. "I think that our relationship is none of their business. It's between you, me, and God. No one else. It's their own fault if they misjudge us. I am doing nothing wrong and you are doing nothing wrong." I was praying my logic would help.

She reached over the console and grasped my hand. "Well," she smiled softly, "I guess it's not like we're strangers or anything." It was true. We had known each other for nearly a decade.

Her smile made me hopeful. "So does that mean you will come home with me? Please?" I stuck my lower lip out and gave her the most pathetic face I could muster.

Esme laughed and reached up to cup my face in her hand. "Yes, silly man," she said as she leaned over to kiss me. "I will stay with you."

My face morphed into a ridiculous grin. I was hopeful that this would turn our day around.

"See, that wasn't so difficult, was it? Our communication is definitely starting to improve." Esme laughed at me again, and I loved every second of her happiness.

Emmett had been relatively patient through our whole conversation. But at this point he was extremely restless.

"No, no, no, no. Out, out, out, out," he chanted. He was trying desperately to find a way out of his car seat, but he was buckled in securely.

"Alright, alright. I'll get you out. Give me a few seconds there, buddy." I got out and walked around to the other side of the car. I opened Esme's door for her and helped her out then opened the other door to unbuckle Emmett.

Once he was free, he flew into my arms and hugged me tightly. We left all the bags in the car and walked to the door to Maggie's apartment.

When Maggie answered the door, she immediately pulled Esme in for a hug. I had quickly figured out that Maggie was a "hugger," and once she was finished with Esme, she attacked me as well. Emmett was happy to see "Aggie," but was quickly distracted by the toys in the living room. Ben was working, so I followed Emmett around as Esme talked with her neighbor.

Maggie didn't press Esme for the story, but Esme did promise to tell her, just not today. I knew Esme wouldn't be able to handle telling her story again while she was drained emotionally. The conversation then turned to the topic of our relationship, so I tried to tune it out. Unfortunately, it was a rather small apartment, and I heard almost everything. While Esme talked about us, she sounded very happy which made me want to listen just to hear the tone of her voice.

I chuckled lightly when Esme scolded Maggie for giving her baby over to a complete stranger. I had wondered to myself why Maggie would be so trusting. Maggie assured Esme that she could read people, and she also knew me from the picture. I was curious to see this famous picture.

Esme told Maggie about moving in with me, and Maggie was overjoyed to say the least. She offered to help Esme pack whenever she was ready. She also agreed to end the lease at anytime. I was incredibly grateful that Esme had found a good friend when she came to Seattle. Maggie had truly looked after Esme, and I knew nothing would ever be enough to repay her.

Maggie gave Esme the spare key to her apartment, and we left Emmett playing with the toys. We walked slowly toward the correct door, and I could sense the anxiety returning. By the time we were in front of her door, Esme was breathing quickly, and almost shaking. I quickly stood in front of her and rubbed the tops of her arms.

"You're alright, sweetheart. It's just you and me," I assured her. "I promise to keep you safe. Nothing here can hurt you. Nothing."

Esme leaned into me and laid her head against my chest. Her breathing slowly went back to normal, and she handed me the key.

"You do it," she mumbled into my chest.

I pulled her with me as I went closer to the door to unlock it. Once it was unlocked, I opened the door a crack, but didn't go in. I held on to Esme until she pulled back from me. The expression on her face showed that she was resolved to doing this.

"You are so strong, Esme. I love you so much," I said as I planted a kiss on her forehead. "I can hold your hand the whole time if you need me to. I won't let go until you say."

Esme nodded and we walked together into the apartment. In my eyes, nothing looked out of place. The kitchen was the only room that looked even slightly disturbed, and it wasn't that bad. Esme relaxed the longer we were inside, and I had a feeling most of her fear came from the unknown. She didn't know what her home was going to look like, and seeing it look normal relieved her.

I found the picture as we were walking around. It was on the wall in the living room, and it thrilled my heart to see it. The picture looked to have been taken my senior year. I was standing behind Esme with my arms wrapped tightly around her, both of us smiling brightly for the camera. We were young and in love, and seeing the picture brought on a wave of nostalgia. But then I realized that we still had that. The thought alone made me smile.

"What's made you so happy?" Esme asked me with a smile of her own.

"The picture," I replied. "I was thinking that we were young and in love. But then I got the verb wrong. We _are_ young and in love."

Esme sighed and leaned against me. "It is a nice feeling," she said.

"Very nice," I agreed.

We worked together to pack enough for Esme and Emmett to last the weekend. I told Esme we would come back during the next week to pack up the rest of their stuff. As much as Esme was originally opposed to the idea of living with me, I could tell that she was now incredibly excited.

I locked the door on our way out, and Esme appeared much calmer than she was when we first came to the door. We went back to Maggie's to get Emmett and the rest of his stuff that was there. Maggie helped me load everything into the trunk. After another round of hugs, we loaded ourselves into the car and pulled out.

"It's lunch time," I commented when I noticed the clock in the car read 12:15 p.m.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked Esme.

"I don't care. It has been so long since I ate out anywhere. You can pick."

It pained me to know how locked away she had been, first because Charles forced her, and then while she was hiding out. I wanted to pick something good, but not too fancy since it was only Saturday lunch. I was planning on taking her out sometimes soon on a real date.

"The Cheesecake Factory?" Esme asked in surprise as I pulled into a parking space.

"Why not?" I shrugged. "You love cheesecake. Do you remember the last time we came here?"

She smiled and nodded. "After prom," she answered softly.

"Yes and I haven't been here since then, so this is a perfect location for our first date."

She laughed at me. "Carlisle, I'm pretty sure we have been on too many dates for this to be considered our first."

I got out of the car and walked around to help Esme out before getting the diaper bag and lifting Emmett out of his seat. I was overjoyed that Emmett was becoming more comfortable around me. He didn't shy away from me anymore and never hid his face.

I held Esme's hand as we walked to the entrance. "Well, _we_ have been on many dates," I said as I motioned between the two of us. "But the three of us have never been on a date before, so this is the first."

Esme laughed, but did not dispute my reasoning.

We had to wait a short time for a table, so Esme and I tried to find ways to occupy Emmett. Thankfully, there was a book in the diaper bag, and Emmett sat still for Esme to read _Brown Bear, Brown Bear, What Do You See?_ I was amazed to listen to Emmett correctly identify all the animals and the colors.

Our table was ready soon after the book was finished, and we didn't have to wait long for our food once we ordered. Esme and I both had chicken salad sandwiches, and she ordered Emmett his own plate of pasta with marinara sauce. Lucky for us, there was a clean big in the diaper bag that prevented the unavoidable mess from getting on his clothes. After finishing our meals, I ordered a slice of original cheesecake for us to split. Esme allowed me to feed her small bites of the delicious dessert. The scene was intimate, yet perfectly innocent, and I loved being able to do something for her.

We weren't able to finish our slice, so we requested a box to take it home in. After paying the bill, we loaded back into the car and headed toward my apartment. I was ready to sit and relax with Esme and let Emmett run around to let out some of his energy. The two people who were now the most important in my life were coming home with me, and I couldn't imagine the day getting any better.


	11. Lift Me Up

**A/N: I'm am continually amazed by the feedback I'm receiving, so thank you so much! This might be the last chapter for at least a week. I'm going on a road trip to go to a Paramore concert! :)**

**Enjoy the chapter! (And review if you want to...I'm really close to 50 reviews which is really exiting!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**Song for chapter: Lift Me Up by Kate Voegele**

**

* * *

**

_So can you lift me up,_

_Turn the ashes into flames_

_'Cause I have overcome_

_More than words will ever say_

_And I've been given hope_

_That there's a light on up the hall_

_And that a day will come_

_When the fight is won_

_And I think that day has just begun_

Esme POV

As Carlisle drove, I played with the ring that was now on my right hand. While we were at my apartment, I made sure to get my box that contained all of my most prized possessions. My claddagh ring was in the box along with love letters and other gifts from Carlisle. I made sure to put the ring on as soon as I found it. I wanted everyone to know that Carlisle and I were connected.

Carlisle had been a tremendous support for me at my apartment. I would never have been able to handle it without his calming influence. His lunch treat at the Cheesecake Factory was also amazing. I loved how he could still remember what I enjoyed.

It had shocked me when Carlisle asked me to move in with him. I had never believed in premarital sex and I definitely didn't believe in adultery no matter how horrible my husband was. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty every time I kissed Carlisle, but I quickly pushed those feelings aside. I knew I was not going to remain married to Charles any longer than I had to. Once Carlisle explained that we would only be living as "roommates," I consented. I was actually very excited to be able to spend as much time as possible with him.

We stopped at a Walgreens to drop off my prescription for my pain medication. That was another bill I was not looking forward to paying. I loved my job, but I knew now that I didn't have to hide anymore, I needed to get a job with insurance. My prescription was not going to be ready for a couple of hours, so we decided not to wait on it. I was ready to get to the apartment, unpack, and take a much needed nap.

When we arrived at Carlisle's residence, he helped Emmett and me out of the car and walked us to the door. He unlocked the door and escorted us inside before going back to start bringing in the bags.

As I looked around, I discovered that Carlisle lived very modestly. I knew he had enough money to buy any house he wanted to live in, so I had no idea why he would want to live in a moderately sized apartment. The décor was very clean and plain, much like his office. I couldn't help but imagine how I could decorate it to make it more "homey."

Emmett was very excited to be in a new place and wasted no time to start exploring. I had to follow closely behind him to make sure he didn't get into anything he wasn't supposed to.

Carlisle left all the bags by the door and came to stand behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder lightly.

"So what do you think?" he asked me.

"Well…I think it's very nice." And it was. I could already tell this apartment was much bigger than mine, and I had not seen the whole thing yet.

He chuckled at my answer. "You can just admit it. My place is boring."

"It really is nice here. It's just missing a woman's touch," I placated him as I turned in his arms.

He squeezed me to him gently. "Are you offering?"

He seemed hopeful, so I smiled and nodded. "If you want me to, I'll be glad to do it."

Carlisle leaned forward and placed a gently kiss on my forehead. "I would love for you to give this apartment a facelift. Just take it easy, okay?" He caressed my arm over the cast and I nodded. I didn't want to do anything to hinder my recovery since it was going to be long enough already.

We looked beside us to see Emmett trying to crawl up on the couch. Carlisle went to help him up and then sat down beside him. Emmett crawled around the couch for a few minutes before sitting on Carlisle's lap and embracing him in a hug. Carlisle hugged him back and kissed the top of his head.

I was enjoying watching their sweet moment when all of a sudden, Emmett started giggling uncontrollably. Carlisle had started tickling his belly, and he didn't let up.

"You're so silly!" Carlisle teased. "My little man is ticklish, aren't you?" Emmett responded by laughing so hard, his pacifier fell out of his mouth.

I didn't miss the fact that Carlisle claimed Emmett as his. I was elated over the fact that their relationship was progressing so smoothly. Emmett was totally comfortable around Carlisle now, and we were truly merging into a family unit.

Carlisle finally let up on Emmett and rubbed his belly lightly as he calmed down. I sat down on the couch beside them and tried to stifle a yawn.

"Nap time for you, huh?" Carlisle asked.

I really didn't want to take time away in the afternoon to nap, but my body was exhausted and I knew I wouldn't be much help with anything in this state.

"Just let me change Emmett's diaper first, and then I think I will lie down for a while."

Carlisle got up off the couch and carried some of the bags down the hallway. I got Emmett to stand on the couch so it was easier for me to lift him with one arm. I tried to convince myself that it would get easier with practice, but having a bum arm was starting to really frustrate me.

When Carlisle came back into the room, he asked me to follow him. He led me down the hallway and pointed out the different rooms. His master bedroom was on the left as well as a bathroom. On the right was a room he said would be Emmett's and also the room that was now mine.

Emmett's room had no furniture in it; only a few boxes lay on the floor in the corner. The walls were white, and it excited me to know that the possibilities were endless as to what I could do with this room.

My room had white walls as well. The queen size bed was lovely though, with a wrought iron headboard and footboard. A cream, sage, and rose patchwork quilt was spread over it. The rose fabric had delicate flowers on it.

"This quilt is beautiful," I commented. "Where did you get it?"

"Carmen made it," he informed me.

"Carmen made this?" I asked in disbelief. "That's incredible."

Carlisle nodded. "Quilting has become one of her hobbies since she retired. She has made every member of the family at least one. I'm sure you and Emmett will be next."

I smiled at the comment. I had missed being part of a family after being alone for what seemed like so long.

Carlisle brought the diaper bag over to the bed, and I laid Emmett down. We had gotten better at working in tandem while taking care of him.

"Speaking of Carmen," Carlisle said as he threw the dirty diaper in the trash, "I need to call her and tell her I won't be at church tomorrow."

"Carlisle, please don't miss church on account of me. I'm sure we'll be fine here for a couple of hours."

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged as he came back to the bed and picked up Emmett. "I can stand to miss one Sunday. I just need to call and give her a reason. It might look bad for the pastor's nephew to miss without a good excuse."

"Oh! Eleazar is a pastor now?"

"A few years ago he decided to go back to school. He has a relatively small church now that we attend," he explained. "I think you'll like it there, but you need to recover first before we venture out again.

"Go ahead and lie down, and I'll bring you a pain pill, okay?"

I was glad the doctor had given me a couple of pills to take home to use before the prescription got filled. My arm was starting to hurt a little, as well as my chest. I stretched out on the bed, and the soft mattress felt amazing on my tired body. I closed my eyes and smiled in contentment.

Carlisle returned shortly with a glass of water and a pill in his hand.

"Comfortable?" he asked as he handed me the pill.

I sat up again and swallowed the pill with the help of the water. "Very comfortable," I said after I downed all the water. "My body feels like it wants to just stop working."

I put my head back against the pillow, and Carlisle leaned over to give me a short, sweet kiss. He removed the sling from around my neck and helped me prop my arm up on a pillow.

"A nap will help, I promise. And don't worry about Emmett. I'm pretty sure I have it covered." He winked at me and quietly left the room.

It didn't take long for me to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up, I was extremely groggy from the pain medication. I really hoped I could switch to something over the counter soon. There was no way I could deal with being knocked out every time I was in pain.

I had only meant to sleep for a couple of hours, but I quickly realized I had been out for longer. There was no longer bright sunlight coming in through my window. Instead, the room was blanketed in a gray light which meant it was late afternoon, possibly even early evening.

I groaned as I sat up. The nap had helped my body, but I was still wiped out. I didn't know how to put the sling back on, so I decided to just forego it. I went to the door and opened it. The whole apartment was much darker now, and I noticed it was much quieter than it should be with Emmett around.

I walked down the hallway, and heard soft, classical music coming from the living room. I still hadn't seen any sign of Carlisle or Emmett, which worried me slightly. Upon entering the living room, I noticed random toys scattered across the floor, so I knew they must not be too far away. I could see the back of the recliner, and it was rocking slowly, so I walked over to see the front of it.

The sight before me brought a smile to my face. Carlisle sitting with his head back against the chair and his eyes closed. He was cradling a sleeping Emmett in his arms with Emmett holding on to a fistful of his shirt. They were both missing the sweaters they were wearing earlier, and Emmett had even lost his shorts, leaving him only in a green onesie. A blue blanket covered them lightly, and Carlisle had a very serene expression on his face as they rocked.

I hated to disturb them, but I couldn't resist placing a kiss on Carlisle's cheek. He smiled and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back. "Did you have a nice nap?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I don't like those pills. I didn't want to sleep this long. You should have woken me up."

"Maybe you can only take them at bedtime. They might help you sleep." Carlisle solution made sense. Getting pain-free rest was always a plus.

"And I wasn't about to wake you up," Carlisle continued. "You needed that nap. I bet you feel a lot better now."

"Yes. Much better. So how did it go with Emmett?" I was curious as to how Carlisle handled it. I had a feeling he underestimated his childcare skills. From the looks of them, they had a good afternoon.

"Well, we explored some more then went back to the drug store to get your prescription." He nodded his head toward the kitchen, and I saw the small bag on the counter.

"Carlisle, you didn't have to pay for my medicine!" I insisted.

"It's alright. I wanted to. You know I want to take care of you."

"But you shouldn't spend your money on me. I also think maybe I should pay you rent or something. I don't want to be a freeloader."

Carlisle looked at me with an incredulous expression. "Esme, when I asked you to move in with me, I never wanted you to pay me. I know money is something we need to discuss along with other things. And we will tonight after dinner, okay?"

I nodded in agreement and let it go for the time being.

"Thank you. Now, would you like to know the rest of our afternoon?"

I smiled and encouraged him to tell me the rest.

"After the drug store, we came back here and played for a while until he started getting a bit irritable. I fixed him a cup of milk and convinced him to rock with me. He's been asleep about an hour and half. Should I wake him up now? I don't want this to interfere with him sleeping tonight."

I looked over to the clock and saw that it was getting close to six o'clock.

I sighed. "I hate to wake him up, but we should probably eat dinner soon, and I do want him to be able to sleep tonight, especially since we are in a new place."

Carlisle gently traced his finger tips across Emmett's face. After a few moments, Emmett started trying to move away from Carlisle's teasing. Carlisle continued his movements until Emmett finally opened his eyes.

"There he is," Carlisle said softly. "Did you have a nice nap, little man?"

Emmett rubbed his eyes and sat up, only to let his head fall back to Carlisle chest.

Carlisle chuckled and patted his back. "Look, Mommy's awake, too," he told him.

Emmett looked over at me, smiled, and reached his arms out. I sat down on the couch, and Carlisle brought him over to deposit him in my lap.

"Mama," Emmett said, almost in awe. He placed his little hands on either side of my face and gave me a sloppy kiss on my lips.

"Thank you, monkey," I laughed as I kissed him back.

Carlisle went into the kitchen, and I heard him rummaging through his cabinets.

"I'm afraid I don't have much to eat here," he called. He shut the cabinets and walked back to the living room with a phone in hand. "Would you mind if I just ordered pizza?" he asked with a smile. "It's not very healthy, but I'd rather not go grocery shopping this evening."

"Pizza is great," I replied sincerely.

Carlisle called and ordered us a large supreme pizza. He was surprised when I told him that we didn't have to get plain cheese for Emmett, but Emmett really would eat just about anything.

While we waited for the pizza, Carlisle straightened some of the toys that littered the floor, and Emmett and I played with blocks. He was getting so much better at stacking and could now stack four blocks on top of each other before he would knock them down for fun.

The pizza arrived and we sat together at the table to eat. We forgot to bring a booster seat or high chair for Emmett, so he went back and forth between our laps. It didn't bother me in the least for my baby to sit with me, and I don't think it bothered Carlisle too much either. His face would light up every time Emmett reached for him.

After we finished eating, Carlisle and I both cleaned up the mess while Emmett ran around some more. He had managed to get pizza sauce all over his face, hands, and in his hair, so I knew a bath was in order tonight. I was hoping that letting him run around now would make it easier for him to relax after his bath and go back to sleep easily at bedtime.

Carlisle and I sat on the couch while Emmett entertained himself with his toys. We were sitting about a foot apart until Carlisle pulled me to him. I leaned up against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. Our position was both familiar and comfortable.

"You were too far away from me," he murmured into my hair.

I hummed in response and settled deeper into his embrace. We sat in relative silence, listening to each other breathe and to Emmett babble to himself.

"I talked to Carmen while you were napping," Carlisle said after a few minutes. "I told her that something came up and I wouldn't be there tomorrow. She didn't press much for details, but I know she's suspicious about my motives."

"How are you going to tell her about me?" I interrupted. "You know, I'm pretty excited about getting to see her and your uncle as well. But this situation isn't exactly easy to explain."

"Well, Carmen invited me for dinner Monday night. She has me over when I'm off work about once a week. I accepted her invitation, and I asked if I could bring two guests with me."

He then stopped speaking to laugh. "Now she's even more suspicious, if that's even possible. I've never brought anyone home before, so I think she's shocked as well."

"You've never brought anyone home? " I asked in disbelief.

He shook his head. "Nope. I've never had any desire to bring anyone home with me. Except you that is." He nuzzled my neck with his nose and then placed a light kiss there. "At first I thought it was really pathetic, but now I realize it was anything but that. God has rewarded my faithfulness, and I fell so honored that he would give me this amazing testimony."

His simple statement reaffirmed what he had already told me. He had waited on me. In every way, shape, and form. And he was right about his testimony, because mine was amazing now as well.

"So we're eating there Monday night?" I asked.

He nodded. "If that's okay with you. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first, but she wanted an answer right away, and I figured she would need to know how many to cook for. I won't do it again. I'm sorry."

"You already said you were sorry," I laughed. "You don't need to apologize. I would love to eat with them. I've missed them, too. So am I going to just show up and say 'surprise' or something?"

"No, I think we should use a different method. We can brainstorm and figure out a good way for you to be revealed."

"You make me sound like some sort of magic trick!" I accused.

He just shrugged nonchalantly which made me laugh again.

We went back to sitting in silence, but we both knew that a heavy discussion was imminent. Carlisle's chat with his aunt was just the beginning of what we needed to talk about. There were so many things that needed to be dealt with, and hopefully, we could find solutions that everyone could live with.

Emmett started to get whiny, which I took as a sign that he would be ready for bed soon. I squeezed Carlisle's hand and gestured with my head toward the bathroom. He nodded and went to get everything ready for bath time.

"Emmett, come see Mommy, baby." He listened to me and crawled across the floor and onto my lap. I kissed his forehead and he head-butted my shoulder. It wasn't strong enough to hurt, but it did convey his current level of frustration with himself.

I managed to stand up with him, and I walked to the bathroom across from my room, only to find that it was empty. I then went into Carlisle's room and found him in the master bathroom. The tub in this room was much larger than the one in the other bathroom. Carlisle had the bathtub filled with a few inches of water.

"Is this enough water?" he asked me.

I looked closer at it, and it appeared to be at a sufficient level.

"It looks okay to me," I responded. "Can you get him in the tub while I get the baby wash?"

Carlisle took Emmett from me, and I went into my room to find the baby wash as well as a clean diaper and some sleepwear. When I got back to the bathroom, Carlisle already had Emmett in the tub and he was slowly wetting his body with a washcloth. We quickly worked out a system with me washing and Carlisle rinsing. Emmett wasn't in a mood to play anymore, so Carlisle lifted him out of the tub and placed him in a warm towel as soon as we were finished.

Carlisle laid him down on his bed, and we dried him off. Putting lotion on him was a challenge at first, but since Carlisle and I worked so well together, we were able to figure out a way to get it done. I realized that Carlisle could easily be doing all of this by himself, but he wanted me to feel like I had a part in everything. If it wasn't for his efforts, I would probably feel useless.

We put a diaper on Emmett as well as a white onesie. Carlisle picked him up and held him to his chest as he swayed back and forth and rubbed his back. I took the supplies back to my room and picked up a book to read to Emmett.

I went back into the living room and sat in the recliner. Carlisle placed Emmett in my arms, and I rocked and read _Goodnight Moon_. The soothing baby wash had completed its job, and by the time I was finished with the book, Emmett was mostly asleep.

Carlisle had the pack and play set up, so I carried Emmett into my room. Carlisle gently placed him on his stomach in his stand-in bed. I covered him with a soft blanket and kissed his head as he fell into a deeper sleep. Carlisle also leaned down to kiss him before we turned out the light and left the room.

"Maybe we should get ready for bed, too?" Carlisle suggested. I agreed because I still felt exhausted, and I knew I would be ready to crawl in bed soon. I changed into a pair cotton pajama pants and a t-shirt. My sleepwear wasn't anything close to sexy, but I had never owned anything that could be considered sexy. I hoped that would change in the future with Carlisle.

Carlisle met me back in the living room wearing his own t-shirt and a pair of flannel, plaid pajama pants. I curled up against him on the couch, and he draped a blanket over us. I felt safe while he held me securely in his arms, and I never wanted to leave.

"So, this morning," Carlisle began as he rubbed my arm, "I know you zoned out while the police were talking to me."

I nodded in agreement. I had no idea what they had talked about.

"Well, it turns out that you were probably right about Charles being involved in illegal activity. He's wanted in Ohio for multiple crimes including theft against businesses and individuals. Since he was caught, the state of Washington had the obligation to extradite him right away. But now he is wanted for something here. I think this will help your case tremendously. He will be more likely to agree to a plea bargain, and you could possibly avoid a trail."

I took several minutes to process this new information. _So Charles was a crook._ It wasn't really that much of a shock to me, but I still had to take a minute to wrap my brain around it. _What did Carlisle say about a trail? _ I hadn't thought about possibly having to face a trail. I never wanted to see Charles again, so I was on board for anything that would help me avoid that.

Carlisle stayed silent and unmoving while I was thinking until finally he kissed my temple. "I'm sorry if this is a lot to take in, but a lawyer will be able to explain it better."

"No, it's okay…I think. So Charles will not be getting out of jail any time soon?" That was what I was most concerned about presently. I didn't want him to have an opportunity to find me again and possibly hurt Emmett.

Carlisle shook his head. "Since he is also wanted in another state, he can't get out on bail. He will be locked up until the send him back to Ohio, no matter what happens in your case."

"So where am I going to find a lawyer?" I asked. Lawyers were expensive, and I did not have excess money to offer one.

"I took the liberty of contacting our family lawyer," Carlisle replied sheepishly. "I should have asked you first, but I guess you didn't have one already. I'm sorry if I overstepped again, but…"

I turned to face him, and cut him off with a slow, building kiss. Our kiss drained some of the tension we were both feeling, and when I released him I felt much more relaxed.

"You didn't overstep. But I'm afraid I don't have the money to pay for a good lawyer," I explained.

"Money is another thing we need to discuss, but you don't have to worry about it in this particular situation. My lawyer agreed to work for you pro bono. He's like one of those TV lawyers: you don't have to pay him anything unless you win the case, except he's not even going to make you pay then. I didn't think I would be able to talk to him until after the weekend, but I contacted him this afternoon and he agreed to meet with us Monday morning."

I turned around to give him another kiss. "Thank you," I whispered. "You're doing so much for me. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Shh. You don't have to thank me. I want to give you everything I can, sweetheart. This is just the beginning. And you can repay me by loving me forever. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan." I settled my head back against his shoulder because I knew we weren't finished talking just yet. I was dreading the conversation we needed to have about money. I didn't want to be a burden to Carlisle, and I hated not having much to offer in the form of money.

"Okay good. So now I think I want to play the same game that we did early where you hear me out before saying anything. But this time, I would appreciate it if you listen to the _whole_ story."

I giggled softly, remembering our conversation in the car and nodded my head.

"Thank you. I know you are worried about money, but please don't. I want to take care of you, and in my mind that includes a place to live, rent free I might add, and anything else you might want or need. If you insist on helping out, I'm sure we can come up with a compromise. Maybe split the groceries for now or something?"

I nodded. His compromise didn't sound bad, and it made me feel warm inside knowing he wanted to take care of me.

"As for your job, I know you enjoy it, so please continue working if that's what you want to do, or stay at home. It doesn't matter. I only request that you continue to take it easy until you are fully recovered. Emmett is going to tire you out easily without any extra work tacked on. And with that cast, I can't imagine it's easy to type."

I shook my head. Typing with this chunk of plaster was anything but easy. The fingers on my left hand were still swollen, and the way the cast went over my elbow made it impossible to even reach the keyboard.

"I'm not sure how your boss is, but if something happens and your lose this job during these weeks, don't get too upset. You don't have to hide anymore, and I'm positive it wouldn't be hard to find another interior design job in Seattle. You could have benefits and even work with the public if you wanted to. It could be a nice change of pace."

So far, everything Carlisle said had made sense. He wasn't trying to make me dependent on him, not working for anything, while he paid for everything. He wanted to be the provider for the family, and I could respect that desire. I knew I wouldn't waste his money which would eventually become our money once we were married. He wanted me to do whatever made me happy

"I think I'm finished now, by the way," Carlisle interrupted my thoughts.

"I see where you're coming from now, and I'll agree to everything on one condition." I turned to see his face, and he looked elated.

"Anything you want," he replied sincerely.

I gave him a small grin. "As soon as we're married, we start a joint account, and you never, _ever_ let me see an itemized statement. Deal?"

He looked at me for a few seconds, searching my face to see if I was serious. As soon as he realized I was, he grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me soundly.

Once he released me, I started laughing loudly. I finally had to put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't wake Emmett.

"What was that for?" I asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I had no idea it would be that easy. I was prepared to pitch my ideas and sit here all night trying to find a solution. Your idea is perfect and I accept."

I brought my right hand up to shake his. "Then I'm glad we have a deal. You know, maybe I give in too easily," I teased.

Carlisle tensed beside me. "Oh Esme, I'm so sorry. I'm as bad as him."

"What are you talking about?" I was really confused as to how his mood had changed so quickly, so I tried to remember what I said that would make him react like this.

"I'm as bad as Charles. I'm telling you _my_ ideas for everything, and you're not getting much of an input. I don't want to control you, please understand. I just…I've never done this before, and I'm at a loss as to how to proceed. Please forget everything I said."

This conversation was spiraling downhill fast, and I knew I needed to save it.

"Carlisle Cullen! Don't you _ever_ compare yourself to that monster! You are nothing like him. You're loving, compassionate, gentle, and he will _never_ be those things. And you are wrong. You are giving me a choice. I don't have to agree with what you say, and I know that. I could easily say no to everything you suggest, but I don't because I do agree with you. What you say makes perfect sense to me. I agree because I want to, not because I feel like I have to. We're communicating, and I think it's wonderful. So do not feel bad about this."

"Yes ma'am," Carlisle replied and kissed my temple. "I won't ever doubt you again, just please let me know if I ever do go too far, okay?"

I nodded and his posture relaxed once more.

We went back to sitting in silence while Carlisle ran his fingers through my hair and massaged my scalp. It felt so good and relaxing that I let out a huge yawn. Carlisle then yawned in turn, and I knew we both needed a night of good rest.

"I think maybe it's bedtime for the grown-ups now," I said as I stifled another yawn.

Carlisle helped me up and pulled me into a hug. He held me for a few minutes while we enjoyed the feeling of our bodies close together. His grip tightened and then he released me.

"You can go ahead and lie down and I'll bring you a pain pill and some water," he said before turning and going into the kitchen.

I walked to the bathroom and quickly relieved myself, brushed my teeth, and washed my face before going into the bedroom. Emmett was still sleeping soundly, so I quietly crawled into bed. The mattress still felt wonderful, just like it had during my nap. Carlisle came in with my pain pill which I swallowed and then laid back down.

Carlisle leaned down and brushed the hair back from my face. "Goodnight," he whispered. "I'll see you in the morning. If you need anything, I'll be right down the hall."

I reached up to cup his face in my hand, and pulled him down farther to my lips. We kissed softly, but I knew I had to let him go eventually since his back would probably start hurting soon in this position. I just couldn't help myself. I was completely addicted to his kisses. I would never have enough.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too." He gave me one final kiss, and stood up. "Sweet dreams," he said as he left the room.

It took a few minutes to get my brain to try to shut off. So much had happened on this Saturday. My hope was growing exponentially each minute. I finally managed to relax my body and my mind enough for the pain pill to kick in and lure me to sleep. Even in my sleeping state, I could still feel the love Carlisle and I shared, and I knew it surrounded us always.


	12. Keep Holding On

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for waiting patiently for me. Paramore was AMAZING! I'm so glad I got to go even with the eight hour car ride.**

**Thanks again for the reviews. I have over 50 now which is incredible! I really feel like I can't thank you guys enough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of these characters.**

**Song for chapter: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne**

**

* * *

**

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

Carlisle POV

My eyes opened involuntarily, and I couldn't tell what time it was based on the light, or lack thereof, coming in from the window. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock and groaned when I saw the time. It was way too early to be awake, so I closed my eyes. Two seconds later, they popped open again and a smile appeared on my face.

Esme was here with me, actually in my apartment. She lived with me now, and we were going to spend today together, as well as every day to come.

I moved the covers off of me and sat up to stretch. My body felt a little stiff, but well rested. Those eight hours of sleep were some of the best I ever had. I had a feeling that had something to do with the relief I felt having Esme back with me, and also because of the lack of sleep I had at the hospital.

I went into the bathroom and went through my short morning routine before quietly walking down the hallway toward Esme's room. I silently opened the door and peeked inside.

Esme was still sleeping peaceful in the exact same position I left her in. Her caramel hair was fanned out behind her on the pillow, and her face was completely relaxed except for the corners of her mouth which were turned up in a slight smile. I was glad she was having happy dreams and getting the rest she desperately needed.

As I was watching Esme, I heard some soft sounds coming from Emmett. I walked over to his little "bed" to check on him. He was awake lying on his back, playing with his blanket and talking to himself in a language only he could understand. He noticed my presence and looked up at me with his big toffee eyes.

"Hey, buddy. Are you ready to get up?" I whispered. I held out my arms in an offer to pick him up. Emmett dropped his blanket and held his own arms out to me. I lifted him up and settled him on my hip.

I was very tempted to go closer to the bed to kiss Esme awake, but I decided to try that another day. This Sunday, she could sleep as late as she wanted or needed to.

I quietly left the room with Emmett, grabbing the diaper bag on the way out. I took him into my room and laid him on the bed to change his diaper. Emmett rolled around the bed in an attempt to get away from me, but I tickled him into submission. Once he was redressed, I carried him into the kitchen to fix him some milk.

We hadn't had a chance to unpack all of their things, but I did put Emmett's feeding supplies away in the kitchen. A simple thing like opening my cabinet to get a sippy cup delighted me immensely.

I filled Emmett's cup and gave it to him in exchange for his pacifier. He settled his head against my shoulder and drank contentedly. I placed his pacifier on a napkin on the counter so I would know where it was whenever he asked for it again.

I decided I wanted to make breakfast for Esme. Unfortunately, I didn't know much about cooking. I had been living off of cereal, microwave dinners, and anything fresh for years now. I looked in my small pantry for anything that might be considered breakfast food. After rummaging for a few minutes, I came across a package of blueberry muffin mix. I read the back of the package and sighed in relief when I found the only other ingredient necessary was milk, which I had in stock.

"What do you think, Em? Muffins for breakfast sound good?"

He reached his free hand out and pointed to the package. "Mmm mmm," he mumbled while still drinking his milk.

It sounded like a sound of agreement, so I placed the mix on the counter.

I carried Emmett into the living room and laid him down on the couch. I turned the TV on to some little kid show. It wasn't "Melmo," but it seemed to hold his attention.

I went back to the kitchen to start gathering my supplies. Most of my cabinets were pretty much a mystery- full of random objects Carmen felt I needed. I certainly appreciated her effort, however, when I found a muffin pan in one of the lower cabinets. I preheated the oven, and after rounding up a measuring cup, a mixing bowl, and a spoon, I set to work.

Once I began my task, I started feeling more confident in my cooking abilities. I soon had the batter poured into the pan and the pan in the oven. I set the timer, and went back into the living room. I had checked on Emmett periodically during my baking, and so far, he hadn't moved from his spot on the couch.

A new show was on TV and I still had no clue what it was, but if Emmett liked it, I would leave in on. I sat on the couch and pulled him into my lap. He sat back against my chest and placed his free hand on top of one of mine. Sometimes I felt as if my heart was going to explode from how much love it contained, not only for Esme, but also for this precious boy I was holding.

The timer went off in the kitchen, and as much as I didn't want to move, I really didn't want to burn my first attempt to cook breakfast for my love. I reluctantly stood up and placed Emmett back on the couch. I went to the kitchen and took the muffins out of the oven. They looked and smelled delicious, so I hoped they were edible. While I left them on the stove to cool, I started the coffee maker and looked in the refrigerator to see if I had anything else to go with breakfast. I found some microwaveable bacon and orange juice and decided that would be sufficient for the rest of our meal.

As I was looking in the refrigerator, I heard a set of little feet walk into the room. I closed the door and turned around to smile at Emmett who was holding his cup out toward me.

"Did you finish your milk, buddy?" I asked.

He nodded, so I took the cup from him and placed it on the counter next to his pacifier. He walked closer to me and held both of his arms in the air.

"Up!" he almost demanded while jumping a little. I gladly picked him up and settled him on my hip.

I got a plate out for the muffins, and went to the stove to get them out of the pan. Emmett watched in great fascination as I tried to get the muffins out of the pan. Unfortunately, they seemed to be stuck.

"Uh oh," I mumbled after the fifth attempt to get one muffin out. Emmett echoed my sound, and I looked around the kitchen, trying to decide what to do. I fished the package out of the trash and reread the directions. After reading, I realized I forget to grease the pan or put in paper baking cups. It disappointed me a little to know I didn't make a perfect breakfast, but the muffins still looked okay on top and the kitchen smelled amazing.

I pulled a small piece from one of them and popped it in my mouth. I was relieved that they tasted like they were supposed to. I pulled off another piece and blew on it to cool it some more and then offered it to Emmett. He opened his mouth wide and accepted the bite readily.

"Mmm mmm," he said as he rubbed his little belly.

I laughed and patted his belly myself. "Mmm mmm good, huh?" I asked. Emmett smiled, leaned forward, and waved, so I turned to see what caught his attention.

Esme was leaning up against the doorway smiling at us. She looked gorgeous as always. Her hair was slightly messy from sleep, but she appeared to be well rested and feeling better.

When I acknowledged her presence, she crossed the room to come and stand beside me.

"Good morning, beautiful," I said as I tilted my head down to kiss her.

"Good morning to you, too, handsome," she giggled.

I passed Emmett to her, and they gave each other kisses. It was another precious moment I was thankful to witness. Esme turned to look at the pan full of stuck muffins.

"Did you make breakfast?" she asked. "It smells delicious."

I nodded. "I wanted to make breakfast for you, but I'm afraid I didn't do so well. They're kind of stuck." I picked up the pan and turned it upside down to emphasize my point.

"Just get a knife out and run it around the edges. They might not look pretty afterwards, but they'll still taste the same."

I took her advice and soon had a plate full of raggedy muffins sitting on the table with a plate with bacon. I fixed us both a cup of coffee along with orange juice for all three of us, and we sat down to eat.

After a cheerful breakfast, I cleaned up my mess in the kitchen before sitting down to watch the morning news. I had no plans for the morning, and after I discovered it was raining and a bit colder than usual, I was glad. I was in serious need for groceries, but that could wait until after lunch, and hopefully the rain would at least be slower then.

Esme and I chased Emmett around the apartment all morning until he finally crashed. I carried him into Esme's room and placed him on the bed. After Esme put pillows around him to keep him from falling off, I led her to my room and pulled her down on the bed with me. We lay on our backs, just enjoying being together.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. "You know, I could use a nap, too."

Esme laughed and rolled closer to me. "Well, you can't say I didn't warn you. Active, remember?"

I nodded. "You certainly weren't lying. I thought I was in good shape, but I guess I was wrong." I turned to kiss her forehead and let my lips linger for a few seconds.

"Have I told you how incredible you are? Because you are." I continued before giving her a chance to answer. "I cannot imagine doing all of this alone while still working."

She sighed. "I'm not going to lie and say it's easy, but I do enjoy it."

I could tell by her tone that she was being completely sincere, and I wouldn't doubt her ever.

"You always wanted to be a mother," I reminisced. "And I always knew you would be good at it. You're a wonderful mother to Emmett. I don't think he could find a better Mommy than you."

I opened my eyes and turned to face her. Esme's eyes were overflowing with tears, but she had a huge smile stretching across the lower part of her face.

"Do you mean it, Carlisle?" she asked. "I just…I try so hard, and I worry it will never be enough. I want Emmett to have everything and I want to be everything to him, but I just don't know. Sometimes I feel so alone and I don't know how I can raise him by myself." She was so choked up she barely managed to get the words out, but I understood.

"Esme, yes. You are amazing with Emmett. He is well cared for and extremely happy. You love him so much, and I know he can tell. He loves you, too, and I love seeing you two together. As for being alone, you never have to worry about that again. You're here with me, and I'm never going to let you get away from me again. I would love it if you allowed me the opportunity to be anything for Emmett."

The tears started flowing faster, and I did my best to kiss them away. No more words were needed at this point, so I closed my eyes again and held Esme to me. Her tears eventually stopped, and we rested comfortably with her nestled into my side while her casted arm lay across my waist.

I finally moved enough to look at my watch. It was approaching afternoon, so I knew we needed to actually get dressed for the day so we could eat  
some lunch and head to get groceries.

I held Esme impossibly tighter to me. I almost had no desire to move, but the errands had to be completed at some point.

"Sweetheart, as much as I'm enjoying this lazy Sunday, perhaps we should get ready to go get some lunch and groceries."

Esme agreed and reluctantly removed herself from my arms. After several kisses, she quietly went back to her room to get what she needed to take a shower. I gathered towels for her and placed them in my bathroom since it was bigger. She would need the extra room to maneuver with her cast.

When Esme returned, I helped her wrap her cast up and then left her to shower in peace. While she was showering, I attempted to straighten the living room. Emmett's toys were scattered around, and if there wasn't a tripping hazard, I probably wouldn't move them.

Having a child around brought so much unexpected joy to my life. I had always wanted to have children, especially with Esme, but I had no idea it would feel like this. My heart felt like it would explode every time Emmett smiled at me, talked to me, hugged me, or kissed me. Pretty much everything he did filled my heart to capacity. A lot of work was needed to take care of him, but it was worth it.

It didn't worry me too much when Esme doubted her abilities as a mother. I had a feeling most women did that at some point in their lives. I was hoping that Esme could maybe talk to Carmen. Getting another perspective was never a bad thing and I knew Carmen would be happy to help support her.

After Esme was finished, I took a quick shower before getting dressed. Esme soon came back into the room with what looked like a nervous expression on her face.

"What's the matter, Sweetheart?"

"Um…can you help me?" she asked quietly. I noticed her cheeks becoming flushed and she looked down.

"Of course I'll help you. What do you need?"

She walked toward me with her head still lowered. "I can't fasten my jeans," she all but whispered. I silently laughed, not wanting her to think I was making fun of her. I found it funny she would be so embarrassed, but I could understand how her restrictions would make her feel like an invalid.

I silently reached forward and gently fastened the button on her jeans. Once they were secure, I put my finger under her chin to tilt her head up. I kissed her softly and she sighed against my lips before moving hers along with mine.

"Thank you," she said after we separated.

"It's my pleasure. Please don't be embarrassed. I will do anything for you no matter how small the task."

"I know. I just feel so helpless sometimes."

I nodded. I knew she would feel that way. After doing everything for herself, having someone take care of her like she deserved would be an adjustment.

"It won't be long before you can use your arm again. It will be over before you know it."

"Six weeks at least," she mumbled which made me chuckle softly.

"Well, it could be less. I just gave you an estimate. We'll go to the orthopedic doctor this week and get a better idea, okay?"

This thought seemed to brighten her mood, and she kissed me once more before heading back to finish getting ready.

I also had to help Esme brush her hair. She had an easier time asking me, and I enjoyed every minute of it. I hoped she would always let me brush her hair. It had always been so soft and still was, and the beautiful caramel color was also still the same. I felt bad I couldn't do more to help her style it, but thankfully Esme was fairly low maintenance with her hair. She instructed me on how to part it and then put cream in it. After that, we were both dressed and ready to go.

Esme started making a grocery list. I had never made one before; I had always just gone in and threw whatever looked good into the cart. Esme's method was a bit more complex. She wanted to plan most of our meals out in advance so she would know what groceries to get. I was very excited at the prospect of having home cooked meals now. Take-out and cereal were no longer very appetizing when someone was offering to cook.

While Esme was working on the list, I went to wake Emmett up and get him dressed. Esme had already laid out his clothing for the day so all I had to do was put the items on him.

Emmett was still fast asleep when I walked in the room. I decided not to wake him right away, so I scooted him down the bed to be able to reach him better. He didn't stir at all as I changed his diaper which made the process a lot easier. I was really proud of how comfortable I was becoming with all the daily tasks involving a toddler. A week ago I never would have thought I could change and dress a baby by myself.

Emmett finally started rolling around as I was trying to change his onesie. After I had his little blue jeans, socks, and shoes on, his eyes slowly opened.

"Hey there, buddy," I said softly as I finished tying his tennis shoes. I helped him sit up before putting his sweatshirt over his head. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before sliding off the bed to the floor.

"Go find Mommy," I told him as he slowly walked toward the door. I grabbed the diaper bag and checked to make sure it actually had diapers in it and anything else that might be needed.

When I got back to the kitchen, Esme was preparing a cup of water for Emmett. She already had the water in the cup, but she was having difficulties screwing the lid on. I walked up behind her and kissed her cheek before tightening the lid for her.

"Thank you," she said sweetly as she handed the cup to Emmett.

"My pleasure," I replied. I went to the closet to find my large umbrella, and Esme placed her grocery list in her purse. After Esme took an over-the-counter pain pill, I grabbed Emmett and we left the apartment.

I drove to McDonald's and we ate a small lunch. I felt really bad about feeding Esme and Emmett unhealthy food with me being a doctor, but there wasn't much I could do before grocery shopping. By the time we finished eating, the rain had slowed down as I had predicted.

Our grocery shopping experience was far different than any I had ever had. I pushed the cart with Emmett strapped securely in the seat while Esme picked the items off the shelves. Her thorough list made everything much easier and quicker. I could tell Esme was a pro at managing money and getting the most for a dollar.

Emmett grinned, talked, and kicked his legs happily the whole time, still in a good mood from his nap. The three of us out shopping together gave me a warm feeling. I knew from an outsider's point of view, we looked like a happy little family, which was exactly what we were morphing into. Many people smiled at us as we walked by, specifically at Emmett. Several women even told me how cute my son was. Esme was close enough to hear them, but her only reaction was to smile brightly and keep going.

After making sure we had everything on the list, including a box of diapers for Emmett and toiletries for Esme, we went to the check out. Esme and I worked it out that I would pay this time, and she could pay next time. I would just as well pay all the time, but I would never go back on our agreement. I wanted Esme to be comfortable living with me, and if she felt the need to have a financial input, I would let her.

Once we finished checking out, we went back out to the car. The rain had almost stopped completely, so I was able to get everything into the trunk without getting soaking wet.

Back at the apartment, Esme and I put all of the groceries away while Emmett ran around like an unstoppable ball of energy. With the refrigerator and pantry full, we continued with our lazy Sunday. Esme and I tried to watch a movie, but having Emmett climbing all over us and the furniture made it difficult to concentrate.

I volunteered to make dinner, and Esme insisted on helping me. Together we made chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. We both thought warm soup would go well with the dreary weather.

Since Emmett didn't have an afternoon nap, he was ready to pass out right after dinner. We tried to keep him awake as long as possible to prevent him from waking up too early in the morning, but he started becoming incredibly cranky. We had no choice but to change him for bed early. After Emmett was ready for bed, he drank some milk while Esme rocked him to sleep.

Once I put Emmett in his bed, Esme and I both changed into our pajamas. It was still early, but comfortable clothes would be better to relax in. I pulled our leftover cheesecake out of the refrigerator, got a fork from the drawer, and went to sit on the couch to wait for Esme.

Esme joined me shortly and snuggled into my side. I placed my arm around her and kissed her head.

"Have I told you that I never want to leave this position?" she asked.

I chuckled. "I think you might have mentioned something like that before."

"Well, I mean it. I don't think you're ever going to get rid of me."

"I can assure you I will never even try to get rid of you. You're stuck with me."

We took turns feeding each other the cheesecake this time, and Esme giggled when she almost missed my mouth. When our desert was finished, I tried to find something for us to watch on TV. After channel surfing and not finding anything good, I turned the TV off and turned on some soft music.

Esme hummed along with the music quietly with her head against my shoulder. I rested my cheek on top of her head and enjoyed the moment.

"Do you ever feel like we're moving too fast?" Esme asked suddenly.

I thought about her question and my answer. I could understand how it could be seen that we were moving too fast, but at the same time, this was a decade in the making. We already knew each other and had dated before. Soon I would be asking her to marry me. I didn't feel like our unwanted separation should keep us from moving on.

"I guess some people might think we're moving too fast, but I don't really think so. I mean, think about how long we've been in love. I know for a fact I never stopped loving you, and I bet you never stopped loving me." She nodded in agreement, so I continued.

"If anything, we might be moving too slow," I said, only slightly joking. "It's true that we've only been back together for a few days and now you live with me, but it's not like we were strangers. I think we should just focus on what feels right to us. And this," I held her tighter, "feels completely right to me."

She nodded once more and placed her hand in mine. "Thank you," she said quietly. "You always know what to say to me. I'm still trying to work through all of my feelings, and it helps having you here to help get rid of unneeded concerns. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"You never have to thank me. I'm happy to help you with anything you might need, including dealing with your feelings. I'll always be here for you." I knew Esme had been lacking a constant support system in her life, and I was truly happy to be that for her now.

We stayed on the couch for a while until both of us decided it was time for bed. She took one of her prescription pills, and I kissed her goodnight before going to our separate rooms.

I lay awake in bed for a while thinking about the day to come. It would certainly be a busy one, with our meeting with the lawyer and the family dinner. As I said my prayers, I asked God to be with us, especially during the meeting with the lawyer. Whatever was to come would most likely greatly influence where we went from here. I finally allowed sleep to overcome me while thinking of the wonderful potentials of our future.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is mostly fluffy filler, but I don't think you can ever have too much fluff :). I had to include it to get ready for the next chapter which will be really important and longer than this chapter.**


	13. I'll Stand By You

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys are still enjoying the story! Thanks for all the nice reviews.**

**This chapter was originally going to include all of Monday, but I needed to change POV. I was at a good stopping point, so I decided to go ahead and post it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Just so you know, I'm not a lawyer. I took my own liberties with this chapter, and it won't be accurate. But this is fiction, so just go with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. The end.**

**Song for chapter: I'll Stand By You (I prefer the Carrie Underwood version)**

**

* * *

**

_Take me in into you darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby_

_You feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Esme POV

I woke up feeling well rested but extremely nervous. It was Monday- the day I had to meet with the lawyer. My feelings were mixed about the upcoming meeting. I wanted to know what was going to happen with Charles, but at the same time, my ignorance was pretty blissful.

The bubble Carlisle and I were in was incredibly comfortable. Our weekend had been a perfect opportunity for us to begin communicating openly and compromising. I felt truly blessed to have a man like Carlisle in my life. He always tried to include me in every decision and respected my opinions and ideas. He was also wonderful with Emmett which meant the world to me.

Saturday had been a day of learning for all of us. We quickly figured out our dynamic which made everything go smoothly. Sunday was exactly what we needed- a day of relaxing and enjoying being together. Carlisle helped so much with Emmett, and even though I hated asking him to help me, I greatly appreciated his efforts.

Our conversations throughout the day were also helpful as I dealt with both new feelings and feeling I had kept hidden for a while. Carlisle was always there to listen and knew exactly what I needed to hear. Knowing he would be with me every step of the way made me feel a little calmer about everything that had yet to come.

I got out of bed and looked over at Emmett. He was still sleeping, snuggled up with his blanket. I felt bad that Emmett had to sleep in his pack-and-play, but there really hadn't been a chance to move any of the large furniture. Hopefully by the end of the week, he would be sleeping in his crib again.

I crossed the hall to the bathroom and didn't hear any noise in the apartment. After I was finished, I walked down the hallway and peeked in Carlisle's room. The door was ajar and I could see he was also still sleeping peacefully.

I desperately needed a way to work off some of my nervous energy, so I headed for the kitchen. Cooking would be a good distraction, so I got some bacon and eggs out of the refrigerator to make for breakfast.

Carlisle making me breakfast had been one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for me. In fact, I was pretty sure Carlisle was behind almost all of the nice things that had been done for me. His gesture was out of love, and he actually made a good breakfast. I could tell he was embarrassed about his muffins, but they had tasted perfect. Although his cooking skills were improving, I knew he would still appreciate someone else doing the cooking. And I really enjoyed cooking for Carlisle, especially since he always cleaned up.

I hummed quietly to myself as I fried the bacon. I was surprised Emmett wasn't awake yet since he had fallen asleep so early, but I still didn't hear any noises in the apartment other than my own. I was quickly adjusting to working with only one hand which made everything a lot easier. The swelling was continuing to go down in my fingers, and I was hoping to be able to use my left hand to grasp items soon.

Once the bacon was done, I placed it in the toaster oven so it would stay warm and started on the eggs. While I was scrambling the eggs, I heard Carlisle moving around in his room. He soon joined me in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said and placed a soft kiss on the side of my neck. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded and turned to kiss him back. The pain pills I took really did help me get a full night's rest.

"How did you sleep?" I asked him as I went back to focusing on the eggs cooking in the skillet.

"I slept really well. These past couple of nights, I've gotten some of the best sleep I've had in quite a while."

I hummed in agreement. Even without the pills, I would probably still sleep well just from the knowledge that Carlisle was near.

Carlisle started running his hands up and down my arms in a comforting gesture. "Don't be nervous, my love. Everything will work out. I promise."

I melted into him, still disbelieving how well Carlisle could read me. I had already told him he always knew the right things to say to me, and this morning was no exception. Carlisle was truly my other half. He completed me and could recognize what I needed and how I felt even if I didn't know it myself. His calming words relaxed me for the time being, and I went back to cooking with a smile on my face.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He kissed my cheek before moving from behind me and turning to the cabinets. He got down plates and glasses for us and started the pot of coffee. As I was pouring the cooked eggs onto a plate, Emmett woke up. I could hear him quietly talking to himself as he did every morning.

Carlisle excused himself from the kitchen to tend to Emmett, and I placed the food on the plates. I had finished putting our plates and glass on the table when Carlisle returned with a smiling Emmett. I had a feeling Emmett had spoiled me. He was generally such a happy baby, and I knew not all children would be like that.

I took Emmett and sat down while Carlisle poured coffee and juice. I loved how much time we were getting to spend together, but I wondered how much that would change when Carlisle went back to work. I was a little worried about how I would handle Emmett by myself, but knowing Carlisle, he already had a plan coming together in his mind.

Breakfast was pleasant as usual. Emmett actual sat still during the whole meal while eating his eggs with his hands. He knew how to use a spoon, but it was easier to just let him eat the food however he wanted to. As long as he got the nutrients he needed, I didn't care how he put them in his mouth.

Carlisle cleaned the kitchen, and I took Emmett to the living room to watch some TV. Morning and nighttime were often my favorite times of the day because that was when Emmett was extra snuggly. He would always let me kiss him and hold him tightly against me without a fuss. When Carlisle finished with the kitchen, he joined us and received his own snuggles from Emmett.

In the grocery store yesterday, I had heard the comments made to Carlisle about Emmett being his son. Carlisle didn't correct them, and I would never even think of it. Carlisle was actively taking the role of Emmett's father, and nothing could make me happier. Emmett seemed to be flourishing under the attention from him, and I hoped he knew what a difference he was making in my son's life.

It was soon time to get ready to leave. Our appointment was before lunch, and even though I was dreading it, I was thankful we were able to be squeezed in early so I wouldn't have to be anxious all day.

After all three of us were dressed, we left the apartment. I called Maggie and asked if there was any way possible she could watch Emmett. I felt bad about calling with such short notice, but I really didn't want to have to worry about entertaining Emmett while we met with the lawyer. Maggie insisted she would love to, so we headed over there first. When we got to Maggie and Ben's apartment, Emmett was very happy to be there, so we had no problems leaving him.

As Carlisle drove to the lawyer's office, I tried to find ways to calm myself. I knew this lawyer was a good man from what Carlisle told me, and would do everything in his power to help.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the seat. _I'm safe. Emmett's safe. Carlisle's with me. Nothing can hurt us. _I repeated the mantra in my head, and it helped tremendously.

Before I knew it, Carlisle had parked the car. When I opened my eyes, he was facing me, waiting patiently to make sure I was okay. I gave him a small smile which he returned.

"I promise everything will work out. Liam is a wonderful lawyer and a very kind man as well. I'll be right beside you the whole time."

Carlisle words gave me the extra push I needed to get out of the car. Normally, I would have waited for him to open the door for me like he enjoyed doing, but I didn't want my courage to wane before I could get out.

I held Carlisle's hand tightly as we walked into the building. He informed the secretary of our arrival, and then led me over to a couch to sit down. I was practically sitting in Carlisle's lap, but he didn't seem to mind. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me tightly. I was trying not to fidget in my seat but I didn't have much success. Carlisle talked softly to me. The sound of his voice provided comfort by itself, but I tried to focus on what he was saying as a distraction.

He was telling me all about his lawyer, Liam Murray. Liam's father had owned the law firm many years ago, and he had been good friends with Carlisle's parents. When he retired, Liam took over. The families had known each other for years, and it made me feel better to know how much history was actually involved. Carlisle really did know and trust this man, and I trusted his judgment.

A few minutes later, a man exited an office and walked toward us. He was of medium build with sandy blonde hair, and seemed to have a cheerful disposition. His warm smile immediately eased some of the tension I was feeling.

"Carlisle," he called and extended his hand. "It's good to see you."

Carlisle removed his arms from behind me and held my hand instead as he stood. He never let go, so I stood up next to him.

"It's nice to see you as well, Liam," Carlisle said as his hand met Liam's in a firm shake.

Liam turned to look at me. "And you must be Ms. Platt. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Liam Murray, but please just call me Liam."

I was very glad he didn't use my married name that I tried to avoid as much as possible. He extended his hand to me, and I reluctantly released Carlisle to shake his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Liam. Please call me Esme. Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice."

Liam shrugged. "It's no problem, especially for you. Shall we continue this in my office?" He motioned with his arm for us to follow him, and we walked together to the room he had come out of. The office was not what I was expecting. It was furnished in neutral colors which made it seem warm and welcoming, nothing like I was picturing for a lawyer.

Carlisle and I sat down on a love seat that was off to the side, resuming our earlier position with his arm wrapped around me. Instead of sitting behind his desk, Liam pulled a chair in front of it and angled it toward us. The lack of formality relaxed me further, and I started to gain confidence.

Liam grabbed a file off of us desk and began going through the papers before looking up at me.

"Now Esme, I have read the police report as well as the statement you gave them. With that information plus what I have gathered from talking to Carlisle, I think I know enough of your story, and I will not ask you to tell me anything you don't want to."

I sighed in relief and nodded. I had not been looking forward to telling someone else about the horrors of my past. I was ready to move on, and having to tell that story every other day was straining me emotionally.

Liam studied the papers once more before continuing.

"The police have had Mr. Evenson in custody since Thursday night. They would not release him on bail because of other charges he is facing in the state of Ohio. I'm not sure if you were aware of that."

"The lieutenant mentioned it to me," Carlisle answered. "But he didn't go into too much detail." I vaguely remembered the conversation between Carlisle and the officers, but I had been too distraught to actually understand what they were saying.

"Well the finer details aren't really that important. Mr. Evenson has been indicted on multiple counts of embezzlement, with amounts up to about half of a million dollars. He has also been charged with extortion and larceny. So basically, he is a thief. I also found that he is being accused of multiple counts of sexual assault."

I was a slightly baffled that none of these things surprised me. My suspicions proved to be correct, and I was glad his illegal activity had been found out.

"So what does this mean for me?" I asked.

"For you, these other charges could be very helpful. All of these charges are felonies, so he will more than likely be sentenced to more than 25 years in prison if he is found guilty, and with all the evidence they have, I have a feeling he will be. The sexual assault is a different matter entirely. Those charges are much more serious, and after a trail, he could possibly receive so many years that he will basically be in prison for life."

I felt a whole lot better knowing that Charles would most likely go to prison for life in Ohio, but Liam's explanation still didn't shed any light as to why this was helpful to me personally other than getting Charles away.

"But why are these charges helpful to me? I'm sorry. I just don't understand." I was worried I was taking up too much time with my questions, but Liam didn't seem to mind laying everything out for me.

"Even with all the charges stacked against him in Ohio, they still aren't as serious as what we could charge him with here. We could easily indict him with attempted murder since he was in possession of a firearm."

My heart felt like it stopped beating when the last word was said. Charles brought a gun into my apartment? I couldn't help but imagine what could have happened to me or Emmett if he had gotten around to using it.

I didn't realize I was hyperventilating until I felt Carlisle rubbing my back and heard him speaking softly to me.

"Esme, sweetheart, you're alright. Focus on my voice. You're safe. Emmett's safe. I'm here, and I won't let anything happen to you now."

His words of assurance mirrored my own from earlier. I listened to him carefully, but my breathing was still too fast. I turned to look at him, my eyes begging for help.

Carlisle did not look panicked. His face was calm as he talked me through my attack.

"I need you to breathe in and out with me. Do you think you can do that?"

I could only nod in response, and I grabbed his hand tightly in mine.

"Okay. Breathe in and hold it and then breathe out slowly. That's it. In…and out. Good job, just keep going." He held my hand in both of his and maintained eye contact with me. We breathed together, inhaling for three seconds and exhaling for four until my breathing returned to normal.

Once I was calm again, I leaned back against Carlisle and closed my eyes. I could only think about picking up Emmett and going home, but then I remembered where we were and what we needed to accomplish.

When I opened my eyes, Liam was standing in front of me holding a bottle of water. I was slightly embarrassed over what happened, but Liam didn't look judgmental. I thanked him for the water and drank it slowly.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," Liam said regretfully. "I didn't know you weren't informed of that detail."

"It's alright, Liam. Don't worry," Carlisle said. "But perhaps we should continue now so we can get this over as soon as possible."

"Of course. So as I was saying, we could get him with attempted murder, but my plan is to offer a plea bargain. We could bring the charge down to assault in the second degree if he will plead guilty. I know you wouldn't want to go to trial, Esme, and I have a feeling Mr. Evenson wouldn't want to either. Judges around here feel strongly about domestic abuse, and I think that would be the best for all involved to avoid a trail."

I was beginning to understand. "So what you're saying is that Charles will most likely want to avoid going to trial because of the other one he is facing in Ohio?" Liam nodded so I continued. "And we are going to come up with some kind of bargain so we don't have to go to trial?" Another nod. I continued to think about what this meant.

"So dropping the charge down to less severe is being lenient, isn't it?" I asked.

"Incredibly lenient," Liam answered. "But this way, you could possible get whatever you wanted out of him. I have a feeling he has a crooked lawyer, but any lawyer would probably advice a client to agree to this kind of a deal."

"Anything I want?" I asked hopefully. This idea was getting better and better, and I could easily think of a few things I wanted from Charles.

"Within reason," Liam conceded.

"I want a divorce," I said immediately. Carlisle and Liam both chuckled at my eagerness, but I couldn't think of anything I wanted more. I had appreciated Liam never referring to Charles as my husband. To me, that was only a technicality I wanted resolved as soon as possible.

"We could find a way to work a divorce in," Liam said. "I don't know of any judge who would deny it after what has happened. We just need to fill out a petition for divorce and then decide what your demands are and how to divide up the property amongst the two of you…"

"No," I interrupted. "I don't want anything from him. He can keep it all. I just want out."

"Are you sure about this? That condition will make things easier, but you need to be positive you don't want anything. No alimony?"

"I am positive," I answered Liam confidently. "All of his money is probably illegal anyway. I don't want any of it."

"Alright. I'll draft up the papers before you leave and you can go ahead and sign today. Is there anything else you would like to add?"

I knew what else I wanted, but I wasn't it would be as easy to get as the divorce.

"Well, is there any possibly to way to force him to give up parental rights?" I didn't want Charles to ever have the chance to even see Emmett, let alone have any say in his life.

"I would say there is a good chance. No judge in his right mind would think of giving a man like him custody of a child. Mr. Evenson will probably spend the rest of his life in prison anyway, but I understand you would want his parental rights terminated. That way he would have no control, correct?"

I nodded. "Yes, but I have a bit of a problem." I gripped Carlisle's hand tighter in support and he kissed my temple while whispering words of encouragement in my ear. "Charles forced me to sign a prenuptial agreement. He had it included that all children would go to him if we divorced, and he doesn't even know that Emmett exists."

Liam looked shocked at my statement. I heard him mumble something that sounded like "bastard" under his breath, which he quickly apologized for.

"I have never heard of anything like that in my whole career. I will research it, though. I have a feeling it isn't legally binding, but a judge would still be able to override the agreement."

I immediately felt better knowing it was possible to keep Emmett away from Charles. My worst fear was Charles getting my son.

"I think we are about finished here," Liam said with a smile. "So you demands are a divorce and termination of parental rights. Do you have anything else?"

I couldn't think of anything else that mattered, but Carlisle quickly spoke up.

"What about if Charles ever gets out of prison? Is there any way to make sure he isn't allowed to contact Esme or Emmett?"

I smiled at Carlisle, very thankful that he thought of something like that. I wasn't even thinking about what could happen if Charles ever got out of prison, but I certainly didn't want him able to come after us again.

"I can include a no-contact order. He won't be able to have contact in any form or he will face serious consequences. Does that sound good?"

I readily agreed, and Carlisle supported my decision. After Liam finished writing down the information, he retrieved a petition for divorce form from his filing cabinet. He made a copy and brought it back for me to sign, agreeing to fill the rest of it out for me.

"I have one last thing to add before you leave," Liam began. "My wife, Siobhan, works as a counselor with women and children victims of abuse. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm sure she would love to listen and help with whatever she can."

His statement caught me off guard, but I accepted the phone number he offered me. I had never thought about to counseling to deal with what happened, but now I was questioning whether or not I needed to.

Carlisle and I both thanked Liam for his time. Liam told me I could come to him if I had any questions, and he said he would contact us as soon as there was a new development. After a quick handshake and a hug, we left the office.

I felt much calmer than when we had first arrived as we walked out to the car. I would never feel totally at ease until this was resolved, but knowing the path we were on was helpful.

"You handled yourself beautifully in there," Carlisle praised as he drove toward Maggie's.

"Thanks, but I feel really embarrassed. I can't believe I hyperventilated."

"Don't be embarrassed. That news was rather shocking, and your reaction was normal. It honestly scared me a little, too, but having you safe in my arms was a great comfort."

I understood exactly what he meant. The only thing that kept me grounded was having Carlisle near.

"So what do you think about me going to counseling?" I asked in a quiet voice. "Do you think I need it? I don't think I'm crazy or anything."

Carlisle laughed at my statement. "No, dear, I don't think you're crazy either. You have an extremely level head, and I don't think mental illness is an issue. So far, you haven't shown any signs of post traumatic stress, rationalization, or self-victimization. It could show up later, and having someone to talk to could be a good idea. You can always talk to me, and I'm sure Carmen and Eleazar will always listen as well. But sometimes, it's best to have an outsider's point of view; someone who isn't personally invested in the situation and can be objective."

"I guess I'll think about it," I responded. I did sound nice to have someone to talk to about anything I might be feeling. Saturday morning proved that I still had baggage to deal with, and a counselor could help me work through that.

"Just remember, no one is forcing you to do anything. This is another one of those instances where you should do what feels right for you. If you want to talk to Siobhan, then go. If you don't want to, don't feel like anyone is pressuring you into it. I'll support you no matter what decision you make."

My heart swelled with love for this man I somehow got to call mine. "Carlisle, you are a wonderful man. I'm not sure what I did to deserve you."

"Oh no. I think it's me who doesn't deserve you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Carlisle interrupted me.

"And I think for the sake of time, we will have to agree to disagree on that point." He smirked at me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

We picked up Emmett from Maggie's, and I was very happy to have him in my arms again. I squeezed him tightly and didn't want to let him go, knowing how close I came to losing him. Maggie refused to let us pay her, saying that she always loved playing with Emmett.

The drive back to the apartment was spent comfortable chatting with Emmett about everything he saw out the window. I was content knowing we had crossed another hurdle to get to our future together as a family.

* * *

**Up next: Family dinner!**


	14. A Twist in My Story

**A/N: Broken record time: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They really are great motivation to write. I would have had this chapter out a little sooner, but my piano started back last night (I'm starting _Clair de Lune_ this fall so I'm really excited!)**

**I'm really glad I separated this chapter from the last one. It would have been a monster (10,000+ words.) I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

**Song for chapter: A Twist in My Story by Secondhand Serenade**

**

* * *

**

_And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling_

_I'm feeling inspired_

_My world just flip turned upside down_

_It turns around, say what's that sound_

_It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder_

_My heart beat, is stronger than ever_

_I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive_

_My whispers turn to shouting_

_The shouting turns to tears_

_Your tears turn into laughter_

_And it takes away our fears_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

Carlisle POV

Our meeting with Liam went better than I had expected it to, even with the new shocking information. I knew Charles Evenson was a monster, but I had no idea he would actually want to kill his wife. It was nice to know he would more than likely be going to prison for a long time; someone like him didn't deserve to roam freely.

Esme's panic attack was understandable, and I was proud of her for being able to breathe through the attack without it becoming more serious. My thoughts had been headed toward panic, also. I didn't want to imagine how close I had come to losing the two people who meant everything to me.

After we picked up Emmett, I could tell we both felt better having him back with us. It's one thing to know in your head someone is safe, but until you see it with your own eyes, it's hard to fully believe.

I wanted to think of a good way to spend the afternoon. The morning had been filled with anxiety, so I knew we needed something to relieve the stress. Unlike yesterday, the weather was actually fairly pleasant. The sun wasn't really out, but the rain had stopped and the temperature was back up to a decent one for a spring day. I decided a picnic in the park would be a relaxing way to spend lunch.

When we got back to the apartment, Esme seemed worn down. I hated that we continually had to go through things that left her so emotionally drained. Hopefully, this would be the last time for her to experience such turmoil.

"Why don't you lie down on the couch and rest for a few minutes while I make lunch?" I suggested once we were inside. Esme agreed, so I took Emmett into the kitchen with me while Esme headed for the living room.

I filled a sippy cup with apple juice for Emmett before pouring Esme a glass of water and grabbing a pill bottle. I gave Emmett his cup and he immediately went to play with his toys. Esme gratefully accepted the pain medication which I knew she needed. After her erratic breathing early, her chest was probably very sore.

I went back to the kitchen and started making lunch. The turkey and cheese sandwiches weren't difficult for me to make, and I quickly had a cooler filled with the sandwiches, pretzels, grapes, and bottles of water. I didn't want to make anything too filling since I knew Carmen would probably cook enough food to feed a small army. I grabbed a thick blanket from the closet, and went to the living room to tell Esme I was ready.

"Where are we going?" she asked as I was loading the trunk. "I thought we were eating at home."

"Well, I did make the food at home, but I thought a picnic at the park might be nice."

Esme face lit up upon hearing my plans, and she agreed that it was a good idea. The drive to the park was short, and when we arrived, Esme found a nice spot for us next to a large maple tree. I spread the blanket out, and we sat down to enjoy our lunch.

Emmett loved being outside, trying to chase squirrels, and picking up everything he could get his hands on. Esme finally had to pull him down into her lap to wipe his hands off and get him to eat his lunch. After being still for a few minutes, Emmett's eyes became droopy. Right after he finished his food, he fell asleep on the blanket, stretched out on his stomach. Apparently he had missed his morning nap and was making up for it.

While Emmett was sleeping, Esme and I started playing our new favorite game of feeding each other. We started out gently placing grapes into each other's mouths, but that changed when Esme tried to throw one into my mouth and missed. A war soon began and only ended once all the grapes were either eaten or scattered on the ground around us.

Our laughter left us relaxed. I leaned against the tree and pulled Esme between my legs with her back against my chest. I nuzzled my nose into her hair and began tracing light patterns on her stomach with my fingertips. She stared squirming when my movements started tickling her, so I stopped and just held her tightly.

"Are you satisfied with what Liam is going to offer Charles?" I asked softly after we had been resting in silence for a few minutes.

She intertwined her fingers with mine and squeezed my hand.

"I'm fairly positive I am satisfied," she answered. "As long as Emmett is safe and I am free, I can't imagine anything else I need to happen."

I looked at Emmett's sleeping form and then at the beautiful woman in my arms. They were the most important things to me, so I could understand what she meant.

"I understand," I sighed. "That is also what I want- for the two of you to be safe. But I can't help but feel slightly bitter about Charles not getting the most severe penalty for what he did to you and for what he almost did. I just can't believe how close I came to losing you forever." My voice broke a little at the end and Esme shifted so she was sitting sideways in my lap with her head against my chest.

"Shh, Carlisle. You will never lose me. I'm here with you, completely safe." She placed our intertwined hands over her chest where I could actually feel her heart beating. I smiled a little at the fact that she was using some of the same lines I constantly used to calm her on me. Her heartbeat grounded me, assuring me she was safe, alive. Charles would never hurt her again.

I kissed her temple and left my lips there. "Thank you," I mumbled into her skin before pulling back and smiling down at her.

"You're welcome. And I can see what you mean. It would be fair for Charles to go to prison for the rest of his life for what he did to me, but I think the important thing is that he _will_ go to prison for something. At least this way, he can't hurt anyone else, and I think it will be good having him thousands of miles away from us."

"And you think I always know what to say," I chuckled. "You're pretty good at it, too."

"I learned from the best." She leaned up to kiss me, and I gladly reciprocated. The feel of her lips against mine also helped further ground me to the present.

When we released each other, she cupped my face in her hand and looked up at me.

"I love you," she said, smiling at me with her eyes completely filled with love and devotion.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. I love you so much."

"Now, I think we should move on to lighter topics such as tonight. Have you planed my big 'reveal' yet?"

Esme effectively changed the topic, and we spent the next half hour brainstorming until we came up with an idea we both agreed on. I thought it was a creative, yet sweet idea, and I could only hope it would work.

After enjoying our afternoon in the park, we finally decided to head back. I gathered our picnic supplies and Emmett before loading up the car and driving home.

I had just begun to think of my apartment as "home." Before, it was just a place where I stayed when I wasn't working. With Esme there; however, it felt so different. She provided warmth wherever she was, and I was grateful she was with me. Having Emmett around also provided a sense of "home" I had never experienced before. I actually wanted to be there now, and was slightly dreading going back to work.

When we were back home, I unpacked the cooler while Emmett continued his nap on my bed and Esme took a quick shower. I finished with my task and was about to go check on Emmett when I heard small footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Emmett standing with tears running down his cheeks.

As soon as I turned around, he practically ran to me and held his arms up, wanting me to hold him. I quickly scooped him into my arms and held him tightly against me. I felt him relax, and I hoped I was doing something right.

"What's wrong, buddy?" I asked him as I rubbed his back. "Were you scared?" He nodded against my chest.

"It's okay, baby. You don't have to be scared. I'm right here and Mommy is in the other room." I wasn't sure if he had a nightmare or woke up disoriented. Whatever had happened left him looking for comfort that he found in me.

Emmett offering smiles and kisses was nothing compared to him wanting the comfort I offered. He was showing his complete trust in me, and I couldn't feel more thankful. This was where I had wanted our relationship to go. I was hoping one day Emmett would see me as his "Daddy."

After he calmed down, I wiped his face with a tissue, removing all traces of his crying except his pink nose.

"All better now?" I asked. Emmett gave me one of his should be famous grins, and I stole his pacifier so I could see it better. I kissed the tip of his nose, and he leaned forward to give me a sloppy kiss back.

"Go pay?" he asked me, clearly in a much happier mood.

"Sure thing, little man. You can go play." I carried him into the living room and put him down on the floor. He immediately went to his toys and started playing.

Esme returned from her shower and joined us in the living room, filling the air with the scent of her vanilla shower gel and lotion. She was wearing lounge wear, and she had managed to blow dry her hair. She was clearly proud of her accomplishment as she walked toward me and I embraced her.

I placed my nose against her hair and breathed deeply before placing a gently kiss there and hugging her tightly.

"Did he just wake up?" she asked me, looking over at Emmett playing in the floor.

"He woke up a few minutes ago," I explained. "He found me in the kitchen. Something scared him, but he calmed down quickly."

Esme looked at me, her face beaming with pride. "I'm so happy Em is comfortable around you. At first I was worried about how he would act since he has never been around men very much. The only man I ever interact with is Benjamin, but he works a lot, and Emmett doesn't see him often. But you're perfect with him. He really loves you, and thank you for loving him back."

"I should be thanking you for allowing me to love him, although, I know I wouldn't be able to stop even if you asked me to."

"Don't worry," she said. "I would never ask that of you."

Esme took Emmett to her room so she could watch him while she finished getting ready. I took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of khaki shorts with a light green polo shirt.

After I was ready, I went to find Esme in her room. She was already dressed and looked absolutely beautiful, even though I always thought she did. Her dress had short sleeves and was blue with small black designs. The dress hugged her in all the right places while still remaining modest. Her hair was smooth, with the ends that were past her shoulders showing their slight natural curl. She had also put on a little bit of make-up. Her natural beauty was perfect without the additives, but the thin layer did cover her yellowing bruises nicely.

"Is this okay?" she asked me, spinning in a small circle.

I smiled and nodded before taking her in my arms. "You look beautiful as always," I responded honestly.

"This isn't too much, is it? I wasn't sure what to wear, and I really don't have that much to choose from."

"No," I shook my head, "this is perfect. Although, I think they are going to be too excited to see you to even notice what you are wearing."

I started making plans in my head to take Esme on a shopping trip. She would need more clothes for the summer especially now that she could actually get out and do things again.

Together we dressed Emmett in a pair of blue and white checked shorts and a t-shirt with grasshoppers on it. Esme packed his bag while I put his sandals on him.

Once we were ready, I looked at my watch and saw that we were actually early. I decided we could go ahead and leave anyway. This would give us time to enjoy our ride out to the suburbs.

As I drove, Esme asked me for a short update on Carmen and Eleazar since a lot had changed in eight years. She already knew about Eleazar becoming a pastor while still keeping his position on the board of directors of the hospital. Carmen had recently retired from teaching elementary school, and now filled her days with gardening and church activities. They had recently moved further away from the city into a much larger house. This gave them plenty of room for when their daughter Kate's family came to visit.

Time and distance flew by, and before we knew it, we were pulling into the driveway. I had noticed Esme becoming more nervous as the trip progressed, and now as we sat in the still car, she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Don't be nervous, sweetheart. It's going to be fine."

She turned to look at me. "I know. I just can't help but be a little bit nervous. It's been eight years. I have no idea what they are going to think of me, but I'm so excited to see them."

"Esme, they never stopped loving you, and they are going to be so excited to see you and to meet Emmett. You just wait. Carmen is not going to put Emmett down the whole evening."

She visibly relaxed a little, so I took that as I sign to get out of the car. She waited patiently for me while I went around to open the door for her. I also got Emmett out of his car seat and grabbed the diaper bag.

"Do you think this will work?" she whispered as we walked hand in hand to the door.

"I think it will. Just go with the plan and if that doesn't work, we'll play it by ear."

When we got to the wrap-around porch, Esme took her position while I walked with Emmett to ring the doorbell. I didn't wait for Carmen to answer the door. Instead, I sat down with Emmett on the swing, effectively completing the first part of the plan.

Emmett looked around while we waited, curiously taking in his new surroundings. He pointed at things he saw and tried to ask what everything was, so I took his pacifier out. This way I could understand him better, and it would make the plan a little easier.

I didn't take too long before I heard the door begin to open and Carmen stepped out. Emmett hid his head on my shoulder when he saw the new person. I chuckled softly and rubbed his back, remembering when his shyness was directed at me.

"Carlisle, you're early," Carmen said while looking at her wrist to check the time. "You know you can just come in. I was still working in the kitchen."

Carmen was also wearing a dress and her thick, black hair was pulled into a knot at the base of her neck. Even with the small lines on her face, she still looked as youthful as ever. Her dark eyes sparkled with her love of life, something I'm sure was amplified by her family.

"I wanted to sit out here for a while. Come join me. There's someone I'd like you to meet." I patted the seat beside me.

Carmen closed the door behind her, and I saw a small smile cross her lips as she noticed the toddler snuggled into my chest.

"And who do we have here?" she asked after she sat down.

"This is Emmett." I offered no further explanation, waiting on Carmen to begin her endless questions.

"Well hello, Emmett. I'm glad you came to eat dinner with us." Emmett turned his head to look at Carmen, while still keeping half his face hidden. He must have smiled at her because Carmen smiled and waved to him. He then hid his whole face again like I expected him to. I laughed and kissed his head while I held him tightly and rocked side to side.

Carmen looked at me with her eyebrow raised. I knew she had questions about this child I was showing such affection for, so I waited patiently for her to ask.

"I thought you said you were bringing two guests to dinner. Where is the other one?" Her question was not the one I expected her to begin with, but it didn't cause me to have to deviate from the plan.

"She will be joining us shortly," I said simply. This caused her to look even more shocked. I purposely did not tell her the gender of the guests I was bringing, and I knew she didn't really think I would bring a woman home.

Emmett was slowly losing his bashfulness at this point and was squirming around on my lap.

"May I?" Carmen asked, with her arms stretched out.

I shifted Emmett to face Carmen. He seemed to recognize that she wanted to hold him, so he went to her without a fuss. I studied Carmen's face as she held Emmett, hoping this next stage of the plan would work.

"Aren't you a sweet boy!" she exclaimed. Emmett basked in her attention and smiled largely for her.

"And you're so happy!" She played and talked to Emmett for a few more minutes before I noticed something change in her face. I smiled knowing she was about to discover a wonderful surprise.

"Carlisle, he's a beautiful baby," she looked over at me before turning back to Emmett.

"Yes you are. You're so handsome," she said in a high pitched voice I often heard her use for her grandchildren. "Look at your smile…and those dimples…and…your…eyes." Her voice slowly became softer, and I knew from her face the moment she figured it out. Her eyes filled with tears and she quickly looked over at me.

"Where is she?" she asked me softly.

"Where is who?" I asked back, playing dumb. I took Emmett back into my arms, knowing it would be safer for him there during what would soon be happening.

"Where is she?" she asked once more, this time a little louder.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure I know who you are talking about."

She knew I was playing dumb, and it was making her angry.

"Carlisle Edward Cullen! Stop playing this instant! Tell. Me. Where. She. Is." Her requested had started as a growl, but ended softly as she tried not to breakdown. At this point, Carmen had her fist at her mouth, trying to hold back her sobs. Our plan had been successful.

"Okay, sweetheart," I called. "You can come out now. She's figured us out."

Carmen looked at me in disbelief with tears streaming down her face. I nodded my head toward the other end of the porch and she quickly turned to look over there as well.

Esme slowly stepped out from her hiding place, her own tears flowing down her face. Carmen jumped out of the swing as soon as she saw her and ran across the porch. As the two women collided and embraced each other, I wished Esme would have taken some pain medicine before we left even though she probably didn't notice the pain at this point.

I watched as Carmen and Esme held on to each other tightly, sobbing together. Neither one of them could get any words out, but none were needed. Carmen finally pulled back slightly to look at Esme's face.

"You're here?" Carmen questioned through her tears. "You're really here?"

Esme could only smile and nod which made Carmen pull her into her arms again.

"Oh, my darling. I've missed you so much. So much. You're home now. You're back with us. Thank you, Jesus." Carmen continued to mumble as she cried with her daughter who had been missing for so long.

Emmett was not sure what to think of this whole exchange in front of him. He looked to them and back at me several times before focusing on the yard where a few birds were hopping around. He struggled to get down out of my lap, but I kept him firmly placed there, knowing we were about to go inside. He tried to fight his way out of my arms until I finally stood up with him. Carmen and Esme noticed my movement and both looked at me.

"I'm just going to take him inside," I explained. "You take all the time you need."

"Oh! I almost forgot about dinner," Carmen laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "We can head inside, if that's alright with you."

Esme nodded and wiped her own eyes. I held my hand out for her, and she walked to me and accepted it. I gently kissed her forehead and she smiled at me.

Emmett was still struggling to get down and becoming fussy. I expected a tantrum to begin, but Carmen came up and held her arms out for him.

"Come to Nana, sweet boy," she said, and Emmett went to her. Esme looked at me and I squeezed her hand as if to say "I told you so." I knew Carmen would have no problems accepting Emmett into the family. She gave him a kiss, and brushed the hair off of his forehead.

"His looks so much like you," Carmen said to Esme in awe. "And I know we have a lot to catch up on, but are you here for good or is just a visit?"

I could tell Carmen was praying Esme was here for good. We had all lost her once, and didn't want it to happen again.

"There is so much to tell, but don't worry. I'm here to stay," Esme answered, speaking the first time since the reunion.

"You bet you're here to stay," I whispered in her ear. "Wild horses could not drag you away from me." She giggled softly before kissing me on the cheek. I wasn't going to settle for that, so I turned my head to kiss her fully on the lips.

Carmen watched our exchange and became teary eyed again. I hated to see her cry almost as much as I hated to see Esme cry, even if it was out of happiness.

"So where is Eleazar?" I asked, hoping to distract her and because I really was curious as to his whereabouts.

"He's out back grilling the chicken. We need to find him. Oh, Esme, he's going to be so excited to see you and this little one as well." She bounced Emmett on her hip which made him laugh.

Carmen opened the door, and we followed her inside. I noticed Esme studying the décor of the house. I was so glad she had been able to get a job doing something she enjoyed so much.

"Eleazar!" Carmen yelled. "Eleazar, we have company!" We both chuckled at her loud, boisterous nature, something that had not changed through the years. Movement was heard in the kitchen, so we followed Carmen in that direction.

"E, she's home and we have a new grandbaby," Carmen said as she entered the kitchen. Eleazar had his bag turned to us. He was cutting up the chicken which had just been on the grill.

"What are you talking about, Menny? Who is home? I thought Katie wasn't coming until next month. And how can we have a new grandbaby already? That Janie is only four months old. I'm pretty sure it can't happen this fast."

I laughed silently at his confusion. Carmen was being cryptic because of her excitement.

"No, Eleazar. Not Katie. Look."

Eleazar finally turned around and gasped as he saw the two of us standing behind Carmen holding Emmett.

Eleazar also hadn't changed much over the years. His dark hair was graying slightly at his temples, and he had a few wrinkles, but other than that, he looked the same as he always had. He might have gained a few pounds in the waist, but it wasn't too noticeable with his tall frame, and no one could blame him for Carmen's delicious cooking. Esme's cooking could compete with my aunt, so I knew it would only be a matter of time before I put on a few extra pounds, and I would never complain.

I had never seen my uncle speechless before, but there was always a first time for everything. He looked to Carmen and she smiled and nodded.

"Ezzie…" His soft whisper of his nickname for her was all it took for tears to form in Esme's eyes again. She slowly released my hand and crossed the room to him. He met her halfway and immediately wrapped his arms around her. She cried against him as he rested his cheek against her hair.

"Oh, honey, we've missed you so much," he said softly, his voice full of emotion. "Are you really back with us?"

"Yes, E," she answered. "I'm finally home."

"That's wonderful. We've prayed for this for so long." They continued to embrace each other, and I even saw a few tears escape Eleazar's eyes.

Emmett was becoming weary of the situation. I knew it must be difficult to understand why everyone seemed to be upset around him. His little lip started trembling, and he started trying to get out of Carmen's arms.

I reached for him and he quickly came to me. He placed his head on my shoulder, and I could hear the beginnings of sobs.

"It's okay, little man," I comforted him. "Everyone's okay."

Esme extracted herself from Eleazar's arms after one last tight hug and a kiss to her head. Carmen offered her a tissue which she used to wipe her eyes before coming over to Emmett and me.

I passed Emmett to her, and she smiled in thanks.

"You're alright, Monkey. Mommy's here," she said softly into his ear. "Nothing's wrong, baby."

I was once again amazed by how quickly Esme's voice could calm her son. Emmett was back to smiling and kissing her in no time.

Carmen suggested that we eat dinner before it was too cold, so we followed her into the dinner room where the table was already set. She removed one of the place settings and brought in the high chair they used for their grandchildren. Emmett was once again comfortable with Carmen, so she placed the high chair next to her.

Our dinner of grilled chicken, baked potatoes, and green beans was delicious, not that I expected anything different. The conversation at the table stayed light and happy, which I was thankful for. I knew Esme would eventually want to share her story with Carmen and Eleazar, but tonight probably wouldn't be the best time. I wanted her to just enjoy being with the family that was so grateful to have her back.

After we were all stuffed to capacity, we went to relax in the den. We were only sitting for a few minutes before Carmen whisked Esme away to show her the rest of the house and fill her in on Kate in her family. Esme didn't know Kate that well since she was three years older than me and was already away at college when Esme and I met. Esme had only seen her a couple of times during holidays, but she listen attentively as Carmen talked about her daughter, son-in-law, and grandkids.

Kate had gone to college to be a nurse. She met her now husband, Garrett through mutual friends. He was a general contractor, and they now had three kids. Corin, the oldest was now four. Riley was two and Jane, the baby, was four months. Even though I was technically only their cousin, the kids considered me their uncle, and I considered them my nieces and nephew. Last week if someone would have asked me, I would have said Kate and Garrett were crazy for having three kids in such a short time. Now, however, I understood. I couldn't wait to expand mine and Esme's family together.

My uncle, Emmett, and I were left in the den. Emmett had warmed up to Eleazar as well, and he giggled as Eleazar bounced him on his knees. The room was already baby proofed, so Emmett was allowed to explore to his heart's content.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I thought about the happiness now in this home. We had managed to stay upbeat through the years, but something was always off, missing. Now the missing piece was filled in, and the gloomy cloud was permanently lifted.

"You two seem very happy with each other," Eleazar pondered thoughtfully.

"We are," I answered. "I can't remember a time when I was this happy."

Eleazar looked at me with a serious expression. "Carlisle, I'm certainly happy for you. And I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you."

His sentiment caught me off guard, but I continued to listen.

"Everything in the world has tried to discourage you. Get you to give up your belief that Esme is the one for you. But you never gave up. You remained faithful to the idea that she is who God created to be your perfect match. I can honestly say that I believe you, and I admire your unfailing trust. Your parents would be so proud of you."

His words brought tears to my eyes which I quickly blinked away.

"Thank you, E," I said, coughing away the lump in my throat. "That means a lot to me."

"So, where is his father?" he asked, non-judgmentally, as he looked toward Emmett who was beating his hands playfully on the coffee table.

My first reaction to the question was to say that I'm right here, but I knew he meant Emmett's biological father.

"At the moment, he's in jail."

He looked thoughtful for a minute before giving me a sad smile.

"I'm just going to guess that the cast she has and those bruises on her face are no coincidence?" he questioned.

I shook my head sadly. "No they're not. She's been through so much, but that is her story to tell which she will when she is ready."

He nodded. "No worries. We won't pressure her into anything, but we will be here to support her anytime she does want to talk."

"That's what I told her, and she does want to tell you. Tonight is probably not the best time, though. A happy evening together is much preferable."

Esme and Carmen returned shortly, talking animatedly about Esme's job. After thoroughly discussing color schemes and other things I really didn't understand, the conversation turned to me and the hospital. I explained that I had the weekend off, but had to work in the morning. Carmen quickly asked if she could spend the day with Esme while I worked. Esme was delighted with the prospect of spending more time with her, and having someone to help with Emmett.

Time slipped away without us realizing, but when Emmett started falling asleep in Carmen's lap, we knew it was time to leave. After a few lingering hugs, we loaded into the car and drove toward home. The car ride was mostly silent, but no words were needed. We both wore identical smiles that said everything for us.

Once we were home, I carried Emmett inside and we changed him for bed. He didn't stir at all and continued sleeping peacefully once we placed him in his bed. Esme and I quickly changed for bed also and then assumed our usual nighttime position on the couch.

We didn't sit for long because both of us were exhausted from the long day, and I had to work in the morning. We did talk for a while about dinner. Esme was still ecstatic about seeing my aunt and uncle again. I was extremely happy our reveal plan had worked, but it was Esme's idea to use Emmett since he did favor her so much. Esme admitted that she now felt a little silly for worrying about how Carmen and Eleazar would feel about Emmett. To them, he was already a grandchild for them to love on.

We finally decided to head to bed, and Esme groaned as she stood up.

"Too many hugs?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Maybe just one too many," she admitted rather reluctantly.

"I'll bring you a pain pill if you want to go get in bed now." She nodded and left the room.

I fixed her a glass of water and retrieved a pill from the bottle to take to her. When I got to her room, she was already under laying down under the covers. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. I thought she might already be asleep, but she opened her eyes when she heard me enter the room. She took the pill I offered and swallowed it quickly.

"Goodnight," I whispered as I leaned down to kiss her. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," she whispered back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." We kissed once more before I left the room.

I crawled into my own bed which was starting to feel empty, especially knowing Esme was only a few yards away from me. I was hopeful that Liam would be able to help convince Charles to go with the deal being offered. I couldn't wait for the day I could propose to Esme properly and make her my wife. That day would especially make all the lost years worth it.

Sleep quickly claimed me, and my dreams were once again filled with hopes of our future together which was now even closer than before.


	15. When You Say Nothing At All

**A/N: Thank you so much for continuing to read and review! I have 82(?) reviews now, and I never would have imagined that response!**

**Enjoy the next chapter! (It's kinda long! :D)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters.**

**Song for chapter: When You Say Nothing At All by Alison Krauss**

**

* * *

**

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Esme POV

I woke up early than I expected to. Emmett was still sleeping, and my brain was almost in overdrive. I was not looking forward to Carlisle going back to work. I knew it was impossible, but I couldn't help but think it would be nice to have him stay home all the time. The prospect of spending time without him almost seemed unbearable, but I was excited to be able to spend some more time with Carmen.

Our dinner with Carlisle's aunt and uncle was wonderful. I was so happy to see them, and they were just as happy to see me. I blended back into the family seamlessly. There was no awkwardness, and it didn't feel like I had been gone eight years.

I also couldn't be happier about their acceptance of Emmett. Carmen was already calling him her "grandbaby," and Emmett truly seemed to like being around her and Eleazar. They didn't judge me for having a baby even though I didn't tell them my story. I knew I wanted to tell them soon so everything would be clear between us.

Emmett started waking up which distracted me from my thoughts. I rolled out of bed and remade it before checking on him. He was trying to roll around like he usually did in his crib, but there wasn't anywhere for him to go. I leaned down to rub his back, and he turned to smile at me.

"Good morning, baby boy," I said softly. "Are you ready to get up?" He reached up for me, and I lifted him with my good arm. He needed to be changed, but I couldn't do it by myself, so I went to Carlisle's room.

The door to his room was open, but his bathroom door was closed. I could hear him getting ready, so I sat down on the bed to wait for him. Emmett moved out of my hold to explore the bed. I held his hand as he jumped and fell down repeatedly. He started giggling, which Carlisle must have heard because he opened the bathroom door. He was already dressed for the day in his blue scrubs, and I could tell his face was freshly shaven.

"Who's jumping on my bed?" he asked playfully. Emmett continued his play, and Carlisle came over and picked him up.

"Is Emmett jumping on my bed?" he asked as he threw him into the air and caught him. Emmett laughed and laughed as Carlisle played with him.

As Emmett calmed down, Carlisle kissed me good morning before I went into the kitchen to start breakfast and he went to change a diaper.

After breakfast, I unfortunately had to let Carlisle leave for work. He tried to reassure me, telling me it would only be until the afternoon. I knew I was acting ridiculous, but I still couldn't get over the gnawing feeling in my stomach. This would be the first time since finding each other again that we would be apart for longer than a couple of hours. I didn't want to make Carlisle feel guilty about going to a job he loved, so I collected myself enough to see him off with a smile on my face. Eventually, I would have to get used to him leaving during the week. Thankfully, his hours were not too bad and he generally worked the same shift all week. I reminded myself that we would have the evening together, which was my favorite time of the day anyway.

I was also worried about watching Emmett by myself. I was afraid he would need something I couldn't give him, or something would happen that I couldn't help with. I didn't worry for long though since Carmen showed up a few minutes after Carlisle left.

She helped me tremendously with Emmett: watching him while I got dressed, helping me dress him, and playing with him. We spent both spent the morning smiling and giggling with my precious boy until I put him down for a nap.

I knew it was the most opportune time to talk to Carmen, and she had waiting patiently, never pressuring me at all. We sat down on the couch together and she held my hand in both of hers. I think she could tell I was preparing myself for what I was about to say so she stayed silent until I was ready to begin.

I told Carmen the exact same story I told Carlisle in the hospital, not leaving out any details. It was different this time though, in that I actually broke down while telling my story. I had not allowed my emotions to take over before, and it felt really good. I never realized how tiresome it was to hold in my feelings until I didn't have to anymore.

Carmen proved to be a great support. She stayed silent the whole time I was talking, calmly stroking my hand with her thumb. I could tell when she was upset by either the angry expression on her face or the tears in her eyes, but she never interrupted. When I got to the happy part about Emmett and then Carlisle, she smiled with me and I was glad she found it as uplifting as I did.

Once I was finished, she pulled me into a long hug and told me how proud she was of me for staying strong in order to protect myself and my baby. I told her she could tell Eleazar if he wanted to know, and I was sure he did. As good as it felt to let go, I still didn't feel like going through the rollercoaster ride every day.

Carmen also assured me that Liam was an excellent lawyer and a very nice, respectable man. I had trusted Carlisle when he told me the same thing, but hearing it from someone else was nice. Carmen assured me that Liam would have everything worked out in no time. I could only hope and pray that this would be resolved quickly.

When Emmett woke up from his nap, I enjoyed some snuggle time with him while Carmen fixed lunch. We ate lunch together then went back to playtime. I could tell Emmett liked having the attention of more than one adult now.

Time went by quickly and before I knew it, I was standing at the door with Emmett, waiting for Carlisle to come home. As soon as Carlisle stepped through the door, Emmett squealed and reached for him. Carlisle dropped everything he was holding to swing Emmett into one arm and wrap the other one around me. He kissed us both repeatedly and I reveled in the feeling of having him back here again.

Carmen left shortly after Carlisle came home, promising she would be back the next day. I was glad we would be spending more days to come together. Not only was she good company and a great distraction for me, but she was also great with Emmett.

After she left, we sat down together on the couch. Carlisle held me against his side with Emmett in his lap. Emmett was soon bored with this position, so he got down in the floor to play some more. I asked Carlisle about his day, and he told me about it as he held me. He seemed to need the same contact from me that I needed from him.

I finally left his side to fix dinner. After we ate, Carlisle and I gave Emmett a bath and put him to bed. He had only had one nap, so I knew it wouldn't take long for him to fall asleep. Once we were sure he was asleep, Carlisle and I both changed into our pajamas and met up in the living room.

Carlisle pulled me down onto the couch with him and covered us with a blanket. He had fixed us a bowl of chips as well as some drinks to enjoy while we relaxed.

"So how was your day?" he asked as he turned the TV on to a random channel with the volume turned down.

"It was alright," I answered honestly.

"I missed you," he said while trailing kisses along my jaw.

"I missed you, too," I giggled. I loved it when he was playful.

"Did you enjoy spending time with Carmen?"

"I did. I told her everything, and she was very supportive like you said she would be." He smiled at me, and I continued. "I told her she could tell Eleazar. I'm just ready for everyone to know so we can move on."

"I know, sweetheart, and it will happen very soon. I promise."

Carlisle turned the TV volume up slightly and found us a movie to watch. I felt like we were high school students again. We often watched movies together on the couch at his house while we were teenagers. Doing this again felt normal, but it also felt long overdue. We remained silent, enjoying the movie and each other, both needing the time to unwind.

"Esme," Carlisle began softly, breaking our silence. "I hope you don't feel like a prisoner here."

I turned to look at him with a confused expression. I had no clue what he was talking about.

"It's just that I don't want you to think Carmen is babysitting you or anything while I'm at work."

I shook my head and smiled. "Don't worry, Carlisle. I enjoy her company. I haven't felt at all like she is just watching me while you aren't here. She is also a great help with Emmett."

"Okay good," he sighed in relief. "Feel free to let me know if you ever feel that way. I don't want to keep you locked away. I'll take you anywhere you want to go, and I'm sure Carmen will, too."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, but right now, I'm really fine with just relaxing around here."

"I'm glad you're happy here," he said as he kissed me. "I was thinking we can go pack up the rest of your stuff one afternoon this week. I'm sure Carmen and Eleazar will help us. Also, I heard how interested Carmen was with your work. Maybe she would like to help you shop for the apartment?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," I said with a smile. "We can look at some catalogues together to decide how I want to give this place a facelift."

Carlisle chuckled softly at me, and we continued to watch TV until the movie went off. We parted for bed as we always did, and I couldn't help but wish we had more time together.

The next couple of days followed the same pattern. I would get up and cook breakfast for us before Carlisle left for work. Carmen would arrive shortly after Carlisle left, and we would spend the morning playing with Emmett.

Carlisle was right about Carmen. She seemed to really enjoying looking with me for ideas on exactly how I wanted to decorate the apartment. We spent Emmett's nap time looking at catalogues and on the internet. We made plans to go shopping the next week to see if we could find any of the things I liked in stores.

The evening continued to remain my favorite time of the day. I loved the time I got to spend with Emmett and Carlisle, but I also loved our alone time after Emmett was in bed. I felt like we both needed the time to just hold each other in our arms. It grounded us to the present, and was a reminder of how far we had come in such a short time.

On Friday, Carmen and Eleazar treated Emmett and I to a lunch at a nice little diner. It was the first time I had seen Eleazar since he knew what had happened to me. He hugged me like he never wanted to let go, and a few tears were shed, but overall it felt good. I was glad we were all on a united front now, ready for whatever was to come in the future.

After our lunch, we headed over to my old apartment to begin packing. Carmen and Eleazar were only able to meet Maggie because Ben was working. Carmen and Maggie hit it off with each other immediately. I expected it with their matching exuberant personalities.

Emmett was happy to see Maggie and his toys we had left. We had enough people helping that we were able to keep him entertained while work still got done. Carlisle joined us we he got off work, and by dinner time, we had almost everything packed up and ready to go. Eleazar offered to bring his truck over the next day to help load up everything up and take it home. I mostly had boxes to take since the apartment had come fully furnished. The only big pieces were things I had bought for Emmett like his crib, high chair, changing table, and rocking chair.

That night, Carlisle and I were both tired from our full day, but we still sat together on the couch after Emmett was asleep. We curled up together, and Carlisle turned the TV on. I didn't realize I had drifted off to sleep until I felt Carlisle gently rubbing my shoulder. I looked at the clock and it was after midnight. Apparently we had both fallen asleep, so we headed off to bed.

Thankfully, Carlisle didn't have to work on Saturday because we both slept in later than we ever had. I was only woken up by Emmett jumping on me. He had lived up to his monkey nickname once more. His pack-and-play was positioned up against my bed, and he had managed to climb out and onto the bed.

It surprised me that Carlisle hadn't heard Emmett wake up since we both kept our doors open at night. But when I walked to his room, he was still soundly sleeping. I placed Emmett on the bed with him, and went to make breakfast.

Carlisle soon joined me in the kitchen. He was empty handed, but I heard Emmett playing in the other room.

"I woke up to someone jumping on me," he yawned as he pulled me in for a hug and kiss."

"I did, too," I laughed and went back to my breakfast making. "We must have been really tired to sleep this late." Carlisle agreed and started fixing Emmett a drink.

We had to hurry through breakfast since we were running late, but we still managed to make it to my apartment before Carmen and Eleazar. Everything was in order from the day before, so when they did arrive with the truck, it didn't take long to load everything up. Maggie seemed sad to have us leave for good, but I promised to still bring Emmett by and for us to go to lunch sometime.

At home, it didn't take long for them to unload everything. Eleazar and Carlisle set up the furniture in Emmett's room while I told them where I wanted everything. After that, Eleazar and I just stood back as Carlisle and Carmen got to work. I quickly figured out where Carlisle learned his organizational techniques; Carmen was just as bad as him.

When they were hanging my clothes in the closet, I didn't miss the look Carmen gave her nephew. He just nodded and they went back to work. I didn't really have that many clothes. Most of what I did have didn't fit well because I had bought it when I was pregnant. Before, I didn't matter since I didn't leave my apartment very often, but now I that I was able to get out, I probably needed some new clothes.

By late afternoon, everything was unpacked and organized the best it could be. There wasn't really any place for Emmett's clothes, so I added "dresser for Emmett" on my list of things I needed to shop for. After Carmen and Eleazar left, I silently roamed through the apartment. My things were effortlessly blended with Carlisle's and it truly felt like our home. There were touches of me in every room, and if it were possible, I would have loved Carlisle more for making me feel like I belonged with him in what used to be his space.

The rest of our Saturday was pretty low-key. Emmett was being his usual ball of energy. I liked to sit back and just observe him as he played by himself of with Carlisle. He was learning so much every day, and I found it hard to believe that I had only had him for almost 19 months now.

That evening, I was able to rock Emmett in the rocking chair now in his room. His new trend was now to skip his afternoon nap, so he was always ready to sleep when it was his bedtime. I almost rocked myself to sleep as well, but Carlisle affectively woke me up with a kiss. He placed Emmett in his crib, and he seemed to sigh at the familiarity. I knew it had to be more comfortable than what he had been sleeping in for a week. After making sure the nightlight was on, we turned out the light and quietly left the room.

As Carlisle and I sat together, our topic of conversation focused on the next day. Emmett and I were going to church with Carlisle for the first time. I was very excited about going, especially since I couldn't remember the last time I had been able to go to church. Charles rarely let me out of the house, and I wasn't allowed to have friends, so that ruined any chances of me finding a place to worship while I was in Ohio.

Carlisle assured me that I would fit in with the congregation, and that they would be happy to have me. It helped that Carmen and Eleazar would both be there which meant that I would know someone other than Carlisle. He also assured me that his friends would love me and Emmett.

I was a bit worried about how Emmett would behave. I had never taken him any place where he had to be quiet, and so I didn't know how he would react. Carlisle promised he would be fine, and if he wasn't, one of us or Carmen could take him outside.

I went to bed the second night in a row without taking one of my prescription pain pills. Over-the-counter pills provided enough relief for me now because I wasn't in that much pain anymore. Carlisle was confident that my ribs were healing well, and most of my bruises had faded or at least started to fade. I was also recovering the use of my fingers on my left hand again. I had an appointment on Monday morning with an orthopedic doctor, and I couldn't wait to find out what his medical opinion was on how long I would have to wear this cumbersome cast.

Sunday morning I woke up after a full night's rest. I looked over to the spot where Emmett had been sleeping, and was almost surprised to find nothing there. It would take some time for me to get used to him not sleeping in the same room as me. In my old apartment, there was only one bedroom so he was even with me then.

After I made the bed, I walked down the hall to Emmett's room. I hadn't heard him any during the night, so I assumed he had slept well back in his own bed. I was a bit surprised to find his crib empty. I was afraid he knew how to climb out, but nothing looked to be out of place in his room. If he had gotten out, I figured his first stop would be his basket of toys.

I headed back down the hall to look for him. When I passed Carlisle room, I saw that his bed, too, was empty. This relieved me; at least they were hopefully together.

I walked into the living room, and the sight before me made my heart melt. Carlisle was sitting in the recliner holding Emmett, who was drinking his morning cup of milk. The TV was on, and Emmett was happily watching _Sesame_ _Street_ with his free hand wound tightly in Carlisle's hair.

Carlisle turned to me and smiled when he noticed my presence.

"Good morning, Mommy," he said as I leaned over to kiss him.

"Good morning, Daddy," I whispered into his ear which made his lips turn up in an impossibly large smile. Carmen had started referring to him as "Daddy" around Emmett. I felt kind of silly for not thinking of that before. Of course Emmett would never say the word if he never heard it used in relation to anyone. Carlisle and I had talked about it, and we both wanted the same thing: for him to be Emmett's father. He already was in all the most important ways, so we were just waiting for Emmett to confirm it.

Carlisle put his arm around my waist and pulled me around and onto his lap next to Emmett. Luckily, his recliner was a bit oversized, so we managed to fit without anyone falling out.

"Mama," Emmett said happily as he leaned over to give me a sloppy kiss on my nose.

"Good morning, baby. What are you doing?" I asked him sweetly.

"Melmo!" he replied, using his sippy cup to point to the TV.

"I see you're watching Elmo," I commented as Carlisle rocked us all slowly.

"Milk!" Emmett was shaking his cup up and down showing me what he was drinking, and I was grateful the cup was spill proof. If it hadn't been, we would have had a big mess to clean up.

I sat with my favorite men for a few more minutes before I regretfully had to get up to head to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked me with a smirk. "You're going to miss 'Melmo.'"

"As much as I would love to watch another episode of that red, furry monster, I need to start on breakfast. What would you like?"

"Anything you want to fix is fine with me. Just don't forget we need to leave in about an hour and a half."

I nodded and headed to the kitchen. I went through the list of things I could fix in my head. I didn't want to cook anything too messy since we wouldn't have time to give Emmett a bath, and I really wanted him to be clean for his first trip to church.

I grabbed a bag of bagels and decided that would be my best bet. I toasted a couple of them plain, and a couple of them with butter and cinnamon sugar. I pulled out the cream cheese from the refrigerator and also some fruit spread. After everything was placed on the table, we were ready to eat.

Carlisle brought Emmett in and strapped him into his high chair. He whined at first, which I knew was because he had gotten used to eating in our laps, but he quickly calmed down once I placed some cut up bagel on the tray.

After we finished eating, Carlisle thanked me for breakfast and then started clearing the table and cleaning up Emmett. I went to start getting ready since it would take me the longest.

I took a quick shower and then dried my hair. I was getting better at styling it one handed. It still didn't look as good as it did when I used a curling iron, but it would have to do until my cast came off or until Carlisle leaned to style hair. I wasn't too sure that would ever happen, but he would probably try if I asked him.

My clothes for the day had been picked out the night before, so I quickly slipped on the green and white print sleeveless cotton dress with matching green cardigan over it. The neckline scooped slightly and the dress went to my knees. It was the only other dress I owned besides the one I wore to Carmen and Eleazar's for dinner, and I loved it. I was still a little bit self-conscious about my post baby body, but I didn't notice any visible bumps or bulges, so I decided I looked presentable. After slipping on my faux pearl necklace and earring set, I went to Emmett's room to make sure his clothing was laid out.

I knew exactly what I wanted Emmett to wear. In my opinion, the outfit was adorable: a white shirt and light blue check short-alls which had Noah's ark along with giraffes and elephants on it in smocking. Maggie and I had found the outfit at a consignment shop. I fell in love with it even though I didn't know if he would ever have a chance to wear it. I felt it was perfect for this outing.

Carlisle brought Emmett into his room when he heard me rummaging around. When he saw me, he told me how beautiful he thought I looked, and his comment put me at ease. We dressed Emmett together, and then Carlisle went to get himself dressed.

After Carlisle finished dressing in his khaki pants and blue shirt, which matched Emmett's outfit, we all put shoes on, grabbed Bibles and bags, and left the apartment. The church was close to Carmen and Eleazar's house, so the drive took a while. We had left on time, so I wasn't worried about us being late.

The church was fairly small, but that made the people much more welcoming. Strangers told me good morning and that they were glad I could be there, which made me feel like I belonged. Carlisle introduced me to a pair of his closest friends. Peter Reaves actually worked at the same hospital as Carlisle in pediatrics, and his wife Charlotte, worked as a nurse. They joked about her shadowing Carlisle often, just to keep some of the flirtatious nurses at bay. Peter and Charlotte obviously knew who I was, and I found out that Carlisle mentioned had mentioned me quite a few times to say the least.

We sat on the same pew as Carmen, with me in between her and Carlisle. She sat with her arm around my shoulder, and the dominant emotion on her face was hard for me to decipher at first. I finally decided it was pride. She was proud to have me beside her, which positively thrilled me. She even introduced me as her future daughter-in-law, and Emmett as her future grandson.

It felt so good to be back in church again. I had missed it so much while Charles kept me locked away from the world. It also felt good to be back by Carlisle's side in a place like where we had met. The first thing we ever bonded over was our faith, and it continued to be the cornerstone in our ever blossoming relationship.

Emmett was well behaved through the first half of the service. He enjoyed swaying to the music, some of it he more than likely recognized from DVDs and CDs we had. Once we had to stay seated for the second half of the service, Emmett started to become restless. We tried getting him to play with a few of his silent toys, but nothing worked. After stopping him from scaling the pew in front of us for the umpteenth time, Carlisle finally placed him in his lap and held him there. I was afraid the tantrum would begin soon, but it never came. Carlisle pulled one of the cups of juice I had prepared out of the diaper bag and gave it to Emmett while cradling him in his arms. A few minutes of gentle rocking left Emmett fast asleep against Carlisle's chest. I was continually amazed at how well he could handle my son.

_Our_ son. He was not just mine anymore, and I loved it.

After the service, we went out to lunch with Carmen and Eleazar. Carlisle picked a small Italian restaurant for us to go to and the food was delicious. Emmett napped throughout the meal in Carmen's arms, but she had no complaints. We ordered a small portion of pasta for Emmett to eat whenever he woke up, and then paid the bill.

As we walked outside, Carlisle was talking softly with Carmen. After a few moments, Carmen smiled and nodded, and then Carlisle went to his car and removed Emmett's car seat. He took it to Eleazar, and I really wanted to know what was going on.

"Carlisle, what are you doing?" I asked as he secured the seat in his aunt and uncle's car.

He finished making sure the seat was in safely and turned to face me with a smile. "Well, I figured Carmen and Eleazar could take Emmett for the afternoon while we spend some time just the two of us."

I couldn't help but grin at the idea of spending time alone with Carlisle. We did spend every evening together, but it was nice being able to get out of the house and do something different.

"So where are we going?" I asked, not even trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

"I was thinking we could head to the mall for a little while. What do you say?"

"I say that sounds wonderful," I said while nodding my head enthusiastically. But then I looked over at Emmett and frowned.

"But what about Emmett?" I asked. I felt bad for leaving him while he was sleeping. I would hate for him to be afraid when he woke up in a strange place.

"Don't worry about him, darling," Carmen said. "We can call you if anything happens, but I promise we can handle it. Now shoo! Mommy and Daddy need alone time and Emmett here needs bonding time with Nana and Pops."

I agreed, knowing she was right. I never doubted their ability to watch after Emmett. They had raised two kids, so Carmen could probably teach me lots of things about motherhood. We made sure to give them Emmett's lunch and his diaper bag, then we went in our separate directions.

Carlisle drove to the nearest shopping mall, and I was practically giddy with excitement at just the prospect of window shopping with him by my side. After we went to the first store, I realized he had other plans.

We started out just looking around. This quickly turned into Carlisle picking things out and asking me if I liked them or not. That quickly turned into me trying these items on. I only did it to appease Carlisle, who seemed to be having a good time. Thankfully, he picked things that were easy to put on with my cast, and they were really comfortable. I modeled each outfit for him with ridiculous poses, and it felt good to act our age for a while. We were still young, even with a baby at home, and it was nice to be able to laugh and act silly together.

Carlisle of course approved of every outfit, and the next thing I knew, he was at the counter paying for everything.

"Carlisle, please. You can't buy me this much," I pleaded. "I can't ask you to spend this much money on me." I had no idea how much everything would cost. He made me promise not to look at the price tags, which I thought was because we were just having fun. I knew the store was not in my price range.

"Esme, this is really not that much," he explained while he paid. "I would buy the world for you if I could, and I still have many birthdays and Christmases to make up for."

After he finished paying, he took the bag off the counter, turned to me and smiled.

"Happy seventeenth birthday," he whispered as he kissed me.

I sighed and rested my forehead against his. I didn't really feel right accepting so much from him. He had already given me so much more than I could hope for, without even counting the material things. But he had once again made an impossibly sweet gesture, and I could never refuse.

"You too perfect," I mumbled.

He pulled back from me, his eyes sparkling. "Oh, I'm far from perfect," he said while shaking his head. "I'm just trying to be what I can for you. And I will mess up. But I've been planning things to do with you and for you in my head for many years. Now I get to make them real. So I'm not perfect; I'm just prepared."

He kissed me once more, and then took my hand. I knew we didn't want to cause a scene in the store, and not everyone would appreciate our very public mushy moment.

The rest of the afternoon went along the same lines. Carlisle and I would pick out clothes and I would try them on before he paid for what we both liked. I had to remind myself that he was doing it because he wanted to, not because I asked him, and I really did have a good time.

We made it to my twentieth birthday before we stopped to take a break. Carlisle got us come chocolate chip cookies to munch on with an extra to take home to Emmett.

Right before we left the mall, we went into a children's store to get a few things for Emmett. Carlisle explained that he had holidays to make up with him as well, and I just let him since it made him so happy. I couldn't help but notice Carlisle staring longingly at the girl section of the store. After his gaze went over there for the fourth time, I took his hand and led him to look at the little pink dresses.

He looked at each one with a smile on his face.

"I've always wanted a little girl, too," I said softly.

"Don't' get me wrong. I love Emmett with all my heart," He explained. "But there's just something appealing about having a 'Daddy's girl'."

"Someday," I promised. "Someday we'll have one."

He pulled me in for a kiss and held me tightly. I had a feeling the mall might kick us out soon for public displays of affection, but our love was so strong, palpable, that we couldn't help but give in.

"I don't think I can settle for one. Maybe two? Or three?"

I laughed at his idea, but couldn't disagree. A house full of kids sounded like was an excellent idea.

We finally left the mall much later than anticipated. When we went to pick up Emmett, Eleazar had already left for the evening service at church.

"Sorry we took so long," I apologized to Carmen as we walked in the door.

"Don't worry about. E is sorry he had to leave before seeing you, but you'll be back tomorrow." Carmen had already planned for us to have dinner with them every Monday night.

Emmett was very happy we were back, and ran to greet us with hugs and kisses.

"How was he?" Carlisle asked as he helped Carmen gather up Emmett's things.

"He was a good boy, of course. He even ate all of his lunch. We've just been playing and exploring most of the afternoon."

"You ate all your lunch, Monkey?" I asked him while he sat on my lap. "Thank you for being so sweet for Nana and Pops. We have something special for you when we get home." I was glad Emmett was well behaved, and he definitely deserved the cookie we brought him.

Carlisle and I thanked Carmen once more and then loaded up the car to go home. Once we were home, Emmett ate his cookie which gave him a sugar rush so Carlisle chased him around the apartment while I put away all of my new things.

The clothes filled up my closet nicely. I still thought it was a bit too much, but it was good that I had things to wear now that fit and were a bit more stylish than I was used to. I was making sure all the bags were empty when I found a small box in the bottom of one of them. I didn't remember seeing it before, so I carefully opened the lid. Inside the box was a pair of small white gold hoop earrings lined with tiny diamonds. They were beautiful and I couldn't help but gasp. I was about to go find Carlisle, but when I looked up, he was already standing in the doorway.

"I'm guessing by that expression on your face you found them?" he asked with a small smile.

"Their gorgeous, Carlisle, but you didn't need to get me anything else."

He just shook his head as he crossed the room. "Would you like me to help you put them on?"

I could only nod in response. He carefully removed the pearl earrings I had been wearing and placed them on the dresser. His face was priceless as he concentrated on putting the new ones in my ears.

After he succeeded with his task, he walked me over to the mirror and pulled me in front of him with his arms wrapped around my waist. He placed his chin against my shoulder, and we both smiled at our reflection.

"Merry Christmas 2005?" he said quietly, phrasing it as a question. I had a feeling he wouldn't keep up with the dates for long. I nodded and he placed a soft kiss on my shoulder and then one on my neck.

I turned to face him and then crashed my lips to his. We kissed chastely for a while, as we had previously, but then something changed. Carlisle tentatively ran his tongue across my lower lip. I immediately answered his silent request by opening my mouth slightly to him. This man consumed my every thought. I don't know if I ever could refuse anything he asked of me.

Carlisle remained careful as he slowly deepened our kiss. I had a feeling he didn't want to remind me of Charles, but this was nothing like I had ever experienced with that monster. When Charles had kissed me, it was always done hungrily and for dominance. Carlisle's kiss was full of passion and devotion, and as he cupped my face in his hands, I knew he cherished me.

His tongue gently explored my mouth and met mine. Together they danced, a slow intimate dance. He tasted like spearmint, with a hint of chocolate, I assumed from the cookies. I kissed him with fervor, like I could never get enough, and it was as if he felt the exact same way. We finally had to break apart to catch our breaths, and Carlisle wrapped me in his arms. We stood silently together, enjoying the closeness while staring into each other's eyes. I could see all the love Carlisle had for me in his eyes, and I hoped I was conveying my love for him in mine. We didn't need words. We never needed words to understand the feelings we had for each other.

We stayed in our bubble until we were brought back to reality with Emmett running into the room. Carlisle and I both laughed at the happy little boy who ran straight into our legs. He tried to hug us this way, but instead, Carlisle lifted him and placed him in one of his arms. The other he wrapped around me, and I placed my right arm around him. We remained in our embrace for as long as Emmett would allow with the love in such a small space almost reaching unbearable amounts.


	16. Bless the Broken Road

**A/N: Thank you for continuing to read and review! I'm truly enjoying writing this, and knowing someone is out there reading it gives me so much motivation.**

**I wanted to post this chapter earlier, but it just didn't work out...but it's here now, so I hope you enjoy!**

**This chapter is a little bit shorter than the last couple, and I'm thinking the next two will be around the same length. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or these characters.**

**Song for chapter: Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts **

**

* * *

**

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

Carlisle POV

I felt like my life had turned into something out of a fairy tale. Everything was going well, almost too well.

Esme and I continued to grow closer to each other every day. We were not the same people that we were when we were teenagers. We had both grown up quite a bit and had experienced many things. Even though we were different in some ways, it appeared that our connection had not changed at all.

We were learning things about each other all the time. I was ecstatic to find out that Esme wanted to have more children, specifically with me, and she was surprised to learn that as much as I loved my job, my dream was to open my own private practice. Our conversations mostly focused on the future, since we were both ready to continue our lives together.

My relationship with Emmett was also growing. He was totally comfortable with me, and would sometimes choose me over Esme. I teased her about it a little bit, but she was perfectly fine with it. In fact, overjoyed might be a better adjective to describe her feelings.

Our first full week together had been pretty much amazing. After we worked out our routine, the days went smoothly. Esme enjoyed spending the time with Carmen while I was at work, and I was happy that she had someone to help her with Emmett. The weekend ended with us moving Esme and Emmett's belongings and our first trip to church together followed by a shopping trip.

I loved spending one-on-one time with Esme, and it was a relief that she accepted my gifts to her so easily. I never wanted her to feel like she was taking advantage of me or my money, and I hoped she knew that it brought me happiness to provide for her.

After I had put the earrings I had bought her in her ears, I couldn't help but be overwhelmed by my love for her. I had been reluctant to further our physically relationship because I wanted her to always feel like she could control the situation and set the pace. I knew that we would more than likely be married soon, and I didn't want her to feel pressured into doing anything. But when I saw the same level of love for me reflected in her eyes that I had for her, I couldn't help but kiss her with more passion than I ever had before. Thankfully, she seemed to want it too, and that moment somehow enriched our relationship even more.

The next week slightly mirrored the first. I had Monday off again, and Esme had an appointment with an orthopedic doctor in the morning. He took more x-rays and assured her that the bones were healing well. His estimate of how long she would probably have to keep the cast was lower than the one I had given her. He seemed to think she would be ready for a short cast in about three weeks. This lifted her spirits greatly and set the tone for the rest of the day.

After the appointment, I treated her and Emmett to lunch before we headed to do the grocery shopping for the week. We once again received many compliments on our little family which made grocery shopping one of my favorite activities. Once the shopping was finished, we went back home and played with Emmett the rest of the afternoon until we had to head over to Carmen and Eleazar's for dinner.

I greatly appreciated the effort they had put into making Esme and Emmett feel like they were welcome and still wanted in the family. Actually, it probably didn't take that much effort for them. They never stopped loving Esme while she was gone, and it was easy for them to open their hearts to Emmett. They treated him no different than any of their other grandchildren, and I knew he would grow up with their unconditional love.

The rest of the week I worked the same shift. We did find a way to make my going to work in the morning a little easier on both of us. Esme had started sharing my devotion book in the morning with me, so I bought one specifically for couples. Now our mornings provided a time for us to bond as well as our time in the evenings. Our morning reading together provided us with the assurance and inspiration we needed to make it through the day.

Throughout the week, Esme and Carmen went shopping several times for things for the apartment. Stock in the Pottery Barn was looking better and better with the amount of bags from the store that passed through the doors. It was amazing how curtains, rugs, lamps, and other small touches could transform this space into something that felt much more like a home. They also worked together to repaint Emmett's room. The boring white was now replaced with a tan color, and he even had new bedding featuring his favorite animals: monkeys.

Everything was going so well for us, and it had me slightly worried. I had this nagging feeling that something was going to happen to ruin everything. Nothing had happened to make me feel this way, and I couldn't explain why I did. I could tell Esme was also feeling. It was almost as if we tiptoed around all the time, just waiting for something to go wrong.

I was worried my worst fears were coming true when Liam called me on Thursday afternoon. He requested to meet with Esme and me as soon as possible. I still had about two hours left of my shift, but I didn't care. I explained that it was a family emergency and rushed to get home. As I drove, I thought about the phone call. I could not decipher the tone Liam used; he had kept his voice expressionless. I had no idea what this could mean, and I felt myself becoming more nervous by the minute.

I realized too late that I probably should have called Esme before I left to tell her what was going on, but in a way I was glad I didn't. If I had called her, it would have caused anxiety to build up until I got home. Hopefully with me telling her in person, I could offer her better support.

When I walked in the door, an involuntary smile came to my face as I heard the laughter of Emmett, Carmen, and Esme mixed together. I walked to the living room to find Emmett being chased around the room by his mother and grandmother. After they saw me, Emmett ran right to me while the women collapsed on the couch.

"Hi, little man," I said as I lifted him into my arms. "Are you having fun with Mommy and Nana?"

He hugged me with his arms around my neck and nodded.

"Well what are you playing, buddy?"

"Catch Emmt," he replied with a grin.

I laughed at his pronunciation of his name. "'Catch Emmett,' huh? Are you winning?"

He nodded again, and I put him back down on the floor. He quickly ran over to the couch to climb up to sit in Esme's lap. I followed him and helped him up before kissing Esme "hello."

She and Carmen had both caught their breaths, and Esme noticed the clock for the first time.

"Carlisle, why are you home so early? Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure," I explained honestly, running my fingers through my hair. "Liam called me a few minutes ago, wanting to meet with us as soon as possible."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, clearly surprised. I could understand her shock. While we were living in our little fairy tale, we didn't think of the situation with Charles very often. I knew it was always in the back of our minds, but we didn't have time to dwell on it. This call from Liam snapped us back to reality.

"Do you know what he wants to talk about? Do you think this could possible be good news? What exactly did he say, Carlisle?" She was rattling off questions faster than I could answer.

"Slow down, sweetheart," I chuckled. "All he said was that he wanted to speak with us. I couldn't tell anything from his tone of voice either. But we should probably leave as soon as possible to go find out what _is_ going on before we jump to conclusions either way."

Carmen offered to stay with Emmett while we were gone, and we were out the door within five minutes. Esme was nervous and fidgety as I drove. Her eyes, however, were closed in silent prayer until I parked the car. She opened her eyes and I smiled at her before exiting the car and going around to open the door for her.

After she got out, I pulled her into my arms and squeezed her to me. "Just remember," I whispered, "you are strong. You can handle this, and I'll be with you the whole time. Not just in there; I'm here for you always."

She nodded before pulling back to look at me. I could see her strength shining through her eyes as she resolved herself to face her fears.

"No matter what he says, we will work it out," she told me forcefully. "I am never going to be separated from you again."

I smiled and nodded. I felt the exact same way. Nothing could keep us apart now.

We walked hand in hand into the building, very reminiscent of the previous time we were here. Liam was standing outside his office waiting for us. He motioned for us to enter, and we sat in the same spot as before. Liam closed the door and sat behind his desk. His facial expression gave nothing away, so I still had no idea what kind of information he had for us.

"Carlisle, Esme," he greeted us. "Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice."

We both simply nodded in response while we sat on the edge of our seats, preparing ourselves for whatever information he was about to impart.

Liam noticed our anxiousness, so he quickly continued.

"Well I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

I was not in the mood to play his games, but Esme spoke up.

"The bad, please," she said quietly, griping my hand tightly.

"Are you familiar with a Mr. and Mrs. Mark and Dianne Platt?" he asked. I recognized the names of Esme's parents, but I had no idea how they fit into this puzzle.

"Those are my parents," Esme confirmed. "What do they have to do with this?"

Liam shuffled some papers around on his desk. "I have discovered that Mr. Platt has been indicted in Ohio with some of the same charges Mr. Evenson faces. Mrs. Platt also faces charges for being an accessory. Their trials have already begun since Mr. Platt is too sure of himself to take a deal. They will more than likely both serve several years in prison."

We both sat stunned for a moment. Esme had mentioned her suspicions of her parents being involved in illegal activity. After Charles was caught, it was pretty much a given since he worked for them. This information, however, cemented the fact that they had been up to no good. I was so thankful Esme had gotten away when she did and stayed away from the family business.

"So that was the bad news?" Esme hedged carefully. She had never had a close relationship with her parents, so I knew this news would not upset her very much.

Liam nodded. "The good news is that even though Mr. Platt is not a very smart man, Mr. Evenson apparently has a bit more sense."

I started to gain hope as he continued.

"I'm sorry this took so long, but for a while, it was difficult to get him to listen to reason. His lawyer agreed that our deal was the best one that would ever be offered, and after some more convincing, Mr. Evenson finally signed the papers this afternoon. Your divorce still won't be finalized for another 90 days, but he did sign so there won't be any issues before then. After September first, you should be good to go. Mr. Evenson also signed over his legal rights to your son so you're clear in that area as well."

Esme was frozen and speechless. I put my arm around her and rubbed my hand along her arm in comfort.

"You should have seen the look on his face when he found out he had fathered a child," Liam chuckled, trying to ease the tension. "I did my research on that 'prenuptial agreement' and my original suspicions were confirmed; it had no legal standings."

Liam stood up and handed me a file. I opened it and briefly glanced through the papers. Everything was here. The petition for dissolution of marriage had been signed by Charles, and was now just waiting to be finalized. The paper work was also there saying that Charles Evenson no longer had any rights pertaining to his son. After looking over the papers, I looked up and smiled.

Liam smiled back and nodded. "Oh and Mr. Evenson is currently on his way back to Ohio as we speak. So that's all I have for you," he said as he held his empty hands out and leaned against his desk.

I gently slid the papers over into Esme's lap. She finally moved enough to look down at the pages and flip through them.

"Is that it?" she asked quietly as tears slowly filled her eyes. "It's over? It's really over? I'm free?" Her voice was rising in volume, and I could tell she was almost afraid to believe it. I knew she would hate to get her hopes up only for everything to end horribly after all.

"Yes. It is over, my dear," Liam said brightly. Within the next second, Esme jumped up and wrapped her arms around Liam, crying on his shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for everything," she sobbed against him. He whispered something to her I couldn't hear and she released him and nodded.

I stood up and Esme immediately moved over to me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me, giving me a watery smile while the tears of joy and relief trailed down her face.

"Liam," I said as I held out my hand to shake his. "Thank you for everything. If that's all, I guess we need to get back to the baby at home."

"You're very welcome," he said as we shook hands. "If you ever need anything else, don't hesitate to call on me."

He escorted his to the door and then we walked the rest of the way outside. As soon as we were by the car, I turned Esme to face me and crashed my lips against hers. Her hand was fisted in my scrub top as she returned my kiss with as much passion as I was showing her. She opened her mouth to me without my asking for it, and I was a little surprised when her tongue initiated the first contact with mine. I was more than happy to reciprocate, and we stood outside the building for several minutes, not caring who saw us. At this moment, nothing else was worthy of our attention except each other. Our long kiss ended as we caught our breaths, and I placed three soft, chaste kisses against her lips as a way of saying "I love you" before I pulled back from her completely.

When I looked at her, I noticed she looked as relived as I felt. I no longer had the strong foreboding feelings I had experienced previously. Nothing could stand in our way now of being together. In three months time, Esme would be totally free to be whoever she wanted to be and do whatever she wanted to do with no limits whatsoever. I felt so blessed that she was choosing to spend her life with me.

"We should go out and celebrate," I proposed. "I'm taking you and Emmett out to dinner tonight."

"We should invite Carmen and Eleazar as well," Esme amended, and I immediately agreed.

We drove home in silence, but the smiles never left our faces. After we were home, neither one of us made a move to get out of the car.

"You know, everything has been going so well for us lately," Esme pondered. "And when you said Liam wanted to meet with us, I just knew something bad was about to happen. I just can't believe it's really over."

"I know exactly what you mean. I was feeling that way, too," I confessed. "But we have been shown grace once more. This is simply more proof that we are meant to be together."

She hummed in agreement. "I love you, Carlisle."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. Now, we should probably get inside to see Emmett." We shared one more kiss before exiting the car and heading to the door.

As soon as we were inside, Esme found Emmett and sat in the floor holding him like she never wanted to let go. She showered him with kisses, and whispered to him over and over that she loved him and he was safe now. The poor boy looked to be very confused by his mother's actions, but endured it longer than I thought he would. Once he escaped her grasp, he went back to playing with his toys.

I updated Carmen as Esme had her moment with her son. I knew she had probably been worrying the whole time we were gone since earlier we had no idea what was going to happen. She was overjoyed for Esme, and accepted our invitation to dinner. She called Eleazar to inform him of the plans, and then headed home to get ready.

I went into the kitchen to make Esme some tea. I knew she would need something to help her relax after being on edge during the afternoon. After that was ready, I poured Emmett a cup of juice and then took them their drinks.

As Esme drank her tea, I gently massaged all the knots and tension from her shoulders until she was completely relaxed against me. Emmett had been sitting in the floor, but he soon climbed onto the couch to sit across both of our laps. He drank his juice silently while playing with some of Esme's hair. I could not think of anywhere else I'd rather be, but we eventually had to get up to get ready for dinner.

I convinced Esme to wear one of her new dresses, which she looked beautiful in, and while she was getting ready, I changed out of my scrubs and then made sure Emmett was good to go as well.

We met Carmen and Eleazar at a new seafood restaurant I had wanted to try. The food was delicious and our conversation was very lively and enjoyable. Everyone's spirits seemed to have lifted exponentially, not that we didn't normally enjoy our time during family dinners. Something was different. It was as if the gray cloud that had been following us had finally blown away, and now we had a clear path. There was more laughter, more smiles, and just more general optimism.

Emmett fell asleep in the car, so we put him to bed as soon as we got home. After I changed into my pajamas, I went to the couch to wait on Esme. When she walked in the room, I could tell she was still ecstatic and wound up from the day. Instead of sitting beside me like she normally did, she sat down on my lap and basically attacked me with a kiss. I loved seeing her like this, so happy and carefree.

"What was that for?" I asked with a laugh. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I just love you so much," she explained with a smile and kissed me again. After she released my lips, she placed her head against my shoulder and sighed.

"I love you, too," I said as I rubbed her back. "And I'm glad you're so happy now. You deserve it."

She hummed and placed another kiss against my neck. It appeared that when Esme was extremely happy, it also made her very affectionate. But as I said, I had no complaints.

"That's what Liam said, too," She said and lifted her head to look at me. "When he whispered in my ear, he told me to go and be happy because I deserved it."

"See, I told you he was a good man. And he's obviously intelligent, too."

"We should have him and his wife over for dinner sometime," she suggested. "I don't think I can ever thank him enough for what he did for me, well, for us really."

I nodded in agreement, and held her tightly against me. After wrapping a blanket around us, we sat in comfortable silence as we relaxed.

"So what do you think about what has happened with your parents?" I asked quietly. Esme hadn't brought it up, and she didn't seem too upset about it, but I was curious of her opinion.

"I think that they made their bed, and now they can lie in it," she stated softly, yet firmly. "Don't get me wrong, I've forgiven them for all hurt they caused me, directly and indirectly, but I will never forget. And I think they are now getting what they deserve."

Esme was certainly taking the high road in this situation. Her parents had caused her so much hurt, much more than would be expected from strangers, let alone one's own family. It would be easy for her to harbor ill feelings for them, and I wouldn't blame her if she did. But somehow, she had managed to forgive them. I almost felt sorry for them; they had no clue what a wonderful person their daughter was.

"But I do wonder what happened to my sister and her husband," she began again. "He worked for my father like Charles did. I think he was afraid of my father more than anything else and just tried to please him. I hope he didn't get mixed up in the unlawful activity. I would hate that for Chelsea. She helped me more than she realizes."

"Maybe Liam can find out for us. Possibly get an email address or something," I suggested.

"I'd like that," she nodded. "We probably won't ever be close again, but I would like to tell her about Emmett and you of course. She'll probably be very surprised."

"I'm sure she will be," I laughed. "I think we were the only ones who truly believed we would find each other again."

"That's the only thought that helped me survive through every day," she said sadly and cast her eyes downward.

I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her sweetly. "No more 'surviving,'" I whispered against her lips. "Now you live. _We_ live. We're going to have a wonderful life together. I'm sure of it."

Esme lifted her eyes back to mine, and I saw that the sadness was gone. Her eyes once again sparkled with her joy, and I never wanted to see it leave. We stayed in each other's arms a lot later than we normally did on a week night, but the energy was too high for sleep. I finally had to force myself to go to bed since I still had to work in the morning.

Sleep didn't claim me quickly, and I'm sure Esme avoided it as well. My mind was racing with all the plans I needed to make. Right before I fell under, one thing was cemented in my mind: I needed a ring.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is: the proposal! ( Like he even has to ask ;) ) And I already have most of it written, so expect it in the next couple of days!**


	17. At Last

**A/N: Thank you for continuing to read and for all the sweet reviews. **

**I'm glad I was able to get this chapter out as quickly as I promised! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (or all the song lyrics I use).**

**Song for chapter: At Last by Etta James**

**

* * *

**

_At last, my love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

_Oh, yeah, at last_

_The skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clovers_

_The night I looked at you_

_I found a dream that I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to rest my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

_Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile_

_Oh, and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_For you are mine_

_At last_

Esme POV

Overwhelming joy and sleep did not mix. It took a long time for me to fall asleep and even after I did, it wasn't peaceful and I still woke up very early. I tried to stay in bed as long as possible since I knew I might disturb Carlisle and Emmett, but eventually, I just couldn't stay still and had to get up.

I still couldn't believe how well everything was going for us. I expected something to get in our way, but so far nothing had. For once, I didn't need to just hope for what I wanted in the future. Now I could actually do something about it.

It was a miracle that Charles had signed the divorce papers and gave up his rights to Emmett. I knew he was basically backed into a corner with the deal we had to offer. He would have been a fool to turn it down, but I really wasn't sure if monsters had any common sense. His only redeeming quality in my mind was that he gave my son a better life. When he signed the papers, he freed Emmett from a life of pain and fear and for that I was actually grateful.

I tried to busy myself by quietly straightening my room, but apart from making the bed, there wasn't much to do. I finally gave in and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I was hopeful that I wouldn't disturb Carlisle, but he was going to wake up soon anyway to go to work.

My happiness from the day before had not waned at all. A cheerful song was in my heart, and I couldn't help but hum as I mixed pancake batter to cook for our breakfast. My activity in the kitchen soon woke Carlisle, and he joined me.

I could feel the joy radiating off of him as he stood behind me and wrapped me in his arms. His smile matched mine, and we could still communicate everything we needed to say while remaining silent.

After Emmett was awake, I noticed that all the positive feelings surrounding him were having an effect. He was normally a happy baby, but even he managed to become happier. He offered more smiles and was much more agreeable during breakfast.

Our long weekend continued along in the same blissful way. Every minute we spent together as a family was enjoyable: from playtime at the park on Saturday, church together on Sunday, and spending the day inside on Monday.

The only damper in the mood came on Tuesday. Carlisle shift was changed for the week. Instead of working during the morning and early afternoon, he was working from late afternoon to around midnight.

It was nice having Carlisle around during the day, but I couldn't help but miss our evenings together. Our time on the couch every night was when we reconnected and talked after spending the day apart. Even though we didn't spend the day apart, our only alone time was when Emmett was napping.

Our evenings also provided a time to relax and get ready for bed. I found it difficult to wind down by myself, especially on the first night. Part of it was because I worried about Emmett waking up and having to take care of him by myself since Carmen couldn't come and spend the night. It was getting easier for me to work with the cast, but I still couldn't do everything like I used to.

Another part of the problem was that the apartment seemed incredibly empty and lonely without Carlisle there. I tried to stay up and wait on him to get home, but since we always woke so early, I was exhausted long before he returned.

I knew Carlisle recognized my unease about the situation. On Wednesday morning, I woke up and was very surprised when I saw a vase full of red, white, and pink roses sitting on my dresser. I immediately jumped up to get a closer look. The card was perfect, simply expressing his love for me, and the roses smelled wonderful. The trend continued all week with me waking up to a lovely flower arrangement. I told Carlisle that even though I loved his gesture, he didn't have to keep buying me flowers. He simply shrugged his shoulders kissed me senseless, effectively ending the conversation.

There were some nice elements to the change in schedule. Emmett loved having Carlisle around more. We continued to wait for Carlisle to be acknowledged as "Daddy," but so far it hadn't happened. We weren't discouraged though, because we knew the love was there even if the word wasn't. The extra time together could only help it to happen.

I thought it would be nice to eat lunch together, but that only happened on Wednesday and Thursday.

On Monday night, Carlisle vaguely explained that he wanted to take Emmett out to lunch the next day. I would never deny them time together, but I really didn't want to eat alone. Carlisle suggested that I call Liam's wife Siobhan to see if she wanted to join me for lunch. I had been thinking about talking with her, and had decided to meet with her at least once just to see if it was right for me. Carlisle thought that a neutral territory might be best for our first meeting, and a lunch date provided a great opportunity. When I called, Siobhan seemed to be happy to hear from me, and even though it was short notice, she readily agreed to meet me for lunch.

We met the next day, and I was very happy I had agreed to meet her. Siobhan was as lovely as her husband, and I could tell she truly cared about helping women and children. I was still slightly hesitant, so I asked her what we would discuss if I started meeting with her officially. She eagerly explained that we would talk about whatever I was feeling during our time together, along with how to deal with my emotions and feelings about anything that had happened in my past. She also said that I could have Carlisle come with me some of the time if I wanted him to. Truthfully, it didn't sound bad at all, and I agreed to call her soon to set up a time for us to meet. The rest of our lunch was spent in cheerful conversation, and I was starting to consider Siobhan a very good friend.

On Friday, Carlisle was mysterious once again. This time, he went on an outing by himself while Emmett and I ate lunch with Maggie. She seemed excited about something, but I just attributed it to her being included in our bubble of joy that seemed to constantly surround us and the fact that she was always peppy.

When Carlisle left for work in the afternoon, he was acting different. He seemed to be anxious and preoccupied about something, and I wondered if something was wrong at work. I then decided I was paranoid because I knew Carlisle would talk to me if he had a problem.

I only became suspicious when Carmen showed up a few minutes after he left. She immediately pulled me into my room and started rummaging through my closet. A look of recognition crossed her face and then she pulled me back out of my room and into Carlisle's bathroom. When she left me sitting on the toilet, I was frozen not knowing what to do or say. I was surprised by how she was acting, even more so when she returned with a curling iron and a can of hairspray.

I tried to ask her what was going on, but she would just shush me or say something to Emmett who was playing with some toys on the floor. I finally decided to just sit through whatever was happening.

Carmen spent about an hour curling, pinning, and spraying my hair. When she was finished, she let me look in the mirror, and I was amazed by the result. Part of my hair was pinned back glamorously and the rest hung on my shoulders in beautiful curls. After I finished admiring the style, Carmen started to work again; this time on my make-up. She kept it fairly natural with a little bit of eyeliner, shadow, and mascara. The small amount of blush she put on my cheeks accentuated the glow my face had already.

Once my appearance was approved, Carmen picked up Emmett and led me out of the bathroom back into my room. She went to the closet and pulled out one of my new dresses. I now knew for sure that Carlisle was behind this. The dress she chose from the closet was one Carlisle had picked out while we were shopping. It had seemed too fancy, and I told him I would never have a use for it. He told me he wasn't too sure of that and bought it anyway.

She forced the dress into my hand with the instructions to put it on. I grabbed a strapless bra out of my draw before heading to the bathroom to do as she asked before returning to Carmen so she could help me with the side zipper. After I was dressed, she placed her hands on my cheeks, smiled, and kissed my forehead before allowing me to look in the mirror.

When I saw my reflection, I almost gasped. The dress was beautiful and suited me. It was black, one-shouldered, and ruched at the waist with the skirt draping to my knees. My hair and make-up were flawless, and even though I still had no idea what was going on, I couldn't help but be excited. Carmen helped me put in my new earrings, and after putting on a pair of high-heeled silver sandals, the ensemble was apparently complete.

I followed Carmen into the living room and sat down on the couch. She sat Emmett down in my lap and then went back down the hallway.

"Emmett, your Nana is crazy, but I think she and Daddy are up to something," I whispered to him and tickled his belly. He laughed until I stopped and then went back to playing by himself.

The questions were swirling around in my mind. What was this about? Why was I dressed up? Carlisle was at work, so who was I going out with? Is Carmen taking me somewhere? If she is, then why isn't she dressed up?

After a few minutes, I heard the door opening. More questions started to pop into my mind, but then Carlisle walked into the room, and I couldn't remember a single one. He looked incredibly handsome. He was wearing a black suit, white button down shirt, and a black and silver striped tie. My mouth almost dropped open at the sight of him, and he appeared to only have eyes for me. When he saw me, his eyes lit up and he crossed the room as quickly as possible.

I immediately jumped off the couch to meet him, and he pulled me into his arms.

"Esme," he sighed into my ear, "you look breathtaking, sweetheart. Absolutely beautiful."

"You look so handsome," I whispered back to him. "But what are you doing here?"

He pulled back, but remained holding my hand.

"We're going out to dinner tonight," he explained as he brought my hand up to his mouth to plant a soft kiss on my knuckles. "And we should probably leave soon. I made us a reservation."

"But you have to work tonight," I protested, finally remembering one of my questions. "And what about Emmett? Who is going to stay with him?"

"Don't worry. I have the night off, and Carmen is going to take Emmett to Maggie's after we leave."

With that sentence, he confirmed some of my suspicions. Carmen was in on this plan of his, and so was Maggie. This explained her excitement at lunch earlier.

"So you are all conspiring against me?" I questioned playfully.

He laughed. "Oh yes. I convinced them to help me with my plot to steal you away for the night." He brought me closer to him once more, and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. "I'm sorry we've missed our evenings together, but I plan to make it up to you tonight. Will you join me for dinner?"

I looked up at him, wondering why he thought I would ever not want to spend time together. "Of course I'll join you," I replied. "I would love nothing more."

We told our goodbyes to Carmen and Emmett before leaving the apartment. I didn't take me eyes off of Carlisle as he drove, and he laughed at me for staring. I couldn't help it. He not only surprised me by not having to work, but he was also taking me out for dinner. I could not imagine a better evening if I had planned it myself.

Carlisle treated me to a delicious meal at a five star restaurant. It was fancier than what I was used to, but I truly felt like I belonged anywhere when I had Carlisle by my side. He had reserved us a table that was in a fairly private location. I didn't like sitting all the way across from him, so he helped me move my chair until it was right beside his. None of the waiters looked at us strangely, so I assumed they were used to romantic gestures occurring.

We ordered different meals, and then took turns feeding each other from both plates. Many kisses were stolen as we talked, laughed, and ate together. So far, it was turning out to be one of the best nights of my life, and I had a feeling it was far from over.

After Carlisle paid the check, I thought we were going to go pick up Emmett, but he surprised me by driving right back home. I didn't worry about it too much since it was still fairly early and we would probably pick him up later.

When we walked in the door of the apartment, I was going to head straight to the couch, but Carlisle stopped me.

"Wait here for a moment, please," he requested softly. "I'll be right back." With a kiss, he left me standing in front of the door. I had been enjoying myself all night, but I really hated not being in the loop about what was going on.

When Carlisle returned, he smiled, probably because of my rather baffled expression. He offered me his hand, which I took, and I walked with him into the living room.

What I saw there literally took my breath away and made my eyes misty. The lights were out, and every hard surface of the room was covered in tiny tea light candles. Everything had been pushed back from the middle of the floor, and soft jazz music played in the background.

I looked at Carlisle, wanting to ask what all of this was, but no words would cross my lips. He was looking at me with such adoration and love that I almost felt like I couldn't handle it.

He gently cupped my face in his hands and leaned in to ghost his lips across my lips.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked quietly, almost as a whisper.

I still couldn't speak, so I nodded my consent.

Carlisle led us further into the room, and held me close against him with his arm around my waist. My right hand was clasped in his left, and we slowly moved to the music. The moment could have been awkward because of my casted arm, but it was perfect, which was the usual standard for the time I spent with him.

The music changed and the soulful voice of Etta James singing _At Last_ filled the air. Carlisle rested his forehead against mine, and sang along. I closed my eyes, and simply listened. His voice was soft, and the words were so beautiful. It was almost as if they were written just for us.

By the end of the song, tears were running down my face. Carlisle brushed his thumbs lightly against my cheeks to wipe them away, and then kissed the tip of my nose. It took me a few minutes to realize that we were no longer moving. The music continued to play, but Carlisle was simply holding me. I finally opened my eyes, and they immediately looked into his. Those beautiful gray eyes were still full of the same love as before, and the sight started to make my knees shake.

Carlisle said nothing as he led us over to sit on the couch. I was ready to curl up at his side, but instead, he sat a few inches away from me holding my hand in both of his. He appeared to be nervous, so I squeezed one of his hands in encouragement.

After he took a few deep breaths, he turned to face me.

"Esme, these past twenty three days have honestly been some of the best of my life. May 20th will forever be a special day since that is the day you came back to me. I thank God everyday for you, and I'm so grateful you want to be in my life."

He stopped and took another breath. The tears had returned now, but I never once thought of interrupting him.

"We were separated for so long, but we managed to hold on to the love we share. You endured unimaginable torture, and I was incredibly lonely. Yet even miles apart, we helped each other through every day, though we didn't know it at the time. Now that we are back together, our love has grown to a tremendous level. I feel like I might explode because of my love for you; it truly holds no bounds."

He slowly slid off the couch and knelt on one knee in front of me. My tears had now morphed into full-out sobbing, and I brought my hand to my mouth to try to muffle them. I didn't want to miss a word of what he was saying.

Carlisle reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box inscribed with the word _Cartier_. Seeing this only made me sob louder.

"Sweetheart, I want to cherish you for the rest of my life. I have loved you for ten years and have wanted to do this for almost as long. So, Miss Esme Anne Platt, will you give me the incredible honor of being my wife?"

His voice cracked on the last word as he opened the box. Inside was a gorgeous ring with three brilliant-cut diamonds on a simple platinum band. I could only stare at the beautiful man in front of me holding a beautiful ring. I was wondering how I ever deserved this as the seconds ticked by. It finally hit me that I still hadn't given him an answer.

My eyes popped up to his, and I saw his glassy eyes looking anxious.

"Yes!" I gasped out through my sobs. "Yes, I will marry you, Carlisle. You didn't even have to ask. My heart is fully yours."

I didn't know if he understood everything I said, but I didn't give him much time. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I flung myself at him, almost knocking him down. He held my head against his shoulder as I continued to cry. He rocked us back and forth, gently running his fingers through my hair and quietly shushing me.

Once my emotions were under control once more, I lifted my head. As soon as I did, Carlisle immediately claimed my mouth with his. The kiss was passionate, but so tender that it almost caused the tears to start again. He deepened this kiss sooner than during our previous ones, and I was glad he did.

When we broke apart, Carlisle placed the ring on the appropriate finger of my left hand. I was surprised it fit, but apparently the swelling had gone down enough. He kissed the ring once, and then picked me up and sat down on the couch with me in his lap.

He held me close to his body with his arms wrapped around me. I tried to get a good look at the ring on my finger, but the angle of my arm because of the cast made it difficult. The side I could see looked absolutely perfect, and I never wanted my finger to be naked again.

"So do you like the ring?" Carlisle asked after catching me trying to see it better.

"I love the ring," I answered honestly. "It's incredible."

"Emmett helped me pick it out. We went through many rings before finding the right one." He gently ran his fingers over the ring. "The three stones represent our past, our present, and our future; all the times we were, are, and will be together."

"It's perfect," I whispered. Knowing the symbolism he found in the ring made it more beautiful to me.

We sat locked in each other's arms. I had no desire to move, and Carlisle made no movements either. I looked at the clock and sighed, knowing that we probably needed to pick Emmett up soon. I always loved seeing my son, but I felt like Carlisle and I hadn't had nearly enough time with just us.

"I guess we should go pick up Emmett now?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "I asked Maggie to keep him for the night. We'll get him tomorrow," he whispered into my ear and kissed the spot behind it.

We went back to sitting in silence, listening to the soft much and enjoying our time together. Carlisle continued to place barely-there kisses across my face and the side of my neck. I was completely relaxed against him, and I hated to admit that I was very sleepy. All of the day's activity had taken its toll on my, and I couldn't hold my eyes open.

Before I knew it, Carlisle was standing with me in his arms, walking to my bedroom.

"No, please. I want to stay with you," I pleaded. Mumbled would probably be a better description, with my semi-conscious state, but I didn't want our contact to be broken. Carlisle nodded but still placed me on my bed. He went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas for me before coming back to unzip my dress. He turned to leave the room, and I frantically reached for his hand.

"I'm just going to go change," he explained. "I'll come back and get you."

He left the room, and I kicked my shoes off in order to take my dress off as fast as I could, not even caring to pick it up off the floor. After my pajamas were on, I quickly removed the bobby pins from my hair and waited for Carlisle to return.

When he came back, he carried me into the living room and sat me down on the couch. After blowing out all the little candles, he sat down beside me. He had brought a pillow from his room which he placed on one end of the couch. With his arms wrapped around me, he managed to lay us down, lovingly making sure my arm was in a comfortable position resting on his waist. He cocooned us in a quilt, and we lay there together in the dark, the music still playing.

I felt incredibly safe, sandwiched between Carlisle and the back of the couch. I couldn't move, and it didn't bother me at all.

"I love you," I whispered. I kissed his chest through his t-shirt direct over his heart before laying my head against it. I could feel it beating, lulling me to sleep with its steady rhythm.

"I love you, too," he answered and kissed the top of my head. He didn't need to tell me. I could feel his love in every gesture, every touch, even in the air around us.

I didn't need dreams anymore to capture a picture of what I wanted most. My dream was real and right in front of me. It wasn't long before I drifted off into the most peaceful sleep I had ever had in my life.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! I hope the proposal lived up to everything you wanted. **

**I forgot to mention last chapter that I have some links for picture on my profile, so you might want to check them out sometime!**


	18. Everything

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and for all of the sweet reviews. I'm really glad the proposal lived up to your expectations. **

**This chapter will also contain a moment I'm sure you have all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

**Song for chapter: Everything by Lifehouse (This is actually the song I listen to the most when I'm writing. I love it!)**

**

* * *

**

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_

_Cause you're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything_

_Everything_

Carlisle POV

As I lay on the couch watching Esme sleep beside me, I knew that I had to be the happiest man in the world. Seeing the ring I gave her on her delicate hand made my heart soar.

My week's worth of planning had definitely paid off. I knew Esme was probably suspicious of my actions, but she never mentioned it. I couldn't help but be nervous about my plans. I never once considered that she would turn me down, but I still wanted the night to be memorable and perfect.

I had an idea in my mind of what kind of ring I wanted to get. I wanted one that would symbolize something about our relationship while still being beautiful to look at. Nothing would be too much for Esme, but I knew she would appreciate something a bit simple. She didn't need expensive things to know that I love her. A plastic ring would mean more to her than platinum one if there was thought was behind it.

Taking Emmett with me to look at rings had been an interesting experience. He did not like it one bit that I would not let him explore the store like he wanted to. A few tantrums were narrowly avoided with the distraction of shiny jewels. Emmett seemed to like all of the rings, so once I found the one I thought was perfect, it wasn't too difficult to get his approval.

I already knew Esme's ring size, and I checked with the orthopedic doctor during the appointment about the swelling of her fingers. He assured me that the swelling appeared to be down completely, and it should stay that way as long as she didn't do anything to strain her arm. I didn't think it would be right to have a ring that Esme couldn't wear for another few weeks.

After the ring was taken care of, I had to plan exactly how I wanted the night to go. I knew I wanted everything to happen on Friday night, so the first thing I had to do was get off work. Esme didn't know it, but one night I worked a double shift, covering for another doctor who agreed to come in Friday afternoon. I was nearly exhausted afterward, but I knew it would be worth it in the end.

I worked on my idea in my mind until it was perfect. On Friday morning, I called Maggie to see if she would be interested in watching Emmett for the night. She insisted that she would love the opportunity. I did inform her of my basic plans, but made her promise not to tell Esme. She promised not to breathe a word of it to her, but she seemed so excited and I knew it wouldn't go unnoticed.

While Esme was lunching with Maggie, I went to talk to Carmen and Eleazar about my plans. They were both extremely happy for both of us, and agreed to help with anything. I asked Carmen if she could possibly help Esme get ready. I knew she missed being able to curl her hair, and she deserved to feel as beautiful as I thought she always looked. I had the perfect dress in mind for Esme to wear, so I described it for Carmen and she said she would find it. Eleazar agreed to help move the furniture after we left for the evening as well as setting up the candles and lighting them a few minutes before we would return. They also agreed to drop Emmett off at Maggie's which completed my plans.

Esme thought I left for work, but instead I waited for Carmen to take her into the bathroom before I snuck back inside and changed in the other bathroom. I tried to remain as quiet as possible as I quickly changed. Once I was ready, I went outside to wait for Carmen's signal. When she called my cell phone and let it ring once, I knew it was show time.

Esme and I had a wonderful time at dinner. The food was delicious, and I enjoyed sitting as close to her as possible. We also had a great time laughing and talking with each other. I loved how natural it was being with her.

When we got back home, I left Esme at the door to make sure everything was set up as I had imagined it. Upon seeing that Carmen and Eleazar had done an excellent job with the candles and furniture, I turned on the music and went back to get my rather confused love.

We danced slowly together, and I couldn't resist singing to her. The words fit us perfectly, and expressed the relief I felt now that I had her back. When I looked at Esme, I could tell she was starting to feel overwhelmed so I sat us both down on the couch. I was nervous about the next part of my plan, but when she squeezed my hand, my confidence returned.

I didn't have my words planned out in advance. I knew it would mean more if I just spoke from my heart, so I did. I hoped she knew exactly how true everything I said was. I knew they had some effect on her when tears appeared in her eyes.

If Esme didn't know what was going on before, she certainly did when I got down on one knee. I could have proposed while we were at the restaurant, but this was us. Sitting together on the couch like we did every night.

I wasn't sure she heard everything I said or not through her sobbing. She stared at the ring for the longest time, and I was starting to worry that she hadn't understood me. But when she said yes along with some other jumbled words and attacked me, I was extremely relieved. I held her until she was finished crying and then I had to kiss her.

When we finally got out of the floor, both of us needed the physical contact with the other. I told her about the symbolism I found in the ring, and I was glad she thought it was perfect. Even though we didn't have to pick Emmett up, I knew we eventually needed to get ready for bed. Esme didn't want to let me go for the three minutes it took us to change, and I didn't blame her. We needed this contact like we needed air.

I knew I wanted to spend the night with her, so I decided the couch would be comfortable enough. I wanted to save my bed for after we were married. Something needed to remain special for that time. I had a feeling if she slept with me there once, I would never want her to go back to her room again.

Sleeping and waking with her in my arms was wonderful. We were still wrapped tightly in the quilt as I watched her. I lightly touched the ring on her finger with one hand, and played with her hair with the other. I knew the moment when she woke up because she sighed and nestled closer to me, but she didn't try to stop my movements.

"Good morning," she whispered, her voice still full of sleep.

"Good morning to you, too, my beautiful fiancé," I replied and kissed her head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fiancé…" she pondered softly. "I think I like the sound of that. And yes. I did sleep well. Probably the best I have ever slept."

Esme sat up slowly and groaned as she stretched out all of her stiff muscles. I rubbed her back gently before swinging my legs off the couch and shifting so I was sitting correctly. After she finished stretching, she curled her legs up underneath her and returned to her position beside me. We sat together silently until my stomach growled, followed closely by hers.

"I guess I should make us some breakfast now," Esme said with a laugh.

"Let's go out for breakfast," I suggested. "We can pick Emmett up and then go eat together."

Esme smiled and nodded in agreement.

We still had no desire to be apart from each other, so we both headed to my bathroom to start getting ready for the day.

"Ugh. Look at my face! I look horrible!" she exclaimed upon looking in the mirror. Her make-up was smeared and partially running down her face both from sleep and crying.

"Nonsense. You could never look horrible," I said, trying to hide my smile.

"I look like a raccoon!" she almost yelled.

"A very lovely raccoon," I chuckled, not being able to suppress my amusement any longer. Her appearance really wasn't that funny, but her reaction was definitely something to laugh over.

"Shut up," she said with a small smile of her own and playfully slapped my arm. I simply shrugged and began brushing my teeth while she did the same.

After her face was cleaned up a bit, I helped her fix her hair. The curls were still lingering, but the hairspray made it difficult to work with. I finally managed to gather the hair into a rather messy ponytail, but Esme thanked me with a kiss, so it must have not been too bad. Once we were finished in the bathroom, we unfortunately had to separate. We dressed as quickly as possible in our own rooms and then met back up in the living room.

We unknowingly coordinated: me in a pair black running shorts and a gray University of Washington hooded sweatshirt, and her in a pair of black capri yoga pants and a light weight gray jacket. Our lack of effort in our clothing choices was almost comical, but I knew we would be spending the rest of the day inside, enjoying the lack of activity.

Picking up Emmett was as fun as always. It was difficult to have him away from us, but seeing him again after time apart made up for it. He was so happy to see both Esme and me, and went back and forth between our arms. Whenever we would try to put him down, he would hold on tighter and give us more hugs and kisses. Totally worth the separation.

Maggie went straight for Esme's left hand when we got there, and was almost jumping for joy when she saw the ring. After a round of congratulatory hugs from her, we gathered Emmett's things and headed out to breakfast.

We picked IHOP for our breakfast location of choice. Emmett was excited to see his favorite morning meal of pancakes and bacon. Seeing him eat reminded me of our first breakfast together while Esme was in the hospital. It seemed like it had been so long ago, but it had only been three short weeks. This breakfast went a little different than the first one. Instead of being content to sit in a high chair, Emmett insisted on sitting in my lap. I was fine with the arrangement until Emmett kept trying to pick through my omelet with his syrup covered fingers. After the fourth time of telling him "no," I placed him back in his high chair which didn't go over well to say the least. Esme and I continued to eat like we didn't have a crying toddler with us. Our feet were intertwined under the table, and nothing could ruin our good moods.

Emmett's sour mood didn't last long, and by the time we arrived back home, he was back to being the happy, loving boy we knew. The rest of the day was spent lazing around. Since we filled up on breakfast, Emmett was the only one to eat lunch which consisted of ham and cheese on some crackers. Esme felt slightly bad for not fixing him a better meal, but wasn't really in to making anything any fancier. I understood exactly what she meant. The only thing I wanted to do was sit with her in my arms.

I volunteered to make dinner which closely resembled Emmet's lunch with the addition of fruit and yogurt. We ate together on the floor in the living room. Emmett enjoyed the freedom to roll around in the floor while eating, and I enjoyed being able to have Esme sitting in between my legs with my arms wrapped around her.

Later in the evening, we put Emmett to bed and then continued to sit around until it was our bedtime. I loathed the idea of us being apart, but reminded myself that it would be worth it to wait. We walked to the middle of the hallway, hand-in-hand, before turning to go in our separate directions. Our hands stayed joined until we couldn't reach each other anymore, which left them lingering in the air. The scene was so corny and ridiculous that I couldn't help but double over in silent laughter. Esme soon laughed along with me at the absurdity of our actions.

Once I was in control again, I walked back over to her and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Good night, sweetheart," I whispered, as to not wake Emmett. "I love you and I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

She nodded and placed a quick peck on my lips. "Okay," she smiled. "See you in the morning. I love you, too."

With that, we headed to our own beds without the extra dramatics.

When we pulled into the church parking lot the next morning, Carmen was already at the car before we could get out. She immediately embraced Esme in a hug, telling her how excited she was about her officially joining the family.

We proudly told our friends the news of our engagement and Esme showed off her ring. They were all happy for us, especially since they had known of my past and love for Esme for a while. It felt good to have their support.

Eleazar embarrassed Esme during the service when he announced our news to the congregation. I just smiled and tried to reassure her the best that I could. I longed to tell the world about this honor she was bestowing upon me, and the church was a good first step.

Family dinner on Monday night was spent on speaker phone with my cousin Kate. She was very happy for us, and excited about coming down for the wedding. We wanted to get married as soon as possible after the divorce papers were finalized. Even though we still had a while to wait, it would be useful for Esme to plan her dream wedding. I wanted to make sure she was able to include everything she had ever pictured for our wedding. I knew she already had it mostly planned out when we were teenagers, and now it would finally happen.

The next week, I went back to working the shift we were both more comfortable with. I was also on call in the emergency room at night, but I didn't worry too much about it. Most weeknights were fairly slow and boring in the ER.

Esme and I were both on cloud nine since we could spend our evenings together once more. We talked about our days as usual, but it was now difficult for us to contain our need for each other once we were alone. Movie watching quickly turned into make-out sessions, and we joked that we were regressing to our teenage years. We both had enough self-control to stop before we went too far, but our kissing was always enjoyable. We explored every type of kissing: slow, fast, tender, passionate, sloppy, sweet. Our mouths were thoroughly acquainted with each other.

My hands had also started to wander. I kept it innocent, simply caressing her arms, legs, back, or face, since I was still a little worried about bad memories flooding Esme's mind. I would never hurt her, and she knew this. But I also recognized that her fears could still be triggered by the gentlest of touches. Our physical relationship was not something that I was taking lightly. I wanted to make sure that I could give Esme all the pleasure and love she deserved once we were married. That would take patience, but I would wait forever for her to be comfortable.

On Friday evening, we had both gone to bed excited about the upcoming weekend to spend together. I had been asleep for a couple of hours when I got the call to head to the hospital. There had been a bad car accident, and the ER needed the extra help to deal with a trauma patient. I had been sleeping in my scrubs just in case something happened, so I was ready to leave in only a few minutes.

I went to Esme's room, and she was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. I didn't want to disturb her, but I hated the idea of her to waking up and worrying about where I was.

I softly stroked her face, willing her to wake up. She stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Esme, I got called into the hospital," I explained in a whisper. "I should be back before morning, okay?"

She nodded and mumbled something incoherently.

"Alright. Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I love you."

I leaned down to kiss her, and she was awake enough to move her lips with mine.

"Mmm love you, too," she slurred before turning over. I chuckled after noticing she was already asleep before I could leave the room.

I went to Emmett's room to check on him. He was also sleeping peacefully so I pulled his blanket more securely around him and leaned down to kiss his head. I whispered my love to him, and then left the room.

When I got to the hospital, the case was not as bad as I had anticipated. Only one person had been hurt in the accident, and the nurses and other doctor had already cleaned him up. I ordered x-rays and a CT scan, and was pleased to find that the most serious injury was a fractured bone in his leg. He also had a gash above his eye and some minor scrapes and bruises. After sewing up the large cut and casting his leg, I made sure he was settled before returning home.

It was nearly four a.m. and I was exhausted. The only thing I could think of was getting back into the bed and sleeping in.

As I walked to my room, I heard a soft whimpering coming from behind Emmett's cracked door. I slowly opened the door, and noticed that it was darker as usual. I went over to the dresser to turn on the small lamp. Once there was light in the room, I looked over to the crib.

Emmett was sitting up, clutching his blanket tightly in both hands. His eyes were closed, but tears were running down his face.

"Hey. What's the matter, buddy?" I asked softly.

His eyes popped open when he heard my voice, and he started vigorously reaching for me.

"Da..a..ad..dy," he cried, his little voice broken with sobs. "Daddy, dark!"

For a few seconds, I was frozen in place holding my breath. The thoughts swirled in my brain. _Did it really just happen? Emmett called me "Daddy?" Thank you, Jesus_. Esme and I had both been praying for this, as well as Carmen and Eleazar. Now that the moment was here, I found it hard to believe. I had never been called "Daddy" before and it was an amazing feeling. I snapped out of my mini-trance when Emmett began calling for me more frantically. I rushed over to his side quickly, not wanting him to wake Esme.

"Shhh. It's okay, baby," I said as I pulled him into my arms. He held on tightly to my shirt, and I could tell he was desperately trying to soothe himself. "You're safe now. Daddy's got you." My voice almost broke as I said it, but I felt incredibly warm inside. My son needed his Daddy, and I was here to comfort him.

I quietly paced the room, rubbing his back and humming any tune that came to my mind. Once his cries turned in to sniffles and coughs, I stopped moving.

"All better now?" I asked and kissed his temple.

He nodded against me. "Dark," he said once more.

I then remembered that it had been darker than usual when I first came in. I looked around the room and found that the nightlight we always turned on was no longer burning. I made a mental note to buy a replacement bulb.

Even though I was quite ecstatic, I was still exhausted. I didn't want to wait for Emmett to fall asleep while I rocked him since I knew I would probably fall asleep in the chair as well. After changing his diaper, I turned off the lamp and went to the kitchen to pour a small amount of milk in a sippy cup for him. I handed it to him in exchange for his pacifier and he drank quietly with his head against my shoulder as I walked to my room.

I sat down on the bed with Emmett still in my arms and kicked off my shoes. I didn't even have enough energy to change into pajamas. I laid Emmett down with his head on the pillow and then reached over to turn off the lamp I had left on before going to the hospital.

Emmett whimpered again when the light was off, so I laid down and quickly pulled him to my side.

"It's okay, buddy," I whispered and kissed his forehead. "I'm right here. You can sleep now."

I traded back his pacifier for the now empty sippy cup. After placing it on the night stand, I cuddled Emmett as close to me as I could and made sure his blanket was wrapped around him. I pulled my quilt up to cover both of us, and said another prayer of thanks before drifting off to sleep with my son beside me.

A bright light was flashing in front of my closed eyelids. I couldn't figure out what the cause was. I had not been dreaming; instead, my sleep had been blissful and uninterrupted by anything until now. I finally opened my eyes and saw Esme standing at the foot of my bed with a camera.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you up. The scene was just too cute to pass up. You can go back to sleep now."

I looked beside me to see what she was talking about. I smiled and understood what she meant. Emmett was sleeping with his back against my side and his head on my shoulder. His arms were wrapped around mine which held him to me.

"Why don't you join us?" I asked. Esme was still in her pajamas so I knew it was probably still early. She climbed under the covers with us and snuggled up as close to Emmett and me as she could.

"Did he sleep here last night?" she asked as she lightly kissed his head.

I nodded. "When I got home, I heard him crying," I explained. "The bulb went out on his nightlight and he didn't like the dark, so I just brought him in here to sleep with me."

"That was sweet of you. You could have just put him in bed with me. I can't believe I didn't wake up."

I wasn't sure how to tell Esme what else had happened last night, but I knew I couldn't wait much longer.

"Um something else happened last night," I began. "Emmett, he called me 'Daddy.'"

She gasped and tears filled her eyes. "Really?" she asked hopefully. "Did he really say it?"

I nodded and tried to swallow back the lump forming in my throat. "He did, Esme, and it was so beautiful. I just can't wait to hear him say it when he isn't crying."

Our talking had caused Emmett to begin stirring. He turned over completely on his belly, and his breathing became faster.

"Someone's waking up," I whispered in a sing-song voice.

Esme nodded. "Well I see someone peeking at me," she said while looking at Emmett.

He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes before smiling at both of us and lying back down. Esme winked at me, and we both attacked him with tickles. Once his laughter left him almost gasping for air, we stopped and helped him sit back up.

Esme got out of bed, and Emmett stood up to walk over to her. She settled him on her hip and walked around to my side of the bed. I sat up and swung my legs over the side to put my feet on the floor. After stretching, I stood up and walked closer to Esme.

"Who is that?" Esme asked Emmett when he was looking at me. He just smiled and remained silent.

"Who is that? What's his name?" she asked once more.

He looked at me for a few seconds before reaching for me. "Daddy!" he said loud and clear. Esme smiled in relief and happiness.

My smile matched hers. I had not expected Emmett to say it again so soon.

"C'mere," I said as I took him into my arms. "That's right, little man. I am your Daddy, and you are my precious son." I lifted him into the air and brought him back down quickly while his giggles filled the room.

He didn't say "Daddy" again for the rest of the day, but I didn't care. The times he had said it were more than enough for me. I had been thinking of myself as his father since I met him, and having him confirm it meant so much to me. I was so close to having everything I ever wanted. Esme was going to be my wife in a few short months, and I knew I wanted Emmett to officially be my son as soon as possible. I truly was the happiest man in the world.


	19. You're Still You

**A/N: I now have over 100 reviews now which is AMAZING! I still can't believe that you guys are still reading, but I'm so thankful for your support. Your reviews provide awesome motivation.**

**I'm afraid this chapter might be a bit boring, but Esme has something she needs to work out before the big day so it needed to be done.**

**I already told you that I'm not a lawyer...well I'm not a therapist/counselor either, so please don't hold me accountable with accuracy. Once again, just go with it. :)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight...I own too many pairs of shoes.**

**Song for chapter: You're Still You by Josh Groban**

**

* * *

**

_You walk past me _

_I can feel your pain _

_Time changes everything _

_One truth always stays the same _

_You're still you _

_After all _

_You're still you_

_I look up to _

_Everything you are _

_In my eyes you do no wrong _

_And I believe in you _

_Although you never asked me to _

_I will remember you _

_And what life put you through_

_And in this cruel and lonely world _

_I found one love _

_You're still you _

_After all _

_You're still you _

Esme POV

Summer was passing by at a pace that was both too fast and too slow. I was ready for September, but at the same time, the summer months were full of fun and excitement.

Most of my time was spend with Carmen while we planned a wedding. Carlisle wanted me to have the wedding of my dreams, and I already had a few ideas in my head. I quickly realized that wedding planning was a lot more complicated that I thought. Even though we were only having a small ceremony, there were many decisions to be made and not much time to make them.

I knew right off the bat that I didn't want a large ceremony. Having Carlisle there would make it perfect without needing the extra thrills and frills. We decided not to have bridesmaids of groomsmen. The only ones standing at the front of the church would be me, Carlisle, Eleazar, and Emmett, providing he could remain attentive that long. We asked Carmen to be one of our witnesses, as well as Peter. They had both accepted without any hesitation, so that was one thing to cross off our list.

Finding a church and a preacher was never an issue. I'm not sure we even asked Eleazar if he would officiate. We just all automatically assumed that he would fill that role. He did feel bad about not being able to escort me down the aisle to give me away, but we decided to just omit that part of the ceremony. I was fine with walking by myself.

The date was the next thing for us to decide. Our only restriction was that it had to be after September first. We wanted to get married soon after that, so we decided on Saturday the eighteenth. I was relived after we had a date. This gave me something to count down to, but after discovering how much had to be done, I wished the days were longer.

We wanted our reception to be small and intimate like the ceremony. Carmen offered to let us use their backyard and patio. She often hosted luncheons and other events there, and I thought it sounded like a perfect idea. They owned a set of tents so we had that option in case the weather didn't cooperate. We decided just to stick with cake, punch, and small finger foods instead of catering a meal since the wedding was in mid afternoon.

The rest of the planning wasn't as easy, but I was very grateful to have Carmen, Maggie, and Charlotte to help me out. Charlotte was turning into one of my closest friends. She had an incredibly sweet spirit and offered great advice. She and Peter had only been married a couple of years, so everything was still fresh on her mind. I relied on her to help me decide what was totally necessary and what could be skipped over. Charlotte also loved getting to see Emmett. She confessed to me that they were trying to start a family, but so far they had had no luck. Her attitude was that God would give them children when the time was right, and I admired her ability to remain positive throughout the waiting.

The simplest task of choosing an invitation was complicated by how many different options were available. Colors, designs, fonts-so many choices to be made. Our guest list was not very long. It mostly consisted of close friends and a few of Carlisle's colleagues. As far as family, his cousin Kate and her family were going to head down from Alaska, and Carmen and Eleazar would be there of course.

I didn't feel any need to invite my parents, but I did send Chelsea an invitation after Liam had found her address for me. I included my email address just in case she wanted to contact me. I wasn't counting on her showing up or even sending me a message, but I was glad I put the option out there.

Hand writing all the address was tiring, even with our short guest list, and relief was not a strong enough word for what I felt when I could cross invitations off the list.

The colors and varieties of flowers I wanted had already been picked in my mind, so that wasn't a big deal. After they were ordered, we didn't have to worry about it anymore.

The biggest challenge of the planning was also the most important to me: finding the perfect dress. I knew I would be able to tell _the_ dress when I saw it. Carmen had to take me to five different stores and I tried on numerous dresses before I found it. I had been right. I knew it was my dress the moment I saw it, and trying it on reaffirmed my decision. I couldn't wait for Carlisle to see me in it.

Emmett didn't mind the wedding planning much since my helpers paid as much attention to him as they did to our work. He was growing so fast and learning even faster. He had started using two word sentences more often and was getting better at communicating what he wanted or needed. "Mama" was slowly morphing its way into "Mommy," and "Daddy" became a word spoken multiple times a day.

On Carlisle's first father's day, I bought a card that a message could be recorded onto. I chased Emmett around the apartment all day, trying to get him to say "Daddy." I managed to record it, and the look in Carlisle's eyes when he listened to it was beautiful. I knew the card meant more to him than the gift I had bought to be from Emmett.

When Carlisle wasn't working and I wasn't sucked into the wedding vortex, we enjoyed many activities as a family. We took Emmett to the zoo a couple of times, and also the aquarium since he loved animals. Many afternoons were spent playing in the park, along with more picnics. We also put Carmen and Eleazar's swimming pool to good use when the weather permitted.

My arm was completely out of a cast after nine weeks. I had to wear a brace for a few weeks after that, but it was still much more comfortable than a cast. I was so glad I didn't have to depend on anyone to do things for me even though Carlisle still liked to wait on me. Since I could do things by myself again, Carlisle insisted that I needed a car. He researched many different ones before deciding on an Audi A3. It had a very high safety rating and drove like a dream. Having another vehicle gave me the freedom to go wherever I wanted even while Carlisle was at work.

Freedom was a strange concept to me at first. While I was hiding from Charles, I carefully choose my outings and never did anything at the spur of the moment. Even after I had been living with Carlisle, we still had to plan most trips for when he was home from work. Being able to wherever I wanted whenever I wanted felt incredible. The simple things like taking Emmett to the playground in the middle of the day were not underappreciated.

Since I didn't need help with Emmett anymore, Carmen did not come over every day. We missed her at first, but we still saw her multiple times a week either at her house or at our apartment.

Even though I could work again, I decided to leave my job. I felt a little guilty since my boss had been so considerate throughout my whole recovery, but I knew I wouldn't be able to focus on anything but the wedding for a while. It wasn't fair to them if I couldn't provide my best work, and they deserved to be able to find someone else.

We were going to be busy with the wedding in September, and then we had major holidays coming up shortly after that. It made sense to me to wait until after the New Year to even consider getting another job. Carlisle supported my decision, and I think he was secretly glad that he could now provide everything for me. Our little grocery shopping arrangement quickly fizzled out once I didn't have any income. Carlisle never mentioned it, and neither did I. We would soon have a joint account and I really didn't feel the need to argue about our spending.

Another reason to hold off on considering a new job was that we were not going to wait to continue our family. We talked about it and both agreed that we wouldn't exactly try, but we wouldn't try to stop anything either. We were just going to go with whatever God had planned for us. And even if we did conceive quickly, Emmett would be old enough when the baby was born to not need as much constant attention.

In the middle of June, I started meeting with Siobhan. Every Tuesday I met with her, and we discussed many things. Siobhan offered great advice, and she was also a good listener. I enjoyed getting to talk to her about anything that was on my mind, knowing that she would never be judgmental.

The topic focused on most was my past. We started with my parents and childhood and quickly worked our way to my relationship with Charles. It was so much easy for me to talk about now that I knew everything was going to work out. Through our talks, I realized that Carlisle had been right: I was strong; a lot stronger than I thought.

Siobhan was impressed that I didn't blame myself for anything that happened to me at Charles' hand. I knew it was never my fault, nor did I do anything to provoke him. He was just a miserable excuse for a man with his own problems that he took out on me. The only thing that could be considered a mistake on my part was not getting away sooner. I probably should have run the moment I knew he was bad news, but I would never change the past. If I did, I wouldn't have Emmett, and I would endure everything all over again just to have him in my life.

After several meetings, it didn't appear that I had many issues that needed to be dealt with, especially with the past. I had already accepted it and was on the path to forgive Charles. I wasn't there quite yet, but I was close. I also showed no signs of post traumatic stress disorder which I was grateful for.

Once we had discussed my past, we moved on to the present and future. I absolutely loved talking about my relationship with Carlisle as well as Emmett. Siobhan was glad everything was going well in our lives and that Carlisle and I continued to communicate openly. She stressed that communication and trust were key elements to any long lasting, loving relationship.

At the end of my last appointment, she gave me a "homework" assignment to try to think of something I worried about in my relationship with Carlisle. I spent the week thinking it over, and I soon came up with my answer one night while Carlisle and I were spending the evening together. The more I thought about it, I realized it was the only thing I had reservations about in our relationship.

So as Carlisle drove to my four o'clock appointment, I couldn't help but be a little nervous. The car ride was mostly silent apart from Carlisle humming quietly along with the radio.

Charlotte had the day off and had requested to watch Emmett for us. She liked having Tuesdays off just for that purpose. Carlisle always insisted on going with me just in case I needed the extra support. He was never in the room with us, but it was nice having him near.

As I sat in Siobhan's office, I fidgeted nervously with my engagement ring. Looking at it reminded me that Carlisle would always be there for me and stand by me even with any concerns I had.

Siobhan finally cleared her throat, effectively gaining my attention. I looked up at her and she was smiling warmly at me.

"I can sense your anxiety from here. So I'm guessing you thought about your 'homework' assignment?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I did think about it," I murmured.

"May I ask if you came to any conclusions?" she asked in amusement. I wasn't normally this short with her. My answers were normally very detailed.

"I'm worried about the wedding," I confessed.

"The wedding?" she asked. "Did something go wrong with the planning or is it something else? The ceremony perhaps?"

"No," I said as I shook my head. "The planning is fine and it's not the ceremony itself. It's after that I'm worried about."

She looked at me puzzled and I knew I needed to clarify. "The wedding night. I'm worried about…intimacy," I finished in a whisper.

I chuckled softly to myself as I recognized the irony of the situation. As different as this wedding was from my first wedding, this was still the issue I was worried the most about.

"Ah, I see," Siobhan pondered. "You're worried about consummating your relationship with Carlisle. Is there anything specific? Are you afraid that Carlisle will hurt you like Charles did?"

I shook my head vigorously. "Oh, no. I know Carlisle loves me and would never hurt me. I'm just worry that I'm not worthy and he'll be disappointed."

Siobhan put the notebook she had been writing in down on her lap and smiled at me. "And there it is," she said, almost proudly.

"There what is?" I asked, very confused.

"I've been waiting for you to have some sort of self doubt. You're always so sure of yourself, which I think is a truly wonderful thing, but I knew there had to be something you doubted about yourself. Now, would you care to tell me why you _think_ you're unworthy of Carlisle? Because I'm just going to tell you right now that you are worthy."

I had thought long and hard about this, so I was prepared to answer.

"When Carlisle and I were together in high school, we talked about getting married. I wasn't worried then. We were both equals, but now we're not."

"Equals in what way?" she probed gently.

"We were both virgins, but now I'm not," I said softly, while looking down at my lap. "We were both saving ourselves for each other when we got married. I already apologized to him for not being able to wait. He said I didn't need to, but I can't help but feel unworthy of him."

Siobhan stopped writing, and I knew she was waiting for me to look at her once more. I finally lifted my eyes, and she was looking at me very contemplatively.

"Esme, I'm about to ask you something, and I would like you to answer honestly, no matter how silly you think my question is. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded, not knowing what she was thinking.

"Okay. How do you define the word 'virgin?'" she asked, with no hint of humor in her voice.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, but she just nodded, telling me to go ahead with my answer.

"A virgin is someone who has never made love before."

She nodded her head and went back to her writing. I waited patiently, still very confused about where she was going with this.

She finished writing and looked back at me, smiling again. "Well by your definition, I would say that you and Carlisle both fit into this category."

I looked at her with what I hoped was a disbelieving expression. "Siobhan, you know that's not true. I have a son. There is no way I could still be considered a virgin."

"I'm fully aware you have a son. But by your definition, I say you and Carlisle are equal. Carlisle has never made love before. Am I correct?" I nodded. "And you have also never made love before."

I started to interrupt her, but she gave me a look telling me to just listen.

"You have told me about your relationship with Charles, and as I understand it, there was no love involved. Every sexual relation you had with your previous husband was nothing short of rape. You endured it to survive, and it was never something you wanted.

"Your wedding night with Carlisle will be special because you love each other. The part of yourself that can be given to the one you love- your heart- has still been saved for Carlisle, and he saved his for you. That is what is important, and I'm sure he feels the same way. So you see, I say that you are equal."

I couldn't argue with any of the points she made. Charles did rape me, and I did save my heart for Carlisle. But I still didn't believe her. She was going by my definition which was what I felt, but maybe I should have said sex instead of making love. There was a difference in my mind. Sex was just going through the motions with no real feeling behind it except lust. Making love was what I wanted with Carlisle; us being able to express our feelings for each other through physical actions. Even though I had never done that before, I still didn't consider myself a virgin.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" she asked softly.

I smiled sadly and shook my head. "No. I'm sorry, but I just feel like Carlisle is better than me."

"Okay. That attitude stops right now," she said firmly. "You are both human. Neither of you is perfect. You are equal. Please do not put yourself down. I guarantee that Carlisle would never agree with what you said. In fact, did he come with you today?"

"Yes," I said with a real smile. "He's here with me every week."

"Would you feel comfortable asking him to join us? I think it would be beneficial to include him for a few minutes."

"That's fine with me," I said and stood up. I opened the door and Carlisle was waiting exactly where I left him.

"Could you come in here for a few minutes?" I asked him. "Siobhan wants to talk to both of us."

He stood up and walked over to me. "Of course, Sweetheart," he said and kissed my cheek. We walked into the room together, and he sat down next to me.

"Thank you for joining us, Carlisle," Siobhan smiled. "If it's alright with Esme, I'd like to share some things we talked about today and get your opinion on them."

I nodded my consent. There wasn't anything I would keep from Carlisle, no matter how embarrassing the subject was.

"I gave Esme a homework assignment last week and asked her to think of something she worried about pertaining to your relationship. She told me today that her biggest worry is about being 'intimate' with you. She doesn't feel that she is worthy of you because of her prior relationship."

I was looking down at my lap, playing with my engagement ring once again until Carlisle reached over to squeeze my hand. I took it as a sign to look at him, so I raised my eyes to meet his.

"Esme, I don't ever want you to feel that you aren't worthy," he said strongly. "I am worthy of you and you are worthy of me. We are meant to be together. And I want you to know that I will never pressure you into doing anything you don't want to. I will never hurt you."

"I know that, Carlisle," I interjected. "I know you will never hurt me. That's not what bothers me." I turned to Siobhan, willing her to continue telling him about our conversation.

Siobhan nodded and took my hint. She looked Carlisle. "Before I continue, I want to ask you a question. I asked Esme the same one earlier and I would appreciate an honest answer even if you don't understand why I am asking yet."

I blushed knowing what was about to happen.

"I'll try my best," Carlisle replied with a small smile.

"Okay, Carlisle. I would like for you to define the word 'virgin' for me. Your own definition, not a technical one," she teased lightly.

That made me smile to myself. It would have been funny to hear Carlisle give a medically accurate explanation.

He shifted in his seat, and I squeezed his hand, letting him know that I felt a little awkward as well.

"Well," he began and cleared his throat," a 'virgin' is someone who has never made love before."

Siobhan nodded and started writing again, clearly proud of what had been said. I shook my head slightly, knowing she was about to rub this in.

"Esme gave me the exact same answer a few minutes ago," she said, a little smugly.

Carlisle looked at me and smiled. I almost felt like we were on _The Newlywed Game_, trying to answer questions in the same way.

"I wanted to make sure we were all on the same page before I continued," Siobhan explained. "Esme thinks she is not equal to you because she is not a 'virgin.' But by both of your definitions, she is. Would you agree with that?"

Carlisle nodded vigorously. "Yes, I agree." He turned to face me once more.

"Esme, we _are_ equal," he stressed. "I know you have been through the physical acts before, but that doesn't matter. Making love is as much emotional as it is physical. It's the joining of two bodies, minds, and spirits and making them into one. Neither of us has done that before, so we are both in the same boat here."

"But Carlisle, I'm different now. I've been touched by someone else. How could you possibly want me?" I protested, tears starting to trail down my face.

He shook his head and used his thumbs to wipe the tears away. "You are different, but not in the way you think you are. You have grown and matured, but you're still _you_. The same woman I fell in love with years ago, that I love now. Do not hold yourself accountable for something you couldn't control. And I will always want you. Never doubt that."

"Carlisle, I wanted to save myself for you, to wait for you. The thing I want most to give you was taking from me, and I can never get it back." I realized this was what was holding me back from forgiving Charles completely. I was still so bitter about him forcing himself on me. I wanted it to be Carlisle, and now I felt like I was not able to offer him everything I should have been able to.

"But you did wait," he insisted. "And you saved the most important part of yourself just for me." He intertwined our fingers and placed our hands over my heart. "You have given me your love and a place in your heart. That's something you've never given to anyone else in this way. That is an incredible gift." He leaned over to place a gently kiss against my lips, and then pulled back and we both looked back at Siobhan.

She was looking extremely smug at this point. Carlisle had basically repeated everything she had told me earlier.

"I think you just received a second opinion," she said to me. "Will you try to believe it now?"

I nodded in acquiescence. I knew that deep down, I felt the same way as Carlisle. Hearing him explain his opinion made it possible for me to accept it as mine as well. He loved me even after everything Charles did to me. Our wedding night could still be everything I dreamt it would be.

"Good," she said, and closed her notebook and looked up at the clock on the wall. "It looks like we're finished for the day."

"Thank you for joining us today, Carlisle," she said as he shook her hand.

"Well thank you for including me. I like the chance to know what is going on in her pretty little head."

We shared a laugh before she pulled me into a hug. "If you need anything before next week, don't hesitate to call," she said into my ear.

"I will. Thank you so much," I said sincerely.

"No problem. So how many days until the wedding?" she asked, as per our usual routine, while she walked us to the door.

"Twenty five," I said with a large smile. Carlisle hugged me to his side and kissed the top of my head.

"It will be here before you know it," she said.

I agreed and we said our goodbyes before walking out to the car. Carlisle stopped me before I could get in.

"You know everything I said in there is true, right?" he asked me. "I meant everything. You're my other half. Never let yourself think you are anything else but perfect for me. After we are married, I plan to show you how much I love you in a way neither of us has experienced. It will be wonderful because it will be us. The past doesn't matter. All that matters is our future together."

My eyes watered at the sincerity of his words. I knew he was being honest. We were made for each other, and my past really didn't mean anything to him, especially since I couldn't control it. I was ready to move on, leave all my doubts behind and embrace the future with the love of my life.

I place my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my mouth for a kiss. Our lips moved together until he pulled my bottom lip between his, sucking on it lightly. I moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue traced along my lower lip. Once I felt oxygen deprived, he shifted to place open-mouth kisses along my jaw and neck.

When I could form coherent though again, I realized that we were still outside, standing next to Carlisle car, in clear view of anyone passing by. I couldn't surpress the giggle that came out of my mouth.

"What's so funny?" Carlisle asked, as he halted his trail of kisses and looked into my eyes.

"We seem to enjoy public displays of affection. This should probably wait until we are home."

He shrugged, which seemed to be his reaction to our lovely PDA. "Sometimes I can't help myself, but I don't mind people seeing how much I love you. I would like to continue this at home, if you're offering."

I hugged him close to me once more before stepping aside for him to open my car door.

"As much as I would like to continue this as soon as possible, I think we'll probably have to wait until tonight," I said as I got into the car. "We have a little monkey to feed at the moment."

He feigned disappointment before smiling at me. "In that case, we should probably hurry back. I hear monkeys get angry if they are kept from dinner too long."

As we drove home, I felt like another burden had been lifted. A major worry was crossed off my list, and I knew everything would be okay. All I had to do now was sit back and wait for one of the best days of my life to come.

* * *

**A/N: Expect the wedding in the next 1-2 chapters. I'm trying to stick with the Tuesday/Saturday update schedule, but I don't know how that will work out once my semester starts. ****I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out since I'm going out of town, but I'll try to have it posted on Saturday. No promises, but I will update soon :)**


	20. Lucky

**A/N: Thank you once again for all of your kind words. I'm sorry this is a little late, but this past week was a little crazy. I definitely learned that 15 month olds are not conducive to writing. Neither are all day volleyball tournaments. Thank you for waiting patiently.**

**This chapter is not the wedding. This is just a bit of birthday fluff. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, these characters, or the song lyrics. **

**Song for chapter: Lucky by Jason Mraz**

**

* * *

**

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

Carlisle POV

I was incredibly grateful that Esme included me in her meeting with Siobhan. I went with her every week just in case she needed the extra support, but she never had. Somehow, I knew this day would be different ahead of time. Most likely, I guessed from how nervous she was acting before we even arrived at the office. Esme hadn't been nervous to talk to Siobhan since their very first meeting. From what Esme told me, she always enjoyed being able to talk about what was on her heart and receiving advice.

Once I learned what Esme had been nervous about sharing, a small part of me wanted to laugh. It was almost comical to me that Esme felt she was unworthy. I did not deserve to be put on a pedestal. We were equal partners in this relationship, and nothing could change that. I tried to help her understand that she was no different than me.

I didn't care about what happened in the past. I was not angry or disappointed in Esme for "not being able to wait for me." I knew that I had her heart as much as she had mine. The rest didn't matter.

The only person I had any anger toward was Charles. It was his fault that Esme now doubted herself and her worth. He had taken something from her that was not offered, and I felt he needed a lesson in humanity. Women deserved to be loved and cherished; not degraded and humiliated.

Esme was putting incredible trust in me to even attempt another physical relationship. She had never been with someone out of love, and neither had I. In my eyes, we were no different, and I hoped she recognized my sincerity when I told her. This would be another new journey for us together.

After our discussion, Esme's previous anxiety disappeared. My assurances seemed to have put her at ease, which had been my purpose all along. We always wanted to be honest with each other, and the truth had been what I gave her. I was glad she could now count down the days until the wedding without any unneeded worries clouding her mind.

The Saturday after our enlightening meeting with Siobhan was a big day. I set my alarm an hour earlier than I normally woke up. When it went off, my first reaction was to groan before turning over and going back to sleep, but then I remembered why I needed to get up. It was Esme's 25th birthday. I had been planning this day for a while. It was the first birthday we would celebrate together in nine years. I had left for college right before her seventeenth, and I thought about her on this day every year. Well, I thought about her every day, but her birthday always remained special to me. I wanted this day to be all about her; only her- no wedding planning, no cooking, no cleaning. Just me showing her how much I loved her and appreciated her being back in my life.

I rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. Once I was finished in there, I headed to Emmett's room. He was still sleeping soundly when I entered the room. I hated waking him from his slumber, but he was an important in the first part of my plan: breakfast in bed.

I reached into the crib, and gently rubbed his back until he started stirring. He rolled over from his stomach on to his back, but didn't open his eyes. I decided to play dirty, and I smiled to myself as I stole his pacifier. He continued to try to suck on what wasn't there before whining softly and rubbing his eyes with his hands. When he finally opened his eyes and saw me, a large grin appeared on his face and he reached for me.

"Daddy, up!" he said, in a still sleepy voice.

I could never get tired of Emmett calling me "Daddy." It still took my breath away every time he said it. I always knew I wanted to be a father, but I never knew it would be this wonderful. It was like Emmett filled a void in my life I didn't know was there.

"Good morning, little man," I said softly as I complied with his request and lifted him into my arms. He snuggled against me, and I took him over to the changing table. I gave his pacifier back as I changed his diaper, and once he was dry and redressed, I carried him with me into the kitchen.

I wanted to redo the first breakfast I made for Esme, so I was going to make more muffins for her. I started a pot of coffee and gathered my supplies while Emmett remained still with his head against my shoulder. I would have thought he went back to sleep except he had his hand in my hair, rubbing it between his fingers. I didn't understand why he enjoyed hair so much, but he seemed to always find comfort holding on to Esme's and even mine on occasion.

I had all of my supplies gathered on the counter when Emmett lifted his head.

"Daddy, juice?" he asked, and pointed to the refrigerator.

"Okay, buddy. I'll fix you some juice." I carried him into the living room and placed him on the couch before turning on one of his _Praise Baby_ DVDs.

"Babies!" he said happily as he watched his video. Images of babies, animals, and other scenes passed by on the screen as music played in the background. I left him watching the babies and went to pour him some juice.

When I returned to the living room, I handed Emmett his cup. He was watching intently as he swayed to the music. The video had his full attention, so I knew he would be alright while I cooked breakfast.

I mixed up the muffins, and this time I made apple cinnamon since they were Esme's favorites. I made sure to grease the pan before pouring the batter into the little divisions. I really did not want to make any mistakes. While the muffins baked, I fried some bacon for us, making an extra effort not to make the pieces too crispy.

Once the food was ready, I arranged it nicely on a tray before pouring two cups of coffee and two glasses of juice. I also retrieved a small bouquet of flowers and two birthday cards I had been hiding and placed them beside the food.

I picked up the tray and then went to get Emmett. He had been very quiet while I cooked breakfast, and I was a little afraid he had fallen back to sleep. Thankfully, he was still awake, just totally absorbed in what he was watching. I got him to follow me into Esme's room where she was still sleeping peacefully.

I placed the food down on her dresser and picked up Emmett. I walked over to stand next to Esme's side of the bed.

"Okay, Em. Let's wake Mommy," I whispered.

I leaned down to place a soft kiss against Esme's forehead. She moved slightly, but still didn't wake up. I then placed a kiss on each of her eyelids, but she was still snoozing away. I smiled to myself, once again thinking of a fun wake-up call. I held Emmett over her and let him give some kisses. After a few minutes of his messy kisses, Esme had slobber covering her nose and around the lower part of her face. She finally opened her eyes and came face to face with her smiling boy.

"Hmm…Thank you for the kisses, Monkey," she mumbled as she smiled and wiped some of the moisture off of her face.

He clapped and giggled for her before trying to get down on the bed. I held on to him tightly, though. There was still something else he needed to do.

I had been working with Emmett on saying "Happy Birthday." He was pretty good at it, but would never say it first so I knew I would have to coach him.

"Is there something you want to tell Mommy?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled before looking over at Esme. He continued to look back and forth between us without saying anything. Esme sat up in bed, clearly curious about what he was supposed to say.

"Can you say 'Happy Birthday'?" I whispered in his ear. He looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Tell her," I said louder, nodding toward Esme.

"Happy Birfday!" he finally murmured. Esme immediately pulled him into her arms for a big hug and several kisses. He looked to be very proud of himself, and I was certainly proud of him for repeating it without too much prompting.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart," I said as I leaned down to kiss her. I then brought the tray of food to the bed and placed it over her lap.

She hummed in appreciation as she looked at the food. "Thank you, Carlisle. I can't believe you did all this for me."

Esme opened the card from Emmett as well as the one for me. After thanking both of us, she insisted that we all eat together on the bed. I was relieved that the muffins not only looked good, but tasted good as well, and Esme congratulated me on improving my kitchen skills.

Once we were finished, I took the tray back to the kitchen to clean up. Emmett came with me so Esme could have time in the bathroom in peace. When the kitchen was back to its original state, Emmett helped me find Esme's presents that were hidden in my closet.

I thought about what I wanted to get Esme for a long time before I actually went shopping. I wanted to make sure I got something that she would enjoy, but she was always so content with what she had. I could basically buy her anything in the world, but I knew she wouldn't want that. Material things weren't that important to us, so with every gift I bought, I wanted to make sure the right feelings were behind it and that it meant something.

Emmett proudly carried his present for Esme as we walked to her room. When we got to the door, Esme had just finished making her bed.

"Present time," I announced. Esme turned around and smiled. Emmett couldn't contain his excitement anymore, so he ran into the room and almost threw the wrapped box at her.

"Is that for me?" she asked as she sat down on the floor. Emmett nodded and sat in her lap as she started to open the box.

"That one is just from Emmett," I explained and sat in the floor beside them.

Esme quickly tore through the wrapping paper to appease Emmett. I saw her smile as she looked into the box and pulled out the coffee mug that was inside. It had a picture of Emmett on one side, and the other side said "I Love My Mommy." She slowly turned it around in her hands, examining both sides before hugging Emmett to her chest tightly and kissing his head and the sides of his face until he was giggling.

"Thank you so much, baby," she said after Emmett had settled back down. He took the coffee mug from her and held it up to his face, pretending he was drinking. We laughed at his antics, and then I handed Esme one of the boxes from me.

She shook it playfully next to her ear. "Hmm…I wonder what this could be," she pondered, with a cheesy smile.

"Just open it," I laughed. I watched, slightly nervous, as she carefully unwrapped her present. Once the paper was off, she took the lid off of the ordinary box.

Her cheesy grin turned into a genuine smile when she lifted the book from its confines.

"It's a scrapbook," I said. "I thought you might like to start documenting important things in our life. I know how much you like to take pictures." Not many days went by without Esme pulling out the digital camera at least once to capture whatever was happening around her, and I often tried to take some pictures so she would be in them as well.

I continued to watch as she ran her hands over the book. It was brown suede, soft to the touch. The front had different words on it such as "love," "laugh," "smile," "hope," "remember," and several others. The largest word, "family," was slightly larger and printed in blue, as opposed to the light brown of the others, which made it stand out.

After a minute of studying the cover, she looked back up at me. "Carlisle, this is absolutely beautiful," she said, her eyes watering a little. I could tell she wanted to reach over and hug me, but Emmett was still in her lap. I met her halfway and held her face in my hands as our lips gently touched.

When I pulled away from her, I placed Emmett in my lap so it would be easier for her to look at the scrapbook. The mug was quickly taken from his small hands in order to avoid a potential accident. This freed his hands, which was not the most ideal situation especially since he couldn't keep them off of the book while Esme was trying to open it. I placed my hands over his and clapped them together, effectively distracting him.

Esme opened the scrapbook, and flipped through the blank pages. I knew they would soon be filled with some of our newly created memories. I looked forward to the day when we could look back through many completed books together.

"It's a perfect gift," she said as she closed the cover and placed the book beside her. Since Emmett was no longer sitting on her, she rose to her knees and crawled the short distance to embrace me in a hug. I held onto her tightly until Emmett made it known that he wasn't too fond of being sandwiched between us.

Once she was sitting down again, I handed her the final gift for the morning. The white box wasn't wrapped, and I felt a little silly for even putting the gift in a box. Esme wasted no time in opening the lid. She looked at me with a confused expression when she saw the box only contained a piece of paper with the name of a photography company written on it along with a time and date.

"What happens today at three o'clock?" she asked.

"Well, this gift is a bit like the previous one. I know we have snapshots of us together as well as some of us with Emmett, but I thought it might be nice to have some professional pictures made," I explained. "It's a bit short notice, so I hope this is okay."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Of course it's okay," she said with a smile.

"Good," I sighed in relief. "I thought maybe we could take some engagement pictures, some family ones, and individual. I'm ready for our walls to be covered in frames."

"I love your ideas," she said as she flung herself at me for another hug. "And I love you." She brought her lips to mine and kissed me softly at first. As usual, the kiss quickly became more, filling me with so much warmth and desire. I only stopped the kiss once I remembered that Emmett was in my lap.

"I love you too, sweetheart," I said. "Happy Birthday."

We stood up and Esme picked her gift up and put them on the dresser as I gathered the trash.

Once everything was back as it should be, I suggested that Esme pick our activity for the morning. It wasn't raining for once, so she decided that she wanted to go for a walk. We all dressed casually in shorts and t-shirts before venturing out together.

We walked for several blocks, choosing less crowded streets to avoid large groups of people. It seemed many others were taking advantage of the decent weather conditions. I pushed Emmett in the stroller while Esme walked beside me, her arm looped through mine. Emmett eventually fell asleep during our walk. I had expected it to happen since I had woken him so early.

When we made it back home, Esme and I both showered and dressed for the day. She also chose coordinating outfits for our pictures and laid them out on my bed, ready for the afternoon.

A couple of hours later when Emmett woke up, I dressed him and then we left to meet Peter and Charlotte for lunch at one of our favorite kid-friendly Italian restaurants. They both hugged Esme and wished her a happy birthday before we all sat down to order. Before our food came, Esme opened her birthday card from our friends which contained a gift certificate for one of her favorite stores in the mall.

After we finished our meals, Charlotte pulled out a box which contained a small cake that she had made. It was the perfect size for the five of us to have our fill without having any leftovers. We sat for a while enjoying the company until we had to leave to get ready for our appointment with the photographer. Peter and Charlotte wished Esme a happy birthday once more before we went our separate ways. I felt incredibly thankful to have such good friends who had opened their hearts to Esme so quickly.

We made it to our three o'clock appointment on time, all of us dressed in clothing which featured light and navy blue. The photographer was a very nice woman who obviously worked well with children. The atmosphere was very relaxed, and Emmett smiled and laughed through the whole thing. We posed for outside shots as well as inside. The samples we were shown once we were finished already looked amazing. There were many featuring our family as a whole, some of Emmett and I, Emmett and Esme, Esme and I, and individuals. I couldn't wait for the prints to be ready for us to take home and enjoy.

At the end of our session, we both thanked the photographer before leaving. I drove to Maggie and Ben's apartment. Maggie had called me earlier in the week to mention that she wanted to see Esme on her birthday. She offered to come to our apartment, but I asked her if we could come to hers instead. I also asked if she could watch Emmett for the evening. I wanted to conclude Esme's day with dinner and a movie. I couldn't remember the last time I had been to a movie, and I knew it had been a while for Esme as well since she had Emmett to care for.

Ben was not working and we were all very happy to see him, especially Emmett. Esme had told me that Ben had been working most of the time she had taken Emmett to see Maggie, and he had missed him.

They also wished Esme a happy birthday and presented her with a bundle of helium balloons. I laughed at the idea which screamed Maggie's name, but Esme appreciated the thought. They also gave her a set of decorative candles and a thick, terrycloth robe; both of which she loved.

After making sure Emmett was okay with us leaving, we headed to the park. We weren't that hungry yet and the weather was still nice. We strolled leisurely for a while before we found the swings. Esme sat down in one and I pushed her as high as I could. Our laughter was carefree, and it was almost as if we were teenagers again. When the swing stilled, I walked to stand in front of her and we proceeded to make-out like teenagers. Maybe Esme was right. I did seem to really enjoy public displays of affection. I was just glad she didn't get embarrassed easily.

We finally headed to dinner after our fun in the park. I asked Esme to choose the restaurant and she picked a simple hamburger place since we weren't all that hungry. We sat on the same side of the booth together, our hands intertwined and her head resting on my shoulder. At one point during the meal, she pulled the camera out of her purse and took a picture of us. I had a feeling that the new scrapbook gave her motivation to take more pictures; motivation that she never really needed.

I also let Esme pick the movie, and she chose a romantic comedy we had seen advertise. It was actually a fairly decent movie which we both enjoyed. By the time we picked up Emmett from Maggie's, we were all exhausted from the day's activities.

Emmett fell asleep in his crib soon after his bath. Esme and I went to change before our usual time on the couch. We were sleepy, but I still had one other gift for her.

I made it to the couch first and waited patiently for her, fiddling with the small box in my hand. I wasn't as nervous about this gift. I had a feeling she would love it.

As soon as Esme sat beside me and curled her legs beneath her, I handed her the box.

"Another present, Carlisle," she said with a yawn. "You've given me so much already. I'm surprised you haven't brought home the moon."

"I have to save something for Christmas," I said and kissed her temple. "Now open it."

She pulled the lid off the box and removed the protective sheet of cotton before lifting the bracelet that had been contained inside. She used both of her hands to arrange it to get the best look.

The bracelet had a simple white gold band. The front of it had three gemstones: garnet, peridot, and topaz.

She held it out to me, and I fastened it for her. The bracelet was small and delicate- a perfect complement to Esme's wrist. Once it was secure, she twirled her wrist around while remaining silent.

"Do you like it?" I asked. I could tell she did from her reaction, but I wanted to make sure.

She nodded. "It's gorgeous Carlisle. These are all our birthstones, aren't they?"

"Yes. The garnet is for me, the peridot for you, and the topaz for Emmett," I explained as I pointed to each one. "And more can be added if the time ever comes."

Esme placed her hand in mine and melted into my side. I rested my cheek against the top of her head as I softly stroked her hand with my thumb. We rested together for a few minutes, and I felt my eyes begin to close.

"Carlisle." Esme's soft voice brought me back from my almost slumber.

"Hmm?" I answered, waiting for her to continue her thought.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything. This was the best birthday I have ever had, and I know I owe it to you. The day was perfect, and I still can't believe how much you gave me. Not just the gifts, which were wonderful, but the time spent with our friends and our alone time. I love you so much."

Her whole speech had been interrupted by sporadic yawns, and I knew we needed to go to bed soon. We had another full day coming up in just a few hours. After church we were celebrating with the family. Carmen was making Esme a birthday lunch for us to enjoy, and I knew she had baked her special German chocolate cake.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart," I said as I kissed her head. "I wanted the day to be all about you, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. You are so special to me, and I always want to find ways to show you. My love for you grows every day."

We went back to sitting in silence, and I was afraid I was really going to fall asleep before Esme spoke again.

"I know you've already done so much, but can I ask for something?"

"Of course, Esme. Whatever you want is yours."

"Can we sleep here tonight?" she asked. "Together? I know in three weeks we will then be sleeping beside each other for the rest of our lives, but I really want this. Please?"

She turned to look at me with tired, pleading lives. I immediately smiled. Like I would ever say "no" to her. We probably would have been asleep already if she had not broken the silence.

"Of course we can sleep here. Just let me go get a quilt and a pillow. I'll be right back."

Esme face was looked so happy once I agreed to her request. The simplest things were such a delight to her, which was one of the many things I loved about her. She wouldn't care if we were penniless, just as long as we were together.

I returned with our bedding for the night and set it up before checking to make sure the door was locked. After everything was secure, I turned out the lights and lay down beside Esme.

She was already half asleep, but immediately curled up against me when she felt my body next to hers. I pulled the quilt over us and sighed happily. I was very glad Esme had enjoyed her birthday. She absolutely deserved everything I had to offer and more. I hoped that with every day spent together, she would come closer to realizing that.

My final thought before sleep finally overcame me was simply the number twenty-one. Twenty-one days until all of our dreams would come true. Twenty-one days until Esme would be mine and I would be hers forever. Twenty-one. And it could never get here fast enough.

* * *

**A/N: Picture of the scrapbook is on my profile.**

**The wedding will be next, and I will hopefully have it posted by the end of the week. **

**My classes start back on Wednesday. I'm not sure how much time I will have, but I will get it posted eventually. **

**Thanks for sticking with the story!**


	21. Till Death Do Us Part

**A/N: Thank you so much for continuing to read and leave such sweet reviews.**

**I'm sorry I couldn't have this out sooner, but this week was just as crazy as the last one.**

**So to make it up to you, the wedding is found somewhere in this massive 8K+ word chapter. (I promise it's there :D)**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, these characters, or the song lyrics. I just use them for my own enjoyment. **

**Song for chapter: Till Death Do Us Part by White Lion**

**

* * *

**

_As we walk the golden mile_

_Down the pretty aisle_

_I know that you are mine_

_And there's nothing in this world_

_That I know I wouldn't do_

_To be near you every day_

_Every hour, every minute_

_So take my hand _

_And let me lead the way_

_All through your life_

_I'll be by your side_

_Till death do us part_

_Baby, I'll be your friend_

_My love will never end_

_Till death do us part_

Esme POV

The days leading up to the wedding passed slowly, though not all of them were boring.

My birthday, for instance, was an incredible day. Carlisle always went out of his way to do things for me, but he somehow managed to make my birthday even more special. My gifts from him and Emmett were perfect, and our time together was wonderful.

It was also nice to spend time with our friends as well as our family. Since Carmen made a birthday lunch for me on Sunday, I felt like we were celebrating the whole weekend. I didn't complain thought, mostly because of her sinfully delicious German chocolate cake.

The following week brought its own set of nerves. The divorce papers were set to be finalized on Thursday. I knew Charles had already signed and this was just a judge making it official, but I still worried. The nagging feeling that something could go wrong would not leave my head.

My weekly session with Siobhan was spent discussing how being free from Charles made me feel. I was extremely relieved, but part of me felt like it was too good to be true. The world I was living in felt like a fantasy, but Siobhan assured me that everything was real and she didn't think anything would happen to jeopardize my happiness with Carlisle at this point.

On the day the waiting period was up, I was afraid to breathe. Carlisle was at work, but I didn't want to be alone. Carmen came over to keep me company, and we both watched the phone all day. When Carlisle came home in the afternoon, we still had not received a call. We invited Carmen to stick around until we heard any news, and I could tell we were all on edge. I started to worry more, but they tried to assure me that it was normal for these things to take time.

After what felt like days, Liam finally called to tell us the good news. The judge had finalized the divorce without any problems, and we could pick up the paperwork the next day. The relief in the room was palpable as we shared a group hug. Happy tears were rolling down my face as we laughed together, all being filled with joy. Emmett had no clue what was going on, but he still enjoyed the return of everyone's good mood.

The next afternoon, Carlisle and I went by Liam's office to pick up the paperwork. Liam was also incredibly happy for us, and promised that he and Siobhan would be at the wedding. As soon as we left Liam's, Carlisle drove directly to the administration building to apply for a marriage license. Since the divorce papers had been filed the day before, we were eligible. The wedding wasn't for another couple of weeks, but I knew neither one of us wanted to wait any longer.

Even though I was ready to burst with my excitement, things still needed to be done. A few days before the wedding, I had my final dress fitting. It still fit perfectly and every time I put it on, the fact was reaffirmed in my mind that Carlisle was going to love it.

The flower orders were also finalized, and Carmen had volunteers to help her decorate the church. She also assured me that she had everything ready at their house for the reception.

Once everything was ready to go, all we had left to do was wait for the big day to arrive. We tried to keep things normal for Emmett, even with all of the chaos around him. Our efforts worked for the most part, but he noticed that the atmosphere was different. We had to deal with more defiance and tantrums, but overall it wasn't too bad. I didn't worry too much about it. After the wedding was over, our lives would get back to normal and we would return to the routine we were all used to.

The Monday before the wedding, Kate's family arrived from Alaska just in time for our weekly family dinner. I had only met her in person a couple of times, but through our recent phone conversations, we had started to develop what I hoped would be a close relationship.

Kate was a lovely mixture of both of her parents. She was quiet and caring like her father, but there was also a spark inside of that could only come from Carmen. Garrett was her perfect match like Carlisle was mine. Throughout the night, I would notice him looking at Kate the way Carlisle looked at me. The look she gave him back was just as loving, and I hoped that was how I looked back to my love.

Their children were great as well. Corin had turned five just days before, and she made sure to let everyone know she was "a whole hand" now. She attached herself to me very quickly which didn't seem to surprise anyone. She had to hold my hand everywhere we went as well as sit beside me at dinner. Carlisle watched us together with a wistful look on his face. I knew he was imagining us having our own little girl, and I hoped his dream would eventually come true.

Emmett and Riley were only 13 months apart and they became fast friends. They spent most of the night playing with their toy cars and trains along with wresting with Eleazar. I was glad Emmett had someone to play with since he didn't have a chance to play with any other children close to his age. All of the children at church were a few years older and couldn't play with him. Kate confessed that there weren't any boys Riley's age where they lived and he was mostly stuck playing with his sisters. We could all tell the boys greatly enjoyed their time together.

I enjoyed watching Carlisle with the baby, Jane. She had begun crawling and trying to pull up on the things around her. Carlisle followed her around and took every opportunity to take her into his arms and hug or kiss her. This made Emmett jealous. I had never seen him be territorial in this way before, probably because he had the adults to himself most of the time. Every time Carlisle would hold Jane, Corin, or Riley, Emmett would immediately try to squeeze his way into Carlisle's arms. I was a bit embarrassed about it, but everyone assured me it was fine. After I got over the slight embarrassment, I realized how wonderful this was.

Emmett had been calling Carlisle "Daddy" for a few months now, but this proved that he really saw him that way. Carlisle was _his_ daddy, and he wanted everyone to know it. Carlisle took no offense to this, of course, and gladly welcomed his son into his arms for as long as he wanted to be there.

We eventually headed home before it got too late. The kids were all starting to fall asleep wherever they dropped. The adults looked like they wanted to, too, especially Kate and Garrett who had been traveling all day. We all we needed sleep to make it through the busy week.

Carlisle only worked two days and had the rest of the week off as well as the three following weeks. Our honeymoon was not going to last that long, but we both agreed that we wanted more time together after we got home. Carlisle had plenty of time built up from over the years of never missing a day, and he needed to take off. This just seemed like a great opportunity, and he promised that he still had time left for the future whenever he would need it.

I passed the responsibility of planning the honeymoon on to Carlisle. He had already let me plan the whole wedding, simply going along with every decision I made. He assured me that my happiness directly influenced his own, but I hated him not having a say in anything. Every date and family outing he had planned had been perfect, so I knew he would do a good job picking a location as well as things for us to do. My only condition was that I wanted to be close to Emmett in case anything happened.

Carmen and Eleazar were going to be keeping Emmett for the duration of our trip. I felt bad for leaving him even though it was only for a few days. The whole family assured me that he would be fine. I knew they were right, and I also knew that I would enjoy time with just my husband since alone time was always difficult to find when living with a toddler.

Carlisle planned our trip without me, just like I wanted it. He didn't tell me where we were going or exactly how long we were going to be gone, but I didn't ask. I was okay with being surprised because I knew whatever he had chosen would be wonderful and totally worth not knowing in advance.

Charlotte offered to pack my bag for me so I would be really surprised. Carlisle quickly agreed and seeing his excitement led me to agree as well. Carmen offered to help her, and they shut me out of my room two days before the wedding to begin their task.

Kate and the kids came with Carmen to keep me company. Even the kids' loud playing didn't drown out the giggles I head coming from my room.

"This is mortifying," I murmured as I sat down on the couch and placed my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, sitting down beside me.

I raised my head to look at her. "What do you mean 'What's wrong?' My almost mother-in-law and my best friend are giggling while they pack my bag for my honeymoon. I'm not sure this could get any more 'wrong.'"

Kate laughed lightly and sipped her cup of coffee. "Well, look on the bright side: at least Carlisle isn't in there helping them."

I had to laugh at that. It was bad enough that I didn't know what was being packed. It would be even worse if Carlisle _did_. This way, we would both be surprised when my suitcase was opened.

As the giggling turned to loud laughter, I cringed. I was _really_ glad Carlisle wasn't here. He was with Eleazar and Garrett helping them set up everything outside for the reception.

"I guess you're right," I sighed. "But did you see those shopping bags Charlotte brought in? They were noticeably pink. I can only imagine what she bought for me."

"I guess you didn't see the bags Mom was sneaking in then," she mumbled under her breath.

"This can't be happening," I groaned and leaned back against the couch with my arms over my face.

Kate scooted closer and patted my knee. "Don't worry. Everything my mother bought is extremely tasteful and I'm sure Carlisle will love anything you wear. You're about to have the wedding and honeymoon of your dreams. A little sexy lingerie is a good thing. We've all been there before, so just trust me."

She was right. Even though I had been married before, it was nothing like this. This was how wedding preparations should be: my mother figure and friends helping make sure everything was perfect. They were all in happy, loving relationships just like me, so I knew I could trust any advice they gave.

My mortification didn't last too much longer. Carmen and Charlotte soon exited my room with a rather large suitcase they placed by the door. They assured me that everything I needed was in there, including toiletries. I was instructed not to open it until Saturday night, and I promised to respect their wishes.

When Carlisle arrived home, he shut himself into his room to finish his packing. I was a bit jealous that he was able to pack his own things, but I knew being patient would bring about a nice reward for both of us. He didn't take nearly as long to pack his suitcase, and it was soon keeping mine company beside the door.

Friday night was our rehearsal at the church. Since we didn't have a wedding party, there wasn't a whole lot to go over. We basically talked about timing, seating, and where we would be standing. We also met with the organist to make sure she understood the program. After running through the plan a few times, we decided we were finished especially since we weren't accomplish much anymore. The kids were running around everywhere and the adults were joking around too much to be serious.

Eleazar met with Carlisle and I in his office once we we declared the rehearsal finished. While the wedding planning was still in full swing, we had opted not to have official premarital counseling. Eleazar knew both of us well enough to know our intentions, and he often talked with us informally during our time together on Monday nights. He felt entirely comfortable officiating our marriage, and we felt comfortable with him filling that role.

Carlisle and I were already communicating well. We knew each other's beliefs and expectations on any topic that was brought up. Most of the subjects that would be covered in counseling were things we had already discussed on the couch together such as finances, roles in the relationship, and family planning.

We had also already acquired some tools to help grow in our relationship with each other, our individual relationships with God, and our marriage with our faith as the foundation. There wasn't really anything left to go over

So while we were in his office, Eleazar talked with us for a few minutes just to make sure we were still confident in our decision and neither of us had any doubts. Carlisle joked that he would be fine with his uncle marring us right then. I vehemently agreed, but Eleazar just laughed and said we shouldn't disappoint the guests like that. After he prayed with us, we left the office and met back up with the family.

Our rehearsal dinner was in a private dining room of a very nice restaurant. The restaurant offered a variety of American and Italian food, so there was something for everyone to enjoy. The kids were still extremely hyper, so the privacy was essential to not disturbing the other patrons. By the time we finished eating and socializing, it was close to bed time. After a dozen goodbyes, the three of us managed to get away and make the drive home.

As soon as we were home, I got Emmett ready for his bath and placed him in the large master bathtub. Carlisle joined me and helped me bathe him. I could do it by myself now, but we found we enjoyed working as a team after all the weeks we had to. Once Emmett was all clean, we let him splash around for a while. While he was playing, we tried to explain to him what was going to be happening the next day. I was worried about how he would deal with the activity in the morning and afternoon especially with Carlisle and I leaving. Nothing we said to him caught his attention until we got to the word "cake." He was so excited about getting to eat cake at the reception, and I knew a sugar rush was just around the corner. Carmen was going to have her hands full getting him to sleep.

Emmett was getting tired, so his splashing was ended. Carlisle wrapped him in a towel and carried him into his room. While Carlisle put lotion on and dressed Emmett, I double checked to make sure everything was ready for his visit with Nana and Pops. Once I was sure everything was together, I placed his bag by the front door next to ours to make sure we didn't forget it the next day.

When that task was complete, I went to the kitchen to pour some a little milk in a cup for Emmett. I went back to the living room, and Carlisle was sitting in the recliner with our son. I handed him his milk, and then sat down on the couch to watch and listen and Carlisle read him the bed time book for the night.

Tonight's selection was _The Rabbit's Wedding_. The book did an excellent job of describing a wedding in a way that small children could understand. The rabbits in the story wanted to be together "forever and ever" which I thought was a good comparison to how Carlisle and I felt about each other. I hoped the book helped Emmett understand, but either way, it didn't really matter. After the wedding, not many things would change in his life. The only thing I could think of was where I would be sleeping every night, but that didn't affect Em. I knew our transition to being married would be an easy one.

Emmett was asleep before Carlisle could even finish the book. I walked over to them, and leaned down to take the sleeping boy into my arms.

"I'm going to put him in bed and then go change," I whispered. "I'll meet you back here."

Carlisle nodded and placed a good night kiss on the top of Emmett's head before I left the room. I placed Emmett in his crib and placed his blanket on top of him. I ran my hand over his head lightly and whispered "good night." After making sure the nightlight was on, I headed to my room to change into my pajamas.

A few minutes later, Carlisle and I were both sitting on the couch. He had his laptop on his lap, checking his email. Once he was finished, he passed the computer to me so I could do the same. I was still waiting for a message from my sister, but so far there had been no word from her. Tonight was no different, so with a sigh, I closed the computer and handed it back to Carlisle.

"No word?" he asked softly as he placed his arm around me and lightly ran his fingers over my arm.

I shook my head. "No, and it's been a couple of months. I know it's too much to ask for her to be at the wedding, but a message would be nice. I would like to know how she's doing."

"I know you would," he said and kissed my temple. "But there isn't much else you can do. You sent the invitation, and now the ball is in her court. We'll just have to wait patiently for a reply."

I knew Carlisle was right. There wasn't anything left for me to do. Chelsea knew how to contact me. There was no guarantee that she ever would, but I wanted her to. I wanted her to know how happy I was and to make sure she was happy as well. We may not have always been on the same page about life, but she was my sister and I still loved her very much.

"So, are you excited about tomorrow?" With his question, my mood quickly shifted.

In less than 24 hours, I would be Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. It was something I had dreamed about often as a teenager. At one point, I didn't think my dream would ever come true, but I was wrong. I had never been happier about being wrong before in my whole life.

I leaned further into Carlisle's side and held his free hand in mine. "I don't think 'excited' begins to cover how I feel right now," I confessed with a happy sigh.

I pulled his hand up to my mouth and kissed his palm, not unlike how I kissed Emmett's small hand. Carlisle reached his hand over more to cup my face and pull it up so my lips met his.

His thumb gently stroked my cheek as our lips and tongues moved slowly together. Carlisle's other hand was against my back, holding me firmly against his body. For a kiss so innocent, it was incredibly sensual. I started getting a strange feeling inside that I had gotten the last several times Carlisle and I had kissed like this. I wasn't totally sure what it was, but I couldn't wait to find out how long it could last.

All too soon, Carlisle pulled away after placing one final sweet kiss on my lips. The feeling lingered for a few seconds before slowly fading away.

"Tomorrow," he whispered against me, lightly rubbing his nose over my cheek. His promise would have at one time made me nervous, but after talking to Siobhan about my insecurities and fears, I realized I had nothing to worry about. Carlisle would never hurt me, and I knew I would be the one setting the pace of anything that happened. My wedding night was now something I was looking forward to. If he could make me feel like this with just a kiss, I could only imagine how it would feel when he did anything else.

Before I knew it, my head was completely resting on Carlisle's shoulder and I was starting to doze off.

"Maybe we should head to bed now," Carlisle suggested. "We need sleep for the big day and you are being kidnapped early."

I grimaced slightly when he reminded me. I was being kidnapped and taken to a spa for a manicure, pedicure, massage, and to get my hair styled. I didn't expect the experience itself to be bad; I just hated the thoughts of waking up early when I felt so exhausted.

Carlisle started to stand up and nudged me to get up with him. I groaned as I complied, and we walked hand-in-hand to the hallway.

"I'll miss you," I said as I wrapped my arms around him and held on tightly.

"I'll miss you, too," he replied and squeezed me back. "But remember: tonight is the last night we will have to spend apart. Tomorrow night and all the nights that follow we'll be able to fall asleep and wake up together. I'm so ready for that."

"I am, too." I couldn't wait to spend the night in the safety of Carlisle's arms. The two times we had slept on the couch together had been wonderful, even if the couch wasn't all that comfortable.

"Good night, sweetheart," Carlisle said before giving me one more quick kiss. "I love you so much, and tomorrow I will be bonded to you for as long as we both shall live."

Just hearing him say part of our vows caused me to shiver slightly. "Goodnight. I love you, too. I can't wait to be your wife."

"I can't wait to be your husband." And with a final kiss to my forehead, we parted ways. I headed to the bedroom which I had called mine for four months. As nice as it was, I knew Carlisle's bedroom would be infinitely better. After tomorrow, though, it would no longer be just his. It would be _ours._ I smiled at the thought, as I always did when I thought of us sharing something.

I was too excited to sleep, which I hated because I wanted to be well rested for the next day. I eventually fell into a light sleep which didn't last long. It felt like I had only been sleeping a few minutes, when whispers and movement disturbed me.

"Ezzie…" I head whispered in my ear followed by my shoulder being touched lightly. "Ezzie, it's your big day. You have to wake up now."

I think I might have groaned in response, still not having much control over my body.

"Esme, I know you want to wake up," another voice said a little louder. "You get to marry Carlisle today."

Hearing those words caused a smile to involuntarily form on my face. I could feel it, and I knew whoever was in my room could see it as well because they were giggling.

"I see you smiling," the first voice laughed. "Come on, let's get up now. We have a full day ahead of us."

I finally forced my eyes open to find Carmen, Charlotte, Kate, and Maggie all crowded in my bedroom. Carmen had been the first voice I heard and Charlotte was the second. I rubbed my eyes and rolled over to look at the clock. I groaned when I saw the time and closed my eyes again.

"Oh no! You're getting up right now," Charlotte commanded. She grabbed my hand and pulled lightly, forcing me to get up. Once I was standing, she handed me a stack of clothes and pointed out the door toward the hallway.

I stumbled down the hall to Carlisle's room. When I walked through the doorway, I noticed he was awake but still in bed. I was incredibly tempted to crawl into bed with him, and I would have except I knew one of my so-called friends would just pull me back to me feet and force me into the bathroom.

I dressed as quickly as possible, hoping to steal even a little bit of time with Carlisle. When I went back into the room, he was still in bed, and I quickly climbed up and crawled over to him to cuddle into his chest.

"They're conspiring against me," I whispered. "They forced me to get up, but right now I'd rather lie with you."

Carlisle laughed, his voice still thick with sleep. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll have fun with them. I will see you at the church, and then tonight and tomorrow morning we can stay like this for as long as you want. Okay?"

I nodded against him and kissed his t-shirt covered chest over his heart before forcing myself out of another bed. Carlisle got up with me this time and followed me into the living room. The women were all waiting for me, but then I remembered that I needed to tell Emmett good bye.

I walked into his room and he was still sleeping, oblivious to the activity going on around him. I leaned down to kiss his head softly before leaving the room.

I said said my good bye to Carlisle, and then we left the apartment. I almost felt like sulking because I had to be away from Carlisle. It was Saturday: a day we usually spend together. I had to remind myself that he had three weeks off now that we could utilize however we wanted.

Carlisle was right as usual and I did enjoy the morning. First I was treated to breakfast at Starbucks. The coffee woke me up even more which in turn improved my mood.

Going to the spa was a wonderful experience like no other I had ever had. The massage was very relaxing, and I would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for the venti vanilla frappuccino I had at breakfast. We all had manicures and pedicures done while sitting side-by-side. When our nails were finished, it was time for hair.

I knew I wanted a simple hairstyle, and after looking at many pictures from many books, I finally picked one that I liked. My hair was curled and then pulled into a low, messy bun which allowed some of the curls to be free. My long bangs draped across the side of my face loosely like the free curls. I also had some tiny jeweled flowers to place in my hair. The jewels in them were the same shade of purple I had chosen for my flowers as well as the decorations in the church.

When my hair was finished, I was given a hand mirror so I could admire the back. It was perfect; exactly how I had imagined it. My large smile had to be some indication of how much I like it, but if not, the tip I gave the stylist had to say something. Make-up was the next think to do, but I wanted a very natural look so it didn't take long.

The spa visit had taken up almost the whole morning. Maggie, Kate, and Charlotte all left to head home to get ready while Carmen and I made our way to the church. We stopped to get some fast food in a drive-thru for lunch and ate it in the car.

When we arrived at the church, I noticed several cars already in the parking lot. One Mercedes in particular made my heart start beating irregularly. Just knowing Carlisle was already here had caused my excitement to grow.

Carmen and I entered the church through the back, and she quickly led me to one of the classrooms. I was handed a bottle of water and forced to sit down. While Carmen went to another room to change, I closed my eyes and tried to make myself relax. Just when I was thinking my excitement was going to get the best of me, Carmen returned. Her deep purple dress was very beautiful, and seeing her all put together made me ready to have my own dress on.

Carmen made me wait as long as possible to get dressed since I would have to remain standing so no wrinkles would form. I felt like I might burst out of my skin until she finally pulled my dress out of the garment bag and slipped it over my head.

She led me over to a full length mirror she had brought, and as she buttoned the back of my dress, I gazed at my reflection in awe. I wasn't a vain person, never spending more than a few seconds looking in the mirror in the morning before the day began. I knew I was fairly attractive, and Carlisle always told me how beautiful I looked. But the sight before me stunned me.

My hair was still styled perfectly as it was before leaving the spa. My face was practically glowing with the excitement and joy clearly visible there. I brought my hand up to lightly touch the lace on the bodice of my dress. The neck-line was shaped in a "v" which accentuated my chest while still remaining modest. My hand slowly drifted down over the high-waist before resting back at my side. The dress was very comfortable, and I was still feeling confident in my selection.

Carmen stepped back from me and lightly gripped my shoulders to turn me to the side so I could see my back. The "v" neck was also present in the back down to the center where the short row of buttons started. The dress was long enough to cover my feet and was slightly longer in the back, creating a small train.

I finally turned away from the mirror to face Carmen. She gave me a watery smile and helped me put in the earrings Carlisle had given me. I was also wearing the bracelet he gave me for my birthday. It didn't match anything, but I didn't care. The bracelet represented our family, and that was what this day was about. I gently turned it around on my wrist before switching my engagement ring to my right hand.

Both Carlisle and I had already removed our claddagh rings. Even though they were an excellent symbol of our love for each other, we both recognized that they were from a different time in our relationship. They were no longer needed since we would now be wearing different rings to represent our love. We agreed to always save them, just not wear them.

After my jewelry was in place, I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around Carmen and holding on tightly.

"Thank you," I said softly as she rocked us back and forth. "Thank you for everything. You are more of my mother than the woman who gave birth to me, and I'm so glad you're here with me now. There's no one else I would rather have with me more than you. I love you."

I was trying to hold my tears back, and from the sound of Carmen's sniffles, I knew she was trying as well.

When we pulled back from each other, I saw that she was not successful. Her cheeks were wet from the tears she shed, but she was smiling brightly at me. She gently held my face between her hands and kissed my forehead.

"Oh, my darling girl," she whispered, her voice full of emotion. "Thank _you_ for being in our family. You have brought so much happiness into not only Carlisle's life, but to the rest of ours as well. I love you as my own daughter, and I'm so happy I got to spend this special time with you."

By the time she was finished, my tears were falling freely. Thankfully our make-up was water-proof otherwise our faces would have been streaked with black. Carmen placed one more kiss on my forehead before going to retrieve some tissues. She dabbed my cheeks lightly before looking in the mirror to take care of her own.

Once our faces were once again dry, she threw the tissues away and came back to stand in front of me.

"There now," she said as she held my hands in hers. "No more tears for the moment."

I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Okay good," she said with her own smile. "I'll be right back. Just don't sit down."

I laughed at her command, but agreed nonetheless. I didn't want anything to happen to my dress before Carlisle had the chance to see it.

A few minutes later, Carmen returned. She knocked once on the door before entering. As she walked in, I noticed her hand held another much smaller one, and I was incredibly happy to see Emmett as he followed his nana into the room.

"Mommy!" he yelled when he saw me. He let go of Carmen's hand and ran toward me, and I immediately swept him into my arms, no longer thinking about my dress.

Emmett wrapped his arms tightly around my neck, and I could tell by his grip that he missed me. I hated to think about how he would react to both Carlisle and I being away, but I knew I had to trust that he would be alright for a few days. I kissed his head several times until he lifted it from my shoulder and leaned over to kiss my lips.

"Mommy petty," he said and gently touched my hair, one of my earrings, and one of my eye lids.

"Thank you, Monkey," I laughed. "You look very handsome."

He had on a little tux which was adorable on him. His tiny vest and tie were the same color and style as what we had picked for Carlisle, and I knew Emmett was like his little carbon copy today. Carmen took several pictures of us together, and they were going to earn a place in my scrapbook.

I placed Emmett back down on his own two feet and checked my dress. It was still in the same condition before Emmett came in, so I let out a sigh of relief. Emmett explored the room as Carmen held my hand. If she hadn't been holding on to me, I would have been bouncing off the walls.

There wasn't even an ounce of anxiety in me which was so unlike my first wedding. There were no sad tears, no feelings of loneliness. I was so ready to marry Carlisle, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait.

While we were standing together, there was another soft knock at the door. Carmen went to open it and Eleazar entered. He smiled at me before coming over to pull me into his arms.

I wanted to thank him and tell him all the things I had told Carmen: that he was more of a father to me than my legal one and how happy I was that he was here to share in our special day. But I was afraid of more tears escaping, so I just closed my eyes and enjoyed being in his fatherly embrace. I knew he didn't need the words to know how much he meant to me.

"You look absolutely stunning," he said as he stepped back and lifted one of my hands to his mouth to place a kiss on the knuckle.

"Thank you," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes again. I was thanking him for much more than the compliment which he recognized and pulled me back into his arms.

"You don't have to thank me, sweet Ezzie. I bet Carlisle will be speechless when he sees you walking down the aisle."

Just hearing Carlisle's name stopped the tears and reminded me of my impatience. I had a feeling I would also be speechless when I saw him.

"I guess I should back," Eleazar said. "I'm sure Carlisle is ready for me to return so we can walk in. We'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay, E. I love you," I said and hugged him close one more time.

He stepped back once more and smiled at me. "I love you, too."

He gave his wife a kiss before heading toward the door.

"Wait!" Carmen exclaimed. "Take Emmett with you."

Emmett was still exploring the room by running around and climbing on chairs.

"Emmett, go with Pops," I said. He happily obeyed and ran to Eleazar for him to lift him into his arms.

After they were gone, Carmen and I checked one last time to make sure I was totally ready. I slipped on my white ballet flats and she handed me my three purple cala lilies which were held together by a silk ribbon. I made sure she had Carlisle's ring, and then we left the room.

The smile on my face as we walked towards the sanctuary probably looked comical, but I didn't care. I couldn't believe this was finally happening. In just a few short minutes, Carlisle and I would be married. After so many years, we would be joined together forever.

We made it to the door, and after one last kiss on my cheek, Carmen left me to go sit down. I knew when to walk in, and Carmen being in her seat was the cue for the organist to switch songs. A gentleman from the church was there to open the door for me when it was time, and he offered me a nice smile as I waited.

As soon as I heard the music change to Wagner's "Bridal Chorus," I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded to the man. When he opened the door, the first thing I saw was Carlisle. He looked incredibly handsome in his black tux and deep purple vest and tie.

I walked slowly down the aisle as was rehearsed, but I didn't notice anything around me. Carlisle's look of complete love and devotion when he saw me was enough to cancel out everything else. His brilliant smile and bright eyes totally distracted me from all of the beautiful flowers in the church that I had chosen. I didn't give any thought to all the guests standing for me. The only thing I could think of was making it to the front to be with my love.

I did notice one other thing, and that was Emmett. He was standing next to Carlisle, holding on tightly to his pant leg. The church full of people was obviously making him nervous, but he was being a big boy and not moving around or making any noise. Carlisle had one hand on his head, gently running it through his soft brown hair, and I was sure it was having a calming effect.

When I made it to the front, I did remember to pass my flowers to Carmen before I stepped up to place my hands in Carlisle's. I looked into Carlisle's eyes and I knew he wasn't seeing anything other than me. So much could be communicated just through our eyes normally, and today was no different.

Eleazar asked everyone to be seated and then began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

I didn't really hear the passages from the Bible he was reading or anything else he was saying. I was too lost in our bubble to pay attention.

I eventually did snap out of my little daze thanks to Emmett. He made it as long as he could while standing, which was actually much longer than I had been anticipating. Right before the vows, Carmen lured him over to her with a sippy cup of juice. The guests laughed at his antics as he ran over to sit down.

We had chosen fairly traditional vows, picking and choosing from many samples until we had exactly what we wanted. Carlisle went first, repeating after Eleazar. As he said that he took me to be his wedded wife, his voice cracked. I squeezed his hand in encouragement which seemed to give him the strength to continue. I listened carefully as he promised in front of God, our family, and our friends to be my friend, my faithful partner, and my love. He continued with his promise to stay beside me in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, and in joy and in sorrow. He promised to love me unconditionally, support me in my goals, honor and respect me, laugh and cry with me, and to cherish me for as long as we both shall live.

Even though he didn't write the words himself, I knew when Carlisle spoke them, he meant every word. The words were spoken from his heart, which he had given to me, and I knew he would follow through on every promise he made.

Once he was finished, it was my turn. I made it to about half-way before the tears started flowing down my face. Carlisle squeezed my hands in encouragement exactly like I had done for him earlier. I made it through, miraculously not missing any words and remaining coherent.

After I was finished, Carlisle retrieved my ring from Peter. Since we hadn't wanted anyone standing at the front beside us, Peter and Charlotte were sitting on the front pew on one side, and Carmen was sitting at the front of the other side. This made it easy for us to get to the rings.

At Eleazar's word, Carlisle gently slid the simple platinum band on to the correct finger on my left hand. Carmen then handed me the matching one which I slid onto Carlisle's finger.

It was then time for my favorite part of the ceremony. Eleazar told Carlisle that he could kiss his bride, and my heart was ready to beat out of my chest. Carlisle mouthed "I love you" to me which I immediately returned. He then let go of my hands to gently cup my face. He slowly brought his lips down to mine.

I closed my eyes and sighed, relishing the feeling of Carlisle's lips against my own. Each time we kissed was different, each one with a different meaning. Some had been for comfort, some for fun, some full of passion, and all out of overwhelming love. This kiss was different though, it was soft, sweet, and quick, but it held a promise of something more. This kiss sealed the deal that bonded us together forever.

It was over too soon for my liking, but instead of pulling away, we rested our foreheads together. I opened my eyes to stare into his, both of us smiling widely.

"I'd like to present Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen," Eleazar said, his voice effectively bringing us out of our trance. "_So they are no longer two, but one. Therefore what God has joined together, let man not separate_."

Carlisle held my hand as we turned to face the church. I noticed there were not many dry eyes around. Our family and most of our friends knew at least part of our story, so they recognized how long this day had been waited for and how much it meant.

The organist played the "Wedding March," and as Carlisle and I walked back down the aisle together, I actually paid attention to the decorations which looked beautiful. When we made it into the vestibule, I attacked Carlisle with another kiss and he did more than reciprocate by lifting me off the ground and swinging me in a circle. He put me back down and we were both laughing.

"Well, I guess we are already laughing and crying together," I joked lightly.

"Of course we are," Carlisle joked back. "I always keep my promises."

I quickly moved my engagement ring back to my left hand where it belonged, and we stood in our place, waiting to speak to the guest as the left on their way to the reception. The first person to come out of the door was Charlotte who was carrying Emmett. She also had on a purple dress which was very pretty on her. She handed the squirming boy straight to Carlisle and then embraced me tightly.

"You look beautiful, Esme," she said happily. "The ceremony was perfect."

"Thank you, Charlotte," I said as I hugged her back. "You look beautiful as well. I want you to know that if I had had a bridesmaid, it would have been you. You're my best friend."

She hugged me impossible tighter before stepping back.

"You're my best friend, too," she confessed while dabbing new tears from her eyes with a tissue. "I know we've only know each other for a few months, but we've already grown so close. Thank you for thinking of me."

She excused herself and went back into the sanctuary to wait for us to return for pictures.

We greeted guest after guest, and it appeared that the entire church had come out to support us. I met several of Carlisle's colleagues and they offered their congratulations. Liam and Siobhan were there as promised, as well as Maggie and Ben. It seemed that most of them were planning to come to the reception, and a few of the women from the church headed to Carmen and Eleazar's house to make sure everything ready.

Once everyone had moved own, we headed back to join the family for pictures. It seemed like the photographer took several hundred shots, but we wanted to make sure we included everyone. We took some of just the three of us, the whole family, us with Carmen and Eleazar, us with Peter and Charlotte, and any other combination we could think of.

By the time we finished, Emmett was entering the tantrum level of being uncomfortable. I quickly stripped the tuxedo off, leaving him only in his white onesie. We then decided it was time to leave for the reception. Carlisle carried Emmett in one arm and held my hand with his free one as we walked to the car. He opened the door for me before buckling Emmett into the back.

As Carlisle drove, he held my hand, and the smiles were still remaining on our faces.

"Was that everything you dreamt it would be?" he asked me after driving for a few minutes.

"Oh no," I answered with a happy sigh. "It was more. Much more, even though I don't exactly remember all of it."

"That's how I feel, too," he chuckled. "At least someone videotaped it, but I probably looked like a love-sick fool the whole time."

"I probably looked that way, too. I think I had a smile much too big for my face."

He brought my left hand up to kiss my rings. "You looked absolutely gorgeous, sweetheart. I thought my heart was going to stop beating. I was so tempted to just grab you and run away, but then I would have had to wait even longer for this to be official."

"Thank you. You were very handsome yourself," I said with a smile. "Love-sick fool is definitely a good look for you."

We stopped at a red light, and Carlisle leaned over to kiss me. "Mmm…I love you," he hummed against my mouth.

"I love you, too. Please don't get cake all over my dress."

He laughed at my request but agreed. As we continued toward the reception, I sat back in my seat with my eyes closed. Everything was the same, and yet everything was different. It was still the three of us: Emmett, Carlisle, and me. That hadn't changed at all. But now, Carlisle and I were man and wife. Our future was bright, and it could only get better from here.

**A/N: The book Carlisle read to Emmett is _The Rabbits' Wedding_ by Garth Williams and the Bible verse that Eleazar read is Matthew 19:6 (NIV translation).**

**Well I hope that was everything you hoped it would be. Pictures of the dress are on my profile.**

**The next chapter will backtrack a little to get Carlisle's POV of the wedding, and it will also contain the first night of the honeymoon. Stay tuned to find out where he is taking her!**

**I'm not sure when I will be able to update. School is...yeah...school is time-consuming. I only have 14 hours this semester, but those 14 hours are hard classes (and I really need to keep my 4.0)**

**So expect the next update by next weekend. Thank you again for being so patient, and I'm glad you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Find me on Twitter to possibly get a better idea of when the update will be. The link is on my profile as well.**


	22. Endless Love

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. I'm really glad you all enjoyed the wedding.**

**This chapter is the day of the wedding in Carlisle's POV, and it doesn't get much farther than the wedding. It might be a little repetitive, but I hope it's not too boring. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, these characters, or the song lyrics.**

**Song for chapter: Endless Love by Lionel Richie and Dianna Ross**

**

* * *

**

_Two hearts,_

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_Our lives have just begun_

Carlisle POV

My alarm went off early. Too early, especially for a Saturday. But it didn't matter. Nothing as trivial as the amount of sleep I got compared with the fact that it was my wedding day. Today was the day that Esme Anne Platt would become my wife. Together, we would be Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. _Mrs. Esme Cullen_. It sounded incredible as it ran through my sleep fogged brain. All of our years of waiting culminated in this day, and I could care less what time it began.

I stumbled out of bed and quietly headed to the door to unlock it before going into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. Four women were due to be barging into our apartment any minute, and I wanted to make it as pain free as I could for Emmett and I at least. He didn't deserve to be woken up by someone banging on the door, and I was headed back to bed for at least a few more restful minutes before the day officially began.

As soon as I lay back down, I heard the door open. I could tell the ladies were trying to be quiet, but their rather loud whispers still created noise. They passed by my open door and I waved to them. I was wished a good morning, and then they followed Carmen the rest of the way down the hallway to Esme's room to wake her from her hopefully peaceful slumber.

I had a feeling that she didn't sleep that well which was based solely on the fact that I didn't sleep well. Excitement liked to interfere with sleep, but that was okay with me. I knew Esme was probably okay with it also. A lack of sleep wouldn't make getting out of bed any easier, but it was a special day and if excitement could keep us awake during the night, it could keep us awake all day as well.

A few minutes later, a sleepy but beautiful Esme trudged her way toward our bathroom. As she passed the bed, she glanced it me with a look of longing mixed a hint of jealousy. I smiled to myself while she dressed in the bathroom, making more noise than usual because of her state of consciousness. When she was finished in the bathroom, she immediately climbed into bed with me and cuddled to my side. We were able to spend a couple of precious minutes together before she had to get back up to avoid any more forceful actions from our morning visitors.

I promised Esme that we could spend as much time as she wanted cuddling together later, and I meant it. If she wanted to spend our entire honeymoon lying beside each other and nothing else, I would be more than okay with it. It didn't matter to me what we did as long as we did it together and she was happy.

After Esme and the other women left for a morning full of pampering, I was still feeling like being lazy for a little while longer. I knew Emmett would probably be waking up soon, so to prevent myself from having to get up again, I went into his room and lifted him out of his crib. I carried him to my room and got back in bed with him cradled to my side. Emmett still retained the ability to sleep through just about anything so he continued to sleep soundly even after I moved him.

A little while later, he started to wake up. I kissed his head gently, and then stayed still to let him wake on his own. I watched as his eyes slowly opened and when he saw me, he smiled. As I looked at him, I was totally in awe. The feeling I had inside whenever I was around Emmett never lessened. If anything, it grew stronger every day. Being a parent was more fulfilling than I ever imagined it would be. Just knowing that I, along with Esme, was responsible for this life was incredible. Watching him learn and grow more each day was a wonderful experience, one that I wouldn't trade for the world.

Emmett rolled toward me even more and gripped my t-shirt tightly in one of his hands. He had definitely been clingier this week, probably due to the arrival of Kate and her brood. He was so jealous of attention I gave or any time I spent with my nieces and nephew, but honestly, I didn't want to change it. In his own way, Emmett was claiming me; showing that I was his and he was mine which had been my hope since the day I met him. So much had changed since that day, and all of it had been for the better.

I knew my coffee was probably getting cold, but I didn't rush getting out of bed. I wanted to sear the feeling of holding Emmett into my brain. After today, Esme and I would be gone until Wednesday. She didn't know how long our honeymoon was going to be, but I knew to keep it fairly short. Neither one of us wanted to be away from Emmett, and we would still have another two and a half weeks together at home before I had to go back to work.

I finally dragged both of us into the kitchen, fixing myself a cup of coffee and some milk for Emmett. I planned on going out for breakfast, so that left a few minutes for playtime.

I carried Emmett into his room, but he didn't show much interest in his toys like he normally did. I sat down in the floor and decided to try reading _The Rabbits' Wedding _to him again. I wasn't sure how much he had heard last night since he fell asleep sometime during the story.

Emmett sat and listened very attentively to the book. I tried to point out parts I felt were important about what a wedding was, but the only thing he seemed to like was all the bunnies. At the rate we were going, Emmett was going to be thinking that weddings were all about bunnies…and cake. Those were the only two things that decided to stick in his brain, but that was probably enough. As long as none of the events scared him and he didn't act out too much, everything would be fine.

Once I finished the book, I dressed Emmett in a white onesie and a little pair of Nike shorts and shoes. He would be uncomfortably dressed later which made the comfort very important now.

After he was dressed, we went back to my room where I changed into a clean t-shirt and my own pair of shorts. I tied my shoes quickly, grabbed a pre-packed diaper bag, and then we headed toward the door.

Right before walking out the door, I remembered the suitcases that were there waiting for me to load them into the car. I wasn't sure how to actually accomplish that while watching Emmett. I didn't want to leave him in the apartment by himself and leaving him in the car didn't sound any more appealing. After thinking for a few seconds, I decided to just have Emmett follow me to the car and back. It would take longer, but it was better than the alternatives.

After two trips from the apartment to the car, we were finally on our way to breakfast. I drove to McDonalds and we ate a quick meal inside. The food wasn't nearly as good as what I was used to Esme cooking in the morning, but it served its purpose. Once we were finished eating, we headed to my aunt and uncle's house.

When I found out the ladies were spending the morning together, I immediately asked what the men had planned. Eleazar and Garrett were planning on spending the morning lounging around the house watching the kids with the television tuned to college football pregame shows. To me, that sounded like a perfect way to relax before the wedding, so I accepted their invitation to join them.

I pulled into the driveway and then went around to the other side of the car so I could unload Emmett and his things for the week. Eleazar met us at the door and took Emmett's bag. I carried Emmett into the den with me, and as soon as I put him down, he ran off to play trains with Riley.

I sat down on the couch next to Garrett. He was feeding Jane a bottle while Corin sat next to him sulking with her bottom lip poked out dramatically.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Miss Sassy here is upset about not being able to go to the "booty-shop" with her Mommy, Nana, and Aunt Esme," he explained while rolling his eyes. "I already told her that she isn't old enough and this was grown-up time."

"But Daddy!" she whined, sitting up on her knees. "I'm a whole hand now. And I know how to play booty-shop. Mommy lets me. Now I'm stuck with those icky boys."

I had to laugh at the way she wrinkled her nose when she called the boys icky.

"Corrie, why don't you play with me?" I suggested. Emmett was in his own little world with Riley so I figured I was safe for a few minutes to try to cheer my niece up.

"Really, Uncle Carwisle?" she asked. Her frown was now replaced with a hopeful smile. I nodded and she jumped off the couch to run to the other side of the room where the board games were kept.

"So I guess 'Dad' has rubbed off on you, too," Garrett said as he sat Jane up and patted her back lightly to help her get any gas out.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I slid down into the floor to get comfortable for the upcoming game.

"You called her 'Corrie.' E likes to add the _–ie_ to names, if you haven't already noticed. _Katie, Ezzie, Janie, Corrie_. I think the men are the only safe ones, but Riley's name already fits with his pattern. Just be prepared when you have more kids. You might want to go ahead and name them something that he doesn't have to change anything."

I laughed and thanked him for his advice. Corin then returned with her game of choice, and we played a couple of rounds of _Hi Ho! Cherry-O_. After we were finished, she was in a much better mood and went to play with the boys she had called "icky" just a few minutes before.

We let the kids play by themselves while we continued to watch TV. The TV wasn't necessary for our entertainment, though. Jane's cheerful babbling was enough to catch our attention, and it was also enjoyable watching her standing up while holding on to whatever she could get her hands on.

Around midmorning, Emmett came back into the den rubbing his eyes. As soon as he made it to the couch, he climbed into my lap and rested his head against me. I took it as a sign that he was ready for a nap, so I stood up with him and headed to the kitchen to fix him a cup of milk. When I returned to the den, Eleazar was sitting where I had been on the couch. He nodded his head toward the recliner, silently offering me his spot. I smiled in thanks and sat down to rock my sleepy boy. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep while being cradled in my arms, but I continued rocking him, just enjoying the feeling of closeness.

Little Jane had also fallen asleep in her father's arms so Garrett took her to lay her in her bed. He returned dragging Corin behind him. He explained that Riley had gone to sleep while lying in the middle of the playroom floor, and he had placed him in bed after Jane. Corin was obviously close to sleep herself, but she was vehemently refusing to lie down. Garrett placed her on the couch next to him, and it seemed like as soon as she cuddled up to his side, she was out like a light.

As I sat rocking with Emmett during the unofficial nap time, I couldn't help but feel I was now in a club of sorts. I was finally a father just like the other two men in the room with me. I grew up with Eleazar as a father-figure so I observed his actions, and I had also watched Garrett in the past with his children. I had never been _jealous_ of them per se, but there was always a longing in my heart that I thought might never be filled. Now as I held my son in my arms, I was the same as them. I had now experienced the unconditional love of a child, and it truly was one of the greatest things in the world.

We finally had to wake everyone up so we could feed them before Eleazar, Emmett, and I had to go over to the church. Lunch was composed of simple sandwiches and crackers since we didn't want to risk any major clean-up before the wedding. As the kids finished eating, I took a quick shower and shaved. I made sure my hair was presentable and then went back to join the others. After making sure we had everything we needed, we headed out the door, leaving Garrett to attempt to start dressing the kids before Kate returned.

When we arrived at the church, Eleazar led us to a room on the opposite side of the church from where Esme was going to be getting ready. Eleazar went to the bathroom to change, and I made sure Emmett had a fresh diaper. I didn't want to dress him too soon since I knew his little tux was not going to be very comfortable for him to wear. I let Emmett run around the room until Eleazar returned, hoping that if he used up energy now, he would stay still during the ceremony.

Eleazar returned after a few minutes, and he watched Emmett for me while I took my own turn in the bathroom. I quickly dressed, somehow thinking in my mind that the fast I got dressed, the faster the ceremony would start even though I knew we still had a little while to go. I looked in the mirror to fix the purple silk tie, wanting to make sure the knot was perfect.

As I took in my reflection, I noticed that my face looked different somehow. The expression of apathy and slight depression I wore only four short months ago was long gone and had been replaced with one of great happiness and contentment. But today, something was different. The happiness had escalated to nothing short of profound ecstasy and contentment was only the tip of the iceberg of how I felt about getting to spend the rest of my life with Esme.

Once I was dressed to my best abilities, I returned to the room to begin the task of dressing Emmett. He was cooperative for the most part, and didn't even whine too much after he was fully dressed. The only think he wasn't too fond of was wearing shoes, but he didn't have time to try to pull them off before a knock was heard at the door, effectively distracting him.

Eleazar opened it, and Carmen entered. She looked as lovely as always in her purple dress and her dark hair curled and twisted up off of her neck.

"How's everyone doing in here?" she asked as she crossed the room to embrace me lightly in her arms.

"So far so good," I answered cheerfully. "Just ready for the ceremony to begin."

We parted and I noticed her eyes and nose were a little red like she had been crying.

"Is something wrong?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"No, no," she asserted, shaking her head with a smile. "Everything is fine. I just had a moment earlier. I promise nothing is wrong."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. It was just so easy for me to jump to the conclusion that something was wrong with Esme, and I was very relieved that that wasn't the case.

"Carlisle, please don't worry," she said, patting my arm. "Esme is fine, and this wedding is going to go without a hitch. You only have a few more minutes to wait before your forever begins."

And with her words, the smile was back on my face. "Thank you, Carmen. And by the way, you look beautiful."

She shook her head and waved me off. "This is nothing. You haven't seen Esme yet."

My smile widened until it almost wouldn't fit on my face, and she winked at me.

"Now, I came here with another purpose besides checking on you. I know Esme will appreciate seeing Emmett if I can steal him from you, please."

Emmett had sat down in the floor and was playing with a few of his toys. I scooped him up and handed him over to Carmen.

"Nana is going to take you to see Mommy, okay buddy?"

His face lit up when I said the magic word of "Mommy," almost like he just now remembered that he hadn't seen her all day.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" he chanted while bouncing in Carmen's arms.

"Alright, hold your horses," she laughed and placed him back on the floor. Emmett was practically dragging her out the door, and I chucked as they left while wishing I could go with them.

_Patience_, I reminded myself. _It will be worth it to see her when she walks through the doors._

"Do you mind if I head over to see her, too?" Eleazar asked a few minutes later.

"No. That's fine. You go ahead. I'll just be waiting here wishing I was you," I said teasingly.

"Okay, son," he chuckled, clapping me lightly on the shoulder. "I'll be right back. We have somewhere to be pretty soon."

While Eleazar was gone, I paced the floor, not knowing what else to do. Sitting down wasn't an option because I couldn't stay still. I was too excited to do anything but keep busy. Pacing wasn't helping much, so to keep myself busy, I gathered our things back up to make it easier for whoever would be taking them back to the house.

After what seemed like hours more than minutes, Eleazar returned with Emmett in tow. I took Emmett from him, and he grabbed his Bible and another smaller book which contained the vows he would read for us to repeat.

"Are you ready?" he asked me with a smirk.

"You know your question is ridiculous, don't you? We wanted you to go ahead and make it official last night," I responded.

"I know," he laughed. "But the look on your face when anyone asks you that question is great entertainment. Seriously though, I know you don't have any doubts, but I won't apologize for making you wait. This will be one of the best days of your life. Trust me. I've been through it."

I did trust him as well as everyone else who had told me the same thing. I knew this day would be wonderful, and I hoped it would be everything Esme wanted it to be. My day would be perfect as long as she was happy.

We walked toward the sanctuary together, and when we got there, one of the doors was open. The organist was playing, and I could see that the ushers had just seated the last of the guests. Peter was waiting for us by the door. I shook his hand, and he pulled me closer to him to pat me on the back.

"So are you nervous?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Not at all. I've never been more ready for something in all my life."

"That's what I figured. I have the ring right here," he said and patted his pocket.

I smiled. "Thank you for doing this, Peter. It means a lot that we've had both your and Charlotte's support through everything."

"You never have to thank us for being your friends. You two would do the same for us. Now, I'm going to go sit down. I'll see you up there."

After Peter went to sit down, we had only a few moments before our turn. I shifted Emmett in my arms so he was comfortable on my hip. I didn't trust him to walk the whole way without getting distracted so carrying him was the best option. Eleazar nodded to me, and I knew it was then our turn.

I couldn't wipe the grin off of my face as we walked to the front of the church together. The guests "aww"ed when they saw Emmett, but he didn't want to have anything to do with them. He hid his face on my shoulder the whole time I was walking, and I patted his back in comfort. As social as he was with people he knew, he really did not like people who seemed like strangers or large crowds.

When we made it to the front, I glanced around the church. The flowers everywhere were absolutely beautiful. Everything was so simple, yet so…_Esme_. I had a feeling that her dream wedding hadn't changed that much over the years. If we had gotten married before, it probably would have looked like this as well, and that was okay with me because this was perfect.

The church was almost full of our guests. Even though it was a relatively small church, having it full meant so much to me. I felt truly blessed to have so many people that cared about us and wanted to show their support.

I felt like we had been waiting for hours, but Carmen finally came to sit in her seat which I knew was the cue for the music to change and for Esme to make her entrance. I placed Emmett down, and he immediately got as close to me as he could and grabbed onto my pant leg. I placed my hand on his head, slowly running it through his hair, silently praying that he wouldn't cry.

The organist changed the song she was playing, as planned, and I shifted my gaze to the door in the back where the door was now completely closed. As soon as the door opened, all thoughts of anything other than Esme left my mind. I barely noticed that everyone stood up, but I definitely noticed her.

She looked absolutely breathtaking in her ivory dress. I always knew that she was my angel, and she looked even more like it today. The dress appeared to fit perfectly, and I knew she did a great job choosing it. It was simple, not needing extra frills to make it beautiful, which was very similar to how I viewed her. Her hair suited her perfectly as well, and the small amount of make-up she was wearing was a wonderful compliment to her glowing countenance.

My love for her felt almost overwhelming as I watched her walk toward me, getting closer every second. Her smile was beautiful, almost stretching from ear to ear, and I was sure my smile looked very much like hers. I wanted to will time to speed up, but even though I couldn't, it didn't take that much longer for her to make it to the front.

After handing her flowers to Carmen, she joined her hands with mine and everything felt right again. I had missed her in the six hours we were apart, and now, she was the only thing I could see. Aliens could have landed and abducted every guest, but I doubt I would have noticed at all.

It vaguely registered that Eleazar was speaking, but I didn't hear anything. Thankfully, I was brought out of my Esme haze by Emmett running over to sit with Carmen. He crawled into her lap and snuggled close while drinking the cup of juice she offered him. I could tell he was still nervous about having this many people staring at him, so I was glad Carmen was there to help comfort him more than I could at the moment.

That was perfect timing since it was time for the vows. Had Emmett not distracted me, I probably would have been very embarrassed with all the guests knowing that I wasn't paying attention at my own wedding. I was paying attention, though, to someone much more important than the actual ceremony.

I listened very carefully to what Eleazar was saying even though I probably knew the vows by heart now. My voice only broke once. Something about the line "I, Carlisle, take you, Esme, to be my wedded wife" caused a huge lump to form in my throat. Maybe it was saying her name and "wife" in the same sentence. I did that often, but this was somehow different. This wasn't exactly private which made it mean so much more.

Esme squeezed my hands in comfort, silently giving me the strength I needed to continue. I meant everything I said to her with my whole heart. I would always be anything she needed whether she needed her friend, her partner, or her love. I would always stay beside her no matter the circumstances that came our way. I also promised to give her everything I felt she deserved: unconditional love, support, respect, as well as to be cherished.

When it was her turn, I knew she was also speaking from her heart, and when she started crying, I offered her the same support she had given me. Through her tears, I understood everything, and even if I hadn't, her eyes spoke it all.

Once our vows were complete, Peter handed me her ring. I placed it on her finger as soon as Eleazar let me, and she did the same to me. My smile grew more, knowing which part came next.

Eleazar told that I could kiss my bride, and I felt like I might jump up and down with the happiness I felt. My lips silently formed the words "I love you," and when Esme returned them, my feelings only grew. I gently held her face in my hands, cherishing her just like I promised to. I slowly brought my lips to hers, and I heard her sigh against me.

I knew how she felt. This was home: my lips against hers. This was where we belonged, and even though we had just kissed a few hours before, this one was different. This one kiss made all those promises we made official. We were now man and wife in God's eyes, and as soon as we finished signing the papers, we would be man and wife in the eyes of the law as well.

This kiss was over too soon for my liking, but we were in front of a crowd of people. There would be plenty of time later to discover exactly how long we could kiss before having to breathe. We rested our foreheads together while staring into each other's eyes, into each other's souls. Her smile showed just how happy she was, and I hoped mine did as well.

Eleazar announced us to everyone, and we had to turn away from each other to face them. I held her hand tightly as we walked back down the aisle. I could tell our guests were happy for us as well just from their teary smiles as they watched us. As soon as we were clear of everyone's view, Esme attached me with another kiss, and I couldn't resist lifting her off the ground and spinning with her. We shared a laugh with relief finally washing over us. It was over now. We were married, and it felt so much better than I had ever imagined.

Charlotte was the first person to exit the sanctuary, and she passed Emmett to me before embracing Esme. As I observed their moment together, I was very glad that Esme had found a friend. She had been basically alone when she came back to Seattle, only having Maggie and Ben for friends. But the people who had previously been _my_ friends had welcomed her with opened arms, and we could now call them _our_ friends.

We quickly greeted all the guests as they came by, not taking much time since we would see them all again at the reception. Emmett was not very happy with having to stay in my arms and receive all of the attention, but I quietly shushed him and bounced him in my arms a little. That seemed to calm him long enough for us to finish talking to everyone before heading back for pictures.

After taking many pictures, we were finally able to leave and have a few moments of peace together while driving back to Carmen and Eleazar's house. It was nice to have quiet for a few minutes for us to talk. The wedding had been everything Esme had wanted and more which of course more than satisfied me.

She made me promise not to get cake on her dress, but I wouldn't have dreamt of it. I knew the dress would be something she would save. There was no way I would ruin it with cake. We had already perfected feeding one another, anyway, and we had always remained nice to each other except for the one time with grapes at the park.

When we arrived at Carmen and Eleazar's, we didn't even bother making an entrance. The guests were already mingling together since they mostly all knew each other, so we just decided to go with the flow and join them. It was misting slightly outside which wasn't the most desirable weather, but it was still better than a downpour. The tents we had set up the day before did an excellent job of shielding us from the weather while still letting in the natural light.

We were able to spend extra time with the people we wanted including: Maggie and Ben, Peter and Charlotte, and Kate and Garrett. The kids were all running around entertaining themselves, always under the watchful eye of an adult. Corin had to show Esme her princess dress she was wearing, and she also claimed that they matched. Esme quickly agreed with the assessment which pleased Corin greatly before she ran off again to play.

It was soon time for cake. Everyone lined up to watch us, and pictures were taking of us taking turns, carefully feeding each other. Neither one of us wasted a crumb, and we came out of the event in the same state we entered- completely stain-free. Esme grinned widely at me as I pulled her away from the group so we could have a bit of privacy. I kissed her deeply, and our tongues danced together, tasting the left over flavor of the cake in each other's mouths. I heard her quiet moan of pleasure, muffled by my mouth, and I knew it was time to stop for the moment.

"So when does the honeymoon start?" she whispered with her head resting against my chest, breathless from our kiss.

"Not too much longer, sweetheart," I promised and kissed the top of her head.

She nodded and I knew we were both eager to start our vacation together.

We continued spending time with our friends during the rest of the reception. It seemed more like a causal gathering than a wedding reception based on how relaxed everyone was. There was loud laughter all around, and I was glad everyone was having a good time. I made sure Emmett got the cake he wanted, and he ate a whole piece by himself. I chuckled to myself when I thought about how difficult it might be for Carmen to get him to sleep after all the sugar.

The time quickly arrived for Esme and me to change so we could leave for the airport. Charlotte went with Esme to help her change while I went into a separate bedroom to remove my tux. It didn't take me long to change into a comfortable pair of khaki pants and a button down shirt. While I waited for Esme to change, I went out to the car to remove Emmett's car seat so it could be left with Carmen and Eleazar.

When I returned to the house, Esme was waiting in the living room. She was wearing a long flowing dress and a matching cardigan. I smiled and nodded my approval to Charlotte, knowing that she probably picked it out. The dress appeared like it would be comfortable during our short flight as well as the rest of the evening.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

She nodded, but had a sad look in her eyes.

"We have to tell Emmett 'goodbye,'" she said softly. That explained the sadness that had appeared.

I didn't really want to leave him either, but I selfishly wanted to have Esme to myself. We would still have plenty of time to spend with Emmett when we returned, but we needed this time with just us.

Carmen came into the room with Emmett since she knew we were about to leave. We both hugged and kissed him and told him that we would see him soon. Thankfully, he didn't seem fazed at all by us leaving. The only thing he could think about was going back to playing. Knowing that he wasn't upset made it easier for us to leave.

We told everyone "thank you" for coming, and then we walked out to the car with Carmen and Eleazar.

"Call if anything happens," Esme said as Carmen hugged her. "Any time of day, if Emmett needs us, just call."

"You worry too much, silly girl," Carmen said with a laugh. "We'll be fine. I promise I will call if something happens."

I then received a hug from my aunt, followed by one from my uncle. After the final goodbye was said, we were able to get back into the car and head to the airport.

As I drove, Esme kept her eyes focused out the window. I brought her hand that I was holding up to my mouth and blew a raspberry on the top of it. She giggled and turned to smile at me, and I was glad I got the reaction I was going for.

"Emmett will be fine, Esme. Carmen promised and I'm promising, too. Kate and Garrett aren't leaving until Monday, so he will be distracted by Riley for at least another day. We will be home soon after that, so I don't see him having much time to be upset."

Her faces brightened slightly at my explanation.

"You never did tell me when we're coming back," she said thoughtfully, now caressing my hand in both of hers.

"Wednesday," I answered. "We'll be home in five short days."

The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence, and I knew it was mostly because Esme was tired from having to wake up so early after having a sleepless night.

We arrived at the airport and I parked in the garage where it would stay until we returned. I unloaded our bags and wheeled both of our suitcases inside with Esme walking beside me.

We checked-in and handed over our bags. After we received our boarding passes, we headed through security.

"San Francisco?" Esme asked when she finally saw where our flight was headed.

"Not exactly. That's where our flight is going, but we're not staying there. Where we're going is about 25 miles outside of San Francisco. Is that okay?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"Of course," she answered with a smile. "I've never been that far south before. I'm sure it will be wonderful."

Our first class seats were very comfortable, exactly how I hoped they'd be when I booked the flight. We sat as close as we could to each other with the arm rest in the way. Esme placed her head against my shoulder and was able to sleep through our two and a half hour flight. She looked so peaceful while she napped, and her little sighs made me smile. The prospect of now being able to go to sleep and wake up beside her was incredible to think about.

I finally had to wake her up right before our flight landed. The short nap had removed the slight fatigued look from her face, and she now looked well rested once more.

After we disembarked the plane, we headed to the baggage claim. We were very glad to find that both of suitcases had made it. We then made our way to the rental car company with which I had secured us a car. After loading our luggage in the trunk, we both got in the car. I had printed off directions, but the car came with a GPS which made things much easier as I drove toward Half Moon Bay.

Thirty minutes later, Esme gasped beside me, and I smiled at her reaction. We were pulling into the drive of the Ritz Carlton Hotel in Half Moon Bay. The hotel was situated on a bluff overlooking the Pacific Ocean. There was just enough natural light in the sky to see the breathtaking view, which had obviously done its job since Esme hadn't spoken yet.

"Carlisle," she finally rasped out. "This is beautiful. Is this where we're staying?"

"Mmhmm," I answered. "Is that alright?"

"Oh, this is more than alright!" she said excitedly, overcoming her initial shock.

We pulled up to the front, and a valet took the car to park it and bring in our luggage. I took Esme's hand in mine and we walked to the front desk to check in. I had reserved a suite for us, and I was very excited to see exactly what it had to offer.

After receiving the key, we headed to our room. I opened the door and then scooped Esme into my arms and carried her bridal-style into the room. She laughed as we explored the room together.

It was definitely better than I imagined. There was a sitting area complete with a fireplace, and it was separated from the bedroom by a set of double doors. The bedroom contained a king-sized bed as well as a flat-screen TV and a DVD player. A bathroom connected to the bedroom which had a separate tub and shower. The suite was also had a half bath and a fabulous view of the courtyard.

"Wow," Esme whispered once we were finished exploring. "This is wonderful."

I sat down with her in my lap on the couch, still holding her close. "I'm glad you like it so far," I said and kissed her neck. "You did an excellent job on the wedding, so I hope this trip can meet the standard you set."

She turned her head to face me and leaned in closer. "It already has," she whispered against my lips.

We kissed softly on the couch for a couple of minutes before we were interrupted by both our luggage being brought to us and our stomachs growling. I took the suitcases into the bedroom, and we freshened up slightly before going to one of the dining areas to eat dinner.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until the food was placed in front of me. The finger foods from the reception had helped tide me over, but they didn't compare to the delicious food they served at the hotel. Esme agreed that it was a very good meal, and we both ate our fill before heading back to the room.

I was a little nervous as we walked down the hallway. Whenever we got back to the room, we were going to enter uncharted territory; somewhere we had never gone before. I wanted this day to end perfectly as to match the perfect day we had had so far. If the perfect day ended with us falling asleep beside each other, I would be more than happy with that. I would never pressure Esme into anything she didn't want, and I prayed that she would trust me completely. I knew that we could experience another element of our relationship that would bond us even further than we already were. I also had to show my trust in her and listen to whatever she had to say. It was all up to her now, and all I could do was support her as the night went on.

* * *

**A/N: I know that I said this chapter would contain the rest of the night, but the chapter was already so long. I also broke it off here because the next part really needs to be in Esme's POV.**

**I have a long weekend, so i should be able to get some writing done which means the update could possible come before next weekend.**

**If not, definitely by next Saturday. I know everyone is probably waiting to find out what is going to happen next, and I promise not to make you wait too long! :)**

**Also, there are a couple of pictures of the hotel on my profile if you want to know what it looks like.**


	23. From This Moment On

**A/N: Surprise! It's an early update! I was right about having extra time to write this weekend because of Labor Day, and I was able to finish this chapter.**

**This chapter is the rest of the first night of the honeymoon from Esme's POV. (I've discovered that I _might_ be a little wordy since this is so long and only covers a short amount of time ;) Oh well. Maybe no one will complain!)**

******Up to this point in the story, I think I've remained safely in a 'T' rating, but that's about to change. I don't think anything is too graphic or vulgar, but it's definitely not appropriate for children.**  


**I hope you enjoy. Let the lemonade begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, these characters, or the song lyrics. I just have fun with them (possibly too much fun in this chapter!)**

**Song for chapter: From This Moment On by Shania Twain**

**

* * *

**

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above _

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you _

Esme POV

We were only a few hours into our honeymoon, but so far it had been perfect.

My nap during our flight was short, but it was exactly what I needed to provide me with another burst of energy.

As always, Carlisle had chosen a wonderful location for us to visit. I thought the Ritz Carlton Hotel was beautiful from the first moment I laid eyes on it. Even in the last light of day I could tell the scenery was gorgeous, and I was excited to explore the grounds later on. The inside was also very attractive, and our room was wonderful.

Carlisle had reserved a suite for us which I thought was a little much at first. But as he carried me around the rooms, I decided that it was perfect. Everything we could need or want was at our fingertips, from the plush terry cloth bathrobes to the 24 hour room service.

Our dinner in the less formal dining area was delicious and well appreciated after our long day. I hadn't realized how hungry I was, but it made sense. The last food I ate was at lunch. The finger foods at the reception held no interest for me since my appetite had disappeared when I started thinking about leaving Emmett. I still missed him, but knowing he was only a two and a half hour flight away provided some comfort. As enjoyable as a lavish honeymoon across the sea would be, I was grateful that Carlisle had chosen a spot I was comfortable with. I had a feeling this location would be just as romantic as a place thousands of miles away.

As we walked hand-in-hand back to our room, a feeling of anxiety began creeping into my mind. This was it: my wedding night with Carlisle. I couldn't count the number of times I dreamed of this, _longed_ for this. Memories of my nightmarish first night with Charles drifted into my mind. I could remember how scared I was, how painful it was, and how I wished for death. I had also wished for Carlisle, and this time, he was with me.

I removed my hand from Carlisle's so I could wrap my arms around his waist. I looked up at him, and he turned his head to glance at me while we continued our easy pace. The love I saw in his eyes quickly drove my memories away. I knew I had nothing to be afraid of with this man. He loved me and I loved him.

My anxiety did not disappear, however. Even if I could get over the memories, I was still incredibly inexperienced. Knowing that Carlisle was as well brought some comfort to me. Siobhan's words echoed in my head, "_I say you and Carlisle are equal_," and I was coming closer to totally believing her. I could tell that he was nervous right along with me because neither one of us knew exactly what to expect of our first night together. I knew he was going to let me set our pace, and I resolved myself to try to relax and let things progress naturally.

When we reached our door, Carlisle unlocked it before sweeping me into his arms once again. It surprised me as it had the last time, and I laughed as he carried me into the sitting area, letting the door close softly behind us.

"You know, you don't have to carry me over the threshold every time. I think one time would have sufficed," I teased.

"Oh, no," he said, shaking his head back and forth. "One time is not nearly enough. You might as well get used to me doing this during our whole trip and when we get home. I think this is in the job description of being a husband."

"But still, you'll hurt your back carrying me around so much. I know I'm heavy."

"Nonsense! You're light as a feather." To accentuate his point, he playfully jostled me so that I felt like he was going to throw me into the air.

I squealed and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, holding on tightly. He laughed and brought his face down to mine to touch our lips together. I loosened my grip on him and kissed him back softly.

"Couch or bed?" he whispered against me.

"Bed," I answered while still gliding my lips against his.

We only disconnected after Carlisle carried me into the bedroom and placed me on the side of the king-sized bed. I kicked my shoes off and noticed that the bed had already been turned down. I crawled to the middle and rested my head on the goose down pillows.

Carlisle sat on the edge and took his own shoes off before crawling over to lie beside me. I immediately curled into his side and rested my head against his shoulder. It wasn't as soft as the pillows, but this position was much preferable. He wrapped his arms around me, and I rested my free hand against his chest.

"Thank you for bringing me here," I said softly as I lightly traced patterns over his shirt with my fingertips.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I'm glad you like it so far." He kissed my head and then rested his cheek against it, sighing contentedly.

"It's very beautiful, and I can't wait to find out what all you have planned for us to do. What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" I hoped that I had appropriate clothing for whatever it was. I was still a little afraid to open my suitcase and find out what Carmen and Charlotte packed.

"Well, I didn't plan anything for us to do tomorrow in case we wanted to sleep in…or something…else," he said quietly.

"Oh," I responded, not knowing what else to say. I wasn't sure exactly what he meant by that statement. Once I thought about it, I figured out what the "something else" was, and I blushed slightly. Carlisle obviously had confidence that our night would go well, and we would want to carry it over into the next day. I hoped that he was right.

"Sorry if I was a bit presumptuous," he whispered in apology.

"No, no. It's fine, really," I said quickly, hoping to ease his mind. I leaned up on my elbow and looked into his worry-filled eyes.

"Please don't apologize. I'm glad you think of everything." I gave him an honest smile which seemed to make his face to relax some. I leaned over and joined our lips once more in a quick kiss before lying back down against him.

We laid together in comfortable silence, picking up where we had left off before I was kidnapped. Being able to feel Carlisle's heart beating and his chest rising and falling as he breathed was wonderful. I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling as he lovingly caressed my arm with his hand.

I kicked my leg over to rest between his and hugged myself as close to him as I could get. Carlisle seemed to take the hint, and he rolled over so he was also on his side, facing me. Both his arms were around me, and he pulled me even closer to his chest. My hands were free, and I cupped his face to bring it down to mine.

Our kiss started soft and slow just as they always did, but it didn't take long for Carlisle to deepen it. As soon as his tongue met mine in my mouth, the passion erupted around us. It had been a few hours since our kisses had gone this far, and it felt like my body was craving the taste of him. I couldn't get enough of the flavor: a mixture of spearmint with something that could only be described as Carlisle.

My right hand found its way into his hair, and I gently wrapped my fingers in it which seemed to urge him on. I felt his right hand move to rest on my waist and his thumb gently rubbed circles there. I suddenly wished that I was wearing a two piece outfit instead of the dress so I could feel his hand against my bare skin.

His hand slowly started inching upward, and I brought my left hand down to rest on his forearm, silently telling him that it was okay. Shivers went up my spine as his hand went back and forth along its path, getting higher with every pass. When his hand brushed the side of my breast, my whole body felt like it was on fire, and I couldn't stop myself from moaning softly into his mouth. Carlisle moaned as well, only his sounded something like "I love you," rather than a wanton sound. I attempted to return it, but it probably wasn't very clear.

We had never gone this far before, which seemed almost comical when I thought about it. We had been back together four months, but there was always a reason that we had to stop. Now, however, there were no distractions. No work in the morning, no child to interrupt, and we weren't in public. I also knew that Carlisle had gone slow for my benefit, not wanting to cause me anxiety or fear. I was ready, though, and had been for a while. Nothing about Carlisle's touches brought back any bad memories.

Once his hand had found my breast, it stayed there, not moving except for the occasion sweep his thumb would make toward the center. I could feel his touch through my dress and bra, and each time he did that, my body would quiver with pleasure and try to get closer to him. The now-familiar sensation in my body had started building again. I still didn't know what it was, but I had a feeling that I would be able to explore it tonight.

All too soon, our kisses returned to the slow, soft ones we had started with. When Carlisle's lips finally left mine, I was breathless and felt flushed.

"I love you," Carlisle whispered, just as breathless as I was.

"Mmm, love you, too," I managed to gasp out.

Carlisle brought his hand back down to my waist as our breathing returned to a normal rate together.

"How would you feel about taking a bath before bed?" Carlisle said once we had calmed down a little.

I smiled and gave him a small, shy nod. "That sounds good," I whispered.

Unfortunately, Carlisle had to get out of bed to start the water, and I wanted to groan at the loss of him from his place beside me. I rolled to my back and closed my eyes. So far, our night was very similar to the fantasy I had dreamed up years ago. I smiled to myself as I realized how naïve I had been. What we had now was so much better than I ever could have dreamed up without experiencing it.

I listened as the water filled up the tub in the other room. I heard Carlisle moving around as well, and it was only a few minutes later when he cut the water off and returned to the room.

I made me way over to the side of the bed, and my feet had barely touched the floor before I was back in his arms. I didn't protest at all this time. If he enjoyed carrying me even a fraction of how much I enjoyed being in his arms, I knew it was worth it for him.

We entered the bathroom, and I was immediately assaulted with the scent of rose bubble bath that filled the air. I saw that Carlisle had laid out two fluffy towels for us as well as the terry cloth robes. I also noticed our reflections in the mirror. We both look like we had been thoroughly ravaged, messy hair and swollen lips included. My face was flushed like I had expected it to be, and it made me look _alive_ which was exactly what I was now. I was finally living, all thanks to Carlisle.

Carlisle placed me back on my own two feet in front of the door that closed off the toilet from the rest of the room.

"Do you need anything?" he asked softly.

"Could you get a hair clip for me out of my purse?" I knew we weren't going to be taking a bath to get clean, so I didn't want my hair to get wet.

Carlisle left the room and returned shortly after with the clip I asked for.

"I'll be in the tub, okay?" he said, placing a kiss on my forehead after handing it to me.

I nodded before going into the small room and closing the door behind me. I was grateful that Carlisle had given me the opportunity for some privacy before our bath. I relieved my bladder, and then sat down on the lid of the toilet to pull my hair up as I tried to mentally prepare myself for what was about to happen. I wished I had the confidence to undress in front of him, but I wouldn't feel totally comfortable. My body had changed a lot since I was a teenager, especially after having Emmett. My hips were wider, and some faded stretch marks still remained on my stomach. There were also a few marks on my breasts which were not as perky as they once were thanks to breastfeeding.

I couldn't decided how much a wanted to undress in the small room, but I knew I was taking too long so I needed to make a decision quickly. I finally just took my dress off and placed it on the floor before opening the door slightly and peering out.

The lights were now dimmed, creating a very romantic atmosphere. Carlisle was leaning against the back of the bath tub with his eyes closed. I smiled as I saw that he was once again offering me the privacy I needed. The water looked so inviting especially with the gorgeous man submerged in it. I had seen Carlisle's chest many times in the summer when we swam together, but it still looked just as appealing as the first time I saw him without a shirt. My mind was in a slight state of turmoil. I wanted nothing more than to hop in the tub with him, but I was still nervous.

I took a deep breath and worked up enough courage to unhook my bra and let it fall onto the floor. After taking another breath, I grabbed the waistband of my simple cotton bikini panties and pulled them down to join the discarded bra.

I walked with light steps over the side tub. Carlisle's eyes were still closed as I slowly stepped into the water. His lips curled into a smile as I lowered myself to sit down. The tub was deep enough and covered with bubbles so that I was not exposed, but I still sat hunched over, several inches away from him. Carlisle wordlessly leaned forward and kissed my shoulder before pulling my back against him.

I barely contained my gasp as I rested with my back on his chest. Our bodies had never been this close before. So many points were touching without any kind of barrier between us, and my nerve endings felt like they were on fire. The water was very warm, but I still shivered from the intensity of the moment. As I moved around to get comfortable, I was able to feel exactly how excited Carlisle was after our activity on the bed.

I was a little tense, but Carlisle noticed and brought his hands up to gently massage my shoulders, making me forget everything that was troubling me. As his hands worked over my skin, I felt my body relaxing and I hesitantly rested my hands on his knees. When he started placing light kisses against my neck, I practically melted, but soon came alive again once the kisses turned into small nibbles. His expert hands slowly worked their way from my shoulders, down my arms, finally resting on my hands. He linked his right hand with mine and brought my left hand up to his lips so he could kiss my rings.

I turned my head so I could see his face. His eyes were now open, and he was smiling at me with love coming off of him like waves. Beneath the love, there was also a layer of apprehension. I tried to make my smile match the level of love in his, while also letting him know that I was more than okay with his actions up to this point. After softly kissing his jaw, I rested my head against his shoulder with my eyes closed once more, ready for whatever he decided to do next.

We remained unmoving for a few minutes before Carlisle moved our hands to my stomach. As he rubbed circles onto my mid-section, my hips bucked involuntary, asking his hands to move lower. Instead, he left my hands where they were and brought his up to delicately cup my breasts.

My body was so sensitive from the combination of the warm water and the fact that I was already worked up, and I didn't even try to suppress the moan that slipped through my lips as he touched me. My breasts seemed to fit perfectly in his hands as he gently kneaded them, which elicited even more of my uncontrollable sounds.

Aside from my noises and the slight sloshing of the water, the room was silent. Without the distraction of unnecessary sounds and sights, I was able to concentrate on the feelings Carlisle was causing to build inside of me. My breathing had picked up considerably as well as my heart rate, and my body was making small jerky movements even though I felt like I was relaxed.

I was so lost in Carlisle's touch that I didn't notice at first that I was shivering once more, this time because the water had cooled down.

"We should probably get out now," Carlisle whispered into my ear, startling me back to reality from my sensual daze. As he traced his nose around the shell of my ear, I felt myself being drawn once more into the pleasure. My brain did finally realize what he said, but I wasn't ready for this to end.

"We could continue this in bed," I suggested in a small voice, my phrasing very much like a question. I had no idea where my boldness came from, but I can't say that I didn't like it.

I did, however, manage to increase my own level of anxiety. In bed, Carlisle would see me. All of me. We had already gone physically farther than ever before, but relocating to the bed for the final time of the night would bring everything to a new level.

"That sounds like a good idea, sweetheart," Carlisle responded. He placed a final kiss to the space below my ear and then shifted so he could stand up.

I scooted forward to give him more room, and he gracefully exited the bath tub. I focused my eyes on the water, watching the last of the bubbles disappear. I was being silly, and I knew it. Carlisle was my husband now. I had every right to look at him, especially since he would be seeing me very soon. I gathered enough courage to glance over at him out of the corner of my eye as he dried himself off with one of the towels.

His body was exquisite in all its natural glory. All of his muscles were toned, not too much, but just the right amount to show that he was in shape. My eyes slowly drifted down his torso, following the line of hair that started at his navel and trailed down to a certain part of his anatomy that was erect with need.

Carlisle was rather…large, not that I had seen much to compare him to. He was at least larger than Charles, which both thrilled and frightened me. From what I had heard, size mattered and larger was better. But the first thought in my mind was of pain since larger could also cause more damage. I returned my focus to the water while shaking my head to clear it of my needless thoughts. I knew that Carlisle would _never_ hurt me. He would much rather cause harm to himself before anything could happen to me.

Once the thoughts of pain cleared, they were replaced with feelings of inadequacy. My body was nothing compared to his. I wasn't totally ashamed of my body, but I still felt that I was far from the same standard of looks as him.

"Hey," Carlisle called softly, his voice echoing through the room.

I turned my head toward him, but kept my body curled up. He was wearing one of the robes while holding out the dry towel for me.

"You don't have to hide yourself, sweetheart. You are beautiful. Never think anything else."

He came back over with the towel still held out for me. I held on to the sides of the tub and stood up, not letting my eyes meet his. The towel was wrapped around my body quickly before the cool air of the room could hit me. Carlisle helped me out of the water and then placed his arms around me, using the sleeves of his robe to dry my arms and back. I stood still allowing the towel to soak up the water droplets and also allowing myself to revel in the feeling of favorite place in the world- Carlisle's arms.

When I was mostly dry, Carlisle moved back a little, bringing one his hands to gently coax my chin up until my eyes were meeting his.

"Beautiful," he emphasized once more and then placed a tender kiss on my lips.

Once I was covered in my matching robe, I found myself back in Carlisle's arms. We went back into the bedroom with Carlisle turning out the light on our way to the bed. The soft light from the bathroom and the moonlight streaming in through the window provided enough visibility for him to see where he was going.

Carlisle stopped at the side of the bed and sat down with me in his lap. I pulled the clip out of my hair, letting it hand loose around me face. I sighed softly and settled my head against his shoulder while my fingers swirled around in the hair at the base of his neck.

"So what now?" I whispered. "This is all so new and wonderful. I just don't know what I should do now."

I hoped that voicing my concerns aloud with help. All of my conversations with Siobhan could only get me so far mentally, and now I was at a loss. Carlisle was always compassionate and understanding, so I hoped he would be able to help me once he knew what I was thinking.

"It's all new for me too, my love," he whispered back, almost as if speaking any louder would interfere with the moment. "And I'm loving every minute of it. We can figure out what to do now together. That's what makes it so wonderful. Inexperience is not a bad thing especially since now we get to enjoy learning about each other in this way."

As always, Carlisle's words eased my mind.

"So where do we start the lessons?" I asked with a small smile.

"Oh, I think we've already started," he teased and kissed my head. "But I think we can pick up…here."

Carlisle slowly untied my robe and pushed it off my shoulders. My breathing sped up once more as his hand slowly worked its way down, lightly grazing my breast on the path to my waist.

"Oh, my angel, I adore you," he breathed into my ear.

"I'm no angel," I said, shaking my head. "You're _my_ angel. You saved me, and I will never be able to thank you enough."

"But you saved me as well," he protested. "We saved each other from loneliness and pain, and I already told you that you never have to thank me. I love you. That is something you deserve, and I freely give my heart to you. The fact that you have given me yours in return astounds me."

I didn't give him a chance to say any more of his sweet words. I crashed my lips to his, filled with a sudden need. I needed him in more ways than I could think of. I needed him to be my friend, to listen when I spoke. I needed him be my support system, to calm me with his kind words. But at this moment, I needed him to be my lover.

If Carlisle had been taken aback by my attack, he didn't show it. Instead, he kissed me back with fervor and untied his own robe. Our coverings were completely shed as he scooted our bodies to the center of the bed.

Carlisle brought the sheet up to cover us. Our kiss was familiar, but something about being under the covers with no barriers of any kind between us made it so much better.

"I love you," Carlisle managed to mumbled while still pressing his lips against mine. He took my bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and nibbling softly.

"I love you, too," I moaned. I briefly wondered about the walls being sound proof, but couldn't waste too much time on the thought. I didn't want to be distracted from what Carlisle was doing to me.

"Can I show you?" he asked hopefully, breaking his lips from mine to wait for my answer.

I would never say "no" to him. This was one man that I trusted with all of me. My life, my body, my heart. So I whispered out the only appropriate answer,

"Yes."

With that one word, Carlisle's lips met my skin again. This time, they trailed slowly from my jaw, down my neck, only stopping at the hollow of my throat for him to softly suck the skin there.

He didn't stay long enough to make a mark but instead, he guided me to lie on my back and shifted his body further down the bed. The trail of his lips continued on to my collarbone, over the top swell of my breast, finally stopping directly over the raised pink bud in the center.

He kissed it once before taking the whole thing in his mouth and went back to his soft sucking. As his tongue swirled around one of my most sensitive parts, my body writhed and I moaned in pleasure. He only stopped to move to the other side, paying it the same amount of attention as the first. The sensation deep inside me was back with a vengeance, growing to unknown levels every second.

I barely noticed when he released me from his mouth and went back to placing chaste kisses just above where he had left. I did feel his hand rest against my stomach and begin cautiously moving down. Without even thinking about it, I moved my legs further apart, inviting him to a place where I was aching for his touch.

Instead of his hand going to where I wanted it, he moved to my upper thigh, massaging and releasing any leftover tension. Somehow, my body was still cooperating with me, and I brought my hand to his face to bring his lips back to mine.

I was now addicted to the feeling of his lips on me. They had not left my skin since we laid down, but my favorite place for them to be was against my own. The taste of his mouth was my drug of choice, and I would never have enough.

As his lips moved against mine, his hand on my thigh worked its way toward my center. He reached his destination and softly caressed my folds, causing tingles of pleasure to shoot through my body. I fought to keep my breathing steady, but was failing miserably. His fingers were exploring, learning a part of my body that even I wasn't very familiar with. I noticed that he was having no difficulty with sliding his fingers around thanks to some sort of unforeseen moisture. Everything about this was new, and my body was acting in ways I never could have imagined.

When his fingers reached a certain area, I gasped and threw my head back in pleasure. I closed my eyes tightly and my hips bucked against his hand, but he didn't retreat. He circled the nub he had discovered with two fingers, first with a feather-light touch and then with a bit more pressure. I almost flew off the bed when he pressed down more firmly, and I moaned and jerked as he continued his wonderful torture. I was very conflicted. Part of me wanted him to stop because I didn't know how much more I could take, but another part of me couldn't get enough.

The sensations continued to build everywhere inside of me. It was like a coil was being tightened and I could feel it in my arms, legs, back, and my stomach where it was all converging. The feeling was intensely reaching its peak, and I just knew that I was going to explode. My body was shaking and I had the bottom sheet fisted in both of my hands, trying to stay grounded to reality.

Just before I felt like I couldn't take anymore, Carlisle's fingers moved away. I groaned again, this time from the lack of contact. I might have heard him chuckle at my reaction, but I just wanted the delicious torture to continue.

My wish was granted when Carlisle fingers moved lower until one of them teased my entrance. I involuntarily tensed up, but immediately made myself relax. Everything had felt incredible up to this point, and I couldn't imagine it being any different for what Carlisle had planned now.

Once I was relaxed again, Carlisle's free hand untangled one of mine from the sheet and he intertwined our fingers. I squeezed his hand, letting him know that I was okay even if I couldn't vocalize my feelings as I breathed in short pants.

His finger then entered me, and there was no pain. It was foreign at first, but took only seconds to get used to it. He removed it to add a second finger and moved them back and forth inside of me. As he stroked deeper, the pleasure began building again. His thumb found its way to the still sensitive nub above my entrance, and he pressed against it firmly, causing me to cry out even louder than I had been.

I didn't think I could handle anything else, but Carlisle soon proved me wrong when his mouth returned to my breast, pulling the straining pink tip back into his mouth. My back arched, both trying to get away from and increase the pleasure I was receiving from this sensory overload.

As my insides coiled once more, I felt like I was barreling toward something, something I had never experienced before. I was squirming around on the bed, but Carlisle somehow managed to keep up his ministrations.

"Carli-…" I tried to whisper his name, but I couldn't get it all the way out without groaning. I gripped his hand tighter, needing help that I hoped he could give me.

"Just let go, sweetheart," he said against my flesh.

I had no clue what he meant or how to even go about it. How could I "let go" of all these feelings? But as I lay there writhing, I knew I needed to do something to end this. I finally gave up trying to fight, and focused on the feeling.

As soon as I did that, the most wonderful explosion occurred. My tightly wound body finally released all the tension it had built up. Wave upon wave of unhindered pleasure rolled through me as my body spasmed and pulsed against Carlisle's fingers.

Once I calmed down, I felt heavy, like my body had been reduced to the consistency of jell-o. My breathing had returned to normal, and my lips curled up in a smile as I opened my eyes.

I turned to my side to face Carlisle, and he wrapped his now free arm around me.

"What was that?" I asked with wide eyes once I found my voice.

I could see in the moonlight that his grey eyes were sparkling. He arched one of his eyebrows and smirked at me. "Do you really need me to tell you?" he asked in a playful, yet gently tone. He hugged me close to him and peppered kisses on my face.

"Esme, that was beautiful," he whispered reverently. "I love bringing you pleasure. Thank you for trusting me and allowing me that honor."

I laughed softly. "You're thanking me? I should thank you. What you did…that was amazing. I've never felt anything like that before."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. In fact, maybe we should try that again…" His hand slowly began its decent but I quickly grabbed it to stop him.

"Wait. Maybe we could…umm…try something else?" I finished in a whisper, hoping he would understand what I meant without me having to say it out loud.

I was longing to give him some pleasure, but I had a feeling he wouldn't let me, at least not tonight. But if we went on to _other_ activities, we could both get pleasure out of it. In theory anyway. I still had my doubts. Even though everything tonight had been wonderful, the actual act of intercourse had always been painful and traumatic for me. I wanted to create memories during this night with Carlisle that erased all of the bad ones.

Carlisle brought the hand I had grabbed up to brush my now messy hair out of my face. "We can do whatever you want, my love. If you want to curl up and go to sleep right now, we can. Don't think we have to go any farther. The night would be perfect if we stopped right now."

"I know. But I think I'm ready. Just…please go slow, okay?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course. I will never hurt you," he said and then flipped us over so that I was on my back. He was holding himself above me, not letting our bodies fully touch.

"I love you," I said as I looked into his eyes.

"I love you, too," he replied and leaned down to join his lips with mine at the same time he lowered his hips until he was in the right position.

I felt him slowly push into me, but miraculously, I didn't tense. Inch by inch he filled me with not one moment of pain. There was borderline discomfort at first, but my body adjusted quickly like it was made exactly for him.

Once he was fully inside, I wrapped my hands around his shoulders and held him in place, closing my eyes to fully take in the moment. He slowly lowered himself so that his weight was rested against me, but I didn't felt suffocated. I felt safe, wrapped in his love. I couldn't tell where I ended and he began, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

I opened my eyes, immediately meeting his and nodded to let him know it was okay for him to move. He began a slow rhythm that was just right for both of us. Tears came to my eyes as I realized the enormity of the moment. This was not just sex. This was making love. Siobhan and Carlisle were right: I had been a virgin. I had never experienced the love of a man being expressed to me in this manner before. There was nothing selfish about this, nothing demeaning, no sacrifices being made. We were two separate beings joining together forming one flesh, one soul, each giving and taking in equal amounts to and from the other.

I quickly blinked back my happy tears, not wanting Carlisle to think there was anything wrong. My hands began caressing his chest, back, arms, any part of his skin I could reach while his found his way to any and every part of me. I wrapped my legs around his and we moved together, sighing each other's names along with declarations of love.

The pleasure built in me again, not nearly as intense, but somehow sweeter and equally as enjoyable. Our rhythm had gained a little more momentum, and I could tell that Carlisle was holding back. I whispered his words back to him, urging him to "let go." When he did, the look on his face combined with the feeling of him pulsing inside of me caused me to fall off the edge as well. It wasn't as powerful this time, but the feeling lingered much longer this time, causing small spasms within me with every exhale.

Carlisle stilled and rested his head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him, with one of my hands working its way into his hair to lightly scratch his scalp. He hummed in pleasure and then lifted his head once more to gaze into my eyes. I smiled happily at him, which he returned. His eyes were filled with such adoration and…awe which made my tears return.

He pulled out of me, and I wanted to protest the lack of contact, but his touch never left me as he rolled to his back and cradled me to his side.

"Mmm…I love you," I sighed. I placed a kiss over my heart before laying my head there, and my fingers swirled around his light chest hair.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," he said and kissed my head. "Do you feel alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked with an anxious hint to his voice.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Well maybe not fine. I think wonderful might be a better word. That was…there are no words. I had no idea it would be like that."

"I know what you mean," he said, holding me tighter. "I didn't know it would be like that either. It was amazing. _We're_ amazing."

I had to agree. We were amazing. Our bodies fit together perfectly, like two pieces cut from one whole. There was no awkwardness, nothing but confidence in the certainty of our union. I always knew we were meant to be together, and the ease of our coupling further proved that God had designed us for each other.

"So, when can we do that again?" I asked shyly. I was blushing, but I hoped it was dark enough for Carlisle not to notice.

"When did you become such a sex fiend?" he said with a laugh.

"First of all, that was _not_ 'sex'," I emphasized. "Second, do you really mind?"

"No, of course I don't mind. And you're right about the 'sex.' It's so much more between us. But I think maybe we should wait until the morning. You'll probably be a little sore at least, and we've had a long day and night. Sleeping here beside you is sounding better by the minute."

At the mentioned of sleep, a yawn couldn't be suppressed. My body was tired, especially after all the activity of the afternoon and night. Everything that had just happened was fresh on my mind, and I almost forgot that we even had a wedding earlier in the day. The more I thought about everything that had happened during the day, the sleepier I became.

Now, all I wanted to curl up close to Carlisle and go to sleep, but he apparently had other plans and left the bed with the promise to be right back. I buried my face in one of the pillow and waited for him. When he returned, he had two small damp towels with him. I rolled to my back, and he pulled the covers off of me. I didn't even have the energy to be self-conscious as he used one towel to wipe the thin layer of sweat that had accumulated on my skin.

He used the other towel to gently wipe between my legs. I understood what he meant about probably being sore. I wasn't sore yet, just incredibly sensitive, but I knew it might change overnight. I could care less, though, because it would just be proof of what had happened.

Pride welled within me. I was proud of myself for not letting my fears stop me. Proud of Carlisle for being patient with me. Proud of us for discovering a wonderful way to express our love and creating new memories.

After Carlisle took the towels to the bathroom, he brought back a small cup of water and a low does pain killer for me to take. I was glad he once again thought of everything, and I quickly swallowed the pill. He placed my empty cup on the nightstand and then crawled back in bed beside me.

The covers were pulled up, cocooning us together. His chest was acting as my pillow, and our legs were tangled together. My arm was stretched across him with both of his wrapped tightly around me.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he whispered. "I love you so much. You'll never know how thankful I am that you chose me to be your husband."

I propped myself up on my elbow and joined my lips with his for a short kiss before lying back down.

"I love you, too. And I'm so glad you chose me to be your wife."

I snuggled closer to him, and he attempted to hold me tighter. I let my body relax fully, slowly slipping into sleep. The prospect of spending every night together like this thrilled me to no end. This was exactly where we were supposed to be: wrapped up together, surrounded by our perfect love.

**A/N: The next chapter should be out this weekend as planned, probably Saturday or Sunday morning. So think of this chapter as a bonus one for the week! **

**I didn't mention it at the top, but thank you for the reviews last time. I'm glad you enjoyed Carlisle's POV of the wedding. The next chapter will be his POV of the rest of the honeymoon.**

**Go ahead and review to let me know what you though. And feel free to follow me on Twitter!**


	24. Unchained Melody

**A/N: Thank you once again for reading and reviewing. The last chapter received more reviews than any of the others, so ****I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Just to warn you, this one is also a bit citrus filled (they are still on their honeymoon after all!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, these characters, or the song lyrics. **

**Song for chapter: Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brothers**

**

* * *

**

_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

Carlisle POV

The soft light of day filtered in through the window as I slowly opened my eyes. A smile came to my face as I remembered where I was and why there was warm air blowing lightly on my chest every few seconds.

I turned my head to gaze at my beautiful wife who was sleeping beside me. We were in the exact same position we had fallen asleep: me on my back, and Esme with her head against my shoulder while her arm stretched across me. Her warm body was as close to mine as she could possible get, but I wanted us to somehow be closer. Esme seemed to subconsciously have the same idea, and every so often, she would hug me tighter and wriggle her body to try to close the imaginary distance.

I finally managed to take my eyes off of Esme to glance at the clock on the nightstand. It was actually later than I anticipated, not that it mattered in the least. After the busy day and night, our post-coital bliss had lured us both into a deep sleep.

Our first night together had been incredible. My goal had been to make Esme feel as comfortable as possible with anything we did. Taking a bath together had been a spur of the moment suggestion, but I had seen the bubble bath earlier while we were exploring our suite. I was hoping the bath would help both of us relax and lead into whatever happened next.

The feeling of her skin against mine while we were in the water was indescribable. We had touched before, but always over clothing, so this was very new. I could tell she was nervous and self-conscious, but she continued to trust me. That trust reached a new level when she suggested that we move to the bed. In all honesty, I was nervous myself. This was brand new, uncharted territory- territory that we would be able to explore together.

Once in bed, I could tell from her eyes that she needed me, and I needed her in all of the same ways. I wanted to be able to physically express my love for her in any way that she allowed me. I continued to gain her trust as I pleasured her with my mouth and fingers. Every sexual circumstance she had ever been in had involved pain, and I longed to prove to her that it would never be that way between us.

I wasn't exactly sure of my actions, but using Esme's moans of pleasure and unhindered movements as a guide, I was able to figure out what she enjoyed. She was absolutely glorious as she came apart from my ministrations. Before I began, I had a feeling that it would be her first time to experience pleasure like that. After her relationship with Charles, it seemed unlikely that she would want anything to do with sex. It made me even more thankful that she wanted to experience this type of relationship with me. Even though I wasn't _technically_ her first _every_thing, I was glad that I could still provide her with many other firsts.

Since I was letting Esme lead, I had no idea how far we would actually get. I was content with pleasuring her all night until we drifted off to sleep, but when she suggested doing "something else," I immediately agreed. Her wish was my command, and I would never second guess her when she was sure about something.

Our consummation was like nothing I had ever experienced before. My body fit perfectly with hers, and as we moved together, our love completely encased us. I could see the love in Esme's eyes as I tried to express my own love for her in everything I was doing. Her soft sighs of my name and her love for me meant so much to me. She was giving me everything: her heart and her body. I was giving her all of me in return, wishing I could somehow give her more because she deserved it.

After we reached our peaks together, I couldn't help but once again be amazed at the love, strength, and trust possessed by my Esme. I was also relieved that she was not hurt. Even more than that, she had enjoyed it and was ready for a second round. As much as I would have loved the opportunity to make love to my wife all night long, I knew we were both exhausted.

Curling up together to sleep was yet another dream come true. We could have easily begun sharing a bed after she moved in with me months ago. I was glad we had waited, though, because it was more special now and definitely worth the wait. Being wrapped in each other's arms to sleep provided the connection we both still needed. Our relationship was now forever changed. Another wonderful element had been added, further bonding us together.

We had not moved all night, and my body was still a little stiff from staying in the same position. I tried to stretch without jostling Esme, but our bodies were so attuned to each other that as soon as I moved, she began stirring. Once I finished stretching, I turned to look at her again and began trailing my fingers over her bare back. Her deep breaths became shallower, and I chuckled as she nuzzled her head against me while incoherently mumbling. Slowly, those beautiful hazel eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, beautiful wife," I said softly and kissed her head.

Esme brought her hand up to rub her eyes before propping herself up on her elbow.

"Good morning to you, too, handsome husband," she mumbled. After squinting at the light, she groaned and flopped back against me.

"Not ready for the day to begin?" I laughed as I went back to touching her back, rubbing gently to further wake her.

"I just feel like I could sleep for another few hours," she said, yawning against my chest. "I didn't know _nighttime activities_ were so tiring."

I was laughing even harder. "_'Nighttime activities_,' huh? I like your phraseology."

She sat up all the way this time with her arms crossed holding the sheet up to cover her naked chest. Her face was set in a playful pout. "Yes, Mr. Cullen. _Nighttime activities_. What do you want me to say?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, Mrs. Cullen. How many other expressions do you have? I could probably pick my favorite one."

She wasn't able to hold her pout very long before it turned into a shy smile. "Okay fine. I didn't know making love with my husband could be so tiring. Or so enjoyable," she finished in a whisper, a light blush covering her face.

I reached out for her shoulders, pulling her back down to me and holding her close. "I enjoyed it, too. So much, sweetheart. But maybe we can turn the nighttime activity into daytime activity as well? If you're not too sore that is."

She giggled at my suggestive statement, and it was one of the sweetest sounds I had ever heard. She placed a kiss over my heart before sitting back up.

"No, I'm not sore, and I'm sure we can find _something_ to fill our day. But first, I need to go to the bathroom."

I watched as she scooted to the side of the bed and grabbed her discarded robe. As she stood up to put it on, I was able to steal a glimpse of the back of her. I knew she was still self-conscious, but I thought her body was perfect even if she claimed to have flaws. I hoped that one day she wouldn't feel the need to hide herself from me. Nothing would make me see her as any less beautiful.

Once she was in the bathroom, I put my own robe on and followed her. As she used the toilet, I quickly brushed my teeth. She soon joined me, and we worked side-by-side like we did everyday at home.

After I relieved my own bladder, I went back to the bedroom, but Esme wasn't there. I ventured out into the sitting area and found her sitting on the couch looking at the room service menu. As if on cue, my stomach growled. It was so loud that Esme heard it from across the room, and she lifted her head to smirk at me.

"I hear you're hungry, too?" she asked.

I nodded and sat down beside her to look at the menu. "Apparently, I'm very hungry. I guess _nighttime activities_ give you an appetite as well."

She playfully punched my arm, and I simply wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek. She then turned to face me and joined her lips with mine. The kiss was short and sweet, perfect for the moment.

"I love you," I confessed, sighing after our lips were apart.

"I love you, too." Esme started to move in for another kiss but was interrupted by the sound of her own stomach growling.

"Maybe we should order food before we both starve," I suggested. Esme agreed and called to order a rather large meal for us to snack on for the rest of the day.

Our food was delivered quickly and efficiently, and instead of sitting at the table in the room, we remained the couch. We sat as close together as possible with our legs intertwined. Kisses and bites were stolen as we talked and laughed together. The atmosphere was very relaxed and light, not forced or awkward at all. We didn't need to act because our happiness was real.

Once we both ate our fill, I made sure the "Do Not Disturb" sign was still in place on the door before carrying Esme into the bedroom. She allowed me to peel her robe off once more, and after mine was off as well, we both crawled back in bed to snuggle under the covers.

We spent the entire day in bed, passing the time with cuddling, whispered conversations, and of course, _daytime activities_.

I took the time to kiss every inch of her body from the top of her head to her pinky toes, and it truly was a learning experience. Her soft sighs and giggles taught me exactly where all her erogenous zones were and where all the ticklish ones were. I carefully catalogued every one of them into my brain for future reference.

Esme continued to amaze me when she flipped me over and asked to return the favor. Little by little, she was becoming comfortable in her own body as well as becoming comfortable around mine. She slowly explored my body with her lips, kissing me exactly as I had done to her. I didn't hold any of my reactions back because I knew she would want to know what I liked.

As enjoyable as the kisses were, I was glad when she was finished and came back to my arms. The kisses soon began again, this time with our mouths connected. The passion escalated quickly since we were already worked up, and it wasn't long before were united in the most intimate of ways.

Each time we joined together was a little bit better than the previous, but all of the emotions remained the same from our first time. The love, trust, reverence, respect, desire, devotion- they were always there, and the combination was always amazing. Physically, our bodies were made for each other, and the pleasure we both received was indescribable. Esme was still right- there were no words. No word in the English language could even get close to labeling how it felt when we were together.

We finally took a break in the early evening to call and check on Emmett. Carmen and Eleazar were both very glad that we were having a good time. "Good time" didn't even begin to describe how our trip had been so far, but we didn't correct them. Emmett was overjoyed to hear our voices, and we were both happy to hear him. We asked him about his day, and he tried to tell us. The only words we understood were "Riley," "trains," and "ice cream," but from those words alone, we knew the adults had had their hands full. Emmett was still happily distracted by his cousins' presence, so we told him goodnight and let him go back to playing. We did worry a little about how he would handle it when they left, but we knew Carmen and Eleazar would do everything to make his time with them fun.

After our phone conversation, we finally disentangled ourselves and got out of bed. We shared a shower, taking turns washing and gently caressing each other under the hot spray of water. Once we were clean, we put clothes on for the first time all day and headed down to eat dinner.

The food was once again delicious, and we both ate until we couldn't hold any more. After we finished, we went outside to walk around. The grounds of the hotel were gorgeous, and thankfully, Esme remembered to bring the camera to get some pictures. We silently walked along the coast, listening to the waves. As the sun was setting, we stopped walking to face west. We stood locked in an embrace, watching the sun disappear behind the horizon. Once it was gone, Esme stood on her toes to kiss me, and I cemented the memory of yet another perfect moment into my mind.

It was getting dark, so we walked back to the room. I had requested for housekeeping to come while we were eating, so when we returned, the bed was remade and turned down, welcoming us back. It was still relatively early, so we changed out of our clothes and snuggled together in bed to watch a movie.

Esme had on a navy blue silk nightgown with thin straps. It molded to her body perfectly, stopping mid-thigh. I knew she had been nervous about what Carmen and Charlotte had packed for her, but judging from this item, it appeared that they had done a good job with packing things that Esme would be comfortable in.

I tried to pay attention to the movie, but it was difficult for me not to just stare at my beautiful wife. Her face was practically glowing with her happiness, and when she looked up at me, her eyes were brilliant with the love shining through.

We only made it about halfway through the movie before I turned the TV and light off. Esme laughed at my eagerness, but I didn't care. We were both insatiable, but it was our honeymoon. We had years to make up for, years that were stolen from us, and we only had a short amount of time before going back to real life. Our love making lasted long into the night, but eventually we were exhausted once more so we curled up together to sleep.

The next morning, we actually had to get out of bed since I had activities planned for us. Room service was ordered for breakfast, and we ate in bed, trying to delay the inevitable as long as possible.

After a quick shower, we headed to the spa where I had made a reservation for a couples massage. It was nice to be in the same room together, and the massage left us both feeling refreshed, rejuvenated, and ready for the rest of the day.

The rest of the day was pretty low-key, though. A scenic drive around Half Moon Bay was the the next item on our list. We were able to view even more of the Pacific Coast as well as the magnificent California Redwood trees. Esme took pictures the whole time, and I made a mental note to buy her a new scrapbook to be specifically for this trip. We also drove by the historic Main Street. We ate a quick lunch and made plans to return to Main Street on Wednesday before our afternoon flight. After finishing our drive with a visit to a winery, we drove back to the hotel for an afternoon swim in the heated pool.

In the evening after dinner and our phone call to Emmett, we sat on the terrace next to the fire pit, watching the stars emerge one by one. Esme was sitting in my lap, and my arms were around her waist as I held her to me. We were completely relaxed, breathing together as one, and everything about the moment felt perfect.

"I wish we could do this at home," she said wistfully. "The city is too loud and bright to be able to enjoy sitting outside in the evenings. You can't really see the stars."

"I know, sweetheart. But one day we'll be able to."

"What do you mean?" she asked with simple curiosity.

"One day we can build a house away from the city; somewhere we can sit outside together and enjoy the stars just like this."

"Mmm…I like the sound of that. A house. How many bedrooms will it have?"

"Well, I haven't exactly planned ahead without asking you, but I was thinking along the lines of five or six," I said honestly.

Esme laughed lightly and snuggled closer to me. "Six bedrooms. How many children do you want us to have?"

"Enough to fill all the bedrooms."

"Okay," she agreed with a smile. I knew she would. We had already had this discussion many times, and we both wanted more children- a houseful of children, in fact. Esme and I both had enough love to go around, and we couldn't wait to share it.

We kissed softly under the stars until she pulled away. I looked at her questionably since she wasn't a fan of ending a kiss until we were both out of breath.

"You know, that's a lot of bedrooms to fill," she whispered. "We should probably get started right away."

Her words were all it took for me to scoop her up into my arms and rush back into our room. She giggled the whole way to the bed, and we didn't waste any time once we got there before picking up where we had left off the night before.

Tuesday was another laid-back day. We lounged around together in the morning before going outside to enjoy the nice weather. We played a couple of rounds of tennis, which I was not good at, and took another long walk along the coast. It didn't really matter what we were doing. Our happiness came from simply being together talking, laughing, or even just sitting in silence.

We went back to our room mid-afternoon to take a long bath together. It was different from the first one, and every change was a testament to how far we had come in just a few short days. We undressed in front of each other. There was nothing to hide since we were now very acquainted with the other's body. Our touches in the water were no longer hesitant, and anxiety was not present. We stayed submerged until the water was cold and our finger tips shriveled up.

When we stepped out of the tub, I dried Esme off slowly, paying attention to every part of her exquisite body. I paid close attention to her abdomen, kissing the faint stretch marks she worried so much about. To me, they were symbolic. The light marks were a reminder of Emmett. If it hadn't been for him growing in his mother's womb, she wouldn't have had the courage to leave Charles- the courage caused by her love for her unborn baby. We may have saved each other, but Emmett was the catalyst. It was all the more reason for me to love the precious little boy.

After we were dry, I left Esme in the bathroom to continue getting ready. I had made reservations for us in the fancier dining area for our last night here. Esme had a new dress to wear, and I was very excited to see her in it. She always looked astonishing in anything she wore, so I knew this would be no different.

It didn't take me long to put my suit and tie on, so I used my free time to gather up some of our things. I was thinking that we wouldn't want to pack after dinner, and it would be a lot to do in the morning. After everything was in a fairly decent order, I sat on the bed to wait patiently.

My patience was rewarded a few minutes later when Esme floated out of the bathroom. She literally took my breath away. Her caramel curls were pinned up, allowing just a couple of wisps of hair to rest on her neck, and I couldn't wait to take the rest down later. Her vermillion dress was stunning with a v-neck which only went down far enough to give a glimpse of the top swell of her breasts. There was beading at the waist, and from there the dress flowed down to just above her knee. Her feet were donned with a pair of high-heeled black sandals, and she was wearing all of the jewelry that I had given her.

"What do you think?" she asked as she twirled in front of me.

Her vanilla scent spread through the air, and I stood up quickly to pull her into my arms. "Sweetheart, you look incredible." I kissed her quickly and then pushed her back a little so I could gaze at her again.

"I think you might cause some men to sin tonight," I said with a wink.

"What sin would that be and how am I going to accomplish that?" she asked with a soft smile and pulled herself back to my chest.

"They are going to be coveting you because you are simple irresistible." My lips met hers in a passionate kiss, deep kiss. Every time we kissed, my need for her grew quickly. Now that we could go farther, and did a majority of the time, it was difficult to stop.

We did finally break away to leave the room. As we walked to dinner, I pulled out my cell phone and we called home to talk to Emmett. He was still having a good time with his new playmate- Pops. I could tell that Carmen and Eleazar were both enjoying their time with Emmett. They didn't get to spend as much time with their other grandchildren since they lived so many hours away, so I was glad they had this time with our son. It was a blessing that they got to be a part of his everyday life, as they would for our future children as well.

We made it on time for our reservations and were seated at a small table just right for us. Unfortunately, the table wasn't round and it was only for two so we had to sit across from each other. Even though we were a few feet apart, we were still at a comfortable distance to share our food. We ordered two different seafood dishes and ate what we wanted off of both plates. I also ordered a couple of glasses of wine for us. We didn't drink very often, but their wine was an excellent quality and completed our experience.

After we finished eating, we slowly walked back to the suite. As much as I was ready to see Emmett, I wasn't ready to leave. So many memories had been made, so much growth in our relationship achieved. Esme wrapped her arms around me and sighed, and I could tell she was having the same bittersweet feelings.

When we made it back, I dimmed the lights and turned on some soft music before drawing Esme to me for a slow dance. We swayed with our bodies pressed closely together, her head resting against my chest.

"This reminds me of the night you proposed," Esme reminisced.

"It is very similar. But this is better. Much better."

She nodded in agreement, and we continued dancing.

"You know, I never expected you to propose that night, which was very silly of me. I should have realized you were planning something like that."

"Your shock surprised me, actually," I said with a chuckle. "I thought you were going to figure out my plans. You knew I was going to propose to you eventually."

"But I never expected it to be so soon. I thought I was going to have to wait."

I stopped moving and she looked up at me. "Esme, I would never make you wait for anything you wanted. And I don't think I could have waited much longer to place a ring on your finger." I lifted her left hand up to kiss her rings. It was one of my favorite gestures, one that I used to prove to tiny, doubting portion of my mind that Esme was really mine.

"Well, what if I said that I wanted something right now? Would you give it to me?" she asked in a whisper.

She pressed her body even closer to mine. I took the hint and led us into the bedroom. The music was left playing as Esme and I separated. She grabbed something out of her suitcase and headed to the bathroom while I sat on the bed to begin taking my tie off.

I had just started unbuttoning my shirt when Esme returned. She was wearing her robe and looking down at the floor. I could see how tense she was, and I wondered what had brought the nerves back out.

"Esme, what's wrong?" I asked.

Instead of answering me with words, she untied the robe and let it fall to the floor. When I saw what she had on, I was once again speechless. The ice blue lingerie was different from what she had been wearing. To start with, it was much shorter, only reaching the tops of her thighs. It was also very sheer, so sheer that I could see the matching thong underneath. She turned around slowly, and I was able to see where the halter top tied around her neck and left her back exposed.

I got off the bed, forgetting about my shirt, and walked to her. I stopped right in front of her, and she was still looking down. My hand gently nudged her chin up and her worried eyes met mine.

"Do you like it?" she asked in a small voice.

"Esme," I breathed huskily. "I think 'like' is an understatement. You look incredible. Where did you get this?"

I dropped my hand from her chin and ran my fingers lightly over the sequins and pearls that were on the fabric that covered her breasts.

"Umm…I think this one is from Charlotte."

"Remind me to thank Charlotte when we get home," I whispered and then crashed my lips to hers.

Her nervousness melted away when she realized I really did like what she was wearing. But as lovely as the lingerie set was, I knew it wasn't going to stay on much longer.

Our lips stayed connected as she placed her arms around my neck, and I lifted her so her legs could wrap around my waist. I carried her to the bed and sat her down on the edge. Both sets of our hands worked frantically to unbutton the rest of my shirt which was quickly shed, followed my pants and underwear.

Once I was bare, I scooted us back on our sides and pulled up the covers. My hands then went to her hair, slowly pulling out the pins to watch it fall to her shoulders and back. I wanted to marvel at its softness, but Esme's lips on mine cut me off.

As predicted, her clothing only lasted about ten minutes as I worshiped her with my fingers and mouth. We made love into the early hours of the morning, knowing full well that we would probably pay for it when we woke up. I didn't care, though, and I knew Esme didn't either. It was like a compulsion; we needed each other almost more than oxygen, and we weren't ready to give up the bubble we were currently in.

When we did finally sleep, it was peaceful as usual. The alarm was unforgiving in the morning, but we had to get up to pack the rest of our things. After making sure everything was securely in our suitcases, I loaded them into the car before we went back inside to enjoy the breakfast buffet and check out.

Once we were full of delicious pastries and coffee, we got into the rental car and drove away from the Ritz Carlton. It was sad for us to leave, but we carried our memories with us as well as a digital camera loaded with pictures.

Before heading to the airport, we stopped at Main Street. We visited several book stores along with other stores just to casually browse. We were able to pick out a few souvenirs to buy for Emmett, Carmen and Eleazar, and Peter and Charlotte. It was also nice to walk outside without having to worry about the constant rain like we did at home.

As I drove to the airport, Esme and I talked about the trip including all of our favorite parts. We were both a little glum, but when I reminded her that I still had over two weeks off before I returned to work, the mood lifted. Getting back to the real world did not end anything. Our closeness would remain no matter what came our way in the future.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! There are a couple of new pictures on my profile so can check those out if you want to.**

**The next chapter will be out by next weekend!**


	25. This is Home

**A/N: Thank you so much for continuing to read and review. I love reading all of the reviews, and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

**This chapter is a short one, but the next one should be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilihgt, these characters, or the song lyrics.**

**Song for chapter: This is Home by Switchfoot**

* * *

_This is home_

_Now I'm finally where I belong_

Esme POV

The flight back to Seattle went by in a flash- mostly because I slept the whole time against Carlisle's shoulder. Making love to my husband all night was wonderful. Waking up early the morning after was not so wonderful.

Our honeymoon had been wonderful- full of fun, relaxation, and love. The love was my favorite part, and not just the physical expression of it. There was also the constant presence in the air of our love surrounding us. I always felt safe and secure knowing that Carlisle loved me and I loved him. I often thought that my love for him could not possibly grow any more, yet I proved myself wrong time and time again. I finally just decided that my love for him was infinite and left it at that.

After exiting the plane and picking up our luggage, we headed to the parking garage. The Mercedes was still there waiting for us, and Carlisle opened my door for me before going around to the back to place the suitcases in the trunk. I sighed as I felt the familiar leather of the seat. As enjoyable as the trip had been, I was glad to be home. Home meant Emmett, and I had missed my little monkey so much. I was excited to see him and have him back with us.

"So what would you like for lunch?" Carlisle asked as he got into the car and turned his cell phone back on. We had not had any time to eat lunch before our flight, and now we were both hungry.

"Somewhere fast, if you don't mind. A drive-thru would be good. I just really want to see Emmett."

Carlisle nodded knowingly, and I could tell he was ready to see our son as well. After his phone turned on he checked his voice mail, and as he listened, a smile formed on his face.

"Change of plans," he said, placing his phone in one of the cup holders before starting the car and backing out of the parking space.

"What do you mean? What plans are changed?"

"We're not getting fast food. Carmen called and left me a message. She fixed us lunch, so we are heading directly over there."

That sealed the deal in my head. Carmen definitely deserved the "mother-in-law of the year" award. She might not have been Carlisle's biological mother, but they were so much alive in their ability to anticipate the needs of their loved ones.

The drive went by slowly, and as soon as Carlisle put the car in park in the driveway, I was walking toward the door. Carlisle was right behind me, practically jogging to keep up. He laughed lightly at me, but I didn't care. I was a mother on a mission, and I needed to see my son.

Before we could reach the porch, Carmen had the door open waiting on us.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked as we climbed the steps and stood in front of her.

"It's nice to see you, too, dear," Carmen replied sweetly and pulled me in for a hug.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly and hugged her back. "It _is_ really good to see you."

"It's alright, darling," she said with a laugh. "I know who you are anxious to see. He's excited to see both of you as well."

As soon as she released me, she pulled Carlisle in for his own hug. My body was vibrating with anticipation as they exchanged greetings. I wondered to myself if Emmett looked any different or if he grew while we were away. It had only been four days since I saw him, and I had talked to him the previous evening, but knowing he was only a few yards away from me made it difficult to be patient.

"Okay. I have lunch waiting for the two of you in the kitchen, and your son is playing in the den with Eleazar." Carmen held the door open for us and we walked in, both of us making a bee-line for the den.

Carlisle actually made it to the den a little before me, but he stopped in the doorway and didn't enter. He placed his arm out in front of me to stop me from going any farther, and I stared at him with a confused expression. He then put his finger on his lips, motioning for me to be quiet, before nodding his head toward the room.

I looked in and immediately smiled. Eleazar was lying on his back on the floor while Emmett was using his chest as a road, "driving" his little cars in circles as they both made appropriate car noises. It was such a relief to see him in front of my eyes, and I almost felt bad for wanting to interrupt his fun playtime.

Eleazar glanced at us and smiled before turning his attention back to Emmett, placing his large hand over Emmett's small one to halt his movements.

"Look who's here, buddy," he said and pointed to Carlisle and me.

Emmett looked over to where Eleazar was pointing, and his whole face lit up when he saw us. His smile was the biggest I had ever seen, and he dropped everything to stand up and run to us.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

His squeals were music to my eyes, and Carlisle and I knelt down to catch him when he got to us.

Emmett reached me first and crashed into my arms with a force that almost knocked me backwards. I held on to him tightly, rocking both of us back and forth. From what I could tell, Emmett had not changed any since Saturday, so I was glad I hadn't missed anything important in his life. He felt the same in my arms, and it was a feeling I had missed.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around us, creating an Emmett sandwich. Now that Emmett was back inside our love bubble, I was calm for the first time since we disembarked the plane. I could finally breathe, having my baby in my arms and the love of my life holding us.

After a few seconds, Emmett finally had enough and started struggling to get out of the human cage. We laughed at his efforts, and Carlisle moved back a little to give him some room. I brought one hand up to my face to wipe away the happy tears that had fallen so Emmett wouldn't think I was sad.

"Mommy home?" Emmett asked while jumping up and down, still excited to see us.

"Yes, monkey. Mommy's home." I held his face between my hands and pulled it to me, covering him with kisses until he was giggling and playfully fighting me.

Once I released him, he turned directly to Carlisle and held his arms out to him. Carlisle immediately scooped him into his arms for another long hug and more kisses. After asking if Daddy was home, too, and receiving an affirmative answer, Emmett seemed satisfied that we were all together again.

I finally stood up to go hug Eleazar. He was also standing and had removed all of Emmett's toys from his chest. Carlisle joined us in an upright position a few seconds later. Emmett was holding on to him tightly, not even moving out of the way for Carlisle to embrace his uncle.

After all of our greetings, Carmen reminded us that she had lunch ready for us to eat. We all went into the kitchen and sat together at the table. While Carlisle and I ate Carmen's pot roast and potatoes, we gave them an overview of our trip, leaving out the more private details.

"So you two enjoyed yourselves then?" Carmen asked when we finished our summary.

I could tell from the tone of her voice that she was asking about the private details we left out. I knew they weren't oblivious to what we did on our honeymoon. They were, after all, happily married and had had their own honeymoon once. I also knew that Carmen was partially asking out of concern. Given my past, we had all been nervous about what the implications would be when Carlisle and I were alone together.

"Yes. We had a lovely time. The _whole_ trip was incredible." If my words weren't enough, I was hoping my bright smile would be sufficient to reassure her.

She returned my smile and nodded, so I knew she understood. We then continued on to other topics while the food gradually disappeared from our plates. The food was absolutely delicious and assuaged the hunger that had been growing since our flight. The food had been very good at the hotel, but in my opinion, nothing was better than a good home-cooked meal. I was incredibly thankful that Carmen had treated us with the meal, and from the way Carlisle inhaled the food, I knew he was thankful as well.

While we ate and talked with Carmen and Eleazar, Emmett went back and forth between Carlisle and me. It was almost difficult to eat with all the kisses he was giving out, but I would never refuse the love he was so freely giving. His hand also found its way to my hair several times. I had left it down just for him since I knew he would want to play with my curls.

Emmett was also talking up a storm, telling us all about our time apart. From what we could understand, it seemed like Carmen and Eleazar had filled his days with many fun activities, not giving him too much time to miss us. Carmen did reluctantly confess that it was harder at night right before bedtime. She said that he cried for us, but after she gave him some milk and rocked him, he settled down and slept well every night.

It made my heart hurt to know that he called for us at night, and we weren't around to comfort him. Carlisle noticed my mood dropping and reached over to squeeze my hand, silently telling me not to beat myself up over something that was now in the past. I squeezed back and reminded myself that we were together now, and Emmett wasn't likely to suffer any ill effects from us being gone for a few days.

Once we were finished eating, we were all ready to head home. Carmen had already packed up all of Emmett's things, so after Eleazar loaded the bags along with a few unexpected wedding gifts into the trunk, we thanked them again and said our goodbyes before leaving. I didn't feel bad about leaving in a hurry because I knew we would see them again during the weekend at the latest.

When we got home, Emmett immediately went to find all his toys that he missed while Carlisle unloaded the car and I unpacked. I put a load of laundry into the washer as soon as possible and then started placing the unworn clothing back into the closet and drawers. I also moved most of my clothing from my old room into Carlisle's bedroom that was now ours. The changes that came from being married never failed to put a smile on my face.

I finished the unpacking and then went to join Carlisle and Emmett in the living room. Carlisle had pushed the coffee table back, and they were building with blocks in the middle of the floor. I began constructing with them, and it wasn't long before we had a block fortress finished. Of course, Emmett knocked it over as soon as it was complete, but that was to be expected with him. As long as he was having fun and wasn't breaking anything, it didn't really matter what he was doing.

By the time the block clean-up was over, Emmett was ready for dinner since he had eaten lunch at a normal time. I was really still tired from the trip and didn't feel like cooking a big meal, so I improvised with some buttered noodles and a cut up hotdog. His dessert was some grapes and yogurt, but the little monkey didn't seem to mind the quick meal. He ate everything I gave him and then went back to his non-stop playing.

Carlisle and I were both relieved when it was bath time for Emmett. I wasn't sure where all of his energy came from, but we were practically exhausted and couldn't keep up. I bathed Emmett quickly and let him play for a few minutes once I was finished. After I dried him off and dressed him for bed, I took him into his room where Carlisle was waiting in the rocking chair with a book. I deposited Emmett into his father's lap before quietly leaving the room to give them some time together.

When Carlisle emerged a few minutes later, I was already waiting on the couch. He sat down beside me and held me to his side. I sighed in contentment, being back in my favorite place. We sat in silence for a few minutes until Carlisle suggested that we eat dinner. I wasn't very hungry, but it was getting late, so we needed to eat if we were going to. Carlisle called and ordered some Chinese take-out for us to share. It wasn't very much, but it was plenty to tide us over until morning when I planned to make a good breakfast.

After we ate, Carlisle suggested that we look at our wedding gifts. Some of them were the expected kind such as kitchen appliances and bed linens. We also received a few monogrammed towels which I was excited about. The last two gifts were the ones we were wondering the most about. There was a medium sized box from Kate and Garrett, and we had no clue what was inside. I unwrapped the box and looked at the picture on the side with a puzzled expression.

"A baby monitor?" Carlisle questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders and opened the box to see if the contents matched the picture. The box did in fact contain a baby monitor, but I still didn't understand.

"Why do we need a baby monitor?" I asked. "We're not having a baby as far as I know, and Emmett doesn't usually wake up in the middle of the night."

"Maybe the card will help us figure it out." Carlisle opened the envelope and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"What does it say?" I asked.

Carlisle's eye brows furrowed as he read it to himself. "It says, '_Just trust us. You'll thank us later_.' I don't think I understand."

Kate and Garrett obviously had a reason for giving us this particular gift. Maybe it would have been better to wait until morning to open the gifts. I wasn't thinking straight, and the only thing I could think of was going to bed.

Oh. Bed. That would explain a lot.

"Carlisle, I think I know why we need this," I said with a shy smile. "We never needed it before because we always slept with the doors open so we could hear Emmett."

"Yeah, we do sleep with the doors open. But why would we stop now…Oh. We might need to close the door now, huh?" Carlisle turned the box around in his hands. "Kate's right. I do want to thank her, but is it bad that I feel so out of the loop all the time?"

I shook my head. "I don't think it's bad. I feel that way sometimes, too. But many of our friends and family are married, and their advice is actually useful. I'm really grateful that we have them to help us out in ways we don't realize we need help."

"I see what you mean, sweetheart. It is good that we have these people in our lives for help in areas we are inexperienced in." He leaned over to kiss me and then put the new baby monitor down on the floor.

The last present was a rather large box from Carmen and Eleazar. It wasn't wrapped, so Carlisle simply tore through the tape on the top to get it open. As he pulled out the contents of the box, I gasped and felt tears come to my eyes.

The box contained a beautiful quilt. The background was an ivory color, and the traditional wedding ring pattern was done in different purple fabrics. The middle of the center ring was embroidered saying, "_My beloved is mine, and I am his_," followed by the date of our wedding. Carlisle placed the quilt across our laps, and I reverently ran my fingertips over the fabric. There was also a note pinned to it which Carlisle removed, but it was addressed to me. After I opened it, the tears started again as I read Carmen's words for me.

_Dearest Esme, _

_First of all, I wanted to tell you thank you for completing our family. You'll never know how much you mean to both Eleazar and me, but I know you are worth infinitely more to Carlisle._

_I truly loved you from the moment Carlisle brought you home to meet us all those years ago. I could tell you were perfect for him- so loving, generous, and kind. When you were taken from us, it felt like it was one of our own children who was missing. Every day I prayed that God would keep you safe and one day return you to us. _

_But my faith was no match for Carlisle's. He never lost hope that he would find you again someday. In his mind, you were his and always would be. He did attempt to continue on with his life, but I know it was never totally fulfilling to him. Part of him was missing, a very critical part that he needed back. I can honestly tell you that I had never seen Carlisle as happy as he was the day he brought you to the house for dinner after you found each other again. In eight years, I never saw a smile as genuine as the one I saw on his face when he was with you and Emmett._

_I also think that my faith is no match for yours. I don't know if you thought you would ever see Carlisle again, but I do know that you never gave up on him. Even after everything you have been through, every hardship, you retained your ability to love so openly. That is a fact that I find amazing. _

_I also think that you are an incredible mother. I loved Emmett even when I didn't know he was yours. That little boy can capture hearts so easily. He also has your ability to love, and Eleazar and I are very blessed to call him our grandson. We never thought we would ever have this many grandchildren, and we especially love having one in our daily lives. Thank you for allowing us that privilege. _

_This past summer was one of the best of my life. I was able to spend time with you as you healed physically, mentally, and emotionally. I know you didn't really notice, but I could see the changes every day as you grew in your relationship with Carlisle. You might not think of it this way, but I believe your separation was needed to mold your relationship to what it is now. You both know what it's like to lose the other, and I know you don't want to repeat that. I have faith that your marriage will continue to grow as the years pass and you build your family together._

_I started this quilt that night in May after the three of you went home. I couldn't sleep because of the excitement, and I wasn't sure what I was going to make at first, but it turned into your wedding quilt. Love is in every stitch, and I know you will treasure it._

_I've already told you, but I really do think of you as my own daughter. You have a place in my heart just like Kate and Carlisle do. Thank you for allowing me to fill to role of mother for you. _

_Please remember that Eleazar and I are here for both you in any way you might need us._

_I love you so much, my darling, and I pray that you and Carlisle will have a long and happy life together._

_Love, Carmen_

By the time I finished reading, I was full-out sobbing. I turned my head to rest it on Carlisle's shoulder and handed him the letter to read. Carmen's heart-felt words meant as much to me as the actual quilt, which was incredibly beautiful. When Carlisle finished reading, he cradled me further to his side while he kissed my head. My tears were happy ones, and he didn't try to stop them. I had no idea how I would ever express my gratitude to Carmen, but I knew she wouldn't want me to try.

"She especially right about one thing in particular," Carlisle commented once I had quieted down.

"What's that?" I asked as I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"I do love you infinitely more than anyone else. No other person will ever love you as much as I do."

I snuggled closer and kissed the side of his neck. "I believe you because it's the same for me. No one else could ever possibly love you like I do."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes with Carlisle caressing my arm and kissing my head. After a while, I yawned involuntarily and felt my eyes closing.

"Maybe we should head to bed," Carlisle suggested softly.

I nodded and felt him lift me off the couch and carry me bridal-style into the bedroom. I think I mumbled something about the baby monitor which made Carlisle chuckle softly. Once we were in the bedroom, he helped me change into one of my new nightgowns before changing into his own pajamas. I crawled into bed to wait on him, but I was already mostly asleep when he climbed in beside me. He turned the lamp off before holding me to his side. The last thing my mind registered was him telling me goodnight before I drifted into a deep sleep.

It seemed like I had only been sleeping for a few minutes when I started to regain consciousness. The first think I noticed was my position. My arm was thrown over Carlisle's waist, and my legs were tangled with his. I hugged him closer, and then I realized that he was kissing me. Feather-light kisses were being placed all over my face. I scrunched my nose and smiled as he continued which made him chuckle. I finally opened my eyes to find his watching me closely.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen," he said softly and kissed my lips. "How was your first night in _our_ bed?"

I rolled to my back and stretched. My body felt a lot more rested after sleeping all night. It had felt like only a few minutes, but from the light in the room, I knew it was morning.

"I like _our_ bed," I answered and turned back to look at him. My hand went to his disheveled hair and I swirled the stands between my fingers while intermittently scratching his scalp. "I'm sorry I feel asleep so early."

Carlisle hummed in pleasure from my actions. "Don't apologize. I fell asleep right after you did. We haven't had very much sleep in a few days, plus traveling will always wear you out."

"What time is it?" I asked him.

He rolled slightly to look at the clock on the nightstand.

"It's just after seven. Sorry to wake you so early, but Emmett will be up soon. And I always like kissing you awake."

"I like that, too," I confessed. "It's my favorite way to wake up. Maybe I should go get Emmett now and put him in bed with us and then we can have a few more minutes in bed together. I don't think I'm ready to get up yet."

"I'll get him," Carlisle volunteered. He was out of bed before I had the chance to even think of protesting.

While he was gone, I quickly went to the bathroom and returned to the bed before he got back. When Carlisle did come back into the bedroom, he was carrying a still sleeping Emmett. He laid him in the bed next to me and then took his own turn in the bathroom.

I hugged Emmett close to me and watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. Carlisle crawled into bed on the other side of Emmett and we sandwiched him between us.

It was still early, but so far the day had been perfect. I had woken up next to my gorgeous, loving husband, and we were now cuddling with our son. I didn't think it could get any better.

I was wrong, of course. When Emmett opened his eyes and saw that we were all together, he smiled brightly and started giving out good morning kisses. He was content to lie with us for a few more minutes as we all enjoyed our time together. He did eventually start rolling around everywhere, and we had to get up when he wanted to jump too close to the edge.

Once we were out of bed, Carlisle and Emmett followed me into the kitchen. They both helped me cook breakfast, and we had a lot of fun. As we sat around the kitchen table eating, I couldn't help but want to spend every day like this. So far, being married to Carlisle was somehow better than I ever imagined it would be. I looked forward to every future day we would have together.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be posted next Saturday. So far, this posting schedule is working out. It just took a while for me to figure out how to balance this with school, but I think I'm good now!**

**The next chapter will cover the rest of September through November (which is when Emmett's birthday is!)**


	26. Yellow

**A/N: Sorry I'm a little bit later than I like to be. The fan fiction site is being all failish, so I was waiting to see if it was going to get any better. Apparently not, so I hope you'll be able to read this chapter!**

**Thank you again for all of the reviews! I'm getting really close to 200 which is unbelievable!**

**This chapter skips around a little bit, mainly hitting on the high points, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, these character, or the song lyrics.**

**Song for chapter: Yellow by Coldplay...(Oh and "Happy Birthday" of course!)**

* * *

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do_

Carlisle POV

The rest of the week after Esme and I returned from California was spent adjusting back to real life. Our daily routine wasn't that different than before we were married, but there were some changes.

Getting to go to sleep and wake up together was a definite plus. Making love in our bed was somehow better than in the hotel. There was just something about being in _our _home together that was incredibly special, and I was glad we had waited to share the bed.

Esme and I both called and thanked Kate and Garrett for their gift; it was turning out to be a lifesaver. During a couple of nights early on after we were back, Emmett woke up crying in the middle of the night. Since our door was closed, we might not have heard him as soon as we did with the baby monitor.

I could tell that Emmett was worried that we wouldn't be there when he woke up in the morning, and I worried about the nightmares he seemed to be having. Esme and I took turns getting him back to sleep in his bed, and thankfully each time he woke up was after our _nighttime activities_. He was clingy for a while in the mornings, but once he figured out that we weren't leaving again, his temperament returned to normal.

The rest of my time off from work was spent with many activities. Esme and I worked together to organize the apartment. Our space was slowly filling up with all of our belongings. I didn't tell Esme, but I was seriously thinking of starting to look for a house for us sooner rather than later. Since Emmett was older, he definitely needed a bigger space to play, preferably with a nice backyard. We would also need more space if our family was going to grow any time soon. The apartment did have three bedrooms, but I didn't' want to feel like we were being smothered in our own home.

We also spent time outside when the weather permitted. When it wasn't raining, it was still warm enough to be comfortable outside. We made sure to take advantage of it while we could. Picnics at the park were a favorite choice of mine as well as afternoon walks through the city.

Esme enjoyed our trips to various museums when the weather wasn't so nice. Some of them were kid-friendly, but for the ones that weren't, we had a long list of volunteers to babysit. We made sure to spend one-on-one time apart from the bedroom several times a week which made it feel like our honeymoon wasn't over.

We were also able to go out to dinner with our friends. We treated Peter and Charlotte one night to thank for them for all of their support and help through everything. I also gave Charlotte a hug in extra thanks for the lingerie she picked out for Esme. It turns out there were many pieces that Esme didn't have an opportunity to wear on our trip, but she was slowly showing me all of them. Charlotte laughed at my enthusiasm, but I really was grateful to her for providing friendship to Esme especially after Charles had kept her from having a social life of any kind.

Dinner was also shared with Maggie and Ben. I didn't get to see them very often when I was working, but Esme still spent an afternoon a week with Maggie. I loved that my wife got to spend time with her first friend in Seattle. I wanted to show her that being married to me didn't affect her other relationships, probably because I always had a fear of being like Charles. It was an irrational fear, but it was still there even though Esme assured me time and time again that I could never be like that.

My time off of work had been incredible and I didn't really want to go back. But the day still came when I had to once again face my responsibilities outside of our home.

I woke before the alarm, and quietly got up so I didn't disturb Esme. I quickly went to the bathroom and then returned to the bed so we could have a few minutes together before I had to get dressed.

Esme was sleeping peacefully on her stomach with her arms under her pillow. I lay on my side and gently pulled her over to me before pulling the covers over us. She stirred slightly so I placed a kiss on her head which made her smile and snuggle closer to me. We stayed wrapped up together until Esme sat up and looked at the clock.

"Don't you have to get up?" she asked in a yawn as she raised her arms over her head in a big stretch.

"Yeah," I sighed and sat up beside her. "But I really don't want to go. Can't I stay here with you and Emmett?"

She laughed lightly and crawled into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and placed my nose in her hair to breathe in her scent. She still smelled like the lavender bath oil we used in the bath tub the night before. At least once a week, we spent our normal couch time in the tub, relaxing together. Almost all of the shyness had now disappeared which made it easier for us to revel in each other's presence. It was almost scary how far we had come, from chaste kisses to no barriers, in only a few short months. I wasn't worried about how quickly we were moving, though, because we only did what felt right to us. Nothing was forced, and it seemed like our relationship was meant to progress like it had.

"Well, you could stay here with us, but then who would earn the money? We have to eat somehow. Emmett would not be very happy with you if you made him miss out on pancakes or macaroni and cheese."

I chuckled lightly at her statement and then shrugged. "We don't need to money. There's more than enough for us to live on and not have to worry about anything."

"Don't remind me," she grumbled. "I'm still mad at you."

Esme had asked me a few days before about her hospital bill from May. I made the mistake of telling her that I had taken care of it. I wasn't sure if she was more upset that I did it in the first place, or that I did it and didn't tell her. I knew she still wasn't totally comfortable with our money situation, but I hoped that would improve over time.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," I said and kissed her temple. "I'm honestly not trying to flaunt our money because I know it makes you uncomfortable. But you know I like to take care of you. I promise not to do anything like that again."

I squeezed her tightly, silently asking for forgiveness. She relaxed further against me and turned her head to kiss my chest, so I knew she had forgiven me yet again.

"I know I'm probably overreacting," she said softly. "It's just so hard to get used to."

I nodded. "I understand, but the money doesn't matter to me. Someone could take everything away from me, and I would be perfectly content as long as I had you and Emmett. Oh, and your pancakes since you mentioned them."

My joke lightened the mood, and Esme leaned back from me with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm making my pancakes this morning, so you might want to go get dressed before they're done." She leaned forward and my lips met hers in a sweet kiss. We kissed for a few minutes in one of my favorite parts of the morning.

"Good morning, darling husband." I could feel her smile against me, and everything was okay again.

"Mmm…good morning, precious wife." I kissed her again over and over which made her giggle and push me away.

"I guess I have to let you go now," I sighed in defeat. I let her get off my lap and we both crawled out of bed. She headed toward the kitchen while I headed to the bathroom. I quickly showered and dressed in my usual blue scrubs and then went to join her.

On my way to the kitchen, I peeked into Emmett's room and saw that his bed was empty which meant he was already awake. Sure enough, I found him in the kitchen drinking his juice against Esme's shoulder as she held him with one arm and flipped pancakes with the other one. I marveled at her ability to manage everything she did at once. She truly was an incredible woman.

"Mornin', buddy," I said as I held out my arms for Emmett. He came to me immediately and resumed his previous position. Esme smile at me in thanks and continued cooking. As she finished breakfast, I got out the plates, cutlery, and cups for us and set the table.

A few minutes later, the pancakes were ready and we sat down to eat them along with some fruit. We held hands as I said the blessing, and Emmett actually stayed quiet apart from his loud "amen" at the end. Esme and I couldn't help but laugh at him and the antics he picked up. I knew he had copied that one from Riley since he always did it every time Eleazar prayed.

Once we finished eating, I had just enough time to help Esme clear the table and gather my things for work. She and Emmett walked me to the door, and I was still feeling reluctant to leave. I hugged and kissed Esme goodbye and then knelt down to do the same to Emmett. As soon as he figure out I was leaving for work, he burst into tears and threw himself into my arms.

"No, Daddy! No go!" he cried against me. I rocked him back and forth and gently rubbed his back.

"Shh…Em. It's alright little man. I'll be back soon." I stood up with him in my arms and continued rubbing his back. His cries gradually slowed, but his hands gripped me tightly. When he was reduced to sniffles, I kissed his head and hugged him tighter. He lifted his head and his teary eyes met mine as he gave me another kiss.

"Thank you, buddy. I'll see you soon, okay?" He nodded and I passed him to Esme. She started rocking him like I had been and wiped the fallen tears from his face.

I gathered my things once more, and seriously considered staying at home. I was almost in tears myself. Emmett had never reacted like that before, and I hated upsetting him.

"He'll be okay," Esme assured me with a small smile, affectively breaking my train of though. I smiled back, knowing that she knew what I had been thinking. After a final kiss goodbye, I headed out the door.

Work passed by slowly, and I was able to call Esme during one of my breaks after I finished my rounds. She told me that Emmett had been fine after I left, especially since she distracted him with _Sesame Street_ and his cars.

I ate lunch with Peter since he had his break at the same time as me. He and Charlotte usually had coordinating schedules, but she was off for the day. We ate in the cafeteria, and he asked me how it was leaving my family after having so much time off. I told him all about Emmett's reaction, and he noticed that I was still bothered by it. Peter tried to assure me that Emmett would be fine and probably wouldn't remember much about it; it wasn't like I was scarring him for life or anything like that. I told him that I would try to believe him, and the rest of our lunch was spent discussing happier topics.

When it was finally time for me to leave the hospital, I stopped by the florists to pick up some flowers for Esme before heading home. I also went in the gift shop and found a small car for Emmett that I knew he didn't have. Esme and I were trying not to spoil him too much, but I wanted something to let him know that I was thinking about him all day.

I drove home as quickly as I could while still being safe. As soon as I opened the door to the apartment, I was met by a small body running into my legs.

"Daddy home!" Emmett squealed happily. I immediately scooped him up and held him close to me. He giggled as I placed kisses all over his face, and when I stopped, he looked at me with a huge grin. I sighed internally, seeing that he was fine even after my absence.

"Hey, buddy. Did you have fun with Mommy today?" I continued walking into the apartment and headed to living room to sit on the couch for Emmett to tell me about his day.

"Mmmhmm," he answered and began tracing my face with his little fingers. I chuckled as he moved from my face down to my chest and found the pen in my pocket.

"Well, what did you do today?"

He played with the pen in his hand as he told me all about his day, which basically included playing, eating lunch, and playing some more.

Esme came into the room as Emmett was talking and slid in beside us to cuddle up to me. I placed my arm around her and kissed her head in greeting.

Emmett finished updating me, and I managed to take my pen back before he ran off to continue whatever he was doing before I got home. I excused myself from Esme for a moment to go pick up the flowers that I had left by the door. She smiled and thanked me when I handed them to her and went to put them in some water.

I was conflicted about how I wanted to spend my time. I wanted to spend some more time with Esme on the couch, but I also wanted to play with Emmett. I finally decided to spend time with my son since Esme was busy and we would have time together later.

Emmett and I played in his room and didn't come out until Esme had dinner ready. He had loved the car I picked out for him, and I loved seeing him happy.

Dinner was amazing as usual. Esme's baked chicken and potatoes was delicious, and I couldn't imagine anything better than my wife's cooking.

After dinner, we had some time to play together as a family before Emmett's bedtime. When bedtime did come, the three of us sat together in the recliner in the living room as I read the bedtime story. Emmett was asleep by the end, so Esme kissed him goodnight and then let me put him in bed.

Once he was tucked in, I met Esme at the couch for one of our favorite parts of the day. I turned the TV on to the news, and we sat in silence as we both relaxed from our days.

"So how was your day?" I asked after we had been sitting for a while.

"It was good. Charlotte stopped by for a few minutes while she was out running errands. I did some laundry and played with Em. Nothing very exciting."

"But I like to hear about your day, not matter how boring you claim it is," I said honestly.

"I know you do," she said with a smile as she cuddled closer to me. "That's why I tell you all about my daily adventures in the land of boring. How was your day?"

"Long," I said with a sigh. "I miss staying here with you all day, but I guess it was good to get back. I like helping people."

"It will get easier. After a couple of days we'll be back in the swing of things. And don't worry any more about Emmett. I promise he was fine after you left. He just has to get used to you going to work again."

I nodded, trying to listen, but I couldn't help it if I missed both of them the whole time I was gone.

"Speaking of Emmett," I interrupted after I remembered something I needed to talk to her about.

"What about Emmett?" she asked, sitting back and looking at me with curiosity.

"Well I know we talked about it before, but now that we're married we can actually do something now."

She continued staring at me, and nodded her head for me to continue.

"You know I want to adopt Emmett. I mean, he's already mine, but I want to make him mine in every possible way. And now that we're married, it should be a fairly simple process to make me his father legally."

She smiled when I was finished, and moved to lay her head back on my shoulder. "You'll never know how happy it makes me that you love Emmett," she said with a wistful sigh. "And you know I approve of you adopting him, so who do we have to contact to start the processes?"

I hugged her close and kissed her head. "Thank you so much for this opportunity, sweetheart. I'm thinking the best place to start would be to call Liam. He would probably know what to do."

"Well then I guess you better call Liam as soon as possible."

* * *

The next day, I did call Liam while I was at work. He told me that he _could_ handle everything for us, but he had a friend who specialized in adoptions. He assured me that she knew everything we would need to know and that she would make sure the process went as quickly as possible. Esme and I talked about it, and we agreed to contact the lawyer.

Mary Randall seemed to be a very kind woman on the phone, and meeting her in person reaffirmed that assessment. Esme and I both like her immediately what with her warm smile and almost infinite knowledge about adoption in Washington State. We took Emmett with us to the meeting, and Ms. Randall was also very patient with us as we chased our son around. From what we could tell, the step-parent adoption procedure was going to be straightforward for us, especially since Charles had already given up all of his rights.

Ms. Randall set us up with a social worker to do a home study investigation, and she also informed me that they would be doing a background check. I wasn't worried about that since I knew I had nothing to hide. She assured us that she didn't see any reason why the adoption wouldn't go through, and after filling out some paper work, we were free to go. Esme and I left her office feeling very content with how the process was going to go.

* * *

The seasons changed and October went by quickly. Our days were very routine which could have been considered boring, but we liked the comfort it brought. My work schedule did change some, making me have a different shift every other week, but it wasn't too bad. I was also on call more, but I was only actually called in a couple of times.

Since it was getting colder, we all needed new clothes. Carmen volunteered to watch Emmett for us so we could go shopping without him. We had taken him with us one time, and we knew that we didn't need to ever do that again if we wanted to do anything productive. Our day spent shopping together was very enjoyable. Esme was slowly getting used to spending _our _money on things that were needed, but I still tried to talk her into buying things that she didn't considered necessities. I did manage to buy her a new pair of earrings while she wasn't looking, and we left the mall with new wardrobes for all three of us.

During October, we were also able to meet with Mrs. Shelley Cope, our assigned social worker. Once the background check was complete, she was going to be continuing the home study, which was much more detailed that I thought it was going to be. She didn't tell us everything that was involved, but I knew she had a long list of things to go over. Mrs. Cope said that she would contact us when everything was ready for the next step, so Esme and I decided not to worry about anything until them.

The end of October brought Halloween. It technically wasn't Emmett's first Halloween, but it was the first one that he would be participating in any form. We tried to find him a cute costume, and I knew Esme had her heart set on a monkey costume of some sort. Unfortunately for her, Emmett knew exactly what he wanted to be as soon as he saw the red fur. I tried to get her to admit that he did make a cute Elmo, and she couldn't help but agree when she saw how happy he was with his costume choice.

Halloween was on a Sunday, but we decided to take Emmett to Carmen and Eleazar's neighborhood early Saturday evening for him to get some of the experience in a controlled environment. Carmen and Esme took many pictures of our little monster happily receiving candy and talking to all of the neighbors. After we made it through most of the neighborhood, we headed back to Carmen and Eleazar's house.

We spent the night with them since we were all going to have to wake up in the morning to go to the same place. We did allow Emmett to eat a couple of pieces of chocolate, which he loved, but we were worried that he wouldn't be able to go to sleep. Our worries were relieved, though, when he fell asleep quickly thanks to his Nana's rocking.

We were very busy a few days after Halloween. Emmett's second birthday was on November fourth, and we had been planning his party for a couple of weeks. Esme told me about his first birthday, which hadn't been a very big affair. She had made him a small cake, and they celebrated with Maggie and Ben. We both wanted to make this year more exciting for him since he would be a more active participant.

Esme learned quickly that if she let Emmett pick out his own theme that it would be Elmo. She was able to compromise, though, so he could have an Elmo cake, but the party supplies would be what she liked. It wasn't a shock to me that she picked a monkey theme, but it really was cute.

On the day of his birthday, I took off from work so Esme and I could spend the whole day with him. I woke up before Esme since my body was so used to having to get up to get ready. I slipped out of bed quietly so I wouldn't wake her and walked to Emmett's room. I sat down in the rocking chair and just watched him sleep in his crib. At two years old, he was already an exceptional little boy. I had only known him for six months of his life so far, but he had captured my heart from the moment a first saw him.

I continued watching him and thinking about all the ways my life had changed until he began stirring. When he sat up, he saw me and smiled.

"Daddy, hold me," he requested while rubbing his eyes and then raising his arms for me.

"Happy Birthday, buddy," I said as I lifted him into my arms and kissed his cheek. "How old are you today?"

"Two!" he said proudly while holding up two of his fingers.

"That's right. You are two." We had been practicing his age with him all week so I was very proud that he got it right.

I sat back down in the rocking chair with him and rocked for a few minutes as he continued waking up.

After a while, I noticed Esme peeking into the room with a smile on her face. I knew she always enjoyed watching Emmett and me together, so I wasn't surprised that she was watching us.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I said as she entered the room. Emmett sat up when he heard me and looked over to his mother.

"Hi, Mommy! Hi!" he greeted her and held his arms out for her.

"Good morning, baby," she chucked as she took him into her arms. "Happy Birthday." She gave him a kiss, and then he gave her one which made me smile.

We took Emmett to IHOP for breakfast and then went to one of the children's museums for him to explore. He had a lot of fun just being able to do whatever he wanted.

After we were back home, we had to get ready for his party and head over to Carmen and Eleazar's house. We had chosen to have the party at their house since there was much more space for the people we invited. The only extra people we invited outside of our family were Peter and Charlotte and Maggie and Ben. Even though the list wasn't very long, eight adults were still too many to fit comfortably in our apartment.

Esme dressed Emmett in his new shirt which was perfect for him. It had a picture of a monkey on it and said "This Little Monkey is Two." I was always amazed at what Esme could find on the internet.

After we were ready and had everything loaded into the car, we drove to Carmen and Eleazar's. When we got there, Eleazar was already out back grilling the hamburgers and hot dogs we would be eating. As Esme helped Carmen in the kitchen, I carried Emmett around and showed him the decorations we had put up the night before. He loved the balloons and the streamers, but I did have to stop him from trying to pull all of them down.

Before the party started, we were able to talk to Kate, Garrett, and the rest of the family via webcam. They weren't able to come down for the party since they had been here for the wedding, and they were coming for both Thanksgiving and Christmas this year. Kate and Garrett both wished Emmett a happy birthday, and then the kids did as well. Emmett was so excited to talk to Riley even though they didn't really say that much to each other. Kate and Garrett promised to see us soon and that Emmett's present was in the mail. We didn't get to talk to them very long, but our short time was still nice.

Our friends gradually arrived, all of them wishing Emmett a happy birthday and giving him plenty of hugs and kisses. I could tell he was enjoying all of the attention, and he gladly returned their affection.

Everyone enjoyed the food and doted on Emmett constantly. It was his day, after all, and Esme and I were both glad he got the attention he deserved for being such a special boy. After we finished eating, we all went into the den to let our food settle before it was time for cake, and Emmett ran off some of his perpetual energy.

When it was finally time for cake, Esme and I knelt by the coffee table with Emmett between us. Carmen brought the cake that she and Esme had made into the room and sat it on the table in front of us. Emmett's eyes went wide as he saw the cake in the shape of his favorite character. We sang "Happy Birthday" to him, and then he blew out the "two" shaped candle all by himself. We clapped for him, and then Esme and I kissed him on both of his cheeks which made him laugh. Charlotte and Maggie were taking pictures the whole time, so I hoped they captured a good one of that moment for me to put on my desk at work.

After cake, we let Emmett opened his presents. He received many new outfits as well as a few toys. I opened a couple of them for him to play with while the adults were talking.

By the time everyone left, Emmett looked like he was ready to drop. He had skipped his morning nap, and I had been worried about how he would behave during his party. He had been well behaved, though, but now, he really needed a nap. As Esme, Carmen, and I cleaned up the mess, Eleazar laid back in his recliner with Emmett beside him. It didn't take long before Emmett was out cold against him. Eleazar fell asleep soon after his grandson, and Esme and Carmen snickered quietly as they took several pictures of them.

With the clean-up mostly complete, Esme and sat down on the couch together and relaxed for the first time all day. We were tired, but I was glad we were able to give Emmett a party that he enjoyed. I was also glad that I would be getting to participate in and witness every new milestone that Emmett would reach. Carmen joined us after she had finished putting away the left-over food. As I looked around the room at my family, I was excited to find out what was in store for us in the future.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will cover Thanksgiving-Christmas, and it _should_ be out next Saturday. I'm not sure yet because I have several assignments due for my classes and I'm currently getting sick. :(**

**From what I can tell right now from my outline, there are two more chapters with Emmett being the only child around. I don't know about you, but I'm excited for the rest of the children to come into the picture!**

**Also, if you have any songs that you think might fit into the story, please let me know! The story is actually turning out to be a lot longer than I originally anticipated, so I'm running a little low on choices!**

**There are some new pictures on my profile. You might not be able to view it right now, but they are there.**

**I guess I'm finished with my really long A/N now (I told you I was wordy) ;)**

**Leave me a review to let me know what you think!**


	27. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews and for waiting patiently for me. This week was a little hectic, but I am finally finished with this chapter!**

**It's also my birthday today, so in honor of that, here is a _super_ long chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, these characters, or the song lyrics.**

**Song for chapter: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

**

* * *

**

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas.  
Let your heart be light.  
Next year all our troubles  
Will be out of sight._

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas.  
Make the Yule-tide gay.  
From now on our troubles  
Will be miles away._

Esme POV

The holiday season was soon upon us in full swing which left us all very busy.

Emmett was a handful by himself. Carmen still spent a lot of time with us while Carlisle was at work, but Emmett had gotten faster since he turned two. Even with two adults, it was difficult to keep up with him.

Since I didn't work, I was able to keep the apartment clean as well as cook a nice dinner for Carlisle every night. I felt bad for not being able to provide anything else, so I made sure he was well fed. Carlisle assured me time and time again that it was more than enough, so I just continued on with what I was doing.

Carlisle was still a bit reluctant to go to work every morning, but he continued to go and do what he loved. Emmett didn't have any more melt-downs which made it easier for him to leave us every morning or afternoon depending on his shift. I missed him terribly while he was at work, but we made sure to continue having our evening time together to stay connected. Carlisle was lucky to have both Thanksgiving off from work and a week at Christmas which made me excited to be able to spend the holidays together as a family.

Thanksgiving was spent at Carmen and Eleazar's house, and Kate and the gang came down to Washington for the occasion. They had had an early get together with Garrett's family in order to get to spend the time with us. It wasn't my first Thanksgiving with the family, but it had been quite a while, and I could tell that they were all trying to make it special for me and Emmett.

Carmen, Kate, and I split the cooking between us which made everything a lot easier. We decided to go the traditional route and have turkey, stuffing, and cranberry sauce along with many side dishes. We did have three grown men to feed plus several hungry kids, so we knew we couldn't have too much food.

Our day was full of good food, football, and family time. The kids had their own separate table over a sheet on the floor so their mess would be easier to clean up. Even though they were only a few feet away from us, it was nice to have a few adult moments around the dining room table.

Emmett was very happy to be spending time with his favorite playmate, Riley. I knew he probably needed more interaction among kids his own age, but there was no easy solution to the problem. Carlisle didn't want him in daycare during flu season, and I didn't want him to go at all. So much of his early life was filled with uncertainty, and I wanted to enjoy spending worry- free time with him. It seemed like the best compromise was to let Emmett play with Riley as much as possible, but thankfully, he didn't appear to have any social issues from lack of day-to-day play with other children.

Corin still picked me as her favorite person to be around, and she insisted of doing as many actives with me as possible. I braided her beautiful dark hair for her, and we also painted nails and did everything else "booty shop" related. I knew that she had been upset on the day of the wedding when she didn't get to come to the spa with us, so it was my own way of making it up to her.

Carlisle still watched Corin and me in the same way when we were together. I could understand why. Little girls were a lot of fun to have around, and I was also hoping we would have one eventually. So far, we had not conceived, but we had only been married for two months. I knew it would happen when God wanted it to happen, and I wasn't trying to rush or delay it. My only prayer was that Emmett would be potty trained before we added any babies to the family. I couldn't imagine having to deal with that many diapers at one time.

Kate, Carmen, and I braved Black Friday shopping together, and we had a lot of fun even though it was very crowded. I never took normal activities like shopping with family for granted because there had been a time when I didn't think I would ever experience something like that ever again. My family was at the top of the list of what I was thankful for, and I was happy doing anything that involved them.

I had made a list in advance to make my Christmas shopping easier. Carmen and Kate had done the same, and we were able to accomplish a lot all while getting good deals. The men were left with the kids at home, and we periodically checked on them to make sure everyone was still alive. By the end of the day, they were only a few casualties: Corin had gotten in trouble for having an attitude, Jane had been trying to climb on everything and everybody, and Riley had refused to share a particular toy with Emmett. It made him cry, and Carlisle had rocked him to sleep after that. All in all, the day was considered a success since those were the only problems experienced while we were gone.

The rest of the weekend was mostly spent together as a family. I knew every year wouldn't be like this, having the family together for both winter holidays, so we were all enjoying it while we could.

Before Kate and family left, we took the four kids to get their pictures taken together as part of Carmen and Eleazar's Christmas present. Kate and I had bought matching outfits for all of them, and they looked adorable in their Christmas plaid. We used the same photographer that Carlisle had hired to take pictures of us for my birthday, so I knew they were going to turn out great.

Saying goodbye at the end of the visit was difficult, especially for Carmen and Eleazar. We all went to the airport to see them off, and then had to go back to our regular schedules. Carlisle and Eleazar both headed to the hospital, and Emmett and I chose to hang around with Carmen.

I had noticed that whenever it was time for Kate and Garrett to go back to Alaska, Carmen always seemed a little less chipper than she usually was. Her mood was no different this time, so after Emmett was down for a nap, I made it my mission to make sure she was okay.

When I walked back into the den, Carmen was sitting on the couch under a fleece throw with a wistful look on her face. Without a word, I sat down by her side and placed my legs underneath me to curl up next to her. She immediately shared her blanket, and her arm came around me as she held me to her side. She began lightly playing with my hair as we sat in silence together. The atmosphere of the room was very warm and comfortable due to both the logs burning in the fireplace and the love shared.

"Are you alright?" I finally asked after we had been sitting quietly for a while.

Carmen's hand in my hair didn't still as she answered me. "I'm fine, dear. May I ask why you asked me that question?"

"I just noticed that you seem a little sad every time Kate leaves. I know it must be hard to have your daughter back home, only to have to send her back a few days later."

Carmen hummed in thought and pulled me closer to her. "It is hard, but she's a grown woman. I can't force her to stay here with us, nor would I want to. She was kind of a pain while she was growing up."

I chuckled softly at her joke. But then remained quiet since I could tell she wanted to continue.

"I do miss her, but you know? I always have a piece of her right here." I looked over and saw that she was pointing at her heart. "And there is also a piece of Garrett, Corin, Riley, Jane, you, Carlisle, and Emmett. You all go with me everywhere. That's the thing about being a mother. Your children seal their own special place in your heart, a place that only belongs to them. And besides, Kate calls at least once a day so it's not like I don't ever get to speak to her or the kids. I'm very blessed even if I don't have them here in the flesh with me every day."

I felt myself smile when she included both Emmett and me in her list. It still amazed me how seamlessly both Emmett and I had blended into the family. And while I was almost like a returning family member, they had been under no obligation to except my son, and yet everyone did as if they didn't have to think twice about it. I knew that Carmen didn't have to think twice about it. Her heart was just that big, a trait that Carlisle assured me that I possessed. I hoped he was right.

I knew exactly how Carmen felt about her children, though. Emmett truly had a special hold on my heart, and while my love from him was quite different than my love for Carlisle, it was just as strong. Unfortunately, her comments made questions about my own mother pop into my head.

"Carmen," I began softly, "do you think I still have a place in my mother's heart?" I tried to curl closer to her in order to hide and protect myself from the vulnerability I was showing. I wasn't starved for love and affection by any means, but I was afraid of the answer to my question. Carmen sensed my feelings and held me as close as possible short of me actually sitting in her lap which wouldn't have exactly been unwelcomed.

"I would have to say 'yes,'" she said after a few seconds of thought. "I could never imagine a mother not loving her child. As far as your mother in particular, I'm not an expert. I only met the woman a couple of times while you and Carlisle were in high school. But to be honest, after what you've told me about what happened when you moved, I can't say that I hold the woman in very high regards."

I nodded against her. I didn't exactly hold my mother in the highest regards either. She knew what Charles was doing to me, and she wouldn't do anything about it. That was one of the reasons I questioned her love for me. How could a person allow someone they loved to be beaten on a daily basis, especially after they asked you for help? I knew I could never imagine letting anyone _ever_ hurt Emmett. It hurt me just to think about it.

"So I can't speak for your biological mother," Carmen continued. "But I _can_ speak for myself, and I can't imagine anyone not loving you. I've already told you countless times that you are like a daughter to me, and I love you so much. Now, I have to ask you why you asked me _that_ question."

I sighed and fidgeted with my hands in my lap. "I guess I've just been thinking about her lately. Not exactly her, but mostly my sister."

"Have you heard from her yet?" Carmen asked.

I shook my head. "No, and it's been over two months now. I'm worried about her. I know my mother and father are probably both in prison at this point, or at least waiting for a trail or sentencing, but I have no idea about Chelsea. I just hope she's okay."

"What exactly are you worried about, dear? Are you worried that your sister is in jail, too? Or something else?"

"I guess it's a little of both. I hope her husband managed to get out of business with my father, but then I also have to question why he was in the business in the first place. As far as I know, the business was crooked for a while before they got caught. So I'm also worried about her husband, and how he treats her. I only met Alec a couple of times since Charles kept me so isolated, and it scares me to think that my sister is experiencing something similar to what I did."

"Did you notice anything strange when you did see them?" Carmen asked while soothingly rubbing my arm.

"No, I didn't. That's what makes part of me hope that he wasn't involved with all of the criminal activity. I think he really does love my sister, even if he wasn't very nice to me. I know she's my older sister, but I just want what's best for her. And I want her to be as happy as I am now."

"I guess you'll just have to wait for her to come to you," Carmen said thoughtfully. "You've opened that door for her to be back in your life, so now it's up to her. The only thing left for you to do is pray about it."

"Oh, we do," I said. "Carlisle and I both do every morning and night when we pray together. I also say a little prayer for Chelsea every time I think about her throughout the day. But sometimes it's hard to let go, even when I know I have no control over the situation any longer. It's so easy to worry."

"I understand," Carmen said sincerely. "That's how we felt while you were gone. Our faith paid off in the end, though, and not only did we get you back, but we also got that little bundle of fun who will be waking up soon. Everything will work out for the best in the end, I promise."

Our conversation then proceeded to more pleasant topics. I had succeeded in lifting Carmen's spirits as well as talking through some of my worries. The rest of our day together was spent with Carmen's notebook- planning the next holiday that was in less than a month. I had a feeling that my mother-in-law's organizational skills were truly going to be a lifesaver.

* * *

Carlisle's work schedule became very unpredictable through the month of December. Normally, he would know his exact schedule for the week, but during the holiday season, it became a day-by-day thing. His schedule made making time for the social worker a bit challenging.

We tried to accommodate Mrs. Cope's schedule as much as possible since we knew she was a busy woman. Our home study was mostly complete. Nothing abnormal had come up on Carlisle's background check, and we had already finished the interview process. Our case was slightly unique. Normally, the standard for length of a relationship was one year before the courts would approve an adoption. Technically, Carlisle and I had only been together for almost seven months. We both explained to Mrs. Cope about most of our past, and she didn't think there would be any problems.

There were also two home visits. Mrs. Cope explained that she normally would only conduct one, but the first time she came was in the morning while Emmett was taking a nap. While she was able to view the apartment, she wanted to observe how we interacted as a family.

Both visits went off without a hitch, though. During the first visit, she walked through our apartment. It apartment had been child-proofed for quite a while, and Emmett had always had his own room, so there were no issues with worrying about the environment that he lived in.

The second visit seemed to be fun for all of us. After Emmett warmed up to having a stranger around, he became his normal silly self. Everything was very natural as it should have been, and it was obvious that Emmett loved his daddy very much. I had originally been nervous about the visit, mostly because I was paranoid about something going wrong. Mrs. Cope relieved my fear as she was leaving. She told me that everything was fine, and that she loved spending time with our little family. I thanked her profusely and told her that she was welcome any time.

Knowing the adoption process was almost finished brought even more joy to our lives. Ms. Randall was right about everything being straightforward, and it looked like the process would be completed sometime in January.

* * *

The weekends stayed work-free for Carlisle, which I was grateful for. There was always something that needed to be done, and we filled the days with shopping and decorating.

The day we started decorating, I was shocked to discover Carlisle's lack of decorations. His explanation was that he always went to his aunt and uncle's house for Christmas, so he had never needed any. I quickly fixed that by buying a tree as well as all the trimming for it. We had to settle for an artificial tree since I was allergic to living trees, but I made sure our artificial tree was beautiful none the less.

It took me over a week to finish everything even with Carlisle's help. Our efforts were worth it, though. The apartment was completely immersed in Christmas spirit. Just seeing Emmett's face as he looked around at everything with wide eyes erased the hard work from our memories. He absolutely loved the Christmas tree as well as all of the other decorations. He asked me many times a day to turn the lights on so he could stare at the twinkling tree.

Emmett was at a good age to finally be able to enjoy everything Christmas related. He tried to sing along with all the songs on the radio, and his efforts were precious to listen to. He also very interested in Santa Claus.

Carlisle and I included Emmett on one of our shopping trips to the mall in order to take him to see Santa Claus. Emmett's reaction was not one we expected. Since he had shown such an interest at home, we thought he would be excited to sit on the man's lap. Excitement was definitely not his first reaction. It took a lot of coaxing to even get Emmett to look at the man dressed in red with the white beard. For a while, I thought that Carlisle was going to have to sit in Santa's lap to show Emmett that it was alright.

After a few minutes, Emmett was finally convinced, and the photographer was able to capture some really cute pictures. When we prompted him, he told Santa everything he wanted for Christmas. I knew the poor man didn't understand half the things Emmett was saying to him, but he still smiled, nodded, and told him he would try his best to make sure he got everything he wanted.

The saying "as slow as Christmas" didn't apply to our lives in any way. In fact, Christmas snuck up on us, and before we knew it, we had less than a week before the occasion. Luckily, my shopping had been finished for a few days. The crowds had been increasingly horrible, so I had made it a point to not wait until the last minute.

Since we had had so many people we wanted to buy for, I was left with a large stack of gifts that needed to be wrapped. And of course, wrapping did get pushed back to the last minute.

Finally on the 21st, I woke up knowing that it couldn't wait any longer. Carlisle was already off from work and would be for a week. His presence was essential to helping me with my task; I just wasn't sure if he would be more helpful with actually wrapping or just wrangling Emmett. After lunch, Carlisle was reading a book to Emmett in the living room, and I knew it was time to begin.

"Alright guys!" I announced as I entered the room with all of the wrapping supplies. "Who wants to help me wrap presents?" I tried to sound cheerful even though I knew it wasn't the most exciting task.

"Presents?" Emmett asked hopefully as he slid off of Carlisle's lap and ran over to me.

I laughed and shook my head. "We're not opening presents, Monkey. We're just going to make them pretty for everyone, okay?"

"No presents?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and looking up at me.

"No, not today. You'll get to open presents in a few days. So do you want to help me?" I over at Carlisle, and he was smiling and nodding his consent. When I looked back down at Emmett, he had his eye brows furrowed like he was really thinking it over, and I had to laugh at his expression.

"Yeah Emmett, let's help Mommy," Carlisle said in an encouraging tone.

After Carlisle's support, Emmett nodded his agreement which didn't surprise me. His daddy could convince him to do almost anything.

Once I brought out the boxes, the three of us sat in the floor and began wrapping. I had to teach Carlisle how to do it, but he eventually caught on and was able to make the presents look fairly decent. Emmett was actually able to help out by picking up our scraps of paper and placing them in the trash.

We were working together well until Carlisle threw a wad of paper at Emmett. After overcoming the initial shock of the attack, Emmett threw paper back at Carlisle. His handful of paper was not wadded up though, and paper flew everywhere. Seeing Carlisle covered in paper made me laugh, but as soon as he looked at me with an evil smirk, I knew it hadn't been a smart move. I was soon being covered with scraps of paper by both of them, and we were all laughing together.

Our laughter was then interrupted by a knock at the door which made the paper shower pause.

"I'll get it," I said, standing up and brushing the scraps of paper off of me. "You guys are being goofballs."

"But we're your goofballs," Carlisle called as I walked to the door. Emmett then started laughing again and chanting "goofballs" over and over, which made me start giggling once more.

I opened the door and gasped when I saw the person standing before me.

Chelsea.

She was here. At our apartment. It was the first time I had seen her in over two years, but she still looked the same- hair the same color as mine, only a bit shorter, and her eyes were the same brown.

She had also gasped once the door was open, and after we stared at each other for a few seconds, tears appeared in her eyes and she reached out for me.

"Esme," she whispered with a small smile on her face.

I wasted no time in pulling her in for a hug. Seeing her and then holding her in my arms made me realize that I had missed her more than I thought. And I didn't care that she had things she probably needed to explain to me. I didn't care about _anything_ she was going to say. The only thing that mattered was that my big sister was here with me, and we embraced like neither one of us ever wanted to ever let go.

We stood by the open door, both of us crying silent tears, and I knew Carlisle was probably starting to worry about me. After a few minutes, I heard small feet running toward me, and then go back the other way.

"Daddy, lady here," Emmett called.

Hearing Emmett's voice snapped me out of my daze. I shuffled us back a little so I could close the door, but our firm holds on one another never wavered.

"Who's here, buddy?" Carlisle asked him, and I heard him stand up and walk toward us.

"Dunno. Look!"

I heard yet another gasp, and I turned my head slightly to see Carlisle standing there, holding Emmett while his mouth gaping. He quickly recovered, and I could tell he was trying to decide what to do to make the situation better.

"Um, Emmett, let's go clean up, okay?" he suggested quietly. "Mommy has company right now."

I smiled at him, which he returned. He mouthed "I love you" to me, and then carried Emmett back to the living room.

After they were gone, I focused my attention back on Chelsea. She didn't appear to be hurt in any way, and when we finally pulled back from each other, I scanned her for signs of injury. When I found none, I looked back into her eyes.

"Chelsea," I said softly with a small smile. "I've missed you, sister."

My voice caused her to begin sobbing again, and she threw her arms around my neck and held on to me tightly.

"Oh, Esme. You're okay! I'm sorry, so sorry," she managed to gasp out between sobs.

I placed my arms around her waist and rocked us back and forth while quietly shushing her. I could tell that her words were one hundred percent sincere, but even though I probably deserved her apology, it still hurt me to see her hurting so badly.

I was afraid that if we didn't sit down soon, we would never stop crying. I didn't mind getting our emotions out, but I was looking forward to spending some time with her without tears clouding our vision.

As Chelsea's sobs slowly lessened, I led her into the living room toward the couch. I was happy to find that Carlisle and Emmett were almost finished with their paper clean-up. When we made it to the couch, I handed Chelsea a tissue and then sat down with her by my side.

Emmett immediately came over and crawled into my lap. He had a very troubled expression, and I could tell he was worried about me.

"Mommy sad?" he asked me, almost in a whisper. His little fingers came up to my face to trace the line my tears had made.

"No, I'm not sad, baby. Everything's alright." I used my arm that wasn't wrapped around my sister to pull him down so his head was resting on my shoulder. I hugged him to me and placed a kiss on his head before letting him sit back up.

"How about you go play in your room with your trains for a while?" Emmett seemed reluctant to leave me, but he his love of trains won out in the end. He nodded and climbed off of my lap and headed back to his room.

Carlisle returned after throwing the trash away, and came over to kiss the top of my head.

"I'm going to put some coffee on for you two, and then go play with Em. So if you need me, that's where I'll be, okay?"

I nodded. "Thank you, Carlisle. The coffee will be wonderful."

By the time he left the room, Chelsea's crying had stopped, and she had wiped the tears off of her face.

"So you're married to Carlisle, huh?" she asked between sniffles.

"I am. Did you get the wedding invitation I sent you?"

She nodded. "I did. That's where I got your address from. I'm so happy for you. I always knew that you and Carlisle were perfect for each other. Is it everything you dreamed it would be?"

"It's so much more," I said with a smile on my face. Just thinking about my relationship with my husband filled me with such joy.

Chelsea began wadding her tissue between her fingers and looking down at her lap in shame. "Esme, I have so much to apologize for," she said quietly. "And I would probably deserve it if you never spoke to me again."

"Chelsea, I…"

"No, Esme! You have to let me finish. I was a horrible sister, and I let you down. I should have listened to you when you told me what was happening. I could have done something…_anything_ to help you."

"But you did help me," I interrupted. "The money you gave me helped me once I was here. You helped save my life." I took a deep breath and reached over to hold one of her hands between mine. "Maybe I should tell you the whole story."

She looked up at me and nodded. "I promise I'm ready to listen. You can tell me whatever you feel like sharing."

I decided to tell her everything. Siobhan and I had talked in our meeting about what I would do if and when I ever saw my sister again. Siobhan encouraged me to share everything, including all of my feelings throughout the years because Chelsea needed to know exactly how I felt. I had already forgiven her, but she needed my honestly as well.

My story had become much easier for me to share after months of talking through it. It wasn't easy for Chelsea to here, though, and she began crying again when I told her the details of Charles' abuse and attitude toward me. I told her about running away to Seattle, but I skipped over the happy part about Emmett and went straight to the part about meeting up with Carlisle. I knew she would have her own questions about Emmett since she had already seen him.

"I knew it," she said softly while wiping away her fresh tears. "When they brought _that man_ back from Seattle, they said he had plea bargained out of attempted murder charges. I just knew this was where you were, and I knew he had found you. I never told anyone that I knew you were going to run. I knew that you probably had a good reason since you never tried to run before. You were pregnant, weren't you?"

"I was," I said with a large, genuine smile. "His name is Emmett and he just turned two last month. He gave me the courage to get out, to save my life."

"Did_ he_ know?" she asked.

I shook my head. "He had no clue until they were working out the plea bargain. It was part of the deal that he had to give up his parental rights. Right now, we're going through the process of Carlisle adopting Emmett."

Hearing about Carlisle brought a smile to her face as well. "That's wonderful news. I already said so, but I'm so happy about you and Carlisle. He has always been the man for you. I could tell even when we were teenagers. I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the wedding. I really wanted to, but there was so much going on. I guess maybe I should tell you about that mess."

"I'll get us some coffee, and then you can tell me," I suggested. She agreed so I stood up and went to the kitchen to pour two mugs for us. Before going back to the living room, I walked down the hall to check on Carlisle and Emmett. When I peaked in on them, they were both very involved with their play, so I quietly left without them noticing me.

I went back to the living room, sat back down on the couch, and handed Chelsea her cup of coffee. We drank in silence for a few minutes which gave us a good opportunity to reign in our emotions.

"Well, I guess I should start with right after you left," she began.

"No one tried to look for you, but I knew you wouldn't want to be found. Believe it or not, Alec was the one who questioned why none of us were doing anything, but I'll get to him in a moment.

"I don't know if you know it or not, but Dad's company was investigated. They found out that most of the business transactions were illegal."

I nodded to show that I did already know that.

"So I think the main reason they didn't look for you was because they were too busy trying to cover their tracks. It didn't work, though, and now both of our parents are in prison for God knows how many years."

This news was also not surprising. Liam had told us that they were being charged, and it was actually almost a relief knowing that they wouldn't be bothering my family.

"We didn't get to come to your wedding because Alec was being investigated as well. Thankfully, he had no idea what was going on behind the scenes so he wasn't charged with any crime. He later told me that he wanted to impress Dad and just went along with anything he told him."

"Is that why he was so horrible to me?" I blurted out, but regretted it when Chelsea cringed.

"I think so," she said while nodding. "He began doubting a little after you ran away. When Charles disappeared and was then brought back, I think he then realized that you weren't lying. Esme, he feels horrible about how he treated you. He wants to apologize, but he doesn't think you'll listen."

"Oh Chels, I would never be petty. It did hurt that no one would listen to me, but I can understand how easy it would be for people to fall victim to our father's power and manipulation."

We went back to quietly sipping our coffee until the question that had been nagging my brain could wait no longer.

"Is he good to you?" I asked softly. "Alec, I mean. Is he a good husband? He doesn't hurt you or anything, does he?"

"Oh no, Esme!" she gasped. "He's wonderful, especially now that he no longer has to worry about impressing Dad. He has changed a lot in the past couple of years, all of it for the better. I know he really loves me, and I love him."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you for telling me that," I said. "I was worried about you for a while. I wanted to make sure he was treating you right. So where is he going to work now?"

"Well, that's one reason why we decided to fly out here now," she said happily. "Alec got a new job in northern California, and after we leave here, we're going down there to start looking for a place to live."

"Chelsea, that's wonderful!" I exclaimed and threw my arm around her shoulder. "You'll be a lot closer to us then."

She nodded quickly. "Yes, I know. And we would love to be a part of your life if you'll let us."

"Of course you can be in our lives. I guess it's time you officially meet your nephew then, hmm?"

"I would love that. I have a nephew," she pondered thoughtfully with a large smile. I laughed and patted her knee before standing up to go to Emmett's room.

He and Carlisle were still playing, so I stood at the doorway until they noticed me. Carlisle was the first to look up, and he offered me a tentative smile.

"Everything okay?" he asked hesitantly.

I nodded. "Everything's fine. But I think it's time for Emmett to meet someone."

Carlisle stood up and picked up Emmett before passing him to me. We walked back to the living room, and Carlisle immediately went to give Chelsea a hug.

As they embraced, I heard them talking quietly to each other, so I stood back with Emmett until the separated. Carlisle then went to take a seat in the recliner, and I sat beside my sister with Emmett in my lap. He was hiding his head on my shoulder, as I expected him to, but Chelsea smiled and waiting patiently.

"Hey, Monkey," I said while tickling his side a little. "There's someone here who wants to meet you."

He finally lifted his head a little to look at our guest, but then hid his face again. I laughed as he went through his normal process of meeting a new person. His little routine never varied.

I waited another minute before finally turning him around on my lap so he was facing Chelsea. She smiled and waved to him, and he looked up at me for confirmation of who this stranger was.

"This is your Aunt Chelsea," I explained. "She's Mommy's sister."

Emmett looked back and forth from me to her, and I could tell his mind was trying to figure the puzzle out. Chelsea and I resembled each other, so I hoped he would be able to find the connection. After studying us for a few seconds, he turned to look at Carlisle. Carlisle was smiling in encouragement, and when Emmett saw him, he struggled to get down off of my lap. I let him go, and he ran over to Carlisle and climbed into the chair with him.

"He looks so much like you," Chelsea whispered, and I nodded.

"Are you confused, buddy?" Carlisle asked Emmett as he rocked him. Emmett nodded and continued looking at us.

"Well, Mommy has a sister like Riley has a sister," Carlisle explained. "Corin and Jane are Riley's sisters and Aunt Chelsea is Mommy's sister."

Emmett nodded like he finally understood, and looked up at Carlisle. "Daddy sisser?" he asked.

"Aunt Kate is Daddy's sister," I answered for him. It wasn't exactly true, but the answer was close enough for Emmett since that was how he would grow up understanding.

He nodded again, and crawled out of Carlisle's lap to walk back over to the couch. He went straight to Chelsea and climbed up beside her and then into her lap.

After she overcame her shock of how friendly he was right after being so shy, she began talking to him. Emmett had a lot to tell her as usual, and she smiled and played along like she could understand everything he was saying. Eventually, he grew bored and went off to play with some of the toys that were scatter around the room.

"He's so much fun," Chelsea laughed as we watched Emmett play. "How does he have so much energy?"

"We're not sure," I confessed. "But at least he sleeps well after playing hard all day."

Carlisle, Chelsea, and I spent another hour visiting each other before she had to leave. We made plans to meet her and Alec for dinner that evening, and then she headed back to her hotel.

After she left, Carlisle and I talked about how I felt now that she was back in my life. I told him that I was happy about it, and I truly was. Since I had already forgiven her, it was easy for me to let her back into my life. I was also relieved that Alec treated her well, and I was ready to get to know him now that he was away from the influence of my father.

At dinner that night, Alec apologized to me, and he seemed surprise when I accepted so quickly. As I got to know him while we ate, I realized that he was a nice man and did appear to be the right man for my sister. The atmosphere during the meal was very relaxed after the ice had been broken and we were all on the same page. We discussed many different topics, including children. Chelsea and Alec were waiting to start at family, at least until they were settled in California. I was also pretty sure that their decision was reinforced after they saw how much work it was for Carlisle and me to handle Emmett at the restaurant.

It was hard to see them leave after dinner, but we exchanged phone numbers so we would be able to keep in contact. We invited them to stay for Christmas, but they reluctantly declined since they wanted to make it out to California. They had planned a vacation for themselves before the actually house hunting began, and I assured them that they would enjoy that area of the country since it was close to where we had spent our honeymoon.

As we drove back to the apartment, I felt even more content than I had been. Just knowing that another area in my life was cleared up brought even more peace.

* * *

The rest of the week continued to be busy. Carlisle did eventually help me finish wrapping the presents, and our tree was filled once they were all arranged.

Kate and Garrett flew in on the morning of 23rd, so we headed over to Carmen and Eleazar's to spend some time with them. The afternoon was spent making cookies with the kids. It was very messy, but we all had lots of fun making the cookies into fun Christmas shapes and decorating them. Carmen insisted on cooking dinner that night even though we were going to be cooking again two days later.

After we ate, we all sat together in the den to watch a movie. Most of the kids were asleep in various laps before it was even halfway over. When I was almost falling asleep on Carlisle's shoulder, we decided it was probably time for us to go home. Corin was had been sleeping in my lap, so I passed her to Kate before standing up to leave. Emmett was sleeping on Carlisle, so after we said our quiet goodbyes, we were able to leave.

Christmas Eve was our day to spend with just our little family. We tried to get Emmett to sleep late, but he woke up early as always. I took the easy way out for breakfast, and we ate cereal. The rest of the day was spent being lazy on the couch together, watching more Christmas movies that were on TV. Carlisle volunteered for lunch duty, which meant we had his specialty of sandwiches. I didn't mind because I was enjoying the relaxing day in preparation for the next.

When it was Emmett's bedtime, I gave him a bath before handing him over to Carlisle for a story. Carlisle chose to read him the story of the birth of Jesus for the occasion and used his _Little People_ nativity set to illustrate. After he was asleep and tucked into the bed, Carlisle and I headed back to the living room to sit together on the couch. Carlisle turned on some Christmas music, and we snuggled under a blanket, illuminated only by the lights of the tree.

Our relaxation was cut short when we had to get up again to set out all of Emmett's presents. His big gift was a train table. Carlisle had already put it together, so we just had to carry it into the living room from its hiding spot in the guest room. After we arranged the rest of his gifts, I returned to my spot on the couch while Carlisle went back into our room. I didn't know what he was doing, but he soon came back with a wrapped box in his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Sweetheart," he said as he sat down. He kissed my temple and then handed me the box.

"I thought we weren't exchanging gifts until tomorrow morning," I said. I didn't know why he was giving me a gift now, but it made me want to let him unwrap one of the ones from me.

"Well we are exchanging the rest of them tomorrow, but I wanted to give this one to you tonight. And no, I don't want one of my presents now." He smirked at me, knowing that he had read my mind. "And this one is kind of for me, too."

I smiled and leaned over to kiss his lips before starting to unwrap the box. As I tore the paper off, I noticed that the box wasn't very heavy. I shook it slightly and didn't hear anything, which made Carlisle chuckle at me.

Once the box was open, there didn't appear to be anything under the tissue paper. I looked up at Carlisle, but he simply nodded so I moved the tissue paper out of the way. Underneath, I found a piece of paper. I quickly scanned it and found both Carlisle's name and mine along with the words "property deed."

"Carlisle!" I gasped. "What is this?"

"It isn't official, but I had Liam draw up a copy for me to give you for Christmas," he explained. "I found some land. It's close to four acres, and it's about ten minutes from Carmen and Eleazar's house. I made a bid on it, and it should go through. When that happens, we just have to finalize it with a judge and a notary public, and then we will own it."

"Our own land," I mumbled as I traced the paper with my finger tips.

"Our own land," he repeated and held me close to his side. "We can build our dream house and still have plenty of room for Emmett to play in the back yard. And we'll get some chairs and sit outside, just the two of us, and watch the stars as they come out at night."

"Oh Carlisle, this is wonderful! It's the perfect gift. Thank you." I shifted over until I was straddling his lap, and held his face in my hands. "You make me so happy," I whispered and then gently met my lips with his.

When we kissed, it was always so familiar, like we were home again. Our lips moved together like they were made for each other. After a few minutes of soft touches and kisses, the mood shifted.

"That's it," Carlisle said against my lips. "We're going to bed."

I giggled as he stood up, and a wrapped my legs around his waist. Our lips never left one another as he carried me into the bedroom without even bothering to turn off the music or the lights on the Christmas tree.

We stayed up late into the night, quietly expressing our love to each other. When we did finally cuddle together to go to sleep, I couldn't rest because of my excitement. The prospect of having our own house was amazing, and ideas ran through my head of what I wanted it to look like.

I did eventually fall asleep, but it seemed like I was only sleeping for a few minutes before I woke up to the sounds of Emmett from the baby monitor.

"Merry Christmas," I said against Carlisle's chest, placing a kiss over his heart.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," he said and kissed my head. "I guess we should go get Emmett before he tries to climb out."

We both reluctantly rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After we were finished, I put on my robe and Carlisle grabbed the camera before we walked across the hall to Emmett's room. When we opened the door, we found him still lying down while he played with one of his stuffed animals.

"Merry Christmas, Emmett," I said as I lifted him out of his crib. "Are you ready to see what Santa brought you?"

He nodded and rubbed his eyes, but his bright smile showed how excited he was. We walked into the living room, and I placed Emmett on the floor so he could check out all of his gifts.

"Trains!" he squealed when he saw the train table. He ran over and beat his hands on the top of it. "Mommy, look! Trains!"

"I see your trains, baby," I said while laughing. "What else did you get?"

He slowly walked around in front of the tree, checking out his other toys, and Carlisle took pictures of all of his reactions. After he saw everything, he sat down to play for a while, and I went into the kitchen to start breakfast. I didn't cook much since we were having a big lunch, but I did make some scrambled eggs and bacon.

Carlisle managed to drag Emmett away from his toys long enough to eat, but he went back as soon as he was finished. While Carlisle cleaned the kitchen for me, I took a quick shower and got dressed in a gray sweater dress, black leggings, and a pair of black ballet flats.

After I was ready, I let Carlisle have his turn in the bathroom while I dressed Emmett. I appeased him by allowing him to bring a toy with him, but I still tried to dress him quickly. Once he was all dressed, I had to take a picture of him in his little khaki pants and Christmas sweater in front of the tree.

Carlisle was soon dressed in his own khaki pants and sweater, and he helped me load the many gifts into the car so we could leave as soon as possible. Emmett wasn't very happy when we pulled him away from his toys. His tantrum made it almost impossible to buckle him into his car seat, but Carlisle somehow managed. He eventually calmed down during the ride once we told him he was going to get to see Riley.

When we arrived at Carmen and Eleazar's house, Eleazar was waiting for us at the door. As soon as I unbuckled him, Emmett ran to the door and I followed behind him.

"Hey, buddy," Eleazar said as he swung Emmett into his arms. "Merry Christmas."

After he put Emmett down for him to run inside, he pulled me into a hug.

"Merry Christmas, E," I said and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Ezzie. I'm so glad you're with us this year. The ladies are in the kitchen if you want to join them."

I nodded and went inside while Eleazar went to help Carlisle with the gifts. I walked toward the kitchen, but was quickly intercepted by a little girl grabbing my hand.

"Aunt Esme!" Corin said excitedly. "Come look what at what Santa brought me! He found Nana and Pops' house. Can you believe that?"

I laughed as she pulled me into the den where the boys were both playing with some of Riley's new toys. Garrett was holding Jane while she was drinking a bottle, so I told him "Merry Christmas" before turning my attention back to Corin. After she showed me some of her loot, I managed to sneak off to the kitchen to join Carmen and Kate.

We spent several hours together cooking and laughing together. By noon, we had the table full of delicious food which we all sat down to eat. Everyone ate until they couldn't hold any more, and that was before desert had been brought out. Instead of immediately cutting into the cakes and pies, we decided to go into the den to exchange gifts.

My main gift for Carlisle was a collage I had made for his office. Buying for him was always difficult since he insisted that he didn't need anything besides his family. From his reaction, the pictures of the three of us were the perfect gift, though, and I was glad he would have something special in his office for once.

All the kids received even more toys and clothes, and the adults received gifts varying from clothing to household appliances and everything in between. Carmen and Eleazar also loved the pictures we had made for them, so Kate and I were proud of ourselves for coming up with the idea.

We did eventually have dessert, and the kids fell asleep by their toys. The rest of the day was spent together talking, laughing, and eating more than we needed to. It was the best Christmas I had ever had. No worries, just spending time with the family. It was also comforting knowing that I had another piece back of my family because of Chelsea. As I sat in front of the fire between Carlisle and Kate at the end of the day, I looked forward to many more holidays we would have together as our large, and hopefully ever expanding, family.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I didn't plan for it to be that long, but the chapter obviously had it's own plans! I hope you enjoyed it, though!**

**I forgot to mention it, but I do have outtakes planned for this story. There are four that I know of already, and I'm not sure when I will have them posted. I'll probably work on them whenever I have free time (if I ever have free time!)**

**I recently did some editing for my Twitter friend, Monica. If you like Bella and Edward stories, you should go check out hers (Blueking141). She has one story finished and one in progress. Her plots are great and both stories have precious Daddywards in them.**

**The next update should be sometime next weekend. Midterms are starting, but I should have at last a little bit of time to write.**

**Thanks once again for reading!**


	28. Taking You Home

**A/N: Happy Sunday! Thank you for all the sweet reviews and birthday wishes!**

**This chapter is also really long, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, these characters, or the song lyrics.**

**Song for chapter: Taking You Home by Don Henley**

**

* * *

**

_And this love_

_Is like nothing I have ever know_

_Take my hand love_

_I'm taking you home_

_Where we can be with the ones who really care_

_Home, where we can grow together_

_Keep you in my heart forever_

Esme POV

The start of the New Year signified a time to start over, but for us, it was simply a continuation of our relatively new life together.

Right after Christmas, Carlisle took me to see the land he had looked at. As soon as I saw it, I knew it was perfect for us. Most of the land was cleared, with only a thin line of trees at the back. It was right next to a subdivision, but there was still privacy. I was glad that we would be closer to Carmen and Eleazar, and even though Carlisle would have a longer commute to the hospital, the pros still outweighed the cons.

Carlisle's bid did go through, and we were able to sign the papers together. Since he always insisted that everything he had was mine, I was made a co-owner. I didn't really care either way, but there was something a bit thrilling about seeing my name on an official document. I had never owned anything that big before, and it just showed once again how much I was able to _live_ since finding Carlisle again.

As soon as the land was ours, the house planning began. Carlisle and I worked together, looking at different house plans to decide what we both liked. Carlisle wanted us to both have a separate study which I agreed to. It would be nice to have a space if I ever went back to work, and it would also be useful to have somewhere to work on my scrapbooking or any other hobby. I wanted I large front porch and a nice kitchen, which Carlisle agreed to. The process continued with both us of agree on everything until we had a good idea of what we wanted. Since I had taken a couple drafting class in school, I managed to draw some rough house plans, but we still took our ideas to an architect for him to complete the finer details.

We weren't in an extreme rush to begin building, though. Our plan was to wait until around March to try to avoid the rainiest months, and we would need the extra time any way to make sure all of the contracts were ready to go. We were also waiting until Garrett would be able to come down to be our general contractor. I didn't think he would be able to help us at first, but it turned out that he was licensed in Washington, and he also knew a lot of the people who would be helping him. I was extremely happy to have him working for us because I knew we could trust him to hire the best people, and having him work for us also meant that Kate and the kids would be coming down for at least a few months of spring and summer.

As we waited for things to be sorted out, January was soon half-way over, bringing us to our four month anniversary. Carlisle had brought me flowers on our first three month's anniversaries, but we weren't able to do much else because we had been so busy. I knew that we weren't going to be celebrating every month for the rest of our lives, but there was something about the first year of being together. Everything was so new and wonderful, and I knew I wanted to do something special for Carlisle this month. I planned what I wanted to do in advance: simply a nice dinner, some desert, and alone time together after Emmett was in bed. The night before, I went to sleep, dreaming of the perfect day to come.

All too soon, I was being woken up by soft kisses trailing over the side of my face. My lips curled upward of their own volition, and I heard Carlisle chuckle softly upon seeing my expression. When I opened my eyes, I saw him standing by the bed, holding a tray with what appeared to be breakfast as well as a vase with four pink roses. I turned my head to look at the clock and saw that the alarm wasn't supposed to go off for thirty more minutes.

"Carlisle," I groaned as I turned my head back and threw my arm over my eyes.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked with a worried tone. I felt him sit the tray down on the bed and then sit down on the end.

I moved my arm and looked over to mock glare at him. "I wanted to do something nice for _you_ today, but you woke up early to fix _me_ breakfast. Your being the perfect husband is really messing up my plans." I changed my glare to grin which made him relax.

"Well now we can both do something for each other." He stood up and came around to the side of the bed. "Happy Anniversary, Es," he said as he leaned down to kiss my lips softly. I kissed him back readily, trying to further show that I wasn't really mad.

"Happy Anniversary to you, too," I said after we released each other.

I took a second to look at the food because the delicious smell had finally registered in my brain. Carlisle had really out done himself. The tray contained muffins, eggs, bacon, sliced bananas, coffee, and orange juice.

"Oh, and technically, this breakfast is also for me if that makes you feel better," Carlisle said as he walked to the other side of the bed and crawled over beside me.

"Well I guess what I have planned is also for me, too, so I would say that we are even." I helped Carlisle position the tray over both of us so we could eat together.

The food he had prepared tasted as good as it smelled, and I was very proud of how far his cooking expertise had come in such a short time. It was a fun way to spend our breakfast, curled up in bed while eating and feeding each other. I hoped we would continue to do the little fun things like that for many years to come.

When Emmett woke up, Carlisle went to get him out of bed and brought him into our room. I moved the tray so Emmett could cuddle up beside me, and Carlisle went to the kitchen to fix a small plate for him.

Carlisle brought Emmett's breakfast to me, and then reluctantly headed into the bathroom so he could get ready for work. As he got ready, I fed Emmett so he wouldn't make a mess in the bed. It was still messy, though, because Emmett had a case of the giggles for some unknown reason, and his laughter made food fall out of his mouth. I didn't have the heart to ask him to stop; his laughter was adorable.

After Carlisle was ready for work, he took the tray with our empty plates into the kitchen. He then came back to our bedroom to kiss Emmett and me goodbye before heading to the hospital.

Emmett was in a snuggly mood, so I was able to have a few more minutes of peace with him in bed before getting up to start the day. Eventually, he did get tired of just lying around so I had to pull myself out of the comfortable warmth.

After I dressed us both, we had to brave the cold weather to make a quick trip to the grocery store so I get what I needed to make dinner and dessert. When we got back to the apartment, Emmett did not want to lie down for a nap, so I decided to let him help me in the kitchen.

I had planned to make a chocolate cake with fudge icing, and Emmett did fairly well with helping me stir the cake batter. There were a few unnecessary messes made, but we had a lot of fun together in the process of baking. I also knew that Carlisle would appreciate the fact that Emmett helped with the cake.

After I had cleaned all the chocolate off of me, Emmett, and the kitchen counters, I went to sit in the living room where Emmett was playing. The train table still had not been moved into his room even after all of the Christmas decorations had been taken down, but I had a feeling Emmett enjoyed having it where it was so we were around to play with him more.

Once the cake was out of the oven and cooled, I iced it and then made us some lunch. After we ate, Emmett was still playing hard, and I had a feeling he was probably going to crash soon. He had never skipped a nap after exerting as much energy as he had, but he was still in a good mood. Normally if he was cranky, I would have rocked him until he went to sleep, but I knew he would sleep when he was tired enough.

I started making dinner a couple of hours before Carlisle was supposed to be home. I had planned to make lasagna for him, and it had a long preparation and cook time, so I knew I needed to start early. As I worked in the kitchen, Emmett continued playing in the living room. I periodically called out to him to make sure he was okay.

As I was layering my ingredients, I called his name, but he didn't answer. After calling him once more and still not getting a response, I quickly wiped my hands off and went to look for him. I went to the living room first, but nothing was out of place. The door was also untouched and still childproofed. I reminded myself to stay calm as I headed to check his room next.

As I was walking down the hallway, I stopped in front of the master bedroom door and breathed a sigh of relief. Emmett was lying up against my pillow as he clutched one of his stuffed animals while he slept peacefully. I hadn't made the bed yet so the covers were rumpled around him. I quietly walked over to my side of the bed and pulled the quilt over his small body before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He didn't move at all while I was in the room, and I knew I had been right about him crashing. I closed the door half-way as I left the room and went back to the kitchen feeling very thankful and relieved.

I finished layering the lasagna and was about to put it into the oven when I heard the front door open. I quickly placed the pan into the oven and set the timer. I turned around and was about to head into the living room, but Carlisle was standing in the doorway waiting on me.

I smiled brightly as I almost ran to him. It was always one of my favorite times of the day when Carlisle came home from work. Seeing him leave for work never got any easier, but missing him just made his return so much sweeter.

I threw myself into his arms, and he held my tightly against him. We embraced silently for a few moments as I breathed in his scent and he rocked me back and forth. His arms felt like home, and I smiled against his chest as he placed kisses against my hair.

"I missed you," I mumbled and then looked up at him. I noticed that he was smiling brighter than usual, but I wasn't sure why.

"I missed you, too, sweetheart. I love you." He leaned down to kiss my lips and then returned to his bright smiling.

I stepped back from him and eyed him speculatively. "I'm going to guess that the smile you're wearing isn't just because you're happy to see me, is it?" I asked with a small smile of my own.

"I'm always happy to see you, sweetheart," he chuckled. "But you're right. There is something else. Let's go sit down and I'll tell you."

He clasped my hand in his and led me into the living room, shuffling toys out of the way as he walked. He sat down on the couch first, and then pulled me down to snuggle into his side.

"Where's Emmett?" he asked as he pulled my hair down from the pony tail it was in and ran his fingers through the now loose strands.

"He's actually passed out in our bed," I said with a smile. "He skipped his morning nap, but I guess he just couldn't make it any longer." I turned slightly so I could see his face. "Now tell me what happened before I die of anticipation."

He laughed at my lack of patience, but I could tell he really wanted to tell me.

"Well, I received a call at work right before I was going to walk out the door. The call was from Mary Randall."

"And?" I asked, urging him to continue when he paused, and he chucked once more.

"_And_, the judge set a date. We go on January 26th at ten in the morning."

I then understood why he was so happy. The only thing we had left to wait for in the adoption process was for a date to be set when we could meet with the judge so everything could be made official.

"The 26th?" I asked with an even bigger smile. "That's your birthday, and it's only next week!"

Carlisle nodded. "Now you can see why I'm so happy. In just over a week, I will legally be Emmett's father. That's the best birthday present I could ever imagine!"

I threw my arms around him again, and I knew my smile now matched the intensity of his. It was the news we had been waiting for, and it felt like a weight had been lifted after simply knowing how many more days we had to wait.

I finally had to release him, and I stood up with his hands in mine, bring him up with me. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour and a half. You should go lie down with you son for a while before we eat," I suggested.

Carlisle readily agreed and kissed me before he headed to our room.

I went back to the kitchen to clean up my mess. When I was finished, I decided I might as well clean up the living room so it wouldn't have to be done later. I peeked in on Carlisle and Emmett a couple of times as I worked. Carlisle was lying on his back with his eyes closed, and the smile was still there on his face. Emmett had rolled over and was sleeping right up against his daddy. Seeing them together filled me with such joy, and I was tempted to stay and watch them. I did leave them alone to make sure Emmett took as long of a nap as he could before he had to wake up to eat dinner.

I made some garlic bread before the lasagna was ready, and when everything was done, I placed it on the table and went to get my men. Carlisle opened his eyes as soon as I entered the room, and we woke Emmett up together. Once his little eyes were open, he was so excited to see that Carlisle was home from work.

After we all washed our hands, we sat down for dinner. Carlisle complimented my lasagna multiple times, and I knew he was being honest based on how much he ate. Emmett also ate well, and we all enjoyed the chocolate cake.

Even though he took a late nap, Emmett still went to bed around his normal time which gave Carlisle and I time together on the couch before we went to our room. We had both talked about how we were going to miss the couch since we would be getting mostly new furniture for our house when it was finished. I hoped we would be able to find someplace to put it so we could keep it. Our times talking and sleeping together on it were good memories, and I really didn't want to have to get rid of it.

By the time we did go to bed, we were both too exhausted to do anything except curl up and go to sleep. I didn't mind, though. Sleeping next to Carlisle was one of the best things about being married. Our mini anniversary had been wonderful, especially because of the news we received, and I couldn't wait for the next week.

The rest of the week seemed to pass by slowly, mostly because of our anticipation. Carmen used the time wisely, though, and was able to plan a small party to celebrate both Carlisle's birthday and the adoption. Most of our friends were going with us to the courthouse, and we planned on just driving over to Carmen and Eleazar's afterward.

When the day did finally arrive, I woke up to an empty bed. I smiled to myself as I got up and put my robe on because I knew where Carlisle probably was. I walked quietly across the hall and found Carlisle sitting in the rocking chair watching Emmett sleep which was exactly where I expected him to be.

"Happy birthday," I whispered as I entered the room. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I didn't wake you up did I?"

I shook my head. "No. I just now woke up, and I guessed that I would find you in here. How long have you been awake?"

"Not very long," he answered. "Maybe fifteen minutes."

He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned down to kiss him, and then wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I like watching him sleep," Carlisle confessed. "He looks so peaceful. I just find it hard to believe that in a few hours, he'll be mine legally. It won't be any different than if I had been at the hospital the day you had him. It's an incredible feeling."

I could only nod. I found it incredible as well. Carlisle had taken on the role of Emmett's father without any prompting, and he was amazing at it. I knew Emmett was incredibly blessed to have such a wonderful father, and it was something that I had worried about for him at one time. When he was a baby, I worried about him never having a father in his life, but Carlisle had filled that void just like he was made specifically for the job.

Carlisle looked up at me, his eyes swimming with emotion. "Thank you for the opportunity, Esme," he whispered. "This is one of the most precious gifts I have ever received."

"You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me. Emmett is also receiving a gift. I couldn't have hand picked a better father for him because I would have chosen you anyway."

We went back to watching Emmett in silence until I knew I needed to go to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"I'm going to go make breakfast," I said as I moved out of his grasp. "What would you like on your birthday?"

"Pancakes," he said automatically, and I had to stifle a laugh.

"What is it with you two and my pancakes?" I said while shaking my head. "I think you guys might live on them if I let you."

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders and smirked at me. "Your pancakes are just the best, sweetheart. I can't help it if Emmett and I know what we like."

I gave him one more kiss and then headed to the kitchen, internally laughing along the way.

I made pancakes, just as Carlisle ordered, and I also made some sausage to go with it. I finished cooking just as Carlisle entered the room with a still sleepy Emmett. He perked up as soon as Carlisle mentioned what we were eating for breakfast, and it made me start laughing all over again.

After breakfast, Carlisle got Emmett dressed as I got ready. I had laid out our outfits beforehand so we would be coordinating. My cream colored sweater and brown skirt went perfectly with Carlisle and Emmett's matching brown sweaters. We tended to match a lot on Sundays, and I wanted to do the same on this day as well because I knew many pictures would be taken.

As soon as we were dressed and bundled up, we left since we wanted to be punctual. When we got to the courthouse, we waited in the lobby for everyone else to get there. It didn't take long for the room to start filling up with our friends and family. Carmen and Eleazar were the first ones to get there after us, and I could tell they were both as happy as we were that this was about to happen. Peter and Charlotte were both taking the evening shift so they could make it, and Maggie and Ben were both able to come as well. Liam showed up, too, and I was surprised to see Siobhan was with him. I hadn't seen her in a couple of months because we had been so busy with the holidays.

Chelsea and Alec had wanted to come, but they weren't able to since they were still looking for a house and Alec was just getting started at his job. Kate and Garrett were also unable to make the trip down, but we didn't expect them to. They had already visited many more times than anyone could have imagined in the past few months, and they were going to be staying most of the summer.

Emmett was very nervous as we waited, and I knew it was because he wasn't used to so many people being around him at one time. He held on to me tightly, and I was glad I had thought to keep my hair down so he could hold onto my curls.

After a few minutes of waiting, we were finally called back into the room to meet with the judge. The judge was an older man, and he seemed to be very nice. He promised to get us out as soon as possible, and I was grateful because Emmett had become very restless. I eventually had to hand him over to Carlisle. Carlisle whispered something into his ear, and he nodded and stayed still while resting his head on Carlisle's shoulder. This didn't go unnoticed by the judge, but all he did was smile and continue with the paper work.

Carlisle and I both had to sign several forms as well as the judge, the final one being Emmett's new birth certificate. I started crying when Carlisle sighed on the line labeled "father," and I could hear other sniffles behind me. The judge was true to his word, and the whole process took less than an hour. At the end, he congratulated all three of us, and said he could tell that Emmett had a wonderful father.

As we left the courthouse, all of the women were holding tissues, wiping their eyes, and some of the men looked a little teary eyed as well. Emmett was so confused, and it was amusing to watch as he tried to find out why everyone was crying. We tried to assure him that everyone was okay, and he relaxed a little once it was just the three of us in the car.

Carmen had planned a lovely party; it truly seemed to be one of her many talents. There were enough finger foods to serve as a small lunch for us, and she also made a delicious coconut cake for us to enjoy.

Since it was Carlisle's birthday, he received several gifts. I didn't get him much, only a few books he wanted and some new shirts. I knew momentary gifts would never compare to the gift he received when Emmett was legally his son.

Emmett also received a couple of presents which put him on cloud nine. Even though he had been a little scared and confused, I knew he enjoyed the day since he got to eat cake and he received gifts.

I couldn't stop smiling all day. Carlisle had been right. "Emmett Matthew Cullen" did have a nice ring to it. It was also comforting to know that Emmett would never remember a time when Carlisle wasn't in his life, and now Carlisle's birthday would have another special significance.

* * *

The house building finally began in mid-March. The permits had all been filed and approved, and then the clearing began. We chose an area for the house where there would be a fair amount of land surrounding it on all sides, especially in the back. As soon as the spot had been leveled out, the house began to take shape, starting with the foundation. The weather proved to be a challenge, but since the men were used to the Pacific Northwest weather, they knew how to work around it.

Garrett came down to Seattle right before the building was underway, but Kate and the kids didn't come until the end of April. While Garrett was working on the house and Carlisle and Eleazar were at the hospital, we women were able to spend a lot of time together. Most days we didn't do anything besides chase the kids around, but it was still nice to have company while doing it. I also invited Charlotte and Maggie over several times to join our "girl time," and they seemed to enjoy it as well.

Kate and Carmen also helped me work through my ideas I had for the décor of the house. It seemed to be much easier to provide designs for a home that belonged to someone else, but I did have an idea of what I wanted. For the family room and our bedroom, I planned to use natural colors. I designed the family room to have different shades of brown, tan, sage, and a little bit of red. Our bedroom would also have some of the brown along with blue to make it relaxing. The more I got involved with it, the more my excitement grew, and Kate and Carmen also seemed to enjoy giving their opinions.

Throughout the spring and summer months, we were able to watch our house take shape before our eyes. After the foundation came the framing, the concrete slabs, and all of the electrical and plumbing work. Garrett obviously knew the right people for the jobs because it didn't seem like it was taking very long at all, and it was a big house. What we had planned was indeed a luxury home, but Carlisle insisted it was worth it. He said we might as well get everything we wanted the first time, and I agreed.

As our house grew and changed, so did many other things in our lives. Emmett was growing every day, both physically and mentally. He was speaking in full and comprehendible sentences, and it was so much fun for us to listen to what he had to say.

We were also able to potty train him during the summer. Kate was a big help in that department, having potty trained both Corin and Riley. It didn't take Emmett long to figure it out, especially after seeing Riley's "big boy" underwear. It was definitely one time when I was glad Emmett chose to mimic his cousin.

One thing that didn't grow was our family. I was trying not to worry, which was difficult. Carlisle and I expected to conceive right away, but that just didn't seem like how it was supposed to happen for us. Carlisle was always there to support me when I became discouraged, and Charlotte was also a great help. She and I were both hurting over something we didn't have. I often reminded myself that she and Peter had been trying for longer than Carlisle and me, but she still managed to remain positive. Seeing her helped me to also not get depressed about things not happening as fast as I wanted them to because in the end, I wasn't the one in charge, and it was obvious that God didn't feel like it was time for us to have a baby. It was hard for me to accept, but I tried.

We took Emmett into the house after the flooring and painting had been completed. We had driven past it several times after the exterior was finished, but we decided not to take him inside until everything was cleaned up and safe. Emmett loved running around in all of the empty rooms, and we made sure to show him which one was his bedroom.

The house was finally finished and ready for us to move in by the beginning of August. We didn't want them to rush anything with the interior or exterior, so we had been content with waiting as long as we had to for them to do a good job with all the trims and minor details.

The move-in process was long and stressful. Not only did we have all of our furniture in the apartment, but we had been furniture shopping for months, and moving all of the items was a challenge. We did have a lot of help, but it was very different from the last time I had moved. It was also a challenge to decide where everything went in the house. The sad part was that even though we had so much furniture, we weren't even furnishing the whole house. Three bedrooms upstairs remained empty, and the guest room downstairs only contained a bed and a dresser.

After wasting a few days procrastinating, we finally had one big work day to get the house furnished. Once we were motivated, everything fell into place, and I was able to start really enjoying the house.

My kitchen was exactly how I wanted it. It was large with stone flooring, and plenty of natural light was able to come. The oak cabinets and granite countertops were beautiful, and I loved the stainless steel appliances. Our kitchen table had been upgraded to one that could seat eight, and it was also oak to match the cabinets.

The family room nice as well. We had bought a sectional couch to fill the large space, and we also moved our old couch into the room. Along with the TV, we also had an organizational unit to hold some of Emmett's toys which I hoped would cut down on some of the clutter we usual had.

The formal living room was small, but it was mostly just for looks anyway. The formal dining room, however, was rather large, large enough to fit a table for twelve.

While the entire downstairs minus the kitchen and laundry room had hardwood flooring, the upstairs was carpeted except for the bathrooms.

Our master bedroom was perfect, just like I planned it. The new bedroom suite we had purchased had a king-sized bed which filled the space nicely. Beside the window, there was a sitting area, and we also had a large his and her walk-in closet. The master bathroom seemed to be almost as large as the bedroom. The bathroom was done in stone and had granite counter tops, similar to the kitchen. The room also contained a large Jacuzzi tub, separate shower, and double sinks.

Emmett's room looked remarkably different than the one at the apartment. We had traded his crib for a double bed with guard rails. He was excited about the bed when we bought it, but I wasn't sure if he would actually sleep in it.

After everything had been moved and everyone had left, Carlisle and I finally had a chance to relax. It was late, and Emmett had already passed out. He was already in his pajamas, so we tucked him in his new bed, turned on the night light, and made sure the baby monitor was on before going downstairs.

We went to the family room and sat down on the new couch. After a few minutes, we turned to look at each other and then quickly moved to curl up on our old one.

"So what do you think now that it's finished?" Carlisle asked as we watched the nighttime news.

"I love it," I sighed while resting my head against his shoulder. "It's everything I ever wanted. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart," he said and kissed my head. "It was definitely worth it, but I don't think I ever want to do that again. I feel like I could sleep for a month and still be tired."

I nodded. I knew he was especially tired. He had helped as much as he could to get the house ready, all while still working his usual shifts.

"Why don't we go to bed then?" I suggested softly.

He agreed and turned off the TV before standing up and scooping me into his arms.

"What are you doing?" I giggled as he carried me up the stairs.

"Well I didn't get to carry you over the threshold of the house, so I'm about to make up for it by carrying you over the threshold of our room."

I continued to laugh quietly into his shirt as his carried me, and as soon as we got to our room, we changed as quickly as possible and then crawled into bed. We both fell asleep quickly, and it was the best sleep I had had in a while. Having the house finished was a big weight lifted off of our shoulders, and now all that was left to do was enjoy it.

The following days were spent getting used to the house. I had been right about Emmett sleeping in his bed. When he fell asleep before we put him in bed, he was fine and slept all night. He just wouldn't go to sleep while in bed. Carlisle and I didn't mind rocking him to sleep, but eventually he needed to learn to go to sleep on his own. We didn't dwell on it, though. I hoped he would eventually get used to the bed because I hated causing him unnecessary tears during bedtime.

I filled my time while Carlisle was working with more decorating. I made sure to hang our pictures back up including the engagement/family pictures and the wedding pictures as well as many candids from different occasions.

Before long, it was time for my birthday. We had been so busy, and I didn't want to do very much. Kate, Garrett, and family had headed back home right after we had moved in, and Carmen and Eleazar were visiting them the week of my birthday. I decided to invite Chelsea and Alec up to have dinner and stay for a couple of days since we hadn't seen them since December. Carlisle agreed that it sounded like a good plan, and I called Chelsea to invite her right away.

Chelsea and I had remained in contact, sharing phone conversations a couple of times a weeks. Alec had settled into his job nicely, and she had found a part-time job working as a receptionist for a dentist. They had managed to find the perfect house for the two of them, and since we had settled into our new house, it was the perfect time for a visit.

Chelsea and Alec flew in on my birthday, and we picked them up at the airport. Emmett was very excited to see them since he had a better understanding of who they were.

That night, I made a big dinner of baked chicken and vegetables, and they all teased me about cooking my own birthday dinner. I didn't really mind, though, because I liked to cook, especially in my new kitchen, and I loved it that people enjoyed my food.

I noticed that during dinner, Alec seemed very reserved and almost sad. I wasn't sure why, but I wanted to find out. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable in our home since he and my sister were very welcome.

After we finished eating, Carlisle offered to clean the kitchen for me, and Emmett dragged Chelsea off to show her his room. Alec was sitting in the family room, so I decided to take the opportunity to find out if anything was wrong.

"Alec," I said softly as I approached. He still had a sad look on his face. "What's wrong? Did you not enjoy your dinner?"

"Oh no, of course I did," he said quickly. "Dinner was delicious. Thank you for inviting us. It's too bad you had to cook on your birthday, but I can't complain about it."

He smiled as he rubbed his stomach to indicate how much he ate. I could tell he was sincere, but the smile was still a little forced.

"Well, thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. But you just seem so troubled. Is something else wrong?" I asked gently.

Alec sighed and looked down at his hands. "I just feel so guilty," he said softly after a minute. "You always make both Chelsea and me feel so welcome, but I don't deserve it.

"I was so stupid. I love Chelsea so much, and at first, I thought the only way to get her was to impress your father. But even after we were married, I still let him influence my actions.

"I was horrible to you," he said while shaking his head. "So horrible. You were living in _hell_ and needed help. I didn't realize it until you were already gone."

He looked up at me, and his eyes were filled with tears.

"He could have killed you, Esme. And it would have been partially my fault for not doing _anything_. And something could have happened to Emmett. I just… I can't imagine the world without him in it."

I cringed as he reminded me how close Emmett and I had come to losing both of our lives.

"I'm so sorry," he continued in a whisper. "I don't know how you've forgiven me. I certainly don't deserve it. I wonder how differently things would have turned out…"

"No, Alec," I interrupted softly, placing my hand on his arm. "We can't play the 'what if?' game. Nothing will change the past, but I honestly wouldn't want to. It's true that you weren't very nice to me, and even though it hurt, I don't think you were the first person to ever fall victim to my father's power.

"But everything happens for a reason, and the important thing is that we're all happy now. Carlisle and I have the life together we always wanted, along with Emmett and hopefully more children soon. You and Chelsea also have a happy life together as well as being a part of ours. All of the hard times led us here, and I for one am incredibly happy and content. Aren't you?"

Alec nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Well then stop felling guilty and cheer up," I said with a smile. "I'm sure I can convince Emmett to tickle you if you don't have a real smile on your face soon."

With that comment, Alec laughed and pulled me in to a hug. I was a little surprised by the gesture, but I immediately returned it. After that, his mood did seem to improve greatly, and the rest of the visit didn't contain any more awkwardness.

I hoped the air was cleared once and for all. I really did forgive Alec, and he just needed to realize it. His apology did mean a lot to me, and Carlisle was also happy about it when I told him about the conversation.

We invited Chelsea and Alec to spend at least one of the winter holidays with us, and they agreed. Both Carlisle and I were looking forward to having them even more involved in our lives.

* * *

Carlisle POV

Our house really was perfect, and the longer we lived there, the more I loved it. Esme was slowly turning our rather large house into a home with all of her small touches. Everything she added made the rooms look better and better.

Our one year anniversary quickly approached, and I wanted to make it more special than our mini anniversaries we had celebrated every month.

I hadn't been sure what to get her for a gift. It was extremely difficult for us to buy for each other because we were both so content with everything we had. For her birthday, I kept it simple by getting her a quilt stand for the wedding quilt Carmen had made her. She had loved it, and I wanted the cause the same reaction with her anniversary gift. Once I finally decided on something, I planned the night.

Carmen volunteered to watch Emmett for the night, and I quickly accepted her offer. Esme and I both dressed up for dinner, and her red dress looked amazing. I took her out to our favorite Italian restaurant, and we sat on the same side of the table which was our preferred seating arrangement when we were by ourselves.

When we finished eating, I wanted to take her to a movie. We were a little overdressed, but we didn't really watch the movie anyway. The twenty dollars I paid was totally worth having the opportunity to make-out with my wife like we were teenagers. We had missed out on so much when we were actual teenagers, and I enjoyed taking every opportunity to experience it all.

Once we were back home, we went directly to the couch to relax. I chose the time to give Esme her gift. As she opened the box, the look on her face was enough to confirm that she liked it.

"It's an infinity necklace," I said softly as her fingertips traced the platinum chain and diamond pendant. "The symbol is never ending, like my love for you."

Esme turned to look at me, and she had tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful, Carlisle. I love it, but now I feel bad for only getting you an office chair and that box."

One of her gifts was a box to protect and display my Cullen crest ring, which I thought was perfect.

"Your gifts were perfect, sweetheart. You always pick out just what I need, so don't feel bad. I am really glad you like the necklace. I love you," I said as I leaned down to kiss her.

Her hands immediately came up to either side of my face as she kissed me back. After a few seconds, I felt her tongue asking for entrance into my mouth as she ran it along my bottom lip. I sighed as I opened my mouth to her, and our tongues danced together until we were breathless.

"Happy Anniversary," I whispered while we caught our breath.

"Happy Anniversary to you, too," she responded. "Umm…can we maybe go to bed now?" she asked shyly.

I knew she didn't mean to sleep, and I quickly stood up and lifted her into my arms to go upstairs. We spent most of the night making love, and our coupling hadn't lost any of the feelings even after a year. It was still so intense and consuming as we joined ourselves together. As we fell asleep tangled in each other's arms, I couldn't wait for the many more happy years to come.

The only depressing factor in our life was the fact that it had been a year, and there was still no baby. Esme had been worrying for quite a while, so we both went to the doctor to make sure everything was alright. We both received the news that everything was fine, and there was no reason that Esme couldn't become pregnant. Her doctor explained that stress could be one reason why it was taking so long, and it seemed like a logical conclusion. We had been really stressed about the house, so we hoped that it would happen soon since everything was starting to settle down again.

The fall was soon upon us, and brought us to Halloween. Emmett chose his costume once again, this time picking Spiderman. We had no idea why he picked it, but we couldn't talk him into anything else. When it was time for trick-or-treating, Esme and I had to agree that it was hilarious watching Emmett going around and telling people who he was dressed as.

We kept Emmett's birthday small once again, but he still enjoyed it. The theme Esme chose was Thomas the train, and Emmett loved it. We dressed him in little overalls, and he even had a conductor hat. It was so hard to believe that he was already three. The year had passed by so quickly, but it was amazing to see how much he had grown and learned.

Thanksgiving was spent with Chelsea and Alec. Carmen and Eleazar had gone to Alaska, so it was just the five of us. I was glad Esme had talked with Alec while they were at our house for her birthday. Since then, he had seemed a lot more relaxed around us, and I could tell he finally believed that he truly was forgiven.

A few days after Thanksgiving, Peter and Charlotte invited us to go out to dinner with them. As we sat down together, I could tell that something was going on based on the way Peter and Charlotte kept looking at each other.

After we placed our orders, Peter grabbed Charlotte's hand and turned to us with a big smile.

"We invited you to dinner tonight because we have some news," Peter began.

"I'm guessing it's good news judging by your smile," Esme commented.

Charlotte smiled even wider. "Oh yes," she said. "It's very good news."

Peter cleared his throat and began again. "Well, we wanted you two to be the first to know after our parents. We found out last week that Charlotte is six weeks pregnant."

"Oh, Charlotte," Esme gasped and stood up to go around to the other side of the table. "That's incredible! Congratulations."

Charlotte also stood up and hugged Esme tightly. They were whispering to each other, and I could hear the sniffles beginning.

"Congratulations, Peter," I said with a smile. "You two really deserve it."

Peter thanked me, and I could tell how happy both he and Charlotte were. Their joy was infectious, and Esme and I were both smiling brightly with them.

"So was it fertility treatments?" Esme asked curiously.

Charlotte shook her head. "We didn't ever have a chance to make an appointment with the doctor. I think the time was just right."

Even though I was extremely excited for them, I couldn't help but worry about Esme. I kept my hand in hers throughout dinner; I didn't want her to feel like she was alone. The rest of dinner was very high spirited, but Esme did seem a little down while we were on our way home.

"Did you have a nice time?" I asked as we sat down on the couch together. The house was quiet since Maggie was keeping Emmett, and I wanted to take the time to make sure Esme was alright.

"I did," she said with a sigh. "I'm so happy for Peter and Charlotte. They've wanted a baby for so long. Charlotte always said it would happen when the time was right, and I guess it did."

"But it makes you sad, doesn't it?" I asked softly. Her smile fell lightly, and she laid her head down on my shoulder, nodding against me.

"I'm happy for them, I really am," she said quickly. "The miracle of life is amazing, and I couldn't have picked a better couple to be parents." She paused and took a deep breath. "But I don't know why it hasn't happened to us yet. It's been over a year, and they waited even longer than that, but it doesn't stop me from wanting it now. I feel like I have so much love for you and Emmett, but then there's even more space in my heart. I just want to give out that love."

I could feel the silent tears falling against my shoulder, so I reached over to wipe them away and then kissed the top of her head.

"I understand, sweetheart," I said as I gently rubbed her arm. "I want it, too. But I'm sure it will happen when it's right for us as well."

After a few more minutes on the couch, we went up to bed. By the time we crawled under the covers together, I could already tell that Esme was feeling better.

Christmas planning further lifted Esme's spirits, and I was happy to see her acting more like herself. It wasn't like her to be pessimistic; she always preferred to see the glass as half-full, and I knew that was because of everything she had been through. We had accomplished the nearly impossible, getting back together after years apart, and there wasn't any reason for us to not have hope with our baby situation.

A few days after our dinner with Peter and Charlotte, I came home from work after a long afternoon and evening shift. It was after midnight, so I walked quietly as I ascended the stairs, not wanting to wake Emmett up. I had a feeling Esme was staying up until I got home, so I quickly looked in on a sleeping Emmett before heading to our room.

As I approached the doorway, I saw that a light was on, and I smiled to myself seeing that I had been right. I opened the door, and I expected to see Esme sitting up in bed waiting for me, but instead, she was curled up on her side facing away from door. I could hear her quiet sniffles, and I quickly dropped my bags, pulled my shoes off, and climbed in the bed beside her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked as I pulled her closer to me.

She rolled over, and I could tell that she had been crying for a while. Her eyes were puffy, and she looked so heartbroken. As soon as she faced me, she got as close to me as she could and cried into my chest.

I let her cry for a few minutes while rubbing her back in comfort and quietly shushing her. Once she was quiet, I pulled her back from me and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked again.

"I need tampons," she whispered and her lower lip started trembling again.

"Oh, sweetheart. It's alright," I breathed out as I pulled her to me again and held her tightly in my arms. I knew she wasn't just upset about needing feminine hygiene items in the middle of the night. This was sorrow for another month passing without getting what we so desperately wanted.

I continued holding her even after she fell into a deep sleep. The next morning, she woke up in a much better mood, and the smile she gave me was not forced in any way. I could tell she was still hurting, but she had accepted it for another month. I knew she was truly happy, but I felt helpless. I wanted to find something I could do to make this better; I just wasn't sure what it could be.

* * *

**A/N: This will be the last chapter for a while that covers a large amount of time. Their lives are about to change during the next chapter, and I for one am excited!**

**I'm not sure when the next update will be. I have plans during the weekend, but I'll try my hardest to update sometime nest Sunday.**

**Thank you so much for continuing to read!**

**There's a picture of the necklace on my profile, and don't forget to recommend songs if you know of any! **:)


	29. Defending the Cause

**A/N: I hope you don't get tired of me repeating myself, but thank you so much for all of the reviews! I did say that this chapter would be out_ sometime_ on Sunday, and at the moment, it's still Sunday where I am! ;)**

**Based on the reviews, I think this chapter might surprise everyone. I really hope you enjoy the chapter and aren't disappointed!**

**I feel like this chapter needs a warning of some sort, but I don't want to give anything away before you start reading. Just be warned that things get a little heavy towards the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

**I don't have a song for this chapter. Instead, here's a Bible verse! Psalm 82: 3-4**

**

* * *

**

_Defend the cause of the weak and fatherless;_

_Maintain the rights of the poor and oppressed._

_Rescue the weak and the needy;_

_Deliver them from the hand of the wicked._

Carlisle POV

Witnessing the short moments when Esme would allow herself to become discouraged was heartbreaking. Her sorrow was my sorrow, after all, and I had vowed to stay alongside and cry with her.

Esme was not dwelling on the fact that we hadn't conceived, but it still hurt her nonetheless. Of course, every time Emmett would get in her lap and tell her that he loved her, I knew all her worries disappeared at least for the moment.

I couldn't help but want to try to make the situation better, but I was at a loss. An answer to my internal dilemma; however, came in the form of a speaker at church.

During the Christmas season, our church took up donations of money and toys for one of the local children's homes. Carmen invited the director to speak one Sunday morning, and it was truly heartbreaking to hear the woman mention some of the conditions the children lived in before going into foster care. She emphasized that most of the children were starving for love and permanence in their lives, which caught my attention. Wasn't that what Esme and I wanted? To open our home and hearts to more children?

I couldn't stop thinking about it all week, and I noticed that Esme seemed introspective as well. By Saturday morning, Esme's pondering expression had turned to one of fierce determination, and I couldn't wait to find out what was going on in her head.

"What's on your mind, sweetheart?" I asked as we decorated the Christmas tree in the family room together. She had seemed distracted with her new found determination, and I still wanted to catch a glimpse into her mind.

"Huh?" she asked as she came out of the daze she was in. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. What did you say?"

I laughed at her confused expression. She smiled back, and I was glad I had her attention.

"You've just looked like you have something on your mind this morning. Carmen gets the same look when she makes up her mind to do something, and I just wondered what you've decided to do."

Her expression turned to one of worry, and she sighed before grabbing my hand and leading me to the couch. Observing her worry and silence made me nervous about what she was thinking.

We stepped over Emmett as we walked. He was sleeping in the middle of the floor on a pile of bubble wrap. It had been time for his nap, but he insisted on staying with us. He had chattered happily for a while, and we only knew he was asleep when the "Hey, Mommys" and "Hey Daddys" had stopped. We didn't want to move him until Esme got a picture because he looked too cute all cuddled up with pieces of plastic.

We sat on the smaller couch in our usual position. My arm was around her shoulders as she sat as close to me as she could, but her head did not rest on my shoulder. Instead, she continued facing forward, eyebrows furrowed as she stayed deep in thought. I placed a gentle kiss on her temple and waited patiently for her to speak when she was ready.

"So has it been that obvious that I've been thinking?" Esme asked softly.

"Well, maybe not to everyone. But I probably know you better than anyone else, so I notice when things are different. I could tell you were thinking because you're very quiet and slightly unfocused," I explained with a small chuckle.

"And your eyebrows furrow," I said and reached my hand up to trace over her eyebrows which were behaving exactly as I had described.

"But then this morning, it changed. I could tell you weren't thinking anymore, and I got the feeling that you wanted to talk to me. So here I am, sweetheart," I offered softly. "You can tell me anything."

Esme relaxed the lines of her face, and gave me a beautiful smile before laying her head against my shoulder. "I have been thinking about something, and I do want to talk to you about it, but I don't want you to be mad at me," she explained in a whisper.

I gently coaxed her head off my shoulder so I could look into her eyes. "Esme, when have I ever been mad at you?" I asked while looking at her incredulously, but still slightly smiling.

She studied my face, and broke out into another smile of her own. "Never," she said while shaking her head. "I'm always the one who gets mad."

"I wouldn't say you get 'mad.' You're just very passionate about almost everything you do or don't do. It just gets translated in angry ways sometimes."

She laughed, and I was glad our joking had lightened the mood.

"Now," I stated and placed her head back against my shoulder. "I promise I will not get mad if you want to tell me what you've been thinking."

She nodded against me, and took a deep breath before snuggling closer.

"So you know that woman who spoke at church on Sunday? The director of the children's home?" she began, still whispering.

"Yes," I answered in what I hoped was an even tone. I was glad her head was against me, and she couldn't see my face since I was having a difficult time hiding my smile. I had a feeling I knew what she had been thinking about considering that I had been thinking about the same thing.

"Well, all week I've been thinking about what she said. Those children in foster care have been through so much, and they need love. Love that…maybe we could give them?" she finished in barely a whisper, but I heard her loud and clear.

I immediately started laughing, and planted a loud kiss on her cheek. As soon as she looked at me; however, I knew that was definitely not the reaction she had been looking for. She placed her hand on her cheek, and stared at me, the look in her eyes somewhere between shock, confusion, and hurt.

I sobered myself as quickly as possible, and placed a much gentler, reverent kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry I laughed, sweetheart," I said. "It's just that I've been thinking about that all week, too. I just find it amazing how in-tune we are all the time."

Her face relaxed, and her expression changed to one of wonder.

"And I think maybe we could," I said, finally answering her question. "We should probably pray about it for a while first, though. Bringing a child into our home is a big commitment, and we need to be completely sure about it."

"Oh, Carlisle," Esme cried and threw her arms around my neck. I chuckled softly at her exuberance, and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, so much," she mumbled into my neck before leaning back. "And I agree with you about being sure about it first, but I already feel so led to do this. I think this is what God wants us to do."

"I do, too," I said with a large smile. "A little time will only make the feeling grow stronger if it's right for us."

Our excited talking had apparently disturbed Emmett, and he began waking up from his nap. After he sat up from his bubble wrap bed, he rubbed his eyes and looked around for us. When he saw Esme and me sitting on the couch, he smiled before standing and walking over to crawl into Esme's lap.

She kissed his head, and he yawned and rubbed his eyes once more.

"I fell 'sleep on the bubbles, huh?" he asked me.

"You sure did, little man," I said with a chuckle. "Did you have a nice nap?"

He nodded and reached for me. I pulled him into my lap, and gave him my own kisses. "Do you want to finish helping me and Mommy decorate the tree?" I asked.

He nodded, and jumped out of my arms to run over to his pile of bubble wrap. Esme and I also got off the couch and went back to hanging ornaments on the tree. She seemed even happier than usual after our talk, and I was glad we were on the same page once again. It continually surprised me how perfect Esme and I were for each other. We were truly two halves of the same whole, and it was almost scary how far that went for us.

The rest of the Christmas season was definitely as bright and merry as the previous one had been. The required activities of decorating, shopping, baking, and wrapping filled all of our free time.

Esme really went all out on the decorations for the house. The apartment had been rather small, so I could tell she loved having the space inside to decorate as much as she wanted. The outside of the house also had all the trimmings. Our large front porch was lined with garland and bows, and seeing them when I got home from work always reawakened the Christmas spirit inside me after a long day.

Christmas day was once again spent at Carmen and Eleazar's house, and our day was full of food, family, laughter, and even gifts. The kids were once again spoiled by the grandparents which made the den almost overflow with toys.

Many pictures were taken, and it was fun to see how much the kids had grown in a year. Corin hadn't changed much, but she was taller and had learned so many things in a year. She was still incredibly sassy, but it was difficult not to laugh at some of the things she said. Riley was also taller, and his vocabulary had marginally increased. Since Emmett could also speak in clearer sentences, the two of them talked non-stop about everything and anything they noticed. The biggest change; however, was in Jane. She had grown a lot, even from when we saw them in the summer. She was around the same age that Emmett was when he came into my life, and it was a little bittersweet to remember him at that age. Jane's personality was different from Emmett's, though. She was incredibly laid back and mellow, not really causing a fuss over anything. She wasn't nearly as active, and when she did get up and walk, it was only to choose a different lap to sit in.

Esme and I decided not to share our new plans with everyone until we were absolutely sure. We knew our family would support us in anything we decided to do, but we thought it was best to focus on where God was leading us and not include outsider opinions just yet.

Even though we never said anything to them, I had a feeling they could tell something was up, especially Carmen. Esme and I were always happy, but the prospect of change just intensified that for us, and Carmen was perceptive enough to possibly notice it. She never did say anything, but I did notice several wistful looks from her toward Esme and me. I finally caught her eye and smiled to try to convey that she would find out eventually. After that she seemed appeased, but I knew she wouldn't have been upset either way. No one in their right mind would have argued with the happiness that surrounded us.

New Years was also spent with the family, and we also were able to include Chelsea and Alec. Everyone tried to make sure they felt welcomed, and it appeared that we succeeded. The more time I spent with my brother and sister in law, the more I could see how sincere they were in their efforts to be a part of mine and Esme's life. I had been a bit skeptical at first, only out of my need to protect Esme from anything that might hurt her, but they constantly proved me wrong.

Since the night Alec had further apologized to Esme, he was more at ease around us. I knew he would probably hold on to a small amount of guilt for the rest of his life, but we tried to show him that he was totally forgiven. No one was perfect and errors in judgment were made, but we weren't going to hold it against him.

Emmett loved having his Uncle Alec and Aunt Chelsea around along with his other family, and it was sad to see everyone leave at the end of the holidays. The worst part was always saying goodbye, especially when we didn't know exactly when we would see each other again. Esme and I joked with Garrett and Kate about moving closer to us, and the look that passed between them gave us hope that one day it might happen.

* * *

As we continued to think and pray about our decision to foster a child, our desire and determination only grew, leading us to believe that we were choosing the direction God wanted us to go in.

Once the holiday season had died down, we knew it was the right time to get the process started. We talked to Liam first, just to let him know what we were planning on doing. He once again recommended that we talk to Mary Randall, but we were already planning on that anyway.

Esme also went to talk to Siobhan. She hadn't been going regularly for quite a while, but wanted to just to get an unbiased opinion of the situation. Siobhan was very supportive of our decision. Esme's past gave her a way to relate to children who could have faced similar situations with abuse, and Siobhan thought it was a great idea to use that to reach out to others in need. She did recommend that we talk to Emmett and make sure he was okay with us bringing another child into the family. Since he was used to having us all to himself, it would be a big adjustment for him to have to share. Even though he was only three, he would still have an opinion, and we needed to listen.

When we contacted Mary Randall, she was also supportive and very excited to help us. She explained that some of the process would be very similar to what we went through for me to adopt Emmett, but it wouldn't be as easy as step-parent adoption. We didn't really know a whole lot about the situation we were getting into, but Ms. Randall helped us get everything straight.

We decided that instead of becoming foster parents, we would instead adopt from foster care. There were too many uncertainties in foster care, and I knew it would be difficult for us to constantly be living with the question of whether or not the child we were taking care of would get to stay. Neither Esme nor I could bear the thoughts or falling in love with a child only to have them taken away to go back to their biological parents or to another home.

The basics of the adoption process were familiar to us, and we were able to get started right away. The biggest differences were that this time, Esme and I both had to go through all the background checks and everything was a lot more thorough.

Everything went smoothly for us, and the only road block was when the no-contact order against Charles was discovered. Thankfully, we had Liam to further explain the situation and back us up when we said that Charles was not a threat to us. Once we cleared that up, the process was back on track.

By early spring, we were already finished except for the home study. It had been over a year since the first one we did, and we had also moved. The new house needed to be inspected to make sure the environment was safe and that we had plenty of room. I wasn't worried, though, because we had four extra bedrooms and all of the rooms were childproofed already for Emmett.

We finally decided to talk to Emmett since it wouldn't be much longer before things would be changing. I wasn't sure what we were going to do if he was opposed, but we were never going to know if we didn't talk to him about it.

We waited until a Saturday since I would be home all day, and we were all in good moods. Esme and I were sitting in the floor of the family room with Emmett, playing happily together with some of his plastic blocks. The large fortress we were building appeared to be almost complete, and Emmett was sitting quietly as he thought about what he wanted to do next. It seemed a good of a time as any to talk, so I looked over at Esme and nodded to signal for her to begin.

"Hey, Em," she began, conversationally, as she stacked two blocks together to hand to him. He hummed in response and took the blocks from her.

"How would you feel about another little boy or girl coming to stay with us?" she continued softly.

Emmett didn't pause at all as he continued his building. I wasn't sure if he heard her or not, and Esme also looked a little confused. Normally, Emmett always had something to say about everything so his silence was definitely different.

Esme was about to ask him again when his little head popped up so he could look at her.

"Like when Riley comed over?" he asked with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You mean when Riley came to spend the night here?" I asked to clarify. During the holidays, we had brought Riley back to our house one night to stay we Emmett. They had had a lot of fun together, and Esme and I had gotten our first taste of what it was like to have more than one child running around the house.

"Uh huh," Emmett said with a nod. He stood up and walked over so he was right in front of me and grabbed my hands in his. "Riley sleeped in my big bed, and Mommy readed stories, and we played a lot!" he said all while jumping up and down.

I smiled at his excitement, and pulled him in closer for a kiss. He giggled as I blew a raspberry against his cheek, and when he stepped back, I could tell he was waiting for an answer.

"It would be kinda like when Riley stayed here," I answered with a nod. "But this little girl or boy wouldn't have to leave. They would live here with us."

"That's right, Monkey," Esme interrupted. I pulled Emmett down into my lap and turned so we could face Esme.

"You would be a brother," she continued. "And we would be Mommy and Daddy to another little boy or a little girl. Would that be okay?"

Emmett looked down and grabbed my hands again to place them in his lap. As he played with my fingers, I couldn't tell if he was thinking about what we had told him or not. I knew it was quite a lot of information for him to absorb. Basically, we were telling him that life as he knew it was about to change.

I looked over at Esme who was watching Emmett's face carefully. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile which I took to mean that he was thinking about it. It was just so different for him to think about something for so long, and it was nerve racking to wait to find out how he was processing everything.

After a few seconds, which felt more like hours, he finally looked back up at Esme. "But you be my mommy and my daddy?" he asked softly, pointing to himself.

"Of course we will baby," Esme said and reached for him. He climbed out of my lap and scooted over to sit in hers. "We'll always be your mommy and daddy," she said as she kissed him. "But someone else will call us 'Mommy' and 'Daddy,' too. Is that okay?" she asked once more.

Emmett's thoughtful expression returned, but he did nod before standing back up and going back to his blocks.

Esme's expression was one of confusion, and I could tell she was trying to decide whether to be relieved or not. It seemed almost too easy for him to agree.

"Daddy," Emmett said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What is it, buddy?" I asked, turning my attention back to him.

He was still looking at his blocks as he stacked them, but then he looked up at me with the beginning of a grin.

"They play with me?" he asked hopefully.

I immediately smiled and nodded. "I'm sure they would love to play with you."

"You can share all of your toys with them, too," Esme added as she moved over to sit closer to me. "I'm sure they would _love_ to see your cars and trains."

Emmett's grin grew at hearing Esme's enthusiastic ideas, and he started his jumping again. "We play trains and eat pancakes and play bubbles and go swim at Nana house and watch Melmo and…"

I wrapped my arm around Esme's waist as we laughed at all of Emmett's exciting plans for his new brother or sister. I knew he couldn't possibly be fully prepared for the changes since some things could only be figured out with time together, but it was still a relief knowing that he was excited about the prospect of another family member.

* * *

As the days passed, my excitement also increased. Knowing the beginning process was almost finished made both Esme and I impatient for the time to come when we would actually get to find which child would be joining our family.

The Tuesday after Easter I was sitting at my desk in my office during my break, looking over a snapshot that had been taken of our family on the holiday. Esme had us dressed in matching pastel blue, and I couldn't help but think about our next family picture that would possibly include another. My mind wandered to little boys with brown hair and little girls with curls, trying to imagine who would fill the space in our lives.

A knock on the door interrupted my day dreaming. I called out my consent for the person to enter, and the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Peter. He stepping inside, closing the door behind him before walking over and sitting down on my leather sofa.

"Is everything alright?" I asked as he leaned back against the sofa and placed his hand over his face to rub his temples. "Is Charlotte okay?"

"Charlotte's fine," he said quickly to relieve my worry. "She's a little tired today, but other than that, everything is good."

I smiled and nodded. Charlotte's pregnancy had been progressing with no complications. She was at 25 weeks, so she was passed the stage of morning sickness and had had more energy for the past couple of months. They had found out that they were having a girl, and Esme and I were very excited for them. Charlotte already had a well defined baby bump and often let us feel the baby kick.

Even though everything was fine with Charlotte, I could tell that something else was bothering Peter. This job could be tough at times, but I had never seen him look this troubled before.

"Is everything else alright?" I asked again. "I'm here to listen if you need someone to talk to."

Peter and I often talked about difficult cases together. Having both witnessed death, we often supported each other, especially when we didn't want to take work home with us. I still discussed hard days with Esme, and I was sure Peter and Charlotte talked as well, but it was nice having someone to listen who had been in similar situations.

Peter took a deep breath before sitting back up again. "Have you watched the news recently?" he asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head. "No. We've been pretty busy this past week and weekend. I don't think we turned on the TV at all. Why?"

"Last Wednesday, a woman named Lily Hale was shot and killed in her home," he began. "She had apparently gotten mixed up with the wrong people recently, and a man she owed money to decided to use his nine millimeter to help collect his payment."

I was still really confused. It was a sad situation, but Peter worked in pediatrics which wouldn't have anything to do with a grown woman.

"Her two year old twins were in the house when it happened," he continued and leaned forward to place his head in his hands. "The man and a woman he had with him found the children and kidnapped them."

I couldn't contain my gasp at the horrible events, and I immediately turned the computer on so I could read this news I had missed on the internet.

"Were the kids okay?" I asked hesitantly, not knowing if I really wanted to know the answer to my questions.

Peter looked back up at me, and I could see how much this troubled him; the anguish was written all over his face.

"Yes and no," he answered softly. "The man took them to some abandoned house, and the police found them early Saturday morning after neighbors complained about noise they were hearing. I was called in early to come to the ER once they figured out who the kids were. I've actually been their pediatrician since they were born."

I then knew exactly why Peter felt the amount of distress that he did. Any case with children was tough, but this was made exponentially worse by the fact that he had watched them grow during the past two years. The situation was so much more personal and heartbreaking.

"What were their injuries?" I asked, knowing that there probably wasn't much hope that they got away totally unharmed.

"The little boy, Jasper, escaped with only a few bruises and scratches. The little girl, Rosalie, also sustained bruises and scratches along with moderate sexual trauma."

"No!" I gasped as he whispered the last part. I immediately felt tears begin to well in my eyes. This girl was only a _baby_, and the horrible monster had hurt her in unimaginable ways. I watched as tears fell from Peter's eyes as well, and I knew he was thinking of his precious little girl.

"Their physical injuries will heal," he continued in a broken voice. "But emotionally, I have no idea how this will go for them. They were held for two days being abused and denied food, and it's a miracle the police managed to get them out when they did."

"Do they have any other family?" I asked. "A father or grandparents or anyone?"

Peter shook his head and stood up to begin pacing in front of my desk. "She was a single mother and didn't know who the father was. The police haven't been able to find any other relatives which doesn't surprise me. Lily always seemed like a loner when she would bring the kids in, which wasn't very often. I was more familiar with babysitters than her. I guess the only option now is to put them into foster care when they get out in a few days, but I'm trying to keep them here as long as possible."

When he mentioned "foster care," a spark immediately went off in my brain. "So they're still here?" I asked curiously.

He nodded. "Jasper could probably leave at anytime, though. His injuries are superficial and are already mostly healed. Rosalie, on the other hand, has been lightly sedated most of the time with pain medication. As long as she's not in too much pain, I might decrease the dose this afternoon so she can wake up for a little while."

"Would it be possible for me to go up with you when you go back?" I asked with a small smile.

Peter looked at me for a few seconds before smiling and nodding, and I knew he could probably tell what I was thinking.

"I'm probably going back to check on them now if you want to cut your break a little short," he said as he looked at his watch.

I immediately shut the unused computer back down and jumped out of my chair. Peter laughed at my readiness, but then his face sobered once more.

"I have to warn you," he said softly. "Charlotte and I have been trying to stay with them as much as possible, but Rosalie is extremely traumatized at this point. When she is awake, she won't allow any men near her. She was actually in a full blown panic attack when the paramedics brought her in, and that was why we originally had to sedate her. I think she only lets me within five feet of her because she recognizes me, but even I can't touch her."

I swallowed back another lump in my throat and nodded. I hated that even though she had been rescued, she still had to deal with what that monster did to her.

"What about Jasper?"

"Charlotte's been spending a lot of time with him since Rosalie has been asleep," Peter said, his smile reappearing. "I can't really tell how he's doing emotionally, but he does smile and play with Char which I think is a good sign. He'll probably be happy to see another visitor."

I smiled at the prospect of brightening the little boy's day, and then followed Peter up to the pediatric floor. I spoke to the nurses that we passed, and my smile grew as we reached the colorful hallways.

I always enjoyed my rotation in pediatrics, but it had been a lot more difficult for me since I had Emmett. When dealing with the children, it was easy to imagine each one being my own. Seeing the patients made me all the more thankful for Emmett's health, and after hearing the sad story from Peter, I knew I was going to be holding Emmett tighter once I got home.

Peter stopped in front of a door that was cracked open, but then went to the nurse's station that was right across from it.

"Is she still sleeping?" he asked the nurse sitting at the desk.

"She is," she said with a sad smile. "I went in a few minutes ago and gave her a small dose of morphine before I changed her diaper."

"How did that go?" Peter asked with a worried look.

"It wasn't bad since she slept through it, and I still haven't heard a peep since then."

Peter nodded and thanked the nurse before walking back to the door. "I figured we could peak in on Rosalie first, but I should probably warn you. She still has a few bruises on her face, so…"

I nodded, understanding his warning, and followed him inside the room. As we walked in, I could see a regular hospital bed off to the side, but it was empty. However, in the middle of the room against the wall, there was a crib, and I could see the little body sleeping inside. Peter led me over closer, and the tears returned once I could get a clearer look at the small girl.

The little angel was sleeping peacefully, her blonde curls spread out behind her head. Her face was displaying some large, fading bruises, but they could do nothing to take away from her beauty. As she slept, she sucked lightly on the pink pacifier in her mouth, and I smiled as the movement reminded me of Emmett and his own pacifier that had been gone for quite a few months.

I was mesmerized as I watched her chest rise and fall with every breath, showing how much life she still had, how much of a fighter she was. I knew she was going to need all of her strength to overcome everything she had been through. The blue gown she was wearing looked like it was swallowing her whole, and I grimaced when I saw her perfect little hand marred by a necessary IV.

I couldn't stop my hand from reaching over the side of the crib to lightly hold her free hand in mine. She squeezed my hand reflexively and sighed. My heart clenched knowing that she would never allow me near her when she was awake. I brought my other hand down and gently brushed some of the hair from the side of her face, leaving my hand to cup her cheek. She looked so innocent, so vulnerable, and all I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and make all the pain go away.

"She's beautiful," I whispered to Peter.

"She is," he whispered back. "Just wait until you see her eyes. They're so big and blue. Jasper's are the same, though, so you will know what I mean when you see his. Are you ready to go meet him?"

I nodded and reluctantly removed my hands from her face and hand. Thankfully, she didn't stir as we quietly left the room. We walked down the hall, passing two doors before stopping in front of one with a completely closed door. Peter knocked, and I heard Charlotte call for us to come in.

When Peter opened the door and we entered, I immediately noticed the same set up as Rosalie's room with the two beds. Both of these beds, however, were empty. Instead, Charlotte was sitting in a rocking chair holding a little boy in her lap as she rocked and read a book.

Charlotte looked up and smiled as we walked further into the room, and Jasper's small head also popped up when he heard us. I was amazed by how much he looked like his sister. He was around the same size and had the same blonde curls, but the thing that caught my attention was his eyes. They were big and blue, just as Peter described, but it wasn't just the vibrant color that was attention grabbing. His eyes were full of such depth, showing so much emotion. I had no idea a toddler's eyes could be so expressive, but his clearly showed the fear he was currently feeling.

As he watched us, he tried to get closer to Charlotte, but her stomach prevented him from getting any closer than he already was. Peter went to take a step forward which made Jasper whimper before hiding his face on Charlotte's shoulder.

"Shh, sweetheart. It's okay. They're not going to hurt you," Charlotte whispered as she dropped the book to place both her arms around him. She rocked him back and forth until he was quiet once more, and then gently coaxed his head off of her shoulder.

Peter held her hands up as he walked forward to show that he meant no harm, but Jasper's eyes still welled with tears. I could only imagine what he went through in those two days, only to be taken to the hospital where he was still scared by everything going on around him.

As Peter continued to walk closer to him, I saw his eyes dart around the room, no doubt looking for some sort of safety. When his eyes locked with mine, he whimpered once more and his little arms reached out for me. I only contemplated what to do for about a second before I went over to scoop him into my arms. He held on to me tightly as I swayed back and forth, trying to make him feel protected.

Charlotte and Peter looked on with matching smiles, and Charlotte stood up to offer me the rocking chair. I was reluctant to take the seat from her, but I could feel Jasper's tears falling against my shoulder, and I knew rocking in the chair might help calm him down.

I sat down while continuing to hold him tightly against me. I rubbed his back as I whispered soothing words into his ear. He shivered against me, which Charlotte noticed, and she handed me a blanket from the bed. I wrapped it around him, hoping to both provide him with warmth and make him feel protected.

It almost scared me how quickly I had formed a connection with these children. The only thing I could think of was protecting them, sheltering from all of the evil in the world, evil that they had unfortunately experienced a taste of.

At the same time, I remembered how quickly I had connected with Emmett. He truly felt like my son after only knowing him for mere minutes. Was what I feeling the same thing? Was my connection with Rosalie and Jasper the same kind I had with Emmett?

My head and heart were swimming with so many different thoughts and emotions, so much so that I almost didn't notice Peter backing toward the door. When I finally did catch his eye, he smiled at me again and halted his movement.

"I'm going to finish my rounds," he explained. "I'm guess you're going to stay here for a while?"

I nodded and smiled back at him, and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Charlotte pulled up another chair and sat beside us. I frowned as she moved it, but she gave me a warning glare.

"Don't you start, Carlisle," she said in a stern, yet playful voice. "I didn't lift anything, and the chair isn't that heavy."

I laughed at her efforts to prevent my scolding, and when Jasper heard me, he lifted his head from my shoulder. The tears were no longer falling from his eyes, and I gently reached over to wipe the drying ones from his cheeks. He sniffled once and then began carefully studying me. I was happy to see that his brilliant blue eyes held no fear, and he even returned my smile with a small one of his own. After he finished his studying, he reached a hand up to rub his eyes and then placed his head back against me.

No introductions were needed between us. For some unknown reason, he was already comfortable with me. It could have been the fact that I had never been one of the doctors or nurses who poked and prodded him, but I was still wearing scrubs. There was nothing to set me apart from everyone he feared.

I tried not to question it as I rocked, and after a few minutes, I felt Jasper's breathing even out. I looked down, and sure enough, he was sleeping peacefully. I placed a kiss against the top of his head, and turned to look at Charlotte. She had her hand over her mouth as tears spilled down her face, but I could still see her large grin.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly. I wasn't sure if this was just an example of pregnancy hormones or not.

She shook her head and wiped her tears away. "Nothing's wrong," she whispered. "Something is most definitely right."

"They need you, and you and Esme need them," she continued. "I told Peter just last night. We've been so worried about them, not knowing what will happen next. I think all of our prayers have just been answered."

She stood up, and patted my shoulder. "Are you staying here for a while?" she asked, and all I could do was nod. "Okay. Well, I'm going to sit with sweet Rose for a while. Just put him in his bed whenever you need to leave."

I nodded as she left the room because I was completely speechless. Was this really the answer to all of our prayers? I couldn't imagine it being this easy, but I also couldn't deny my feelings. As I watched the sleeping boy in my arms, I realized the last thing I wanted to do was release him from my grasp to put him in bed.

My mind was working in overdrive as I tried to figure out the next thing I needed to do. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that my break was long over, but I had a feeling Peter had taken care of it. I only had a couple of hours before my shift was over, and I knew I wanted to get home as soon as possible to talk to Esme.

There was no way I could sit back and do nothing for these precious little ones, and I knew without a doubt that Esme would feel the same way as soon as she was aware of their story. It wouldn't be easy, but if Esme wanted this as much as I did, I knew we wouldn't let anything stand in our way.

* * *

**A/N: So are you surprised? I really appreciated all of your wonderful hopes and predictions, but this is how the story has been planned all along! I'm going to go ahead and say that Esme and Carlisle will have a baby...eventually. Again, all the major events are already planned and outlined; you'll just have to wait to watch everything play out!**

**I'm going to be busy again next weekend, but I won't keep you waiting too long! The next chapter should be posted late Sunday or early Monday!**

**Go ahead and review to let me know what you think! :)**


	30. We Are Broken

**A/N: Thanks again for all of the reviews! I'm glad you were all pleasantly surprised! ;)**

**Once again, this chapter probably needs a warning. I don't think anything is too graphic, and this is the most detailed it will get as far as describing abuse. The chapters following this one will begin to deal with all of the aftermaths of the abuse, though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, these character, or the song lyrics.**

**Song for chapter: We Are Broken by Paramore**

* * *

_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence?_

_And oh, the promise we adored_

_Give us life again_

_Cause we just wanna be whole_

Esme POV

The house was quiet as I finished cleaning off the counters in the kitchen. I knew I would be messing them up again in just a couple of hours to start preparing dinner, but I needed something to fill my time. I glanced at the clock on the wall and smiled when I saw that it was almost time for Carlisle to be home.

Right on time, I heard the garage door open and the Mercedes pull in to its assigned spot. I made my way to the door to wait, and soon found myself enveloped in Carlisle's arms. I closed my eyes and smiled at the feeling of utter contentment as I rememorized his scent as well as the feeling of his arms around me. After a few moments, I pulled back but didn't open my eyes as his lips met mine. Our mouths moved together, perfectly in synch, and it felt as though Carlisle had never even been gone.

When we did finally separate and I opened my eyes, I was met by my favorite gray ones as he smiled down at me. I noticed there was something different about his eyes. They still held the joy that showed everyday when he saw me, but behind the joy was something that resembled sadness. There was also another emotion, but I wasn't sure what it was. As I studied him, he stayed motionless, letting me continue.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" he finally asked in a whisper, as if he thought that talking any louder would break my concentration.

"Just looking at your eyes," I answered with a shrug. He chuckled lightly and placed a light kiss on the tip of my nose.

Since our eye contact had been broken, I intertwined my fingers with his and headed into the family room to sit down together. Once we were seated, I curled up beside him, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Where's Emmett?" Carlisle asked curiously after we had been sitting for a couple of minutes.

"I know…the quiet is weird, isn't it?" I said with a smile. "Carmen took Emmett with her to go grocery shopping. They'll be back soon. Now, what do you want to tell me?"

I felt him chuckle once more and kiss the top of my head. "What makes you think I have something to tell you?" he asked, and I could tell he was teasing.

"Don't forget that we're two halves of the same whole," I teased right back. "I notice these things."

"That you do, sweetheart. That you do." Carlisle sighed and held me tighter against him. I sat silently, gently running my finger tips along his arm that was around me. I wasn't sure if something had happened at work, but I was ready to listen whenever he was ready to talk.

"So I had an interesting afternoon with Peter," he began, and I settle more against him, ready to pay close attention. "He has two patients right now that are really tearing him up."

I nodded in understanding. No doctor's job was easy when dealing with ailing patients, but I felt that pediatricians had the toughest job of them all. Sick children always pulled on heartstrings, and seeing them hurting was almost unbearable.

"Two year old twins- a boy and a girl," he continued softly. "Their single mother was shot and killed in their home."

"Those poor babies," I gasped. "What happened?"

"They were kidnapped. Held for a little over two days in an abandoned house where they were both abused physically, and the little girl sexually as well."

By this time, tears were rolling down my face as I held my hand over my mouth to hold in the sobs. I couldn't believe the horror story Carlisle was telling me.  
The abuse I had suffered had been bad enough, but these were helpless children. I had no idea how a man could turn into such a monster and commit such heinous crimes.

Carlisle reached over and wiped some of my tears away. "I'm not telling you this to upset you sweetheart," he whispered. "I usually try not to bring work home, but I think this could be very important to us."

"These children have no other family that the police can find. They're so scared and alone right now, and they'll be going into foster care as soon as they are released from the hospital."

I sat up immediately at his words and turned my body so I could fully face him. "Foster care?" I whispered.

"Yes," he answered with a sad smile. "Peter's trying to keep them as long as possible, but they will be discharged soon."

I shook my head emphatically. These children most definitely did not need to go into foster care. After the trauma they both suffered through, they were going to need so much love and support. More than likely, it would be hard to find a home to place them in where they could stay together, and I had a feeling they would need each other.

"This is why I wanted to talk to you, Esme. God has a plan for everything and everyone, right?"

My eyes widened upon realizing what Carlisle was saying. "You mean…" I began slowly, "maybe _we_ could bring the children home with us?"

Carlisle nodded and placed his hand back in mine. "I don't think it will be easy, but I just have this feeling that it's meant to be. I felt such a connection with them today. Jasper held on to me like he never wanted to let go, and I can't say that I didn't feel the same way."

"Jasper? Is that the little boy's name?" I asked with a happier smile.

"Yes, his name is Jasper." Carlisle also had a large happy smile on his face, and I could see how strongly his feelings were. "The little girl's name is Rosalie, and they are both absolutely beautiful."

"When can I see them?" I asked, jumping up from the couch. "Can we go today? Maybe I could take them something? Toys or blankets or anything? What do you think they would like?"

Carlisle also stood up and laughed as he placed his arms around me, effectively calming me down. "I'm so happy you feel the same way as I do," he said as he kissed me. "And yes, we can go today, and I'm sure anything you want to take will be fine. How about we have an early dinner and then see if Carmen will watch Emmett for the night? We could possibly decide to stay at the hospital."

I immediately agreed with Carlisle's suggestion, and I could barely contain my excitement as I started preparing dinner. When Carmen brought Emmett back, Carlisle explained a little bit of what was going on to her, and she gladly agreed to keep Emmett for the night. It seemed like Emmett could tell that something was going on, but we didn't say anything to him in case the situation didn't work out.

I didn't want to think about it not working. I hadn't even met the children yet, but I already felt a need to take care of them. I prayed that everything go the way God wanted it to, but selfishly, I wanted the children to come home with us. It was going to take a lot of time and allies, but if it was meant to happen, then it would.

After we finished dinner, Carlisle cleaned the kitchen for me while I packed a bag for Emmett. Even though he didn't know exactly what was going on, he was still excited to spend the night with Nana and Pops. When Emmett's bag was all ready, I packed a couple of bags for Carlisle and myself. I wasn't really sure what to take since Carlisle wasn't positive that we were staying at the hospital, but I knew it was better to be prepared for anything.

I decided to forego toys and gathered some books for the children instead. I knew those would be better from experience with Emmett. Whenever he didn't feel well, he didn't like to play a lot, but he did enjoy listening to me read books. I also gathered two fleece blankets. They were much softer and warmer than anything offered at the hospital, and I hoped Rosalie and Jasper would like them.

It felt almost strange to think their names. Somehow, I had already managed to provide a space in my heart for them. I hadn't even met them yet, but at this point, I knew I would be devastated if anything else happened to them. I was also positive that I wanted them to be mine.

After I had everything ready to go, Carlisle and I changed into more comfortable clothing before loading up the car. We made the short trip to drop Emmett off with Carmen and Eleazar and then headed to the hospital.

I rode with my eyes closed, concentrating on getting my emotions under control. I was incredibly excited, but also just as nervous. Part of my anxiety was about actually seeing them. I knew what bruises from abuse looked like after seeing them on my own body many times. I didn't want to imagine them on a perfect little face or body. I was also worried that they wouldn't like me, but I tried to convince myself that I was being irrational.

"We're here," Carlisle announced softly. I finally opened my eyes to see that we were, in fact, in his space in the parking lot.

"Are you ready?" His face looked very concerned, so I gave him a large, genuine smile as I nodded.

I humored Carlisle and waited for him to go around and open my door for me. Even after almost two years, it still made my heart skip a beat whenever he did things to make me feel special.

After retrieving the bags from the backseat of the car, we entered the building, walking hand-in-hand towards Carlisle's office. Carlisle unlocked the door, and we left our bags on his desk because it would be easier for him to come back and get it later than for us to carry it around.

Carlisle locked the door back, and I thought we were going straight to the elevators. Instead, Carlisle headed down another hallway of offices and stopped in front of a door with Peter's name on it.

"I'm not sure if he'll be in here, but it wouldn't hurt to check," Carlisle explained as he knocked on the door.

When we heard two voices call for us to enter, we realized that Peter was in his office along with Charlotte. Carlisle opened the door, and we walked into the room to find Peter sitting at his desk, looking over some papers. Charlotte was having a snack and lounging on a leather sofa that was similar to the one Carlisle had in his office. When she saw me, a large smile appeared on her face, and she patted the space beside her in invitation for me to sit down. I crossed the room and sat where she requested before running my hand over her swollen stomach as a greeting to the baby.

Peter glanced up from his papers and smirked as Carlisle sat down in an empty chair. "Well, I'm surprised to see you back so quickly."

"You shouldn't be," Carlisle chuckled. "I told you I would be back in a couple of hours. I knew Esme wouldn't be able to stay away."

He turned to me and winked, and I simply shrugged my shoulders. He was right, of course, and even at the moment, I was growing impatient.

"Oh, I think Jasper was looking for you earlier, Carlisle," Charlotte said as she maneuvered her way to a standing position. "You should probably head up there soon. I don't think he's very happy that you were gone."

I looked over and saw Carlisle's radiant smile, and I knew he was ecstatic with the thought that Jasper missed him.

"Come on, Esme," Charlotte said with a smile, taking my hand. "I can tell you're ready to head up there. I can take you to Rosalie while they go see Jasper. She'll probably be waking up soon."

I stood up quickly, making sure I still had the bag for the children, and followed Charlotte out into the hallway. I could hear Carlisle and Peter laughing at my eagerness, but I didn't care. They could chuckle all they wanted as long as I got a chance to meet the children I longed to love.

We walked to the elevators and rode up to the pediatric floor. I was almost shaking in excitement when Charlotte led me down the hallway and stopped in front of a door that was half-way open. She turned to smile at me and then placed her finger over her lips, motioning for me to be quiet. I nodded and followed her into the room.

The blinds on the windows were closed, blocking the last light of the day, and the artificial lights in the room were dim, but the lack of light didn't prevent me from seeing the still little body sleeping peacefully in the crib, oblivious to the beeping of monitors and machines around her.

As I walked closer, I could see that Carlisle's adjective, "beautiful," almost wasn't enough to describe her. I stood in place by the side of the crib and just stared down at her. Rosalie truly looked like an angel with her blonde curls and button nose. Her cheeks were missing a healthy rosy color, and instead were pale beneath bruises that were slowly fading from purple to yellow. My hand began reaching out without thinking, my mind clearly wanting to do something to comfort the precious, broken baby in front of me. I stopped it midair, not knowing if I wanted to risk waking her up from her peaceful sleep.

"Go ahead," Charlotte whispered, nudging shoulder with hers. "You can touch her."

My hand continued its journey down to Rosalie's hand. I gently stroked the back of it with my thumb which made her twitch and grip two of my fingers. I held my breath for a moment, waiting to see if she would wake up. After waiting a few seconds, my thumb resumed its movement, but she didn't stir again.

"I'm going to go ahead and change her diaper while she's still asleep," Charlotte informed me.

I nodded, but continued to study Rosalie as Charlotte gathered the needed supplies. The sweet girl appeared to be a little too thin, but I knew that was something that could be resolved after some good meals.

Rosalie was mostly covered up with a blanket, but when Charlotte pushed it aside, I could see more of the bruises. Her arms and legs had a few scattered around, but even though they still made me hurt for her, they weren't nearly as bad as they could have been if the kidnapping had lasted longer.

What tore me up inside the most were the bruises on her face. I kissed my fingertips and gently placed them against her cheek where she had clearly been slapped. Tears filled my eyes as she turned her head toward my hand, her warm breaths hitting my palm. I couldn't imagine ever raising a hand to hit Emmett, and I didn't even want to know what possessed a monster to commit such horrible acts.

While my hand was still against her face, Rosalie winced in her sleep, and I looked over at Charlotte, but quickly turned back. I wasn't sure if I was ready to see any more damage that had been done, especially since it clearly caused her pain during something as routine as a diaper change.

"How bad is it?" I whispered to Charlotte, not knowing if I really wanted to know the answer.

"Bad enough," she answered in a tight voice. I knew it couldn't be easy for her to deal with witnessing the abuse. Anyone in their right mind would think the abuse was horrible, but being a mother brought everything to a whole new level.

After Charlotte had the new diaper in place, she threw away all of the used items as well as the gloves she was wearing before walking back over to the crib.

"I guess it could be worse," she began again in a whisper. "As far as anyone can tell, there wasn't any sort of penetration. She does have a few cuts with stitches, but they'll dissolve in a few days. There's also some bruising, but not as bad as on the rest of her body. The emotional trauma is what I'm worried about. It will be a miracle if she recovers from this without any lasting problems."

I nodded in agreement as tears of anger and heartache fell from my eyes. She didn't deserve any of what she had to deal with, but I had a feeling she would get better. It would take time, but I didn't believe that God let anything happen without it bringing some kind of glory to Him. Rosalie's story, as well as Jasper's, would have a happy ending.

"Can I hold her?" I asked hopefully, not being able to resist any longer.

"Of course you can!" Charlotte said with a laugh. I could tell her mood was already back to being positive, so I tried to get my own emotions under control.

Charlotte unhooked Rosalie from everything except the IV, and I gently lifted her into my arms. Charlotte then moved the rocking chair that was in the room closer, and I carefully moved to sit down.

"Try to cradle her, if you can," Charlotte instructed. "It's too uncomfortable for her to sit on her bottom right now."

I did as she said and cradled Rosalie in my arms. Her little head fit perfectly in the crook of my arm, and her body seemed to turn itself automatically toward me. I wrapped one of the soft blankets around her, holding her close as I rocked slowly.

Charlotte sat down in a chair beside me, and we remained quiet as to not disturb Rosalie's sleep. The room was silent except for the squeak of the rocking chair and Rosalie's soft breathing. I gently brushed some of the hair from her face, and smiled as I recognized how much I cared for the angel in my arms.

"I'm glad she has someone to hold her now," Charlotte said softly, breaking the silence.

I looked over at her, and she also had a smile on her face as she watched us. "Did she not have anyone to hold her before?" I asked.

"No. It's a little difficult for both us to be comfortable when I hold her," she said, gesturing toward her rounded stomach. I chuckled softly, but nodded in agreement; I could see how that would be a challenge.

"None of the other nurses stay in here longer than they have to, and Peter can't hold her, so that doesn't leave anyone except you."

"Why can't Peter hold her?" I interrupted, confusion clearly written on my face.

"Carlisle didn't tell you?" she asked. I shook my head, and her smile turned sad. "She won't allow any men near her. The only one she'll allow in the room is Peter, but he's not allowed to touch her."

Tears returned to my eyes as I realized just a small portion of the emotional effects she would be left to deal with. "Poor baby," I said sadly and leaned down to kiss her head.

As I continued rocking, Rosalie's breathing began to change, slowly speeding up. I slowed the chair's pace to allow her to wake up on her own as she stirred and stretched in my lap. When her eyes did open, I could tell that she knew she was in a strange place. I caught a quick glimpse of her bright blue irises before her scared eyes began darting around the room. She started to try to slide off of my lap and whimpered when I pulled her back to me.

"Shh…you're okay, sweetheart," I said as I tried to cradle her in my arms again. When she heard my voice, she stilled and immediately turned her head toward me. I smiled lovingly at her, and even though she still seemed scared, she also seemed a little relieved.

"You're safe, baby. No one will hurt you here." As I continued to coo reassurances to her, she began to calm in my arms until she was completely relaxed. She cuddled close to me and studied my face in a way that looked to be more about curiosity than fear.

I brought my hand up to remove the hair that had fallen into her face during her mini-struggle, and I was happy to see that she didn't flinch away from me. One of her hands was resting on my chest, and I gently brought it up to kiss her palm, just like I always did to Emmett. When I placed her hand where she had had it, she looked a bit confused at my actions, but I thought I could see the edges of her lips curl up in a small smile. It was hard to tell with her pacifier blocking the view of her mouth, but she was still very relaxed even if she hadn't really smiled.

I looked over at Charlotte and she was smiling as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Don't mind me," she said, chuckling slightly. "I did the same thing when I was in the room with Carlisle and Jasper. Your sweetness and my hormones just don't mix."

Rosalie's head perked up when she heard Charlotte's voice, so I adjusted her so she was sitting up more while still in a comfortable position.

"Hi, Rosalie," Charlotte said cheerfully after all of her tears were wiped away. "Do you remember me?"

Rosalie's arm wrapped around my arm that was around her, holding on tightly, but she did nod in answer to the question.

"Well, this is my friend, Esme," Charlotte said, pointing to me. "Do you want to stay with her while I get you something to drink?"

Rosalie's only response was snuggle closer to me, and I held her just a little tighter to add to her feeling of security.

"Okay, okay. I understand," Charlotte laughed. "You can stay with her for as long as you want. Now, what can I get you to drink? Milk, water, or juice?"

I looked down, and she seemed to be thinking it over as Charlotte and I waited patiently for her response.

"Juice," she finally mumbled in a whisper so low that I almost didn't hear her.

"You want juice?" I asked in order to clarify, and she nodded.

"Alright, sweet Rose. Juice is coming right up," Charlotte said as she stood up and left the room.

I started rocking again and humming a soft tune while I enjoyed the feeling of having a little one in my arms. It had been a while since Emmett had just let me rock him, and I had learned to never take those times for granted. Rosalie contented sigh seemed to show that she was enjoying it as well.

"Hey, pretty girl," I said softly. She looked up at me, and I finally had a chance to see the depth of her wide, blue eyes. Her eyes had definitely seen too much, but they were still so crystal clear and beautiful.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" I asked her even though I knew she probably wouldn't be able to tell me. I just hated the thoughts of her being in pain, and I wanted to make it my mission that she never experienced any that was unnecessary.

She shook her head, and I decided to believe her. She was still very calm as she lay across my lap, and it didn't seem like she would be so comfortable if she was hurting.

Charlotte returned a few minutes later holding a small juice cup with a straw sticking out of the top.

"We should probably get some sippy cups for them soon, but this will have to do for now," she said as she handed me the small plastic cup.

I moved my arm to situate Rosalie in a more upright position so it would be easier for her to drink without getting choked. She moved with me, but I tried to not let her move very much since I didn't want to risk causing any discomfort. After we were both settled again, I brought the straw close to her lips, and she took her pacifier out and started drinking.

Charlotte and I both chuckled as she drank because she only stopped to breathe when she absolutely had to. She was obviously very thirsty after sleeping for so long, and even though the IV was keeping her hydrated, the cold liquid probably felt very soothing in her mouth.

After she finished the juice, Charlotte went to get her another one which she quickly drank as well. We praised her many times for drinking so well. Eating and drinking well would be very important to her recovery, and even though she was turning down food at the moment, we weren't too worried. Food could wait until the morning, especially since it was getting late.

Rosalie turned down a third juice cup, and her eyes were starting to droop. As she started to fall asleep, Charlotte assured me that she couldn't get too much sleep. Her body still had some repairing to do, and the perfect time was during sleep.

"Do you want to lay down in bed, baby?" I asked quietly as her eyes stayed closed longer and longer when she blinked.

As soon as I said that, her eyes shot open and she shook her head emphatically.

"No! Hold me," she whimpered while turning toward me and gripping my shirt tightly in her fist.

"Okay, baby, okay. I'll hold you, don't worry. You can sleep now." I rubbed her back as I soothed her, and after a few minutes, she finally relaxed enough to let sleep claim her.

Charlotte quietly left the room to go find Peter since it was almost time for both of them to go home. I went back to enjoying the silence, closing my eyes and leaning back against the rocking chair.

After a few minutes, I heard my name whispered. I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw Carlisle standing in the doorway. He was holding a little boy, and I knew from the moment I saw him that he couldn't be anyone other than Jasper.

Once Carlisle had my attention, he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Jasper was still awake, but he looked very close to falling asleep as he rested his head against Carlisle's shoulder.

"Do you want to sit with them, buddy?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

"Yeah, you can come cuddle with us," I encouraged in a gentle voice.

Jasper didn't waste much time thinking about his decision as he reached for me, and Carlisle sat him down in my lap. He snuggled close to me and I kissed the top of his head. His contented sigh was so much like his sister's, and I knew right away that my feelings were exactly the same for him.

"So what did you guys do this evening?" I asked.

"We went to the playroom," Carlisle said excitedly.

"Oh wow! Did you have a good time?" Jasper looked up at me and nodded before yawning, so I decided that was the best answer I was going to get for the night.

As Jasper let his head lean against me, Carlisle pulled the other blanket out of the bag and wrapped it around him. I felt like I was in heaven as I rocked the two precious angels in my arms. Only a few minutes later, Jasper joined Rosalie in peaceful.

I looked over at Carlisle, and he pulled his chair over until he was as close to me as he could get. I was sure my smile matched his which almost stretched from ear to ear.

"Carlisle, I love them," I whispered vehemently. "They can't go anywhere else. _I_ want them. I don't care that I've only know Rosalie for a few hours and Jasper for a few minutes. This just feels so _right_."

"I'm not arguing with you, sweetheart," Carlisle chuckled. "I want them, too."

"Even if Rosalie doesn't want to have anything to do with you?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded. "That's one of the main reasons. It can't be guaranteed that another family would be patient with her and allow her the time she needs to recover. I'm not saying that it won't be difficult, but I really don't mind giving her the distance if it will help her."

"Well I think Jasper will help your case some," I said with a smile. I looked down to see that Jasper and Rosalie were holding hands as the slept, and it was obvious that they had a close bond. "If Rosalie sees that Jasper likes you and that you won't ever do anything to hurt him, it could help you gain her trust."

Carlisle agreed with me, and after that we didn't need any more words. I knew Carlisle would be exactly what Rosalie- and Jasper- needed, which was a father. I had no idea if they had ever had that role filled in their lives before, but Carlisle was an excellent choice to fill it. The only thing left to do was wait until we knew more specifics about the situation to see how everything would turn out.

The night was almost perfect, but it was missing one thing- Emmett's presence. Even though we weren't going to say anything to him yet, Carlisle thought it would be okay if Emmett came to play with them for a little while the next day. The hospital had a strict visitor policy for children, but Carlisle tossed the idea out there that we could use his office since no one would be monitoring it. I thought it sounded like a good plan, and I was excited about Emmett having the possibility to meet Jasper and Rosalie.

Peter and Charlotte returned as they were about to leave to tell us goodnight. Charlotte took their vitals one last time for the night, and she told us that the other nurses had been instructed not to bother us until morning unless we needed them. I was incredibly grateful for their support, and I knew we were going to need it even more in the coming days.

After they left, I rocked for Rosalie and Jasper for a few more minutes, but I knew a bed would be more comfortable for them. Carlisle commented that a double room would be best for everyone involved, and I couldn't help but agree. He volunteered to check in the morning to see if one was available, but I hoped they wouldn't be in the hospital much longer. Peter was still waiting for a social worker to be assigned to the case and called in, but he was optimistic that it would happen within the next couple of days.

I hated watching Carlisle and Jasper head back to his room, but I didn't want him to get uncomfortable. Carlisle came back after he put Jasper in bed to help me with Rosalie. I didn't want to tangle up the IV tubing, and with Carlisle's help, I was able to gently place Rosalie in her bed. I let out a sigh of relief when she remained sleeping, and as I stood looking down at her, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

I let my body relax against Carlisle as I realized how tired I was. The afternoon and evening had been emotionally draining but worth every minute. Meeting the children had been even more wonderful than I could have imagined. There was still a long road ahead, but I was confident that we were exactly where we were supposed to be.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm going out of town to Nashville this next weekend for a wedding. Thank you for remaining patient with me even though I'm not able to update when I want to. I'm not sure why everything I have to do has been piled into the month of October, but hopefully life will be less hectic soon.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	31. I'll Be

**A/N: Thank you once again for all of your reviews! I know this chapter is late once again, but I think I'm still doing pretty good after being gone all weekend. ;)**

**I don't think a warning is needed any longer, but just remember that the abuse aftermaths will continue to show for quite a while.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, these characters, or the song lyrics.**

**Song for chapter: I'll Be by Reba McEntire**

* * *

_And when you're there with no one there to hold_

_I'll be the arms that reach for you_

_And when you feel your faith is running low_

_I'll be there to believe in you_

_When all you find are lies_

_I'll be the truth you need_

_When you need someone to run to _

_You can run to me_

Carlisle POV

Esme and I decided to spend the night at the hospital, but truthfully, it wasn't much of a decision. Esme's already strong bond with the children was not a surprise to me. I knew she would love Rosalie and Jasper from the moment she saw them; she probably loved them before that. I was also not surprised that they appeared to feel strongly for her as well. It was nearly impossible not to love someone who projected the feeling out to everyone around her.

I had been nervous at first before telling Esme about Rosalie and Jasper. I hated the thoughts of her getting attached and then the situation not working out. But after the evening at the hospital, I didn't regret telling her. Even if we only had a couple of days to spend with them, we were still providing love and a feeling of safety that they needed for their recovery.

It seemed that Charlotte had been right about Jasper missing me. As soon as I walked into the room to see him, he almost jumped out of his crib. The nurse who was sitting in the room had to stop him, but I quickly welcomed into my arms. The feeling of his little arms wrapped tightly around my neck was indescribable, as was the knowledge that another child could possibly love me.

I had heard before that parents with one child often worried about whether or not they could ever love another in the same way. In my opinion, only experience could show how much hearts could expand. My heart had already expanded with the addition of Emmett to my life. After loving Esme for so long, I had never imagined having another person who meant just as much to me. It was a different kind of love, but it was love all the same, and experiencing that love made me believe that my heart could easily expand again.

What I wasn't sure of was whether or not another child would feel the same way Emmett did. I had known that he loved me even before he understood the words enough to say them. I had no reason to doubt another little one would be the same way, but it still surprised me a little to get the same feelings from Jasper.

Our evening was spent playing together while giving Esme time with Rosalie. I wanted to meet her as well, but I wasn't willing to overwhelm her just after she woke up. Jasper kept me well occupied with all the interesting toys he found in the playroom. Peter even joined us for a few minutes, which made Jasper a bit uneasy, but my assurances calmed him down quickly.

I questioned Peter about why Jasper wasn't speaking. Throughout all the time I had spent with him, I had never heard him say one word. Peter's only guess was that it was his own way of dealing with what had happened since the last time he had seen him, he had no problems with talking. Even though he remained silent, Jasper did seem to remain happy, but I really had no idea how children so young dealt with trauma. If we did get to take Rosalie and Jasper home with us, I knew one of the first things we needed to do was talk to Siobhan.

I decided that playtime was probably over for the night when Jasper started yawning and acting a bit sluggish. His energy level still wasn't up to what it normally would have been, so I knew he needed the sleep. He didn't put up a fuss about leaving the playroom, especially after I picked him up. So far, he seemed to like for me to hold him as often possible, and I had no problem with trying to appease him.

I started to walk straight back to Jasper's room, but then decided to go to Rosalie's instead. I wasn't sure how Rosalie would handle seeing me, but I knew Esme would want to finally meet Jasper. When I made it to the doorway, I found that my worries weren't needed. Rosalie was sleeping soundly in Esme's arms, and Esme had her eyes closed as well, the smile on her face showing how completely blissful she was. As I observed them and then glanced at Jasper who had laid his head against my shoulder, I knew we were exactly where we needed to be. There was no other explanation for how content I felt other than simply being where God wanted me.

Once I had Esme's attention, I didn't waste any time to start getting Jasper used to her. Of course, he didn't really need my help and readily accepted the invitation into her lap. I couldn't help but smile as I watched the Jasper and Rosalie sleep while snuggled up to Esme. I knew she loved them without her telling me, but it was amazing to hear the conviction in her voice as she verbally expressed all of her feelings. My fears were relieved slightly as I realized that nothing could stand in the way of Esme Cullen when it came to her children, and Rosalie and Jasper were most definitely already hers.

I was completely honest with her about my feelings about Rosalie. I would be patient with her, loving her from afar if need be. But I would still love her and give her the support she needed to heal. The situation had to be handled delicately, and that brought my mind back to Siobhan. I knew we would have her support if we asked for it, and she worked with abuse victims every day. She knew what she was doing and would make sure that we did everything we could to help Rosalie.

I hated leaving Esme for the night, especially since we had rarely spent the night apart in our whole marriage, but we were both needed in separate rooms. I wanted Esme to have more time with Jasper, but there was no way to do that without leaving Rosalie alone and that just wasn't a feasible option. I made a note in my head to talk to Peter in the morning about moving to a room that they could share which I knew would be best for them as well as Esme and me.

My night with Jasper was long with not much sleep involved. Jasper woke up every couple of hours, and I each time, I worried that he was scared from waking in a strange place or had had a nightmare. However, he never woke up crying or upset. Instead, he would simply reach for me, and it was easy to get him back to sleep when he was in my arms.

After he woke up at 5:30, I decided not to put him in bed once I rocked him back to sleep. I continued my rocking slowly as I tried to doze along with him. I didn't have to work until sometime in the afternoon, but at least a couple of hours of sleep were needed to make it through the long day.

I was woken up by someone knocking and opening the door, and I opened my eyes to see Peter enter.

"Good morning," he whispered. "How was your night?"

I yawned and then glanced at my watch, seeing that it had only been an hour and a half. Jasper was still sleeping, and he looked very comfortable curled against my chest. I smiled as I rubbed his back lightly as to not wake him up.

"I think you should have stayed last night. I have a feeling that my experience was very similar to having a newborn. You could have used the practice."

Peter laughed lightly at my teasing. "That bad, huh?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say 'bad.' Jasper just woke up every couple of hours. He seems to sleep the best in someone's arms." I tightened my grip on him which made him sigh and snuggle closer, effectively proving my point.

"I think they probably need the contact," Peter said with an understanding nod. "I don't know a whole lot about their home life before all of this, but from what I've observed, I would say that they have been yearning for contact for quite awhile. After the kidnapping, it has just intensified. I think they like having someone close by. Maybe Jasper woke up because he subconsciously needed to make sure you were still here."

Everything Peter was saying was making sense, and his idea about Jasper waking up seemed plausible. I wanted to always be there for both him and Rosalie, but ultimately, the fate of mine and Esme's relationship with them came down to the actions of the social worker. The nerves were starting to set in when I began thinking about the meeting on the following day, but I knew I could only pray that everything would work out in the best way for the kids.

"Anyway, I'm sorry to wake you up," Peter continued. "I wouldn't have, but I'm going to remove Jasper's IV, and I thought it would be better if he was still sleeping."

"That will be good," I said with a smile. I knew Jasper was already tired of having something stuck in his hand. He had tried several times to pull it out, and he wasn't too happy when I stopped him.

"He doesn't really need it since he's drinking well, and it was time to change it anyway. I just figured this would make him happier," Peter explained. "I would get a nurse to do it, but Charlotte won't be here for another two hours, and I don't trust the other nurses to not wake him."

As Peter put a pair of gloves on, I tried to shift Jasper in my lap so his hand with the IV was visible. I wasn't very difficult since he had it resting against my chest, and I placed it in mine to hold it out to the side to give Peter better access.

Just as he was about to begin removing the tape, a bloodcurdling scream came from somewhere down the hall. It was followed by a second and third one, and I looked to Peter with an expression of worry. His own dread-filled face clued me in to what I was thinking. Even though I had not previous heard her cry, scream, or talk, I knew in my heart that it was Rosalie who was screaming in absolute terror.

"They're probably changing her diaper," Peter mumbled. "Would you like to come with me?"

As he moved toward the door, I took a moment to figure out what I wanted to do. Jasper was sleeping, oblivious to his sister's wailing, and even if I couldn't comfort Rosalie, Esme probably needed me. Just hearing the sound from down the hallway was horrible, and I could only imagine what Esme was feeling.

I stood up as quickly as I could, trying not to jostle Jasper as I placed him in his crib. He shifted slightly, and I wrapped the blanket tightly around him to keep him warm. After making sure he wasn't going to wake up, I followed Peter down the hallway to Rosalie's room.

The door to the room was closed, but it wasn't very effective at blocking the sounds. When Peter opened the door, the first thing I noticed was Esme standing back against the wall, silent tears flowing down her face. I immediately stepped forward and pulled her into my arms. She relaxed against me, and I leaned down to kiss her tears away.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"They came in to change her diaper, but woke her up in the process. She started squirming, so they held her down and that's when she started screaming," Esme replied in a broken voice.

I looked over to the crib to see that two nurses were holding Rosalie down as a third worked at changing her diaper. Even with them restraining her, Rosalie still found a way to move around which didn't make the job any easier, not that I could blame her. Her face was bright red from her screaming which had yet to cease. Peter stern gaze as he looked on alerted me to the fact that the nurses were not handling the situation in the way they were supposed to.

I could only imagine what was going on in Rosalie's head. To her, this was probably just as bad as being tortured by that monster, and memories were undoubtedly haunting her. It was no wonder that she was terrified by the hospital.

"Okay, we're finished," the third nurses announced. The other two stepped back, and as soon as they did, Rosalie sat up and began frantically looking around. Esme was out of my arms and by her side in an instant, and she carried her to the other side of the room as the poor girl held on to her like her life depended on it.

I smiled sadly when Rosalie's screaming stopped as soon as she was in Esme's arms. Her heartbreaking sobs continued, but began to lessen as Esme cooed soothing words in her ear.

"Esme," Peter called over the sound of Rosalie's cries. Esme turned back to look at him, but she continued shushing Rosalie.

"Try to calm her down quickly," he instructed. "She has asthma and a panic attack would not be good, especially since I can't touch her and Char isn't here yet."

Esme nodded and turned back around, heading over to stand by the window as far away as possible from everyone else in the room.

I thought about the news Peter had shared. I had no idea that Rosalie had asthma. The more I thought about it, I realized that I didn't know a whole lot about either one of them. I knew they were two years old, but I didn't know when their birthday was. Nothing was known about their health or development either, but I was hoping we would be able to know more soon.

The nurses finished cleaning up, and started to leave the room.

"Wait for me in the hallway," Peter instructed them in a tight voice. They nodded and seemed nervous about Peter wanted to talk to them about. I chuckled internally, knowing that they were probably about to get an ear-full.

"I'll be right back," he said to me. I nodded, and he glanced once more to Rosalie and Esme before he left the room. Thankfully, her cries had died down to whimpers, and I could hear Esme singing softly as she slowly swayed back-and-forth.

The atmosphere of the room seemed much calmer once it was just the three of us let in the room. I noticed that Rosalie's pacifier had fallen out of her mouth and was laying in the crib. I went over and picked it up and then walked slowly toward them as to not startle Rosalie after she had finally calmed down.

When I reached them, I lightly rubbed Esme's shoulder to get her attention. She turned her head to look at me, and I was happy to see that she was no longer crying. Once again, her strength, especially as a mother, amazed me. She had been hurting for a child she already considered hers but was able to put that hurt aside to offer comfort and security.

"Thank you," Esme whispered as I handed her the pacifier. "Here you go, baby," she said and slipped the pacifier between Rosalie's lips. I could hear her mumbling something into Esme's neck as she held on tightly, and after listening closely for a few seconds, I finally figured out that she was saying "no more" over and over. My heart broke even more since her request couldn't be honored. Diaper changes were unavoidable even though they caused her such pain and anxiety.

"I'll get a tissue," I said softly after noticing the tears drying on Rosalie's pink, splotchy cheeks. Esme nodded, but when Rosalie heard me, she immediately tensed up and raised her head to stare at me with fear showing in her eyes.

"It's okay sweet girl," I said as I backed up. "I'm not going to hurt you." She continued to eye me warily but did relax ever so slightly after I was several feet away.

I found the small box of tissues on the table that had been moved beside the regular hospital bed. When I turned back around, Esme had already moved to the rocking chair and was working to get Rosalie comfortable on her lap. I handed Esme the tissues I had grabbed and then quickly moved a chair away from them so I could sit down without being close enough to intimidate Rosalie.

Esme had Rosalie's face cleaned up in no time, and she looked like she was about to fall asleep in her cozy position wrapped in a blanket on Esme's lap. She had only been awake for a few minutes, but her struggles had depleted her already small energy reserve.

A few minutes later Peter came back in the room, still looking very annoyed. I raised my eyebrow in question, but he just shook his head.

"I took care of it," he said. "They now know to _never_ do that again. How is she?"

"Better," Esme said as she rocked. "But I think she's ready for a nap, aren't you baby?" She moved a piece of hair from Rosalie's forehead and leaned down to kiss her.

"That's good," Peter said with a smile. "I need to check her breathing, but Charlotte's not here. Can you help me, Esme?"

Esme nodded. "I'll be glad to help. What do you need me to do?"

Peter pulled his stethoscope down from around his neck and walked over to kneel in front of the rocking chair. "Just hold this on her back and move it where I tell you to," he instructed as he handed her the end of the stethoscope.

Rosalie was suddenly aware of Peter's close presence and whimpered as she tried to get closer to Esme.

"I know you don't want me this close, sweetheart," Peter said in a soothing, calm voice. "I just need to listen to you breathe for a minute, but I won't touch you, okay? It's just Esme."

Rosalie's whimpering stopped, but she continued to hide her face against Esme. Esme listened to Peter's instructions and moved the end around on Rosalie's back as he listened. He finished quickly and was satisfied that he didn't hear wheezing or any other indication that she was having trouble breathing.

Esme praised Rosalie for being such a big girl, and I was proud of her as well for not panicking with Peter's proximity. After he left the room for good, she relaxed even more to the point where she was able to fall asleep.

Once I was sure everything was under control, I left the room as well to go back to Jasper. I promised Esme that I would bring him to Rosalie's room as soon as he was awake, and when walked into his room, I saw that he was. A nurse was finishing up checking his vitals, and although he wasn't crying, he looked very uneasy. As soon as he saw me, he held his arms out for me. The nurse stepped aside for me and smiled as I lifted Jasper into my arms.

I hugged him tightly and rubbed his back, and his contented sigh let me know that he had missed me.

"Sorry I was gone, buddy," I said and kissed his cheek. I knew I was forgiven when he gave me one of his small grins that I had quickly grown to love.

"Um, Dr. Cullen," the nurse said softly. I turned to look at her, and her smile showed that she was enjoying the scene as well. "I know Dr. Reaves was going to take out his IV while he was sleeping, but would you like for me to still do it now that he's awake?"

I knew it needed to come out, but Peter original goal had been to avoid causing Jasper stress. It was obvious that Jasper wouldn't willingly allow any nurses to do anything to him, but then I had an idea.

"You know what? I'll just do it," I said. "Can you get some gauze and tape for me, please?"

The nurse nodded and I went to get some gloves from the box on the wall. I then sat down in the rocking chair, placing Jasper sideways on my lap so I had good access to his hand. After my gloves were on, I hummed softly as I began pulling the tape off from around the canula. I knew Jasper was paying attention, but I didn't say anything as I swiftly pulled the catheter from his hand, placing gauze over the site. He tensed, and I kissed his temple as I placed tap over the gauze.

I let the nurse dispose of everything for me which gave me a chance to focus on Jasper. He was still tense so I brought his hand up to place a kiss lightly over the "bandage." He looked up at me with a confused expression, and I sighed in relief at seeing that he wasn't crying and upset.

"No more needle," I cheered with a smile and kissed his hand again. "You are completely free, buddy."

He dropped his gaze from me to his hand as he opened and closed his fist repeatedly as if he was trying it out. After he was satisfied with the movement of his hand, he brought the index finger of his other hand over to hesitantly poke the gauze. I struggled to hold in my laughter at his behavior. The nurse did chuckle softly as she left the room.

"Alright, silly boy," I said as I stood up, adjusting him on my hip before grabbing the fleece blanket. "Let's go see Esme." His head popped up when I said her name, and he smiled brightly once more which led me to think that he remembered her.

Instead of heading straight to Rosalie's room, I took a detour down to my office to grab our bag of clean clothes and toiletries. As much as I hated to think about it, we would have to leave soon after the kids ate breakfast. I was excited about seeing Emmett, but I didn't want Jasper and Rosalie to be alone.

After our short detour, we finally made it to Rosalie's room. The door was open so I didn't take the time to knock. Esme and Rosalie hadn't moved from the rocking chair since I had left, and Rosalie was still sleeping. I stepped inside the room and Esme smiled when she saw us.

"Why don't you go show _her_ your hand," I suggested softly as I placed him on his own two feet. I followed behind him as he walked slowly, and I had a feeling it was probably the first time he walked since coming to the hospital. He went right to Esme without any further coaxing.

"Good morning, buddy," Esme said once he was in front of her. I helped him climb up into her lap, and she kissed him multiple times until he was giggling. If the kids came home with us, I knew there wouldn't be any chance of them starving for love or affection.

"Now what do you have to show me?" she asked once he was settled on her lap next to Rosalie. He held up his hand, opening and closing it as he did before, and Esme looked up at me for clarification.

"See?" I said, pointing to his hand. "No more extra tubes."

Realization filled her expression. "Oh! Your IV is out, huh? That's wonderful, sweetheart!" She hugged him once more, and he looked to be the happiest I had seen him yet.

"Yes, he was such a brave boy for me. He didn't even cry."

Esme continued to praise him, but all of the excitement caused Rosalie to begin stirring.

"Look, buddy. You're sister's waking up," I pointed out. Jasper looked over at me and then back to Rosalie. As her eyes fluttered open, Jasper clapped her hands together. She obviously heard him which made her eyes pop open faster.

When Rosalie saw Jasper, her face lit up in a large smile, the first one I had seen cross her face. My heart warmed as I watched them. They didn't say anything to each other, but it was extremely obvious that they had a strong bond. Rosalie reached out for her brother, and he leaned over to tackle her in a hug. Esme quickly sat them back up so that they wouldn't get hurt, but they both seemed fine.

Rosalie was so absorbed with seeing her brother that she didn't even seem to notice or care that I was in the room. After a few more sweet hugs and kisses between them, they settled back down as they snuggled with Esme.

I didn't think it was possible for Esme to be any happier with them than she had been when they were sleeping in her lap the previous night, but she was beyond blissful when they were awake. Rosalie and Jasper seemed to be perfectly happy with just being cuddled and rocked, but I had a feeling that they would need something to occupy their attention eventually.

I found the remote to the TV and turned it on. The noise immediately caught their attention, and I changed the channel until I found a children's show. We all watched in relative silence, and it was clear that they were completely engaged in watching the show as they held hands as stared up at the TV.

Breakfast was finally brought in a few minutes later. Jasper moved to my lap so I could feed him as Esme fed Rosalie. The meal consisted of oatmeal with a cup of fruit, and even though they didn't seem to particularly enjoy it, they both ate a fair amount and drank all of their milk and juice.

A little while after breakfast, Charlotte came in. Her shift didn't start for another half hour, but she explained that she couldn't wait any longer to see the kids, and she was lonely without having Peter at home. Having her around gave Esme an opportunity to change clothes while Rosalie still had someone to hold her. Once Esme was dressed, Jasper went to her so I had a chance to change as well.

It was inevitable that we had to leave, but it didn't make anything easier. We tried to tell Rosalie and Jasper that we would be back, but our assurances did nothing to stop their tears. Jasper finally spoke, but I hated that the one word he would say was "no," and it was only in response to us leaving. Charlotte worked to distract them with the books Esme had brought, and we were finally able to slip out.

We headed toward the elevator, and I could tell that Esme was hurting from having to leave them when it was so clear that they wanted us to stay.

"That was harder than I thought it would be," Esme said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I hate leaving them."

"I know, sweetheart," I said and wrapped my arm around her waist. "But we'll be back in a few hours, hopefully with Emmett." Mentioning his name lifted her spirits as I hoped it would. "And we have a lot to do and talk about," I added.

The situation was not as simple as fall in love with the kids and then bring them home. There were many legal procedures that needed to be followed as well as preparations to be made if we did get to bring them home.

I had a feeling that Peter was already stretching some of the regulations by letting Esme stay with them. It wasn't so much of a stretch with me since I was a doctor at the hospital, but Rosalie and Jasper were minors and Esme was not a relative. Even if we were bending the rules, I hoped that the close bonds we already shared with the children would help our case with the assigned social worker.

I started a list in my head of people we needed to call, including Liam, Siobhan, and Mary Randall. We also needed to fill Carmen and Eleazar in on the whole situation. Our support system needed to be established and united, and it seemed like we only had one afternoon to get organized.

Esme and I also needed time to regroup with just the two of us. Nothing good would be accomplished if we weren't on the same page, and we also needed time to unwind together since our emotions had been heightened in the past 18 or so hours. And as much as I loved the feeling of a child in my arms, I was longing to hold my wife again. The night spent apart was definitely not something I was looking forward to experiencing again, but I _was_ looking forward to spending some much needed couch time together to make up for it.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is a bit shorter than they've been in a while, but it was an important transition. Their lives are about to be very busy in the next chapter, and I'll try to have it finished by next weekend! **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	32. A Mother's Love

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm actually on-time with this update, so yay me! I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, these characters, or the song lyrics.**

**Song for chapter: A Mother's Love by Dianna Ross**

* * *

_A mother's love is forever_

_A mother's love is free_

_It doesn't matter if you're good or bad_

_She's there for whatever you need_

Esme POV

As we left the hospital, I felt as if I was leaving half of my heart behind. The feeling almost scared me; I didn't want to think about what would happen to my heart if things didn't work out the way we wanted them to. It would probably be just as difficult for Rosalie and Jasper. So far, neither one of them had asked for their mother, but I was sure they had some kind of bond with her. It was also obvious that they already seemed to have a strong bond with Carlisle and me. If they lost so many people in such a short time, it would more than likely be detrimental to their long-term recovery.

My mind was swimming with so many "what ifs" along with the long list of things I needed to do. Carlisle broke the silence of the car and the torrent of my thoughts with a reminder that one of us needed to call Carmen to see if we needed to pick Emmett up or if she was going to bring him home later. I quickly placed the call to my cheerful mother-in-law, and she volunteered to bring Emmett home later since he was still eating breakfast and wasn't dressed yet. I glanced at the clock to see that it was still midmorning. Our past few hours had been so full that I hadn't realized that it was still so early.

Carlisle drove straight home since we didn't have to pick up Emmett. My thoughts consumed me once more, and I didn't even notice that we were home until Carlisle was opening the car door for me. I smiled apologetically, but he didn't seem to be offended. He knew me well enough to know that I was always quiet and unobservant when something was on my mind.

We walked hand-in-hand into the house, but instead of letting go, Carlisle began leading me toward the family room.

"What are you doing, Carlisle?" I asked. "There's so much that needs to be done right now."

He shook his head and didn't let go until we were both sitting on the couch.

"The only thing that we need to do right now is sit on this couch," he said as he lifted my legs into his lap, and I scooted over closer to him, almost to the point where I was sitting in his lap.

"I missed you last night," he confessed into my hair. As I leaned over to rest my head against his shoulder, it registered in my head and heart how much I had missed him, too. Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and held me in a comfortable grip, and I settled against him blissfully. My husband had once again known what we needed, and I couldn't have been more thankful for his intuition.

"I missed you, too," I hummed. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he chuckled. "I guess I forgot to tell you earlier."

"That's alright. It was a bit…hectic this morning."

"I know. Are you okay?" he asked me in a serious tone. "I know it had to be difficult for you to watch Rosalie be afraid and not be able to comfort her right away."

"I'm okay." I patted his chest in reassurance. "It's Rosalie who I'm worried about."

It had taken everything in my power to sit back while the nurses restrained her to change her diaper. I knew she didn't like having her diaper changed and part of that was due to fear, but it was mostly because it made her uncomfortable. The nurses could have been compassionate when dealing with her instead of terrifying her even more. I was glad Peter said something to them otherwise I would have, but I knew for a fact that they got off a lot easier with Peter. No one would want to deal with me after messing with one of my children.

"I know what it's like to live in a near-constant state of fear," I continued. "But I was an adult. I have no idea what it's like for a child, and I just hope those nurses didn't set back her recovery. She and Jasper need to feel safe again."

"I think we're doing okay with restoring their feeling of safety," Carlisle said, and I lifted my head to find that he was smiling. "Rosalie seems to be very comfortable with you, and I think Jasper is fine with both of us."

"Oh, but you're Jasper's favorite," I teased with my own smile on my face. "I wish you could see him like I do. When he's with you, he lights up."

"But he likes spending time with you, too."

"I know, but I think he would prefer you to me right now. How did your night go with him?"

Carlisle sighed, but I could tell it wasn't an annoyed sigh. The longer I looked at him, the more I could see how tired he looked.

"Well, it was definitely long," he said with a bit of humor in his voice. "Jasper woke up every couple of hours. Peter seems to think that he was checking to make sure I was still there."

"See. I told you that you were his favorite," I said smugly.

"And I guess you're right as usual," he laughed. "So how was your night with Rosalie?"

"It was pretty calm," I said with a shrug. "I honestly expected her to wake up several times, but a nurse gave her a small dose of pain medicine which probably helped her sleep. She only woke up once, and even then she was much calmer than I expected.  
She shed a few tears but was fine after I picked her up."

"Peter also thinks that they need contact," Carlisle interrupted. "He thinks they have been needing contact for quite a while now, and I agree. They seem to eat up the affection we give them."

"I'm glad we're able to help them," I said, turning serious again. "Carlisle, do you think we have a good chance of being able to bring them home with us?"

"I think we have as good of a chance as anyone else," he said thoughtfully. "We have the room and the time, and we're financially stable. We've also been through the adoption process before so we have the contacts we need."

"And, we've already started the process again," I said, becoming hopeful. "The only thing we have left is the home study, right?"

Carlisle nodded, and I could tell he was hoping right along with me.

"So I would say that's pretty close to being as qualified as we need to be. And we already have a bond with the kids. Who else could be a better choice?"

My voice rose with every thought, and by this time, Carlisle was laughing at my enthusiasm. I couldn't stop, though. We had hoped to bring one child into our family from an unfortunate situation to nurture and love. The prospect of bringing _two_ home, two precious children that I already loved, was amazing to think about. My heart ached to help them, to show them that the world didn't have to be scary when a family was behind you.

"I do believe we are a good choice," Carlisle nodded. "We also have enough references if we need them. But there's not a whole lot we can do until tomorrow. I was planning to call Liam and Mary Randall this afternoon just to give them a heads up and see if they have any advice."

"That sounds like a good plan," I agreed. "What time do you have to be at the hospital today?"

"Three. I work until eleven, but then I go in at eight tomorrow morning." He punctuated his statement with a yawn, and I brought my hand up to gently cup his cheek.

"You're tired," I said softly as my thumb softly caressed the darker than usual space under his eyes. "You should take a nap before lunch. You really should be alert for work."

He turned his head to kiss my palm. "I've survived on less sleep than this during my residency," he murmered against my skin.

"I know." I leaned over to meet his lips with mine. Our kiss was short but ever so sweet and made my heart flutter the same way it did every time Carlisle touched me.

"But that was when you didn't have me to take care of you," I said once we had pulled away from each other. "You're tired and there's nothing for you to do right now. Please rest."

"Okay, sweetheart," he chuckled. "I'll go lie down."

I swung my legs off of him so he could stand, but he pulled me up with him. He held me to him tightly, and I understood his meaning. He wasn't ready to give up contact with me yet, but I felt the same way. It was pretty much a given that we would be spending the night apart again which made our short time together even more important.

"I love you. Thank you for taking care of me," he said and leaned down to kiss me. One kiss led to a second and a third, and I finally pulled away after the fourth.

"I love you, too," I laughed. "But you should probably go to sleep before Emmett gets home. I can't promise to be able to keep him away from you if you're awake."

Carlisle agreed reluctantly and let me go so he could head upstairs. As much as I wanted to nap with him, I actually had some things to catch up on. Easter weekend had been a little hectic, and housework had taken a backseat. The house was still presentable, but I wanted to make sure everything was in order while I had time.

I started a load of laundry and then went upstairs. Emmett's room didn't take very long to straighten up, and when I was finished there, I wandered into one of the empty bedrooms. I tried to plan out in my mind which room could be Jasper's and which one could be Rosalie's. I also wondered if they would want to stay together. They obviously had a strong bond, and I knew it was possible for them to be calming influences for each other. Being in a strange place was always easier with someone you knew.

All of the extra bedrooms were empty at this point, though. Furniture would definitely be needed for them as well as clothing and toys. Thinking about the prospect of adding pink and girly things to the house was very exciting, and I hoped Rosalie liked those kinds of things. If she didn't, that would be perfectly fine; we already had enough "boy" items scattered around the house.

Once the upstairs met my standards, I quickly looked in the bedroom to check on Carlisle. He was asleep, just like I hoped he would be, and his soft snores and lack of movement indicated that he was sleeping soundly.

I closed the door softly so I wouldn't disturb him and went back downstairs. The kitchen was the next thing to take care of on my mental list. I made sure the counters were cleaned off and the floor was swept. I also checked the refrigerator and pantry to make sure we had enough to eat, but they were both well stocked since we had bought groceries earlier in the week.

After the kitchen came the family room. It was the one that needed the most work since that was the room we were in most of the time. Emmett's toys were scattered around the floor even though we had special shelves and bins for them along one of the walls. I shook my head to myself as I picked them up, but I couldn't help but smile at the irony. We had the organization unit included to cut down on the clutter, but unfortunately, it didn't help any if no one put the toys away. I knew Emmett was going to be learning to pick up after himself very soon, and hopefully he would have a couple of helpers.

I was so absorbed in straightening the room that I didn't notice the time until I heard a door open and a pair of little feet running toward me.

"Mommy!" Emmett squealed as he ran into the room. I stopped what I was doing to kneel down and catch him as he flung himself at me.

"I missed you," he said and hugged me tightly with his arms around my neck. He leaned forward to kiss me, which I gladly reciprocated. I held him tightly as well before standing up and positioning him on my hip.

"I missed you, too, Monkey. Did you have fun with Nana?" I looked over to see that Carmen had entered the room, smiling as she watch Emmett and me together.

"Uh huh," he nodded and placed both hands on my face to pull it back so I could only focus on him. I tried not to chuckle at him wanting to have my full and undivided attention.

"Mommy, I sleeped in _my_ bed, not Riley's. And Pops readed me a story bouts some aminals, and Nana played bubbles with me. And we didn't swim in the swimmy pool cause Pops said it too cold, but we had bacon for breakfast!"

I loved how verbal Emmett was. His innocent view of the world was always so wonderful to get a glimpse of.

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" I said with a large smile.

He started to talk again but stopped to look around. "Where Daddy?" he asked, still looking around the room.

"Daddy's sleeping so we have to stay down here and be quiet."

"But I miss him," he whined and jutted his bottom lip out in a pout that looked very similar to Corin's.

"I think you've been around Corin too much," I chuckled and acted like I was going to nibble on his lip. He finally laughed even though I could tell he didn't want to, and I placed him back on the floor so I could take his jacket and shoes off.

"Please, Mommy," he begged as he held his arms still so his jacket was easier to remove. "I be quiet."

"Will you be _really _quiet?" I asked him seriously, and he nodded. "You can't wake up Daddy because he has to work today, okay? You can go lie down with him, but don't disturb him, got it?"

"I gots it!" he said rather loudly, and I placed my index finger over my lips in a reminder. He copied me and nodded before slipping his shoes off and running upstairs.

Carmen was laughing silently at Emmett's antics, and I just shook my head with a smile as I put his things away.

"You can't keep that boy from his daddy," Carmen chuckled as she sat down on the couch.

"I know. But it was worth a shot," I said and sat down beside her. "Carlisle didn't get much sleep last night so he really needs the nap."

"How was your night at the hospital?" she asked. I could tell she wasn't trying to pry, but she was interested to know more about the situation we had placed ourselves in, especially after we had only given her an abbreviated version before we left.

"My night was fairly quiet, and I think Carlisle's was as well for the most part. Oh, Carmen," I smiled, "you are going to absolutely love Rosalie and Jasper."

I proceeded to tell her more about them, at least parts that I knew. We really had no reason not to share with our family since Carlisle and I had every intention of adding the children to the family. It would also be difficult to go from one child to three, but I knew Carmen would be around to help any time I needed her.

Some parts about Rosalie and Jasper's lives were difficult for Carmen to hear and difficult for me to talk about. I still couldn't understand how a monster could be so cruel to such innocent babies. I just hoped that the horrible and painful parts of their lives would soon be drowned out by the love we were giving them. Carmen, of course, was near ecstatic to hear about the bond we had already formed with the children.

"So do you think I might have two new grandbabies coming home soon?" she asked hopefully once I was finished.

"I think it's a good possibility," I said, not even trying to conceal my happiness. "They might even be discharged tomorrow depending on how things go with the social worker. Peter is only keeping them admitted until he knows for sure that they have somewhere to go."

"Those kids are very fortunate to have Peter as their doctor," she commented. "Very fortunate."

I nodded in agreement. Not all pediatricians would invest so much time into making sure their patients felt safe in and out of the hospital. We were also fortunate to have Peter as a friend. He was doing an incredible thing trying to find Rosalie and Jasper a home they needed while also giving us exactly what we needed in our lives at the same time.

"Just remember," Carmen said and held one of my hands between her. "Eleazar and I are here for you and Carlisle. We'll do anything to help you, darling. Just say the word, and we'll be right over."

"I know. I think we might actually need you this afternoon," I said, an idea coming to mind.

"Carlisle said something about letting Emmett come up to the hospital to play with the kids in his office. I'll have to talk to him first, but we might need you to bring Emmett as well as watch him until Carlisle gets off work since I don't get the feeling that he's staying at the hospital again tonight. We hate for both of us to be away from Emmett for very long."

"I'll be happy help," she said with a smile. "You can call me when you know for sure, and if you need us to watch Emmett for the whole night, we can, but I understand about being with him. His life might be about to change forever."

I sighed as I thought about the effects this would have on Emmett. We had already talked to him about bringing another child into our family, but it was all very hypothetical. He was agreeable to the idea, but it wasn't the same as it actually happening. Rosalie and Jasper would need so much attention, but I hoped Emmett would never feel like he was left out.

"We talked to Emmett a while back after we had started the process, but I just hope this won't be something negative in his life. It just feels like we're meant to do this, but I don't want to hurt him."

"You'll figure it out," she said and patted my hand. "Emmett knows that you love him, and he loves you very much. I'm sure the balance will come in time, as it does any time a new baby is born. We'll definitely continue praying for you, but I'm sure everything will be fine."

I was very relieved after our talk. It felt good to just be able to get out some of my fears and be met with unconditional love and support, the kind that only came with family. Our family was full of good listeners, a trait I considered invaluable.

Carmen left a few minutes later to allow me to get back to my cleaning. I finished up the family room and then headed upstairs to check on my men. I hadn't heard anything from my position downstairs, but I wanted to make sure Carlisle was still able to sleep.

When I made it to our bedroom door, I found it to be halfway open but everything seemed to be quiet inside. I silently entered and walked closer to the bed to get a better look. Carlisle was still asleep, and it didn't look like he had moved at all except to put his arm around Emmett who was snuggled against him, also sleeping peacefully. I smiled as I observed them for a few moments, but then left before my presence disturbed them. I planned to let them to sleep until lunch time unless one of them woke up before.

The rest of my morning was spent finishing the laundry. I did stop once to put some frozen potato soup in a pot to heat up for lunch, but other than that one break, my work was continuous. It was amazing how much laundry accumulated with our family of three, and I could only imagine what it would be like for a family of five.

I made it through all of the piles before starting on Emmett's. As I folded his pajamas, another idea came to me. Rosalie and Jasper had been stuck wearing the flimsy hospital gowns since they had been admitted. Different pajamas would definitely be more comfortable for them, and I wanted to do anything to make their stay at the hospital easier. I knew for a fact that there were a couple of old pairs of Emmett's pajamas pushed in the back of his drawer. They were still in good shape, but they didn't fit him anymore. I was glad that I hadn't had a chance to get rid of them yet since they would probably fit Jasper.

The only issue with my idea was that I didn't have any pajamas on hand for little girls, nor did I have time to go buy any. I thought about it for a minute and then decided to call Carmen to see if she happened to have any leftover from when Corin was little or any that Jane could wear now. Carmen proved once again that she was the best mother-in-law and Nana ever when she told me that she did in fact have a pair of pajamas that she had just bought for Jane. Not only did she offer to let me have them, she also informed me that she was about to go to the mall to get a few things for Rosalie and Jasper. I tried to tell her that the pajamas were enough for now, but she asserted her right to spoil her grandbabies. She ended the call with an "I love you," and promptly hung up before I could argue any more.

Her rapid ending of the conversation didn't offend me, and I shook my head while laughing as I went back to folding. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door, but when it opened without my answering it, I knew it was Carmen. She only stayed a couple of minutes, just long enough to drop off a bag before heading off on her mini-shopping spree.

Inside the bag was a pair of little pajamas that looked like they would be perfect for Rosalie. The bottoms were light pink with darker pink lady bugs on them, and the top was also pink with one big lady bug in the center. Ruffles lined the bottom of the top as well as both pant legs which made them look even more adorable. They smelled like laundry detergent, so I could tell that they had already been washed which was one less thing that I had to do.

I left the pajamas on the couch so they wouldn't get mixed up with the other laundry which I carried upstairs. It was almost time for lunch, and I planned to wake Carlisle and Emmett up after I finished putting everything away.

I saved the clothing that went in our room for last to give them as much time to sleep as I could. However, when I opened the door, I found that Emmett was already awake. He wasn't moving around, but he was singing softly to himself. My entrance didn't stop him, though, and he smiled at me before continuing his made-up song about Daddy, Emmett, ice cream, and babies. I stood and listened for a few seconds before realizing that he was singing to Carlisle who was still sleeping. He would pat Carlisle's arm every few seconds as he sang his little lullaby, and the sight almost brought tears to my eyes.

I quickly put our clothes away in the closet and went back to stand by the bed. Emmett stopped singing and sat up.

"Mommy, Daddy wake up now?" he asked hopefully.

"How about we wake him with kisses?" I suggested with a wink. Carlisle always liked to wake me up that way which I loved, and I knew he would probably appreciate it as well.

Emmett agreed, and we started placing light kisses on both sides of his face. Emmett's kisses quickly turned into slobbery raspberries, and those combined with his loud giggle roused Carlisle in no time.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Carlisle mumbled as he smiled. He sat up slightly and rubbed his eyes before opening them. "Is that what it feels like when I wake you up?"

I laughed. "It's probably close, minus all of the moisture." I grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and reached over to wipe away the mess Emmett had left on his cheek.

Emmett crawled up into Carlisle lap and hugged him. "Hi, Daddy!" he said cheerfully. "I be quiet like Mommy said, but I miss you. We taked a nap."

"I missed you, too, buddy," he said and hugged Emmett tightly. "Thank you for taking a nap with me. Did you have fun with Nana and Pops?"

"Lunch is just about ready to eat. Come downstairs when you're ready," I whispered into Carlisle's ear as Emmett began telling him all about the fun he had with his grandparents.

Carlisle nodded and kissed me before turning his attention to Emmett, and it took that as my cue to head back downstairs. The soup was almost ready as I had predicted, and after I stirred it, I started making some toasted sandwiches to go with it.

I had most of the sandwiches finished an on a plate when Carlisle joined me in the kitchen carrying a still chattering Emmett. He looked a lot better after his nap, and I was glad I had convinced him to sleep. The nap also didn't hurt Emmett any even though he was now incredibly hyper.

As soon as I had everything ready, we sat down at the table to eat. In Carlisle's prayer to bless the food, he included being thankful for our little angels and asked God to continue to watch over them. I squeezed his hand letting him know that I understood who he meant. We now had three little ones to be thankful for and also worry about.

After lunch, Carlisle and I were able to spend some time playing with Emmett in the family room. We played until Carlisle had to start getting ready for work, and when he went upstairs, I had Emmett help me put the toys away. He was much more enthusiastic about helping that I had anticipated, and we were finished in no time.

Emmett and I joined Carlisle in the bedroom, and I let him roll around on the bed while Carlisle and I snuck in a quick conversation. I asked him how he felt about my idea for Carmen to bring Emmett up to the hospital to play for a while this afternoon. He liked my idea and also confirmed my suspicion that he was going to spend the night at home so Emmett could have some normalcy.

While Carlisle finished getting ready, I took a very fast shower and went to pack another bag for the night. I found the pajamas in Emmett's drawer that I had been thinking about, and I smiled as I thought how cute Jasper would be in the plaid, fleece pants and the green long-sleeved shirt with puppies on it. The fleece would also be good for the cold hospital rooms.

After both pairs of pajamas were packed in the bag, I added two clean sippy cups. Rosalie and Jasper could both drink from straws very well, but having a cup with a lid would make it easier for them to recline and drink at the same time, not to mention cutting down on potential messes.

Since he was leaving after his shift, Carlisle wanted to make sure I had a car at the hospital even though I didn't plan on going anywhere. So when we were ready to leave, we loaded up in separate cars. Carlisle drove straight to the hospital, and I took Emmett over to Carmen and Eleazar's house.

Carmen was not home from shopping yet when we got there, but Eleazar said that he had just talked to her and she would be home soon. The fact that she was still out shopping made me a little nervous, but I had to trust that she wouldn't go overboard. I didn't get to talk to Eleazar long because I was ready to head to the hospital, but he assured me that he understood and would talk to me later.

During this drive to the hospital, I felt no trace of anxiety about visiting with the kids. The only think I could think of was how excited I was to see them again even though we had only been gone for a couple of hours.

As soon as I found a parking spot in the deck, I made my way as quickly as possible to the pediatric floor. I walked down to Rosalie's room but was surprised to find it was empty. Completely empty. Both beds had even been stripped of their linens. I checked the number on the wall twice, but it was the right one. I was puzzled so I headed down to Jasper room only to find that it was empty as well.

I tried to remind myself not to worry, but I had no clue where they were. I hurried down to the nurses' desk and was about to ask one of them if she knew where the kids were, but then someone walked around the corner.

I let out a sigh of relief as Charlotte walked toward me. She was carrying Rosalie in one arm and pushing the IV pole with her other. Rosalie was obviously very anxious about being out among other people, and her posture reflected her feelings as she held on to Charlotte tightly and hid her face against her shoulder.

Charlotte smile when she saw me and nudged Rosalie to get her to look over toward me. When she finally brought her face out of hiding to look in my direction, her eyes lit up and she reached for me.

I was by their side in no time and had Rosalie in my arms. We hugged each other tightly for a few moments before she settled comfortable against me with her face hiding in my neck.

"I missed you, sweet girl," I said as I rubbed her back and leaned my head lightly against hers.

"She definitely missed you, too," Charlotte chuckled. "She's been asking 'Where May? Where May?' all day since you left. It was absolutely precious."

"She knows my name?" I was shocked that she actually knew. I assumed that she had only heard it said a couple times, but that didn't seem like enough for her to learn it.

"There's no question that she does," Charlotte assured me. "Jasper does as well even if he doesn't say it."

"Where is Jasper?" I asked as I realized that he wasn't with them.

Charlotte didn't answer at first. Instead, she motioned for me to follow her down the hallway she came from. I followed without hesitation, keeping close since she still had the IV pole, and I didn't want to risk pulling on Rosalie's IV.

"Jasper was with us, but then Carlisle got here," she finally said with a grin as we walked slowly. "It was like I didn't even exist once he saw Carlisle, and I'm not even sure where they are now."

I smiled along with her, and I hoped that Carlisle had learned that what I said had been true. Even though Jasper had been around Charlotte for days before he met him, Carlisle was still who he preferred.

As we continued walking, Charlotte explained that Peter had found a room large enough for Rosalie and Jasper to share, and they were already much happier with the new set up. Since they were feeling better, they were both getting restless after staying in the same room all day which was why Charlotte had decided to take them for a walk.

"Are you ready to go to the room?" Charlotte asked a few minutes later, and I nodded. "Okay. I need to _c-h-a-n-g-e_ her _d-i-a-p-e-r, _and you can help me since I don't plan to ever ask any other nurses to assist me."

I agreed with Charlotte's idea. Even if Rosalie was still upset, it would have to be better without all the extra bodies in the room. I could tell she was nervous around a lot of people, especially ones that invaded her person space like the nurses during the morning.

When we made it to the room, I took a moment to look around as Charlotte gathered the supplies she needed. The space was much larger and included two cribs and a regular hospital bed. There was also a rocking chair which I knew would definitely be getting some use. I placed my bag down in the seat, but then remembered what I had in it.

"Oh Charlotte, I brought some pajamas for them. Would it be alright if I changed her after you're finished?"

"That's a wonderful idea. I'm sure she'll love to wear some more comfortable jammies," Charlotte said happily. She already her gloves on and everything was laid out and ready on the big bed. She patted a spot on the side where I assumed she wanted me to lay Rosalie, and I took a deep breath to prepare myself before walking over.

I started to lay her down, and as soon as her back touched the mattress, the crying began. I softly shushed her as I tried to pry her hands from where they had gripped my shirt. Once I was finally free, she continued to reach for me and her worried cries had already turned to sobs. I quickly walked to the other side of the bed and crawled over to lie beside her.

"You're okay sweetheart. You're okay," I chanted over her loud sobbing. It was heartbreaking to listen to, but it still wasn't nearly as bad as the sound of her screaming.

Charlotte got to work quickly, and I encouraged Rosalie to turn her head so she could look at me. Once she was looking, I placed my arm over her to try to make her feel safe but also keep her from moving too much which would make her fall off the bed.

My soothing words didn't appear to be as soothing to her as I had hoped, so I switched to singing. She had calmed earlier when I sang, and I was hoping it would work again. I picked the first song that popped into my head, which happened to be _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_, and began singing softly. I purposely didn't try to sing over her, and my plan worked when she started to lower the volume of her cries so she could hear me.

I only made it through the song once before Charlotte stepped away from the bed. As she threw all of the used items away, I stayed where I was and continued to sing. When Rosalie's cries had finally dissolved to whimpers, I began placing soft kisses on her forehead and the tip of her nose.

After a few moments, she raised her head and realized the Charlotte was finished.

"Done?" she whispered and then rolled toward me.

"Mmhmm. You're all done, baby," I said and held her close. "You did so good."

I sat up once she was completely calm, and Charlotte came back over holding the pair of pink pajamas she had found in the bag. Rosalie was hesitant at first as we started changing her, but once the hospital gown had been traded for the soft pajamas, her happiness couldn't be mistaken.

I wrapped Rosalie in her fleece blanket and moved to the rocking chair, moving the bag so I could sit down. Charlotte made sure everything was still connected correctly on the IV, and then took one of the clean sippy cups to get her something to drink.

I wondered why Rosalie still needed an IV when Jasper's had already been removed. When Charlotte came back, I asked her.

"Jasper only had a saline drip," she explained as she handed the cup of cold juice to Rosalie who began drinking with vigor. "He didn't need it anymore since he's drinking enough to stay hydrated. Rosalie is on broad spectrum antibiotics right now to try to prevent her from getting an infection. We also use a special ointment on her cuts every time we change her diaper."

Rosalie tensed and stopped drinking when Charlotte said "diaper" which clued me in as to why she spelled it earlier. I kissed her head and ran my fingers through her hair to assure her that she was okay, and it didn't take long for her relax again.

Charlotte showed me the little tube of ointment and further explained that she would be sent home with some as well as a prescription for an oral antibiotic that she would continue to take for a few days. To me, this was just another good reason for the children to come home with us. I knew for a fact that Carlisle and I didn't mind dealing with any medications that might be needed, and I hoped the social worker would find it reassuring that Carlisle was a doctor.

Charlotte had to leave a few minutes later since she technically had other patients she had to help with even though she spent most of her time with Rosalie and Jasper. I still didn't know where Carlisle had taken Jasper, but I knew they had to be back soon since Carlisle was supposed to be working.

I started reading a book to Rosalie as we waited, and it was amazing to witness the signs that showed how much better she felt. As I read, she pointing out different pictures on the pages to either tell me what they were or ask me to explain. Her little voice was so sweet which matched her disposition. I quickly discovered that when she wasn't afraid, she liked to talk, not quite as much as Emmett, but still more than Jasper. Her giggle was also precious, and I hated that Carlisle didn't get to see the relaxed side of her.

Our reading was interrupted when Jasper came into the room, followed by Carlisle. He walked right to me and I helped him into my lap before hugging and showering him with kisses.

"I missed you, buddy. Where have you two been?" I asked, turning my attention to Carlisle.

"We were down in my office," he explained. "We would have been back sooner, but Carmen called while we were still there. Your cell phone was turned off, and she wanted to know if it was okay to bring Emmett in about an hour. I told her that was fine, so we should probably head back down there soon."

"Okay," I nodded. "But I need to change Jasper first. I have some pajamas for him, too."

Carlisle smiled as he looked at Rosalie and noticed what she was not wearing. "Oh, did you get new pajamas, sweetheart?" he asked her.

She had already gone back to being silent and pressing herself as close to me as she could, so it didn't surprise me when she didn't answer him. I was pleasantly surprised to see that she wasn't panicking even though Carlisle was within a few feet of us.

"Yes she did," I answered for her. "And Jasper's are in the bag if you want to help get him changed."

Carlisle went to look in the bag and didn't have any trouble finding the pajamas. He picked Jasper up out of my lap and took him over to the bed. I laughed to myself as I listened to Carlisle's one-sided conversation as he changed him. He was obviously trying to encourage Jasper to speak, and even though it wasn't working, it was still very cute.

A few minutes later, Jasper matched his sister- wearing his new pajamas and being bundled in his blanket. I stood up carefully with Rosalie, making sure to keep her comfortable and not tangle all of the tubing. Once I was situated, I followed Carlisle as we headed down to his office.

We made a stop along the way so he could fill a sippy cup for Jasper and then resumed our leisurely pace. Rosalie surprised me once again when she began staring at Carlisle. He would turn to smile at her every few minutes, but she never stopped staring. It was as if she was trying to somehow figure him out, but it didn't bother either one of us as long as she wasn't upset. I wanted my theory would be correct about it helping her to see that Jasper liked Carlisle, and it was a prime opportunity for her to observe since Jasper was very happy to be snuggled in Carlisle's arms.

When we made it to Carlisle's office, I sat on the sofa with Rosalie in my lap, and Carlisle placed Jasper beside me. Carlisle had already brought down a bin of toys from the playroom, and we soon moved into the floor to check them out.

As we played quietly in the floor, Carlisle worked on some paperwork at his desk. I was glad he had found a loophole to allow him to still work while spending time with us. Rosalie and Jasper played very well together and had no problem sharing. I could only imagine what would happen when Emmett was thrown into the mix. I hoped it would work out smoothly, but there was always the possibility that it wouldn't. Either way, we were about to find out.

* * *

**A/N: So when I said that their lives were about to get busy, I meant it. This chapter was originally going to include playtime with Emmett and part of the next day. But I already have part of the next chapter finished now since I ended it here, so you _might_ get an extra update for the week.**

**I'll try my best, but if not, I'll definitely be able to update next weekend! :)**


	33. Playtime

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! They are great motivation for me to write what happens next!**

**There's no song for this chapter, but I figured you would rather have the chapter now instead of waiting for me to find one! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Esme POV

As we played in the floor, Rosalie was still a bit reserved. She would look over at Carlisle every few minutes, and I knew he was the reason for her hesitance. I didn't want to worry too much about it, though. Hopefully he would gain her trust in time.

We were all interrupted by a knock at the door, and I looked over at the clock on the wall to see that Carmen was right on time. Carlisle got up and walked over to open the door, and I immediately heard Emmett's cheerful voice as he greeted his daddy.

When Carlisle stepped aside to let them enter, Emmett was the first one in. He looked around, and as soon as he saw me, he ran over. He didn't seem to notice Rosalie in my lap or Jasper beside me as he threw his arms around my neck.

"Mommy, Nana said I gets new friends," he said excitedly before pulling away. "They my new friends?" he asked, finally noticed Rosalie and Jasper.

"I'm sure they'd like to be your friends, Monk," I said with a laugh. "Their names are Rosalie and Jasper."

Before I could say anything else, Emmett had his arms thrown around Rosalie's neck in a tight hug.

"Whoa, be gentle, buddy," I said as I pulled him back slightly. When he finally released her, I looked down to make sure she was okay. Being around unfamiliar children was uncharted territory, and I had no idea how she would react. Fortunately, Rosalie didn't seem to be upset in any way. Her expression was one of confusion, and she looked up at me for an explanation. But Emmett once again cut me off, this time by going over to hug Jasper.

He was just as enthusiastic, although he was gentler like I had asked him to be. When Jasper hugged him back, a chorus of "awws" filled the room.

Introductions were over after that, and Emmett sat down to play like he had known Jasper and Rosalie for much longer than three minutes. I looked up at Carlisle, but he simply chuckled and shrugged his shoulders before going back to his desk while Carmen closed the door and came to sit on the sofa behind me.

I watched the three of them closely as they played, wanting to make sure they were all comfortable with each other. Emmett's reception of Rosalie and Jasper, and vice-versa, was incredibly important to our plan of brining them home with us. Thankfully, they did play well together, and Rosalie and Jasper weren't afraid of Emmett, even after his boisterous introduction. He talked enough for all three of them, and it didn't seem to faze him that Jasper never spoke and Rosalie had very few words to contribute.

As the playing continued, Rosalie switched from looking over at Carlisle to looking back at Carmen. I caught Jasper looking a few times as well, and it seemed that even though they had been quick to accept Emmett, adults were another story. Carmen didn't appear to be offended, though, and sat quietly with a smile on her face.

While Emmett and Jasper built towers out of blocks only to knock them over, Rosalie remained in my lap. I tried to get her to sit in the floor with the boys, but every time I would start to move her, she would start whining and hold onto me tighter. I wasn't sure if it was because it was still uncomfortable for her to sit or if she just didn't want to leave me, but I continued holding her nonetheless. After a while, she no longer seemed interested in what Emmett and Jasper were doing even though I tried to get her involved.

"I brought her something," Carmen leaned down to whisper in my ear. "She might like it better than what the boys are playing."

I nodded and tried to get Rosalie to stand up so I could move, but she was not happy about it.

"We're just moving to the sofa," I explained softly as she clung to me. "Nana brought you something, so we need to go see what it is."

She looked back at Carmen, but still made no move to separate from me even for a second.

"Yes, that's Nana. We need to see what she has for you. I'll bet you'll like it."

I finally managed to find a way to stand up without letting her go, but she went back to hiding her face against my neck. I sat down on the sofa, as far away from Carmen as I could get. It took a few minutes for me to organize all of the IV tubing and the blanket to get Rosalie comfortable again, but Carmen waited patiently for me to finish.

"Alright, my darling. Let's see what I have for you in my bag," Carmen said cheerfully, completely undeterred by Rosalie's hesitance.

She reached into a shopping bag that I hadn't noticed she brought in with her and pulled out a baby doll. The doll was the perfect size for Rosalie and was dressed in a pink gown.

"Look, sweetheart," I said as I coaxed her to turn around from her position of hiding. She let me turn her slowly until she was sitting sideways on my lap, and her eyes lit up as soon as she saw the doll.

"Baby!" she whispered and looked up at me. I matched her smile and nodded.

"It's your baby, Rosalie. Nana brought it for you. You can hold it and play with it as much as you'd like."

She went back to looking at the doll and then up at Carmen. Carmen smiled and nodded, holding the doll out further so she could reach it. After a few moments, she leaned forward and carefully took the doll from Carmen's hands. I could tell right away that Rosalie loved the doll. All of her previous hesitance melted away as she cradled her own little baby, rocking it in her arms and kissing it several times.

It was clear that even though her life now contained fear and pain, her spirit was still intact; that monster had not been able to completely break her. Seeing the moments of Rosalie being relaxed and finding enjoyment in something was further evidence to me that she would overcome this.

"It's perfect, Carmen," I said as I held Rosalie and observed her quiet joy. "Thank you."

"Every little girl needs a baby doll of her own," Carmen replied. "Jane is very interested in babies right now, and since they're close to the same age, I figured that Rosalie would like them, too."

Our interaction had not gone unnoticed by Emmett, and it didn't take long for him to stand up and take Jasper's hand before leading him over to stand in front of Carmen.

"Did you get me something, Nana?" he asked hopefully.

"Emmett, that's not very…"

My chastisement was cut off when Carmen placed her hand on mine and smiled. I could tell she wasn't trying to undermine my parenting, so I wasn't offended. She started rummaging through her shopping bag again, and I relaxed back against the sofa. Of course she had thought of everything.

"I actually do have something for you _and_ Jasper," she said to the boys. Emmett was practically bouncing with excitement, as if he had never received an impromptu gift from his Nana before.

I wondered what else Carmen had in her rather large bag to cause her to have to look for so long. I was a little afraid to see exactly how much she had bought during her excursion.

She finally found what she was looking for and pulled out two floppy stuffed dogs, giving one to Jasper and one to Emmett.

"A puppy dog!" Emmett squealed as he hugged his new toy. "Thank you, Nana!" He jumped into her lap to give her a hug, and she was already laughing at his excitement.

Jasper also hugged his puppy and walked over to stand in front of me. His smile showed that he was just as happy as Emmett, even if he way of expression it wasn't as loud.

"My dog?" he whispered, looking up at me with a hopeful look in his eyes.

I almost couldn't believe that he spoke. Carlisle's gasp alerted me to the fact that he had heard it, too, and he was also surprised. I looked over at him, and when my eyes met his misty ones, he smiled. My assumption was that he had been watching us the whole time, and I could understand why. It was so amazing to watch Rosalie and Jasper progress in leaps and bounds being so soon after we had met them.

I turned my attention back to Jasper and nodded. "Yes, sweetheart. That is your dog," I assured him. "Do you like it?"

He nodded quickly and started to climb up to sit beside me. I leaned down to help him, but then Emmett jumped down from Carmen's lap and took Jasper's hand.

"Come on," he said, excitement still very clear in his voice. "Let's go show _my_ daddy."

I didn't miss the fact that Emmett was being possessive over Carlisle. Honestly, I was a bit surprised that he hadn't had any other jealousy issues, especially since Rosalie had been in my lap the whole time. If Rosalie and Jasper did come home with us, it would definitely be something that we would have to deal with. Emmett still needed our attention, but it would have to be less because of the two other little ones who needed us. I hoped Carmen was right about being able to find the balance. It wasn't like I was the first mom to ever bring home twins, even though our circumstance was a bit different.

Carmen and I both focused our attention on Carlisle as he talked to the boys. His work had been forgotten, but it didn't matter because this was more important. As I watched him lift both Jasper and Emmett into his lap as he interacted with both of them, I realized that finding a balance wouldn't be as difficult as I was making it in my mind. Carlisle didn't seem to have any trouble splitting his attention, and neither Emmett nor Jasper was suffering from the attention being divided.

As the three of them continued chatting about the new stuffed animals, Carmen and I fell into an easy conversation. I subconsciously ran my fingers through Rosalie's curls, and she remained relaxed against me, still holding her baby in her arms. The atmosphere of the room was very laid-back, and it felt good to not have to worry about everything that was going on or would be going on, even if it was just for a few minutes. The feeling of fear wasn't evident in Rosalie or Jasper which was a welcome change from how they felt when we were in a hospital room. Carlisle's office was not a place where they feared someone coming in to poke or prod them, and their feeling of security was evident.

In the middle of our conversation, I felt a little hand begin patting my arm. I immediately stopped talking, and Carmen stopped as well, not seeming to mind the little interruption. I turned my attention to Rosalie, and saw that she was looking up at me in a way that led me to believe that she wanted to ask me something.

"What's the matter, baby?" I asked softly.

"May," she whispered, and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading on my face. Hearing her say her version of my name was just as beautiful as all the times Emmett had called me "Mommy."

"Yes, baby? What is it?" I asked, remaining patient.

"Cold," she said, a little louder than before and with a slight whine in her voice.

I immediately began checking to see what part of her could be cold. It was a little chilly in Carlisle's office, not nearly as cold as the rest of the hospital, but I didn't doubt her. She was cuddled into my chest, so I knew at least one side of her was warm enough. The blanket was still partially wrapped around her, so I situated it so it covered her more. I couldn't think of anything else to do, but she didn't appear to be relieved.

"Are you still cold?" I asked, and she nodded. "Where are you cold, baby?" She reached down and touched one of her feet, and that's when I realized that she wasn't wearing socks. Jasper had been wearing some slippers from the hospital since he was walking around, but I hadn't thought to put any socks on Rosalie. Her feet had yet to hit the ground, so it hadn't been a major safety concern. But now with her being uncomfortable, I was wishing I had brought some.

I reached one hand down to feel her feet and almost gasped when I felt exactly how cold they were. I was a bit surprised she had gone so long without saying something, but since speaking wasn't something she was all the way comfortable with yet, I was going to have to pay better attention to her needs.

"Poor little feet," I said sadly. "They're so cold." I began rubbing her feet, trying to warm them by friction.

Carmen quickly started going through her bag again, and it didn't surprise me at all when she pulled out a little pair of pink socks. She held them up and looked at me, seeking permission to place them on Rosalie's feet. I smiled as I thought about how quickly these children had us all drawn in, and the simplest task that could be done for them brought us so much joy. I nodded for her to go ahead if Rosalie would let her, and I was hoping she would since she had been around Carmen for a while and didn't seem to be afraid any more.

Carmen scooted over and reached for Rosalie's foot. When she touched it, Rosalie jerked back. At first, I thought that she was afraid of Carmen touching her, but as I looked at her face, I didn't see any sign of fear which I was so used to seeing.

Carmen's smirk was also I sign that fear was not a problem. I was about to ask Rosalie what was wrong when Carmen spoke up.

"I think someone is ticklish," she said in a sing-song voice. I relaxed and smiled upon learning that nothing was wrong. I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time I jumped to the wrong conclusion or thought the worst when it came to situations with Rosalie and Jasper. My need to protect them was definitely working in overdrive.

"Are you ticklish, sweet girl?" I asked as I hugged her.

"Oh, I think she is," Carmen laughed. "I'm gonna get those feetsies!"

Carmen reached for Rosalie's foot, tickling it on purpose this time. Rosalie pulled back again but failed to hold in a giggle. Her giggle fueled Carmen's efforts on the "feetsies" as she went from tickling to sitting back before going in for the attack again. It didn't take long for Rosalie's giggles to turn into full-out laughing as she offered her feet to Carmen, asking for the teasing.

I had never heard her laugh so much, and I looked over to again Carlisle to find that he was smiling as he watched her. I was so glad that he was getting to see this side of her, a side I was determined to bring out as much as possible. She and Jasper deserved to giggle and be carefree, and they did not need worry about anything other than being children.

Jasper and Emmett were also watching the scene with curiosity, so Carlisle stood up with both of them in his arms and walked over.

"Nana, I think there are a couple of little boys who want to play, too," I said teasingly.

Emmett's shoes had long been abandoned as had Jasper's slippers, so it didn't take much for Carmen to slip off Emmett's socks and begin tickling their feet. They squealed every time she reached toward them, and the room was soon filled with the sounds of laughter.

I captured the picture in my mind and tried to store it away. I never wanted to forget one of our first moments as a family. Everyone was so happy, and it felt so right. The only person missing was Eleazar, and even though I wanted him to be there, I knew it wasn't a possibility for him to be in close proximity to Rosalie yet. It would happen, but before it could, we would all have to be patient.

Carlisle was already doing an awesome job being patient with her. He never got too close or spoke too loud, and his constant respect of her boundaries was working. So far, she had not had any panic attacks from his presence which was definitely something else that would help our case with the social worker. If the children came home with us, unnecessary anxiety wouldn't occur, and that was something that was essential to their healing. They would never get better if they were afraid of their everyday surroundings.

A few minutes later, tickle-fest was over, and all three of the kids were out of breath from their laughter. Carlisle sat the boys down on the sofa between Carmen and me, and as they calmed down, we remembered the original goal before the silliness occurred, and socks were then quickly placed on feet.

As the office returned to a quiet state once more, I noticed that Rosalie and Jasper were starting to drag a little. All of the new excitement in one day seemed to really be wearing on them. It was too late in the afternoon to take a nap before dinner, but I thought about letting them anyway. I didn't mind staying up late with them as long as they got the sleep they needed.

"I need to head to the ER soon," Carlisle said regretfully as he looked at his watch.

"That's all right," I replied. "I think we're all a little tired, so I was going to take them upstairs for a short nap any way."

Rosalie and Jasper were both yawning and their eyes stayed closed in longer increments when they blinked. Emmett also seemed a little sluggish, but I knew it could have been worse if he hadn't have taken a nap before lunch. He was definitely not past the nap stage yet, though he often tried to convince me to let him skip nap time.

"I'll walk you up," Carlisle offered. "I'm not sure you could manage both of them and the IV pole by yourself."

I smiled and nodded, knowing he was right.

"I guess we need to go find Pops," Carmen said as she stood up. "Emmett has plans with him this evening."

"Oh yeah!" Emmett cheered, suddenly becoming reenergized. "Nana, can we find him _now_?"

Carmen chuckled, but agreed. I was relieved to see that Emmett had no problems being away from us for another evening. I still hated not being able to be with him, but at the moment, being at the hospital was still a top priority. I tried to let Emmett's clear happiness assure me, but a small amount of guilt remained.

Carlisle picked up the almost sleeping Jasper as we started to get ready to leave. Jasper snuggled against him, but I wasn't smug about it this time. Jasper's love for him was so precious and much more than we ever could have asked for.

When Emmett saw Carlisle holding Jasper, he immediately wanted a hug. The jealousy was beginning, and his choice for possession at the moment was Carlisle. I wanted to hug him before he had the chance to try to fit into my lap with Rosalie, but I needed help getting up.

"Rosalie, can Nana hold you so I can get up?" I asked softly. I had no idea what her answer would be, but it was worth a shot. Carmen came over to stand a little closer, smiling hopefully.

I watched her face carefully as she looked from me to Carmen, and I smiled when she gave me a small nod. I wasn't sure if Carmen saw it, so I looked up at her and nodded. Carmen held her arms out with a look of pure joy on her face, and Rosalie met them with hers.

I wished my camera was with me so I could have been able to capture the moment as Carmen held her. Rosalie was still timid, but didn't pull away even when Carmen placed a tender kiss on her forehead. I knew Carmen loved Rosalie and Jasper, and she would probably fight for us just as hard as Carlisle and I were going to. They were meant to be in our family, and we would get them one way or another.

With my arms free for the first time in several hours, it was easy for me to gather up all of our things. I quickly placed all the toys back in the bin so it would be easier for Carlisle to put back later. I also made sure I had both of the blankets we had brought down and checked to make sure all the kids had their new toys.

Once everything was ready to go, I pulled Emmett into my arms for a big hug and kiss.

"Be good for Nana and Pops, okay? I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Mommy. I love you," he said and gave me a big wet kiss.

"Thank you, buddy," I laughed as I placed him back on the floor.

He ran over to Carmen, asking to be picked up, but she still had her arms full. Rosalie was reaching for me, but she wasn't frantic yet, so I wasn't too worried about her. She could stay with Carmen for a few more minutes because I had another hug and kiss to give out before I could hold her again.

I walked over to Carlisle, and he seemed to sense my intent because he placed Jasper on the floor next to him before pulling me into his arms. I hugged him tightly, memorizing the feeling of my favorite place since I knew we would be apart for another night. Carlisle nuzzled his face in my hair and rubbed my back as he held me, and I sighed in contentment.

When I pulled back from him, he reached up and held my face in his hands. I couldn't help but smile as he looked down on me with his eyes filled with so much love. If his love for me wasn't enough already, his love for Emmett, and now Rosalie and Jasper, was almost overwhelming for me to witness. This man was perfect for me, my true other half in every way.

"I love you," he said softly before pressing his lips to mine. We kept it chaste since Carmen was in the room as well as three sets of little eyes, but the love conveyed was still as strong as in our more passionate kisses.

"I love you, too," I whispered as his lips trailed up to my forehead. After one more peck at my hairline, we separated and returned to reality from our little bubble.

The first thing I noticed was the little body that was sandwiched between our legs. I looked down and Jasper was reaching up for one of us to get him. I scooped him up, and he smiled as I help him.

"I guess someone felt left out," Carlisle laughed as he took Jasper from me. I nodded in agreement and kissed Jasper's cheek before turning back to get Rosalie.

She was still reaching for me, but her expression had changed. She looked very contemplative, and I assumed my exchange with Carlisle had caused the change. That was something I hadn't thought of. It could be possible that seeing _me_ with Carlisle would help Rosalie accept him. If that was the case, Rosalie would have many opportunities to observe us. Carlisle was always very affectionate with me, and I was with him as well.

I wasn't surprised to see Carmen smiling brightly after watching us. She always enjoyed seeing Carlisle and I together after the years she spent wondering if we would ever find each other again.

"You two are so sweet," she gushed as she passed Rosalie to me. Once she was in my arms, she finally relaxed and laid her head against my shoulder.

"Well actually, you are all sweet," she amended. "If the world could see you, I bet they would try to covet you, but you are all mine."

Carlisle and I both chuckled at her, but I knew she was right. We had all been blessed by having our amazing family, and it was definitely a family others would strive to have.

Carmen went around the room and placed a kiss on everyone's forehead before picking up Emmett. He had been waiting rather patiently, at least for him, but patience was something he was going to have to learn more of. After a final round of goodbyes, Carmen and Emmett left to find Eleazar who was somewhere in the administrative part of the hospital.

Once they were gone, Carlisle and I double checked to make sure we had everything we brought down to the office. I placed the empty sippy cups in the bag Carmen had brought. The bag was still full, and I was ready to go through it to find out what all she had brought for Rosalie and Jasper.

Before leaving the room, Carlisle wrapped Jasper's blanket around him, and I wrapped Rosalie's blanket around her. She pulled the end of it over her head and settled against me once more. I patted her back but didn't remove the blanket. If having her head covered made her feel safer as we walked down the hall, I wasn't going to stop her.

We finally made it out of Carlisle's office and began the trip back up to Rosalie and Jasper's room. We walked slow, taking our time as we enjoyed our quiet time together.

"So you're working in the emergency room this evening?" I asked as we walked.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, I am. And it should be pretty slow since it's Wednesday, so I'll probably be able to check on you guys every once in a while before I leave."

I smiled and returned his nod since it sounded like a good plan to me.

By the time we got to the room, Jasper was already asleep. Carlisle laid him down in his crib and then grabbed a new diaper and some wipes so he could change him. I sat down in the rocking chair with Rosalie and watched him as he worked. I remembered the first time he had changed Emmett's diaper when I was in the hospital. Now, he was no longer hesitant and was able to expertly change a diaper without even waking Jasper up. When he was finished, he covered Jasper with the blanket and leaned down to give him a kiss before leaving him to sleep.

"I guess I'll see you later," he said as he stood in the doorway, not wanting to come any closer to me and scare Rosalie.

"Have fun working," I said and blew him a kiss.

He reached out and caught it, placing it in his pocket before walking out the door.

I chuckled softly at his antics but quickly stopped because Rosalie was almost asleep as well. I thought her eyes had closed for the last time until Charlotte came into the room which made her want to stay awake.

Unfortunately, it was time for Charlotte to change her diaper which led to another round of tears. I tried to soothe her with my words, but I couldn't lie beside her this time. Charlotte wanted me to watch her so I would be able to do it on my own during the night if need be. I was still nervous about seeing the damage that monster caused, but I quickly got myself together to listen to what Charlotte was telling me.

From what I saw, I could tell the stitches were well on their way to dissolving. It wasn't as bad as I was expecting, but it still hurt me to see. Her pain was now my pain, and I wished I could bear it all for her. Charlotte demonstrated as quickly as possible how to apply the antibiotic ointment. It didn't seem to be that much different than applying diaper rash cream, and I was confident that I would be able to change her without any help.

Once Charlotte was finished and Rosalie's pajamas were back in place, I took her back to the rocking chair. I sang to her again as I rocked, and she calmed much faster than the other times she had been changed. I took it as a sign of progress, and I hoped it would continue to be less and less traumatic each time.

Rosalie's pacifier had been left in the room while we were downstairs playing and having it back also helped calm her down. It only took a few minutes after she was completely relaxed for her to fall asleep, but I didn't place her in her bed. I needed the closeness as much as she did.

Charlotte stayed in the room and talked quietly with me as Rosalie and Jasper napped. She was under the orders of Peter to rest after she had been on her feet for a few hours. She rolled her eyes jokingly as she told me, but I knew Carlisle would be the same way with me whenever I got pregnant.

I still had a feeling that Carlisle and I would have a biological child. It probably wouldn't happen soon, but eventually it would. But until then, we would hopefully have new editions in our lives. Being able to take care of Rosalie and Jasper meant as much to me as giving birth. They could never _not_ be my children, and I was ready to do anything to be able to keep them. In a few short hours, we would know for sure, and it both thrilled and terrified me.

The rest of the evening was very quiet. Since their naps had begun so late, they slept through the normal dinner time. When they did wake up, Charlotte and I fed them. Even though they ate most of the hospital food, I could tell they still didn't like it. Hospital food didn't hold that much appeal to me either, but Peter brought Charlotte and me some sandwiches from a deli that was close by. I shared some of mine with Rosalie and Jasper, and seeing them eat it confirmed my suspicions. They had no issues with eating. It was only the mediocre food that deterred them, so I would have them fattened back up in no time.

Peter and Charlotte left the hospital before it go too late. They had both been there all day and were planning to be back in the morning. Peter told me that the social worker would be coming at nine, and he was going to include Carlisle in the meeting. I didn't feel bad about not being included. The children needed me with them more than I needed to be in the meeting. I was confident that Carlisle would be able to handle everything for us.

Charlotte unhooked Rosalie's IV before she left so she could sleep more comfortably. She was going to re-hook it in the morning for hopefully the last time, which I knew Rosalie would be very happy about. She hated having something stuck in her hand.

Once I was alone with Rosalie and Jasper, I started working on getting them ready for bed. I decided to sleep with both of them in the hospital bed. It would be much easier with them beside me if they woke up, and they were both happiest when they were cuddled up to me.

It took a few minutes for us to all get comfortable, but once we were settled, I read several books to them. Even after the nap, they were still tired from all of the excitement of the day. It didn't take long for Rosalie to fall asleep, but Jasper was trying to fight it. I couldn't get up to go rock him without disturbing Rosalie, so I continued reading.

Jasper was still awake when Carlisle came to check on us for the last time of the night. He could tell that Jasper was fighting sleep, so he picked him up and took him to the rocking chair. Carlisle rocked him while humming softly, and the soothing motion made sleep unavoidable. It only took a few minutes before Jasper was out cold, and then Carlisle gently placed him beside me and tucked us all in.

Since Rosalie was already asleep, he was able to kiss me goodnight. He also kissed Jasper again and Rosalie. She smiled in her sleep when his lips touched her cheek, and I already couldn't wait for the day that would happen when she was awake.

When Carlisle left to go get Emmett, I remained awake. My mind was still swimming with everything I was thinking about. Our future was going to be determined the next day. One man or woman unknowingly held my heart in his or her hand. The decision made would forever affect Carlisle and me, not to mention Rosalie and Jasper. No matter what, they deserved to have a wonderful life, and I prayed that God would give them that.

After a few minutes of organizing my thoughts in my mind, I managed to calm down enough to get close to sleep. Focusing on their quiet breathing and the feel on them in my arms finally lulled me into a light sleep as I dreamed about the many possibilities of the day to come.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about not having an extra update! My semester is close to being over, and the professors have crammed so many things into these last few weeks. So unfortunately, studying has to come before writing (even though I'd much rather be doing this!). ;) But there will definitely be an update sometime next weekend.**

**The next chapter will be the meeting with the social worker, and I'm sure everyone is excited to find out what's going to happen!**

**Thanks for remaining patient with me, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	34. Victories

**A/N: Thank you so much for continuing to read and review! I love reading each kind word you have to say.**

**I'm still not a lawyer, a counselor, OR a social worker, but this is fiction so please continue to just go with it.**

**Once again, there's no song. I'm just too lazy at this point! ;)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Carlisle POV

"Daddy, where we going?" Emmett yawned from the backseat.

I looked in the review mirror and smiled at him. "Sorry it's so early, buddy. We're going to eat breakfast with Pops."

"I just seened him last night, but then I waked up in the big bed with you!" he exclaimed. "How you do that, Daddy?"

I chuckled at his explanation. After I left the hospital, I drove straight to pick up Emmett. He was asleep on the couch when I got there, and I wasn't surprised when he didn't wake up on the way home. Even though my afternoon nap had helped a lot, I was still tired after being at the hospital all day. Instead of taking the energy to put Emmett in his room, I laid him in bed beside me and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I hated having to wake Emmett up early, but Eleazar invited us to eat breakfast with him before I went back to the hospital for the meeting with the social worker. I immediately took him up on his invitation. My skills in the kitchen were still a bit limited, and a good meal would be a nice way to start the long day. I was also looking forward to being able to talk to Eleazar. We hadn't had a chance to talk since everything had happened, and I wanted to know his opinion. Advice would be welcomed as well since I knew he and Carmen had been through the process of bringing a child into an already established family. The situation was different when they took me home with them, but there were enough similarities for his advice to be applicable.

"I picked you up at Nana and Pops' house when I left the hospital last night," I explained. "You were snoring away when I got there!"

"Daddy!" he exclaimed in a giggle. "I _no_ snore."

"How do you know? You were sleeping," I teased.

I saw his puzzled expression in the mirror and laughed as he shrugged his shoulders and went back to enjoying the car ride. His easy-going nature was one of my favorite things about him, and I hoped it remained throughout his whole life.

"Where Mommy?" he asked suddenly. "She not in the big bed."

"Mommy stayed at the hospital last night."

"With Rosie and Jasper?"

I nodded as I smiled, glad that he remembered them. "Yes, she stayed with them."

I had wanted to talk to Emmett about Rosalie and Jasper, but I wasn't sure of how to begin the conversation. But since he had brought it up, I figured it was as good of a time as any.

"Did you have fun playing with Rosalie and Jasper yesterday?" I asked.

"Uh huh. They fun. And I got a puppy," he said as he petted the stuffed dog that was in his lap. The dog was his favorite toy at the moment, and he insisted on bringing it with him to breakfast. It was obviously that Jasper had liked his as well, especially when he spoke.

I waited to see if Emmett was going to say anything else about his time with Rosalie and Jasper, but he remained silent as he danced in his car seat to the song on the radio. I decided that I would have to start the conversation again since he wasn't going to.

"Hey Emmett," I began slowly as I turned the music down. "Do you remember when Mommy and I talked to you about being a brother and another little boy or girl coming to stay with us?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "They live with us and you be Daddy and Mommy bes Mommy and you be mine, too."

"That's right, buddy," I smiled, proud of his memory. "We would be their mommy and daddy, but we would still be your mommy and daddy. And you would get to play with them."

He nodded again, and the car ride went back to being silent. Having an important conversation with Emmett while he was still sleepy was apparently not a good idea. When I wanted him to have a lot to say, he was quiet instead.

I knew the conversation needed to continue anyway, but I wasn't sure how much to say. There was still a possibility that we wouldn't be bringing Rosalie and Jasper home with us. I didn't want to think about it, but we didn't get to automatically take them home just because we wanted to. Even though I didn't want to get Emmett's hopes up, I didn't feel right bringing him into the situation without any warning. He needed some kind of heads-up.

"Em, would you like it if Rosalie and Jasper came to live with us?"

I looked back in the mirror quickly to see that Emmett had turned his head to face me instead of looking out the window.

"Would that be okay?" I asked again when he didn't answer.

"Rosie and Jasper live in _our_ house?" he asked curiously. "They be my brother and sister?"

"They would live with us and be your brother and sister," I confirmed.

"But where they sleep? And how they get there? And how long stay? And where I sleep?"

"Hold on, buddy," I laughed. "Slow down a little." If I hadn't have stopped him, I knew the questions would be endless. I wanted to try to explain a little to see if it would clear things up for him.

We made it to the restaurant, and I parked the car before turning in my seat to face him.

"If they come home with us, we would bring them. I'm not sure how long they'll stay, but hopefully forever," I said, using a term he would hopefully understand. This wasn't going to be a one night sleep-over. This was a life-long commitment, and Emmett needed to know.

"You would still sleep in your room, and Rosalie and Jasper would have their own rooms."

"There lots of rooms," he said while nodding. "But, Daddy, can they sleep with me? I has a big bed, and I no fall off."

"We'll see," I said with a chuckle. "So is everything cool?"

"Cool," he agreed and reached up to high-five me.

With our conversation over for the moment, I finally got out of the car only to be hit with a steady, drizzling rain. Thankfully, I was wearing a water-proof jacket, and I put the hood over my head to try to have some protection from the wet. I unbuckled Emmett quickly, and put his own hood up before pulling him into my arms. He held on tightly and hid his face in my shoulder as I walked toward the entrance. The stuffed dog was smashed between us with our bodies keeping it dry.

When we finally made it inside, Eleazar was already waiting for us. After I took Emmett's jacket off, I put him down so he could run over to Eleazar. Once mine had been removed as well, we were seated and given menus.

"So have you talked to Ezzie this morning?" Eleazar asked as we looked over the menus.

"No, I haven't," I said, shaking my head slightly. "She keeps her phone off at the hospital. Mine is always on if she needs to call me, but I haven't heard anything which leads me to believe they had a quiet night."

"She seemed so happy yesterday," he mused. "Well, she's always happy, but yesterday was different."

"I think it's the kids," I explained. "Esme always wants to share her love, and now there are two little ones who need it. She's ecstatic right now, but I don't want to think about what will happen if things don't work out."

We were interrupted by a waitress coming to take our orders. After she brought our drinks, I got Emmett settled with the crayons and paper provided so he wouldn't be bored while we were talking.

"But do you think it will work out?" Eleazar asked once we could talk again.

"You know, I really think it will," I pondered. "We prayed for an answer for so long, and we've known that we wanted to adopt from foster care for several months now. This timing is almost perfect since we're almost finished with the process, and I can't think of any reasons why a social worker would not let them come home with us. Can you?"

"No, son. I can't," he said. "Esme has plenty of time to devote to them, and you could as well. If this happens, please don't hesitate to take time off. That's one thing you don't have to worry about."

I smiled and thanked him. I had already taken the day off so I would be available for the meeting, and I was prepared to take the next day off as well depending on any decisions made. In the future, there was always the option of me taking a sabbatical or possibly working half days. Esme would probably need me around for the first few days at least until she got used to dealing with three kids at once.

"Have you talked with Liam?" he asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

I nodded. "I called him last night, so he knows exactly what's going on. He'll be ready for today if need be."

I had meant to call Liam earlier in the day, but I didn't find any time until later at night. Liam was a night-owl, though, so it didn't matter that I called late. He laughed after I filled him in on the situation. Apparently, we had an unorthodox way of doing things- finding the children first and then talking to the social worker. In my opinion, we were saving the social worker some time that would have been spent finding the right child for us. Since it was late, Liam volunteered to call Mary Randall for us in the morning. He was hoping to be able to meet with her so that they would be in the same place when the social worker would most likely contact them.

"It sounds to me like you have everything ready to go," he said with a smile. "I know you feel like God is leading you to do this, and I have faith that you're right. He's never led you astray before, and I'm sure He won't now. Your aunt and I are behind you one hundred percent, and if this comes to a fight, we'll be right there with you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled back. Having my uncle's support had always meant everything to me. I didn't remember much of my father, so Eleazar had always been who I looked up to. Even as a grown man, it was still a great feeling to know I made him proud and he was there for me if I needed him.

Our food was soon ready, and the conversation turned to lighter subjects as we ate. Eleazar and I couldn't really have a long discussion without me having to stop talking to prevent Emmett from try to feed the stuffed dog or accidentally spilling his drink. We still managed to keep some conversation going mainly focusing on sports, the news, and some of the things going on at the church.

After taking Emmett to the bathroom twice, he finally sat still to finish his breakfast. Eleazar and I were already finished before his plate was half-way cleared, but since he was doing an okay job feeding himself, I left him to it so I could talk more with Eleazar.

"So how did you do it?" I began slowly. He looked very confused as to what I was referring to, so I knew I needed to elaborate.

"How did you bring a toddler into a family that was already established? Whenever I try to imagine it, I just can't figure out how this will work."

Eleazar chuckled softly and nodded, finally understanding what I was asking about.

"The best thing I can tell you is to learn as you go. The kids have had two years of life being used to one thing, only to be forced into a whole environment."

I sighed and nodded. What he was saying was what I had thought about already. The unknown worried me, though. I just hoped spending the last couple of days with Rosalie and Jasper would make the transition easier on all of us.

"It was a bit different when we brought you home with us," he continued thoughtfully. "You had grown up seeing us on a regular basis so familiarity wasn't an issue. When you parents passed away, there was no question that you would come with us. We were able to mourn together and become a new and stronger family unit."

"Katie was a little older than him," he said, gesturing toward Emmett. "But it still took time to find a new normal, and it will be that way for you. You don't have the advantage of Rosalie and Jasper knowing you their whole lives, though."

I nodded because I knew this was true. Two days was nothing compared to two years.

"We don't know much of anything about their lives before the kidnapping," I said with a sigh. "From what we do know, it doesn't sound like their mother was able to be around for them much. It will definitely be different for them to have two parents around all the time."

"I'm fairly confident that it will be a good different," he said, smiling as he relaxed in his seat. "Having you and Esme around will be good for them. You'll support them and help them heal, and in the end, they'll feel secure and loved. That's all I ever wanted for Katie and you- to make sure you knew you were safe and you knew you were loved by us and God. I think every parent's goal is a variation of that, and you and Esme are already excellent parents to Emmett. Adding two more blessings to your lives will not change that. Just give it time, and everything will fall into place."

"Well, I guess Kate and I turned out all right," I joked to try to lighten the once again heavy mood.

"I think so, too," Eleazar laughed. "You've both made us proud. Very proud."

"Done!" Emmett yelled as he dropped his fork on his now empty plate.

Leave it to him to completely turn a conversation around. I tried to keep myself from laughing as I shushed him and reminded him to use his inside voice. He apologized, but I told him it was okay as I kissed his temple. There weren't many other people seated near us, and it didn't appear that his outburst disturbed anyone.

I knew that since Emmett was finished eating, he would be ready to move on to the next activity. I quickly glanced at my watch and saw that I needed to leave for the hospital soon if I wanted to see Esme and the kids before the meeting with the social worker. Since we were all finished, Eleazar requested the check and insisted on paying the bill. I wanted to argue, but one look from him stopped me, so I let him treat us.

Once the bill was taken care of, I started helping Emmett put his jacket back on. He giggled when I zipped his puppy into the jacket with him, but I wanted to make sure he didn't leave it at the restaurant and it seemed like a good way to make sure it didn't get wet.

Eleazar and I also put our jackets on before heading to the door. It was still raining steadily, so I knew our goodbyes needed to happen before going outside. I pulled Emmett into my arms, hugging him tightly.

"Bye, buddy," I said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Be good for Pops, okay?"

He nodded, but looked at me with a confused expression. "But Daddy, where you go now?"

"I have to go back to the hospital to someone about Rosalie and Jasper. Mommy and I will be home soon, and then we won't leave again," I explained quickly as his brow furrowed, forming a crease on his little forehead. I still didn't feel any better about leaving Emmett, especially since I saw how much he wanted me to stay with him. I hoped the meeting would be over quickly, and we would have a new family of five by the afternoon. Once everything was worked out, we could spend a few quiet days at home together before any of us went back to the real world.

"You gonna bring them home and we play?" he asked as his sad expression brightened.

"We'll see," I said with a smile. "That's why I have to go to the hospital and you need to go with Pops."

This time, Emmett readily agreed, and it was easy to pass him to Eleazar. He began talking about some kind of city they were building which had been their special project together, and I promised him that I would look at it when I picked him up. After a hug, a smile, and a nod from Eleazar, he carried a chattering Emmett to his car while I walked quickly to mine as I chuckled at my son.

As I drove to the hospital, I replayed Eleazar's advice in my head. Time seemed to be the most important thing he stressed. And with time, came patience. Esme and I were going to need so much patience to get through this new stage in our lives. I was a little hesitant to pray for patience because I knew that God would begin testing me, but I was going to need it. Rosalie and Jasper needed us to support them as they healed no matter how long it would take, and we had to be willing to give them the time.

No matter what, we needed to stick together. If we received the opportunity to bring Rosalie and Jasper into our family, we needed to be just that for them. _Family_. Family didn't appear to be something that they were accustomed to, but it was certainly what was going to help them heal.

Another thing that stuck out in my mind was love. Esme and I already loved them, though, so that wasn't going to be a problem. They would just need to realize for themselves that we would always care for them and protect them, along with everything else that came with love.

When I finally parked in my space at the hospital, I was still on time. Traffic had been light because it was a little bit later in the morning than when the usual work commute was in full force. After I exited the car and locked the doors, I quickly made my way up to the pediatric floor. I couldn't wait to see Rosalie and Jasper, especially since I hadn't had a chance to spend very much time with them while I was working. Work hadn't been my top priority in quite some time, but it was even lower on the list now.

I didn't see many people as I walked down the hallway, and the few nurses that I did pass smiled knowingly at me. By now, word was already out in parts of the hospital. Most of the doctors and nurses I worked with knew that Esme and I wanted the children. Based on their smiles and kind words, I believed that they were supportive of us, and it was nice to know that we had more people behind us other than our family.

When I arrived at the correct room, I didn't bother knocking on the door since it was halfway open. My first glance into the room as I entered did not reveal anyone. The blinds were opening and the lights were turned on, but the room seemed empty.

"Hello?" I called. "Is anyone here?"

Right after I spoke, a little blonde head poked out of the bathroom door, and I was greeted with a smile before the head disappeared. A few seconds later, the little head emerged once more, and this time, the rest of Jasper's body did, too. I knelt down with my arms out to get ready to catch him as he rushed toward me.

"Good morning, buddy," I said cheerfully as I scooped him into my arms. I stood up and hugged him tightly before kissing his face multiple times. He giggled and threw his arms around my neck, holding on to me just as tightly.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. As I got comfortable, I noticed that Jasper was only wearing a diaper. I reached over to the chair beside me to grab a blanket to keep him warm, but I took a minute to look at his bruises before covering him. Most of them had already faded, just as Peter said, but a few light ones remained on his torso and arms. Seeing his tiny little body marked still upset me greatly, even if the marks had almost totally disappeared. I kissed his forehead once more, trying to communicate even a fraction of how much he was loved and that I would never let anything or anyone hurt him again. I hoped that Jasper's contented sigh as he snuggled against me was proof that maybe he understood.

"Where is everyone, buddy?" I asked as I covered him with the blanket.

"We're in here," Esme called from the small bathroom. Before I could ask another question, Esme came out of the bathroom cradling Rosalie who was wrapped in a towel.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I greeted her. "Good morning, Rosalie."

Rosalie glanced at me to acknowledge my greeting, and I was happy to see that her eyes held no fear. Even if she didn't speak or even smile, I took it as a small victory that she was not afraid to be in the same room as me.

"Good morning, Carlisle," Esme said with a smile. "Sorry you couldn't find us. We had to have an unplanned bath time."

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Peter and I brought breakfast," Charlotte announced as she came out of the bathroom with Rosalie and Jasper's pajamas. "And apparently toddlers and cinnamon rolls don't mix."

"Icing everywhere," Esme stressed with a roll of her eyes.

I chuckled as Charlotte shrugged. Esme shook her head, but I could tell she really thought it was funny. I thought it was probably a good thing for Charlotte to figure some things out now before her little one came along.

"But I bet they enjoyed it," I insisted. "The messiest foods are always the favorites."

Charlotte and Esme both agreed that they had enjoyed it, and it was a relief to know that they didn't have any trouble with eating. I couldn't blame them for not liking the hospital food, and I was glad Peter and Charlotte had been thoughtful enough to bring something better in for them to eat.

Esme laid Rosalie on the bed and finished drying her off. Once she was dry, it was time for a diaper to be put on which was very unwelcomed. It hurt to hear Rosalie's cries, and I tried to focus my attention on distracting Jasper. My efforts were probably worthless though. Jasper's sad expression showed that he did know his sister was hurting, and it made me even more determined to somehow take the pain away from both of them.

With Esme being the one putting the diaper on her, Rosalie seemed so much calmer. The tears couldn't be stopped, but she was not squirming or screaming like during the scene I had witnessed only the day before. I assumed that Charlotte had shown Esme what to do, and she actually finished very quickly. As soon as she took the gloves she was wearing off, Rosalie practically jumped into her arms. Once she had her pacifier and was being held, she was comfortable again. I took this as another victory and hoped that diaper changes would not be a big deal at all sometime very soon.

I wondered if Rosalie and Jasper were going to have to put their pajamas back on, but my mental question was answered when Charlotte handed Esme some clothes out of the bag that Carmen had brought. Esme explained that upon going through the bag, they found extra outfits for the kids as well as more books, cups, and blankets.

It didn't surprise me in the least that Carmen had brought so much for them, and I had a feeling she probably had even more to give later. This was her way to show Rosalie and Jasper that she loved them. Even if she couldn't be close to them and use physical ways to show them, it was easy for her to help provide things they needed or liked. Getting spoiled by grandparents was also something they were going to have to get used to happening because I knew it was unavoidable. If we were given the opportunity to make the children ours, they would never have to question how much they were wanted or how thankful we were to have them in our lives.

Charlotte handed me the clothes for Jasper, and we split up as usual with me dressing Jasper and Esme dressing Rosalie. I had a feeling we would be doing that many times in the near future. I didn't want Esme to have to do everything, and since I couldn't help with Rosalie too, I was happy to do anything I could for Jasper.

A few minutes later, they were both dressed, and it was no surprise that Carmen had bought the correct sizes. Jasper's new outfit was a long sleeved white body suit with some brown sweatpants. There was also a blue, white, and brown sweatshirt, but I decided to save that for whenever he went outside. He also had a little pair of tennis shoes, but I left those off as well, opting instead for only a pair of socks. Rosalie had on a light blue long-sleeved dress, complete with ruffles along the bottom hem. Her outfit had leggings to match as well as a brown crocheted hat with a blue bow attached. I didn't know if all little girls liked having something on or in their hair, but she certainly seemed to like it.

It was amazing to see what a bath and clean clothes did for them. They both seemed so much happier and content, and it was such a joy to see them feeling better. They were definitely ready to leave the hospital; the only thing they needed was somewhere to go.

Charlotte hooked Rosalie up to her IV for hopefully the last time, and I could tell she wasn't happy about it. Esme picked out a book to read to her for a distraction, and I got up from the couch so she could sit there and be a little more comfortable. Once she was settled, I regretfully placed Jasper in her lap alongside his sister. I hated having to let him go, but it was time for me to find Peter.

"Peter's already in his office," Charlotte said quietly as she came to sit beside Esme for story time. "He said for you to meet him down there."

I nodded and turned my attention to Esme. I could tell she was nervous, and I couldn't deny that I was, too. I leaned down to kiss her head, trying to keep a safe distance from Rosalie, but still getting close enough to comfort my wife.

"Everything will be all right," I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out in a shudder. I pulled back so I could look at her, and smiled when I saw that her anxiety was starting to turn into determination.

"It has to work out, Carlisle," she said forcefully. "It has to or else I can't be accountable for my actions."

I smiled as the fierce mama bear came out, and I wanted to do everything in my power to keep her from having to do anything she would have to be accountable for.

Charlotte reached over and grabbed Esme's hand, holding it tightly in hers. "We'll be here praying. You go and do what you need to. But I'm sure you and Peter can win over any female social worker. We have such charming men, don't we?" She bumped Esme's shoulder which brought a smile to her face as she agreed.

I mouthed a 'thank you' to Charlotte, but she simply shrugged. I knew Esme would be fine with her best friend's support, so after a final kiss, I quickly headed downstairs.

When I made it to Peter's office, I glanced at my watch one more time. I was five minutes early, but I still knocked on the door. I only had to wait a couple of seconds before Peter opened the door. The first thing I noticed was his wide smile, and I had no idea what the cause of it was.

"Is everything okay?" I asked hesitantly, not knowing what was going on.

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "Umm yeah. I think everything is okay. Actually, more than okay would be a better description."

I was confused, and I raised one of my eyebrows, hoping he would offer a better explanation or at least let me into his office.

"You should probably see for yourself," he said as he finally stepped aside.

As I stepped into his office, I saw that there was already a woman sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. I almost froze in place, but then she turned around. The look on her face matched the confusion of mine, confusion which was quickly escalating.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope. What brings you here?" I asked as I stepped forward to shake her hand.

She stood up and shook my hand with a small smile that still showed her confusion. "Good morning, Dr. Cullen. I came to speak with Dr. Reaves about a case I was just assigned, but I didn't expect to see you here."

"A case you were assigned?" I asked, mostly to myself. Peter had closed the door and was standing by his desk, and I looked over at him. He was still smiling, but gave me a pointed look.

I knew I was missing something. Mrs. Cope was here to talk with Peter about a case. What other case was Peter handling other than Rosalie and Jasper's? Realization suddenly hit me, and I immediately began laughing. Mrs. Cope stared at me like I was crazy, but I couldn't stop. For some reason, I couldn't establish the connection at first. Of course Mrs. Cope was a social worker, but she couldn't have been the only one in Seattle. Our prayers had once again been answered in a way that was almost too good to be true.

I couldn't resist pulling Mrs. Cope into a hug once my laughter had subsided. She seemed even more confused, but tentatively returned my hug. Once I released her, I sat down in the chair beside hers, and finally relaxed. We now had the best chance possible for this to work out.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Cope said. She slowly sat down while looking between me and Peter. "I'm not sure I understand what's going on."

"God has smiled on us," I said as my only explanation, and Peter nodded as he also sat down.

"I promise to explain when you're finished," Peter said. "I invited Dr. Cullen to listen as well, if that's all right. He has some knowledge of this case and will probably be able to help."

"That's fine with me," she said slowly as she realized that she wasn't going to get any more from us until she spoke first. She pulled out her case file and put her glasses on before beginning.

"I'm sorry it took so long for a meeting to be scheduled. There are so many cases that come through, and this one was finally put on the top of the stack yesterday. I'm usually a family case worker instead of a child case worker, but I took it after reading through and finding it was such a special case."

"This is a special case," Peter agreed. "But the wait can be overlooked, especially with you as the social worker." I nodded in agreement, and Mrs. Cope seemed at bit embarrassed by our praise.

"Well, thank you, but I guess you might want to find out more about this case, and I'm here to tell you everything I know."

She opened up her file and scanned the page before beginning.

"Okay, so I have here Rosalie Lillian Hale and Jasper William Hale, fraternal twins born March 10th, 25 months old. Mother was Lily Hale, no father listed on the birth certificate. Dr. Reaves, I'm assuming you have all medical information on file since you have been their primary care provider since birth?"

Peter nodded, and she continued.

"I spoke to the police and most of this is from their report, and the investigation is complete as far as I know. On the night of April 4th, a Mr. Royce King II broke into Ms. Hale's home to purposely murder her. He and his accomplice, a Miss Maria Garcia, then took the children from their home to an abandoned house a few miles away. They were held from Wednesday night until early Saturday morning when the police found them. I have here your accounts from the emergency room of the injuries they suffered, but I'm sure none of us want to relive that."

She glanced up from the file to look at Peter, and he shook his head. It was already painful enough to hear even the most basic details about what happened. I didn't even want to think about the harm that came to those precious babies. They had suffered so much, all because their mother had made bad decisions in her life, and it was something they most definitely did not deserve.

"The police have Mr. King and Ms. Garcia in custody," she continued. "They have not confessed to anything, but there is solid evidence against them to make this a closed case. King is being charged with first degree murder and kidnapping as well as sexual assault of a minor. Ms. Garcia is being charged with accessory to murder and kidnapping, as well as assault of a minor. In short, there is no way these two will escape jail time. They might plead out for a lower charge, but nothing will get them off completely. The children will not have to be involved in any of the trial proceedings, so basically, they are free of this, legally anyway."

I fought the urge to snort. Rosalie and Jasper were definitely not free of what those monsters did to them and probably wouldn't be for quite a while, if ever. The one bright side was that they wouldn't have to go through a trail, not that they could anyway because of their age.

"So now we're left with finding somewhere for the children to go. The police have searched all week for family, and haven't found any. No one has or will come forward to take them, so as of right now, they will be put into foster care. This is another hurdle, though, because from what I understand, there are some limitations. Would you care to elaborate?"

She looked to Peter, and he nodded and took a deep breath before beginning his explanation.

"I think it's obvious that they need to stay together. Siblings, especially twins, have a close bond, and Rosalie and Jasper are no exception. Also, there are other issues stemming from the trauma they suffered. Jasper does not speak, well not often anyway," he said while smirking at me. I smiled back, knowing that he was a bit jealous that he didn't get to hear Jasper speak while we were playing yesterday.

"He is also afraid of new people," he continued. "It's not uncommon for children their age, but the fear has been greatly increased. Rosalie is an even more special case. She is also afraid of any new people, more so than Jasper. Men are not allowed near her with a couple of exceptions. Any unwanted contact almost guarantees a panic attack. All of these issues need to be handed with great care if there is any hope for a full recovery."

Mrs. Cope sighed and smiled sadly. "I guess I have my work cut out for me."

"Actually, I think this is where I come in," I interrupted, speaking for the first time.

She took her glasses off, and stared at me in surprise. "You, Dr. Cullen? May I ask what you can do to help?"

"Well, Peter…Dr. Reaves brought this case to my attention on Tuesday. He filled me in on some of the basics of the case and then took me to meet the children. He and his wife, Charlotte, had been spending most of their time with them because they are very frightened of the hospital environment in general. I was able to spend some time with Jasper on Tuesday before going home that afternoon to tell my wife about the children. Needless to say, she wanted to meet them as well and fell in love with them immediately, just as I had."

I paused and took a deep breath, watching as recognition flooded her smile.

"Go on," Mrs. Cope encouraged softly.

I smiled and nodded while trying to rein my excitement in. "We've been spending the last couple of days here with Rosalie and Jasper. And I know this is not the way things are normally done, but I'm pretty sure most of the things Esme and I have done have been a little unorthodox. Long story short, we want the children. We had already started the process of adoption from foster care a couple of months ago, and we are finished accept for the home study.

"We know all about the situation with Rosalie and Jasper and are prepared to meet all of their special needs. Esme and I already have such a strong bond with them, and honestly, I think it will hurt all of us at this point if they are sent somewhere else. Having to get used to being with another family will set back their healing even more, and I don't want them to have to go through that no matter how selfish our other motives might be.

"We've prayed so long for this. We want them, and they want us, so please Mrs. Cope. Please consider this." I finished in one breath and waited nervously to find out what she would say.

Her reaction was not one I was expecting, and looked over at Peter as the woman beside me started laughing as I had earlier. He shrugged, and I guessed this was how she felt when I had done the same thing. I had no idea what was so funny, and I dared to hope that laughter was a good sign.

The laughter didn't last long, and her warm smile when she was finished gave me an even bigger reason to hope.

"I'm sorry about that, Dr. Cullen," she said. "You just caught me off guard. I've honestly never had anyone do my job for me, but I can't say that this is a bad thing."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded. "Really. You already started the process to adopt again so it's clear that you have thought about it and are not taking this situation lightly. There will still be plenty of paperwork to fill out, but the basics have already been started. Do you already have a case worker assigned for your home study?"

I shook my head dumbly, amazed that she was already talking like it was a done deal.

"That's fine," she said, looking back at her file as she began writing. "Normally a family case worker and a child case worker would handle the case together, but I suppose I can function as both. I'll have to find away to work around the home study, maybe have it after the kids are with you. I know you have one on file from over a year ago, and that should be enough to go by for temporary purposes…"

"Wait," I interrupted, finally getting my head on straight. "What are you saying? Do you mean that it's possible for us to take Rosalie and Jasper with us?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Dr. Cullen, you and your wife are two of the most genuine people I've ever spent any time with. I saw the love you had for your son during those two afternoons a spent at your home. That same love is shown when you speak of Rosalie and Jasper. I honestly couldn't have handpicked a better family for them, and you just saved me a whole lot of work."

I had never wanted to kiss a woman who wasn't Esme before in my entire life, but I could have kissed Mrs. Cope. I felt like crying tears of relief, but I held them in. I wanted to share my relief with Esme so the tears could wait until later.

"Dr. Reaves, when will they be released?" she asked as she turned her attention to Peter.

"As soon as possible," he answered while also smiling happily. "The only reason they are here now is because I didn't want to discharge them until I knew they had somewhere definite to go. Jasper is no longer hooked up to anything, and Rosalie is only hooked up to antibiotics. She'll be sent home with some oral ones, but other than that, they are free and clear to go."

"Are you and you wife prepared to take them now?" she asked me suddenly.

"Yes!" I said immediately, but then remembered that we didn't have any rooms prepared for them yet. "Well, we can be in a few hours," I amended.

"Good," she nodded. "While you work everything out on your side, I need to get busy on this paper work. Do you still have an adoption lawyer?"

"Yes. Mary Randall. If you contact her now, she should be with our family lawyer, Liam Murray. We tried to prepare as much as possible," I said sheepishly.

"You really want this," she said in awe, and I nodded.

"With all of my heart," I said sincerely. "But now, I can't believe that this is happening so quickly and without much of a fight. Esme is going to be so surprised."

"There's still work to be done, but I don't think there will be much of a fight. Most of it will be from my side, and I will be working closely with you lawyers. I'll contact them as soon as I leave here, and hopefully I'll have everything ready for you by the afternoon. But for now, I'd like to meet the kids. Can we go up and see them?"

"Of course," Peter said as he stood up from his desk. "Our wives are up there now waiting for word on the outcome of this meeting, and I'm sure they would appreciate to know as soon as possible."

"Let's not keep them waiting then," Mrs. Cope chuckled as she stood up as well.

Once I was standing as well, I couldn't resist pulling her in for another hug.

"Thank you," I whispered. "You have no idea what this means to us."

"I think it's pretty clear," she said and stepped back from me. "But Dr. Cullen, I meant what I said about you and your wife. Any of the kids in foster care now would be incredibly blessed to be in your family. There are other families wanting to adopt, but honestly, I think Rosalie and Jasper have the best chance at a full recovery with you. I could draw this process out and go through all the formal procedures, but why keep you waiting? There's no way I could find a family better than yours, and I don't see any reason to prevent them from beginning to heal as soon as possible. Now, let's go tell your wife the good news."

There was nothing else to say as we walked out into the hallway. Peter locked the door behind us and then patted me on the back before leading us up stairs.

I almost couldn't grasp what had happened. In a very short meeting, all of our prayers were answered. Rosalie and Jasper were going to come home with us, and we weren't even going to have to fight for them. I knew Esme and I were both willing to do anything, but in reality, it wasn't necessary.

As we walked down the hallway, each step bringing me closer to the new part of my family, I had to fight the urge to run toward them. I couldn't wait for Esme to find out what was happening. We had received confirmation that we were doing exactly what we were supposed to be, and I couldn't have been more thankful.

* * *

**A/N: I want to wish a Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates. I'm not sure if the holiday will affect my updating, but the next chapter might be delayed until next Sunday or possibly even Monday.**

**Once again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to let me know what you think! :)**


	35. Going Home

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! That last chapter got the most reviews out of all of them, so I'm assuming you really like Rosalie and Jasper! ;) Sorry I'm a little late with this update, but the holidays were a little crazy.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Esme POV

"Where's Jasper's nose?"

I watched as he flashed a sly grin at me, obviously knowing what was coming. He finally brought his index finger up to the tip of his nose and stared at me with wide, excited eyes.

"Yay! That is your nose, buddy," I cheered as I pulled him in for a tight hug as I placed kisses all over his face. His joyous giggle filled the room, and he was just as happy as he was when we started our little game.

Jasper and I were finally getting able to spend some one-on-one time together. After Carlisle had left to go to the meeting with Peter and the social worker, I started reading to Rosalie and Jasper. I only got through two books before Rosalie was napping in my lap. Jasper wasn't anywhere close to sleeping, so I let Charlotte take Rosalie while I spent time with the precious little boy.

He had already successfully identified his eyes, ears, mouth, and now nose, as well as mine. I was amazed by how smart both Rosalie and Jasper were, but Jasper especially. He knew so much even if he wasn't speaking, and I wanted to make sure to find him a way to communicate. Asking and having him point seemed like a really good option so far. My reward of hugs and kisses was welcomed each time, which I was thankful for. Affection was always shown in our family, and it hated to think that it would make Jasper or Rosalie uncomfortable.

Once I stopped the kisses, Jasper calmed down and rested his head against my shoulder. I took his soft sigh as a sign he was ready for a nap.

"Are you sleepy, baby?" I asked softly as I lightly stroked his hair.

He nodded, so I leaned back against the couch, getting as comfortable as possible, and covered him with his blanket. He snuggled closer and placed his arms around my neck, only to hold some of my hair in his hand. I still wasn't sure what Emmett, and now Jasper, liked about my hair, but I was glad I was already in the habit of wearing it down. If holding it helped Jasper sleep, then I was all for it.

Our night had been long, and I wasn't sure how much sleep Jasper actually got. Rosalie woke me up twice, and he was awake both times. Based on Carlisle's description of their night together, I had a feeling he had been awake more than the two times even if I wasn't aware. It was hard to tell if Jasper's resistance to sleep was because of the trauma he experienced or if it was just his age. I knew it wasn't uncommon for children to reach a certain age and not need as much sleep. My approach was going to be the same as with Emmett: if he needed sleep, I would let him sleep, and if not, I couldn't force it. Jasper's deep, slow breathing against me showed that he most definitely needed sleep, so I kissed his head and remained unmoving as to not disturb him.

With Jasper sleeping peacefully, I turned my attention to Charlotte. She had her eyes closed as she snuggled with Rosalie on the bed, but I couldn't tell if she was sleeping or praying. My bet was on praying after seeing her hand slowly rubbing Rosalie's back. We were taking "pray without ceasing" to a whole new level, but I knew it was the best thing to do.

I hated feeling helpless in this situation, but I knew God wouldn't let us down. If this was in His plan then I didn't have to be worrying about how everything would turn out. But with both Rosalie and Jasper asleep, I had nothing else to focus my attention on. And without my mind being busy, worry started to creep in.

I tried to focus on the feeling of Jasper's rising and falling chest pressed against mine or the soft sounds Rosalie made while she slept. But the more I observed, the more I worried about losing them which made me want to find a new way to pass the time. I was just about to close my eyes to pray when Charlotte opened hers. She smiled softly at me, and I tried to smile back. My heart wasn't totally in it, but she seemed know and understand.

"Everything will be all right," she whispered, repeating Carlisle's words to me.

I sighed and nodded. "I know. I just wish I knew what was going on, and I'm so scared that the social worker will find some reason to not let us have the kids. I hate that I can't stop worrying."

"You're a mommy. I think it's your job to worry," she assured me. "But I'm sure this will work out."

"I wish I had your confidence," I mumbled.

"I think you do," she said softly. "It's buried deep behind the worry, but you have the same confidence. You feel like you're where you're supposed to be, don't you?"

I tilted my head down to look at Jasper as he slept. His lips curled into a small smile as he rested peacefully, and he instinctively snuggled closer to me. As I watched him, I knew there was nowhere else that I needed to be. Charlotte was right. Deep down, I knew that this was right.

"See?" she continued. "God has put you here for a reason, and I might be assuming too much, but I really don't think His plan for you includes giving you these two precious blessing for two days only to take them away."

"The timing is just crazy, though. I mean, Carlisle and I were almost finished with the process to begin adopting, but I expected to have to wait another couple of months before it would even be possible to start searching for the right child for our family. And now after just two days, we could be bringing _two_ children home. I never would have imagined this." I shook my head slowly, still trying to come to terms with how quickly everything had happened.

"God's timing is kind of funny, huh?" she pondered quietly. "It's almost always different than our timing, but so much better in the end."

"Like this baby," she continued, bringing her hand up to rub her stomach. "Peter and I wanted a baby, and we wanted a baby to come about right after we got married. Of course, things didn't work out the way _we_ wanted them to. But I believe it's better this way. We would have loved our child no matter when he or she came into existence…but this baby…this little girl will now be even more special. After all our years of trying, our love was able to grow. This baby will never be able to doubt that she is loved or wanted because we want her more than anything else.

"And you and Carlisle wanted and still want a baby. It hasn't happened yet, but I think this is why," she said, looking down at Rosalie and over at Jasper. "You are meant to have them, and if you had a baby, this wouldn't be possible. For one thing, you wouldn't even be considering adoption, and even if you were, it wouldn't be very likely that they would give you two toddlers when you have a toddler _and_ a baby at home.

"That's why I'm confident, Esme. You and Carlisle both feel like this is where you're supposed to be. I can see it in your eyes and in the way you are with them. You are meant to be Rosalie and Jasper's parents."

I was amazed by the conviction Charlotte could speak with while remaining quiet. As I thought about what she said, I was also amazed that her words made me feel so much better.

I had never thought about things the way she was. What if we hadn't gotten pregnant because we were meant to do something different? Maybe God was planning to use us for something bigger than bringing a baby into the world right now. Maybe we were meant to take in two precious angels who were already here and show them the love they so desperately needed.

I felt a large, genuine smile spreading across my face. The worry was still there, but I felt so much better.

"Thank you, Char," I whispered. "You made me feel so much better. I'm so blessed to have a best friend like you. I love you."

"Oh, Es. I love you, too," she smiled. "I'll do whatever I can to ease your fears. You've been here for me through my whole pregnancy, hormones and all. I know how hard that must be for you."

My smile remained as I shrugged my shoulders the best that I could with Jasper lying on me. At first, it had been hard for me to see the joy that being pregnant brought Charlotte and Peter when I wanted it so much for Carlisle and me. But I quickly got over it and was sincerely happy for them. Being supportive was something I didn't even have to think about. Friends were there for each other.

"I know, I know. You would be there for me no matter what," she teased. "But I still can't thank you enough. Helping you with Rose and Jasper is my way to return the favor."

I nodded, and closed my eyes to relax. Charlotte really had helped me calm down, but I still felt the need to pray. Turning over my worries to God made me feel even better, and for the first time all morning, I was confident everything would work out.

Jasper and Rosalie hadn't stirred at all through our whole conversation, which confirmed that they did need sleep, probably because their bodies were still recovering. It was a prime time for them to napping, with the room calm for once. The nurses had left us alone all night and all morning which was most likely Peter's doing. Charlotte was with us, so it wasn't like we needed any extra nurses coming to bother them.

I opened my eyes to watch Jasper as his facial expressions changed in his sleep. Mostly, the small smile stayed on his lips, and I was glad he was having happy dreams. I couldn't resist placing the side of my head against his and breathing him in. He and Rosalie both now had my favorite clean baby scent thanks to the bath. It reminded me of all the times I had snuggled with Emmett after giving him a bath. He didn't always like to snuggle now that he was older, but I hoped I would be getting another snuggle buddy out of Rosalie, Jasper, or maybe even both.

The clock on the wall ticked away, but when I looked at it, I found that not that much time had passed. I had no idea how long the meeting was going to take, but I had a feeling the wait would be much longer.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the closed door, jarring both Charlotte and I from our thoughts. We looked at each other, debating whether to call out to the person on the other side of the door or not. I didn't want to risk waking the kids up, especially after we had already had a risky conversation. Our minds were made up for us, however, when the door opened without permission being given.

I was assuming it would be a nurse, finally coming to interrupt our little bubble of peace. But when Carlisle entered the room, I was immediately both relieved and terrified.

"Carlisle," I whispered as he stepped into the room. "What are you…?"

He interrupted me by holding his hand up, gesturing for me to wait a minute. He smiled as he looked first at Rosalie and then at Jasper, before going back outside the room.

I looked over at Charlotte with what was probably a confused expression, but she shrugged her shoulders, silently telling me that she didn't know what was going on either. Carlisle shouldn't have been back so soon, and my heart immediately fell as I assumed the worst had happened. This was it. This was probably one of the last chances I would have to hold a sleeping Jasper. I held him closer to me and placed a kiss on his head as an uncontrolled tear ran down my cheek.

"Esme, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked softly, suddenly kneeling at my side. I looked over at him, and he reached over to wipe the tear from my face.

"I'm sorry," I said in a broken whisper. "It's not happening is it? This is the end. I just don't know how I'm going to…"

My breath began hitching as a lump got caught in my throat, but my face was soon held in Carlisle's hands as he forced me to focus on him.

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" he asked, confusion clearly written on his face. "What is this the end of?"

I took a deep breath to try to compose myself. I knew if I started sobbing, I would wake Jasper, and he definitely didn't need to see me in that state.

"You're back so early," I whispered once my breathing had calmed slightly. "What happened? I assumed the meeting didn't go well, did it?"

"Oh, Esme," he said in what sounded like a chuckle. That confused me more, so I quickly blinked away the tears in my eyes in order to see him better. Once my vision was clear, I found that he was indeed smiling.

"The meeting went better than 'well,'" he confessed in a way which made it almost impossible to doubt his sincerity. "I think my word to describe it would be 'incredible' or even 'unbelievable.'"

"Really?" My smile began to grow once more as I sniffled and listened to what Carlisle was actually saying.

He nodded. "Yes really, sweetheart. That's why I'm back so soon. There weren't any problems. In fact, there's someone waiting in the hallway who wants to see you if that's okay."

I had no idea who could be at the hospital to see me, but I nodded my assent anyway. The relief was finally starting to set in, and I probably would have agreed to anything Carlisle asked of me. Carlisle went to the door and stepped out, only to return a few seconds later.

He came back to my side, but this time he chose to sit beside me on the couch. I guess after my mini-breakdown he felt I needed the extra support. I wasn't going to argue against it, and I did always feel the most content in my husband's arms. I leaned against his side as he draped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head. After taking another deep breath, I knew I was ready to learn more about what was going on.

I felt like I was waiting minutes when it was only seconds before the door opened all the way, and Peter slowly entered. I wasn't surprised to see him, but I was surprised to see who was behind him- none other than Mrs. Cope. I turned my head to look at Carlisle, hoping that he would help ease the sea of confusion that was still raging inside of me. But all he did was continue to smile and focus on Mrs. Cope. Cleary he wasn't thrown off at all by her presence.

Peter closed the door quietly behind Mrs. Cope before moving closer to the bed to stand by Charlotte. He leaned down to whisper something into her ear, and her gasp combined with her watery eyes and wide smile showed that this was indeed happy news they had to tell. I wished Carlisle would tell me what had happened, but I didn't doubt that he had a good reason to make me wait.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen," Mrs. Cope whispered, interrupting my thoughts.

"Esme, please," I corrected softly. "Good morning to you as well, Mrs. Cope. What brings you here today?"

Mrs. Cope smiled widely and placed her hand over her mouth to hold in a laugh, but Carlisle and Peter failed to disguise their snickering. The day was getting stranger by the minute, and I started to wonder if they had all gone crazy or something.

"I'm sorry, Mrs…Esme," Mrs. Cope said once she had controlled her amusement. "I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that your husband asked me the same thing a few minutes ago."

I looked beside me, and Carlisle nodded before kissing my temple. Well that explained the laughter, but it still didn't explain why she was here or what was going to happen with Rosalie and Jasper.

"It seems you and your husband are quite alike," she continued. "It took him a few minutes to figure out why I was here as well. But I won't stay long since the children are sleeping. I just wanted to see these two who seemed to have captured everyone's hearts."

So Mrs. Cope came up here to see Rosalie and Jasper, and she came with Peter and Carlisle. They must have told her about them, but they were in a meeting with a social worker. But that had to mean…

"Oh!" I gasped, and everyone turned to smile at me. "That means you're…"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm Rosalie and Jasper's case worker and now yours as well. I have to fill out some paperwork and talk to your lawyers, but everything should be good to go this afternoon."

"But how? I didn't think you handled cases like this." I had known Mrs. Cope was a social worker, but somehow my mind did not make the connection at first. She had helped us with Emmett's adoption which had been a very different case than this. I had never even thought to hope that Rosalie and Jasper would have her for a case worker.

"I don't usually, but since the case was urgent, they gave it to me," she explained. "Or as Dr. Cullen said, God has smiled on us. I'm so happy to be able to do this for you and to get to spend more time with your family. Rosalie and Jasper are beautiful, and I can tell how much you love them already, so hopefully I can get all this finished and you can get out of here as soon as possible."

I was almost speechless. Carlisle was right about this being unbelievable, and I was afraid to think that it was going to be this easy. Tears started to fill my eyes again, this time out of happiness. Rosalie and Jasper were going to be ours. I would get to be their mother, and Carlisle would get to be their father. No one could stop us from loving and taking care of them.

"Mrs. Cope," I mumbled while trying to blink back my tears. "I really wish I could hug you right now."

She came over to stand in front of the couch and grabbed my hand. "That's all right, dear," she said while squeezing her hand against mine. "Dr. Cullen already hugged me twice, and I'd hate for you to wake up this little one. He looks like he's very peaceful.

"And I'll be back in a few hours if you want to hug me then," she said with a wink. "So you enjoy your morning and make any preparations you need to while I get all the messy stuff taken care of, okay?"

"We'll get right on that," Carlisle said. "I'm sure my aunt will be thrilled to be able to do some more shopping."

Peter, Charlotte, and I laughed, knowing that Carlisle was right. Carmen was about to have a field day with helping us prepare to bring Rosalie and Jasper home. It still seemed so unbelievable. They were coming to live with us, to their new home.

Mrs. Cope smiled and nodded. She turned to leave, but I didn't let go of her hand which stopped her from moving.

"Thank you," I whispered once she had turned back to me. "I wish I could say more because you're doing something incredible by helping us, and I feel like we'll owe you forever. So just… thank you."

"No," she said shaking her head. "It's you two who are doing something incredible. I'm just doing my job, and having cases like this makes me want to go to work every day. Not all children get a happy ending like this, so thank _you_ for wanting them. You don't owe me anything but to take care of these children, and I know you will."

I nodded as more tears filled my eyes, and Mrs. Cope squeezed my hand once more before leaving. She might have said something to Peter on her way out, but I didn't hear her because my head was quickly pressed to Carlisle neck as I cried my quiet tears of relief.

Carlisle held me the best that he could with Jasper sleeping on me, but I easily found comfort, even in the awkward position. One of his hands was behind my head while the other rested on my back, and even though he whispered soothing words into my ear as he held me, he didn't try to stop my tears. The relief was so sweet as it washed over us, and it felt amazing to finally be rid of the worry.

When my tears ceased, I shifted in Carlisle's grip to look at him. I was surprised to see that his cheeks were also wet and his eyes shining with more unshed tears, but I could tell he was also enjoying the relief. I reached my free hand up to gently wipe the moisture from his face, and he did the same for me. Once our faces were slightly drier, Carlisle placed a tender kiss on my forehead, and I returned to my original position of sitting by his side. I placed my head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment.

"I love you," he whispered against my hair. "And I love the family we are building together."

"I love you, too. They're perfect for us, aren't they?" I pondered as I rubbed Jasper's back. He was miraculously still sleeping after all of the conversations and crying, so it appeared that the only time he couldn't or didn't sleep was at night.

"Mmhmm," he hummed in agreement. "And I hope we'll be good for them, too. This will be a lot for all or us to adjust to, and I hope everything goes smoothly. You know, I talked to E this morning at breakfast."

"How did that go?" I really wasn't surprised that he had confided in his uncle. That was one of the things I respected about him- he respected his aunt and uncle enough to value their opinions and advice. I didn't think a time came in anyone's life when they didn't ever need the advice of someone older or wiser.

"It was good, and I felt a lot better afterwards," he said. "They're completely behind us, and I think his biggest piece of advice was to be patient while always showing love and protection. I think we can manage that, don't you?"

I nodded against him. Love was something we had in abundance, and Rosalie and Jasper would always be safe with us. Patience wasn't a bid deal either; just being able to bring them home was a big enough blessing, and I was sure everything else would fall into place as it was meant to be in our lives.

After sitting quietly for a few minutes, I noticed that Charlotte and Peter were no longer in the room, but I had no idea how long they had been gone. My guess was that they had left to give us some privacy, and my suspicions were confirmed when Charlotte sheepishly peeked her head in the door. I raised my eyebrow when I saw her, questioning what she was doing, but then I smiled when she led Peter into the room behind her.

"Sorry," she whispered as she handed me a new bottle of water. "We wanted to give you two some time together. It's a big day, huh?"

I nodded and thanked her for the water. She also had a bottle for Carlisle which she handed to him before going back to sit on the bed with Rosalie. The water was very refreshing, and I was glad Charlotte had been so thoughtful. After taking care of my thirst, my brain registered how tired I was. The emotional rollercoaster I had been on had drained me, and it was still morning. I couldn't contain the yawn that escaped me which made Carlisle chuckle softly.

"You should rest while they're sleeping, sweetheart," he said, rubbing my arm lightly. "I have to leave anyway to go home and get everything ready. Is there anything particular that you want me to do? I know we need car seats for sure, but is there anything else that is of vital importance for tonight?"

I had been so focused on just getting them home that I hadn't really thought about what to get for their rooms or anything like that. The most important thing was getting beds, but I knew Carmen and Eleazar had some extra ones that we could borrow until I had a chance to pick out exactly what I wanted. They would also need more clothing, but Carmen had been on one shopping trip already, so there was probably enough to last at least another day or two.

I explained my idea to Carlisle, and he agreed that borrowing would probably be the best thing for the night, especially on such short notice. He left a few minutes later to go shopping for some car seats and to talk to Carmen and Eleazar about what we needed. I had no doubt that they would be ready to help and that everything would be all set for us by the time the kids were discharged.

Peter also left the room when Carlisle did to go check on his other patients, leaving Charlotte and I to ourselves once more. Our conversation was so much livelier, but still quiet, and I actually felt comfortable discussing the future now that we were definitely going to have one with Rosalie and Jasper in it. My mind quickly conjured up ways that I could decorate their rooms, and Charlotte had some good input as well. As soon as things calmed down, I was going to start working on it with Charlotte's help. She had a feeling Peter was going try to make her take some time off after being at the hospital all day, every day for a week, and she knew she would be bored around the house if Peter was at work. Spending time with me was a perfect way to kill two birds with one stone for us as well as give Rosalie and Jasper a chance to socialize in a way they were comfortable.

Our nice talk and my chance for a nap were ended for us when Rosalie began stirring. She would more than likely want me when she woke up, but I didn't want to have to wake Jasper up. I decided to compromise, and Charlotte helped me get Jasper settled on the bed which allowed me to pick up Rosalie. I sat down in the rocking chair and made sure she was in a comfortable position in my lap before I started rocking. I rocked slowly to give her the chance to stay asleep, but her continued stirring showed that her nap was over.

As she woke up, I hugged her against me and kissed her head to let her know she was with me. When she had woken up in the middle of the night, the first thing she had done was to look for me, and I didn't even want to give her a chance to wonder where I was. She had fallen asleep in my lap, so I hoped waking up there would make it easier for her.

I continued rocking as she stretched in my lap, and I tried not to laugh at the cute faces and soft grunting sounds she made. After rubbing her eyes with her fists, she sat up. I knew the moment she recognized where she was because she tensed in my lap, so I rubbed her back to alert her to my presence. She turned toward me immediately when she felt my hand, and I could easily see the smile growing behind her pacifier.

"May," she whispered as she lazily laid her head against my chest.

I felt like my heart might burst after seeing her so happy to see me. It was a wonderful feeling to know that after everything she had suffered through, I was the one who made her feel safe. Her beautiful smile was something I was getting used to seeing, and I hoped it would appear even more after we were in an environment that wasn't so threatening.

"Hey, baby girl," I said as I kissed her head. "Did you have a good nap?"

She sighed and snuggled closer, which I took as an affirmative answer. I rocked in silence for a few more minutes, letting her fully wake up at her own pace. When she finally sat up again, she was wide-eyed and alert as she scanned the room.

When Rosalie's eyes made it around to the bed, Charlotte greeted her. I chuckled softly as Rosalie suddenly became shy and tried to hide. Charlotte wasn't offended, though. Shyness was still much preferred over fear. Once she came out of hiding, her focus was on Jasper.

"J?" she asked, looking up at me while pointing at the bed.

I nodded. "Jasper's taking a nap, too, but when he wakes up we'll find something fun to do, okay?"

She stared at her brother for a few more moments before showing her acceptance of my plan with a small nod.

Jasper didn't keep his sister waiting for long, and his mood was just as cheerful once he was awake. Charlotte and I spent the rest of the morning trying to find things that would hold their attentions. Rosalie was still enjoying her baby doll, and Jasper enjoyed hesitantly exploring the room. I hated that he felt the need to look to one of us for permission to do anything. He was a toddler and deserved to be able to explore the world around him. I didn't want the rest of his life to be spent in fear of someone hurting him for anything he did. Hopefully, his hesitancy would be one of the issues that would resolve itself in time, but until then, I was ready to encourage and show him that he didn't have to be afraid anymore.

Unfortunately, we all had to eat hospital food for lunch, but it wasn't too bad. Rosalie and Jasper seemed to like the pasta dish better than anything else they had been served, and I was just glad they were eating well.

Right after lunch, it was time for Charlotte to unhook Rosalie's IV. The last bag of antibiotics was finished, and even though we were going to have to give her oral ones, it was a relief for her to not be connected to anything. The disconnecting of the tubing was not a big deal, but when Charlotte started to remove the catheter from her hand, it was a different story entirely.

Rosalie was sitting in my lap, and I tried to keep her calm, but my neither my soft words nor my singing did anything to alleviate her fears. When Charlotte started taking off the tape, I had to tighten my hold on Rosalie so she wouldn't escape. I didn't want to have to hold her down, but I couldn't let her move too much and get hurt. She was screaming at an ear-splitting level, and the only good thing was that her crying actually distracted her to the point where she didn't even notice when Charlotte actually removed the catheter.

As soon as Charlotte placed the gauze and tape over the puncture site, I turned Rosalie around and held her head against my shoulder. She finally realized that she wasn't being tortured, and her frantic screams were reduced to hiccupping sobs. I brought her now free hand up to my lips and brushed gentle kisses against the palm and the top over the bandage.

We hadn't been able to keep Jasper from watching, and my heart broke again watching his lip quiver because of the traumatic scene. I quickly pulled him into my lap and tried to comfort them at the same time. Handling both of them at the same time was much easier than I had anticipated. It didn't take long for Rosalie to calm down, and Jasper never did cry after he saw that his sister was okay.

Charlotte handed me a tissue, and I cleaned Rosalie's face. Her nose and eyes remained red, but she was able to show her strength by smiling at me and Jasper. Jasper then hugged her tightly, and I placed my arms around both of them. I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment, once again feeling like I was exactly where I was supposed to be.

Once Rosalie saw that she no longer had anything stuck in her, she was in a much better mood. She wouldn't look at Charlotte for about half of an hour, but then everything was forgotten.

Since we didn't have any reason why we had to stay in the room, we were able to venture out to the playroom. They loved playing with all the different toys, and I was able to catch of glimpse of what they really liked. Rosalie seemed to love the play kitchen, and Jasper loved anything he could ride on.

We spent most of the afternoon playing, and I also checked in with Carlisle several times. Everything seemed to be coming along nicely at home, and I trusted that Carlisle and Carmen would do a good job. He was going to come back to the hospital when Mrs. Cope was returned, but we had no idea when that would be.

I told Rosalie and Jasper that they were getting to leave the hospital, but I wasn't sure if they understood. I reminded them throughout the day, hoping that it would finally click. I never used the word "home" because I didn't know if they would associate the word with where they used to live with their biological mother. Even if they didn't really understand, they both seemed excited about staying with me and Carlisle.

By late afternoon, we still hadn't heard anything, and we were all tired and starting to become agitated. Rosalie and Jasper eventually became bored with all the toys in the playroom. I knew a change of scenery was definitely in order, but there weren't many places to go in the hospital. Walking the halls was not an option because passing other doctors and nurses was inevitable, and the kids were not comfortable with that.

Peter and Charlotte were both technically not working, so we took Rosalie and Jasper down to Peter's office to wait for Carlisle or Mrs. Cope to call. While we waited, Jasper used the sofa as a trampoline, and I got Rosalie to stand by herself for the first time. I knew she wasn't comfortable enough to walk and probably wouldn't be for a few more days, but being able to stand was a good first step toward her gaining a little bit of independence. Apart from the pain, she just really didn't like to leave my arms. I didn't have a problem with it, but I now had three kids and only two arms. The prospect of all of them needing me at once was a bit daunting.

Carlisle eventually decided to go ahead and come to the hospital even though we still hadn't heard from Mrs. Cope. Jasper was very happy to see him, and surprisingly, Rosalie didn't even bat an eye. She continued to want to keep her distance, but being in the same room as him was no longer a problem. We were both overjoyed at the progress, and even though there was still a long way to go, it was nice to see that our efforts weren't going to waste.

It was dinner time before Mrs. Cope arrived at the hospital. Rosalie and Jasper were both hungry, but they wouldn't go with Charlotte to go get food. They wouldn't even stay with Peter and Charlotte while we met with Mrs. Cope in Carlisle's office, so we had no choice but to take them with us.

Mrs. Cope was very understanding and patient with us and didn't say a word about Rosalie and Jasper wanting to stay with us. In fact, she appeared very happy to see our bond while the kids were actually awake. Being in a room with a new person was not easy for them, and I tried my best to be soothing while listening to what Mrs. Cope had to say.

There had been a delay with some of the paperwork since there was not a father on the birth certificate which was why it had taken so long. Mrs. Cope explained that there was really no way to find out who their father was, so we didn't have to worry about it; the technicality had only come up on paper. Carlisle and I had to sign a few papers saying that we were taking full responsibility for the children. It was temporary- only for a week- but Mrs. Cope assured us that it was only because of our unfinished home study. After she visited us, we would then be more paperwork to make us their guardians indefinitely which would eventually lead to adoption.

After we finished signing, we had to set up a time for Mrs. Cope to come to the house. We picked Tuesday morning which would give us some time to settle in and develop some kind of routine. Once that was settled, Mrs. Cope wished us the best and promised to see us the next week. I was finally able to give her a hug, even though Rosalie protested, but she didn't want any more of our thanks. It appeared that a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as well, so in the end, we were all grateful for each other's positions in the situation.

With our meeting finished, it was time for dinner. Carlisle and I both wanted something quick, and the closest and fastest place was the hospital cafeteria. Peter and Charlotte hadn't left yet so we invited them to eat with us. They agreed, and we all made our way down to the cafeteria. Carlisle chose the table for us, and it happened to be the one in the corner where we had shared our first meal after finding each other again. I smirked at him, and he winked so I knew he did it on purpose.

Eating with Rosalie and Jasper was very different than eating with Emmett. Emmett never liked to sit still and always had to be entertained. Many of his terrible two's tantrums stemmed from us making him remain in his seat. Rosalie and Jasper, on the other hand, had no problem with not moving during dinner. It was easy for me to have Rosalie in my lap and alternate feeding her and myself. Carlisle had a similar system going with Jasper, and dinner passed without any mishaps.

We didn't sit around and talk for very long. Having full bellies seemed to make everyone tired, but it had been a long day. Once all our trash was thrown away, we headed back upstairs to get everything ready so we could leave. Peter went to get the discharge papers filled out, and Carlisle and Charlotte packed all of our things up. Carmen had sent some new pajamas with Carlisle, so I got Rosalie and Jasper changed. So far, everything Carmen had picked out was adorable, and I was getting excited to find out what else she had purchased.

Rosalie loved her new pajamas, especially the feet that looked like bunnies. Her precious giggle as she played with them made the pajamas priceless in my opinion. Jasper also liked his that were covered in monkeys and turtles, and having them ready for bed made them even cuddlier than before.

Thanks to the teamwork, it wasn't long before we were ready to go. Peter officially released them from his care and gave us a prescription for Rosalie's antibiotics. Charlotte took Rosalie's temperature one last time to make sure she didn't have a fever. Rosalie was too tired to struggle, but she whimpered until Charlotte was finished. Her temperature was perfect, though, so after we filled two sippy cups with some milk, we made our way to our cars.

Carlisle made sure to walk all the way to my car in the parking deck even though his was close to the main building. I understood his concern. It was dark, and the city could be a dangerous place at night. I unlocked the car, and Carlisle opened the door of the backseat for me. I smiled when I saw the pink car seat he had installed for Rosalie, and I buckled her in before handing her a sippy cup and her baby doll. She tried to reach for me from her seat, so I knew I needed to get in the car as soon as possible. Carlisle gave me a quick kiss and opened my door as well. Once my door was closed and locked, he headed to his car with Jasper in tow.

One thing we definitely needed was a bigger car. There was no way all of us could comfortable fit in either or our cars. Two car seats almost filled the back seat, and I knew there was no way we could squeeze in three.

As I drove, I quickly realized that Rosalie did not like the darkness. There were plenty of street lights, but she became increasingly upset. Once I turned on the interior lights, she calmed down, so I left them on for her. After she had the light and knew I was with her, she started drinking her milk and soon fell asleep.

I didn't know if Carlisle was going to pick up Emmett or not, but when I pulled into our driveway, I noticed Carmen's car was sitting in its usual spot which meant Emmett was more than likely already home. I parked in the garage, and Carlisle pulled up right after me. Jasper had also fallen asleep during the ride home, so we unloaded the cars as quietly as possible.

Carlisle took all of our bags into the house first and then came back to get Jasper. I managed to get Rosalie out of the car without waking her, and Carlisle did the same with Jasper. We walked inside together, and I breathed a sigh of contentment and relief.

We were finally home for good with Rosalie and Jasper. Only days ago we were a family of three which had now turned into a family of five. The feeling was even better than I could have ever imagined.

Carlisle and I carried them into the living room and found Carmen sitting on the couch, Emmett's head lying in her lap. He was sound asleep as well, but Carmen managed to gently lift him off of her so she could come give me a hug.

"Welcome home, darling," she whispered and kissed my cheek. "Everything is ready for you upstairs, and please use everything as long as you need to."

I smiled and nodded which she returned, and she kissed Rosalie's head before moving to Carlisle. After doing the same to him and Jasper, she grabbed her purse to get ready to leave.

"I'll probably see you sometime tomorrow, but call me if you need me or if it's not a good time to come, okay? I love you all, and I'm so glad my new grandbabies are home now."

"Thank you, Carmen," I whispered as tears filled my eyes. "For everything."

"Yes, thank you," Carlisle echoed. "You and Uncle E have helped us so much, and we don't take it lightly. I'll call you when I know what we're doing tomorrow."

Carmen nodded, and blew us another kiss before heading out to her car. Once she was gone, I had no idea where to start. We had three kids to put to bed, but I didn't even know where they were all going.

"So what now?" I whispered to Carlisle. It was almost comical that we had gotten what we wanted, but now I didn't know what to do.

"Well hopefully they'll all stay asleep, at least for a while, so I guess we can put them in bed…but I just don't feel right making Rosalie and Jasper sleep alone during their first night in a new place."

I nodded in agreement. If they woke up and didn't know where they were or where we were, there was no telling what their reaction would be. All I knew was that it wouldn't be pleasant.

"I guess I can sleep with Rosalie," I suggested. "Maybe you can sleep with both boys in our bed. That way Emmett's not excluded."

"Good idea, sweetheart," he smiled. "How about we put them in bed and then try to spend a few minutes together before we pass out, too?"

His plan sounded fantastic. I had missed him, and it had been over a day since our last couch time together. That wasn't very long for some couples, but it was for us. After spending so much time apart, we needed time together every day to reconnect. No time between us was ever taken for granted no matter where it occurred. We connected on some many levels- physically, emotionally, spiritually- and it was important to us to keep all of them intact.

Upon my agreement, we headed upstairs. Carlisle put Jasper in our bed first before going back down to get Emmett. While he was gone, I went to check out the other rooms. I checked Emmett's room first and saw that nothing had been changed. Next I went to the room next to his. I turned on the light and saw that a twin bed had been added and it was made up with a blue and green quilt. I assumed the room was meant for Jasper, and I thought it was a good choice since it was right next door to Emmett.

After looking in for a minute, I went to the room across the hall, and I knew I had found the one I was looking for. A full sized bed had been placed there, and I recognized it as the one that Corin and Jane used at Carmen and Eleazar's house. The pink quilt had traveled with the bed, and the guard rails remained as well.

I pulled down the quilt and gently laid Rosalie down. She sighed but didn't wake, so I placed her baby doll next to her before covering her with the quilt. I left the light on as I snuck out of the room and prayed that she would stay asleep at least until I came back upstairs.

Carlisle had already tucked the boys in and was waiting for me in the hallway, but I wanted to kiss the boys good night before going downstairs. They looked so cute as they both snuggled with their matching stuffed dogs, and I quickly kissed their foreheads before quietly leaving the room.

Once we made it downstairs, Carlisle practically fell back against the couch. I sighed as I joined him and closed my eyes as my head rested against his shoulder. He placed his arm around me, and we sat for a few minutes as we enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"Tired?" he asked, breaking the silence.

I could only hum and nod, but I knew he understood.

"Let me guess. You didn't get a nap did you?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Rosalie woke up after you left, and Jasper right after her. I've been going non-stop ever since."

"But you're happy, right?" he asked hesitantly. "Because I'm exhausted and feel like I could sleep for a month, but I know I'm in the running for the happiest man ever."

I sat up to look at him, and was met with his brilliant smile.

"Carlisle," I said as I smiled as well. "I don't even have the words for how happy I am. But I'm sorry I've been an emotional wreck today. I've been from one extreme to the other and back again, and now I feel so drained."

"Don't apologize," he said and kissed my forehead. "I understand, but it's to be expected. We were both so worried but then surprised by Mrs. Cope which was incredible. I feel drained as well. Maybe we'll be able to get some sleep tonight."

We returned to sitting in silence, but I could tell Carlisle's hand rubbing my arms lightly was lulling me to sleep.

"I'm sorry," I yawned. "As much as I would like to stay here with you, I think I need to go to bed now before I run out of energy to make it up the stairs."

"Well, I would carry you, but that could end badly for us both at this point."

We both agreed that we didn't want to be falling down the stairs, so we helped each other up before turning out all the lights and locking the doors. We also grabbed the bags that had been left in the kitchen and took them with us upstairs.

When we made it to the hallway, we stopped in the middle and turned to face each other. I giggled as a sense of déjà vu washed over me because the scene reminded me so much of how we said goodnight before we were married.

"Just like the old days, huh?" Carlisle snorted, and I nodded.

"I'll miss you," I whispered as I got as close as I could and gently placed my lips against his.

Carlisle's hands went to my hair, and he held my head as our lips glided over each other. Every kiss we shared was full of so much love, and we were still able to convey it even though we were tired. This kiss was sweet, as they had been lately, but sweet was how we had been feeling. Part of me couldn't wait for the passionate ones to return, but that would probably be a while since I knew we were going to be busy and distracted with the kids.

Once we released each other, I smiled as Carlisle continued to ghost kisses across my whole face, finally ending with three soft ones on my lips. I knew it was his way of telling me that he loved me, and I hugged him to me tightly one more time.

"I love you, too," I sighed as I breathed in his scent. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Hopefully not_ too_ early, though," I added as I walked toward the bedroom.

Carlisle chuckled and nodded before heading to bed.

When I walked into the room, I was relieved to see that Rosalie was still sleeping, blissfully unaware that I had left her side. I turned the nightlight on that someone had thoughtfully put in the room and then turned out the overhead light. I crawled into bed, being careful to not jar the bed.

I lay on my back and looked at the ceiling. My eyes started to close involuntary but quickly snapped open when Rosalie whimpered. I looked over and saw that she was still sleeping, so I gently pulled her close to me, letting her head rest on my shoulder. She made a sound that sounded almost like she was mumbling in her sleep, and I smiled as I kissed her head.

I pulled the covers over us, and felt myself start to drift off. I was exhausted, but I could wait for the next day and all the other days we would have together in the future.

* * *

**A/N: The next update should be sometime during the weekend. I'm in the home stretch with school this semester, so hopefully I'll have more time to write when it's over!**

**Thanks for continuing to read and review**!


	36. The First Day of a New Life

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I know have over 300 which is unbelievable! **

**Sorry this chapter is a little late, but better late than never, right? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Esme POV

The light filtering in from the window through my closed eyelids let me know it was morning, but I didn't want to open my eyes yet. My body felt so tired, but comfortable as I lay beneath the warm quilt. As I stretched my legs, the fact registered in my brain that I had not changed clothes before going to bed. I also realized that I wasn't even in _my_ bed. A smile came to my lips as I felt the little body cuddled very close to me.

Yesterday had not been a dream. We were really home with Rosalie and Jasper. I opened my eyes, not wanting to waste a minute with my baby girl, and turned over so I could face her. My smile fell slightly as I saw that she too was awake but there were tears starting to dry against her cheeks. She sniffled as she looked at me with her wide, blue eyes, and I used my finger tips to wipe the tears away.

"What's the matter, sweet girl?" I asked softly. "You're safe here with me. I promise."

She snuggled impossibly closer, but I could tell she wasn't too upset anymore. I assumed she had woken before me and had been afraid of the new unfamiliar environment. Now that I was awake, she seemed to be all right, and her tears had ceased.

"Sorry you had to wake up in a new place, but no more icky hospital for you," I said as I kissed her forehead. I let my lips longer long enough to see if she was abnormally warm, but she felt cool enough to me. I didn't want to have to use a thermometer if I could help it, but kissing gave me an easy way to monitor her throughout the day without her knowledge.

She seemed to understand what I meant about the hospital and brought her bandaged hand up to rest on my chest.

"Owwie?" she whispered.

I brought her hand up to my lips and brushed light kisses over her palm and then gently over the top.

"Mmhmm. No more owwies for you. No one will hurt you here."

She nodded, but didn't remove her hand from mine. Instead, I laid both of our hands against my chest and lightly stoked her little fingers. Rosalie was small, even smaller than I remembered Emmett being at two, but I wasn't sure if she was underweight or if Emmett had been big for his age. Since Jasper was around the same size, I decided it was a little of both. They both needed some good meals to fatten them up, starting with our first breakfast at home.

I wasn't sure how long we were going to lie in bed, but my basic plan for the day was to let Rosalie and Jasper lead. I was hoping that giving them some control would make everything easier. We didn't have anything important to do or anywhere to go, so I was ready to stay in bed as long as she wanted to.

After a few minutes, Rosalie lifted her head, and I assumed she was ready to get up. But before I had a chance to move, she started trying to crawl on top of me. I quickly helped her so she wouldn't hurt herself but then let her lay how she wanted to. Once she was on top of me, she settled down on her belly with her head laying against my chest and her arms on either side of my body like she was hugging me. Her sigh of contentment made me smile as I wrapped one arm around her to hold her to me.

I had no idea how my love for Rosalie and Jasper could grow so much every day with every little thing they did. I knew my love grew for Carlisle and Emmett, but I had loved Carlisle for years and Emmett was a part of me. These children were practically strangers, but it was no different than Emmett. It was just another reason to believe that we were meant to be their parents.

I ran the fingers of my free hand through her blonde curls as we laid in the quiet. The only sound in the room was a mixture of our breathing which was almost in synch since are chests were against one another. There was also a feeling of freedom that we hadn't had in the hospital. At home, we didn't have the constant threat of a nurse coming into the room, and it made the atmosphere so much calmer. As Rosalie relaxed against me, I knew she was feeling the effects as well.

"I love you, sweet Rosalie," I said as I kissed her head. I wasn't sure if I had told her or Jasper out loud yet, but they needed to be reassured of both mine and Carlisle's love for them. Love was what was going to help them heal, and I had no problem with being vocal about it.

She lifted her head again, this time looking at me with a very pensive expression.

"I love you so much," I said again with a large smile. "We're so happy you're here."

This time, I kissed the tip of her nose, causing her to wrinkle it, but I saw her smile behind her pacifier before she laid her head against me once again. So far, the morning was perfect, and I hoped the day would get even better.

Unfortunately, it seemed like all peaceful times had to come to an end eventually. As much as I wanted to lie in bed all day, my bladder had a different opinion. It also reminded me that I needed to change Rosalie. She hadn't been changed since right before we left the hospital, and I was a little worried about how she would react.

I didn't want her to connect pain with home. She already connected pain with the hospital, which I could do nothing about, but I didn't want her to start fearing me now that we were home. I was unintentionally causing her pain through something that couldn't be avoided, but I wasn't sure if she could make the distinction.

I took a deep breath and let it out, knowing that I couldn't put off the inevitable. I slowly sat up, and Rosalie's arms moved to wrap around my neck. Once we were sitting upright, I scooted over to get my feet on the ground and stood up. Rosalie hid her face in my neck, and I had a feeling she was afraid of where we would be going. I only had to move a few feet though to find the diaper bag I had brought up and pull out a new diaper, some wipes, and the antibiotic ointment.

After I placed everything on the bed within my reach, I started to disentangle her from my arms. At first, she resisted because she didn't want to leave me, but as soon as I laid her down, she knew what was coming. I hated seeing her cry before I even touched her; my full heart felt like it was going to break.

"Shh, it's all right, baby. We'll get this over real fast," I cooed as I moved some of the hair from her face. She grabbed my hand and held it tightly, but I needed both of them if I wanted to finish quickly.

I saw her baby doll on the other side of the bed, so I reached over to grab it.

"Here," I said as I handed her the doll. "Hold your baby and then I'll pick you up as soon as I can."

She took the doll from me and held it tightly, but it did nothing to stop her tears. I worked as fast as possible, and she cooperated for the most part. The most difficult thing was getting her legs out of her sleeper, but after that, I was able to finish quickly. Her stitches were still healing well, in my opinion, but I had been worrying about something happening to them if she was going to be more active. It wasn't too big of a deal since she liked to be held all the time, but I also knew that she needed to start walking again soon. There was no way I could hold her all the time, even if she wanted me to.

Rosalie knew the moment the new diaper was in place and jumped into my arms and held on to me tightly as she hid her face in my neck once again. She was always so forgiving of me which meant she was able to make the distinction in her mind that I wasn't trying to hurt her like those monsters did.

I sat back down on the bed and rocked back and forth slowly as she calmed down. It only took a few minutes for her whimpers and hiccups to completely cease which was much better than it had been previously. Once she was silent, I pulled her back from my neck so I could wipe her tears away.

"Sorry, sweet girl," I said softly as I wiped tears from her face for the second time this morning. "How about we go find Jasper?"

"J?" she sniffled, but her eyes immediately lit up. I should have mentioned him sooner. She probably thought Jasper wasn't with her any more.

"Mmhmm," I nodded. "Your Jasper is here and so is Emmett and Carlisle. Do you want to go find them?"

She nodded quickly, and I kissed her and smiled at her enthusiasm. After getting her feet back in and re-zipping the sleeper, I threw away the used diaper and walked down the hall to the master bedroom.

I hadn't looked at a clock yet, but I knew it was fairly early in the morning. I hoped the boys would be awake since I didn't want to wake them, but if the last two days with Jasper were any indication, they were most likely awake.

When I made it to the master bedroom, I stood in the doorway for a minute just to take in the scene. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were indeed awake, and it was one of the cutest things I had ever seen. Carlisle was lying in the middle of the bed as Emmett and Jasper used his stomach and chest as a play area. They were on either side of him, both with their stuffed dogs, and Emmett was chatting up a storm. Carlisle looked like he could have used some more sleep, but he was still talking and interacting with Emmett while subtlety encouraging Jasper to speak.

"Good morning, boys," I said, announcing my presence as I entered the room.

Carlisle turned his head to smile at me, and the little boys also greeted me with cheerful faces.

"Hi, Mommy," Emmett said happily. "You gots Rosie with you."

He didn't seem to be put off by the fact that Rosalie and Jasper were here, so I wondered if Carlisle had talked to him. I hadn't had another chance to make sure he was prepared, and I immediately felt guilty. Even though he appeared to be adjusting well, I should have thought to make time to talk to Emmett. This was going to be such a big life change, and I didn't want him to feel left out or eventually resentful.

But currently, there were three kids eager for my attention, so I didn't have time to linger on my guilt. I knew I needed to talk to Carlisle later, but for now, I had better things to focus on.

"I do have Rosalie with me," I answered Emmett. "And you're playing with Jasper. Are you having fun?"

Emmett grinned again and went back to talking and playing with Jasper. Even without an answer, I could tell that Emmett was having a lot of fun. He wasn't a morning person so it said a lot that he was happy to be up early with Jasper here.

I moved closer to the bed so Rosalie could be with Jasper, but I had to keep my distance. She was hiding her face in my neck again, this time because of Carlisle. We knew it was going to be challenging to get Rosalie used to having a man around her all the time, and her reaction so far wasn't that bad. Avoiding direct contact wasn't as big of a deal as avoiding being in the same room would have been.

I gingerly sat down on the end of the bed next to Carlisle's feet and turned so I was facing them. Coaxing Rosalie to sit in my lap took a few minutes, but she finally came out of hiding to see her brother. I scooted farther up the bed as far as I could while keeping a comfortable distance, and I lightly rubbed Carlisle's leg. I wanted nothing more than to curl up beside him to make up for our night apart, but sitting next to him was nice, too. Carlisle couldn't move much since the boys were still playing on him, but he remained smiling and mouthed "I love you" to me which melted my heart as always.

As soon as Jasper saw that Rosalie and I were on the bed, he crawled over to join his sister in my lap. Based on his smile, he was extremely happy to see her and me as well. I was able to tell him that I loved him, just as I had with Rosalie, and shower him with kisses until he giggled.

Emmett quickly joined us, and Carlisle laughed as I attempted to hold all three of them. I managed, but it was difficult as Emmett bounced around as he excitedly told me about how his monkey pajamas matched Jasper's. With all the bouncing, my bladder was once again protesting, and I regretfully had to release Emmett and Jasper from my lap. It didn't really bother them, and they went back to playing with their dogs.

Rosalie was still gripping me tightly as I stood up, and I wasn't really sure how to handle it.

"Can you sit on the bed with Jasper?" I asked softly, moving the hair from her eyes. "I'll be right back."

My promise seemed to mean nothing as she looked at me with panicked eyes and shook her head vigorously. I had hoped that the two little boys would be a buffer for her to stay with Carlisle, but it didn't appear to be the case. I sighed and gave Carlisle an apologetic look. He wanted a "Daddy's little girl" so bad, but it didn't seem like he would be getting one soon. His smile fell slightly, but he nodded to let me know that it was okay. We were already finding out just how patient we would have to be.

I had no choice but to take Rosalie with me to the bathroom. It wasn't too big of a deal. Privacy for me had been pretty much nonexistence after Emmett was born. It was a little better with Carlisle around, but I was still used to having to leave the door open and being prepared for Emmett to need me at any time.

It was more difficult with Rosalie, first having to get her to stand by herself, and then having to hold her and wash my hands at the same time once I was finished. Even though it took a little longer than usual, it was a relief to know the task wasn't impossible because I knew I wouldn't be doing anything by myself for a long time.

When we finally made it back to the bedroom, the boys were still playing. Carlisle was sitting up, so they weren't able to play on him any longer. Having to move their play over to the bed didn't deter them from having just as much fun.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched them. Emmett was doing so well playing with Jasper, especially with not playing rough. He and Riley had a tendency to like to wrestle, but I didn't think Jasper was ready for that kind of play. He and Rosalie still had some recovery to do before any kind of rough-housing could be possible.

Carlisle caught my eye as I was watching them, and his knowing look showed that he was enjoying the sight as well. Our house already seemed brighter, livelier than it had been since the last time we were here. There was also peace beneath all the noise, a peace that I found reassuring. Our life was going to be wild from now on, but that was the way it was supposed to be.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Carlisle. "I think it might be time for breakfast soon."

"I could eat whenever you want to fix breakfast, sweetheart," he said with a smile. "It's still early, but I think these two might be ready for some food."

I hadn't thought to look at the clock, but when I did, I saw that it was only a little after seven. It already felt a lot later in the morning after all of the commotion, but at least I was fully rested. I didn't think I could say the same for Carlisle.

I crawled on the bed once more, farther up this time, but turned Rosalie so she was facing Emmett and Jasper. She seemed fine with my body as a shield which gave me the opportunity to focus on Carlisle.

"Did you get much sleep?" I murmured as I reached over to hold his hand, lightly rubbing the top with my thumb. He hummed and brought my hand up to tenderly kiss my knuckles.

"More than in the hospital, but Jasper still woke up twice. The first time we had to go downstairs to get something to drink, but I was able to get him to fall asleep fairly quickly the second time. What about you? How was your night?"

"I had a full night's sleep," I said, almost regretfully. "If Rosalie woke up any during the night, I didn't know about it. There were a few tears this morning, but I think it's because she was in a new place. How did Jasper react?"

"Don't feel bad about getting some sleep. You deserve it," he said with a smile after sensing my regret. "And I'm sorry Rosalie was scared. Emmett woke both me and Jasper up, but Jasper was fine. Emmett's excitement gets in the way of fear, I guess."

I wanted to ask Carlisle about Emmett, but I should have known that our talking time would be cut short.

"Mommy, I hungry," Emmett said as he crawled toward me. "I have pancakes? Please?"

He stuck his bottom lips out and tried to pout, but I just laughed as I pulled him into my lap beside Rosalie.

"I don't know why you're pouting so much, Monk, but it's not going to work. It never works for Corin either." I tickled him until his pouting turned into laughter, and Jasper crawled over to join the fun. Carlisle pulled him into his lap, and it felt really nice to have all five of us in one central location.

"How about omelets?" I suggested, mostly to Carlisle and Emmett. So far, Rosalie and Jasper were agreeable to most foods, so I hoped omelets would be okay with them as well.

Carlisle nodded in agreement, and Emmett thought about it for a few seconds before finally giving his consent as well.

"With cheese?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," I chuckled.

"Bacon?"

I nodded and he jumped out of my lap, clearly excited about the breakfast menu, but Carlisle pulled him back down before he could hurt himself or jump on anyone. Emmett's outburst was taken as the cue that it was time to get out of bed.

Carlisle slid out first, holding both Jasper and Emmett. I followed him with Rosalie, and we made our way downstairs. The boys laughed as Carlisle playfully jostled them as he went down the stairs, but I walked carefully so Rosalie wouldn't be jostled. She couldn't decide whether to hide her face or look at her new surroundings. A tour was definitely in order, but breakfast had to come first.

Carlisle took the boys straight to the family room and sat down on the couch. Emmett got down on the floor and went directly to his toys, but Jasper stayed in Carlisle's lap to snuggle. I didn't even think about trying to get Rosalie to stay in the room with them, so I took her with me to the kitchen.

Gathering what I needed to make breakfast wasn't too hard, but I had no idea how I was going to make breakfast with one arm. I did it for a couple of months when my arm was in a cast, but it was different when I was holding a child. Being close to the stove was a dangerous place for Rosalie, and I needed to find some way to be able to put her down and not have her under my feet. Sitting on a hard chair wasn't an option for her yet, but I remembered that Emmett had a couple of small foam character chairs which could possibly work.

"Carlisle?" I called, and he was standing in the doorway within seconds. "Could you bring me one of Emmett's foam chairs, please?"

He smiled and nodded, and it didn't take long for him to return with the Sesame Street fold out sofa. It was a little bigger than what I had requested, but it would work. I pointed to the spot on the floor where I wanted it and he set it down for me.

"Thank you," I said as he was about to leave.

"You're very welcome," he smiled and quickly stole a kiss while Rosalie wasn't looking before going back to the family room.

I smiled as I started to pour juice into three sippy cups. Carlisle and I sneaking around could be fun, especially stealing kisses. And even if we got caught, I hoped Rosalie would see that he wasn't dangerous.

Once the juice was poured and the lids were sealed tightly, I carried two of them along with a container of cheerios into the family room for the boys. They immediately started munching while watching TV, and I knew they would now be able to wait for the main course.

I went back into the kitchen with Rosalie and knelt down beside the small sofa. She protested when I began loosening her grip around my neck, and after a few seconds, I was able to sit her down on the sofa. I quickly made sure she had her baby doll and juice before she could start crying.

"Okay, baby. You can sit right here while I cook breakfast. It's just you and me in here, so don't be scared." I spoke in a soft, calm voice, willing her to listen to me. She studied me for a while before taking her pacifier out of her mouth and drinking her juice. I sighed as I stood up and hoped that she would stay in her seat.

Once my hands were free, I was able to cook breakfast without much delay. Rosalie stayed on the little sofa, drinking her juice and eating cheerios as I gave them to her. She was quiet as she sat and hesitantly looked around the room, but there were no complaints or protests about not being held.

Thanks to my large griddle, the omelets were all finished at the same time. I made some with only cheese and bacon for the kids and some with the addition of peppers and onions for Carlisle and me. I placed them all on plates and cut the ones for the kids into little bits so they would cool faster and be easier to eat. I also sliced some strawberries for them and fixed coffee and juice. After everything was ready, I placed it on the table and called the boys to come eat.

Besides the beds, Carmen had also brought booster seats to use at the table. Jasper had no problem sitting in his which was between Carlisle and Emmett, but Rosalie refused to sit in the one beside me that was for her. I couldn't tell if she was uncomfortable in the seat or if she just wanted me. Either way, she got her wish and stayed in my lap.

Carlisle prayed before we ate, and Emmett held Jasper's hand without any prompting. I loved watching them together. They had very different personalities but were still able to quickly form a friendship that I hoped would one day turn into a bond between brothers.

Breakfast was quieter than usual. Emmett hadn't been lying about being hungry, so he spent more time eating than talking. Carlisle and I let Rosalie and Jasper feed themselves for once, and they also ate well. Omelets appeared to be something everyone agreed on, but I was going to have to keep guessing when fixing every meal. Rosalie and Jasper couldn't tell me what foods they liked or disliked, but I hoped that if I stayed within the foods Emmett ate, they would also approve.

When we finished eating, we were left with three very messy little ones. Rosalie and Jasper had eaten with their fingers which left them very sticky, and Emmett hadn't mastered using a fork yet so he mostly used his fingers as well. I had thought to put bibs on them which protected to some degree but did nothing for the sticky fingers. Baby wipes were kept in the kitchen for this type of situation, so it was easy to get them cleaned up. The table was another story.

"You cooked, I'll clean," Carlisle suggested after we finished with the sticky hands. "Maybe Emmett can help you show Rosalie and Jasper around the house."

His plan sounded like a good one to me, so after grabbing Rosalie's baby doll, we left the kitchen so Carlisle could tackle the mess.

"Okay, Emmett," I said once we were in the family room. "Let's show Rosalie and Jasper where everything is in the house."

"Like my room?" he asked excitedly while jumping up and down.

I smiled and nodded. "Yep, like your room. But let's start down here first."

Emmett held Jasper's hand and led him over to where the toys were in the family room. He had already seen them earlier, but Rosalie hadn't so it was a good time for her to see where they were. She still couldn't decided whether to hide against my shoulder or not, but she looked when I pointed things out.

Next, Emmett decided to go over to the dining room and formal living room. We didn't stay long, and Emmett made it a point to say that they weren't supposed to go in those rooms and no toys were allowed. I had to laugh when he said the same thing at the doorway to both mine and Carlisle's studies, but at least I knew he listened to what we told him.

Emmett was most excited about going upstairs, and I was, too. Rosalie and Jasper needed to know where their rooms were in relation to ours because we wouldn't be sleeping with them forever. We had to go to Emmett's room first, and he tried to personally introduce all of his stuffed animals. I put a stop to it after the first ten or so, but at least Jasper did seem interested in the room.

Once I managed to drag Emmett from his toys, we went to the master bedroom across the hall. The major attraction of Mommy and Daddy's room according to Emmett was the bed which was good for jumping. I also had to stop that demonstration fairly quickly before something or someone got broken or injured. While we were there, I made sure to tell Rosalie and Jasper that if they were scared at night, this was where they were supposed to go.

Carlisle popped his head in the door as we were talking and smiled at us.

"How's the tour?" he asked.

"It's good. Emmett was just showing them were the best jumping location in the house was," I chuckled.

He chuckled with me and shook his head. "Buddy, you really shouldn't jump on the bed, especially if no one is with you."

"I know, Daddy," Emmett said as if Carlisle had said the dumbest thing ever. "I's need a jumpy like Nana."

I rolled my eyes at his comment. He had been begging for a trampoline, even though Carmen and Eleazar had one he could use anytime we were there. We already had a backyard full of play equipment, so it wasn't like he had to do without.

"Maybe for Christmas," Carlisle conceded. "But for now, keep the jumping on the bed to a minimum, okay?"

Emmett nodded but started sulking, so Carlisle came into the room and started tickling him to get him to smile. Jasper wanted to play, too, and it didn't take long for both of them to be laughing as they rolled around on the bed. Even Rosalie was smiling as she watched them, and I was able to tickle a giggle out of her.

"Okay, guys," Carlisle said as he backed away. "I'm going to get dressed and then go to the pharmacy. You need to finish your tour."

I was glad Carlisle remembered the prescription because it had totally slipped my mind. But with everything going on, I knew it was ridiculous for me to expect myself to remember everything on my own. That was one of the many reasons why I was thankful. He completed me in ways that included my thoughts and memories.

Once Emmett and Jasper had caught their breath, I took them into the hallway so Carlisle could have some privacy. Emmett ran down to Rosalie's room, and I followed him with Rosalie and Jasper. As we entered the room, I made sure that Rosalie was out of hiding. It would be her space, and I hoped by the time I was finished with it, that it would be some where she felt safe and secure.

"This is your room," I said softly. She looked around before turning back to me and giving me a small smile. I kissed her cheek, and her grin widened.

The room was still pretty much empty and not very exciting, so we only stayed for a few minutes before going across the hall to Jasper's room. His room was basically the same, and we didn't stay long there either.

After the tour was over, I figured it was time to get dressed. Carlisle had finished getting himself ready, so he helped me by dressing the boys. While he took care of them, I was able to dress Rosalie and myself. I needed a shower, but it would have to wait. I hoped I would have an opportunity if Carmen came over. Rosalie seemed to trust her, and maybe it was enough to allow me to get a quick shower.

As soon as we were all dressed for the day, Carlisle left for the pharmacy, and I took the kids back to the family room. Emmett begged me to go outside, but the weather was messy. I managed to talk him into watching a movie, and he picked out one of his favorite animated films. We snuggled together on the couch, and it was perfect. My arms were full with the children I loved, just like I had always dreamed. All of the months of heartache were worth it to be able to have the opportunity that we did now.

By the time the movie was over, all three of them were fast asleep against me. I couldn't move, but it didn't matter. I was comfortable and closed my eyes to soak in the moment. I almost fell asleep when I felt a soft kiss against my forehead. When I opened my eyes, Carlisle was smiling down at me.

"Having fun?" he whispered as he winked.

"Of course. Want to join us?"

He immediately agreed and picked up Emmett so he could sit down next to me. He held Emmett in one arm while I had Rosalie, and Jasper was between us. Having him home again made it even more perfect, and my smile was so wide that it made my face hurt. My head automatically rested against his shoulder, and he had his arm around my shoulders as his fingers played with my air.

"Rosalie's medicine is in the kitchen," he said, breaking our silence. "You can give her a dose before bed and then in the morning. I think Peter wants her to take it until she's completely healed, but it's a really small dose. There shouldn't be any harsh side effects."

I hummed in response, glad that it wasn't going to be dangerous for her. She didn't need to get sick from preventative medicine after everything else she had been through.

"I also bought some more pacifiers and a few 'girly' sippy cups. I figured she might like those better than all of Emmett's blue ones."

"Good thinking," I said and kissed his cheek. "She only has one pacifier, and I don't want to find out what would happen if she lost it and we didn't have any others. This should be interesting, you know? We have another one to wean from pacifiers eventually and two more to potty train. Are you up for the challenge?"

He chuckled softly at my teasing. "I'm more than ready for a little challenge, sweetheart. In fact, I think I might be ready for anything these two want to add to our lives."

I hummed in agreement once more. No matter what would happen in the future, I knew Rosalie and Jasper would enrich our lives. The journey might be rough, but in the end, everything would be worth it.

The rest of the day was as low key as the morning. We were trying to establish some sort of normalcy as Rosalie and Jasper got used to their new lives. They were hesitant which was to be expected, but I hoped they would become more comfortable as we settled into a routine.

We mostly played together in the floor. It was the easiest way for everyone to play the same thing, and it was a lot of fun for all of us. The mood was very laid back as we continued to let them lead, and our only break from playtime was for lunch. After some quick sandwiches and crackers, we went back to the fun we had been having.

I was able to take a break to call and talk to both Kate and Chelsea. Carmen had already filled Kate in on some of what we were doing, but I was able to better inform her. She was happy for us and was excited to be able to meet them when they came down during the summer.

Chelsea was also happy for us. She knew we were going to adopt, but I hadn't had a chance to talk to her since finding out about Rosalie and Jasper. She was planning a summer trip to see us as well, and it still created a warm feeling to know that she wanted to be in my life and my children's lives. Our relationship continued to grow stronger every day and was aided by the fact that our parents were still locked away and unable to contact us in any way.

I was glad that no one was trying to visit us right away. Rosalie was only slightly uncomfortable being around Carlisle all the time, but adding new people to the mix wouldn't make it easier for her. And even though Jasper was completely comfortable with us, I knew it wouldn't be the same around people he didn't know.

After all my phone calls were finished, I realized it was almost time to eat again. I had been so busy that I didn't think of anything to cook, and I didn't know what I was going to do. Miraculously, Carmen called and offered to bring over something for us. I almost felt bad for quickly agreeing, but I was glad I had agreed when she brought mouth-watering food into the house.

"Carmen, this smells delicious," I said as I breathed in the aroma that filled the kitchen. "You're a lifesaver. I had no idea what I was going to make for dinner."

"Well, I hope you enjoy it dear," she chuckled and patted my arm. "I knew you would probably have your hands full today, so I wanted to make your life easier. And I did want to see my new grandbabies again."

I smiled and nodded. I knew that she would want to see them again, and I hoped that they would soon grow to love her. She truly was the best Nana any child could ask for.

"Do you want to go see Nana?" I asked Rosalie who had been the permanent fixture on my hip. She hadn't left my side all day, and even though my arms were tired, I wouldn't have traded the opportunity for anything.

Carmen held her arms out, and I breathed a sigh of relief when Rosalie finally let me pass her over. Carmen showered her with hugs and kisses, and Rosalie's smile showed that she really did like it.

Carlisle brought the boys in the room a few minutes later, and Carmen took the time to show her love to the two of them as well. She left soon after that, saying that we probably wanted some more time with just the five of us. I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't have a chance to take a shower, but she was right; I really liked it being just Carlisle and me with the kids.

We were able to enjoy a delicious meal of chicken casserole and rice. Everyone cleaned their plates, and the meal passed without any drama or meltdowns. When we were finished, Carlisle cleaned up again, making sure to put the leftovers away for us to eat later.

It was early in the evening, but I decided it would be easy to go ahead and change the kids into their pajamas. Emmett was prone to falling asleep wherever and whenever he dropped, and I didn't want to have to change his clothes after he was asleep.

I dressed the boys first in another pair of matching pajamas, this time with dinosaurs. Even though I still thought Carmen had done too much, I couldn't help but admit that all the matching outfits were adorable. Emmett and Jasper loved them, too, and I hoped it would possibly help their bond.

Once they were dressed, I sent them downstairs to go to Carlisle and laid Rosalie on the bed to change her. She tensed immediately, so I tried to think of something to distract her.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked as I pulled her dress over her head, hoping she would respond.

She finally nodded, and I smiled. "Well what did you do today? Did you play?"

She nodded again and patted the baby that was in her arms. "Baby," she said as she hugged it.

"I see your baby doll. You're so sweet to the baby. You give her lots of kisses just like I give my baby."

I leaned down, and Rosalie giggled as I placed many kisses all over her face.

"I love you," I said and kissed her one last time before standing up fully. This time, she didn't look confused. She gave me a small smile, which I hoped meant she was beginning to understand.

I tried to keep her distracted as I changed her diaper, and it worked somewhat. The tears couldn't be stopped, but the sound of my voice was soothing to her. As long as I continued talking and singing, she stayed moderately calm. After I was finished, I dressed her in a new nightgown and took the hair bow out of her hair before going downstairs.

Once downstairs, I found Carlisle sitting on the couch with Emmett and Jasper. They both had sippy cups of what I assumed to be milk, and I could tell Carlisle was trying to get them to wind down for the night. It seemed to be working because Jasper was very calm as he sat in Carlisle's lap, and Emmett was also staying still as he snuggled against his daddy.

"Hi, sweetheart," Carlisle said when he noticed that I was in the room. "Rosalie's milk is in the refrigerator and I already measured out her medicine for the night."

"Thank you," I smiled. "I guess we'll get that taken care of now."

I took Rosalie into the kitchen and found the syringe Carlisle had measured out on the counter. I picked it up and then found the milk in the refrigerator. She watched me carefully as I moved around the kitchen, and I had no idea how she would react.

After grabbing a napkin, I went to the kitchen table and sat down with her facing me in my lap. I gently pulled her pacifier out of her mouth, and her eyes became wide and fearful.

"It's okay, baby," I said softly. I brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead, but she continued to be afraid.

"You just have to drink this little bit," I said, showing her the syringe. "Then you can have your milk."

I slowly raised it to her mouth, praying that she wouldn't get upset. She continued to look at me, and my heart almost broke when she whimpered. My mind knew she needed it but that knowledge did nothing to put me at ease. Rosalie didn't need any more trauma to deal with, and I was about to give up when she opened her mouth. I smiled and injected the medicine into her mouth before she could change her mind. She swallowed and started coughing, so I quickly passed the milk to her.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," I said as I hugged her to me. "You're such a good girl."

She rested her head against my shoulder as she drank her milk, and I was very thankful that no tears had been shed from either of us. After I rinsed the syringe and making sure I had the pacifier, I carried her back to the family room and sat down next to Carlisle.

I was able to sit much closer than I had been without any protest from Rosalie, and I took it as a sign of progress. Carlisle also seemed thrilled with the proximity and was even able to hold my hand as we sat together as a family.

It didn't take long for Rosalie to fall asleep, and Emmett followed soon after. Jasper held off as long as he could but once Carlisle started rocking him, he couldn't evade sleep any longer. Carlisle and I sat for a while and watched them sleep, but finally took them up to bed. We decided to put Emmett and Jasper in Emmett's bed so if Jasper woke up, he wouldn't be alone. I tucked Rosalie in with her baby doll in her bed and made sure to set up the baby monitor for her. Since she wasn't walking around yet, I was going to have to go get her if she woke up.

After she was tucked in, Carlisle came in so he could have a few moments with Rosalie. When she was asleep, he was able to be around her without worrying about upsetting her. My eyes watered as I watched him gently kiss her forehead and whisper how much he loved her. Rosalie now had the best daddy possible, if only she would grow to trust him.

When Carlisle was finished, I saw that his eyes were also glassed over, but he smiled to show me that he was okay. After turning out the lights in the bedrooms and making sure to leave the hall light on, Carlisle led me to our bedroom.

"I wanted to spend some time with you on the couch, but I think cuddling on the bed would be a good substitute," he explained with a smile. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," I sighed as I hugged him for the first time all day. "And I would love to cuddle in bed with you, as long as I can shower first."

He chuckled but agreed to my simple request.

The hot water felt wonderful on my tired body. I was tempted to stay in the shower longer than necessary, but my husband waiting for me in bed was even more tempting. After drying off and dressing in a sleep shirt, I hurried back to the bedroom feeling much better.

Carlisle was in his pajamas and waiting for me, but he was sitting on the edge instead of already lying down. He had my hairbrush in his hand and looked at me expectantly as he silently asked for permission. I smiled and nodded before going over to sit between his legs. Having him brush my hair was extremely relaxing, and I hummed in contentment many times. Once he was finished, he pushed my hair to one side and trailed kisses from my shoulder, up my neck, ending behind my ear which made me shiver. I would have wanted to attach him if my body wasn't so tired, but crawling into bed together was incredibly appealing even without our favorite nighttime activities.

"I love you," I sighed as I laid my head against Carlisle's chest. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him as he kissed my head.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. How was your day?"

I chuckled because he had been home almost the whole day, and our days were very similar, but I knew he was asking more about my feelings.

"It was good. I guess just easier than I expected, not that it was easy because I am worn out. I'm just surprised at Emmett and how he didn't have a problem with Rosalie and Jasper being here. Did you talk to him?" I was glad I had remembered to ask him because it was still making me feel guilty. I hated that my son's feelings had slipped my mind.

"I talked to him a little bit before breakfast yesterday and then Carmen, Eleazar, and I casually mentioned why we were moving things into the house. I think he understood enough, but you should have seen him this morning. He was so excited to wake up and see that Jasper was here." He smiled at the memory, and I smiled, too, but I wasn't sure if it met my eyes.

"Hey," Carlisle said softly. "Don't feel guilty about not saying anything to Emmett. You were needed with Rosalie and Jasper at the hospital. I promise Emmett is okay."

I shook my head and smiled again. Carlisle knew me better than anyone else, so it wasn't really surprising that he knew what I was feeling.

"There's a real smile," he said and kissed my forehead. "You're already Super Mommy, but you shouldn't expect yourself to be able to do everything. We're a team, and we always have each other's back, right?"

"Right," I chuckled. "But if I'm a superhero, does that make you one, too?"

He laughed quietly and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I could be, but I'm not wearing any tights. Corin tried to convince me to the last time they were here, but that's not happening."

"Fair enough," I said and couldn't prevent a yawn from escaping.

"I think it's time to sleep," Carlisle said and turned out the lamp. "There's no telling what time we'll have to wake up tomorrow, and I want to enjoy sleeping beside you for as long as I can."

"I think I like that idea," I said and snuggled closer.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he whispered and kissed my head. "I love you so much."

I didn't want to go to sleep after just a kiss on the head, so I leaned up to capture his lips with mine. Our lips immediately molded together as they moved in a familiar dance that ended much too quickly.

I sighed as my head went to its original resting place. Falling asleep in the arms of my husband was the perfect way to end the day. Our new life seemed to be taking shape without many issues, and I was excited and a little nervous to experience whatever God had to throw at us next.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this week is finals week. So if I survive, there should be an update this weekend or possibly next Monday!**

**Thanks for being patient, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	37. Growing Together

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you're all still interested in the story!**

**Sorry I'm so late (again), but I finally finished the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Carlisle POV

The morning came too early once again, but I couldn't help but be excited for another day with our new family. Our first day had been laid back, and everyone seemed to be adjusting well. I just hoped it would continue.

I rolled to my side and opened my eyes. A smile came to my lips as I watched my beautiful wife sleeping soundly beside me. Her breaths were quiet and deep, so I knew she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Her lips were curled into a small smile which showed that even in sleep she was happy, and I couldn't deny that I felt the same way.

I then looked to the little body that was sandwiched between us. Jasper had yet to sleep through the night, but I didn't really expect him to after all of the changes to his life, especially being in a new place. The tour Esme and Emmett gave was definitely a good idea and enabled Jasper to find his way into our room when he woke up in the middle of the night. He was so quiet that I didn't wake until I felt him trying to crawl onto the bed. Once I was awake, I pulled him over me and let him snuggle under the covers. I hated seeing the fearful expression on his face from waking up, but it was nice to know that he was comforted easily by being near us.

The second disturbance of the night came from Rosalie. The sound of her whimpers came through the baby monitor and woke me up, but Esme was way ahead of me. It was as if she was already attuned to Rosalie and knew when she needed her. While she tended to Rosalie, I listened to her soothing words through the monitor. It was always an incredible blessing to see, or in this case hear, Esme with our children. Being a mother was as natural as breathing to her, like she was always meant for that role. Carmen was like that as well which was why she was now the best nana, but there seemed to be something a little different in Esme. Her love was able to touch everyone she came in contact with, and I had a feeling her love was what would help Rosalie and Jasper heal.

Once Esme succeeded in getting Rosalie back to sleep, she came back to bed and cuddled close to Jasper. It seemed like they hadn't moved at all during the night, and I hoped it meant they were sleeping well. With Esme's arm around him, Jasper looked more peaceful than I had ever seen him. Apparently, all it took for him to sleep through the night was to be in between us.

As much as I wanted to lie in bed and watch them sleep, I knew I needed to get up and take a shower while I had a chance. Alone time and privacy were definitely going to be sparse for Esme and me which made taking advantage of this time vitally important.

I slipped out of bed slowly, careful not to disturb Jasper. Thankfully he didn't stir, and I made sure he was covered up before quietly leaving the room. I went across the hall to check on Emmett. He was also still sleeping, stretched out with his arms above his head just like he always had. The only difference was that two years ago he would have had us awake when the sun was up, but he was slowly losing his early bird ways. And now instead of having a chance to enjoy sleeping late, we had Jasper to wake us up every morning.

I smiled to myself, thinking about what Esme said the day before. It _was_ like we were starting all over again with pacifiers, diapers, feeding, and sleeping. I had been honest in telling her I was more than ready for it all. Having to wake up early was a reminder that Rosalie and Jasper were home with us, and I would gladly give up sleep if it meant they were here for good.

After leaving Emmett's room, I went down the hall to check on Rosalie. She was always so vigilant when she was awake, and it was nice to see her at peace when she was sleeping. I gently moved her hair back from her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead. I wanted her to know how much I loved her even if she wouldn't consciously let me near her. The progress she was making was slow but still incredible to witness all the same. I knew one day I would gain her trust, and I couldn't wait for the day to come when I could show her exactly how a daddy, or any man for that matter, should treat her. Until then, I was going to save up my affection to shower her with later.

I stayed for a few more minutes, watching her sleep as she hugged her baby doll, before heading back to the bedroom. After grabbing some clean clothes, I went into the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. My shower was quick but still helped to rid me of the last bit of drowsiness. Once I brushed my teeth and shaved, I slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt since I knew we weren't planning on going anywhere. I straightened the bathroom when I was finished to save Esme some work and then walked back into the bedroom.

I found Esme exactly as I had left her, but Jasper was now awake. He was sitting up as he rubbed his eyes, and Esme's arm remained partially around him. He didn't seem to be afraid, so I sighed in relief. Fear had no place in our house, and I always wanted our children to feel safe and secure.

"Good morning, buddy," I whispered to get his attention. His head immediately turned to look at me, and he smiled brightly. I smiled back and walked to the side of the bed. I held my arms out for him, and he wasted no time in crawling over so I could hold him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and laid his head against my shoulder as I rubbed his back.

"Did you sleep good?" I asked. He nodded and lifted his head, and I was overjoyed to see his happy smile still in place. I kissed his cheek and his forehead before he lazily laid his head against me once more.

I looked back to Esme and saw that she had turned to her side after Jasper was no longer beside her. She sighed and her breathing quickened so I knew she was about to wake up. I sat down on the bed with Jasper and scooted over next to her. The bed shifted slightly with the extra weight which caused her to stir further.

I leaned over and lightly kissed the corner of her mouth, and her small smile confirmed that she was awake.

"Mmm…you smell good," she mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

"Thank you, sweetheart. You smell good, too," I chuckled as I nuzzled her neck. I kissed her once more, this time on her lips, and she readily responded. When I sat up, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning," I said, matching her smile. "How did you sleep?"

She closed her eyes again and stretched. "Good," she yawned. "I definitely missed our bed. It feels so good. How was your night?"

"Much better, even with our little visitor last night," I said as I kissed Jasper's temple. He turned in my lap so he was facing Esme and then reached for her.

"C'mere," she said and pulled him on top of her. "Time to give my baby some morning love."

She held Jasper's face in her hands as she kissed him and talked quietly with him. Jasper smiled and nodded as he ate up the attention. I loved watching them together and witnessing how easy it seemed to be. Jasper was opening up before our eyes, gradually becoming more and more comfortable with us. And Esme had no problem with spreading her love around to all three of our children. Nothing had every felt so right before.

"I think I'm going to take Jasper downstairs. Emmett and Rosalie are still sleeping, so you could probably stay in bed for a while longer," I suggested. Esme was busy non-stop all day, and I wanted her to get as much rest as possible.

"I can't go back to sleep," she said, shaking her head. "I think I'll just go lay with Rosalie until she wakes up. You don't mind waiting for breakfast do you?"

"Of course not, sweetheart." I leaned over to kiss her once more before standing up. "I'll go ahead and start the coffee, but you don't have to rush."

I walked to the other side of the bed and held my arms out for Jasper. Esme gave him one more kiss before letting him come to me. I carried Jasper into Emmett's room to change him so Esme would have a few moments of privacy. Emmett sleeping in the same position, but we didn't stay long enough to risk waking him. As soon as Jasper had a fresh diaper, we headed downstairs.

I went directly to the kitchen and started the coffee like I said I would. Caffeine was now a must to keep us going all day with three toddlers. After that was finished, I pulled three sippy cups out of the cabinet to fix the kids their morning drinks. I smiled as I looked at the new pink one. Buying the new cups was a spur of the moment decision, but I was glad I did. I hoped it would a little something to bring a smile to Rosalie's face, and I knew it would be an incredible feeling to know the smile was because of me.

After I set the cups on the counter, I went to the refrigerator to get the juice. Jasper had been watching my movements rather closely, so I decided to take a small chance.

"What do you want to drink, buddy?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. I had been trying to get him to speak more, but apart from a few random, single words, he had been quiet.

I stood with the refrigerator open as I waited to see if he would say anything. He appeared to be thinking, and I remained patient as his little mind went to work. I was about to close the door and assume he wanted juice when he decided to surprise me.

"Milk," he said proudly as he pointed toward the jug of white liquid. He grinned at me as if he knew I would be excited about him saying what he wanted, and I definitely was.

"Well, milk it is then, buddy," I chuckled as I hugged him tightly. "Good job using your words."

He continued to wear a proud smile on his face as I poured the drinks. I already knew that Emmett preferred juice in the morning, and Rosalie seemed to as well. I placed their cups in the refrigerator to wait for them and gave Jasper his milk before going to the family room.

I sat on the couch and placed Jasper on the floor so he could play with the toys that had been left out. He went straight for his stuffed dog, but instead of playing in the floor, he climbed into my lap. I had no issues continuing to snuggle with him, and we sat for a while in silence as he drank his milk and I ran my fingers through his curls.

After a few minutes, I noticed my laptop sitting on the table beside the couch. It seemed like a good idea to get some things done while the house was calm, so I sat it in my lap beside Jasper. He watched intently as I checked my e-mail, but since it was the weekend, my inbox was fairly empty.

Once I checked everything I needed to, I started browsing for cars. A new vehicle was on the top of the list of things we needed to have, but I wasn't sure which kind to get. Our cars were luxury vehicles, but safety was my main focus. I wanted whatever would keep my loved ones the safest no matter how much it cost.

I had narrowed the list down to a few choices to show Esme when I heard someone knocking at the front door. I glanced at the clock on the computer screen and saw that it was only a few minutes past nine. While it was late for us, it was still a little early for anyone to be visiting. No one had planned to visit us that I knew of, but I didn't want to ignore whoever it was in case it was important. I pushed the computer off my lap and on to the couch before standing up with Jasper and heading to the door.

When I opened the door, I immediately smiled upon seeing that it was my aunt. My smile fell, however, when I noticed what she was wearing. Her nice dress and high heels clued me in on what day of the week it was.

"Oh, Carmen," I gasped. "I completely forgot it was Sunday. I'm sorry, but I don't think we'll make it to church today."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, dear. We never expected you to be there anyway."

I stepped aside so she could come in the house and closed the door behind her.

"I just wanted to drop by real quick instead of calling. I wasn't sure if the little ones would be awake," she explained.

"Jasper's the only one up for now," I said with a smile. "They let us sleep in a bit longer today."

"Is Jasper your early bird?" she asked as she held her arms out for him. I nodded and passed Jasper to her without any complaints from him.

I knew Rosalie and Jasper weren't comfortable being around strangers, and I was glad they had both accepted Carmen. I hoped that if we gradually introduced the other family members to their lives that they would slowly lose their fears. I had no idea if it would work, but at least they were all right with Nana's attention.

I stayed quiet as Carmen hugged and kissed Jasper. It was easy to see that she was on top of the world about having two new grandchildren. It was easy to see that we were all ecstatic about our new editions.

"So the reason I came by was to invite you for lunch," she said while bouncing Jasper on her hip. "Well, I would make lunch and bring it here. E can't wait to meet these two, and I thought it might be better if they could stay in a familiar environment. Is that okay?"

"That's sounds great," I nodded. "But I hate for you to have to go to all that trouble. I'm sure we can make something here or…"

"Nonsense!" she interrupted. "Now you know I take care of my babies when they have babies. Rosalie and Jasper might not be newborns, but I know it's still stressful. I'm going to help Esme the same way I help Kate. In fact, I'm actually doing less, so don't keep me from doing something I love, Carlisle."

I nodded and hung my head, feeling thoroughly chastised. My actions made her laugh, and she pulled me in for a hug.

"Dear, don't act like I just punished you. You get a good meal out of this, you know. Just say 'thank you' and get over it."

"Thank you," I chuckled as I hugged her. "I really appreciate everything you're doing for us, and I'm sure Esme does, too."

She stepped back and shrugged. "I love the opportunity. When I retired, I wanted to have the extra time for my grandchildren. I just never thought I would have some ten minutes away. Now I can love on them whenever I want." She kissed Jasper's forehead, but he was too busy playing with her earrings to notice.

Just then, the pitter patter of little feet filled the room, and I turned around to find Emmett heading toward us. When he made it over to me, I scooped him up and gave him a good morning kiss before he laid his head against me.

"Hi, little man," I said as I patted his back.

"Hi, Daddy," he yawned without lifting his head from its new position. He made no other effort at communication, but Carmen didn't seem to be offended.

"I guess I'll leave you boys to it," she said with a smile as she passed Jasper back to me. "I'll call you to let you know what time we'll be bringing over lunch."

I nodded, and we said our goodbyes. After she left, I returned to the kitchen to get Emmett's juice. Juggling both of the boys was a bit difficult, but somehow I managed to make it back to the family room without dropping them.

Emmett asked for Elmo, so I turned the TV on for them to watch. I pulled a blanket down from the back of the couch and placed over us as we snuggled together. Nothing could be any better than the feeling of contentment I had as I held my boys. Seeing the two of them together was also great. Emmett would laugh at something on the TV which would then cause Jasper to giggle along with him. They were so happy together, and I hoped it stayed that way. This was so different for Emmett who was used to having us all to himself, and I was just waiting for when the jealousy and possessiveness would begin full-force.

A few minutes later, Esme joined us with Rosalie. Rosalie had her head on Esme's shoulder, and Esme was cooing softly to her as she wiped tears from her cheeks. From my wife's guilty expression and Rosalie's pink nose, I could tell that she had just changed her. I hated that Rosalie still had to suffer even now that she was safe, and I hated that Esme hurt because of it. It hurt me as well, but Esme dealt with it firsthand. I was dying to wrap both of them in my arms to comfort them, but I knew it wasn't possible. Not yet, anyway.

Esme sat down on the couch beside me, leaving a small distance between us. I was able to place my arm around her, and she hummed in contentment when I began lightly massaging the space between her shoulder and neck. It was my own way of showing her without words that I understood how she was feeling and that I was there to support her. She turned to give me a tender smile, and I knew she understood my intent.

"How are my girls this morning?" I asked cheerfully. I wanted to lighten the mood because it was a happy day. Any day we got to spend together as a family was amazing.

"I think we're doing just fine," Esme responded as she kissed Rosalie's head. "Miss Rosalie here likes to sleep late, and I'm a-okay with that."

I chuckled and smiled at Rosalie. "Well you can sleep as long as you want, sweet girl, but I'm happy to see you. There's some juice waiting for you in the kitchen."

Rosalie studied my face carefully, as had been her routine. It felt like she was searching for any clue which showed I was a bad guy. I tried to let my expression show my all my love for her, and so far it seemed to help reassure her. After studying me, she looked up to Esme who was also smiling. Esme nodded to show her it was okay, and Rosalie finally conceded to going and getting the juice.

They headed to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later. Rosalie was making an ugly face as she drank her juice, and I looked to Esme in question.

"Apparently the medicine is not any good, huh baby?" she said as she sat down once more. Rosalie continued making faces, and I chuckled before praising her for being so good. She was definitely the most resilient little girl I knew.

We sat and watched _Sesame Street_ as a family, and it made me want to stay home every day. I loved my job, but nothing compared to family time. We were all relaxed and at ease, exactly how I hoped we would be. Emmett did start to stake his claim by switching laps several times. He wasn't being rude, but he did make sure he had our attention. I wondered if we needed to speak with someone and get specific help. I didn't want to risk the relationship we had with any of them, but the situation had to be handled delicately. It was definitely something Esme and I needed to discuss.

"A minivan?" Esme whispered as we watched the program, bringing up yet another thing we needed to talk about.

I turned toward her and saw that she was looking at my laptop. I had completely forgotten about what I had been doing before Carmen dropped by, but I was glad Esme had reminded me.

"Would you want a minivan?" I asked curiously. I knew she preferred to drive something simple, but a vehicle with a large capacity was now a must.

"I hadn't really thought about it before," she said softly and then shrugged. "I don't know. It could be nice. It's very 'soccer-mom.'"

I could see in her eyes that the prospect actually thrilled her. Her dream of having a large family was finally coming true, and needing to drive a larger vehicle made it more real.

"Maybe we can go tomorrow to look at a dealership," I suggested. "The ones I was looking at had good safety ratings, but test driving might be a good idea."

"That sounds good," she said as she nodded. "But what will we do with the kids?"

"I bet Carmen would love to watch them. Oh and speaking of Carmen, she's bringing lunch over today after they get out of church."

Esme's look of surprise showed that she hadn't realized what day it was either.

"And she won't take 'no' for an answer," I added.

Esme shook her head, but smiled again. There really was no use in arguing with Carmen. She won every time.

By this time, Elmo was over and all of our stomachs were growling. We went into the kitchen, and I helped Esme make some oatmeal for breakfast while the kids played in the floor. Esme didn't really need help, but I always enjoyed our interaction when we did things together. Even if I wasn't very useful in the kitchen, it still made me _feel_ useful to stand beside my wife as she told me what to do.

Breakfast was very similar to the day before. We had been blessed so far with good eaters, and Esme's cinnamon oatmeal received no complaints. Esme and I had to feed Jasper and Rosalie, but I didn't mind and I didn't think she did either. I loved their age. They were independent in some areas, but still had to rely on us in others. The prospect of watching Rosalie and Jasper learn and grow as we had with Emmett was exciting.

After breakfast, it was time to get dressed. Since I had helped Emmett the day before, Esme dressed him and Rosalie while I took care of Jasper. The boys had another identical outfit with Rosalie coordinating. I could tell Esme loved seeing them all together, and I did, too. Their matching clothes further demonstrated their new relationship as brothers and sister.

Once Esme was dressed, we went back downstairs for more playtime. Rosalie and Jasper had much more energy since they slept better here than at the hospital. Jasper was almost keeping up with Emmett, and that was an accomplishment considering how active Em was. Rosalie interacted more, too, as long as she was with Esme.

Our fun was paused when Carmen called to tell us that she and Eleazar were going to be coming over soon. I had Emmett and Jasper help me pick up the toys, and then we all helped Esme set the table. It was nice to see our table fully prepared for once since we normally went over to Carmen and Eleazar's when we ate together. But even then, it was never _this_ full. The tiny changes in our life were just as special to me as the more noticeable ones.

When there was a knock at the door for the second time of the day, I couldn't help but be nervous. I had no idea how Rosalie and Jasper would react to meeting Eleazar, but I could only pray that everything would be all right.

Esme sensed my worry and grabbed my hand. "Don't worry," she said as she squeezed my hand in hers. "Everything will be all right."

I chuckled at her repeating my words, but she did make me feel better. I took a deep breath before going to the door with Emmett and Jasper following me. Emmett was excited to see his grandparents even though it hadn't been long since he last saw them. He was practically jumping up and down when I finally opened the door.

"Nana!" he squealed as he ran into Carmen and hugged her legs. "I misseded you!"

I pulled him back slightly so she could get in the door with the food she was carrying, but she was laughing at Emmett's actions.

"Well, someone is a bit more awake now," she chuckled. "I missed you, too Emmett. And so did Pops."

Emmett's grin widened, and I had to hold him back from running out the door. Thankfully, Eleazar entered right after Carmen so I didn't have to control Emmett for long. As Emmett received hugs and kisses from his Pops, Carmen said hello to Jasper before going to the kitchen to put the food down.

Emmett was talking up a storm as he told Eleazar all about his new brother and sister, but I was ecstatic to know that he was happy with the change. Eleazar listened attentively for a few minutes before turning to me.

"Hey, E." I held out my hand which he shook before pulling me in for a hug.

"Hey, Carlisle," he said as he stepped back. "How is everything going?"

"So far, so good," I smiled. "I think we're doing really well."

I reached down to ruffle Jasper's hair only to find that he was hiding behind my legs. He clearly felt threatened by Eleazar's presence, so I knelt down to try to reassure him. As soon as I was at his level, his arms went around my neck as he hid his face against me.

"It's okay, buddy," I said softly as I rubbed his back. "He won't hurt you."

I stood up slowly, taking him with me. He held on to me tighter, and was almost shaking. It was almost hard to believe that he could be so comfortable with Esme and me but not with anyone else. I hated that he was so scared, but at the same time, it felt good to know that we were different.

"Hey. I've got you, Jasper. I won't let anything happen to you." I continued soothing him, and Eleazar went back to listening to Emmett. I could tell he felt bad for scaring Jasper, but I tried to convey with my eyes that it wasn't his fault. This was just one of the many things that they would have to adjust to.

After a few minutes, Jasper finally calmed down enough to lift his head from hiding. I kissed his temple as he tentatively looked at Eleazar.

"Hey, buddy," Eleazar said softly as he waved and smile. "I won't hurt you."

"Yeah!" Emmett said proudly. "This Pops. He no hurt you, Jasper."

Emmett's reassurance seemed to work even better than Eleazar's as Jasper slowly relaxed in my arms. He made no move to get down, but it was still much better than him panicking. I was proud of Emmett for being so helpful, and I hoped he would continue to be a good example for Rosalie and Jasper.

Eleazar had to go back outside to get the rest of the food, so I took Jasper and Emmett to the kitchen to see what was going on. When we walked in, Esme and Carmen were standing by the table and talking. The food Carmen had brought in was already waiting on the table, and it smelled amazing.

"There are my boys," Carmen said once she noticed us. "Now I can get my hugs."

She knelt down and held her arms out. Emmett immediately walked into her embrace. Jasper was hesitant at first and didn't want me to put him down, but he was okay once he was in Carmen's arms.

"Is he okay?" Esme whispered to me.

I nodded. "He was just a little afraid of Eleazar at first. I think he'll be fine now."

Esme nodded and held Rosalie tighter. I knew she was afraid of what Rosalie's reaction would be, and I was nervous as well. It wasn't Rosalie I was worried about so much as Eleazar. She was strong, but I didn't ever want him to feel like he couldn't be around us. He already loved Rosalie and Jasper as much as the rest of us, and he didn't deserve to be left out.

When Eleazar came back, I helped him put the rest of the food on the table. Jasper remained with Carmen, and I breathed a sigh of relief after seeing that he was still calm even though Eleazar was in the room. Rosalie, on the other hand, was tense in Esme's arms and was hiding her face in Esme's neck. I had to smile upon seeing how alike Jasper and Rosalie were. They even had the same way of coping with their fears.

Esme continued what she was doing while humming softly to Rosalie. I was glad she wasn't panicking, and Esme seemed to have the situation under control.

Carmen helped the boys wash their hands, and then after the drinks were poured, we all sat down for lunch. Eleazar sat on the end opposite of me, and Carmen sat to his side next to Esme. Other than Jasper sitting a little closer to me than he normally did, everything went smoothly.

Carmen's food was delicious. Everyone loved her baked lemon pepper chicken and mashed potatoes. The broccoli casserole was also hit with the adults. Emmett had never really liked broccoli, but he ate the little bit that was put on his plate, albeit with a pout on his face. Jasper also didn't care for it, but I was able to feed him a couple of bites.

When Esme was able to coax Rosalie out of hiding, she ate well. Esme had to keep her arm around her protectively the whole time we were eating, but it seemed to be the position she felt the safest in. In my mind, it made sense. With Esme's arm around her, no one could take her away or hurt her.

After we finished eating, Carmen shooed us out of the kitchen and insisted on cleaning up. Esme stayed to talk with her, but the guys all headed into the family room. Emmett had Pops down on the floor playing with him as soon as he made it in the room. Eleazar was a good sport of course, and I sat down beside them with Jasper. Together, we built a fort out of blocks, and as we were playing, Jasper gradually became even more relaxed. Before long, he was interacting with Eleazar, and I could tell Eleazar was thrilled.

A little while later, Carmen, Esme and Rosalie joined us. They sat on the couch, and Esme pulled out the laptop for them to look at some of the things she wanted to get for Jasper's and Rosalie's rooms. I was glad that even though Esme wasn't working, she still had a chance to decorate like she enjoyed doing. Being a mommy came first with her, but there was absolutely nothing wrong with doing the other things she enjoyed. I supported her no matter what.

Rosalie remained wary of Eleazar's presence. She didn't try to move from her position between Esme and Carmen, but I saw her glance in his direction several times. I could tell she was trying to figure him out as she had been doing with me. She didn't stare at me as much anymore, but I still caught her doing occasionally. I hoped that seeing him with Jasper and Emmett would help Rosalie accept that Eleazar didn't want to hurt her.

After finishing our block fort, Emmett took joy in destroying it. I chuckled and shook my head at him but let him do what he wanted. As Emmett enjoyed his destruction, Eleazar got out of the floor and sat in the recliner. Jasper left Emmett alone, too, and came over to sit in my lap. He was rubbing his eyes, so I thought maybe a nap was in order.

"Are you tired, buddy?" I asked softly as I kissed his head. Instead of answering, he snuggled closer to me and yawned.

"Let's read a book," I suggested, hoping he would fall asleep while I was reading. Jasper nodded, so I took him over to the shelf which contained all of the picture books. I pulled a few out and let Jasper's pick out which one he wanted.

I was about to go sit on the couch with him when I had a better idea.

"Do you want to read the book with Pops?" I asked softly so only Jasper could hear me. He furrowed his eyes brows as he thought about it but nodded.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. He was making amazing progress in such a short time, and I couldn't' have been more proud. I carried Jasper back over to where we had been and placed him on the floor.

"Go tell him," I said as I handed him the book.

Jasper looked at me, and I nodded in encouragement. He finally started walking toward Eleazar and didn't stop until he was right in front of him. Eleazar seemed almost frozen with Jasper approaching him, but I could see the smile forming on his face.

"Book," Jasper said as he placed the book on Eleazar's lap. He started trying to climb into the chair, and Eleazar quickly recovered from his shock to gently lift Jasper into his lap. It took a few minutes for Jasper to get comfortable, but he did finally relax in Eleazar's arms.

I sat on the couch beside Esme, close enough that I could hold her hand. She looked at me with glassy eyes and nodded before going back to her conversation with Carmen. I followed her lead and sat quietly while letting Eleazar spend time with his newest grandson.

It didn't take long for Emmett to notice what was going on, and he climbed up to join Jasper in Eleazar's lap. Eleazar was over the moon of course, but continued reading and rocking slowly. Jasper was asleep in a matter of minutes which confirmed my suspicions that he needed a nap. By the end of the book, Emmett was also asleep which left the room very quiet.

I felt like the day had been a complete success. Eleazar earned the trust of Jasper, and Rosalie also began losing some of her fear. They would eventually have to get used to having more people in their lives, and starting with Eleazar was a good idea. He was a man and a stranger, but seeing the acceptance showed that healing wouldn't be impossible. Rosalie and Jasper still had a long way to go, but this was definitely a good start.

Before Carmen and Eleazar left, we talked to them about our plans for the next day. Carmen readily agreed like I thought she would, and Eleazar said that he would be home, too. Esme then took Carmen with her to change Rosalie's diaper so she would know what to do just in case. When they returned, Carmen was holding Rosalie tightly as tears streamed down her face. Rosalie actually seemed calmer than usual, but Carmen had taken it really hard. It was one thing to hear a story of abuse, but another to see it firsthand. The mood was lightened by Rosalie when she started patting Carmen's back. We all had to smile at seeing her be the one offering comfort. It was just another example of her amazing strength.

When Carmen and Eleazar did have to go back home, we put the boys on the couch to continue their nap. I took E's place in the recliner and read the Sunday newspaper while Esme tried to get Rosalie to nap along with her brothers. It was boring but so very perfect at the same time. We needed the time to put worries aside and just enjoy _being_.

I didn't notice that Esme's quiet singing had stopped until I looked up and saw her standing in front of me.

"Would you like to hold her for a while?" she whispered with a small smile. Rosalie was cradled in her arms, sleeping soundly.

I almost couldn't believe it at first. I hadn't even imagined being able to hold Rosalie for quite a while, probably months. The thought hadn't crossed my mind that I could hold her while she was sleeping. Esme was offering me an incredible opportunity to feel close to my daughter. Once I realized that, I nodded emphatically. Esme chuckled at my large grin, but I could tell she knew how much this meant to me.

My newspaper was immediately forgotten as I held my arms out. Esme gently passed her to me, and I held her the same way to keep her comfortable. I held my breath, hoping she wouldn't wake up, but after a few seconds of settling down, she snuggled against me and went back to her peaceful slumber.

I couldn't even name all of the emotions surging through me. I felt everything from joy to sadness to contentment…just everything. For once, Rosalie was trying to be closer to me, not farther away. My arms were the ones protecting her this time. I reverently held her little hand in mine as I kissed her fingers and savored every moment I had with her.

Esme watched us, her eyes filling with tears. But they were happy tears for once which were refreshing to see. After watching us for a few minutes, she continued with her online shopping since it was easier without having her arms full.

A couple of hours later, I did have to pass Rosalie back to Esme as she was waking up, but the joy I had felt never left. It remained all through our afternoon fun, dinner, and bed time as we sat on the couch together and read a book.

By the time we tucked our sleeping children in bed, Esme was laughing at the grin that seemed to be permanently stuck to my face.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I pulled Esme down to sit beside me on our small couch. She cuddled against me, and it was nice to have our old routine back.

"It's not really funny, per say," she said with a smile. "It's just that the simplest things make you so happy, and that's one of the many reasons I love you, Carlisle."

She sighed and cuddled closer, so I placed her legs in my lap. Her head lay against my shoulder, and I leaned my head over against hers as we sat in silence.

"You know, Rosalie's very lucky to have you for a daddy," she whispered. "You're exactly what she needs."

"I'm trying to be patient. I just hope it's enough."

"It's more than enough," she insisted. "I can tell she already loves you. Today was more than enough proof that you're even different from other men. She never completely relaxed while E was here, but she's fine being in the same room as you."

I had noticed the differences in Rosalie, but it felt good to have someone else acknowledge it.

"I that's one of the reasons I love you," I said as I kissed her head. "You always know the right things to say."

"But I learned that from you," she argued. "We just make a good team."

"We surely do." I kissed her head again, and we sat in silence once more until I remembered what I had been thinking about this morning.

"So do you think that we should talk to someone?"

"Like who?" Esme asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just want to make sure we're doing everything we can to help everyone adjust. There could be other things we needed to do differently or continue doing. Maybe Siobhan would be good to talk to?"

She thought about it for a few minutes before nodding. "I think that's an excellent idea. She works with women and children who are hurting every day, and she would probably have good advice as far for helping Rosalie and Jasper. I hadn't even thought about getting them any kind of help."

"Well, I'm not sure how much she can help them directly," I said thoughtfully. "They're so young. But I don't know. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go talk to her. We should call tomorrow."

Esme agreed, and that was the end of our nighttime conversation. We were both exhausted as we dragged ourselves upstairs. After checking on the kids one last time, we made our way to our bedroom to change into our pajamas.

I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Esme to crawl under the covers. Once she was all set, I turned out the light and lay down to pull her to my side.

"Do you think we'll have another visitor tonight?" she whispered as she placed her head against my shoulder.

"I don't know sweetheart. Does it bother you? I can always put him back in bed with Emmett."

"Oh, no. It's fine," she assured me. "It's nice to snuggle first thing in the morning, and at least he doesn't kick or steal the covers."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." I couldn't keep myself from yawning, and my body relaxed further.

Going from one toddler to three was definitely exhausting, but so very rewarding. I loved our life before, but now it was even better. Knowing that Esme felt the same way added to the feeling of contentment. We had a full week ahead of us, but I couldn't wait to experience each new thing.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I guess I have good news and bad news. That bad news is that this chapter was two days late. The good news is that my semester is officially over, and my 4.0 GPA survived! Now I don't have anything school related to worry about (well, at least until Jan. 6!) **

**So in theory, I should have more writing time, but this time of the year is soo busy. I'll try to have another chapter ready by this weekend, but if I don't just be patient and it will be ready eventually! **

**See you next time! :)**


	38. Vans and Visitors

**A/N: Thank you for all the sweet reviews and congratulations on my GPA! **

**I guess I'm late again, but maybe Tuesday should be my update day... ;) Thanks for remaining patient. It really means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Esme POV

Our first weekend together had been relaxing and laid back, but by Monday morning, I could already tell the next week would be incredibly busy.

The day started bright and early, as had been our new normal. I woke up snuggled next to Carlisle, so at first I thought we were alone. When I sat up, I discovered I was wrong. Jasper was indeed in bed with us, just on Carlisle's other side. It didn't bother me that Jasper found comfort in our bed at night, but I knew he couldn't sleep with us forever. I wasn't sure how to get him to sleep by himself or even with Emmett. There was such a fine line for him, and Rosalie, between normal two-year-old behavior and post-traumatic fears. Pushing them too hard definitely wouldn't do any of us any good. Carlisle's idea to speak with someone was an excellent one, and I hoped the sleeping situation was one that could be resolved.

Rosalie's nightmares were also something that needed to be addressed. I didn't know if anything could be done to help her, but it broke my heart to hear her cry out in her sleep and to see the fear in her eyes when she woke up. I hoped they would decrease in frequency over time, but until then I had no problem with getting up to soothe her when she needed me. It was almost like having a newborn again, just without the nightly feedings. At least Rosalie managed to rest peacefully once I tended to her.

Since she woke up during the night, she slept later into the morning which gave me time to take a shower. Having a shower in the morning always seemed like a good way to start the day, providing a few moments to not rush out to what the real world had in store for us.

Our morning stayed within our new routine. After everyone was awake, I made breakfast which we enjoyed together. Carlisle and I then dressed the kids in coordinating outfits.

Carmen had seriously gone overboard with the shopping, but I couldn't complain. She somehow managed to find the cutest clothes I could ever imagine, and even though the matching was mostly for the adults' enjoyment, the kids loved it, too. Emmett especially loved wearing the same thing as Jasper, and he made sure that we knew his feelings. Rosalie's favorite thing was the wide array of hair bows Carmen had provided. She loved wearing them and was definitely a stereotypical little girl. Having a little girl was so much fun for me after living with only a boy for so long.

While the kids spent the morning playing, Carlisle and I continued to research different vehicles on the internet. We wanted to know exactly what we planned to test drive before we left the house. I was nervous about leaving the kids, and I wanted to get back as soon as possible.

Carmen came over to eat lunch with us before we left. Eleazar was unexpectedly needed at work, so Carmen decided to just keep the kids at our house to keep us from having to gather up everything they would need and take them to her house. I was once again thankful for her thoughtfulness. Having her over for lunch also gave the kids a chance to adjust to her being with them before we left. We were trying to make everything go as smoothly as possible and avoid any unnecessary tears or protests.

Unfortunately, the transition did not go how we planned. Before we were even ready to leave, Rosalie was clingier than she had been, as if she could sense I was going to be leaving her. Jasper also seemed to sense that something was different and stayed close to me and Carlisle. Emmett was the only one not affected, and he was just happy that Nana was at our house two days in a row. His made his feelings know about this as well and even sang us a song about it.

When it was time for us to go, it was just as bad as it had been when Carlisle and I had to leave them at the hospital without us. I tried to pass Rosalie to Carmen, but she held on to me for dear life.

"It's okay, baby. We'll be back soon," I said softly to Rosalie. She tightened her hold on me and shook her head, but I persisted. "You'll be okay with Nana, and I _promise_ we'll be back."

When I finally managed to get her into Carmen's arms, the tears started. She cried for me and tried her hardest to get back to me, and I honestly felt like crying along with her. Hearing her call me by name made it so much worse, and I started to wonder if we really needed to be able to travel in one vehicle anyway. Using two separate cars was sounding better by the second if it meant eliminating this fear and sadness.

I looked over at Carlisle, but he wasn't doing that much better with Jasper. Jasper was slightly less dramatic, but I could tell he didn't want to let Carlisle go. Carlisle was whispering in his ear, and he was nodding in response but the expression on his face was pitiful.

Poor Emmett was confused as to what was going on, so I crouched down and called him over to me. He ran to my arms and hugged me tightly.

"Mommy, what wrong?" he asked. He looked so worried, and I tried to smile to disparage his unnecessary fears.

"Well, Mommy and Daddy have to go out for a little while. You guys are going to stay here and play with Nana, but Rosalie and Jasper are sad that we're leaving. Do you think you can help them feel better?"

He thought about my request for a few seconds and then nodded. "So I gets to play with Nana now?"

I nodded. "Mmhmm. And Rosalie and Jasper, but you need to see if you can help them not be sad, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy!" he smiled, and I was glad at least one of my children wasn't upset.

Emmett ran over to Carlisle, and he also knelt down to be at Emmett's level. Carlisle talked to Emmett and Jasper before taking them both over to sit on the couch beside Carmen who was holding a still crying Rosalie. Emmett held Jasper's hand as they sat, and he seemed to be slightly less worried which made me genuinely smile.

After a few last kisses goodbye, we managed to make it out the door. I felt so guilty for leaving Rosalie and Jasper when they didn't feel secure and for leaving Carmen to deal with our distraught children, but it was too little late to change our minds. I just hoped Emmett would be able to ease their fears.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked after I had fastened my seatbelt in the car. I had finally let a couple of tears fall, and I knew he was worried about me.

"I'm all right," I said honestly as I sniffled back any more tears that were threatening to fall. "It was heartbreaking to cause that reaction, but I really am okay now."

"I know, sweetheart," he said and lifted my hand up to kiss my knuckles. "But I'm sure they'll be okay. Let's get this done as quickly as possible."

I agreed, and we pulled out of the driveway with our goal in mind.

Carlisle drove directly to the dealership, and we were able to look at the vehicle we wanted. It was a dark gray minivan complete with all the amenities. We both test drove it, and it met the expectations we had after our research.

Since we had done research beforehand, there wasn't much of a decision to be made regarding the purchase, and Carlisle made plans to go back the next morning with Eleazar to finalize everything. Even the salesman was impressed by how fast we chose, but we really didn't have any time to waste. Our babies were at home and wanted us, so we had plenty of motivation to hurry.

On our way home, we stopped to purchase some things we needed. It was easier to get them while we were already out, and that way we wouldn't have to drag the kids out later. Diapers and wipes were a must as well as more juice and milk. Carlisle also led me to the toys because he wanted to pick out a little something for kids. The first thing he found was a plastic tea set for Rosalie which made me smile. His love for her grew everyday even if she wouldn't be around him. My husband was definitely one of the sweetest men ever. After finding a couple of small cars for the boys, we paid for everything and drove home as quickly as possible.

When we walked in the door, I let out a sigh of relief upon being met with quiet. In my mind, I had pictured Rosalie and Jasper crying for us the whole time we were gone, so it was nice to find out that my imagination had run wild. Carlisle started putting the groceries away for me, but I couldn't wait any longer to see my babies.

I went directly to the family room, and was relived once more. Everything was as peaceful as the sound portrayed. Emmett was sprawled out on the couch fast asleep under a blanket. Carmen was sitting in the recliner holding Jasper while reading him a book. Rosalie was also in her lap, but she was napping like Emmett. Her face was content as she snuggled in Carmen's arms, nothing like it had been when we left. I felt so much calmer after seeing that everyone was still in one piece.

Carmen glanced up and smiled when she noticed me watching them. She stopped reading and gently nudged Jasper which made him look up at her. She said something to him that was too soft for me to hear, but as soon as Jasper looked in my direction and smiled, I knew it was about me.

Jasper quickly slid out of Carmen's lap, and I laughed as he ran towards me. I knelt down to catch him as he threw himself at me, and I held him tightly once he was in my arms. His arms were wrapped around my neck, and even when I stood up, he didn't release me. Everything felt right again after I had one of my children back in my arms, and I didn't even want to think about going somewhere without them again.

"I missed you buddy," I said softly as I peppered his face with kisses. He wrinkled his nose in the way I was now familiar with but continued to smile and didn't try to stop my affection.

I only stopped when I realized that something behind me had captured his attention. When I turned around, I saw that it was Carlisle, and I gladly passed Jasper to him. While they were spending time together, I moved closer to the recliner so I could talk to Carmen.

"How were they?" I whispered as she continued to rock Rosalie. I knelt down so I would be closer to my baby girl and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"They were wonderful," Carmen assured me with a smile. "Thank you for letting me have some time with them."

"So they finally calmed down? There weren't any more meltdowns or anything like that?"

Carmen chuckled softly, interrupting my frantic questioning. "It was fine, darling," she assured me. "Emmett and Jasper played the whole time until Emmett passed out on the couch. Rosalie calmed down after I walked around with her and gave her some juice. She's been asleep for about thirty minutes, and I was trying to get Jasper to take a nap before you came home. And that's about all we did."

I smiled, thankful for her reassurance. Leaving had been hard, but I was happy to know that they hadn't been upset for long. I was also incredibly proud of Emmett for playing with Jasper which I knew helped distract him. So far, he had been an excellent big brother, and it was amazing what a three year old could do.

"Thank you so much, Carmen," I sighed. "You've done so much for us already, and I just don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough."

She shook her head. "I've already told Carlisle this, but I'll pass on the message directly to you. When my babies have babies, I'm there to do whatever I can to make their lives easier. It seems to me like you just brought _two_ babies home from the hospital which definitely earns some help."

I started to comment about not have newborns, but Carmen's pointed look stopped me from opening my mouth.

"Now, I love helping you out in any way, and you never have to thank me. My reasons aren't entirely selfless; I do love seeing my grandbabies after all. So you just save yourself some time arguing and let me help you anyway I can, okay?"

I nodded. There was no way I could ever deny her time with her grandchildren. She and Eleazar both loved their family so much, and Rosalie and Jasper certainly could use as much love and support as possible. If Carmen wanted to help me out, then I knew I would be stupid to tell her she couldn't. Her help had already been a lifesaver many times in the past few days, and I would probably need the help on into the future.

I stood up as Carmen started to move out of the recliner with Rosalie.

"Do you want her?" Carmen asked softly after she was standing.

I thought about it and looked at Rosalie's peaceful face. I wanted to hold her in my arms, but I didn't want to take a chance on waking her up. She still needed as much rest as possible, and naps were good since she didn't seem to have nightmares during them.

"Just lay her on the couch with Emmett," I answered finally. "I want to get some snuggle time with him anyway, and maybe she will sleep a while longer."

Carmen nodded and carefully laid Rosalie down on the other end of the couch. After covering her with a blanket, Carmen gathered her things to get ready to leave.

Carlisle had been rocking Jasper back and forth while standing up, and he was almost asleep. He quickly took Carmen's seat in the recliner so rocking would be easier. Once he was sitting, Carmen said goodbye and kissed his cheek before heading to the door with me following.

When we made it to the door, I pulled Carmen in for a hug. "Thank you," I whispered. "I know you don't need me to say it, but I just want you to know how much I appreciate everything."

"Oh, I know, my darling." She patted my back before stepping back and holding my hands in hers. "And I will always be here for you, Carlisle, and those wonderful children of yours. So don't ever hesitate to call me, all right?"

"All right," I chuckled. "But we probably won't need you tomorrow, so enjoy the day for yourself."

"Oh that's right!" she exclaimed. "Your social worker is coming tomorrow. Are you nervous?"

"I don't think so," I said honestly. The difficult part of the process was already over and the home study wasn't a big deal, or at least for us it wasn't. We hadn't had any problems during the one before Carlisle adopted Emmett, and I didn't think there would be any this time. And Mrs. Cope seemed like an incredibly sweet lade. We didn't really have a chance to get to know her last time, but I had a feeling we would now. I could tell she really cared about her job and doing what was best for the kids, and if she already liked us, then I didn't think we had anything to worry about.

"Good," Carmen smiled and squeezed my hands. "I doubt you have anything to worry about. I'll probably stop by sometime later this week. I have some more shopping to do."

I couldn't help but shake my head as I told her goodbye. My mother-in-law was one of a kind, but I loved her all the more for it. She was going to try to buy the word for the kids, but who was I to stop her from doing something she loved?

Once Carmen left, I returned to the family room where the rest of my family was. Carlisle had gotten Jasper to sleep, but he continued to rock him while his own eyes closed. He had clearly missed the kids as much as I had. I had no idea how he would ever be able to go back to work again.

I sat down on the couch and pulled Emmett's feet into my lap. I was hoping he would wake up before Rosalie so I could spend some time with him without anyone else needing my attention. My goal was that he never felt neglected or that he was loved any less than before. In order to achieve this goal, I knew that one-on-one time was needed.

Luckily, Emmett did start to wake up before anyone else was stirring. He stretched and rubbed his eyes before sitting up, and he smiled when he saw me.

"Mommy, you home," he yawned.

"I am home, buddy. Did you have fun with Nana?"

He nodded but didn't elaborate, which I expected. He didn't have much to say when he first woke up, and it was one of the few times, besides when he was eating, when he wasn't talking up a storm.

I held out my arms for him, and he wasted no time before crawling into my lap. I wrapped the blanket around him and held him close to me. I had missed my cuddle time with Emmett more than I realized, and it was nice to finally have some time for just him. He also seemed to enjoy time with me, and snuggled as close as he could.

"Mommy, where you go?" he asked after a few minutes of quiet snuggling.

"We went to look at new cars," I said and kissed the top of his head.

He immediately sat up and looked at me with excitement clear in his eyes. "We gets a new car?"

"Well…yes. We're getting a minivan. Do you know what that is?"

He shook his head, and I tried not to laugh at his expression. It was like I had told him that Christmas was coming early.

"It's a big car, bigger than both the cars we have now. And we'll all fit in it."

"So I gets to ride in it? And Jasper and Rosie gets to ride in it?"

"Mmhmm," I nodded. "You, me, Jasper, Rosalie, and Daddy will all ride in it at the same time."

"Wow!" he whispered dramatically, and I couldn't stop the laugh that time. "Thassa really, really big car! Cans I get in now?"

"It won't be here until tomorrow, but I promise you can explore it then, okay?" He smiled and nodded excitedly, and I kissed his forehead before continuing our cuddling.

A simple conversation with my son had drastically improved my mood, and I no longer felt guilty for leaving. Even a few minutes after returning home, it was easy to look back and see that we really hadn't been gone that long.

I was rewarded a little while later when Rosalie woke up and was also very glad to see me. Emmett had moved on to playing by the time she woke up, so I was able to have a few minutes with just her. The kisses and hugs she gave me were invaluable and seeing the joy on her face was also amazing. After everything Rosalie and Jasper had been through, Carlisle and I leaving for a few hours wasn't that big of a deal. If anything, I decided it had been a good thing. They were able to see that we would return like we said we would. They craved that stability, and I was happy to give it to them.

Surprisingly, Rosalie seemed relieved to see Carlisle as well. He had fallen asleep with Jasper, and she watched them closely with a smile on her face. I hoped she was beginning to see that he meant her no harm. He was with Emmett and Jasper all day long, and they were happy which I knew she saw. Progress was made every day, though, and I just knew that one day all of our patience would be rewarded.

After Jasper and Carlisle were both awake, we were able to give the kids the toys we had picked out. Emmett and Jasper loved their cars, but I hadn't doubted that they would. Emmett had always loved anything with wheels, and Jasper seemed to have that in common with him. Rosalie loved her tea set, and I tried to stress that Carlisle was the one who picked it out for her.

Doing so made me think of another issue we probably needed help with. Carlisle and I hadn't discussed names yet. Rosalie knew me as Esme, or _May_ in her words, but I wasn't sure what she knew Carlisle by. Emmett always called us Mommy and Daddy so that was another thing to consider. I had a strong feeling that Rosalie and Jasper had never had a daddy in their lives, but they had had a mother of some sort. I couldn't just assume a title that had belonged to someone else only days before, and I didn't want to pressure them into something their minds couldn't handle yet. I had no idea how to combine the different methods of identification which left us with a great need of help.

Carlisle and I quickly discussed it again while the kids played. We both agreed that we needed someone we were comfortable with, and that inevitably led us to think of only Siobhan. I honestly didn't trust anyone else to help us, so our original plan held and Carlisle called Siobhan's office to set up an appointment for us. We chose a time on Wednesday morning, partly because it was the first available time and partly because I wanted to get everything done during the beginning of the week so the rest of the week could be spent together without interruptions.

Having an appointment time lifted another weight off my shoulders and left me in a cheerful mood for the rest of the afternoon. My mood seemed to affect everyone else's, and smiles and giggles were plentiful as we played with the new toys until it was time for dinner.

After dinner, bath time was added to our nighttime routine. Carlisle put the boys in our bath tub and let them play while I took Rosalie into one of the other bathrooms. She couldn't immerse her stitches in water, so I had to modify my approach to bathing. Thankfully, we had a detachable shower head which made the process a bit easier. It took longer than a normal bath, but apart from a few shivers, there were no complaints from Rosalie.

Once I dried Rosalie off, put lotion on her, combed her hair, and dressed her in a new pink nightgown, we returned downstairs. Carlisle hadn't finished with the boys yet, so I went to the kitchen to pour the kids some milk. After giving Rosalie her medicine, I carried her to the family room to snuggle on the couch to wait for the boys to come down.

When Carlisle did come down with the boys, they sat on the couch beside Rosalie and me. The boys picked out a book which Carlisle read as they drank their milk. We soon had three sleeping children spread out in our laps, and we couldn't have been happier. Going from one child to three was definitely more rewarding than we ever could have thought possible.

After tucking them in bed, Carlisle and I didn't stay up much longer. We both had an early morning to look forward to, and sleep was greatly needed after the draining day.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Carlisle asked softly as we lay in bed together.

I had one of my legs placed between his as I cuddled as close to him as I could. His body was warm against mine, and I shivered in contentment which caused him to hold me tighter.

"I am ready. I have a feeling that we're going to have fun with Mrs. Cope. She seems very nice."

"She does, doesn't she?" he pondered softly. "And it's not like we have anything to worry about. The hard part is over."

I smiled and nodded. It felt good to know that Carlisle was thinking the same way I was.

We were too tired to talk about anything else, so after telling each other goodnight, Carlisle turned out the light.

I took me a while to fall asleep since my mind wouldn't stop thinking about the day to come. I wasn't nervous about Mrs. Cope coming, and excited wasn't the exact word for my feelings either. I was more ready. Ready for all of the formalities to be over. Ready for the chance of them leaving to be eliminated. More than ready for them to officially be ours.

* * *

"Petty," Rosalie said as she pointed to herself in the mirror. She then tilted her head to one side and looked up at me while patting the brown hair bow already in place on her little blonde head.

"Yes, you are pretty, baby," I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"May petty." This time, she pointed to me in the mirror, and I couldn't help but kiss her once more.

"Thank you, sweet girl. You're being such a good helper."

It was early, or at least a bit earlier than usual for me to be getting ready.

Carlisle had gotten up early, and Eleazar had met him here so they could drive over to the car dealership. He hoped that by going early, he would get finished faster and be able to be back by the time Mrs. Cope arrived.

I had planned to sleep a little later than him, but Rosalie had other plans. She had only woken up once during the night, which was good, but it caused her to wake up much earlier than normal. My plans for a private shower disappeared, but Rosalie seemed fine with playing with toys on the floor while I quickly bathed.

We were now still in the bathroom while I styled my hair and got dressed. I had placed a folded on the counter so Rosalie could sit more comfortably, and I discovered that she loved looking the mirror. I fixed her hair first so she could watch me, and it appeared that her word of the day was "pretty." She was pretty, I was pretty, her baby was pretty, the sink was pretty. Her list went on and on, but I was glad that she was speaking more. She wasn't as quiet as Jasper, but she had been a bit withdrawn since we came home.

"Rosalie, what's Emmett doing?" I asked as I put the finishing touches on my low-maintenance hair and make-up.

"Em's seepin'," she answered confidently while swinging her legs back and forth.

"Well, what's Jasper doing?"

"J seepin', too!" she exclaimed like it was the most ridiculous thing ever.

"Do those boys sleep a lot?" I asked teasingly, and she nodded.

I wished she was right. Jasper had woken up twice during the night. The first time, he fell asleep quickly after joining us in bed. The second time, Carlisle got up with him and had to rock him back to sleep. It didn't surprise me that he was still sleeping after the late night.

When I was finished getting ready, Rosalie held her arms out for me, and I gladly lifted her into my arms to carry her to her room. Jasper was still sleeping soundly in the big bed, but our passing through didn't disturb him.

After dressing her in a brown knit dress with pink polka dots and matching leggings, I headed downstairs to start breakfast. Rosalie sat quietly on the little sofa, which was starting to be a permanent fixture in the kitchen, and played with her baby doll as I cooked scrambled eggs and sausage.

I tried to listen for Jasper and Emmett waking up, but I was surprised when I heard the sound of quiet footsteps in the kitchen. I turned around from the stove, and smiled when I saw Jasper standing beside Rosalie.

"Good morning, buddy," I said cheerfully. "Did you come downstairs all by yourself?"

He nodded, and I was very proud of him for already knowing his way around the house.

Emmett soon joined us, and as soon as the food was ready, we sat down to eat. I took Carlisle's usual seat so I could be beside Jasper while I held Rosalie. They all fed themselves without a problem, and I had just finished cleaning sticky fingers when the doorbell rang.

I knew immediately that it was someone who didn't normally come over since most people we knew knocked on the door instead of using the doorbell. My guess was that it was Mrs. Cope, so I headed to the door to let her in. Rosalie was with me as always, and Emmett and Jasper didn't want to miss out on all the fun either.

When I opened the door, I found that it was Mrs. Cope, and she laughed upon seeing all of us at the door.

"Well good morning, all of you," she chuckled with a smile.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope," I smiled back. "I think they were a bit eager to see who came to visit us."

I stepped aside so she could come in, and Jasper immediately hid behind my legs. I placed my hand on the top of his head to soothe him which seemed to help a little. Rosalie was also hiding with her face pressed tightly against my neck. I wasn't sure how she could breathe in that position, but I wasn't going to move her if she felt safe.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked as soon as Mrs. Cope was inside and I had the door closed. I couldn't suppress my snort at his boldness, but at least he wasn't _that_ rude.

Mrs. Cope took his little outburst in stride and knelt down to his level to talk to him.

"I'm Mrs. Cope. I know you probably don't remember me, but I've met you before."

"You have?" Emmett asked with wide eyes.

She nodded. "Yep. And today I came to see you, Rosalie, Jasper, and your Mommy and Daddy. Is it okay if I stay?"

Emmett nodded happily which didn't surprise me. He loved anyone he thought was a new playmate, and Mrs. Cope had such a sweet way of talking to him. She really did love children, and it showed when she communicated with them.

With Emmett appeased, he ran off to the family room, and we followed him. As we walked, I had a chance to actually look at Mrs. Cope for the first time. She was wearing jeans and a sweater, very similar to my attire for the day. It was very different from her usual dress suits. I must have been staring because she chuckled softly.

"I hope this is all right," she said, gesturing towards her clothing. "I don't normally dress this casually, but I knew I was coming to a house with three toddlers. I decided that comfort would be best."

"It's perfectly fine," I assured her, slightly embarrassed at being caught. "We always dress casually so you'll fit in here."

When we made it to the family room, Emmett had started pulling out toys to play with. I stopped him before he went too far and talked him in to helping me give another house tour. Since that was the primary reason for Mrs. Cope's visit, I figured it was best to get it over with first.

We started upstairs, showing her all the bedrooms. I apologized for the unmade beds, but she waved me off and said she didn't expect everything to be perfect. Emmett was very happy to show his bedroom and bragged that Jasper shared the bed with him. The boys also showed off their stuffed dogs that Carmen had given them, and I was glad that Jasper was slowly getting used to Mrs. Cope being around.

While we were upstairs, I dressed the boys since they were still in their pajamas. It was a lot of work without having Carlisle there to help me, but I managed even with Rosalie hanging on to me.

After the upstairs tour was finished, we began the downstairs. It didn't take as long as upstairs, and when we were finished, the boys stayed in the family room to play while we went to the kitchen.

I fixed Mrs. Cope some coffee, and we talked while I cleaned up our breakfast mess and periodically checked on the boys. She asked how things were going so far, and I was proud to answer that everything had been going smoothly. We then skipped over the other formal questions, and I filled her in on what we had been doing since we saw her last. It was much easier to talk about our difficulties conceiving now. Rosalie and Jasper were the perfect editions to our family, and our love for them left no room to be sad anymore.

We also talked about our new house. Mrs. Cope, or Shelley as she told me to call her, absolutely loved it and complemented my decorating many times. I found that I enjoyed talking with her. It was more of like talking to an old friend than an assigned social worker, and I told her so. She laughed but explained that she wanted that. She was still our social worker, but that wasn't going to stop her from enjoying spending time with our family.

We eventually had to return to the more formal questions for me to answer some specifics, but she seemed very pleased with the answers, especially with Rosalie's progress. It was amazing to see how much better she was doing just since leaving the hospital. She talked and laughed more and looked healthier in general. Jasper had also gained a sparkle in his eyes, and I could tell that Mrs. Cope completely approved of how close he already was with Emmett.

I couldn't wait for her to witness the bond between Carlisle and Jasper. It was just as special as my bond with Rosalie, and even I loved watching them together.

"So where is your husband?" she asked after I had mentioned Carlisle taking time off of work to spend with the family.

"He's actually with his uncle right now. We chose a new vehicle for the family yesterday, and he went to finalize everything this morning." I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was getting close to lunch time. "He should be back pretty soon."

"We still have a lot to do," I continued. "The car was the first thing, but we have rooms to decorate and more shopping to do. I'm sorry everything isn't finished yet."

"Don't worry about it," she said with a smile. "I know this was a sudden arrangement, and frankly, I'm amazed that you've been able to pull this off so quickly. They both seem well adjusted to living here, even without all the extras. I would like to see the rooms when you have everything finished. I'm sure it will be beautiful with you decorating."

I blushed at her compliment and quickly turned the conversation away from me.

Since the kitchen was clean and the coffee was gone, we headed to the family room to be more comfortable. The boys were still playing with their new cars and proceeded to drive them over any surface they could find. Rosalie had come out of hiding, and I convinced her to show Mrs. Cope her baby doll. Mrs. Cope was very gentle with her as we always were, and it paid off when Rosalie interacted with her.

Carlisle returned a few minutes later with our new van, and I kept my promise to Emmett by letting him explore it. All the kids seemed to be excited about the new big toy, and Carlisle and Eleazar hooked the car seats up right away which they enjoyed sitting in.

After the kids had their fun, Eleazar left to get home to Carmen who was cooking lunch for him. We all smiled when Jasper gave him a hug goodbye, and I wished that Mrs. Cope would have seen him just days before when he was afraid of Pops.

Carlisle and I finally dragged the kids back inside. He volunteered to make lunch, and I didn't turn down his offer. The peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with goldfish crackers seemed to be a hit with everyone. I tried to apologize to Mrs. Cope for having such a simple meal, but she assured me that she was used to it since PB&J was a favorite meal for her teenage daughters.

After lunch, Mrs. Cope asked Carlisle the same questions she had asked me. She seemed just as satisfied with his answers as she had been with mine, but we had answered very similarly.

Even though she had all of her information, Mrs. Cope stayed for the rest of the afternoon and played with us. I didn't mind having her, and she truly seemed to enjoy spending her time with us. I also knew that it gave her an opportunity to see us all together as a family and how much we loved each other.

Over all, it was a wonderful day, and I was sad to see Mrs. Cope go. Before she left, she explained that nothing would change for us now. The only thing different would be that our paperwork would be completed, and we were ready to wait out the rest of the adoption process. She also told us that the police had boxed up Rosalie and Jasper's belongings from their old apartment and she would be getting them to us. I hadn't really thought about their old things until she mentioned it, but I hoped that they would enjoy seeing their old toys.

The rest of our day was slow and a bit sluggish. No one had taken a nap which left us with three cranky and whiny children. As soon as dinner was over, Carlisle cleaned up while I took them upstairs to get ready for bed. They weren't very cooperative, but I managed to change them all and put the boys in bed.

Carlisle brought up their cups of milk, and we let them drink them in bed so they would go to sleep. I had no idea how Jasper would do with getting himself to sleep, but a few minutes later, we had two boys sleeping peacefully.

Rosalie tried to stay awake as long as she could even though she was exhausted from waking up early. But after I lay down with her in bed, she was out almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Carlisle and I went back downstairs, but after looking at the couch and then at each other, we locked the doors and turned out the lights before heading right back upstairs.

"This is starting to be a new trend, isn't it?" I laughed as we curled up in bed together.

"I think you're right," Carlisle chuckled. "This is early for us, though."

I looked over at the clock and saw that it wasn't even eight yet. Carrying around Rosalie all day was tiring, and today had not been an exception. I had also had Jasper in my arms part of the day, too. They didn't weigh as much as they should, but it was enough to make my arms sore.

"And we have to get up early tomorrow, too," I groaned and snuggled close to him.

He turned out the light and kissed my forehead before pulling the covers over us.

"But after tomorrow we won't have to get up early for the rest of the week," he said in a yawn.

I nodded and closed my eyes while getting comfortable against Carlisle's shoulder.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he whispered. "I love you so much. You're an amazing mother to our children."

"Goodnight. I love you, too," I said and kissed his chest. "They're so lucky to have a daddy like you."

While I hadn't been nervous about our day with Mrs. Cope, I was a bit anxious about talking with Siobhan. I wanted to do everything I could for Rosalie and Jasper to help them heal, and I was afraid of having done something wrong already. We had basically been flying by the seats of our pants so to speak, but at least Mrs. Cope had told us that we were doing a good job.

Each day together was as exhausting as the last, but even more special. We were slowly but surely crossing hurdles and we seemed to be doing it with ease. Talking with Siobhan was another one we would cross soon, and I hoped that we would have a better idea about how to be there for Rosalie and Jasper.

We were becoming closer as a family, and the only thing left to do was work out all the finer details. Whatever we did, we would do it together along with our loving support system. I had faith that everything would work out in the end.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think I'll be able to update again before the weekend, so if you celebrate, I hope you have a very Merry Christmas! If you don't celebrate, then I hope you have a good weekend anyway! **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I guess I'll see you all next week! :)**


	39. Helpful Advice

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. They really make my day when I read them.**

**I hope everyone who celebrated had an amazing holiday weekend. Mine was a bit crazy, hence another late chapter! :)**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Carlisle POV

Esme was one hundred percent right about our bed being extremely comfortable. The only bad thing about that was that I hated leaving it in the morning. I longed to set aside one day for us to just cuddle together in bed as a family, but since we had a mid-morning appointment with Siobhan, today was not the day. There was no use putting off the inevitable, so I resolved myself to getting out of bed.

Jasper was sleeping soundly while lying as close to me as he could get. He seemed to always like to sleep up against either Esme or me, and I was very grateful that he didn't kick in his sleep or move around. Our sleeping arrangement would not work if that was the case.

His arm was thrown over my chest, so I gently moved it before rolling out of bed slowly as to not disturb him. I smiled as he rolled over into my now empty spot and continued his quiet slumber. His face was peaceful, and I didn't begrudge him at all for staying in bed. He and Rosalie had been doing so well, and I knew it had to do with the sleeping, food, and the love that we had available to them. It was almost as if they had no choice but to feel better and recover.

After placing the covers over him, I quietly left the room to begin my usual morning routine of checking on Rosalie and Emmett before taking my shower. Emmett was sleeping soundly as always, so I didn't spend much time checking on him before heading over to Rosalie's room. I looked forward to the few minutes I had every morning to spend with her, even if she was asleep.

When I stepped into her room, I saw that she was turned on her side, facing away from me. I recognized it as her preferred sleeping position right away. She liked to sleep on her side while hugging her baby doll, and the fact that we understood more about our new children's personalities everyday made me smile.

I walked slowly to the side of the bed to give her a good morning kiss, but I was surprised to find that her eyes were open. Rosalie seemed even more surprised to see me in her room and immediately sat up and scooted away from me.

This was uncharted territory for us. I had never been alone with her while she was awake, and I hadn't even thought about what her reaction would be. So far, it wasn't so good, but I tried to not let myself overreact. They had only known us for a week. I couldn't expect Rosalie to be anywhere near comfortable around me yet.

"Good morning, sweet girl," I said softly while stepping away from the bed. "Did you sleep well?"

I watched her face closely while keeping a gently smile on mine. She seemed more shocked than scared, but the fear was still there. When she finally gave me a minute nod, I let out a breath of relief. I was glad she was communicating with me, even if it wasn't much. Anything was better than her getting upset. But the longer I was in her room, the more agitated she became. I saw her hold her baby doll tighter, and her lower lip started trembling.

"Do you want to go lie down with Mom…Esme?" I asked quickly. In my haste, I had almost called Esme 'Mommy,' and we had agreed not to change anything until talking to Siobhan. Even though we were nervous, I couldn't wait for the meeting so we could get some things worked out in a way that would benefit the children.

Upon the mention of Esme's name, Rosalie nodded fervently, and I was relieved that I my suggestion had apparently been the right one.

"Okay, baby. You can go see Esme. Do you want me to carry you?" I held my arms out slightly after my cautious request, but lowered them after seeing the fear in Rosalie's eyes.

It hurt to know that she didn't want me near her, but I could deal with it. I needed to earn her trust, which I hadn't yet. But instead of dwelling on the disappointment, I saw it as a way to build that trust between us. I would respect what she wanted and never do anything she was uncomfortable with. In time, I hoped she would realize that I wasn't going to hurt her, and I was definitely excited about the prospect of when that day would come.

Since Rosalie didn't want me to carry her, I wasn't sure how she was going to get to our bedroom. She didn't walk on her own much, if at all, and I didn't want her to hurt herself trying. Waking Esme up was an option, but before I could decide what to do, Rosalie began scooting to the edge of the bed.

I remained in my spot away from the bed as I watched her slide down and land on her feet. She seemed a bit unsure of her footing at first, but seemed to be fine as she stood on her own. Once she was comfortable standing, she looked toward me hesitantly, and I smiled in reassurance.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" I asked in one last attempt to establish contact. She shook her head with much less fear in her eyes, and I nodded in acceptance. She still hadn't gotten upset, and that was extraordinary progress in my eyes.

Rosalie looked toward the door, and I chuckled softly at her signal that she was ready to leave. I walked slowly, leading the way as Rosalie followed behind me. I glanced back at her several times to watch for any signs of pain or discomfort as she walked for the first time in over a week, but found none. She was absolutely adorable as she took hesitant steps with one hand against the wall. She used her other hand to hold on to her doll and blanket which was quite an armful, but she managed. My heart swelled as I realized that she was beginning to trust me, even if it was only to lead her somewhere familiar. It wasn't much, but it was enough to fill me with hope.

When we made it to Esme's side of the bed, I couldn't have been more proud of Rosalie. She hadn't had any trouble walking, but I had a feeling she still wouldn't be doing much of it whenever Esme was awake. I knew Esme would also be proud of Rosalie's progress even if she didn't mind carrying her around everywhere.

Our next challenge was getting Rosalie into bed with Esme. I didn't want her to try to climb up, even with the amazing progress she had already had this morning. I also wasn't even going to offer to help her since I didn't want to be too pushy.

After a few seconds of internal debate, I leaned down to gently kiss Esme's temple.

"Wake up, sweetheart," I whispered into her ear. "Someone wants to join you."

Esme eyes fluttered open long enough for her to look up at me and then down at Rosalie. With a smile on her face, she lifted Rosalie into bed so she could lie beside her before immediately going back to sleep. Rosalie didn't seem to mind that Esme was asleep. Her presence alone calmed her down, and she snuggled closer before closing her eyes, too.

I smiled as I made gently covered them up, and I took a few moments to watch them. It was a nearly perfect picture: my wife sleeping while snuggled in bed with two of our children. The only thing missing was Emmett, but I wasn't about to wake him any earlier than I had to.

With everyone sleeping peacefully, I headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I was finished and dressed, I went back to the bedroom to check the time. The clock confirmed that we still had about two hours before we needed to leave for our appointment, so I left the family in bed while I went downstairs to begin cooking breakfast.

Esme had done so much in the past week, and I wanted to give her a chance to sit back. I always enjoyed being able to pamper her every chance I had, and my muffin preparing skills had improved greatly, if I did say so myself. Once the coffee was started and I put the muffins in the oven, I prepared the morning juice, milk, and medicine before returning upstairs for a wake-up call.

I went to Emmett's room first and gently nudged him as I kissed his forehead. He slowly stirred and whined softly as he woke up.

"Five more minutes, Daddy," he mumbled, and I smiled at the phrase he had picked up from Esme.

"Come on, little man. You have to get up," I said before blowing a raspberry on his cheek.

He giggled but didn't open his eyes or make any move to get up. I knew I wasn't getting anywhere which meant a compromise was in order.

"How about you go downstairs and drink your juice on the couch? I can turn the TV on for you to watch while I wake up Mommy, Jasper, and Rosalie."

Instead of answering me out loud, he placed his arms around my neck and held on tightly. I chuckled as I lifted him into my arms; I definitely knew how to catch his interest. He laid his head against my shoulder as I carried him downstairs and placed him on the couch as promised. After giving him a cup of juice and turning the TV on, I walked back up the stairs to continue waking everyone up.

Jasper was already awake when I walked into our bedroom, but he seemed to be happy as he snuggled against Esme. When he saw me, however, he crawled across the bed to give me a big hug. I lifted him right into my arms and gladly returned his hug.

"Good morning, buddy," I whispered and kissed his cheek. "Do you want to go downstairs and sit with Emmett?"

He nodded, and I repeated the process of taking him downstairs and getting him settled on the couch before walking up the stairs once more. I was definitely getting my exercise in for the day.

Once I was in our bedroom again, I crawled into bed carefully so I could reach Esme without disturbing Rosalie. She had been surprised enough this morning.

I stretched on my side beside Esme and propped my head on my hand before leaning in to nuzzle her neck. I had shaved after my shower, so there wasn't any stubble to scratch her. The feather light kisses I was placing on her neck seemed to do the trick, though, and it didn't take long for her to begin stirring and stretching as she woke up. I moved my kisses from her neck to her jaw where I traced the edge until making my way to her lips. We were way past the stage of caring about morning breath, and she smiled against me before kissing me back.

"Mmm, that was a nice way to wake up," Esme hummed once we released each other.

"I'm glad you liked it," I chuckled as I placed one last kiss on her lips before sitting up. I didn't move from my spot as I gently ran my fingers through her hair, fanning it out on the pillow behind her. She smiled and looked at my with half-lidded eyes.

Times like this always reminded me how truly blessed I was. For a few minutes, my wife was the only one that had my attention, the only one that mattered. I loved her, and she loved me back. As long as I had her in my life, everything else would be okay.

But our moment was soon over after I glanced at the clock.

"Breakfast is almost ready, sweetheart. We have to leave in about an hour and a half, okay?"

"Okay," she yawned, not offering any other communication.

I chuckled as I slid out of bed and headed to the kitchen. I knew she wouldn't go back to sleep and that she would be more talkative after a steaming cup of coffee.

The boys hadn't moved from their spot on the couch as they watched one of their programs on TV, so I left them alone while I took the muffins out of the oven. After they were cooling on a plate, I cut up some fruit and fixed bowls of yogurt for everyone. This was a new breakfast for Jasper and Rosalie, and I wasn't sure how it was going to go. So far, they had continued to eat well, sometimes even better than Emmett. I didn't even want to think about them ever being hungry before they came to live with us, but I knew they would never go hungry here.

As I was setting the table, I heard footsteps behind me followed by someone's touch on my shoulder. I turned and smiled when I saw it was Esme with Rosalie, both hanging on to the last bit of their sleep.

"Good morning ladies," I said cheerfully. I placed a quick kiss on Esme's cheek as I went to pour her a cup of coffee. Once I handed it to her, she took a sip and hummed in appreciation.

"Thank you, Carlisle," she said. "For the coffee and for making breakfast. It smells wonderful."

She kissed my cheek in passing as she pulled Rosalie's cup out of the refrigerator and grabbed her medicine. I watched in fascination as Esme sat down with Rosalie and was able to give her the dose of medicine without any complaints. She was so great with our daughter, and Rosalie always felt secure around her, secure enough to do things she really didn't want to.

"So how did this one end up in our bed?" Esme asked as she kissed Rosalie's head. The tone of her voice was casual, but I could tell that the curiosity was almost killing her.

"Well…" I began slowly, "I went to check on her this morning, and she was already awake."

Esme sucked in a quick breath, and her eyes grew wide.

I nodded in conformation, and continued. "And she wanted you, so…"

"But how did she get to our room?" Esme interrupted. "She won't let you near her, will she?"

I chuckled at her frantic interruption and shook my head. "No, but she did walk down to our bedroom."

Esme looked amazed at what I told her, but her surprise quickly turned to pride as she looked down at Rosalie.

"Did you walk with Carlisle this morning?" she asked her softly as she brushed the messy curls from her face. Rosalie nodded, but her eyebrows were knit together in confusion. She didn't understand why we were so proud, but this was something to be happy about.

"That's so good, baby. I'm glad you came to find me," Esme said as she hugged Rosalie tightly and kissed her forehead.

Esme then turned back to me. Her expression was still happy but had some worry mixed in.

"She didn't hurt herself did she?"

"I don't think so," I assured her. "At their age, they aren't going to do something that causes them pain, especially without any protest. And she was fine, though I doubt she's going to want to walk again anytime soon."

Esme laughed, but agreed with me. Rosalie was very comfortable being on Esme's hip all day, every day.

I went back to setting the table, and Esme asked to help me. I wouldn't let her, so she sat in her chair with a playful pout on her face as I laughed at her. She eventually laughed with me, and we were all in good moods by the time I called the boys to the kitchen.

Breakfast went by rather quickly since we had limited time. Over all, the food was accepted by Rosalie and Jasper without much fuss. Jasper wasn't a big fan of yogurt, but since he was drinking milk, it wasn't really a problem. We were trying to keep their diets as balanced as possible to make sure they were healthy, but we took their likes and dislikes into consideration as we always did with Emmett.

Since our breakfast had been simple, clean-up was relatively easy. Even the kids were able to help, and we were finished quickly. As soon as we were finished, Esme took them upstairs to pick out clothes for the day, and I filled three clean sippy cups with juice to have for later in the morning. It was going to be our first time going out with three children, and I wanted to make sure we were prepared.

After fixing some snacks to go with the juice, I joined the boys in Emmett's room. Esme had laid out their clothes on the bed for me, and it seemed that the color of the day was red. The boys had matching red hooded sweatshirts with blue jeans, and I had a feeling that Rosalie was going to be wearing a red dress of some kind. I was amazed by how much Carmen had already bought for them, but I was very grateful. Esme and I had no time to shop for them, so my aunt's shopping expertise had been a lifesaver.

I sent Emmett to the bathroom to go potty while I changed Jasper's diaper. Once that was finished, I dressed them before combing their hair. Shoes were the last thing needed, and after they were tied, I let them go back downstairs to play in the family room.

I was going to see how Esme and Rosalie were doing, but as I walked into our room, I heard the shower running in the bathroom. I turned right around and left, giving Esme some privacy, or as much privacy as she could get with Rosalie in the room.

While Esme finished getting ready, I found a bag to take with us and made sure to stock it with diapers, wipes, and blankets. It had been quite a while since we had to carry a separate diaper bag, but we were going to have to get used to it again. Once I had everything we needed from upstairs, I went down to the kitchen, checking on the boys as I passed through. They were playing together without any issues, so I left them alone while I finished packing up the snacks and juice.

When everything was in the bag, I placed it by the door so we wouldn't forget it and went to sit in the family room. Esme came down with Rosalie soon after that, and I smiled when I saw I was right about the red dress. This one was complete with ruffles and black polka dots, and a matching hair bow was placed in her now tamed curls. In my mind, Rosalie was the prettiest little girl ever, but I could have been biased.

"Maybe we should prepare them a little for what we're doing today," Esme suggested as she placed Rosalie in the floor next to Jasper. "Going in completely blind is probably not a good idea."

I nodded in agreement. They deserved to know what we were going to be doing, and hopefully it would prevent any unnecessary fears.

Esme convinced Rosalie to stay in the room with me while she went to put her shoes on, but only after she first convinced the boys to hold Rosalie's hands. It seemed that safety in numbers made Rosalie more comfortable, so I was all for it.

I remained sitting on the couch so I would be at their level and smiled at my three curious children. Rosalie was hesitant about being close to me without Esme, but she held on to the boys' hands tightly and didn't panic.

"Okay. So we're all about to go out for a little while," I began slowly.

"Where are we goin'?" Emmett asked, not missing a beat.

"Well, we're going to go somewhere and sit and talk to a nice lady. But she won't hurt you," I stressed, looking between Jasper and Rosalie. "You'll be with us the whole time, and when we finish, we'll go do something fun. How does that sound?"

"What lady?" Emmett questioned once more. I smiled at his inquisitiveness but was happy to answer the question since he knew Siobhan.

"We're going to see Miss S. Do you remember her?"

Emmett's face lit up, and he nodded excitedly. "Ya'huh! She gots the toys!"

I nodded in confirmation. Siobhan did have several rooms with toys in them, and Emmett had the opportunity to play with them several times when we didn't have a babysitter for him during Esme's appointments.

As Emmett celebrated going to see the toys, Jasper caught my attention by patting my knee. I quickly focused on him, and waited to see what he wanted.

"You stay me?" he asked quietly, the volume just above a whisper. But I heard him, and I was so proud of him using his words.

"Yes, buddy," I said with a smile. "I'll stay with you the whole time. You won't have to leave me at all."

He relaxed upon hearing that I wouldn't leave him, so I looked to Rosalie to try to ease some of her fears.

"And you, sweet Rosalie, can stay with Esme the whole time. Is that okay?"

She also relaxed and nodded, and I was finally able to breathe easier upon knowing that the kids at least had some knowledge of what was going on.

As soon as Esme returned, we wrangled everyone to the garage to load up for our first trip together in the new minivan. I took Jasper and Emmett over to the driver's side and unlocked the doors.

"Daddy, we gets to ride in the new car?" Emmett asked while jumping up and down beside me.

"We sure do, buddy," I chuckled as I opened the door.

As soon as it was open, Emmett jumped in and quickly found his car seat in the back. I looked at Esme through the opened doors, and she rolled her eyes playfully as she began buckling Rosalie into her seat. Emmett continued to chat happily as I buckled him and Jasper in, and I found it funny that he seemed to think we had picked out the van with only him in mind.

When Emmett finally sat still, it didn't take me long to have the boys secure in their seats. Esme had a more difficult time with Rosalie since she was almost crying over the fact that Esme was going to leave her side. It wasn't worth the fear for Esme to sit in the front, so she decided to just sit in the back and hold Rosalie's hand.

After we were all loaded in, we made the drive to Siobhan's office. The sky was cloudy, but the weather was clear for once. I hoped it stayed that way so we would have an opportunity to take the kids to the park after our meeting with Siobhan. They needed a fun adventure after all of the unpleasant things they had been through.

By the time I pulled into a parking space, anxiety was rampant. I took a deep breath before opening the door and sliding out of my seat. The kids could easily pick up on our feelings, and I wanted to make sure I was as calm as possible before getting them out. We had no idea what to expect, so there wasn't much we could tell them to ease their fears. But I trusted Siobhan, and I knew she would do everything she could to make our whole family as comfortable as possible.

Once I had my feelings under control, I smiled as I opened the door and unbuckled the boys to show them that everything was and would be okay. Emmett took everything in stride as usual and was excited about visiting the room with the toys. Jasper was still a bit nervous and buried his head tightly against my neck as I carried him inside. Esme held Rosalie tightly, who was mirroring her brother's position, and whispered soothing words in her ear to keep her from panicking.

After checking in with the receptionist, we sat together on what on the couches that were provided in the waiting area. There were magazines to look at, but my arms were occupied with Jasper. He wouldn't just sit on my lap; he wanted me to hold him with my arms completely around him. He was longing for protection, and I gladly offered it. The one person who was supposed to protect him before hadn't been able to, but I would do anything in my power to protect him, Emmett, and Rosalie. I wanted them to always feel safe with us.

Esme was in a similar position with Rosalie while gently rocking her from side-to-side. She had a blanket wrapped around her along with her arms, effectively shielding her from our surroundings. That thin barrier combined with the car trip and now the rocking was working wonders for Rosalie, and she seemed to be almost asleep. I looked to Esme in question, and she nodded, confirming that Rosalie was very close to sleep.

Our wait was over fairly quickly when Siobhan walked out of her office and motioned for us to follow her.

"Good morning, guys," She said softly, mindful of our now sleeping child. "You can come back me."

Emmett jumped up right away and ran over to Siobhan to talk to her about the toys. Esme and I followed, her with a sleeping Rosalie, and me with a nervous Jasper. Actually seeing Siobhan hadn't helped calm him any.

"We're just talking, remember buddy?" I whispered in his ear as we walked down the hallway. "I won't leave you, okay? You're safe with me."

He snuggled closer in response, and I kissed his head, hoping that he would be all right.

Siobhan led us to one of her rooms with leather sofas and chairs arranged in the center of the room. It was very nonthreatening, and of course there were toys in one of the corners that had Emmett ready to sprint toward them. When we gave him permission, he did just that while the rest of us sat down.

After taking a few minutes to get comfortable, Siobhan got her writing pad ready and gave us her full attention.

"Okay, so I'm very happy to see all of you," she began with a smile. "Now, I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable during our time together, including the children, so we'll just take things as they come. It should be similar to my meetings with Esme, so feel free to ask questions at any time. Does that sound all right with you?" She looked between Esme and me, but we both nodded. I knew Esme enjoyed her meetings with Siobhan, so I didn't doubt that the rest of us would be comfortable with her as well.

"Excellent," she said with a smile before folding her hands in her lap. "So today I was thinking that we could just talk about any issues you have thought about that we're going to need to address, and I'll give you an overview of my opinion on where to go from here. Do you have any questions before we start?"

I shook my head, but Esme spoke up quietly.

"How much do you know?" she asked while gently stroking Rosalie's hair. "I really don't think we should talk about it with little ears around."

"Don't worry," Siobhan said with a knowing but sad smile. "I've talked to your case worker and she sent me the files, so I basically know everything that you know."

Esme nodded in relief. I hadn't thought about having to relay the story again, but I was glad she had. It definitely wasn't something I liked to think about considering how angry it made me. In my mind, Mr. King and Ms. Garcia would get off too easy with any prison sentence they received after all the hurt they had caused our babies.

"Any more questions?" she asked and nodded when we shook both shook our heads.

"Okay. I think the best place to start would be my immediate thoughts upon reviewing Rosalie and Jasper's case. I think the biggest thing you should watch out for is post traumatic stress disorder. You have no way to know how or if this will manifest itself, but you need to be prepared when it does."

"How should we prepare?" I asked. I knew about PTSD, but only in adults. Rosalie and Jasper were so young and hadn't developed many ways to express themselves yet, and I wasn't sure how that would factor in.

"Be ready for outbursts at anytime. Triggers are unknown at this point, so just be ready. They could get angry or sad or possibly even withdrawn. Punishing them for said outbursts will not help; they need to get their feelings out in any way they can. Whatever happens, you need to be by their sides to show them that you're there and aren't leaving."

"Age is something I've been wondering about," I brought up. "Do you have any idea how that will affect them?"

"I've been wondering the same thing," Esme interrupted with a nod. "Will they even remember this?"

"Age is a good question," Siobhan affirmed. "That is one of the things that makes this an even more delicate situation. Addressing the trauma is important, but it is possible that they could forget. Most people don't remember anything before the age of three. But at the same time, you don't want to let them repress anything in case they _do_ remember."

"There seems to be a lot of unknowns," I sighed as I hugged Jasper. He had calmed down slightly and was starting to loosen his grip on me.

"You are right," she nodded again. "And I think it's wonderful that you came to me for help. The desire to help them is actually a very important factor. Caring goes a long way."

"That's what we were hoping," Esme said. "I know love can't cure everything, but it definitely can't hurt, right?"

I reached over to hold her hand and looked at her with as much love as I could express. I could see the same amount of love reflected in her eyes as she squeezed my hand. Our love was a wonderful thing, and our children would definitely receive it.

"Absolutely," Siobhan smiled, this time with joy behind it. "Love is the best thing for them. Now, I was wondering if we could talk about how they have been adjusting so far."

Esme and I told then explained everything that we had been doing with them since they had come home with us, including the basic routine we had in place. She approved of it wholeheartedly and explained that the normalcy would be good for them. She also approved of my approach to Rosalie and how we weren't pressuring her or Jasper into doing things they weren't comfortable with. Earning trust wouldn't happen immediately, but any progress was better than no progress.

We also talked about our sleeping arrangements, but she didn't see any problem with our methods. Having Jasper in our bed every night was normal for both his age and for experiencing trauma. Siobhan seemed to think that Rosalie's nightmares would dissipate in time which Esme and I were both glad to hear.

Siobhan stressed the same thing that everyone else had: time was our biggest hurdle and ally. Mostly, we had to keep taking everything one day at a time, and if we kept doing that, many of our issues and concerns would be resolved.

Esme remembered to ask about names, and I was curious about it, too. My role in Rosalie and Jasper's lives was new, but Esme would be more like a replacement. The advice Siobhan gave us once again involved time. She believed that Rosalie and Jasper would solve the problem for us and make the transition themselves. We were Esme and Carlisle right now, but eventually they would pick up on the fact that we were 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' to Emmett and adopt those titles.

We agreed to start meeting every week with Siobhan as a family. Individual meetings wouldn't do Rosalie or Jasper any good because of their age and communication abilities, or lack thereof. Meeting as a family would also give Siobhan a chance to watch our family dynamic and see if there was anything we needed to change, especially in regards to Emmett and how to make sure he didn't suffer any negative effects from the upheaval in his life.

By the time we said our goodbyes to Siobhan, Esme and I were feeling much better about everything we had talked about. We didn't have to start doing anything differently, and as long as we continued to give Rosalie and Jasper the support they needed, recovery was a very likely possibility.

The weather had stayed clear so when we left Siobhan's office, we drove over to our favorite park. Rosalie still hadn't woken up, so as the boys played, Esme and I sat on a close bench to keep an eye on them. After the nerve racking day, it was nice to be able to sit with my arm around my wife in the park as we watched our children play. It was much more entertaining than when we were teenagers and watched the squirrels.

I gently pulled Rosalie feet into my lap while Esme cradled her, and we relaxed together. Emmett and Jasper came over to us several times for sips of juice or some crackers. I couldn't stop smiling from seeing them so happy and carefree.

Eventually Rosalie did begin stirring, but I didn't move as she opened her eyes and stretched. I was curious as to how she would react with me this close to her, but I was ready to move at the first sign of fear of discomfort.

"Hi, baby girl," Esme greeted her softly once she had finished stretching. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Rosalie rubbed her eyes with her hands and nodded. When she opened her eyes again, she looked up at Esme and tensed.

"Lady?" she whispered, furrowing her eyebrows in worry.

Esme chuckled softly and brushed her fingertips over Rosalie's forehead to smooth out the lines.

"We already talked to the lady, sweetheart," she said with a smile. "You slept _all_ the way through it. Now we're playing at the park."

Rosalie looked over to where Emmett and Jasper were running around and smiled upon seeing them.

"J and Em," she giggled as she pointed at them. "Go pay, May?"

It was the longest sentence I had heard her speak, and it was beautiful to hear. The fact that she wanted to go play with the boys was even more incredible. My smile was almost too wide for my face, but Esme's matched. I was also excited about the fact that Rosalie's feet remained in my lap without her moving them. It seemed like she didn't notice, and I didn't outwardly acknowledge it either.

Esme quickly complied with Rosalie's request, and I also stood from my position on the bench and went to play with the boys. Their loud laughter filled the air as I chased them, tickling them when I caught them. The whole family was carefree, and it was a welcome change after being cooped up in the house. It was also good to know that the boys were wearing themselves out and would take good naps.

When my legs started to get tired, I took a break from chasing the boys and returned to sit on the bench. As I watched my family laughing and playing together, I knew that there was no way that things wouldn't fall into place for us. It would take time, but we had as much as we needed. With Siobhan's help as well as the support of our extended family, not to mention God's grace, we would grow closer as a family unit and help Rosalie and Jasper heal.

Esme looked toward me and smiled which I gladly returned. I loved seeing her so happy, and my level of happiness probably matched hers. We had a bright future ahead of us, and even though I knew it wouldn't be without issues, I couldn't wait for it.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will cover quite a bit more time, and there are important things coming soon! :) **

**The next update will be sometime next week, but I'm not sure what day. Thanks for being patient with my crazy schedule.**

**I hope you all have a fantastic new year! **


	40. Progress

**Thank you for continuing to read and review even though I fail at updating sometimes! ;)**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the holiday season, but I have to say I'm a little glad it's over since my free time was limited. Hopefully the updates will be on time from now on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Esme POV

Our first month together passed quickly as we settled further into our daily routine.

Every morning started bright and early with either Rosalie or Jasper waking up first which determined whether Carlisle or I had to roll out of bed before the other. From there, it was usually breakfast, getting dressed, and playtime before the children took a nap. Since Carlisle was waiting to go back to work, we used their nap time to straighten the house and spend some quiet time together. We had already learned that we needed to sneak time together as often as possible when our attention was being demanded elsewhere. After nap time was over, there was lunch, more playing, dinner, and finally ending with a bath, story, and bed.

Every day was mostly the same, yet so different. We were able to watch all three of the kids grow and change, but it was more noticeable in Rosalie and Jasper than in Emmett. The two of them thrived under our routine, and it was clear that they felt very secure when they knew what was coming next. Even when there were unexpected circumstances, they were able to take it in stride, knowing that Carlisle and I were there and wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt them. They were also feeling much better health-wise which made it easier for them to keep up with Emmett. Having so many little ones running around was definitely tiring but worth every moment of exhaustion.

No smile, laugh, or hug was ever taken for granted because Carlisle and I recognized how amazing it was that Rosalie and Jasper's lives were seemingly normal. We still had issues to address, and we were slowly working through them with Siobhan. Our weekly meetings with her were invaluable, and we were learning a lot during our time together. It was almost mind-blowing how something as simple as the tone of a voice or a smile could affect our children's feelings. But they did, and we made sure that they knew how much we loved them and how thankful we were for them every day.

Overall, our life together was incredible, but not without challenges. We constantly lived with reminders of the trauma Rosalie and Jasper suffered, but we were doing our best to overcome them. Our patience remained, though not without effort. I could tell that some days Carlisle wanted nothing more than to wrap Rosalie in his arms and hold her tightly, but it just wasn't possible. I also had the urge to beg them just to hear the word 'Mommy' in their sweet little voices, but I resisted as well. We were trying to take steps forward while avoiding steps back; delaying their recovery was the very last thing we wanted. So instead of progressing in leaps and bounds, we were happy with baby steps with no major setbacks. As long as everything was all right in the end, I didn't care how long it took to get there.

Another day started early with dim sunlight streaming through the windows, but this time, my eyes opened on their own. I closed them after seeing how much light was coming in through the window and rolled over to lie on my back. I felt Jasper move over closer to Carlisle, and I smiled at his actions. Apparently I was no longer close enough to him, and he subconsciously decided to seek comfort elsewhere.

One thing we had learned about Jasper was his near constant need for contact. With Siobhan's help, we came to the conclusion that the need for contact was the main reason why he slept in our bed. Siobhan had a theory that both Jasper and Rosalie didn't understand why their birth mother wasn't there to protect them when they were kidnapped. Even at such a young age, they recognized that their mother was supposed to be there to save them. Jasper and Rosalie seemed to harbor a fear that Carlisle and I would do the same, and Jasper used touch as a way to assure himself that we weren't going anywhere.

And even though Jasper was the least vocal, he was the one who enjoyed listening to us. His face lit up any time we praised him or simply talked to him, and reading books was one of his favorite ways to pass the time. Something about our voices was comforting to him, and we tried to indulge him as much as possible.

While Jasper and Carlisle remained sleeping beside me, I took a moment to enjoy the quiet. A moment of quiet was so rare for us without feeling rushed, but the morning seemed very calm so far which made it easy for me to use the opportunity. The morning had always been my favorite time to talk to God, and today was no different. I had so much to be thankful for and so much to pray about in general. I didn't have as many opportunities to just sit and pray as I would have liked, but I wasn't too worried about it. God knew what was in my heart, and He had already answered so many of our prayers. I had faith that he wouldn't let us down after doing so much already.

My prayers were interrupted by a little hand patting my arm, but I pretended to be asleep instead of acknowledging the small nudges. After a few moments, the nudges became a bit more forceful, and I had to try not to chuckle at the persistence.

"_Maaay_…May, 'ake up!"

I couldn't resist the sweet little voice pleading with me, so I turned my head and opened my eyes. I was met with the sparkling blue ones of my daughter as she watched me carefully. Her eyes no longer held the pain that was there when I first met her. They now contained so much life and happiness, and at the moment, mirth at seeing me finally awake like she was asking.

"Good morning, sweet girl," I whispered with a smile. I turned to my side to face her fully and reached over to pull the pacifier out her mouth. She immediately smiled before puckering her lips since she knew what I was doing. Both she and Jasper had adjusted to our affection and were more eager to give and receive it. I loved it, of course; there was nothing better than getting love from my babies.

After a round of good morning kisses for both Rosalie and her baby doll, I returned the pacifier and offered my arms to pull her onto the bed with me. Rosalie quickly shook her head and took a step away from the bed. I nodded and didn't try to press the matter further. Rosalie was okay with walking into our room to wake me up, but sitting on the bed at the same time that Carlisle was there was still out of her comfort zone.

"All right, sugar," I sighed as I carefully got out of bed. "Let's go to your room."

I held my arms out for her, and she smiled happily before jumping into them. Once she was situated on my hip, she placed her arm that wasn't holding her baby around me and rested her head on my shoulder as we headed down the hallway.

The rest of the house was silent since Emmett was also still sleeping, and it was so peaceful that I felt like going back to sleep. Rosalie came first though, and when we walked in her room, I laid her down on the bed before getting a clean diaper and some wipes.

Diaper changes had also changed greatly. Since Rosalie's stitches had healed without complication, she was no longer in any physical pain. Her body still tensed most of the time, but Siobhan and I both believed that it was just out of habit now. Rosalie trusted me fully, but she couldn't control her reactions. I was just glad that the tears were over. Seeing her hurting made me hurt, and seeing it on a daily basis was very emotionally draining for all of us.

But as I changed Rosalie's diaper this morning, she laid as calm as she had been when we came into the room. I hummed softly to her as I always had, but she didn't really need to be soothed. It was just our routine now, and I knew Rosalie liked hearing me because she would sometimes hum her own tune along with me.

When I was finished, I blew a raspberry on her belly and tickled her before pulling her nightgown back into place. She giggled and rolled around on the bed while I threw the used diaper and wipes away. It was so wonderful to see her so carefree and happy when she use to be scared and in pain. To me, it was the best evidence of her healing, and I was excited that our methods seemed to be working.

I went back over to the bed and crawled in beside her. Rosalie seemed to understand that I wanted to snuggle, so she stopped rolling around and scooted over next to me. I pulled the covers over us and wrapped my arms around her tightly as I enjoyed the moment. I knew Rosalie felt the safest encased in my arms, and her contented sight definitely proved it. We laid together in the quiet for a few minutes while I continued to wake up. Many early mornings didn't make this one any easier.

I couldn't cuddle in bed all day as much as I wanted to because we had special plans. We had been waiting for quite a while, but Carlisle and I had finally decided that we were ready to take them to church for the first time. Neither one of us had been since we brought Rosalie and Jasper home, but it was time. Siobhan had advised us to start taking them into public so they would start getting used to being around people again. Going to church was the best option for our first family outing other than to Siobhan's office because of the relatively small size of the congregation. We also had the advantage of Carmen and Eleazar having already informed everyone of the situation. No one would do anything to make Rosalie or Jasper uneasy which gave us an ideal environment for their comfort.

I was definitely excited to return and see our friends that I had missed, but I still loved lying in bed with any of my babies.

I ran my fingers gently through Rosalie's curls, but they were extremely tangled from sleep. Taming her hair everyday was definitely a challenge, but she made it easy on me since she loved having her hair fixed with all the bows Carmen loved to buy.

"What are we going to do with this hair, baby?" I mumbled, mostly to myself. Rosalie heard me, of course, and she brought her hand up to pat mine.

"A petty bow," she said simply.

I scooted back slightly so I could see her better. She was grinning behind her pacifier, and I couldn't help but smile along with her. It was still so amazing to see how she acted when she was feeling good. It was almost like she was an entirely different child than when I first met her.

"Well, we'll definitely put a pretty bow in that hair today," I said and kissed her nose. "And you have a pretty dress to wear, too. Nana picked it out for you to wear today."

"Go see Nana?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Mmhmm," I nodded. "We're going to church today, and we'll see Nana and Pops there. Do you remember when we talked about it?"

Carlisle and I had talked with the kids one day while we were playing to help them understand. One of the things Siobhan commended us on was always explaining what we were doing beforehand so that Jasper and Rosalie were never completely surprised. If their normal routine was going to be interrupted, they needed to know. Emmett had been a huge help with giving his point of view of how every Sunday went for us. Carlisle and I didn't always understand what he said, but Rosalie and Jasper seemed to follow him just fine. I knew they would still be scared, but I hoped their fear had been reduced after knowing a little more.

But when Rosalie pressed herself closer to me, I could tell she remembered and the fear was still there. I wrapped my arms around her again, and kissed the top of her head.

"Hold me?" she whispered.

"Of course, baby," I said softly and kissed her head once more. "I'll hold you the whole time. You'll never be alone, but no one will hurt you. And when it's over, we're going to eat lunch at Nana and Pops' house. Does that sound okay?"

She nodded, and I was relieved that she hadn't said "no." She had become very vocal about things she didn't want to do. Carlisle and I received an ear full just last week when we took her and Jasper to see Peter for a check-up. I knew she could still change her mind when we actually got to church, but for now, I was happy that she seemed okay.

Our cuddle time was ended by my need to start cooking breakfast, so I reluctantly pulled myself and Rosalie out of bed. My boys were all still sleeping peacefully, so I decided to leave them where they were. The kitchen could get crowded quickly when they were all awake and wanting my attention at the same time.

Once I carried Rosalie down to the kitchen, I sat her on the little foam couch that had now taken up permanent residence in the room. Even though she now liked to run around with the boys during the day, her mornings were always spent with me while I prepared breakfast. I loved to imagine teaching her to cook one day and was overjoyed with the prospect of sharing something I liked with her. She was too young now, but I it was still nice to have her in the room with me to keep me company.

As Rosalie talked quietly and rocked her baby doll, I got to work making cinnamon rolls along with starting the coffee. Having sticky icing for breakfast probably wasn't the best idea, but I hoped the clean-up wouldn't be too unmanageable.

I began hearing noises upstairs when the cinnamon rolls were about halfway finished baking, but I didn't feel Carlisle's presence behind me until I was icing them. His arms came around my waist, and I stopped what I was doing to relax in his embrace.

"Good morning, sweet heart," he whispered before kissing me behind my ear. I shivered in response and turned to face him.

"Good morning, Carlisle," I said softly and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, slowly working my way to the center of his lips. He chuckled against my lips but quickly kissed me with vigor. After a few seconds, his hands moved from my waist down to my bottom. I loved the feeling of his hands on me, and I shivered in response once more.

I definitely missed the way our _activities_ used to be even though our lives were much more fulfilling now. I could never even think of regretting bringing Jasper and Rosalie into our family, but I did miss spending hours each night with my husband. We still made time for each other, but it wasn't nearly as carefree as it had been when it was just Emmett. We had been blessed with a child who was a reliable sleeper, but now we had two who were very unpredictable in their habits. Their sleeping was slowly getting better though, and I had hope that things would go back to the way they were eventually. The only other thing standing in our way was our exhaustion each night, but that was something else I hoped would improve.

I knew we had little eyes watching us, so I regretfully pulled away from Carlisle before we could get too distracted by our passion. Carlisle seemed understand what I was doing and placed three chaste kisses on my lips before pulling back all the way. My eyes had been closed, but when I opened them and looked up at him, he simply winked before wrapping me in a hug and turning us around.

Sure enough, Rosalie had been watching us and her expression seemed to be very perplexed. In a way, I was glad that she always watched us because it gave her a chance to see Carlisle for who he really was and not how she generalized men at this point. Carlisle was the only man she allowed relatively close to her, and I was positive that it had something to do with her always seeing him interact with me, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Good morning, sweet Rosalie," Carlisle said cheerfully. "Did you sleep good last night?"

She continued studying him for a moment before nodding which made both of us smile. The fact that she could acknowledge him without fear was incredible.

"Would you like some juice?" he asked, maintaining his calm and cheerful tone.

She nodded once more, and I could tell that Carlisle was very happy with her response. He hugged me one more time and kissed my head before going to the counter to prepare a drink for her.

I turned my attention back to the cinnamon rolls, but when I glanced at Carlisle and saw that he was preparing three cups, I realized that I hadn't seen the boys yet.

"Carlisle," I said softly and waited for him to answer. He hummed in response, so I knew he was paying attention. "Where are the boys?"

"Emmett had to go potty and Jasper went with him," he explained before suddenly becoming concerned. "Maybe I should go check on them…" he trailed off.

I chuckled as he quickly left the kitchen. Our good morning kisses had done a good job of distracting him, but I knew the boys wouldn't get into too much mischief. The worst they could do would be playing in the sink, but it was just water; nothing too harmful. I had a feeling the pair of them would be a hand full when they were older.

A few minutes later, Carlisle returned with a giggling little boy under each arm. The wet sleeves of their pajamas showed that my guess had been correct. I knew them too well to think that they were behaving perfectly while not being supervised.

I tried to keep from laughing at them, but Carlisle noticed my failing efforts and rolled his eyes playfully before placing the boys on the floor. I knelt down and held my arms out, and they ran to me. I hugged them tightly and showered them with kisses. Their giggles increased as they tried to get away from me, but I held on. I continued holding them until they calmed down and then let them move back slightly so I could look at them.

"Good morning, little rascals," I said with a smirk. "What were you two doing?"

"Mommy, we played in the water," Emmett said, still slightly giggling.

"You did, huh?" I asked.

Jasper nodded in agreement, and I knew it was nearly impossible to be mad at either one of them. They were just being little boys, and it was nice to see Jasper playing so well with Emmett. Their choice of activity was questionable, but at least they were bonding.

"Well how about you don't do that again, okay? We don't need to waste water," I said as I stood up.

Emmett nodded and ran over to Carlisle who was finishing pouring the juice. Jasper was still standing in front of me, so I ruffled his hair to make sure he knew I wasn't mad at him. He and Rosalie both seemed to worry about us being angry at them for any reason, and I didn't even want to think about what caused their feelings. Carlisle and I weren't strict by any means, but we had been blessed with children who listened to us most of the time. The most discipline Emmett had ever received was an occasional time-out, and I was almost ready for that to happen to Rosalie or Jasper. It wasn't that I was looking forward to them misbehaving; I just wanted them to see what would happen. They needed to know that we would _never _harm them no matter the circumstance.

Jasper didn't seem very relieved after my attempt, so I quickly scooped him up into my arms and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, buddy," I said with a smile. He returned my smile and rested his head on my shoulder so I knew he was okay. I patted his back and returned to the breakfast preparations.

A few moments later, I felt tugging on my pajama pants, and I looked down to see Rosalie. She held her arms out, wanting me to pick her up. The jealousy had definitely escalated during our first month together, so it wasn't anything new. I didn't pick her up at first, but when she started making a whining sound in the back of her throat, I knew I wasn't going to get anything done which was a problem since we had somewhere we needed to be in just a few hours.

"Okay, you three. You can sit in your places while we get breakfast on the table," I said with enthusiasm. I picked up Rosalie liked she wanted me to, but she didn't seem very happy when I placed her in her booster seat and fastened her in. After I placed Jasper and Emmett in their seats, Carlisle came to the rescue and gave each of them their juice.

With the kids in one spot, I was able to finish preparing breakfast with Carlisle help. Despite all of our previous interruptions, we were able to finish breakfast rather peacefully. Everyone loved cinnamon rolls, and the apple sauce I gave them was also a hit even though Emmett created an interesting combination with his. As long as he would eat it, we were fine with whatever he did.

Once everyone was full, Carlisle and I got to work with clean-up. Together we were able to finish quickly, and the kids didn't get as messy as I had predicted they would. The icing and apple sauce was mostly restricted to faces and hands which were easy to deal with. Hair was always the worst, but thankfully the sticky didn't get that far today.

As soon as we were finished in the kitchen, I took the kids upstairs to get them dressed while Carlisle showered. I dressed Emmet and Jasper first since it took me the least amount of time. They were also the impatient ones, and I knew they had other things they wanted to do such as playing or watching a few minutes of their TV programs.

Once they were dressed and had their hair combed, they immediately left to run downstairs. Rosalie didn't seem to mind at all that she had me to herself again, and she was excited about getting dressed. The new dress Carmen had bought for her was adorable. The light blue color looked wonderful with her eyes, and I loved the smocked brown flowers at the neckline. Taming Rosalie's hair was the usual challenge, but with a little detangling spray, I was able to coax it into submission with a matching hair bow. After putting on her lacy socks and white shoes, she was completely ready to go.

Since the kids had been taken care of, it was my turn to get dressed. Rosalie followed me into the bedroom, and we found Carlisle in front of the mirror trying to fix his tie. I walked over to him and helped him without having to be asked. He thanked me with a kiss before going downstairs to make sure the boys weren't destroying the house.

I gave Rosalie the choice of going down to play with the boys or staying with me, and it wasn't much of a decision for her to stay with me. I had pretty much expected that answer. A little chair remained in our bathroom along with a few toys for her because she was with me most of the time when I was getting ready.

After taking a quick shower, I dried and styled my hair before applying my make-up and putting my dress on. When I was ready, I glanced at the clock and saw that we were still on time. One good thing about having a routine was that we weren't usually late for appointments or any other events.

I double checked to make sure I had everything I needed from upstairs and then carried Rosalie down to join the boys. Carlisle had everything under control and even had our diaper bag ready including drinks and snacks.

Since he had taken care of everything, I was able to stop for a moment and just observe my family. It was incredible to me how we really did feel like a family, like we had always been together. And since we were currently all wearing matching outfits, I knew everyone else would be able to visually tell that we were a family. The boys light blue polo shirts and khaki pants coordinated perfect with Rosalie's dress while Carlisle and I were incorporating the brown. It wasn't a new thing for us since Carlisle, Emmett, and I often matched on Sundays, but it seemed different with the addition of two more little ones. I chuckled a little bit at the absurdity of it which caught Carlisle's attention.

"What's so funny, sweet heart?" he asked as he placed his arms around me.

I relaxed into his embrace once more. "Have you seen us?" I asked rhetorically. "Everyone is going to think we dress like this all the time."

He took a moment to actually look at what we were all wearing and nodded. "We are a bit preppy this morning, aren't we?"

"A bit?" I snorted which made him full out laugh and hold me tighter.

"You'll just have to invite our church friends over one day when the kids pick out their own clothes and we wear sweatpants all day."

"And I haven't showered and the boys have you covered in food," I teased.

"Exactly," he said with a smile. "I think they know we're not perfect. Sundays are just special."

I nodded in agreement. If I wanted us all to look nice, it took a lot of planning and effort. Some days it wasn't worth the effort, though. As long as our children were happy and healthy, they could stay in pajamas all day and it would be fine with me.

After rounding the kids up, we loaded them into the van. We had it down to a science, so it didn't take long for us to be on the road. The ride was loud as always, but it was a good kind of loud. Emmett and Rosalie loved to talk and make up words as their conversations progressed. Jasper didn't contribute very much, but we could always count on him to giggle along at his siblings' shenanigans. Carlisle and I would steal looks at each other and roll our eyes playfully because really, we loved every minute of the craziness.

When we made it to the church, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt Carlisle reach over to grab my hand which he squeezed in his. I opened my eyes to look at him, and he smiled and nodded. I returned both because I knew we were going to have a good day. There was no reason to worry.

I opened my door and got out of the van, not waiting for Carlisle since we both had kids to help. As soon as I unbuckled Rosalie, she was in my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck as if her life depended on it. Jasper also scrambled over to me when he was let loose, so I had my arms full with both of them hanging on to me.

"It's okay," I soothed them quietly as I closed the door. "You're safe with me."

Carlisle was having his own difficulties with wrangling Emmett who wanted run across the parking lot to the door. He knew exactly where we were and was excited about seeing Nana and Pops, but running where there were other cars was not an option.

After Carlisle grabbed the diaper bag, he locked the van and we walked together to the front of the church. Once we were inside, Carlisle let Emmett go so he could run off and socialize, and then he took Jasper from me to give my arms a rest. Carrying two toddlers at one time was a regular occurrence for me, but my arms weren't quite strong enough yet to last for very long. I had no doubt that my arm muscles would be well developed in a few months.

As we walked to the front of the church, we passed many of our friends. The church was small enough that we usually knew everyone unless there were visitors. I could tell that they were all well informed since they didn't approach us. But their smiles and waves meant just as much as the hugs they would have normally given us.

When we made it to the front, Carmen was waiting for us on our pew, and she wasted no time in pulling me in for a hug.

"We're so happy to have you all back, darling," she said as she hugged me tightly. Rosalie was a little smashed between us, but she didn't seem to mind since she was comfortable around Carmen.

Once she released me, I nodded. "It definitely feels good to be back."

I already felt so calm just being there, and I was so glad we were able to be together as a family. Faith was such a large part of the foundation of Carlisle's and my relationship as well as the building of our family. I loved having the opportunity to now share that with Rosalie and Jasper along with Emmett.

Carmen also hugged Carlisle before he took Jasper with him to see Eleazar. While he was greeting his uncle, I sat down with Carmen and tried to get Rosalie situated. She didn't seem to be scared, but she also didn't seem to want to move from her position.

"See? You're okay, baby," I said softly and kissed her head. After a few minutes, she finally scooted down a little toward my lap and turned her head toward Carmen.

"There's my girl," Carmen said with a smile. She reached over to hold Rosalie's hand and then leaned over to kiss it. Her kisses then turned to nibbles which made Rosalie giggle. I sighed happily, relieved that Carmen had lightened the mood. My mother-in-law noticed my sigh and winked it me, so I knew she had done it on purpose.

As we waited for the service to start, I could hear Emmett talking loudly to whoever was holding him at the time. He was always passed around every week; everyone loved his social personality. The shyness he had when he was little had basically vanished, and it was difficult to get him to stop talking to whoever he encountered. Carlisle and I always allowed him to be loud in hopes that it would leave his system by the time he had to be quiet, and it had always worked for us. I just hoped Rosalie and Jasper would be well behaved, but I didn't have any reason to doubt them.

Carlisle soon found us with both boys in his arms. He placed Emmett between Carmen and me before sitting beside me. Jasper remained in his lap, but his free arm rested behind my shoulder while his hand traced circles on my arm. I was happy to be able to sit close to him again. Rosalie had grown accustomed to having Carlisle near to her, and as long as he didn't touch her directly, she was fine.

The church service was very enjoyable, and we made it through without any major mishaps. Rosalie and Jasper were very quiet and seemed to curiously take everything in. I could tell that they enjoyed the music and they weren't uncomfortable when Eleazar was speaking which I knew was because they were very familiar with him already.

Emmett did knock some papers into the floor while he was sitting with Carmen and Jasper accidentally kicked Rosalie while trying to get comfortable in Carlisle's lap, but overall, everyone was fine. Jasper fell asleep right before it was over, and Rosalie was close to it until I had to stand up. It was just as well though since it was time to eat lunch.

Before leaving, Carlisle and I went to speak to Peter and Charlotte who had arrived late. Charlotte had been spending most of her days off with us when Peter was working, and we planned to continue that until the baby was born. We also made plans to go out to dinner with Peter and Charlotte without kids for some adult time. Carlisle and I definitely needed it after spending weeks with the kids without breaks, and Peter and Charlotte needed to enjoy their time while it was just the two of them.

We spoke to a few more of our friends and then loaded up again to head over to Carmen and Eleazar's house. We beat them there so we let ourselves in. Carlisle took Jasper to the den and Emmett followed behind him. I knew Emmett's mission was to play with the toys, and I managed to convince Rosalie to stay with him and play while I checked to see if I needed to do anything to help with lunch.

The kitchen smelled wonderful, and I discovered that the reason was from a pot roast cooking with potatoes and carrots in the crock pot. There was also a pot of green beans that was covered and seemed to be already cooked. I reheated them while pouring several glasses of iced tea for us and setting the table.

Once Carmen and Eleazar made it home, it didn't take long for us to sit down and eat. Carlisle managed to eat and hold Jasper as he slept, but after he woke up, Carlisle sat him beside Carmen so she could help him with his lunch.

Lunch passed quickly, and when we were finished, Carlisle and I took the kids into the den with Eleazar. I had wanted to help Carmen clean up, but she refused my help. It was good in the end because Rosalie decided to curl up in my lap and take her nap for the day. Jasper was wide awake after his quick nap, and Emmett was just too stubborn to sleep so Eleazar and Carlisle took them outside to prevent them from disturbing Rosalie.

Carmen joined me once she had finished in the kitchen and we chatted quietly. Since we had seen each other only a couple of days before, we didn't have that much to talk about other than Kate and Garrett's upcoming trip. There were only about three weeks to go until they would be coming for down for their usual summer visit. This year was going to be very different since Carmen and Eleazar now had six grandchildren that would be in one area for a month. I could tell that Carmen was very excited about seeing her daughter again and the prospect of having her whole family close by.

I was also excited about seeing the rest of the family and them getting to meet Rosalie and Jasper. I did have some concerns about Rosalie being around Garrett, but I hoped she would warm up to him a little bit, at least to the level she was at with Eleazar. The one thing I was most excited about as far as Rosalie was concerned was that she would have other little girls to play with. Since Jane was the same age, I hoped they would become fast friends.

Our conversation then turned to what little Carmen had missed over the weekend. We really hadn't done much other than be lazy. I was enjoying Carlisle being home as much as I possibly could since we weren't sure when he was going to go back to work. I had a feeling it would be pretty soon though because Rosalie and Jasper seemed to be well adjusted to living with us. I was pretty sure I could handle them alone.

"So are Rosalie and Jasper enjoying their rooms?" Carmen asked softly as she played with Rosalie's hair.

I smiled and nodded. "They both are, but Rosalie especially. She still loves going in her room and seeing the 'buh-flies,'" I chuckled.

I had finally finished decorating Rosalie and Jasper's rooms the week before. Carmen had been wonderful with helping me decide what designs to use. Sometimes I had too many ideas, and it was much more difficult to pick something for my own family than it was for a client. Carlisle and Eleazar had helped with the manual labor when the furniture had been delivered, and they were very patient with me as I decided how I wanted everything to be.

Jasper's room looked very similar to Emmett's because I had picked the same furniture for him. He continued to sleep half the night with Emmett, so his bed was never used. Even if he didn't spend much time there now, I thought it was important for him to have his own space. There were some differences in the décor, mostly with the color scheme. Emmett's room focused on green whereas Jasper's was focused more on blue.

Rosalie's room was my special project. I wanted her to have a space that was only hers, a place where she could go to escape anything that might be bothering her. The walls were painted a soft purple which was very calming. Along the bottom, Carmen and I had painted many different butterflies, and Rosalie loved them. The butterfly symbolically reminded me of Rosalie; I couldn't wait to see her grow and develop into the beautiful person that I knew God had made her to be. Nothing was going to hold her back in life, including the trauma she suffered. I just knew she was going to recover from it all and then spread her wings and fly.

Her room also featured a vanity with a mirror that she loved to play at as well as a collection of toys that were only hers. Since she was the only girl, she had the privilege of having toys the boys never touched, including some old ones that Mrs. Cope had recovered for us.

Mrs. Cope had delivered the old things as promised, and we let Rosalie and Jasper check them out to see if they were attached to anything. What they wanted to keep, we kept and the rest was donated. Since we had plenty of clothes and toys, we felt the need to give back to the children's home where Rosalie and Jasper would have most likely gone had it not been for the opportunity we were given to bring them home with us. It still made me smile when I thought about how much joy we had all been given from the whole arrangement.

Carmen and I continued to talk while Rosalie slumbered until Carlisle and Eleazar came back inside with the boys. Emmett's lack of a nap was making him irritable and uncooperative, so Carlisle suggested that it was time for us to go.

After we said our goodbyes, we loaded into the van for the third time of the day. Carlisle and I shared a laugh when Emmett fell asleep about two minutes into the ride. He had tried to resist, but had ultimately failed in the end. Rosalie also stayed asleep during the ride, so when we got home, we placed both of them in our unmade bed before going down to the family room with Jasper.

Jasper immediately pulled out his favorite set of Little People and trucks, and Carlisle and I sat in the floor to play with him. He would switch from sitting my lap to sitting Carlisle's so we had equal snuggle time with him.

"This is rare," Carlisle whispered to me as he rolled a little truck along the floor with Jasper.

I looked to him with confusion, and he clarified.

"We never have time with just us and Jasper. I think we should try harder for this."

I smiled and nodded in agreement. We hadn't been able to spend alone time with Jasper very often since Emmett was always around or Rosalie needed my attention. It was different, but nice to have a few hours with only one child. It reminded me of when we used to have just Emmett, but Jasper was much quieter. Carlisle and I continued to encourage him to be vocal, and he was doing a little better with it. A few words here and there were better than nothing.

Our time with Jasper was a wonderful way to spend our afternoon, but it was inevitable that Rosalie and Emmett would wake up and demand attention; attention that we would gladly give.

We had successfully exposed Rosalie and Jasper to something new, and I hoped it was just the start of the many things we would do. The summer was ahead of us, and with it came many opportunities for us to press their boundaries and slowly help them heal. We were off to a great start with our children surprising us daily in wonderful ways. The days weren't perfect by any means, but each one I spent with my family was one I cherished, and I was very excited for what was in store for us next.

* * *

**So this chapter was originally planned to cover more time, but sometimes the characters have a mind of their own. I thought this chapter was important to show how Jasper and Rosalie are healing. The next chapter should cover the whole summer, and there will be some important developments. These will involve Rosalie and Jasper. No new little ones are joining the family at the moment! ;)**

**Also, _a. n. hanninen_ recently recommended me in her story _She Is Love_, so I thought I would return the favor. In her story, Carlisle and Esme are vampires who adopt a girl who has suffered through abuse. And of course, Carlisle and Esme are the wonderful parents we all love to read about. Check it out if you have a chance!**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	41. Family

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I really can't tell you how much of an encouragement they are!**

**So this story _is_ rated 'M'. Please remember that while reading. Carlisle and Esme's activities definitely aren't appropriate for children.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Carlisle POV

My decision of when to go back to work weighed heavily on my mind. I loved my job so I knew I wanted to go back, but staying at home with Esme and our children was just too good of a deal.

By the end of May, I had already had several weeks off and was planning to take several more. I didn't like throwing my name around at the hospital, but it was one that was respected and it enabled me to have the time I wanted without problems. All of my superiors knew exactly why I was gone for so long, and they weren't pressuring me to return. Most of them respected my need to be with my family, and I greatly appreciated the favors they were doing for me.

I was always reluctant to go back to work after any vacation, but our home was even more amazing now. Waking up every day to play with the kids was not something I wanted to give up. The relaxed schedule of our life had done wonders for Rosalie and Jasper as well as Emmett. They learned and progressed so much each and every day, and the thought of missing anything hurt even to think about in passing.

Concern for Esme was also always in the back of my mind. I had no doubts that she could handle three little ones by herself, but I didn't want to put that stress on her. We were partners, and even though she did nothing but encourage me, I still felt guilty for her having to be at home without me. I knew she would have help from Carmen and Charlotte, but besides the fact that I felt my first responsibility was at home, I just didn't want to give up our time together.

Technically, I was the "bread-winner" of the family, but in all honestly, we didn't need my pay check. Esme and I were smart with our finances and were basically set for life even if we never worked again. The main reason I was a doctor was to give back and help others, besides the fact that it had been my dream to follow in my father's footsteps.

The more Esme and I talked about it, the more I realized that I needed a change. My reluctance to go back to the hospital seemed like a sign from God; it was as if I wasn't in the place I should have been. I loved helping people in the hospital, but the hours tended to be sporadic, not even counting the times I had to be on call. Since my family came first, I knew I needed to have a more flexible work schedule that allowed me to be home with them as much as possible. I had the most flexible schedule of any doctor of my level at the hospital, but it wasn't enough. The constant chance of having to go in at any time was not something I wanted to deal with.

Our discussions often drifted to my dream of owning a private practice. It was no surprise to me that Esme was just as supportive of me as I was of her, and she encourage me to do what would make me happy. My dream wouldn't be easy to accomplish though, and our discussions didn't go far very often considering most of them occurred at night while lying in bed. If we managed to stay awake longer than a few minutes, my wife could be very distracting.

Ultimately, I knew it would take time and preparations, and I didn't want to do it alone. As I thought more about it, I realized that there was only one person I would want to go into private practice with. That realization led me to call Peter and ask to meet him for lunch.

It wasn't difficult for Peter and I to pick a day for us to meet, and we chose the hospital cafeteria so it would be more convenient for him. It was a bit more difficult for me to leave the house, which only led to more anxiety over my impending return to work. I purposely wanted to meet during a day when Charlotte was at our house to make it a little easier on Esme to deal with the little ones. It didn't make leaving any easier on the kids though.

I wasn't surprised when Emmett begged to go with me. He would ask to go with me anywhere most of the time. I _was_ surprised when Jasper wanted to go, too. Since we were going to be having an important conversation, I hadn't planned on taking any children with me. And since I knew Jasper wouldn't be comfortable going to the hospital, it was definitely out of the question. I didn't want to take Emmett and leave Jasper at home, especially when Jasper hadn't had as much one-on-one time with us as our other two.

After quite a few goodbye kisses and promises of "next time," I finally managed to get out of the house and drive to the hospital. Peter was waiting for me in front of the cafeteria, and we wasted no time in going to buy our food.

Once our trays were piled with food, we headed back to our usual table in the corner. As we ate, we talked casually about our families including his and Charlotte's preparations for the baby. They only had a few more weeks to go before their precious little girl would be joining them, and I could tell that Peter was very excited.

After we finished eating, Peter leaned back in his chair and gave me a pointed look.

"Not that you wouldn't want to eat lunch with me, but I know you must have had some sort of motive to meet today. Care to share what that might be?" he asked with a smile.

I chuckled and shook my head. It didn't really surprise me that my best friend of many years knew me well enough to be suspicious.

"Well," I began slowly, "As you know, I haven't come back to work since we brought Rosalie and Jasper home, and I'm not totally sure when I will be back."

"Yeah, you should probably be careful around here," he said with mischief in his eyes. "If those nurses see that you're here, they might try to make you stay. And Char is with Es so she can't fight them off for you."

"I guess I should've worn a disguise, huh?" I chuckled, though I wouldn't put it past the nurses to try their best to make me stay. Being married had done nothing to sway their interest, but thankfully, Esme found it hilarious. She knew I only had eyes for her.

"Anyway, I'll have to come back eventually, but I've been thinking a lot about what I want to do in the future."

Peter was giving me his undivided attention since the joking was over. His expression clearly told me to spit it out already so I decided that we had both had enough beating around the bush.

"I want to go into private practice, and I'm hoping you'll think about joining me."

I waited cautiously for his reaction, but he simply blinked before his expression turned pensive.

"Not right now," I clarified quickly. "It would take a lot of planning, and many other decisions would need to be made. I just want you to know that you're who I trust and would want to work with everyday."

He nodded thoughtfully, and I was just glad that he hadn't immediately turned me down.

"I'll have to talk to Charlotte about this, of course," he said after a few moments of thought.

I nodded in understanding because I didn't expect anything different. I would have to discuss every detail with Esme as well.

"But I like the idea," he continued. "It would be nice to have a set schedule, especially as the baby grows up. I'm sure that's one of the reasons you've been thinking about this?"

I nodded once more. I loved my job at the hospital, but I needed to know that I would have time with my family. It was important for our entire family's relationship for me to be at home as much as possible, and having a set schedule that wouldn't change was preferable.

"And we could turn the practice into whatever we want," I added. "I wouldn't mind helping the less fortunate. You know, providing them with health care they wouldn't normally be able to afford. Since you're a pediatrician, I know there would surely be a demand."

"Also an excellent idea," he said with a smile. "We have a lot of options if we decide to do this. Like I said, I need to discuss this with Charlotte, but I have a feeling she'll like the idea, too."

"I hope she would follow us, of course."

Peter nodded and chuckled. "You know she would. I might drag her with me even if she didn't agree."

I laughed along with him. I knew he was mostly joking about dragging Charlotte, but they really did work well together. Even when they were being strictly professional, they still moved together in a careful dance of precision and accuracy with the patients. I could tell because it was the same way with Esme and me at home.

With our serious conversation finished, Peter and I cleaned up our mess before he walked me back out to my car since he had to get back to work. I thanked him for listening to my ideas, but he shrugged me off and assured me that he was very interested in my plans. After a quick handshake and man-hug, I drove home, excited to tell Esme how the conversation had gone.

Esme was thrilled, which was no surprise to me, though we didn't spend much more time talking about it. It was enough for now that we had some idea of what we wanted to do in the future. Having a long-term plan made it easy for me to focus on getting ready to return to the hospital which was going to happen eventually whether I wanted to stay home all the time or not.

* * *

The next couple of weeks flew by as we helped Carmen and Eleazar prepare for Kate and Garrett's arrival. Eleazar and I didn't really contribute much help though, opting instead to stay out of our wives' way. They seemed to have everything under control with the cleaning and meal planning, and they only occasionally gave us a specific task to complete. I tried to do my part by keeping the children, especially the boys, out of the way. If the weather was nice, we were outside letting Emmett and Jasper run off as much energy as possible.

The day of Garrett and Kate's arrival came upon us quickly, and the excitement level in the family was extremely high. We had all missed them since Christmas; even weekly, or sometimes daily, chatting didn't really relieve the feeling in our tight-knit family. The previous summer had been spent together as our house was being built, but this year it was going to be more carefree during the visit.

Esme and I were both anxious and excited about Rosalie and Jasper getting to meet the rest of the family. We knew they would be scared at first, but we had high hopes that they would adjust quickly. Kate and Garrett knew everything about our children already so we knew they would be patient and cautions around them.

While Carmen and Eleazar went to the airport to wait for the late afternoon flight to arrive, we stayed at their house to make sure all the last minute preparations were ready. Esme started dinner because we knew they would all be tired from their flight and all the other tiring preparations involved with a family trip. An early bedtime was definitely in store for all of us.

After dinner was mostly prepared, there wasn't much left for us to do besides sit and wait. I turned the TV on in the den, and Esme sat down with me to watch. The boys were playing quietly, but I knew it would be short-lived. Once Emmett and Riley were together, the quiet would cease. Rosalie was also quiet and she curled up in Esme's lap to fall asleep.

Our TV watching was interrupted by a phone call from Carmen saying that they were almost home which put us in action again. Esme took Rosalie to lay her down on a bed so the loud family wouldn't disturb her nap. Emmett was excited about getting to see Riley soon and was basically bouncing off the walls with energy. I tried to calm him down, but it was a wasted effort. Jasper seemed to be anxious as we had expected, but I knew he had at least some idea of what was going on. I pulled him into my lap, and he held on to me tightly as he rested his head on my shoulder. I felt his body relax as I lightly rubbed his back, and I was glad that I could help him feel safe.

Esme returned to the den after laying Rosalie down and reclaimed her spot beside me as we waited patiently. Emmett's excitement eventually led to him having to go potty and he ran upstairs, claiming that he could handle it without help. We rolled our eyes but didn't stop him; asserting his independence was just something that came with his age.

After a few minutes, we heard car doors slamming in the garage followed by the kitchen door opening.

"We're here!" I heard a high-pitched voice yell.

I turned to look at Esme, and she was already chuckling. I shook my head playfully and braced myself and Jasper for impact. It was easy to hear the running steps, and then a few seconds later, two little flashes stopped in the doorway of the den and looked at us with wide smiles.

"Aunt Esme! Uncle Carlisle!" Corin screamed joyfully before launching herself at us. Riley was running right behind her, giggling away.

They both attacked Esme first, and she embraced them tightly. After a few kisses, Corin crawled over to me and perched herself in my lap next to Jasper. I hugged her the best that I could with one arm, and she kissed my cheek. I knew I had a large smile on my face, and Esme's matched. I loved witnessing how happy they were to see us.

I glanced at Jasper's face and was happy to see that he wasn't hiding. His hold on my neck was tight, but he looked more confused than scared. I guess it would be confusing to see your parents get attacked by children you didn't know. I rubbed his back and kissed his head to make sure he knew that everything was okay.

After the initial greeting from Corin, she didn't move from my lap to give her brother a turn. Instead, she looked curiously from me to Jasper.

"Uncle Carlisle, is that your new baby?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

My lips remained curled into a smile as a nodded. "He is one of my new babies, sweetheart," I said proudly.

"Is he Jasper?"

I nodded. "This _is_ Jasper," I said softly and kissed his head once more.

Corin bounced on my lap slightly before waving at Jasper. "Hi, Jasper! I'm Corrie, and I'm your cousin. We can play together, or you can play with my brother. But I wouldn't play with him too much because he stinks!"

I chuckled at her fast speech, and it looked as if Jasper hadn't understood anything she had said. I was having a hard time following it myself, so I didn't blame him.

"Can I give him a hug, Uncle Carlisle?" Corin asked hopefully.

Jasper had relaxed some, but I wasn't sure how he would feel about this energetic six year old hugging him. Because of my uncertainty, I finally decided that it wasn't a good idea.

"Maybe you can hug him later?" I suggested gently, not wanting to let her down. "I'm sure he would love to hug you after you play for a while."

She thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded quickly. I let a breath out in relief, but sucked it right back in when Corin swiftly kissed Jasper's cheek before running off. As I held my breath, I watched Jasper's face for a sign of reaction. To my surprise, he simply turned his head to look up at me, his face remaining just as confused as it had been before.

"She's a little crazy, huh?" I whispered loudly, just to him before kissing his cheek in the same spot as Corin had. I then tickled his belly which made him smile and giggle, and I could finally breathe again. It was amazing how he was able to take everything in stride, and I just hoped it would be the same when he and his sister met everyone else.

When I diverted my attention from Jasper, I noticed that the rest of the family was standing in the doorway staring at us. Carmen and Eleazar both had knowing smiles on their faces, but it wasn't the first time that they had watched either Esme or me with the kids. Garrett was holding Jane who was sleeping on his shoulder, and his gentle smile showed how happy he was for us. Kate was smiling, too, and also seemed to have tears in her eyes which she tried and failed to blink back. Once they knew we had noticed them, they dispersed and tried to act normal, but it was a little late for that.

Since Corin had run off with her grandparents, my lap was free again which gave Riley an opportunity to join me. He took this opportunity of course, and happily gave me the same greeting his sister had. He even waved shyly at Jasper before asking me where Emmett was. I was about to answer him when I heard familiar jumping down the stairs that we were treated to at home on some occasions.

"Mommy, Daddy, I dids it all bys myself!" Emmett yelled proudly as he ran into the room. As soon as he saw who was in my lap, he froze and his eyes became as wide as saucers. I chuckled softly as he grinned and started bouncing up and down.

"Riley! You's here!" he squealed before running toward me. I helped Riley slide out of my lap, and I smiled as he met Emmett.

They hugged as only cousins could, and I felt Jasper relax even more against me as he watched them. It only took a few moments for him to be sitting normally in my lap, and he was very focused on them with almost a look of longing on his face.

I ran my fingers through his hair, and he turned to look at me with a smile.

"Do you want to go play with them, buddy?" I asked softly. "We'll be right here whenever you want to come back and sit."

My assurances seemed to work, and after a few minutes of though, he nodded. I hugged him tightly once more before kissing his head. I was so proud of him for not letting his fears in the way. Siobhan had told us many times that Jasper and Rosalie would flourish under our love and care, and I saw this as proof that she was right.

"Emmett," I called and motioned for him to come over to me once I had his attention. "Emmett, how about you and Jasper go play with Riley together."

My suggestion made Emmett's face light up, and he nodded before taking Jasper's hand. Jasper followed Emmett without much hesitation, and they were soon running off to play in another room. Tears came to my eyes as I heard Emmett talking loudly as he told his cousin all about Jasper and how he loved his new brother.

I looked beside me and saw that Esme also had tears in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me until her head rested against my shoulder.

"Our children are incredible," I whispered before lifting her hand to kiss the top of it.

"I know," she responded softly. "I definitely know."

The adults soon joined us in the den after dropping off suitcases in respected rooms and laying down a sleeping child. Esme and I stood up to hug both Garrett and Kate, and it felt so nice to have them back with us. Conversation flowed smoothly between us as we kept an ear open for any disturbing noises coming from the boys and Corin. Since we were able to keep in touch so often, there wasn't much for us to catch up on with each other, but we had no problems with finding something to talk about.

Eventually the conversation did shift to Rosalie and Jasper. They were such a wonderful addition to Esme's and my life as well as to the whole family that it was almost impossible to not talk about them. It was easy to tell that Garrett and Kate already loved Jasper just from the few minutes they saw him and they couldn't wait to meet Rosalie.

As if on cue, a soft cry was heard from down the hallway which caught both Esme and Kate's attentions.

"Is that mine or yours?" Kate asked as they listened closely, but Esme was already standing up by the time the soft whimper was heard again.

"Definitely mine," Esme answered confidently.

I smiled as Esme hurried out of the room to go to Rosalie. She was so attuned to our daughter, and it was amazing to watch. It was if she knew when Rosalie needed her without even really needing to hear the cry.

A few minutes later, Esme returned with Rosalie who was hiding against her shoulder. Instead of sitting where she had been, Esme chose to sit on the other side of me to be farther away from the others in the room. The adults stayed quiet as we gave Rosalie time to wake up and adjust as Esme rubbed her back and talked softly to her.

Everyone gradually continued the conversation with my encouragement. I didn't think that Rosalie would appreciate all of us staring at her; that was not the way to make her feel comfortable. She needed to be able to take everything in without all of the attention being focused on her.

Carmen fixed Rosalie a sippy cup with some juice and gave it to her before sitting beside me. Together we formed a barrier which Rosalie noticed, and she finally began to relax enough to sit on her bottom in Esme's lap while looking cautiously at everyone in the room.

Soon the kids came back into the den complaining about being hungry, so the ladies headed into the kitchen to get everything ready for us to eat dinner. Once the table was set, they called the rest of us to the dining room where we all sat down together. Carmen and Eleazar seemed ecstatic to have their table full once more, but it had never been quite this full before. Rosalie and Jasper helped make the family feel more complete.

Dinner was a rather loud event, but it was the good kind of loud that always happened with us. We were all convinced that Corin was born to be an entertainer because she certainly kept us laughing with all of the crazy things she said. Emmett and Riley also came up with silly things to say while Jasper laughed along with them. It was nice to see Jasper acting like the little boy he deserved to be without any fear.

Surprisingly, Rosalie also seemed to enjoy the loud conversation. She was sitting with Esme but feeding herself, and I noticed her smiling quite a few times. Esme was even able to tickle a giggle or two out of her, and the sound warmed everyone's hearts.

Jane woke up finally when we were about halfway through dinner and found her way to the dining room to join us. She was shy at first around everyone, but warmed up quickly and was just as happy to see Esme and me as her brother and sister had been. She also seemed very curious about Rosalie, and they stared at each other for a few minutes while they ate. None of us knew what to think about it, but as long as they weren't upset, we didn't have a problem with it.

After we finished eating, the boys and Corin ran off again to continue whatever they had been doing before dinner, and Kate and Esme took Jane and Rosalie into the den while the men took over the clean-up. Carmen was right behind us the whole time, supervising as we cleared the table. We laughed as we went and tried to assure her that we knew what we were doing. Cleaning up was not a new job for me.

Once everything met Carmen's standards, we were able to go relax again in the den. I was very happy to see that Rosalie and Jane were playing together. They were in their respective mother's laps facing each other as they both showed off their baby dolls. I sat down on the couch next to Esme and placed my arm around her before kissing her temple. She turned and smiled at me, and I could tell she was just as happy.

We didn't stay much longer because it was easy to tell that Kate and Garrett were exhausted. It was definitely a challenge to separate the kids, but we promised them that they would see each other soon. In a way, it was good that they were so attached to each other and were such good friends. It just wasn't appreciated when we needed to leave.

Esme and I were very happy with how the evening had gone. Rosalie and Jasper seemed to blend into our family effortlessly, and I was very relieved that our summer could be spent without worry.

Having the family together was definitely fun for us all, and it was easy to see the joy on Carmen and Eleazar's faces every day. Their house was always buzzing with energy with that many little ones around. Esme and I always took time for just us and our kids at home, but we found ourselves at my aunt and uncle's house for at least an hour or two every day.

We loved going over there, but the kids seemed to love it even more. Emmett, Jasper, and Riley had become almost inseparable, and they played together nonstop until one or all of them dropped. Rosalie had also found a friend in Jane. It was so sweet to see them together doing all the things that they both loved to do. I was glad that Rosalie finally had someone who enjoyed what she did. Trying to get the boys to play with baby dolls with her had always failed in the past, but Jane, and even Corin sometimes, gladly filled the role of playmate.

Rosalie was also slowly becoming more relaxed when all of the adults were around. It was easier for her when she had someone with her who she felt safe around, whether it be Esme, Carmen, or even me. I still couldn't touch her, but it meant the world to me that I helped make her feel comfortable around new people who made her nervous. Garrett and Kate also tried to help as much as possible by knowing Rosalie's boundaries and being careful not to cross them. As a result of their efforts, it only took a couple of days for Rosalie to be comfortable around Kate, even to the point of letting her hold her. Garrett never took offense to Rosalie's hesitance around him, and it made me very thankful that we had a loving and understanding family.

After two weeks straight of nothing but our combined six children, we were in desperate need of a break. Our days were filled with trips to the zoo, shopping, museums, and anything else to keep them occupied. Along with our fun activities, we also had whining, fights, tantrums, and near nuclear melt-downs to deal with. There was never a dull moment during the day, that's for sure.

We hardly ever had a break a night either. The kids often scattered with some sleeping at our house, and the rest staying at Carmen and Eleazar's house. Esme and I never had a break at the same time as Garrett and Kate, and we knew we needed it desperately since we were all longing for some grown-up time.

Carmen and Eleazar seemed to notice this though, and they graciously offered to watch all of the kids to give the four of us a chance to go out and enjoy the quiet. Esme and I were no longer as hesitant as we had been about leaving any of our kids, so we gladly took them up on their offer as did Kate and Garrett.

We planned to go on a Friday evening, and I made reservations for us at our favorite up-scale Italian restaurant. The kids were all taken out for ice cream in the afternoon which allowed us to get ready in peace.

It was strange for the house to be quiet for once, and it was even stranger for Esme and me to be in the bathroom by ourselves. We didn't have to worry about our little shadows following us around, and even though we missed them, it felt great to be truly alone for the first time in months.

Esme had a new dress for the evening, and I found it difficult to keep my hands off of her while she was getting ready. She didn't mind though, so I didn't offer to stop. I wanted to show my wife how much I loved her and how much she meant to me as the woman that I had always loved, not just as the mother of our children. Being a mother was an important part of her, but I wanted to appreciate the other parts for a change.

We were dressed and ready to leave in what seemed like no time at all. We were so used to allowing time for us to get the whole family ready that even with all of our primping and polishing, we still had plenty of time to spare before we were supposed to meet Garrett and Kate. Esme and I decided to leave anyway and enjoy our drive together.

We went in my car since we didn't need all the extra room, and the ride was fairly quiet besides the soft hum of the radio. When we stopped at a traffic light, I glanced at Esme. Her head was resting against her seat and her eyes were closed while a small smile graced her lips.

I reached over and held her hand in mine as I brought it up to my lips to kiss her knuckles.

"You're so beautiful," I murmured against her skin.

Her eyes opened and her suspicious gaze shifted to mine.

"Have I told you that tonight?"

A chuckle escaped her lips, and her hand squeezed mine as she nodded. "Only about seven times within the past hour." Her tone was teasing, but I knew she loved it.

"Well, I guess I should step up it up," I teased back before becoming serious again. "You are absolutely exquisite, my love."

And she was. Her deep purple dress fit perfectly, accentuating her body in all the right areas. The v-neckline was low enough to show just a hint of cleavage but still remain modest. The small sleeves covered her shoulder while leaving her toned arms exposed. Her small waist was also highlighted, but beyond that, she just glowed with happiness.

"Thank you, Carlisle," she said softly before brining my hand to her lips for a kiss. "I love you. So much."

"I love you, too," I smiled.

I wanted to continue watching her, but unfortunately the light turned green which called my attention back to the road. My smile didn't leave my lips though as Esme held our intertwined hands in her lap for the rest of the ride.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I parked the car before exiting and hurrying over to open Esme's door. She waited patiently for me and allowed me to help her out of the car. Instead of dropping her hand once she was standing, I pulled her in for a hug. She melted into my embrace, and I kissed her head. I wanted to run my fingers through her hair, but since she had it pulled up in a twist with only a few strands left out, I knew it wasn't possible. I would definitely make up for it later.

Esme stepped back and smiled up at me. She seemed so relaxed which made me very happy. I had been afraid that she would worry all night about the kids, but so far that was not the case. I tried to not let worry creep into my own mind since I knew they would be fine with Carmen and Eleazar, but it was so easy for my thoughts to drift to our precious little ones.

After placing a quick kiss on her lips, I locked the car and wrapped my arm around her waist before heading toward the door. Once we were inside, we waited by the door for Garrett and Kate. They arrived just a few minutes after us with matching looks of tranquility. We all laughed upon seeing each other and the obvious affect that being without children for a few hours had on us.

I gave the hostess my name, and we were soon seated in a private area toward the back of the restaurant. The food was delicious of course, but the company was even better. Since we were basically isolated from other patrons, we were able to talk and laugh at will throughout dinner. It was a bit ironic to me that our conversations almost always drifted to our children even though we had gone out to escape them for a little while. None of us could deny that the children's antics were very entertaining, or at least they were now after the fact. Esme and I got to hear all about the joys of having three children who had learned to conspire together and get into as much mischief as possible. We were just now getting a taste of that with Emmett and Jasper, but I had a feeling that Rosalie would join forces with them, too.

Garrett and I both split desserts with our wives. He ordered a lemon tart for them, but Esme and I indulged ourselves with some chocolate cake with chocolate mousse. It was extremely rich, but between the two of us, we managed to polish it off. Being about to playfully feed each other once again was also a plus.

After paying the checks, we said goodbye before heading our separate ways. Garrett and Kate had reservations in a hotel for the night to have some privacy, and I had plans for Esme at home.

During our drive back to the house, I could tell that the worry was starting to creep up on Esme.

"Do you want to go get them?" I asked softly. "We can, but I really think they'll be okay."

She shook her head. "No, no. It's okay. I know they're alright. But thank you for offering."

"Just making sure," I said as I reached for her hand. "I'll do anything to make you happy. But I have to admit, I think it will be nice to not have to worry about anyone crawling into our bed in the middle of the night or listening for the baby monitor."

"That does sound nice," she chuckled softly. "We're all alone tonight."

Her comment was like a promise hanging in the air, and we remained silent for the rest of the ride home. A buzzing tension filled the car, giving us a reason to get home as soon as possible.

As soon as I pulled the car into the garage, I jumped out and went around to help Esme. Once she was out of the car with her hand in mine, I headed to the door. She giggled at my speed, but stood in place and prevented me from dragging her into the house. I turned and smiled sheepishly at her, but she just squeezed my hand and walked with me at a normal pace into the house.

She was right; we didn't need to go fast. We had all night.

Once we walked upstairs, we headed to the bathroom to undress. While Esme took off her jewelry, I took one look at our bathtub and knew how I wanted to spend the first part of the night.

"You know, the kids get to use the tub all the time," I said innocently.

My comment caught Esme's attention, and she turned to face me.

"They do," she nodded. "And…?"

"And I think _we _don't use it nearly as often as we should."

She gave me a small smile before walking over toward me until she was in my arms. "And what do you suggest we do about that?" she asked softly.

I hummed and reached up to pull the clip out of her hair and watched as it cascaded down over her shoulders. "I suggest that we take advantage of it. Right now."

Without a word, I reached behind her to slowly unzip her dress. She shivered against me, and I quickly captured her lips in a searing kiss. Once the zipper was undone, I pushed the dress off her shoulders and heard it hit the floor as I moved my hands to cup her face tenderly.

As we slowly reacquainted our lips with each other, I felt her hands move to start unbuttoning my shirt. She made fast work with it and was soon trying to push it off my shoulders. I smiled against her lips and regretfully broke our kiss to turn the water on to fill the tub before shrugging my shirt off.

Esme gathered us some towels while the bathtub filled, and I added some bath oil as I made sure the temperature was just right. Once she returned, she set the towels down, and looked at me shyly. She was unbelievable sexy, standing in front of me in just her lacy lingerie. I pulled her into my arms once more so she wouldn't be uncomfortable, and placed a single kiss on her lips.

"I love you," I whispered as I gently rubbed her shoulders. She sighed as she relaxed against me.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. I chuckled as she started working on taking off my belt. My beautiful wife had the amazing ability to be shy and forward at the same time, and I loved every second with her.

Esme worked just as quickly while removing my pants, and soon after that, we were both left with no clothing at all. Our hands roamed on their own, but we had to separate long enough for me turn off the water when the tub was full.

I didn't waste any time stepping into the tub and helping Esme as she joined me. We carefully sat down together in the water, and I pulled her against my chest as I held her as close to me as possible. We sat for a while in the soothing water, just enjoying each other's presence. I could feel the stress melting off of us as we totally relaxed for the first time in so long.

"You're right," Esme murmured after a long stretch of silence. "We should definitely take advantage of this more often."

I hummed in agreement and began trailing kisses down the side of her neck as she trailed her fingertips over my arms which were wrapped around her. The room was quiet except for our combined breathing and the slight movement of the water. The dim lighting in the room also made the tension grow once more, but I knew it would eventually be relieved. We had all night though, and I was enjoying taking it slow.

The water began cooling slightly, so I grabbed Esme's body wash and put some in my hands. We had already taken showers for the day, but I couldn't resist an excuse to rub Esme's back.

I scooted her forward just enough for me to reach her, and started with her shoulders. I gently massaged them as the rest of the stress completely left her body. Once she was relaxed, I slowly moved down her back as I made large circles, putting slight pressure with my thumbs against her spine on every pass. By the time I made it to her lower back, her breathing was much deeper, almost as if she was asleep. But when she turned around and looked at me with half-lidded eyes, I knew that wasn't the case.

Her pupils were dilated with hunger, and I almost gasped at the intensity of her stare. I was right there with her though, and gently wrapped my hands around her waist to help her turn around.

"Carlisle," she whispered as she moved her body closer to mine. "I _need_ you."

My hands were instantly cupping her face as I gently pulled her toward me. "You never have to beg," I said against her lips. "I need you just as much."

Her hands worked their way into my hair as our lips crashed together. She pushed her chest against mine as our frantic kissing continued. Apparently slow wasn't what Esme needed, and there was no way that I was going to stop her.

After a few minutes, our kisses turned to nipping and sucking as Esme rubbed her chest against mine, so I knew we both needed more. I held Esme's waist in my hands once more and slowly moved her to join our bodies where we were aching with need.

Esme trembled against me and moaned softly. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly as we both adjusted to the amazing feeling that only occurred when we were together in this way.

When we did finally move, I let Esme set the pace. We quickly fell into a perfect rhythm with each other, giving and taking what we needed and wanted. I had wanted it to be slow, but we both needed it too much to slow our pace. With a near breathless sigh, Esme suddenly stilled and began to spasm around me. I continued to rock against her until I reached my peak and then stilled as well as my body calmed down.

I gently guided Esme's head to rest on my shoulder, and her warm, quick breaths tickled my neck. I didn't want her knees to get sore from how she was straddling me, so I helped her move off of me before I cradled her in my lap. She whimpered at the loss of intimate contact, but I simply held her tighter and lovingly ran my fingers through her hair.

Once we were no longer moving, I noticed the water had actually cooled off considerable, and Esme shivering against me proved that it was too cold for us to stay in any longer.

I slowly stood up while still Esme in my arms, and she gasped as we exited the water. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and I could tell she was afraid that I was going to drop her or slip and cause us both to fall. But I had everything under control and was able to step out of the tub without causing any damage to either of us.

I slowly set her down on her feet but didn't let go totally as I grabbed a towel and began to dry her off, starting at her feet and working my way up. After I was finished with her, she grabbed the other towel and returned the favor. We both had content looks on our faces by the time we were both completely dry, but being content didn't stop the ever present need.

I scooped Esme up once more and carried her into the bedroom where I laid her on the bed before crawling in to join her under the covers. We made love slowly into the night until we were both sated and unable to move any more.

"I love you, sweetheart," I sighed. Esme shifted and rested her head against my chest as she molded her body against mine. Neither one of us had enough energy left to put any clothes on, but I was perfectly content how we were.

"Mmm…love you, too," she slurred, and I could tell she was very close to sleep.

It only took a few minutes for her breathing to even out, and she slept with a small smile gracing her lips. I watched her for a few minutes, amazed by the beauty of my wife and my love for her. She wasn't perfect, as no one was, but she was perfect for me and I was incredibly thankful for her.

Our connection had never been in any danger of being lost, but we had still needed a night to ourselves. We were always so rushed without much time for just us, and it felt amazing to be able to take our time. But now that Rosalie and Jasper were much more settled into our life, I knew that we could make more opportunities for alone time.

I felt my eyes close as I began drifting to sleep. The rest of the summer would be busy, but I was enjoying the moment. The peace and quiet would be over in the morning, and we would once again be surrounded by our wonderful children and family. But for the night, it was just the two of us, and it was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter didn't have a whole lot going on, but it was necessary for the future. The next chapter will contain the rest of the summer, and there ****will be a lot going on! :)**

**I keep forgetting to mention it, but there are some new pictures on my profile so feel free to check them out.**

**Also, you can find me on Twitter (link is on my profile.) I like to talk when I should be studying! ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the next one should be up next weekend!**


	42. Summer Time

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews. They really make my day!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Esme POV

Bright summer sunlight filled the bedroom, but I didn't want to wake up. I was entirely too comfortable against Carlisle's chest to even consider moving. All of my muscles were over-worked, yet somehow felt relaxed at the same time. Since it appeared that Carlisle hadn't moved during the night either, I guessed that he was feeling the same way.

I lifted my head slightly, just enough to see Carlisle's peaceful face. His lips were curled up as he continued sleeping, so I gently laid my head back down so I wouldn't disturb him. We both needed to get as much uninterrupted sleep while we could; it was just too bad that I was now wide awake.

Being able to lie in bed without a child between us was very different from how we were used to sleeping. Being able to lie in bed without any clothes on was something we had never done, or at least not all night. I shifted my body ever so slightly and sighed in contentment upon feeling our skin-on-skin contact.

My whole body tingled as I tried to lie still, but I finally couldn't take it anymore. Our legs were tangled together, and I slowly moved one of mine so I could run my foot up and down Carlisle's leg. I also rubbed my hand gently over his light dusting of chest hair in sync with my foot as I waited for him to wake. After a few minutes with no results, I began kissing any part of him that I could reach, and I smiled against him when his breathing finally became shallower.

I continued my teasing but then gasped when he rolled to his side suddenly and pulled me closer to him. He kicked his leg over to hold both of mine in place which made it impossible for me to move, not that I wanted to.

"And what might you be doing, sweetheart?" he mumbled without even opening his eyes.

"I didn't want to be awake by myself," I said softly as I attempted to hold in the giggles I could feel trying to come out. "Good morning."

He chuckled softly before slowly opening his eyes. I was immediately captured by those eyes, my favorite gray ones. They were so clear even in the early morning and seemed to sparkle with happiness. I hoped my eyes reflected the same back to him because I was so very happy.

"It _is_ a good morning," he said with a smile.

He brought one of his hands up to cup my chin before slowly pressing his lips to mine. I followed his lead and kissed him back slowly until he released me when we needed air. As we caught our breath, I rested my head against his arm and let the joy wash over me once more. Our night together had been exactly what we needed and left us with a feeling of contentment and renewal. It was amazing how one night could make our already strong relationship that much more secure.

As much as I was enjoying relaxing with Carlisle, I knew we needed to get up. Three months ago, I wouldn't have thought twice about staying in bed all morning and letting Emmett spend extra time with Nana and Pops. But now, we had Rosalie and Jasper to think of, and I was a bit anxious to find out how their night had gone. It had been their first time being away from us for the night since before we even brought them home from the hospital. They had always had at least one of us, and I just hoped that everything had been okay. Siobhan had encouraged Carlisle and me to take the extra time for ourselves, and she didn't think that Rosalie and Jasper's progress would be impaired by it. Our biggest fear was losing the wonderful progress we had worked to make.

With a sigh, I sat up slowly, and Carlisle followed me.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he rubbed my lower back and peppered my shoulder with soft kisses.

His touch was very distracting, but I tried to concentrate on answering him so he wouldn't think something was terribly wrong.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just worried."

"About what?" His kisses continued as he moved across my shoulders. I couldn't help but giggle when he nuzzled his cheek against the back of my neck. He chuckled softly, too, and I knew he did it on purpose since I had told him before that his hairy face always tickled me.

"Carlisle," I giggled, "I can't concentrate when you're doing that."

I turned the upper part of my body so I could face him, and he immediately captured my lips in another kiss. Yeah, he was definitely as happy as me this morning.

"Sorry," he whispered against me, but he didn't sound very apologetic at all.

Once we released each other, he scooted back to sit against the headboard and pulled me to sit directly beside him. He wrapped his arms around me, and we both relaxed against the pillows.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'm listening," he said before kissing the top of my head. "Please tell me why you're worried."

I smiled as I placed my hands on top of his which were resting against my stomach. I loved Carlisle's teasing and affection, but I loved him listening to me, too. It was always nice to see how well we communicated.

"It's nothing that serious. I'm just worried about Rosalie and Jasper, especially Rose," I confessed quietly. "It was their first time away from home, and I'm ready to see them to make sure they're okay."

"I'm sure they're having a good time, though," he said. "Have you checked your phone to see if there were any messages?"

I hated to leave Carlisle's side, but I had to scoot to the other side of the bed to be able to reach my bedside table. Once I grabbed my phone, I returned to snuggle against him as I checked for messages. Fortunately, or unfortunately, there weren't any. It was reassuring to see that Carmen didn't have to call us, but at the same time, I felt the need to know how they were.

"See, they're okay," Carlisle said as he gestured toward the phone. "But we can leave as soon as you want to go get them, all right?"

I nodded and turned my head to kiss his cheek. "I love you," I whispered into his ear. "Thank you for the wonderful evening and night together."

He smiled brightly and pulled my legs into his lap before hugging me tightly. "I love you, too," he whispered back. "And you're very welcome. Hopefully we'll have another night with just us soon."

I nodded against his shoulder, but was surprised again when he placed one arm under my knees and quickly stood up. Thankfully, I had my arms wrapped around his neck already so I knew I wasn't in any danger of falling.

"But for now," he continued as he walked toward the bathroom, "we still have a few minutes of just the two of us, and I intend to take advantage of it."

According to Carlisle, we didn't utilize our shower together enough either, which was a shame considering that it was just as much fun as our bathtub. After our _shower activities,_ we washed each other quickly before getting out to dry off and get dressed.

I didn't really care what I looked like since I was in such a hurry. I grabbed the first pair of shorts I could find as well as a t-shirt and threw them on before pulling my hair into a messy bun without even drying it. Carlisle dressed similarly, and it didn't take long for us to be ready to leave.

I felt bad that I didn't make us any breakfast, but Carlisle seemed to want to get over there as quickly as I did. Our alone time was almost over- at least until the little ones' bed time- but we both missed them. It was definitely time for them to come home.

Carlisle drove as quickly as possible to Carmen and Eleazar's house, and we both jumped out as soon as he turned the van off. We did manage to walk to the door at a reasonable place while holding hands as we enjoyed the last few seconds of our time together.

We skipped knocking on the door and walked right in since they had left the door unlocked for us. Unexpected silence met us, and I looked to Carlisle in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders and slowly led us toward the den. It was almost unnerving to not hear all the children being noisy like that had been the day before when we left.

As soon as we entered the den, a smile stretched across my face. Carmen was in Eleazar's favorite recliner, rocking slowly with Rosalie in her arms. Rosalie appeared to be sleeping, and I felt like I was finally able to breathe again after seeing that she was at least physically okay. Carlisle and I immediately entered the room and sat down on the couch with me as close to the edge as possible.

"Good morning," Carmen whispered. "Did you have a good night?"

I felt myself blush but nodded anyway. "It was wonderful. Thank you for watching them. How were they?"

"How about I tell you later?" Carmen suggested. "For now, I know you want to hold your girl."

I nodded once more and stood up. Carmen rose as well and carefully passed Rosalie to me. I cradled her in my arms and sat down in Carmen's abandoned spot before shifting around slightly so we could both be comfortable. Rosalie began stirring slightly so I stopped moving in hopes that she wouldn't wake up. Her eyes fluttered open though, and I could tell she saw me.

"Mommy…hold me," she mumbled before her eyes slowly closed again.

My eyes were wide as I took in what she said. I held my breath, not knowing if I heard right or not. I turned to look over at Carmen, and from Carlisle's shocked face and her knowing smile, I knew that I had heard correctly.

"Carmen," I gasped softly. "Did she just…?"

"Yes," she said and nodded. "She started saying it yesterday evening. I went along with it, not sure if she actually meant you or not. But then I showed her a picture, and she identified you as 'Mommy,' so I knew that she was talking about you."

I closed my eyes tightly as I felt the tears leaking out, and I tried not to let my body rack with sobs. Rosalie had given me the best gift ever- the gift of being her mommy. I hadn't expected it to happen so soon but even more time wouldn't have been able to prepare me for the magnitude of the feeling that grew in me from hearing one simple word.

My heart felt like it was full to capacity with love for the amazing little girl in my arms. She had chosen me to be her mommy, a position in her life that another woman once held. But where she failed, I was going to succeed. I would protect Rosalie with everything in me, and she would stay safe.

After a few moments, I felt gentle fingers wiping away the tears that were steadily streaming down my face. I opened my eyes and looked up at Carlisle. His eyes were also filled with tears, but his smile said everything. Love, joy, surprise. We were feeling it all.

"I love you, Mommy," Carlisle whispered as he leaned down to kiss my forehead. I let out a shaky laugh and grabbed his hand before he could return to the couch.

"I love you, too, Daddy," I said softly. I looked up at him and tried to silently communicate to him that his time was coming. As much as I wanted to be 'Mommy,' he wanted to be 'Daddy.' I knew it would happen soon though, and I expected it to happen with Jasper first. Of course, Rosalie's declaration had proved that our children didn't always do what was expected.

Carlisle nodded and squeezed my hand. His bright smile hadn't faded, so I could tell that he did understand. He was already a master at remaining patient, and that fact hadn't changed.

After placing a kiss on Rosalie's temple, he turned to sit back down, and I noticed that Carmen was no longer there. I glanced around quickly and saw that she was standing in the doorway.

"I'm just going to clean up the breakfast mess in the kitchen," she explained. "There are coffee and donuts in there if you're hungry."

Carlisle looked at me and raised his eye brow in question. My stomach did feel a little empty so I nodded.

"Okay, sweetheart. Be right back," he said before following Carmen into the kitchen.

The room returned to silence, and I wondered once more where the rest of the kids were and Eleazar for that matter. It just seemed so weird for it to be so quiet, but if Carmen wasn't worried, then I figured I didn't have to be either. Instead of questioning it further, I decided to enjoy my time with Rosalie as she slept peacefully in my arms.

A few minutes later, Carlisle returned with cups of coffee for us and two donuts. We ate quickly, and it seemed we were hungrier than we realized. After polishing off one donut each, he returned to the kitchen to get a couple more.

While he was gone, Emmett came dragging into the room, rubbing his eyes as he went. He didn't say anything as he climbed into my lap next to Rosalie and snuggled against me. I wrapped my arm around him and rocked slowly as I waited for him to wake up more.

"Hi, Mommy," he yawned as he sat up.

I chuckled before giving him a kiss. "Hi, Monkey. Were you sleeping?"

"Mmhmm," he nodded. "Everbody's sleepin."

"Everybody? Even Pops?"

He nodded again. "Pops is sleepin in Nana's big bed wif Jasper and Riley."

I was starting to get a little confused. Emmett and Rosalie were both still in their pajamas, but they had apparently eaten breakfast already so they had been awake at some point in the morning. It was earlier than they normally napped in the mornings, but I still had no idea what they did last night. I was sure there was some explanation for why they were napping.

"Well, good morning, buddy," Carlisle said cheerfully as he entered the room. He brought me my second donut and then sat down on the couch with his arms open for Emmett. Emmett immediately slid out of my lap and went to sit with him.

Carlisle asked Emmett what they had been doing, and he gave us an ear-full. We heard all about ice cream, swimming, spaghetti, forts, and camping. He talked so fast that I couldn't understand the little details, but I could tell that he had had a good time.

"Did Jasper have fun, too?" Carlisle asked once Emmett stopped to take a breath.

"Uh huh!" Emmett nodded quickly. "Daddy, can we go get him? Please?"

Carlisle didn't really have a chance to say no as Emmett took his hand and started dragging him toward the bedroom. I laughed quietly, trying not to disturb Rosalie. It probably didn't matter since she hadn't stirred from Emmett's loud talking, but I didn't want her to wake up when she needed sleep.

I finished eating my donut, and Carmen soon returned with a cup of coffee for herself.

"So how were they?" I asked once more.

"They were just fine, of course," she insisted as she took a sip of her coffee and leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes.

"You look tired." She chuckled at my observation, but didn't deny it. "Did they keep you up all night?"

"Not _all_ night," she said with a smile. "E had some crazy idea about them camping out in here. They made a fort out of blankets and chairs and put an air mattress on the floor to sleep on."

I looked around the room and saw the remnants of the fort. The chairs had been moved apparently, but the blankets were still laying around everywhere along with some random toys. It definitely cleared up Emmett's explanation of what they did.

"Who all stayed in this 'fort'?" I asked. It seemed like a fun idea in theory, but I couldn't imagine all of the kids sleeping there. I was positive that Rosalie had slept somewhere else.

"Well, five of them started out in there while Rosalie and I were smart and slept in the bed. But by this morning, I had Rosalie, Jasper, and Corin with me."

"Did Rosalie have any nightmares?" I asked hesitantly. She usually only woke up once every night at home, and I was always able to get her back to sleep quickly just by humming. I wasn't sure how sleeping in a new place would affect her.

Carmen opened her eyes and slowly nodded. "She had one," she said cautiously. "But we rocked for a little while, and she went back to sleep. Everything was fine."

"Did she ask for me?" It seemed I was a glutton for punishment. I hated the thoughts of Rosalie needing me when I wasn't there, but I wanted to know.

"She did," Carmen said with a small smile. "She went back and forth from wanting 'May' to wanting 'Mommy,' so I'm not sure how she'll address you now. There were a few tears shed, but I promise she was okay. I would have called you if it was serious."

I nodded in understanding, but I still felt a little guilty. I hated knowing that my baby had wanted me and I wasn't there for her. I trusted Carmen's assessment though, and I was excited to hear what Rosalie would call me.

"They were all up by 5:30," she continued. "That's why they're taking a nap. I wasn't about to have little cranky britches running around here or send any home with you."

"Thanks for that," I laughed. "Emmett woke up and he seems to be in a good mood. No whining yet."

"Good," she said, clearly proud of her idea. "You shouldn't have any trouble from Jasper anyway. He's such a sweet boy."

I definitely agreed. Jasper didn't say much, but it was easy to see his enjoyment of life and love in his clear, blue eyes. He was still shy, but the summer with the family had done wonders for him. He laughed and interacted more, often leaving us dumbfounded as to how he could recover so well. Siobhan warned us that repressed emotions could come flooding out at any point, but we were enjoying his happiness while we could.

Carmen and I continued to talk quietly about how our dinner was. Kate and Garrett were taking their time at the hotel, but I was able to assure Carmen that we had lovely time together. She also informed me of the rest of their shenanigans while we were gone. It seemed that we had missed a lot of loud fun, but our quiet alone time was just as enjoyable.

I stopped Carmen in the middle of telling me about Corin's latest dress-up adventure when Rosalie began to move around in my lap. I pushed the curls out of her face and slowly stroked her hair as she sighed and stretched until her eyes opened. My hand lightly cupped her cheek, and she looked up at me, her eyes growing wide and bright with recognition.

"Good morning, baby girl," I said cheerfully. "I missed you so much."

She continued to look up at me in awe, and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. How she was looking at me was too adorable, like she couldn't believe I was there.

"Hi, Mommy," she whispered before pulling the pacifier out of her mouth and puckering her lips.

Tears filled my eyes, and I let out a shaky laugh as I quickly pulled her up so we could share our usual morning kisses. I didn't stop at one, two, or even three. I continued placing kisses all over her face until she was giggling and pushing me away. She left her hands on either side of my face and stared at me some more.

"Oh, I love you, baby. Did you miss us?" I asked as I smiled at her. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck while her head rested on my shoulder. I placed my arms around her and held her tightly as I rocked her back and forth.

A huge weight was lifted off my shoulder after seeing that she was okay. I had worried that she would be upset upon seeing us or be angry that we had left her. Her exuberant reaction made the idea leaving her with a baby sitter every once and a while seem a whole lot brighter, especially if the same reaction happened again.

All of a sudden, our sweet moment was interrupted by a loud noise coming down the stairs.

"Oh my word," Carmen mumbled. "Brace yourself for the stampede."

I knew she was being playful yet serious at the same time so I kept my arms around Rosalie, and she turned her head to watch as we waited for the noise to reach us. A few seconds later, I was assaulted by many little bodies who were all trying to talk to me at once. There were three wanting to talk to 'Aunt Esme' and one trying to address 'Mommy,' but I had my eyes on my baby in Carlisle's arms. He had his arms out for me, so I quickly greeted all the little ones with a few kisses until they seemed satisfied and ran off to other activities. I had no idea how Carmen and Eleazar had keep up with all six of them; three was hard enough for us to keep up with.

Once the room was quiet again, Carlisle placed Jasper in my lap, and I showered him with kisses and hugs as I had with Rosalie and Emmett. I didn't need his words to know that he had missed us, too. I could easily tell by the way he smiled and tightly gripped my neck without wanting to let go.

Eventually, Emmett returned to the den and climbed into my lap alongside his siblings. We were used to him being territorial, and we all shifted around so he would fit. It was a little crowded, but I loved it. Nothing was better than having all three of them in my arms, especially when they were being cuddly and not pushing and shoving.

"Well, Ezzie," Eleazar sighed from his place on the couch next to his wife, "I have to commend you. I don't see how you and Katie do this on a daily basis. I'm dead tired."

"I know you had fun, E," I teased as we laughed at his statement.

He winked at me and nodded. Our life was a busy one, and Carlisle and I were exhausted at the end of the day more times than not. But we were incredibly thankful that we had been given this life, no matter how tired we were. I knew Carmen and Eleazar felt the same way and loved spending time with their grandchildren, even if they were now ready to sleep for a while.

We didn't have to wait much longer for Kate and Garrett to come home. They walked into the house their arms around each other, both looking as relaxed and happy as Carlisle and I were. The room became loud once more when Corin, Riley, and Jane greeted their parents, but they didn't seem to mind the noise. We spent a few minutes visiting with them before Carlisle and I both felt like going home. We would be back for dinner, but we really needed some quiet family time with just us.

I didn't even bother dressing the kids, deciding instead that we could all spend the day lounging around comfortable. Carlisle and I rounded up all of their things and said our goodbyes before heading out to the van. After we were all loaded in, everything felt right. The five of us were together again, and I couldn't have been happier.

Things mostly returned to normal after the 'sleepover.' Rosalie was clingier than usually for a few days but was fine after that. It seemed that our night apart had made our bond stronger instead of causing a set-back like I had feared. Rosalie and Jasper were able to see that every time we left, we would come back for them no matter how long we were gone.

Siobhan was very happy with how things were progressing for us when we talked to her at our next meeting. She was also ecstatic to hear that Rosalie started calling me Mommy. It was still sporadic, but she used the title at least four or five times a day which was more than enough for me. Siobhan advised us to continue what we were doing, and she didn't think it would be too much longer before we had both of them calling us Mommy and Daddy.

It was no surprise that she was right. About a week after Rosalie started calling me Mommy, Jasper referred to Carlisle as Daddy for the first time. He had been playing outside with Emmett and got a splinter stuck in his finger. It actually wasn't that bad, but it was enough for him to use his words so we listened. His cry for Daddy to fix it was unexpected and amazing, and I couldn't stop myself from crying happy tears. Carlisle barely managed to stop his own tears long enough to help Jasper with his owwie. He seemed to be almost floating in happiness after that, and I was right there with him. Jasper didn't have to say it every day; it was enough to know that he saw Carlisle as his daddy.

The rest of June flew by which brought us close to the end of Garrett and Kate's visit. It had been such a fun month, and we were all sad to see them go. In true Carmen fashion, she decided that she wanted to end the visit on a high note and roped us into helping her plan a Fourth of July party.

The party wasn't very difficult to plan since it mostly involved dividing up food duties between Carmen, Kate, and me. The guest list was short; only including our family. Peter had to work every day he could to get ready to take time off for the baby, and Charlotte was at the stage of being uncomfortable all the time and didn't want to come without her husband. Maggie and Ben were out of town as were Liam and Siobhan, so there really wasn't any one else to invite. Keeping it simple seemed like the best plan anyway to insure that Rosalie and Jasper would have a good time, too. We were making progress, but large gatherings were still out of their comfort zone and probably would be for some time.

The first week of July brought a heat wave unlike any I had ever experienced in the Seattle area. We were all thankful for Carmen and Eleazar's pool which was where we spent most of our days. When we weren't swimming, we tried to stay anywhere with good air conditioning, but that didn't provide much relief. Rosalie and Jasper spent a majority of the time wearing only their diapers, and no one blamed them. Even though Jane was already potty trained, she rarely wore more than her little character panties.

The heat didn't deter Carmen though, and she didn't let her plans get changed. Thus, the men were left to slave away in front of the grill even in the late afternoon heat.

"I don't see how they're doing that," Kate commented as we watched our husbands. "I'm dying out here, and we're sitting in the shade."

"I know," I sighed and wiped the sweat off my forehead. "I'm so tempted to jump back in the pool even if we'll be eating soon."

She nodded in agreement, and we turned our attention to the kids who were running around the yard. The sun and heat were very draining, and they had just woken up from their second nap of the day. Several of them were still in swim suits and seemed almost oblivious to the heat that their mothers were roasting in.

Their game of tag seemed to be almost never ending since none of them could remember who was "it," so my attention drifted to the rest of the backyard. Carmen and Eleazar had about as much land as we did, but they had a lot more play equipment than us. Of course, we had many more birthdays and Christmases to come which provided opportunities to add to our collection.

As I was glancing around the yard, I suddenly felt like something was wrong. Everything seemed fine with the men so I quickly focused on the kids. They were still running around, but then I noticed that Rosalie was lagging behind and looked…off. I couldn't really tell what was wrong from a distance, but I knew she needed me.

I jumped out of my chair and ran over to her as quickly as possible. When I made it to her, I knelt in front of her and pulled her into my arms. Her eyes were wide and panicked as she coughed and gasped for air and tried to cry, but she seemed relieved that I was there.

I had never anything like this before, but I had a feeling I knew what it was. Peter's words ran through my head, "_calm her down quickly…she has asthma_," and I knew I was right. This was an asthma attack.

"Shh. You're okay, baby. Can you calm down for me?" I moved the hair from her face, but my words didn't seem to help much. I wasn't sure what to do. I knew that crying was only making it worse, but it was hard to keep her from panicking when I was doing the same. I yelled for Carlisle, and he was beside us in seconds.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked frantically as he assessed the situation.

"I think it's an asthma attack. What do we do? She doesn't have medicine or anything!" I didn't notice the tears streaming down my face until Carlisle reached over and held my face in his hands. I looked into his eyes, and he nodded, silently telling me that everything would be okay. I took a deep breath and chose to believe him.

His face quickly shifted from concerned father to doctor, and it somehow made me feel even better to know that he was totally in control.

"Rosalie, baby," he said slowly. "Look at Daddy."

Surprising, she listened right away and turned her wide, scared eyes to him.

"You're okay. Just listen to what I tell you, okay?" His reassuring smile seemed to relax her ever so slightly which he noticed.

"Esme, sit her in your lap and put her back to your chest," he instructed me, and I immediately did as he said. "Good. Now, place one of your hands on her chest and hold her firmly against you. Not too tight. That's perfect."

The adrenaline pumping in my blood made it easier to do everything he asked without question. Rosalie was still gasping for air as her fingers tried to grip my thighs, but Carlisle seemed to put us both at ease with the way he was taking control of the situation.

He scooted closer to us until he was sitting directly in front of me. Not too close to upset Rosalie even more, but close enough so that she could only pay attention to him.

"Rosalie, I want you to breathe with Mommy. Make the air go in and out just like Mommy does. Esme, I need you to breathe slowly. In for three seconds and out for four, just like when someone hyperventilates."

I nodded, remembering how he had helped me when I had hyperventilated. I started breathing as he asked, and I could tell that Rosalie had understood and was trying to match our breathing. I closed my eyes and prayed silently as we continued, taking breaks to praise Rosalie for doing such a good job. Carlisle reached over and grabbed my free hand and slowly rubbed circles into my palm as he talked quietly.

"The bronchioles in her lungs are constricting and cutting off her airways," he explained. "If she had a rescue inhaler, the drugs would work to open up the airways again. But since she doesn't have one, we're trying to calm her down and basically force the air in."

The gently cadence of his voice was working to calm me down more than anything. I didn't need to know the specifics of what was going on. My baby couldn't breathe, and that was all I needed to know.

Carlisle continued talking to us, alternating addressing me and Rosalie. She had calmed down considerable and was no longer crying. Her gasping had also lessened as she worked to get air into her lungs. After a few minutes, her chest was moving at the same rate as mine and she was no longer gasping at all. She still wheezed with every breath, but I wasn't nearly as panicked since she was at least getting oxygen in.

"Mommy…" she whimpered, placing her hands against mine that was still resting on her chest.

"You're okay, baby girl. You're doing such a good job listening. Just keep breathing."

She nodded, and I kissed the top of her head. Since everything was under control, Carlisle headed inside to let everyone else know what was going on. The backyard was now empty except for the two of us, and I was grateful that the family had kept their distance so Rosalie wouldn't be overwhelmed.

Carlisle soon returned with a cool, wet rag and a sippy cup with some water. Rosalie was breathing well enough for me to remove my hand from her chest so I could wipe her face off and she could take a drink.

"She's okay now," he assured me. "But I don't think it would hurt to take her to the ER for Peter to check her over and give us a prescription so we don't have to go through this again."

"That sounds like a good idea. Should we go now?"

He nodded. "You go change her, and I'll let the family know what we're doing so they can watch Emmett and Jasper. I'll call Peter, too, so he'll be waiting on us."

I turned Rosalie around so I could stand with Carlisle's help. She rested her head on my shoulder as we headed into the house. I could tell she was exhausted from her struggle, but at least she was breathing better.

When we made it inside, I took Rosalie directly to one of the bedrooms where I had put our bag of extra clothes. I quickly changed her diaper and then dressed her in a clean t-shirt and a pair of shorts so she would be comfortable. Her hair was a mess, but she made me laugh by insisting a put a bow back in it. She was tired, but her personality hadn't changed at all.

Once I grabbed the diaper bag, I carried Rosalie to find Carlisle. He was in the kitchen talking to everyone, and they all seemed a bit shaken up. We encouraged them to go ahead and eat without us since we didn't know how long we would be gone. After telling them all goodbye and making sure Emmett and Jasper were okay with us leaving, we headed to the hospital.

Three hours and a breathing treatment later, we made it back to Carmen and Eleazar's house. Since Peter had known we were coming in, he tried to get us in and out as quickly as possible. I appreciated his efforts because the visit definitely wasn't fun for any of us.

Rosalie had not liked the idea of being at the hospital at all, and she let us know repeatedly and loudly. I knew she hated it, but it was our job to make sure she was taken care of, including things that weren't pleasant.

If Peter hadn't been there, it would have been worse. We didn't get lucky enough to have Charlotte, but the nurse he had assist him was very sweet and patient with Rosalie. Peter only did what was necessary including listening to her breathing, checking her air flow, and measuring how much oxygen she was getting into her blood. The levels were at a safe level, but her chest was still tight when we got there which led us to a breathing treatment before being allowed to go home with a prescription for an inhaler.

Rosalie fell asleep on the way home, so I carefully lifted her out of her car seat and carried her to the door. Carmen met us there with open arms and a worried look.

"How is she?" she asked as she hugged me.

"She's okay," I said softly. "She had a breathing treatment, and she's breathing well now."

"Did Peter know what caused it?"

"He thinks it was a combination of the heat and the physical activity," Carlisle answered. "As long as she takes it easy for a couple of days and stays hydrated, it shouldn't happen again."

Carmen seemed relieved as did the rest of the family when we told them how the doctor visit had gone.

Carlisle and I were both feeling sticky from sweat, so Carmen offered to take Rosalie while we went to wash off. I was hesitant to let her out of my sight, but a shower was sounding better and better. I finally convinced myself that she would be okay for a few minutes and passed her to Carmen.

While Carlisle started the shower in one of the downstairs bathrooms, I grabbed us some fresh clothes and went to join him. We shed our clothes and stepped under the warm spray together. I needed contact so I immediately molded myself to Carlisle's body. There wasn't anything sexual about our shower; just the two of us finding comfort after such a stressful experience.

"I was so scared," I confessed into his chest.

"I know, but she's fine." He ran his fingers through my hair and held me close.

"But what if we had been too late to help her? She couldn't breathe! We could have lost her…"

My voice broke, but Carlisle lips were suddenly attached to mine as he swallowed my cries. He shushed me softly in between kisses, and I felt my body slowly relaxing as it let off all the tension I had been feeling in the past few hours.

Once he released me, he rested his forehead against mine, and we stood beneath the water without saying anything else. When we finally moved, we washed each other off before turning the water off and stepping out. We dried off and dressed quickly before I hugged him again.

"Losing a child is a parent's worst nightmare," he mumbled into my hair. "But we didn't. Rosalie is _fine_ and is sleeping downstairs. We haven't dwelled on the 'what ifs?' before, and we can't do that now."

I nodded and stepped back. "You were great, you know? It's because of you that's she's okay right now."

"We made a good team," he amended. "I was just glad that Rosalie listened to me. She was such a brave girl."

"You referred to yourself as 'Daddy' to her. Did you notice that?" I asked with a smile.

He shook his head and returned my smile. "I guess I'm just used to it with the boys. She didn't protest though, did she?"

"No she didn't. See, we made more progress. You're going to be hugging that baby before you know it!"

He immediately picked me up, and I laughed as he spun me around in a circle. Even through the bad, we had found a little piece of good.

After he put me down, we headed back downstairs to join the rest of the family. I held Rosalie once more, needing to feel her safe and breathing in my arms. The adults sat in the dining room with us and talked while we ate. The hamburgers and hot dogs were still delicious even after having to wait a few hours to eat them. Rosalie woke up while we were eating, and Carmen fixed her a plate with a hot dog and some chips and fruit. She ate it all, and I was very happy to see that her appetite had not been affected.

With our stomachs all full, we went to sit outside on the grass to watch the fireworks that the neighbors were setting off. It was a lot cooler since the sun had gone down and we were all able to stretch out comfortably. The kids were all mesmerized by the fireworks, and the adult were all amazed by how still they were sitting. Rosalie and Jasper didn't like the loud noise the fireworks made, but after Carlisle and I placed her hands over their ears, they were able to enjoy them, too. The calm evening was definitely a good way to balance out our stressful afternoon.

In the days that followed, I couldn't stop myself from hovering over Rosalie. The image of her gasping for air wouldn't leave my mind, but my constant watching wasn't helping anything. She even started to notice that I was acting differently, so I tried to back off. Carlisle and Siobhan both tried to help me realize that she was okay, and even though we couldn't change what happened, we now had a way to deal with any future attacks. Being prepared did offer some relief for my over-working mind.

When the day came for Kate, Garrett, and crew to leave, saying goodbye was just as hard as it always was. We hated to see them go back to Alaska, but it was inevitable. They would be back for Thanksgiving, but that was still over four months away.

After having a month together, it was very different to go back to only having three kids in the house at one time. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie definitely missed their cousins and brought out pouts several time to try to convince us to let them come back. Carlisle and I couldn't do anything else but laugh about it later; they just didn't understand that what they were asking for wasn't possible no matter how much they pouted.

We tried to go back to our normal routine, but it took a few days since they had forgotten what it was like to actually have a routine. The routine was very important since Carlisle planned to go back to work soon, and I knew it would be so much easier for me to handle the kids alone if we plan for every day.

Unfortunately, the routine was interrupted again only a few days later.

Carlisle and I had gone to bed early, but were soon woken up by his cell phone going off. He had left it on in case the hospital needed him, but this was just a text message. He laughed when he read it, so I was immediately curious.

"Who is it from?" I mumbled as I cuddled to his side.

"Peter. Charlotte's in labor."

"Oh!" I gasped as I sat up, only to have Carlisle pull me right back down.

"Relax, sweetheart," he said and kissed my temple. "The message also says to not let you come to the hospital until tomorrow. You don't need to wait around with them all night when you have your own babies to take care of here."

I looked over at the phone, and sure enough, he had said to make me stay home. I playfully slapped Carlisle's chest for laughing, but it just made him laugh again before curling up around me and going back to sleep.

The next morning was spent with me waiting anxiously for any news from Peter. The phone call finally came right after lunch time. Baby and Mommy were both healthy which was all I need to know before asking when we be a good time to visit. Peter assured me that Charlotte was ready to see me whenever I could get over there, so I immediately called Carmen and asked if she could watch the kids while we went to the hospital. She readily agreed, and we were soon on our way.

When we made it to the hospital, Carlisle called Peter to ask where they were. Peter was actually down in the cafeteria getting some food, so Carlisle went to meet him while I went to Charlotte's room. I had never been to the maternity wing of the hospital, but I had no problems finding it or the right room. I knocked softly and Charlotte called out for me to enter.

I was buzzing with excitement as I entered the room but stopped when I saw that Charlotte was nursing the baby.

"No, come in," Charlotte laughed. "If my best friend gets a glimpse of my boobs, I'm sure I'll live. It seems like half of this hospital has already seen more of me than I would normally offer."

I laughed with her and went over to the bed. I kissed her forehead before gently touching the baby's head.

"When was this beautiful girl born?"

She looked up at the clock and scrunched her eyebrows. "Wow. Four hours ago, I guess? It seems like it's only been a few minutes."

"It will slow down," I assured her after I saw tears gathering in her eyes. "It's just always busy right after they're born."

She nodded and sniffled. "I know. I'm not sure why I'm crying, but I've been like this all morning. Pregnancy hormones don't go away when you're no longer pregnant."

"You're perfectly normal," I assured her with a smile before sitting down in the chair next to her bed. I sat quietly as she finished feeding and burping the baby. I could tell she was hesitant with her movements, but she seemed to already be a wonderful mother.

"So what's her name?" I asked once she was settled again.

Charlotte smiled and held the baby out for me. "Aunt Esme, I'd like you to meet Miss Sarah Elizabeth Reaves."

I stood up and happily took the baby and cradled her in my arms. She was so small, all swaddled in a blanket, and I missed Emmett being this small. I didn't miss being awake at all hours of the night though, so I was going to enjoy being an 'aunt' and getting my sleep.

"She's so tiny," I murmured as my finger stroked her little cheek.

"Six pounds, five ounces," Charlotte said proudly. "My doctor said she was small enough to slip right out. I disagree."

I had to laugh again; Charlotte's sweet spirit always made her so much fun to be around. Baby Sarah was definitely blessed to have her as a Mommy.

"Are you just going to call her 'Sarah' or are you adding the middle name?" I asked curiously.

"We're not sure yet. Peter likes 'Sarah Beth,' but there's no telling what she'll wind up being called."

"Sarah Beth," I mused softly as I swayed back and forth. "A pretty name for a pretty little girl." I gently pushed the pink cap off of her head just far enough for me to see her hair. There wasn't much but what was there was dark brown just like her parents. She was definitely going to be a beauty.

After getting a few kisses in, I passed Sarah to her mother so they could have some more bonding time. I sat back down in the chair and Charlotte and I continued to talk about how she was feeling and how her labor had gone. From what she said, it seemed to have gone very smoothly and relatively quick for a first baby. The labor was a lot faster than when I had Emmett.

Soon, there was another knock on the door, and this time Peter and Carlisle entered. Peter smiled at me as he crossed the room to give Charlotte the juice he had brought back for her. Carlisle also came into the room once he saw it was safe and went to the bed to kiss Charlotte on the cheek.

"Congratulations!" he smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm absolutely amazing," Charlotte sighed and turned to look at Peter. He smiled back, and even though they were both tired, it was easy to see how happy they were.

"That's good. Now, I'm ready to meet this baby!"

"Well, here you go Uncle Carlisle," she said cheerfully as she passed him the baby. "It's your turn to meet little Sarah."

"Hi, Sarah," he whispered as he cradled her carefully in his arms.

"Sarah _Elizabeth_," I clarified with a wink.

Carlisle looked back to Charlotte and smiled before explaining. "_Elizabeth_ was my mother's name."

"Well then I'm sure you two are going to get along just fine."

I giggled and reached over to hold Charlotte's hand. We watched as Carlisle slowly walked around the room with Sarah, and I was amazed at how natural he looked. I had never seen him hold a newborn baby before, and I started feeling a little disappointed that it wasn't our baby that was the first newborn baby he held for any great length of time.

"You're time will come," Charlotte whispered as she squeezed my hand.

I turned to her and tried to show that I wasn't jealous or mad in any way. They deserved this baby, and I had three little ones at home. We both had very blessed lives. But it still didn't stop me from wanting a _baby_ baby.

"Soon," she whispered as she nodded.

I returned her nod, but I still had my doubts. Plus, 'soon' probably wasn't the best time frame for us to work with. Even though Rosalie and Jasper were progressing beautifully, we still had a long way to go. They needed Carlisle and me constantly and adding a newborn baby into the mix wouldn't be the best thing to do.

For now, we would be content to wait. God's timing was perfect so if, or when, a baby came, it would be the right time for our family. The waiting wouldn't be so bad since we had the opportunity to share in Peter and Charlotte's joy and spend every day with our own precious children. They had brought us so much happiness to us already, and I knew there would be more to come.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there was a baby in this chapter…Maybe not one that everyone wants to see, but just stay patient! ;)**

**The next chapter will include a meeting with Mrs. Cope about the trial and the adoption plus Esme's birthday. It should be posted sometime next weekend! :)**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	43. Building Trust

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and for waiting patiently for me! **

**I hope this chapter is worth the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Carlisle POV

Sarah's birth was definitely something we were all celebrating.

For Peter and Charlotte, she was an answer to many prayers that had taken place over the last couple of years. They had never lost faith, and now they had been blessed with an amazing gift. The timing seemed perfect because Peter and Charlotte had so much love they had stored up and were now able to give it all to their precious little one. Sarah would be able to grow up knowing how much she was wanted and never be able to doubt her parents' love for her.

For Esme and me, Sarah's birth gave us hope that one day we would receive the same gift. We were very similar to our friends: nothing medically wrong, but still no baby. Seeing it happen for them made us realized that if we stayed patient and continued to trust in God's timing, He would give us everything we needed. Or in this case, something we wanted.

We really didn't mind the waiting any more though. Our lives were filled with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, and they really did fill us in every way. Before Rosalie and Jasper came into our lives, we had been longing to have another little one to love. It was no surprise that God gave us the perfect children. We were able to give Rosalie and Jasper the love we longed to give, the same love that they so desperately wanted and needed to receive. Everyone we knew agreed that it was our unconditional love that was responsible for how well their recovery was going.

On the days when we wanted a baby to snuggle, we simply headed over to Peter and Charlotte's house. Peter and Charlotte appreciated any help we offered and graciously allowed us to invade their home. The kids all loved Sarah, especially Rosalie. To her, Sarah was just like her baby dolls, and it was fun to watch her play mommy. Esme tried to take Rosalie with her as much as possible when she would go to help. We were trying to provide safe opportunities for Rosalie to be around non-family members, and our best friends were the best option so far. They loved Rosalie and encouraged her to socialize with them, many times by using Sarah as a sort of "bait."

Sarah was a good baby so far. She was very mellow and didn't cry without a serious reason. Peter and Charlotte had an easy time with her although their life was very busy, as it was with any newborn.

Esme and Carmen helped out as much as possible with meal preparations and housework. Their usual strategy was to cook many food dishes to take over at one time which gave Peter and Charlotte meals to reheat.

After a couple of weeks, they decided that a hot meal was in order instead of making them always reheat the food. Esme and Carmen planned a day when they could go, and I had the idea to turn the day into something else. I wanted Esme to leave the kids at home with me- all of them, including Rosalie. We had been talking with Siobhan about possibly trying to leave Rosalie was with me, and this seemed like a good opportunity.

Esme and I talked about it and finally agreed. We were both anxious, but it was a step that needed to be taken. She would only be a few minutes away if anything happened, but we hoped nothing would happen.

It was tough for Esme to leave when the day came. Everything she needed was loaded into her car, but she kept double checking. I knew she was stalling, so I put on my best confident face and assured her that everything would be fine. The assurances were for me as well because I really didn't know that everything would be fine; I could only pray that I would be right.

Esme did finally leave while the kids were napping. Emmett and Jasper were in their bed while Rosalie laid in ours. With them sleeping, we were able to avoid the drama of Esme leaving, but it created new possibilities. I had no idea how Rosalie was going to react when she woke up and saw that her mommy wasn't here.

I took advantage of the quiet house and sat in the family room with my lap top. Peter and I had slowly begun searching for possible office locations. We wanted an accessible location and a good sized office building. So far we hadn't made any serious decisions, but it was nice to know what we liked. All the research now would make everything less stressful when we started making our final plans.

Two hours into nap time I started thinking that maybe this was going to be easier than I thought. I hadn't heard a peep from upstairs, and I wasn't sure that I was going to before Esme came home. I was about to go upstairs and check on them when I finally heard someone slowly making their way downstairs. I closed my computer and waited to see who it was.

When I saw Rosalie enter the room, my anxiety immediately increased. I could tell she was still sleepy as she rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. Her baby doll was held under one arm, and I noticed her gripping it tighter as she came farther into the room. Her anxiety seemed to be growing as well, so I tried to stay calm for both our benefits.

"My May Mommy?" she asked softly as she continued to look around.

I smiled at the name she used. Most of the time, she called Esme 'Mommy,' but it wasn't uncommon for her to mix the names around. Esme answered to basically anything said in that sweet little voice, so it really didn't matter.

"Mommy's not here, baby. She'll be back in a little while."

I knew I had given the wrong answer when Rosalie stood still as her lower lip began trembling and her eyes filled with tears. I needed to do some quick damage control.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," I said quickly. "Mommy will be home soon. She went with Nana to cook lunch for Peter and Charlotte and baby Sarah. You like baby Sarah, don't you?"

I held my breath and prayed that I had distracted her. I finally breathed again when she nodded slightly.

"Baby Sarah is fun like your baby doll, huh?"

She nodded again and held her baby tighter. My mind started working, trying to think of something to keep her occupied until the boys woke up. I knew she would be more comfortable being with me when they were in the room, too, but I really didn't want to have to wake them up when they had obviously needed a nap.

"Mommy…" she whimpered again.

"Mommy will be home soon. You're okay here with me," I assured her. I glanced around the room until my eyes landed on the bookcase that held all of their books, and I suddenly had an idea.

"How about you go pick out a book, and I'll read it to you?" I asked, smiling gently at her. "You can pick _any_ one you want."

She sniffled quietly and used her hand to rub the tears from her eyes before she nodded with a small whispered, "'Kay."

"Okay, baby girl," I nodded back. "You go pick out the book, and I'll go get you some juice."

I headed into the kitchen and poured some juice into one of her favorite princess cups. At this point, I was willing to do just about anything to make her happy. It was amazing how she had me wrapped around her finger even with all of the limitations. I knew that when she did become completely comfortable around me, nothing would stop me from showering her with as much love and affection as she could handle.

When I made it back to the family room, I found Rosalie sitting on the couch with a book in her lap. I approached her slowly and offered her the cup while maintaining the same gentle smile on my face. She looked up at me for a second, but didn't hesitate before handing the book to me as a trade for the cup.

I sat down on the couch, making sure to be far enough away from Rosalie so I wouldn't upset her, but close enough so she could see the pictures in the book. I looked down at the book I was going to be reading and chuckled softly. _Don't Let the Pigeon Drive the Bus_ was a bedtime favorite. The kids all loved the funny voices I used while reading, and they always picked it or another pigeon book at least once a week.

As I read the book, complete with funny voices, Rosalie relaxed with her head against the back of the couch. She drank her juice, but I could see her grin behind the cup, and every few minutes, she would stop drinking to laugh. Her little tinkling laugh was music to my ears, and I tried to cause it as much as possible.

I had never really had any time with just Rosalie, and I wanted to take advantage of it for as long as I possibly could. When I finished the first book, I asked Rosalie if she wanted me to read another one. She immediately nodded and went back to the book case. She brought me yet another pigeon book to read, this one involving a puppy. My voices coaxed more little giggles out of her which I loved.

Once we were finished with the second book, I knew it was time for me to make lunch. The boys were going to wake up soon, and they would want to eat.

"Okay, baby girl," I sighed as I stood up. "I have to go make us some lunch. Do you want to watch some TV?"

She shook her head at my suggestion.

"Alright. You can stay in here and play if you want, or you can come in the kitchen with me. Whatever you want to do."

I didn't say anything else after giving her the option since I didn't want to pressure her. I hoped that she would want to stay with me, but her comfort came before what I wanted.

I walked to the kitchen and wasted no time in my lunch preparations. My lunch specialty was still the sandwich, but today we were having two different options: peanut butter and jelly or turkey with cheese. I started with the PB&J first, humming as I worked. The smile hadn't left my face from reading with Rosalie, and I didn't think anything could bring my mood down.

After making three sandwiches and cutting them diagonally, I pushed them to the side to begin the turkey. As I retrieved the meat and cheese from the refrigerator, I noticed a little blonde head- complete with a hair bow-peeking into the room. My smile grew as I continued with my task, and even though I was celebrating inside, I tried to stay calm on the outside.

"Hi, sweetheart," I said happily. "You can come in."

She hesitantly stepped into the room and headed straight for her little sofa Esme left by the counter for her. The baby doll was still tucked under her arm and her free hand was at her mouth, pressed over her pacifier.

We had figured out that the pacifier was Rosalie's security item which was why we weren't trying to make her give it up. She could go for a while during the day without having it as long as she was comfortable. When she was nervous, she needed it, but Siobhan didn't think it was a bad thing since she used it to self-soothe.

Even though I could tell Rosalie was nervous around me, I wasn't bothered; I was just glad that she was willing to face her fears to be in the room with me. I had at least gained some trust from her.

I paused my sandwich making long enough to put a few cheese crackers on a napkin for Rosalie. I placed them on the sofa next to her, and she stared at them for a few seconds before starting to eat. With her content for the time being, I was able to finish the sandwiches and put them and the side items on the table.

The only thing missing was the boys, but just as I was about to go up and get them, another blonde head peeked into the kitchen. I knelt down and held my arms open for him, and he came to me.

"Hey, buddy," I said as I kissed his head. "Did you have a good nap?"

Jasper nodded before stepping back slightly and looking at me. I tried not to laugh as he studied me, but he finally smiled and laid his head back against my shoulder.

"Daddy," he sighed as he hugged me back.

My heart felt like it wanted to burst right out of my chest every time he called me Daddy. The first time had been so unexpected and random that I really _didn't_ expect it to happen again. But it did, almost every day now.

I hugged him tightly and kissed him again before standing. Once I stood up, Jasper turned toward Rosalie and smiled when he saw her. They were happy to see each other now, but I knew having both of them in the kitchen without any entertainment was dangerous. I sent Jasper back upstairs to get Emmett, hoping to prevent any kid of drama. While he was gone, I fixed the drinks and placed them on the table with the food.

I stopped to take a deep breath and smiled to myself upon seeing what I had accomplished. Esme had been gone for three hours now, but the house was still standing. There hadn't been any breakdowns, tantrums, or anything else that I couldn't handle. Maybe my anxiety had been unnecessary.

But as I turned back and saw Rosalie watching me carefully, I knew that my challenges weren't over. Somehow, I was going to have to get her into her booster seat at the table which meant I had to touch her. There was no way around it since she couldn't climb up by herself and there was no one else to help her. So many possibilities flashed through my head, ranging anywhere from really good to really bad. There was no use putting off the inevitable, so I pulled out her chair and put on my best happy face to address her.

"Okay, baby girl. Lunch is ready. Bring your cup over, and we'll get you all set up."

She tilted as she looked at me but slowly stood up and walked toward me. She stopped a few feet away from the table, almost as if she realized how precarious the situation was. It was like a test of the trust she had in me so far, and I didn't want either one of us to fail.

I could tell she wasn't going to come any closer, so I held my breath as I slowly reached for her. Her eyes went wide as she tried to back away, but I knew that wouldn't do either of us any good. I gently scooped her up before she could back away, and she squeaked and dropped her sippy cup in the process. As soon as I placed her in the booster seat and pushed the chair up to the table, I finally breathed again and waited for her reaction.

At first, she seemed to be stunned. After all these months of me keeping my distance, I had violated that bubble of safety that surrounded her. When the surprise wore off, she looked back at me and began whining as he breathing quickened. She was also squirming in her seat, but I didn't want her to get down. Going through that all over again was not something I was ready for, so I quickly grabbed her fallen cup and placed it in front of her.

"Here's your juice, baby," I said calmly. "Do you want turkey or peanut butter?"

As I waited for an answer, she realized that I wasn't going to try to touch her again, and her heavy breathing gradually slowed as she calmed down. She finally moved her eyes away from me and focused on the table. "Butter," she whispered before taking her pacifier out and drinking her juice.

I placed half of a sandwich on her plate along with some more cheese crackers and a few grapes and sat down in my chair to wait for the boys to come down. Rosalie ate quietly but at a normal pace, and I was grateful that my distraction had worked. I made a mental note to tell Esme about this. Distraction could definitely be a useful tool in the future for anything that she wasn't comfortable with. As long as her attention was diverted from what upset her, she seemed to be okay.

When the boys came into the kitchen, I placed them both in their seats and fixed their plates with their preferred sandwich choices before fixing my own plate and sitting down. Emmett was in a good mood after his nap, and he chatted happily as we ate. Jasper had few words to share as usual, but he laughed at his brother and a few times at his sister when she joined in the conversation. They were all very silly, but I loved watching them together.

We were just about finished eating when I heard a car pull into the garage. A few minutes later, Esme walked in the door and smiled when she saw us eating.

"Hi, guys," she said cheerfully. "I'm back."

We responded with a chorus of greetings, all of us very happy to see her.

She dropped the bags she was carrying by the counter and came to join us at the table. After giving out multiple kisses and hugs to the kids, I pulled her into my lap for my own kisses and hugs. She giggled at my eagerness but kissed me back with enthusiasm nonetheless.

"So what have you been up to while I was gone?" she asked curiously.

The kids had gone back to eating, so I answered for them. "The boys napped until lunch. Rosalie woke up before them, and we read a couple book together."

Esme raised an eyebrow in suspicion as she looked at me, and I smiled and nodded. I could understand how it would be hard to believe.

Her eyes widened before turning to Rosalie. "Did you read with Daddy today, sugar?"

Rosalie nodded and continued eating as if there was nothing amazing about what she did. Esme and I knew, though. Being alone with me was one of the biggest steps she had made, and it opened the opportunity for her to make many more strides toward the full recovery we expected.

Esme slowly turned her head back toward me, and her eyes were filled with tears. "Really?" she whispered.

"Really," I nodded as I leaned forward to press my lips against hers. I kissed her quickly because of the little eyes around us, but she didn't seem to mind. Once I released her, we rested our foreheads together, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. "I'll tell you all about our day after they go play, alright?"

She agreed, and I worked on finishing my lunch. Esme had already eaten, but she humored me by letting me feed her little bites of my sandwich. The kids were soon finished with their food, so we cleaned their sticky hands off quickly before letting them run off and play in the family room.

After they went to play, I cleaned our mess off the table as Esme put away the things she had taken to Peter and Charlotte's. She had to work while holding Rosalie because she did not want to let her mommy go. Esme didn't mind though; she was already a pro at working while having a toddler attached to her hip.

We finished around the same time, and I took Esme's hand and led her to the family room. I sat in my usual spot on our little couch, and Esme sat beside me while holding Rosalie. It didn't seem like she wanted to ever let Esme go, but after a few minutes of cuddling, she was ready to go play with her brothers. With Rosalie occupied, Esme snuggled close to me as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were off in their own little world as they played together which gave us the perfect opportunity to talk.

"So are you ready to tell me everything now?" Esme asked as her fingers trailed lightly over the t-shirt I was wearing. "I want to know what I missed because it seems like I missed a lot."

I chuckled and reached up to hold her hand in mine as I told her all about our day. I didn't leave any details out, and as I relived the afternoon, I realized exactly how incredible it was. When we first met Rosalie, she was nervous with me in the same room as her. She wouldn't even let Esme sit close to me while she was holding her. And today, she actually sat on the couch next to me as I read to her. She didn't hide or have a total melt-down when I touched her.

"See," Esme whispered when I was finished. "I told you that it wouldn't be much longer. I think Rosalie is more comfortable with you than either of you realize."

"I'm starting to see that," I said with a smile. "I don't want to push her boundaries right now, though. I can be patient for a little while longer." As long as Rosalie was healthy and happy, I would keep my safe distance and wait until she was ready.

"I know you can." She smiled softly and placed her hand on my cheek. "You waited for me, after all. Love is patient and it never fails."

"You're right, sweetheart," I murmured as I lowered my lips to hers. "One-hundred percent right."

* * *

One thing that couldn't wait was my return to work. My superiors had been very lenient with me, but I knew I needed to go back no matter how much I wanted to stay at home. Esme had everything under control with the kids, and I was out of legitimate excuses as to why I wasn't going back. No one was pressuring me, but four months was a really long time for me to be gone.

Everyone I worked with was happy to know that I was returning, and they were all very accommodating with what shifts I would work. I was going back to my favorite shift: weekday mornings until mid-afternoon with a three day weekend. I also requested not to be on call unless it was an absolute necessity. There was no way I would be comfortable having to leave Esme at all hours of the night to go to the hospital. I hadn't liked it when we just had Emmett, but I especially didn't like it now.

It was finally a good time for me to go back to work, though. Rosalie and Jasper were both settled into our family and weren't having any obvious problems. They finally understood that when we left, we would come back, and I knew they would eventually get used to seeing me leave every day. If I always worked the same hours, it wouldn't be difficult to adjust our routine, and hopefully nothing about our life would drastically change.

We prepared the kids as much as possible. Emmett knew what my job was and that I had to go to the hospital to do it. Rosalie and Jasper, however, didn't know. I had been hesitant to tell them because they associated doctors and hospitals in a negative way. To them, doctors caused pain and hospitals were scary places. I didn't think Rosalie had ever seen me in my scrubs, and I could only think of one time when Jasper had. My worst fear was that they would be afraid of me or hesitant around me after all the progress we had made. Esme and I tried to warm them up to the idea gradually using books and some plastic doctor toys that we had bought, and as far as we could tell, they were alright.

All too soon, the day came for my return. I had set the alarm clock to make sure I was awake in time. We usually woke up early, but I didn't want to count on the kids to be my alarm since there was always the chance that they could sleep late.

The alarm was unforgiving, but I somehow resisted the urge to hit the snooze button. I lay still for a few minutes as I continued to wake up before opening my eyes. I could feel Jasper cuddled close to me, and when I turned my head, I saw that he was still sleeping soundly. Esme was also sleeping deeply, so I tried to scoot Jasper over to her without disturbing either of them. He whined at first when I started moving him away from me, but once he was touching Esme, he settled down again.

Leaving the comfortable bed was not enjoyable, but after a hot shower, I was feeling a bit more alert. It felt strange to put on scrubs after so many months, but it wasn't a bad kind of strange. I did love my job and was excited to return, but I still loved my family more.

After I was dressed, I quietly went down to the kitchen to start the coffee and make some toast. I didn't need very much to eat, and there was no way I was going to wake Esme to fix breakfast when none of the kids were awake. Once my breakfast was ready, I sat at the table to eat and check my email on my laptop. I finished quickly and then looked at the clock. It was almost time for me to leave, so I started another pot of coffee and went back upstairs to say goodbye to Esme.

When I walked into our bedroom, I chuckled softly upon seeing that Esme and Jasper hadn't moved at all. I hated the thoughts of waking either of them up, but I knew Esme would want to see me before I left. After watching them for a few moments, I went to Esme's side of the bed and reached down brush some of the hair out of her face and cup her cheek. I rubbed it lightly with my thumb, but she didn't move so I bent down to gently place my lips against her. I kept the kiss soft and then moved to other parts of her beautiful face. I made it up to her eye lid before she began stirring.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," I whispered into her ear before kissing her temple.

She hummed softly before opening her eyes and focusing on me.

"Love your lips," she mumbled as her eyes fluttered closed once more.

"I know you do, sweetheart," I said with a smile as I tried to reign in my laughter. "But you can have more time for my lips later. I have to leave for work soon, and I just wanted to see you before I left. You can go back to sleep now."

Something that I said caught her attention, and she sat up slowly while rubbing her eyes.

"No, no. Need to…hug before…work."

I could tell she was desperately trying to wake up, but it was always fun to listen to her early in the morning when she couldn't speak clearly. At least I was a pro at deciphering what she was trying to say.

"Okay, sweetheart. How about you wake up some more and meet me downstairs? I'm going to tell Emmett and Rosalie bye." I tried to keep my laughter in check, but she was adorable when she was all frazzled. She nodded at my suggestion, and I kissed the top of her head before heading to Emmett's room.

Emmett was fast asleep on his side of the bed just as I expected him to be. His quilt was pushed down a little from where Jasper had gotten out of bed. Jasper hadn't managed to stay a whole night in bed with Emmett yet, but he always fell asleep there and stay until he woke up sometime in the early morning. The sleeping arrangements weren't perfect yet, but at least there was a routine.

I went over beside him and leaned down to kiss his forehead. I didn't want to wake him up, but my mornings were usually spent with him and Jasper and I wanted to make sure he knew why I wouldn't be with him today.

"Wake up, buddy," I said softly as I nudged him. He finally began waking up, although he was resistant. After a minute of stretching, he opened his eyes just enough to see me, and he smiled before closing them again.

"Hi, Daddy," he mumbled. "I asleep, what you doin?"

"Well you can go back to sleep," I chuckled. "I just wanted to tell you bye because I'm going to work today."

He rubbed his eyes quickly and opened them again. "You come home?"

I nodded seriously after seeing the worried look in his eyes. "Of course, buddy. I'll be home in just a few hours. Be good for Mommy while I'm gone, okay?"

He smiled in relief and nodded. "Kay, Daddy. Love you."

"I love you, too," I said as I kissed him once more. I fixed the quilt and tucked him in again, but he was already asleep by the time his eyes closed.

I quietly left the room and walked down the hallway to see Rosalie. She was also sleeping soundly, but I was careful not to wake her. My quiet moments in the morning with her were few and far between since she usually woke up right after Esme and I did. I was around Rosalie throughout the day but always with Esme near. There was just something about my time with her in the mornings that was special. While she slept, I was able to tell her how much a loved her and hope that she somehow understood. This morning gave me an opportunity for a special moment, and I gladly took it.

After placing feather-light kisses on her peaceful face and whispering my love for her, I left the room as quietly as I had entered. I walked down the hallway and peeked into our bedroom, only to find that it was empty. I hoped that Esme had been able to wake up a little more, but I knew it would take a while for everyone to get used to this new schedule. Crawling out of bed early in the morning definitely wasn't the easiest thing to do.

I headed down to the kitchen and found Esme there. She did look a bit more alert as she poured herself a cup of coffee and swayed slowly with Jasper in her arms. His head was lying on her shoulder, and I couldn't tell if he was awake or not.

"Good morning again," I whispered, making my presence known.

She turned around and smiled. "Good morning. Thank you for the coffee."

Her soft voice was much clearer now that she was fully awake, and her sentences actually made sense. Jasper was also awake, but it didn't seem like he was ready to be.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart," I said as I pulled them into my arms. I placed a kiss on my beautiful wife's lips followed by one on Jasper's head before holding them tightly. "I'm sorry it's so early."

"No, it's alright," Esme assured me. "We'll just have to be lazy all day, won't we Jasper?"

Jasper didn't say anything, but I could see that he was smiling which made me feel a little better.

"So when do you have to leave?"

I sighed and looked at the clock. "I need to leave now, but I'll be home for lunch." They were starting me back with a half day, and I was extremely grateful. We all needed to ease into this slowly.

"Okay," she murmured regretfully. "I guess I'll have to let you go now."

I kissed her head before she stepped back, and we smiled at each other. A few hours apart wouldn't be that bad. Esme could easily handle the kids, and she had Carmen just a few minutes away if she needed anything.

"Tell Daddy 'bye,'" she instructed Jasper as she passed him to me. His smile fell, but he reached his arms out to meet mine.

"Go?" His heartbroken expression made me want to reconsider ever wanting to go to work again. I didn't have to leave; I could stay home with them always and save us all the pain of me leaving. But I knew I needed to go. The hospital was now counting on me to return. My job wasn't my top priority, but it was a priority that had been neglected. We would survive the short separation.

I held Jasper tightly and rocked him back and forth in my arms. It was just as hard to leave him as it had been when Emmett was younger. Even though it hurt, it did mean a lot that he wanted me to stay.

"Yeah, I have to go buddy," I said softly and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back soon to eat lunch with you. You get to stay here and have fun with Mommy and Emmett and Rosalie."

He face brightened slightly but not enough for my liking. The frown remained pasted to his face, and he laid his head against me as he held me like he didn't want to let go. Esme seemed to notice his reluctance so she reached for him.

"I love you, buddy. I'll be home soon. I promise." I hugged him one last time before Esme and I coaxed him into her arms.

I kissed Esme temple and whispered my love for her into her ear before quickly gathering my bags and heading out the door. I knew that if she could distract Jasper, my leaving would be easier.

My drive to the hospital was boring and quiet. I missed the singing and the chatter as well as my name being constantly called. An environment that was annoying to some people was the one where I felt the most comfortable. I was proud to be a daddy and gladly accepted all the noise that went along with my role.

The rest of my morning followed the same pattern of quiet and boring since I was mostly catching up on paperwork. Peter still had a couple more weeks to stay home with Charlotte and Sarah, so I didn't have him to keep me company in my office. I was happy to be back, but the busy work didn't lessen my desire to be at home. My colleagues understood since many of them had families of their own, and they tried to show me how glad they were to have me back.

All in all, it was a productive morning, but I was on my way home as soon as possible. The drive went by surprisingly faster than my morning commute had, and I was wearing a large, silly grin by the time I walked in the door. I had imagined that I would be greeted with my boys running to see me, but the house was silent.

I was about to call out to see where everyone was, but then Esme met me with a large smile. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly. It might have been ridiculous for me to miss her after only a few hours, but I had missed her. Feeling her in my arms again made everything better.

After hugging for a few minutes, we stepped back from each other. I cupped her face in my hands and quickly molded my lips against hers. She responded with equal enthusiasm, but we eventually had to break away to catch our breath, plus I didn't know here the kids were. I rested my forehead against hers and she smiled up at me.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Hi," she giggled back. "I missed you."

"I definitely missed you, too. Where are the kids?"

"Napping," she explained. "They're on the couch if you want to go sit with them. I have to get lunch ready since they'll be awake soon."

I kissed her once more before heading to the family room. Just as she had said, all three of the kids were asleep on the couch. Rosalie was in the middle of the couch by herself, but Emmett and Jasper were crowded together on one of the ends. From the looks of the scene, they had been watching a movie which turned into nap time.

I picked a spot next to the boys and quietly sat down beside them. It felt so good to be home and to have my little ones within a few feet. My original plan was to let them all sleep until they woke up on their own, but I couldn't resist pulling Jasper into my arms. I cradled him gently in my arms, but he was a light sleeper no matter how gently I held him. He began stirring slowly, stretching and snuggling against me, and I kissed his head as I waited on him to wake.

His eyes finally opened, and I knew the moment he recognized that I was holding him. His smile was huge as he looked at me, and mine definitely matched.

"Hey, buddy," I said softly. "I'm home."

I helped him sit up, and he scrambled to throw his arms around my neck. I hugged him tightly as I relished the moment. Leaving almost seemed to be worth it just to be able to experience the reaction when I came home.

A few minutes later, Emmett's nap was over as well, and he joined Jasper in my lap. He quickly filled me in on all the fun they had had with Esme just like he always had when I came home. Thankfully, Jasper didn't react negatively to my scrubs. He enjoyed playing with my nametag, as did Emmett, but there was no fear to be seen. When Rosalie woke up, she didn't seem to be afraid either. I wasn't sure how they already knew to separate me from other doctors, but I was glad they did. The last thing I wanted was my job to cause any sort of problem with my family.

The rest of the week followed the same pattern. My shift gradually increased until I was working a full eight hours. We adjusted well, and Esme didn't seem to be having any problems with keeping up with the kids. My favorite part of the day was when I came home and received an enthusiastic greeting from the whole family. I spent the afternoons playing with the boys, while trying to include Rosalie, and the evenings cuddling with Esme.

The weekend was definitely a welcomed occurrence, but our Saturday was interrupted by a call from Mrs. Cope. She wanted to meet with us along with Mary Randall and Liam. It was short notice, but since we didn't have anything planned, it wasn't a big deal for Esme and me to let the kids spend the afternoon with Nana and Pops.

We weren't sure why she wanted us to meet, but it sounded important since we all needed to be there. I could tell Esme was nervous as we drove to Liam's office, and my feelings were similar. The absolute worst case scenario involved Rosalie and Jasper being taken from us, but it seemed highly unlikely at this point. My mind cycled through many possibilities, but I stayed strong. Whatever it was, Esme and I would face it together.

When we walked into the building, Liam immediately brought us into his office where the ladies were waiting. After seeing them, most of my anxiety disappeared. They were both smiling and sitting casually in the leather armchairs, not looking the least bit distressed. Esme and I sat down on the sofa, facing them as we waited for someone to begin.

Liam sat down behind his desk and nodded toward Mrs. Cope who then turned to us.

"First off," she began with a smile, "Thank you for coming down here on such short notice during your weekend. I promise we don't have any bad news. This is just something that couldn't wait any longer."

Esme and I nodded in understanding and were finally able to breathe easy as we waited for her to continue.

"Okay. The first thing we need to discuss is the trail that's coming up for Royce King and Maria Garcia."

Esme gripped my hand tightly, and I squeezed hers back. I honestly hadn't even thought of those monsters since the last time Mrs. Cope mentioned them in April. We had been focused on helping Rosalie and Jasper heal, and the monsters who had hurt them didn't deserve our thoughts.

"Don't be nervous," Mrs. Cope said with a small chuckle after noticing our hands. "This actually doesn't affect you directly. Mr. King and Ms. Garcia go to trial in two weeks, but you don't have to do anything. Rosalie and Jasper couldn't testify anyway, not that you would want them to. Since the police caught them, there's enough evidence for the trail and to basically guarantee their conviction. I can almost promise you that they won't be leaving prison for a very long time."

We sat quietly for a few moments and let everything sink in.

"So we don't have to do _anything_?" I asked to clarify.

"Not a thing," Liam emphasized. "We'll be able to let you know the outcome if you should choose to know, but you don't have to find out. We just wanted to let you know what was happening."

"So to summarize, justice will be served to those monsters while we stay at home and love on our babies?" Esme said slowly.

We all chuckled, but they agreed. That is exactly what would happen.

"Since you mentioned your babies, I think it's my turn," Ms. Randall said. "We also need to discuss the adoption."

Mrs. Cope nodded. "You're still in your six month waiting period, but I'm basically finished with my duties. Your home study has been finished, and you passed every check, of course. Once the wait is over, I turn you over to Mary."

Rosalie and Jasper's adoption was another thing we hadn't been thinking about. They were already our children and we were their parents without any paperwork to prove it. It would definitely be a special day when we did adopt them though. The best birthday I ever had was the one when I was able to officially call Emmett mine, and I knew it would be just as amazing when the twins were legally ours.

"Do we have to do anything special with for that?" I asked Ms. Randall.

"Not really," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "When your waiting period is over, we'll make an appointment with a judge to finalize everything. No other family members have come forward at this point, and we don't expect them to. Even if they did, I honestly think you would be allowed to adopt Rosalie and Jasper anyway. I know we would all testify how much their lives have changed since they've lived with you."

Mrs. Cope and Liam agreed, and I turned to smile at Esme. We could see how much Rosalie and Jasper had changed, but it meant a lot to know that other people saw it as well. It was also a relief to know that nothing was going to stand in the way of the adoption.

"So to sum this little meeting up, we asked you to come down here so we could tell you that you don't have to do anything in regards to…anything."

"Well, thank you for that, Liam," Esme said sarcastically. "Just what I wanted to do on my Saturday."

He winked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I'm here for."

"I'm sorry we called you down here for what turned out to be nothing," Mrs. Cope said apologetically.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. We weren't doing anything important, and I bet the kids are having fun with their grandparents."

As soon as I mentioned the kids, our conversation turned completely informal as Esme and told them all about what they had been up to this week. We were proud parents, so we had no problem talking for a while about our favorite subjects. Our audience loved hearing about them, but we eventually ended the meeting so we could head back home.

The meeting had been quick and seemingly unnecessary, but I could tell it eased our minds. We hadn't been thinking of the issues that were presented to us, but they were important. Since we were now informed, we could factor the issues into our plans for the future.

The adoption was definitely something I was excited about, but our more immediate future was almost full. We had two birthdays coming up as well as three holidays, plus our anniversary. Every experience would be better with Rosalie and Jasper now in our lives, and I couldn't wait to experience everything with them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the long wait. This week will probably be just as busy, but I hope to update on time. If I take too long again, I'll be sure to send a teaser to everyone who reviews! (I might give you one even if I finish on time!)**

**The two books mentioned in the chapter were _Don't Let the Pigeon Drive the Bus_ and _The Pigeon Wants a Puppy_. Both are by Mo Willems, and they are definitely some of my favorite children's' books.**

**There were a couple of scenes that were originally supposed to be in this chapter, but I had to stop somewhere. They should be in the next chapter, so get ready for an emotional breakthrough for Jasper!**

**Thank for reading and feel free to let me know what you think! :)**


	44. Surprises

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry for the wait, but a super long wait equals a super long chapter! ;)**

**Better late than never, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Esme POV

A sudden jarring movement pulled me from a deep sleep, and my eyes snapped open to figure out what was wrong. I immediately relaxed and smiled after I saw that it was only Emmett. He was jumping on the bed a couple of feet away from me, and that was plenty close enough for me to feel every moment. Jasper was also on the bed, but he was sitting beside me instead of jumping. When I turned my head, I found Rosalie standing beside me, smiling eagerly. It was very strange to have all of the kids in one place, especially in the morning. Once everyone was awake, they generally scattered downstairs to wait on breakfast or find something to play with. I had a feeling Carlisle was in charge of this family togetherness considering he wasn't in bed beside me.

"It's…your…Happy…Birthday…Mommy," Emmett said between jumps once he saw that I was awake. After one last big jump, he landed on the bed and burst into a fit of giggles as he rolled around.

I laughed at his usual antics and sat up against my pillows so I could see him better. The last thing I wanted was for him to fall off the bed during his fit of giggles.

Once I was sitting up, I wrapped my arm around Jasper and kissed his head. He relaxed against my side, and everything was peaceful until I heard whining to my side. I turned to look at Rosalie, and she was desperately trying to crawl up on the bed to join us.

"Oh, I'm sorry you're left out, sweet girl. C'mere." I reached down to pull her up beside me, and she mirrored Jasper's position as she snuggled close to me. I could tell she still didn't like our bed first thing in the morning, but Carlisle wasn't beside me. In fact, I didn't know where he was.

"Hey guys, where's Daddy?" I asked curiously.

"I'm right here."

I looked over and smiled when I saw Carlisle in the doorway holding a tray of food complete with a vase of flowers. I should have known that he was going to bring me breakfast in bed on my birthday. It was pretty much a tradition now.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," he said as he placed the tray across my lap. "We made breakfast especially for you."

"All of you made this breakfast?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes we did. These guys are excellent chefs" Carlisle said as he leaned down to kiss me. It was quick, but I knew I would get a better birthday kiss once the kids were occupied.

"So who made what?" I looked at the plate full of French toast, bacon, and sliced fruit. There was also a bowl of syrup, a glass of milk, and a cup of coffee. This was definitely a step above the usual muffins that were Carlisle's breakfast specialty.

"Well, Emmett and Jasper helped me flip the French toast," Carlisle explained, pointing things out as he went. "Rosalie placed the fruit and the bacon. And I guess I did everything else."

"Daddy, the card." Emmett interrupted.

"Oh yes," Carlisle chuckled. "And the card on the tray is from Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. They did it all by themselves."

I smiled as I took everything in. This birthday was truly special and different from all the others I had had. My heart was so full with the love I had for the little ones crowding me in the bed and the wonderful man standing beside me.

"This is amazing!" I said with as much excitement as possible. "Thank you so much."

Once I shifted everyone around, I was able to look at the sweet card they had made. There were all kinds of drawings and scribbles which wouldn't mean much to anyone else, but to me, the card was a beautiful expression of their love. There was also a sweet card from Carlisle with his own handwritten words of how much he loved me and how thankful he was for me. I teared up after reading it, but he quickly distracted me with the breakfast which was as delicious as it looked.

"I'm impressed," I commented after I was finished. "How did you learn how to do this?"

He shrugged his shoulders before removing the tray. "Carmen. She taught me one day while you were with Charlotte. Was it any good? The kids seemed to enjoy my practice pieces."

"It was wonderful. Thank you doing all this for me."

"Oh, but it's still early," he said with a teasing smirk. "We have a full day of festivities planned so you might want to get dressed."

He kissed me once more before carrying the tray back to the kitchen. Emmett and Jasper followed him, so the room immediately became quiet with just me and Rosalie sitting on the bed.

"Ready to get dressed, sugar?" I asked as I rolled out of bed. She nodded and crawled over to jump into my arms.

After going to Rosalie's room to pick out her outfit for the day, I raided my own closet before jumping in the shower. The hot water relaxed my tired muscles until I was feeling refreshed and ready for whatever Carlisle had in store.

I dried off quickly and pulled on a cotton sundress with a light cardigan. Summer was almost over, but I planned to enjoy it as long as possible. Rosalie wasn't ready to put her clothes on yet, so I moved on to my hair and make-up. As I was putting the finishing touches on my loose curls, I noticed Rosalie was abnormally quiet. When I turned around, I found her standing over by the toilet, looking at it curiously.

"What are you doing, baby?" I asked, trying not to laugh at her thoughtful expression.

"Potty," she said as she pointed at the toilet.

"That is the potty. Do you…need to use the potty?" It was impossible to keep the hope out of my voice. I planned to start trying to potty train her soon, but her showing an interest first was even better.

When she nodded, I almost jumped for joy.

"Okay, baby. Stay right there, and I'll be right back." She nodded again, and I hurried to the other bathroom. I had already bought some princess pull-ups for her, so after opening the package that was stored under the sink, I pulled one out. I also picked up the little plastic potty we had and rushed back to the master bathroom.

Rosalie was waiting where I had left her, and I hoped she hadn't already used her diaper. But the little dance she was doing made it pretty clear that she hadn't.

I quickly set the potty down on the floor and knelt down so I could help her. I pulled her nightgown off first to make things easier, and she watched me curiously as I removed her diaper.

"Okay, baby girl. You can go potty right here," I said as I touched the little potty. She furrowed her eyebrows but sat down without much hesitation. "Just tell me when you're finished, alright?" She nodded, so I slowly stood up and went back to finishing my make-up.

I wasn't expecting much to happen since this was her first try. It had taken Emmett a while to get the hang of it even after Kate had advised me. It did seem easier with Rosalie so far. She was with me most of the day though, and that did include my bathroom breaks. It was possible that she simply learned through my example.

I didn't have much left to do on my make-up, but I took my time to give Rosalie a chance to do her business without a direct audience. My mascara was finished quickly even with my stalling, so I moved on to my jewelry. Two rings, a pair of earrings, and a necklace later, I was completely ready. I had no choice but to turn around and check on her progress.

I smiled when I saw that she hadn't moved at all. She wasn't paying attention to me though; instead, she was looking up at the ceiling while slightly swaying back and forth.

"Baby, what are you doing?" I chuckled.

She smiled and looked over at me. "Mommy, all done!"

"You're all done, huh?" I asked as I walked back over to her and knelt down again. I helped her stand up before we both looked into the potty. I gasped upon seeing actual liquid.

"Oh, baby girl. You did it! I'm so proud of you!" I cheered as I wrapped her tightly in my arms. She giggled as she hugged me back while wearing a proud smile on her face.

I almost couldn't believe it. Of course, we still had a lot more practice ahead of us, but this was an excellent start.

After I wiped her and took care of the mess, I helped her put on the new princess pull-up. Her smile grew even brighter at being able to wear her favorite characters, and she danced around the bathroom happily as I cleaned up.

"What's going on in here?"

I was surprised to hear Carlisle's voice and see him standing in the doorway. He was watching Rosalie with an amused expression on his face.

"Someone used the big girl potty this morning," I said in a sing-song voice.

His smile grew and he immediately knelt down. I could tell he was resisting the urge to pull her in for a hug, just like I had.

"Did you go potty, sweet girl?" he asked, and she stopped dancing long enough to nod. "That's wonderful!" He held out his hand just like he did for the boys when he gave them high-fives.

I knew for a fact that Rosalie knew what it meant, but I didn't know if she would go through with it. She was fine with being in the same room with Carlisle, sometimes going as far as to sit next to him. But her choosing to make physical contact with him was totally new.

Rosalie stopped moving again to watch Carlisle carefully. After studying him, she glanced over at me. I nodded in encouragement and tilted my head toward Carlisle to let her know it was okay. She looked back at him and walked a little closer as she hesitantly raised her hand. I held my breath as she gently touched his hand with her before quickly pulling it back.

Carlisle's smile softened, and I thought I could see his eyes tearing up. "Thank you, Rosalie," he whispered. "Daddy's so proud of you."

My own tears gathered in my eyes because I knew he was proud of her for more than just using the potty. That small moment between them showed how much Rosalie did trust him. Nothing about it was forced; she had to decide on her own, and she did. It was truly amazing to watch.

As Carlisle stood up, I went over and wrapped my arms around his waist. We held on to each other tightly, both of us sniffling softly. When we stepped back, Carlisle wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead. I returned the favor and then placed a kiss on the edge of his jaw, allowing my lips to linger.

"I couldn't have asked for a better gift today," I whispered into his ear.

"I know, sweetheart," he mumbled. "But the gifts are just getting started. In fact, there should be one arriving very soon."

"What do you have planned, Mr. Cullen?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Mrs. Cullen," he smirked. "For now, though, I think you might want to dress the little princess. The boys are ready, and I think they're growing impatient."

I chuckled. "You might want to go make sure they're not destroying anything. We'll be down soon."

Once Carlisle left, Rosalie and I were on our own again. She seemed unfazed by her encounter with him, so I took my cues from her and acted like nothing was different. She was cooperative while I dressed her and fixed her hair, so it didn't take long for us to join the boys downstairs.

Downstairs was quiet which worried me. Our house was never quiet unless it was nap time or bed time. The family room was empty as was the kitchen, but the door to the garage was cracked open.

"I wonder where they are," I pondered softly. Rosalie shrugged her shoulders, and I chuckled as I gave her a kiss.

I opened the door fully and heard voices which was a great relief. I followed the sounds out to the driveway where the boys were running around and Carlisle was standing with Carmen and Eleazar.

"What's everyone doing?" I asked curiously, making my presence known.

"Oh, Happy Birthday, darling!" Carmen said as she rushed over to me. She pulled me in for a hug and then immediately stole Rosalie from me, not that I expected anything different. She always informed me that it was a nana's job to steal the grandbabies.

I then moved to Eleazar who also gave me a big hug. "Happy birthday, Ezzie," he said as he kissed the top of my head. "How's your morning been so far?"

"Wonderful," I said with a smile. "I just don't know how it could get any better."

"I think I know how," he said conspiringly.

"Come with me, sweetheart," Carlisle said, grabbing my hand before I could ask Eleazar what he was talking about.

He led me over to where Eleazar's truck was parked and guided me to the back.

"What are we…Oh!"

A large box was sitting in the bed of the truck, and I almost couldn't believe the picture on the side.

"Really?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Really," Carlisle chuckled and kissed my temple. "Happy birthday from me, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper."

Once again, I felt like jumping for joy. Based on the picture, the box contained the glider rocker and matching ottoman I had been wanting. I couldn't wait to have it put together and be able to try it out.

"Can we put it together now?"

"Of course. Eleazar and I will take care of it right away. You didn't think I would make you wait, did you?"

I turned and wrapped my arms around him, squeezing tightly before actually jumping up and down a little. Carlisle continued to laugh at me, but his own grin betrayed that he was almost as happy as me.

They didn't waste any time before carrying the box into the house. I was worried that it was too heavy for them to carry up the stairs, but they both assured me that it wasn't a problem. I directed them to the master bedroom and over to the spot in the sitting area where I wanted the chair to go. They quickly got to work on assembling all the parts while I sat on the bed with the kids to watch.

My excitement was like that of a child, practically giddy with anticipation. Sure, we had the wooden rocking chair that I had bought before Emmett was born. We painted it white while we were setting up Rosalie's room, and it now stayed in there. I had spent many nights rocking her after nightmares, so that chair definitely had memories.

But this chair…this chair was one I had been wanting for a while. I had no idea that Carlisle even noticed, but somehow he did. I couldn't wait to sit and enjoy the smooth movements in the chair as I read a book quietly or sat with one of the kids. Or as I rocked a newborn baby.

I giggled as Carlisle and Eleazar mumbled under their breath when things weren't going as smoothly as they were expecting. Carmen kept them on task throughout their mumbling and frustrations. They both seemed to understand not to go against her, and it was very entertaining to watch.

The pieces gradually came together through their hard work, and a few minutes later, my chair and ottoman were finished.

"Come on, sweetheart," Carlisle said as he pushed it back and forth. "You're first to try it out."

I smiled as I crawled off the bed and skipped over to the chair.

"Someone's excited," Eleazar chuckled. They were all laughing, but it didn't bother me. I had laughed at them after all. Turnabout was fair play.

I carefully maneuvered between the chair and ottoman and gently sat down. The cushions cradled my body perfectly, and I closed my eyes and sighed as I put my feet up.

"So how do you like it?" Carlisle asked after I had rocked silently for a few minutes.

I opened my eyes and smiled up at him. "It's perfect," I said softly. "Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome my love." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead followed by my lips. "I'd do anything to make you smile like this."

It really was the perfect gift, and I was impressed at how well it fit into our bedroom. The designer in me always wanted everything to coordinate, and Carlisle left the decorating to me for that reason. He did a good job though making sure the stain of the wood was the same as the rest of our furniture and the cushions didn't clash. The cream added a nice accent to the darker tones in the room. Our small sitting area definitely seemed complete now.

The kids all took turns rocking with me until they all wanted to sit with me at the same time. The chair was a decent size but not quite large enough to hold us all. However, convincing them of this fact was easier said than done. I finally had to just stand up and let someone else have a turn. Carmen loved the feel of the smooth rocking as well, and by her pointed looks toward Eleazar, I knew what she would be getting sometime soon.

Once everyone had their turn, it was almost lunch time. Carmen and Eleazar wanted to take me out, so we loaded into our vehicles and headed into the city.

I was a little nervous about taking Rosalie and Jasper into a crowded place. We had been slowly venturing out to more places as a family, but we tried to pick times and locations that wouldn't be full of people. At lunch time, restaurants weren't likely to be low on patrons.

I was worried for nothing, though; Carmen and Eleazar knew what they were doing. I expected them to pick one of the restaurants where we normally ate, but instead, they chose a small diner. Eleazar was friends with the owner and had wanted to give it a try. The food turned out to be delicious, and we were able to sit in a semi-private area. Rosalie stayed glued to my lap for the entire meal as did Jasper with Carlisle, but besides that, the meal was very laid-back.

Carlisle asked me to decide what we did for the rest of the day, and I opted for a quiet afternoon at home. That's how a majority of our afternoons were spent anyway, but I loved it. Children grew up so fast, and I was making sure that I saw as much as possible. Plus, our children were actually very fun to be around. There was never a dull moment.

The weather was nice, so we spent our time outside running around and playing on the play set. Carlisle had his work cut out for him as he pushed Emmett and Jasper on the swings as well as me with Rosalie in my lap. The day really had been perfect and carefree so far, but somehow I had a feeling that there would still be more to come.

I had to take a few breaks from playing to answer the phone. Kate and Garrett called to wish me a happy birthday, and all the kids had to talk to me, too. Chelsea and Alec also called as did some people from church. I felt like my face was going to break from smiling after every call. It was nice knowing that so many people cared about me.

Eventually we had to drag our tired little ones inside for a much needed nap. Carlisle put in a movie for them to watch, and it only took a few minutes of watching for the boys to fall asleep. I stretched out on the couch beside them with Rosalie curled against me. She was soon snoring lightly beside me, and I felt my own eyes growing heavy. Resting for a few minutes seemed like a good idea, so I let them close as I cuddled with my baby.

"Esme? Esme, wake up, sweetheart."

Carlisle voice startled me, and my eyes popped open. He was kneeling beside the couch, eye-level with me and smiling softly.

"There you are," he whispered and leaned forward to give me a kiss. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"What?" I mumbled as I took in my surroundings. The room was much darker than I remembered, but when I glanced at the window, I could tell the sun was now much farther down in the sky. The TV was turned off, and there was a different little one cuddled against me. Emmett lay beside me drinking a cup of juice with one hand wrapped in my hair, oblivious to the fact that I had no idea why he was there and not Rosalie. Not that I minded.

Carlisle chuckled quietly at my obvious confusion. "You didn't mean to take a nap, did you?"

"Umm…no," I said, shaking my head. "That was an accident. What time is it? And where did Rosalie go?"

"It's a little after five, and Rosalie went upstairs a few minutes ago," he explained. "I was about to go check on her, but Carmen called. She wants us to come over for a barbeque at six. Is that okay?"

"That's fine," I said with a yawn. "I better go check on Rose and see if she had to go potty."

Carlisle went to call Carmen back, and I sat up and stretched. The short nap had left me a little groggy, but I hoped it would wear off soon.

I stood up and lifted Emmett onto my hip. If he was in the mood to snuggle, I wasn't going to stop him just because I was going upstairs.

It seemed that I had slept the longer than the kids. Jasper was also awake and sitting in the recliner as he drank a cup of juice. I went over and leaned down to give him a few kisses and run my fingers through his soft hair. In return, he gave me a big smile that melted my heart.

Since Jasper appeared to be content where he was, I let him be and headed upstairs with Emmett. I didn't hear any noise coming from down the hallway, so I went straight into the master bedroom. The light was on in the bathroom, and when I walked in, I found Rosalie sitting on the little potty with a rather used pull-up around her ankles.

She heard me enter and turned her head to look at me. "I no do it, Mommy," she explained softly. She seemed a little sad, but I didn't want her to think that she was doing anything wrong.

"That's okay, baby," I said with a big smile. "You're doing so good using the big girl potty. You'll get it next time. Would you like some new princesses to wear?"

She nodded quickly and appeared to be happier after hearing my assurances.

I quickly went to the other bathroom, and Emmett helped me find a new pull-up. When I got back to the bathroom, I put Emmett down by the toys and helped Rosalie get cleaned up. I made sure to give her a big hug and kiss and tell her how proud I was. She had only used the potty that one time all day, but she was still trying. It wouldn't take long before she mastered it.

After I took care of the mess, I changed dresses quickly and took a look in the mirror to make sure I still looked okay to go out. My hair wasn't rumpled too badly, but Rosalie's was another story. Once I fixed her hair again, I carried both her and Emmett downstairs.

We killed time together until it was time to find shoes and load into the van to go to Carmen and Eleazar's. Even though the barbeque was short notice, I thought it was a good idea. The summer was dwindling, and we needed to enjoy it as long as possible. I wondered if I should have thought to bring anything with us, but knowing Carmen, she would be just as happy doing all the work. It wouldn't take that much food for the seven of us anyway.

After we pulled into the driveway, we unloaded the kids. I picked up Rosalie and Jasper while Carlisle grabbed Emmett, and we headed to the door. I was going toward the door inside the garage that led to the kitchen, but Carlisle stopped me.

"Carmen wants us to use the front door," he explained with a shrug.

We always used the kitchen door, so I wasn't sure why this evening was different. There had to be an explanation, but which door we used seemed too trivial to worry about. I simply nodded and followed Carlisle.

Once we were in front of the door, he hesitated for a minute before opening it and motioning for me to go first. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised in question, but he motioned again and nodded. He was acting strange, and I didn't know why.

But after I walked in the door, my eyes went wide upon seeing the foyer filled with our friends and family. Carmen, Eleazar, Peter, Charlotte, baby Sarah, Ben, Maggie…they were all there.

"Surprise!" they yelled while wearing wide smiles.

I was slightly taken aback, as were Rosalie and Jasper. They tucked their heads into my neck and held on tightly.

"Oops," Charlotte muttered as Sarah started whimpering from the shock. It seemed that surprise didn't agree with our children. Everyone's faces fell as they saw what they inadvertently caused.

The sudden change in demeanor was something I found comical, and I failed to hold in a laugh. My laughter made them all look at me like I was crazy which made me laugh even more. Soon, they were all laughing with me, and Jasper gradually relaxed as he realized no one here was a threat to him. Rosalie remained hesitant which I attributed to having so many males in a small space. She could handle Carlisle and Eleazar, but the addition of Peter and Ben obviously worried her.

"We havin a party?" Emmett asked loudly after our laughter died down.

"Yes we are, darling," Carmen said happily. "We're having a special party for Mommy."

I finally broke out of my daze to fully comprehend what was going on, and I turned to look at Carlisle.

"You threw me a surprise party?"

He nodded sheepishly. "It was Carmen's idea, but I went along with it. Is that okay? We've never done anything like this before, so I wasn't sure."

"It's fine," I assured him. "Wonderful, actually." I turned back around to face everyone else. "Thank you so much for coming everyone. This was so sweet for you to do."

Charlotte passed Sarah to Peter and came forward to give me a hug. "We're so happy to be here, Esme," she said as she embraced me. "Happy Birthday."

I couldn't hug her back with my arms full of children, so Carmen took Rosalie from me to take her into the kitchen where it would be quieter. Jasper then somehow ended up with Eleazar, and my arms were finally free to hug my best friend.

After Charlotte, I was passed around to Peter, Ben, and Maggie. I had missed Maggie a lot since we hadn't seen each other in a while. She and Ben had been busy or our family had activities that kept us from spending time together. I definitely wanted to do something to change that very soon.

"I've missed you two so much," I said as I hugged Maggie and Ben together one more time.

"We've missed you too, dear," Maggie said. "We need a girls' day with Char and the little girls."

"Definitely," I nodded with a smile.

"And send the boys over to hang with me," Ben chuckled. "I can teach Em and J the fine art of watching football."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Carlisle said as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "But for now, I think dinner's ready. We better go before Carmen hunts us down."

We all laughed, but knew it was true. However, I knew Maggie could talk us out of any "trouble" we might find ourselves in. It was almost scary how alike she and Carmen were sometimes. I loved their crazy, assertive personalities.

I was once again surprised when we sat down to eat. I expected the barbeque explanation was just a cover story, but the meal was actually barbeque-type food. Eleazar had grilled some chicken breasts and we had potato salad and baked beans as side dishes. It was delicious, and our fun conversations were just as enjoyable.

After dinner, Carmen brought out a cake she had made. Instead of the usual German chocolate she made for me every year, this one was strawberry shortcake. It was perfect for the warm evening where as the chocolate would have been too rich. Everyone insisted on singing "Happy Birthday" to me, so I humored them and even blew out a few candles. The adults all had small pieces of cake since we were full from dinner, but the kids somehow managed to make room and eat good-sized slices.

I wanted to help Carmen clean up the dining room, but she shooed me out and made me go sit in the den. Rosalie came with me as did Charlotte so she could nurse Sarah. With everyone else working together, they were finished in no time, and then it was present time. I hadn't expected to get any gifts, but they were all wonderful. Picture frames and scrapbook material seemed to be the popular gifts, and it was nice to know that my friends knew what I liked. Carmen and Eleazar's gift was a promised shopping trip which was also nice since I would be needing fall and winter clothing soon.

The boys had fully recovered from their nap and were hyper from the cake by the time I finished opening gifts. We sent them outside to burn off some energy on the trampoline and Carlisle, Peter, and Ben went to jump with them while Eleazar remained a spectator.

We ladies laughed at their craziness, but we were much happier inside where we all had a chance to have snuggle time with Sarah and Rosalie.

There were also a few more presents for me to open. Presents of the lingerie variety which made me blush as they all laughed at me. I appreciated it, of course, but it didn't make it any less awkward for me to open them in front of my mother-in-law.

By the time the men came back inside, the boys were once again exhausted and it was time for us to call it a night. After saying goodbye and thanking everyone again, we headed home to start our bedtime routine.

I gave the kids a quick bath and dressed them in their pajamas before going to the family room for Carlisle to read the book for the night. Emmett fell asleep in the middle of the story, but once it was finished, we didn't wait on Rosalie and Jasper to fall asleep before putting them in bed. They were now able to go to sleep on their own in bed as long as a night light was turned on. It was much better than having to cajole them to sleep, and it was another example of their wonderful progress.

Several goodnight kisses later and Carlisle and I were curled up together on the loveseat downstairs. The room was quiet, and the only lighting was provided by a small lamp. I was content after the long but perfect day, and crawling into bed seemed like a better option by the minutes.

"Are you tired, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked softly as he trailed his lips across my forehead.

"Mmm."

He chuckled at my lacking the ability to respond. "I'm going to assume that means yes. Did you enjoy your birthday? I hope the party wasn't too much of a shock."

"It was absolutely perfect," I said as I sat up slightly to meet his lips with mine. We kissed slowly for a few minutes and then I rested my head against his shoulder once more. "The party was great, too. I definitely didn't expect it."

"I wasn't sure if you would figure it out or not, but I'm glad you didn't," he confessed. "I like surprising you. In fact, I have one more surprise left."

He reached down to pull a small box out of the pocket of his pajama pants that I didn't know was there. It wasn't wrapped, but there was a purple bow covering the lid.

"Another present? You're spoiling me," I teased.

"You deserve it, sweetheart. You know I would give you the world if I could. Now, open it so we can get some sleep."

I giggled at his insistence, but did as he asked and pulled the lid off the box. I moved a piece of cotton out of the way and then removed a very familiar bracelet.

"It's not exactly a new gift," Carlisle explained. "But I had couple things added to it."

I held the bracelet up so I could see it better, and tears filled my eyes as I noticed the two additional stones on my favorite bracelet. It had been missing for a few days, and I had been meaning to look for it since I had worn it every day in the two years since Carlisle had given it to me.

"Aquamarine," I mumbled softly.

"It's the birthstone for March," he said just as softly. "So now you have me, you, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper." He pointed them out as he went through the list of birthstones, and the tears were silently flowing as he got to the last two. Our family was represented in a way I could carry around with me always, and it meant so much to me.

"I know they aren't legally ours yet," he continued, "but I know they will be. They deserve to be represented because they'll always be ours no matter what."

"Thank you," I whispered. "Now the day is completely perfect. I love you so much, Carlisle."

"I love you, too. I'm glad you enjoyed your day."

I leaned back against him, and he sighed as we relaxed once more. My happy tears eventually ran out, and my eyes grew heavy for the second time of the day. I was vaguely aware of Carlisle picking me up, carrying me upstairs to bed, and tucking me in before snuggling in beside me.

Another special day was celebrated for the first time with Rosalie and Jasper in our lives, and as with the others, they somehow made it better. It was definitely the best birthday I had ever had.

* * *

The summer continued to inevitably wind down after my birthday. We tried to spend as much time as possible together, and since Carlisle returned to work, Saturdays had become our favorite days. It was the only day of the week when we didn't do anything besides stay at home and enjoy our family time. It hadn't taken the kids long to adjust to our new schedule with Carlisle working, but they still missed having him at home. Saturday was a way to make up for that.

The first rule of Saturday was that we slept late. Of course, late for us was eight o'clock or if we were lucky, eight thirty. We also demanded plenty of snuggle time. After we did drag ourselves out of bed, we headed to the family room to eat mini-donuts on the couch and snuggle together.

The rest of the day was spent being lazy, playing outside, or anything else that we felt like doing. For lunch, the kids usually picked what they wanted me to cook, and I would make whatever it was within reason. Cookies, candy, and soda was out of the question no matter how many times Emmett asked, but almost anything else was fair game.

On this Saturday, they picked their favorite: chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese. It wasn't a favorite for Carlisle or me, but it was easy to prepare and easy to feed to them. We didn't have completely picky eaters, but we could never go wrong with classic "kid" food.

Carlisle and I worked together in the kitchen with him watching the chicken nuggets in the oven and me cooking the macaroni. I always loved being in the kitchen with Carlisle and not just because he helped out. Every time we passed each other, we stopped for a kiss or some sort of contact. His soft caresses on my arm or back were always welcomed, and I knew he loved when I touched him, too. It was amazing how much love could actually be transferred through such light touches.

The kids had just woken up from a nap, so we didn't have any interruptions. When the food was almost ready, it was time to call the kids to the kitchen.

"Time to round up the troops?" Carlisle asked playfully.

"I guess so. I just hate to disturb them when they're quiet."

"But meal time is never quiet in this house," he said as he pulled me into his arms. "No use putting off the inevitable. We'll just have to brace ourselves for today's entertainment."

I giggled softly as he placed a quick kiss on my lips and then gently smacked my bottom as I left the room. Saturday also seemed like the day for us to be flirty and playful.

The kids hadn't moved from the spot on the couch in the family room and were still hanging on to the last bit of their nap. It was always my favorite time to cuddle with them, but it was time to eat.

"Okay guys," I announced to catch their attention. "Lunch is ready. Go wash your hands."

I wasn't sure whether the idea of eating or the idea of hand washing motivated them to get moving, but something surely did. All three of them jumped off the couch and ran toward the bathroom.

"Don't make a mess!" I called after them, but their responding giggles let me know that making a mess was in fact their goal.

I sighed and shook my head as I went back to the kitchen. Carlisle immediately noticed my amusement once I had returned, and he raised his eyebrows in question.

"I sent them to wash their hands," I explained. "And…"

"And they're going to have too much fun with that," he finished.

I nodded. "You've got it. If they could swim in the sink, I think they would."

"Well, how about I finish up here, and you go supervise?" he suggested with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I didn't want him to have to finish lunch by himself, but it was probably a good idea to try to prevent some damage in the bathroom.

"I'm positive, sweetheart. I just have to put everything on the table and get the plates and drinks ready. You go make sure no one drowns."

He was right that there wasn't much left to do, so I headed straight for the bathroom as quickly as possible. The giggles grew louder as I approached, and I wasn't surprised when I found Emmett and Rosalie elbow deep in water with Jasper looking on.

"Alright, guys. What are you doing?"

"Hi, Mommy!" Emmett said with a smile. "We're playin in the ocean!" He punctuated his statement by waving his arms, sprinkling me with water in the process.

It was almost impossible not to smile after seeing them having such a good time, but it _was_ lunch time.

"The ocean, huh?" I asked. "Let's finish our ocean playing and wash up so we can eat, okay?"

"Kay, Mommy," Rosalie answered as she turned the water down. Emmett looked very disappointed because his playtime was over, but his pout definitely wasn't going to change my mind.

Rosalie and Emmett were finally washing properly with soap when Jasper came over to me with his arms raised. I picked him up without question, but I started to worry when he simply laid his head against my shoulder.

"You okay, baby?" I asked softly as I smoothed the curls out of his face. Instead of answering, he wrapped his arms around my neck and twirled his fingers in my hair. His strong hold caught me off guard, and it didn't seem like he was going to let go of me long enough to wash his hands. I quickly decided not to force it this time. We were mostly trying to create a habit with them to wash their hands, but I didn't think Jasper's were dirty since they had all just woken up.

When Emmett and Rosalie finished washing and drying their hands, I sent them to the kitchen while I cleaned up the mess. It didn't take long since I had caught them before they had a chance to really splash each other. Jasper continued to cling to me as I wiped down the counter, and I wasn't sure what to do. It had been at least a couple of months since he had been clingy like this, but I had no idea what was causing it now. I hoped he was just still sleepy from his nap and that there wasn't anything seriously wrong.

"Are you ready for lunch?" I asked softly as I made my way back to the kitchen. My worries were slightly relieved when I felt Jasper's small nod.

Once in the kitchen, Carlisle immediately noticed Jasper's behavior and came over to see if he would go to him. Jasper went willingly, but he went into the same position he had been in with me. Carlisle flashed me a worried look, but I could only shrug my shoulders. I didn't know how to explain this behavior.

With Carlisle holding Jasper, I was able to turn my attention the Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was already sitting in his seat at the table, but Rosalie was waiting on me to help her. I kissed her head and placed her in her seat before sitting in my own next to her. The food had been placed on the table already, so when Carlisle brought the last of the drinks over, he was able to finally sit as well. Jasper sat in his booster seat without a fight, but he didn't look very comfortable.

I became more worried by the minute. This was not normal behavior for Jasper. He was usually easy-going like Emmett, not putting up a fight about anything. Something was wrong with my sweet baby, and I felt powerless.

After Carlisle prayed, we fixed the kids' plates before ours and then started eating. Emmett and Rosalie dug right in to their favorite foods while starting up their normal chattering. It was nice to see that they didn't seem to be suffering from whatever was bothering Jasper. He remained unanimated and had started squirming in his seat and whining softly.

"Hey, Jasper? What's the matter baby?" I asked.

He looked over at me, and his lower lip began trembling as his whining slowly turned to sobs.

"Em…gots more…ronis'n me," he gasped out before succumbing to his tears.

My eyes immediately went wide. That was the longest sentence I had ever heard him say, even with the interruptions from his sobs. I turned to Carlisle, and he looked as shocked as I felt. After blinking a few times, he recovered enough to speak.

"Buddy, you can always get more macaroni when you finish what's on your plate," Carlisle suggested, but Jasper simply shook his head and let more tears fall.

We were both at a loss as to how we should do. Emmett's tantrums we could handle, and I was well versed in Rosalie's tenacity. But this was something we never had to deal with since Jasper was always quiet and obedient.

All of a sudden, I realized what this could be. Siobhan had been warning us about Jasper expressing his emotions. It seemed that these repressed emotions were finally making their way to the surface, and it both thrilled and terrified me.

I looked back over at Carlisle, and I could tell that he had reached the same conclusion as me. He titled his head slightly, asking me if I wanted to deal with it first. We couldn't both help him at the moment since Emmett and Rosalie needed supervision, but one of us could give him the undivided attention that he needed.

I nodded, letting Carlisle know that I wanted to go to him first. I stood up and went to kneel down beside Jasper so I was eye-level with him.

"Jasper," I said softly and waited for him to look at me. When he did, I continued. "Do you want to stay here and finish your lunch or go upstairs and rock with me?"

"Rock me," he cried as he reached for me. I immediately pulled him from his booster seat and into my arms as I stood up. He rested his head on my shoulder once more and continued crying into my neck.

Emmett and Rosalie had stopped eating and were watching us cautiously. They weren't really sure what was going on, but I didn't want them to see this. Rosalie and Jasper especially had a strong bond, and I knew this would upset her more if she had to see him cry.

"You two finish your lunch, okay?" I said, trying to stay calm. "Daddy's here if you need anything, and I'll be just upstairs. Everything's okay."

Emmett didn't look totally convinced, but he nodded and started eating again. Rosalie was even less convinced, but I knew part of her hesitance was because she was going to be left with Carlisle. She was more comfortable around him now, but she wasn't at a level of comfort yet where she was one hundred percent okay with being alone with him.

"Emmett's right here with you, sugar," I reminded her, hoping that it would be enough to assure her. She looked over at Emmett and then back at me before slowly picking up a chicken nugget and eating.

I sighed in relief and grabbed Jasper's sippy cup. Carlisle gave me a supportive smile, and I kissed his cheek before quickly carrying Jasper upstairs. I went straight to the master bedroom and sat down in the glider rocker. Jasper's sobs hadn't quieted, so I cradled him in my arms and rocked slowly.

It hurt my heart to hear all of his emotions coming out, but I didn't try to stop him. He had been holding all of this in for months, and I hoped this would make him feel better.

"Mom…mmy," he cried brokenly, gripping my top in his hands tightly.

"I'm right here, baby. Mommy's right here. You're okay." I reached down to grab a blanket that was sitting on the ottoman and then wrapped it around him. Rosalie always felt safer when she was wrapped in a blanket, and I hoped this would work for Jasper. He needed the assurance of having me near, so I held him as close to me as possible.

His sobs continued as we rocked back and forth, but they eventually lessened. Once he was relatively quiet, I began humming softly. I went through several songs and any tune that popped into my head. Gradually, my voice began to soothe him to a point where the tears were no longer falling. He sniffled and hiccupped every few seconds, but he seemed so much calmer than when we first came upstairs.

"Do you feel better, baby?" I asked as I gently wiped the tears from his little flushed face. His nose was red and his eyes were puffy, but he was still cute as a button.

"Mommy," he sighed as he snuggled closer to me. I had to smile at hearing his little voice again. This time, my name wasn't cried in desperation. His tone was full of relief now, like he was glad I was with him.

"I've got you, baby," I said with a smile. I tightened my grip slightly and ran my fingers through his short curls.

I wasn't sure how long we rocked together, but it was very calming. Jasper kept a strong grip on my shirt, but he seemed to be feeling better, although I could tell he was tired once more. Even though he had taken a nap earlier, he was now emotionally exhausted. I hoped he would fall asleep, but his eyes remained wide open as he looked up at me.

I began feeling that we were being watched, and I turned my head to find Carlisle in the doorway. He was smiling sadly and appeared to be hesitating about coming in the room. I nodded in encouragement for him to enter, and he slowly came over to us.

"Hi," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss my temple. His brought his hand over to Jasper's back and rubbed it lightly. "Hi, buddy. You feel better now?"

Jasper nodded, but his small whimper betrayed him. Apparently he wasn't finished getting his emotions out, but I didn't blame him at all. He had experienced too much in his short life. I hated that everything was being released at once, but I hoped he would feel a lot better soon.

"I think it's Daddy time now," I suggested to Carlisle quickly as we both noticed Jasper's eyes filling with tears again.

Carlisle lifted Jasper out of my arms and hugged him tightly. I rose from the chair, and moved aside so he could sit down, but he shook his head.

"I think I'm going to lie down with him for a while," he said softly as he swayed back and forth with Jasper. "Another nap seems to be in order."

I smiled sadly. "Yes, he's exhausted now, but I couldn't get him to sleep. Maybe you'll have better luck."

After I gave Jasper's sippy cup to Carlisle, I changed my tear soaked shirt and then quietly left the room so they could have some quiet time together. Jasper needed to see that he had two parents to offer him comfort whenever he needed it, and he definitely needed both of us today.

Once I was heading downstairs, my fears returned. This was an amazing step that Jasper had made, but I had no idea where we would go from here. So many questions floated through my head. Would everything go back to normal? Would everything change? Could Jasper have behavior problems after this? What exactly was he upset about?

Carlisle and I definitely needed to discuss this together, but it could wait. Until then, I needed to find something to keep my mind occupied while waiting.

As I was walking down the stairs, I almost ran into Rosalie who was coming up. She didn't see me, so she gasped in surprise when I scooped her into my arms and carried her back down with me.

"Where are you going, baby doll?"

"Mommy, I not a doll," she giggled once she realized it was just me holding her. "I a girl."

"Oh, I am so very sorry, baby _girl_, I said with an exaggeration which made her giggle more. "So why were you going upstairs?"

When her giggles stopped, she looked me in the eye, turning somber all of a sudden. "J sad," she whispered.

I nodded. "He was sad, but he's okay now."

"All better?"

"Mmhmm. He'll be all better. He's taking a nap with Daddy now, so let's stay down here and be quiet, okay?"

"Daddy make better."

Her statement caught me off guard at first, but I nodded again. It wasn't new for her to worry about her brother, but it was very new for her say something about Carlisle directly. And the way she said it left no room for argument, so I knew she really believed what she was saying.

"That's right," I said with a blinding smile. "Daddy will help Jasper feel all better."

She nodded with a grin and began squirming for me to put her down. I complied and then followed her to the family room in a daze.

I felt like I would burst with pride for Rosalie. She didn't refer to Carlisle as Daddy very often, and I had never heard her say something so positive. She knew that Daddy would make things better, and she wasn't connecting him with anything negative.

My head was spinning as I sat down in the floor where Rosalie and Emmett were playing. Jasper had made what I hoped was an incredible break through, but it seemed that Rosalie had made some progress as well. Or maybe things hadn't changed. We never really pressured Rosalie around Carlisle to see exactly how much she trusted him. Home was a safe place, so we always let her take the lead with how closely she interacted with him. It was clear now that she trusted him more than even I had imagined, and that was amazing. I didn't expect her to suddenly be able to go give Carlisle a hug, but her realizing that he wasn't a bad guy was a huge step toward that goal.

The most important thing was that our babies were healing. I tried to focus on that without worrying about all the little details as I played along with the games Emmett and Rosalie were inventing. I was grateful that they seemed mostly unaffected by the scene with Jasper. Emmett did ask me if he was okay, but I assured him as I had with Rosalie. It was nice to see our kids learning to care about each other. Carlisle and I hoped the kids to learn from our example and grow to be compassionate adults. They seemed to be well on their way even as toddlers.

Time passed quickly with Rosalie and Emmett to entertain me. I missed having Jasper and Carlisle with us though. Saturday just wasn't the same without the whole family. After two hours, I set up a wooden puzzle for Rose and Em and quietly returned upstairs to check on my other men.

Our bedroom was quiet when I entered which I took as a good sign. Carlisle was lying on the bed, but he was turned away from the door so I couldn't tell if he was awake or not. I slowly crossed the room and went to the other side of the bed, smiling as I got a better look. Jasper was curled next to Carlisle's chest as close as he could get, and Carlisle's arm was wrapped tightly around him. They were both breathing deeply and appeared to be content as they napped together.

I wasn't sure how long Carlisle wanted to sleep or if he cared. I did miss him being around though, so my selfishness won out. I carefully leaned over Jasper and placed a soft kiss on Carlisle's lips. He stirred immediately after feeling the contact, and I smiled as I watched him wake up.

"Mmm hi," he mumbled as he opened his eyes. He lifted his hand and quickly rubbed it over his face and then through his hair. "What time is it?"

"Just after four," I said quietly. "I didn't know how long you wanted to nap."

"Not this long," he sighed.

After he blinked a few times, I could tell he was fully awake. He smiled when he saw Jasper's position and kissed his head.

"How was he?" I asked hesitantly.

"He was okay," Carlisle said. "There were a few 'Hold me, Daddys,' but other than that, he was fairly calm. I hope this second nap makes him feel even better."

"So should we do anything else? Or are we just going to act like everything is still the same?"

It was easy to hear the worried tone in my voice even though I was only whispering. Carlisle reached for my hand and squeezed it between his.

"Do you want to call Siobhan? I'm sure she'd be glad to talk us through this."

His suggestion was a good one, but I felt bad about calling Siobhan on a Saturday. Surely she and Liam liked to have their family days together as well. But I knew I would feel better after talking to her.

"Do you think she would mind?"

"I don't think she would mind one bit," he said as he kissed my knuckles. "I think she'll be as thrilled as we are. I'll call her as soon as Jasper wakes up, okay?"

I smiled and nodded.

"I think I'm about to wake him up now and then bring him down to eat. Can you heat up the rest of his lunch?" he asked. "It's in the refrigerator along with yours if you still want it."

I chuckled softly as he winked at me. We weren't big fans of chicken nuggets, but we dealt with them for the kids.

"I think I'll pass," I teased. "Is pizza alright for dinner, though? I'm too tired to cook."

"Pizza sounds great, sweetheart," he smiled. "I think we're all a bit exhausted. It's been a big day."

I left the room as quietly as I came in so Carlisle would have a chance to wake Jasper peacefully. His mood was something that we couldn't predict, so being cautious was the smart thing to do.

I checked on Rosalie and Emmett before heading to the kitchen, but they were still working on the puzzle. They weren't fighting and no pieces were being thrown around, so I hoped they would be okay for another few minutes while I reheated Jasper's food.

His covered plate was easy to find, and I placed it in the microwave to warm. While I waited, I poured him a new cup of juice and placed it on the table. Once the food was warm, I stirred the macaroni and broke up the chicken so it would be easier to eat and he wouldn't get burned. After placing the plate on the table, I just had to wait for Carlisle to bring Jasper down.

A few minutes later, my wait ended when I heard Carlisle's familiar steps coming into the kitchen. Jasper was rubbing his eyes as he leaned against Carlisle's shoulder, but he didn't look as upset as he had earlier in the day. He wasn't clinging quite as much which I hoped meant the nap helped.

Carlisle brought Jasper over to me, and I pulled him into my arms to give him a big hug. He put his arms around my neck and hugged me back. When he pulled back and smiled at me, I kissed his forehead and tickled his belly until he giggled. His giggles were a welcome sound after his previous heartbreaking sobs.

Carlisle stepped out of the room while I was having my moment with Jasper, and I assumed he was going to the family room. I carried Jasper to the table and placed in his seat, and he started eating before I could even put a bib on him.

"You were hungry, huh baby?" I chuckled as he scooped macaroni and cheese into his mouth as quickly as possible. "Slow down before you choke."

He eventually slowed down and ate a normal pace, and it was easy to see that he was enjoying every bite. Since he was pigging-out, it didn't take long for him to finish. I quickly put the dishes in the sink and wiped him off before joining everyone in the family room.

Emmett and Rosalie were both happy to see Jasper, and they included him in the game they were playing right away. Everyone was smiling again, and it was a huge relief. Everything wasn't back to normal though. Jasper played and laughed with his brother and sister, but he didn't stray far from Carlisle or me. He went back and forth between our laps and had to be touching at all times. We weren't really sure how to handle this either, and it was a good reminder to call Siobhan.

Once Carlisle explained to Siobhan how our day had gone, she immediately asked to come over and talk to us and Jasper. Apparently this was as big of a deal as we thought, and we had no problems with inviting her over. I still felt bad for bothering her on a Saturday, so we invited Liam as well and asked them to stay for dinner. They accepted our invitation and promised to be over in less than an hour.

I had no idea what to expect once they arrived, but I hoped we would be able to figure out the best way to help Jasper. We didn't need any setbacks after this breakthrough, so I was ready to hear whatever Siobhan had to tell us.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the wait. My classes attacked me with homework and projects which left me with no time to write. Thanks for being patient while I was so fail.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You'll get to find out what Siobhan has to say in the next chapter which should be finished soon. The wait definitely won't be as long. Reviewers get teasers again. :)**

**This week I have another rec for you guys: my awesome friend _MelissaMargaret_'s new story _Amongst the Ruins_. It's a Carlisle/Esme period fic set in WWII. Carlisle's a navy doctor, and I want to do naughty things to him ;). It's an amazing story, and you won't be disappointed.**

**Also, there's a picture of Esme's chair on my profile. Thanks again for reading!**


	45. Handling Fears

**Thank you so much for all of the sweet reviews….and for waiting patiently while I was fail. :)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Esme POV

True to their word, forty-five minutes after the phone call I was opening the door for Liam and Siobhan. Siobhan pulled me into a hug as soon as she walked in.

"How is he?" she asked softly.

"I think he's okay," I said after she released me from the hug. "He's been laughing some, so I guess that's the best we could hope for."

She smiled and nodded. "We'll figure it out," she assured me.

After Siobhan stepped aside so I could also give Liam a quick hug, they followed me to the family room. Carlisle waved from his spot on the floor, and the kids all seemed to be surprised by our visitors.

"Hi, guys" Siobhan said cheerfully. "Are you having a good Saturday?"

"Mrs. S, you at our house!" Emmett said with wide eyes. "What you doing here?"

Siobhan and Liam chuckled softly at Emmett, but I shook my head. Our son definitely didn't have any issues with speaking his mind.

"Mrs. S came to talk to me and Daddy and Jasper," I explained. "But, I think Mr. Liam came to see _you_," I quickly added after his face began turning sad. I looked back at Liam, and he was smiling and nodding at my idea.

"It's still light outside if you want to take him out to play," I whispered to Liam. I didn't want Emmett or Rosalie to feel left out, but we really needed to talk with Siobhan without interruptions.

Emmett was excited about his new playmate, but I wasn't sure how to entertain Rose. There was no way she would go with Liam. I could tell she was uncomfortable just having him in the same room as her. Her wide, scared eyes were darting around the room, looking for safety. I was obviously too close to Liam for her to come to me, and it seemed like she was trying to decide if she wanted to go to Carlisle. Her deer-in-the-headlights look was almost comical, but I didn't want her to suffer. I quickly stepped toward her and pulled her into my arms. She relaxed immediately, and I rubbed her back as I held her close.

Siobhan watched us with a smile on her face, clearly happy to see this example of the progress we had made. Even though Rosalie was afraid, she was relatively calm. A few months ago, that wouldn't have been happening. She had been around Liam before so that could have had something to do with it, but it was progress nonetheless.

I needed to go upstairs to get some shoes for Emmett, so Carlisle took over hosting duties. I also needed to talk to Rosalie to see what she would be comfortable doing while we were talking. Our first stop was the bathroom so she could go potty. After she was successfully finished, I grabbed the shoes and sat down with Rosalie on the bed.

"Okay, sweet girl. Me, Daddy, and Jasper have to talk to Mrs. S. Mr. Liam is taking Emmett outside, so what do you want to do?"

Her frown showed me that she wasn't thrilled with the idea of being apart from me right now, but I waited patiently for her answer.

"You can play with your baby dolls in your room," I suggested. "Or color a picture in my study."

She shook her head to both of my options, so I continued thinking.

"Okay," I smiled after thinking of another idea. "How about you watch _Cinderella_ in Mommy and Daddy's room? Would that be okay?"

This time, her answer wasn't an immediate "no." I waited patiently to see if she would approve, and I was reward with a small nod.

"So you want to watch the movie?" I asked just to clarify, and she nodded again.

"With my baby?" she asked softly.

"Of course you can watch with your baby," I chuckled as I gave her a kiss. "You go get your baby out of your room, and I'll go downstairs to get the movie, okay?"

She nodded and hopped out of my lap to run to her room.

I went back downstairs and helped Emmett put his shoes on. Once they were on, he dragged Liam outside as quickly as they could go. I then located the correct DVD and took it and Carlisle's laptop upstairs. Rosalie was waiting in the middle of the bed with her pacifier, blanket, and baby doll. I put the DVD in the computer and set it up so she could see the screen. When everything was working, I went to her room and grabbed the baby monitor. I set that up as well and took the receiver with me in case she needed anything.

"Call me if you need me, okay?" I said right before I left the room. She nodded briefly but was too engrossed in one of her favorite movies to really pay attention.

When I made it back down to the family room, everything was quiet. Carlisle had taken a spot at one end of the couch with Jasper in his lap, and Siobhan was at the other end facing them. I took my spot next to Carlisle and waited for Siobhan to begin.

Her face was calm as she focused on us, and it was a nice contrast to how frantic our day had been. I was already feeling a little better just from having her here. I was truly grateful to have Siobhan in our lives.

"Let's get started, shall we?" she asked with a smile. I reached over to grab Carlisle's hand, and we both nodded.

We started the conversation with a discussion about how our day had gone, keeping things general just to make everyone comfortable. Siobhan already knew everything that had happened with Jasper, but this was better than jumping right into talking to him about it. All of the kids were comfortable around Siobhan at this point, but that didn't mean that it wasn't possible to overwhelm them. Once Jasper was contributing a few words to the conversation, it was time to slowly try to figure out what had been going on in his mind.

"Now it's time to talk about Jasper," Siobhan cheered enthusiastically.

Every week at our usual appointments, we would talk about each child individually. By now, our main focus was how our family functioned together, but it was important to hear anything our little ones had to say no matter the subject. Emmett usually talked up a storm about anything and everything, and Rosalie talked more and more every week. Jasper, however, was shy most of the time and rarely said anything apart from the yes or no answers we coaxed out of him.

Today seemed no different. Once Siobhan shifted the conversation, Jasper looked down shyly and seemed to try to sink into Carlisle's lap. I removed my hand from Carlisle's and placed it on Jasper's arm, rubbing it lightly. I then slipped my hand under his, and he immediately grasped two of my fingers. It was clear that his need for contact hadn't lessened any, but I was hopeful we would be able to solve the mystery with our undivided attention and Siobhan's help.

"Did you have a good day, Jasper?" Siobhan asked. He nodded without making contact. "What did you do today? Did you play with brother and sister?"

"I pay," he whispered, lifting his head slightly before looking down again.

"What did we play, buddy?" Carlisle encouraged softly.

He turned his head to look up at Carlisle. "Pay side?"

Carlisle looked confused for a second, but then recovered and smiled. "That's right buddy. We did play on the _slide_ today."

"That sounds like lots of fun!" Siobhan smiled. "Do you like playing with your toys outside?"

Jasper nodded again, and it didn't seem like we were going to get much more out of him. Normally, it wouldn't have mattered. We always talked at his pace, but today we needed to know what was going on in his head.

"Alright, sweetheart. Let's move on to something else now. Let's talk about Mommy!"

My head turned quickly toward Siobhan, and I looked at her in surprise. This was different, but somehow I could tell she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Mommy, how was your day today?" she asked with a wink.

"It was good," I answered slowly. "Daddy and I always have fun playing with our babies."

"So were you happy today?"

"Very happy," I nodded with a smile. "Well, until…" I trailed off, not knowing whether to continue or not, but Siobhan started nodding enthusiastically. Suddenly, I began to understand where she was going with this.

"I was happy until one of my babies was sad," I continued. "I love my Jasper, and I don't want him to be sad."

Jasper looked at me, and I leaned over to kiss his forehead. "I love you, sweet boy," I whispered before squeezing his hand. He squeezed back as his lips curled into a small smile which made me kiss him again.

I wanted to be able to take all his pain away and make him feel better. His emotional pain was just as bad as the pain his sister had experienced. I knew they were both as strong as any adult based on the fact that they continued to thrive throughout it all.

"Jasper, were you sad today?" Siobhan asked softly. She kept her gaze gently focused on him until he turned and finally made eye contact while nodding slightly. "Yeah? Well can you tell me why you were sad? Was someone mean to you?" This time, he shook his head. "Did you get an owwie?" Another negative.

I didn't know what Siobhan was thinking. Could Jasper tell us what he was feeling? I wasn't so sure, so I glanced over at her, worry clearly written on my face. She simply smiled knowingly and nodded. I looked over at Carlisle, but he was wearing the same expression I was. Apparently we just needed to keep trusting. Siobhan did this every day after all.

"Jasper, were you scared today?"

Jasper immediately gripped my hand tighter, and I could feel him tense in his spot on Carlisle's lap. His other arm wrapped around Carlisle's arm just as tightly as he held my hand, and his eyes were wide and full of fear. We were obviously on to something.

"Bingo," Siobhan whispered and smiled sadly at us before putting her attention back on Jasper.

"Alright, sweetheart. You're completely safe here. Daddy's got you and Mommy's right beside you. Nothing can hurt you."

Siobhan's words did little to calm him, and my worries were increasing by the second. Fear was not something I had factored into the situation.

Carlisle shifted Jasper over so he was partially on my lap as well. I wrapped my arms around him, as did Carlisle, and we effectively created a little bubble. We both whispered soothing phrases to him as we prayed for him to calm.

"Don't be afraid, baby," I whispered. "We won't let _anything_ hurt you."

"You're safe buddy. Everything will be okay." Carlisle's words were also for me as he rubbed my arm with his free hand. I wanted-no, _needed-_-everything to be okay.

I wasn't sure how long we were going to stay in our bubble, but Siobhan remained silent as she gave us time to be together. Eventually, we shifted so that Jasper was in my lap with Carlisle's arm around my shoulder. He held us close to his side, protecting us from anything and everything.

"We can take a break, if you want," Siobhan suggested softly.

I nodded gratefully. "I think that's a good idea." I looked up at Carlisle, and he was also nodding.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Carlisle said as he moved to stand.

"No!" Jasper gasped suddenly, reaching out for Carlisle with one hand as he held my arm tightly with the other. "No leave me, Daddy. Peas no leave!"

My eyes widened at his reaction, and it seemed that Carlisle was also surprised. He quickly knelt down so he was able to make eye-contact with Jasper.

"Oh, buddy. It's okay," he said slowly. "I'm just going to the kitchen. I'll be right back."

"No leave," Jasper said again as he shook his head. His voice was starting to break as he pleaded. "_Peas_."

My heart was breaking along with sad little voice, and I hugged him to my chest, as if to absorb some of his new pain.

"I'm just going to the kitchen, bud," Carlisle repeated as he reached over to rub his thumbs over Jasper's cheeks, collecting tears that were starting to fall. "How about you come with me?"

"Can you wait just a minute, Carlisle?" Siobhan interrupted.

Carlisle looked over at her and nodded before moving back to sit beside us.

"Jasper," she said gently, waiting until she had his attention. "Are you scared that Mommy and Daddy will leave you?"

His answering whimper was more than enough proof as to what was now bothering him.

"Is that what you're afraid of today, sweetheart? That they'll leave you?"

Jasper quickly turned around in my lap and practically climbed up my chest until his arms were wrapped around my neck. I felt rather than saw his nod as he held on to me tightly, almost to the point of choking me.

His fear was so real that he was trembling, and I hated it. I looked over at Carlisle, and his face looked as pained as I felt. It seemed like everything we tried to do was just making Jasper feel worse. I didn't want to feel discouraged, but I just couldn't see any progress.

I let Jasper cry against me for a few minutes before trying to coax him to move.

"Look at Mommy, baby," I said softly as I gently pushed him back. He sat back slightly, and I was finally able to see his tear-covered face. I wasn't sure if it was possible for my heart to break any more.

"It's okay, baby," I said as I held his face in my hands and gently kissed his tears away. "I want you to listen to Mommy, okay?"

He hiccupped and nodded, so I knew I had his attention. I needed him to understand what I was about to say because these fears we had just discovered were completely unnecessary.

"Baby, Mommy and Daddy aren't going to leave you. You will stay with us _forever_. You and Rosalie and Emmett will always be with us. And you are safe. I promise nothing will hurt you or take you from us, okay?"

In my peripheral, I could see Siobhan nodding so apparently I was doing something right. I couldn't really promise _forever_ since the future wasn't set in stone. But this was obviously something Jasper needed, and I was willing to give him my words if they would help. Nothing would happen to any of our children if Carlisle and I had anything to do with it.

"Mommy's right, bud," Carlisle said as he began rubbing Jasper back. "We're not going anywhere, and you aren't going anywhere. Everything's okay."

Jasper looked between us and finally began to relax. He shifted down so that he was sitting on my lap again and rested his head against my chest. Our day had been an emotional roller coaster ride which left us all exhausted, even with the multiple naps.

Since Jasper had calmed down, Carlisle was able to slip out of the room to go get drinks from the kitchen. He came back with bottled water for the three adults and some juice for Jasper.

We settled into a comfortable silence as we took our much needed break. Part of me was ready to hear what Siobhan had to say about everything that had happened, but another part of me was too nervous.

Thankfully, Jasper was calm as he cuddled with me and drank his juice. I hummed softly and rocked him back and forth, and his free hand was in my hair, twirling the strands between his fingers. The comfort I offered him seemed to be working in keeping him relaxed which was another blessing. We had reached our tear quota for the day already.

Siobhan cleared her throat, and Carlisle pulled me closer to his side. Whatever she had to say, we were going to work through it together to help our Jasper.

"You can relax," Siobhan said lightly. "I think we're finished with the heavy."

Carlisle and I did just that, and she chuckled at our change in posture.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but it will be better soon," she continued sympathetically. "We've been waiting for this first step to happen for so long, and I know it's tough. But believe it or not, so much progress was made today."

It was difficult to believe her. Jasper seemed to be more upset as the day passed, but Carlisle and I just wanted him to feel better. Maybe worse had to come before better. I just hoped we had already reached the worst.

"Now, what I'm about to tell you is simply my professional opinion. 'Siobhan's professional opinion' is not to be mistaken for the truth, okay?"

Carlisle and I both nodded, and she went on.

"Okay. I think what we're dealing with is a bit more than the abuse. Yes, that's part of it, but I also think there's some abandonment issues underneath. Just put yourself in his shoes. Even if he and Rosalie hadn't been taken, their birth mother essentially left them. How would you feel now?"

I tried to imagine what it had been like for him. Jasper and Rosalie's life had been changed so drastically in one night. They had been with their birth mother, and then the next thing they knew, she was no longer with them. Jasper didn't understand the how's and the why's, and no one could expect him to; no two year old could. And now he was with us. I was fairly confident he knew he was safe and no one would hurt him now. But abandonment? I wasn't sure how we were going to work through that.

"I think I understand," Carlisle spoke up. "He doesn't know that we won't leave him, too. He had a parent before us, and she left. What's stopping us?"

Siobhan nodded. "Exactly. There's PTSD mixed in which doesn't help. His emotions have been repressed for so long, and now they are coming out along with his fear of abandonment. Your assurances to him today probably helped quite a bit, though. You probably haven't addressed this before because you didn't know. Just by promising not to leave, his fears have already been diminished significantly."

"So what do we do now?" I asked. Everything she was saying made sense, but I wasn't sure what we were going to do with this information.

"Be patient," she explained with a shrug. "That's really all you can do. I can almost guarantee that there will be more outbursts like you dealt with today at lunch. It's difficult for a two year old to express his feelings, so there will be frustration. That frustration can be translated as tears or anger. More than likely, he'll be clingy just like today. Be there for him and show him that you aren't leaving. He will see."

"Well, we _are_ good at being patient," Carlisle chuckled as he squeezed my shoulder and kissed my temple, effectively making me feel a little better.

"You get that a lot from me, huh?" she chuckled with him. "It doesn't seem like much, but it is the best advice. Look at Rose. You were patient with her nightmares, and now they are almost gone. That was one manifestation of her PTSD you have worked through. The same will happen for Jasper."

Siobhan's words also relieved some of my worries. Rosalie only had the occasional nightmare now compared to every night when we first brought them home. This gave me incredible hope for Jasper; there was no reason he couldn't make the same progress as his sister.

"What about triggers? Something brought this on." I turned to Carlisle. "Do you have any idea what it was? The day seemed pretty normal, to me anyway."

"I don't know, sweetheart," he said as he shook his head. "Everything was fine this morning."

"You said he was clingy after his nap?" Siobhan asked, and I turned to look at her and nodded. "My guess would be a nightmare. A vivid dream could easily scare him and create the need to be close to you. There will probably be more triggers you'll discover. Deal with them one by one, and you'll all be fine."

Siobhan's professional opinion might not have been the truth, but it was able to lift my spirits. We now had a plan on how to handle everything and hopefully help Jasper to feel better. We were ready to work through any fears and repressed emotions with him for as long as it took.

Jasper had been still and quiet throughout our discussion, but he wasn't asleep like I had suspected he would be. His hand remained in my hair, holding it tightly. It wasn't hurting me, and I wasn't about to take away something that was making him feel safe. We had been sitting in one place for quite a while though, and I was ready for a change of scenery. It was almost time for dinner anyway.

"I think I'm going to take Jasper upstairs and freshen up," I said as I slowly moved forward. Jasper tightened his hold on me, but made no protests.

"Alright, sweetheart," Carlisle said as he leaned over to give me a kiss. "I'll go order the pizza, and Siobhan can check on Liam to make sure Emmett hasn't completely worn him out."

After Jasper received a kiss from his daddy, we went our separate ways. My mission upstairs wasn't just to freshen up. Rosalie had been quiet while we had been talking, and while I was incredibly proud of her for staying by herself, it still worried me. There was such as thing as too much quiet and it usually involved some sort of mischief.

Once we made it upstairs, I silently entered our bedroom, only to find that my worries were unnecessary. Rosalie had moved from her previous spot on the bed, but she had only gone as far as to scoot back to lean against the pillows. The computer screen was playing the movie menu, but Rosalie was now occupying herself with her baby doll. I smiled as I watched her rock and talk softly to her little baby, already acting like a mother.

"What's sister doing?" I asked Jasper softly, bouncing him on my hip. I hadn't been quiet enough though, and Rosalie immediately looked over to us and smiled.

"Mommy! Ella goed bye-bye."

"She did? Well, did she marry the prince?"

"Uh huh!" she nodded quickly. "They goed away. All gone."

"I'm sorry the movie's over, baby, but it's almost dinner time. Let's go wash hands, okay?" I tried to add some excitement to my voice since she seemed sad that the movie was over, and it did motivate her. She quickly crawled off the bed and ran over to me, raising her arms for me to hold her.

"I can't hold you right now, sweetheart. You can wash your hands like a big girl. I'll check on you in a minute."

She didn't seem too convinced, but she went into the bathroom anyway. I didn't want to try to balance her with Jasper, even though I could do it easily. Jasper still needed as much attention as possible, and I planned to give him these last few minutes of one-on-one time.

I headed to Emmett and Jasper's room and laid him on the bed before quickly changing his diaper. I blew a few raspberries on his belly when I was finished, both for his benefit and mine. I needed to hear his laugh once more after the latest round of tears.

After a few shared giggles, we joined Rosalie. She had successfully washed and dried her hands without causing a huge mess which was nearly a miracle in my eyes. I sent her downstairs to find Emmett before something tempted her. I had already cleaned up one water mess, and the thoughts of cleaning another one weren't very appealing.

I sat Jasper on the counter beside the sink and grabbed a wash cloth. After dampening it with some warm water, I gently wiped his face. The dried tears soon disappeared, but I continued running the cloth over his face to soothe his tired eyes and pink nose.

Once I was finished, I held his little face in my hands and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, baby," I said softly as I smiled at him.

"Mommy, love you," he whispered.

I gasped as my smile grew and my eyes filled with tears, yet again. This time, they were happy tears.

Emmett told me that he loved me all the time, but I had yet to hear it from Rosalie or Jasper until now. I knew they loved me, so I didn't need the words. But there was still something amazing about hearing it. Jasper wasn't coached to say the words, so this was genuine. And completely beautiful.

"Oh, Jasper. I love you. I love you. I love you." Each phrase was punctuated with a kiss on a different part of his face, and he was soon giggling all over again. It was nice to finally have some happy moments again after our heartbreaking afternoon.

His giggling soon ended, but his smile didn't fade which meant mine didn't either. I quickly washed my hands and helped him wash his before pulling him into my arms again and going down to join everyone else.

We found everyone sitting around the table, waiting for the pizza to arrive. Liam appeared to have survived his play time with Emmett, although he did look very tired. However, Emmett definitely wasn't showing that he was tired and was ready to share every detail of their time outside.

When the pizza did arrive, we enjoyed a laid-back dinner together. It had been a while since anyone had been over to our house for dinner, and the adult conversation was nice, even with the chatter from little voices. Our topics were varied, always staying light-hearted which seemed to benefit everyone's mood. Jasper ate normally while sitting in Carlisle's lap, and Rosalie didn't have any issues with eating or talking even though Liam was there.

Liam and Siobhan eventually needed to return home, and they both reminded us of their support before leaving. We still had our usually appointment with Siobhan in the coming week, so I wasn't too worried, especially since Carlisle and I were ready and willing to take the advice she had given us. We also weren't too afraid to ask for help if we needed it.

After they left, it wasn't quite bath time, but I felt we all needed to go to bed early. Carlisle volunteered to clean up the house while I cleaned up the kids, and I gladly took him up on his offer.

I used some soothing baby wash in hopes that it would make the kids tired, but it wasn't really needed. Instead of the usually warnings about splashing, I had to remind them to keep their eyes open and not fall asleep in the tub. The bath was faster than most, and it was also easier to get lotion and pajamas on them so we could go back downstairs for Carlisle to read the book of the night.

Carlisle barely made it through a short book before we had two sleeping and one desperately fighting it. Jasper was just as exhausted as Emmett and Rosalie, but he wouldn't close his eyes for more than a second or two. He also wouldn't leave my arms, but I had a good idea as to why. My guess was that he was afraid we wouldn't be there when he woke up.

I didn't mind holding him, but he really needed to sleep. I decided to fix him some milk and take him upstairs to rock in our bedroom, hoping that something would lull him to sleep. While I went to the kitchen, Carlisle carried Rosalie and Emmett upstairs and tucked them into their beds.

As soon as I was upstairs, I sat in the glider rocker and covered Jasper with a blanket. I rocked slowly, humming and rubbing his back as he drank his milk. We didn't usually give drinks to the kids at bedtime, but this was a unique situation. I had thought that Jasper would be the first one asleep, but he continued to fight it even as we rocked.

Carlisle switched places with me so I could change, and once I was finished, I crawled into bed to watch them. Carlisle had his eyes closed as they slowly moved, and he seemed very content with Jasper lying against him. Seeing a daddy loving his son was beautiful in my eyes, and the scene in front of me captured that perfectly.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I felt the bed shift and my eyes popped open.

"Sorry," Carlisle whispered. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

I turned to face him and found Jasper in between us. He was sleeping, but he was tucked into Carlisle's side. It was easy to see that he had no intention of being far away from us tonight.

Carlisle turned the lamp off and then scooted closer to me, somehow managing to not wake Jasper.

"Are you worried about this?" I asked softly.

"Worried about what?"

"This just feels like a step back," I shrugged. "Jasper hasn't ever had to sleep in our bed the whole night."

"I know, sweetheart," he sighed. "But I'm not too worried about it. Isn't it always 'two steps forward and one step back'? The way I see it, we haven't had any steps back after all the progress we've made…until now. And this is small. We'll figure it out."

"Thank you," I said with a smile, hoping he could see it.

"You're very welcome, and I hope that made sense. I just don't think we should be discouraged yet. This will get better soon."

I knew Carlisle was right, but I wasn't sure exactly when "soon" would be.

The next few days were challenging, to say the least. It was impossible to predict what Jasper's mood would be. We saw happy, sad, frustrated, angry, and so many combinations. It was difficult to see him going through so much and not really being able to make everything better for him.

We continued to be patient, which was working. Each day was a little better and calmer than the previous one. Jasper continued to sleep with us and not want to be away from us. Carlisle still had to go to work which didn't go so well with Jasper. I didn't really understand because it wasn't a new occurrence, but it was upsetting for him. But every afternoon when Carlisle came home, the relief was palpable, and he received the best welcome home hugs from Jasper.

Rosalie and Emmett could tell that things were different, but we tried to keep everything normal for them. They knew Jasper was sad, and they did their best to cheer him up. Their efforts caused many giggles and weren't exactly wasted. The two of them definitely made _me_ feel better.

There were some good changes though. Jasper continued to speak more and more every day. Carlisle and I, along with Siobhan, believed he had learned that we would listen to him when he spoke like we had during his outbursts. If he told us what he needed or what was wrong, we could help him faster. And besides that, his little voice was so very sweet. His speech was not delayed which proved that nothing had been wrong; he had been choosing to remain quiet until he was comfortable speaking, and the time had finally come.

The "I love you's" didn't stop either. Carlisle also teared up the first time Jasper told him that he loved him. It was so rewarding to know that we were doing something right.

As summer continued to fade, our wedding anniversary quickly approached. It was hard to believe that Carlisle and I had already been married for two years: two of the best years of my life. So much had changed since our last anniversary, but all the changes were definitely for the better.

I knew Carlisle was planning something special for us like he always did, but I was hesitant to leave. By now, the kids were used to spending the night with Nana and Pops, and they always enjoyed it. But we hadn't left them since Jasper started clinging to us again, and I didn't know how he would react.

Even though I was hesitant, Carlisle and I needed the alone time. Alone time had become almost nonexistent for us since Jasper had been spending all night in our bed. Many showers had been spent together, but even those were rushed to make sure no one woke up before we were finished. I knew Carlisle's plan would be perfect and offer us plenty of time to spend together without being rushed or having to worry about waking anyone up.

We talked with Siobhan, and she didn't think there would be any serious problems if we were gone for a night. Her assurances made me feel a little better, but nothing could stop the worry. Jasper's biggest fear was us leaving him, and I didn't want him to think that his fear was coming true.

Carmen and Eleazar were completely ready to have the kids for the night. I had no doubt that they were planning fun things to occupy them so they wouldn't have a chance to miss us. Their support was wonderful to have, and I knew we couldn't pull it off without them.

Our anniversary was on a Tuesday, but we decided to wait until Friday night to celebrate. There was no need for Carlisle to take off from work when we had plenty of time during the weekend. Of course, Carlisle didn't let the actual day pass without flowers and breakfast. He was such a thoughtful and romantic man, and I loved him for it.

We spent the week getting the kids used to the idea of us leaving and them staying at Nana's house. Emmett was excited, as was Rosalie, but Jasper didn't say much. What he did say was positive, so I took it as a good sign. The kids all helped me pack their bags. It took longer than it would have if I had been doing it myself, but they had fun and it made sure that they had everything they wanted and would help them be more comfortable.

By the time 3 o'clock on Friday, I had the bags by the door and the kids dressed to leave. Carmen and Eleazar were coming to pick them up a little early so we would have time to get ready for dinner, but Carlisle wanted some time with them when he came home from work.

I gathered the kids and went to wait by the kitchen door for Carlisle like we always did. Rosalie was in her usual position on my hip, and the boys were jumping around me. It made me smile to see how excited they were to have their daddy home.

"Who are we waiting for?" I asked as a distraction.

"We waitin for Daddy!" Emmett cheered without ending his jumping.

"Yeah. My daddy come home," Jasper added.

"Your daddy is coming home, huh? Did you miss him?"

"Yeah!" they both answered, still not stopping. My distraction wasn't working very well so I turned my attention to my girl who was a bit calmer.

"What about you, sugar? Who are you waiting for?"

"Daddy," she answered, almost shyly.

"Are you gonna give daddy high fives today?" Since my birthday, she hadn't had a problem with giving Carlisle high fives, and her chosen time to give them was when he came home. This always made his day, and it was so wonderful to see how far she had come. It was so easy to forget how scared she was of him before we left the hospital because we saw her interact with him on a daily basis. Touch was still an issue, but we were confident that it wouldn't be an issue for much longer.

Before Rosalie could answer, Carlisle's car pulled into the garage, and the excitement increased again.

"Daddy's here! Daddy's here!" Emmett squealed as he ran to the door, Jasper following right behind him.

"Wait for daddy," I said over the squealing. They listened, but it didn't stop them from attaching themselves to Carlisle's legs as soon as he opened the door.

"Hey guys," he chuckled as he managed to walk into the room and close the door.

They giggled happily as he took exaggerated steps that made them hold on tightly.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said with a smile as he came over to me. He kissed my lips lightly, and I let Rosalie slide down my side until she was standing so I could give him a hug.

"We missed you," I said softly, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest.

"Well I definitely missed you too." He wrapped his arms around me and held me close as he placed kisses on the top of my head.

I held on as long as possible before pulling back. Carlisle had to kiss my lips once more before he let me go with a wink and looked down to the little bodies attached to him.

"Okay, guys. Meet me in the family room. I'll be there in a minute."

Emmett and Jasper immediately let go and ran off to the family room.

With the kitchen quiet, Carlisle knelt down to speak to Rosalie. She was hiding behind my legs, bUt I moved over so she couldn't stay hidden.

"There's my sweet girl," Carlisle said softly. "Did you have a good day today?"

She nodded which made him smile wider.

"You did? Well that's wonderful, sweetheart." He extended his hand, palm up, and waited for her to make the next move. It only took a few seconds for her to reach out and meet his hand with hers. Carlisle closed his eyes as if he was savoring the moment, and I knew he really was. He loved each and every moment he was able to spend with his daughter, no matter how short.

"Thank you, baby," he said once she moved her hand. "I love you so much."

Rosalie smiled before dipping her head shyly and coming back to me so I could pick her up.

After Carlisle grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, he headed to the family room, and I sent Rosalie to join them. I knew Carlisle would appreciate being able to spend time with all three of the kids. Plus, he always wanted to give me some down time once he was home, and today I was going to use it to make sure everything was ready for our special night together.

I wasn't sure where we were going, but I did know we weren't staying at home. Since Carlisle was the planner, there was no doubt in my mind that it would be romantic and perfect for us. I already had a dress picked out for dinner, but I needed to pack a bag for us for the night. Carlisle's things were easy to pack, and I finished his in no time. My things were another story, but there were a few items I couldn't forget.

Carlisle and I had decided not to give big gifts to each other this year. Honestly, we didn't need anything, and we both knew how much we were loved without material things. Carlisle did have plans to take me shopping for something special, and I bought him a few things for his office that would also be useful when he opened a practice with Peter.

I had also ordered something special to wear after dinner. Technically it was for me, but I knew Carlisle would be the one who really enjoyed it. This lingerie was very different from anything I had ever worn before, and I was excited and slightly nervous. I was going to be out of my comfort zone, but Carlisle loved everything I wore. That alone gave me plenty of courage to place the new items in my bag.

Once the special gift was safely packed, I was able to continue. A few minutes later, all the packing was finished. The only thing left to do was wait for Carmen and Eleazar.

I went down to the family room and sat on the couch. Carlisle was "wrestling" with Emmett and Jasper, and it was adorable. They would crawl on top of him and sit on his chest until he would tickle them and cause them to fall off. Rosalie was standing to the side and cheering them on, but when I sat down, she came over to me.

"Silly boys," she giggled as she climbed into my lap.

"Those boys are silly," I agreed. "What are they doing?"

She shrugged and pursed her lips before smiling. "They payin on Daddy."

I looked down at Carlisle and saw that he was smiling at me. I usually tried to see if I could get Rosalie to talk to him or about him because he loved it. This seemed like a good afternoon for it since she was in a good mood.

"What are they playing?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"I no know. They silly." She started giggling again, so I laughed with her as we watched them roll around.

They continued playing but stopped when there was a knock at the door. Everyone immediately froze until the door opened and we heard Carmen's voice.

"Knock, knock. Where are Nana's babies?"

"We're back here," I called as Carlisle helped the boys up from the floor.

Jasper came over and climbed in my lap with a confused look on his face. "Mommy, Nana here?"

I kissed his forehead and pulled him closer. "Nana came to pick you guys up. You're staying with her and Pops tonight, remember?" He looked up at me, and the confusion faded to turn into a small smile. "You like Nana's house, don't you?"

He nodded quickly. "Uh huh, Mommy. I like Nana house. I seep dere?"

"That's right, baby. You're sleeping at Nana's house tonight. You're gonna be a sweet boy, aren't you?"

He nodded again and giggled when I kisses his nose.

"What bout me?" Rosalie asked.

"And me!" Emmett added. "What me and Rosie doin?"

I looked at Carlisle, and he rolled his eyes with a smirk as he sat down beside me. Apparently telling them about this all week didn't help them to remember.

"You two are going to Nana's house, too," I answered. "And you're going to have lots of fun. Right, Nana?"

"That's right!" Carmen cheered as she knelt down in the doorway. "Now who's going to give me some love?"

Rosalie and Jasper jumped down from my lap and ran over to her along with Emmett. The three of them laughed with Carmen as they showered her with sloppy kisses and big hugs.

"Where's E?" Carlisle asked above the noise.

"He's putting the bags in the car," she explained. "Those were ready to go, weren't they?"

"Yep. All ready," I said. "We were just waiting on you, so you're just in time."

"Alright then," she said as she stood up. "Who's ready to go? Pops and I have lots of fun planned."

She was answered with a chorus of "me's," so Carlisle and I helped them put on their shoes before walking them to the door.

I wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to them. It was always the hardest part for me, but besides that, I was also worried about Jasper. I needed him to understand that we would see him again tomorrow.

Emmett was first though because he was about to run out the door. Carlisle and I barely managed to give him a hug and kiss and tell him that we loved him before he was running off to find Pops.

Rosalie was next in my arms, and she gave me a big hug and kiss before blowing a kiss to Carlisle. He blew one right back which made her hide her face in my neck. This new stage she was going through melted our hearts constantly. Being bashful around Daddy was definitely a step above being afraid of him, and I hoped it would lead into more and more interaction.

After Rosalie was passed to Carmen, it was time for the goodbye that worried me the most. Jasper didn't seem upset so far, but I wasn't sure what we would do once he wasn't with us.

"Bye, buddy," Carlisle said as he hugged him tightly. "Be a good boy for Nana and Pops, okay?"

"Kay. Where you go?" Jasper voice was slow and timid. He was getting nervous, and I didn't like it at all.

"Mommy and I are staying here, and you're going with Nana and Pops," Carlisle explained. It wasn't the exact truth, but it was close enough.

"We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I said softly as I pulled him in for my hug.

"You stay wif me?" he asked with a shaky voice, resting his head on my shoulder.

"We're staying here, baby. You're going to have so much fun at Nana's house. I bet Pops will play outside with you. Won't that be fun?"

He nodded against me, but didn't move from our embrace. My heart was breaking for him because I knew he didn't want to leave us, or for us to leave him. I wasn't sure if he fully understood that we would see him again very soon, but any separation was apparently too long for him.

"Well, there's my boy! Pops missed you, buddy."

Our heads jerked up, and we both smiled when we saw that Eleazar had joined us in the house. Jasper also lifted his head, and I could tell that he was excited. Pops was Jasper's new favorite person besides Carlisle and me. It was difficult to remember the time when Jasper had been so afraid of him because now they had such a sweet relationship.

Jasper looked at me, and I nodded in encouragement and kissed him one more time before passing him to Eleazar. He went willingly, and his smile returned as they hugged.

After Carlisle and I told Jasper that we loved him, Eleazar took him outside, effectively distracting him from his previous fear.

"I guess we'll leave you to it," Carmen said as she gave me a hug. "Don't worry about anything. We will be fine."

"Please call us for anything," I pleaded. "And if I forgot to pack anything, you have a key. We should be back sometime around lunch, but if you call, we'll come home early, so-"

"Darling, stop," Carmen interrupted with a chuckled. "We have everything under control, I promise. Now, you two enjoy your night alone. I love you both."

With a smile and a wink, she was gone, and our house was completely quiet. It always felt so strange when all of the children were gone, and I couldn't help but miss them.

Carlisle stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He held me close to him until my brief sadness melted away and all that was left was excitement.

I turned quickly in his arms to face him and put my hands on his chest. "So..."

"So..."

"So what do we do now?"

He chuckled softly. "Well, our children are off having fun with their grandparents, and we're all alone. I have no idea how we could use this time to our advantage."

I smiled coyly at his teasing but decided to play along.

"Are you sure you can't think of _anything_?"

"Hmm. Well...we could do this." He tilted his head down and pressed his lips to mine, moving them slowly.

And just like that, all other thoughts disappeared. My eyes slowly closed as I shut the world out. The only thing that mattered was the feeling of his lips against mine as they moved in tandem.

I didn't notice that we were moving until my back hit the wall. Carlisle immediately shifted his hands until they were resting between my back and the wall, shielding me from the slight discomfort. My hands made their way to his hair, and I pulled lightly as I tried to mold my body to his. The kiss had started out slow, but the pace had now definitely increased. Our lips continued to move together with our tongues joining in as we became reacquainted with one another.

When we finally pulled away, Carlisle rested his forehead against mine as we caught our breath. I slowly opened my eyes to find Carlisle's already open as he watched me.

"So was that good or do you want to do something else?" he breathed, his tone deep and husky which immediately left me wanting so much more.

"No, that was good. We can do that again if you want," I said with a small smile.

He chuckled and placed a soft, short kiss on my lips. "I'm sure we could do this all afternoon, but I have other things planned."

"What other things, Dr. Cullen?"

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, that's for me to know and for you to find out," he said before stepping back and grabbing my hand. "But I will tell you that we have dinner reservation soon, so let's go get ready."

I giggled as he led me up the stairs quickly. He was smiling brightly, clearly excited about the night he had planned for us.

I was excited, too. Carlisle always knew what to do to make me feel better. I wasn't focused on my worry for the kids anymore because I really did know that they would have a good time. I knew that Carlisle and I were going to have a good time as well, and I couldn't wait for our night together to begin.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, but the updates might continue to be a little slow for the next few weeks. School is really busy right now, but thankfully the semester will be over soon. **

**The next chapter will be Carlisle and Esme's anniversary fun, and the tone will definitely be a bit…different from this chapter. The teasers should be fun, too. Review and you'll get one! ;)**

**Also, feel free to follow me on Twitter. I'm there most of the time…especially when I'm procrastinating. **


	46. The Power of Love

**A/N: Thank you so much for the sweet reviews. I was completely fail…yet again, but maybe this will be one of the last times. That's what I'm hoping anyway. **

**This chapter is extremely fluffy and citrus filled for the most part. Definitely an M rating, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it. ;)**

**And what's this? A chapter song? Why yes, it is. ****Song for this chapter: The Power of Love by Celine Dion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, these character, or the song lyrics.**

* * *

_Lost is how I'm feeling, lying in your arms_

_When the world outside's too much to take_

_That all ends when I'm with you_

_Even though there may be times _

_It seems I'm far away_

_Never wonder where I am_

_Cause I am always by your side_

_Cause I'm your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all I can_

Esme POV

"So where are we going?"

"Still not telling, sweetheart," Carlisle chuckled. "You'll find out in a few minutes." He lifted our clasped hands to place a kiss on my knuckles.

I nodded resolutely and went back to enjoying the drive.

I had already asked Carlisle twice and now three times, but he refused to tell me where we were going. I didn't really need to know, but I couldn't help but be curious. The only thing I knew was that we had reservations _somewhere_ and the somewhere was moderately upscale.

My only clues came from my clothing. Carlisle had suggested I wear one of the new dresses I had received for my birthday. It was a simple, little black dress, but he loved it. He had also requested for me to leave my hair down and wear a pair of my highest heels. In return, I choose a dress shirt and a pair of slacks for him.

It hadn't taken us long to get ready once we were alone. Carlisle was able to take a quick shower, and I had ample time to apply my makeup, style my hair, and make sure everything was in place with my husband-chosen ensemble. Once Carlisle finished dressing, he loaded our bags into his car, and we were off.

The drive to the city was nice, even if I didn't know where we were going. Carlisle never let go of my hand, and there was such a feeling of contentment surrounding us. Our children were off having fun, giving us this special time together. To me, the car ride was just as welcome as any dinner or hotel stay. Carlisle and I were able to talk without any interruptions, and we had no one to think about but each other. It was amazing how much I could appreciate having an unimportant conversation. We talked just because we liked talking to each other; no other reason was needed, and I loved every minute of it.

By the time Carlisle turned into a parking lot, I was almost too distracted from my laughter to notice where we were. Almost.

"The Space Needle?"

"The Space Needle," he confirmed with a nod.

"I've never been here before," I confessed with a large smile. "Are we going up before we go to dinner?"

"No, sweetheart," he said with a chuckle. "This _is_ where we're eating."

"There's a restaurant up there," he further explained, pointing toward the top of the structure. "It rotates so we'll be able to see everything while we eat. Plus, we can go to the observation deck after. How does that sound?"

"Amazing," I sighed, never losing my wide smile. I turned to him. "You're amazing, Carlisle. Thank you for this."

"You never have to thank me, my love," he said with a slight shake of his head. "You know I love doing things for you, and you deserve this. _We_ deserve this…to be able to celebrate the wonderful years we've had together."

Carlisle's words nearly brought tears to my eyes. He was so perfect for me, always giving me everything I needed which included his words. No one could put me at ease like he could. And right now, I was completely tranquil and ready for our evening together. It was definitely going to be an exciting evening since we were spending part of it at 500 feet in the air.

It was no surprise when Carlisle helped me out of the car before wrapping one arm around my waist as we walked toward the entrance. He held my sweater in his other arm, and the smile on my face refused to diminish. The fluttering in my heart definitely hadn't gone anywhere in two years. I had a strong feeling it wouldn't be leaving me anytime soon with Carlisle as a husband. His caring for me had no limit, not that I had found anyway.

After the fastest elevator ride I had ever experienced, we entered the restaurant. Carlisle gave our name, and we were quickly seated at a table with four chairs. Instead of sitting on opposite sides of the table, we chose to sit together with me against the window. Carlisle wanted to make sure I experienced the view, and what a view it was.

The entire outer side of the rounded restaurant was made of windows that looked out upon the city of Seattle. The sun was setting, and it casted an orange glow around the city and behind the mountains.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, as if speaking louder would somehow change the incredible scene.

Carlisle chuckled softly and leaned over to kiss my temple. "Yes, you are, sweetheart. Yes, you are."

"Carlisle," I scoffed as I turned to face him. He was smirking with his eyebrows raised, clearly anticipating my reaction. "Not me. _This_ view." I turned back toward the window, but he continued chuckling beside me.

"The view is wonderful, but I'd much rather look at you. Seattle is nothing compared to my Esme. I'm so blessed to be able to call you mine."

My attempt at acting annoyed quickly ended as I scooted over and relaxed against him. It was impossible to even pretend when he said such sweet things to and about me. _I _was definitely blessed to call _him_ mine.

My head automatically rested on its spot on Carlisle's shoulder, and his arms wrapped around me. We looked out the window together for a few moments before I turned once more, this time to place a kiss on the edge of his jaw.

"You know," I murmured against his skin, "you could probably talk anyone into doing anything when you use sweet words like those."

"I'm not so sure of that, sweetheart. But I don't think I even need to use words for you to agree to the plans I have for tonight."

I smiled against him. "Why, Dr. Cullen! Aren't you confident tonight?"

"You bring it out in me," he said before slightly nudging my head until I lifted it. He reached over to cup my cheek in his hand, and his beautiful eyes met mine. "I can't help but feel confident because you make me so happy. I love you so much, Esme."

"I love you, too," I said as I leaned in to kiss him.

Our quiet moment was interrupted by a server who brought menus for us. Carlisle put me in charge of choosing our entrees for the evening since he had planned everything else. I tried to overlook the high prices which wasn't too difficult since the whole menu sounded delicious to me. I was able to narrow my selection down to two just as the serve returned. I relayed what we wanted to eat as well as our drink orders, and Carlisle insisted on ordering a glass of the best wine for me because of the special night. I didn't turn it down because I knew he would share it with me, and I never turned down a chance to share with him.

Once the serve brought our drinks, we were able to return to our kisses and conversation. The evening crowd hadn't arrived yet, so we had some privacy. The soft kisses we shared weren't inappropriate, but it was still nice to be on our own. Our love of PDA definitely hadn't diminished in the slightest.

Another advantage of an early dinner was that our food didn't take long to prepare. Carlisle and I were soon enjoying our delicious meals. I had chosen the seafood fettuccini and the steak to give us some variety. We shared both entrees as well as a salad, and the food turned out to be as delicious as it had sounded.

Carlisle and I laughed and joked throughout dinner as we always did when it was just the two of us. We really were best friends besides all our other roles in life. It was nice to be able to have fun and be silly without all the responsibility we normally had.

To add to our fun, the restaurant did rotate just as Carlisle said it would. The movement was subtle, not enough to be able to feel it, but it was very evident as our view changed. We were able to watch as the sun went down and the city transformed into one full of light against the clear night sky. It was incredibly beautiful, and I couldn't wait to see the view from the observation deck.

Once we finished our meal, Carlisle took care of the check, and we headed up to the observation deck. It was a little chilly as we walked around, but with my sweater and Carlisle's arms wrapped around me, I really didn't mind. We managed to walk all the way around the deck before finally choosing a spot to stand and just enjoy the view.

"Thank you for bringing me here," I said softly as I rested my head on his chest.

His arms wrapped around me, holding me close to his body as he placed light kisses on the top of my head. "You're welcome, sweetheart, but I told you that you never have to thank me. I'm sure I've enjoyed it just as much as you have."

I hummed softly, and we went back to our comfortable silence as we stared out at the city.

"You know," Carlisle said after a few minutes, "we should bring the kids here. I bet they would like it."

"Oh, I'm sure they would," I agreed. "The boys, especially. We should bring them and Chelsea and Alec while they're here."

My sister and brother-in-law hadn't been able to make their summer trip to see us like that had originally planned. But because of that, they were going to be able to spend three weeks with us in November. This actually worked out better for us anyway. Rosalie and Jasper were better adjusted now than they had been in the summer which would make the visit less traumatic for them. Another positive was that they would be able to celebrate Emmett's birthday and Thanksgiving with us, all in one trip.

"That's an excellent idea," he replied. "I don't know if they have ever been, but even if they have, it will still be a fun trip. This is my third visit, but I have to say that this time is my favorite." He hugged me tighter, so I knew he was attributing my presence to his enjoyment. I understood because it was the same for me. Everything was always so much better when he was beside me.

After spending a few more minutes on the deck, we decided it was time to venture over to the hotel. I remained clueless about where we were staying, but I had no doubts about Carlisle's choice. He had a pretty good track-record with choosing romantic locations, and I knew this time would be no different.

I had expected the hotel to be very near the Space Needle, but instead, we drove for about 15 minutes toward the bay. The traffic was a bit heavy but not too bad, and we were soon standing in the lobby of The Edgewater Hotel. Carlisle checked us in and then carried our duffle bags as he led us up to our fourth floor suite.

The lobby of the hotel had been beautiful with its large stone fireplace, and I wasn't sure our room could be better. When Carlisle opened the door, however, I knew I had been mistaken.

The executive suite was absolutely gorgeous. The color tones used were very natural and earthy which gave the suite a very calm feeling. The sitting room contained its own fireplace which was lit for us, providing a welcome warmth we needed after being outside. The over-stuffed chairs and couch in front of the fire were also welcoming and made me want to just curl up and take a nap.

As I slowly explored, Carlisle walked ahead of me into the bedroom. I followed him into the spacious room and immediately decided that somehow the bed was more inviting than the chairs in the sitting room. The large, four-poster, king-sized bed appeared to be extremely comfortable, and I couldn't wait to try it out.

Carlisle placed our bags on the bed before going to the farthest side of the room to draw back the curtains, revealing the entrance to our own private balcony. I came up beside him so I could look out, but the darkness prevented us from seeing much of anything. It wasn't a big deal because I knew we would have an incredible view of the bay as soon as the sun came up.

"So what do you think?" Carlisle asked softly.

"I love it," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "How did you choose this hotel?"

He placed his arms around my shoulders in return, squeezing my lightly. "Peter recommended it while I was planning."

"Is that what you two do at work all day? Plan romantic trips for your wives?"

"Well, we do have happy wives," he said with a chuckle.

I couldn't argue with that. I had never been happier, and I had no doubt that Charlotte felt the same way.

We watched the dark water for a few minutes until Carlisle moved the curtains to their original position. He turned so I was in front of him instead of beside him, and all of a sudden, the mood changed as if a switch was flipped between us. I wasn't sure if it was our teasing at dinner, the fact that we were finally alone, or a combination of both, but something made it impossible for us to get enough of each other.

Carlisle's lips met mine gently at first, but it wasn't enough for either of us. We were soon practically devouring each other as hands roamed anywhere and everywhere. My body couldn't get close enough to his, and he seemed to feel the same as he lifted my leg to wrap around his hip. Even with the change in position, it still wasn't enough.

I knew for some couples, the passion waned through the years. That was absolutely not the case for us. When we finally paused to catch our breath, I knew we needed to do something else. We obviously weren't going to be stopping this any time soon, but we couldn't stand up forever.

"Do you want to…bed?" I asked breathlessly as Carlisle trailed hot kisses down the side of my neck.

"Yes, please," he murmured but didn't stop what he was doing.

Once I caught my breath, I started giggling at Carlisle until he finally stopped and pulled back to look at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his eyes gleaming happily.

I shook my head. "Just us. Is this part of your plan?"

"It is now," he said before returning to my neck.

"What if…," I asked hesitantly, "what if_ I_ have a plan?"

That caught his attention, and I felt him still before pulling back to look at me once more.

"You have a plan, sweetheart?" he asked as he brought his hands up to cradle my face. I nodded slowly, and his smile instantly grew. "Well then, I'm sure your plan is much better than mine. Where do you want me?"

"Umm…you sit on the bed," I instructed. I wasn't exactly confident or forceful, but Carlisle listened and took my hand before heading over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Now what?" He was so trusting as he looked up at me, and it was easy to see how excited he was.

"Now…I'm going to change. I guess you could, too?" I really didn't know what I was doing, but it was now or never. I wasn't going to let my new lingerie go to waste, no matter what. Carlisle seemed to sense my slight anxiety, and he brought my hand up to his lips to kiss the back of it.

"All right, my love. You go change, and I'll wait for you. Take your time."

His gentle voice effectively settle me, and I nodded before quickly grabbing what I needed out of my bag and heading to the bathroom.

The bathroom was a nice size and contained a gorgeous claw foot bathtub along with all the other amenities. I didn't think we were going to have a chance to use the tub, though. I didn't really think we were going to enjoy anything in our suite other than the bed, and that was fine with me.

Once I was safely in the bathroom, I undressed and freshened up a bit before slipping on my surprise. I turned slowly as I looked in the mirror, examining every angle.

It definitely didn't leave much to the imagination, not that an imagination was needed. This was for Carlisle, and he knew all of me.

The butterflies were fluttering away in my stomach, but I wasn't scared. This was more of a feeling of anxious anticipation. I had never done anything like this while being confident about it, but I was going to try tonight.

Carlisle _did_ know me, inside and out, and that knowledge made me more daring. Our two years being married had been filled with exploration and learning to the point where nothing was unfamiliar.

I had many roles in life, but tonight, I was going to be Carlisle's lover just like he was mine.

After my internal pep talk, I tousled my hair one last time before taking a deep breath and readying myself to leave the bathroom. Wasting our precious time was not something I wanted to do, so I turned out the light and opened the door before I lost my determination.

I resisted the urge to cover myself with my arms as I walked into the bedroom, but I relaxed slightly once I was standing on the threshold.

Carlisle was sitting on the side of bed where I had left him. He was working on unbuttoning his shirt, but he wasn't staring at me. Apparently, I had been too quiet for him to hear me enter, so I didn't make a sound. I wanted him to discover my presence by himself.

As I waited, I took in his whole appearance. He seemed very serene as he worked on shedding his clothing. A small smile played at his lips, and I knew I had a matching one. He was truly beautiful without even trying, and I almost couldn't believe that he was really mine. This man had only ever loved me and would continue to love me for many years to come. My feelings reflected his, of course, and the contentment I felt made me sigh softly.

My soft sigh finally caught his attention, and he looked over at me. I couldn't help but smile upon seeing the affect I had on him.

His small smile immediately disappeared as his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. His hands seemed to stop working, buttons completely forgotten. He had never reacted quite like this before, but I had never done anything like this before. It seemed to be working out for me so far, and I couldn't wait to see how he would react next.

As Carlisle tried to gain control of himself, I slowly walked toward him. I was trying to be seductive although it felt rather silly to me. I didn't matter what I was feeling though because I was basing my actions on Carlisle's reactions, and he was definitely enjoying this. He forcefully swallowed as I came closer to him, and we both sighed when I was directly in front of him.

"Oh, Es. You're stunning," he said in a breathless whisper. "This…you're…just so beautiful."

It didn't surprise me that he liked the lingerie. I had picked out the black lace baby doll especially with him in mind. The black lace stood out next to my pale skin, and the see-through material was very beautiful.

His eyes seemed to drift to different places on my body, as if he wasn't sure what he wanted to look at most. My lower half seemed to be of interest to him, and I was a little nervous to tell him what else was special about this specific lingerie. These barely-there panties actually covered much less than they seemed to, and as his eyes continued to linger, I knew I needed to tell him.

"They're…umm…_crotch-less_," I said in a whisper, as if the fact was completely scandalous. But for me, it practically was.

He inhaled sharply and looked up at me. "Really?" he asked, his voice just as quiet as mine. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and nodded as I somehow retained eye contact.

His eyes somehow widened further, and he reached out to pull me close to him. I moved willingly until I was standing between his legs. My hands rested on his shoulder, both for support and because I needed contact. Even after our years together, this was new for me. Somehow, I was at a new level of vulnerability, and I needed him close.

I stared into his eyes, getting so lost in the swirling gray that I gasped when I felt his fingers drifting down my abdomen under my top. He didn't stop until his fingers found the evidence of the new style of lingerie, and my back arched at the sensation. My legs felt like they were turning to jell-o, so I leaned into him with my head resting in the crook of his neck.

"_Esme_," he groaned, pressing his head against my shoulder. "_Please_ tell me that my aunt didn't buy these. Or Charlotte. _Please_."

His fingers were still lightly caressing my exposed folds, and my pleasure was preventing me for forming a coherent thought. It felt so good, too good for me to want to make room in my mind to think, but I knew he needed an answer.

I shook my head against him. "I bought these online," I said with a sigh. "Just for tonight. Part of your gift."

All of a sudden, he increased the pressure of his touch, and I moaned loudly.

"Thank goodness. I don't know what I would've done if someone else had seen these. 'Esme the vixen' is for my eyes only. You're absolutely gorgeous."

He turned his head to suck on the skin of my neck as he pushed two fingers inside of me. My moans grew increasing louder, and I was glad we had the freedom to let lose. At home, we were always quiet and restrained, but this…this was loud and unhindered and perfect. I only hoped that there wasn't any one with a room close to ours.

My body moved in synch with Carlisle's fingers, up and down to his set rhythm. The muscles in my abdomen tightened with every movement, but when his thumb pressed against my most sensitive spot, my knees buckled as I fell against him. I wasn't there yet, but I was close. Apparently too close to even stand.

"Carlisle," I moaned, knowing he would understand what I needed. He had been in tune with my body for the past two years which was something I was glad we were celebrating.

"Alright, sweetheart. Okay, give me a second."

I barely understood his mumbling against my skin, but I nodded quickly, ready for whatever he was going to do next. I was vaguely aware that his movements had slowed slightly, so I moved my head to see what he was doing. With some amount of skill, Carlisle was managing to remove his pants and underwear with one hand while his other remained touching me. I was amazed that he managed to do it, but didn't have time to think about it before he lifted me up to straddle his lap.

His hand finally left me as he placed his hands on my hips and guided us together where we needed each other most.

"Yes," I sighed as my body accepted his. I placed my hands on either side of his face and tried to give back everything I was feeling in a kiss. It wasn't nearly enough, but I knew Carlisle understood. He felt everything as intensely as I did, and there was nothing more intense than how we were currently positioned.

We stilled for a few moments to absorb the moment before Carlisle gently squeezed my hips. It was a light pressure, but it was a sign that he wanted me to take control. His fingers splayed out across my bottom were just resting there without trying to move me, but that wasn't what I wanted. This time, I wanted him to take control.

I lightly tugged his hair and rocked my body enough to catch his attention. He seemed to finally understand, and his hands tightened their grip on me as he began to move us. The movement started slow, but quickly sped up as we found the right rhythm for us.

Carlisle's small sighs and gasps along with his mumbled "I love you's" were enough to make me take a little control back. Instead of him controlling us completely, we were equal: both of us giving and taking pleasure to and from each other.

After a while, our movements became even more frenzied. One of Carlisle's hands drifted up my body until it rested on my breast. He gently kneaded it through the thin fabric until he finally pulled the top down slightly to expose me. His mouth then joined his hand as he kissed, nibbled, and sucked every inch of flesh he could reach. I was already lost to the pleasure at this point, but my unintelligible sounds seemed to encourage him.

The kissing and nibbling continued from my breast to my neck as Carlisle slowly leaned us back until he was lying on his back with me lying flat on top of him. Our movements had to slow slightly, but everything was somehow more intense. His body was hitting mine _just right_, and I was suddenly spasming around him.

"Oh!" I gasped as the waves of pleasure caught me off guard. My body collapsed against Carlisle's, and I moaned softly as I enjoyed the feelings coursing through my body.

Carlisle continued moving until he reached his own peak, and then he was also moaning softly as he slowly relaxed against the bed. His arms wrapped around my back, and he held me tightly, pressing kisses against the top of my head.

I sighed in contentment, feeling nothing but utter bliss. My body was completely limp, and I was perfectly fine lying on top of Carlisle with my head tucked safely under his chin.

"I love you so much, Esme," Carlisle mumbled against my head.

I gathered enough strength to lift the top of my body so I could look into his eyes. They were sparkling in joy as he smiled lazily up at me, obviously as blissed out as I was.

"I love you, too," I said softly. "That was amazing."

"Mmhmm," he nodded. "Sorry I attacked you, though. That wasn't exactly what I had planned."

"But I liked it."

"Somehow I could tell," he teased. "Was that part of your plan?"

I shook my head. I hadn't planned anything past wearing the new lingerie. Everything after that was a surprise to me, too. A most welcomed surprise at that. But Carlisle wasn't really apologizing. I could tell by the look on his face that he had enjoyed it as much as me, if not more. I couldn't help but giggle at his appearance.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen. May I ask what you find so amusing _now_?"

"It's your hair," I giggled again. I reached up and ran my fingers through the soft strands that were sticking out in all directions. "You have _sex hair_."

"Do I now?" he asked with a wink. "That would be completely your fault, sweetheart."

"I know," I said proudly. There was something about seeing his normally tamed hair turn into a mess that made me smile. Knowing I caused it during all of our pleasure was even better.

I laid my head back against his chest, feeling his heart beating directly under my ear. His arms held me tighter against him as we remained motionless. Our bodies were still one, but I didn't have any desire to move. The eventually separation was inevitable, but for now, I wanted to enjoy the closeness as long as possible.

"We didn't even undress," Carlisle mused after a few minutes of silence. His statement was full of mirth, but he was right. My lingerie was still in place, apart from being slightly rumpled at the top. His dress shirt was unbuttoned, but it hadn't left his arms, and it appeared that his pants and boxers were around his legs after being moved down only a few inches.

It was the most erotic experience I had ever had.

We had just made love- loud, passionate love- and we weren't anywhere near completely naked. I shivered slightly at the realization.

"Are you cold?" he asked, mistaking my shivering, but I quickly shook my head.

"No, I'm fine," I said, although I was a bit more than just fine. There were no words to describe how I was feeling.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should get cleaned up now and get under the covers," he suggested half-heartedly, as if he didn't have a desire to move either.

I finally agreed, albeit reluctantly. A quick shower did sound appealing, even if it meant we had to be separated. Our position wasn't the most comfortable one anyway; Carlisle was only lying on the bed halfway with his clothing completely askew. We were definitely a sight.

Carlisle slowly sat us up and gently lifted me off of him. I frowned at the feeling of emptiness, but he held my face in his hands and quickly kissed that frown away.

I helped him remove his shirt and then laughed softly as he removed his shoes, socks, pants, and underwear. The evidence of our impatience was very clear, and somehow I still couldn't believe what we had done.

When Carlisle finished undressing, he quickly lifted me up to carry me into the bathroom. I yelped in surprised before wrapping my arms and legs around him. The giggles were threatening to return, but as he lowered me to stand next to the shower and tenderly removed the rest of my clothing, nothing was funny anymore.

Our shower was quick and innocent, but left us feeling very refreshed. After I was dry, I decided to forego putting on any pajamas and climbed into bed. The cool sheets felt amazing on my warm skin, and I couldn't wait for Carlisle to join me.

As I relaxed in bed, Carlisle took care of everything in the bathroom, including gathering our stuff and putting it back in the bags. I would have offered to help, but I knew he would turn me down. Once everything was packed away, he double checked the locks on the door and turned the lights out. The curtains were opened just enough to allow the soft moonlight to enter, creating the perfect atmosphere for our quiet night together.

Carlisle navigated his way through the dark room, reaching the bed with ease. He crawled across until he was above me, lowering his body slowly as he let it rest on mine. He supported himself with his forearms, effectively caging me between him and the bed. I felt so small and safe with his weight on me and his arms surrounding me. There was no better feeling.

I stared up into his gorgeous face, and my lips curved into a smile as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," he replied, just as softly. His nose trailed along my cheek, nuzzling against me. "Everything's locked up so we're all set. What should we do now?"

"This," I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Okay," he mumbled before kissing me again. "Just tell me if you want to do something else." He pulled back slightly and looked at me with a serious expression. "This suite was for you, sweetheart. If you want to spend the evening in bed, then I am more than agreeable to it. But there is more we can do. Whatever you want."

I almost regretted not taking advantage of everything the hotel had to offer, but I really was content exactly where I was.

"I'm perfect right where I am," I said with a smile. I shifted under him, and his answering groan was all I needed to know that he was just as happy.

The evening was young, but I knew we wouldn't be leaving the bed until morning. And I was perfectly fine with that, too.

* * *

Carlisle POV

I woke feeling slightly disoriented. There was no small body cuddled against me and no jumping on the bed either. I forced myself to fully open my eyes and then smiled when I realized where I was.

One look at the clock alerted me to the fact that even though I was not at home, my internal clock was not aware. It was actually a bit earlier than our usual Saturday morning wake-up time, but at least Esme was still asleep beside me. I was a little afraid she would be too exhausted after our incredible night together, only to have to go back to being mommy to three active little ones for the rest of the day.

I carefully turned from my back to my side and pulled Esme's body to meet mine. She was using my arm as a pillow which she snuggled closer to but otherwise didn't move.

As she slept, I took a few moments just to watch her in the dim light of the room. The bed sheet only covered us up to waist level, so I had a clear view of her bare back and side. My mind immediately flashed back to her special anniversary gift to me. I smiled as I thought about how this innocent woman beside me could so easily turn into a sexy vixen who made me lose all conscious thought. She was so beautiful, and the confidence she had shown made her even more attractive. Watching Esme grow more confident with herself through our years together was amazing, and I felt a small sense of pride knowing that I had somehow helped. We had made an environment together that allowed her to become the woman I always knew she could be.

I couldn't keep my hands to myself any longer as I remembered our night together. My hand gently began to trace over the soft skin of her back, moving to her side and finally resting in the front. I loved the curves of her body, especially knowing that they had been shaped in part from her pregnancy with Emmett.

As I rested my hand on her stomach, I thought about the future and her being round with another child. We didn't talk about it as much as we did before Rosalie and Jasper came home, but the possibility was always there. For a while, it had been a blessing that we hadn't conceived. But as Rosalie and Jasper slowly adjusted to our life, I began to feel more confident. We would be able to handle a newborn, whenever the time came. Even if we had created a new life last night, we would still have nine months to get ready. It would work out.

My thoughts were interrupted by Esme shifting further toward me, her breathing speeding as she began to wake. Since she was waking up anyway, my hand resumed its exploration, moving slowly up her stomach to rest on her breast. She sighed and arched toward my hand, making me chuckled softly. I leaned over, burying my nose in her soft curls as I breathed in her scent.

I could tell when she was fully awake, even if she remained silent. Her hand moved to mine, and she traced my knuckles and fingers before threading her fingers with mine. Without a word, she began moving our hands, and I almost removed mine until I realized she was moving them toward her center. I chuckled again but allowed her to continue, knowing I could never refuse her.

When she realized that I knew what she wanted, her hand came back up to rest in my other one, and I squeezed it gently. My hand continued its descent until it was where she wanted it, and she hummed in approval. I caressed her softly at first, gradually gaining speed and pressure as I expertly worked her body.

Just when I knew she'd almost had enough, I moved my hand to her leg, lifting it to rest over mine. She immediately scooted back to meet me, and together we joined our bodies. Our pace was slow and lazy as we took the time to just feel the love flowing between us.

Eventually, my hand returned to her as I coaxed her body to release its tension with mine following shortly after. It was quiet and completely satisfying. I trailed kisses down her neck and shoulder as we spooned, basking in contentment after our carefree love-making.

"Good morning," I whispered, placing a kiss behind her ear which made her shiver.

"Mmm…it is a good morning," she replied sleepily. "I wish I could wake up like that more often."

"Soon," I promised, knowing that Jasper wouldn't sleep in our bed forever. At least I hoped he wouldn't.

She nodded. "I'll hold you to that," she said as she turned her head so her lips could meet mine.

The angle of her neck didn't seem like it would be very comfortable, so I shifted us around as we kissed until we were facing each other. Our bodies had to separate, but our sweet, unhurried kisses made up for it. We kissed until we were satisfied, and then Esme laid her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, just enjoying the quiet.

A few minutes later, the quiet was interrupted by my phone ringing. Esme immediately rolled over to retrieve it from the bedside table, and her expression turned to one of concern once she saw who it was.

"It's Carmen," she explained anxiously as she passed the phone.

I furrowed my eyebrows, knowing that Carmen wouldn't call without a reason.

"Hello," I answered calmly, only to be met with silence. I repeated my greeting once more and finally heard a little voice.

"Daddy?"

I smiled in relief since this little voice was not upset from what I could tell.

"Good morning, Jasper," I said cheerfully. "Are you having lots of fun, buddy?"

I looked over at Esme to show her that nothing was wrong, and she was relieved as well.

"Hi, Daddy!" I could definitely hear the smile in his voice this time. "Daddy, I eatin brefast."

I chuckled softly. "You are, huh? Is it good?

He didn't respond right away, but I could hear Carmen coaching him in the background. He was absolutely adorable as he repeated what she was telling him.

"Daddy, I pay go outside wif Pops…and I 'wake now…and I eatin oh-meal wif Nana."

I chuckled quietly as his long sentence, but I could tell Esme was growing impatient beside me. I knew she had been worried, so I wanted to make sure she had a chance to speak with him while he was being so talkative.

"Wow, bud!" I interrupted before his sentence could get any longer. "It sounds like you're having lots of fun. Do you want to talk to Mommy now?"

"Uh huh," he replied.

"Okay, buddy. I love you." He repeated it back to me, and then I passed the phone to Esme who was more than ready for it.

She was so excited to talk to Jasper, and I knew she had been worried about him while we were gone. It was tough to leave the kids, him especially, but I knew that if we could survive the one night away, it would only help us in the long run. Jasper needed to see that we would come back when we said we would.

I smiled as I listened to Esme's half of the conversation, knowing that Jasper's half was probably very similar to the one he had shared with me. It was nice to know he was enjoying himself now, no matter what the night had been like. I had a feeling it hadn't gone as smoothly as in the past since he was now sleeping in our bed all the time. He also had nightmares during a few nights of the week, but they were getting better slowly. _Jasper_ was getting better, albeit slowly.

As Esme continued to talk, I lay back down beside her and lightly traced over her free arm with the tips of my fingers, just to occupy myself. She didn't stop me, so I kept going, enjoying the feel of her soft skin. I truly hadn't had enough of her although I was pretty sure that our getaway was about to be over.

I could tell when the phone was passed from Jasper to Carmen a few minutes later because there was more silence on Esme's part as Carmen answered her questions. I tried not to eavesdrop, but it was very difficult given my proximity. From what I could tell, Esme was completely willing to get dressed and immediately pick up the children, but Carmen was trying to convince her that it wasn't necessary. I agreed with my aunt since Jasper had seemed fine while talking to me.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked once more before sighing in defeat. "Okay. We'll be there before lunch. Tell Rosalie and Emmett we love them when they wake up, okay? Alright…I love you, too…bye." She closed the phone slowly and set it back on the table before cuddling next to me.

"Everything, okay?" I asked hesitantly, kissing her forehead as I held her closer.

She sighed and nodded. "Carmen says they're fine," she said softly.

"And…you don't believe her?"

"I believe her," she said, sounding rather reluctant. "Jasper sounded fine, and Rose and Em are still sleeping. There's really no reason for us to leave early."

"We'll see them soon, sweetheart," I assured her with another kiss. "But in the mean time, maybe we can take advantage of our last hours alone." I shrugged. "Maybe watch some TV or something we didn't get to do last night."

"You really want to watch TV?" she asked before giggling. "But I'm not wearing any clothes."

I smiled, realizing how insatiable she really was. We did have a lot of time to make up, after all.

"You're not?" I gasped in mock surprise before pulling the sheet up. "Hmm…I guess you're not. And I'm not either."

"Oh, I know," she said as she giggled again and pressed herself closer to me. I dropped the sheet and turned to wrap her completely in my arms. Her eyes were shining as she looked up at me. "Still want to watch TV?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. I'm sure we can think of better ways to spend our time." I captured her lips with mine, and we picked up where we left off only a little while before.

Two hours later, we were showered, dressed, and ready to check out of the hotel. Esme seemed very blissful and miraculously well rested as we headed down to the hotel lobby, which made me very happy. I had hoped that our short getaway would be relaxing for her, and it appeared that I had succeeded. She deserved it after all the energy she used every day to help our family run smoothly.

After quickly checking out, we ate a quick breakfast at the hotel restaurant before heading out.

I drove leisurely toward Carmen and Eleazar's house, wanting to enjoy our last few moments alone. I had missed the children, just as Esme had, but the time I spent alone with my wife was always incredible. I was very thankful we had the opportunity to reconnect because we really did need it. We made it a point to always keep our relationship a priority, but sometimes we were pulled in other directions. It was unavoidable, and that was why we needed times like this. And this time had been especially fun for us. I couldn't wait until we could get away again.

For now, it was time to go back to being Mommy and Daddy, and as we pulled into Carmen and Eleazar's driveway, I could tell we were both excited to jump back into the craziness.

Esme and I walked to the door together and entered the house, only for her to be met by a little jumping body.

"Mommy!" Rosalie cheered as she held her arms up. Esme immediately lifted her into her arms and showered her with kisses.

"Good morning, baby girl," Esme said with a large smile. "Did you miss us?"

"Ya huh, Mommy," Rosalie said as she placed her hands on Esme's face. "I miss you sooo much. We go to da park. And eated ice cream," she added in a whisper.

"Ice cream?" I whispered back. "What kind did you eat?"

"Choclate," she replied with wide eyes before grinning as she giggled.

"Oh wow," Esme gasped as she played along. "Did your brothers eat ice cream, too?"

Rosalie nodded. "Mmmhmm. They eated cholate, too."

"Where are those boys? Can you help us find them?" Esme asked. I could tell she was anxious to make sure Jasper was okay, too.

"I find them," Rosalie said confidently. "Em! J!, Mommy and Daddy are heere!" she yelled. She wiggled in Esme's arms until she was placed back and on the floor and then ran out of the room, I assumed to go wherever they were.

Esme giggled softly, and I couldn't stop smiling. Hearing Rosalie call me Daddy was one of my favorite sounds. Hearing any of the kids call me Daddy was amazing, but somehow it was more special to hear it from her.

It was also nice to see that Rosalie wasn't upset because we were gone. I was surprised to see exactly how happy and giggly she was this morning. She had a silly streak to her, especially after being around Emmett a lot. I guessed he had been her chosen playmate for the night.

"I guess we should follow her?" I asked as I took Esme's hand.

She smiled and nodded, so we headed into the den. When we entered the room, Carmen was gently scolding Rosalie for yelling, but it was easy to see that Carmen was trying to hide her smile. This side of Rosalie was incredible to see after the months of her being timid and afraid.

Emmett was lying on the couch watching cartoons, so I sat down beside him and pulled him into my lap, kissing the top of his head.

"Hi, Daddy," he said with a yawn as he leaned against me.

"Good morning, buddy. Did you just wake up?"

"Uh huh," he nodded as he yawned again. "I just eated breakfast, and now I watching the TV."

I chuckled but left him alone as Esme came over for her own hug and kisses before sitting beside us. Rosalie quickly climbed into Esme's lap, so we were all sitting together except Jasper.

"You two look like you had a good time," Carmen commented as she watched us. Esme just sighed and nodded which made my aunt laugh.

"So where's Jasper?" Esme asked. "I figured he would be waiting on us. Or did he take a nap?"

"E was actually lying down with him, but I think they're awake now," Carmen said. "I heard them upstairs a few minutes ago."

"How were they?" I asked curiously. "Was everything really okay?"

"I think everything was as good as we could have expected," she answered guardedly. "Emmett was fine, of course. Although, I think he might eat you out of house and home soon. I've never seen such a little person eat so much cereal."

"He does have a healthy appetite, doesn't he?" Esme said as she tickled Emmett's belly, making him giggle, but neither one of us missed the fact that Carmen didn't exactly relieve our worries.

"But the other two?" Esme hedged. "How were they?"

"Rosalie was fine as well. She and Emmett have been a little crazy," she said with a chuckle, "but that was fun. They entertained Nana and Pops this weekend, didn't you?"

Emmett was paying attention to his cartoons, but Rosalie nodded proudly and giggled.

"We didn't have any issues going potty or sleeping either," Carmen continued. "She slept with me, and we were fine all night."

"That's wonderful!" Esme said with a smile, hugging Rosalie tightly. "You did so good, baby. I'm so proud of you."

"And Jasper?" I asked, not knowing what kind of answer she would be giving us.

Carmen sighed and smiled sadly. "He was…okay. Bedtime was hard, but we made it. Other than that, he's been happy, but he did ask for both of you a lot."

"Did he get any sleep?" Esme asked sadly, and Carmen nodded.

"Eleazar rocked him for a long time, and he eventually fell asleep for a little while. He woke up once, but then slept until this morning. I got up so E could stay in bed, and we had breakfast. After we finished, I put him back in bed. They're probably getting dressed now."

I leaned over to place a kiss on Esme's temple, knowing she was upset. This was probably the best we could have hoped for, but it still hurt to know that Jasper had a difficult night without us.

"But he's okay, right?" Esme asked hopefully. "He did have some fun?"

"Oh, yes," Carmen said, her smile turning happy again. "He loved going to the park, and you know he loves playing with Pops. I promise he's okay, and he's going to love that you're here."

When Eleazar came into the room carrying Jasper a few minutes later, Carmen was proved to be right. As soon as Jasper saw us, he made Eleazar put him down so he could run over. He couldn't decide who to sit with first, but he finally climbed into Esme's lap after Rosalie moved.

"Mommy missed you so much, sweet boy," Esme said as she held Jasper. His arms were wrapped tightly around her neck, as if he never wanted to release her.

Emmett moved down into the floor to play with Rosalie, and that gave me a chance to hold my other son. Jasper resisted Esme's attempts to move him until he realized that she was going to pass him to me. His arms wrapped around my neck just as tightly as they were around Esme, and I held him close, trying to show him that we weren't going anywhere now.

"I missed you, bud," I said softly. I kissed his head, and he sighed happily. He might have been happy now, but he refused to release me. One look at Esme told me that she was thinking the same thing: we needed to get home to get back into our routine. Jasper wouldn't be comfortable until he realized that we had really come back to him.

"E already brought their bags downstairs," Carmen said knowingly. "Feel free to stay here with as long as you want or head home."

I nodded and smiled. "I think we'll probably head home now. We'll see you tomorrow, though. Thank you so much for watching them."

"Yes, thank you," Esme seconded.

"Don't thank me, darlings," she said while shaking her head. "I'm sure you two needed that night together, and we have so much fun keeping them. I think this was probably a good thing for him, too." She nodded toward Jasper, and I knew she was probably right.

"Daddy, do I hafta go?" Emmett asked suddenly.

I looked over at Esme, and she shrugged.

"I guess not, buddy," I answered. "Do you want to stay here for a while longer?"

He nodded and turned to look at Carmen. "Nana, can I stay here?"

She looked over at us, and we nodded. Really, there was no reason why he couldn't stay for a few more hours since we didn't have anything planned.

Carmen gave Emmett an affirmative answer, but the Rosalie came over to Esme to ask if she could stay longer. We were both caught off-guard since we had assumed that she would want to come home with us right away.

"Peas?" she asked, looking up at us through her long eyelashes. "Nana gonna make my hair petty."

"Braids," Carmen explained with a large smile. I could tell how happy it made her to know that Rosalie wanted to spend extra time with her.

I wasn't going to tell my baby no, so I looked to Esme to give her permission. When she did, Rosalie thanked her with kisses and then went back to her playing.

"I guess it's just the three of us," I said to Esme as I stood up with Jasper. "Come on, sweetheart." I offered her a hand and chuckled at her bemused expression as she let me help her stand.

Since I had Jasper, Esme grabbed the bags. We said goodbye to Rosalie and Emmett and thanked Carmen and Eleazar once more before heading out to the car. Jasper still didn't want to let me go, but I gradually coaxed him into his car seat.

"We're going home, buddy," I explained as I buckled him in.

"Home?" he asked, unsure about the word.

"Mmmhmm," I nodded. I kissed his head before closing the door and quickly the door and getting in the driver's seat. I had forgotten that we were in my car, so it was a good thing that Rosalie and Emmett weren't coming home with us since we only had one car seat.

Esme held Jasper's hand throughout the short drive home. That contact was still necessary for him to know that we were really with him. It was a little sad to think about, but at least we were able to easily reassure him.

Once we were home, Esme carried Jasper upstairs to change his diaper. I followed her, carrying the bags to our bedroom so we could unpack later.

As I waited on Esme to finish, I sat down in her chair and rocked slowly, praying that Jasper was okay and that we wouldn't have a setback.

When Esme came into the room, I opened my arms, encouraging her to sit with me. She carefully sat down, and we situated Jasper between us before pulling a blanket over him. Our first goal was to make him feel safe again, and this was the quickest way to put him at ease. He had both of us close by, and as we began talking to him about his visit with Nana and Pops, he gradually began to relax.

We talked and giggled for a while until Jasper began to get tired. He needed a good nap after his rough night.

There was no way that we would all be able to comfortably sit in the chair for that long which meant it was time to move before Jasper fell asleep. I helped Esme stand, and then she took Jasper over to the bed to lie down. I joined them, lying on Jasper's other side so he was in his favorite spot between us.

Esme hummed softly as she ran her fingers through his hair, and it only took a few minutes for him to fall asleep. Seeing him completely relaxed made it possible for Esme and me to finally relax as well. I reached over to hold her hand as we watched our son sleep.

Only time would tell if Jasper was completely okay. In our minds, we showed him that we would return when we left. But realistically, he was two years old. There was no way to know right away whether or not he understood. So far, the signs were promising, including the small smile on his face as he slept.

Esme squeezed my hand, and I turned my attention to her. She smiled and nodded, which I returned. Whatever happened, we would face it together.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long, but I'm currently in the middle of finals. The good news is that the semester will be officially over after next Friday, so updates should be a lot faster.**

**In other news, _Perfect Love_ has been for a Sunflower Award for Best All Human Story. I am so excited and amazed by this, so I want to thank whoever nominated me. I never expected this, and I'm grateful beyond words. There is a link on my profile for anyone who wants to see all the nominations. Many other Carlisle and Esme stories have been nominated, too, which is awesome!**

**One last thing, my amazingly awesome friend _MelissaMargaret_ has started a new story called _Shattered_. It's Carlisle/Esme, all human, very OOC, and very awesome, I might add (and I'm not just biased because I'm a pre-reader ;).) Go check it out if you get a chance!**

**Thanks once again for reading. Reviews will receive a teaser, so please feel free to share your thoughts! =)**


	47. Trips and Treats

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the sweet reviews. I'm not completely fail this time, and hopefully things will continue to slow down so the updates will speed up. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Carlisle POV

"Daddy, hep me. Peas."

I looked down and found that Jasper definitely needed help.

"Sure thing, buddy," I said with a slight laugh. "Let's get this thing straight."

It was Halloween, and we were getting ready to take the kids over to Carmen and Eleazar's neighborhood. Esme was dressing the kids while I took a quick shower and changed after work. Jasper had wandered into the bathroom just as I was finishing getting dressed, but I was happy to help him.

The boys had decided to dress as animals this year, and Jasper's lion costume was adorable. Unfortunately, the hood seemed to be falling into his face, and he couldn't fix it on his own.

"There you go, bud," I said as I righted the hood and fastened it under his chin, making sure the mane was sitting as it was supposed to be. "How's that?"

He stood on his tip-toes, trying to see his reflection. I quickly scooped him up to save him the effort and placed him on the counter top.

He watched his reflection for a few seconds before a grin appeared on his face and he giggled. "Daddy, I lion. Scaaary."

I laughed again as I scooped him up to carry him back to Esme. There was nothing scary about him, but I was happy to let him believe that he was a ferocious lion.

The excitement level was very high in our house, and it had been all week. Rosalie and Jasper had no idea what Halloween was, but Emmett remembered. We didn't really celebrate it like some people did, with decorations and parties. But it was a fun night for the kids to dress up and get candy and for the adults to enjoy seeing all the happy smiles.

Jasper bounced on my hip as he giggled some more about being a scary lion. There was no way to prevent myself from smiling. It was a blessing to see him be so happy.

Our happy trip down the hallway was quickly interrupted by yet another animal.

"Raaaaaawr," Emmett growled as he jumped out of the doorway to his room. "I'm a scary tiger, Daddy. I'm gonna eat you."

"Oh no!" I gasped and moved to the side to shield Jasper. "Please don't eat me, scary tiger."

Emmett held up his arms and made his hands like claws as he "attacked" us. Jasper giggled when I moved and shielded him again, and after a few rounds of this, Emmett was also giggling and holding his arms up for me to hold him. I gladly lifted him to my other side and took a good luck at my two boys.

"My boys are such scary animals tonight," I chuckled. "I think Mommy and I have a zoo instead of a house."

"But Daddy, Rosie's not a aminal," Emmett corrected me.

"Well, what is she then?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"She a princess," Jasper spoke up.

Emmett nodded in agreement. "Yeah. She a _pink_princess." He wrinkled his nose as he said the word "pink." It was another thing he had picked up from Riley and Corin. Apparently, pink was a girl color and blue was a boy color, and since he was a boy, he was required to stay away from pink. Esme and I didn't encourage or discourage him because it honestly wasn't the worst thing for him to pick up from his older cousins.

"A pink princess, huh? You two are going to protect the princess, aren't you? You can scare away bad guys, right?"

I looked to Emmett, and his eyes lit up as he nodded. I then turned my attention to Jasper, and he was nodding as well.

"Good boys," I praised. It was never too early to teach my boys some chivalry, and it would be their job later to protect their sister. "Or I guess I should say, good tiger and lion."

They giggled again, and I gave them each a kiss before placing them back on the floor. I didn't know if Esme was downstairs yet, but I decided to check Rosalie's room first. It was smart thinking on my part because that was exactly where I found both my wife and my daughter.

"Good evening, ladies," I said, announcing my presence.

"Hi, Daddy," Esme said as she looked up from her current task of fixing Rosalie's hair. "We're almost ready. We just have to get this hair bow in and put the tiara on."

I chuckled softly and shook my head. It really didn't surprise me that Rosalie had to have two different hair accessories in her hair at once. From my limited understanding of princesses, I knew they had to have a crown of some sort. And from my near complete understanding of Rosalie, I knew she had to have a bow in her hair at all times. When the two were put together, it was obvious that both were needed.

"Annnnd we're done," Esme announced as she secured the little tiara in Rosalie's hair. "Show Daddy your dress, sugar," she said as she held Rosalie's hand.

Rosalie looked over at me with a shy smile, but I smiled and nodded in encouragement. She slowly began turning in a circle for me to see her whole dress. She really did look like a princess in her little pink dress. I had already been corrected while costume shopping that she was not Cinderella. She was Sleeping Beauty, and I was pretty dumb for not knowing already. Either way, my little princess certainly looked like a princess, and I was glad she was comfortable enough to let me see her dress.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," I said once she had finished her turn. "Did the animals help you make your dress?" I wasn't sure if that was the correct movie either, but when she started giggling, I knew my answer wasn't horribly wrong.

"Well, those animals that are your brothers are downstairs if you want to go down, too," I continued. "Mommy and I will be down in a minute, and then we can leave, okay?"

"Kay," she nodded and released Esme's hand before running out the door.

I really just wanted to steal a few minutes with my wife, but her sly smile showed that she saw right through me.

"Hello, my darling husband," she said as she walked into my arms.

I hugged her tightly and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Hello, precious wife. How was your day?"

"Mmm...long. Well, at least for the little guys. Emmett was still telling Rose and Jasper all about Halloween, and they couldn't wait for you to get home so they could put on their costumes."

"You mean you didn't let them wear them all day?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Nope," she giggled. "As much as they wanted to, I had to draw the line somewhere."

"I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting then."

She wrapped her arms around her neck and shook her head. "But I'm enjoying time with you. Did you have a nice day at work?"

I shrugged. "It was good, but I'd rather be here."

"We'd rather have you here, too," she said softly. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed me, and I quickly responded. Yeah, right here was a good place to be.

After our kiss ended, I placed another quick peck on her nose which made her giggle as she stepped back. When she stepped back, I finally got a good look at her. She was dressed casually in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a gray sweater, but she looked beautiful. Her outfit also explained why I was wearing dark jeans and a gray striped sweater. I loved when she picked out matching outfits for us. It might have been corny, but it worked for us.

Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail for the night which was a rare occurrence. Esme would do anything for her children, including leaving her hair down for their comfort. It was one of the many selfless acts she did every day. With her hair up, she looked impossibly younger, and I was reminded of our high school days. Those had been good times, but we were somehow even happier now.

"You look beautiful tonight," I said with a smile, and then laughed as she rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head.

"These are comfortable," she said as she pointed to her sweater and jeans. "It's nothing fancy."

"Comfortable is a good look for you," I said with a wink, squeezing her bottom for emphasis.

"You _are _a doctor," she conceded, her eyes twinkling. "I guess I'll have to trust your assessment."

"Believe it, sweetheart. You look amazing." I placed one more kiss on her lips, wishing it could be longer, but it wasn't smart to leave three little ones unattended for too long.

Esme also knew this, and she smiled regretfully as she stepped away and returned to Mommy-mode. She picked up a few things that were in the floor from where she had dressed the kids, and then rummaged through one of Rosalie's drawers before pulling out something white.

"Leggings," she explained, noticing my curious expression. "They're thicker than tights, but thinner than pants. Rose's dress is short, and I don't want her to get cold."

I nodded, understanding a little more after her explanation. Apparently I still had a lot to learn about the world of little girls.

Once everything was in order in Rosalie's room, Esme turned the light off, and I took her hand. We walked downstairs together, and thankfully found everyone in one place. The family room appeared to be destruction free which was another thing to be thankful for.

"All right, you guys. It's shoe time, and then we can go to Nana's," I announced as I rounded the boys up and led them over to the shoe basket.

Jasper was up first, and he was very cooperative as he helped me fasten the velcro straps on his light-up sneakers. When we finished, he bounced over to Esme who was coaxing Rosalie into her leggings. She wasn't excited about wearing them, but the lights on Jasper's shoes helped distract her. She giggled along with her brother and became more willing to do as Esme asked.

Emmett was next, and he was also cooperative even though his excess energy made it difficult for him to stay still long enough to get his feet into his shoes.

"Daddy, I'm gonna gets lots of candy," Emmett said confidently, placing his hands on my shoulder to help him stay balanced as I helped him into his shoes.

"You are, huh?"

He nodded. "Uh huh. And I'm gonna get the mostest."

"But you have to share," Esme interrupted. "You, Rosalie, and Jasper are going to share all the candy. Does everyone understand?"

We had been trying to teach the kids about sharing, not that they really had any issues with it. Rosalie and Jasper had been sharing all their lives, so it wasn't a new concept for them. Even Emmett did well usually, but he had a problem with it sometimes. Tonight appeared to be one of those time.

"But I wants to eat _my _candy," he said with a pout. He released my shoulder and crossed his arms in front of his body.

"Hey now, buddy," I said as I remained kneeling beside him so I could make eye contact. "We're going to have fun tonight, and I don't think you're going to have much fun if you're angry."

"Mmmhmm," he nodded, his pout deepening.

I shook my head. "I don't think so. But I think you will have fun sharing your candy with Rosalie and Jasper. They'll be sharing their candy, too, and then you can all eat it together. Doesn't that sound like a better plan?"

His face finally began to relax. "But I wants mine," he said softly.

"I know you do, buddy," I said before kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair as I stood up. "But this way, they'll be three times as much candy. Do you know how much that is?"

He looked up at me in wonder and slowly shook his head. "No, Daddy. How much?"

"Well, instead of one bag of candy, you guys will have three bags of candy," I said, holding out three fingers for emphasis.

"And we gets to eat it?"

I chuckled at his excitement. He was nearly jumping at the prospect of more candy. "Sure thing, dude. You'll get your fill of the candy. And so will Rosalie and Jasper because all three of you will share, right?"

Emmett held eye contact with me for a few moments before he seemed to finally come to a conclusion. He nodded but didn't appear to be entirely convinced. That was okay though. I knew Carmen and Eleazar's neighbors were generous and there was no way that we would be able to eat all the candy that would be received. Emmett would be able to see that, and I was confident that there would be no complaints.

I then looked over at Jasper. He had been listening closely, and I was curious to know what he answer would be.

"What about you, bud?" I asked him. "Are you gonna share tonight, too?"

He immediately came over to me, raising his arms for me to hold him. I smiled as I complied and lifted him to perch on my side.

"I share, Daddy," he assured me while nodding quickly.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good for you, buddy."

Esme had also helped Rosalie with her own light-up, sparkly, pink shoes and was holding her as they listened to me. I turned my head to look at them, and Esme smiled proudly at me. She was obviously happy with how this conversation had gone, as was I. Having to talk Emmett out of pouting wasn't an unusual occurrence, but it was nice to be able to turn this into a lesson for all the kids. Sharing was important, especially in a house with many siblings.

"What about you, sweetheart?" I asked Rosalie. :Are you going to share with your brothers?"

She nodded and gave me a small before quickly hiding her face on Esme's shoulder. Esme looked at me apologetically, but I simply chuckled and shook my head. Rosalie's bashfulness really was adorable.

Since we were all ready to go, we didn't waste any more time before loading into the van. Esme and I went over the rules for the night with them as I drove. Most of them weren't really necessary with our children, but we still felt it was important to go over them.

"Okay. So stay with Mommy, Daddy, Nana, or Pops the whole time. No running away, and no going up to a house unless one of us says it's okay."

Esme seemed to have everything under control, so I stayed quiet as she continued.

"And there's nothing to be afraid of, but it's okay if you need me or Daddy. And don't eat any of your candy until we get back to Nana's house. You don't want to get your costume messy."

"No messes," Rosalie chimed in, and I looked back in the mirror and saw that she was shaking her head which made me chuckle.

"That's right, baby girl," Esme said with a smile. "You don't want to make a mess all over your fun costumes. If they stay clean, you can wear them again when we play dress-up."

The prospect of wearing their costumes again set off a rather loud conversation among the kids. This idea seemed to be a winning one.

"Did I cover everything?" Esme asked me as she reached over to hold my hand.

I nodded. "I think so, sweetheart. I don't think we have much to worry about though. They're good kids."

She smiled and nodded, and we stayed quiet for the rest of the drive, enjoying all the happy talk from the backseat.

Carmen was waiting for us in the driveway when we pulled up, and it was easy to see how excited she was. This experience was new for Rosalie and Jasper, and we were all ready to share it with them. It was time to create another good memory for them, hopefully making up for the tragic ones.

Once the kids were unloaded and herded into the house, we sat down together to eat a quick dinner. It was one of the loudest and definitely the fastest dinner we had ever shared. We were only eating soup and sandwiches, but the kids inhaled them as if they were starving. Esme and I finally had to send them into the den to wait for us so we could finish eating in peace.

"They're so excited," Carmen said with a happy sigh. "I love seeing my grandbabies so happy."

"Then you should have been with them today," Esme scoffed, but her joking wasn't fooling us. She loved being at home, even when the kids were crazy.

"Did they give you a hard time, dear?" Carmen asked. "I'm sure they'll calm down tomorrow, although Emmett's birthday is Sunday. That day will be exciting as well."

Carmen was right. This night was exciting, but we had a whole lot more to be excited about over the weekend. If we survived trick-or-treating, we had a birthday party to prepare for.

A few minutes later, we also finished dinner. Eleazar cleaned the table while Esme and I made sure nothing had been destroyed here. Other than a few toys that had been brought out, everything seemed to be in order. We had the kids clean up, and then Esme took Emmett and Rosalie to the bathroom while I changed Jasper's diaper.

Everyone was soon finished with their different tasks, and we were all waiting in the den except for Carmen. She had disappeared, and none of us knew where she was. Eleazar was about to go look for her when she came rushing into the room.

"Sorry it took so long," she said quickly as she sat in the floor beside the kids. "I have gifts for my darlings."

She immediately had their attention after mentioning gifts, and Esme and I both smiled as we saw what they were. Carmen had sewn candy bags for the kids. They each had one made out of a perfect fabric for them, and the bags had their first initials stitched on the front. And it was easy to see that the kids thought they were perfect as well. Jasper loved his bag which had all kinds of cars, planes, and trains on it, and Emmett loved his that was covered with bugs of all varieties. Rosalie's pink princess bag was just as big of a hit, and I had to chuckle as she hugged and rocked the bag like her baby doll. A memory had already been made for them, and we hadn't even been outside yet.

"The bags are wonderful, Carmen," Esme said. "I had no idea you were making them."

Carmen shrugged. "They were just a side project, but I am really happy with how they turned out. They're much better than those cheap plastic ones you can buy, that's for sure."

We all agreed with her; these bags were definitely better, and they could be reused.

"So what's the plan for the evening?" Eleazar asked.

"I was thinking we would just go to houses that you know," I answered with a shrug. We really didn't have any definite plan for the night other than making sure the kids had fun. "You can show off the kids, and they'll get some candy."

"And," Carmen interrupted, "you and Ezzie can sneak some lovin' behind our backs."

Esme closed her eyes and buried her face against my shoulder in embarrassment as Carmen and Eleazar laughed at us. It seemed that we weren't as sneaky with our affection as we had thought, not that it really mattered. I knew my aunt and uncle enjoyed seeing us together, especially because of our past. And while I didn't have a problem with their good-natured teasing, I didn't want Esme to be embarrassed. I kissed her temple and held her close to me until she came out of hiding, mumbling something about "too much PDA." This, of course, set off another round of laughter.

"Daddy, can we go now? Please? Please, please, please, please, pleeeaaase?"

"Yes, please, Daddy," Esme begged along with Emmett. "We're ready to go trick-or-treating and stop laughing at Mommy."

I chuckled and nodded. "Yes, we're going now," I said as I stood up, hoping that if I moved, everyone else would follow.

Thankfully, they did, and we were all able to make it out of the house in one piece. Carmen and Eleazar led the way down the sidewalk since they knew where they wanted to go first. Emmett and Jasper were each holding one of Eleazar's hands, and Rosalie held one of Carmen's as she walked beside Emmett. Esme and I chose to walk behind them, leaving enough distance for us to observe. And sneak that "lovin'" that Carmen mentioned.

I placed my arm around Esme's shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around my waist as we walked and watched.

I loved seeing all the kids together and observing their interaction. Rosalie and Jasper had and always would have a strong bond. They were twins, but beyond that, they had been through so much together. The two of them had also grown close to Emmett, and their new trio seemed to work effortlessly. Rosalie and Emmett could be silly while Jasper was more serious, and Emmett and Jasper did all things "boy" while Rosalie was a little princess. It was a perfect mix, and I didn't think it would have been possible for us to blend more seamlessly.

When we made it to the first house, Rosalie practically jumped into Carmen's arms, and Jasper did the same to Eleazar. Thankfully, the door was answered by a woman so the kids were a bit more at ease about taking candy from her. They went through the usual "trick-or-treat" routine along with Carmen and Eleazar's proud grandparent routine. They were indeed very proud, and it was easy to see how much they loved their grandchildren.

The first stop went off without a hitch, and the kids were very excited to have a few pieces of candy in their bags. After doing the same thing two more times, Jasper finally started walking on his own and ringing the doorbells with Emmett. Seeing him having fun definitely made me smile.

In the month and a half since our anniversary trip, Jasper had made tremendous progress. He still had his hesitant moments and liked to stay close to us, but overall, his improvements were amazing.

We were finally able to convince him to sleep in the bed with Emmett most of the time, if only for half the night. The transition wasn't easy, but after talking with Siobhan and working out a plan, we had managed. Jasper didn't like the idea at first, and we were afraid he would see it as punishment. Instead, we tried to get him to be a big boy and convince him that he missed sleeping in his usual bed. The first few attempts didn't go very well, but during the last week, it had been a lot better. He still crawled into bed with us later in the night, but we could deal with that.

That small change somehow made everyone so much happier. Emmett was so excited to have his buddy back at night, and Esme and I were glad to have our alone time back. Cuddling with my wife on the couch was one of our favorite parts of the day that we had been missing. We hadn't known just how much we missed it until we got it back, and having our special time once more definitely improved our moods. Since we were happier, the kids were happier, and it finally felt like everything was completely falling into place in our life.

Esme and I continued to observe as the trick-or-treating went on for another hour and a half. We smiled when the little ones smiled, laughed when they laughed, and just had a good time as a family. Esme hadn't forgotten her camera, and she was able to get plenty of pictures of all of us enjoying our night together.

Once we had circled around and visited all of Carmen and Eleazar's good friends, we decided to head back to the house. Eleazar had stopped to talk for a while, so that left me, Esme, and Carmen with the kids. They were entertaining themselves by lifting each other's candy bags and trying to decide which one was the heaviest all while giggling and jumping around.

"This is adorable, but I really need to use the bathroom," Esme commented as she turned her camera off.

"Why don't you head on back, sweetheart?" I suggested. "I'll stay here with them for a few minutes and then follow. And you and Carmen can hand out some candy while you're at it."

Esme agreed and started walking back with Carmen. The kids didn't even notice that they were gone, and I let them play a few more minutes before deciding it was time to go.

"Okay, guys. Let's head on back to Nana's. We can look at your candy there."

That caught their attention, and they quickly began walking. I almost had to run to keep up, so when we were finally within view of the house, I let the boys run through the grass.

Jasper and Emmett took off, running with their candy bags and racing each other to the finish line. They were staying on the grass so I wasn't too worried. I knew they wouldn't run out into the street, and the neighborhood didn't allow cars to drive past a certain point while there were children trick-or-treating, so there weren't any cars anyway.

I could tell Rosalie wanted to follow them, but she was having problems holding her candy bag. The neighbors had gone a little over-board with the candy this year, and the bags were all full and heavy.

"Here, baby," I said as I reached out for her bag. "Let me carry it, and you can follow them."

She looked up at me quickly before nodding and handing over her candy. I chuckled as she ran off after her brothers. She surprised me by how fast she could actually run, and I was worried about her falling since she was running on the sidewalk.

"Slow down or run in the grass, Rosalie, okay?" I called. She immediately turned to run over in the grass, and I smiled as she obeyed me. Even if she didn't interact with me as much as she did with Esme, it was nice to see that she listened to me. Through everything, she acknowledged me as her daddy, and it was a wonderful feeling.

I was about to praise her for listening, but as she turned to run in the grass, her foot got caught on something and she tumbled to the sidewalk, exactly what I had wanted to avoid. I was already rushing over to her as she fell, and I cringed as she hit the ground on her hands and knees. By the time I got to her, she was already crying, but I didn't know if she was actually hurt or just startled.

I knelt down on one knee and swiftly pulled her up to sit on my leg. She didn't fight me or try to move which I was thankful for.

"You're okay, sweetheart," I said calmly as I began checking her over for injuries. I checked her knees first since she had landed on them, but they were protected by her leggings. My wife's smart thinking had definitely come in handy. I brushed the dirt and fine gravel from the front her dress and leggings before moving to her hands.

"Daddy needs to check your hands now, okay? Can I see them?" She hadn't stopped crying, but she did hold her hands out for me to get a good look. "Good girl," I praised as I gently took one of her hands in mine. I gently brushed it off and was relieved to find only some scratches. After brushing the other one off, I could finally breathe a sigh of relief. This tumble had been very minor considering that she wasn't even bleeding. The scratches on her hands were definitely angry, but some Neosporin would fix everything.

"All right, baby girl. You're fine," I said as I lightly rubbed her back. "Let's head back to the house, and we'll make it all better."

"Mommy," she cried. "I want...my...Mooommmy. Mommy hold me nooooow."

"I know you want Mommy, but it's okay. She's at Nana's house, so we have to go find her there. Do you want me to carry you?" She quickly shook her head, not that I expected anything different. The fact that she was sitting on my leg was shocking in and of itself. I had a feeling that shock came into play with that and she didn't really realize what she was doing.

"How about you hold my hand?" I suggested, trying to sound as nonthreatening as possible so I would gain her trust. "You can walk like a big girl with me."

She finally started to calm down and looked at me cautiously before giving me an almost imperceptible nod.

"Okay, sweetheart," I said with a smile before carefully helping her stand. I brushed off her dress one last time and made sure her balance was fine. The tears were still flowing silently down her face, but they were slowing. Her loud cries had also been replaced with hiccups and the occasional whimper. Definitely an improvement.

I rose to my feet and offered her my hand. She looked at it for a moment before slowly grasping my index and middle fingers. I smiled and lightly ran my thumb over her knuckles. I was so proud of her for being brave and actually trusting me for once. This progress was amazing.

I began walking slowly toward the house, making sure Rosalie could keep up in case her knees were sore. She walked beside me without any hesitance and didn't seem to be having any issues. Her hands seemed to be bothering her the most, so I made sure her hold remained light on my fingers as to not aggravate the scratches.

Her tears had almost dried, but she did try to wipe her eyes with her free hand. When the salty fluid hit the scratches, she whimpered once more as her lower lip trembled.

"Shh...you're okay, sweet girl," I soothed. "We'll put some cream on your hands as soon as we get in the house, and it won't hurt any more, okay?"

She sniffled and looked up at me. "Daddy make better?" she asked in a quiet voice.

I had to fight to keep the tears from gathering in my eyes. She _was_asking a question, but somehow I could tell in her eyes that she already knew the answer. Rosalie really did trust me to "make it better," and I couldn't wait to prove to her that her trust wasn't misplaced.

"You bet, baby," I said. "You'll be good as new in no time."

She nodded, and we continued walking in silence. Once we were in Carmen and Eleazar's driveway, I started to worry because I didn't see the boys. I glanced around quickly and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that Eleazar had them both as he continued to speak with one of the neighbors. We had had enough excitement for one evening, and I didn't want to add _missing children _to our fun.

The boys didn't notice us as we passed, and I was glad. The kids were always so sensitive toward each other, and I knew it would upset the boys to see their sister in pain. And since this little mishap could be treated quickly and painlessly, I didn't see the need to worry anyone else.

I helped Rosalie slowly climb the steps and enter the kitchen, and we found Carmen and Esme chatting over by the counter. As soon as they heard us, they both looked over, and I wanted to laugh as their eyes went wide upon seeing Rosalie holding my hand. But she only held my hand for a second longer before letting go and running over to Esme. As Esme lifted her into her arms, she started crying again, though much softer this time. Esme shushed her quietly and swayed back and forth as she looked to me in silent question.

"What happened?" Carmen asked as she walked toward me.

"Just a little spill," I explained. "She has a few scratches but isn't bleeding. She's okay, really."

"I think she's more than 'okay,'" my aunt whispered as she pulled me into a hug. "That baby girl was holding your hand." I nodded and she stepped back.

"Yeah, she was," I said with a shrug, not trying to conceal my smile. "She didn't want me to carry her, but she walked beside me so we could find Mommy." I looked over at Esme and found that she was also smiling with unshed tears in her eyes. Rosalie had calmed down once more and was resting her head against Esme's shoulder as she watched me. "You were a big girl for Daddy, weren't you?" I asked her.

She sniffled and nodded before pressing her face closer to Esme's neck. Her hands had made their way to Esme's ponytail, and she was alternating between holding and releasing the hair. I could tell it wasn't comfortable for her hands, so I knew it was time to be Doctor Daddy.

"Can I borrow your Neosporin?" I asked my aunt.

"Of course, dear," she replied with a smile. "It's in the master bathroom, but I can get it for you."

"Please," I nodded. "And Es, can you help Rosalie wash her hands? We're going to get those hands feeling better right now."

While Esme took Rosalie to the bathroom, I washed my own hands at the kitchen sink. Once they were clean and dry, I headed into the den and sat down on the couch to wait for everyone to return. Carmen made it back first and handed me the tube of cream. Thankfully, it was the kind with pain relief so I knew it really was going to help her feel better plus prevent an infection.

A few minutes later, Esme returned with Rosalie who was looking much better. Her face was tear free and not as distressed as it had been. She was still holding on to Esme tightly, and when Esme sat down beside me, I could tell that she was nervous. I didn't want her to fear me though, so I knew I needed to put her at ease and do it quickly.

"Let's look at Daddy, sugar," Esme said softly as she turned Rosalie to face me.

"We'll get this over real fast, I promise," I said, trying to reassure her. Rosalie looked doubtful, but had yet to protest.

"Okay, baby. This stuff is going to make your hands feel so much better." I held the tube close to her so she could see, and she watched as i unscrewed the cap. I squeezed a tiny amount on my finger, but instead of reaching for Rosalie's hand, I held Esme's. Esme seemed confused, but I winked at her to let her know that I had a plan. "See?" I asked as I rubbed the cream into Esme's palm. "It won't hurt you, and your owwies will be all better."

Rosalie carefully watched my every movement which was what I was hoping for. She was scared, but she needed to know that I wouldn't hurt her. She had trust me so far, and I didn't want to blow it.

"Can I see your hand now?" I asked softly. She hesitated for just a moment before slowly reaching her hand out toward me. Esme kissed her head in encouragement, and I squeezed out some more cream on my finger before carefully holding her little hand in mine.

Rosalie watched me once more with rapt attention as I applied the Neosporin to her scratches. I applied just enough pressure to rub it in without causing any unnecessary pain. Once I was finished with the first one, she didn't hesitate to offer the other one to me. I smiled in response and quickly finished before replacing the cap in the tube and wiping my finger off with a baby wipe Carmen had provided.

"Well, you're all finished!" I cheered as I clapped my hands softly. Esme and Carmen clapped along with me because something truly incredible hadjust happened.

"You did so good, sweet girl," Esme said as she hugged Rosalie tightly. "I'm so proud of you."

Rosalie smiled shyly before staring at her hands. I had no idea what was going through her mind, but as long as she wasn't upset, everything was fine.

Eleazar came in with the boys a few minutes later, and they both appeared to be very tired. Rosalie was beginning to snuggle with Esme so it was clear that she was ready to sleep, too.

We couldn't ignore the candy though, as Emmett quickly reminded us. All seven of us sat in the floor as we poured out the three bags of candy. The neighbors had been overly generous as I had expected, and we were given more candy than would even be possible for us to eat. Once the candy was in view, there were no issues with sharing. Even Emmett couldn't believe how much there was. The kids all ate a piece of their choosing, and that was enough for the night.

We decided to split the candy and leave over half of it with Carmen and Eleazar. It was more likely to be eaten at their house because they were the grandparents. It was an unspoken rule that grandparents indulged their grandkids more so than the parents. Carmen and Eleazar also had a sweet tooth, and Esme and I didn't eat candy that often. Leaving the candy seemed like the best plan, but we did take some of it for the kids to eat later.

After the candy was taken care of, it was time for us to go home. Rosalie was already asleep thanks to her traumatic night. Jasper and Emmett were very close to dropping as well, so it was time to get them into bed. Esme had thought ahead and brought a bag with their pajamas. Carmen and I changed Emmett and Jasper while Esme took care of Rosalie, and then we loaded them into the van.

All three of them were asleep by the time we pulled into our driveway. Since they were already in their pajamas, all we had to do was tuck them into bed. They were probably going to be awake at sunrise, but having them in bed early did give Esme and me plenty of time together.

We took a quick shower to freshen up before heading downstairs to cuddle on the couch with mugs of hot chocolate. The day had been fun but very tiring, and relaxing was just what we needed.

Our mugs were soon drained along with our energy levels, so I lay down on the couch and pulled Esme to lie on top of me. I covered us with a blanket, and we sat in comfortable silence as we relaxed.

"Rosalie let you touch her tonight," Esme stated after a few minutes of silence.

"Mmhmm," I hummed as I placed a kiss on the top of her head. "She did. Several times."

She sat up slightly, placing her elbows against my chest to support herself. "And you're not excited right now?"

I chuckled at her confused expression and reached up to hold her face in my hands.

"Sweetheart, if I had enough energy to be jumping for joy, I would be. Tonight has been so much more than I ever thought it would be."

She smiled and nodded. "That baby loves you. And she already trusts you."

"Daddy made it better," I mumbled as I lifted my head to kiss her lips. We kissed softly for a while until Esme laid her head against my chest sleepily.

"Rosalie's a smart girl," she said thoughtfully. "She'll remember this. I think we'll be seeing some changes soon."

I hummed in response, not wanting to disturb our quiet, thoughtful moment. I hoped Rosalie would remember and realize that I would never hurt her. It had taken six months for me to be able to hold her hand for a few minutes, but I wasn't discouraged. I had waited eight years for my Esme to return to me, and our life together was now filled with so much joy. I could only hope that my patience would be rewarded again with my baby girl.

For now, I was more than content knowing that the night had been a success. I wrapped my arms around Esme, letting one of my hands dip under her nightgown to trace her spine. She shivered and sighed before allowing her body to relax further. It was probably time for me to carry her up to bed, but I was too comfortable exactly where I was, not knowing when we would have a moment to ourselves exactly like this.

Chelsea and Alec would be here in less than a week. We were excited, of course, but it signaled the start of a very busy holiday season. Esme and I were going to do everything possible to ensure that more good memories were made, not that it would take much effort. Our children were healthy and happy, so good memories were made every day.

As we lay together, Esme's statement stuck in my mind. Would we see changes in Rosalie now? She, Jasper, and Emmett were learning and growing each day. But would there be changes in the way she acted around me? I couldn't help but hope for some changes, but as long as she was happy, I would be happy, too.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I hope that was worth the wait! Links to the pictures of the costumes can be found on my profile page.**

**I'm happy to say that my 4.0 GPA survived yet another rough semester, and now I'm finished for the summer. Hopefully I'll be able to update a bit faster now.**

**_Perfect Love_ has been nominated for several more Sunflower Awards. Voting starts in a few days, so be sure to check out the link on my profile page if you want to vote. Thanks again to those who nominated me. I'm still very amazed.**

**Reviewers will get a teaser once again, so be sure to let me know what you think! =**)


	48. A Month of Celebrations

**Thank you so much for the reviews and for waiting patiently for me. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**A million thanks to my beta _MelissaMargaret_ for making this chapter pretty. She is definitely the fasted beta ever! The end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Carlisle POV

Three days later, I was on my way to the airport to pick up Chelsea and Alec. Their flight was arriving in the late afternoon, so we would be home in time for the dinner Esme was making.

Saturday had been a good choice for them to fly in, giving them the night and possibly the next morning to rest from their travels. We would be going to church, as always, and Emmett's party was scheduled for the afternoon. If they wanted to sleep until it was time for the party, we had no problem letting them.

The flight arrived right on time, and I managed to quickly find my in-laws in the crowded airport. It was good to see them after so long, and after a hug and a handshake, we gathered their luggage and headed to the car.

Our conversation flowed easily as we made the journey home. It was easy to see how excited Chelsea was to see her sister and meet her new niece and nephew. Alec, who was normally more subdued, seemed to share his wife's excitement.

But with their excitement came worry. They expected Rosalie and Jasper to be hesitant around them. A webcam could only help so much as far as getting everyone acquainted and comfortable around each other. We all knew it would take a few days for everyone to be comfortable in our house, so I tried to ease some of their worries.

"Really, Chels, I promise everything will be fine. Your presence will not harm Rosalie or Jasper in any way. There's no reason to worry this much."

"I can't help it," she sighed, looking out the passenger-side window at the passing scenery. "It's their house...where they feel safe, and now we're going to invade."

I shook my head and chuckled softly. She really was thinking too much into this, but it did make me happy to see how much she cared about the kids. Chelsea's previous absence in Esme's life had been all but completely forgotten, and she and Alec were proving to be a wonderful aunt and uncle for our children. I knew they loved Emmett, but this hesitance, as ridiculous as it was, showed that they also loved Rosalie and Jasper. That was all that mattered.

"Alec, convince your wife to calm down," I joked with another chuckle. "I _promise _it will be okay. It will take a couple of days to adjust, but this visit will be a good one for everyone."

"Relax, babe, and listen to Carlisle," Alec said. He smiled as he reached forward to rub his wife's arm from his spot in the backseat. "He knows his kids and wouldn't put them in danger. Even for family."

Chelsea began to calm as her husband soothed her, and she finally turned away from the window to look at me.

"It's really fine?" she asked softly.

We stopped at a traffic light just in time, and I was able to turn and offer her a supportive smile. "Yes, Chelsea. My 'sister' and her husband visited this summer. Yes, it was a bit strained at first, but after a few days, everyone was fine. Rosalie and Jasper are even more adjusted now, so your visit will be even easier for them."

My sincerity seemed to finally get through to her, and she finally smiled and relaxed in her seat. The rest of the drive was filled with random, brighter conversation, and it passed quickly. By the time we were pulling into the driveway, Chelsea's excitement had returned in full force, the worries all but erased.

I was going to open Chelsea's door for her, but Alec had it covered. He also went to get the bags, but I stopped him. There would be plenty of time to get them later. Right now, we needed to deal with our excited wives.

When we entered the house, I expected at least one bouncing child and possibly a squealing Esme; however, we were met with silence. Alec and Chelsea seemed confused by this lack of a greeting as well, but all I could do was shrug and lead them through the house until we found someone.

Our short search ended as soon as we entered the kitchen. Esme was singing softly as she worked on dinner, fluidly moving through the kitchen as only she knew how. Rosalie was sitting on the counter watching her mother with a smile on her face, giggling every so often at her actions. I didn't want to interrupt their fun, so Chelsea, Alec, and I remained silent observers in the doorway.

They remained oblivious to our presence for a few more moments until I caught Rosalie's eye. Her eyes widened slightly, but her smile didn't fade. I smiled back and winked; it was always a treat for me to receive a happy smile from my baby.

Unfortunately, that happy smile disappeared as soon as she noticed that I wasn't alone. Her eyes remained wide and slowly filled with fear as she stared at her aunt and uncle. I was almost afraid that she would try to jump off the counter to run away. It only took a few moments for Esme to notice Rosalie's distress, and she immediately went to her before turning around to see what the problem was.

"Oh!" she gasped. "You're here!"

I could clearly see the indecision on Esme's face. She wanted to go to her sister, but she couldn't leave Rosalie. I made the decision for her and quickly crossed the room to stand by the counter with Rosalie, giving Esme the opportunity to greet out guests.

The kitchen was soon filled with squeals and loud talking, along with many hugs. Esme was completely ecstatic to see Chelsea after so long and Alec as well. She managed to get her arms around both of them several times before just focusing on Chelsea. They had a lot to catch up on but couldn't seem to pick just one topic.

Rosalie calmed slightly with me beside her, but she still wanted her mommy.

"It's okay, sweetheart. That's Aunt Chelsea and Uncle Alec," I explained. "They're here to visit us."

She turned her head and looked up at me, her blue eyes still holding some fear. "Okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, baby. It's okay. Do you remember talking to them with the fun camera on the computer?"

She looked from me to them a couple of times before finally nodding. Seeing them on the webcam was completely different than meeting them in person, though, and I understood her hesitance. Chelsea and Alec were strangers, and they had to earn her trust.

"Daddy?"

"What it is, sweetheart?" I asked, answering her timid whisper. Instead of replying, she patted her lip with her hand, and I knew immediately what she needed. "Do you know where it is?"

She nodded and pointed toward the family room.

I smiled reassuringly. "Okay, baby. I'll go get your pacifier as soon as I can."

My answer seemed to satisfy her for the time being, and she returned to watching the scene that was playing out in front of us. The hug-fest appeared to be winding down, and Esme and Chelsea were significantly calmer. Their fast conversation had shifted to the children, and this of course put the attention on the little one behind me.

"Is that Miss Rosalie I see?" Chelsea asked as she leaned to look around Esme.

Rosalie scooted over on the counter to be further behind me, and while I didn't want her to be afraid of her aunt and uncle, I couldn't help but be happy that she was using me as a shield to keep her safe.

"Come meet Aunt Chelsea, baby," Esme said as she walked over to scoop Rosalie off the counter. Rosalie did relax some once she was in Esme's arms, but she remained wary of the new people in her home.

Alec did the smart thing and walked around the island to stand by me. I smiled and nodded, agreeing with his thinking. It would take time for Rose to warm up to his presence, and she definitely wasn't comfortable with him now.

As Esme worked on getting everyone acquainted, I quietly ducked out of the room. I had no problem finding Rosalie's pacifier and as soon as I rinsed if off in the bathroom, I returned to the kitchen. Rosalie smiled at me when I handed it to her and quickly popped it into her mouth. Having that security item calmed her further, and I knew it wouldn't take much time for her to be comfortable again.

I returned to my spot next to Alec, not wanting him to feel left out.

"So where are the boys?"

I turned to look at Alec and chuckled, just realizing that I had no idea where the boys were. "No idea," I shrugged. "Maybe we should go find them."

"Carlisle, the boys are upstairs," Esme pointed out after hearing us. "They were napping in our bed. You two go find them, and I should have dinner ready as soon as you come back down."

"All right, sweetheart. That sounds good to me." I gestured for Alec to follow me, and we left the kitchen to head upstairs.

Everything was quiet as we entered the master bedroom, so I assumed they hadn't woken from their nap yet. I was halfway right. Jasper was still sleeping, curled up on his side with his head against my pillow. Emmett, on the other hand, was awake and was talking softly to himself just like he used to do when he was younger. The memory of him talking while lying in his crib every morning brought a smile to my face. But as much as I missed him being a baby, I loved seeing him growing up. He was so silly and fun now that he was older.

"Hey, buddy," I whispered to Emmett, "look who's here."

Emmett turned to look, and his eyes widened as he grinned. "Uncle Alec!" he squealed. "You here!"

I tried to shush him, but it was already too late. If his squealing didn't wake Jasper, his jumping off the bed did.

Jasper eyes popped open before quickly closing, and he whined softly from being disoriented.

Emmett was attempting to drag his uncle out of the room, so I nodded for them to go ahead. Emmett wanted Alec's undivided attention, and I needed to make sure Jasper was okay after his rude awakening.

I gently lay down on the bed and pulled Jasper to me. He continued to whine softly as he stretched and rubbed his eyes, and I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his head to let him know I was there.

He cuddled closer to me and slowly began to recover from the shock Emmett had given him. When he opened his eyes again, he was no longer disoriented, and I was rewarded with a large smile.

"My daddy," he mumbled with a yawn. "Home."

"That's right, bud," I chuckled, hugging him tightly. "I'm home. Did you have a good nap?"

He nodded. "Mmhmm...Daddy?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Where Em?"

"Em's with Uncle Alec," I explained. "Remember, Aunt Chelsea and Uncle Alec are going to stay with us for a little while."

He nodded again, but he was nervous. His body wasn't as relaxed as it had been when he woke up, but I wasn't giving up hope. Jasper would soon love Alec and Chelsea as much as Emmett did, even if it took a few days.

As Jasper continued to wake, I scooped him up to head back downstairs. His head rested lazily on my shoulder, but his arms were wrapped tightly around my neck. I rubbed his back, trying to give him as much comfort and security as he wanted. This was going to be a challenge for him, but I knew he would succeed.

The upstairs was quiet once more, so I assumed Emmett had dragged Alec to the family room. My assumption proved to be correct. Chelsea was also with them, and Emmett seemed to be doing an excellent job entertaining them.

Since Emmett had everything under control in the hosting department, I joined Esme in the kitchen. The table was already set, which meant it was almost time to eat. We swapped tasks, me passing Jasper to her, allowing him to have some Mommy time. I then set the homemade lasagna on the table along with the salad and bread, while Esme went to make sure the kids washed their hands.

I had just finished placing the drinks on the table when Emmett and Rosalie came running into the room. I helped Emmett into his seat without a word, but I wasn't sure what Rosalie was going to do. She was standing by her chair, but made no move to try to climb up.

"Do you need help, sweetheart?" I asked, taking a chance that she would let me help. I couldn't fight the curiosity either. She had been comfortable around me since I returned from the airport, and I wanted to see how far it would go.

I had to smile as I watched her think it over with her eyebrows all scrunched up and her hand over her pacifier. After what felt like a lifetime, she finally nodded and whispered a "peas."

Instead of focusing on how happy I was, I focused on her as I swiftly but gently lifted her to sit in her seat. She made no objections when I touched her, and didn't seem bothered at all. Once I scooted the chair forward and made sure she was all set, I could finally relax and celebrate our victory. Only a few months ago, the same act had caused Rosalie to almost panic. Now, I was able to help her without any stress whatsoever. I couldn't wait to tell Esme, but it would have to wait a while. The evening would more than likely be a very loud one, at least until the little ones were asleep.

As soon as everyone joined us in the kitchen, we sat down to eat and the happy conversation started. Esme and I tried to talk to Chelsea and Alec, but Emmett never hesitated to insert himself into our conversation. We were used to it, but it was a new occurrence for Chelsea and Alec. They didn't seem to mind and graciously answered Em's questions and responded to his comments with smiles and chuckles.

Dinner was actually a lot quieter than it usually was for the five of us. Rosalie and Jasper weren't visibly upset, but they were very quiet and clingy. Jasper insisted on sitting in my lap, and I couldn't tell him no. Rosalie was a bit better and did stay in her seat, but she held Esme's hand throughout our meal. I didn't view this as a setback, though. They just needed time to acclimate to our guests and learn that they weren't a threat.

Overall, our time spent at the table was very enjoyable. Esme's lasagna never failed to impress, leaving every plate cleared. However, the sauce and cheese had wound up covering little hands and faces which meant it was time for a bath.

As Esme took Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie upstairs, I helped Alec retrieve their luggage from the car. I then sent them to get settled, declining offers to help me clear the table. They were our guests, and besides that, I really didn't mind doing it alone. It had been my job for two years, and it was a job I did proudly.

Once the leftovers were in the refrigerator and the kitchen was spotless, I was able to relax in the recliner and watch a few minutes of the evening news. In our busy home, it was easy to get behind with what was happening in the world, so I tried to do my best to keep up. Not much was going on tonight, but I left it on for Alec and Chelsea to watch whenever they joined me in the family room.

Bath time length was unpredictable so I didn't know how long Esme would be busy upstairs. But when Emmett came running downstairs after only half of an hour, I knew it had been a short one tonight. My guess was that he didn't want to miss a minute of the fun.

"Daddy?" he asked excitedly, "do I get to play with Aunt Chelsea and Uncle Alec now?"

"Sure, little man," I nodded. "You can play until bedtime. Maybe you can get Jasper to play, too."

"Yeah, Daddy. I wants Jasper to play with me, too! Why he scared?"

"He's just a little afraid because he doesn't know Aunt Chelsea and Uncle Alec yet. He's hasn't played with them before like you have. They're like strangers."

"Ohhh," he sighed with an understanding nod. "I don't like strangers. I not a'posed to talk to them."

I smiled and nodded, proud that he had listened to us. "That's right. Jasper won't be afraid forever, but you can help him feel safe, can't you?"

"I can!" he cheered. "I can do it!"

"What can you do?" Chelsea asked as she and Alec entered the room. They sat together on the couch, and Emmett immediately ran over and jumped up to sit with them.

"I gets to play with you, Aunt Chelsea. And I help Jasper play, too!"

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Oh, that sounds like so much fun! What are we going to play?"

"Blocks!" Emmett said and quickly jumped down before anyone could protest.

Chelsea turned to Alec and shrugged. "Apparently we're playing blocks. How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds great," he said as he kissed her cheek. She giggled and cuddled closer to him.

Their easy relationship made me smile. I loved seeing couples who were as happy together as Esme and I were. We were lucky to be surrounded by so many happy couples who helped encourage each other. The only current problem was that seeing my brother-in-law and sister-in-law together made me long for my own wife to be sitting with me. I knew she would be down soon enough. Emmett put up the most fight during bath time, so if he was already finished, it wouldn't take long for the twins.

Only a few minutes later, Jasper cautiously entered the room wearing only his diaper and carrying his pajamas. He brought them over to me and set them in my lap before crawling up.

"All clean, buddy?" I asked, kissing his damp hair. He nodded and lifted his arms, silently asking me to help him dress. I missed hearing his voice, but I understood his silence so I didn't push him. I dressed him without question and then let him cuddle in my lap for a few minutes before I sent him to play with Emmett.

It didn't take long for Jasper to play normally with Emmett, and I sat with a smile on my face as I watched them. They were each building their own little block structures and then knocking them over together. Their happy giggles were so much fun to hear, and we were soon laughing along with them as they continued their destruction.

"Aunt Chelsea, Uncle Alec, play with us!" Emmett soon requested.

Chelsea and Alec both looked over at me which made me roll my eyes.

"You don't need my permission," I sighed with a smile. "Just go have fun."

They wasted no time before sitting on the floor next to the boys. Emmett crawled into Alec's lap right away, but Jasper remained hesitant. As they played together, Chelsea tried to include Jasper in her building as much as possible until he was finally laughing and smiling with them. When he eventually crawled into her lap, I didn't know who was happier between us all.

I was so absorbed in watching them that I almost didn't notice Esme sneak into the room and sit on the couch with Rosalie.

"Hi, sweethearts. Have a good time?"

Esme looked from me to the group in the floor and back to me before smiling and nodding. "Yes, we did. And it looks like you've been having fun down here, too."

"Of course we are," I chuckled. "Emmett wants to play until bedtime."

"I hope that's soon. I'm exhausted." Her statement was followed by a large yawn, and I could tell she was very tired. Her preparations for our guests and the birthday party had taken a lot out of her.

"But," she continued," I do love seeing the boys playing with Alec and Chelsea. I didn't know if Jasper would get used to them this fast."

"You know we can hear you," Chelsea teased. She passed Jasper to Alec before going over to sit beside Esme on the couch. "But we're happy, too, so talk away."

Esme and Chelsea got lost in their own conversation, so I just sat back and enjoyed it all. Everyone was happy and comfortable for the moment, even though sleep was slowly sneaking up on us all.

Rosalie fell asleep on Esme's lap, and Jasper soon followed in his spot on Alec's. Emmett was fighting it, but I knew he couldn't last much longer.

Esme and I excused ourselves to take the little ones up to bed, and even though Emmett had been fighting sleep, his eyes closed as soon as his head hit the pillow. After making sure they were all tucked in, we headed back downstairs.

Alec and Chelsea had moved to the couch, so I lead Esme over to the recliner and pulled her into my lap. She blushed and giggled but didn't try to fight me. She liked this spot as much as I liked her being there.

My in-laws also seemed tired from the combination of traveling and then the play time, but I knew it would only get worse after spending nearly a month with us. Our children were active and didn't slow down for anyone.

"I'm afraid this won't be much of a vacation for you," I said apologetically. "We don't have much of an itinerary for the month."

"Oh, don't worry, Carlisle. We don't need one. Just being here and playing with the kids is so much better than working," Chelsea said with a smile.

"I think so, too," I agreed. "I know I'd rather play all day instead of working."

"So are you still going to open a private practice? How's that going?"

"So far so good," I answered Alec with a proud smile.

The conversation then shifted to talk of our future plans. Peter and I continued to plan out exactly what we wanted to do. It was coming together nicely, and we would soon be ready to look for a location. Right now, our lives were really too busy to get a whole lot accomplished, but we weren't in too big of a hurry. As long as things continued to fall into place, it was possible for us to be on our own within the next year. I couldn't wait to get away from the unpredictable schedule of the hospital. They had been very understanding of our situation, but things were beginning to get hectic. Being on call during the week was not something I enjoyed, even if I was rarely called in. The uncertainty wasn't good for any of us.

After talking for a while longer, we all decided to head to bed early. We were all exhausted at this point, and there would be plenty of time to catch up later. Once we said good night, I carried Esme up to bed, but she seemed to be asleep before I even made it to our bedroom. As soon as I lay beside her and pulled her into my arms, sleep quickly claimed me as well.

Morning came early, as it always did, but it didn't bother me. I was well rested after our early bedtime and excited about spending the day celebrating Emmett.

Jasper had crawled into our bed some time during the night and was sleeping beside me, his body as close to mine as he could get. I gently rolled him toward Esme until he was touching her, and then carefully climbed out of bed. After making sure he was still asleep, I made a quick trip to the bathroom and then checked on Emmett and Rosalie. They were both still sleeping, so I went downstairs by myself to start a pot of coffee and get things ready for Esme to make breakfast. I wasn't much help in the cooking department, but I was willing to do whatever else would make her life easier.

Since it was Emmett's birthday, he would be deciding what we ate for breakfast. And knowing him, we would be having pancakes and plenty of bacon. I set every out that Esme would need and then grabbed the morning paper and sat down at the table to read it.

The house had been quiet, but I soon heard movement close by, showing that Alec or Chelsea was awake. I was a bit surprised because I hadn't expected anyone to be awake this early.

"Good morning," Alec announced as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," I replied, gesturing for him to sit at the table with me. "Did you sleep well? I hope everything was all right in the room and bathroom."

"We did sleep well, and everything is fine," he assured me. "We don't normally sleep late, but I see we're not the only ones like that."

I chuckled and shook my head. "No, I leave early for work most days, plus Jasper and Rosalie wake up early every day. You won't see Emmett and Esme for a while, though. They love their sleep."

Alec chuckled and reached for the sections of the paper I had already finished. The coffee was soon ready, and I poured us both a cup before returning to my reading. We sat in comfortable silence until the silence was interrupted by quiet footsteps. I turned my attention to the door way and smiled when I saw Rosalie.

"Good morning, baby girl," I said as she rubbed her eyes. "Did you sleep good?"

She nodded and started to walk into the room until she noticed Alec sitting beside me. That stopped her right in her tracks, and she looked at me with wide, scared eyes.

"It's okay, sweetheart," I quickly assured her. "Do you want some juice in a princess cup?" I stood up and walked over to the refrigerator, hoping she would follow me and not panic.

Thankfully, she did, and I filled up her favorite sippy cup with some apple juice before handing it to her.

"Here you go, baby. How are those hands this morning?" The scratches on her hands from her Halloween fall were almost healed, but we had done this every morning since then. It was my job to make it better, after all, and I knew she was happy when I asked her.

She looked at one hand at a time as she drank her juice, carefully inspecting the fading red marks. "Stuff, peas," she mumbled as she looked up at me. Her bright eyes were no longer as fearful, but she wasn't comfortable being in the kitchen either.

"Okay, sweetheart. Can you wait for me on the couch? I'll go get the stuff."

She nodded and practically ran out of the room with her juice. I looked over at Alec, hoping he wasn't offended. Instead, he looked very curious, but simply smiled before going back to reading. I then excused myself from the kitchen to go get the "stuff" as Rosalie liked to call it.

After finding the Neosporin in the bathroom, I went to the family room and knelt down beside Rosalie. She offered one hand to me without me having to ask, and I applied a tiny amount to the rough skin. Once I finished both hands, I blew her a kiss before turning on the TV for her to watch a _Veggie Tales_DVD. She would definitely be more comfortable by herself until Esme woke up.

I washed my hands and put the small ointment tube away and went back to the kitchen. Alec was still reading the paper, but I could tell he wanted to ask me something. I began reading again, patiently waiting for him to make a decision. It only took a few minutes for my patience to be rewarded.

"So..." he began slowly, "Rosalie is okay around you? Like she lets you touch her?"

"Yes and no. She's fine being in the same room as me and even sitting beside me as long as there's enough space between us. And right now I'm only allowed to touch her hands and only at specific times when she says it's okay."

"Does that bother you? I mean, don't you want to hold her?"

"Every day," I nodded. "Every day I want to hold her or even just give her a hug, but she's not okay with it so I don't push the idea."

"She's lucky to have you," he said, and I could easily tell that he was being sincere. "I don't know of many people who would give her this much time. But I know you're doing the right thing. I was never around her when you first brought her home, but from what you've told us and from what I've seen in less than twenty-four hours, I can tell how much of a difference you and Esme have made in her life. And Jasper's, too. He's so much fun, just like Emmett."

"That he is," I chuckled before turning serious again. "Thank you for what you said about Rosalie. Esme and I think we're doing the right thing, but it's always nice to hear it from someone else. So thank you."

"You're welcome, and I mean it. I just hope one day I'll get one of those Rosalie hugs, too."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," I said with a smile. "When she starts giving those out, it will be an excellent day for all of us."

It wasn't every day that I had such a heavy conversation before breakfast, but I was glad that we did. The more I got to know Alec, the more I saw what a good man he really was. He might have been mixed up with Mr. Platt for a while, but had seen the error of his ways and made it right. I could see how happy he was that he and Chelsea got to be a part of our lives.

Chelsea was the next one to join us in the kitchen. She had already showered because they planned to go to church with us, so I poured her a cup of coffee and passed her a portion of the newspaper.

"I thought you said this wasn't going to be like a vacation," she said, raising her eyebrow as she took a long drink of her coffee. "You serving me coffee every day seems a lot like a vacation to me."

"Don't get used to it," I joked, making her laugh loudly. "Honestly, I probably would do this every day, but I hope you'll still be asleep when I leave for work. It's not vacation, but I hope you'll at least get some good rest."

Chelsea and Alec both agreed that they needed the rest, and I really did hope they would get it. Chasing kids was more fun than going to work, but it could also be more tiring. I was very glad that Esme would have some help for the next few weeks.

"Are you guys having breakfast without me?"

I smiled as Esme entered the room, and I stood up to go pour her some coffee to match ours. I kissed her sweetly before handing her the cup, which she took in one hand as she wrapped her other arm around me.

"Good morning," I said, kissing her nose because I couldn't help it. She was so beautiful just after waking up in the morning.

"Good morning," she said, smiling. "Have I missed much?"

I shrugged before shaking my head. "I don't think so. Rosalie's awake, but that's about it."

"I saw her already. Jasper's watching the veggies with her now. The birthday boy is still sleeping though, but I think I already know what he'll want for breakfast."

"Pancakes," we said in unison before laughing.

"I already got everything ready," I explained as I pointed everything out to her. "This should be what you need."

"It looks perfect," she said, standing on her toes to kiss my lips. "Thank you very much. Now, you men go to the family room and get out of our hair."

"Yes ma'am." I chuckled and gladly left with Alec following me. I knew Esme had breakfast completely under control without needing my help, plus this gave her more time to spend with her sister without interruptions.

As Esme cooked breakfast, I was able to spend time with Jasper. One-on-one time wouldn't be happening much today because of the birthday part, so I wanted to take advantage of it while I could. This was Emmett's day, but Jasper and Rosalie still deserved some of our focus as well.

The scent of pancakes and bacon soon filled the air, making my stomach growl in protest. It wasn't kept waiting long before Esme was calling us to the kitchen. Since Emmett hadn't come downstairs yet, I let everyone go to the kitchen without me while I went up to get him.

The room was quiet as I walked in, and I smiled when I saw him in his favorite sleeping position on his back with his arms and legs spread. I was surprised that Jasper even had room to sleep in the same bed as his brother.

"Wake up, bud," I said softly as I sat down beside him. "It's time to eat breakfast." I gently nudged his shoulder until he began stirring and finally sat up.

"Hi, Daddy," he yawned.

"Good morning, birthday boy. How old are you today?"

His eyes quickly popped open and he crawled into my lap, placing his hands on either side of my face. "Daddy, it my birthday! I'm four!

"You sure are," I chuckled. "Are you excited to be four?"

"Uh huh!" he said, bouncing on my lap with energy he somehow obtained in less than thirty seconds. "Is it cake and present time now?"

"Not quite, but it is pancake and bacon time-"

"That my favorite!" he squealed. "Can we go?"

I laughed again and tickled him until he rolled off of me before standing up. He also stood up and surprised me when he held his arms up for me to carry him. He had become increasingly independent and didn't ask for us to carry him very often. Needless to say, this request made me extremely happy, and I gladly carried him downstairs.

"The birthday boy is finally awake!" I announced as we entered the kitchen. A chorus of "Happy Birthday's" followed, and Esme took him from me to get her own hugs and kisses.

The excitement finally settled down enough for us to sit and eat. The pancakes were delicious, making it easy for everyone to understand why this was Emmett's favorite breakfast. Jasper and Rosalie remained quiet throughout the meal, but Jasper did sit in his own seat without any fuss.

Breakfast was the simple part of the morning, and it was followed by our weekly mad dash to get dressed and get out the door to make it to church on time. We had never been late as of yet, and we didn't want to change that today.

Chelsea helped Esme clean sticky fingers and faces while Alec and I took care of the table. We then went our separate ways to get dressed.

Today I was in charge of dressing the boys so I sent Emmett to go potty while I changed Jasper's diaper. Their clothes were already laid out on their dresser, which saved a lot of time. I dressed Jasper first since he wasn't bouncing around like Emmett. Em was just too excited for his own good at the moment.

"Daddy, is it cake and present time now?" he asked as I helped him put his sweater on.  
I shook my head. "No, buddy. It's church time right now, then it will be lunch time, and _then _it will be cake and present time."

"But _Daaaaddddy_...that so far away!"

"Sorry, bud," I said, ruffling his hair. "Now, you two go downstairs to wait for Aunt Chelsea and Uncle Alec while Mommy and I get dressed, okay?"

They nodded in agreement and ran downstairs, giving me a chance to join my wife in our room. When I walked in, Rosalie was twirling in the doorway to the bathroom, giggling every time her dress would fill with air. I smiled as I watched her, but she stopped once she noticed me.

"You look so pretty, baby," I said with a wink.

She smiled but turned to run into the bathroom. I chuckled as I followed and found her hiding against Esme's legs.

Esme smiled when she saw me. "What's she hiding from?" she whispered.

I pointed to my chest. "I told her she looked pretty."

"Don't hide from Daddy, sugar," she said, gently running her fingers through Rosalie's curls. "Did you tell him 'thank you'?"

Rosalie turned just enough to whisper a thank you, making Esme and I laugh. As much as I wanted our relationship to grow, I was enjoying this shy stage Rosalie was going through. It was adorable, but I really did want to give her a hug. That desire would never disappear.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart. You're beautiful just like your Mommy."

"Thank you," Esme said as she pulled me over to her for a kiss. I couldn't settle for one, though, and continued kissing her until she playfully pushed me away. "We'll be late for church if we keep that up. Imagine explaining that to Carmen and Eleazar."

"Right. I'll just go get dressed then."

"Good answer," she said with a wink, patting my chest. "We're going to Rosalie's room to tame this hair so you can have the bathroom."

With one last kiss, Esme and Rosalie vacated the room, leaving me to dress in peace. Esme had laid my clothes out on the bed, so I went to grab them and then came back to the bathroom. I took a hot shower and quickly dressed so Esme could have the bathroom again if she needed it.

Esme was in the bedroom when I finished, already dressed and looking as beautiful as always. I followed her back into the bathroom, sneaking in a few shoulder and neck kisses as she finished her hair and makeup. After helping her with her jewelry, we were dressed to leave, but not quite ready to leave our little bubble.

"I love you," Esme sighed, leaning her back against my chest.

I gently turned her around and reached up to gently cup her face in my hands. "I love you, too," I whispered against her lips. "You look so beautiful today."

"So do you," she whispered back, kissing me again. "Handsome, I mean. Unless you want to be considered beautiful."

"You can call me whatever you want, sweetheart. But...let's continue that later," I said after glancing at my watch. "I think we need to go round the troops up now."

She reluctantly agreed, and we headed downstairs with Rosalie to relieve Chelsea and Alec of their short babysitting duties. I prayed that the boys hadn't driven them crazy, but everything seemed calm enough. Things did get a little crazy when we tried to all fit into the van, but we finally figured out a way for everyone to be comfortable. We had to move a car seat or two around, and Esme had to sit with Rosalie, but we did manage.

Carmen was so happy to see us all at church and enjoyed introducing everyone to Chelsea and Alec. I wasn't sure if they wanted to be the center of attention like that, but nothing was going to stop my aunt. Eventually, Emmett took over the attention when Eleazar had everyone sing "Happy Birthday" to him. Emmett loved it, but it unfortunately made the birthday fever worse.

By the time we sat down for lunch at Carmen and Eleazar's, Emmett was bouncing off the walls. "Emmett, sit down and eat, please" was said a dozen times before we finally just let him go run around the den.

As soon as we finished eating, we began transitioning into party mode. The dining room and den were already decorated with the construction truck theme that Emmett had picked out, but Carmen and Esme still had put the homemade chocolate cake and snacks on the table.

When everything was finished, we only had a few minutes to relax before the doorbell rang.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked Esme.

"I hope so," she sighed. "I'm excited for him to have this party, but I'm so tired. I feel like I need a two day nap."

"You should take one," I said as I kissed her temple. "Take the day off tomorrow so you don't wear yourself out. You have been tired a lot lately. I can handle them for a day."

"I might just take you up on that."

"You should, sweetheart. You deserve the rest. This party will be great."

The party was in full swing as soon as the guests arrived. There weren't that many, just Maggie, Ben, Charlotte, Peter, and baby Sarah besides our family. They were all ready and able to pay attention to Emmett though, and he loved it. I couldn't imagine what a party with many other hyper children would be like, but I knew that as soon as Emmett started going to school, we would be having them.

Rosalie and Jasper knew enough of what was going on so that they weren't confused. We had no way to know if they had ever had a birthday party, but they had been to Esme's. Having a lot of people around made them nervous, but since the main focus was on Emmett for once, they were able to pick and choose who they wanted to sit with, and it worked out well.

Cake and present time finally arrived, and Emmett was thrilled. He had a little too much of both, but it wasn't too bad. Everyone spoiled him, but it was nice to know how many people cared about our child. And the cake was delicious, so I couldn't blame my son for stuffing himself.

Once the party was over and we finished cleaning and loading everything into the van, we drove home. The kids all fell asleep in the car which left us with the challenge of carrying them inside without waking them up. With Chelsea and Alec's help, we were able to get them into bed, and then we were all ready to drop.

We took the next day to relax, just as I had promised Esme. I did anything I could for her so she could rest, and it was a success. She and Chelsea had a girls' day with Rosalie, which included painting nails, and brushing hair, and other things I wasn't familiar with. I took an easy approach and just bundled up the boys so Alec and I could take them outside. The slow day was exactly what we needed after the hectic weekend, and it set a nice pace for the remainder of Chelsea and Alec's visit.

The next day, I was reluctant to go to work, but it couldn't be avoided. Chelsea and Alec assured me that they didn't mind, but I still felt guilty that I wasn't home during the day. Their visit hadn't stopped our lives, though, and I needed to work as much as possible to make sure I would have the time off that I wanted for the holidays.

When I did have free time, we took Chelsea and Alec to explore the city, visiting as many museums and attractions as we could. They enjoyed the Space Needle as I expected they would, and the kids liked it, too. No one seemed to have a fear of heights, even though we almost wished they did. It was a chore to keep the boys from the guard rails, but nonetheless a fun trip.

We still had our weekly visit with Siobhan, and we took Chelsea and Alec with us. Esme and I were excited to share the progress there had been with Rosalie starting on Halloween and continuing after that. Siobhan was thrilled with how things were going between me and Rosalie and assured me that this was a sign of good things to come.

Siobhan was also impressed by how quickly Rosalie and Jasper had adjusted to their aunt and uncle. After a couple days, Jasper was no longer hesitant around either of them, and Rosalie had grown to love her "Aunt Sea." The fact that they could get used to new people so quickly showed how far they had come in the few months they had lived with us. Rosalie's issue with men wouldn't be changing any time soon, but this quick progress was more than we ever dreamed. Siobhan's praise was just icing on the cake.

Our weeks with Chelsea and Alec passed quickly, and before we knew it, it was Thanksgiving. It was bittersweet because we were excited about the holiday, but it also meant that our time with our family was over. Their flight was scheduled to depart on Saturday, and we were sad to see them go.

Our Thanksgiving dinner was very similar to our past ones, but different at the same time. We went to Carmen and Eleazar's house to eat the delicious meal that was prepared by Esme, Carmen, and a little help from Chelsea. It also still involved us watching football as we ate dessert, and the kids napping wherever they dropped.

But somehow the difference could be felt by everyone, the difference that came from now having Rosalie and Jasper in our lives. This was another holiday that we were able to teach them about, and it was very meaningful for our family. Thanksgiving was a time for us to thank God for all of our blessings, and those babies were the biggest blessing we had received over the past year. They had brought so much joy to us, and I loved being able to reflect back on how our lives were better.

It was sad when the holiday ended and we had to see our family leave, but the holiday season wasn't even close to being over.

Christmas would be here in less than a month along with all the excitement that came with it. I couldn't wait for Rosalie and Jasper to experience it, and for us to be able to teach them what Christmas truly was.

Somehow, I had a feeling that it would be the best Christmas ever for the whole family. I just didn't know how right I was.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long...again. Hopefully I have my act together now. Most of this wasn't written until yesterday, so thank you Mel for writing with me.**

**Perfect Love does have a beta now, and she is amazingly awesome at polishing these chapters. I love her bunches for helping me out. =)**

**Also, PL has been nominated in the Avant Garde Awards. Thank you so much to whoever nominated me, and check out the link on my profile to see all the nominations and vote when the time comes. The Sunflower Awards are now open for voting, and you'll find the link to that on my profile as well.**

**Feel free to review and let me know what you think. Signed reviewers will receive a teaser, and I think it will be a good one. The next chapter is definitely a fun one! ;)**


	49. Big News

**Thank you so much for the sweet reviews. I think this chapter will push the count past 500 which is absolutely amazing! Big hugs to all of you! =)**

**A billion thanks to _MelissaMargaret_ for making this chapter pretty. She's still the fastest beta ever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Esme POV

I was exhausted.

I couldn't remember a time when I had felt like this. Nothing I did seemed to completely ease my tired body. Carlisle helped me out as much as possible during the nights and weekends, and I napped with the kids during the day. The naps only helped restore my energy enough to make it through the evening, but I still fell into bed much early than I had in the past.

Carlisle attributed it to the season, and I agreed with him. November had been a busy month for us, and December wasn't any easier. After Thanksgiving, and Chelsea and Alec leaving, Christmas preparations began immediately. Not a day went by without some kind of baking, decorating, or shopping plus my usual mommy duties. I usually loved every moment of it, but my depleted energy levels made everything difficult.

My exhaustion didn't stop me, though. There was no way I could miss any of the activities around our house.

Christmas was a new concept for Rosalie and Jasper, and they loved every minute of it. The decorations fascinated them, and they loved helping us with them. Our Christmas tree was beautified by many little hands, which somehow made it that much better.

As we decorated, my mind returned to last year. This time last year, I was mourning over my inability to conceive. But that time of sadness led to one of the best decisions we ever made. Our decision to adopt was first made during our Christmas decorating, and I knew this would always be a special time for me. Rosalie and Jasper were perfect additions to our family, as if they were always meant to belong to us. We had already discovered how much better holidays were now that they were ours, and Christmas would be no different.

Not even exhaustion could prevent me from assuring that this would be a Christmas to remember for them.

One of the most important activities, in my book at least, was cookie baking. Allowing three little ones into the kitchen with me was a risk, but I knew they would love it. I was willing to create and clean a giant mess as long as they had fun.

Choosing the right time for cookie baking was imperative for success. Right after a nap and lunch seemed like the best option. Hopefully the whining would be minimal and there wouldn't be any interruptions.

As the kids napped in the family room, I got our supplies ready and made lunch. Once they woke up and ate, I brought up the idea.

"So…does anyone want to bake with me today?" I asked as I cleared the table.

"What you gonna make, Mommy?" Emmett asked with a wide smile.

"I was thinking we could make some sugar cookies, but we can cut them into fun shapes."

"I looove cookies, Mommy," Rosalie said, lifting her arms for me to hold her. I complied and settled her on my hip. "I make petty cookies, kay?"

"Sure thing, baby girl," I chuckled. "You can make as many pretty cookies as you want."

"Me, too?" Jasper asked hopefully, and I nodded and kissed his head.

"Of course, you can, sweet boy. We'll all make cookies together and surprise Daddy when he comes home. Now you guys need to go wash your hands, and we'll get started."

I helped Emmett and Jasper out of their seats, and they ran off to the bathroom with Rosalie trailing behind them. As they took care of their hands, I preheated the oven and arranged everything on the kitchen table where it would be easier to work.

The prospect of cookie baking kept the kids from dawdling in the bathroom, and in what seemed like no time, they were back in the kitchen. I inspected their hands to make sure they were clean and rolled their sleeves up before lifting them back into their seats and getting started with my instructions.

"You have to pay attention and listen to Mommy, okay? If you don't follow the rules, you'll be sent to the family room to play and I'll finish making the cookies by myself. That won't be fun, will it?"

They all chimed in with a "no, Mommy," and I nodded.

"Good. Now, first, we have to mix the ingredients together."

The three of them took turns adding the pre-measured ingredients to the bowl, and then I would take it to my favorite KitchenAid stand mixer. The mixer fascinated them, and they giggled as the bowl went around and around. Once everything was added and successfully mixed together, it was time for the really fun part.

I was nervous about the next step, mostly because of the flour. I could remember it tempting me as a child, and I didn't doubt that my children would be the same way. Flour was just too intriguing, especially with the mess it created.

"All right, guys. Are you ready to help me spread flour on the table? We have to be careful because it's really messy," I warned.

They watched with wide eyes as I measured and poured a small amount in front of each of them and myself.

"Spread it around," I instructed, inwardly cringing at the thoughts of potential disaster.

Emmett wasted no time in putting his hands in the white grain, spreading it around in front of him almost too quickly. Rosalie and Jasper were a bit more hesitant, but after watching me and their brother, they quickly caught on.

"My little bakers are doing such a good job," I praised. "Just don't…clap your hands," I finished, just as Emmett did exactly that. A flour cloud immediately formed in front of his face as he coughed and giggled at the same time.

Rosalie and Jasper started giggling with him, but thankfully didn't clap their hands.

"Mommy, did you see that?" Emmett asked with a mischievous grin. "That flour smokeded from my hands! Can I do it again?"

"I don't think so," I said as I quickly went around the table dusting the excess flour off of everyone's hands. "Let's save some flour for the cookie dough, please."

They reluctantly agreed, disappointment clear on their faces. But as soon as I produced the rolling pin, the disappointment completely melted away.

"What dat?" Jasper asked in wonder. "Mommy hit da cookies?"

I couldn't stop myself from giggling at his simple explanation. The rolling pin did look like it could be used for hitting things. "No, buddy. This is what we're going to use to make the dough flat so we can make the fun shapes. You can all help me, but we'll have to take turns."

One at a time, I brought them over to help me roll out the dough. They seemed to have more fun moving the pin back and forth all over the table without even paying attention to the dough. I managed to keep them on task, and soon we were left with three sections of flat dough. I placed one in front of each of them before passing out the cookie cutters.

After a quick lesson on the art of using the little plastic shapes, I left them alone, only intervening when someone had a problem. They did well working independently, at least until Emmett and Jasper lost interest.

Since they didn't want to cut out any more cookies, I gave them a little bowl of sprinkles to use to decorate. That held their attention for a while, but when more sprinkles were eaten than placed on the dough, I decided it was a good time for them to take a break. After wiping their hands, arms, and faces off with a damp dish rag, I sent the two of them to the family room to build things and then loudly destroy them. I didn't mind the noise, though. As long as I could hear them, I knew they were all right.

Rosalie, unlike her brothers, was as careful and meticulous as a two-year-old baker could be. She had supervised my baking before, so I had already known that she was interested. This activity just proved it. I was incredibly happy to think about the future and all the opportunities we would have to bake together.

With Rosalie's help, I finished decorating Emmett and Jasper's cookies before placing them on the baking pans. Rosalie made sure everything met her standard of pretty along with asking me about each shape. The selection was fairly simple, with candy canes, wreaths, and trees, and I gladly explained them all while pointing out the real ones in the house.

Two trays of cookies were soon finished baking with the third and final one in the oven.

I lifted Rosalie to sit her on the counter beside the sink so I could clean off the flour, but once she was sitting, she wouldn't let me go. I was more than happy to cuddle with her for a few minutes.

"I love you, Rosalie," I said with a smile, rubbing my flour covered nose against hers.

Before I could pull away, she placed her hands on my cheeks and held my face close to hers as she smiled.

"Love you, Mommy," she said, leaning forward to place a kiss on my lips before leaning back and giggling. "I have a cookie now?"

I heard her question but couldn't acknowledge it. I couldn't do anything but stand there and try to control my trembling lip and tearing eyes. Rosalie wouldn't understand my tears or the fact that she had just made me the happiest mommy ever.

Once I had some control over myself, I gathered her into my arm, holding her tightly as I covered her face with kisses. She giggled some more but didn't resist my relentless attack.

I finally placed her back on the counter after temporarily sating my desire to love on my precious daughter. Some tears had leaked out of my eyes and ran down my cheeks all the way to my dimples which I knew were showing based on how widely I was smiling.

Rosalie noticed my tears right away, though, and frowned as she reached up to touch my cheek.

"Mommy sad?"

"No, sweet girl," I sniffled. "Mommy is _so_ happy right now. So happy."

She seemed a little skeptical of my explanation, but as soon as I offered the cookie she had requested, her bright smile returned.

As she snacked happily, I began cleaning some of our mess, content to just think in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't Christmas yet, but I truly felt that I had been given one of the greatest gifts I could ever hope to receive. Somehow the element of surprise made it even better. I hadn't expected Rosalie to tell me that she loved me today or any other day before she was ready. Carlisle and I told the kids that we loved them many times every day, but we always waited patiently for them to repeat the phrase. They did it because that's what they wanted and not just because we asked them for it. Now Rosalie had finally taken that initiative, and I couldn't wait to tell Carlisle.

Unfortunately, we still had a few hours before he would be home from work. My news would have to wait, but at least I had time to transform the kitchen back to normal.

Thirty minutes later, all traces of flour were gone and three trays of cookies were cooling on racks. Emmett and Jasper had had a chance to sample their work, and they had declared themselves the best bakers ever. I didn't share their exact sentiments, but the cookies were delicious and we did make them together which was a huge success in my book. I knew Carlisle would be surprised when he saw what we made together.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent watching a movie together and coloring pictures for Carlisle. My impatience seemed to rub off on the kids, and by the time we were waiting by the door, they were completely full of energy and running around the room.

When they heard the Mercedes pull into the garage, the energy was somehow kicked up a notch. As soon as Carlisle entered the house, the whirlwind of activity began. Screams of "daddy" filled the room, and hugs and high-fives were passed around.

The whole evening seemed to pass just as quickly. Carlisle played with the kids while I cooked dinner, and then we ate, had bath time, read stories, and finally ended the evening by tucking our sleepy children into bed.

I was beyond exhausted by the time I took a shower and joined Carlisle on our favorite couch. He had cleaned for me, so the only thing I had to do was cuddle into his side and relax. There was a dwindling fire in the fireplace and we were covered with a blanket—it was the perfect way to end a long day.

"Tired, sweetheart?" he murmured into my hair.

"You have no idea," I sighed. "I skipped nap time today to get ready to bake the cookies."

"And they were delicious. I'm amazed that you had helpers that actually…helped," he chuckled. "How did you manage that?"

"I kicked the boys out of the kitchen," I said with a snort, only half joking. "Rose was a fantastic helper, though."

"Well I'm glad you all had a nice time together, especially you and Rosalie."

"It was so much fun." I smiled at the memory. My smile then grew wider after remembering what else had happened, and I lifted my head so I could turn to see Carlisle. "And do you know what Rosalie said to me?"

He shook his head and smiled. "No, sweetheart. What did she say?"

"She told me that she loves me," I choked out as my lip trembled once more.

"Oh, Esme, that is the _best_ thing I've heard all day!" He pulled me closer until I was sitting in his lap and held me tightly as he kissed my forehead. "How did it happen?"

I sniffled my way through the short story, and remembering seemed to make it seem even better. I had never really had any dreams of what the moment would be like, but the flour covered reality had been simply perfect.

"That's just amazing, sweetheart," Carlisle said once I was finished. "I wish I could have seen it."

Looking into his gray eyes, it was easy to see how ecstatic he was, but there was still a touch of lingering sadness. I knew he was patiently waiting for his own moment with his daughter.

I placed my hand on his cheek, rubbing his slight stubble. "She'll tell you before you know it."

"I'm sure she will," he said confidently. "Don't worry about me. I can wait as long as she needs me to. But let's not talk about me. Tell me more about your day."

"No, we should talk about you," I corrected, laying my head against his chest. "How was work today?"

"It was good, not too busy which I was thankful for. I was able to eat lunch with Peter. He's hoping we can watch Sarah one day when Charlotte is off so she can have a break, but I told him that you had been tired lately."

"Oh, Carlisle, but that doesn't matter. We can still watch the baby. I'll be fine." He laughed at my protest. "I'm serious! As long as you're here to help me, we can handle it."

He laughed again and hugged me. "I know, sweetheart. And that's why I told Peter that _I_ would be glad to watch Sarah while you and Charlotte spend the day together. You can have adult time and relax, and the kids and I will have fun here with the baby."

"Of course you think of everything," I said, lifting my head to kiss his lips.

"I'm just trying to do whatever I can to make your life easier. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I said, smiling before kissing him once more.

He didn't stop with just the one kiss, though. We continued until I was yawning and couldn't hold my eyes open any longer. I hated that I could never stay awake as long as I wanted to. Carlisle and I were missing valuable time together, even if he never complained. He did almost the complete opposite, simply carrying me to bed every night and curling up with me. I hoped a day with Charlotte would be just what I needed to provide a nice burst of energy.

* * *

Charlotte was just as excited as me about our day together on the following Monday. Being out of the house without any children or husbands tagging along was a rare thing for both of us. The only time I was ever out of the house alone was when I went grocery shopping, and even then I was always trying to hurry to return home.

But this day was not about hurrying. Charlotte and I had the whole day to do whatever we wanted and go wherever we wanted, starting with a trip to Starbucks.

The young man who prepared our coffees tried his best to flirt with us, making it almost impossible to not roll our eyes and hold in our giggles until we were seated.

"Do you think he knows how old we are?" Charlotte giggled as she sipped her hot beverage.

"Probably not," I giggled back. "And he probably doesn't know that we have perfect husbands and houses full of kids either." I wasn't sure how, considering the beautiful rings that Charlotte and I proudly wore on our left hands, but men were generally unobservant.

"_You_ have a house full of kids," she corrected me. "I think we're going to wait a little while to fill our house some more. I wouldn't want to have two in diapers. One is enough."

I shrugged. "It wasn't that bad for us, having Rosalie and Jasper in diapers. I am excited for Jasper to be potty trained, though. I don't think we'll be buying any more diapers after the New Year."

Jasper had slowly but surely started using the potty. It wasn't as easy as it had been for Rosalie, but he was figuring it out. Emmett was a great helper, and I knew Jasper's biggest motivation was to have some big boy underwear like his brother.

"That's wonderful," she said with a smile. "I honestly don't mind the diapers so much. Sarah's teething now, and she likes to bite. _That_ I could do without."

I cringed and nodded empathetically. I knew what it was like to nurse a teething baby who liked to bite. I was surprised that Emmett hadn't disfigured me.

As we finished our coffees, we continued talking about our children. It was always ironic, in my opinion, that every time we were away from our children, we still talked about them. Of course, talking about them and running after them were two totally different things.

After coffee, we headed to do some last minute Christmas shopping. We were brave to battle the crowds, but it wasn't too bad. There were still a couple of weeks until Christmas, and it was a weekday morning. Quite a few people were there, but we were able to browse and find everything we needed without much stress.

We took a midday break to grab some lunch at a small diner. They had the best sandwiches and played Christmas music over the speakers. It was a perfect place for me to bring the kids during the week, and I hoped I would eventually have the chance.

With our hunger sated, we made our last stop at the salon. It always amazed me how a haircut, a manicure, and a pedicure could make me feel like a new woman, but it never failed.

By the time Charlotte was driving us home, I was slightly fatigued but not how I usually was. I loved my children with my whole heart, but this short break had been exactly what I needed.

"We should do this more often," I said, snuggling into my seat in the warm car.

"Definitely," Charlotte agreed with a nod. "I wonder how Carlisle did today with all the little guys."

A million different scenarios flashed through my mind, but I knew that everything had been fine. Neither of us had received a phone call, and Carlisle was more than capable of handling them.

"I'm sure they had lots of fun. You know we all just love Sarah. They're probably not going to want to give her back."

"So you think Carlisle managed all four of them without any problems?"

"Of course," I said confidently. "The house might be destroyed, but the kids will be fine."

When we walked into the house, I was happy that there wasn't any destruction, at least not in my immediate view. But before I had a chance to investigate further, Rosalie and Jasper came running to greet us.

"Mommy!" Rosalie yelled. "You home now! Come see the baby. You see the baby, Charlotte?"

Charlotte lifted Rosalie into her arms, settling her on her hip. "I would love to see my baby, sweet Rose. Did you have fun with her today?"

"Uh huh! I holded her like my baby and…"

Her voice trailed off as Charlotte carried her into the family room to find Carlisle, giving me a chance to spend a quiet moment with Jasper.

I smiled as he held up his arms for me to hold him, and I immediately scooped him up.

"Hi, Mommy," he mumbled as he placed his arms around my neck and squeezed me tightly.

I patted his back and kissed his temple. "Hello, my sweet boy. Was your day lots of fun?"

"Mmhmm. Where you go?" He pulled back and stared at me curiously but without panic. It was such a difference from before whenever he panicked at the thought of one of us leaving.

"I spent the day with Charlotte and we had _coffee_." I included the coffee detail just to see his reaction, and I wasn't disappointed when he crinkled his nose as he flinched. Jasper had made the mistake of sticking his finger in his daddy's black coffee and tasting it one morning, and the bitter memory still haunted him.

"But now I'm home so I can play with you," I said before blowing a raspberry on his cheek, making him giggle.

I wondered where Emmett was as I carried Jasper into the family room, but my silent questioned was answered as soon as we entered the room. Emmett was sitting on the couch beside Carlisle, and in his arms was the very smiley Sarah. Charlotte was sitting with Rosalie in the recliner, watching the scene and talking to her daughter in a high-pitched silly voice.

"Mommy, look!" Emmett said as soon as he noticed me. "Daddy's helpin me hold Sarah Beth! And she laughs at me. See?" His proud smile was enough to make me smile in return, but my smile grew as he patted Sarah's belly, causing her to make the sweetest little giggle.

"I see that, Monkey," I said as I sat down next to Carlisle. "Sarah Beth's ticklish like you, isn't she?"

Emmett held the baby until he was satisfied that his "turn" was complete. It wasn't easy to convince him that Sarah wanted to see her mommy, but Charlotte was patient with him. Our kids really did love her so much, and I wouldn't be surprised if they decided to hide her one day so they wouldn't have to give her up.

After thanking Carlisle multiple times, Charlotte regretfully had to head home so she could feed Sarah and be home when Peter returned from work. The kids were sad to see them leave, but the sadness faded slightly when we reminded them that we would see Peter, Charlotte, and Sarah on Sunday at church.

Once it was just the five of us again, we returned to our usual Monday routine, including family dinner. I had been on the go all day, but I didn't mind the trip to Carmen and Eleazar's house. Since she insisted on cooking dinner alone, I was able to play with the kids before we ate without feeling any stress.

After the meal, I was still feeling energized and ready to play some more, but Carmen had other plans.

"Could we have a word with you, dears?" she requested. Carlisle and I agreed, and once the kids were occupied, the four of us sat down together.

"It's nothing bad," Carmen said with a small smile. "It's about part of your Christmas present from us. We probably should have told you sooner, but it definitely can't wait any more."

"Should we be afraid?" Carlisle asked. He seemed to be as confused as me. Carmen loved surprises, so I couldn't figure out why she wanted to tell us about our gift before Christmas.

"With Menny, you should always be afraid," Eleazar said with a wink, earning him a good natured slap from his wife.

"_No_, you shouldn't be afraid," she corrected. "We've wanted to do something like this for a while, but the timing was never right. As you know, we'll be here for Christmas, but we're leaving three days after to spend New Years with Katie and Garrett."

I nodded but not with total understanding. These plans were anything but new. Carmen had worked it out with Kate when they were here in the summer. I still didn't understand what it had to do with us, but Carmen continued.

"And Eleazar and I have talked about it, and we want our whole family together for the occasion."

"You mean…"

She answered Carlisle with a nod. "Yes. E and I want you and the little ones to fly up with us. We've already bought your tickets and everything, so you can't say no. Merry Christmas, my darlings."

Carlisle and I were both silent. For some reason, my mind didn't want to process the fact that my mother-in-law had just informed us that we were going to Alaska. With three small children.

"Thank you," I breathed once I had some semblance of control over my thoughts. "Carmen, this is amazing, but how are we going to do this?"

"It will be easy," she said with a shrug. "You'll pack, we'll celebrate Christmas together, and then we'll fly to Alaska together. You'll have us to help you with the babies, so you don't have to worry about that. Katie and Garrett wrangle three children whenever they come down here. It will work."

Carlisle grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly. I turned to look at him, finding amusement clearly written on his face.

"You've thought of everything, huh?" he chuckled before looking over at me. "It looks like we're going to Alaska, sweetheart."

Three smiling faces surrounded me, leaving me no choice but to shrug and agree. "I guess we're going to Alaska."

The rest of the evening was filled with plans of all kinds. The longer we talked about the trip, the more confident I felt. Since the whole family wasn't going to be together for Christmas, it seemed like a perfect solution for us to be together on New Years.

By the time we left Carmen and Eleazar's, the only apprehension I felt pertained to the major packing I would be doing. I had two weeks to somehow get everything ready for our trip while keeping up with the other holiday activities. At least Carmen hadn't waited any longer to tell us.

Once we were home and the kids were tucked into bed, Carlisle and I returned to our favorite couch to snuggle before our bedtime. For the first time in a long time, I wasn't completely exhausted. Carlisle had to work in the morning so he still had to be awake early, but being able to talk for a while without my eyes closing was an amazing accomplishment.

I told Carlisle all about my day with Charlotte, including the flirting at Starbucks. He chuckled and confessed to feeling sorry for the boy since he had a good eye for beautiful women but couldn't tell when they were taken.

When I was finished, Carlisle told me all about his day with the kids. He loved babies, and babies loved him, so there was no question whether or not he had had a good day with Sarah at our house. Our kids had been well behaved and very helpful, and that was nice to hear as well.

Carlisle played dirty though and placed intermittent kisses on my neck as he talked about his day. He knew exactly what it took to get me worked up, but when I tried to head upstairs to bed, he pulled me back down beside him.

"Something interesting happened today," he confessed quietly into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me once more.

"And what was that?" I asked as I snuggled close. "Did you change a messy diaper or supervise a food fight?"

"Yes and not exactly. There might have been a carrot or two thrown at lunch, but that's not what was interesting."

"So what _was_ interesting?" I was having trouble focusing on anything but how perfectly I fit into his arms and how close his lips were to my skin, but I did want to know what had happened.

"Rosalie was jealous," he whispered, smiling against my neck.

I shifted to the side and looked at him with raised eyebrows, but he simply nodded.

"She was completely jealous…of me and Sarah…of me _with_ Sarah. Every time I fed her or changed her or simply rocked her, Rosalie would get this strange look on her face as she watched us. I finally figured out what it was."

"Wow," I breathed as I gave myself a chance to let this new development sink in.

Emmett had been jealous before, but I had never seen that in Rosalie. She really had nothing to be jealous of since most of my time was spent with her.

But this wasn't about me.

She had been jealous of Carlisle and Sarah…as if she wanted to be the recipient of Carlisle's attention.

"This is good," I finally said. "Really good."

"I know," he said with a nod and a wide smile. "And after I noticed, I tried to see if she wanted me to do anything for her, but everything was the same. I can only imagine what was going through her mind."

"I think she's working it out. Her mind just has to reconcile that you're a man who doesn't want to hurt her, and then she'll never go back. Soon," I promised, "soon, she'll be in your arms."

He didn't know exactly how soon I hoped it would be, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise. I had a feeling that Rosalie's gift to him would be his favorite, as long as she went through with it.

"Oh, I have no doubts about that, sweetheart," he said confidently. "No doubts whatsoever."

I pulled his face to mine for a long kiss, and before long, he was the one pulling me up to the bedroom. I didn't protest since I was just as eager as he was. We both knew that I might not have this much energy tomorrow, and we needed to enjoy it as much as possible.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed quickly with every day full of activity. Carlisle and I wrapped all the presents, hiding the ones from Santa in our closet and placing the rest under the tree. The kids were so excited to see them even though we had a no touching rule. They obeyed for the most part, but we couldn't leave them unsupervised for very long.

The house was also as clean as it could be. I hated the thoughts of leaving a mess behind while we were in Alaska, so Carlisle helped me keep everything in order. My exhaustion had returned since my day with Charlotte, but I had to work through it. With the help of Carlisle, Carmen, and Eleazar, I was able to keep up without wearing myself into the ground.

We had told the kids about the trip and explained everything as fully as we could. They had no concept of where Alaska was, but that didn't matter. Emmett was just excited about getting to rid in an airplane. They all knew what that was and chattered about it at least once a day.

The packing was finished as well, or so I thought. Carlisle's organizational skills definitely came in handy for the huge task. Everything that we would need had been listed out, making it easy for me to place everything in a suitcase. But as I made my final check, I realized that we had forgotten some of our basic toiletries.

On top of that, there were a few things I needed in order to prepare Christmas dinner. A trip to the grocery store was the only option.

It was Sunday, and Carlisle was helping Eleazar with some things at the church. The kids were napping, but I knew they would wake up soon. I really had no choice but to take them shopping with me because it couldn't wait another day.

Grocery shopping alone with three children on December 23rd was not one of my better ideas, but it just couldn't be helped.

"Mommy, what we doin?" Emmett asked as I lifted him into the shopping cart at the store.

"We have to get some groceries and some things we need for our trip," I explained. "Now, sit on your bottom next to Jasper. Thank you."

I had only taken the three of them to the store with me a couple of times. Jasper and Rosalie didn't like crowds, so that limited our public outings. There was no way to avoid a crowd this close to Christmas, though. I could tell they were both nervous, but I hoped they would be okay. Jasper had Emmett sitting by his side in the cart, and Rosalie would be able to hold on to me from her spot in the child seat. Since they had just woken up from a nap, I hoped there would be good moods and cooperation all around.

The number of people in the store made navigating difficult, but I didn't give up. Rosalie held on to the front of my dress tightly, not liking the people around her at all. Jasper had Emmett to keep him company, and like a good big brother, Emmett helped entertain Jasper by pointing out everything he thought was interesting. With them entertaining each other, I was able to talk softly to Rosalie and try to help her stay calm. She wasn't close to panicking yet, but I didn't want it to get that far.

Emmett had plenty of questions as we made our way through the store, and I was happy to answer them. A normal Sunday afternoon would have been spent playing, so the least I could do was make this trip engaging.

"What we getting right here, Mommy?" Emmett asked, gesturing to the aisle we were currently exploring.

"Daddy and I need some shampoo," I explained. "We need some little bottles to take on our trip to see Aunt Kate and Uncle Garrett. Do you guys remember where they live?"

"I do, Mommy!" Jasper said proudly, starting to stand. I gestured for him to sit down and smiled once he obeyed.

"Good for you, Jasper. Where do they live?"

"Aaa...laaas...kaaa," he enunciated carefully, just like we had we had taught him.

"That's right," I said, nodding. "And now we have to buy everything that we'll need in Alaska so we don't have to go shopping there."

My further explanation seemed to settle their curious thoughts for the moment, so we continued the current mission.

After getting all of the travel supplies crossed off my list, I was ready to go over to the groceries. But as I turned the shopping cart, I came face to face with a certain wall that made my breath catch in my throat. It was a wall that I had somehow managed to bypass for...I wasn't even sure how long.

How long _had _it been? One month? Two? The more I thought about it, the more terrified I became...or maybe it was excitement. The one thing I did know was that I had avoided the feminine hygiene wall for much longer than was normal.

"Mommy, look! It's a baby like Sarah Beth!"

I looked over to where Emmett was pointing, and my breath caught again. Putting the pregnancy tests by the tampons made sense, but seeing them made my nagging thoughts become more prominent.

Pregnancy. Was that why I hadn't bought anything from this wall in so long? Was I even willing to hope?

Before I lost my nerve, I grabbed the first box I saw. Ninety-nine percent accuracy seemed good enough, and it was digital. There was no way I could misinterpret that. I placed the box next to Rosalie, knowing she wouldn't notice since she was hiding against me, and then quickly distracted Emmett and Jasper with other displays.

I spent the rest of the shopping trip in a haze, just going through the motions. My thoughts were somewhere else entirely even when I tried to focus on what Emmett and Jasper were saying.

The haze didn't lift once we were home, and as I put away the groceries, the only thing I could think about was the little box that was sitting in one of the other bags. I wanted to think about how proud I was of the kids, Rosalie and Jasper especially, for staying calm at the store. I wanted to think about my list and double check that I finally had everything we needed. Those thoughts weren't allowed to dominate my mind; instead, I could only think of that little box.

My feelings were conflicted. Part of me was dying to take the test right away, wanting to see the results. Another part of me was too afraid, not wanting to chance the disappointment. And the last part of me just wanted Carlisle. I needed my husband to hold me in his arms and tell me that everything would be okay no matter what.

When the groceries were put away, I gave the kids some milk and cookies and turned on a Christmas cartoon for them, hoping it would keep them out of trouble while I took my thoughts and the last shopping bag upstairs.

I took my time packing our toiletries until I couldn't hold off any longer.

I carried the box into the bathroom, closing the door behind me even though I didn't really need to. My hands shook as I opened it, feeling more nervous than I ever had before which surprised me.

When I found out I was pregnant with Emmett, I hadn't felt this way. There were more things to fear then, but I mostly felt resolved. Being pregnant gave me the final push I needed to get away from Charles.

But now, I had absolutely nothing to fear and nothing to run away from.

Feeling silly, I quickly prayed for calm and immediately felt it. With stable hands, I finished opening the box and pulled out the instructions. Most of it seemed to be common sense, so I grabbed a test before I changed my mind.

I briefly considered waiting until Carlisle came home. He would want to be here for me, and I knew he would be supportive no matter what the results were. I couldn't wait that long, though. I needed to take this test for my own peace of mind.

My bladder was full so taking the test wasn't a problem. After recapping it and washing my hands, I just stared at the test, watching as the little digital hour glass mocked my waiting.

After a minute or so, I began pacing the room as I prayed for anything and everything and nothing, all at the same time. There was no question as to what I wanted the results to be, but I tried to tell myself that I wouldn't be disappointed. I couldn't be upset because I had three children downstairs. Three perfect, healthy children who loved me and needed me.

It was the longest three minutes of my life, but they finally ended. I closed my eyes as I picked up the test and mentally counted to three before opening them.

_Pregnant_.

Without much thought, I turned and slid to the floor, leaning my back against the cabinets. The shock made me numb as I tried to process everything.

I vaguely realized that I was sitting on a hard, plastic toy—one of the many that our children played with at bath time. After a few moments, I looked over at the large toy pile next to the bathtub and just stared.

We had three children under the age of five. The small plastic wand in my hand changed everything for them…for us. Four children age four and under. How were we going to manage…

"_A baby_," I whispered to myself.

My free hand immediately flew to my stomach and automatically caressed the place where I would soon have a bump. Then everything just clicked and the tears came streaming down my face.

A baby. Carlisle and I had made a baby. We weren't even trying and it just...happened. After all those months of heartbreak, our dreams were coming true. I had heard of other women who became pregnant when they least expected it, and now I was one of them. We were so happy with our life that I hadn't felt the _need _to have a baby that I had been before Rosalie and Jasper were added to the family. They brought so much joy and fulfillment to us every day, but now God had given us yet another blessing.

I almost felt like laughing hysterically at this crazy turn of events in our lives, but instead, I quickly wiped the tears from my cheeks and turned my attention back to my stomach. I had been aware of this new life for less than five minutes, but I was already completely in love. The baby couldn't possibly be any larger than my fist, but it owned my heart.

"Hi, baby," I whispered as I caressed my belly. "I'm your Mommy, and I love you so much already. Your daddy is going to love you, too. And your brothers and sister."

I spent a few more minutes gently rubbing before scrambling up out of the floor. I carefully set the test back on the counter before looking in the mirror. I pulled my sweater up and turned to the side, looking for anything I might have missed.

After looking from every angle, I decided that there possibly was a baby bump, albeit a small one. As I thought more about it, I came to the conclusion that my pants had seemed tighter lately. I had just attributed it to all the food from Thanksgiving and all the holiday baking we had been doing in the past month. This also explained why I had been so tired. My days were always so hectic from chasing after three kids, so I guess it was possible for me to miss all the signs. I hadn't noticed my period being MIA for a couple of months after all. Gaining a bit of weight had easily escaped my notice, and it was so easy to make excuses for why I was tired.

"A baby," I whispered once more, this time with a giddy smile on my face.

I realized then that I had incredible news to tell Carlisle when he returned. My smile grew impossible larger because I knew his excitement would rival mine. I didn't really want to just tell him though. This was such a big surprise, and I wanted to make it special for him. At the same time, I knew I would feel horrible for keeping it from him when he would want to share in this joy with me as soon as possible.

However, it was almost Christmas. The two of us always exchanged our gifts on Christmas Eve. One day wouldn't be that long to wait, and it gave me some time to plan something. Even though I had already finished shopping for his gifts, this was something else I could give him that he would truly love. We were getting the best gift possible.

I snapped out of my belly-rubbing trance and started cleaning up the mess I had made. I stored the unused tests in the cabinet, not knowing if I even needed to take another one later. The one positive was enough for me with all the signs and symptoms I now realized I had.

One more look at the positive test was all it took for me to know exactly how I was going to tell Carlisle. After I finished cleaning up, I hid the test in a drawer before going downstairs to my study to find a gift box.

I had another present to put under the tree.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how about that. I have a feeling that most of you are very happy at the moment, so feel free to tell me about it. ;)**

**I forgot to mention last time, but Perfect Love now has a beautiful banner thanks to the lovely Mackenzie L. The link is on my profile for anyone who wants to see.**

**Voting is now open for the Sunflower Awards and the Avante Garde awards, and those links are also on my profile. **

**Reviewers will receive a teaser, and hopefully I'll be on time again next week! =)**


	50. The Best Christmas Ever

**Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews. The number was absolutely astonishing!**

**My failery will be explained at the bottom, but I hope this extremely long chapter was worth the wait.**

**_MelissaMargaret_ is my beta, and she is fantastically awesome…even when I send her huge documents.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Carlisle POV

When Eleazar asked me if I would help him and Carmen at the church for a few minutes after lunch, I didn't hesitate to agree. I expected some cleaning needed to be done or maybe even some maintenance, but no. Aunt Carmen's idea of helping for a few minutes involved me being trapped in a room full of toys for four hours.

Our church was once again volunteering to help the children's home. This year, some of the ladies were going to be taking Christmas Eve dinner to them as well as the toys and donations that had been collected all month. As always, the church members were very generous and easily filled an entire room with toys.

Carmen's "little" job for me included sorting all the toys based on age and gender, a job much better suited for my wife who was getting off easy since she had to take the kids home to nap. I liked being able to help, but if it wasn't a toy I saw frequently in our house, I had no idea how to classify it.

Four hours after I began, my sorting was finally finished. There was a great possibility everything was wrong, but at least it was organized.

"Thank you so much, darling. This looks fantastic," Carmen praised as she wrapped her arms around me.

I hugged her back and allowed her to soothe some of my wariness.

"You're welcome," I said, placing a kiss on her head before she stepped back. "I'm happy to help, but that doesn't mean everything is right."

She slapped my chest. "Oh, shush, you. Everything is fine. You learned your organizational skills from me, so I know no one will have any problems when we deliver these. Are you and Esme still bringing the kids?"

"We are as far as I know," I said with a smile. "Esme and I are very excited."

The children's home was very special to us, even if we hadn't actually fostered any children. After all, Rosalie and Jasper could have easily gone to a similar place to live if we hadn't taken them home with us. The other children deserved everything we were giving them and more, and we were happy to be a part of making their Christmas as merry as possible.

Besides Esme and me going along to help, we were taking our children. It was still a little early to use it as a lesson in being grateful, but we knew they would enjoy playing with the other children. They didn't have much socialization outside of our home, so hopefully it would be a great opportunity for everyone involved.

"So…do you need anything else?" I hedged carefully, honestly not wanting to offer any more help. I felt guilty about my unwillingness, but the only thing I wanted to do was to go home to my family.

Carmen smiled and reached up to pat my cheek. "Carlisle, you could never lie to me when you were a boy, and you haven't improved. Go home to your wife and babies. I love you and I'll see you all tomorrow."

I nodded gratefully and kissed her cheek before leaving as quickly as possible. I could hear Carmen laughing at me, but I didn't stop for anything except to quickly tell Eleazar I was leaving.

Once in the car, I could finally breathe a sigh of relief and focus on driving home. As I drove, I couldn't help but smile as I thought about who was waiting for me. Because of my work schedule, I lived for the weekends and the uninterrupted time with my family. Four hours away from them wasn't all that long, but it was longer than usual. I was ready to get home and enjoy the family time for the rest of the evening.

I hoped Esme had been able to nap when the kids did. It was very difficult to watch her nearly fall into bed every night after her busy day with the kids. I knew she loved every moment with them, but we really needed to work out a new way for her to stay rested. The naps seemed to be working all right for the time being, but the kids were only going to get older and more active. I didn't want Esme to become more and more worn down.

The drive passed quickly with me lost in my thoughts, and I was soon pulling into the garage.

Walking into the house, I didn't know what to expect. Nap time wasn't a set time every day, so there was an equal chance that the kids would be sleeping or playing. When I was met with a silent house, I was pretty sure they were sleeping, but my assumptions were proven false as I walked into the den.

"What are you doing, guys?" I asked softly, smiling as they all turned toward me.

A chorus of "hi, Daddy's" broke out, making my smile widen.

"We watchin' a movie 'bout Christmas," Emmett explained.

I crossed the room and sat on the couch. "A movie, huh? What's happening in your movie?"

Instead of answering, Emmett and Jasper stood from their seats on the floor and crawled up and into my lap before turning their attention back to the movie. Rosalie, however, stood and danced over to stand between my knees.

"It Frossy the 'no man, Daddy," she said with a smile, placing her hands on my knees for support as she jumped up and down. "He a 'no man like we gonna make, right?"

"That's right, baby," I said slowly, trying to push back the shock I was feeling at seeing her this way. She was completely comfortable touching with me, and even though it wasn't the same as allowing _me _to touch _her_, this was still a big step.

"It really cold in Aaaaa-laska, right?" she continued.

I nodded, but before I could answer further, Emmett broke out of his cartoon coma and looked up at me.

"Daddy, we goed to the store with Mommy and buyed stuff for our trip," he said proudly. "We rided in the cart and was good."

"You _all_ went to the store with Mommy?" These little people were just shocking me left and right. To my knowledge, Esme had never taken all three of them to the store with her for many reasons, including Jasper and Rosalie's fear of crowds.

""Daddy, I go!" Jasper answered with a quick nod. "And I not scared."

"Good for you, buddy!" I hugged him tightly and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "What about you, baby girl? Did you go to the store, too?"

Her hands didn't leave my knees as she stopped jumping to twist around and bow her head shyly as she nodded. "But I scared," she said almost too softly for me to hear her.

I shifted slightly until I was able to lean forward, getting as close to her as I dared. "It's okay to be scared, sweetheart," I soothed. "But nothing happened, did it?"

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. "Mommy hug me all the time, and I okay."

"And Mommy and I will always protect you." I sat back and hugged Emmett and Jasper to me. "We'll protect all of you," I said again. "You don't have to worry about anything. I promise."

Rosalie nodded once more and relaxed before turning back toward the TV. Her hands never left my knees as she leaned against the couch between my legs.

I couldn't stop watching her as she stood in front of me, and even though I was dying to pull her into my lap, I refrained. Everything was up to her, and this progress was already more than I ever thought we would make today.

While I never wanted the moment to end, I needed to tell Esme. I hoped she would join us in the family room, but fifteen minutes later, I still hadn't heard anything from upstairs which was where I assumed she was.

"Hey, guys…where's Mommy?"

My simple question distracted the boys from the movie, and they gave me a jumble of answers. I only caught part of what they were saying, leaving me very confused. I wasn't sure how shampoo, Alaska, Sarah Beth, cookies, and Christmas presents went together to describe where Esme was.

"So Mommy's upstairs?" I asked, hoping my direct question would receive better results.

"Uh huh," Jasper answered with a nod. "We say dat, Daddy."

"Really? Because I didn't hear anything about 'upstairs' from my silly boys." I tickled them both before they had a chance to get away and continued until they were begging me to stop.

"Okay, okay," I sighed as I moved to stand. "You sillies can catch your breath while I find Mommy."

After tickling them once more just to hear them squeal, I stood and headed toward the stairs. Rosalie crawled into my abandoned spot, ignoring her brothers as "Frossy" held her attention. At least one of them was enjoying the movie.

I made my way upstairs quietly, just in case Esme was napping. The house was quiet and the kids were occupied. It really was the perfect opportunity for her to take a little cat-nap.

When I arrived at our room, I stopped in the doorway before entering. Esme was lying on the bed, but she was facing away from the door so I couldn't tell if she was awake. Instead of going to find out, I was content to just stand and watch her. Asleep or not, she looked peaceful, and I was glad she was getting a moment of rest.

"I'm not sleeping," she mumbled as she turned to her other side to face me.

"And how did you know I was watching you?" I asked with a smirk.

She smiled and reached up to tap her temple. "I have a husband-sense. I can just tell when you're near me, especially when you're staring at me."

I chuckled, and she patted the spot on the bed beside her.

I immediately complied with her request and went to the bed to crawl over to her side. I lay on my back and pulled her over, wrapping my arms around her as her head rested on my chest. I loved having moments like this to just be together, comfortable and completely relaxed.

"So your husband sense let you know I was looking for you?" I asked, chuckling once more.

"It did. That and the baby monitor. I needed to come upstairs and…rest after all the excitement, so I've just been listening to them."

"I guess you heard them telling me about your trip to the store?"

She giggled and cuddled closer. "Some of it, yes. But the boys talk too fast, and was Rosalie whispering?"

"She was," I confirmed. "She was telling me about you hugging her at the store and making it okay. Rosalie seems to have had quite the day today. She was fine with touching me while I was downstairs."

"Really?" she gasped, sitting up quickly so she could see me. "What was she doing?"

"She was jumping around and holding onto my knees. I'm not sure she even noticed she was touching me." I smiled wistfully. "I obviously didn't stop her, and she didn't move. It was just so easy."

"One day it will always be like that," she said with a smile. She lay down once more, this time on her side. I turned so I could see her as she continued. "One day, neither you nor Rosalie will remember this time. Your relationship will be so beautiful."

I took a minute to allow her words to sink in. Because of Rosalie's age, it was entirely possible that she wouldn't remember any of this time. She would probably always be wary of men, but maybe she would never remember being afraid of me. That was something I desperately wanted.

"How did you do it?" I asked softly, reaching out to stroke Esme's neck with my fingertips.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Do what?"

"You lived through months of abuse, but you always trusted me. You never doubted that my touch wouldn't harm you, even in the hospital right after you...right after." I moved my fingers to her cheek and gently touched her soft skin. She closed her eyes and sighed in what I hoped was contentment. I had a feeling it was after seeing the small curl of her lips.

After a few minutes of silence, she opened her eyes to stare into mine. I could literally see the love she was projecting to me, and I tried to let my love reflect back to her.

"Carlisle, I never had any reason to doubt you," she whispered. "I love you. I always loved you, even when we weren't together. You would hurt yourself before even thinking of hurting me."

I nodded because she was right. I would never hurt her and would gladly suffer for her any day of the week.

"But how did you know?" I questioned further. "How did you know I would be the same as before? Things can change in eight years. How could you tell that I wouldn't be the same as..._him_?"

"Do you realize that you love me in everything you do?"

Her question caught me off guard at first, but I couldn't deny that I liked what she was saying. I didn't put any conscious effort into my actions, yet somehow my love was translated.

She didn't give me a chance to answer before she continued. "The first thing I heard in the hospital was your voice. You _loved_ me just with your words. I didn't care what you were saying. You were my angel, just like you always had been. I was safe with you."

"That makes me so happy, sweetheart." I pulled her closer to me until there wasn't any space between us. "You'll always be safe with me."

"I know," she said as she placed a kiss on my chest.

"But why weren't you ever afraid of other men?"

She pulled back and eyed me suspiciously. "This isn't about me, is it?"

I shook my head. "No. Not really, but you could humor me."

She snuggled back against me and lay quietly for a moment. It didn't surprise me that she saw right through my questioning.

"I guess part of it was my age," she began. "I was an adult. I knew that not all men were monsters. The ones who had major positions in my life weren't the best examples, but I still knew. Before the monsters, there was you...and Eleazar even. You showed me what real men are. Men who love and cherish the women in their lives.

"As for _Rosalie_, she's young, so young. I think Siobhan mentioned one time that you're probably the first constant male presence in her life. She didn't have a daddy before you. The first man to have an impact on her life made that impact in such a negative way. I don't know how her mind works, but somehow the connection was made that men only hurt her."

"I just hope she see that I don't want to hurt her," I confessed softly.

"She does, don't worry. She's changed so much and that's because she sees how much you care every day. She misses you when you're at work, you know?"

I was genuinely surprised at her statement because I didn't know. Emmett and Jasper missed me. They told me every day in fact. But Rosalie? I just assumed she was indifferent or even happy that I wasn't around her all day.

"She really does," Esme stressed after seeing the disbelief on my face. "She doesn't say what she's doing, but I can tell she looks for you sometimes. She always glances at your empty chair during lunch or goes down to your study to find you. And when you come home, she's relieved. So please believe me. She knows you won't hurt her. We just have to wait on her to realize it."

I felt like crying tears of happiness and relief, but instead, I held Esme tightly and placed kisses on every spot on her face I could reach. She giggled at my actions, and once I stopped, we calmed down.

"Thank you," I whispered against her hair. "You always know what to say. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. And Rosalie loves you as well. It won't be long before she tells you herself."

"I'll settle for a hug," I said, shrugging sheepishly. "But today was a nice step."

"It was," she agreed. "Now, would you like to hear about the rest of our shopping trip? I think ol' _Frossy_ is almost over so we need to hurry."

We reluctantly crawled out of bed so Esme could point out our full suitcases and all the travel supplies she had bought. Everything appeared to be ready for our trip, and I could tell we were both excited. The trip would be a new adventure for our family, one where we could create new memories.

The thought of not seeing Kate and family on Christmas was disheartening, but knowing we would see them only a few days later made it more bearable. Spending this holiday without them would be different, but we were still going to make sure it was happy and as perfect as possible.

The next day passed quicker than I had anticipated.

The kids were still young enough to not know exactly what was going on, so thankfully they weren't begging for it to be present time all day.

After breakfast, we met Carmen, Eleazar, and the rest of the group at the church so we could all drive over to the children's home together. We had collected so many things that many of the cars were practically bursting at the seams.

Being at the home was a bit surreal for our family. Knowing that two of our children could have easily been in this same situation definitely touched our hearts and made us hug Rosalie and Jasper a little tighter.

While the adults worked to distribute the toys and food, we sent the kids to play. It was fun to watch them with new playmates and to see how their personalities shined through. Rosalie and Jasper remained shy, but they weren't nearly as shy as they were around adults. Even though they were quiet and hesitant, they easily made as many new friends as Emmett, and it was very rewarding to see how kind they were.

I squeezed Esme's hand many times so she would turn her attention to the kids. There was nothing better than seeing Rosalie hug one of her new friends or Emmett sharing toys. And hearing Jasper talk to his new friends was just as special. It was very clear that we were doing something right with them which brought huge smiles to both of our faces.

Even when our work was finished for the day, most of us stayed to visit with the adults who were in charge and play with the kids.

For Esme and me it was very moving to see where Rosalie and Jasper could have been living and how their life would have been different. It was a happy place, and none of the children were mistreated in any way, but it wasn't the same as being with a family. These children didn't have the stability or the same level of attention an adoptive family could provide. Our hope was that one day they would all be adopted, but sadly, that wasn't always the case.

The visit was also eye-opening for us in another way. Just from Esme's face I could easily see her great level of sympathy for the little ones, but it wasn't like how we had felt when we met Rosalie and Jasper. Right away, we had known they were meant to be ours. Not being drawn to other children was a relieving conformation that we were doing exactly what we were supposed to do.

We spent most of the day visiting, letting the kids skip their usual afternoon nap, but eventually, they were too tired and whiny to stay any longer. After saying goodbye, we headed home and put the kids down for a much needed nap.

As they slept, Esme and I got everything ready for dinner and for what would happen after dinner.

Every Christmas Eve, the two of us exchanged gifts and also gave Emmett a couple of presents to tide him over until the morning. We were continuing it this year with Rosalie and Jasper as well, and Esme and I were both excited to see how they would react.

Judging by the way Esme rushed around anxiously, I guessed that she was _very_ excited.

Once the kids were awake and fed, we gathered them in the living room floor.

"All right, my babies," Esme announced, taking her place next to the tree. "It's time for presents!"

Emmett's face lit up as he jumped from his seat next to me. "Time for presents now, Mommy? This's so cool!"

I gently pulled him back down and kissed his temple. "Just a few presents though, buddy," I whispered into his ear.

"What bout Santa?"

"Tomorrow morning, remember? These are just presents from Mommy and Daddy."

He nodded thoughtful and returned to bouncing while staying seated.

I quickly glanced to Jasper who was in my lap and Rosalie who was in Esme's.

Because we had already decided to have Santa for Emmett, we couldn't exactly not do it for Rosalie and Jasper. They had watched many of the cartoons that showed the character of Santa Claus in a favorable way, but the tale made them nervous, not that I blamed them. Our little ones were afraid of strange men. How could they not be nervous when we told them that a strange man was supposedly going to come into our house while they were sleeping? For that reason, we told them an edited version of the story, hoping to spare them at least a fraction of unneeded anxiety.

I was afraid they had heard my conversation with Emmett, but as I glanced at them, I saw that they were perfectly calm, if not excited about this whole present thing Esme was talking about.

"So who's going first, sweetheart?" I asked, hoping to get things moving.

She smiled and reached under the tree. "I was thinking we could all open one at the same time. How's that sound?"

"That sounds perfect."

Esme pulled out five identical boxes, and we passed them around until everyone had the correct one.

Emmett tore right into his, only pausing when the tape on the box gave him some trouble. Esme and I helped Rosalie and Jasper get started with theirs before opening ours, but Emmett still beat everyone.

"Lookit my jammies!" he squealed happily as he pulled them out of the box. "They gots feet _and_ pengins!"

"Em, I gots 'em, toooo!" Jasper pulled his out of the box as well and squirmed in my lap until he was facing Emmett, and they compared their identical pajamas. The red pajamas with the little skiing penguins wearing Santa hats were apparently very giggle worthy, and the boys laughed even more when I pulled my matching flannel pants out of my box.

"Daddy, you matches us," Emmett said proudly, and I nodded.

"Mmhmm. And look at Mommy and Rosalie." I pointed over to them as they pulled out their pajamas. They were nearly identical, just with a pink background instead of red.

We had decided to start a new tradition by giving the kids matching Christmas pajamas for them to wear on Christmas Eve night. When we were shopping and found the penguin footie pajamas, we knew those were the ones to get. Luckily we found our matching flannel pants online.

"So does everyone want to wear theirs tonight so we can all match in the morning?" Esme asked, looking around to all the kids.

"Can I haves a bow?" Rosalie asked as she reached up to pat the large one that was currently in her hair. Esme rummaged through the gift box until she found the matching bow we had bought, making Rosalie squeal just like her brothers. "I wanna wear it! Peas?"

I chuckled at her excitement. "You'll get to wear the bow tomorrow, baby girl. But you can wear the pajamas tonight."

Esme nodded in agreement. "Daddy's right, baby. We're all going to wear ours tonight."

Rosalie agreed with the plan and turned her focus back to the pajamas. Seeing the pure joy our kids felt over such a simple thing was better than any material gift.

But the gifts did continue until our floor was full of wrapping paper and boxes.

Esme and I had kept our gifts to each other fairly low-key. She gave me a new watch as well as some books and clothing. My gifts to her were basically the same; clothing and books, but also some more scrapbooking supplies in hopes that she would soon have some time to herself. She never complained, but I knew it had to be draining to never have time to do the things she liked to do by herself. But now that Rosalie was more comfortable around me, I would be able to take all the kids more often and try to give Esme that time.

The kids each received a couple of small gifts, just enough to keep them occupied for the evening. It didn't take Rosalie and Jasper long to be unwrapping presents just like Emmett, and seeing their amazement as they opened even the smallest toy was unbelievable. We weren't spoiling them by any means, but by the looks on their faces, it would seem that we had given them the world. And in a way, we had. They were finally living the happy life they deserved to live.

We saved our gifts from the kids for last, hoping the excitement level would drop so getting them to bed wouldn't be too difficult.

As always, we received new framed portraits of the kids. That gift wasn't exactly from the kids, but we still gave them credit. We were also given gifts they picked out themselves, and they definitely had very interesting tastes. The boys had picked out several t-shirts for me to wear around the house, including an Elmo one. They were so excited about it, so I couldn't help but be excited with them.

Esme's gifts also included some crazy t-shirts as well as several decorative plates I had taken the kids to decorate. She absolutely loved them and couldn't wait to hang them in her study and in the kitchen.

The last gift of the night was from Rosalie to me, and I was ready to see what it was. Esme had been whispering in her ear all night while looking over at me, leading me to believe that it was about this present.

Finally, Rosalie stood from Esme's lap and slowly walked over to me. Emmett and Jasper were playing beside me, and I focused on them so she wouldn't be nervous any more than she already was. When she was directly in front of me, I looked up at her, smiling softly but not moving.

"Here," she whispered, passing me the small box in her hand.

I held my hand out and gently took the box. "Thank you, Rosalie. Did you pick this out for me?"

She nodded and turned to look back at Esme but didn't move from her spot. I also looked over at Esme, and she nodded encouragingly at both of us.

I tore through the paper quickly and opened the box, smiling as I pulled out the contents. Normally, the gift of a coffee mug would have been a cliché, but this was just perfect. One side had the words _I Love My Daddy_, and the other side had Rosalie's pink, sparkly hand print.

"This is beautiful, sweetheart," I said as I turned it around in my hands. "Thank you so much."

I looked up at her once more, and I was surprised to see her staring intently at me. Her bright, blue eyes held a look of warning which I didn't understand. But as she timidly moved forward with her arms out, I began to figure it out.

Her warning was for me. She was warning me to not move, to not hurt her, to not make her regret this.

Tears filled my eyes as her hands touched my shoulders. She was nearly shaking, but she still managed to bring herself close to me and rest her head against my shoulder.

I froze for a second, but it was easy to see how scared she was, and I needed to comfort her. I lifted my arms and tentatively wrapped them around her, making sure not to use too much pressure. As I gently rubbed her back, I placed a kiss on her head and just enjoyed the moment.

"Oh, my sweet girl," I mumbled. "I love you so, so much."

I continued my slow rubbing as she began to relax in my arms. She wasn't completely relaxed, but it was enough for her to stop shaking.

The moment was so special and so powerful, I never wanted it to end. I barely noticed that Esme had brought out her camera which made it very obviously that she had planned this.

"_Beautiful_," she mouthed to me, wiping her own tears away.

"_Thank you_," I mouthed back, and she simply winked. I knew I couldn't love that woman any more if I tried.

All too soon, Rosalie began to move back, and I dropped my arms so she wouldn't feel trapped. The last thing I wanted was for her to panic.

She carefully removed her hands from my shoulder and stepped back until she was no longer in contact with me. I winked and blew her a kiss, making her smile shyly and run back over to Esme. Esme pulled her into her lap and held her tightly, smiling proudly the whole time.

"That was the best Christmas present ever, Rosalie. Thank you so much, baby girl."

Esme kissed Rosalie cheek, and I heard her whisper, "See? I told you you could do it. You made Daddy so happy." Rosalie nodded, and I watched as her body sagged in relief, finally able to relax.

I wasn't offended or disappointed by her tension - far from it, in fact. If nothing else, I had just earned a massive amount of trust points. One hug would lead to another one. Several hugs would lead to complete trust, and that was a day I had been waiting eight months for. No, I was not disappointed in any way.

The boys had been oblivious to the whole exchange, their focus entirely on their new set of plastic cars. I watched them play for a few minutes before Jasper started yawning and crawled into my lap.

"I wear new jammies now?" he asked, ending his question with another big yawn.

"Sure, buddy," I said, brushing his hair off his forehead. "Let's go get ready for bed, and then we'll read a story. How does that sound?"

He nodded. "Good. We go now?"

I stood with him in my arms, making sure to grab his pajamas. "Come on, Em," I said as I motioned for him to follow us. "Bring your jammies and let's go upstairs."

Emmett abandoned his new toys, far less reluctantly than I thought he would, and grabbed his pajamas before reading up for me. I picked him up as well and headed upstairs with Esme and Rosalie followed behind us.

After helping Emmett and Jasper in the bathroom, I dressed them and let them giggle at the monkeys as I got their bed ready.

When everything was all set, we met Rosalie and Esme downstairs and settled in on the couch with our favorite book that told the Christmas story of Jesus' birth. I usually illustrated the story with Emmett's little nativity set, but I decided to skip it this year because Jasper and Emmett were mostly asleep before I even finished the book. Rosalie was close to sleep as well, so we took them upstairs together.

Emmett and Jasper went down easily, and after making sure the nightlight was on, I walked across the hall to Rosalie's room where Esme was tucking her in. Esme was speaking softly to her, and as I quietly entered the room, I heard their whispered goodnights before kisses were given.

Esme crawled off the bed, smiling as she saw me inch closer. I hadn't consciously decided what I was going to do, but my feet never stopped moving until I was directly beside the bed. Rosalie's eyelids were drooping, but I knew she saw me and wasn't panicking. At that moment, I knew what I wanted. I wanted to kiss my baby girl goodnight for the first time while she was still awake.

I slowly leaned down, giving her a chance to protest, but she remained unmoving and calm which gave me even more confidence. My lips touched her forehead with the gentlest of pressure, lingering there for just a moment before I pulled back.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," I whispered. "I love you and I'll see you in the morning."

She sighed softly, closing her eyes as I righted myself and cautious walked backward toward the hall. Esme had already taken care of the nightlight, so I turned the light off as I left, almost bumping into my wife in the process.

Wordlessly, we went to our room and changed into our own penguin pajamas before beginning the process of putting the rest of the gifts out. Many trips were made from our closet to the den until the Santa duties were fulfilled, including eating a plate of cookies with milk.

With everything ready for the next day, I checked on the ever-going fire, turned on some Christmas music, and pulled Esme down to sit on the couch with me.

"Tired?" she murmured as she laid her head against my shoulder.

"Mmhmm. But it's the best kind of tired. Today was just…perfect. Thank you for everything." I wrapped my arms around her and relaxed for the first time all day.

"You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me. You did just as much as me tonight. So thank _you._"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "I'm afraid we'll have to agree to disagree, sweetheart. What you did…with Rosalie? That was just incredible, and I can never thank you enough for that."

"I just gave her a few pep-talks." She shrugged. "That was all her tonight, though. I just put the idea in her head. I told you she loves you."

Her smugness made me laugh again, but I didn't disagree. How could I disagree? Rosalie had completely caught me off guard in almost the best way possible, and not much other than love could explain it.

As we continued to listen to the quiet music together, Esme never did fully relax. I blamed it on all the excitement. Our last couple of hours had been crazy.

The longer we sat, the more tired I became. Sitting in front of the fire with my wife was great, but I was ready to curl up together in our warm bed. We had survived Christmas Eve, but Christmas day promised to be even busier and more exhausting. If _I _was already tired, Esme had to be dead on her feet.

After a few more minutes, I kissed Esme's temple and removed my arm from her shoulders as I started to stand, but she placed her hand on my leg to stop me.

"Wait," she said softly. "I have one more present for you."

She shifted to the side and pulled a box out from behind her. I raised my eyebrows at the fact that she had been hiding this present. Her inability to relax made more sense now as did her anxiety from the rest of the night.

She shrugged as she passed the small, rectangular box. "This one is a bit of a surprise. I didn't…um…_plan_ on giving you this present, but it might be your favorite."

My questioning look then turned to a mixture of surprise and disbelief. I really did want to believe her, but it just didn't seem like anything could be better than the special gift I had received earlier from Rosalie.

"Open it," Esme instructed after I had paused for too long. She bit her lip nervously, but as I searched her eyes for clues, I couldn't find anything except happiness.

I slowly removed the ribbon and tore through the paper until the thin box was completely free. I gently removed the lid and pushed the tissue paper aside, gasping as I spotted the plastic wand that rested within.

It wasn't a completely unfamiliar object, but I had never seen one inside _our _house. Numbly, I lifted the pregnancy test from the box and carefully held it in my hands as if it would break.

"What is this?" I asked, mostly to myself. Esme seemed to recognize my rhetorical question and remained silent. I quickly glanced toward her, seeing tears filling her eyes as her hand covered her mouth nervously. She nodded, and I turned my attention to my hands, almost afraid that the digital screen would change if I stopped staring at it.

"Is this what I think it is?" I whispered, looking up at her again.

"What do you think it is?" she responded just as quietly. Her eyes gave me all the hope I needed to ask the most important question.

"Did _you_ pee on this?"

I realized a second too late how ridiculous my question sounded, but Esme just nodded as a broken sob escaped her lips.

I wasted no time in pulling her into my arms as I placed as many kisses as I could over her face.

"Oh, sweetheart. Thank you, thank you, thank you. This is such a miracle. Oh, thank you, God. Amazing_. Amazing_." My nearly indiscernible mumblings flew out of my mouth as the tears flowed down her face.

Even through her sobs which were now a mixture of laughter as well, I could still hear her whispered "yes" after each of my statements.

This continued until she needed to catch her breath, and once she did, I pulled her as close to me as I dared and rubbed her back as we calmed together.

"When?" I breathed out to break the silence, hoping she would know what I meant.

"Yesterday. I was getting the travel things at the store, and then…and I walked by the tampons, and well…I realized something has been missing for…a while."

I managed to understand her through her soft hiccups and slowly began to process what she was telling me. As I thought about it more, I saw how easily we could have missed that particular sign. We had been so busy for the past several months, barely having time to give attention to anything that didn't require it. And since Esme and I never let anything interrupt our time together, it was so easy for us to not notice.

"So you took this test?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you, but I just had to know. There are two other tests in the box so I can take another one, but I don't think it's needed."

"No, sweetheart. Don't apologize. It's more than fine." I hugged her tighter. "I love how you surprised me. This night has just been…wow. I never expected this."

She leaned back slightly, and I seized the opportunity to reach my hand between us to rest on her abdomen. She let out a little gasp as she slowly brought her hand to rest on mine. The scene was just so perfect - our hands together covering our baby's home for the next however many months.

"_We're_ having a baby? We're having a _baby_." I chuckled softly, liking the way it sounded. "My beautiful wife and I are going to have a baby. I love saying that."

Esme giggled as she sniffled back her fresh tears, and I brought my free hand up to cup her cheek. I wasn't about to remove my other hand, and I soon began moving it in a slow circle, pressing down ever so slightly. Yes, the firmness proved that she was definitely pregnant.

"So you're happy?" My head instantly rose after hearing Esme's soft question, and she giggled when she saw my incredulous expression. "Okay, okay. I know it was a silly question. Of course you're as happy as me. I hated keeping it from you for even a day."

"But I know why you did, and, darling, this was perfect. I love you so much." I leaned forward, capturing her lips with mine, and she quickly responded.

Our kiss was soft and gentle, but only for a few short minutes. The passion soon sky-rocketed between us, leaving us panting and moaning and making so many other sounds that we rarely let out in common areas of the house.

I finally couldn't take it any longer. I removed my lips from hers so she could catch her breath, and as she did, I looked over at the fire. It had died down and thankfully didn't require any other attention. I went through the rest of my nighttime checklist in my head, and as soon as I discovered it was complete, I pulled Esme over into my lap and stood up.

She squeaked in surprise and threw her arms around my neck. "Carlisle, what are we—"

"Upstairs. We're going upstairs. Now."

She nodded fervently, and after grabbing the test along with its box, I rushed us up the stairs, not stopping until I reached the bed. Esme trailed kisses up and down my neck, not stopping until I gently dropped her on the bed. She let out a little yelp and a giggle before pulling off her long sleeved t-shirt, penguin pants, and panties.

As quickly as possible, I closed the door, turned on the lamp, and turned out the overhead light. I found a safe place for my gift on my nightstand and then crawled into the bed and onto my wife, hovering directly over her.

"Are you ready for your final gift of the night, sweetheart? There's no way I can compete with what you gave me, but I'm sure I can make it worth your while."

She reached up, holding my face in her hands. "Carlisle, you silly man. You don't have to compete with me. And you know each and every time gets better and…Oh!"

She gasped as I lowered my hips against hers. I was beyond ready for her, and judging by her slow, grinding movements, she was ready for me, too.

"Pants off," she whispered, pulling me down to her lips.

"Not yet," I said against her. "Patience, my dear wife."

She huffed playfully, but I cut her off, kissing her thoroughly until her lips were slightly swollen and her eyes no longer held any tiredness. Instead, her eyes now held desire, the same desire I was reflecting back to her.

"And now," I began as I shifted again, "now, I will show my gratitude to every. Inch. Of. Your. Body."

She moaned loudly, and I quickly cut her off with another kiss, hoping she would remember that we had kids in the house. Noise was fine, preferable in fact, but we didn't want to wake everyone and wind up with a bed full.

"I think I'll start here," I said as my lips traced a path from her lips to behind her ear where I placed a hot kiss. She turned her head to give me access, and I covered the area before trailing down her neck and over to the other side. I knew she wanted me to go faster, but I was enjoying myself.

After kissing from her shoulders to her finger tips on both sides, I made it to her breasts. Holding them lightly in my hands, I noticed the slight changed. They were bigger, but not quite big enough to distinctly see the change through her clothing. Each new sign of pregnancy I discovered was another miracle and thrilled me to no end.

Esme bit her lip to muffle her sounds as I paid ample attention to each breast. At first, I didn't know if anything was different, if she would be sore or possibly more sensitive. More sensitive was definitely the case, and I smiled against her skin, once again being reminded of our precious blessing.

Once I was positive her breasts weren't neglected, I moved down her torso before pausing at her abdomen. I gently rubbed the area again, pressing slightly just because it made me smile.

"Hi, baby," I whispered as I placed a reverent kiss right below Esme's navel. "I'm your daddy, and I love you so, so much. I love your Mommy very much, too, so you just stay asleep or whatever you're doing right now while I finish loving on Mommy, okay?"

"Carlisle," Esme snorted, brushing her fingers through my hair. "Please don't inform our baby of what we're doing right now."

"_Our baby_," I repeated slowly. "Do you know how much I love hearing and saying that?" I lifted my head and met her eyes, and she nodded.

"It's the same for me," she whispered. "I love you."

"I _adore_ you, Esme. Now, I'll get back to showing you."

I grinned before returning to my task, kissing from her abdomen to her hips, sucking lightly on the skin just at the curve.

"Carlisle," she moaned, "lower, please. Please, lower."

I did as she said, not wanting to be cruel with my teasing. As soon as my lips brushed her center, she was quivering under me. I added my fingers and watched as her arms and legs began shaking as the pleasurable tension built. Only a few short moments later, she came apart, mumbling incoherently as her body surged. I sat up slightly and watched, using my fingers to gently bring her back down. She truly looked stunning as her body flushed and jerked from my ministrations.

While she calmed, I resumed my showing of gratitude down her right leg, followed by her left. I sat up after placing the final kiss on her smallest toe and smirked when I saw that Esme had propped herself up on her elbows to watch me.

"Pants off now?" she asked, both arching her eyebrow in challenge and biting her bottom lip.

I barked a short laugh, kicking off my pants and underwear before throwing my t-shirt into the pile as well. I crawled up her body until I was hovering over her once more.

Her bright eyes gazed up at me, and I couldn't help but smile. She was a perfect mix of confidence and shyness, and she knew she could get me to do anything.

"How's this?" I questioned softly, brushing her hair out of her face.

She nodded. "Mmhmm. Much better."

"Good. I love you, sweetheart" I whispered, lowering my body and reaching down to help guide us together.

She sighed and hummed in pleasure as we fit together perfectly, just like always.

"Love you," she mumbled, and then no other words were needed.

I kept my movements slow and steady, knowing this was what we both needed. We were celebrating something our love had created, and anything fast and rough would have distorted our time together.

Esme wrapped her legs around my hips, meeting every thrust with one of her own until she couldn't any longer. I continued at the same pace, using my fingers to coax her to another release. I followed shortly behind her and pulled us both to the side so I wouldn't collapse on her.

We were still connected and even breathing at the same quick rate as I held her in my arms.

"Definitely worth my while," she mumbled, kissing my chest before yawning.

I kissed her head and ran my fingers through her now knotted hair. "Shower then sleep?"

"Perfect," she sighed, placing her arms around my neck.

I took it as a sign that she wanted me to carry her, so I did just that.

We took a quick shower and redressed in our penguin pajamas. I then sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Esme to stand between my legs so I could brush her hair. It was something I loved doing, and I allowed myself to think of one day soon doing it for Rosalie. After the events of the night, it seemed very possible.

The whole day seemed to catch up with us at the same time, and after I turned off the lamp, we both sank into the bed. Normally, Esme slept facing me, sometimes with her head on my chest. But tonight, I pulled her back to my chest, wanting to rest my hand over our precious little one as much as possible.

I was almost asleep when Esme twisted slightly so she could kiss my nose. "Thank you," she whispered.

I opened my eyes and attempted to focus on her face in the dark. "What for, sweetheart?"

"For not going all 'doctor' or overprotective on me," she explained. "You weren't careful…I mean, you weren't _extra_ careful. Wait…this isn't sounding right."

"I _think_ I understand," I said slowly. "Do you mean when we made love?"

She nodded. "Yes. You weren't afraid of hurting me or the baby like I've heard that some men think, and you haven't tried to examine me either. I'm just a little surprised."

"Sweetheart," I said, chuckling. "I can count the number of obstetrics rotations I've had on one hand. I know just enough to be dangerous but not know anything specific. I _do_ know that nothing like what we did will harm the baby. As long as you're comfortable, and we don't put any extra pressure on your abdomen, it will be fine.

"And, I'm not a doctor here," I continued. "I'm your husband and now the father of _four _children. All of you need me for those roles, not for being a doctor."

"But can you still tell me that everything's all right?" she asked hesitant, her voice wavering slightly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." I pulled her closer. "We'll get an appointment with the doctor as soon as we can, but in my heart, I know everything is okay. And professionally…well, I feel the same way. Let's not worry about anything before we have to. Deal?"

"Deal." She turned her head back to a more comfortable position on my shoulder, and I pulled the covers up as I settled in for the night.

I almost expected my mind to be going all night after the incredible day we had had, but instead, I felt nothing but peace as I quickly slipped into sleep beside my beautiful wife.

My sleep was completely undisturbed, and I woke with a smile on my face. Esme and I hadn't moved at all during the night, and I couldn't feel any extra bodies in the bed. It was the perfect opportunity for me to have a conversation with our miracle.

I carefully removed my arm from under Esme's head and shifted her to lie on her back. She let out a sigh but didn't wake, even as I slowly lifted her shirt.

I scooted down until my head was over her abdomen and placed a few soft kisses all around.

"Good morning, little one," I whispered. "And Merry Christmas. Next year, you'll get to celebrate Christmas with us, too. I can't wait to carry you downstairs with your brothers and sister. They're going to love you, I promise. And of course, Mommy and I love you more than words can say. Speaking of your Mommy, I think she's waking up now so we'll continue our chat later."

Esme had started moving slightly, and when I saw her smile, I knew she was awake and could hear me.

"Don't let me interrupt you," she said, voice filled with sleep.

I placed one last kiss over our little one before righting myself on the bed. "I think we're finished for now, but I'll let you know whenever we need to talk some more."

"Sounds good," she murmured, ending with a yawn as she stretched and cuddled to my side.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," I said, kissing her softly.

"Merry Christmas, Carlisle. What time is it?"

I titled my head to look at the clock, discovering how early it actually was.

"Just after six," I answered. "I'm surprised no one is in our bed yet. Maybe we should get up now before they do."

"All right." She yawned again as we both rolled to the edge of the bed and stood.

We headed to the bathroom together and went through part of our morning routine, just short of getting dressed. We were all going to wear our pajamas for opening presents and for breakfast, so real clothing could wait until it was time for lunch.

As we moved around each other in the bathroom, I couldn't help but reach over and lay my hand over our baby, even though the spot was still rather flat. I wasn't sure I had come to terms with it yet. After less than twenty-four hours of knowing, I was still very much in shock, and Esme seemed to be the same way even though she had known a day longer than me. It was just almost unbelievable that we had been given a baby when we were least expecting it.

"Umm…Carlisle?" Esme called, catching my hand as we were about to leave the bathroom to head downstairs.

I stopped and turned, gathering her into my arms. "Yes?"

"Umm…could we maybe not tell anyone today? I really want to wait until after I go to the doctor, just to be sure. I know our family would be supportive no matter what, but I would feel better if we waited just a couple of days. Is that okay?"

I nodded. "Of course, sweetheart. I understand what you mean, and I completely agree. A few days won't hurt anything, and I'll try my best to not give the secret away."

"Well, we need to be careful because Carmen notices everything."

"Yes, she does," I said with a chuckle. "We'll just get the kids to distract her. Let's feed them plenty of sugar at breakfast." I expected her to brush me off, but instead, she looked thoughtful.

"French toast with extra cinnamon sugar sound good?" she asked while nodding slowly. "That should get them hyped up enough."

I laughed loudly as I hugged her tighter. "Esme, somehow you manage to surprise me every day. I love you so much, my precious and wonderful wife."

She giggled with me. "I love you, too. And I think I'll make breakfast now before the kids wake up. We also need a present plan."

I agreed that we definitely needed to figure out how we were going to handle three kids, so I went down to the kitchen with her. We talked while she cooked and came up with a plan that would possibly work.

As Esme cooked, I set the table and cleaned up after her. Once breakfast was finished and put in the oven to stay warm, it was time to wake the kids.

According to our plan, Esme would bring the kids down stairs as I sat on the couch, ready to film everything. This way, every reaction would be recorded, starting with the very first one. Christmas was such a new concept for Rosalie and Jasper, so we didn't know how they would react to seeing everything Santa brought.

A few minutes later, I began hearing running on the stairs, and Emmett soon burst into the room.

"Merry Christmas, buddy." I chuckled as his eyes widened.

"Hi, Daddy," he whispered, still in awe. "Santa bringed lots and lots of stuff."

"He sure did. And I think that's your pile," I said, pointing over to where we had stacked his toys. He didn't need any other instructions as he ran over and began tearing at paper.

I turned my attention back to the doorway, smiling as Esme entered the room with Rosalie and Jasper in her arms.

"Look, guys," she said softly. "Santa brought you some presents. Do you want to go see them?"

They both nodded, and Esme brought them over to sit in front of their piles. Jasper got up and walked over to me, crawling into my lap.

"Morning, buddy," I said, kissing his head. "Are you ready to open all your presents?"

He nodded. "Daddy, you hold me, kay?"

"Sure, buddy." I slid down into the floor with him and helped get him started with his gifts. The whole Santa concept still made him nervous, but it only took a few minutes for him to relax and enjoying opening his gifts.

As paper flew around the room, I managed to get some good video of everything, including my favorite parts of the morning. Rosalie's squeals of delight over her new dress-up clothes and baby doll warmed my heart, as did Emmett and Jasper's cheers over their new building blocks and toy trucks. Even the smallest gifts made them smile in joy, and I tried to capture as much of that joy as possible.

Once everything was unwrapped, Esme and I moved to sit on the couch so we could watch them as they played. Esme turned the TV on so we could watch some of the Christmas parade. The kids took a break long enough to watch part of it with us, and we even managed to sneak in a family picture, knowing that breakfast would be a sticky mess.

I also snuck in one last rub and kiss to baby Cullen, hoping it would tide me over until we were home from Carmen and Eleazar's house.

Breakfast was a very messy affair, as I had suspected it would be, but the clean-up wasn't too bad. When everyone was syrup and sugar free, we dressed in more matching outfits and were soon leaving for lunch.

Carmen and Eleazar were extremely happy to see us, as if they hadn't seen us in weeks. It had only been two days, but I understood. This was the first year in a while that they didn't have Kate's family here with them, so the house was a bit quiet even with our three loud children.

Keeping myself in check all afternoon wasn't as difficult as I had expected, partially because I wasn't around Esme very much. Carmen monopolized my wife's time, and either my uncle or the hyper kids wanted my constant attention.

The day passed quickly with even more gifts and delicious food. The kids were exhausted by the time we went home late in the evening, and we put them in bed right away.

"Daddy?" Emmett mumbled as I tucked him in. "This was the best Christmas ever."

I smiled as I kissed his forehead. "You're right, buddy. This _was_ the best Christmas ever."

Besides the fact that Esme and I had received such an incredible gift, we had also made the day special for all three of the children, just as we had intended. Rosalie and Jasper had smiled all day long and laughed more than I had ever heard them laugh. We didn't need them to confirm how much they enjoyed the day, but they did tell us over and over how much they loved everything.

But as Esme and I curled up in bed, I began to understand some of Esme's worry over this situation. Rosalie and Jasper were finally getting used to having a normal life, and it was all about to change. I knew Emmett would go with the flow like he always had, but the twins were another story.

I tried to calm my mind and remind myself that we had other things to do first before we worried about telling the kids, but sleep still didn't come easily.

Early the next morning, Esme called her doctor and was able to get a morning appointment. I had a feeling that the doctor was doing this as a favor to us considering that the appointment was thirty minutes before the office usually opened. I just added it to the list of reasons why I loved Esme's doctor.

Dr. Irina Banner was actually one of the best OB/GYNs in the city, and it was nothing short of a miracle that Esme found her. When Esme arrived in Seattle after running from Charles, she simply looked in the phone book for doctors and picked the first one. She didn't have health insurance or much money, but Dr. Banner still took her on as a patient, not making her pay anything.

Throughout Esme's pregnancy with Emmett, Dr. Banner was a great support and kept Esme informed and healthy all the way up until his birth. And she was still supportive now.

I had been incredibly impressed when I first met her. The young, blonde haired doctor was excellent at assuring Esme that nothing was wrong when we were trying to conceive. She had promised that it would happen when the time was right, and we chose to believe her. We both trusted her completely, and I was very excited about sharing this news with her.

The only problem we had was finding someone to watch the kids without telling them where we were going. Carmen was always our first choice, but we couldn't risk trying to keep a secret from her.

As we sat downstairs trying to figure something out, there was a knock at the door, and when I opened it, I was surprised to find Eleazar.

"Menny's baking today for some reason and she sent you some muffins," he explained, holding out a plastic container.

"Thanks, E," I said with a smile, gesturing for him to enter. I placed the muffins on the counter before returning to the den.

"Sweetheart, Uncle E brought us some muffins," I announced as we entered the room.

"Good morning, Ezzie," Eleazar said with a wave. "My wife's a bit crazy this morning, but at least you don't have to cook breakfast today."

Esme stared at him for a moment and then glanced at me before smiling. "Thank you for the muffins, E. And can I ask an extra favor?"

"Of course," he said with a nod.

"Does Carmen expect you home any time soon?"

He shook his head. "She basically pushed me out of the house and told me to spend the day with the grandbabies. I walked into the kitchen too many times for her liking, apparently."

Esme's smile grew. "So you wouldn't mind staying here for a while? Carlisle and I have an errand to run, and we need to leave in 45 minutes. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good. Are any of them awake now?"

"No," I said, shaking my head, "but I think we're about to wake them now so they'll know we're leaving."

"Good idea, son," he said before turning toward the kitchen. "I'm about to go help myself to the muffins."

"Yes, you go ahead while we wake the kids up and send them down," Esme said as she got up to take my hand. "Thanks again, E."

He simply shrugged it off before going into the kitchen.

"Excellent thinking, sweetheart," I whispered as we climbed the stairs. Eleazar was the perfect person for this job. He didn't ask questions when they weren't needed, and since Carmen already expected him to be here, nothing would seem out of the ordinary.

"Thanks. I wouldn't have thought of him until he showed up. Now let's just hope they'll be okay with this."

I knew she wasn't really talking about the boys since they both loved playing with Pops. Rosalie, however, had never stayed with just him before, but she was strong. A few hours wouldn't be that bad, and I had no doubt that she would be okay.

Esme and I separated as she went to wake Rosalie and I went into the boys' room. Emmett was snoring lightly, and even Jasper appeared to be sleeping soundly. But one touch to his shoulder was all it took to rouse him.

He opened his eyes for a few seconds before closing them and lifting his arms. I chuckled silently and picked him up, swaying from side to side as I rubbed his back.

"Someone's here to see you, buddy," I whispered, kissing his head.

He nodded but didn't say anything, so I carried him downstairs.

Eleazar smiled when he saw us come into the kitchen. "There's my boy," he said cheerfully, and Jasper's head immediately popped up.

"Hi, Pops," he said, reaching his arms out for him. I passed him over to Eleazar and headed back upstairs to get Emmett.

My other son wasn't as easy to wake, but I soon had him downstairs eating breakfast with Pops as well. With the boys happy, I headed to our bedroom to quickly get dressed.

I almost ran into Esme and Rosalie on the stairs, and I stopped because Esme looked slightly worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching out to stop them from going any farther.

"Someone's worried about staying here with Pops," Esme explained, and Rosalie shook her head.

"You'll have lots of fun with Pops, baby girl," I said, leaning over to kiss her hand that was resting on Esme's shoulder. "Why don't you go ask him to make some of his special chocolate milk in your princess cup?"

The idea seemed to entice her a little, but she still didn't look convinced. There wasn't much we could do, though, besides hope for the best.

As Esme got Rosalie settled, I went through my usual ten minute bathroom routine and finished right before Esme needed the room.

While she quickly dressed, I checked on everyone in the kitchen. The boys were happily eating blueberry muffins and chatting with Eleazar, but Rosalie remained hesitant. She was eating and didn't appear to be upset which was a good sign.

"Everything good here?" I asked as I stood in the doorway.

"Just fine," Eleazar said with a nod. "My boys are making plans to show me all their new toys, but I told them I might want to play dress-up with my princess." He winked at Rosalie, causing her to put her head down bashfully.

"Rosalie, are you going to make Pops wear a dress?" I asked playfully, smiling when she lifted her head to look at me. "Pops would look so silly, wouldn't he?"

She grinned and nodded before going back to eating, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Rosalie would be fine as long as her boundaries were respected, and Eleazar certainly would.

Esme joined us in the kitchen a few minutes later, looking beautiful in her long, winter coat.

"Okay, guys. Daddy and I are going out for a little while, but we'll be back before lunch," she said. "Pops is going to stay and play, so you be good and listen."

A few months ago, this would have caused panic in at least two of our children, but now, they simply asked a few questions. We answered them the best we could without sounding suspicious, and after a few kisses goodbye and multiple reassurances for Rosalie, we were out the door.

The drive seemed to pass at a snail's pace, but it only felt that way because of our anxiety. Esme gripped my hand tightly as we walked into the building and up to the reception desk. The waiting area was completely empty, so I pulled Esme into my lap and rubbed her shoulders as she filled out her information. There wasn't much since she was a returning patient, but I didn't want her anxiety to take over. A high blood pressure reading was not something we wanted to see today.

After Esme turned in the paperwork, we only had to wait a couple of minutes before being called back. The nurse took her weight first, and I was happy to see that Esme had gained a few pounds. One of my worries was about the baby's growth, and weight gain was definitely a good thing. Thankfully, her blood pressure was completely normal even with the slight anxiety.

Once the nurse was finished with her, we were led into an exam room.

"There's a gown for you to change into, and Dr. Banner will be with you very soon," the nurse said with a knowing smile. I was starting to wonder if everyone here knew of us, especially since we were here so early.

I helped Esme change into the gown and draped her clothing over the chair I was supposed to be sitting in. If I had anything to do with it, I wouldn't be leaving her side and my hand wouldn't be leaving hers.

As we waited, I gently coaxed Esme's head to rest against my chest as she wrapped her arms around me. I ran my fingers through her hair, kissing her head soothingly.

"Are you afraid, sweetheart?"

She shrugged. "A little. What if the test was wrong? What if this isn't real? What if—"

"Sweetheart, I've never known of a test to have a false positive." I had to interrupt. She needed reassurance now more than ever. "Plus, let's look at your signs. No period since when…September? Your beautiful breasts are slightly larger and definitely more sensitive. And your abdomen has a slight bump, and it's very firm. Now, if those signs don't equal pregnancy, then I have no idea what does."

She giggled at my assessment and relaxed. "Thank you for calming me down. You always know just what to say."

"No problem, sweetheart. Now—" I was cut off by a knock at the door which made us both smile. "Now, I'm hoping Dr. Banner is going to tell you the exact same thing."

I stepped to the side just as the door opened and Dr. Banner entered, wearing a large smile.

"Good morning, young Cullens," she announced, closing the door behind her as Esme and I both rolled our eyes. She liked to make age comments all the time even though she was only a couple of years older than me. I understood the point she had been trying to make. She wanted us to understand that we were young and healthy and had no reason to believe that a pregnancy wasn't possibly. Now we could see that she was obviously right.

"So what brings you two here to my office so early in the morning?" she asked as she sat on her rolling stool and opened Esme's file on her lap.

"Well…I think I might be pregnant," Esme said softly, and I squeezed her hand.

"All right then. Why don't you tell me why you have these suspicions?" Dr. Banner winked at me, making it clear that she had suspicions of her own.

Esme went through her list of symptoms, and Dr. Banner nodded at each one, not seeming the last bit surprised or worried.

"So your home test was positive?" Dr. Banner asked to clarify.

"Yes," Esme said, nodding. "I didn't take any others because I thought one positive was enough."

"More than enough," she agreed. "Now let's get a little technical. First day of your last full period?"

"I looked back, and I'm pretty sure the last time was September 7th or 8th," Esme explained. "But that just seems so long ago."

"That _is_ quite a few weeks, but let's not worry about that right now. You could have conceived any time since then. But if you did conceive in September, it would have been around the 21st or 22nd. Does that sound possible? That was a Friday and Saturday."

Esme squeezed my hand and looked up at me. "Our anniversary trip," she said, biting her lip.

My eyes widened slightly as I turned back to the doctor. "Very, very possible," I said with a nod, only to receive a slap from my wife.

Dr. Banner laughed as she wrong down the information. "I almost forgot how much fun you two were. So September is _very possible_.

"Okay, then," she said as she stood up to wash her hands. "Let's get the uncomfortable part out of the way so we can see what's going on."

Once she had gloves on, she sat back on the stool and rolled over to the exam table. "Okay, you know the drill," she said as she started to get everything ready.

I helped Esme get situated with her feet in the stirrups and her bottom at the edge of the table. I then took my position up by Esme's head as I continued to hold her hand. I talked softly to her through the exam, hoping to distract her. It seemed to work for the most part, but there were still moments where she squeezed my hand tightly and winced.

Since Esme had just had an annual visit back in the summer, the exam didn't take too long, and Dr. Banner was soon taking her gloves off and letting Esme sit up.

"You two make my job fun, if you didn't know that already," she said, shaking her head playfully. "So normally, we would do a urine test to confirm the pregnancy as well as a blood test and possibly a transvaginal ultrasound. But since you two have to be different, I think I'm going to have you get dressed and head over across the hall for a sonogram. We should be able to get a good look and see how many we're dealing with as well as get a good calculation for the due date."

"So, I'm pregnant?" Esme blurted out. "Really pregnant?"

Dr. Banner nodded and reached over to lightly press on her abdomen again. "Yes, I would say that you are really and truly pregnant. Congratulations, Mommy and Daddy!"

I almost expected Esme to burst into tears upon hearing the news because that's what I felt like doing, but she surprised me.

"And we get to see the baby today? Like right now?"

"Like right now…well, assuming that you can redress quickly."

Esme was off the table like a flash, and Dr. Banner just laughed and promised to meet us over there before leaving the room.

"Slow down a bit, Es," I said, chuckling as she didn't get much accomplished with her rapid pace. She finally stopped and took a deep breath before continuing.

When she had everything, we walked across the empty hallway to the different room. Dr. Banner was already there as well as the ultrasound technician who instructed Esme to lie on the table.

Once Esme was settled with her shirt pulled up to her breasts and her pants slightly folded down and draped with a cloth, the technician squirted the gel out which made Esme shiver.

"Sorry if it's cold," the girl said with a sympathetic smile.

Esme smiled. "It's perfectly fine, just a little unexpected. I haven't done this in over four years."

I pulled a chair over as close as I could get to my wife, and placed kisses all over her hand that I was still holding.

As the technician placed the transducer against the gel, I was tempted to lean over to look at the screen that was facing away from us, but I refrained.

Dr. Banner and the tech didn't say much, just nodded and pointed things out on the screen as they pressed buttons and adjusted the transducer. After what seemed like days, Dr. Banner finally spoke.

"Well, it seems like your September fun did indeed make a baby. Based on the measurements, I would say that you're 15 weeks now with a projected due date of June 18th. Congratulations again, guys." She turned the screen, and Esme and I both gasped.

I had expected to possibly see a little blob, but no. Even without an explanation, it was so easy to see a profile with little eyes, nose, and mouth. It was amazing.

"Wow," I whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"As you can see, we have a head here with eyes, nose, mouth, and chin. And now we've got the arms and legs…and the spine. Next visit, we should be able to find out the sex if you want to know. It might have been possible to tell today, but you've got a modest little one in there keeping those legs closed."

I watched in awe as these two women went through, explaining every part of our child as they came to it. I realized I was squeezing Esme's hand a bit too tightly, but she wasn't complaining. She was watching the screen with rapt attention as tears silently streamed down her face. This moment was indescribably amazing.

"The heart rate is excellent," the doctor continued. "152 beats per minute is perfect for this stage. And give her just a second and…"

All of a sudden, a beautiful whooshing sound filled the room.

"And we'll let you hear it."

Esme let out a loud sob as we heard out baby's heart beat for the first time. It sounded so strong…so alive.

I leaned down and began kissing Esme's tears away. "Sweetheart, there's a little one _living_ inside of you. We're hearing life that we made."

A few tears escaped my eyes, and she reached up to wipe them away. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you…both of you."

The technician finished the sonogram and even gave us a few print outs as well as permission to make as many copies as we wanted. We were definitely going to need them.

Once Esme was free of gel, we followed Dr. Banner to her office and sat in chairs in front of her desk.

"The exciting part is over, I'm afraid," she sighed in mock disappointment as she sat in her office chair. "We'll just have a quick chat, and then you can be on your way home. Any questions or concerns?"

"I have some," Esme spoke up. "I didn't even suspect I was pregnant until three days ago so I haven't been doing anything special. Is the baby okay?"

"The baby looks perfectly healthy," Dr. Banner assured us. "You should start taking a prenatal vitamin now which I'll give you a prescription for, but you eat healthy, right? Drink plenty of water? Most foods are enriched with so many vitamins that there really isn't a whole lot to worry about, at least for you."

"But what about coffee? I've been drinking a cup every day."

Dr. Banner shrugged and nodded. "Every doctor is different when it comes to caffeine regulation. For me, I would say to avoid it as much as possible, but one cup of coffee a day really won't hurt you right now. If possible, switch to decaf or drink something else. Sound good?"

Esme nodded, but her questions continued. "Okay, you know I have a four-year-old and two two-year-olds, and I carry all of them frequently. Please don't tell me to stop."

If possible, we would have won the award for making a doctor laugh the most in one appointment because Dr. Banner laughed again.

"Oh, Esme. I would never do that," she said between chuckles. "Your children would hunt me down. As long as you're comfortable, go ahead and carry them, but at least limit it to one at a time. You're definitely not the first women to have to juggle this, and you won't be the last. Since you've been doing it this long, it won't hurt to continue. Just know your limits."

"What about you, Dr. Cullen," she said, turning to me. "Do you have any questions or concerns or are you still in shock?"

I tried to think of any other concerns but couldn't. "I'm still slightly shocked, yes, but I think everything has been addressed. I'll be sure to write down any I think of for next time."

"And speaking of next time, how does four weeks sound? You're just starting your second trimester so we'll continue this schedule for a while."

Just then, I thought of something.

"This isn't a high risk pregnancy, is it?" I asked cautiously, and Dr. Banner shook her head.

"Not at all. You're both young, no health problems, no previously known miscarriages…nope, you're completely fine. In fact, you've missed most of the prenatal tests we would do, but I'm not worried. You can still have an amniocentesis done if you want, but there's really no reason. Also, since you're in the second trimester, the risk of miscarriage is drastically lower. You basically completely sailed through the most volatile part of this pregnancy."

"Everything's fine?" Esme asked.

Dr. Banner smiled softly and reached over to take Esme's hand. "Everything is fine. Within the next few weeks, I expect you to see a drastic change in appearance. I'm amazed that you've stayed so tiny for this long. Baby growth is perfect, though, so get ready to pop out."

"When should we be able to feel the baby?" I asked. I couldn't wait to be kicked during one of our little chats.

"Esme will probably begin feeling it soon, possibly right before our next visit. It will be a little longer for you to feel it on the outside, but it will fly by.

"If you don't have any more questions, let's get urine and blood samples before making that appointment," she said before standing.

As Esme stood, Dr. Banner pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you," Esme whispered. "I'm so glad you'll be here to help us."

"I wouldn't want any other doctor to take care of my favorite patient," she responded with a slightly rough voice. "You have no idea how happy I was when you called this morning. I knew it would happen for you. You two are just incredible."

"Thank you," I said sincerely, reaching out to shake her hand. "I wouldn't trust the care of my wife to just anyone, but you have my complete trust."

"Good," she said, nodding firmly. "I'll do everything I can to make sure this is a smooth ride. Congratulations, yet again. I'll see you in four weeks."

The rest of the visit passed in a blur, mostly because we couldn't tear our attention away from the printed pictures of our baby. The baby was so small and yet so perfect, and I couldn't wait to meet him or her.

As we drove home, the mood was no longer tense or uncertain. Now, we had confirmation…so much confirmation that this was real. Not only was it real, everything was also fine. We had much to be grateful for and much to share.

The next hurdle to face was telling our family. But with our trip to Alaska happening in two days, we definitely wouldn't be short of opportunities. I had a feeling that being able to share our joy would somehow be even better than keeping it to ourselves.

For now, I was content to drive with my hand over Esme's abdomen and her hand over mine, knowing that our child was comfortable, safe, and thriving.

* * *

**A/N: First things first. FFn has slightly changed the way review replies work. In order to receive a reply, you MUST sign in before you review, as always, and now you MUST have PMs turned on. So if you didn't receive a teaser with this last chapter, it's probably because of one of those reasons.**

**Now to explain my fail. There were many reasons for the huge delay, but I'll just pick two to save you from an even longer A/N. ;)**

** The first reason being my beta's birthday. I wrote a one-shot just for her called _Maybe It Was Memphis_, and it is now posted. Go check it out if you haven't already. **

**And the biggest reason for my fail is that I got a job…well sort of. For the past two weeks, I've been a nanny for my cousins, and wrangling three kids doesn't exactly provide much time for writing. I only had two days to prepare for this trip, so I couldn't offer any warning about the posting delay. But since I'm going home in less than a week, there shouldn't be any more huge posting delays.**

**Thank you again for your patience and for continuing to read.**

**Reviewers will receive teasers. =)**


	51. Alaska

**Thank you so much for the sweet reviews. I love reading them, and I'm glad most of you are very happy. **

**A bazillion thanks to my beta _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty and giving fun comments in the process.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters. **

* * *

Carlisle POV

"I think we might be insane."

"Oh, come on. You know navigating an unfamiliar airport with three toddlers is exactly what you've always wanted to do," Esme said, nudging my shoulder with her own.

"Is humor your way of coping with this?" I asked with a grin. "I guess I should try that."

She nodded. "You should. And just remember…we don't have to do this again until next Friday."

"Not helping, sweetheart," I groaned.

We had just made our way through the last security check after our arrival at Anchorage. While the three and a half hour flight wasn't bad in and of itself, our time in the airports before and now after wasn't a walk in the park.

The airport in Seattle had been very crowded, not that we were surprised since it was so close to New Years. Because of the crowds, Esme and I each had a little body holding on to us for dear life. Added to the fact that the majority of security personnel were male, I was surprised no one had panicked yet.

I was so proud of Rosalie and Jasper for trying to stay calm. They were shaken and afraid, but no tears had been shed yet. Since we were now finally finished with security, I hoped the tears would be avoided altogether.

Carmen and Eleazar were great about helping us with Emmett and with anything else while we were focusing on Rosalie and Jasper. There was no way we could have done it without them, especially because they were familiar with this trip.

After collecting all of our bags, we needed to find somewhere to go while Eleazar went to the rental car place to get our van. There was no way for Garrett and Kate to pick all of us up, so renting had been the best option. And since Carmen and Eleazar were familiar with the company, they had been able negotiate a special deal that included new car seats. Esme and I didn't feel safe with putting the kids in old, used seats, so we hoped this plan would work out well.

"Let's go sit over there." Esme motioned with her head toward some seats, and we rushed over before anyone could take them. This airport wasn't quite as crowded as the one in Seattle, but it wasn't close to empty either.

"E should be back soon," Carmen assured us as she sat and pulled Emmett down beside her. "He confirmed everything before we left this morning."

As we sat, we were all able to breathe a sigh of relief. Even with the crowds and our nervous children, the trip had gone very smoothly. Now that we were here, we only had to worry about getting to Kate and Garrett's house.

A few minutes passed and Jasper began squirming in my lap.

"Daddy," he whispered, patting my arm to get my attention.

"Yeah, buddy? Do you need something?"

"I needa potty," he whined, and I was immediately on alert. He had been doing well with potty training, but when he asked to go, you had to listen.

"All right, bud. I'll take you," I said as I started to stand, but Jasper shook his head forcefully.

"No, I wanna go wif Mommy."

I looked over at Esme, and she seemed to be about as lost as me.

"I can't take both of them with me," she whispered, glancing quickly toward her abdomen.

Jasper's squirming increased, and I knew we needed to figure this out fast.

"Can you sit with Nana?" Esme asked Rosalie, but she shook her head. "Please, baby girl, just for a few minutes? I'll be right back."

Rosalie was just as conflicted as us but did nod in agreement after a few moments.

Once Esme got Rosalie set up with Carmen, she quickly carried Jasper off to find a restroom.

Everything remained calm until a business man took the free seat beside Carmen. He didn't look threatening at all, but his proximity was enough to make Rosalie tense and whimper. Carmen noticed almost as soon as I did, so she turned as far as she could, trying to make Rosalie feel safe. Unfortunately it didn't work, and I could tell she was becoming more and more agitated, which made panic imminent.

"Hey, baby," I called, quickly catching her attention. "Can you come sit beside me?" I motioned to the seat beside me and hoped she would take my offer. The seat was next to the wall, so no one could possibly sit beside her. The only possible downside was that it was directly beside me, and I didn't know how she would feel about that. We had made amazing strides in our relationship in the past week, but that didn't mean she was ready for much more.

To my surprise, she only seemed to consider it for a second before she hopped out of Carmen's lap and ran over to me. She jumped into the empty seat and scooted close, not quite touching me but sitting closer than she usually did.

I took a risk and wrapped my arm around her body, and to my even greater shock, she didn't reject me.

"You're okay, sweetheart," I whispered. "Nothing can hurt you when you're with me, okay?"

She nodded and took a deep breath before releasing it in a sigh. One of her hands went to her mouth, covering her pacifier as she always did when she was afraid. We hadn't seen the pacifier around the house lately, but I was very thankful we had brought it on this trip. It was a life saver.

Even though Rosalie had calmed slightly, it wasn't enough. She needed a distraction, and I had to quickly think of one. Since the airport was bustling with activity, my task wasn't very difficult.

"Sweetheart, look over there," I said, motioning toward another set of seats across the room. "Do you see that baby?"

I knew I had her attention when she sat up straighter and craned her neck around to see what I was talking about.

"See how little he is?" The baby in question looked to be a few months old, and his mother had taken it out of his car seat.

"Blue…boy?" she whispered, looking up at me for confirmation.

I nodded. "I think he is a boy because he's wearing that blue outfit. But you're wearing blue, too, and you aren't a boy, are you?"

She looked down at her blue dress in question and shook her head. When she looked back up at me, I could see the beginnings of a smile behind her pacifier, giving me hope that I was doing something right.

"More, Daddy?"

I nodded once more at her soft whisper. People watching with my daughter was my new favorite activity.

We looked around the room together, and I was able to find many interesting people. A girl dancing to her MP3 player made Rosalie giggle, and a little boy who was crying definitely earned her sympathy. The elderly men reading the newspaper made her think of Pops which was a highlight for me since I knew I would be using that to my advantage against my uncle.

The only negative part of our little game was when Rosalie saw any young woman who reminded her of Esme. She wanted her mommy, and she wanted her now. I was still able to keep her calm, though, with quick distractions.

As I was scanning the area for anyone interesting, Carmen caught my attention. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was gaping, but I had no idea why.

"Is something wrong, Carmen?" I asked worriedly. "Do you need something?"

"No, I don't need anything," she said, shaking her head slowly as if in a daze. "Are you aware that your daughter is sitting directly next to you?"

"Oh, I'm very aware." I couldn't help but smile, knowing that Rosalie _was _sitting next to me without any fear. At least not any fear of me.

"And you're sure the first time she hugged you was four days ago?"

"Very sure," I said with a chuckle. "And she hasn't since, but that's more than okay considering what I'm getting right now."

I looked down at Rosalie who was still secure under my arm. At this moment, she was distracted by Emmett. He had decided to play with his shoes for some reason, and I wasn't even going to try to figure out why. As long as he was happy and occupied, there was no reason to stop him. We had sanitary wipes in one of the bags, so there was nothing to worry about.

Carmen's look of shock then turned into a wide smile. "Well, all right then, dear," she said in a light tone I didn't understand. "As long as you know what's going on."

I nodded, ignoring Carmen's mysterious tone, and turned my attention back to my baby girl.

We only had to find a couple more interesting people before Esme returned, much to Rosalie's relief.

"Sorry that took so long," she said in a huff as she sat beside me. "We had to find the bathroom and then there was a line. But Jasper made it!"

"Good job, buddy," I said and offered him my hand for a high-five. He slapped his hand against mine and crawled over into my lap.

"So where's Rosalie?" Esme asked, looking over toward Carmen.

"She's right here—"

"Mommy, come hold me, peeeaaaasss." Rosalie's lip quivered as she begged and reached her arms out for her mother, but it wasn't really needed. Esme was out of her seat before she even finished her plea.

Once Rosalie was safe in her mother's lap away from any strangers, I was able to relax as I basked in the pride I felt. I had protected Rosalie and made her feel better when she was uncomfortable. It was something all fathers did for their children, but I had only been able to do it for Rosalie a handful of times. Each time was special, but this incident seemed even more meaningful because she had chosen me over Carmen. This was the first time I had ever witness something like that happening, and as I whispered the story to Esme, her eyes filled with tears.

"She sat here with you the whole time and _people watched_?" she whispered in disbelieve.

"She did. She has a good eye, too."

Esme let out a watery chuckle and reached up to wipe her eyes. "That's so wonderful and sweet…but not quite cry worthy. I'm not sure why this is happening."

"Hormones?" I suggested. "You're very fortunate to not have other symptoms, so maybe this is all you'll have to live with. And I have no qualms about comforting you every day."

Esme's pregnancy had been easy so far which we blamed for us not noticing. We both had a feeling that if she had had morning sickness or some other clear sign, we would have figured it out sooner. But so far, the only big symptom was fatigue which Esme was used to dealing with by now.

"I'm so glad I don't have any morning sickness this time," she confessed. "There's no way I could deal with that too."

"So how are you feeling today? Was everything okay on the flight?" I resisted the urge to reach out to touch Baby Cullen. Carmen was already suspicious enough as she watched our whispered conversation, and I didn't want to give her any other reason to confront us before we were ready to share the news.

"It was fine, and I'm fine. I didn't notice feeling any different. I've never flown while in this _condition_ before. Should I feel different?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. As long as you feel okay, everything should be fine. Dr. Banner didn't have any concerns with you flying."

Almost as soon as we were home from Esme's appointment, we had an important question. I knew flying was safe during pregnancy up to a certain point, but having the doctor's approval put us both at ease.

"I'm fine," she assured me once more. "Just hungry. Hopefully E will be back soon so we can get some lunch. Carmen, do you know how much longer it will be?"

Carmen smiled at being included in our conversation again. I felt guilty about keeping the pregnancy news away from her, but we already had a plan.

"He should be, darling. But if you need a snack, you can go right over there." She pointed over to one of the snack bars, and there actually wasn't a line.

Esme thought about it for a second and then nodded. "I'll think I'll go get some bottles of water and some juice and crackers for the kids. Anyone else need anything else?"

Carmen and I both shook our heads, so Esme headed over with Rosalie to get the snacks. When she returned, we set the kids up with sippy cups and their little snacks as we continued waiting.

Just when the kids finished eating, Eleazar returned, waving the car keys proudly.

"Everything is all set. The van is only a couple of years old, and the car seats are all new and installed safely. I double-checked just to make sure, but I think we are good to go."

We all sighed in relief and followed Eleazar out to the van that was ours for a week. I helped him to quickly load all of our luggage in the back as Esme and Carmen buckled the kids in, and our group effort had us ready to start our drive after only a few minutes.

The trip to Kate and Garrett's wasn't too long. They lived outside of the city, but still close enough for the drive to not be an inconvenient distance.

As Eleazar drove, we were able to check out the scenery which was very different from what we were used to in Seattle. At home, it rained most of the time, but here, there was a different kind of precipitation. Snow covered the ground, and not just a light dusting of snow. This was thicker snow than I had ever seen before.

The mountains were also a new sight. They seemed to surround the city and were amazing with their snow-capped peaks. Esme had never seen mountains like this either, and I smiled at the thought of us sharing another first, especially since this first involved her grasping my hand tightly as she looked out the window in wonder. She was absolutely gorgeous, even more so when she was enthralled.

We were all very thankful to finally arrive at our destination. After spending the morning in two different airports and dealing with all the drama that was entailed, we needed some lunch and a nap – some of us more so than others.

Rosalie and Jasper were doing okay, but Emmett was restless and hungry, and he was letting us know exactly how he felt.

"Mommy, Daddy…I neeeeeds out of this car. I neeeeeds it, pah-lease!"

"Well, we're here now, buddy," I explained calmly. "We'll get you out of here as soon as possible."

I didn't let myself get frustrated with his whining because honestly, we all felt the same way. After being confined all morning, we needed to escape.

Getting the kids out of the van was a challenge with the weather. They weren't bundled up even though they had new winter coats which Carmen and Eleazar had given them. The coats were nice and thick, but when worn, there was no way the kids would fit in the car seats. Our winning strategy consisted of carrying the kids to the door one at a time while covering them with a thick blanket. It took a few trips to get everyone and everything inside, but once it was finished, the real fun began.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're finally here!" Kate squealed as she pulled Esme into a big hug. Carmen was next to hug her daughter while the men exchanged handshakes.

Once everyone was thoroughly greeted, we headed to their den and sat down together. It seemed like I heard a collective sigh of relief from all of us who had been traveling. It felt so good to finally be in a warm home.

"So, how was the trip?" Garrett asked. "Everything go smoothly?"

"As smoothly as it could have, I think," I said, glancing at Carmen and Eleazar to make sure. They were nodding so I must have had a good assessment.

"Well, I'm very glad you didn't have any problems. Now, does anyone need anything?"

Esme answered Kate by dropping her head to her shoulder. "A bed sounds good. Can we have one of those, please?"

"Of course you can," she said, wrapping her arm around Esme's shoulders. "We also have lunch in the kitchen if you want to eat first. The kids already ate, but we waited on you."

"Where are my babies?" Carmen asked, no doubt wanting to get her hands on them as soon as possible.

"Yeah, I wanna play with Riley!" Emmett agreed, his mood much improved from the car.

"I'm afraid they just went down about half an hour ago," Kate said apologetically. "They usually sleep for a couple of hours. Corin doesn't always nap, though, so she might be available for some play time."

"It's fine, Kate. We _all_ need to take a nap after lunch." I stressed that everyone was going to nap so the kids wouldn't think they were escaping. We wouldn't make it the rest of the day without some sleep.

As we headed into the kitchen, I noticed how quiet Rosalie and Jasper were. But when they ate all of their soup and sandwiches at lunch, I decided it was just because they were in a new place. I hoped that they would relax within the next few days so they would really enjoy their time here.

After eating and complimenting Kate on the delicious lunch, we were led to our rooms. Carmen and Eleazar were staying in _their_ guest room, and Esme and I were given another one.

Esme apologized for us going to nap so soon after we arrived, but Kate shrugged it off and promised a tour of the house once we were awake. The only thing I could think about was the queen sized bed in front of me, which looked like heaven.

Before we could lie down, we had to find a place for the kids to nap. The boys would be staying in Riley's room while Rosalie stayed with Corin and Jane, but since they were already asleep, we didn't want to possibly disturb them. Kate offered her last extra bedroom for Emmett and Jasper, and we quickly got them tucked in and convinced they needed a nap. Kate then took Rosalie off to the master bedroom and volunteered to stay wither until she went to sleep. We took her up on her offer since Rose was comfortable with her aunt, and Esme and I were really ready for a nap.

When everyone was settled, I was finally able to fall into bed, and it felt just as perfect as I thought it would. I pulled Esme down beside me which made it even better.

"Tonight or tomorrow?" Esme mumbled through a yawn as she cuddled against me.

I knew immediately what she meant. "That depends on how long you think we can keep this a secret."

"I think we can last until tomorrow," she said as confidently as her tired voice would allow. "Then we'll be settled and maybe…not as…busy…"

"Go to sleep, sweetheart," I said with a chuckle. "Tomorrow sounds fine, but right now, we need a nap."

Somehow, the nap was better than any I had ever had, almost to the point where I hated waking up. But waking up to Esme placing playful kisses down my neck made being awake seem pretty good too.

After freshening up, we joined the rest of the family. We had slept the longest, so when we made it to the den, everything was a bit chaotic.

The kids were all very happy to see each other, and their constant chatter was fun to listen to even though it was a bit loud. Kate finally sent them to the kids' playroom which gave the adults a chance to talk and walk around in peace.

We were all taken on a tour, but the two different tours weren't the same. Kate and Carmen took Esme around the inside of the house, showing her all of the details in the décor. Esme loved it and approved of basically everything Kate had done. The "manly" tour was different and mostly consisted of a trip outside to see the exterior of the large house. Garrett had planned and built it himself, of course, so he knew all of the specific details and special features and gladly shared them.

After our tours, we lounged around for the rest of the day. Even though we hadn't changed time zones, there was somehow a feeling of jet lag or maybe just the tiredness that came with every trip.

Since we were all nearly exhausted, we ate an early dinner and went to bed soon after. It was already dark outside which made it seem even later than it was, so I knew there was no way I would be able to stay awake.

Esme and I tucked the kids into their beds, but not before making sure Jasper knew the way to our room and that Rosalie knew she could climb into bed with Corin or Jane if she was afraid. Esme wouldn't be much help to her since she was in bed with me, so we hoped being with the other girls would help if she was afraid. I wasn't too worried, though, since Rosalie usually slept through the night.

Crawling into bed for the night with Esme was somehow even better than the nap we had taken only a few hours prior. I wasn't completely sure how I felt about making love in the guest room of my almost sister's house, but I also wasn't sure if Esme and I could go a week without each other. The prospect of that happening was slim to none. But nothing was stopping me from my now daily chat with Baby Cullen.

"Hi, baby," I whispered as I settled myself right next to Esme's abdomen. She chuckled at me and began running her fingers through my hair but didn't try to stop me.

"I hope you're having a nice time in there, baby. Tomorrow we're going to tell the family all about you. There's your Nana, Pops, Aunt Kate, and Uncle Garrett. They're going to be so excited about you. We're at your Aunt Kate and Uncle Garrett's house now, and if they still live here, we'll definitely bring you here when you're older so you can see all the snow. I bet you'll love playing in the snow.

"I think that's all for tonight, sweet baby. I love you very much, and your Mommy loves you very much, too, but you already know that. You can feel it with every beat of her heart. So, goodnight, baby. I'm sure the rest of the crazy family will be talking to you tomorrow so you need your rest."

I rubbed the slight bump one last time and placed a few kisses around the area until Esme was giggling because I was tickling her.

I crawled back up beside her, pulling her into my arms. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Carlisle," she sniffled. "Goodnight."

Even after less than a week, I knew these were happy tears she was shedding. Hearing Esme cry anything but happy tears always caused me near physical pain, but since I knew why she was crying now, I stayed silent while holding her tightly in support.

Once the lamp was turned off, it didn't take long for me to drift off to sleep.

The night was surprisingly restful even though we were in an unfamiliar bed. But when I woke, I was slightly disorientated mostly due to the heavy weight on my chest.

I slowly opened my eyes to see what was on top of me and smiled when I saw the familiar blond head just below my chin. I closed my eyes again and rubbed Jasper's back lightly with one hand as I reached the other toward the side to find Esme. Instead of finding her, all I could feel was the slightly warm bed, so she hadn't been up for long.

"I think Daddy's awake now," I heard whispered rather loudly, and my eyes popped open once more.

"Hi, Daddy," Esme whispered as she bounced a smiling Rosalie on her hip. They were both still in their pajamas, and I hoped that meant I hadn't overslept.

"Good morning, ladies." My voice was slightly scratchy so I cleared my throat before continuing. "What have I missed this morning?"

Esme shook her head with a shrug. "I just crawled out of bed a few minutes ago because _someone_ was poking me," she said as she tickled Rosalie.

"And what about this one?" I asked, pointing at the little body on top of me.

"No idea. He was there when I woke up. Did you not help him into the bed?"

"Not that I remember," I said with a difficult yawn. "But I'm not sure how or if I was able to breathe all night with him like this."

Jasper hadn't woken during a conversation, so I rubbed his back some more. He finally began stirring and stretched before propping himself up on his arms as his eyes slowly blinked open.

"Daddy," he whispered with a big smile.

"Hey, buddy," I said with a smile in return. "Are you ready to get up and get some food?"

He nodded, and I kissed his forehead before scooting out of bed. After a trip to the bathroom, we ventured to the kitchen where everyone else was already finishing their breakfast. They all remained at the table as we ate, and once we had our fill, the whole family scattered to get dressed for the day.

Since we needed a day to recover from the travel, we had decided to stay around the house and be lazy. With my wife in my arms and a cup of hot chocolate in my hand, I was more than happy to sit around and watch movies with the family.

The morning passed slowly and comfortably, and after lunch had been eaten, we bundled up ourselves and the kids so we could go outside.

Both Esme and Kate brought cameras out with them, and I was glad they had thought of it. Seeing Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett's first real reaction to the snow was priceless. The three sets of wide eyes and open mouths made us laugh, but their wonder really was amazing to see.

As their cousins ran around and played, our three remained motionless, as if they were too afraid to move.

"Come on, guys," I said, walking out into the snow and kneeling down. "Reach down and grab some." They watched me closely as my hands met the ground, and I slowly made a snowball. "See? Hey, Em…catch!"

"Daddy!" Emmett gasped as the snowball I threw landed right by his feet. A moment passed before he gradually lowered himself to a crouch and allowed one finger to touch the show. I smiled as he squealed in delight. "Daddy, it's sooooo cold!"

"I know, buddy," I said with a chuckle. "That's why you're wearing gloves. Rosalie, Jasper…do you want to touch it, too?"

Rosalie lingered against Esme's legs, but Jasper nodded and made his way toward me. He went slowly, getting used to the new terrain as he went, but he relaxed when he was in the circle of my arms. Apparently he didn't want to touch the snow without me.

I reached down and gathered a handful of snow, holding it up so he could reach. "Here, buddy. Do you want to play?"

He hesitated for a second before putting his hand in mine, giggling as he smashed the snow. "Daddy, I do it!"

"I see that, bud. How about we throw some at your brother?"

He gave me a quick nod, and I helped him gather a small pile which he threw at Emmett. It didn't get anywhere close to him, but Emmett and Jasper laughed and laughed as if it had. They began playing together so I quietly excused myself to join my wife.

Esme, Carmen, and Kate seemed to be doing a similar tutorial with Rosalie, but she wasn't enjoying it nearly as much as the boys. Cold and wet didn't seem to be her favorite things, but I had an idea that would hopefully make the snow seem more fun.

"Hey, baby girl," I said as I knelt beside her and Esme. "Do you want to help me make a snowman?"

As I said the word "snowman," her eyes lit up. "Like Frossy?" she whispered hopefully.

I nodded. "Exactly like Frosty. I bet Aunt Kate even has a scarf and hat we can use."

Rosalie quickly glanced over at Kate who was already standing and brushing the snow from her knees.

"I'll be right back with all the snowman stuff you need, sweet girl," Kate said as she headed into the house.

While she was gone, I went ahead and started building a snowman with help from my girls. I had never built a snowman before which meant my technique wasn't the best, but Esme had experience from when she was a little girl. With her guidance, our creation actually looked like the pictures of snowmen I had seen.

By the time Kate returned, everyone had caught on to what we were doing and had started building their own snowmen. Each little team of an adult and one or two children created a snow person, filling the yard with a snow family. And with the supplies Kate brought out, the whole snow family soon had faces, arms, scarves, and hats.

Esme and Kate took many pictures of everyone standing proudly by their snowmen, and I couldn't wait to get a printed copy of the picture of Rosalie and me. It was definitely getting framed so it could sit on my desk for me to see every day. This was the first time Rosalie and I had ever really done anything together, and I wanted to always remember it.

"Daddy, it like Frossy, huh? We make a Frossy here!" Rosalie's excitement was very catching as she tried to jump up and down in front of our snowman. She almost fell a couple of times because of her thick snow gear, but I didn't have the heart to stop her.

"We sure did, sweetheart. Good job!" I held out my hand, and she didn't waste any time before giving me a high-five. Based on Esme's quiet sniffling I heard, I knew she saw our moment. It was another picture I couldn't wait to display.

After everyone admired all the hard work, we went inside to warm up before it was too dark. The shortened daylight hours was something we weren't used to, but the adjustment wasn't that bad since the weather didn't encourage us staying out for very long.

We spent our evening talking and laughing as we played games together or just watched the kids play. The young cousins really did have a close bond as did the rest of us. Finally being together brought a sense of contentment and tranquility that was much needed at the end of the hectic holiday season.

Dinner was a loud and happy affair as was bath time and story time. One day was all the kids needed to completely recover from our trip which was both good and bad. We were glad they had the energy to have fun with their cousins, but Esme, Carmen, Eleazar, and I weren't quite at one-hundred-percent yet. Chasing them around was a challenge.

Putting the kids to bed was also a challenge. With the shared rooms, there was more chattering and giggling going on than actually sleeping. As long as they didn't get out of bed, we left them alone, and eventually everything was quiet.

When we were sure the kids were asleep, Esme and I excused ourselves so we could make a quick trip to our room. We had a plan, and it was finally time to enact it.

"Are you ready?" I asked Esme as she grabbed the two wrapped gifts we had brought.

"I think so," she said softly, her smile hesitant. "Are _you_ ready?"

"I think so." She elbowed me as I repeated her words, but I simply pulled her into my arms and brought my lips to hers. We kissed slowly and tenderly before pulling apart, letting any lingering anxiety melt away. "_Now_ I'm ready," I said with a wink. "Everyone is going to be all over you so I needed to do that while I still could."

"There's always later tonight."

I chuckled at her coy statement and nodded. "Of course, sweetheart. Believe me, we'll have some fun later. But for now, let's go introduce the family to Baby Cullen."

I quickly snuck in a rub to the bump before taking Esme's hand and walking to the den.

Eleazar and Garrett were talking while Carmen and Kate seemed to be debating about what movie we were going to watch, but everyone stopped what they were doing once they saw us in the doorway.

"We have one more Christmas present for you," Esme announced as she passed one gift to Carmen and the other to Kate. "We were afraid to ship them, so we just decided to bring them."

I tried not to smile too much, knowing that the statement was only partially true. We would have been afraid to ship the gifts if they had even been ready before Christmas.

"Oh, darling, you didn't have to get us anything else," Carmen scoffed.

"It's really not anything new," Esme explained as we sat together on the couch. "I give you framed pictures of the kids every year. That's all this is."

I pulled Esme into my arms and held her tightly, placing a kiss on her hair to hide my smile. This was really one of our best plans, one I was sure would catch Carmen off-guard. She was the one who normally figured things out, so being able to outsmart her really was an accomplishment - one that didn't happen often in our family.

"Well, thank you guys," Kate said, scooting over toward Garrett. "We always love the picture you give us. These will definitely be going on the wall."

Everyone nodded in agreement before starting to unwrap their gifts.

Esme and I sat back and watched, letting the anxiety creep in once more as we waited to see who would notice first. From the way they were unwrapping them, I figured Kate would see first, and when she gasped, I knew I was right.

"Esme, what…what is this?" Kate quickly tore the rest of the paper off and lifted the frame up to show us what she found, as if we didn't know what was already there.

After leaving the doctor's appointment, we had taken the sonogram printouts to make copies for the family and our friends. Esme had thought of this idea for telling the family while we were there, so we also bought picture frames. She had explained that it was a _collage_, and the four frames together were perfect for holding pictures of each other our children. The pictures of Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper wouldn't be a surprise, but that fourth black and white photo of a perfect little profile would be.

"What do you mean, Kate?" Esme replied in a near broken voice.

She pointed to the bottom corner picture. "This. Does this mean…are you…?"

Before Esme could nod or answer in anyway, Carmen's discovery was made known by a muffled cry as she quickly stood up and rushed over to us.

"Oh, Esme," she cried, kneeling down and placing her hands on either side of Esme's face. "Are you expecting? Is this real?"

"Very real," I answered along with Esme's teary nod.

Carmen immediately pulled Esme into a hug, rocking her back and forth as they cried together. My hand never left Esme's back throughout the moment because I wanted her to know I was there.

Carmen's reaction was very similar to mine, including the incoherent ramblings. Soon, the whole family was in a group hug, and the moment was perfect.

When the hugging and mumbling died down, I cleared my throat and smiled once I had their attention.

"Esme and I are beyond thrilled, of course. But we really can't do this without you."

Esme nodded and took my hand. "He's right. I'm practically exhausted every day, and even though my energy level should be coming up soon, the kids are just going to be more active."

"Of course, Esme!" Carmen exclaimed. "You know we'll be there to help every step of the way but still respect your space. E and I will be glad to take the kids for a day or help around the house…just tell us what you need."

"Thank you," Esme said with a relieved smile. "This is so sudden that we just haven't had a chance to prepare."

"Exactly how sudden?" Kate asked as she and Garrett returned to their original spots. "This sonogram is pretty defined."

As Esme and I filled them in on what was going on, the room became silent. By the time we were finished, jaws had dropped, and everyone seemed to be at a loss for words. Of course Carmen was the first to find hers.

"So you're fifteen weeks pregnant but you didn't suspect _anything_ until Sunday?"

Esme shook her head. "Not a thing. I still can't believe I didn't know."

"And the baby is okay even though you didn't know, right?" Kate asked.

"The baby is perfectly fine as far as we can tell. The doctor didn't have any concerns," I assured her as I placed my hand on my favorite spot. It was so nice to finally be able to do this around everyone else. Hiding it for this many days hadn't been easy.

"Aww…look at them, E," Carmen gushed as if we weren't right in front of her. "They're so happy. Praise God for this miracle."

After another round of congratulations, we talked about the baby, being sure to let them know that we hadn't told the kids yet. We were going to wait until we were settled at home again so they would be in a comfortable and safe environment. We had no idea how they were going to react to the news or if they would even understand, but we couldn't put it off for much longer. As soon as Esme began to show, questions would be asked.

We stayed up a while longer, talking happily together as we continued celebrating. Kate and Carmen each took several turns talking to and placing their hands over the baby even though nothing could be felt yet.

Before we separated for the night, Eleazar prayed with all of us, thanking God for our miracle and asking him to keep Esme and the baby safe. Knowing we had so much support provided a further sense of peace about everything and the confidence that everything would be all right.

That peace, plus a satisfying round of nighttime activities, provided for another restful night which was exactly what we needed to finish recovering from the trip so we could enjoy our time together.

As always, our visit seemed to pass too quickly.

The whole family attended Kate and Garrett's church on Sunday, and everyone was very welcoming. We were very proud of Rosalie and Jasper especially for staying calm and knowing they were safe with us. Venturing into public was still a new thing for them, but they were doing well with the little steps we were making.

On Monday evening, Kate and Garrett hosted a party, inviting their closest friends to help ring in the New Year. There was good food and fun for all involved, and I made sure I was able to kiss Esme at midnight. The next year would hold many new changes for us, and I couldn't wait to experience them all with my wife and kids by my side.

The remaining days of our visit were spent doing some of the tourist type activities. Kate and Garrett showed us around the city of Anchorage and took us to several museums and interesting landmarks. Since they were still entertaining the idea of moving to Washington, we tried to see as much as possible while we had the opportunity.

We also spent more time outside having snowball fights and trying to teach the kids how to make snow angels. Emmett and Jasper loved being able to roll around in the snow, but Rosalie remained wary. Though with some encouragement from Corin and Jane, she was soon rolling around with all the others, and Esme made sure to thoroughly document it with many pictures.

At the end of our visit, we were sad about leaving but ready at the same time. We had made many memories together, but it was time to get back to reality.

A weight had been lifted off of our shoulders when we shared our news, but there were other decisions to be made. We needed to tell the kids, and their reactions would decide how we proceeded with them. This would change their lives, and making sure they continued feeling comfortable and safe was a huge priority.

We also had big decisions to make about my job. Things couldn't return to what they'd been, but moving forward would now have added challenges.

My immediate focus was on Esme and giving her all the support she needed to make this pregnancy a smooth one. I hadn't been able to be a part of her pregnancy with Emmett, but I was going to make sure I didn't miss anything this time. I couldn't wait to experience it all.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm not quite as fail this week which is a very good thing. I am finally home, and even though I miss the kids, I love the peace and quiet. I'm going to try to get back to regular updates for the rest of the summer, so we'll just see how that goes.**

**If you didn't see it, I posted a short PL outtake earlier this week. I know I promised outtakes a looong time ago, and they will be written even if they're out of order.**

**Also, PL has been nominated for a Shimmer Award for Best All Human story, so thank you to whoever nominated me. I am absolutely thrilled! The link to the nominations is on my profile if you'd like to check it out. **

**Thanks so much for reading and remember that reviewers will receive teasers! =)**


	52. Father and Daughter

**Thank you so much for the sweet reviews. We're about to hit another huge milestone number, and I just can't thank each of you enough!**

**I also can't thank my beta _MelissaMargaret_ enough for making this pretty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters. Or the song lyrics. I've been saving this one. ;)**

**Song for chapter: Father and Daughter by Paul Simon**

* * *

_I'm gonna watch you shine_

_Gonna watch you grow_

_Gonna paint a sign_

_So you'll always know_

_As long as one and one is two_

_There could never be a father_

_Who loves his daughter more than I love you._

Carlisle POV

I had never had any issues separating my roles of doctor, husband, and father before, but I definitely was now.

Right after we returned home from Alaska, Esme and the children contracted a virus. Since I was the only one without symptoms, I became the caretaker. With anyone else, this wouldn't have been a problem, but it was extremely difficult to try to assume my doctor role without worrying too much like the husband and father in me wanted to do.

My suspicion was that it was an influenza virus we had probably been exposed to in one of the airport. That fact alone worried me more than anything.

Since Esme was pregnant, she was at risk for complications. Dr. Banner had been called right away, and she managed to calm some of our worries. She assured us that as long as Esme's fever remained low and she stayed hydrated and well rested, everything would be fine.

We also worried about Rosalie because of her asthma. Any respiratory issues were bad news for her, but Peter wasn't worried yet. He simply recommended plenty of fluids and for us to keep a close eye on her to make sure she wasn't having any difficulty breathing. She was miserable, though, and it was difficult for me to watch.

Emmett and Jasper were handling better, not letting any kind of illness slow them down. They loved having a box of tissues at their disposal, and even though I knew most of them weren't being used for their intended purpose, I didn't stop their fun. Being stuck on the couch or in bed with fever and aches just didn't work for our active boys. They always had to be doing something, but it was a relief to see them remain in high spirits.

Overall, I was very thankful to have good doctors - who weren't me - on our side. They were always supportive of us, even with the smallest concern. Dr. Banner and Peter gladly answered any call and even called us several times to make sure everything was fine.

After two days, Esme seemed to be feeling much better, but she wasn't back to her normal self quite yet. She was resting as much as possible, but it wasn't enough for her to keep up with the boys.

Since Emmett and Jasper had bounced back so quickly, we sent them to Carmen and Eleazar's after they returned from church. They volunteered to keep them for the night which gave me time to focus on my girls.

"'Your girls, huh?" Esme muttered as we sat together on the couch. Even congested, her voice was beautiful. "And what are you going to do with us now?"

"Well first, I'm going to feed my girls," I answered, kissing her temple. "What would you like?"

"Ugh, you know nothing sounds good," she whined.

"Carmen left some chicken soup in exchange for the boys. Would you like some of that?"

She tried to snort, but it came out as a cough. I rubbed her back until she could talk again. "Carmen traded some soup for my sons? Should I be offended?"

Her joke made me smile and showed how much better she felt. "I think the quality of the soup would determine that."

Unfortunately, my answering joke made her laugh which caused another fit of coughing. Once she calmed again, I passed her some tissues and her bottle of water before standing.

"I'll warm some soup, and we'll see what happens, okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the couch.

I made my way to the kitchen, stopping briefly to run my hand over Rosalie's forehead. She was spread out on the other end of the couch taking a much needed nap. We had been controlling her fever naturally as much as possible, but she was feeling extra warm now which meant a dreaded date with the thermometer.

Once in the kitchen, I warmed the soup and prepared two bowls as well as a sandwich for myself. I left one bowl in the kitchen for whenever Rosalie woke up and put everything else on a tray along with some crackers and drinks and carried it into the family room.

Esme and I ate a quiet lunch together, and I was very happy to see her finish her bowl of soup and a whole bottle of water.

"So was it worth it?" I asked and laughed as she hummed and nodded.

"It was really good soup, so I think so. Baby approves, too." She rubbed her hand over the still undefined bump, and I placed my hand over hers for a few seconds before standing.

I took our used dishes back to the kitchen and cleaned my mess. When the room was how I'd found it, I returned to Esme.

"So how are you feeling now?" It was _only_ the fifth or sixth time I had asked since we had woken up, and I admired Esme's ability to not roll her eyes at me.

"I'm fine. Yes, I'm sure. Yes, I'm comfortable and only slightly achy. And no, I don't need anything. Except maybe a blanket. Can you get that for me?"

I laughed and nodded. "Of course, sweetheart." I grabbed one of our soft throws from the back of the recliner and covered her with it. "How's that?"

"That's perfect," she sighed. "Thank you, Carlisle. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. Thank you for being such an easy patient." I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead which thankfully wasn't too warm.

As Esme settled in for a nap, I used my time to straighten the house. I hated the idea of Esme having extra work when she felt better, so I did the best I could. The biggest issue was the laundry, and even though I wasn't as efficient as Esme, I kept it from piling up. Once I placed a load in the washer, I headed back to the family room to wait for Rosalie to wake.

I didn't have to wait long for her to begin stirring, and as she woke, I knelt beside the couch and brushed the hair from her face.

"Hey, baby girl," I whispered as her eyes fluttered open. "Did you have a nice nap?"

She nodded as she stretched and took a deep breath, but her breath triggered the coughing. I frowned as she struggled to catch her breath as her coughing continued. Seeing her hurt made me hurt, but there wasn't much I could do to stop it. This virus had to run its course.

When she could finally breathe again she whimpered, which broke my heart even further.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl. I'll get you some juice and something to make that cough go away, okay?"

She nodded and rubbed her eyes as she tried to breathe around her pacifier. Apparently it was also good for soothing her when she was sick even if it made things more difficult with her congestion.

As she continued to wake, I headed to the kitchen, filled a sippy cup with juice, and filled a syringe with some cough syrup. The cough wasn't necessarily a bad thing under normal circumstances, but with Rosalie's case, we didn't want it to cause an asthma attack. Peter and I had discussed it and agreed that giving her a small dose was better than the alternative.

When I returned with the items, I found that Rosalie had scooted over next to Esme and was now sitting upright. She frowned when she saw what I was holding, but she knew what to do by now. I held the syringe to her lips, and she obediently removed her pacifier and opened her mouth.

"Good girl," I said as she swallowed, grimacing the whole time. "I know it doesn't taste good, but here's your juice." I passed her the cup and she drank quickly.

After another quick trip to the kitchen, I returned, this time bringing the thermometer with me. This received another frown, but I was expecting that as well.

"Daddy needs to check your temperature now. We'll make it really fast." She said nothing as she tilted her head to the side, giving me access to her ear.

It was amazing to me that she allowed me to be this close to her, even acting as a doctor. There was no fear present on her face, only slight irritation. Rosalie really did trust me, as Esme had been assuring me. I wasn't sure how far this trust went, but every time I tested it, I only received positive reactions. Not that Rosalie liked what I was doing, but the boys didn't either. The most important thing in my eyes was that she wasn't afraid. That was a huge step for us.

A few seconds later, the thermometer beeped, and thankfully it showed only a slight fever. It wasn't dangerous, so as long as she was comfortable, nothing needed to be done.

"Are you hungry, baby?" I asked and smiled when she nodded. "Nana made some soup. Do you want some?" She nodded again, so I made yet another trip to the kitchen. The one thing I was getting from this virus was a workout.

I brought out the soup and more crackers and sat beside her to help her eat. She was fatigued which made even feeding herself difficult, so I patiently fed her one spoonful at a time until she ate the whole bowl. Her dependence on _me_ was something I loved and hated at the same time. I loved being able to help her, but I hated that she felt so bad.

When she finished, she cuddled up to Esme's side, content just being next to her mommy.

The rest of our afternoon and evening was spent similarly. Esme and Rosalie napped on and off, and I made sure they had everything they wanted or needed to be comfortable. We called to check on the boys a couple of times, but it really wasn't needed. They were having a great time with Carmen and Eleazar, doing everything they weren't allowed to do at home that would disturb their mother and their sister.

Before going to bed, I had Esme and Rosalie sit in the bathroom with the hot shower running, hoping the steam would help with the cough and congestion without using medication. It seemed to do its job, and Rosalie was able to fall asleep almost as soon as Esme tucked her in.

After Rosalie was sleeping, Esme and I didn't waste any time crawling into our bed. We left our door open as well as Rosalie's, in addition to using the baby monitor just in case she needed anything.

With the house quiet except for Esme's light snoring, sleep came easily. Taking care of a sick family was more tiring than going to work, but it was also more rewarding. I loved taking care of strangers, but taking care of my own was just somehow better.

Unfortunately, the peaceful night didn't last very long.

Rosalie's coughing through the baby monitor woke me. I remained in bed, waiting for the fit to pass, but it didn't. Her coughing continued, and as soon as she started gasping for air, I was on my feet and rushing toward her room.

As soon as I entered the room, I flipped the light switch which I knew startled her, but I only had one goal. Grabbing her inhaler from the dresser, I quickly moved to the bed and sat beside her. I shook the inhaler, connected it to the other pieces, and immediately placed the face mask over her mouth and nose as I released the medicine.

"Just breathe, baby," I said in a voice that was somehow much calmer than I felt. "Just breathe. It's okay."

We had never had to use the inhaler before, but Rosalie didn't push it away. She was trying to do as I said but couldn't take a deep breath.

When I was sure she had inhaled as much of the medication as possible, I dropped the inhaler to the bed so I could pull her into my lap. But as I was about to reach for her, she started crawling toward me. I froze for a second as she climbed into my lap, placing her back against my chest and reaching for my hand.

After she placed my hand on her chest, I knew exactly what she was doing. She remembered doing this before with Esme, and I had to smile at how smart she was.

"Good job, sweetheart," I said softly. "Good job. Now, breathe with Daddy, okay?"

She nodded, and then we both focused on breathing. She tried to match her breathing with mine, and as she began to succeed, I began to relax. This was only the second time we had been through this, and while it had been two times too many, at least we were better prepared to deal with it.

A few minutes later, her breathing was much closer to normal, and I shifted until my back was against the headboard of the bed. Once I was comfortable, I just held my daughter, not wanting to let her go. The image of her gasping for air wouldn't leave my mind, and the only thing I could think to do was hold her close as I thanked God for keeping her safe.

We stayed in the same position until Rosalie shifted to face me.

"Daddy?" she whispered, coughing again slightly.

"What is it baby?" I rubbed her back gently to try to prevent another coughing attack. We didn't need to go through that again.

"Daddy, I see Mommy? Peas?"

"Of course, sweet girl. We'll go find your mommy right now." I pulled her into my arms without another thought and stood up. Walking out of the room, my brain finally registered the fact that I was holding Rosalie, but I didn't stop. She wanted her mommy, and there was no way to know how long she would be comfortable around me. Keeping her calm was now the most important thing.

Esme was sitting up in bed with the light on when we entered the room. She was visibly distressed after hearing us through the monitor. With Rosalie safely in her arms, she looked better but still worried.

"What do we do now?" she whispered to me, and I shrugged.

"I think she'll be fine, but I would feel better if I took her to see Peter just to be sure."

"Do you want me to call him?"

I nodded. "Please. I'm pretty sure he's working tonight, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure. And see if Charlotte's working, too. We'll need her."

While Esme called the hospital, I went downstairs to pack a bag of everything we would need to spend part of the night in the emergency room. I made sure to pack a sippy cup of juice and several of Rosalie's favorite books. Upstairs, I grabbed her favorite blanket and returned to the master bedroom.

Esme was sitting at the end of the bed, brushing Rosalie's hair and talking softly to her. I quietly entered the room, grabbed some clothes out of the closet, and went into the bathroom to change. When I was ready, I stood in the doorway, sighing as I watched my girls. It wasn't surprising that Rose had to have her hair styled to her liking before we left. I wouldn't have expected anything less out of her even while sick.

"I think she's almost ready," Esme said as she placed a kiss on Rosalie's forehead. "She just needs a coat and some shoes. Do you have everything else?"

I nodded and held up the bag. "I think so. So does she know…?"

"She does," Esme confirmed with a small smile before turning to Rosalie. "You're going to be a big girl for Daddy, aren't you?"

Rosalie looked from Esme to me, and I was surprised to see that she didn't look upset. Her eyes held some fear, but it wasn't a fear of me. This was a fear of the unknown she would face at the hospital, but I needed her to know that I would keep her safe.

"C'mere, baby," I murmured, holding my arms out slowly. She carefully leaned forward and allowed Esme to pass her to me. I held her gently so I wouldn't scare her, but she seemed to be fine in my arms. "I've got you, Rosalie. You're okay, baby girl."

I willed her to believe my promise and to know that she would be okay. This was a huge moment for us—a huge test of Rosalie's trust in me. A part of me hated that the first time she let me hold her was out of obligation, but I had to remind myself that I was holding her nonetheless.

Esme helped me find Rosalie's coat and shoes, and once she was bundled up, we loaded her into the car along with the prepared bag.

Before Esme returned inside, I pulled her into my arms. I held her tightly as I tried to gather strength from her. My wife was always incredibly strong, and I was going to need the same kind of strength to be everything Rosalie needed me to be while at the hospital.

"I love you," I whispered into her hair.

She squeezed me even tighter and placed a kiss on my chest. "I love you too. And don't worry too much. I'm sure everything will be fine. Peter and Charlotte know to be ready for you."

"And you'll be okay here? Try to rest for me, please." It wasn't realistic to think that Esme would be going back to sleep any time before we returned, but she really did need the rest.

She hummed in amusement and squeezed me once more before stepping back. "I promise I'll try my best to not even leave the bed while you're gone. How's that?"

"Sounds perfect," I said with a smile.

As Esme headed inside, I quickly got in the car before Rosalie could notice that she was gone.

I drove as quickly as possible without risking our safety and talked softly to Rosalie to keep her awake. She was tired from the attack, but she would need to be awake at the hospital. I didn't like the idea of waking her, so I talked. Even without her response, I knew she was listening, and my voice calmed her.

We arrived at the hospital, and I parked in my spot before gathering Rosalie into my arms and grabbing the bag. Once inside, Rosalie wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and hid her face, refusing to even look around.

"Everything's okay, sweetheart," I whispered into her ear. "Daddy's got you." I rubbed her back to try to soothe her fear, but it didn't help. I hated having to bring her here, but it was for the best. Esme and I would both rest easier knowing that she really was all right.

Filling out the necessary paperwork was difficult with Rosalie holding on to me for dear life, but I managed with the help of the triage nurses. I worked with them regularly, so they knew how careful everything needed to be for Rosalie. And since the emergency room was practically empty on a Sunday night, the process moved along efficiently.

As soon as the paperwork was complete, we were immediately called back and taken to one of the cubicles. Normally, a nurse would have taken vital sighs in another area first, so I appreciated how prepared they were for us. The rocking chair that was waiting for us in the small area was also a blessing.

I sat and rocked Rosalie as the nurse sneakily recorded her vital signs. I would have laughed at her stealth ways, but I didn't want to disturb Rosalie. There was no doubt that she knew what was going on, but by not calling attention to any of it, she wasn't panicking.

Seeing all the normal results relieved some of my worry. There was nothing wrong with her blood pressure and the oxygen level in her blood was good as well. Even her temperature was only slightly elevated but not any more than it had been earlier. The biggest issue was with her respiration, specifically her tight airways.

When the nurse finished, she informed me that Peter would be with us soon and left the room silently.

Rosalie finally began to relax just a little after realizing we were alone. But when Peter entered the room with her chart, she tensed once again and squeezed my neck almost to the point of choking.

"So what do we have here?" he asked with a smile. He was trying to make Rosalie feel as at ease as possible, but his efforts were less successful than mine.

"We just had a little scare," I explained as I patted Rosalie's back. "Did Esme tell you everything that happened?"

He nodded. "But I'm not too worried about it since they all have that virus. You haven't had to use her rescue inhaler before this, have you?"

"No," I said, shaking my head slightly. "We haven't had any issues with her asthma since last summer when we came in."

"Then I'll stand with my opinion. We won't change how we're handling the asthma since this is an extenuating circumstance. But for now, I'll get Char to come in so I can take a listen to see what's going on. Is that okay with you, sweetheart?"

Rosalie didn't react to Peter's questions, but her head did pop up once she heard Charlotte enter the room.

"There's my sweet Rose," she said as she walked over to stand beside us. "Do you feel bad, sweetheart?" Rosalie nodded but didn't comment or move away from me.

I had wondered if Rosalie would prefer sitting with Charlotte over sitting with me, but with her fierce grip, I had my answer.

Even with the situation, Peter and Charlotte couldn't stop smiling as they worked together to listen to Rosalie's heart rate and lungs. I rolled my eyes at them, but I wanted to smile, too. Having Rosalie in my arms was as amazing as I had imagined it to be. I could only pray that her trust would continue after tonight.

The last thing that needed to be done was to get a measure of Rosalie's lung function. By some miracle, Charlotte was able to get her to cooperate without her pacifier and breathe into the tube. The reading was better than I had anticipated, showing that her lungs were functioning fairly well even with the constriction.

After the examination was complete, Peter filled out her chart before turning to me.

"All right, as you could see, her lungs aren't in _terrible_ shape right now. I did hear some wheezing, and her airways are still constricted, but she's not in any danger tonight. As her body fights the virus, the congestion will clear, but you already know this.

"Have you been giving her cough syrup?" he asked, and I nodded.

"I gave her some earlier today, but I guess I should start giving her some before bed."

"That's a good idea," he confirmed. "She'll be able to sleep better and shouldn't have another spasm.

"Now, I'm going to recommend some steroids just to help her lungs a little and a breathing treatment like we did last time. Oh and while you're here, we'll go ahead and give her some fluids as well. She doesn't appear to be dehydrated, but better safe than sorry. Sound good?"

I agreed with his assessment, and he left the room which I knew was to help Rosalie feel comfortable. We really were blessed to have a friend and doctor like him.

Charlotte placed some numbing cream on Rosalie's hand before gathering her supplies, and I wasn't looking forward to what was coming next. It didn't help matters that Rosalie knew what was going on and started crying long before Charlotte was even ready to insert the IV.

When Charlotte did roll her stool over and take Rosalie's hand, her cries turned even more desperate. All I could do was try to comfort her and hope the numbing cream Charlotte had just wiped off would work.

"You're doing so good, baby girl. So good," I praised, holding her tightly against me. She moved her free hand down to grab my shirt as Charlotte held her other one.

I watched as Charlotte expertly inserted the needle into a vein, and Rosalie's cries didn't change, showing she didn't really feel anything. In record time, the steroid injection was over and Charlotte had the saline drip set up with everything taped and ready to go.

"All right, angel. No more owwies for you!" Charlotte announced happily while cleaning up her materials.

I rubbed Rosalie's back as her cries weakened and she was reduced to quiet sniffles against my chest. She finally lifted her head and looked at me with her sad, tired eyes. She then looked down at her hand, and her lower lip began to tremble.

"Owwie," she whispered and pointed to the IV site.

"Mmhmm." I slowly brought her hand up to my lips and lightly kissed the area right below where the needle had gone in. "No more owwies, though, okay? No more."

"Daddy get it out?" she asked hopefully.

I shook my head slowly. "No, baby. Not right now, but we'll get it out soon."

She nodded, and I reached to brush some of the tears from her cheeks. I was amazed when she didn't flinch away from my touch even after everything that had happened. Knowing she didn't blame me for any of the pain that had been inflicted on her provided an enormous sense of relief.

After I dropped my hand, she whined softly before laying her head back against me. I started rocking again, and rubbed her back to get her calm because we weren't finished yet.

"I'll be right back, and then we'll get her situated with the nebulizer so you can go home," Charlotte said as she headed toward the door.

I nodded and turned my attention back to Rosalie.

"Okay, baby. When Charlotte gets back, we'll do your breathing treatment, and then we can go home and go to sleep. Does that sound good?"

She nodded against me. "Sleep in the big bed?" she asked softly.

Her question surprised me. She had never wanted to sleep in the "big bed" before. Esme had slept in Rosalie's bed several times, but she had never asked to sleep in ours like the boys had. I always suspected it was because of me, so it shocked me that she would want to sleep with us now.

I quickly swallowed the now continuous lump in my throat. "Of course, sweetheart. You can sleep in the big bed tonight."

"Kay," she mumbled sleepily and reached her free hand up to rub her eyes.

I managed to snap out of my shock by the time Charlotte came back in the room with the nebulizer. I turned Rosalie around in my lap, and took the pacifier out of her mouth so Charlotte could have better access. I was so proud of her when she didn't cry when the second mask of the night was placed over her mouth and nose.

As we waited for the treatment to finish, I read some of the books I had packed. Rosalie continued being very brave and listened to the stories without complaint, and I made sure to make as many silly voices as possible to cheer her up.

The treatment was finished before we made it through the stack of books, and I removed the mask from her face as Peter and Charlotte returned to the room. Charlotte listened to Rosalie's breath sounds once more, nodded to her husband, and he gave us the official word that we could leave.

We weren't quite finished, though, and I worried. Rosalie had been braver than I had ever dreamed during our whole time in the ER. Even though she had cried during the IV insertion, she hadn't panicked. I just didn't know how she would react when Charlotte took it out.

"Okay, my sweet Rose," Charlotte said as she sat down on her stool and rolled over to us for the last time. "Let's get that icky needle out of your hand so you can go home with Daddy and go to sleep. I think it's past your bedtime!"

I chuckled lightly, trying to work with Charlotte to lighten the mood, but the little girl in my lap wasn't having any of it. She was very stiff as Charlotte held her hand lightly in hers, and I was afraid that she was going to start crying again.

Charlotte gently removed the tape and prepared to pull the cannula out. "All right, sweetie. When I say 'three' I want you to take a big breath for me. Can you do that?"

Rosalie nodded, but firmly gripped my fingers with her other hand. I placed my cheek against her head and rubbed her hand with my thumb.

"Okay. One...Two...Three."

Rosalie did as she was told, but Charlotte had the cannula removed and was applying pressure over some gauze before she could even finish her deep breath. She whined softly, but I soothed her, and she relaxed once she saw that her hand was free of any obstructions. After a princess band aid was in place, I packed up the bag and wrapped the blanket around Rosalie.

"Thank you so much, Charlotte," I said as I hugged her goodbye. She tried to shrug off my thanks, but I really did mean it - in more ways than one. Rosalie was nowhere near comfortable with strangers, and without Peter and Charlotte, it would have been a disaster.

"It was no problem," she responded with a smile. "As soon as everyone is feeling better, let us know because Peter and I want to take all of you out for dinner. I need to see my sweet Rosalie while I'm not working."

I promised we would let them know, and after Charlotte received a goodbye kiss from Rosalie, we headed to the car.

Rosalie snuggled against my shoulder as I walked, and I tried to enjoy every second with her. I was thankful she had allowed me to comfort her while she was scared, but I had no idea what the next day would bring. Even though she was letting me touch and hold her now, there was no guarantee it would always be like this.

The drive home was silent and much more relaxed. We were no longer in a hurry, and Rosalie was content with her pacifier and juice.

When we pulled into the drive way, I noticed all of the downstairs lights were out so I hoped Esme was resting as she had promised.

I carried Rosalie into the house, and I was surprised once again when she didn't ask to be put down. I walked up the stairs and as I passed the bathroom, I realized she had not asked to go to the bathroom at any time while we were at the hospital.

"Do you need to go potty, baby?" I whispered, stopping in the doorway. She nodded so I turned the light on and placed her in front of the toilet. "Okay, you go potty, and I'll be right back to help you with your pull-up."

She nodded again, and I quickly took the bag to her room. I could unpack tomorrow, but my current focus was getting us into bed

I returned to the bathroom and after Rosalie washed her hands, I helped her with her pull-up. Once it was in place, I stood and turned to leave, but instead of following me, Rosalie held up her arms. I could tell how exhausted she was, so I picked her up without a word, turned out the light, and carried her to the bedroom.

Esme had left the lamp on and was sitting up in bed with pillows behind her. Her eyes were closed as she lay with her cell phone in her hand, but as soon as she heard us, she opened them.

I slipped Rosalie's shoes off and placed her on the bed. "Crawl over to Mommy," I said softly. "I'll be right back." She did as I said and immediately crawled over to Esme who was waiting with open arms.

As they had their reunion, I slipped into the bathroom to get ready for bed again. Spending part of the night in the emergency room had worn me out, and I was looking forward to sleeping late.

I finished in the bathroom and crawled into bed, staying silent as Esme spoke softly to Rosalie. Their conversation soon ended, and Esme began humming softly and running her fingers through our daughter's blond curls. It only took a few minutes of humming before I heard her breathing even out.

"So how did everything go?" Esme asked once she was sure Rosalie was asleep.

"Everything was fine," I said as I turned to face her. "Her airways were still a little tight when we got there, but she's much better after some steroids, fluids, and a breathing treatment. You should be so proud of her, Es. She was brave through the whole thing. And it was definitely a lifesaver that Peter and Charlotte were both working tonight."

"Our baby's strong," she said with a small smile. "It doesn't surprise me at all that she was brave. And not to change the subject, but why…how is she in our bed?"

"She asked if she could sleep in the "big bed," and there was no way I could say no. I don't think I'll ever be able to say no to her."

She nodded and began sniffling. "I knew you two would be beautiful together. Seeing you holding her…it's just amazing. Our prayers have been answered."

"Do you really think so?" I asked, reaching over to wipe her tears away.

"I really do, Carlisle. Did she let you hold her at the hospital?"

"_She_ wouldn't let _me_ go," I explained with a soft laugh. "Charlotte was right there, but Rosalie had to be with me. She wanted me."

"Because she trusts and loves her daddy. And don't you believe for one minute that this won't last. You know Rosalie and you know she wouldn't do that. You have your daddy's girl now. I just know it."

Her tone left no room for argument, so I simply nodded. With everything in me, I wanted to believe her, but I couldn't fully do that until the morning. Then I would know for sure how Rosalie felt.

Esme's eyes began drooping after her long speech so I turned out the lamp and leaned over to kiss her.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. And thank you for your words. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she sighed as she snuggled closer to Rosalie and reached for my hand.

I took her hand in mine and squeezed gently before resting them both over Rosalie. After kissing my baby girl's temple, I scooted as close as I dared and soon fell into a deep and much needed sleep.

A light poking woke me, and at first, I assumed it was Jasper. The light filtering through my eyelids wasn't very bright, and I wanted to tell him to go back to sleep.

But Jasper wasn't home. There _was_ a little one in our bed, but it wasn't our son. I quickly opened my eyes only to be met with bright blue ones.

Her curls were messy from sleep, and she was obviously tired and not feeling one-hundred-percent yet, but Rosalie's eyes were happy as she offered me a small smile.

"Good morning, baby girl," I whispered, not wanting to wake Esme. "Did you sleep good?"

She nodded, but didn't move or say anything. I wanted to reach out and give her a hug or a kiss, but I wasn't sure if my contact was welcome. My presence beside her didn't seem to be causing a negative reaction and she had just touched my shoulder, but I wanted to be careful. She would have the lead, as always, and I would respect any boundary she established.

I didn't have much of a chance to think about my decision before Rosalie rolled closer to me and hesitantly snuggled against my chest. I moved my arm so she would be more comfortable and slowly wrapped it around her. When she didn't protest, I tightened my hold, pulling her closer to me.

Her soft sigh as her body relaxed made tears form in my eyes. Even in the morning, Rosalie felt safe with me. She woke me because she wanted to be closer to me. Esme was on her other side, but she chose _me_. Her daddy.

My mind was a jumble of thoughts that wouldn't end, but I managed to calm them as I drifted back to sleep with my daughter in my arms.

When I woke again, my eyes popped open without force. My body finally felt rested for the first time since our return from Alaska. The room was quiet with no one was asking me for anything, possibly the quietest morning I'd experienced in years.

I started to roll over and stretch, but a certain little body was in my way. A wide smile formed on my face because Rosalie hadn't moved an inch while we were sleeping except to throw her arm over my chest. She was still here beside me.

I lay for a while watching her as she slept. Her breaths were coming much easier than they had been before our trip to the ER. There was some minor wheezing, but it wasn't extremely concerning.

My biggest fear was that she would wake suddenly and be afraid of me, so I remained as motionless as possible, hoping she wake on her own.

I had no idea what time it was, and Esme wasn't in the room to tell me. I carefully turned my head to catch a glace of the clock, not expecting to see that it was already after ten.

As I turned back, I must have moved too much because Rosalie jerked slightly and stretched before yawning. She didn't make it halfway through her deep breath before the coughing began, and I quickly sat up with her to make it easier.

I rubbed slow circles on her back, not stopping even when she could breathe again.

Rosalie wasn't happy with how she woke and whimpered softly as she used both hands to rub her eyes. When she reopened them, she looked up at me sadly and crawled into my lap.

"Daddy…I be better now? Peas?" she asked with a sniffle, leaning her head against my chest.

Her sad little voice broke my heart, and I hated that I couldn't do anything to help. She was more than likely over the worst of this virus, but that wouldn't offer any comfort. She just wanted to feel better.

"I'm sorry, baby," I said, sighing as I kissed her head. "You'll feel better soon. How about we go find Mommy and get something to drink?"

She nodded and turned to wrap her arms around my neck. It wasn't the reaction I expected, but if she wanted me to carry her, there was no way I would deny her.

Finding Esme wasn't very difficult. She was in her usual spot on the couch, but instead of resting, she was folding laundry. I frowned since she wasn't relaxing, but her bright smile immediately erased it.

"Good morning! I was wondering when you two would wake up."

"Good morning, sweetheart," I said as I sat beside her. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since a little after eight. I didn't want to disturb you."

"So you came down here and did laundry?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

"I had some toast and juice, too," she scoffed in defense. "And before you say anything else, I'm just folding. I'm feeling better today, and I promise I'm not over-working myself."

I chuckled and nodded. "Okay, sweetheart. I believe you, but at least let me put these away."

She agreed, and I leaned over for a kiss before sitting back as Rosalie moved from my lap to Esme's.

Esme asked Rosalie how she was feeling, and as she coughed through her explanation, I remembered the other reason we came downstairs.

I made a quick trip to the kitchen and brought back some toast and juice for us as well as the cough syrup. Rosalie took her dose like a pro, and I then sat the plate of toast between us. I thought she would want to eat while sitting with Esme, but instead, she climbed back over to me.

Esme glanced at us with happy tears in her eyes, but returned to her folding without saying anything.

Rosalie acted as if sitting in my lap and eating breakfast was normal, as if we did this every day. She finished her toast and was lounging against me before I even finished half of mine. I was almost too stunned to eat, but I was also afraid. Was this our new normal? If it was, did I need to be careful around her? What were our exact boundaries?

Esme must have noticed how lost I seemed and gently placed her hand on my arm, squeezing it to get my attention. I turned my head and encountered one of the most serious looks I had ever seen on Esme's beautiful face.

"Don't doubt this," she whispered. "You can't be wrong. Don't use your time focusing on your thoughts when there's something precious to focus on instead."

As usual, my wife was right. Why waste time thinking when I could be enjoying?

I smiled, kissed Esme in thanks, and finished my breakfast with my daughter in my arms.

Throughout the remainder of the day, I ignored every concern in my head, and it was perfect.

Esme spent her usual time with Rosalie, dressing her and getting her ready for the day. But the rest of the time, Rosalie was with me. She only left my lap when absolutely necessary, but lucky for us, it wasn't necessary very often.

When I did as Esme said and focused on the precious little girl in front of me, everything was easy. Rosalie and I ate lunch together. We read books together. We watched some TV together. With everything that Rosalie wanted to do, I had to be right there with her, and I didn't even have words for how much I loved it.

The only downside was the circumstances. Even though I loved having Rosalie sit in my lap all day, I hated seeing how poorly she felt. There were minor improvements including the absence of a fever, but the fatigue and congestion were only slightly better.

Esme felt much better, though. Her fever was also gone, and she wasn't as achy. I did have to watch her carefully so she wouldn't be doing housework, but she found sneaking around while I napped with Rosalie to be great entertainment. I wasn't mad in the first place, but seeing Esme's happy smile and laugh return completely erased any possible irritation.

Even though Esme was feeling much better, the boys didn't come home. After the ER trip with Rosalie, Carmen and Eleazar wanted to keep them for another night and let us bring them home after our rescheduled family dinner on Tuesday. It was the perfect plan, giving us a chance to focus on Rosalie while the boys were able to still have fun.

After a quiet dinner, Esme went upstairs to take a shower before bed, leaving me to bathe Rosalie. It was another first for us, and I was excited. Unlike the boys, Rosalie was cooperative and enjoyed taking a bath. I sang softly to her as I gently washed her body and hair. Once she was all clean, I lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her in a large towel. Thirty minutes later, she had been dried, lotioned, dressed, and combed to the point where she was a relaxed heap of limbs in my arms.

I carried her to our bedroom and lay down with her as Esme finished dressing for bed. Rosalie refused to lie anywhere but on top of my chest, and that was where she fell asleep, completely comfortable and happy.

When Esme joined us in bed, I held my arm to the side so she would snuggle close to me. She did so willingly, sighing as she made herself comfortable.

"Is she feeling better?" she whispered, placing her hand on Rosalie's back. "She's been so miserable, and I hate that."

"She's fighting it," I assured her. "And yes, I do think she's feeling much better. She's sleeping well right now and hasn't coughed for a few hours. Tomorrow should be a good day."

My prediction for a good day proved to be correct, starting right away.

The three of us woke around the same time and spent a while just lying in bed together. It was perfect, especially with the coughing replaced by giggles. I was able to tickle my daughter for the first time, bringing tears to my eyes. Few things were better than hearing Rosalie giggle and knowing that I caused it.

When we did finally leave the bed, I showered before joining Esme and Rosalie downstairs. We ate breakfast together and since they were feeling better, we thoroughly enjoyed the morning.

The rest of the day, I focused on them, ignoring anything else that might need my attention.

I was going into my third week home from work after only planning for two. Family came first, and I was going to stay home as long as they needed me. I knew my responsibilities to the hospital would eventually catch up with me. There were emails to answer and calls to make, but for now, I didn't care. My wife and children needed my attention, and I was going to give it to them.

Our lazy day came to an end when it was time to get ready for dinner. After I dressed, I waited in the family room as Esme took care of Rosalie. I wanted to do everything I could for Rosalie, but styling hair was not my forte. There was now a chance for future practice, so I had hope that my skills would improve.

It didn't take long for Esme to dress Rosalie, and when she finished, she brought Rosalie to the family room and deposited her into my lap.

"Sit with Daddy while I get ready, okay?" She didn't give Rosalie a chance to protest as returned upstairs, not that Rosalie wanted to protest.

I still hadn't grasped the fact that Rosalie trusted me and even wanted to be close to me. Almost a year had passed, but we were finally there. Finally able to begin the close relationship I had always wanted.

Rosalie turned in my lap to face me and flashed me a grin before reaching up to play with the zipper on my sweater. With a smile on my face, I watched as she moved the zipper up and down, finding fun in the simplest of tasks. When she was finished, she rested her head again my chest and wrapped her arms around me. I returned the hug, and my arms remained around her as we waited for Esme.

"Daddy?" she asked suddenly, sitting up to look at me.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Daddy, you go work morrow?"

I shook my head. "No work for me tomorrow. Do _you_ have to go to work tomorrow?"

She giggled and shook her head, making her curls fly. "_Daaaaddy_, I no work."

"You don't?" I gasped, smiling as I heard that sweet giggle again. "Well what do you do all day?"

"I pay with Em and J and Mommy."

"That sounds like more fun than working. Can I play with you tomorrow?"

She nodded but furrowed her eyebrows. "But who's gonna make better?"

"Make what better, sweetheart?" I asked, not understanding what she meant.

"You make better at the hopsickle. Go work, make all better." She shifted her legs around and sat up on her knees to look make direct eye contact. "But no owwies, 'kay? Owwies bad."

I nodded slowly, speechless at her request. In one conversation - the longest conversation I had ever had with Rosalie - I gained an amazing insight into how my daughter saw me. Her fear of doctors didn't cloud her views, didn't make her question what I did every day. She knew my job was to make people "better" and to not hurt them. Relief couldn't even begin to describe how I felt.

"I promise to make it better at the hospital again, sweetheart," I said once I found my voice. "But I think I'd rather spend this week with you. Sound good?"

She nodded quickly and threw her arms around my neck. "Yeah, Daddy. You make me better now."

"Do you feel better? Do we need medicine before we go to Nana's?" I brushed my hand over her forehead and down to cup her cheek, but she didn't feel abnormally warm.

She sniffled dramatically, thought for a second, and shook her head. "No, I 'kay."

"Good," I said, chuckling. "I love you, Rosalie." I kissed her cheek and forehead, overjoyed when she received my affection with a beautiful smile.

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at Carmen and Eleazar's house. We were excited about seeing the boys and bringing them home, and as soon as we entered the house, there was no doubt about the boys missing us as well.

"Mommy, Daddy, Rosie, you're here!" Emmett squealed. He ran full speed at Esme, and she knelt down to catch him in one arm and then Jasper in the other when he followed.

"Oh, I missed my boys," Esme said as she covered them in kisses. "Did you have lots and lots of fun with Nana and Pops?"

They answered affirmatively and began chattering away about everything they did. They appeared to be completely recovered from the virus, not even showing signs of the congestion that lingered in Esme and Rosalie.

When they finished with Esme, they both came running over to me. Hugging them both with Rosalie attached to my hip was a challenge, but we managed. She wasn't budging, and I never thought of asking her to. The boys hugged and kissed her as well, and all three of them were clearly happy to be together again.

It didn't take long for Emmett and Jasper to notice what was different.

"Daddy, you're holdin' Rosie," Emmett stated, tilting his head to the side as he looked at us.

I wasn't sure how to answer so I nodded. "Yeah, buddy. I am."

He nodded in return and ran back to Esme, closing the subject completely.

Jasper remained silent about this change, opting instead for me to carry him on my other hip as he watched Rosalie with a worried expression. I had always been sure of their strong bond, but seeing them communicate without words was beyond anything I had ever witnessed. In a matter of seconds, Jasper's worry was erased with Rosalie simply holding his hand.

Seeing the acceptance of this new normal gave me hope that they would be just as accepting of our baby news. Now that the kids were feeling better, we couldn't delay telling them much longer.

Dinner passed as it usually did, only this week, Rosalie sat beside me. Carmen adjusted the seating arrangement as if nothing was out of the ordinary, not showing any recognition of Rosalie's newfound attachment to me.

No one mentioned anything until after dinner.

Carmen kept Esme in the kitchen with her as she cleaned, and my guess was that she wanted the chance to talk about her new grandbaby. She was respecting our decision about telling the kids, but it didn't stop her Baby Cullen enthusiasm.

Eleazar and I were kicked out of the kitchen, so we herded the kids to the den for them to play. Rosalie remained by my side as we played until she finally crawled into my lap and fell asleep. I expected it since her energy hadn't fully returned and she hadn't taken as many naps.

I moved from the floor to the couch, being careful not to wake her. With her cradled in my arms, I continued watching the boys wrestle with Eleazar. A few minutes later, he conceded and gave the victory to them so he could join me on the couch.

"You have her now, huh," he observed casually, glancing toward us before turning back to the boys.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "I think she's the one who has me. Are you not surprised?"

He shrugged. "It was only a matter of time, son. I know you haven't seen it like we have, but your aunt and I have been expecting this. After what she saw at the airport, she knew it would be sooner rather than later."

I thought back to the airport, remembering Carmen's shocked and then excited looks. Eleazar's explanation explained a lot. How did I miss all the signs everyone else saw? I didn't really matter, though. In this case, reaching the destination was more important than the steps of the journey, and we were finally there.

"What do I do now?" I mumbled, mostly to myself.

Eleazar reached over and patted my shoulder. "You be her daddy, just like you've always been. Nothing has changed…well, except now you get to use a more hands-on approach."

I smiled. "Thank you, E. For the support and everything else. This is just…unbelievable, in a way. We wanted this to happen for so long, and now it's like we're getting everything we ever wanted all at once. It's almost overwhelming."

"That's easy to see," he said with an understanding nod. "God certainly works in mysterious ways. For you and Ezzie, your lives have never been easy or expected, but look at where you are now. It was worth it, wasn't it?"

"Without a doubt," I said, nodding.

"Then just enjoy. Don't question every good thing in your life because that will distract you from what's important."

His words were so similar to Esme's, and I knew I would believe them both.

"You know, old man," I said with a teasing smile, "you'll be next." I titled my head toward Rosalie and watched my uncle's smile grow.

"I certainly hope so." He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "One day, I hope this little princess understands how much she's loved. We're all wrapped around her fingers."

I hummed absently in agreement, though I wasn't sure if Rosalie would ever fully understand how much I loved her, not that I needed her to. All I needed was her to love me in return.

But as she opened her eyes, focused on me, and smiled before closing them once more, I was pretty sure she already did.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is another chapter I'm sure everyone has been waiting on, so I can't wait to know what you think!**

**Also, I've written an entry for tiickledpink's Carlisle & Esme Summer Citrus Contest called _How Sweet It Is_. Be sure to check it out and all the rest of the entries in her community.**

**Thanks again, and reviewers will receive teasers! =)**


	53. Sharing News

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Knowing you're enjoying the story means so much to me.**

**And a million thanks to my beta _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Esme POV

"Is today the day?"

I studied my reflection in the bathroom mirror, turning to see every angle. Dr. Banner had been right. At seventeen weeks pregnant, there wouldn't be any more hiding. I seemed to have popped over night, leaving me with a well defined bump instead of the little hill only Carlisle and I saw every day.

"I think today has to be the day," I said, smiling at my happy husband through the mirror.

"After breakfast?"

"After breakfast," I confirmed with a nod. "Let's get them fed and happy first so maybe they won't be distracted."

"All right, sweetheart. You shower while I round them up, and we'll meet you downstairs." He kissed my cheek and my lips and rubbed my belly before rushing out of the room, still wearing his wide smile.

I giggled as he left. Carlisle was excited, but with good reason.

After everything we had been through in the past two weeks, we hadn't had a chance to tell the kids about the baby. We weren't intending to put it off for so long, but the timing never worked out. Now that I had a clearly visible baby bump, it was only a matter of time before they noticed and started asking question. They were observant little things, and I didn't doubt that they were already curious with all the changes taking place in our home.

So much had changed within the last week, all thanks to a virus. I never thought I would be thankful for catching a nasty bug from an airport, but I was. A few days of sickness were well worth it for what we had now.

Without a doubt, Carlisle now had his daddy's girl. A sick Rosalie had been a miserable Rosalie, but her daddy made it better. That was all it took for him to have all of her trust and love. During these past few days, she hadn't left his side for longer than a few minutes unless she was sleeping.

Carlisle worried that it would upset me, but I was far from upset. Seeing them together brought an immeasurable amount of joy to my heart because I knew how long it took to get to where they were now. I had witnessed every moment and reassured Carlisle through all of his worries and doubts. This was as much my victory as it was his. I knew Rosalie still loved me and would want our time together, but she had to make up for lost time with her daddy.

Breaking myself out of my thoughts, I quickly showered and dressed, thankful for the few short minutes of alone time. Having Carlisle at home for an extra week was wonderful. We were all fever and ache free by now with only a few sporadic coughs, so even though we didn't need him to take care of us, everyone loved having him at home. I had most of my energy back thanks to his help, but we weren't going to test how long it would last. This weekend would be a lazy one as we enjoyed some time together before schedules became hectic again.

First things first, we had news to share. We had no set plan for telling them, and we had no idea if they would be receptive to the news. Carlisle and I had our work cut out for us, but with our surrounding support, I knew everything would be okay in the end.

I headed downstairs, briefly looking in on Carlisle and the kids in the family room. They were snuggled in a pile on the couch watching TV, so I left them in peace before going to the kitchen.

I kept breakfast simple by making cinnamon toast and bacon. It was one of everyone's favorites, and I wasn't above buttering them up, so to speak.

After faces were wiped and the kitchen was clean, we led our satisfied children back to the family room. Carlisle and I took our spots first, sitting on the couch with some space between us for the kids to sit.

Rosalie climbed up into Carlisle's lap right away, but Emmett and Jasper wandered around for a while before we pulled them down to sit between us. I placed my arm around Jasper to hold him close, and he was content. Emmett, on the other hand, wasn't thrilled.

"But Daddy…I wanna watch teebee or build some blocks. Please? You can play too."

Carlisle chuckled, but didn't let Emmett stand. "We can do that in a minute, little man. Right now, Mommy and I have something very, very important to tell you guys."

This caught all three of their attentions, and the room became silent. Carlisle gave me a smile and nod of encouragement, so I took a deep breath to prepare myself.

"Well, guys," I began slowly, "Daddy and I need to tell you that I'm going to have a baby."

Three sets of eyes widened as they looked at me, and after a few seconds, their gazes moved down to my stomach.

I smiled and nodded. "That's right, guys. There's a baby in my belly right now."

"Mommy," Emmett said in a serious tone. He obviously wanted to say something he thought was very important.

"Yeah, monkey? What would you like to say?"

"Mommy, I goed to Nana's house and eated lots and lots of prezzles. And then she taked them away! And then she said I has a belly full of prezzles and I can't haves no more!"

Carlisle and I were both holding in laughter as he told his story with a completely straight face. It was a lovely story, but I wasn't sure how it was relevant to our discussion.

"But Mommy, why did you eats a baby?"

My mouth fell open as Carlisle finally failed to hold in his laughter. Emmett thought I ate a baby?

I shook my head quickly. "Wait a sec, Em. I didn't eat a baby."

"But you said a baby was in your belly," he argued. "Like the prezzles in my belly."

I looked across the couch, and Rosalie was nodding in agreement. "You sayed that, Mommy," she said.

Beside me, Jasper was also nodding.

Our children had already learned how to team up with each other. It was just as cute as it was intimidating. I could only imagine what it would be like when they were teenagers.

"Okay, guys, I didn't eat a baby," I stressed. "The baby is growing in my belly."

"But howed it get there?" Emmett asked.

Now I was nervous. I hadn't planned on talking to a four year old about the birds and the bees. I looked over at Carlisle, and he simply shrugged, letting me know that I was on my own.

"Well...Mommy and Daddy love each other, and we love you guys so much, so we decided to grow another baby for all of us to love together. And now you get a little brother or sister to play with."

My explanation was totally pulled out of thin air, and I waited anxiously to see if it was good enough. Knowing Emmett, he wouldn't stop until he had all the answers he wanted.

"So you didn't eat it?"

I shook my head again, and Carlisle finally spoke up. "No, buddy. Mommy did _not_ eat the baby. The baby is completely safe and happy."

Emmett nodded, but his questions weren't over. "So when's it gonna come outta there?"

They were too young to have any real concept of time, but I answered honestly anyway. "In June, so that's five months. Do you remember the months of the year from the song Nana taught you?"

Right away, I realized my question had been a mistake. Emmett, along with Rosalie and Jasper, burst into song. They happened to know the months of the year song very well, but they didn't stop until it was over.

"That's great, guys," Carlisle praised. "But let's start over so we can see how long it will be before the baby comes. This month is January, so we'll sing from January to June, okay?"

They nodded and began the song again, and this time, we stopped them as soon as they got to June.

"That's a loooong time," Emmett said solemnly. "We hafta wait that long?"

"It will go by really fast," Carlisle assured him. "And then you'll be able to hold your new brother or sister."

Jasper patted my leg, and I looked down at him. "Mommy, baby make a owwie?"

My tender son completely melted my heart. "No, sweet boy," I said, kissing the top of his head. "The baby in my belly doesn't hurt me at all, but soon you'll be able to feel the baby kick your hand when you do this." I moved his hand to rest of the bump and pressed down, letting him feel how hard it was.

Emmett and Rosalie then wanted to feel my belly, so I let them all take a turn and move their hands around the bump. Seeing their smiles made me feel so much better. There would be plenty of time in the coming months for other reactions, but their initial interest was very encouraging.

After a few minutes, Emmett seemed to have exhausted his questions and went off to play, and Jasper happily followed him. I knew they would probably have question later, and we would try our best to answer them all.

Only Rosalie remained in front of me with her hand on my belly. She watched her hand carefully but then looked up at me with eyebrows furrowed.

"What's the matter, sweet girl?" I asked as I brushed her messy curls from her face.

Instead of answering, she lifted her arms, and I pulled her into my lap. I hated to think that in a few months she wouldn't fit like this, but for now, I could hold her as I tried to soothe her worry.

"Is something wrong, baby?" I asked again.

She shook her head as she buried it against my chest, but I didn't believe her. Something _was_ wrong, but maybe she just didn't know what. We knew from experience that emotions weren't clear in two-year-olds. In fact, I almost expected a breakdown from Jasper before this pregnancy was over. He was the most sensitive, and there was no way to guess when it would happen. Rosalie was usually good at expressing her emotions, though, which made this situation different.

"Everything's okay, Rosalie. I love you so much, and Daddy loves you so much. And you love us so much too.

"And now we're going to have a baby," I continued. "And Daddy and I will love the baby, and you'll love the baby, but nothing will change how much we love you."

"That's right, Rosalie," Carlisle said as he scooted closer and reached over to rub her back. "Nothing can change how much we love you. And soon we'll have a baby living at our house to hug and kiss like Sarah Beth. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

She nodded again and lifted her head. "I hold the baby?" she whispered, glancing from me to Carlisle.

"Absolutely, sweetheart. You can hold the baby as much as you want. And your little brother or sister will love you. You'll be an awesome big sister."

Her expression turned thoughtful as she processed Carlisle's assurances. I had no doubt she would be the best big sister, and she would probably embrace this baby more than the boys would. She loved to nurture already, and as long as we could get passed any jealousy or feelings of abandonment, everything would be fine.

After a few minutes, she nodded and smiled before crawling over to sit with Carlisle. Her worry had been soothed for the time being, and she was happy again.

Over the next few days, we quickly learned how the following months would go. The initial reaction and questions about the baby news weren't the end to the discussion. Not even close. Carlisle and I fielded several questions a day.

_When would the baby be here exactly?_

_Where would the baby sleep?_

_Could the baby eat cookies?_

_Would the baby wear hair bows?_

_Was it a boy baby or a girl baby?_

_Why couldn't they see the baby through my skin?_

_Did the baby like cars or baby dolls?_

Question after question, we answered to the best of our abilities. Some of them were good questions that led to important discussions between Carlisle and me. We needed to pick out which room would belong to this baby, and I needed to work out a design idea. Eventually, we had shopping to do as well. But before that, we needed to decide if we were going to find out the sex of the baby.

My first instinct was to say yes. I had found out with Emmett, and Maggie and I were able to plan, and buy some clothes and other things in advance. Knowing my baby was a boy had somehow made him seem more real. He had a name months before he was born, and I talked to him every day. But was that necessary now? This baby was already so real to me and so real to Carlisle. Our only prayer was that he or she would be healthy. The specifics didn't matter.

Carlisle and I talked for several nights about it, and eventually decided we didn't want to know. We would wait and be surprised and happy with whichever God gave us. The things like designing a room could be done without the usual pink or blue, and everything could be neutral to start off.

We were then able to tie-in two of the kids' questions. We bought them a special calendar and circled the due date for them to be able to count down. Included with the due date were two stickers of a little boy face and a little girl face. We hoped it would make understanding a bit easier, but there really wasn't much we could do for three toddlers.

Every other question either fell into place with that information or we just had to make up answers. We really weren't sure what the baby's favorite kind of cookie would be, but Emmett seemed satisfied knowing he could help the baby decide when the time came. Jasper was happy to know that the baby would eventually play with him, and Rosalie was overjoyed that she wouldn't have to share her hair bows.

In just a week, the kids went from not knowing about the baby to wanting to know everything. We avoided any meltdowns by addressing all negative thoughts as quickly as possible, and overall, the dominant feeling in our house was excitement. Everyone wanted the baby to come out soon, even going as far as to beg.

My belly became a big focus, with the kids loving to talk to the baby as much as Carlisle did. The four of them possibly talked to the baby more than I did. Every time they pressed their faces to my abdomen, tears filled my eyes. Hearing their sweet little words of acceptance meant everything to me.

Emmett even gave the baby a nickname. Apparently in his eyes, I looked like I had swallowed a pumpkin, and that became the baby's name. Baby Cullen was a mouthful, but Pumpkin worked just fine.

We could hardly wait for my next appointment with Dr. Banner, but before that, we had another important appointment. We hadn't seen Siobhan since before Christmas. She and Liam had taken time off for the holidays, and we had been busy too. None of us had expected so much to happen during our little break, so I was excited to see her reaction.

After bundling up the kids, we drove to our Friday morning appointment. I made sure their clothes were warm and dry to prevent flu symptoms from returning. Carlisle explained that cold temperatures weren't responsible for contracting viruses and bacteria, but I wasn't taken any chances. Our family was finally feeling better, and I wanted it to stay that way.

When we walked into the office, the receptionist stopped what she was doing to watch us. I looked over at Carlisle, but he simply shrugged off her weird reaction.

We sat down on one of the couches to wait, and Emmett and Jasper fought over who was going to sit in my lap. I sat one boy on each leg, ending the argument. They were still getting used to me not being able to carry two of them at once, but nothing was stopping me from holding them at the same time; at least not yet.

As we waited, Rosalie dozed against Carlisle's shoulder, not wanting to be awake yet. It was an early appointment, but we wanted to have the rest of the day free to spend together before Carlisle had to be on-call for the rest of the night. His schedule had been hectic since he had returned to work, but we were dealing with it as best as we could.

Five minutes later, I finally realized what had caused the receptionist's initial reaction and the looks she was now giving us every few seconds.

Rosalie was in Carlisle's arms.

By now, it was normal for us. Rosalie sat with Carlisle, played with Carlisle, slept on Carlisle. Whenever he was home, she was with him. Her relationship with me hadn't changed either. In the morning and afternoon, she wanted her mommy. In the evening and at night, she wanted her daddy. The balance came naturally without us having to work at it at all. And to Carlisle's great joy, she gravitated to him in times like these when she could have either one of us.

I was happy Rosalie wanted to be with her daddy, and I loved having the chance to hold my boys at the same time. My lap was used to always being occupied by Rosalie, but now I could spend time with Emmett and Jasper without having to worry about her. Holding them a little tighter, I kissed each of their heads and relaxed as we continued waiting.

Our short wait ended moments later when Siobhan's door opened, and she stepped out into the small hallway.

"Good morning, guys. You can come on back now…Whoa." She stopped walking toward us as her jaw dropped.

"Good morning," I responded with a smile, ignoring her obvious shock. "It seems like we haven't seen you in forever."

Carlisle stood with Rosalie and helped the boys down from my lap before taking my hand.

"Practice," he explained with a wink, and I giggled as I took his hand and let him help me up. I didn't need assistance yet, but one day soon, I would.

Siobhan gasped again when I turned to grab my purse. Already, this pregnancy couldn't be hidden, not that my fitted sweater could actually hide anything. I giggled to myself and took the boys' hands before the five of us headed into Siobhan's office.

We sat in our usual seats on the couch, but Emmett ran off to play with the toys as soon as we gave him permission. Jasper wanted to follow him, but not before placing a kiss to my stomach. Once he gave his love to Pumpkin, he joined his brother.

I looked over at Carlisle, giving him a watery smile. I wasn't sure how I would not become a sobbing mess by June. Every day one of the kids did something new and lovely toward me or the baby, completely overwhelming me with happiness.

Carlisle smiled in return and placed his arm around my shoulders to pull me close to him. "I love you," he whispered, kissing my cheek.

I hummed contentedly and settled into his side as Siobhan still tried to gather her wits.

"I'm sorry for the shock," she said as she took her usual seat in front of us. "You've completely caught me off guard this morning, and that is not an easy thing to do." We chuckled with her, lightening the mood. She shook her head quickly and smiled. "And now I don't even know where to start."

"We do have a lot to talk about, so feel free to start wherever," I suggested, and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"All right," she began hesitantly, "this may be presumptuous, but I believe congratulations are in order?"

"They are," I said softly, rubbing my belly in slow circles. "We found out two days before Christmas."

Her eyes widened. "Two days before Christmas? I'm not an expert on pregnancy, but your cute little bump there is a bit larger than it should be, isn't it?"

"It would be if we had conceived in November or December," I said with a chuckle before explaining the whole story.

Siobhan listened carefully, keeping her face in the same supportive expression she always used in her office. I wasn't sure how she did it, especially with how surprising this particular tale was. As Carlisle and I recounted everything, even I was still a bit surprised. This was such an unexpected blessing.

When we finished, Siobhan took a moment to let everything sink in and then smiled widely once more.

"So you've been pregnant since September and had no idea? That is just incredible. Congratulations again! I know how much you've wanted this."

"Thank you. We are so very thankful for this little miracle. We're thankful for _all_ the amazing changes in our home lately."

"Yes, we are," Carlisle said, kissing me again before kissing Rosalie's head.

"And that brings us to this," Siobhan said, gesturing toward Carlisle and Rosalie as her smile grew. "May I ask when this happened? I had no idea I would miss so much in just a month."

Carlisle chuckled. "Well, we had no idea so much would happen in a month. This happened about a week ago, but you missed quite a bit before that."

"Another story?" she asked. "I'm all ears."

Carlisle took the lead with this story, and I stayed quite as I listened to everything from his perspective starting with the Christmas hug. I had encouraged Rosalie, but I never expected it would play out as it did. I expected a short hug, not lasting longer than one or two seconds. But when she held onto him and placed her head on his shoulder, I knew it was more – so much more.

The airport was another surprise. Rosalie had been comfortable with Carmen from the beginning of their relationship, but when she chose her daddy over her nana, I knew this end result was close. Throughout the whole trip to Alaska, I watched the two of them and saw their interactions. Rosalie just needed one last push, and that came from the flu. When Carlisle helped her feel better, she was sold. And now I had the opportunity to watch them together every day. It was just as beautiful as I had anticipated.

"Wow," Siobhan breathed, once again having to compose herself. "The Cullens don't do anything halfway, do you? The last time I saw you, Rosalie was barely comfortable sitting directly next to you, and now she's sleeping peacefully against your shoulder, Carlisle. Please forgive me for being speechless."

"If it makes you feel any better, you aren't the first person to react in this way," I offered.

We wound up going to eat with Charlotte and Peter for an early birthday meal for Carlisle. They wanted to treat us, and we had a lot to share with our best friends, so it was a good way to kill two birds with one stone. Even though they had seen them less than a week before, they were both awed by Rosalie's new attachment to Carlisle.

When we shared our baby news, I was afraid we would be kicked out of the Cheesecake Factory. Charlotte's happy scream startled all of the kids and other patrons, making Sarah cry and drawing the stares of everyone in the vicinity. Needless to say, Peter and Charlotte were overjoyed for us, even more so when we gave them their first picture of their new "niece" or "nephew."

"Actually, I'm just glad you aren't screaming," I amended, laughing at the memory.

"Has that been a popular reaction as well?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Oh, yes. Screaming, squealing, silence; we've really covered the entire spectrum of reactions."

"And don't forget nearly fainting," Carlisle reminded me.

"My sister," I explained to Siobhan. Chelsea's joy for us really had almost overwhelmed her, and Carlisle was afraid he would need to go to California to help Alec revive her. So much had happened in a short time, but apparently sharing it all via webcam wasn't the best idea.

Siobhan laughed. "I guess I am doing pretty well then. I promise not to pass out on you. But we do have a lot to talk about now, don't we? Let's get started before we run out of time."

We nodded, seeing that our hour session was already halfway over.

"Okay. My first question would have to be about the kids. I'm assuming you've told them about the baby. How are they taking it?"

"I think they're taking it really well," I answered, looking over at Carlisle for confirmation.

He nodded. "I agree. They've been asking questions every day. We've been answering them, and they're excited. We've assured them that we love them and that won't ever change, and the baby will love them, too. We weren't sure where we needed to go from there."

"Perfect," she said with a nod. "Always make sure they know that. They're young so they won't have a complete understanding of what will happen when the baby is born, but it's important to address concerns as they come up. Right now, there probably isn't much anxiety, but there are ways to prevent that from happening it at all. I would suggest getting them involved when you start preparing. Give them active roles. Let them talk to the baby—"

"Oh, they love doing that already," I interrupted. "All three of them talk to my belly every day. Emmett calls the baby 'Pumpkin' which is what we've sort of adopted for the baby's name."

"Excellent," she praised. "As you've seen, kids like to be involved. They might not fully understand, but you can make this as real as possible. Were there any questions that you needed to ask me about this?"

I looked at Carlisle and shook my head as he did the same.

"I don't think so," he said. "Knowing we're doing the right thing is enough and you'll be here to answer any questions that come up, right?"

"Of course!" she said happily. "I'm always here for any questions or concerns so you can call at any time or wait for your appointment. Now, before we talk to the kids, is there anything we need to address with Rosalie specifically? Any issues at all?"

I couldn't think of any. It had been a smooth transition, even if it hadn't been the most gradual one. It was right, though – of that I was sure.

"No issues," Carlisle said with a proud smile as he kissed Rosalie again. "It's just been natural. Completely natural. I had no idea it would be this easy."

Siobhan nodded. "That was our goal. You could have forced her months ago, and she probably would have been fine eventually, but you gave her space and went at her pace which gave you this result. From what you said, I don't think there will be any setbacks. And I hate to wake her, but I would love to see your interactions."

"It's okay," I said with a shrug. "Her energy level still isn't back to normal, but we'll all be napping later."

As Carlisle woke Rosalie, I rounded up the boys and brought them back over to the couch. This was their favorite part, so I knew they wouldn't want to miss it.

One by one, Siobhan spoke with the kids and gave them each a chance to talk about their week, or in this case, their month since our last appointment. The boys had varying stories of Christmas, and going to Alaska, and their time spent with their grandparents while they were sick. There was also talk about Pumpkin, and it was easy to see how happy they were. I hoped it wouldn't change.

When it was Rosalie's turn, she was fully awake and relaxing in Carlisle's arms. She mentioned some of the same things the boys did, but her main focus was being sick. She made sure to tell Siobhan how her daddy made her all better even though she had to get an owwie.

From the way she talked, it was impossible to tell that this was new, and that she hadn't always been a daddy's girl. Her love for him was as obvious as her love for hair bows. I saw it, Siobhan saw it, and based on his wide smile, even Carlisle saw and accepted it.

"Wow! You guys had so many fun things to tell me about," Siobhan said once they had all finished. "I'm very happy you wanted to share with me, so I think you need a reward. Do you know Susan at the desk outside this room? Well, I think she has some stickers for you!"

Emmett's attention was piqued as soon as a reward was mentioned. "Can we go, Mommy?" he asked with a smile, and I nodded.

"Of course you can. The three of you can go, and we'll be right here waiting for you."

Emmett and Jasper took Rosalie's hands and headed to get their reward. Seeing the boys look out for their sister was one of the sweetest pictures.

"They'll be fine with Susan because I don't have anyone else coming in for another hour. I have several things to address that would probably be best without the little ears around."

I shifted closer to Carlisle and grabbed his hand tightly, suddenly nervous about what we were about to here.

"It's nothing bad, I promise," she said with a soft smile. "In fact, I think it's rather good.

"From Liam and Shelley Cope, I've gathered some information about the trails for Royce King and Maria Garcia. I don't know all the specifics, but I do know that they were found guilty on all charges, including the murder, kidnapping, and assault charges. I also don't know their exact sentences other than they will both be in prison, Mr. King for life and Ms. Garcia for many years. You don't have to worry about them getting out any time soon. If you want the specifics, I'm sure Liam can tell you, but I thought this would be enough."

"It's perfect," Carlisle said with a sigh as he hugged me. "Thank God they won't be able to harm anyone else."

"So we're completely finished with them now?" I asked. I wanted to be sure there was no way those monsters could come after my babies again.

She nodded. "Completely finished. You will never have to hear their names again, and they don't even know your names. They probably don't know the kids' names either. Rosalie and Jasper are safe."

"Thank God," I sighed, relaxing again.

"And this leads into what else I needed to tell you. Shelley plans to visit you once things settled down a bit, but she wanted me to tell you that the date with the judge has been set for the adoption."

I immediately sat up and leaned forward. "When?"

"February 14th."

"Valentine's Day," I whispered to myself, feeling the tears fill my eyes. I sniffled and turned to look at Carlisle. "What a perfect day, huh?"

He brought his hands up to cup my face and nodded as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "So perfect, sweetheart."

"We all wanted to be sure it was on a special day like when Carlisle adopted Emmett, and that day seemed like a good option. One of us will get back to you about the time, and Mary Randall will be in contact as well."

I wasn't sure how the day could get any better, but Siobhan just had to prove me wrong.

"Oh, and one last thing. I think next month, we can start scheduling your appointments for every two weeks. It will be easier for you, and even though I love spending time with your lovely family, you're ready for the change. Rosalie is doing just wonderfully from what I can tell. Her attachment to you, Carlisle, seems very normal and healthy even though it was sudden, so I don't think you have anything to worry about. And the boys are doing great as well. You two have done such a fantastic job with all of them."

And just like that, I was crying again. In the back of my mind, there were always doubts about whether or not we were doing everything we could for Rosalie and Jasper to give them the best life possible, but in a matter of seconds, Siobhan nearly erased those doubts. Hearing from an outsider that we were succeeding was amazing.

"Thank you very much," Carlisle answered for both of us as I tried to control myself. "It means a lot to us to be able to be everything our kids need. We could use the encouragement sometimes."

"And that's what I'm here for," she replied. "You don't need my help to raise your children. You can do it on your own; I just occasionally steer you in the right direction. And with that, I think we're finished."

I looked at the clock on the wall and wasn't completely surprised that we had gone over our scheduled time. It was a usual occurrence for us, and one of the reasons why Siobhan didn't schedule someone directly after us.

After rounding up the kids and their new stickers, we said our goodbyes and headed home.

Our life was changing so quickly, but our visit with Siobhan left us feeling very hopeful that the changes would continue smoothly. Everyone in our house was happy and excited, and we would strive to stay that way.

With our confidence renewed, the rest of the month seemed to fly by.

Carlisle worked four days a week, and we spent the other three relaxing as a family.

My energy gradually returned as I progressed further into the second trimester of pregnancy, and I felt good, or more than good. I actually felt better than I had since October before the hectic holiday season began.

Even though I felt much better, Carlisle insisted I rest as much as possible, at least until the end of the month. This included his birthday weekend, but he promised me that all he wanted was to stay home with us. I still felt guilty, though, and baked him a cake and cooked a nice meal. I promised myself that one year I would do something big for him like he always did for me, but it was easy to see how happy Carlisle was without all the fanfare. He had his three children in his arms and a fourth safely growing inside me. There was no way for either of us to be unhappy or disappointed.

After waiting all month, the day I had been waiting for finally arrived: my appointment with Dr. Banner.

"I had no idea four weeks would feel like such a lifetime," I lamented to Carlisle as we drove to the office.

He reached over, rubbing my belly with a smile. "Soon we'll be coming every other week and then every week. And then you'll wish we go back to this schedule instead of driving into the city so much. Right, Rosalie?"

I turned in my seat to look at Rosalie. She was nodding and giggling, so I crinkled my face in a sour expression which only made her giggle more.

"Is that how it's going to be, baby? Are you and Daddy teaming up on me now? I need Emmett and Jasper here to be on my side, and then you'll be outnumbered." I reached back, tickling her as Carlisle laughed at me.

We had just dropped off Emmett and Jasper with Maggie and Ben. For a while, we considered taking all three of them with us to the doctor so they could see the baby, but after thinking it through, it didn't seem like a good idea.

By now, all of our friends knew about the baby, and Maggie practically demanded the opportunity to watch the boys. Apparently Ben had some new legos and needed the boys' help to put them together. Carlisle and I didn't have any reservations about leaving the boys since they would have a better time there than at the doctor's office. This also gave us a chance to focus on Rosalie without interruptions.

"You know I'm right, sweetheart," Carlisle teased. "And besides, how can you argue with that pretty face back there?"

I smiled at Rosalie, which she returned as she held her baby doll tightly. "I don't think I can argue with my pretty girl. I guess you win."

Once we arrived at the doctor's office, Carlisle helped me out of the car before unbuckling Rosalie and lifting her into his arms. I started walking toward the door, but an arm around my waist stopped me. I giggled as he pulled me to his side.

"And I can't argue with my beautiful wife either," he breathed into my ear before kissing my neck. I sighed and turned to kiss his cheek and his lips, letting everything else melt away until his soft, rough voice brought me back. "You know, I think the parking lot makeout is one of my favorites."

My eyes popped open and I quickly scanned the area. When I didn't see anyone around, I turned back to Carlisle. "Don't you dare tell Carmen," I warned, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, believe me. I wouldn't dream of it. You might have to watch out for this one, though." He bounced Rosalie in his arms, making her giggle. "Miss Rosalie here was a witness."

"I think I trust her," I said with a wink. I placed one last kiss on Carlisle's cheek and one on Rosalie's before we walked inside the office.

Without the paperwork to fill out, I was called back quickly. All the usual things were checked before I was led to an exam room, but I didn't have to strip this time.

I wasn't nearly as nervous as I was during my last visit. Everything that had been checked looked good, and I knew I had been feeling better. I had also gained the normal amount of weight, and my belly was growing every day. These were all great signs.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and Dr. Banner entered with her usual smile.

"Good morning, Esme and Carlisle…oh, and you brought someone else to visit me!"

"This is Rosalie," Carlisle explained. She was sitting as close to him as possible but hadn't shown any signs of panic yet.

"It's very nice to meet you, Rosalie," Dr. Banner said. "And I see you have your baby with you. Are you a mommy just like your mommy?"

Rosalie looked down at her doll and nodded.

"That's great! Did you get to come today to see your baby brother or sister?"

Once again, Rosalie answered with a nod, but this time, she smiled as well. Dr. Banner's cheerful disposition was winning her over.

"I'll make sure you get to see the baby," she promised. "But right now, I need to ask Mommy some questions. How are you feeling, Mommy?"

We went through the usual set of questions, and I was happy to report once again that I hadn't had any nausea or other issues. Dr. Banner was pleased to see that I had recovered from the virus without lasting symptoms and that I was feeling a lot better.

When the questions were over, she examined my abdomen and noted that everything felt fine. It was still about a week early to use the measuring tape, but even so, I was measuring close to twenty centimeters which was right where it needed to be.

"Now for the fun part," she said as she pulled out the Doppler and squirted some gel on my belly. She moved the probe around until she found what she was looking for, and the rhythmic beat of Pumpkin's heart filled the room.

I turned my head and reached for Carlisle's hand. He held my hand in his and leaned over to kiss me. Hearing the baby's perfect little heartbeat would never cease being amazing.

Rosalie was also watching with rapt interest.

"Do you hear that, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked. "That's the baby's heartbeat. Do you remember Charlotte listening to your heartbeat and letting you hear it?"

She nodded, but kept her attention on my belly. "Mommy, owwie?" she whispered.

I shook my head quickly. "No, baby. This doesn't hurt at all. Not an owwie."

My assurance calmed her, but we were finished anyway. Dr. Banner removed the Doppler and handed me a tissue to wipe the gel off.

"Heart rate is still excellent," she said with a smile. "Everything is excellent as a matter of fact. And even though we had a scan last time, it's time for a routine check. You can probably find out the sex, if you would like."

"No," Carlisle and I answered at the same time, making her laugh.

"Okay, okay. No one will force you. But, I'm sure you'll need to potty soon, Mommy, so let's get head on over there."

She was right about that; my bladder was very fully, so I gratefully nodded. Carlisle took my hand, and we walked across the hall to the same room we had been in last time. Even the technician was the same.

"Hello again," she greeted us. "Are we taking another look at this pretty baby?"

"We are, and we have someone here who wants to see her little brother or sister."

"But they don't want to know," Dr. Banner clarified. "They want the surprise."

The girl giggled and nodded in understanding as she covered me with cold gel once more.

This sonogram was similar to the first. We were able to see arms, legs, and face, but this time, it was even clearer. In just four weeks, little Pumpkin had already grown so much. It was almost unbelievable.

"Baby!" Rosalie exclaimed suddenly as the screen paused on a view of the baby's profile. "Mommy, that baby in your belly! See Pumpkin, Daddy?"

"I do see, Pumpkin, sweetheart," Carlisle said as he kissed her head. "Do you see Pumpkin's little nose?"

She nodded and watched the rest of the scan with a large smile. I tried to blink back my tears, but it was a hopeless cause. Rosalie's happy reaction meant so much to me. Everything could change once the baby was actually born, but this early excitement was more than I would have imagined.

When the scan was over, we received more printed pictures of our little one, and I provided my urine sample before meeting with Dr. Banner in her office.

She really didn't have much to say other than give the blood test results from last time. Every level was normal, and today's scan had also been normal. So far, the baby looked nothing less than perfect, and the pregnancy was progressing exactly as it should.

The only thing missing was that I hadn't felt any movements yet, but Dr. Banner assured me that I would begin feeling it within the next week or two. Since she was right about me popping out, I didn't doubt her.

After saying our goodbyes, including a high-five from Rosalie, we made our next appointment and left to get some lunch.

Eating lunch with just the three of us was calm and pleasant, and a great way to end our morning. When we finished, we let Rosalie have some chocolate ice cream for behaving well at the doctor's office. Venturing into public was so much easier for her now, especially when she was with Carlisle. She high-fived someone she had only known for a few minutes. That alone spoke volumes about her recovery.

Already, I couldn't wait for my next doctor's appointment. We wouldn't get to see Pumpkin again for a while, but hearing the heart rate and Dr. Banner's positive reports was almost as amazing.

Also, knowing that Rosalie and Jasper would legally be ours by the time we returned to the doctor made it even better. We were going to have another exciting month.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...prepare for a long-winded note. **

**First of all, _Perfect Love_ has been nominated in several categories in the Hopeless Romantic Awards. Thank you very much to whoever nominated me. Your support is incredible! Voting is open until the end of the month, so check out the link on my profile to go vote or check out the other nominations. So many great stories have also been honored.**

**Second, I've been accepted into upper division nursing school. What this means is that I'm crazy busy right now, and my schedule will be even worse once school starts at the end of August. I'm hoping to continue updating every 10-14 days like I've been doing, but there's a possibility things will slow down a bit. Just be patient with me, and everything will be fine. =)**

**I think that's everything. Thanks again for reading, and reviewers will receive teasers! And if for some reason you don't receive your teaser, just send me a message to let me know. Sometimes I get distracted and miss things. ;)**


	54. More Celebrations

**Thank you very much for all the sweet reviews and congratulations! **

**Also, thank you to everyone who voted in the Hopeless Romantic Awards. Rosalie placed in the Best Kid category, and it means so much to know that you love her as much as I do! =)**

**A million thanks to my beta _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, these characters, or this poem.**

* * *

**_The Answer (to an adopted child)_**

_Not flesh of my flesh_

_Nor bone of my bone,_

_But still miraculously_

_My own._

_Never forget_

_For a single minute:_

_You didn't grow under my heart_

_But in it._

Esme POV

I had forgotten how much fun we had when Shelley Cope visited. When she was around I didn't see just a social worker. She was a woman who truly cared about our family, and I assumed it was the same with every other case family. Although, I had a feeling she didn't spend her free time with other families as she did with ours.

"Esme, I don't see how you aren't completely exhausted right now," Shelley huffed as she collapsed next to me on the couch. "My girls are two years apart, but I don't remember it ever being this crazy when they were young."

I chuckled. "That's the difference. You had girls. Welcome to the land of little boys."

Said boys were currently running around the room chasing each other. Their squeals were loud – too loud for indoors – but we really didn't have many options. The cold and wet weather wasn't suitable for playing outdoors.

"You have a little girl too," she reminded me. "She doesn't control her brothers?"

"Oh no," I said, shaking my head. "Rosalie would rather do her own thing when the boys are being crazy like this. She likes quiet."

"She's such a sweet girl. I think she's gotten even sweeter since I was last here. Are you feeding her straight sugar for every meal?"

"Now _that _would make her as crazy as her brothers," I said, and she laughed. "No, Rosalie's always been my sweet little girl, but she's stubborn, too. Forget terrible twos. We're about to enter the trying threes."

Carlisle and I often felt we were strange for wanting our children to push their boundaries. But in our eyes, when any of them misbehaved, it just showed how comfortable and adjusted they were in their home. There were never any serious behavior problems, but Rosalie and Jasper had started exerting their wills and testing us as they grew and developed.

Today, though, Rosalie was her usual sweet self as she played on the floor beside Mary Randall. It had taken all morning and part of the afternoon, but she was finally comfortable enough to sit by our adoption lawyer and show off her baby dolls.

As if she knew we were talking about her, Rosalie skipped over to stand in front of me.

"Mommy, I go upstairs, kay?" She rushed her words as she turned quickly, but I caught her arm and gently pulled her back to me.

"Wait, wait, wait. What are you gonna do upstairs, you sly little thing?" I tickled her belly, and she shrieked with laughter.

"Mommy…mommy…no more teedo. Peas. Peas, Mommy." She begged, but she didn't try to stop me. Her laugh was just too precious, and I wanted to hear it for a few more seconds.

"But what if I want to teedo you? You're just so ticklish." She laughed some more until I finally stopped. I pulled her into my lap, kissing the top of her head as she calmed.

"Now, Miss Rosalie, why were you going upstairs so fast, hmm?"

"Mommy, my baby doll upstairs," she explained.

"But you're holding your baby." Her favorite doll was still the little pink one Carmen had given her at the hospital. She had several newer ones, but that was the one she always carried around.

"No, lady play with purple baby doll."

Mary gasped, and I looked over at her with a smile.

"You're going to play with Ms. Mary?" I asked, and when she nodded, I let her go. I wasn't going to give her the opportunity to change her mind. This was big.

"Wow," Shelley breathed. "I remember when Rosalie finally showed me her baby dolls. I think you just made a new friend, Mary."

"All I've been doing is talking to her," Mary protested. "I haven't even tried to hold her or anything. She doesn't usually do this, does she, Esme?"

I shook my head as I processed this development. "No, she doesn't. She's never warmed up to someone this quickly since I met her."

"How careful should I be? I don't want to scare her or anything."

"If she was fine with what you were doing before, you don't have to act differently," I assured her. "She won't do anything she's not comfortable with, believe me. Stubborn, remember?"

My teasing relaxed everyone again, and I was able to take a deep breath. I wasn't sure how I had imagined things would progress now for Rosalie, but it hadn't been like this. The reality was better, though. It made sense that Rosalie would become comfortable around other people, not stopping at our family. And after all, these were _women_ visiting us today who had been here before. If she had been comfortable around strange men, _that _would have been surprising. This was normal, or so I told myself.

By the time Rosalie returned, I was over my shock and had a genuine smile on my face.

She held up the other doll she brought down. "See, Mommy? I gots this baby."

"I see that, sweet girl," I said with a nod. "Thank you for sharing so nicely with Ms. Mary."

She grinned and walked back over to sit on the floor. I watched them carefully as they played. Rosalie made her boundaries very clear, sitting a small distance away from Mary and not touching her. Even without any contact, this was amazing.

"So," Shelley's voice broke me from my thoughts, "are you excited about tomorrow? On second thought, that might be a ridiculous question."

"Just a bit ridiculous," I agreed. "But, yes. I can't even begin to tell you how excited we are."

In less than twenty-four hours, Rosalie and Jasper would legally be our children. It was a day we had been waiting on for almost ten months, so of course we were excited. I couldn't wait to sign the new birth certificates, making it no different than if I had given birth to them.

Shelley reached over and grabbed my hand, squeezing it with hers. "They're already yours, though. They have been since the moment I met them."

"We know," I said, nodding. "This just makes it more real. The security is important for them, and even though they feel safe now, this is permanent. And they'll finally have our last name."

"This year, you're adding three Cullens to mix," she mused.

I hummed and rubbed my belly. Pumpkin seemed to be sleeping now after having an active morning. Just last week, I had finally felt the little fluttering, or quickening, as the baby moved. I vaguely remembered the sensation from when I was pregnant with Emmett, but not even the memory prepared me for how amazing it felt. Pumpkin was alive, thriving, and flipping around. Being able to feel provided so much relief.

Thankfully, this pregnancy hadn't done anything to derail Rosalie and Jasper's adoption. Some of our paperwork had to be changed, but there was no reason for the adoption to not be finalized smoothly. Mary and Shelley had both assured us of this last week over the phone and again today after they arrived. I had a feeling we would probably go over it again once Carlisle returned from work.

"Do either of you need anything?" I asked, suddenly feeling like a poor hostess.

"I'm fine, dear," Shelley assured me. "You need to rest anyway. Those were your husband's orders."

I rolled my eyes, making them both laugh. "He knew I wouldn't nap today. This is also the land of overprotective husband."

"But you have to love it," Mary argued. "I've never seen a man love quite how your husband loves you and your kids."

I smiled. "Oh, of course I love it. His love is the one thing I could never doubt."

And I really couldn't. Carlisle loved me, and it was his love that made him so protective. I couldn't fault him for that no matter how annoying it could be. Just because I skipped one nap didn't put me at risk for passing out from exhaustion. But he really was trying to do what was best for me and the baby, so I tried to listen with minimal fuss.

"I have been resting all afternoon," I defended quickly. "My bottom is best friends with this couch by now. I was going to get a snack for the kids anyway, so are you sure you don't need anything?"

They both replied negatively again, so I headed to the kitchen and made a small snack for the kids. I brought it to them, making them all sit down to eat and drink. With a movie on to hold their attention, the noise level in the room decreased drastically, and we were able to have some adult conversation without interruptions.

When Carlisle came home, he spent a few minutes with the kids and then joined us on the couch so we could go over the final preparations for the next day.

"Tomorrow will be similar to two years ago when we did this with Emmett," Shelley explained. "You need to be at the courthouse at ten, and we'll meet with the judge then. It shouldn't take very long at all."

"You have a different judge this time, though," Mary brought up. "She's just as nice and very efficient, and the kids should be comfortable around her. You'll sign the papers and that should be all. And then we'll have lunch or whatever else I'm assuming your mother has planned."

Carlisle chuckled. "Carmen has more than lunch planned. It's definitely another party, and everyone is invited. She will have more than enough to feed everyone, so please don't even think of skipping. She will hunt you down."

They both promised they would be there, and congratulated us again before leaving.

The kids had fallen asleep while watching TV, so I turned it off and let them be while I enjoyed some time with my husband.

"C'mere," he whispered as he pulled me down to sit in his lap. I gladly snuggled into his arms and pulled a blanket over us. "How was your day with the ladies?"

"We had fun," I said, laughing softly. "I think they're exhausted after four hours with us."

"They were here that long?"

I nodded and shrugged. "They both had the day off, and Shelley's girls were at school. I think they like it here, and the kids had fun. Rose even made a new friend."

"Did she?" he asked, kissing my temple. "Who?"

"Ms. Randall. They played with baby dolls. I've never seen her adjust to someone so quickly."

"That's our girl," he said, his voice taking the same proud tone as mine. "She's growing up fast, huh?"

"A little too fast. Is it wrong that I want her to depend on us? I mean, I want her to recover and grow to be everything she can be, but I love how she is in our home. She's so sweet and needs us. Maybe I shouldn't think that way."

He pulled back slightly and turned my face to see his. "No, sweetheart. I think it's fine to think that way. We just want her to be our baby girl forever, and I don't think we're the only parents with those thoughts.

"But now we have Pumpkin," he said as he rubbed my belly. "The timing seemed weird at first, but it's perfect. Rosalie and the boys may be getting older, but we have this baby now, too. The best of both worlds."

"I love you." It was the only response I could think of to convey how I felt. Somehow Carlisle also managed to understand what I was feeling and know just what to say to make it better.

"I love you too, Esme. I missed you today." He leaned forward, bringing his lips to mine, and I eagerly returned the kiss. As much as I loved reunions, I was ready for the day when he didn't have to go to work so early and not stay as late as he usually did.

Carlisle soon deepened the kiss, making me sigh. We had kissed many times before, but that didn't make it boring. Instead, he knew exactly what I loved and how to get me worked up. It didn't take much these days thanks to second trimester hormones, but I regretfully had to slow the kiss down.

"Sorry," I said breathlessly. "We don't have time right now."

He sighed and rested his forehead against mine. "I know. Later?"

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Later."

We didn't let the kids nap much longer, and even though they were cranky for a while, it made an early bedtime possible. With them in bed, Carlisle and I had plenty of _later_ time to ourselves.

The only negative thing about an early bedtime was an early morning. My sleep was deep and peaceful until the bed started moving. The jarring movement continued for a few minutes before finally stopping.

"Mommy…Mommy…Mommy…Mommy…"

"Yeah, Em?" I whispered.

"Mommy, we're jumpin' on your bed," he whispered back loudly before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

I hummed to acknowledge him, but I really didn't want to be awake.

"Mommy, why yous eyes closed?" _Jasper._

I turned my head, opening my eyes just enough to see the clock. I groaned internally as I saw the time and rolled my head back to its comfortable spot on my pillow.

"Because Mommy doesn't open her eyes before six o'clock."

"Kay. Whassa a'clock?"

I sighed and reached up to rub my eyes. I might have wanted some more sleep, but that wasn't going to happen.

I finally opened my eyes and glanced at my surroundings. Emmett was spread out in the center of the bed trying to make snow angels, or quilt angels in this case. Jasper, however, was lying beside me, watching me with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, sweet boy," I said, smiling back at him. He scooted closer until he was touching me, and I wrapped my arm around him.

It was impossible to be annoyed about the early morning wakeup when the only thing my son wanted was to cuddle with me. And this morning, I didn't think I could be annoyed about anything. Today was special, and we were going to enjoy it no matter what.

Emmett rolled over to cuddle with us, and he was much calmer than before. Usually, he was the late sleeper and was never awake to cuddle while we were still in bed. This was nice.

With the boys happily snuggled to my sides, I turned to look at Carlisle. I wasn't all that surprised to see that Rosalie was here too. She smiled at me but didn't move from her spot beside her daddy, not that I expected her to.

I reached over and ran my fingers through Carlisle's hair until he began stirring. His arms reflexively hugged Rosalie, but his head turned toward me. When his eyes opened, he smiled.

"Morning, sweetheart," he mumbled. "Are we having a sleepover?"

"Something like that," I agreed with a giggle. "But I don't think they spent the night with us. Did you boys sleep all night in your bed?"

They both smiled and nodded proudly, and we praised them for the seemingly minor accomplishment that definitely wasn't minor in our family.

Jasper had slowly transitioned out of our bed so that he was now staying all night in his bed most of the time. The process had been gradual, so much so that we almost didn't notice until he went for days at a time without waking and climbing in bed with us. Carlisle and I were thrilled with his progress, especially because we knew if Jasper continued to stay in our bed, he wouldn't be sleeping much once Pumpkin was born. He was such a light sleeper that I didn't doubt the baby would still disturb him even with the doors separating our rooms.

For now, we could enjoy the morning as a family of five with no disturbances. As active as the boys had already been, they had no complaints about lying in bed for a few extra minutes, giving Carlisle and I time to fully wake.

Eventually we had to drag ourselves downstairs and feed our hungry children.

I wanted the whole day to be special, so for breakfast I made heart-shaped blueberry pancakes. We also had special little containers of Valentine's Day candy waiting at the table for the kids as well as small stuffed animals. They loved them, but they loved my dozen roses from Carlisle even more. I wasn't sure how he managed to surprised me with flowers for nearly every special occasion, but I didn't question it. I did give one to each of the kids, earning me many hugs in thanks.

After breakfast, we wiped down the kitchen and the kids before lounging around together in the family room. Since we ate so early, there was really no reason for us to dress to leave. We had a couple of hours to watch TV and talk to the kids about what we would be doing.

Carlisle and I had already explained that it was a special day. We told them what would be happening, but we didn't really go into the details. In Rosalie and Jasper's minds, we were already their parents and we had been since day one. That was our view as well, but it didn't make the day any less special.

Emmett didn't remember his adoption, not that we expected him to, really. As far as we knew, he couldn't remember a time without Carlisle in his life, and we were very thankful for that. We hoped Rosalie and Jasper would be the same way.

Enough time passed for us to start getting ready, so Carlisle and I split the kids. He took Emmett and Rosalie, and I took Jasper. Their clothes were already laid out, so it wouldn't be too difficult.

Carmen had designed long-sleeved t-shirts for all of us for the special day. Rosalie had a white one with a pink "Sister" appliqué on the front, and Emmett and Jasper's were the same but with "Brother" in blue. Carlisle's had "Daddy" in green, and my "Mommy" was in purple along with a tiny red heart right over my belly for Pumpkin. We didn't usually dress this casually for something important, but I loved our shirts. We were a family, and our clothing made sure everyone knew.

Upstairs, Jasper was cooperative as I placed him on the bed to dress him and comb his hair. His face held a pensive look, though, so I sat on the bed and pulled him into my lap before he could leave the room.

"What's up, bud?" I asked, running my fingers through his blonde curls.

"What we doin'?" he whispered as he reached up to grab onto some of my hair.

He was nervous which showed that our earlier explanations weren't enough to ease his mind about the day. I took a moment to think of what I could say to make him feel better but not confuse him.

"Well…we're going to see a lady so Daddy and I can sign some papers and then we're going to eat at Nana's house."

"You signs yours name?"

I nodded. "Mmhmm. Daddy will sign his name, and I'll sign my name." Just then, I thought of a way to explain in a way he could maybe understand.

"What's your name, buddy?" I asked, trying to show simple, honest curiosity.

"Jasper," he said slowly.

"Jasper what?"

"Jasper Wilim Cul-len."

"That's right, sweet boy," I said, hugging him tightly. "You're Jasper William Cullen. And today, Daddy and I are going to sign papers that say you are Jasper William Cullen and that I'm your mommy and Daddy is your daddy forever."

He turned and looked up at me. "Forever?" he asked as a wide smile formed on his face.

"Forever and ever," I confirmed, knowing how much he liked the word. "We're going to sign papers that say that you and Rosalie are ours and these papers won't let anyone take you away from us no matter what."

His grin fell slightly. "What bout Em?"

I felt the tears forming in my eyes, but I willed them away. I loved seeing how much our children cared and looked out for each other. It completely melted my heart, but Jasper seemed to do that on a daily basis.

"We already signed the papers for Em," I explained. "Now it's time for us to sign them for you and Rosalie. And when the baby is born, Daddy and I will sign a paper for Pumpkin too."

Providing a clear explanation was easier than I had thought it would be. We had several papers to sign today, including birth certificates, and we would of course sign one when Pumpkin was born. In this way, our children really were all the same no matter when the certificate was signed. The thought made me smile as much as Jasper's own smile did.

"Feel better?" I asked, and he nodded. "Good. Now, let's go find everyone else so I can get dressed."

He jumped out of my lap, but placed his hands on either side of my face to stop me from standing.

"Mommy, we have cake at Nana house?"

I laughed and hugged him tightly as I placed kisses all over his face. He giggled and threw his arms around my neck. When my assault was over, I stood and shifted him to my hip.

"Yes, my sweet boy. We will definitely be having cake at Nana's house."

He nodded and laid his head against my shoulder. "Kay. Love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, Jasper. So much," I said, kissing the top of his head.

We found the rest of the family in the master bedroom. Carlisle had Rosalie and Emmett occupied on the bed with a large book while he dressed in the bathroom. I sat Jasper beside them and joined Carlisle in the bathroom.

"An encyclopedia, huh?" I asked as I leaned against the counter. "Starting them early?"

He chuckled as he finished combing his hair and then turned to face me. "It's a children's encyclopedia. They like the pictures, and I like the peace. At least it wasn't a medical journal."

I laughed with him and reached out to wrap my arms around his waist. He pulled me close and held me. I would miss this once my belly grew. I loved feeling every part of my body touch his. Carlisle could make me feel so loved, just with a simple hug. We didn't need grand gestures even though we indulged in those quite often, like the new diamond earrings I would be wearing today and the new cologne Carlisle was wearing.

"You smell good," I confessed as I buried my nose into his shirt.

"Oh, is that why I received this gift? So you could smell me all the time?"

I went along with his teasing and nodded. "Of course. I might never leave this spot."

He rubbed my back and kissed my head. "Fine by me, sweetheart, but I think we have somewhere to be pretty soon."

I had to agree, and even though I didn't want to move, I did so I could dress.

My hair and make-up only took a few minutes, and it took even less time to slip on my t-shirt and denim skirt. When I joined everyone in the bedroom, I had to smile. I loved every chance we had to match, and today was no different. Our family t-shirts provided a lovely visual, and I couldn't wait to see the pictures that would be taken.

"Mommy," Rosalie called as soon as she saw me. She jumped off the bed, nearly giving me a heart-attack in the process, and ran over. "Mommy, you make my hair petty, peas?"

Once my heart slowed, I picked her up, holding her in front of me as I made eye contact. "Baby, be careful. Can you please get off the bed nicely without jumping next time?"

She nodded and placed her hands on my face like Jasper had earlier. "Kay, Mommy. No jump."

"Thank you very much," I said, giving her lips a quick peck before carrying her into the bathroom.

I sat her on the counter and worked my magic until part of her hair was pulled back in a large, pink hair bow – just how she liked it. She studied herself in the mirror before nodding her approval.

She started to stand on the counter, so I helped her and held on to her waist as she twirled in front of the mirror. Her bright pink and white tulle skirt was perfect for twirling. Carmen had made it for our special day, and coupled with Rosalie's "sister" shirt, leggings, and pink sparkly shoes, it was adorable.

I let her twirl for another minute before placing her on the floor and telling her to go show her daddy.

Once everyone was dressed and ready to go, Carlisle and I herded them to the van.

The drive to the courthouse didn't take long, but with my anxious anticipation, it felt like a few hours instead of a few minutes.

Walking into the courthouse, a sense of déjà vu came over me. The day was very similar to when we came for Carlisle to adopt Emmett. We waited in the lobby for our family to arrive, and after a few minutes we had the place filled. Carmen and Eleazar, Peter and Charlotte with Sara Beth, Liam and Siobhan, Maggie and Ben – they were all here, and their support still meant the world to us. Shelley Cope and Mary Randall were present as well, and even though technically they were here in a professional capacity, we knew they personally supported us regardless.

Rosalie and Jasper weren't as afraid as I had expected, but I had expected the worst. They were obviously nervous and wouldn't leave our arms, but it was manageable. Being surrounded by familiar people helped, at least until we were called back to meet with the judge.

In the room, Carlisle and I had to sit right in front of the judge while our family and friends sat behind us. I knew Rosalie and Jasper didn't like to be the center of attention, and Emmett didn't either. That left us with three very anxious children who were trying to hide themselves against us.

The judge was a middle-aged woman with a nice smile, and she made me feel at ease right away.

"We'll make this quick," the judge assured us. "I promise to have you out of here in less than thirty minutes, provided you've been practicing your signatures."

"Carlisle's an expert, but you might not be able to read his handwriting. I'm almost positive there's a special penmanship class in medical school just for doctors."

Everyone laughed at my joke which eased some of the tension in the room.

As the judge promised, we finished quickly. Mary Randall had thoroughly explained everything already, so we knew exactly what to do and where to sign. The last documents for us to sign were their new birth certificates. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I signed my name in the spaces marked as "mother," and Carlisle's eyes also filled with tears as he signed in the "father" spaces.

The rest of our time with the judge passed quickly, and after a loud round of cheers and congratulations, we were ready to go. It had taken less than half an hour, as the judge had said, but those thirty minutes were some of the most important in our lives.

Rosalie and Jasper were now our children, and in the eyes of the law, it was no different than if Carlisle and I had conceived them. The relief was so strong, and once we were in the car on our way to Carmen and Eleazar's house, all the previous anxiety just melted away. Now our family was in no danger of being torn apart for any reason, not that the danger was present before. Having those papers just made it official and provided a feeling of calm security I didn't even know we had been missing.

Carmen once again threw a lovely party. Everyone remained a bit teary at first, but we were all soon laughing and enjoying ourselves as we always did. Carmen's theme for the party was a mix of Valentine's Day and a celebration of family, and it was perfect. There was plenty of delicious food as well as a large cake which the kids loved.

The guests gradually left but not before they all congratulated us once more. We were very blessed to have so many people in our lives who cared about us.

After the party remnants were cleared away, we sat down together to use the webcam to talk to the rest of our family who hadn't been able to make the trip. Kate, Garrett, and the kids would be down in the summer as would Chelsea and Alec. Getting time off was easier in the summer, and they really wanted to be here when the baby was born. We didn't blame them at all. Their long distance support was enough for today.

The rest of the day was like a normal day for us. But really nothing was different. Carlisle and I were Rosalie and Jasper's parents, and we had been since the moment we met them. We didn't need papers to tell us. It was something we knew in our hearts, and they knew it in theirs too. This day wouldn't stand out as special to them, and if it did, it would probably only be remembered for the chocolate cake. That was fine with us because their lives hadn't changed. If anything, the papers we signed assured that their lives would always be like this. They would always be with us, and we would always be their parents. _Forever,_ as Jasper liked to understand it.

With the adoption complete, our attention shifted to the next family celebration – Rosalie and Jasper's third birthday.

Based on their reactions at Emmett's party, I assumed this would be the first birthday party ever thrown for them. I put a lot of pressure on myself to make it perfect, but I knew it would be worth it in the end.

I wasn't the only one involved in the planning, though. Carlisle wanted to help with anything he could. During his time-off from work, we shopped together for gifts and party supplies. Carlisle's input was great, and we were able to incorporate all of his idea except one. I had to convince him that having a piñata for toddlers wasn't the best idea. The idea of Emmett trying to hit things with a stick just didn't seem like it would end well.

Carmen was a huge help as well. She shopped with me until I found the perfect birthday outfits for my babies. We loved the chosen outfits, as did Carlisle, and I hoped Rosalie and Jasper would too.

With everyone's help, the party preparations were completed without giving me any extra stress, not that I could have been stressed out if I wanted to be. Carlisle made sure I rested and let others help me, and by now he had Carmen and Eleazar backing him up wholeheartedly. I wasn't going to complain, though. They were a bit overbearing at times, but the evidence was clear. My pregnancy was very easy so far even with me chasing around my active children. I almost couldn't remember what it was like to be pregnant without all the support.

The night before the party, everything was set and ready to go at Carmen and Eleazar's house, and my rest was worry free and peaceful – at least until I was woken by a touch against my belly. I almost turned to get away from the tickling feeling until my mind registered Carlisle's soft voice.

"…Today's your brother and sister's birthday party. They turn three years old tomorrow. You'll get go to their party next year, and you'll have your own party too. But you won't miss Emmett's party. By then, you'll be out of Mommy's belly for us to hold and play with. Don't worry about that, though. You stay in there and grow so you'll be big and strong. I love you so much, Pumpkin."

He finished by placing three kisses on my belly and rubbing it once more. I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair, showing him that I was awake.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he whispered. "Sorry if I woke you."

I shrugged and smiled. I was used to it by now. Every morning, night, and sometimes in the afternoon, Carlisle chatted with Pumpkin. No matter how used to it I was, tears still filled my eyes. Few things were better than seeing the evidence of Carlisle's love for our baby.

"Should we wake the kids up or let them sleep?" he asked. I was surprised that Jasper wasn't awake yet, but I didn't want to question why. I wanted to take advantage of the rare time alone with my husband.

"Let them sleep," I suggested with a coy smile. "We can make breakfast alone together."

Carlisle jumped out of bed and came across to my side to lift me into his arms. I laughed as he carried me to the bathroom, and then once we finished our morning routine, I was still laughing as he carried me downstairs.

"Like that idea, did you?" I teased as he lowered me to my feet in the kitchen.

"It's a fantastic idea, sweetheart," he agreed, cupping my face in his hands to kiss me.

Somehow, breakfast did get finished, but it was a challenge. Our playful touches and kisses were very distracting in all the best ways. I almost over-cooked the bacon, and Carlisle barely took the cinnamon rolls out of the oven in time, but we managed. The kitchen was a mess by the time we finished, but I would gladly clean any mess if that meant having fun with my husband.

Once breakfast was on the table, we couldn't wait any longer to wake our little ones, so we headed back upstairs. Carlisle went to wake Rosalie while I took care of the boys.

As I walked into their room, everything was quiet. I approached the bed cautiously but smiled as soon as I saw that Jasper was already awake.

"Good morning, birthday boy," I whispered as I knelt beside the bed. "I didn't know you were awake."

He yawned as he rolled toward me and held his arms out. I gladly took him into my arms and hugged him tightly, swaying us back and forth slowly to help him wake.

"Hi, Mommy," he mumbled into my hair. "I a birday?"

I chuckled as I kissed his head before pushing him forward slightly so I could see his face. "It is your birthday, sweet boy. You're three-years-old today. Are you excited?"

He grinned, but I wasn't sure if he really understood or not. By tonight, there would be no room for confusion, though. He and Rosalie were going to find out exactly how special their birthday would always be.

A soft noise alerted me, and when I looked up, I found Carlisle standing in the doorway with Rosalie in his arms. She seemed to be holding onto her last bit of sleep as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

I stood with Jasper and walked over to them. Jasper reached for Carlisle, so we traded, giving me a chance to love on my girl.

"Happy birthday, Rosalie," I said as I pulled her into my arms. "Are you a sleepy-head this morning?"

She nodded and placed her head on my shoulder, obviously not ready to be conversing.

After Carlisle woke Emmett and he received all his morning hugs and kisses, we went downstairs for breakfast.

As a special treat, I put sprinkles on the kids' cinnamon rolls which they loved. The extra sugar definitely woke them up, and once they finished eating, we wiped them off quickly so they could run around the family room for a while.

The running didn't help much, though, and I felt sorry for Carlisle since it was his day to dress the boys. Rosalie was a bit calmer than they were, plus she was excited about wearing her new birthday dress.

The pink gingham dress with smocked cupcakes around the neck was the perfect birthday dress, and Rosalie loved it as much as I thought she would.

"Mommy, I has a pink dress for my day, right?"

"That's right, sweet girl," I said with a nod as I attempted to work around her twirling as I fixed her hair.

"Mommy, it a cake dress like we gonna eat, right?"

"You are very right. You and Jasper each have a birthday cake, and you'll get to blow out the candles before we eat them."

"It J's day too, right?" She turned to look up at me, but luckily, I had just secured her hair bow.

"Right again," I said, leaning down to give her a kiss. "You two have a special day that's all yours."

She smiled brightly and returned to her twirling.

While she occupied herself, I readied myself and then went to find the boys. Carlisle had them downstairs on the couch with a video playing. They were unmoving for the first time since breakfast, so I was almost afraid to say anything.

Rosalie skipped over to sit beside Jasper, and I had to get my camera to take a picture of them. Jasper birthday outfit consisted of a white shirt with little blue gingham overalls that had smocked birthday frogs on the front. Together, they were absolutely adorable. And with Emmett beside Jasper in his matching shorts and t-shirt, my view was beyond adorable. They loved posing for pictures, so I made sure to capture many memories.

A few minutes later, Carlisle came downstairs, and we were ready to leave.

We were the first to arrive at Carmen and Eleazar's house, and Carmen rushed us in so she could show the decorations to the kids. They loved all the streamers and balloons, but the biggest squeals occurred once they saw the items waiting in the dining room. They each had a separate theme for the plates, napkins, and other things, and we had done a good job selecting them.

"Daddy, see the princesses?" Rosalie exclaimed as she bounced in Carlisle's arms. "Princesses _everywhere_!" Her smile was huge and definitely worth every moment of planning.

"I do see them, sweetheart," Carlisle said, chuckling. "So many princesses."

I took Jasper over to the other side of the table where his Cars supplies were. "See your Cars, buddy?" I asked as I pointed everything out. He wasn't as vocal as Rosalie, but his smile and enthusiastic nod were enough to show his feelings.

The usual suspects soon arrived until everyone was present and accounted for. At this point, Rosalie and Jasper were used to our group of friends and family, and we didn't have to worry about fear or anxiety. The house was loud and full, but more than that, it was happy. We were all thrilled to celebrate Rosalie and Jasper and how much they had grown and accomplished in a year.

Carmen and Eleazar fed us well, and after lunch, our challenge was to keep the kids occupied. None of the adults were ready to eat cake yet, but the colorful icing seemed to be begging for little fingers to take samples.

Finally after half an hour of chasing the little ones around the den, Carlisle and I declared that it was time for cake. Carlisle held Rosalie, and I held Jasper as we stood at the end of the table in front of their cakes. We sang "Happy Birthday," making sure to include both of their names, and they each blew out their three candles without any help from us.

We set the kids up with cake and bibs. They didn't wear bibs often, but it was a smart decision today. Based on the way they were eating, the icing would have ruined their birthday outfits, and I wanted to have them as keepsakes.

After many slices of cake, many pictures, and many napkins, we returned to the den for Rosalie and Jasper to open their gifts. They understood eating cake but still didn't quite grasp the concept of receiving gifts.

Carlisle and I sat on the floor with them and passed them each a gift.

"Go ahead, guys," I encouraged. "You can open them."

Rosalie made the first move, slowly tearing the paper from her gift until she could clearly see her new princess things. Jasper needed a little more encouragement, but after a couple gifts, they were both unwrapping like professionals.

We had them thank everyone when they finished unwrapping all of their toys and clothes, and as they went around the room giving selective hugs and high-fives, Emmett jumped down from Carmen's lap and came over to me.

"What's the matter, monkey?" I asked, noticing his sullen expression.

He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and collapsed into my lap, mumbling something I didn't understand.

"What wrong, Em?" I asked again as I rubbed his back.

He turned to look up at me with his pout still in place, but I could see hurt in his eyes as well. "Mommy, why I nots get any presents?"

"Because it's not your birthday today," I explained softly. "Remember your birthday party? Rosalie and Jasper didn't get any presents then."

"But I want to play, too!"

"I know you do, sweet boy, but I'm sure Rosalie and Jasper will share with you."

The hurt faded from his eyes, and his pout slowly turned to a smile. "Really?"

"Go play with Daddy and Jasper now," I suggested as I kissed his forehead. "They're opening something fun."

Emmett quickly turned and after seeing I was right, left my lap to go sit in the floor by Jasper. My prediction was correct, and Jasper immediately asked his brother to play with him.

The incident was minor and no one else noticed, but it was a big step for Emmett. Jealousy and sharing were daily issues in our house and usually caused a breakdown or tantrum before they were resolved. I knew better than to believe this would be our new normal, but it was good progress. Hopefully the threes and fours wouldn't be so bad.

When the party was over, I rested on the couch as Carlisle helped Carmen clean and Eleazar entertained the kids by putting together their new play house. It was their big gift from Carlisle and me, and we planned to put it on our front porch so they would have something to do when Carlisle and I wanted to sit outside. We weren't going to assemble it until we were home, but Eleazar volunteered to both assemble and take it to our house later. The kids were excited about playing in it, so we approved his plan.

Carlisle joined me on the couch a few minutes later, no doubt after being kicked out of Carmen's kitchen.

"We did good, didn't we?" he asked, placing his arm around me and kissing my cheek.

I snuggled close and nodded. "I don't think we could have done better."

We sat quietly and watched the kids run around and have fun. Rosalie and Jasper hadn't stopped smiling all day, and apart from the few minutes of sulking, Emmett hadn't either.

I was sure we had given the twins a birthday to remember while showing them how much we loved them. So many things would soon be changing in our family, but that never would. We would always love them and be so thankful they were in our family.

We might have missed their first two birthdays, but we would definitely be there for all the ones in the future.

* * *

**A/N: Pictures for this chapter are posted on my profile. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to let me know what you think and receive a teaser in return. =)**


	55. Preparing for Pumpkin

**Thank you very much for the sweet reviews. We're about to reach another milestone number, and I almost can't believe it. I have the best readers ever. =)**

**I also have the best beta ever. _MelissaMargaret_ fixes my funny goofs to make this pretty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters. **

* * *

Carlisle POV

"Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten. Ready or not, here I come."

From the giggles coming from behind the couch and beside the recliner, I knew this round wouldn't be very difficult.

The kids were getting better at this game, though. They could all consistently count past ten, and they were good "seekers." It had taken a couple weeks to get to this point, but at least they didn't immediately run out and tell me where they were hiding as soon as I finished counting.

"I wonder where they are," I pondered in an exaggerated voice as I circled the middle of the room. The giggles increased, but I was very proud of them for not moving from their spots.

Hide-and-seek had become a favorite game to play on "Daddy day." As my one constant free day of the week, Monday had become a special time for me to spend with the kids while Esme took the day to do something for herself. Day after day of dealing with three small children while being pregnant was tough for her. The pregnancy alone threatened to zap all of her energy, but Esme was incredible and managed to keep everything running as smoothly as it had months ago.

"Daddy day" was a day everyone looked forward to. Esme had her time while I bonded with the kids, something we needed since my work schedule was so hectic.

One of my favorite things about this day was that I was able to spend time with Rosalie. We were still making up for lost time and building our relationship, and the relationship seemed to grow stronger every time I was alone with her, or at least as "alone" as we could be with two boys running around.

It was difficult for me to remember last year, when Rosalie was afraid of me. Now, she rarely left my side. She still loved her mommy and wanted to spend time with her, but the whole family could see that I was becoming her favorite. The change wasn't overnight, but it was happening quickly. I simply stopped doubting and enjoyed it. I finally had my girl, and she was more than worth the wait.

Being able to spend time with all three of my children without hesitance was great, too. We could have fun together without anxiety or fear, and every moment was special to me.

Today's "Daddy day" had been spent outside for the most part. The early April weather was surprisingly nice after breakfast, so after Esme left to meet Charlotte, I took the kids out to play. They ran around all morning without stopping until it was time to eat lunch. After lunch, I convinced them to stay inside, and we started playing hide-and-seek. I had a feeling this third round was going to be the end of our playtime, though. I was exhausted and hoped they were too.

I exaggerated my movements for a few more minutes as I looked in different places and acted like I didn't know where they were. Once I felt like I had dragged it out long enough, I crept to the couch and quickly jumped behind it. Emmett and Jasper squealed in surprise, and I knelt down to pull them into my arms.

"I've got you, you little rascals," I cheered playfully as I tickled them.

"Daddy, you found us!" Emmett shrieked between giggles. "How you do that so fast?"

"I was fast, huh?"

"Yeah, Daddy," Jasper agreed as he threw his arms around my neck. "You wins da game!"

"I haven't won yet," I said. "I still have to find your sister."

"But I hafta potty," Emmett whined.

I laughed and immediately stopped tickling him, releasing him from my arms. "Please don't let me stop you from taking care of that, son. You and Jasper go potty, and when you get back, we'll do something else."

They ran off together toward the bathroom, and I breathed a sigh of relief. We usually managed to avoid accidents because the kids were good at telling us when they need to go to the bathroom. With boys, though, it could be unpredictable. When Emmett yelled out that he had made it, I knew for sure we were in the clear.

I stood from my crouched position, and slowly made my way around the couch and over to the recliner. Rosalie wasn't giggling anymore, but her purple hair bow was visible over the arm of the chair.

My charade continued as I walked closer and voiced my thoughts.

"Hmm…I think I've found my baby girl." I flopped into the recliner which made her head pop up as she giggled. I reached over and pulled her into my lap, hugging her tightly.

"Hi, Daddy," she said, still giggling as she hugged me. After a minute, she pulled back and placed her hands on my face. "Love you, Daddy."

That was another new part of our relationship.

Rosalie loved me.

It wasn't that I thought she _didn't_ love me, but she had finally started confirming it aloud. Not a day went by without her telling me at least once, and she seemed to love saying it. I definitely wasn't going to discourage her, even if she wanted to tell me two hundred times a day.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," I said with a smile.

"Love you to the moon. How much you love me?" she asked.

I pretended to think about it, placing my finger against my chin and tapping it a couple times. "Hmmm…I love you to the moon…and back."

Her eyes grew wide, as did her smile.

"You love me that much too?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.

She nodded, but the short forehead kiss wasn't good enough for her. She continued holding my face, pressing both sides together to make my lips pucker. When she had me how she wanted me, she placed a quick kiss on my lips and then made me make a "fish face." I gladly did it just to hear her laugh, but I stopped as soon as the boys returned. If they saw, I would be making faces all day.

"Daddy, I needa sit down," Emmett said as he promptly dropped to the floor.

"Mmhmm. I tired," Jasper added and joined his brother.

"Can we watch a movie?" Emmett asked.

I thought about it and nodded. "All right," I said, standing with Rosalie and bouncing her on my hip. "We can watch a movie, but you have to lie down and not move, got it?"

I knew once they were still, they would fall asleep. We all needed a nap after playing hard all morning and afternoon.

"We got it, Daddy!" Emmett said happily. He and Jasper immediately scooted over to the couch and each grabbed one of the decorative pillows before placing them on the floor and getting comfortable.

I stepped around them and went to the cabinet where the DVDs were. I wanted something they had seen before so they wouldn't try to stay awake to see what would happen.

"What do you think?" I asked Rosalie. "Anything look good?"

She shook her head as she laid it against me. I rubbed her back lightly and went back to trying to choose a movie. Rosalie was obviously ready for her nap, so I needed to choose one quickly. My eyes finally landed on _Finding Nemo_, and it seemed as good of a choice as any other movie.

"_Nemo_ okay?" I asked as I inserted the disk into the player and turned the on the TV. Emmett and Jasper both nodded, so I stepped around them once more to head over to the couch. I sat Rosalie down so I could grab a blanket off of the back of the couch and cover the boys with it.

"Daddy," Jasper said in a yawn, "I like fishies."

I chuckled as I placed the blanket over them. "I know you do, buddy. We'll see about going to the aquarium next week, okay? Then you can see all the fish you want."

He smiled at my suggestion while nodding quickly.

I went back to the couch and sat down only to have Rosalie quickly crawl into my lap. I wanted her to be comfortable too, but I could tell she wasn't going to leave my side. Instead of trying to convince her to lie down on the couch beside me, I placed several pillows against the arm of the couch and stretched out on my back with my head against them. It wasn't the most comfortable position for my neck, but it allowed Rosalie to lie on my chest and still be able to see the movie.

I pulled another blanket down from the back of the couch and covered us with it. Rosalie snuggled against me, and we watched the movie in silence.

I could tell the boys were already asleep before we were even five minutes into the movie, but Rosalie was still awake. Her fingers were threaded through the hair at the base of my neck, and she was content as she swirled the strands around. I kissed her head and let her be, hoping that she would nap soon.

My eyelids became heavy, but I wasn't ready to give in. I managed to see a few more minutes of the movie, but as Rosalie's breathing gradually slowed, mine did as well, and I couldn't stop my eyes from closing.

In what seemed like just seconds, my eyes popped open as I heard someone enter the house. I rubbed my face roughly and waited. When Esme looked into the room, I smiled.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered as she entered the room. "Go back to sleep."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I don't think I wanted to sleep this long." I looked over at the TV and saw that the screen was frozen on the DVD menu. "We've been asleep for at least two hours, I would guess."

"Did they wear you out?" she asked.

I motioned for her to come closer and puckered my lips playfully so she would know I wanted a kiss. She giggled but indulged me with several.

"They did wear me out," I answered once I had properly welcomed her home. "But how was your day? What kind of trouble did you and Charlotte get into?"

"Oh, you know. Just the normal lunch and spa kind of trouble," she said as she carefully sat down on the other end of the couch. "We thought about going to see a movie, but my bladder won't exactly let me sit through a whole movie. But I did get my nails polished and my hair trimmed."

"You look beautiful, beautiful," I said with a wink. She really did. Every Monday, she returned looking well rested and relaxed, and today was no different except there was an extra glow about her. I always encouraged her to do the little things for herself because it left her feeling happy and confident.

"Well, thank you, handsome," she said with a chuckle. "You look nice yourself with a baby girl sleeping on your chest."

I moved my head to the side so I could see Rosalie's face. She was still sleeping peacefully with no sign of waking. I kissed her head and rubbed her back softly, not wanting to disturb her.

"I think this might be one of my favorite things," I confessed quietly.

"It's one of her favorites, too. And one of mine."

I didn't miss the slight longing in Esme's voice. It was probably a subconscious thought, but I had the same longing. We had been apart all day, and I needed to hold my wife.

As carefully as I could, I scooted over and slid Rosalie off of my chest to lie on the couch. She let out a deep sigh but didn't move as I made sure she was comfortable before standing and going over to sit beside Esme.

"Hi," I said innocently as I pulled her closer to me.

"Hi. I thought you were comfortable there."

I kissed her temple and hummed. "I was, but I missed you and my Pumpkin. How are you both feeling?"

"We're feeling just fine today. Pumpkin's been a busy bee, though." She took my hand and placed it on the side of her abdomen. Her hand pressed against mine, and together, we felt our baby kick.

"Pumpkin's strong," I mumbled. "Has it been hurting today?" As the baby grew, the movements were becoming more forceful. I loved being able to feel them from the outside now, but I hated the thoughts of Esme hurting. Thankfully, she shook her head.

"No, it's been fine. He or she is taking it easy on me today."

I leaned down and lifted Esme's shirt so I could place a kiss directly on her soft skin. "Thank you for being nice to Mommy, sweet baby. I love you." After one more kiss, I pulled the shirt back down, smoothing it as well as I could, and sat up so I could kiss Esme.

We sat for a while longer as I told Esme all about our day and heard the specifics about hers, but she eventually became restless.

"Want to go upstairs?" she asked, and I immediately agreed. I knew the kids were going to wake up soon so we couldn't have our first choice of fun, but I had a feeling Esme had something else in mind.

I helped her up from the couch, and we quietly walked upstairs together. I followed her down the hallway, past our room and into the room that now belonged to Pumpkin.

Esme had already worked her magic on the room, making it go from an empty, colorless space to the perfect room for our little one.

Since we didn't know if the baby was a boy or a girl, Esme wanted to chose a neutral theme. She researched and shopped until she found exactly what she wanted. To me, yellow and green were the obviously color choices, but my wife didn't share my opinion. She wanted brown and cream, so brown was what she received. She insisted on painting the walls herself, and even with my suggestion of frequent rests, she finished quickly.

I loved watching Esme while she was in her element. Decorating was her passion. I knew she wanted to be at home right now with the kids, but I also knew that she missed working to some degree. Decorating Pumpkin's room gave her a chance to put her mommy and her designing skills to work.

When the painting was finished a couple of weeks ago, we gradually began filling the room. The furniture we ordered was made of sturdy, dark wood, and was the safest we could find. The bedding came next, and the cream colored bedding with brown sheep Esme found was perfect. I didn't know how she did it, but everything went together. I was in awe.

Other small details were slowly added, like the curtains Carmen made and the wall art, lamp, and new rocking chair. Esme had about ten weeks left of her pregnancy, but the room was mostly ready. Looking in it reminded us how close we were.

"We're almost ready, huh?" I asked as I slipped my arms around Esme and pulled her back to my chest. My hands rested on her rather large baby bump, and she placed hers on top of mine.

"Almost," she agreed. "But we still need so much."

"Won't the family be getting some things? I know you don't want a baby shower, but won't they want to give gifts?"

She nodded. "I've talked to Carmen and Kate about it, or rather they've talked to me about it. I've been _informed_ that they will be taking care of _all_ the little stuff. I think they must shop everyday or something."

This was news to me. "They've already been shopping?"

"Oh, yes," she huffed. I couldn't decide if she was amused or annoyed. Possibly a mixture of both. "Carmen has a whole guest room full of shopping bags, and I can only imagine what Kate will soon be shipping down here. And Chelsea's been busy shopping, too. I think we only really need to buy big stuff right now."

"And that would include…what, exactly? I know we need a car seat."

"Yes, we need a car seat soon," she agreed. "Definitely a swing or a bouncy seat. Those saved my life when Emmett was a baby. Maybe a stroller if you want to get one, but we don't necessarily need one. I don't want to get _too_ much…"

"Esme," I interrupted, turning her in my arms until she was looking at me. "Sweetheart, honestly, there is no such thing as too much when it comes to this baby. I don't know much about everything newborns need, but I completely trust you. If you think we need it, we'll get it, no matter what _it_ is. Okay?"

"Okay," she sighed, her lips curving into a small smile. "I just don't want to buy anything that's unnecessary.

"We're talking about buying a stroller, not a…pony or something like that." I shook my head as I chuckled. "We'll get whatever we need and want, and we should probably do it soon. When would you like to go?"

She thought about it for a second. "We could go this weekend maybe? You're not working or on call, and we could take the kids. I think they would like to be involved."

"Perfect idea," I said, smiling. "We can all go out to breakfast Saturday and spend the morning shopping."

"Now that's a perfect idea," she repeated with a wink.

I laughed as I quickly sat down in the chair, pulling Esme with me. We laughed together until we calmed and then sat quietly. It was almost difficult to believe that in less than three months, Pumpkin would be here. We would be holding our baby in this room, rocking in this chair.

I tilted Esme's face toward mine and kissed her tenderly, thinking of how blessed we really were.

* * *

The kids' excitement for our shopping trip was both a blessing and a curse. The idea of finding things for Pumpkin provided enough excitement on its own. The sugar-filled pancake breakfast we ate Saturday morning just added to it.

"Daddy, we shoppin' for Pumpkin now?"

"We sure are, buddy," I answered Jasper as I pulled him out of his car seat and into my arms. "We have to make sure we have everything Pumpkin needs."

He nodded. "Cause it gonna come outta dere, huh?"

"You are exactly right, Jasper," I said with a smile. "Baby Pumpkin will be out of there really soon."

I repeated the same process with Rosalie, and as soon as Esme had Emmett out and holding her hand, we headed to the store entrance.

"Let's remember the rules, guys," Esme reminded them. "Use your inside voice and always stay with Mommy and Daddy, okay?"

They all agreed, and together, we stepped through the automatic doors.

Rosalie's first reaction to the new place was to hide her face in my neck, but I was expecting it. She and Jasper were doing better with going out in public. As long as there wasn't a large crowd, they were fine. It was always the first few minutes at a new place that were the most tense for them.

We found the shopping carts, and I placed Jasper into the cart. He immediately sat down like he knew he was supposed to and slowly began to look around the large store. Emmett was placed in the cart next to his brother, Esme lifting him before I had a chance to help. I frowned, not liking her to do any sort of lifting, but she rolled her eyes and hooked her arm through mine.

"I'm fine," she assured me. "Soon I won't be able to lift any of them and then I'll almost always have a baby in my arms. I know my limits, so let me enjoy this. Please?"

I kissed her temple and rested my head against hers. When she said things like that, I had to go along with her. I wanted to give her the world, especially such a simple request as to hold her children. I just couldn't help the part of me that worried. At this point in her pregnancy, there was a low risk of something serious happening since the baby was now viable. But as much as I reminded myself of that fact, I still wanted to protect both Esme and Pumpkin from anything and everything.

After I coaxed Rosalie to sit in the cart seat, we began our journey through the store. As we browsed different sections, Rosalie relaxed gradually relaxed until she was looking around just as excitedly as the boys were.

We spent a few minutes in the baby clothes even though we didn't plan on buying any today. I wasn't sure if we would ever need to buy any. At our weekly family dinner, Carmen showed me her growing stash of baby items. Even though Esme had mentioned it, I wasn't prepared for exactly how many bags were stored in their guest room. Pumpkin probably wouldn't need any more clothes for at least a year.

The kids did pick out a couple of onesies they wanted Pumpkin to have, and we immediately placed them in the cart. They might not have been needed for the baby, but they were needed for our other children. If they wanted to be involved, we encouraged them in any way.

From the clothing, we headed to the section with all the car seats. The large area was almost overwhelming even though we had researched seats beforehand. There were so many models, styles, and colors, but Esme knew exactly what we were looking for.

"We need the rear facing seats," she explained, taking the front of the cart and leading us over to the appropriate area. "Like these." She pointed out the ones we could choose from, and there were still quite a few.

"What color?" I asked, hoping that was a good place to start.

"Pink," Rosalie immediately answered.

I turned to look at her, returning the bright smile she was giving me. "Pink, huh?" I asked, tickling her quickly. "Well what if Pumpkin is a boy? Should a boy baby have a pink car seat?"

She laughed but nodded. "Yahuh, Daddy. Pink is good," she said, as if that explained everything.

"What do you think, boys?" I asked Emmett and Jasper.

"I think Pumpkin needs…blue," Emmett said, nodding in agreement with himself.

"Yeah, and green," Jasper said.

"Okay, so we have pink or blue and green. What do you think, Mommy?"

She hummed, breaking out of her thoughts. "I think brown," she said as she scanned the different seats. "Neutral, like everything else."

As the kids debated pink and blue and green, I started paying closer attention to what Esme was doing. There had to be at least fifteen different car seats for us to choose from, and many of them did include brown. We slowly walked down the aisle until Esme stopped and gasped.

"Carlisle, look," she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. I placed my chin on her shoulder and looked to where she was pointing. "Do you see the name of this pattern?"

I glanced over the piece of paper that listed all the information, and smiled when I saw what this particular print was called.

"How about that," I mused as we studied the car seat. The "Carlisle" design was mostly brown with sections that had a blue, white, and tan print. "So you think Pumpkin needs a car seat that's named after me?"

She nodded. "Of course. I think it's a sign that this is the perfect one. The company knows I love my husband and would want a design with the same name. I have to love it too."

I laughed at her logic, but I didn't want to disagree. "Okay, sweetheart. But what if Pumpkin is a girl? This one isn't very neutral."

Her shoulders slumped, and I immediately regretted pointing out the possibility that a little girl couldn't use a blue car seat.

"Or we could get it anyway. I'm sure a little girl won't really care about sitting in a seat with blue on it. Blue is…pretty, right? And it does have brown. Brown is good."

As her shoulders started shaking, I knew I wasn't making this better.

"Oh, sweetheart. Don't cry. It's okay."

She finally released a breath, but the sound that came out with it wasn't what I was expecting. Esme wasn't crying at all. She was laughing.

"Carlisle, you can…stop now," she gasped out between her loud laughter. "You…didn't upset me." Her laughter was deep, shaking her whole body, and I felt myself smiling along with her.

When she calmed, she turned around and placed her arms around my waist. "I love you. You know that?"

I nodded and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you, and you are the most thoughtful man in the world," she continued. "You're very right about it not being neutral, but we can always keep looking. There's just something about this one."

I agreed, but we decided to keep looking. Thankfully, the kids hadn't gotten into any trouble while our backs were turned, and after peacefully resolving their color debate, we turned their attention back to the seats.

We went through all of the other options, but we couldn't stop going back to the "Carlisle" seat. The neutral seats that were in stock held no appeal, but buying a blue seat still didn't feel exactly right.

"Why don't we just get this one?" I asked as we looked at it for the fourth time.

Esme sighed, reaching up to rub the fabric. She loved it – that much was obvious – but wouldn't commit to it.

"Or," I added, suddenly thinking of a solution, "we could just buy two different car seats."

"Two?"

I nodded. "We can get this one and a pink one, wait until the baby is born, and then return whichever one we don't use."

She thought for a second before smiling and turning to the kids. "Guys, your daddy is a very smart man. You need to all grow up and be smart like him, okay?"

They agreed, and she faced me once more. "Now half of our problem is solved, but now we have more shopping to do."

"Don't worry, sweetheart," I said confidently. "We'll take care of this quickly."

I held my arms out for Rosalie, and she smiled as she held her arms up and leaned toward me. I lifted her into my arms and carried her over to the small section of pink.

"Okay, baby girl. Pink is good, right? Pick out which pink is your favorite."

Her eyes lit up as she smiled at me, but her expression quickly turned serious as she studied the options. I looked back at Esme and found that she was giggling to herself as she entertained the boys. Letting a three-year-old choose something like this was a bit funny, but I was still confident with my idea. Rosalie had a good eye, just like her mother.

"This one, Daddy," she said after a few minutes, pointing to the one she meant. "The poke-the-dots one."

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" The polka dot one she picked was right next to one with flowers, and I had figured she would like that one better.

She nodded quickly. "Yahuh. Pink poke-the-dots are good. They petty."

"All right then." I turned back to Esme and motioned for her to come closer. She brought the cart over, and I pointed out the seat Rosalie chose.

"This one is called 'Ally'," she said as she read the information card. "Is this the one we want to get?"

Rosalie nodded again, and I just shrugged.

"Interesting choice, isn't it?" Esme mumbled to me, and I chuckled in agreement.

This design did have plenty of pink, but there was also just as much gray and white. It definitely didn't match my understanding of "girly," but it was nice and one of the safest models we had researched. If Rosalie liked this one, I didn't see any reason why we couldn't get it.

"What do you think about this one, boys?" I asked.

Emmett and Jasper looked up long enough to agree before going back to playing with the action figures Esme had magically produced from her purse.

"Well, all right then. It looks like we're getting two car seats…for one baby."

"I'm sure Pumpkin will love them too," Esme said as she rubbed her protruding middle. "Pumpkin's a very lucky baby to have brothers and a sister who pick out such nice things."

Rosalie smiled proudly as Esme kissed her cheek, and I knew this was worth it. If we had to buy two of everything to make sure all the kids were involved, we would. Money didn't matter nearly as much as making sure all the changes in our life were positive ones.

Esme thanked Emmett and Jasper with kisses as well, and after telling a sales associate to have both a "Carlisle" seat and an "Ally" seat waiting for us at the register, we finished the rest of our shopping.

The car seat was the most difficult decision of the day, and everything else was picked with ease. We found both a swing and a bouncy seat with a matching design. The design was neutral and featured lambs, and we felt we were meant to buy them simply based on the fact that they would match the nursery.

Instead of a stroller, Esme decided to start with a sling. It didn't look like it would be very comfortable for the baby, but she assured me that it would be fine since she used one with Emmett. She had needed a way to keep him closer while keeping her hands free for working, so it had been her best option. Hearing stories about her time with newborn Emmett was both amazing and saddening. I hated that she had been alone, but she was so strong throughout every challenge. This time, things would be easier for her, and I couldn't wait to do everything I could for her and the baby.

We skipped shopping for the small things – as we had planned – except for a few thin blankets because Esme assured me we could never have enough. We also bought several boxes of diapers and wipes since we could never have enough of those either.

The shopping trip was definitely expensive but worth every penny. I had a happy wife and happy children who were excited about the preparations for their brother or sister. That was priceless.

Once we returned home, Esme corralled the kids into the house and attempted to put them down for a nap while I unloaded the boxes. The job could have been faster with help, but I managed by myself. In between taking the boxes upstairs, I helped Esme chase the kids around until they finally lay down. By the time they were asleep and the boxes were in the nursery, we were both exhausted and ready to crash.

"So much for a day off," I mumbled as Esme and I curled up on top of the bed together.

She nodded and drowsily draped her arm across my waist. "No shopping next Saturday, okay? Next Saturday is nap day."

"Nap day?" I asked with a chuckle. "I think I like that idea."

I liked her idea so much that I spent three days planning how to make it a reality. With a little help from Carmen, a solid plan was formed, and I couldn't wait to surprise Esme.

Unfortunately, hiding something from Esme was nearly impossible.

"What are you planning?" she asked Wednesday evening when I came home from work.

I had already greeted the kids and sent them to the family room to wait for me so I could have a few minutes alone with Esme. Of course, I should have known that when she studied my eyes, she would figure something out.

"It seems you've caught me," I said as I captured her lips in another kiss that quickly became heated.

She was the strong one who finally ended the kiss and stepped back but not without giving me a suspicious look, raised eyebrows and all. "Nice try. Distracting me with my hormones will not work this time, though. Now spill."

I laughed and hugged her lightly. "Oh, sweetheart. I love you so much, but you can wait a little while to know what I have planned. I promise it's a good thing. Trust me?"

She really had no choice but to huff and agree, but that didn't stop her from asking me several times over the next two days.

On Friday afternoon, I finally answered her when she asked me as soon as I came home.

"Tomorrow is nap day," I murmured as I trailed kisses down her jaw line and around to behind her ear.

"What was that?" she forced out, shivering from the sensations.

"Nap day," I said softly, switching to the other side. "You, me, close to eighteen hours in our bed. Sound good?"

"Oh, yes," she sighed. "Starting now?"

I shook my head slowly, letting my lips drag over her skin. "Not quite. Starting as soon as we send the kids to have a sleepover with Nana and Pops, and as soon as we get some dinner."

Carmen was more than ready to have the kids over, so as soon as Esme and I packed them up and kissed them goodbye, they were gone. Spending the night at their grandparents' house no longer caused any anxiety for any of the kids. Carmen's cookie baking and the fact that they had a trampoline in their back yard might have had something to do with that, but they really did love staying with them.

Esme started to change into a dress, but I thought she looked more than beautiful in her shorts and tank top. She could make the simplest of outfits look incredibly sexy, and besides that, I wanted her to be comfortable. Since we were going to a casual restaurant, I changed out of my scrubs and into my own shorts and a t-shirt.

I had vaguely remembered Esme mentioning a diner she visited with Charlotte during one of their Christmas shopping trips. I knew that she wanted to take the kids to eat there, but the pregnancy had distracted us from every fulfilling those plans. After asking Charlotte for the details, I found the diner and programmed the information into the GPS in preparation for tonight.

Esme's excitement over my choice was unmistakable, and we both enjoyed our light sandwiches. Since she had been doing so well with her diet, I convinced her to order some French fries as a treat. Based on the noises she made, the fries were delicious, but I was almost ready to attack her. Esme realized what she was doing, and her hungry eyes met mine. A silent agreement passed between us, and we finished eating quickly before rushing to the car.

Surprisingly, the car ride home wasn't filled with tension as I had expected it to be. The air conditioning seemed to cool us down a bit, and by the time we were back home, the urge to attack wasn't as great. It was definitely still there, but I was able to send Esme upstairs for a nice bath as I prepared everything we would need for the rest of the night.

I filled two glasses of milk for us to have with the chocolate chip cookies we brought home from the diner and placed them in the refrigerator for later. I then grabbed a bottle of water for Esme and headed upstairs to find her.

"Feeling good?" I asked with a smirk as I leaned against the bathroom doorway.

Esme cracked one eye open just enough to see me before closing it again and smiling. "I'm feeling wonderful," she mumbled. "But I would feel better with you in here with me."

I crossed the room and knelt beside the bathtub. "This bath is for you, sweetheart. I want you to be relaxed as possible."

"I am," she assured me. "So you can get in here now. I'll make room."

"Or I could stay right here and keep you company." I chuckled as she pouted and leaned over to kiss her temple. "How about I wash your hair and then we crawl into bed?"

"Mmm…that's an amazing idea." She sat up and tilted her head back, silently giving me permission to start.

I considered myself an exert hair-washer now, thanks to recent bath times. Esme couldn't kneel by the tub comfortably for long periods of time, so I gladly took over most nights when I wasn't working.

I grabbed Esme's shampoo bottle and squeezed some into my palm. After rubbing my palms together, I began massaging it into her scalp. I hummed as I worked, smiling to myself as Esme relaxed further. The stress seemed to melt off of her as my hands moved through her hair. I must have been doing a good job because her noises returned, and hearing those pleasurable moans for the second time further diminished my self-control. Reminding myself that this was about her relaxation, I took a deep breath and focused on completing my task.

Once her hair was rinsed, I kissed her forehead and left her to finish her bath. I quickly changed into my pajamas in the kids' bathroom and returned to wait for Esme.

Only a few minutes later, she entered the bedroom wrapped in a large towel and carrying her hairbrush and favorite lotion. I smiled and patted the spot on the end of the bed beside me, and as she sat I took both items from her.

"Hair first?" I asked softly, and she nodded.

Gently, I brushed her hair, loving how soft the strands felt even while wet.

I look my time as I brushed. I didn't want anything about this night to be rushed no matter how badly we wanted to move on to other actives. Sometimes our whole life felt like it was programmed to fast-forward with my hectic schedule and our active kids. Most of the alone time Esme and I spent together took place right before we went to sleep or the occasional ten minutes in the morning before a little body joined us in bed. But tonight, and tomorrow, would be different.

"Finished," I whispered. "Lotion now?"

"Yes, please."

I placed the brush on the bed and grabbed the bottle of cocoa butter lotion. Esme wasn't too worried about stretch marks, and honestly, I loved them. Those little pink lines were beautiful proof of her body growing to protect our little one. Keeping her skin moisturized was still important, though, and I loved helping.

I knelt on the floor and started with her feet, making sure to not miss an inch of skin. Esme contentedly sighed and hummed, and even giggled when I tickled her feet accidentally. Once both of her legs were finished, she automatically removed her towel and lay back to make it easier for me.

With more lotion on my hands, I stood and lovingly rubbed her abdomen. I made sure to cover the entire area thoroughly and then went back to try to tease the baby. Unfortunately, I didn't feel any little feet kicking me even when I used slight pressure.

"Pumpkin's sleeping," Esme murmured. "Has been since the bath."

"Good. I don't think we need an audience." I slid my hands down to her hips and leaned down to place a kiss right above her heart.

With Pumpkin between us, we didn't fit together exactly as we used to, but it was okay. Esme could still feel the evidence of how her beauty affected me and how much I wanted her.

"Skip the lotion," she groaned. She ran her hands through my hair as I kissed her chest. "We've teased enough for one night."

I had to agree with her, but I also loved what I was doing. Her breasts were now even more sensitive. Even the softest brush of my lips elicited an amazing response.

"Please," she added.

Well, I can't resist when you ask so nicely, sweetheart."

I stepped back to rid myself of my t-shirt and pajama pants. Esme threw her towel off the bed and kicked the hair brush and lotion into the floor as well. I watched her closely as she moved on the bed. I always let her chose the position based on whichever was the most comfortable for her. Most nights, we were creative and tried to find any new comfortable positions we could. Tonight, however, it seemed Esme was going for one of our favorites.

"Let me help you, sweetheart," I said as she attempted to place the pillows under her body to support her abdomen and breasts.

Before the pregnancy, Esme had no issues supporting herself with her hands and knees, but now, we found it easier for her to use pillows to support her entire torso.

When she was comfortable, I stood and admired her for a moment before crawling onto the bed behind her.

"You are stunning, my darling," I said as I ran my hands over her body. Her hips and bottom were so soft and full now. Most of the weight she had gained was strictly the baby, but I definitely appreciated the couple extra in the back. "Absolutely stunning."

She moaned and arched back, pressing herself closer to me, but I wasn't finished worshiping her. My hands caressed every bit of skin I could reach as I placed kiss after kiss along her spine until I reached her neck. I moved her hair to the side and made a path from behind her ear to her lips.

"Are you ready for me?" I asked against her.

"Always," she breathed.

She reached up to rest her palm on my face as she kissed me while one of my hands slipped around her to see exactly how beyond ready she was.

I ended the kiss with one final peck before sitting up and moving into position. As I guided us together, Esme watched me with heavy-lidded eyes. I had to pause for a few seconds to regain control. She was so beautiful and the position was so deep. Everything was just _too_ good.

I shifted my focus to her as I finally began to move, watching her face as I changed the angle of my thrusts. I knew exactly how to hit the spots that made her gasp and her eyes roll back, but rediscovering them was always fun.

"There," Esme gasped as I hit a particularly good spot. "So good, Carlisle."

For me, every movement felt incredible. Being with Esme was amazing, and every time was better than the last – always pleasing and powerful because we were perfect together.

I copied the movement that was her favorite, and she fisted the covers as her moans increased in volume.

With her sounds added to the sensations I was experiencing, I knew I wouldn't last much longer. She was right there with me though, and only a few seconds later, her body stiffened and relaxed as she reached her release. I followed right after but didn't feel bad about how quickly the round had lasted.

After all the teasing and build-up, we couldn't stop it. We had a whole night ahead of us for making love slowly.

We caught our breath, and as Esme lay sated with a smile on her face, I rearranged the pillows so we could lie in a normal position on the bed.

"So good," she said with a sigh as I held her in my arms. "Always so good. I don't ever want to move."

I chuckled and kissed her. "Well, that's a good thing, sweetheart. We're having a nap day so I don't want you to leave this bed."

"Mmm…I love you," she mumbled in response. Her eyes closed once more, staying closed this time, and I pulled the sheet up to cover us.

I needed to clean up before bed, but I didn't want to disturb Esme. I wasn't tired yet, so I lay quietly with her, kissing her brow or stroking her hair.

She napped for about an hour and then went to the bathroom to change for bed. I put my pajamas on once more and picked up the mess we made. When the room was clean, I headed downstairs and returned with our cookies, milk, my laptop, and an assortment of DVDs.

Esme smiled brightly as I set everything up, and I was proud of myself for thinking of this plan that she was obviously enjoying.

We ate our snack and watched one of her favorite chick-flicks. The movie didn't hold my attention, though. Those honors went to my wife. She could practically quote the entire movie, but she still smiled, laughed, and cried at all the right times. She was simply amazing.

"I love that movie," she commented as we slipped under the covers together. The bed had been cleared and the lights turned off, but it wasn't quite time for sleep.

"Would you want our story to be like that?" I asked curiously. Falling in love with someone you hated at first seemed so weird to me. With Esme, our connection had been instant, and I had always enjoyed my time with her as friends and more.

"Oh, no. I want our love story to be exactly how it is," she said, and I smiled as I heard the confidence in her voice.

"It's a pretty good one, huh?"

"The best."

Her mouth joined mine, and soon, our clothes were shed and my body joined hers. This time, we made love slowly, wearing each other out until we were both fully satisfied and ready for sleep.

In the morning, our pattern continued. We made love, slept, ate, and watched movies. We didn't get dressed of leave the bed for longer than it took to use the bathroom or to fix something simple to eat.

While in bed, we also talked. With so many children in the house, we rarely had a serious conversation for any long length of time without being interrupted. The quiet was strange, but it was a welcome strange. We were able to discuss the baby, including options for names as well as how my work schedule would be changing. I promised her I would be at home for at least the first two months after Pumpkin's birth, if not more.

Peter and I had a solid plan we were ready to put into action. The timing would be a challenge, but it was very possible for us to be in a private practice by fall if everything worked out perfectly. We had both been praying about it, and as we did, God opened doors for us which led us to believe that we needed to act now, and everything would work out. I certainly hoped it would because even though things would be busy at first, I would still have plenty of time to spend at home and opportunities to be with Esme and the kids.

Esme and I also discussed lighter topics like our plans for the following week and what we wanted to eat for dinner. Just being able to talk to each other was great no matter the topic.

By early afternoon, we were lying unmoving under the covers, me on my back and Esme on her side next to me as we stared at the ceiling fan. We needed to get dressed soon to go pick up the kids, but I knew neither of us really wanted to move.

"Carlisle?" Esme said softly.

I rolled to my side to face her. "Yeah, sweetheart?"

"I'm going to miss this."

"Miss what?"

"Us together. In bed alone like this." She sniffled as tears filled her eyes and slowly trailed down her beautiful face. "I'm horrible, right? We've wanted this baby for so long and now I'm complaining."

"Esme, no," I said as I reached over to wipe her tears away. "You're not horrible in any way. What if I told you that I've had similar feelings?"

"You have?" she asked, sniffling again.

I nodded. "I have, and it's okay. I think I have a plan."

She smiled and let out a short giggle as she snuggled closer to me. "Well, I've loved this plan. Tell me your new one."

I smiled back and kissed her forehead. This plan had been a good one, even though her naked skin against mine was proving to be a distraction.

"Well to start with, I was thinking that we could steal as many moments as possible when we're at home with all the kids. You know, when the big ones are playing and little Pumpkin is napping. I'll…whisk you away to another room and kiss you senseless until someone calls for Mommy or Daddy."

"Kiss me senseless, huh?" she asked, mirth clear in her eyes.

"Sure. Or maybe just hug you tightly." I shrugged. "Whatever you need, I'll give you. And whatever I'll need, you'll give me. Like a little pick-me-up to make it through the day."

"I like it so far," she said as she snuggled closer. "Is there more?"

"Of course there's more!" I said as I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "The next part is controlled by you. Whenever you feel comfortable to leave Pumpkin, whether for a few hours or for a night, you let me know, and we'll do something. We'll go to dinner or stay at a hotel. Or maybe send the kids off and stay here like we are now."

"I'm still on board with this," she said but then frowned. "But what if I'm not comfortable leaving Pumpkin for a long time? What if it takes longer than six weeks? I just…I have no idea what it will be like, you know? This is so different than with Emmett, and I don't know how different the different will be."

"Sweetheart, that's okay," I said, pulling her as close as possible. "Six weeks, a year…the specific time doesn't matter. What matters is that we make an effort to have time by ourselves. We just can't forget that we need it even if we're busy. You and I have to come first."

Esme snorted.

I scooted back slightly so I could see her face. "What was that, sweetheart?"

She looked at me, blushed, and tried to return her head to my chest so I couldn't see her.

"No, tell me, please." She rarely blushed around me so I knew this was going to be good.

"You said 'you and I _come_ first,' and I was confused," she said softly. "Do you come first or do I? Or do we come at the same time because that's fun too. See? I was just confused."

It took a few seconds for my mind to register what she said, but as soon as I did, I couldn't stop my loud laughter. Esme eventually started laughing with me, and we continued until we were breathless.

"Is my wife being saucy today?" I teased. "Here I was trying to be serious, and you seem to have something completely different on your mind."

"Hey, it's not entirely my fault," she protested with a grin. "You know how crazy my hormones are. And you're the one poking me so don't tell me you're not thinking about it too."

"Of course I am. My beautiful wife who I love is naked and pressed against me. There's no way I could not think about it." I cupped her face in my hand and ran my thumb over her cheek. "But you wanted to hear my plan, so I had to share before we move on to other things."

"I love your plan, Carlisle," she said with a smile. "I understand what you're saying, and you're right. We have to focus on our relationship even with everything else. We'll be okay."

"Yes, we will," I said as I kissed her quickly. "Now that we have that out of the way, we can figure out whether you or I come first. Or maybe together since that's so fun."

She giggled and wasted no time before straddling me. I smiled, loving her in this position because I could see her face, her chest, and her beautiful baby bump. Everything about her was beautiful, really.

I knew we would be okay no matter what happened in the future. Our relationship had only grown stronger while raising three kids, and it could only get better with the fourth. And besides, making an effort to be together wouldn't be a bad thing by any means.

From my current perspective of my beautiful Esme on top of me, the effort was much more than worth it and so much more than pleasant.

Together, we were amazing.

* * *

**A/N: Carlisle and Rosalie were sorta quoting _Guess How Much I Love You_ by Sam McBratney. And the movie Carlisle and Esme watched was _27 Dresses_, in case anyone was wondering. James Marsden is delicious. Also, the names of the car seat patterns are indeed the real names. Pics are on my profile.**

**Get ready for slow(er) updates because school starts for me in 10 days. But I promise not to leave you hanging for too long since there's an important event we're all looking forward to. ;)**

**In happier news, besides Rosalie coming in second place for best kid, PL also received several honorable mentions in the Hopeless Romantic Awards. I can't thank you guys or say how awesome you are enough. I love that you love the story.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review and you'll receive a teaser. =)**


	56. Pregnant and Miserable

**Thank you so much for the great reviews and for remaining patient while school slowly kills me. But slow updates are better than no updates at all, right? ;)**

**And thank you to my awesome beta _MelissaMargaret_ who makes these massive chapters look pretty even though she's busy too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Esme POV

"Piggy tails, Mommy. Peas."

Rosalie held out her hair brush, two hair ties, and two blue hair bows that matched her little sundress. I smiled as she excitedly passed them to me, but I stopped her before she could turn around.

"P_l_ease?" I asked, gently correcting her. We didn't usually go out of our way to correct any of the kids, opting instead to speak correctly around them and wait for their speech to slowly change. But with Rosalie, she was already using L's in other words, and I really just wanted to see what she would do.

Her reaction didn't disappoint as she placed her hands on my face and looked into my eyes.

"Piggy tails, puh-_lease_, Mommy?" She batted her eyelashes as she gave me a sweet smile.

I chucked before leaning forward to kiss her. "I could never say 'no' to your pretty blue eyes when you ask so nicely. Climb up here, baby girl."

She climbed up beside me on the couch, and I turned from my laundry so I could reach her. She sat still as I parted her hair and brushed it into pig tails that sat right above her ears. Once they were secure, I fastened the hair bows on each side and kissed the top of her head.

I returned to my laundry folding and Rosalie soon joined me.

Carmen, Charlotte, and Kate had all _nicely_ informed me that I was nesting. Once they pointed it out, I knew they were completely correct. I had experienced the same feelings while pregnant with Emmett, but it was worse this time. There were more spaces to clean, more laundry to wash and fold, and just more to do in general. It was impossible for me to stop until everything in the house was perfect. Of course, with a husband and three kids, that just didn't happen.

I knew better than to exhaust myself, though. Laundry was one thing I could so while sitting down which pleased me and Carlisle. As a plus, Rosalie enjoyed it too and was becoming very skilled at folding anything that was rectangular or square in shape.

"Where's Daddy?" Rosalie suddenly asked.

"He's at the new doctors' office with Peter and your brothers."

"Oh. What they doin'?"

"I think they're just sitting around like we're doing. But I don't think they're cleaning, do you?"

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Em and J don't like cleanin'. They toys hurted my feet when I steppeded on them. Gived me a owwie."

"Did their legos hurt your feet?" I asked, and she nodded. "Well, we'll have to make sure they pick them up all the time. They need to be good helpers like you. You're my best little helper."

"Mommy, helpin' is fun! I make the blanket pretty." She smiled and demonstrated exactly how she made the receiving blanket pretty. Her folding skills actually weren't bad for a three year old. I would be refolding them later, but if she wanted to help me, I wasn't going to stop her.

"I see how pretty you're making that blanket," I said as I smiled. "Pumpkin will be so happy that you helped fold them. Pumpkin loves you very much."

"Mommy, is Pumpkin a pink baby or a blue baby?"

It wasn't the first time she had asked, and I knew it wouldn't be the last.

"We don't know yet, sweetheart," I told her. "When Pumpkin comes out of my belly, that's when we'll know if it's a girl or a boy."

"And I gets to hold it, right? Like my baby doll?"

I nodded. "You sure will. And if you want to, you can still be my helper girl. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," she said, grinning again. "I be a good helper."

"I know you will, baby. Now let's finish these blankets so we can put them away before Charlotte and Sarah Beth get here."

Once everything was folded and placed in the basket, Rosalie followed me upstairs to Pumpkin's room. She wandered around the room as I began putting the blankets away in the bins in the changing table and then the clothes in the dresser and closet.

Almost all of Pumpkin's drawers and closet were full thanks to Nana. Carmen had washed, folded, and hung up every bag of clothing she had bought. This turned the closet into a land of pink and blue, making it look like we were having twins. We definitely weren't, but Carmen had a plan. The clothes and blankets we didn't use would be donated to the children's home and other places that helped less fortunate mothers and babies. After we heard her idea, Carlisle and I immediately decided we would do the same with our extra car seat. We didn't need the money back, and we loved having an opportunity to help others.

With my back turned, I couldn't see what Rosalie was doing, and she surprised me by tugging on the bottom of my dress. I turned and smiled down at her, but I wasn't expecting to see the hurt look on her face.

"What's the matter, baby girl?" I asked, my eye brows furrowing in concern.

"Mine?" she whispered as she held a package up toward me. I took it from her and frowned once I saw what it was. She had found some of the pacifiers we had bought for the baby. I thought they were hidden well, but apparently it wasn't well enough.

"No, baby," I said softly. "These are for Pumpkin. Can you put them back for me, please?"

She took them, but hugged them close instead of putting them back. "But, Mommy…I finds them. They not lost now. Please I have one?" Her lower lip trembled as her eyes filled with tears.

Her pacifiers had been conveniently "lost" over time, and instead of saying anything, we let Rosalie adjust on her own. She had gone over a month without any pacifiers at any time. Naptime, bedtime, appointments with Siobhan, shopping trips, even visits to the hospital to see Carlisle at work – they were all pacifier-free, and we couldn't have been more proud.

But now that she had found this new package, I had some necessary damage control to take care of.

"Come sit with me, baby," I said quickly. I led her over to the chair and sat down before pulling her up beside me. She couldn't fit directly on my lap, but it didn't matter because she wanted to stand with her arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her just as tightly. "Don't be sad, sweetheart. You don't need these pacis because you're a big girl, right?"

She sniffled, and I felt her hot tears hit my neck.

"Oh, my sweet Rosalie. You're okay." I hummed and started rocking, shushing her softly whenever she whimpered. I hadn't expected her to be this sad, and her tears caused mine. I hated when any of my children were sad, but I tried to get my emotions under control so I could help my girl.

"Can you look at me, baby?" I whispered as I rubbed her back. She nodded and sat back slightly so she could see me. Her cheeks were wet with her tears, so I gently wiped them with my thumb. "It's okay, baby. I'm about to tell you something really, _really _important. Are you listening?"

She sniffled again and nodded.

"Good girl," I said, kissing her forehead. "So these pacis you found are for Pumpkin because little babies need pacis. But you're not a little bitty baby, are you?" She shook her head. "That's right. You're a big girl, and Daddy and I are so proud of you for being brave without any pacis. Now we can see your pretty smile all the time!" I kissed her cheek and blew a raspberry which made her giggle.

"Feel better now?" She nodded and laid her head against me as she sank down in the chair. If I needed more proof of her acceptance, I received it when she passed the package of pacifiers back to me without another complaint.

We rocked for a while, and I almost thought Rosalie was asleep until her head popped up.

"Mommy," she said with a smile. "Pumpkin kickeded me!" She patted the spot where her hand had been resting and giggled. "Again and again!"

I laughed. "That's because Pumpkin loves you so much and is so excited about having you for a big sister."

She scooted down and placed a kiss on my protruding belly.

It was hard to tell whether or not the kids completely understood the changes happening in our family, but little moments like this gave me hope. For now, everyone was happy, and I hoped it would stay that way forever.

"All right, sweetheart," I said as I helped her down from the chair. "Let's go wait for our lunch buddies."

I managed to stand without much effort, but as soon as I did, Rosalie lifted her arms for me. I gladly picked her up and carried her as far as the stairs. I was very thankful I could still lift the kids, but I didn't trust myself to carry them down the stairs. My balance wasn't always the best, and I wasn't about to risk our safety.

Once downstairs, I couldn't stop myself from wiping down the kitchen counters one last time before setting the table for lunch.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later, and Rosalie immediately jumped up from her spot on the foam couch.

"I think they're here," I said with a smile.

Rosalie grabbed my hand and began pulling me to the front door. I laughed but followed her, not that I had a choice. She was strong for such a little girl.

I checked to make sure Charlotte was the one at the door and opened it quickly so Rosalie wouldn't die of anticipation.

"Hi, girls!" Charlotte said, smiling brightly. "I have food and a baby for you. Which one would you like first?"

I chuckled and reached for Sarah Beth. "I'll take the baby, and I'm pretty sure Rosalie will take you."

Sarah gurgled happily as I took her into my arms, and I playfully kissed and nibbled her chubby cheeks.

"Eh-ma," she squealed, grabbing two fistfuls of my hair.

"She's so close, huh?" Charlotte commented as she picked up Rosalie and carried her and the food toward the kitchen.

"Very close," I agreed. I gently pried my hair out of Sarah's hands, and she gave me a dimpled smile. "Can you say Esme?" I asked.

"Eh-ma," she said again. It sounded more like "Emma," but for her age, it was really more than expected. She was so smart and could identify the people in her daily life with ease.

"That's right, Bethie. I'm your Esme. Now, let's go find your Rosalie."

She squealed again and bounced in my arms. Sarah had always been a happy baby, and I could only hope that Pumpkin would be happy too. We were definitely happy about having him or her in our lives.

After sitting Sarah down with Rosalie on the foam couch, I helped Charlotte set up our lunch.

"Okay. We have grilled chicken salads for us, and a chicken finger salad for my girl. Sound good?"

"Sounds amazing," I said, humming in approval. Charlotte's trip to our favorite cafe yielded salads that appeared to be perfectly fresh, and the fruit she had bought looked amazing as well.

Instead of standing and salivating over the food, I poured some glasses of lemonade and by the time I was finished, we were ready to eat.

Charlotte situated Sarah Beth into her special booster seat with a tray, and I helped Rosalie into hers. Once Rosalie said the prayer for us, I wasted no time before digging into my salad.

Eating six small meals a day was never a problem with me because I was almost always hungry. I hadn't had any weird cravings this time, but I wanted food and lots of it. Carlisle laughed at me all the time, but I wasn't offended. I knew I looked silly when I was so excited about food.

Carlisle wasn't the only one who laughed either. Now Charlotte was enjoying my show.

"You know it's not very nice to laugh at a pregnant woman, don't you?" I asked as I took a break from eating to wipe my mouth.

Charlotte laughed and shook her head. "It's not very nice, but I can't help it. How can you not get heartburn from eating like that all the time?"

"Oh, the heart burn is _horrible_," I insisted. "It doesn't matter what I eat, when I eat, or how fast I eat. I can't escape it. But I'm not complaining since that's the worse of my symptoms. This pregnancy has been a dream." I rubbed my belly, smiling as I felt one of Pumpkin's strong kicks.

"Other pregnant women would hate you if they knew how easy you have it," Charlotte teased.

"I know," I sighed. "But I went through everything else with Emmett. This pregnancy is my reward."

"Then please don't let me stop you from enjoying it," she said, laughing again as she gestured toward my salad.

I nodded and dug right back in.

Everyone seemed to enjoy their lunch. Charlotte even managed to eat hers while feeding Sarah a jar of baby food. It had been so long since I had had to multitask while eating since the kids all fed themselves now, so I watched my friend and tried to remember what it was like. Soon, I would be doing that again, and I worried it wouldn't come back to me right away.

"Mommy," Rosalie called, breaking me from my thoughts and my salad.

"Yeah, baby? What do you need?"

"Mommy, I like this slimey stuff," she said, pointing with her fork.

"You like the slimey stuff?" I asked, trying not to laugh. "You mean the dressing?"

She nodded. "Yeah that. And the crunchy too!"

"Croutons?"

She nodded again, faster this time. "Mmhmm, Mommy. You make this, okay?"

"Sure thing, baby girl," I said. "I'll be sure to make chicken Caesar salad for us one day." Amused, I turned to Charlotte. "I'm really not sure how she learned to eat like this."

None of the kids were really that picky. Jasper was definitely the worst but even he wasn't too bad. Still, having a three-year-old who loved salad wasn't exactly the norm.

"She just has a big girl appetite," Charlotte offered in explanation.

Rosalie immediately stopped eating and bounced in her seat.

"Charlotte, I a big girl!" she said proudly. "And I a helper girl too! You know that?"

I smiled, proud that she remembered our previous conversation. I knew we would have more to deal with once the baby was born, but the fact that Rosalie was already excited about being "big" and a helper calmed some of my worries.

"I sure did know that," Charlotte answered. "You're going to be the best big sister when Pumpkin gets here."

"Yeah, I help good," Rosalie said, reaching over to pat my belly.

"Do you want to help me with Sarah later? When we finish lunch, you can help me by playing with her."

"Okay, Charlotte!" Rosalie cheered and turned to me. "Mommy, I gets to help with the baby."

"So I've heard." I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

We all finished our lunches, and I cleared the table while Charlotte took the girls into the family room. I was tempted to scrub every surface and mop the floor, but I restrained myself. After the table had been sanitized, trash thrown away, and dishes placed in the dishwasher, I called it clean enough and joined Charlotte and the girls.

Charlotte had spread a quilt out on the floor for Sarah to crawl around on, and Rosalie was crawling around after her. I sat with Charlotte on the couch as we watched them, smiling as they giggled and squealed. Rosalie's love of babies definitely boosted my confidence.

With the girls happily occupied, Charlotte and I were able to chat and get in some much needed grown-up time. Even though we went out once a week, I was thankful for any extra time we had together. Charlotte had been through pregnancy more recently than I had, and she managed to slip in advice and encouragement in every conversation. She wasn't condescending or judgmental – just a friend trying to make anything easier for me that she could. And since she was my best friend, I felt comfortable listening to her and trying to incorporate any advice she gave me.

Somehow, we managed to let the early afternoon pass us by without noticing the time until Rosalie climbed up beside us.

"Sarah Beth's sleepin'," she explained, leaning against me.

Sure enough, Sarah had passed out on her belly in the middle of the floor. She was facing us, so we could easily see that she was sound asleep.

Charlotte laughed and shook her head. "I think that might be a sign that it's time for us to go. I'm sure Peter will appreciate us being home when he's finished."

"I can't wait to hear about the new place," I said, smiling in excitement. "Everything is happening so fast."

"I know, and I'm ready to hear about it too. Soon it will be time for you to do your job."

I shook my head. "Oh, I've already started. The color schemes have been chosen, and I have most of the waiting room furniture ordered already as well as the office furniture. I'm working on gathering artwork for the exam rooms now."

Charlotte's eyes widened for a minute before her wide smile returned. "And that's why you're in charge of the design. You're amazing."

I shrugged off her praise but I did appreciate it. I couldn't do much for the new office other than offer my design skills. Carlisle and Peter had to take care of everything else, and when they finished, they would be working there along with Charlotte. I hated feeling like I wasn't useful so I was making sure my contributions were some of my best work. Calm and inviting colors that made the patients comfortable and comfortable furniture were what I'd been hunting for, and so far I'd found almost everything I wanted.

"We should go shopping next week," I suggested. "There has to be some good kid-friendly art work for us to discover." Buying online was fine, but I also enjoyed going to actual stores and seeing the items in person.

"Sounds like a plan," Charlotte said. "Monday still good?" she asked, and I nodded. "Alrighty then, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded again, and she helped me stand before picking Rosalie up to give her a goodbye hug.

After Charlotte gathered all of her things, she lifted Sarah from the floor and carefully gave me a hug. I kissed Sarah's head and rubbed her back and then Rosalie and I walked them out. We stood and waved to them until they were gone, and by then, I was pretty sure I was ready for my own nap.

As we walked back inside, Rosalie yawned and rubbed her eyes. But when I commented about it being nap time, she disagreed.

"Mommy, I don't wanna nap," she whined. "Please, no nap. We play, okay?"

"How about we play when Daddy gets home?" I offered. "Mommy needs some quiet time right now. Come lie in the big bed with me."

"Be quiet time and no nap, right?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at me.

I wanted to laugh at her expression, but instead, I just nodded and took her hand to lead her upstairs.

Getting comfortable in bed was now a challenge for me, but I finally managed to find a decent position with my body pillow supporting my belly. Rosalie cuddled against me with her hand on my belly, making me smile. I kissed her head and began humming softly, knowing it was about to be nap time whether she liked it or not. A few minutes later, she was asleep, and I followed right after.

Unfortunately, Pumpkin's position against my bladder wouldn't let me nap for very long, and I groggily but carefully left the bed to head to the bathroom. After finishing and washing my hands, I knew I wouldn't be sleeping again for a while so I sat in my favorite chair and rocked as I rubbed my belly, enjoying every one of Pumpkin's kicks.

A few minutes later, I heard noise downstairs which sounded a lot like my husband and at least one of my sons. I quietly left the room and headed down to greet them.

"Mommy!" Jasper whisper-yelled as soon as he saw me. Carlisle gently shushed him, but he wasn't paying attention as he ran to me. I giggled as he hugged my legs before lifting his arms. "Mommy, can do it?"

I smiled and carefully lifted him into my arms, not wanting to miss a chance to love on my sweet boy. "Yes, I can do it, baby. I missed you so much," I said as I hugged him. "Did you have fun with Daddy and Peter?"

"Lots of fun," he confirmed, nodding quickly. "I ran round and round. Em did too and he's sleepin on Daddy."

Carlisle smiled as I looked over at him. Emmett was indeed sound asleep against Carlisle's shoulder, and I nodded my head toward the couch. Emmett could get heavy after a while, and honestly, I wanted a hug from my husband.

As Carlisle settled Emmett on the couch, I carried Jasper into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water for me and a juice box for Jasper and went to sit at the table. We enjoyed our drinks as Jasper told me all about his day and soon Carlisle joined us. He added all the details of the day which helped me understand Jasper's story.

The building they were going to use as an office had to be remodeled first, and it was almost finished. The last of the drywall had finally been completed and most of the fixtures were in place. Since the area was safe again, the boys had been allowed to run around all morning and explore the new area. Hide-and-seek was also played many times, and even though I was skeptical, Carlisle assured me that he and Peter still accomplished everything they needed to for the day.

When his juice box was finished, Jasper became antsy and jumped off my lap.

"I go play now?" he asked. Even though the other kids were napping, Jasper looked wide awake.

"Yes, you may but be as quiet as you can be," I instructed.

He grinned. "Kay, Mommy. I quiet."

"Thank you, baby." I placed my hands on either side of his face and leaned over to kiss him. "I love you, Jasper."

"Love you, Mommy," he said quickly before running out of the room.

"Do I get a kiss now?" Carlisle asked, making a pouty face and patting his lap.

I rolled my eyes as I giggled and slowly stood. I sat in Carlisle's lap and threw my arms around his neck before kissing him fiercely. I knew it was more than he was expecting, but it only took a second for him to recover from the slight shock and kiss me back.

"Hi," I whispered again his lips only after we were both breathless. "I'm glad you're home."

He chuckled. "You know, I think I could tell. How was girls' day?"

"It was good," I said as I rested my head again his shoulder and neck. "I love seeing Rosalie with Sarah Beth. I'm almost positive she'll be the best big sister to Pumpkin."

"I'm sure she will," he agreed. "So where is my baby girl?"

"Napping even though she was adamantly against it. Has Jasper napped today?"

He shook his head. "Nope. He hasn't seemed tired or cranky. He'll probably crash tonight, but I guess we should just leave him alone."

"Sounds good. So what are we doing now? Alone time or playing with Jasper?"

He hummed and rubbed my legs. "Well, alone time is very tempting, but the kitchen isn't the most ideal place. And I'm guessing our bed isn't empty, is it?"

"No," I sighed. "But we should have some time tonight."

"If not, we'll make time," he insisted, kissing my forehead.

I smiled as I remembered his plan for us. We would be okay after Pumpkin entered our family because we already made sure to have time for ourselves. As long as that continued, everything would be fine.

"Now," he said, swinging my legs around to help me stand. "Let's go see what mess Jasper's creating."

I giggled and took his hand as we walked to the family room. I knew I would be tempted to clean the whole family room once I saw what toys had been dragged out, but Carlisle always made sure I was as lazy as possible once he was home. I needed to enjoy it though because our lazy times were numbered.

* * *

As my due date approached, we became busier, and the combination wasn't pleasant by any means. My body was achy and tired, but there was so much to do. Even though I loved being pregnant, the last stage was almost torturous. Thankfully, everyone took pity on me.

I wanted to help Carmen prepare for Kate and Garrett's arrival like I always did, but she managed everything on her own. She also helped me get everything ready for Chelsea and Alec. They weren't arriving until right before my due date, but I still wanted everything to be ready for them.

Kate, Garrett, and the kids flew down at the end of May and planned to stay for the rest of the summer. Just their presence made my life so much easier.

Kate was always around to help me with whatever I needed, whether it was something for the baby or watching the kids when I needed a break. The kids had their cousins to play with again, and since they were occupied, I had more time to myself. I couldn't get comfortable enough to completely relax, but it was still better than constantly chasing my active children.

Carlisle was still working full time at the hospital, but his superiors already knew that he would be taking time off once our baby was born. They also knew he more than likely wouldn't be returning. Everyone was on good terms though, and Carlisle and Peter worked out some sort of agreement with the hospital to affiliate with them. I didn't understand the technical details, but apparently if any of their patients ever need a referral, they would send them to that particular hospital and their doctors. In return, Carlisle and Peter would always have the option to return if they ever wanted to. They didn't think they ever would, but the option was nice.

Any free time Carlisle had that wasn't spent with the family was used to work at the new office as he and Peter tried to get everything ready. Garrett often went with him to offer any advice and just because he was curious. The whole family was so proud of Carlisle for finally fulfilling his dream, so we were all interested in even the most mundane of details.

Even more important than the office preparations were our final preparations for Pumpkin. The last few weeks of the pregnancy seemed to both drag and fly by. I wasn't nervous about the delivery or anything like that. We were all ready for the baby's arrival, but some worry just couldn't be avoided. Carlisle and I prayed everyday for everything to go smoothly and for Pumpkin and I to both be healthy in the end. There was no real reason for us to doubt, so we just had to have faith that everything would be okay in the end.

I really did have the best support system I could ever ask for. I saw Charlotte multiple times a week and saw Maggie at least once a week. Chelsea called everyday to check on me, and Carmen and Kate were with me at least part of every day. They made it impossible for me to get behind on anything.

"So have you packed for the hospital yet?" Kate asked as we sat in Carmen's den together. It was a weekday afternoon which meant that Carmen and Eleazar had the kids out in the pool, giving us a quiet moment to sit back with some lemonade.

"We packed two months ago," I confessed, slightly embarrassed. "Carlisle likes to be prepared so he researched online about what we would need to bring. I caught him on some baby websites looking at comments and making lists."

"He made lists?" she asked with a chuckle. "That sounds exactly like Carlisle."

"Yes, he sure did. '_Sweetheart, we need to remember socks. Oh, and I've read that some women prefer adult disposable underwear over sanitary napkins after delivery. Which do you like?'_"

Kate snorted and quickly placed her hand over her mouth and nose as she laughed and choked on her lemonade.

"Was my Carlisle impression that good?" I asked, laughing with her.

She nodded as she laughed until she finally collected herself. "Yes, you sound _exactly_ like him. Did he really say that?"

"Yes again. I told him I would stick with pads and to never suggest diapers to me until I'm at least eighty years old." I sighed, still a little offended about his suggestion. I knew he meant well, but there were some things I just wouldn't do even if other mothers swore by them.

"But at least you know he's thorough," Kate added, thankfully getting us back on track.

"Very true," I said with a smile. "If we forget anything, it will be a miracle. Everything we could possibly think of for both of us has been packed, and we have things for the baby too. Seeing the bags waiting in the hallway makes my heart beat just a little quicker."

She reached over and placed her hand on my belly. I moved it over so she could feel Pumpkin kick. I could barely go ten minutes without having one or two hands on me, but I didn't mind. The kids were all fascinated with my large belly and the kicking baby inside, and the adults probably were too. Babies were such amazing little beings, even while in utero.

"We're all so excited so I can just imagine how you and Carlisle must feel," she pondered softly. "Just four weeks to go, right?"

"Just four, but we'd be fine if Pumpkin decided to make an early entrance in two or three weeks."

"Well, we'll just have to ask Pumpkin to hurry up so Mommy can be comfortable again," she said with a wink.

I nodded quickly and rubbed my belly. "Yes, please. Listen to Aunt Kate, Pumpkin."

Kate laughed, and we went back to our lemonade, only to be disturbed a few minutes later by our wet children. Moments of peace didn't last long with six kids running around, but I knew neither of us would trade it for anything.

* * *

Unfortunately, Pumpkin didn't seem to want to come any earlier than expected. By the end of my thirty-ninth week, I was beyond miserable. I couldn't find a comfortable position, I couldn't lift my babies, clothes weren't comfortable, the temperature outside was too warm, and I just couldn't win.

Even though I never complained aloud, Carlisle knew. He tried his best to help me, including taking off from work early just to spend time with me to see how he could help makes things better for me. There was no way I could love him any more even if I tried.

"Are you sure you don't need anything, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked for the fifth time in an hour.

Was I counting? Yes. Was he bothering me? Absolutely not.

"Just what you're doing," I mumbled into his chest, groaning as his hands massaged a particularly lovely spot.

Carlisle's back massages were the only thing getting me the discomfort. His doctor's hands were precise as he relieved the tension from my aching muscles. I wasn't sure how he managed to reach around me as he sat in my glider and I sat on the ottoman, but I didn't question it. This was too good.

"I'm glad it's helping," he said as he kissed my head. "I have to leave soon though. We'll do this again tonight, okay?"

I sighed but nodded. "Okay." I was in no way ready to move, but after taking a deep breath, I sat up and smiled. "Thank you. I couldn't do this without you."

He cradled my face in his hands and leaned over for a kiss. "You have no idea how happy I am that you don't have to do this without me. Anything you need just let me know because I'll do it."

"I know you will. I love you."

"I love you. To the moon and back as many times as you can count." He kissed me once more before standing and helping me up.

The walk downstairs was slow, but I did feel much better after Carlisle had worked his magic. The house was quiet since Rosalie and Jane were napping, and they were currently the only kids at our house. We would have all the kids together later, but for now, I was ready to enjoy the quiet of just the two little girls since Carlisle would be gone for a while.

"What time is their flight supposed to arrive?" I asked Carlisle as he put his shoes on.

"Three thirty. I'm leaving a little early, but hopefully the flight's on time and we'll be back soon. You'll be okay?"

I snorted as I laughed and punched his arm. "Carlisle, I'm pregnant, not an invalid. Yes, I can last a couple hours so you can pick my sister and her husband up at the airport."

"Just checking," he said, shrugging apologetically.

"And Carmen or Kate will be over in a few minutes to swap kids. I'll be fine."

Carlisle worried about me like it was his job and I was fine with that, but I knew I really would be fine for such a short time period.

He listened to my reassurances, and after a goodbye kiss for each of us in the house, he headed to the airport.

I thought about sitting on the couch to wait for the girls to wake up, but my nesting instinct won out. The guest room was ready, but I couldn't resist going through it again. But once the quilt had been smoothed out, the pillows fluffed, and the towels straightened in the bathroom, not much else could be done. I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I finally made my way to the family room and flopped down on the couch as gracefully as I could.

I turned the TV on, but didn't really pay attention, opting instead to focus on my large belly. Pumpkin was sleeping as far as I could tell, not moving even when I lightly pressed against where I knew little feet were kicking earlier. A couple minutes into my teasing, I finally received a strong nudge.

"Okay, okay," I whispered with a smile. "Mommy will leave you alone now."

"Aunt Esme?" Jane's voice startled me, but I wasn't surprised. It was so easy for me to get distracted from my surrounds, thus not noticing that my niece was now awake. "Aunt Esme, is the Pumpkin still in there?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Wanna feel?"

She squealed and nodded as she gave me her hand. I almost felt bad about breaking my promise to the baby, but it was impossible to not love Jane's excitement. All the kids were handling this so well.

"I feel Pumpkin too, Mommy," Rosalie protested groggily as she crawled over to us. She rubbed her eyes with one hand and offered me her other one which I placed right next to Jane's.

The little girls giggled as the baby continued to kick them, and I laughed at their reactions. Quiet time for me was overrated when the alternative was to hear their joy.

Thirty minutes later, Kate brought the boys back to me in exchange for Jane. Carmen was making dinner for the whole family so we would see them again in a few hours, but first, we were going to have some time with Chelsea and Alec before the chaos really began.

If Emmett and Jasper were upset about being away from Riley for a few hours, they didn't show it. As soon as Kate left, Emmett involved us all in a game he made up as he went. My role was to hold stuff animals until he needed them, which was actually the perfect job for me since I couldn't sit in the floor anymore. Unfortunately for him, Rosalie and Jasper decided they didn't want to play and went to do their own thing. Emmett took it in stride though and chose to cuddle with me.

"Mommy," he said thoughtfully, "I love you. And Daddy. And Rosie and Jasper and Pumpkin."

I held him closer and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, monkey. And so do Daddy, Rosalie, Jasper, and baby Pumpkin."

"Why's Daddy not here?"

"Well…" I said slowly, "Daddy went to get Aunt Chelsea and Uncle Alec."

"Really?" he asked, jumping to his knees as he smiled. "They be here now?"

"They'll be here in just a few minutes," I confirmed. "And they're staying for ten whole days."

I had originally suggested that Chelsea and Alec wait until after the baby was born before visiting so they would have more time to see the baby. There was no way to predict when Pumpkin would make an appearance, and there was always the possibility that I could go past my due date. But Chelsea insisted that she wanted to see my pregnant belly, so I didn't try to discourage her. She deserved a chance to get in my personal space just like everyone else in the family.

"Mommy, I'm so essited!" Emmett exclaimed as he bounced beside me. "We gonna have lots and lots of fun! Can they be here now? Please, please, please?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Not just yet. Go play with Jasper and Rosalie for a while and then they'll be here."

Emmett face fell slightly but he climbed off the couch and went to play with his brother and sister without protest.

To Emmett's pure joy, I heard the car pull into the garage less than an hour later, and my sister was obviously as excited as her nephew.

"Where's that belly, sister?" she called as soon as she walked into the door. "I need to get my hands on it."

I laughed but didn't even attempt to get up. She could get to me faster than I could get to her so I just waited.

"In here," I answered. "But be careful. Little people are excited to see you."

As soon as she walked into the room, Emmett was hugging her legs tightly as he cheered.

Rosalie and Jasper ran over to me first as they assessed the situation. When Carlisle and Alec followed right behind Chelsea, my babies really didn't know what to do.

"It's okay," I reminded them softly. "You know Aunt Chelsea and Uncle Alec. Go see them."

Apparently Jasper only needed a little reassurance before timidly walking over to his uncle. Alec looked shocked but didn't hesitate to kneel down and give Jasper a hug. Rosalie, on the other hand, stayed close to me until Carlisle came over and lifted her into his arms.

"Now, why isn't my favorite niece coming over here to give me a hug?" Chelsea asked teasingly. She picked up Emmett to free her legs and came over to sit beside me, but Emmett had no interest in sitting and ran over to where Jasper and Alec were now playing in the floor.

"Hi, Chels," I said as I pulled her in for the best hug I could manage. "How was your flight?"

She hugged me tightly before pulling back. "The flight was just fine. How's your baby growing?"

"Baby growing is just fine, as you can see." I laughed and gestured toward my belly, and her eyes seemed to glow as she slowly reached out and placed her hands against me.

"Wow," she whispered. "You're belly is so big."

"Be careful what you say," Carlisle warned. "No insulting a pregnant woman or you'll be in trouble."

"He's right, so be careful with your size comments. No calling me fat."

"Oh, Esme," she said, chuckling as she shook her head. "You're not fat. You have a baby in there. This is amazing." I grabbed her hand and placed it over Pumpkin's busy feet, and she gasped. "No, _that_ is amazing. What does it feel like?"

"Like a baby's kicking me," I teased, making Carlisle laugh. He had asked the same question months ago and received a similar reaction.

"Maybe you should grow one of these?" I hedged carefully, not really knowing if they were planning kids.

"Maybe so," Chelsea said and looked over at Alec. He winked back, and I smiled and patted Chelsea's leg. The prospect of having another niece or nephew was definitely an exciting one.

After talking for a while, and Chelsea finally getting Rosalie into her lap, we all got ready and went over to Carmen and Eleazar's for dinner.

Dinner was loud, but everyone had a good time, including Chelsea and Alec. If they were uncomfortable with the large crowd, they didn't show it, and I was so happy to have our extended family all in one place.

Throughout the meal, there was an underlying feeling of excitement and anticipation. If everything went as expected, this would be our last big family dinner before our family gained another member. I held Carlisle's hand the whole time, and we couldn't seem to stop glancing at each other. Big changes were coming, but with our large and happy family supporting us, we could assume that everything would be fine.

When dinner and the clean-up were over, we sent the kids to the play room while the adults sat around in the den. Many conversations were happening at once until Carmen stood and clapped her hands. We all quieted down, making Eleazar chuckle.

"Do you need something, Menny?" he asked his wife.

"Yes, I do," she said as she took her seat beside him again. "Next week is going to be an exciting and busy one for our family, so I think we should have a game plan."

"What kind of game plan?" Kate asked curiously. "After three times, I'm almost positive this isn't something you can plan down to the minute."

Carlisle chuckled as he pulled me closer to him and kissed my temple.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I asked him. "Planning Pumpkin's arrival to the minute."

"Hmm…it's very appealing," he agreed, trailing his nose down my cheek until he was breathing right by my ear. "But I think I like the surprise too. Maybe this baby has some spontaneity."

I giggled and shivered as his words both ticked my skin and unnerved me. I closed my eyes as I turned my head, letting my lips brush against his.

But when someone cleared their throat, I quickly pulled back and looked around. Six pairs of eyes were watching us, all with varying expressions of amusement. I didn't even have it in me to be embarrassed anymore, so I just shrugged.

"Are you finished now, dears?" Carmen asked with one eye brow raised.

Carlisle shook his head. "Definitely not, but we'll finish later. Please continue."

Of course, that set off a round of loud laughter, but eventually, everyone controlled themselves enough for Carmen to continue.

"Now, as my smarty pants daughter kindly pointed out, planning can only go so far. But I wasn't thinking of specifics. Just what Esme wants as far as where the kids will stay and who will be at the hospital and when. If we decide now, the actual day baby Pumpkin decides to join us won't be confusing. So, Esme, what would you like?"

I was momentarily startled to have the attention back on me, but even more unprepared because I had no idea. Birth wasn't a new experience for me, but having a family and kids to worry about at the same time was.

Carlisle must have been able to tell that I was out of my element because he squeezed my hand tightly.

"What do you think?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Let's start with one thing at a time," he suggested calmly. "Your birth plan already has some of those questions answered."

I nodded, realizing that he was right. We had done the usual preparations for birth by going to the birthing classes, making a birth plan, and everything else Dr. Banner recommended. And many of the things Carmen was addressing had been discussed between the two of us.

"We already know how we want things to be at the hospital," I said confidently. "Before doesn't matter, but once I'm in active labor, I only want Carlisle with me. Whoever has the kids can bring them in after the birth and once we're settled, and after they spend a few minutes meeting Pumpkin, everyone can come and go as they please."

I wasn't apologetic about our plans. The birth was something between me and Carlisle. As much as I loved all the women in my life, I only wanted my husband there during everything. With the kids, Carlisle and I thought it was important that they get to meet and bond with their new sibling before everyone else. This was what we wanted, and we were sticking with it.

"I like it," Kate said with a nod. "I was not fit for company while in labor, and really, you don't need us all there. We'll come for the important stuff like baby cuddling."

"Yes, thank you for not including us until after the action is over," Garrett immediately added. "I love you like a sister, Esme, but some things are best left behind closed door."

As Alec and Eleazar agreed with him, I just had to laugh, and Carlisle joined me. Our crazy laughter received a pointed look from Carmen, so we quickly stopped and offered her our best apology smiles.

Our family discussions were anything but boring and not always productive, but that wasn't going over well with Carmen tonight. That made the situation even funnier to me, and Carlisle had to place his hand over my mouth to help me hold in the giggles.

"I have a suggestion," Chelsea brought up suddenly.

"Excellent, Chelsea," Carmen praised. "Go ahead."

Chelsea nodded, and even though I was dying to tease her by calling her a suck-up, I refrained. "Maybe who watches the kids could be determined by what time everything happens. If it's in the middle of the night or in the early morning, Alec and I can keep them since we're at the house anyway. And if it's in during the day, we'll probably be over here anyway so they'll just be added with their cousins."

I loved her idea, so I told her so.

"Then nothing will be too different for them," she added with a smile.

"It is a really good idea," Carlisle agreed. "So we'll go with that. Everything else can't really be decided now, can it?"

"I don't think it can," Carmen said. "Doesn't everyone feel better now that we have a plan?"

"I certainly do. Thank you, Carmen," I said sincerely. Our family was crazy and protective, but I wouldn't want them any other way. "And thank you, everyone. We're so blessed to have you here supporting us."

"We always will, Ezzie," Eleazar said with a wink and a nod.

The kids gradually filtered back into the room which meant our discussion was officially over, but I did feel better about everything and made sure to thank Carmen again before we left. We seemed to be prepared for any situation, and the only thing that was left to do was wait.

All the talk of labor planning put me on edge, and I could tell that Carlisle felt the same way. After we tucked the kids into their beds and said goodnight to Chelsea and Alec, we decided to take a hot bath in hopes that it would calm us.

The water was calming and also soothing to my aching body, and Carlisle's skilled hands definitely helped. Leaning against him in the water, I was the most relaxed I had been in days.

"Are you nervous?" Carlisle murmured into my ear, breaking the silence.

"Just a little. Are you?"

"Mmhmm. I've never seen you go through this before. I don't really know what to expect."

I turned my head to kiss the side of his jaw. "Every birth is different so I don't know what to except either. Let's figure it out together?"

He chuckled softly and nodded. "Okay, sweetheart. Together." He placed a soft kiss on my lips, and we returned to silence.

I never wanted to leave the most comfortable place I had been in a while, but as the water cooled, I knew we had no choice. Carlisle helped me step out of the tub and wrapped me in a towel before he dried himself.

When I started to walk out of the bathroom, Carlisle grabbed my hand to stop me. I turned back toward him, and he gave me a cheeky grin.

"So...do you want to try to start labor tonight?"

I stared at him for a second, trying not to crack a smile, but it just couldn't be stopped. "Carlisle, that is the _un_sexiest thing you've ever said to me." I shook my head, giggling softly as I moved to him and placed my hand against his bare chest. "But, yes. I'd love to try to start labor with you tonight."

Sure, it might have been a myth, but I was feeling much more relaxed and had an eager husband. I couldn't say no.

Carlisle kissed me once more and led me to the bed as quickly as I could waddle.

We gave it our best effort but had no luck. The next day passed with no contractions or any other signs of labor. Every night and day after that was the same. It seemed Pumpkin was determined to stay put even though we were determined to bring him or her into the world.

Finally, my due date arrived and instead of celebrating by having a baby, we headed to Dr. Banner's office for hopefully the last time.

Dr. Banner wasn't discouraged, though, and did her best to encourage us after she finished my exam.

"All right, Cullens," she said as she sat on her stool and rolled over so she was sitting in front of us. "I want you to remember that due dates are _approximate_. Any time two weeks before or two weeks after is full term, so you're fine. Apparently our original guess was a little off, but that's okay."

"So we just keep waiting?" I asked, frowning. I didn't like the sound of that.

"You will do just that," she confirmed. "But I have some good news. When I checked you, you were already dilated one centimeter and your cervix is thinning. Your body knows what it's about to do, so I would say that Baby Cullen will be here very, very soon."

Carlisle squeezed my hand tightly. "That is good news. See, sweetheart? Pumpkin will be out soon."

I nodded, feeling a bit better. I was glad that my body knew what it was doing, but I just wanted it to go a little faster. I had expected to be holding my baby today, so knowing we would have to wait even longer was discouraging.

Dr. Banner gave me a sympathetic smile. "Now, let's go over the plan one more time, just so we're clear, and then I'll get you out of here. We're going all natural, right?"

"That's my goal," I said with a nod.

Emmett's birth had been made easier with an epidural, and while I hadn't had any problems with that, I knew I could go without it. As Carlisle consistently reminded me, I was strong. I wanted to feel everything and get through it on my own with my husband's support. That's what had been missing last time, so since I now had Carlisle to lean on, I was confident in my choice to go without medication.

"I think that's a good choice for you," Dr. Banner said thoughtfully. "This baby is a lot smaller than your first, so that might make things a bit easier for you. With your hips, I'm fairly confident this deliver will go smoothly, barring any other complications. And I should be there the whole time to take good care of you."

"Thank you so much," I said, feeling tears gathering in my eyes. "We couldn't ask for a better doctor than you."

"Yes, thank you," Carlisle repeated. "This ride wouldn't have been nearly as smooth without you there."

She brushed off our thanks, but I could tell she knew how much it meant to us. "You don't have to thank me. Seeing your joy is enough. Now, you guys get out of here and go have some fun. Practice making another baby Cullen for me to deliver."

Carlisle laughed loudly as he shook Dr. Banner's hand, and my cheeks grew slightly warm. She was my doctor, but that didn't exactly make her suggestion any less embarrassing for me. After giving me a hug and offering a few last words of support, Dr. Banner left the room, and I redressed so Carlisle and I could head home.

Dr. Banner's reassurances helped somewhat, but once we were back home, the waiting game was difficult.

I didn't sleep much and neither did anyone else. We were all anxious for something to happen, as if I was a ticking time bomb, and I really did feel that way.

All of the adults spent the day sitting in Carmen and Eleazar's den with the TV on. None of us were watching, but it did provide a nice background noise as everyone took turns asking if I needed anything. Somehow, I managed not to get annoyed with them.

The kids noticed that something was off, and our three were very clingy. Rosalie and Jasper didn't want to leave my side, so I didn't make them. We assured them as much as possible, but only the extra snuggles and attention seemed to help them relax. Emmett wasn't as worried as the twins, partially because Riley was distracting him, but he wouldn't let us out of his sight for very long either.

Every hour passed at a snail's pace. When I got tired of sitting, someone paced the house with me. When I was hungry, someone ate with me. Carlisle massaged my back any time I asked, and ask I did. His whispered words of love and support were exactly what I needed. He was already an excellent labor coach before I was even in labor.

By late evening, everyone was exhausted from our day of waiting, and Carlisle and I decided it was time for us to go home for the night.

The kids resisted sleep as long as possible, and I hated that they were so anxious. It was one thing for us to anticipate the delivery, but I didn't want the kids to fear this. After lying in bed with them for a while, they finally all fell asleep, and Carlisle and I quietly snuck downstairs.

Chelsea and Alec didn't stay up much longer, and I was grateful for that. I just wanted to curl up in bed and attempt to find a comfortable position to sleep through some of the waiting. Carlisle was on the same page and after locking up and turning all the lights out, he took my hand and walked upstairs with me without even asking.

I changed for bed quickly but then decided I was too uncomfortable for my cotton night gown. I heard Carlisle's quiet groan as I pulled the gown over my head and slipped under the covers wearing absolutely nothing. Apparently we weren't going to be just sleeping after all, so I made sure I was as comfortable as I could get.

When Carlisle crawled into bed and settled behind me, I shivered. His skin against mine both calmed and excited me, and I scooted back to feel as much of it as possible.

"I would do this for you if I could," he whispered as he kissed the spot behind my ear.

"I know," I sighed. "It's okay though. It's worth it."

"Wanna try one more time to speed things up?"

"Well, since we're already naked…" I trailed off.

He chuckled. "If you're sure…"

"I'm positive," I said as I lifted my leg to rest on top of his. I reached behind me to grab his hand and placed it toward the bottom of my enormous belly. Carlisle took the hint and let his hand drift lower, teasing me with his finger. "Mmm…I love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

Spooning was the most comfortable position for us now, and as Carlisle slipped inside me, all other thoughts left my mind. All the frustration and anxiety from early in the day disappeared as my husband loved me.

Our original goal was forgotten. Labor didn't matter. All the waiting didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Carlisle moving inside me, hitting all the best spots, and making me moan louder than was probably appropriate considering we had kids sleeping down and across the hall.

Carlisle reached his peak before me, but thanks to his talented fingers, I was soon there too.

After resting for a few minutes, Carlisle kissed my shoulder before going to clean up in the bathroom. When he finished, he helped me out of bed so I could clean up as well.

I decided to take a shower, and the hot water beating against me started to lull me to sleep. I was hesitant to leave the sanctuary of the shower since I was sure I wouldn't feel this relaxed in bed, but I knew Carlisle was waiting for me.

I turned the water off, grabbed my towel, and stepped out of the shower. But as I moved, I felt another stream of warm water run down my leg. When it didn't stop running down my leg, I realized what was happening and gasped.

Carlisle rushed into the room and immediately placed his hands on my shoulder. "Esme, what's wrong? Did you trip? Do you need to sit down?"

I shook my head slowly.

"What is it then, sweetheart? Please. What can I do?"

The pleading tone of his voice broke me from my stupor, and I looked up at him.

"My water just broke."

* * *

**A/N: What? I'm leaving it there? Yep. But I promise you'll all get to meet Baby Pumpkin in no more than three weeks. Just hang in there with me.**

**Also, updates would be even slower if I didn't have _MelissaMargaret_ and _anhanninen_ to WC with. Go read their awesome fics while you're waiting on me.**

**Reviewers will receive a teaser, and I'll try to make it a good one! =)**


	57. Happy Birthday Pumpkin

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I know everyone is excited about meeting baby Pumpkin, so let's get to it!**

**A bazillion thanks to _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Carlisle POV

"Your water…broke? Right now?"

I was stunned by Esme's whispered confession. I never fully believed that making love could help start labor, but apparently I was wrong. Very wrong.

My first instinct was to jump into action, but I was frozen in place with my hands on Esme's shoulders. She was frozen too as she looked up at me with wide eyes.

We were having a baby. _Really_ having a baby. There was no going back on this now. Even though we had been waiting for this to happen, it suddenly seemed to be happening so quickly. And even though I had tried to plan for every possible situation, I had no idea what to do.

"I think so," Esme whispered.

For a second I didn't know what she was talking about, but then I remembered that I had asked her a question.

"What do we do now?" I asked, moving my hands down to Esme's abdomen.

Esme smiled and moved her hands to cover mine. "We should probably get out of the bathroom first."

I nodded. "Right. Get out of the bathroom. Then what?"

"Carlisle," Esme said with a giggle. "You look more nervous than I am. I'm okay right now."

"You're okay?"

"Yes. Are you going to repeat me from now on?"

I titled my head slightly. "I'm repeating you?"

She nodded.

Smiling sheepishly, I kissed her forehead. "Sorry, sweetheart. I'm a little lost here." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I guess all that planning doesn't really matter once it's time for the real deal."

"No, your planning is wonderful," she promised. "We have everything ready for the hospital, and I'm going to call Dr. Banner now. Everything's okay."

I was glad Esme snapped out of her frozen state before me, but I felt bad that she was the one comforting me and not the other way around.

"So you're okay right now?" I asked again. "No serious pain?"

"Honestly, I don't really feel anything new," she said and then shrugged. "My back hurts, but that's pretty normal."

"I'll take care of you, sweetheart. Do you want to lie down first?"

She agreed with my suggestion, and as she dried off and slipped on one of my t-shirts, I prepared the bed for her, situating her pillows and putting towels down so she would be comfortable.

Once Esme was relatively comfortable in bed, I ran downstairs to get her some water. When I returned, we called Dr. Banner, but she wasn't worried or ready for us to act just yet. Her suggestion was for Esme to try to get some rest and to wait for regular contractions. Esme was more than happy with the plan, so we settled under the covers to wait it out.

Since Esme's back was bothering her, I did my best to relieve some of the tension and pressure. I hummed as my hands worked, and my wife finally relaxed enough to doze off.

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't go for more than an hour without waking up. I was worried about Esme and the baby and wanted to watch over them all night, but I also didn't want to disturb her by tossing and turning.

After trying and failing to go back to sleep, I carefully rolled out of bed and went around to the other side so I could have a final talk with Pumpkin.

"Hey, Pumpkin," I whispered as I softly rested my hand against Esme's protruding middle. "Daddy loves you so much, and Mommy and I are excited about getting to see you later today. We can't wait to hold you and kiss you, so you be good to Mommy and cooperate, okay?" I leaned in to give Pumpkin a kiss, but as I did, I could feel the tightening of Esme's muscles. This had to be a contraction.

Esme shifted suddenly, her hands going directly to her abdomen as she winced in her sleep. Based on how painful it _looked_, I had a feeling she wouldn't be asleep for long.

A few minutes later, she winced again, moaning softly this time. This was the part I had been dreading. I hated seeing Esme in pain, even if the pain was completely worth it in the end. Being able to witness her contractions gave me a job, though. Glancing at my watch, I started timing, and when eight minutes passed, another contraction hit.

"Oh!" Esme gasped as her eyes popped open.

"Breathe through it, sweetheart," I whispered as I placed my hand in hers. "You can do it."

She gripped my hand tightly but relaxed her face as she breathed through her contraction. Her composure was amazing, but I hadn't expected anything else. There was no way she wasn't strong enough to do this.

When the contraction passed, I brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles. "Amazing, sweetheart. You're amazing."

"I think I'm contracting now," she murmured, still breathing through the pain.

I climbed back into bed and snuggled behind her, and she refused to let go of my hand. With every contraction, I anchored her with my touch and soft words as I timed them. They remained at a consistent eight minutes apart until eight gradually became seven and then six.

"When did Dr. Banner say we should go to the hospital?"

"Five minutes apart. She's afraid because it's my second baby. Doesn't want a home birth."

"Well, you're at six right now," I said, smiling against her neck as I kissed her.

"Really?" She turned to smile at me, the hope clear on her face.

"Really. Want to get ready to go?"

"Yes, please," she sighed.

Our earlier hesitance and shock had disappeared, and even though the anxiety hadn't gone anywhere, excitement was now the dominate feeling. We were ready to get the hard part over so we could meet our baby.

Esme promised me she could dress herself, so I slipped some comfortable clothes on before taking the bags down to the car. I put our three small bags and Esme's pillows in the trunk, making the car seat the only thing we were missing. Someone was going to bring it to us when we knew which one we needed. I smiled as I realized that in a matter of hours, we would know if Pumpkin was a boy or a girl and he or she would have a real name. That was more than enough motivation for me to finish my task quickly, and after getting Esme's seat ready, I rushed back inside.

The house was completely silent, but that was to be expected just before five in the morning. I debated on what do next between checking on Esme, waking the kids, or waking Chelsea and Alec. We also needed to call Carmen and Eleazar as well as Charlotte and Peter to make sure they were going to be at the hospital. It seemed my short-term to-do list was actually longer than I thought, and my internal debate was taking up more time than I had to spare.

Since I was downstairs, I decided to wake Chelsea and Alec first. I knocked quietly on the guest room door and waited a few seconds before knocking again. Soon, I heard footsteps come closer to the door until it was opened by a groggy Chelsea.

"Good morning," I whispered, smiling as she huffed at me.

"Carlisle, I love you, but I hope this is more than just a wake-up call or else you will face my wrath."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Will a newborn be enough to shield me from your wrath?"

"What? A newborn? Is it time? Like right now?" Her face changed expression quickly, going from annoyed and sleepy to happy in excited, and I couldn't help but chuckle again.

"Esme's water broke around ten and contractions are six minutes apart right now," I informed her. "We're leaving in a few minutes, so you can watch the kids, right?"

"Of course, of course," she said as she nodded. "What do you need me to do right now though?"

"I think I'm going to wake the kids so they'll know what's going on. Can you check on Esme for me?"

Chelsea immediately agreed, and as she told Alec what was going on, I headed up to the boys' room. I hated the thoughts of waking the kids since they had trouble going to sleep in the first place, but they already knew something was going on. We had kept them informed up to this point, so it made sense to tell them where we were going and why.

I stepped quietly into the room, going to Jasper's side of the bed first. His eyes opened before I could even touch him, and when he saw me, he reached up.

"Morning, buddy," I whispered as I lifted him into my arms. "Sleep good?"

He nodded and placed his head against my shoulder as he yawned.

"Hey, bud…do you know what today is?" I asked. He wasn't completely alert yet, but we didn't have time to waste, and I wanted to make sure he understood a little of what was happening.

"I no know, Daddy," he mumbled.

"Well, today's a special day. Pumpkin is coming out of Mommy's belly today, so Mommy and I are about to go to the hospital."

"No, you stay wif me, Daddy. No go away now."

I kissed the top of his head and sat on the bed so I could see him better. "It's okay, Jasper. You'll get to come to the hospital in a few hours to see your new brother or sister. Doesn't that sound good?"

"Yeah, but Mommy stay wif me all da time. I want Mommy." His lower lip trembled as tears filled his eyes. "Mommy not leave me."

"Oh, bud, it's okay," I soothed, rocking back and forth slowly. "Shh…I promise you'll see us soon and then you can hold Pumpkin. It'll be so much fun."

Jasper wasn't convinced though. He wasn't crying loudly, but his sniffles were breaking my heart. I knew he was just tired and nervous, but that didn't help my worries.

I often worried about our timing and whether it was too soon to bring another baby into the family, not that we weren't excited about our little miracle. Rosalie and Jasper were recovering and growing more and more every day. They were just normal toddlers at home with us. I didn't want anything to inhibit their progress, including the new baby.

I couldn't let myself think like that now though. I had to keep our main goal in the forefront of my mind: get Esme to the hospital and have a healthy baby. If the kids weren't completely calm when we left, there wasn't much we could do.

"Do you want to go see Mommy?" I suggested softly. "You can sit with her for a while, okay?"

"Kay, Daddy. I wanna see Mommy."

I rubbed his back and stood up before crossing the hallway. Chelsea was sitting on the edge of the bed with Esme who was breathing through yet another contraction. It appeared to be the end of this one, and when she relaxed and opened her eyes, I sat Jasper down next to her.

"Someone wants his mommy," I told her. "Feeling all right?"

"It's tough," she said with a grimace, "but I'm okay right now. I can do it. And I'm so excited that my sweet boy is with me now."

I smiled at them as she hugged Jasper to her side and leaned in to kiss her temple. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. I'll wake the other two, and then we'll go."

I left the room, hoping Esme could calm Jasper as I woke Emmett and Rosalie.

Emmett was my next target. I knew he would probably go back to sleep after we left, but I didn't want him to miss anything.

"Wake up, little man," I said as I nudged his shoulder lightly. He sighed and rolled to his side but refused to wake. I tried again, and this time, he opened his eyes long enough to see me but then closed them again.

"No, Daddy. I'm sleeping," he mumbled.

I chuckled. "I see that, Em. But you have to wake up now. Mommy and I have to go to the hospital."

"Pumpkin time?" he asked, still not opening his eyes.

"It is Pumpkin time. You can go back to sleep when we leave."

Instead of agreeing, he held his arms out for me. I sighed but picked him up without another word and carried him to the master bedroom. After sitting him in Chelsea's lap, I went to get my baby girl.

Rosalie was more agreeable when I woke her, but she insisted that I cuddle with her in her bed. Even though I felt like we were running out of time, I couldn't refuse her.

"It dark outside," she informed me. "Why, Daddy?"

"Mommy and I are going to the hospital in a few minutes. Sorry it's so early, baby." I kissed her head and she snuggled closer.

"Goin' to get baby Pumpkin now?" she asked.

"Mmhmm. And soon, you and Jasper and Emmett will come to the hospital to meet Pumpkin. Is it okay if Aunt Chelsea and Uncle Alec stay with you till then?"

She placed her hands on each side of my face as she looked at me. "I not go with you? I'm a good girl in the icky hopsickle."

"You are such a good girl, but you can't go with us right now. You can come in a few hours, okay?"

She sighed as she nodded and rested her head against my chest. I was honestly surprised that she wasn't protesting, but questioning it seemed counterproductive. If Rosalie was okay with the idea of staying here with Chelsea and Alec, we needed to leave before she changed her mind.

I carried her to join everyone else, and thankfully, Jasper was much calmer after spending a few minutes with his mommy.

Chelsea managed to hold both boys and carry them downstairs as I carried Rosalie and helped Esme. When she was in between contractions, she could move fine, so I wanted to make sure we made it down before another one hit.

Once downstairs, Esme and I gave hugs and kisses to the kids, and they seemed okay with us leaving. Alec was now awake, and Chelsea dropped the boys in his lap as she set a movie up for them to watch. After she took Rosalie from me and sat down, Esme and I managed to sneak out without anyone noticing.

As I drove to the hospital, Esme called Dr. Banner to let her know that we were on our way, and I called Carmen. I knew my aunt would let everyone else know what was happening, so I didn't have anyone else I needed to call except Peter. He wasn't at the hospital yet, but he promised that both he and Charlotte would be there before the delivery. Just hearing the word 'delivery' gave me a chill. This was really happening, and it was happening soon.

Esme held my hand as I drove and continued to squeeze it tightly every time she needed to. I was stunned at how calm she was.

"You're amazing me right now, Esme. You're incredible."

I glanced over at her, smiling when I saw the small smile gracing her lips. I knew her current calm and quiet demeanor was helping her through the pain, so I didn't pressure her to speak. From the stories she had told me, this labor was already vastly different than her labor with Emmett. I hoped my support would continue to get her through this smoothly.

We arrived at the hospital just as the sun was rising, and I grabbed the bags and wrapped my other arm around Esme's waist as we walked to the entrance. Dr. Banner told Esme to meet her on the labor and delivery floor, so we went there straight away.

The nurses all seemed to be waiting for us, and we were admitted and led to a labor suite almost before we realized what was happening.

Our assigned nurse, Kim, instructed Esme to change into a gown. Esme was already prepared, though, and I smiled as she returned from the bathroom in her special purple print gown and purple slipper socks. Her hair was pulled up in a messy pony tail on the top of her head, and I was positive she had never looked more beautiful.

I helped her get comfortable in bed and then stepped back for Kim to do her job. She was very efficient as she took an assessment and managed to get the IV in on the first try and hook Esme up to the monitors in only a matter of minutes. She was almost finished when Dr. Banner knocked on the door and walked into the room.

"I'm here, I'm here. You haven't been doing anything without me, have you?"

Esme started to chuckle when her breath caught and she reached out for my hand. I gave it to her and looked over at the printout that showed that she was having a contraction. She breathed through it with a grimace, and opened her eyes when it was over.

"I guess you have been doing something without me," Dr. Banner joked lightly. Only when Esme laughed did I allow myself to chuckle.

"I'm _finally_ doing something," Esme quipped, grinning slightly. "Pumpkin was taking his or her sweet time to come into the world."

"And your patience is now being rewarded," Dr. Banner said as she washed her hands and donned some gloves. "So right now, I'm going to check to see where we're at, and then we'll go from there," she explained. "Sound good?"

Esme nodded, and after the next contraction, Dr. Banner checked her dilation and delivered good news.

"You're at a solid four, almost five, centimeters right now, very thin. Baby's head is low, and the heart rate is strong. Good deal."

She placed the sheet back over Esme's legs and stood, disposing of her gloves before coming back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"So do either of you have any questions at all before I leave you to it?"

"How long?" Esme asked softly.

"We can't be sure, of course, but I would say before lunch."

"That's so soon," I murmured, turning to smile at Esme as she squeezed my hand.

"Very soon," Dr. Banner agreed. "You're almost halfway there now, so go ahead and cruise through the rest of it too. Kim will be in and out over the next few hours, and I'll be right outside if you need me. I know you two want to keep things nice and quiet so we'll do our best to make that happen. All right?"

Esme nodded. "That's perfect, thank you. Can I get up now? Lying is doing nothing for me."

"Of course you can. This room is your space. Do whatever you want, within reason." She gave me a pointed look. "No funny business, doctor."

I chuckled but had to defend myself. "Hey, now. Why am I the "funny business" instigator? Esme's the one you should watch out for."

"Rule one of this floor is that the wife is always innocent and can do no wrong," Dr. Banner said with a wink. "Be prepared, Carlisle."

"I'm ready to take anything," I promised. I would readily take blame for anything if it made Esme's job easier. She was the one doing all the work, and if being the scapegoat helped her, I was all for it.

Once Dr. Banner left the room, I helped Esme out of bed. Kim made sure all the wires and monitors were situated for us before she too started to leave the room.

"I'm right outside so call me if you need anything, okay? I'll be back around seven or so to see how you're doing," she said with a smile.

Esme and I thanked her, and then we were left alone.

I wasn't sure what we were going to do now, but Esme decided for us when another contraction hit. She buried her head in my chest and fisted my shirt in her hands. I wrapped my arms around her and massaged her lower back as I placed my head next to hers. I talked her through it, keeping my voice low and soothing, and soon, she released her grip on my shirt.

"Oh goodness," she gasped, taking in a deep breath and blowing it out.

"Good job, sweetheart. Was that a bad one?"

She nodded against me. "Mmhmm. They're getting worse."

"Just remember, you don't have to do this naturally. I'll be right here supporting you no matter what."

"Thank you, Carlisle", she said as she lifted her head. I kissed her forehead, and she smiled. "This is definitely more painful but so much easier than my first labor, and that's because of you. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Just let me know what I can do to make it easier. No 'funny business' though," I reminded her which made her laugh. "Do you want some music now?"

She nodded. "Yes, please."

I went over to the couch where our bags were waiting and searched through the pockets until I found the iPod we had loaded with songs. The suite we were in had its own docking station, and once I had it hooked up, the room was filled with the soft sounds of the "Pumpkin delivery" playlist. It was mostly classical music and a few other songs Esme considered soothing, and I could tell it helped relax her right away.

With the music set up, I dimmed the lights and returned to Esme. I placed her hands around my neck this time, encouraging her to literally use me for support.

When the next contraction hit, my hands continued their massaging, and Esme leaned on me as we swayed together. Gravity was the biggest ally at this point, so I hoped it would help get this done faster. I wasn't sure how long I could stand to see her in pain before _I _requested some pain medicine.

We spent the next two hours in the same pattern. Esme leaned on me and worked through her contractions quietly and with more strength than I had witnessed from anyone before. Every minute I was with her, my love and appreciation grew. The incredible woman in front of me was bringing our child into the world and doing so without complaint or aide.

When Esme wasn't standing and swaying against me, she sat and rocked on the birthing ball that Kim provided for us. The one thing she didn't like was lying in bed, so that was avoided as much as possible.

It was difficult for me to not "doctor" Esme. She didn't want me in that role, and I didn't want to be in that role. As much as I wanted to study the printouts of the contractions, I resisted so I could focus on my wife. She needed me to support her, not assess her health. That's what Dr. Banner and the nurses were for, and they were doing an excellent job.

Kim peeked her head in to check on us every so often but didn't exam Esme until eight. We received the good news that she had progressed to seven centimeters, but we were warned that the last few could come slower or faster than the previous progress. Either way, I was just happy that neither Esme nor Pumpkin was having any issues so far, and the goal of a completely natural deliver seemed very attainable.

Esme's contractions were even closer together and more painful, so we called Carmen while she was still able to talk between them. The whole family had decided to camp out at our house, and Carmen assured us that everyone was fine. The kids had eaten breakfast and were happily playing with their cousins. We only talked to them for a minute before they had to return to their playtime. Knowing they were distracted and not worried provided a great deal of relief for us, as did the fact that we would see them again in a few short hours.

Carmen wanted us to call as soon as Esme was completely dilated, and we promised to do so. I knew Carmen was dying to be here with us, but she respected our wishes. If Pumpkin had decided to come at any other time of the day, everyone could have visited with us before, but our child had other plans.

Esme and I weren't very good company anyway. She was tired already, and I didn't even want to imagine how exhausted she would have been if she hadn't slept before we came to the hospital. And I was too focused on her and how to ease her pain to have a conversation with anyone besides Dr. Banner and Kim.

Our routine continued until just after ten thirty.

Esme's breathing changed, and since she had been doing so well with breathing deeply through every contraction, I noticed. She also stood still even though she hadn't stopped moving since getting out of bed.

"Sweetheart, is it bad?" I asked softly, kissing her temple.

"Umm…yeah," she whimpered. "Really, really bad. Fast and…ohhhh…different bad."

She didn't to tell me that it was different. Just her tone alerted me to that fact.

"Different…like you need to push? Do we need to get Dr. Banner?"

She nodded, whimpering again as she clung to me.

"Okay, sweetheart," I said, trying to stay calm. "Let's move over to the bed and hit the call button."

I shifted us toward the bed slowly and managed to hit the button. Kim didn't even ask what we needed before coming to the door and knocking before letting herself in.

"When the quiet ones hit that button, I know something up," she said quickly. "What can I help you with?"

"She said the pain is different now," I informed her. "More intense, I think, and the contractions are coming faster. And she says she might need to push." Esme nodded, agreeing with everything I was saying, as she attempted to control her breathing.

"You work quickly," Kim joked as she went to the door and motioned someone to enter. My heart rate sped as Dr. Banner followed Kim back into the room. This was real, and it was very possible that we would be holding our baby in only a few minutes.

"How's my star patient?" Dr. Banner asked as she washed her hands. "Feeling some pressure?"

"Yeeesss," Esme breathed. "So much."

"Excellent. I know it doesn't feel good, but that's your baby's head telling you it wants out." Once her gloves were on, Dr. Banner had me help Esme into bed so she could check to see what was going on.

"Well, your baby Pumpkin is definitely ready to come out now. You're complete and at about plus two station. You could push now, but I want to try something different with you this time. Give me a minute to set everything up, and we'll get down to business."

Everything seemed to move so quickly, and I could hardly keep up.

As Dr. Banner suited up for the delivery, Kim left the room. A few seconds later, she returned with another L&D nurse, Charlotte, and Peter following behind her.

"Hi, guys," Charlotte whispered happily. She came over and kissed Esme's forehead. "It's baby time, huh? Don't worry about us. We'll be over here waiting to take care of Pumpkin."

"Thank you," I said with a smile, reaching over to squeeze Charlotte's hand.

"We wouldn't…want…anyone else," Esme agreed between breaths and winces.

Charlotte quickly joined her husband as they prepared everything needed for the baby, and the extra nurse left after helping everyone set up. Dr. Banner came back over to the bed, but instead of taking it apart as I had expected, she sat on the end like she had been doing all day.

"Okay, Esme," she began. "I know you don't like lying down, so we're trying something different that might be better for bringing the baby down anyway. We're going to raise the head of the bed so you'll be sitting up, and if it's comfortable for you, I'm going to have Carlisle sit behind you. With me so far?"

Esme nodded, and that was all I needed to see to also agree to the plan. It seemed a bit…different than any other birth I'd witnessed or seen on the TV shows Esme liked to watch, but I trusted that Dr. Banner knew what she was talking about.

Kim adjusted the bed for us and helped Esme to sit up as I climbed up to sit behind her. Straddling the bed was awkward at first, but after shifting around to get comfortable, I could see the advantages of this position. Esme was still upright but scooted down far enough so the baby could come out, and my body was her support. Her head rested on my shoulder, and I brought my arms around to rest on her abdomen, rubbing it for the last time.

"Fantastic," Dr. Banner praised. "Is this comfortable for you both?" We nodded. "Good. Now what we're going to try is probably different than what you've been exposed to before. No one is going to count or tell you when to push. I want _you_ to decide that, Esme. As long as baby's heart rate stays up, you listen to your body and do whatever it says. Can you do that?"

Esme brought her hands around to rest on mine and entwined our fingers as she nodded. "Yeah, I like that. So I can push whenever?"

"Whenever and for however long you want to. Think of us as only being here to catch the baby. I know you can do this. We all know you can."

"She's right, sweetheart," I murmured, tilting my head so I could kiss her. "You made it this far, and now we get to meet Pumpkin. You can do it."

"And, honestly, this baby will be out within the next few minutes no matter how you push," Dr. Banner added.

This seemed to give Esme the last bit of encouragement she needed. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, exactly how she had been doing all morning, but this time, I could feel the difference as I held her. Her hands gripped mine tightly and her muscles under our hands clenched.

She pushed for a few seconds and then stopped to change her breathing, panting through the pain.

"Yes! Exactly like that," Dr. Banner cheered. "Keep that up, and we'll have a baby in about three minutes."

Esme continued, and when my quiet wife started groaning, I knew it was close.

"Almost there, sweetheart," I whispered. "You're doing great. We're about to meet our Pumpkin."

Kim placed some blankets over Esme as she bore down again. I was nervous, nearly overwhelmingly so, when Dr. Banner reached over to assist Esme. I tried to crane my neck to see what was happening, and what I saw looked like a head.

"Okay, head's out," Dr. Banner confirmed. "Push slowly if you have to or just breathe. I don't want you to tear with the shoulders since you haven't so far."

Esme nodded and eased off the pushing to breathe again, and I couldn't do anything but watch. I didn't want to miss the miracle that was about to occur.

All of a sudden, time seemed to stand still. I faintly heard Dr. Banner say something and Esme cry out, but I was completely focused on the baby who was suddenly in the doctor's hands.

"Congratulations, Mommy and Daddy," she said as she placed the now crying and wriggling baby on Esme's chest.

My world stopped and started all in the same second, and my hands seemed to automatically follow Esme's. She cradled the baby in her arms, and I held both of them in mine as we cleaned our child off with the blankets.

"Beautiful baby," Esme murmured. "Hi, Pumpkin. Hi. I'm your mommy."

"What is it?" I blurted suddenly. Everyone in the room laughed softly, and I shook my head to clear it as I lifted the blanket off the baby's legs.

Esme gasped as she saw, and I felt myself smile.

"It's a boy," I announced to everyone then turned to nuzzle my nose against Esme face. "Thank you, Esme. Thank you so much."

"Oh, my baby. My sweet, sweet boy," she said, sniffling as the tears ran down her face. "Thank you, Jesus, for this baby boy. So beautiful."

"Are you cutting the cord, Daddy?" Dr. Banner asked, breaking my focus on the incredible scene in my arms. I nodded readily, and with shaky hands, cut the cord between the clamps. She smiled and went back to her job of getting Esme through the rest of the delivery.

Kim took some of the blanket and helped us wipe off the baby. She rubbed more vigorously than us, so we just let her do it as we stared at our screaming baby. Our _son_.

After a hat was placed on his head, Kim unsnapped Esme's gown and helped moved the baby so they were in direct skin-to-skin contact. Almost immediately, he calmed as he began to root around, and Esme guided him to her breast. It took a few tries, but once he was latched correctly, he knew exactly what do to and looked up at us as he did it.

I was still amazed by this little person we had created. He was so perfect and beautiful…and ours.

"I love you…both of you," I said as I kissed Esme's cheek and rubbed Pumpkin's back.

"I love you too," she said, resting her head against my neck. "I can't believe he's here."

The room was quiet again as we stared at our baby and talked softly to him. Not even Charlotte could distract us when she came over to check his pulse.

"Sorry, guys," she whispered. "We're at five minutes now, and we didn't get his pulse at one minute."

I hadn't even thought of the required tests that needed to be done, including the APGAR. That was an important one, but Pumpkin seemed to be fine.

"Don't worry," Peter told us. "He was at seven without even checking it, and we could all see that he was fine. And now he's at…"

"Nine!" Charlotte informed us with a smile. "His little hands are still a bit blue, but that will go away soon. Congratulations on this little healthy miracle."

"Thanks, Char," Esme replied. "He's just so perfect."

"That he is. So does he have a name?"

"Yes, I want to hear this," Dr. Banner requested.

Esme turned to look at me, and I nodded to answer her unspoken question. She smiled and kissed me then turned back to Charlotte.

"This is Edward Anthony Cullen," she said proudly.

"Oh, I love it!" Charlotte exclaimed and everyone agreed. "I bet the other little guys are going to love baby Edward."

"Uh oh. I forgot to call Carmen," I said with a sigh. "The last twenty minutes were just a whirlwind."

Charlotte shook her head. "Don't worry. She knew you would probably forget so she told me to call her too, which I did right before we came in. They'll probably be here very soon."

"I hope no one's disappointed," Esme said. "The family's official guess was girl, and I know Rosalie wanted 'a pink baby.'"

"They'll all love him," I assured her with another kiss. "He's too perfect to not love."

She smiled and nodded. "He is. Yes, you're just a perfect, sweet baby boy," she said, leaning her head over to kiss Pumpkin's little head.

I was surprised that he was so alert and active. Even though he had calmed, he was still wiggling around as he fed, and his blue-gray eyes seemed to be focused on us. I reached under the blanket and gently ran the back of my fingers over his soft arm, ending at his hand. His fingers reflexively grasped one of mine, and I never wanted him to let go.

The bond with baby Edward was instant, and even though I'd heard that before, the stories weren't anywhere close to describing the actual feelings I had for my child. To have Esme and Edward still in my arms gave me a feeling of happiness I hadn't known before. The only thing missing was our other children. As soon as we were all together, everything would be more than perfect.

With Pumpkin holding all of our attention, I didn't even notice Dr. Banner still working and I didn't think Esme did either. I turned my head to see what she was doing and was surprised that she had already cleaned up Esme and everything left from the delivery. She then spread a sheet over Esme, finally giving her a little bit of privacy. When I looked at the clock, I was even more surprised to see that it had been almost an hour since Esme had first said she needed to push.

"Fantastic job, Esme," Dr. Banner said as she patted Esme's leg and stood. "This is probably the smoothest labor and delivery I've ever seen. Feel free to invite me to as many of these as you want."

"Not for a while," Esme joked with a tired chuckle.

Dr. Banner rolled her eyes and laughed. "Of course, of course. Now, the hard part of the day is over. You can shower whenever you'd like to, and I would suggest you take care of that while the baby is being checked out. Kim will change your bed for you, and then when you're finished, sit and relax for the rest of the day with your baby and family. Eat lunch, take a nap – anything you want. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you, but feel free to call me if you need me."

"Thank you so much," Esme said as she motioned Dr. Banner over for a hug. "You helped give me the labor and delivery I wanted, and I will always be grateful."

"Yes, thank you," I echoed. "Your support made the whole experience fly by without stress." I still couldn't believe it was already over.

She shrugged off our thanks as she stepped toward the door. "I'm just doing what I love. I knew you could safely do it, but even I didn't know it would be that easy for you. You didn't even curse at me this time, so I'm impressed."

"Actually, I'm slightly disappointed I didn't get to hear that," I said, chuckling. "I wanted to see how colorful my Esme's language could actually be."

Esme snorted. "Thanks, dear husband. I guess you'll have to find out some other time."

I smiled and kissed her as everyone laughed at us. I had missed our usual banter the last couple of days when she was miserable and then in pain. I loved having my happy wife back.

After Dr. Banner left the room, we stayed where we were, just staring at our baby. I was sure we already had his face memorized, but we couldn't stop. His sounds and movements were fascinating, and I hated the thoughts of him leaving our arms even for just a few minutes. But when Pumpkin lost interest in eating, we needed to get comfortable while we had a chance.

"We'll take good care of him and not leave this room," Charlotte promised as we passed the baby to her. "We'll make sure he's in your arms as soon as you're back in that bed. I can even call out what we're doing as we work."

Esme and I readily agreed to that option, and I helped her get out of bed and into the bathroom before grabbing our bag. I had a couple changes of clothes, so instead of helping Esme shower at a distance, I just got in with her. We had to behave ourselves, of course, but just being together and holding each other close again was as relaxing as the warm water.

Charlotte kept her promise and called out every measurement and every procedure as they occurred, and the only things we missed were seeing Pumpkin's first bowel movement and hearing his cries during the vitamin K shot. Personally, I was glad we managed to bypass the poop, and the thoughts of witnessing his pain didn't sit well with me either.

Once I quickly dried off and got dressed, I helped Esme get comfortable in her new pajamas and pull her hair back up. She could walk around fine and promised me she wasn't in pain, but I still insisted on placing my arm around her waist as she walked back to the bed.

Kim had changed the bedding, and Esme sighed in relief when she slipped under the fresh sheet and blanket. Charlotte brought our six pound, twelve ounce, twenty inches long baby over right away, and after some maneuvering, he was once again chest to chest with his mommy.

We were also given our new hospital ID bracelets and a copy of the footprints as well as all of his measurements.

"His temp isn't quite up to normal on his own yet, but I bathed him anyway," Charlotte explained. "Just keep him on your chest and under a blanket or he'll need to be under a warmer. But this way, you'll know when he wants to eat again."

"So what's the verdict?" I asked Peter.

He smiled. "One hundred percent healthy. I'll leave Char up here to monitor his temperature, and there's some other screening that needs to be done in a couple of days, but that's it. Congratulations, guys. And happy birthday to baby Edward."

I went over to shake his hand and pat his shoulder. I would trust my best friend with my life, so I knew he was giving my son the best care possible.

Charlotte offered to follow her husband out and leave us along for a few minutes, but Esme didn't mind her staying with us, so I didn't either. As long as Esme was comfortable, I planned to just go with the flow.

I started to sit in the chair beside the bed, but Esme scooted over and patted the bed.

"Sit with us. Please. I like having you by me."

"Well, I could never deny you, sweetheart," I said as I carefully sat beside her. I placed my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me.

She hummed contentedly and snuggled close. "Yes, like this. And now you can see Pumpkin. Sorry you haven't been able to hold him yet."

"I'm patient, though, so don't worry about me." I kissed her temple and placed my free hand on the baby. "Let's get him warm first."

I knew I would probably be waiting several hours for my turn to hold my son, but that was okay. I was one of the two people my son saw when he opened his eyes for the first time. I wouldn't trade that special moment for the world. That would be enough until I could find a quiet moment to bond with Pumpkin…my son, Edward.

As soon as the family arrived, there would be no more quiet moments until they left, but I knew they wouldn't be staying forever. Even so, I made sure to soak up the moment with my wife in my arms and Edward sleeping peacefully. It was only a matter of time before the family would attack.

* * *

**A/N: Before anyone screams at me, I'd just like to point out that I like using as many canon elements as possible, including birthdays. I thought this baby was very obvious with the due date, but I think I was wrong. ;)**

**And don't worry, Alice lovers. She _will_ be in the story. I can promise you that.**

**Reviewers will receive teasers, and hopefully the next chapter will be posted in ~3 weeks! =)**


	58. Perfect

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I'm glad Pumpkin didn't disappoint anyone. ;)**

**And thank you to _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Carlisle POV

If possible, my over-protectiveness had increased twice over in the short hour since Pumpkin's birth. Now I had to take care of my wife and my son and make sure they stayed healthy and happy. Thankfully, my gracious wife seemed too blissed out to care.

"Feel okay?" I asked Esme, rubbing her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

She closed her eyes and grinned. "I'm perfect, Carlisle. So perfect."

"Tired?"

"Hmm…yeah, that too. But mostly perfect."

"Good to know," I said with a chuckle. "So when should we go find the family?"

I didn't want to interrupt our quiet time together, but I was ready to introduce Edward to the family, especially the kids. I couldn't wait to see their reaction.

"We can if you want," Esme said softly. "I really want to see my babies, though."

"Well then we'll see if they're here yet."

"I can go check," Charlotte offered. "They can't be that hard to find."

Esme and I both laughed.

"I hope they haven't been kicked out yet," Esme said, still giggling. "I don't think our connections will help us with that rowdy bunch."

"I'll catch them in time," Charlotte said confidently. "Who do you want me to bring back to the room?"

Esme and I decided all the women could come in for a few minutes before we brought the kids in. It was our way of making up for none of them being allowed in the room for the delivery.

Charlotte left the room, and I closed my eyes and pulled Esme closer as we enjoyed our last few quiet minutes alone with our Pumpkin. He was still sleeping and his soft, quick breathing was almost surreal to hear. I was in awe of our miracle. He was really here – no longer living in and being protected by Esme. Instead of feeling him kick through her skin, we could actually touch his little feet.

And I had plans to study those feet along with his ten little toes as soon as he was warm.

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door. I opened my eyes and turned to look at Esme. She was smiling, and I couldn't help but smile too.

"I found them," Charlotte announced as she entered the room. "And they're about to run me over."

"Well, dear, you'll understand when your grandchild arrives. And you've already met my grandbaby," Carmen huffed, nearly pushing Charlotte aside in her rush to get to us.

"I promise we're not going anywhere," Esme said, and I could tell she was trying not to laugh. Carmen, Kate, and Chelsea all seemed to be in a hurry to get to us as if we had been hiding the baby away for weeks instead of him being just an hour old.

"Wait," Kate said suddenly. "We have to settle the bet before we get a good look at the little sweetheart. I still say girl."

Carmen nodded. "Yes, girl. Rose told me on the way that she thinks it's a girl too."

"I think it's a little boy," Chelsea said with a smile. "Alec and Garrett agree with me."

I rolled my eyes. Alec and Garrett had remained neutral until now, but their votes still didn't change the majority. Too bad most of our family had been wrong.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" I asked Esme, and she shrugged.

"Go for it."

I nodded and leaned over to kiss Pumpkin's head and breathe in his clean baby scent.

"Well, ladies…" I paused dramatically, but my aunt looked like she wanted to slap me, so I had to continue. "I'd like to introduce you to Edward Anthony Cullen, and he is definitely a boy."

All three of them squealed, and Esme and I automatically covered the baby's ears. He didn't stir though which was a good thing considering how loud our house always was.

"Can we have a closer look?" Chelsea asked hopefully.

"Of course," Esme said as she motioned for them to come closer. "And you can hold him later, but he has to warm up first."

One at a time, they knelt down beside the bed to get a good look at Pumpkin's sleeping face. They oohed, ahhed, and stroked his soft cheek until they were all satisfied with their initial meeting.

We told them all his measurements and gave a short summary of the delivery. The whole morning was a blur, though. An unbelievably easy blur. Even Esme who experienced all the pain told them the delivery was a piece of cake. I was so happy she was able to have the positive experience she'd wanted and was feeling so well.

"We should probably go so you can bring the kids in," Kate said as she gave Esme a careful hug. "Congratulations. He's so beautiful." After releasing Esme, she stepped back to give Chelsea a turn and came over to hug me.

"Thank you," I said, patting her back. "Come back in a little while and you can hold him."

"I'll hold you to that," she said with a wink and then quietly left the room.

Chelsea hugged and congratulated me next before following Kate out of the room, leaving only Carmen with us.

"Thank you for making me another beautiful grandbaby," Carmen said, tears appearing in her eyes. "For a while, I wasn't sure what God had planned for you, but I see now. Baby Edward is a true little miracle."

Esme started sniffling, and I gently skimmed my nose over the side of her cheek, not worrying too much about her being emotional. I was prepared for the unavoidable mood swings and tears caused by her raging hormones. There was no way my support would stop now that the pregnancy was over.

"Anyway," Carmen continued, smiling in an attempted to end our emotional moment. "I know you must be hungry, so I have plates for you both. I can't stand the thoughts of you eating hospital food, so we've been cooking this morning – pasta with chicken, some fruit salad, and lemonade. Sound good?"

Esme's stomach growled loudly in response, making me laugh as I gently rubbed the blanket over her abdomen. "I think that answers your question. My stomach agrees with hers."

Carmen nodded. "Good. E is supposed to be watching the food, but he might be doing something more important right now." Her smile changed, becoming sly as if she had a secret.

"What are you hiding?" I asked, arching my brow.

"Nothing at all," she defended quickly. A little too quickly to escape my suspicion. "There is a surprise waiting for you, though. You'll see if you come with me to the waiting room."

I turned to look at Esme. "Should we trust her?"

She shrugged one shoulder so she wouldn't disturb the baby. "Probably not. But since I want my babies and some food, I think we're going to have to. I haven't seen them in hours, and I haven't eaten in…longer than that."

Carmen huffed and laughed at the same time, probably because we were talking like she wasn't in the room, but I knew she wouldn't take offence. We did give her a new grandchild after all.

"So you'll be okay while I go get them?" I hated the thoughts of leaving Esme's side, let alone leaving the room.

"We'll be just fine," she said, smiling as she leaned forward to kiss me. "Pumpkin is a sleepy boy. Going from Mommy's belly to the outside world is very exhausting."

I smiled and reached over to rest my hand on Pumpkin's head. He looked so peaceful sleeping on Esme's chest, and if I wasn't careful, I knew I would spend hours just staring at him and my gorgeous wife together. They were the near perfect picture, but there were three important pieces missing.

After leaning down and kissing Pumpkin's forehead, I slipped off the bed and went to stand by Carmen.

"I'll be back with children and food," I promised Esme as I followed Carmen out into the hallway.

I wasn't completely sure where the waiting room was since I never worked on this floor, so Carmen linked her arm with mine and led me. She talked the whole time about baby Edward, from his name to his size and also about Esme. She was almost as proud of Esme as I was, but I knew she couldn't fully understand the amazing strength my wife possessed without seeing it firsthand. The experience continued to awe me.

Carmen slowed her pace even though I assumed we were close to the waiting area, and when she stopped walking _and_ talking, I knew something really was going on.

"Is everything all right?" I asked hesitantly, and to my relief, she nodded.

"Yes, dear. Everything's fine. I just feel I should…" She paused and seemed to think before continuing. "_Warn_ isn't the right word at all. Maybe alert is better."

"You need to alert me about something I'm about to see in the waiting area?"

She nodded. "But just go with it, okay? That's what we've all been doing, and everything seems fine."

"Carmen, now I'm worried," I admitted, reaching up to rub my forehead.

"Oh, don't be worried," she scoffed and patted my arm. "You'll see what I mean as soon as we walk in the room. Let's not keep Esme waiting."

She started walking again and with her arm through mine, I had no choice but to follow. I was still worried and confused thanks to all of her cryptic statements, but I trusted her. Or at least, I was pretty sure I did.

"Remember – no over-reacting," she reminded me as we stepped into an open area at the end of the hall.

My eyes widened a bit, seeing our family fill the small space. Chelsea and Alec were sitting on one of the small couches with Jasper in the middle of both of their laps. Kate and Garrett were taking up another couch, and the other kids were playing in the floor and going back and forth sitting in all the chairs. In a word, it was chaos, but an organized version of chaos.

To top it all off, everyone was wearing matching t-shirts. Somehow, I hadn't noticed them before, but they were certainly hard to miss. Each one was black and had different color names, similar to our Valentine's Day shirts. There were two 'Aunt's, two 'Uncle's, three 'Cousin's, two 'Brother's, and one 'Nana.'

The only ones missing were 'Pops' and 'Sister,' but after another glance around the room, I spotted Eleazar standing by the window. That by itself didn't make me freeze and gasp. The fact that he was looking out the window with a little girl in his arms caused that reaction.

He was holding my little girl. My Rosalie.

"All morning," Carmen whispered, squeezing my arm before letting go. I forced myself to turn to her, and she nodded. "Just go with it, remember?"

There were unshed tears in her eyes, and I suspected there would be some in my eyes too once the shock wore off.

With a wink, she pushed me toward them, and I quietly walked closer.

Rosalie had her arms wrapped tightly around Eleazar's neck with her head resting against his, and he was twisting back and forth slowly as he pointed out different things on the busy city street below. The gentle voice he used with her made me smile. My Uncle E was a nurturing man and always had been, and I knew he was a big influence on my parenting style. So seeing him finally holding his little princess was incredible. I wasn't sure how many amazing moments we could fit into one day.

"Hi, guys," I said softly as I stood beside them.

Eleazar turned toward me and laughed as Rosalie squealed.

"Daddy, daddy, you here at the hopsickle! It's scary here, but it's okay a'cause Pops holds me. See, Daddy? Nobody can give me a owwie. Pops is too big. And we's looking at cars drivin' in the rain. Lots of rain, Daddy, but it's okay a'cause Pops carried me in the hopsickle under a dark buildin'. Is Pumpkin outta Mommy's belly yet? Pops said you knows."

"Slow down, baby girl," I said with a chuckle. "You're talking just a little bit too fast. Who gave you too much sugar today?" I reached over to tickle her, and she giggled loudly, attracting everyone's attention.

"We had cinnamon rolls with extra icing and sprinkles for breakfast," Eleazar explained, laughing softly. "Rosalie especially enjoyed them, didn't you, princess?"

She nodded and squeezed Eleazar's neck before reaching for me. I hated to take her away from him, especially because they seemed to be getting along so well. But since everyone was looking at me, I felt the need to make an official announcement and I wanted my kids with me for it. I'd focus on this new relationship between Rosalie and her Pops as soon as the kids met their new brother.

I held my arms to meet hers, and after Eleazar kissed her cheek, she came to me. I gave her a kiss and walked to the middle of the room so everyone could see and hear me clearly.

As soon as Emmett stopped playing long enough to look up, he spotted me and ran over to hug my legs.

"Hi, Daddy!" he said happily. "Where's Mommy and baby Pumpkin?"

I squatted so I could give him a real hug and a kiss. "Mommy and baby Pumpkin are in another room, but we're about to go see them, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. Can I go play?"

"No, bud. We're about to go _really_ soon, so stay right here with me."

He begrudgingly agreed, and I placed Rosalie beside him as I turned to open my arms for Jasper.

Chelsea helped my scared boy down for the couch, and he ran over to me, burying his face in my neck as soon as he reached me. The whole day had been traumatic for him, and the hospital was still an uncomfortable place in his mind. I completely understood his hesitance and fear as well as his need to be with someone. I had a feeling he hadn't left Alec or Chelsea's lap for any long length of time since Esme and I left.

"You okay, buddy?" I asked as I kissed his head.

"Mmhmm," he murmured with a small nod. "Daddy, where my Mommy?"

"Your Mommy is with baby Pumpkin in another room, and we're about to go see them."

"I wanna see dem," he replied as he lifted his head. "I want my Mommy."

I kissed his forehead and smiled. "I know you do, buddy. We'll go in just a minute, but I have one more thing to do." I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention, and the room surprisingly went silent as everyone focused on me.

"The women are keeping all baby information a secret," Eleazar said, explaining the strange phenomenon of silence. "We're ready to know about the little one now."

I laughed and pulled the kids closer. "Okay, okay. Well, Esme and I are proud to announce that Pumpkin is…a healthy baby boy. Edward Anthony Cullen was born at ten fifty-two this morning."

The room erupted with cheers, laugher, and a few random claps from some of the kids. I couldn't help but laugh and smile as we celebrated together, but my top priority was making sure the kids understood.

I turned Rosalie and Emmett toward me so I could see their faces. "So did you hear that, guys? You have a new little brother."

Rosalie wrinkled her nose. "Brother? Like J and Em's my brothers?"

I nodded. "Exactly like that. And now you have a baby brother. His name is Edward, but you can still call him Pumpkin." Esme and I couldn't stop using the nickname, giving me the feeling that Edward would be stuck with it for a while.

"Pumpkin's a blue baby?" Rosalie asked, wrinkling her nose even more. "But I wants a pink baby to wear hair bows and pretty dresses like me. Daddy, get me one, okay?"

"No, I want this one," Emmett insisted. "A brother can play cars, right Daddy?"

"He might like to play cars with you eventually," I agreed.

Rosalie crossed her arms and pouted, obviously not very happy with me. Biologically, it _was_ my fault that Pumpkin was a boy, but I was simply overjoyed that we had a healthy baby. I had a feeling that once Rosalie saw the baby, she wouldn't care either.

"What do you think, Jasper?" I asked, brushing the hair off his forehead.

He shrugged. "I like brodders," he whispered before hiding his face again.

He didn't offer any other response, but I knew getting to Esme was his main priority now. And since everyone was now informed, I could make that happen.

I stood, keeping Jasper in my arms, and reached down for Rosalie's hand. This wasn't what she wanted, though, and she quickly found her way into my arms as well. Emmett was left without a hand to hold, but I hoped he could manage to walk down the hallway beside me.

After letting everyone know that I was taking the kids, we set off down the hallway. Emmett skipped happily beside me, waving and smiling at all of the nurses we passed. At four years old, he was the biggest flirt. The nurses were getting a kick out of it, though, and Em ate up their attention.

When we made it to Esme's room, I had Emmett knock on the door, and as soon as the kids heard Esme's voice, they were all ready to be in the room. Rosalie and Jasper's hesitance seemed to melt away after knowing they were about to see their mommy.

I managed to push the door open with my full arms, but not fast enough for Esme's liking.

"Where are my babies?" she called. "I thought they were coming to see me."

"We're tryin,' Mommy," Emmett announced. "Daddy's too slow, and I wanna meet my brother."

I finally herded them into the room and found Esme giggling at us, but I just shrugged. With this many kids and my amazing wife out of commission for a while, we were bound to be slow and disorganized. I was proud of myself for simply walking down a hallway with the kids.

Emmett smiled as soon as he saw Esme and rushed over to stand beside the bed. I couldn't help him up, but Charlotte quickly lifted him to sit on the edge of the bed before slipping out of the room, I assumed to give us some privacy.

"Mommy, is that Pumpkin?" Emmett asked as he leaned over to try to get a good look at the baby.

Esme scooted over slightly, gesturing for me to sit beside her, and then adjusted Edward so Emmett could see him better. "It sure is, monkey," she said with a smile. "This is your new brother, Edward. Can you say 'hi'?"

I sat down by her legs just in time to see Emmett's eyes widen as he leaned over to get a good look.

"Hi, Pumpkin," he attempted to whisper. "I'm Emmett and I'm the…big brother?" He looked up at Esme, and she sniffled as she nodded, confirming his question.

Slowly, Emmett reached toward Edward's head, his eyes on Esme's face as if to see if she would stop him. To his surprise, she took his hand and placed it on top of the cap keeping Edward's head warm. Em giggled and softly patted his brother's head. "I like him. We can keep him."

Esme and I both started laughing, but really, I was thankful that Emmett had had such a positive reaction. If he always wanted to keep his brother, we'd be okay.

"What about my other babies?" Esme asked once our laughter died down. "Do you want to meet Pumpkin?" Jasper and Rosalie had watched the whole interaction without moving, but that was the only encouragement Rosalie needed.

"I wanna see, Mommy," Rosalie said as she leaned toward Esme. I released her from my lap, and she crawled over, setting herself in Esme's arms in between her brothers.

Rosalie looked at Pumpkin, studying his face carefully, and then looked over at me. "Daddy, this hat's pink. Why a blue baby wear that?"

"Nuh uh, Rosie," Emmett said as he shook his head. "It's a blue hat because Pumpkin is a boy. Daddy said so."

Rosalie scowled and pointed to the hat. "No, Em, look. That's _pink_."

I knew – and it seemed Emmett knew as well – that she was trying to somehow make Pumpkin into a girl, but I was just glad she wasn't completely rejecting the baby.

"Okay, guys," I said quickly, not wanting them to fight about the insignificant hat. "The baby girls and baby boys at the hospital wear the same hats so they're pink _and_ blue," I explained. "They all get one to keep them nice and warm."

Emmett nodded proudly, and Rosalie frowned before nodding and turning back to the baby.

Esme looked over at me with a confused expression, and I smiled and shook my head, letting her know that I'd explain later. Right now, she didn't need to know that Rosalie was upset about not getting a sister.

"Mommy, can I hold this blue baby?" Rosalie asked.

"You can in a little while," Esme said, reaching up to run her fingers through Rosalie's hair. "We have to wait for him to get nice and warm and then he won't have to lie on me anymore, and you can hold him as much as you want."

Rosalie smiled and nodded. "Okay, Mommy. I think I like this blue baby. I be a helper girl with him, okay?"

"Of course you can be a helper girl. Pumpkin loves his sister so much."

Rosalie's smile grew, and she leaned over to give Esme a kiss, only to surprise us by then giving Pumpkin one on the top of his head. She was gentle without being prompted, and I was sure she would be an excellent big sister.

"What about me?" Emmett wondered. "Does Pumpkin love me too?"

"Of course he does," Esme assured him, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "Baby Edward loves you and Rosalie and Jasper." She turned to look over at us, and her permanent smile softened as she looked at Jasper.

Jasper was the only one who hadn't had a closer look at the baby, but I could tell he was nervous. As much as he wanted his mommy, the whole situation was out of the norm and not comfortable for him.

Esme seemed to pick up on this too, and she reached out for him. "Come see Mommy, sweet boy. I missed you so much."

Jasper scrambled out of my lap and moved toward her, and I somehow pulled Rosalie and Emmett out of the way before he threw his arms around Esme's neck. He narrowly missed the baby in his haste, but we didn't say anything since no harm was done. Jasper needed this.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay," Esme murmured as she hugged him as close as possible. "You're here with me now."

As she comforted him, the tension seemed to melt off him, and as they had their moment, I attempted to distract Rosalie and Emmett. They were more interested in looking at the baby, which was definitely good, but I wanted Jasper and Esme to have a few minutes together. He was struggling the most and needed the time.

After a few quiet minutes, Jasper lifted his head from the crook of Esme's neck and smiled at her.

"Now that's what I want to see," Esme said with a soft laugh. "My happy boy. Are you ready to meet Pumpkin too? I think he's excited about meeting his other big brother."

Jasper nodded and turned to look at the baby. He tilted his head as he looked, as if deep in thought, and I chuckled softly at his reaction.

"Babies are interesting, huh, buddy?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"He all winkly and liddle and sleepin' on Mommy," he informed us. "When he wake up?"

"I'm sure he'll wake up this afternoon," Esme told him. "Maybe when you're holding him later."

Jasper grinned and nodded, obviously excited about getting to hold the baby. I sighed in relief, finally allowing myself to relax now that all the kids had accepted baby Edward. I wasn't naïve enough to think that it would always be this easy, but if the first meeting was any indication, the kids would love their brother very much even if he took Esme's attention…and wasn't a girl.

"Okay, guys," I said, trying to get their attention. "Let's go find Nana and Pops so Mommy and I can eat some lunch."

"Daddy, I want lunch," Emmett whined. "Can I eat yours?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You haven't eaten lunch yet?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't get any. Please?"

"Me either," Rosalie added, and Jasper shook his head too.

"Why didn't Nana feed you guys…?" I trailed off as someone knocked on the door.

"Sorry to eavesdrop," Eleazar whispered as he entered the room. "But I promise we're going to feed them now so you can eat your lunch in peace. Oh, and hi, Ezzie."

Esme giggled and waved at him. "Hi, E. Come meet your new grandson."

He smiled as he crossed the room, setting a bag on the small table before bending down to kiss Esme's head. "Let's see the handsome little guy."

I placed Rosalie and Emmett on the floor and went to help Esme shift so Eleazar could get a better view of the baby without getting an eye-full of his daughter-in-law.

"He surely is a beautiful baby," he said, smiling as he lifted the cap to see Pumpkin's peach fuzz hair. "And his hair is so light! He'll be a looker, just you wait. I'll have to fight all the girls off for him."

"I'm sure Edward will appreciate that," I said, chuckling.

Eleazar nodded. "Of course he will. So…Edward Anthony, huh? I understand the Edward, but how did you decide on Anthony?"

"Honestly, we just played around with names," Esme answered with a small shrug. "We knew we would want to use Edward, and then we had to find something that fit. Since Edward is Carlisle's middle name, we went off of my middle name and came up with Anthony."

"Well, I think it's perfect," he said as he reached over to rub Edward's back and kissed Esme's temple. "We're so thankful that all of our prayers for you were answered. Now it's time for all the fun."

"Actually," I interrupted with a grin, "I think it's time for lunch first." The adrenaline had worn off, making me realize how hungry I actually was, and plus, I didn't want to think of all the future "fun" we would be having just yet. The prospect of having four children under the age of five was a scary one.

Eleazar turned to look at the bag he had left on the table. "I hope Menny packed enough for you to eat, but if not, I'll be sure to bring you some leftovers. Make sure Ezzie eats, all right, son?" He gave me a pointed look, and I nodded. "She needs her strength."

Esme tried to hold in her laughter over his concern, but I was on the same page as my uncle. My self-appointed job of the day was to make sure Esme ate, napped, and didn't want for anything. She did all the hard work this morning, and now it was my turn.

"Good," he said with a nod. "And we'll feed the troops as soon as I can round them up."

"Are you ready to go with Pops?" Esme asked Jasper softly. He hadn't moved from his spot next to her, and I doubted he wanted to. Honestly, I wasn't sure if any of the kids were ready to leave us, but they couldn't go without eating.

"Yeah, come on, buddy," Eleazar encouraged, holding his arms out for him. "We'll go get something good to eat with everyone and come right back."

Jasper didn't look entirely convinced, but after a few kisses and hugs from Esme and me, he let Eleazar take him. Once I pulled Rosalie and Emmett away from the rocking chair they were fighting over, they also received hugs and kisses. Emmett then followed Eleazar to the door, but Rosalie wasn't willing to do her own walking.

"Pops," she called from her position on my lap. "Get me, please?" She raised her arms, and I looked over at Esme to see her eyes widen as she gasped.

Eleazar chuckled and turned back so he could come over and lift her to his other side. "I can't forget my princess, can I? Are we good now?"

She rested her head on his shoulder as she nodded, and after some waves and goodbyes, the room was quiet again.

"What…was…that?" Esme asked in awe.

"That was the surprise Carmen was teasing us about." I smiled and shrugged. "Apparently, Rosalie and Pops had a breakthrough this morning."

She scoffed. "Breakthrough? That was amazing. And so fast. What else have we missed today? Because now I feel like I've already missed out on so much of their lives." Tears filled her eyes suddenly as her emotions were probably spinning out of control.

"Oh, sweetheart," I soothed, settling myself by her side once more. "I'm sure we didn't miss much in six hours. Rose's new relationship with Pops is…unexpected, but it could have happened any time when you were grocery shopping or when we were out at dinner. She needed someone this morning, and I'm glad she picked him."

Esme sniffled and leaned her head against me. "I guess you're right, but I wish I could have seen it. And I feel guilty that we weren't there when she was anxious. Jasper, too."

"Well, we were kind of busy," I said as I leaned over to kiss Pumpkin's head, breathing in his scent again. I just couldn't get over how amazing the newborn smell was.

"Very busy," she agreed. "And now I'm very hungry, and something smells delicious."

I hummed as I stood and brought the rolling table over to the bed. I positioned it so it was at the perfect height for us to eat comfortably and began unloading everything from the bag. The delicious smell was much stronger once I had the plates out and unwrapped, and by the time everything was set up and I was sitting again, we were ready to dig in.

Nothing was said as we inhaled the delicious chicken and pasta Carmen had made. It was as if she knew exactly what we would want to eat and sent plenty. Neither of us cleaned our plate, but we still had our fill.

"I love Carmen," Esme sighed as she took the last slip of her lemonade. "I love her, I love her, I love her."

"Mmhmm," I murmured as I let my eyes close. With my hunger sated, I was ready for a nap, but I was still too keyed up to fall asleep. I was too aware of any movement made by either Esme or Pumpkin and constantly felt the need to check on them.

"When do you think he'll be warm?" Esme asked, breaking the silence.

I opened my eyes and sat up so I'd have a better view. The permanent smile on my face grew as I watched Esme cradle our still sleeping son in her arms. The way she looked at him was so tender and loving, and I was beyond blessed to be able to call them mine.

"Are you uncomfortable?" I asked, wondering if that was why she was asking. "Do you want to move the bed or go sit in the rocking chair? Just let me know, and I'll help you."

She looked up at me and smiled. "No, I'm fine. I just wondered. He seems so peaceful, but if he's squirming when he wakes up, I don't want him to get cold or anything like that."

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

"Hopefully soon," she said wistfully. "I want to see his pretty eyes again, but I don't blame him for sleeping. I'm tired too."

"You could take a nap, sweetheart," I suggested. "But I can't guarantee someone won't be waking you soon. It's a busy place around here."

She nodded before I thoughtful look appeared on her face. "A power nap might be okay," she decided. "Can I lie on you?"

Without a word, I placed our used plates, napkins, and cutlery back in the bag and moved the table out of the way. Esme watched me with an amused expression as I finished my task, and after slightly lowering the head of the bed, I returned to my spot.

I turned and placed my hand on her cheek as I kissed her lips gently. "You never have to ask something like that," I whispered. "You can lie with me always. In fact, I'd prefer it that way."

She smiled as she nodded, and I placed my arm around her and pulled her to my side.

"Are you feeling okay? Any pain?"

"I'm sore," she said softly, snuggling closer. "But it's not too bad right now. I think I might want to walk around later, though."

I nodded even though she couldn't see me since her eyes were closed. "We can do that. Sleep now, okay? I love you."

"Love you too," she mumbled as she let out a deep breath.

The bed was very small and my position wasn't the best, but I had no desire to move. I placed one of my hands on Pumpkin so I could feel every breath he took along with hearing his little grunts and sighs, and Esme's breathing slowed as she joined him in sleep. She might have even been drooling on my shirt, and yet it was still perfect.

Unfortunately, our quiet perfection was interrupted a few minutes later when Charlotte came into the room.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I need to check his temp again just to be sure. And I have a surprise for you."

I wasn't sure if I was ready for another surprise today, but she didn't give me a choice as she handed me a digital camera. As she did her job, I turned the camera on and went to the pictures. I scrolled through them and almost couldn't believe what I was seeing. Somehow, Charlotte had managed to take pictures of the kids meeting Edward. I had been too involved to even notice her, and I was so glad that she decided to do this. The pictures captured the moments perfectly, showing the awe on their faces as they met their brother as well as their relief at finally seeing their mommy again.

"Charlotte, this is perfect," I said softly. "Esme is going to love this."

"I thought she would," she said with a smile. "She didn't notice me either, so it will surprise her too. It was no trouble at all. And…baby Edward is still perfect. Just keep the blanket over him for a couple more hours, and then we'll get him a shirt so he can be bundled up and passed around."

I almost didn't like the idea of not having both Esme and Edward in my arms at all times, but I knew the family wanted a chance to hold the newest member. I also couldn't deny wanting to sit in the rocking chair with my son and really get to know him. I hadn't had a chance for a one-on-one chat since this morning when he was still in the womb, so we were overdue.

"Thank you again, Charlotte," I said as she started to leave the room.

"You're welcome, Carlisle, but thank _you_ for the chance. Peter and I will both be back later, okay?"

I nodded, and she left us on our own once more.

Esme's power nap lasted a bit longer than we anticipated because she was actually left alone instead of being poked and prodded by various nurses. She only woke when Pumpkin did, and he surprised me by not even crying. I was under the assumption that babies cried when they were hungry, but I had a lot to learn. Edward simply squirmed as he rooted around to find his next meal.

The second feeding went as smoothly as the first, but this time, Esme and I were able to talk quietly to him the whole time as he ate. His eyes remained closed for the most part, but when he would open them periodically to look up at us, my heart felt like it was almost too full. He was perfect and he was ours, and one look at him erased all of the pain we had felt through the years of not being able to conceive. Baby Edward was worth all of that and more.

After nursing on both sides and having his diaper changed, Edward slept again. I didn't have false hope about this amount of sleep continuing at home. I had read too many website comments to assume something like that, but we made sure to appreciate the peace while we could.

Time seemed to fly by as we lounged in bed together. Kim only came by once to check on Esme and make sure everything was fine. Because of how smoothly Esme's labor went, the recovery was expected to go smoothly as well. Her only complaint was still being tired, and Kim promised that we would be left alone tonight.

Since Pumpkin wanted to spend his day sleeping, we didn't have much to do other than just watch him. That was fine with us, but the urge to do _something_ was still there. Finally, Esme had to go to the bathroom, giving her an excuse to get out of bed. It also gave me an excuse to hold the baby technically before he was supposed to leave his spot on Esme's chest.

I was torn, though. Part of me wanted to help Esme to the bathroom, but another part of me wanted to hold my son for the first time. Esme rolled her eyes at my concern for her and gave me no choice as she transferred the baby to my chest.

The feeling was…perfect, like so many other things today. Even through my t-shirt, his little body felt so warm and fragile. Logically, I knew I wouldn't break him, but the thought lingered in the back of my mind. He was small and vulnerable, and I was overwhelmed with wanting to protect and love him for the rest of his life.

Esme returned from the bathroom too soon, but I didn't immediately hand Pumpkin over. She giggled but didn't pressure me, and when I finally did pass him back to her, I felt a sense of loss. I couldn't even imagine how she left him to go to the bathroom when I didn't want to lose direct contact with him.

"It's indescribable, isn't it?" Esme asked softly.

I nodded. "It's no more or less than what I feel for Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, but it's…different at the same time."

"You've known him his whole life – from his very first breath. You've never had that exact connection before," she reminded me. "It's okay that it's different."

I leaned over and let my lips slowly meet hers. "Thank you," I breathed against her. "For everything."

"Thank _you_ for everything," she countered, smiling as we kissed again.

My face hurt from smiling so much, but I couldn't stop, and Esme couldn't either.

Our smiles continued to grow when I showed her the pictures Charlotte had taken. As we looked through them together, we discovered that Charlotte had also managed to capture some of the first few moments after Edward was born. The pictures were completely tasteful and mainly focused on our faces which were full of every happy emotion I could name.

The whole day still felt like a dream. I assumed reality would set in eventually, but I was content to live in our dream world.

A small dose of reality came when the family returned. The hospital room was filled to capacity, and I still wondered if complaints were being filed against us.

After receiving the go-ahead from Charlotte, we were able to dress Pumpkin in his hospital t-shirt and swaddle him in a blanket. He wasn't too excited about leaving the warmth of his mother at first, but as soon as someone else was holding him, he calmed and continued sleeping. The adults each took a turn holding the baby until he was finally passed back to me. I longed to hold him for the rest of the day, but instead, I sat on the couch and helped each of the kids hold him.

Gradually, the family headed home. Garrett and Alec left with Corin, Riley, and Jane first, and Eleazar and Kate were next. The room quieted significantly once they left but not to the point where Esme could nap again. I was worried about her lack of sleep, but it was obvious that she was happy to have our family members here.

The kids were easily entertained for a while with the TV and the new baby. Emmett and Jasper lay on the bed with Esme as they watched cartoons together, and Rosalie stayed close to me since I had Pumpkin in my arms. The longer she was around him, the more her acceptance grew. She wasn't one-hundred-percent okay with him being a boy, but she was getting there. She loved holding him and kissing his face, so none of us were too worried. The rest would come in time – for all of the kids.

By late afternoon, we were all restless. We loved having the kids with us, but we also had to admit that the hospital wasn't the best environment for them. Carmen and Chelsea took them home only after I promised to be there to tuck them in before they went to bed. It was emotional for Esme to be apart from them again, and I understood. The one thing I wanted now was for all of us to be home together again.

With the family gone, the room was quiet and peaceful with just the three of us. Esme nursed Pumpkin as she composed herself from the emotional goodbye, and by the time he was finished and asleep, she was back to smiling and laughing with me. She was restless, though, so once Pumpkin had a clean diaper, I all-too-willingly volunteered to spend some time with my son while she took a walk with Charlotte.

Esme immediately agreed and put her robe on before linking arms with Charlotte. They waved to me as they left, and then I was alone with Pumpkin. My son.

Holding a newborn was a skill I hadn't quite mastered, but I was pretty sure I was doing okay. His head was always supported as well as the rest of his body, and I kept my movements slow and steady so I wouldn't wake him. Once we were both comfortable in the rocking chair, I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. Then it was time to get reacquainted with my Pumpkin.

"Happy birthday, buddy," I whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead. "It's been a long day for you already, huh? But now you're here, and Mommy and I are so happy to see you and hold you. The rest of the family is happy too."

He sighed and pursed his lips in response which made me chuckle.

"Yeah, I know they're loud and crazy, but you'll get used to them soon. We all love you so much, Pumpkin. We've been waiting a long time for you, but you were worth the wait. So worth it."

I stopped for a second and blinked quickly, not wanting to get too emotional. I hadn't expected this to be such a big moment.

"Anyway," I continued, adjusting my arm slightly as I cleared my throat, "thank you for going so easy on Mommy today. But I know you're tired like she is, so we'll talk more later. Enjoy your nap, son. I love you so much."

He made another gurgling noise as I kissed his cheek and his forehead. His whole face was begging for kisses as were his hands. I kissed those too and studied his tiny fingers. Seeing how tiny and perfect they were was amazing, and I double checked to make sure all ten of them were present and accounted for.

Even more amazing than his hands were his feet. After carefully unwrapping him, I held both of them in one palm, running my thumb over his toes. These were the same feet that nudged my hands everyday through Esme's skin. They were amazing and perfect, but I had yet to find anything about baby Edward that wasn't perfect.

Once my inspection was complete, I wrapped the blanket more securely around him and rocked slowly as I hummed a random tune.

Based on the dimming light coming through the window, evening was approaching which would lead to our first night with Pumpkin. I was way past tired and bordering on exhausted, but I was ready to help Esme with anything she needed. If that meant not getting any sleep, then I wouldn't sleep.

My beautiful wife had worked hard this morning, and now it was my turn. I hadn't been with her to help when Emmett was born, but I was here now, and I wanted to do anything and everything for her and Edward.

The only downside was being away from Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. I hoped we wouldn't have to stay in the hospital very long since Esme and Edward were both doing so well, but I couldn't be sure yet.

I knew everything would sink in once we were home, and I was ready for it. Our family needed to be together to discover our new normal. It wouldn't be easy, but I was sure we'd find a way.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the long wait, but school attacked this month and I was buried in tests and homework. You guys are the best for being so patient with me. **

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.**

**Reviewers will receive teasers, as always. =)**


	59. Together Again

**Thank you so much for the sweet reviews! I'm so, so sorry I didn't have time to reply, but it was either send teasers or post the chapter. I hope everyone's okay with the decision I made. ;)**

**A bazillion thanks to _MelissaMargaret_ for betaing. And some more thanks to _anhanninen_ for prereading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Esme POV

"Good morning, little mommy."

I smiled as I slowly opened my eyes. "Good morning. Is it time for you to poke and prod me?"

Dr. Banner laughed softly as she shook her head. "Minimal poking and only a small amount of prodding, I assure you. How was your night?"

"Quiet, thankfully," I said, yawning as I stretched.

"Good deal. Get any sleep?"

I shrugged. "Maybe three or four hours all together. I would feel like I could sleep, and then Pumpkin would wake up." I was definitely tired, but my current priority was no longer myself.

"You'll work it out soon," she assured me. "Now, let's get this part out of the way and then we'll chat for a while."

With my permission, she raised the head of the bed a bit higher than I had it set, and once I was in a good position she took care of her prodding. Her gentle smile let me know that everything was fine which I was extremely grateful for.

My labor and deliver, while painful, had been easier than I'd thought it would be. Carlisle's love and support had guided me through it, and as long as I focused on the goal of a healthy baby, the pain was really just an annoyance in the background. And now that it was over I only had some soreness, but it was manageable. Somehow, feeling everything during the delivery made the soreness easier than it had been after Emmett was born. Pumpkin's smaller size might have played a role in that and in me not tearing. No matter what, I was thankful I didn't feel the small pulling _down there_ every time I moved. That was something I could live without.

"Everything looks good," Dr. Banner confirmed, covering me with the sheet and blanket. "Any concerns for me?"

"None that I can think of," I replied. "I think I remember most of the instructions from Emmett."

She nodded and pulled a chair over before sitting down. "You probably do, but a little refresher can't hurt. Use ice or warmth for discomfort, keep things clean, no funny business for six weeks. Make sure hubby remembers that one."

I chuckled and looked over at the couch that was functioning as Carlisle's bed. I knew he wasn't asleep, but apparently Dr. Banner didn't, so she was surprised when he raised his hand in a thumbs up.

"You got it, doctor," he mumbled, ending with a yawn. "No funny business with my gorgeous wife because she just gave me the most precious gift."

I rolled my eyes but felt them fill with tears at the same time. The combination of his sweet words and the image of him with a newborn spread across his chest was too much for me to handle.

My hormones were all over the place anyway, going from frustrated with the scratchy hospital sheets to angry with the television selections at three in the morning to crying because I missed my babies to being humbled by my husband's honest praise and thanks.

And of course, I was in awe of our perfect baby. Our son. Edward was more beautiful than I'd even imagined, and I longed to just stare at him for a few hours without interruption. There weren't enough hours in the day for me to snuggle him and love on him as much as I wanted.

The rollercoaster of emotions was relentless, but Carlisle attempted to ground me. He was there every moment reminding me that my moods would improve and to focus on the good things for now. His advice wasn't appreciated at first, but after snapping at him, crying in apology, and then actually thinking about what he said, I knew he had a point.

Right now, the good was Dr. Banner and her instructions that I hoped meant my hospital discharge would be happening soon, so I turned my attention back to her. She was still shaking her head at Carlisle, but also smiling.

"I hope you can restrain him," she said in a purposely loud whisper.

"He'll be okay," I promised. "I imagine sleep deprivation will ruin the mood for a while anyway."

"Oh, right. Carlisle distracted me from the list. Sleep when the baby sleeps. Please. A lot of mothers don't believe me, but it helps. And accept help." She gave me a pointed look. "Your family would do anything for you, I'm sure, so take them up on the offer. If someone wants to cook dinner, let them. If they want to take the kids for a few hours, let them. You have to give up some control to gain control in the long run."

I nodded. "I'm sure they'll forbid me from doing too much. They can be a bit…forceful when they want to be."

She laughed and agreed. "Don't give them too much trouble and things will be easier for you. Not many women have the same kind of support system."

I recognized that every day and was always thankful. I couldn't remember what it was like to go through this without much help when I now had more help than I knew what to do with.

"One more thing," she continued. "I'd _like_ to advise you to avoid heavy lifting and stair climbing, but I know you, so here's what I _will_ tell you. Take it slow and know your limits. You might feel fine, but your body has been through a lot. Give it time to heal, and then you can go back to carrying around two kids at once up and down the stairs. Sound agreeable?"

"I think I can agree to that," I said with a smile. "The kids will probably just be happy they can sit in my lap again. We'll be fine."

"Good. I think that's about all I have to tell you, so now it's time for my good news."

"Are you paying our hospital bill?" Carlisle asked.

Dr. Banner snorted. "Are you going to pay for my malpractice insurance?"

Carlisle turned his head and opened one eye. "Nope."

"Well, there's your answer. My good news is still good, though. I'm discharging you a bit early. Your recovery seems to be going as smoothly as I could ever hope, and there's really no reason for me to force you to stay. I'll need to see you Monday, though, and you need to call me or come to the hospital if_ anything_ isn't right. We don't expect anything to happen, but we're playing it safe. Sound good to you?"

My smile had to be a mile wide as I nodded. "That sounds amazing. My bed is calling me, and the kids definitely need us there."

"Yes, please go home and crawl in bed," she encouraged, patting my hand. "Let the family ooh and ahh over baby Edward while you nap. Make Carlisle wait on you and don't lift a finger."

"I've got it covered," Carlisle promised, groaning as he turned and sat up. "But when Esme kills me for not letting her do anything, you _will_ pay that bill."

Dr. Banner grinned and stood up before walking over to Carlisle and offering him her hand. "Deal," she said as they shook hands.

I had to roll my eyes again at their antics, but these interactions definitely made the hospital stay more bearable. Now that we had Pumpkin, being in the hospital made me antsy and ready to go home since there was nothing else they could offer me here. But with my doctor and my husband constantly giving each other a hard time, I was able to relax and have a few laughs.

"Okay, you two," I interrupted. "I think it's time for Pumpkin's breakfast. Is he awake?"

Carlisle carefully stood and shook his head. "He's sound asleep, sweetheart. Hasn't stirred since I've been holding him." He walked toward me and somewhat awkwardly passed the baby to me. He still wasn't too sure about caring for a newborn, but so far, he'd been nothing less than fabulous with Edward. Apparently it just came naturally for him even though he lacked confidence.

I cradled Edward in my arms as I shifted my pajama top around. Carlisle stayed beside me, waiting to see if I wanted the blanket over me as I nursed, but I really didn't mind at the moment. It wasn't like my doctor hadn't already seen more of me.

Even with his cheek against my breast, Edward continued to sleep. I giggled softly as I ran the back of my finger over his face and cheek.

"Come on, sweet boy," I said softly. "Wake up for Mommy." I moved my hand down to his and let his fingers curl over one of mine. As I brought it up to kiss the top of it, he finally began moving his head as he rooted against me. "There you go, Pumpkin. Time for breakfast."

He didn't open his eyes, but I knew he was awake enough to eat since he was grunting and squirming in my arms. Once I made sure he was latched correctly, Carlisle helped me adjust all of my pillows until we were both comfortable.

"Thank you," I sighed, smiling as he leaned over to kiss me.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart. Would you like some more water to drink?"

I nodded. "Please. I didn't have any this morning when I nursed, so I definitely need some now."

After one more kiss, he took the Styrofoam hospital pitcher and left the room.

I had almost forgotten that Dr. Banner was still in the room, but I didn't mind her presence. Most women didn't have a doctor who offered the same kind of care, and somehow I knew she wasn't finished with her questions. No one could ever say she wasn't thorough.

I gestured toward the chair beside me with my free hand. "I know you're not finished with me."

"Of course you know," she said, laughing as she accepted my offer of the chair. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't having any problems breast feeding or anything else with the baby."

"Everything seems to be fine so far," I said with a small shrug. "The lactation consultant visited yesterday evening, but there wasn't anything more she could offer, so I guess I'm doing it right."

Dr. Banner looked for herself and agreed that there didn't appear to be any problems with Edward's latch or how much he was eating. My milk wasn't in yet, but he still nursed every couple of hours and wet several diapers. Every sign pointed to the fact that we were both doing wonderfully and there was no reason to stay in the hospital any longer.

Dr. Banner left a few minutes later so she could check on her other patients and tell the nurses to start my discharge process. Carlisle still hadn't returned, so I enjoyed my quiet time with my baby.

Edward was fascinating, and every movement or sound he made absolutely captured me. I almost couldn't believe he was in my arms and not inside my belly. But he was here and he was perfect, and he was more than worth every pregnancy symptom and every bit of the pain of delivery and the soreness after. His sweet face made me forget all of that anyway.

"Are you finished, buddy?" I asked after he unlatched himself and ended the second part of his meal. He didn't attempt to relatch, so I lifted him to my shoulder to rub and pat his back to get rid of any air bubbles.

After a few minutes, he was definitely awake and active. With my pajamas readjusted and the pillows in place, I moved him down and held him in front of me. His head fit in my palms, and I couldn't resist the opportunity to study him again.

"There you are," I cooed as he finally opened his eyes. "There's Mommy's Pumpkin. Mommy and Daddy love you so much."

He wriggled around as he blinked and gurgled, and I made sure his blankets were loose enough for him to move. I wasn't sure if this meant Edward would be active like his brothers or if he just didn't like the hospital receiving blanket. I wanted to figure it out though along with everything else about him. He had been known in my heart since the moment I knew he was in my womb, but I wanted to know everything else now.

The things I did know were fascinating to both me and Carlisle. Edward's eyes were dark blue, not really indicating what color they would eventually turn. The hair on his head was light, so light that I thought it was blonde, but the rest of the family had drawn another conclusion. The consensus was that our Pumpkin was indeed a pumpkin head, and the thought excited me.

I studied his face for a few more minutes, but soon, he was really wriggling and trying to change positions. I wasn't sure what he wanted, but I clearly wasn't giving it to him.

But when I sat back and brought him up to rest on my chest, he calmed immediately.

"So that's what you wanted," I whispered, chuckling softly. "Well, okay, sweet boy. We can lay like this again." I kissed the top of his head over and over, never getting enough.

If this was Edward's favorite position, I wasn't going to complain. I had loved having him so close to me right after his birth. The bonding was truly incredible with his skin touching mine. This was a bit different since we were both dressed, but I could still feel every breath, and I knew he could feel mine. It was so comforting, and I felt like I could easily go back to sleep.

I pulled the covers over us, but as soon as I was about to close my eyes, someone knocked at the door. Before I could answer, Carlisle entered, carrying the new pitcher of water. I smiled at him, and my smile grew even more when I saw that he wasn't alone.

"I found her in the hallway," he explained. "And since she comes bearing breakfast, I figured she could come in."

Maggie laughed and hit his shoulder with her free hand. "Of course you just want the breakfast, Carlisle. Not the company for your lovely wife."

"Morning, Maggie," I said with a grin.

She came over and kissed my forehead. "Good morning, dear. How was your night?"

"Pretty good. Everything was quiet after you left."

Maggie and Ben had stopped by in the evening after Ben got off work. Just the sight of my sweet friend had me crying. She had been my biggest support when Emmett was born, and I almost felt like I was betraying her by not having her at the hospital this time. Of course, she eased my fears right away and promised she had no feelings of betrayal whatsoever. She assured me that everything was as it should be this time around.

She was also smart enough to come in the evening so she would have more time to hold and love on Pumpkin, and I didn't begrudge her that. When the whole family was around, even I had to fight to hold my baby.

When they'd left, Maggie promised to return with breakfast for us which explained why she was back so early. My appetite wasn't lacking, so I was almost as excited as Carlisle about the food.

Maggie smiled and nodded. "I'm so glad to hear you had a good night. Do you know when you'll be going home?"

"Today, actually," I said, still incredibly happy about that piece of news. "Dr. Banner's letting me go early."

"That's even better! I know those little ones are going to be so happy to have their Mommy home again."

"Speaking of which," Carlisle interrupted, "I need to head home in a few minutes to see the kids and tell everyone what's going on today. Can you possibly stay for a little while, Maggie?"

I knew Carlisle hated the thought of leaving us here alone even for a short amount of time, but I could understand. I wasn't too excited about him leaving. The kids needed to see him, though, and I was excited about spending some more time with Maggie now that he'd suggested it.

"Of course I can stay," Maggie said with a nod. "Is that okay with you Esme?"

"More than okay," I answered. "But first, let's eat breakfast."

Maggie laughed at me just as she had with Carlisle, but humored my request. Lucky for us, she'd made her special breakfast mini-quiches with eggs, bacon, and cheese, and I couldn't get enough. I inhaled four before even stopping to take a drink of water. Between the three of us, we cleared the entire container and were completely full and satisfied.

Carlisle left soon after and promised to be back as soon as he showered and spent a few minutes with the kids. I didn't need him to rush, though, since I had Maggie to entertain me.

We talked for a while as she held baby Edward and watched TV when he was nursing. A nurse came by once to check my vital signs, but other than that, I was left to spend time with my friend in peace.

After Edward was fed and dry, Maggie held him while I took a quick shower. I knew I wouldn't get a really good shower until I was home, but this was better than nothing. It was too easy to feel soiled after lying in bed for so long. Once I was clean, I went ahead and put on a pair of shorts and one of my nursing tops instead of more pajamas. I hoped Dr. Banner would discharge me soon, and I was going to lie in bed again anyway.

Maggie helped me gather all of our belongings and place them back in the bags. She did most of the work, but I let her without too much fuss. I had to get used to it since Carlisle was bound and determined to keep me from doing anything.

The only thing left to do was to dress Pumpkin in his going home outfit, but I was waiting. Carlisle had discovered he wasn't the most skilled at dressing a newborn, but I knew he'd want to help with this. I told him he would only learn by experience, and he was ready to practice.

By the time Dr. Banner returned, all the bags were lined up on the couch, and I was nursing Edward in the rocking chair. She laughed at my eagerness but promised that the nurse had our discharge papers ready for whenever Carlisle returned. I wished I would have told Carlisle to hurry, but Maggie kept me well entertained.

After what seemed like a short lifetime, Carlisle came rushing into the room, carrying the "Carlisle" car seat. I had almost forgotten that we hadn't opened either one of them yet, so I was glad he remembered to get the right one.

"Have I missed anything?" he asked as he gave me a kiss and then kissed the top of Pumpkin's head.

"Nothing with Pumpkin, but Dr. Banner came by, and we can leave whenever we're ready."

"Excellent. So what do we have to do to be ready?"

"Just get Pumpkin dressed in his new little outfit." I nodded toward the bed where I had everything laid out. "I figured you would want to help me.

He took a deep breath and nodded, clearly excited. "Of course I want to help – with anything and everything. I could use the practice too."

"You'll be a pro in no time," I assured him. "It's tricky for me at times even though I've done this before. Good thing we make a good team."

"The best team," he agreed.

He helped me out of the chair, and I walked over to the bed and gently laid Pumpkin down. He was mostly asleep but still squirmed slightly, and I had to giggle when Carlisle placed his hand on his belly to hold him in place. His protectiveness was completely endearing.

It didn't take long for us to get Edward dressed and ready to go. I changed his diaper and dressed him in his new white bodysuit with a pumpkin on it, and Carlisle was in charge of the socks, orange pants, and pumpkin hat. I hadn't even thought about what Pumpkin would wear to come home, but when I saw the gift from Chelsea, I knew this was it. It was the most adorable use of his nickname.

Conquering the car seat was an even greater hurdle than getting dressed. There were so many straps and buckles to fit in such a small space. It was great for safety but no so great when trying to secure them on a baby. Pumpkin wasn't too happy about his new seat until I popped a pacifier in his mouth. That calmed him right away.

The nurse arrived with my discharge papers and a wheel chair, which I reluctantly sat in. I felt fine and wanted to walk, but the hospital policy just wouldn't allow that. Carlisle barely managed to stop me from attempting to find someone to listen to my complaint.

Maggie helped us carry all the bags down to the car as Carlisle carried Pumpkin and the nurse pushed me. Carlisle had no trouble getting the car seat in place on the base, and once the bags were in the trunk and I was in the back next to my baby, we were ready to go.

Before we left, I made Maggie promise to come for dinner within the next few days. I was sure Carmen wouldn't let there be a shortage of good meals, and with our houses being full anyway, adding two more wouldn't make a difference. Once she promised, we finally pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

"I can't wait to see them," I said to Carlisle, meeting his eyes in the rear view mirror. "What do you think they're doing? Are they okay? Are they ready for us to come home? I bet they are."

He laughed. "They were fine a little while ago, sweetheart. Yes, they're ready for us to be home, but Kate's been keeping them busy. Right now, they're probably playing or watching a movie. And I didn't call anyone to tell them that we're on our way, so this will be a surprise."

"Carmen is going to be so mad at you," I said with a chuckle. "You know she has to be prepared for everything."

"Good thing she loves me and you…and Pumpkin. I'll use the baby to protect me."

"That's a good idea. He's sleeping so she won't be able to yell at you." Edward hadn't stirred at all and was maybe in a deeper sleep thanks to the movement of the car. His fingers were curled tightly around one of mine, and I couldn't resist kissing his hand. He was just so perfect and beautiful, and I couldn't get enough.

The sight of so many cars in our driveway was a bit unnerving, but I was thankful that the whole family was trying to keep things normal for the kids. I wasn't sure if I was ready for the chaos, though. Now that I thought about it, I really just wanted to spend some time with Carlisle and our kids. But I hated the idea of telling everyone to leave when they were being so supportive.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

I turned to the side and found Carlisle kneeling beside the open car door. He reached over and ran his thumb over my cheek to wipe the tears away that I hadn't realized were falling.

"I…I want to spend time with you and the kids." I let out a shaky breath. "But I don't want to just kick everyone out. Then they'll hate me."

"Sweetheart, no," he said, trying and failing to hold in a chuckle which only made the tears fall faster. "They could never hate you. I'm sure they'll understand. We'll spend a few minutes with them and then spend the rest of the day with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Everything will be fine."

I sniffled and nodded. Hopefully he was right.

I wiped the rest of my tears away and carefully removed Edward from his seat. I needed him close to ground me and try to control my emotions. His scent calmed me as did the feeling of his warm body against me. Now I just had to make sure no one took him from me right away. My mother-in-law was a master baby stealer.

Carlisle left the bags in the trunk for now and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked to the door. As he opened it, I could already hear the kids squealing and the adults laughing. They obviously had no clue we were here.

Quietly, we walked through the empty kitchen and into the doorway of the family room. No one noticed us for a few seconds until Jane stood up on the couch and looked in our direction.

"Hey, Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle, and Pumpkin baby," she said with a wave before jumping to the floor and running over to the toys.

Silence filled the room as everyone froze and turned to look at us.

"Umm…surprise?" I said with a shrug. "We're home."

"We were busted out early," Carlisle added as he waved to everyone.

No one moved for a few seconds until Jasper came running over. I knelt down and carefully shifted Pumpkin to one arm as I caught my sweet boy in my other arm.

"Mommy," he whispered, full of relief. "You home forever now?"

The tears returned and I nodded and kissed his head. "Yeah, baby boy. I'm home forever. I missed you sooo much." I wanted to hold onto him for the rest of the day, but Rosalie and Emmett decided to run over to me too. "Hey, Jasper? Daddy missed you too. Give him some love, and then I'll sit with you on the couch, okay?" He nodded against me and let Carlisle lift him into his arms.

Rosalie and Emmett threw themselves against me at the same time, obviously not willing to wait. I giggled as they kissed me and I kissed them. Whereas Jasper seemed like he needed some serious comfort now that I was home, Rosalie and Emmett seemed to be okay.

"Mommy, you're home!" Emmett informed me. "Did you sleep in the hospital?"

"I did sleep in the hospital. Where did you sleep?"

"In my bed," he said with a giggle. "And Rosie sleeped in her bed. Right, Rosie?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. And, Mommy…Nana gived us breakfast today, and it was blue pancakes. Blue, Mommy! For Pumpkin."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Blue pancakes? Did they taste yummy?"

"Yeah, they were so good," Emmett said as Rosalie nodded in agreement. "Jasper eated them too."

I turned and looked up so I could see Jasper, but I didn't need to. Carlisle had knelt down beside us and had Jasper on his knee. They were both smiling, something I was glad to see.

"Did you eat the blue pancakes, Jasper?" I asked as I reached over to tickle him.

He laughed and nodded. "Uh huh. Mommy, blue's yummy."

I hadn't even noticed what everyone else was doing as we talked to the kids until Carmen came over to kiss the top of my head.

"Welcome home, darling," she said with a smile. "We weren't expecting you so soon, but this is definitely a lovely surprise. Although, I would have appreciated _someone _calling to let us know." She glared at Carlisle before smiling back at me.

I laughed and reached up for her hand to help me get back to my feet. I could move a little better now that I wasn't carrying so much weight around, but it was still difficult.

"Sorry we didn't call, but we weren't expecting to leave this early. I was thinking sometime after lunch, but I guess they were trying to get rid of me."

"They were probably tired of your complaints," Garrett said with a laugh. "They know we love you and have to put up with you."

"Yeah, yeah," I scoffed. "Laugh it up. I'll be sure to send all my complaints to you from now on."

Kate smiled. "Do it, Esme. It seems he's forgotten what's it's like to face postpartum wrath."

Everyone seemed to move at one time after that. Carlisle and I were both hugged by everyone including all the kids, and I managed to hold on to Pumpkin until Chelsea stole him. I didn't mind as much as I thought I would because I knew she and Alec didn't have much time with us and because Jasper was ready for some attention.

Somehow, the family understood without me even saying anything that we wanted to be left alone for a few hours. Everyone, including Chelsea and Alec, had "plans" at Carmen and Eleazar's house. Carmen promised to bring us lunch later, and then they were gone.

"That was weird," Carlisle muttered as he sat in the recliner with Pumpkin in his arms. "I've never seen them move that fast."

"They were so nice to do that without me even asking."

"They understand," he repeated, giving me a calm smile. "That's what family is good for."

I hummed in agreement and sank down in the middle of the couch. Being home was so much better than being in the hospital. Here, it was warm and inviting. And there were two little boys who could freely climb into my lap.

"Mommy, we fit!" Emmett said excitedly as he and Jasper each took a side. "I missed you."

I kissed his head followed by Jasper's. "I missed you too. Now you, Jasper, and Rosalie can sit with me whenever you want."

Jasper smiled and relaxed against me, but Rosalie was too busy to hear what I'd said. Carlisle had her in his lap as she studied the baby. I was so glad that she loved him even if he was a boy. We girls were outnumbered for sure, but Pumpkin was already a sweet baby. He would love Rosalie as much as any baby girl would, and I hoped she would see that.

With the six of us together, I felt more like _me_. My hormones settled enough for me to enjoy sitting with my boys and listening to their stories of what they did while we were gone. Jasper also seemed more relaxed, and even though he wouldn't leave my side, I wasn't as worried anymore. We were all going through a period of adjustment now that Edward was here. It would take a while to figure everything out, but we could do it.

Carmen brought lunch as promised, and after we ate, I was in desperate need of a nap. Carlisle volunteered to keep the kids occupied downstairs while I went up to our room. Besides needing sleep, I was excited about sitting in my chair to nurse Pumpkin. I had dreamed of rocking a new baby in this chair and hadn't been sure the dream would ever come true.

The reality was much better than the dream, though. Pumpkin was still eating like a champ and not giving me any trouble, and even he seemed to be calmer now that we were home. It was definitely quieter and warmer than the hospital.

After changing Pumpkin's diaper and rocking him to sleep, I placed him in the basinet we had set up beside the bed and crawled under the covers. The soft mattress felt heavenly on my sore body, and even though I was hyperaware of every sound and movement Pumpkin made, it only took a few minutes for me to almost fall asleep only to be interrupted by little bodies joining me in bed.

Carlisle shushed them as all three climbed up beside me. Rosalie snuggled right up against me, and I assumed the boys and Carlisle filed in behind her. With everyone together again, I was able to drift off easily even with their constant whispers.

Edward's gurgles woke me after only a couple hours, but I felt so much better. After making a quick trip to the bathroom, I got settled in my chair with my Pumpkin and relaxed as he ate.

Carlisle and the kids were sound asleep in bed, and seeing them made me smile. The idea of having four kids remained daunting, but so far, we were handling it without any issues. Maybe the kids were just taking it easy on us today, but I wasn't going to question it.

Once Pumpkin finished eating, I made sure his tummy didn't have any air before changing his diaper.

I really wanted to take a real shower, so I quietly walked to the other side of the bed and placed Pumpkin on Carlisle's chest. His arms reflexively reached up to hold onto him as he opened his eyes.

"Hey, sweetheart," he whispered. "Have a nice nap?"

I leaned down to kiss him and nodded. "I did. I'm just going to shower real quick, okay? Pumpkin should be happy for a while."

He smiled and kissed Pumpkin's head. "And I'll be happy with him for a while. You enjoy your shower."

I quickly gathered everything I needed and headed to the bathroom. The shower felt amazing, and I allowed myself to enjoy the hot water for the first time in a while since Carlisle always worried about me overheating. But today, I deserved a treat, and the hot water did wonders for the soreness. I stayed in a bit longer than necessary, but by the time I was dressed, I felt even better.

From what I could tell, no one was stirring in the bedroom so I took my time with my hair too. The simple act of blow drying my hair and pulling it up into a pony tail gave me an amazing feeling – like I was human again and not just a baby incubator. I had loved being pregnant, but now I remembered what it was like to not be pregnant, and it was fabulous.

I cleaned up my mess and walked back into the bedroom. Carlisle was sitting up in bed holding Pumpkin in front of him. Rosalie and Emmett were still asleep, but Jasper was curled up to his side, gently touching the baby's face with one finger as he curiously studied him.

"What do you think, Jasper?" I whispered as I crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed beside Carlisle. "Does he look any better now?"

"Mmhmm. But he still winkly."

I laughed. "He is, but he won't be like that forever. He's a cute little wrinkly thing though."

"Yeah, he cute," Jasper agreed. "Can I hold him now?"

"Sure you can, buddy," Carlisle said as he passed me the baby and pulled Jasper into his lap. "You can hold him anytime as long as one of us is with you, okay?"

He nodded and held out his arms above Carlisle's just like we taught him yesterday. I carefully placed Pumpkin in their arms, making sure Carlisle had his head. Jasper's eyes widened and he smiled as he realized what he was doing.

"I'm holdin' him! Mommy, I'm holdin' Pumpkin!"

"You sure are, baby. And you're doing such a good job. Can you give you brother a kiss?"

He slowly leaned over, and I quickly slipped the pumpkin hat off so he could actually get to his head. Jasper kissed Pumpkin's forehead, and he wrinkled his face and sighed in response.

"Why'd he do that?" Jasper asked, clearly worried.

"Babies just do stuff like that," I assured him. "They like to move around and make funny noises when we love on them. Oh, and look. I think he's waking up just for you!"

Pumpkin grunted as his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Jasper. It didn't matter that he couldn't really see anything yet. All that mattered was the smile it put on Jasper's face.

"Hi, Pumpkin," he said softly. "I your brodder, okay? You lived in Mommy's belly, but now you's here and I sit in hers lap again."

Carlisle chuckled softly, but I had to turn my head to wipe my eyes. Jasper was being so sweet, even remembering to talk softly and use gentle touches. He still needed some extra attention from me, but he wasn't angry with Pumpkin. It was pretty obvious that he loved his little brother.

"Do you want to go sit downstairs?" Carlisle asked almost hesitantly.

I turned to him and smiled, showing that I wasn't overly upset. "Yeah, that'd be good." I looked at the clock, surprised it was so late in the afternoon. "And we could change Pumpkin's outfit before everyone comes back for dinner. You could even go solo if you'd like."

"My first time by myself, huh?" he asked with a smirk. "Okay, I'm in. Jasper can help me, can't you buddy?"

Jasper readily agreed, and the three of them headed downstairs. I thought about waking Emmett and Rosalie to go down with us, but since Emmett was spread out on his back with no sign of moment, I probably wouldn't have much luck with him. Rosalie, however, was moving her feet, so I went over and pulled her into my arms.

"Are you gonna wake up, baby girl?" I asked as she reflexively wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her face against me. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been able to hold any of the kids like this. I'd missed it so much.

"Mommy, I'm awake," she mumbled, wrapping her fingers in my pony tail. "I am."

I chuckled and rocked her back and forth. "I believe you, baby. And when you're super awake, I have a helper job for you."

That caught her attention, and she raised her head and smiled. "I get to be a helper girl now? Where's Pumpkin?"

"Pumpkin's downstairs with Daddy, but I need you to help me pick out something for him to wear. Do you think you can do that?"

She nodded fervently. "I can do it! Let's go to Pumpkin's room, Mommy!"

Once we were in Pumpkin's room, I walked straight to the closet and helped Rosalie look through all the options. I tried to keep her away from the pink side, but she mostly focused on blue without my help. The little dresses were calling to her though, and I could tell.

"What do you think of your new brother, sweetheart?" I asked randomly, hoping to get a candid answer – not that anything Rosalie said was ever planned.

"He's good." She shrugged. "Daddy didn't get me a pink baby, but it's okay. We can keep him."

I had no idea what she was talking about. "Daddy didn't get you a pink baby? What do you mean, baby?"

"I askeded him, but he didn't get me one," she repeated. "But I hold Pumpkin and it's okay."

I still wasn't entirely sure what she meant. Carlisle hadn't mentioned anything about her asking for a pink baby, but I made a mental note to ask him about it later. I had other things to talk to Rosalie about right now.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'm glad it's okay. So did you have fun with Pops at the hospital?"

Her face lit up as she told me all about Pops protecting and holding her. Even after seeing it firsthand, I could barely believe what had happened while we were gone. We'd always had faith that Rosalie would make a full recovery, and her acceptance of Eleazar just seemed to make it seem like a reality. She was doing so well.

"Mommy, I love Pops," she said, ending her long tale. "He gives good hugs."

"He does give good hugs," I said with a watery smile as I placed a kiss on her temple. "And you know who else gives good hugs?" She shook her head, making her curls fly. "My Rosalie gives good hugs. They're the best."

She giggled and threw her arms around my neck. "I love you, Mommy."

I squeezed her tightly, attempting to ignore my tears. "I love you too, baby. I'm so happy to be home with you and Emmett and Jasper now."

She pulled back and gave me a serious look. "Don't go 'way anymore, okay?"

I kissed her nose. "Promise."

Rosalie eventually settled on a little blue sleeper which I approved, and we went downstairs. Emmett had woken up and went down on his own, so all my boys were in one place. Miraculously, Pumpkin was still awake, probably thanks to Emmett and Jasper trying to entertain him.

I passed the sleeper to Carlisle, and we all watched him change Pumpkin. He'd already improved in a day, and even though he was slow, he got the job done with minimal complaints from him or Pumpkin.

Once Pumpkin was dressed, the kids had the idea to give him a tour of the house, so Carlisle and I followed them from room to room as they explained where everything was. The three of them completely warmed my heart, and I just wanted to hold them all and never let go.

The tour ended just in time for Pumpkin to eat again, and Carlisle helped me get comfortable in the recliner so I could interact with the kids while they played.

We also gave them their gifts from Pumpkin. With all the new gifts for the baby, we knew it would be easy for the kids to feel left out, so we decided that the baby would be giving them something they'd enjoy. The boys loved their new car play sets, and Rosalie more than loved her new stroller and car seat for her baby dolls. We emphasized that they were _only_ for dolls and not for actual babies, but somehow I just knew that she'd have Sarah in them the first chance she had.

By the time the family returned with dinner, I was ready to spend time with everyone. No one would let me feel bad for wanting some quiet time with my husband and babies, and I was basically informed that they had always been planning to leave and give us that time.

To top it off, everyone had gone shopping together and bought a few more outfits for Pumpkin and a pack-and-play for us to keep downstairs that matched his car seat. Kate explained that it was much easier for changing diapers without having to always go upstairs to use the changing table. After I finished crying over their thoughtfulness _again_, I kept a smile on my face for the whole night.

It seemed like there was a line to hold Pumpkin, and I just knew he'd be sore tomorrow. I couldn't help that he was a very well loved baby, nor could I deny everyone the chance to get to know him. He was almost too precious with his little button nose and his sweet little sleepy smile. We all knew it was just gas, but even his gas was adorable.

Carmen's dinner was delicious and hit the spot. Grateful didn't even cover how I felt about everything she was doing for us. Unlike most mothers, I didn't have to worry about cooking and cleaning along with caring for my newborn. My focus could be devoted to what was really important instead of having to juggle everything.

The house cleared out again right before the kids' bedtime, and Chelsea and Alec volunteered to watch Pumpkin while Carlisle and I took care of baths and the bed time story.

We let the kids play for a while longer than usual because we enjoyed their imaginations and giggles as much as they did. Once we did finally pull them out of the water, I dressed them in their pajamas and Carlisle took them downstairs to say goodnight. They came back upstairs with a book, and we all lay in the boys' bed for me to read it. They fell asleep within minutes, and after Carlisle put Rosalie and her bed, we took a moment to just relax while standing in the hallway.

"We did it," I said as Carlisle pulled me into his arms. "We survived the first day."

"We surely did, sweetheart." He kissed the top of my head. "And we can survive every day after this too. Don't ever doubt that. Or if you doubt, come tell me, and I'll be sure to remind you that we can do anything together."

"I love you," I said, not knowing any other way to express how I felt about him. He was perfect.

"I love _you_, Esme Anne Cullen. Thank you so much for everything. Now, let's go see our Pumpkin."

Chelsea and Alec were both staring at Pumpkin when we entered the family room. I laughed at them but didn't stop them from having their fun. Baby staring was now a popular past time in our home. It was if none of us had ever seen a newborn before, and we had to pay attention to every little move he made. He was truly fascinating.

When he began to fuss, Chelsea immediately passed him over to me, and I settled in to nurse him. Carlisle and Alec distracted themselves with a sports program on TV which couldn't be watched without an in-depth discussion.

But Chelsea was focused on me – or more accurately, on Edward and me as I fed him. She seemed very curious, and I purposely left the blanket covering me a little loose to lose some of the mystery.

"You can ask me anything," I assured her. "You know I'll tell you anything."

"Does that…hurt?" she asked, almost apologetically.

I didn't want her to apologize for being curious though. From what I could tell, Chelsea and Alec were seriously considering starting a family, and I didn't mind sharing any of my experiences with her.

"It doesn't hurt _me_," I explained, shaking my head. "Some women have some discomfort, but it's never bothered me. My milk hasn't dropped yet though. That can unpleasant for some."

Her eyes widened with this new information. "Oh. And do you enjoy it?"

I smiled. "I do. Very much. There are other ways to bond, but this is my favorite. I'm the only one who can do this for him. And he's definitely a hungry little thing."

Chelsea laughed in agreement. "He is! He'll be a little chunky baby before long. You'll have to send us pictures of his little fat rolls."

I hated that Chelsea and Alec would have to leave soon and miss out on so much. Just the thought had tears forming again, but Chelsea saw them right away and threw her arms around my shoulders.

"Don't cry, sister. We'll still talk all the time. You can teach Pumpkin about the webcam, and we'll be back at Christmas. It'll be all right."

I nodded and sniffled. "Yeah, you're right. It's just so hard."

"I know, but it's only a few months. Besides," she lowered her voice, "Alec and I need to go practice making our own little baby so Pumpkin will have a cousin close to his age."

I snorted and covered my mouth as I quickly looked over to see if Alec had heard her. Thankfully, he and Carlisle were engrossed in their conversation and not really paying attention to us. When I turned back to Chelsea, she simply shrugged and grinned, and I had to smile along with her. I did love the thoughts of having a new niece or nephew to spoil.

Even with the nap earlier in the day, I was exhausted by ten o'clock, and Carlisle suggested we head to bed. Chelsea and Alec didn't have a problem with entertaining themselves, so we didn't feel bad for abandoning them.

Pumpkin was sleeping soundly, but I knew he'd be awake soon to eat again. Carlisle quickly showered and changed for bed, and then I passed Pumpkin to him so I could do the same.

When I finished, I crawled into bed and snuggled up to my husband. He had already turned out the overhead light, leaving just the lamp on. The room was quiet and calm, and when he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer, I was sure I could be asleep in less than a minute.

"I missed our bed," he murmured, kissing my forehead.

"Mmm…me too. And I missed sleeping next to you like this. Hospital beds should be bigger. And more comfortable."

"The couches should be more comfortable too. But I guess it didn't matter since we didn't sleep much anyway."

"We probably won't sleep much tonight either," I reminded him. "Well, you can sleep, but I'll be up ever two or three hours."

"I'll be awake too, sweetheart. There's no way you're doing this alone. You'll feed and I'll change. Sound good?"

I yawned and nodded. "Sounds good."

"Go ahead and sleep, sweetheart," he said softly. "A couple hours here and there is better than nothing."

I titled my head up and my lips searched out his. We kissed until I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore, and then he gently cradled my head against his chest.

We had a long night ahead of us and many more after that, but it was exciting. Having baby Edward home with us was better than I'd imagined. I couldn't wait to see everything he would add to our lives.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are seriously awesome, and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have such patient readers. RL has been crazy busy, but the good news is that the semester is finally winding down. **

**No promises on when the next update will be, but hopefully the wait won't be too long. There will be a teaser, though. That I can promise. **

**Lots of thanks to_ LaughingBlueEyes_ for finding Pumpkin's outfit. Pictures have been added to my profile, so feel free to check those out.**

**Thanks again for reading! =)**


	60. Fourth of July

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. You guys are the best. =)**

**And thank you to _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty and to _anhanninen_ for prereading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters. **

* * *

Esme POV

I never thought I would be overjoyed to be awake at three in the morning, but I was. As I sat in the glider rocker, rocking my Edward, I knew there was nowhere else I would rather be. We had waited so long for this, and I wasn't going to take any of it for granted, including the middle of the night feedings.

Having a newborn again was both the same and completely different from what I remembered. Edward went through the usual eat, poop, sleep routine just as Emmett had, but that was where the similarities ended. Their personalities were completely different.

Whereas Emmett loved to be awake, moving and making noise even as a newborn, Edward loved sleep and was a very quiet and still baby. As long as his environment was to his liking, he was happy and content.

Carlisle and I had already figured out how Pumpkin wanted things. He liked to have a fully belly, a dry diaper, and be wrapped in a blanket or held in someone's arms. So far, he could sleep through as much noise as the kids could make as long as those conditions were met.

We were finally settling in to life with four kids, but the first week at home was anything but perfect. The first couple of days were spent with Pumpkin latched to my breasts almost constantly. The lack of sleep and inability to do anything but sit with him wouldn't have been a problem if my other three children hadn't been vying for my attention. Carlisle took care of their basic needs, but they still needed me to be at my best. That just wasn't possible with only a few sporadic minutes of sleep every night.

After a couple of days, the rest of my milk came in which filled Pumpkin's belly for longer than an hour. The first night of getting three straight hours of sleep seemed like a miracle. Once this pattern was established, everything started to mellow out. The kids were happier now that I was happier and better rested, and Carlisle was happy to see our happiness. We didn't have a perfect routine yet, but we were getting much closer.

The biggest difference for me this time around was having the support that Carlisle offered. Since he wasn't working, he was always at home to help me with anything and everything. He kept a smile on my face with his sweet words of encouragement and constant presence.

Carlisle's desire to be involved with every part of caring for Edward was an added bonus. He hadn't missed a single feeding yet, which was why he was now sitting up in bed, watching us with a sleepy smile on his face.

"Finished, sweetheart?" he asked, yawning as he rolled out of bed and came toward us.

"He just went back to sleep," I said as I kissed Pumpkin's sweet little head. I'd yet to find any part of him that wasn't sweet.

Carlisle smiled and held his arms out. "I'll get him cleaned up, and you take a minute, all right?"

I nodded, grateful for the chance to have a few minutes to myself. Private time was now even more of a rarity. Gently, I passed baby Edward to his daddy, being careful not to wake him. Carlisle held him in one arm and helped me up with the other before going back over to the bed to start their routine.

The only thing I could do for Edward that Carlisle couldn't was feed him, and since that was so demanding, Carlisle took it upon himself to be awake for diaper and re-swaddling duty. There were no words for how much I loved the man.

My five minutes alone in the bathroom felt like heaven, and even though I was sure I could have as much time as I wanted, I was beyond exhausted and ready to crawl into bed for another two or three hours of sleep.

Carlisle was waiting for me in bed, and I didn't waste any time before crawling into his arms.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed my forehead and then my lips.

I sighed as I snuggled against him. "Love you too. Is he settled okay?"

We both sat up and turned to look over at the bassinette that set conveniently next to the bed. I had been afraid to co-sleep with Edward in the bed next to us, so this was the best solution. He was close enough for us to reach him as soon as he woke, but not in any danger of us rolling over on him.

"He seems pretty settled to me."

I hummed in agreement. With his blanket wrapped around him just right as he lay on his side, Pumpkin was snoozing away without a peep.

Carlisle moved us back down in bed and pulled the sheet up. Slowly, my body began to relax but the pressure to go to sleep quickly was ironically preventing me from drifting off to sleep. I shifted and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Can't go back to sleep?" Carlisle asked softly, and I shook my head against him.

"No, and I know we'll be awake again by seven. Tomorrow will be exhausting."

"Why don't you sleep in this morning?" he suggested. I was about to interrupt, but he continued. "I know you'll have to nurse Pumpkin in a few hours, but then stay in bed. I can handle everyone until time to go to Carmen's. Please rest."

The energy to argue wasn't in me – even if I'd wanted it to be – but his idea did sound appealing.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "All four of them?"

"Positive." He rubbed my back as he kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I can handle it, and _you_ can get some sleep. We do have a long day ahead of us."

Long day wasn't an accurate description. Any party at Carmen and Eleazar's house always became an all day affair, even with just our family, and since Fourth of July fireworks didn't happen until evening, we wouldn't be home until bedtime. Carlisle's idea was sounding better and better.

"Okay," I finally agreed. "Just wake me if you need me."

After another kiss, I cuddled closer and let my brain follow my body's lead and rest.

My sleep was so deep for once that I barely woke enough for Pumpkin's next feeding. If Carlisle hadn't been helping, we would have had a very unhappy baby on our hands because I was out of it. The first fully conscious thought I had was that it was very bright in the room and that there was a little bouncing body next to me. Slowly, I stretched and opened my eyes, smiling as I saw Emmett's happy face.

"I'm sposed to be quiet, Mommy," he whispered. "Daddy said you's sleeping but I could sit on the bed if I'm quiet. Did I do good?"

"You did so good, baby. Come give me some morning love." I held my arms out, and he bounced over to me, throwing his arms around my neck.

"I misseded you, Mommy," he said as he hugged me tightly. "You sleep a loooong time – you didn't even eat breakfast!"

I hugged him back just as tightly and kissed his forehead. "I guess I was really tired. Pumpkin likes to wake me up in the middle of the night."

"That's so silly, Mommy," he said, giggling. "Dark time is for sleeping. Me and Jasper stay in bed til Mr. Sun comes up, right?"

"You are so right, Em. But you and Jasper are big boys, and Pumpkin's a baby. He has to wake up and eat, and you can wait for breakfast. What did Daddy fix for you this morning?"

"'Skits from a can and purple jelly. It was soo yummy in my tummy."

Carlisle's cooking skills hadn't advanced much beyond the occasional French toast, so the canned breakfast didn't surprise me. Honestly, I was impressed that he didn't just give them cereal.

"Yummy in your tummy, huh?" I reached down and tickled his belly, making him squeal and roll around as he laughed.

"Mommy, mooommy, stop. Pleeeease."

I let him pull my hands away, and he rolled toward me, still giggling sporadically as he caught his breath.

I kissed the top of his head then followed it with a second kiss. The moments between me and just one of my children had been rare for a while, but were now starting to become more frequent. I was learning to find little ways to get them by themselves. Wake Jasper up early from a nap he didn't need, get Rosalie to help me pick out Pumpkin's clothes, steal a few cuddles with Emmett after lunch. Carlisle had his own system too, and together with mine it was doing wonders in making sure no one felt left out because of the new baby.

After a few more minutes of cuddling, I couldn't spare any more time before feeding Pumpkin. I made a quick trip to the bathroom then returned to lift Emmett into my arms and carry him downstairs. I heeded Dr. Banner's advice and only did what was comfortable for me, but carrying my babies around the house wasn't a problem. It was something we all needed.

The living room seemed abnormally quiet, almost as if everyone was sleeping. Instead, I found that Carlisle had put in a DVD for them to watch as they all sat on the couch.

Rosalie noticed us first and immediately sat up straighter in Carlisle's lap and waved. "Hi, Mommy! You sleep a lot and we watching _Tales_. It's the blueberry, see?"

"I see that, sweet girl," I said with a smile as I crossed the room. I gave out my good morning kisses, sat Emmett beside Jasper, and then took my spot on Carlisle's free side. He passed Edward to me, and I quickly got him settled to nurse just as his eyes began to open.

"Perfect timing," Carlisle said, smiling as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "How were your extra sleep hours?"

I sighed, relaxing again just thinking about them. "Perfect. Maybe beyond perfect. Thank you so much."

"It was no problem at all. We had breakfast and played until they wanted to watch a movie. Oh, and your breakfast should be hot and ready in just a few minutes."

"Mmm…I love you." There was really no other way to respond. Carlisle was too good to me.

As I watched the movie with the kids, Edward nursed without any issues. Carlisle fixed me a plate of hot biscuits and jelly, just like he promised, and once Pumpkin and I were both finished eating, everyone seemed to scatter.

I changed Pumpkin's diaper then put him in a clean onesie. Since we were going to be outside for most of the day, I didn't see any need to put him in pants or anything heavier. While I took care of the baby, Carlisle attempted to dress the kids in their swim suits. The boys' pirate swim trunks were no problem, but the straps on Rosalie's suit gave him trouble. Mommy saved the day, though, and after Carlisle and I took a few minutes to get dressed, we were ready to head over to Carmen's.

Traveling with an infant was another big change. With the older kids being potty trained already, I wasn't used to carrying a diaper bag just to go over to Carmen and Eleazar's house. But with Edward, I carried a large bag with every item we could possibly need. Carlisle laughed at me, but I couldn't help the need to be prepared.

Unloading them from the van wasn't easy anymore either, but thankfully Carmen rushed out to steal whichever kids she could get her hands on first. Today, it was Emmett and Jasper who gladly took her hands and headed toward the house.

"Lunch is almost ready so as soon as you get inside, we can say the blessing and eat," Carmen called, not even turning around to look at us.

Carlisle shrugged as he finished unbuckling Pumpkin from his car seat. "I guess we better get inside before everyone starves, not that we're important or anything."

I laughed at his sarcasm and bumped my shoulder against his as Rosalie climbed into my arms.

"Daddy, you very 'portant," Rosalie protested. "I love you to the moon."

Carlisle immediately relaxed as all joking disappeared and as soon as Pumpkin was settled in his arms, he turned to give Rosalie a kiss. "You're very important too, baby girl. And I love you to the moon and back."

She giggled as I sniffled softly. My hormones had leveled out, but these two were too adorable. Rosalie soon distracted me by telling me all about her green swimsuit with watermelons on it that her Aunt Sea had given to her. That brought on more sniffles, though, because I still missed Chelsea and Alec after saying goodbye to them last week. We talked every day but it wasn't the same as having them here.

Once we entered the house, all sad thoughts disappeared thanks to the loud laughter and talking that were always present at my in-laws' house. As soon as Eleazar blessed the food, plates were filled and we ate the delicious hamburgers and hotdogs like we wouldn't be able to eat again for days.

Ice cream followed the main course and no longer than five minutes after finishing that, the kids and the men were in the swimming pool. Carmen insisted that she could clean up without any help, so I carried Pumpkin outside to sit at the deck table in the shade.

After getting comfortable in a cushioned chair, I held my sleeping Pumpkin in front of me until he decided to wake up and demand some food with a few angry grunts and gurgles. I got him settled right away and relaxed again as I watched the kids laugh and play in the water.

A few minutes later, I heard the door open behind me so I turned around, smiling as I saw who it was.

"How's it going today?" Kate asked, softly rubbing my shoulder as she sat beside me. "We didn't have a chance to talk during the whirlwind that was lunch."

"Everything's good," I said, smiling as she placed a fresh glass of lemonade in front of me. "Carlisle let me sleep in and fixed breakfast."

She nodded in approval. "Good man. You deserve some rest. Did Pumpkin sleep any longer than usual?"

"Not that I could tell." I shrugged. "We're at about three and a half hours at night but only two or three during the day. The little sweetheart loves my breasts." I gestured toward myself where Pumpkin was attached once again.

Kate laughed. "Of course he does. It felt like Riley stayed attached to me for the first six months of his life."

"He's so content so I really don't mind. It feels like he's been here much longer than two weeks, though."

"I think we all feel that way," she replied with another nod. "Pumpkin has fit into the family perfectly and at the perfect time too. Could you imagine doing this last year?"

I shook my head because I really couldn't. Last summer had been completely different, filled with its own challenges. And even though adding a baby to the family was a big change for us, the transition had been so smooth. We'd yet to have any serious issues.

"I mean, look at how much things have changed," Kate said, gesturing to the swimming pool where our husbands and children were playing. "Last Fourth of July was fun, but it was a different environment." She took a sip of her lemonade, sighing in contentment. "Now we can relax."

"Sometimes I can't believe how different things are," I pondered softly.

It wasn't just the addition of Pumpkin.

Emmett was learning every day, amazing me by how much he knew and how perceptive he was. He was still a silly boy but also sweet and giving.

Jasper was happy and talking up a storm which was very different from last summer. Out of the three older kids, he was the most likely to give affection for no reason other than because he wanted to. Nothing had set him back, including the crazy two days after Pumpkin's birth. Since then, he'd shown only love for his brother and no signs of any potential break down. After consulting with Siobhan, we were watching him but not too closely. If something was going to happen, the chances were diminishing as we settled, and at this point, I felt very optimistic that Jasper would be completely fine.

And Rosalie...there were no words for how far she'd come. Last year, she'd been afraid – afraid of being away from me, afraid of men including her daddy, and just generally not trusting the world. The world was something we were still working on, but I was positive that a bigger daddy's girl couldn't be found. She was Pops' princess too, now being completely comfortable with him.

She also loved her baby brother to pieces, even if she'd wanted a sister more than I'd even realized. When Carlisle told me that she'd asked him to get her a pink baby, I cried for ten minutes, letting my hormones get the best of me. He soothed me and pointed out how much Rosalie loved Edward, and I knew without a doubt that he was right. Besides that, she was only three after all and speaking her mind like we always hoped she would.

There was also a new development just four days ago – one I still couldn't believe.

"Look at his face," Kate said, smiling wistfully as she watched her husband. "I think he's ready to trade one of our girls for Rosalie, just so you know."

I chuckled but was in agreement. After church on Sunday, Garrett and Carlisle took the kids outside to play while lunch was being prepared. Carlisle had some of them at the swing set while Garrett jumped on the trampoline. When Rosalie decided she wanted to jump, Garrett started to get off, knowing that there was no way for them to avoid contact while bouncing and falling everywhere. Rose had other ideas, though, and not only had him help her onto the trampoline but then wouldn't let go of his hands as they jumped around.

As with her acceptance of Eleazar, we tried not to make a big deal of it. _Tried_ was the key because Garrett was practically giddy and hugged Rosalie every chance he had. We didn't hold it against him in anyway because we completely understood. Everyone in the family had been in the same situation when Rosalie finally accepted them.

The best part was that family time was even more carefree. Last year's hesitance was completely gone, and we could be a loud, loving family without any fear of upsetting anyone. It was perfect.

"I don't think she'd even let _Carlisle_ do that," I said to Kate, gesturing to the pool. Garrett was throwing the kids into the water, letting either Eleazar or Carlisle catch them. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it as they took turns, including Rosalie. It was her turn now, and I could see the large grin on her face as she squealed and flew through the air, landing safely in front of her daddy.

"That's because Carlisle wouldn't do that," Kate responded with a laugh. "Look at his worried face."

My poor husband was being extra vigilant during their game, no doubt worrying about someone slipping or landing in the wrong way.

"He can't help it. He's seen too many young drowning victims. That's why our kids are quizzed on pool safety all the time and already know how to swim."

"Quizzed?" she questioned, but I could tell it was rhetorical. "That's a very Carlisle thing to do. And you gotta love him."

"I do very much," I said with a smile.

After a while, the shade became a bit too warm for both me and Pumpkin so I picked up my lemonade and headed inside. Kate followed, and we settled in the den with Carmen. We chatted about inconsequential things until Kate let it slip that she and Garrett had an announcement for after dinner tonight. I had my own suspicious that it was one of two things, and since I saw her drink wine with her dinner a few days ago, I was leaning toward the second option. Judging from Carmen's wide smile, I could tell she was leaning in the same direction.

We didn't have much time to hound Kate for details before there was a stampede of children running into the house. I was surprised that they weren't staying out longer, but as soon as Rosalie tried to climb up beside me, I knew why.

"Sweetheart, go with Daddy to change clothes and then I'll hold you, okay? Let's not get Nana's couch wet."

She shook her head. "No, Mommy," she whined. "I wanna sit with you _now_."

"Change first, baby," I repeated, not giving in to her mood. It was obviously nap time.

She whined some more and started crying, so I passed Edward to Carmen and took her to get changed and dried off. I barely managed to get her into a pair of panties and her American flag sundress before her head was bobbing as she fell asleep.

It seemed that the other kids – minus Jasper – were the same way, and Kate and I settled them all in their beds for a much needed nap.

By the time we went back to the den, Eleazar, Carlisle, and Garrett had finished changing and were waiting for us. We curled up next to our husbands, and I let Carmen keep Edward so I could snuggle with Jasper. It had been a while since he'd napped during the day, and his cheerful mood showed that he didn't need it as much as the others. He gifted me with kisses and hugs instead of whining, so I was more than happy to hold him in my lap as he rested.

The conversation between the adults flowed easily and through many topics until we revisited the subject of the announcement. Carmen and I pressured Kate and Garrett until they were finally ready to relent.

"Okay, okay," Garrett sighed. "I guess this is as good of a time as after dinner." He looked over at Kate, and she nodded. "So we've thought and prayed a lot about this for a while, and we've been doing some planning during this visit. It wasn't something we could just get up and do for various reasons, but it's time now."

Carmen and I were almost bouncing in our seats, realizing that our suspicious were true. I passed Jasper over to Carlisle, just to be safe, but he and Eleazar looked completely clueless.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "So what you're saying is…what? What are you saying?"

"What we're saying," Kate said, smirking, "is that we're leaving Alaska and coming here to Seattle for good."

Carmen and I squealed at the same time and jumped up to go hug Kate and Garrett. Carlisle and Eleazar followed once the shock wore off, and we all celebrated.

"Finally my family will all be together," Carmen said, letting some happy tears fall. Eleazar was also over-the-moon about having his "little girl" and grandchildren living close to home again.

When we sat back down and stopped squealing, Garrett and Kate shared all the details. They'd already found some land in the perfect location close to our house. It would have been easier to buy one of the many homes for sale, but they wanted this one to be the one they'd stay permanently. And with the possibility of having more kids, they wanted a large enough space with personal touches.

Garrett had also already found a job in Seattle working for the same people who helped with our house. Kate planned to work in Carlisle and Peter's office, if they'd have her. Carlisle was more than happy to promise her a job, and I knew Peter and Charlotte would agree too.

The house construction was expected to start at the beginning of August which meant that they wouldn't be going back to Alaska for any long period of time. That thrilled Carmen even more, and I was almost afraid that she would pass out from all the excitement.

The kids started filtering in the room a few minutes later, our commotion probably shortening their nap. Corin was the first to wander into the den and went straight over to steal Edward from her nana. Not surprisingly, he slept through the excitement and didn't stir when Carmen placed him in his cousin's arms. At seven, she was the only one we trusted to hold him without assistance and only while sitting down. These conditions were more than agreeable to her, and she took every opportunity to love on the baby.

Emmett and Riley were next and came right over to take Jasper to go play with them. I didn't let them go before getting a few kisses in, but they gave them freely.

I expected Rosalie and Jane to join us right after the boys, but thankfully, they slept a while longer. Rosalie needed as much sleep as possible to guarantee that she would be in a good mood. I'd hate for her to spend part of her holiday in time-out.

When Rosalie and Jane did make their appearance, they were both happy and smiling, and I soon had my lap full of giggling girls. It was much preferred to whining.

Kate and Garrett made their announcement to the kids, though they had already told their kids the basics before their vacation. Ours, however, were very surprised and had no issue understanding that their cousins would always be around now. Their joy rivaled that of Carmen, and I was excited for them. Carlisle and I had talked about the kids having playmates other than each other, and this was a great solution.

Eventually, the celebration died down a bit as the kids ran off to play and the adults busied themselves with dinner preparations. We were just having leftovers from lunch with the addition of watermelon and a cake made to look like the America flag with strawberries and blueberries.

Thanks to some rather large bibs Carmen had made out of towels, the kids' special Fourth of July outfits remained clean enough for us to take a family picture. It was the first holiday with Pumpkin, making this picture extra special. He slept through it, not that I expected anything different. I could only hope that he'd be more alert during our next scheduled family pictures in September. We had the basics done right after we came home from the hospital, but I wanted to wait a little while before doing more.

The kids begged to get back in the pool, but since they were wearing clothes and we didn't want to change them again, Carlisle and Kate came up with a better idea. Apparently when they were younger, they had family soccer games. To me, it seemed like a disaster waiting to happen; however, they were confident it would be a lot of fun without causing any injuries.

Eleazar and I were the only ones to sit out. He took the opportunity to spend some time with his smallest grandson while I watched the kids like a hawk. My mind kept flashing back to last year when Rosalie had her first asthma attack. The conditions were difference – the weather being a bit cooler and Rosalie being well-hydrated – but it didn't stop my worry.

After a few minutes of sitting on the edge of my seat, Eleazar wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"They're okay, Ezzie," he reminded me gently and without a hint of condescension. "Look at those smiles."

Their smiles and laughter were infections. I sighed as I relaxed and laid my head against E's shoulder. "I know they're having fun. I just…"

"Worry," he finished for me, squeezing my shoulder. "It never goes away, you know. I still think about Katie and Carlisle even now that they're grown and have their own little ones to worry about. But they have you and Garrett to help keep them safe, and right now, the little ones have ample protection."

I took a deep breath and nodded, knowing he was right. Kate, Garrett, Carlisle, and Carmen wouldn't let anything happen to any of the kids. Nothing would happen. And besides that, I had Rosalie's inhaler in the pocket of my skirt and knew exactly where the first aid kit was.

"This won't be like last year," Eleazar assured me, somehow knowing what I was remembering. "Rosie's doing so well, and look." He pointed across the yard to where Rosalie was running next to Jane. Kate was directly behind them, keeping a close eye on their every move. "It's easier to handle when you spread the worry around."

"Thanks, E," I said, turning to look up at him. He winked and kissed the top of my head.

It was easier to watch the soccer game after relaxing and letting go of _some_ of the worry. In the end, all six of the kids made it out without even a scratch of grass stain. The best part was that they were once again tired, so Carmen and I spread out some blankets so they could lie in the grass as we waited for the sun to set.

Carlisle pulled me down into his lap on one of the blankets, and after stealing Pumpkin from Eleazar, he cradled him to his chest and placed the blanket over his head.

"For the fireworks," he explained. "Pumpkin's used to our loud house, but I think the fireworks might be a bit of a shock."

"Good thinking," I said, giving him a kiss. "What about Rose and Jasper?"

"Let's ask them."

We called the kids over and waited until they were all close.

"Do you guys remember the fireworks from last year?" I asked, looking at each one of them for recognition.

Emmett nodded and bounced on his bottom. "Uh huh, Mommy. They're pretty lights that go boom in the sky, right?"

"You are exactly right, Monk," I praised with a smile.

"They loud, right Mommy?" Rosalie asked.

"We cover ears," Jasper added, placing his hands over his ears.

"They are loud," I confirmed. "And we did cover your ears last year."

"Do you need us to cover them tonight?" Carlisle asked. "It's okay if you need us to, but they really aren't scary, are they?"

Emmett shook his head. "A'course they're not scary. Can I go sit with Riley now?"

I chuckled as I nodded, and he scooted over to lay by his cousin.

Jasper climbed up into my lap, obviously not too sure how he felt. Rosalie, on the other hand, had her thinking face on.

"They loud but not scary…?" We nodded, and she nodded to herself. "Kay. But I sit here…just in case."

Carlisle laughed and agreed as I moved from his lap and made room in between us for Rosalie.

Jasper looked up at me, eyebrows scrunched. "Me too in case?"

"Of course, sweet boy," I said, smiling as I kissed his forehead. "You can always sit with me."

He returned the smile and turned back around, settling into my arms.

The fireworks started a few minutes later, and the bright colors filling the sky entranced everyone. Rosalie was fine but kept one hand covering one ear the whole time. I didn't see how that helped, but as long as she was smiling and enjoying the experience, she could do what she wanted. Jasper wanted my arms around him the whole time which I was more than happy to do. Having him in my lap gave me a front row seat to his awe over the fireworks, and I loved being able to experience it with him.

The only member of the family who wasn't fond of the show was Pumpkin. He jumped in Carlisle's arms after every loud boom. By the end, he was wide awake, lips pursed and nose wrinkled as if to ask why we were torturing him. He never cried, though, but was more than ready to eat when we headed inside.

Sitting on the couch, I fed baby Edward as everyone said their goodbyes to each other and then to me. Each goodbye would be so much easier now since not only was the summer not over, but also because Kate, Garrett, and family would be back to stay for good. This Fourth of July was exponentially better than the last one.

Somehow the kids were still wide awake when we drove home, so I talked them into taking a bath. They'd been playing hard outside and went swimming. The reasons seemed solid in my mind, but the deal was only sealed for them once I promised that they could play for a while.

With Edward full and content, I was free to supervise bath time and let Carlisle handle the little one. The kids played and splashed to their hearts' content, effectively soaking me and part of the bathroom floor. I managed to get them clean but not without great effort. Dressing them was another story altogether, but eventually we were all in our pajamas and ready to start the bedtime routine.

"Whose turn to pick the book?" I asked them.

They looked at each other as Rosalie raised her hand. "Me, Mommy! My turn!"

"No princesses, Rosie," Emmett said, pouting.

She started to argue but nodded after thinking for a second. I couldn't help but smile, happy to see them working out their disagreements without fighting. And we had been reading princess books every time it was Rosalie's turn to pick for the past month.

"But I don't know what do pick, Em," she protested. "I don't wanna read bout heroes no more."

"I help you Rosie," Jasper said and walked over to her. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, J. Come on!" She ended the hug and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room. Not to be left out, Emmett followed them, and I could hear all three of them giggling as they ran downstairs.

Grateful for the moment of peace, I cleaned up a bit of the mess and put our used towels in the hamper. Walking into the bedroom, I spotted Carlisle rocking Pumpkin in my chair. I smiled as I walked over to them and gave each of them a kiss.

"Everyone all clean and ready for bed?" he asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Everyone and half of the bathroom. Are you reading tonight or is it time for a chat?" Carlisle continued his daily chats with Pumpkin, usually before we crawled into bed for the night. Seeing them never failed to bring tears to my eyes, no matter how settled my hormones were.

"I think we'll go downstairs to chat so you can read in bed and we won't disturb you." He stood up slowly, cradling Pumpkin to his chest. "And Pumpkin can help me answer some emails before we come upstairs for the night."

"Sounds good," I said, nodding. "Wanna go make sure they aren't throwing books at each other?"

He laughed and pulled me in for a kiss. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll stop them from killing each other."

As he headed downstairs, I pulled the quilt down on the bed and moved some of the pillows around so we'd be more comfortable. Reading in "the big bed" was a treat. I couldn't wait to see their faces.

Soon enough, three pairs of little feet came running into the room.

"Mommy," Em exclaimed, slightly out of breath, "Daddy said we're readin' in the big bed."

"Daddy is very right." I patted the bed. "Come on up and get comfortable."

They cheered and ran over, letting me help them into bed. I turned off the over head light then climbed in to join them. It took a few minutes to situate ourselves into a position where everyone was happy and comfortable. Rosalie didn't want to sit on the end, Emmett didn't want to sit on the side by the lamp, and Jasper wanted to be beside me. Once we found a position that worked, I quickly distracted them by opening the book and starting to read.

Per Emmett's request, it wasn't a princess book, and Rosalie was happy that there weren't any superheroes. Dr. Seuss was always a winner in my opinion, so I didn't mind reading _Horton Hatches the Egg_. I also didn't mind that it only took seven pages before I had three sleeping children beside me.

Jasper was completely in my lap, and most of Emmett and Rosalie were on me too. Since there was no way for me to take them to bed without help, I enjoyed the few extra minutes of cuddling with my babies.

The quiet moments at the end of the day were some of my favorites. It was a time of reflection and unwinding, knowing that we'd survived another day of our crazy life – a life I wouldn't trade for the world.

The only thing interrupting the moment was my aching breasts, and I wondered why Carlisle hadn't brought an unhappy baby to me yet. As if he could read my mind, he appeared in the doorway just moments later and brought Pumpkin over to me. I smiled as I took my squirming baby and adjusted my pajama top so he could latch on.

Carlisle carried each of the kids to bed and tucked them in before returning to our room. He changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed to snuggle beside me as he waited for Pumpkin to finish eating. Once he'd had his fill, Carlisle laid him on the bed to change his diaper and dress him in a clean onesie while I finished my nightly routine in the bathroom.

Pumpkin was already asleep in his bassinet when I crawled back into bed. Carlisle turned the lamp off and pulled the covers over us as we snuggled together to enjoy the first alone time we'd had all day.

"Hi," he whispered, reaching over to brush a stray hair from my forehead.

"Hi. How was your day?"

"Great. How was yours?"

I chuckled softly. "My day was great too. My amazing and awesome husband let me sleep in this morning so I was well rested for the rest of the day."

"I'm glad it helped, sweetheart," he said, smiling. "You know I'll do anything I can for you."

"I know. I feel bad for other women whose husbands have to go back to work after two weeks. You're here for as long as I need you."

He nodded. "Well, at least until September third. Peter emailed me today and…"

"And that's your first day?" I asked, too excited to care that I interrupted. "Really?"

"Yes, that's our first day," he said, chuckling at me. "It's a Tuesday and we'll mostly be making appointments and taking walk-ins. But we have a lot to do before then. Next month will be busy."

"We can do it," I assured him. "Charlotte and I can help with whatever you and Peter need us to, and I'm sure half the church will be eager to help too. Two months will be plenty of time."

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "Thank you, sweetheart. I couldn't do this without you. Sometimes I can't believe this is really happening." He shook his head in disbelief.

"It's been your dream for so long, so believe it."

"I guess all of our dreams are coming true," he mused, glancing over at Pumpkin's sleeping form. He pulled me closer and ran his hand down my arm, ending on my hip where his thumb began rubbing circles under the edge of my shirt. "What should we dream up next?"

His touch sent the best chills up my spine and created the best ache inside my belly. "For the next four weeks to go by faster," I said. It was the first thing that popped into my mind. The worst part of feeling so good just two weeks after giving birth was that we still had to wait another four weeks before we could partake in any "funny business." But I wanted the funny business now.

Carlisle snorted and quickly laid his head against my shoulder. I felt the laughter shaking through his body as he tried to remain quiet as to not wake the baby. Realizing how funny it actually was, I bit my lip to try to hold in my own laughter. A little giggle escaped which soon turned into another louder one followed by even more. Carlisle pulled the covers over our heads, and I pushed my head into his chest as we both laughed uncontrollably.

We laughed until we cried, and when we peaked out heads out from under the covers, Pumpkin hadn't moved at all.

"Esme, I love you so much," Carlisle said, sighing as he rolled to his back and gently pulled me to lie against him. "We'll make it through these weeks, and then we'll make it special, okay? Anywhere and anything you want to do."

"I love you too," I said softly. "And I think I'd like to just stay here but alone." I had no doubt that Carlisle could make even the simplest night into something amazing. He'd already done it time and time again.

"That sounds perfect," he agreed. "Until then, we can have a little bit of fun."

I sat up slightly and arched my eyebrow playfully. "A little bit of fun, huh? What do you have in mind?"

He shrugged. "Oh, just a little of this."

His lips met mine, softly at first but then became more demanding. After a couple of seconds of surprise, I demanded right back. It had been a while since we kissed like this, letting everything else fade away as we enjoyed each other. I'd missed him – the way his lips moved against mine, the way his fingers threaded through my hair, and the way his hand on the small of my back insistently pulled me closer. He made me feel beautiful even though I probably looked like a mess.

When we finally stopped to fully catch our breath, I wasn't sure if I felt better or worse. But I definitely knew that I wanted more of _that _in the next four weeks.

We had plenty of things to keep us busy until then, starting with Pumpkin next meal which was coming in less than two hours.

Besides our busy daily schedule, summer was starting to wind down and we planned to squeeze in as many activities as possible during the nice weather. And since we didn't have to worry about sad goodbyes interrupting our time, we'd have even more fun than usual.

Now, there was also the opening of Carlisle and Peter's private practice. We had all worked so hard to get it started up, and with the date finally set, it felt like everything was worth it. I had a feeling it would feel even better after they saw their first patient.

Having a baby hadn't slowed us down at all, and even though it'd only been two weeks, I was confident we could handle whatever the end of summer had to throw our way.

* * *

**A/N: The movie the kids were watching was _Veggie Tales Madame Blueberry_. It's my favorite ;). Also, there are some new pictures on my profile for you to check out.**

** Thanks being so patient with me. RL has been crazy with finals and Christmas, but I'm proud to say that my 4.0 GPA and I survived the semester. Hopefully I can get another chapter written before school starts back. =)**

**I hope everyone who celebrates has a very Merry Christmas. I'll be spending mine with the other crazy people at Disney World.**

**Thanks for reading, and reviewers will receive a teaser!**


	61. Six Weeks

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! They're great motivators.**

**And thank you to _anhanninen_ for prereading and _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters. Or Chuck E. Cheese's.**

* * *

Carlisle POV

My wife was frustrated, and I didn't blame her because I was in the same boat. The three months before we got married were nothing compared to the last six weeks.

Over the past weeks, Esme had been feeling great. Since we finally had a basic schedule in place, we were all getting an adequate amount of sleep, and Esme was back to all of her normal activities without any problems.

All activities except for one.

Thankfully, our wait and frustrations were about to be over because today was Esme's six week appointment with Dr. Banner.

"Our six weeks are over, sweetheart," I said, smiling as I pulled into a parking spot in front of the doctor's office.

"Six and a half weeks," she corrected. "Not that I've been counting or anything."

I laughed but didn't teaser her about the counting she definitely _had_ been doing. At this point, we were both wound tightly, especially with the prospect of the _funny business_ ban being lifted.

It didn't hurt that Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were going to be occupied all day with their cousins. Corin's birthday couldn't have fallen at a better time, and I was tempted to buy her the best gift I could think of when she decided she wanted a sleep-over to celebrate. Esme and I were only invited to attend afternoon party at Chuck E. Cheese's. While I hated the thoughts of barely edible pizza and the germ infested arcade and play place, I loved my niece and would suffer for her.

And besides that, this plan gave me the rest of the morning and night to spend reconnecting with my wife. It may as well have been my birthday.

Esme was in too much of a hurry to let me open the door for her, but she had to wait for me to get Edward out of the car since I was the one wearing him today. I hadn't been too sure of the carrier at first, but it had grown on me and I was beginning to see the benefits of using it when we went out anywhere. Edward liked being held close to us at all times, and this way, he didn't have to stay strapped into his car seat. We were all happier now that we'd mastered baby wearing.

After unbuckling him from the car seat, Esme gently placed Pumpkin into the carrier. Getting us both settled took a moment, but he remained in his car ride-induced sleep.

"Since you're wearing this, you have to hold my hand at all times," Esme instructed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Territorial today, Mrs. Cullen?"

She nodded with a smirk. "Always. But especially now. If other women see you carrying him like this, they'll turn into sharks. Trust me."

I chuckled as I agreed, but until I walked into the waiting room, I had no idea she was so accurate.

There were only two women there before us, both with babies of their own. But as soon as we walked in, I could feel their eyes on me. Esme gave me an _I told you so_ look, and I held on to her as if she was my life raft as she signed in and led us over to one of the love seats.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong with them?" I whispered into her ear as I placed my arm around her shoulder and held her close. "They're still looking at me, aren't they?"

She giggled and snuggled close to me, resting her left hand on my knee. "Women love to see a man with a baby. It makes their hormones go haywire."

"Including you?"

"Definitely including me," she confirmed. "But only you. I'm always torn between wanting to cry or attack you."

I laughed softly and kissed the top of her head. That was something I had noticed on multiple occasions during my nightly talks with my son. But I had no idea it was such a big deal to the entire female population. I was just being a daddy.

Thankfully, the two women were called back within a matter of minutes, and even though others filtered in, they seemed to respect that I was Esme's territory and kept their staring to a minimum.

Our wait wasn't that long though, and Esme was called back before any more women could spot me.

I stood with Edward out of the way as a nurse recorded Esme's vitals. Seeing all the normal results filled me with relief even though I hadn't been worried. She'd been feeling too well for me to suspect any problems. Still, the actual values were good to see.

Esme was most excited about her weight which was now within five pounds of her pre-pregnancy weight. She knew I loved her and was beyond attracted to her no matter what size she was, but she simply missed her favorite clothes. And her happiness meant the world to me, so I smiled along with her as she happily danced off the scale.

Once the nurse led us to an exam room, Esme changed into a gown and settled on the exam table as I stood by the window. Pumpkin was starting to squirm in his sleep – a sure sign that he would be waking soon, and I wanted to keep moving to ease him into it. We never had any issues at home, but I didn't want to take the chance of him screaming his displeasure. The office didn't deserve that treat at this time of day.

"Still sleeping?" Esme asked softly.

I turned to face her and nodded. "I'm not sure for how much longer though. I'll go change him when he wakes, okay?"

"Everything's in the bag," she said, rolling her eyes with a smile as I laughed.

I was sure that literally _everything_ was in the bag. Esme prepared for any possible situation, including ones that would probably never happen. But so far, we had never been without what we needed, so I couldn't criticize her methods.

Crossing the small room, I held her hand in mine and lean down to give her a kiss. "I love you, sweetheart. And I love that you're prepared."

She returned the sentiment and threaded her fingers through mine, still smiling as she relaxed.

An image floated through my mind of our first prenatal visit when we had both been anxious and still slightly afraid of the unknown. So much had changed in eight months, but all for the better. Esme had been through an easy pregnancy and delivery, and baby Edward was healthy, happy, and fit perfectly into the family. This doctor visit would hopefully just be the icing on the cake.

The familiar knock on the door startled Pumpkin, so after giving Esme another kiss, I returned to my spot by the window.

"Good morning, Cullens," Dr. Banner said, smiling as she entered the room. As soon as she saw me, her volume dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake the sleeping Pumpkin."

"You're fine," I assured her. "He was on his way to waking anyway. You just sped up the process."

"Good. I'd hate to ruin your peace and quiet if it doesn't come often enough, but you two look surprisingly well rested." She eyed us carefully as she sat on her stool. "Easy six weeks?"

Esme shrugged. "It's easier now. The first week was tough, but we figured it out. We get about a total of seven hours of sleep every night."

Dr. Banner nodded approvingly. "Well, no wonder you look so well rested. Now, are there any concerns, problems, or questions we need to address before getting down to business?"

Neither of us had any, so I quietly excused myself from the room along with the massive diaper bag. Pumpkin was still hanging on to his last bit of sleep, but I wanted to avoid leaving the room during the internal part of the exam to insure Esme's privacy.

I found a quiet spot in the hall out of everyone's way and swayed slowly as Pumpkin's eyes fluttered open and closed.

"Are you gonna wake up, buddy?" I asked, softly kissing the little wrinkles in his forehead.

He yawned then kept his eyes open, and when he saw me, he greeted me with a soft gurgle. I smiled and kissed him again, laughing when his sweet gurgle turned into a _change my diaper_ grunt. I could usually interpret his sounds correctly at least seventy-five percent of the time. Esme, on the other hand, was always right. It amazed me how well we could understand him, even after only six weeks together.

With a nurse's help, I managed to find the bathroom which thankfully had a changing table. Finding the diaper and wipes in the bag was easy, but getting Pumpkin out of the contraption strapped to my chest was a challenge. There were many buckles and snaps, but I honestly had no idea which ones I was looking for.

"Be patient with Daddy," I pleaded as Pumpkin became increasingly agitated. He rarely cried, but his noises were enough of a warning.

I finally managed to pull him out and get him fastened to the changing table. I was beyond grateful that Esme had dressed him in something with snaps, so finding the diaper and changing it went much smoother.

"And we're all clean," I said after re-snapping all of the snaps. "Give me five, Pumpkin." I held his hand out, touching it to mine as I cooed at him. It earned me a small smile, so small it might not have been considered a smile. But in my opinion, the slight upward curve of his lips that had been happening for two days was a real smile. Esme saw it too, and she agreed. Edward was a somber baby most of the time, but after diaper changes, he was happy with whoever had helped him out.

After cleaning up and somehow getting Pumpkin back into the carrier, I washed my hands and headed back to wait outside the exam room.

Not enough time had passed for Dr. Banner to be finished, so I used the time to sing softly to Pumpkin along with making as many exaggerated facial expressions as I could think of. He had just begun to mimic, and the eyebrow furrow was his favorite so far. It went very well with his serious attitude.

The only problem was that I was attracting stares again. The nurses all knew us, so their stares were coupled with kind smiles. I didn't mind those nearly as much as the other patients. I tried to keep my wedding ring visible at all times, but it didn't help much. The predatory stares continued, and I was ready to make a run for cover when the door opened and a nurse stepped out, providing enough proof that it was safe to enter.

"You have perfect timing," Dr. Banner commented as I stepped into the room, closing the door behind me.

"The sharks were after me again," I said, sighing. "We barely made it out alive."

"Sharks? I'm assuming you mean my other patients."

I sat down, nodding sadly.

"They've been after Carlisle all morning," Esme said as she tried to stop her giggles. "He just can't help it."

Dr. Banner agreed, and I just shook my head.

"Women can be really strange sometimes," I whispered to Pumpkin as I kissed the top of his head. He gurgled and moved his head in an almost nod, so I knew I at least had him as an ally.

"I'll do my best to get you out of here as soon as possible to avoid any more rabid women," Dr. Banner said as she took her seat and grabbed Esme's chart. "Okay, so everything during the exam was completely normal and healed nicely. You guys have the green light for funny business, as long as you're feeling up to it, Esme."

"Oh, we're ready," Esme assured her. "We've just been waiting on doctor approval."

"Well, consider it granted," she chuckled. "Which brings us to our next topic. Do we need to explore contraceptive options?"

I looked at Esme, and she reached for my hand. This was something we'd already discussed, and for a while, each discussion had led us down different paths. We had never used contraceptives before, not because we had anything against them but because we were ready for a baby any time God chose to give us one. But now that we had the option, it had taken several discussions and plenty of prayer to come to a conclusion.

While we would love to be blessed with more children, it wasn't the best time right now. We could always find a way to manage, but I was more worried about Esme's body. Even though she made it through this pregnancy beautifully, carrying a child was a lot of stress. In another year or maybe even six months, it would be fine for her to carry another baby, but not right now.

But in the same thought, we had trusted God before and believed His timing was perfect. Now that we had Pumpkin, we were surer of that fact. Every time we considered any form of contraceptive, Esme and I both felt like we were wavering on that trust. If we could trust then, why couldn't we trust now?

We had to research every possible option, and we were pleasantly surprised to find one that would work for us without having to change anything in our lives.

"We want to try natural," Esme answered, and I squeezed her hand in support. "I just don't feel comfortable with anything hormonal, so we were thinking of using LAM."

Dr. Banner smiled and nodded. "I'm actually very glad you suggested that because I didn't think you'd be leaning toward hormones or barriers. And I think the lactation amenorrhea method could work very well for you. If criteria are met perfectly, it's about ninety-eight percent effective or even greater. The first and second ones are easy because I know it hasn't been more than six months since you gave birth, and you said you haven't had a period yet. So that leaves the last one which might be the most difficult. You have to be – "

"– breast feeding exclusively," Esme finished for her. "Which I am. I don't pump, and he doesn't even like pacifiers."

"And he eats every two to three hours during the day and ever three to four hours at night," I added.

Dr. Banner shook her head in mock disapproval. "You two are trying to take all the fun out of this by doing my job for me. Yes, you are correct. You must breastfeed exclusively and not miss any feedings or go over four hours during the day and six hours at night. If you follow that, you should be covered for up to six months or until your period returns. Then we'll need to switch to something else like a fertility awareness method or use nothing at all. Sound good?"

Esme and I both agreed, and the rest of the visit passed in a blur. Dr. Banner asked about Esme's emotions as well as the breastfeeding, but since Esme had only good things to report, not a whole lot of time was spent on the topics.

When it was time for Esme to get redressed, I bravely took Pumpkin back into the hall so Dr. Banner could hold him and the nurses could get a good look. We also had a picture to give them to put on their bulletin board of all the babies that had been delivered. Pumpkin was the cutest one, not that I was biased or anything.

It took a while for us to pull Pumpkin away from the nurses, but we finally made it out of the office and into the car without giving any of the sharks a chance to get a good look at me. Adjusting to this new attention was going to be challenging.

As soon as we were alone again, all the tension was back. It was more enjoyable now because after getting worked up, we would be able to do something about it. Even with Esme in the back with Pumpkin, she still tempted me as much as she had while sitting beside me.

The drive home took longer than it probably should have, but with Pumpkin in the car, I felt the need to be as careful as possible. And thanks to the drawn out ride, tension was even higher by the time we arrived home.

Once we were in the house, though, I knew we needed to relax and take things slow.

"Why don't you take a hot bath?" I suggested to Esme as we walked into the family room. "Relax for a few minutes. We don't have quiet like this very often."

The silent house was almost disarming. Usually we had anywhere from one to six kids running around and playing. We loved having the house full of joy, but I had forgotten how nice quiet could be too.

Esme hummed. "The quiet is strange, isn't it? But a bath does sound nice after that appointment. You boys don't get into too much trouble, okay?"

"We won't destroy the house," I promised as I leaned down to kiss her. "We'll sit on the couch and not move."

After Esme headed upstairs, I did sit with Edward on the couch, but only for a few minutes. The rest of the time was spent on a blanket I spread across the floor. Were trying to give Pumpkin as much tummy time as possible, but with so many curious kids who wanted to talk and pat the baby, it was easy for him to become over stimulated. With just the two of us in a quiet room, I could appreciate all his little noises and watch in awe as he practiced lifting his head. Six weeks had brought many changes in our sweet boy.

When the _I'm hungry_ lip smacking and _feed me now_ grunts started, I knew it was time for us to find Esme. I grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator for us before going upstairs. I hoped we wouldn't be back down for a while.

Esme was waiting for us in her rocker, looking refreshed and completely relaxed. It was exactly what I'd wanted to happen, and the fact that she was only wearing a towel was an added bonus.

As she fed Pumpkin, I took my time in the bathroom. Unexpectedly, I was nervous. There was no good reason really. We waited so long for this day, but now part of me was afraid of either Esme being uncomfortable or of our expectations not being met. I knew my worries were unfounded, but that didn't stop them from running through my mind. The rest of my anxiety wasn't really anxiety at all; it was anticipation. I couldn't wait to spend this special time with my wife again, and that gave me the courage to leave the bathroom in only my boxers.

Esme smiled as she watched me walk into the bedroom, and I winked as I sat on the ottoman in front of her. My timing was perfect because only a minute later, she passed Edward to me for burping and changing duty.

As soon as he was clean, dry, and gas free, I swaddled him and placed him in the bassinet.

"Okay, Pumpkin," I whispered, kissing his brow as his eyes started to close. "You take a nice nap while Mommy and I have some special time. I don't want to traumatize you, and I'm positive Mommy doesn't want to either, so please sleep."

My pleading wasn't totally necessary though. Even as I whispered to him, his eyes stayed closed as his breathing slightly changed to indicate sleep. I let out a sigh of relief and crawled into bed to wait for my wife.

Esme was definitely worth the wait. The confidence she showed as she walked from the bathroom to the bed was more than sexy, and I barely managed to keep myself still as she dropped her towel and sensually scooted in beside me.

I turned to my side and pulled her closer, loving how her skin felt against mine. "You're beautiful," I whispered, kissing her lips softly. "So sexy. And I'm so in love with you."

Her eyes fluttered closed, and she smiled. "Stretch marks included?"

"Definitely," I answered right away. "I love them." I kissed them every night before we went to sleep in an attempt to show her how beautiful they were, how special it was that she carried our son.

She giggled. "I know you do. Oh, and I love you too." She opened her eyes slowly and brought her hand up to rest on the side of my face. "Is it weird that I'm nervous? Well maybe not nervous, but…"

"I know exactly how you feel," I confessed, feeling so much lighter. "I want this to be perfect, but I've read that it could be uncomfortable for you. I never want that."

"It will be perfect because it's us," she assured me with another kiss. "And if we go slow, I'm sure we'll be fine. I feel great after that bath. Thank you for suggesting it."

"I'm glad it helped, sweetheart." I placed my free arm around her and began tracing light patterns over her bare back. She did the same on my chest, and it felt so right that I knew then that everything would be fine. Esme was right about us being perfect together, and I was probably worrying over nothing. We had an amazing opportunity to relearn each other, and there was no way it could be anything but perfect.

Esme snapped me out of my thoughts with hot kisses against my neck. "Less thinking and more loving, please," she teased and nipped at my ear.

"Oh, I'll show you loving," I growled, moving my hand down to her side to tickle her right below her ribs. She screeched and tried to roll away, but I rolled with her so that I was hovering right over her.

"Thank you," she said with a smug smile, slightly out of breath.

I had to chuckle and kiss her again. "Well played, Es. Well played."

Once she caught her breath, her lips attached themselves to mine as her hands came to rest on my back. They didn't stay in one spot for long though. She seemed to be re-memorizing every part of me through touch, and I was lost in the feeling. Carefully, I lowered myself to rest against her so I could do the same. She was so soft and warm, and somehow even more responsive than she had been while pregnant.

I reminded myself to go slow because I didn't know exactly how sensitive her breasts would be now that she was breastfeeding, but as she pressed herself into my hand, I knew I was doing something right.

"More," she groaned into my mouth, not stopping our marathon kiss. She reached down and attempted to rid me of my boxers, so I quickly helped her out. With them at the foot of the bed, we were touching everywhere. No barriers left.

I pulled my lips from hers, and she whimpered in protest before opening her eyes. I studied them, trying to silently ask if she was ready for more. She understood, of course, and nodded.

"I love you," I whispered, just needing to say it again. I could never say it enough.

Her hands drifted up to cradle my face. "Love you too. I'm fine. Promise"

I smirked and minutely shook my head. She understood me better than I did.

I kissed her one more time then reached down to guide myself where we wanted me to be. It took every ounce of restraint to go slowly because it felt too good…she felt too good. But I managed, and seeing Esme's contended smile was completely worth the struggle.

"Perfect," she sighed. "So good, Carlisle."

We didn't move for a few moments as we adjusted to what we'd been missing. Finally, Esme titled her hips, forcing me deeper, and we both moaned.

I couldn't hold back after that but tried to keep my movements smooth and fluid, not that Esme would have cared either way. The sounds she was making only served to further arouse me to the point where I wasn't sure how much longer I could last.

She urged me to go harder and faster, which was not at all how I pictured this would go. Apparently after six weeks of nothing, my wife didn't need slow and gentle, not that I wasn't being careful with her. She wanted it this way, and who was I to deny her?

I was incredibly grateful when she cried out a slew of unrecognizable syllables right before I couldn't take any more and collapsed against her. I rolled us over and held her tightly in my arms, almost overwhelmed by everything I was feeling.

"Wow," I mumbled, still panting from the exertion. "That was…wow."

"Uh huh," Esme agreed as she attempted to burrow her head into my chest. "Perfect and wow. Let's nap and go again."

I laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Works for me."

We lay in the quiet for a while until Esme pulled back and sighed.

"I'm too wound up to nap," she said with a pout. "And I keep thinking about the party. I don't want to be late."

"I think I'm too wound up too, but we have…," I paused to sit up just far enough to see the clock, "two hours before we have to leave. We're fine."

As much as we tried, the nap never did happen. But after checking on Pumpkin – who was still sleeping – and drinking some water, we did go for round two. After relieving all the pent up tension, we were able to go slow and really enjoy each other, using every touch and kiss to reconnect.

By the time we showered and dressed for the party, we both had permanent smiles on our faces. Anyone could probably tell how loved up we were, but we didn't care. We were too happy to care about anything.

Esme made sure Edward was fed and happy before we grabbed the kids' spend-the-night bags and Corin's presents and loaded into the car for the second time of the day.

The drive passed quickly with Esme and me stealing giddy glances in the rearview mirror. It was almost as if we were on our honeymoon again, and I was glad we had a whole night to spend together. There was always the possibility for interruptions, but I was optimistic that we'd be left in peace.

Kate and Garrett had somehow managed to schedule the party at a non-peak time of the day. I could only see four cars in the lot that didn't belong to our family, and I knew at least two of them had to belong to workers. Still, Esme made sure to put Pumpkin in his sling and hold him close with a blanket loosely covering his sleeping form.

"Worst case scenario, he'll build a nice immunity," I tried to joke as I wrapped my arm around Esme's shoulders and walked toward the door.

She narrowed her eyes at me and scoffed. "You know I'd feel better if he'd had any immunizations yet. When Corin's a mommy, she'll understand exactly how much I love her."

"Edward's protected against everything you are," I reminded her, kissing her temple. "But we'll try to keep the kids from touching, okay?"

My assurances seemed to relax her, but seeing our kids' wide-eyed stares of wonder helped further.

"Daddy," Rosalie yelled as she came running toward me. I scooped her up as soon as the worker let us in the door and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, baby girl. Did you have a fun morning?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah, Daddy. But, Daddy…what is this? Em and J and Jane don't know, and I don't know. And Corie's playin with friends."

"This is Chuck E. Cheese's," I answered, but quickly clarified. "You can eat pizza, and there are games you can play if you have special coins. And slides with a ball pit."

Her eyes widened. "Ohhh. That's so cool!"

I was glad she was impressed by my half-explanation. I knew better than to claim that the pizza was disgusting, the games were a rip-off, and the whole place was probably crawling with germs. For reasons unknown to me, kids loved this place. I was proud we managed to keep our three little ones in the dark for so long, but I guessed this was just another part of growing up which I didn't want to think about.

The rest of the family was waiting for us in a section of the large space that was reserved for birthday parties. We placed Corin's present on the designated table and joined everyone at the long table.

Rosalie stayed with me until Jane and Corin came to give us hugs and then took Rosalie with them to play. I recognized three little girls who went to church with us trailing behind them which made me smile. With the rest of the family was here to stay, our kids had many more opportunities for socialization. Now that Rosalie and Jasper were more comfortable around others, I couldn't wait for them to have new experiences.

Emmett, Jasper, and Riley also came to join us at the table. They weren't happy about being outnumbered by girls, and somehow Pumpkin's presence made up for it even though they weren't allowed to love on him like they wanted to.

The whole family wasn't too thrilled about not being able to hold Pumpkin, but they respected Esme's decision. This mama bear wasn't budging.

We didn't have a chance to really have a full conversation until after the kids had been fed and the cake was cut. Only then were they all still, quiet, and without demands for someone to help them with the games.

"So how did your appointment go, dear?" Carmen asked Esme, innocently enough. Kate and Garrett couldn't stop their snorts of laughter though which earned them a stern look. "I was talking to Esme, _children_." They couldn't even look ashamed, making Carmen roll her eyes.

Garrett raised his hands defensively. "What, Mom? You can't claim to not know why we had the kids _all _morning."

"It was fine," Esme said, trying to hold in her own laughter.

"Just fine?" Kate asked, shaking her head in shame. "Carlisle, you know you can do better than that."

Esme's cheeks flamed, but she continued without comment. "Dr. Banner said everything was exactly as it should be, and everyone in the office loved seeing Edward."

Carmen smiled and scoffed. "How could you not love seeing one of my grandchildren? They're beautiful!"

Jasper interrupted us by tugging on my hand as he did the potty dance, so I excused myself from the table. He made it just in time, and when we returned to the table, the kids had all headed back to the play equipment to enjoy the last thirty minutes of the party. Carmen and Eleazar had been dragged after them, so after sending Jasper to play, Esme and I started helping Kate and Garrett clean up.

"You know we're just kidding, right?" Garrett asked as we carried paper plates to the trash can. "We can empathize."

"We can," Kate agreed. "Not with Cor or Riley, but with Jane? We didn't even make it to six weeks. So, sorry if we embarrassed you."

Esme shook her head. "It's perfectly fine. Now that the wait is over, tease away. But if this had happened yesterday, I would've tackled you into the ball pit."

We all laughed and continued cleaning until I pulled Esme into my arms.

"And now you can tackle me when we get home," I whispered as I kissed her neck. I loved how she shivered and leaned back against me. "We have a quiet house for the rest of the night."

As much as we wanted to leave right away, our parental duties were far from over. Surprisingly, all of the kids had won enough tickets to get several little cheap prizes. The toy jewelry and miniature dinosaurs were enough to distract our kids from saying goodbye though. It took a few attempts, but soon they were all properly kissed and hugged and given their bags.

Seeing them go for the night without any fussing was just another example of them growing up. And I still wasn't ready to face it.

Before we were allowed to leave, Carmen demanded that we promise to come for breakfast. Since we deprived her of holding her grandson for two hours, it was the least we could do. I was more than happy to make that promise. We'd need a good meal after all the exercise I planned to get tonight.

The past six weeks had been busy and full of plenty of fun and love as we learned about baby Edward, but now that we knew what it was like to go without this part of our relationship, we wouldn't be taking it for granted any time soon.

We had a lot of time to make up for, but tonight would be a nice start.

* * *

**A/N: I'm praying you guys are still with me, even after my fail. I'll try not to make you wait as long next time, but I can't promise anything. My clinical schedule this semester is beyond stressful, so please just try to be patient. I can promise that I will never abandon this, even when I have to fight through the nursing school brain to get it written. **

**Also, no offense was intended toward Chuck E. Cheese's. But every time I go, I have to bathe in hand sanitizer and hope I don't catch something.**

**Thanks again for reading, and reviewers will receive a teaser! =)**


	62. A New Routine

**Thank you so much for continuing to read and review. It really means a lot. =)**

**And thank you _anhanninen_ for prereading and _MelissaMargaret_ for making the story pretty. You guys are awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Esme POV

"Mommy, can I go to school?"

Emmett's question caught me off guard, but thankfully we were stopped at a red light. I glanced in the rearview mirror and couldn't help but smile at the sight of Em's large grin.

"You want to go to school?" I asked, hoping he'd elaborate before I jumped to any conclusions.

"Yahuh. Riley and Corin go to school, and Riley says it's _really_ fun. And Corin says I hafta go when I'm a whole hand, and Daddy says I'm almost that. So I needa go to school, right?"

I should have known that we'd be having this conversation soon, but it didn't stop me from tearing up. I didn't want to think about my first baby being old enough to go to school, but Emmett did have a point. He was almost five and would be required to go to school very soon. With everything going on in our life, Carlisle and I hadn't talked about preschool. It seemed it was time for that conversation too.

I sniffled softly as the light turned green, not wanting the kids to see me upset because I really wasn't. Knowing Emmett was excited made this so much easier, but I knew there would always be a small part of me that would want my babies to stay babies forever. But this was good. All of our kids were learning and growing everyday and thriving in our crazy life. We had so much to be thankful for.

"Daddy and I will talk about it, okay, Em? You will be going to school, but I'm not sure when." I hoped that would be enough to appease him for now, and when he let out a happy cheer, I knew I had successfully bought some time.

"Mommy?" Rosalie called a few minutes later. "Do J and me go to school too?" Her tone was much more hesitant that Emmett's which I expected. While she and Jasper were becoming more and more comfortable with people, they weren't at their brother's level of wanting to socialize. It just wasn't in their personalities.

After I pulled into a parking spot, I turned around in my seat so I could fully assess her mood. I was relieved to see that she appeared more curious than afraid.

"You and Jasper will go to school too," I confirmed. "But maybe not at the same time as Emmett. Daddy and I will talk soon, so no one has to worry."

Rosalie nodded, but Jasper tilted his head, still curious. "Mommy, what you do dere? Is it fun?"

I smiled and nodded. "It is lots of fun. You'll get to play with other kids, read stories, and learn all kinds of stuff. Would you want to do that?"

He giggled. "Mommy, that sound like Nana's house."

"Is Nana's house school?" Rosalie asked, giggling along with him. Emmett soon joined in even though he was playing with one of his trucks and not paying attention to what we were talking about.

I laughed softly and went around to start unloading everyone. Jasper did have a point, though. Whenever Carmen watched any of the kids, she always kept them busy and worked in as many fun ways to learn as possible. Kate and I laughed about her never being able to escape her inner teacher, but right now, I was grateful. Hopefully this would make the eventually transition to school an easy one.

After helping Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett out of the van, I started to secure Pumpkin in his sling, only to be gifted with some happy grunts as he filled his diaper. Keeping the kids beside the van as I pulled out the changing pad, diaper, and wipes was a challenge, but I managed to clean up the baby without any of them running off to play in traffic.

"You're lucky I love you, stinky boy," I cooed as I rubbed Pumpkin's belly. He gave me a gummy smile and gurgled, his own little language melting my heart.

Once I finally managed to get us both comfortable with the sling, I grabbed the diaper bag and offered my hand to the first two to take it. This time, it was Rosalie and Jasper, and Emmett immediately took Jasper's hand without complaint. Herding four children safely from place to place by myself was difficult, but so far, I had been successful. Now that Carlisle would be working during the week, it was a mandatory skill.

"Mommy, this is where Daddy works," Rosalie informed me as we approached the door. "Are we gettin' to see him?"

"We sure are," I said with a smile. "We brought lunch for him and everyone else here."

"Mommy, I so essited!" Jasper squealed, trying to tug my hand so we could go faster, partially because Emmett was pulling on him.

"Hold on, guys. We don't need run in the parking lot." I tried not to chuckle while being serious, but I loved their excitement. Carlisle would love it too.

When we made it to the entrance, I let go of their hands to open the door, and all three of them took off. Apparently the four hours that had passed since Carlisle left this morning had been much too long for them, and I had to agree. We'd had Carlisle for almost three straight months, and it wouldn't be an easy adjustment to give him back to work. But knowing he would have consistent hours and be home three days of the week without ever being on-call made it so much easier. These changes were very welcome, not to mention how proud I was of Carlisle for achieving one of his biggest dreams.

Walking into the waiting room, I could easily hear the kids greeting everyone and loving on their daddy. I decided to give them their time together while I admired this finished product.

I had jumped at the chance to help design Carlisle and Peter's new office, both because I missed working to some degree and because I wanted to be part of the dream in any way I could. Being a mommy would always win over design, and while I knew I couldn't do both all the time, this project had been a fun challenge.

I wanted to make sure they had the best possible set-up for them and for their patients. I left it to the doctors do design their exam rooms since they were the experts, but careful considerations were made in regards to the waiting room, their personal offices, and the front desk.

Carlisle was amazed by how something as simple as window placement and lighting could change the mood of the room and how the arrangement of seating could either invite people in or make them want to turn away. I tried to teach him as I worked until the perfect waiting room was achieved, complete with comfortable seating and warm, neutral colors. And since they were targeting a large population of pediatrics patients, I had the kids help me paint a mural on one of the walls. It was a lot of fun for us and made the office seem not as scary.

The front desk had been a joint project for Maggie and I since she would be the one in charge of it. Carlisle had surprised her last month by offering her a job. He was prepared to beg her, but that wasn't necessary. She and Ben had been ready to move on for a while, something she'd confessed to me during one of our lunch dates. The apartment complex held many a memory, but I understood their need to go somewhere else and make new memories. They moved into a new apartment last week, and tomorrow would be her first day here along with everyone else.

New starts were all around us.

As I continued to look around, Maggie appeared at the desk and waved. "Hey, Esme. Did you lose some little ones?" she teased. "I think we found them back here."

I laughed and shook my head. "Hi, Maggie. They ran away from me in favor of their daddy. Pumpkin and I have no hold on them."

Edward gurgled in agreement, and Maggie's smile grew as she realized that he was awake.

"I have to get my hands on that baby," she said as she reached for him. I unwrapped the sling and passed him over before setting the fabric and the diaper bag in one of the empty chairs.

With Maggie entertaining Pumpkin, I was free to find the rest of my family. I followed the voices through the open door to the rest of the office until a little one collided with my legs. I scooped her up before she could fall and immediately began a kissing assault.

"Why did my Sarah Beth run into me, hmm?" I asked between kisses. "You're just too fast, sweet girl." She shook her head and giggled as she threw her arms around my neck.

"Eh-may, bye," she squealed, squeezing me tightly. "Bye-bye."

"You're going bye-bye, huh? What does Mommy have to say about that?"

"Mommy says no bye-byes right now," Charlotte huffed as she came around the corner. "It's time for lunch and naps."

"Fun morning?" I teased. We all thought Sarah would walk early, but she surprised everyone by running early instead. She was always on the go and provided whoever was watching her with a workout.

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she pulled me in for a quick hug. "One of us has been chasing her all morning, but I'm hoping she'll crash soon. I've been begging Kate to trade with me. She's been trying to keep Jane awake 'til lunch, but she just wants to nap. Why can't I have that kid?"

"Because this one is perfect for you," I said simply as I passed Sarah to her. Sarah gave her a slobbery kiss on the nose and giggled as her mama gave her a raspberry right back.

As Charlotte took Sarah to Maggie in hopes that she could keep her occupied, I ventured deeper into the office. Somehow, I acquired a cranky Jane along the way as Kate headed out to our van to grab the lunch I had made.

Finally, I found everyone else in Carlisle's office. Peter had the boys in the desk chair, spinning them around as the laughed and asked to go faster. Rosalie was in Carlisle's arms, not that I expected her to be anywhere else, as she showed him her favorite part of the office for the third or fourth time.

I kept Carlisle's office simple like he wanted - simple colors, simple lines…not too much fanfare. But the wall across from his desk was full of framed pictures and drawings of our family from all the different stages of our life. Around the outside of all the frames, the kids had placed their hand prints in the color of their choosing. I planned for them to add one every year.

This year, Rosalie's were made with pink glitter paint, and she loved to point them out every time she came into the room. Carlisle humored her, of course, and never stopped her from showing off. It was his way of helping everyone adjust. If the kids loved where Daddy worked, maybe they wouldn't be as upset when he started leaving every morning.

As soon as Carlisle noticed that I was in the room, his smile grew even wider. He kissed Rosalie's temple and sent her over to Peter and the boys before coming over to kiss me. It was awkward with Jane between us, but she was mostly asleep so I didn't have a problem with Carlisle being a bit more amorous with the kiss than he normally would with any of the kids around.

"Hi, sweetheart," he whispered as he released my lips. "How's your morning so far?"

"It's even better now," I said, and he chuckled. "We've had a good morning, though. How's yours?"

"Busy," he sighed. "But exciting. The kids are a nice stress relief. Where's my boy?"

"With Maggie. Kate went to get the food, so if you want to go get him and have him while we eat, you might want to do that now."

Holding Pumpkin was almost a competition among our family and friends. If anyone wanted time with him, they had to stake their claim.

Carlisle laughed and headed out the door, so I rounded up everyone else to go wash hands and get ready to eat.

With Charlotte helping me, little hands were washed and dried, and we even managed to get them all seated and quiet at the long table in the break room. The miraculous quiet only lasted long enough for Carlisle to say a quick prayer. As soon as plates were filled, the happy chatter returned with a few sporadic whines and disagreements.

We could never completely escape the whining and disagreements, with so many little ones around. And now that Kate and Garrett were here to stay, we had large gathering like this more often than not. At least four meals a week were in a large group.

Looking around the table, I smiled because I simply had to. I loved my large - and rather loud - family. Only six years ago, I didn't have any of this, but little by little, my family grew to what it was now. We weren't all bonded by blood or law, but we were by love.

Everyone felt at home together, which made this new adventure even more exciting. Carlisle and Peter's practice was a family business of sorts. We had all been involved in one way or another, and with all of the support, I knew this would be a success for the community.

"What has you smiling so much, sweetheart?" Carlisle whispered, kissing my temple as he passed Pumpkin to me. I knew exactly what Pumpkin wanted, so I quickly pulled a blanket out of the diaper bag and got him settled with his own lunch before answering.

"I'm just happy. So happy and excited." I turned to him and gave him a quick kiss. "I love our family."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me and my chair a little closer. "I love our family too. I don't know what I'd do without this support. It's almost unbelievable at times."

"Well, you'll always have it," I said, not doubting the truth of my words.

Lunch passed smoothly, and Kate, Charlotte, and Maggie volunteered to clean up both the table and the kids so Carlisle and Peter could give me the official tour.

The general layout was familiar to me since I helped design it, but that didn't stop me from being impressed by the finished product. They had used the last few days to organize and stock all the exam rooms, and Maggie had organized all the charts they had so far.

In the hospital, Carlisle mainly worked in the ED or in hospital medicine, but he was also certified in family medicine and already had patients wanting to come to him. Peter had his fair share of patients he was bringing over as well, and together, they would be able to reach out to a fairly wide demographic. Based on the number of appointments that had already been made, many people were excited about the new practice.

Tomorrow was a big day for all of us, and I could only hope that the kids would understand after being used to having Daddy around all day, every day.

We spent another hour at the office, but then I decided it was time for the kids and me to head back home. There was still some work to be done, and having kids underfoot wasn't helping matters. I offered to take Jane or Sarah Beth with me since they were both finally sleeping, but Kate and Charlotte turned down my offer. They were hoping the remaining work wouldn't take long – hopefully being completed before nap time was over.

After saying our goodbyes to everyone, I loaded the kids back into the van and drove home. It was a lot of work just for a few hours, but it was worth it to be able to spend some extra time together and see the office. With cold and flu season approaching, we wouldn't all be visiting Carlisle at work for a while.

Once home, I set the kids up with a movie so I could attempt to catch up with laundry. It was never ending with a family of our size, but when everyone but Jasper fell asleep, I was able to put a dent into the pile and finish most of the folding. Jasper helped me put everything away, and we then went to the kitchen to start dinner.

"What do you think, sweet boy?" I asked him as I set the baby monitor on the counter. Pumpkin was only in the next room, sleeping in his swing, but I didn't think I could be too careful.

Jasper shrugged and held his arms up for me, so I lifted him to sit on the counter. "I no know, Mommy. I like lotsa stuff."

"Hmm…how about…broccoli?" I teased, knowing that it wasn't one of his favorites.

He immediately scrunched his nose and shook his head. "Nooo, Mommy. Dat's ewww."

"Really? You sure you don't want lots of delicious broccoli? Maybe I can pour salsa on it just for you." I tickled him before he could protest again, loving his happy laughter. I stopped before he could squirm off the counter and wrapped my arms around him.

"Mommy, peas no salsa brocli," he breathed. "Peas. Love you."

I leaned back and cupped his face in my hands. "How can I go against pleading like that?" I said as I kissed his nose. "I love you too, baby. Even if you don't want to eat my broccoli."

He shook his head once more. "No, _thhh_ank you, Mommy." He held up his hand for a high-five, and I gave it to him along with another kiss. His pronunciation was taking some work, but we made it fun, and he loved receiving the praise for getting the sounds right.

"What do you think about spaghetti then?" I asked, revealing my real dinner choice.

"I loooove sketti!" he squealed. "I help you make dat right now, okay? And yummy bread and green stuff. So yummy in my tummy."

I took his enthusiasm and ran with it, letting him help me with as much as possible. All of the kids loved helping me in the kitchen, but Jasper was starting to especially enjoy it. His eyes lit up with every little task I gave him, and my mind drifted to the future and what could happen if he discovered cooking as one of his talents and passions.

Just as I was about to send Jasper to wake everyone to wash hands, Carlisle walked in the door.

The rest of the evening became a blur.

The kids were so happy to see Carlisle, and their excitement kept the energy level high throughout dinner. As expected with spaghetti, a big mess was made, and Carlisle took the little ones upstairs for a bath once we were finished eating while I took care of the kitchen. Pumpkin had a quick bath in his little tub, just to even the score, and then I nursed him while listening to the sounds of Carlisle trying to wrestle Emmett and Jasper into their pajamas.

I was nearly exhausted by the time the kids came running down the stairs, and when Carlisle followed them a few minutes later, he looked as ready for bed as I was. Unfortunately for us, we had a crowd demanding our attention.

Somehow we entertained them for two more hours, letting them burn through most of their energy before tucking them in bed. I had a feeling it would be one of those nights where we found them all asleep in the boys' floor or crowded in Rosalie's bed by the time we went to bed, but I didn't care. I was tired and just wanted to sit with my husband.

After we both showered and I nursed Pumpkin once more, we went back downstairs. Carlisle grabbed a blanket and lay down on our couch, patting the space beside him. With Pumpkin content in his swing, I knew we would have about three hours of peace, so I gladly snuggled into his embrace.

For the longest time, we said nothing as we simply enjoyed being beside each other. Carlisle smelled so good, and I couldn't resist rubbing my nose against his chest just breathing him in. He was doing the same with my hair, so I didn't feel guilty at all.

I was close to falling asleep with his magic fingers running through my hair and down my back until his lips met mine. Slowly, our lips brushed, back and forth and with only a hint of pressure. It was the sweetest feeling, Carlisle's lips re-learning mine after a fast-paced and full day. This was something I knew I would be receiving every evening now that Carlisle would be gone for most of the day. The reconnecting was one of my favorite parts of our relationship.

"I love you," Carlisle whispered after his lips had re-learned mine as well as most of my neck and throat.

"Mmm…love you too," I mumbled, deliciously relaxed thanks to his skill. "How was your day?"

"Good. Getting everything ready was exciting, and I'm ready for tomorrow…but the highlight was seeing you." He held me closer to him and turned us so that my head could rest on his chest. "I miss not seeing you and the kids all day."

"We miss you too," I said, opening my drowsy eyes so he could see how sincere I was. "But I'm so proud of you. You know that, right? I love that your dream is coming true."

He smiled softly and kissed my forehead. "I know, sweetheart. It means more than anything to know that you're here supporting me and waiting for me to come home every day. Everything is easier."

I sighed and snuggled closer, loving his assurances. At times, I wondered if I truly did enough for Carlisle my husband instead of just Carlisle the daddy. My insecurities were irrational, and I knew that, but only he could relieve them. And relieve them he did. I had no doubts that I was being everything he needed.

"So how was your day?" Carlisle asked. "Have any crazy moments?"

"It was good and mostly sane," I said, but then remembered what I needed to mention. "Until we got in the car and Emmett asked me about school."

His eyes widened. "School? But he's only –"

"I know," I sighed. "But his birthday is in two months. Two months and my baby will be five."

"I guess we couldn't avoid this forever, huh?"

I shook my head sadly. "No, but I had no idea he'd be the one to bring it up first. I can't decide if this is good or bad."

Carlisle stayed quiet for a few moments before answering. "I think it's a good thing. I mean, at least we know he's excited about this, right? Where did he get this idea anyway?"

"Guess," I said, not bothering to hide my snort.

He chuckled softly. "Corin and Riley? That's where most of their off-the-wall questions come from. And bad habits….that they've learned from school. We can't send our sweet Emmett there."

"So I see we're on the same page," I said, smiling. "He's so excited, though. I told him we would talk about it, but I think we should look into it soon. Maybe get him into a preschool class after Christmas? I think he'll be ready for kindergarten next fall, but I don't want to think that far ahead right now."

"Not kindergarten," he groaned, shaking his head. "Where did our baby go? The baby who liked to cuddle and watch Melmo – when did he get so…old?"

"Who knows," I sighed. "You'll hold me while I cry the day he won't let me kiss him in public, won't you?"

"Of course." He kissed me softly. "Let's not think about that, though. We can handle preschool. Maybe Carmen knows which ones are the best in the area."

I agreed and hoped Carmen would help us find the perfect place for our Emmett. Since she retired from teaching, the odds were in our favor that she would know how to help us. Sending Emmett to school was inevitable, but it would be much easier if we were confident in the place he would go.

After we had the school issue settled, Carlisle and I lay on the couch until Pumpkin started to want attention. Going upstairs, we checked on the kids – who were miraculously asleep in their own beds – and then headed to crawl into our bed. We had an early morning and long day ahead of us, and I just prayed the excitement wouldn't keep us awake all night.

* * *

Six am came too early, especially since I knew I wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. Carlisle had been spoiling me every day, letting me sleep in a few hours while he watched the kids once they woke up.

But now that he would have to be at work at eight, there would be no sleeping in.

Being up early with Carlisle wasn't all bad though. As Edward nursed, we had a short devotion time together. It was easy to get out of the habit, but we were commuted to do this every morning, keeping our relationships with God and each other strong. We were also able to talk about our plans for the day so we would be on the same page.

The other good part was that I could cook breakfast for my wonderful husband.

"You really don't have to," Carlisle insisted as I passed Edward to him and crawled out of bed. "I'd be happy with cereal."

"I know you would," I replied, smiling as I walked to the other side of the bed to give him a kiss. "Which is exactly why I want to do something special today. And it's your first day of living your dream."

"I live my dream every day," he corrected. "Having you and the kids is worth more than anything."

I knew he meant every word which was just another reason why I was happy to cook a nice breakfast for him.

After another kiss and a quick trip to the bathroom, I made my way downstairs. Deciding to try out one of my birthday presents, I quickly mixed up the batter for waffles.

Because the last month had been so busy, we didn't make a big deal of my birthday. It was a big gathering by default with such a large family, but it was more like a family dinner than a party, just with the addition of cake. The presents couldn't be avoided either, no matter how many times I said I didn't need anything.

I did have to admit that Carlisle's gift of a waffle maker was perfect. We'd had one before, but this one could make four waffles at once and in several different shapes. For today's breakfast, I chose to make regular ones for Carlisle and me and Mickey Mouse ones for the kids. They needed an extra reason to smile, just in case they didn't handle their daddy going to work very well.

As the last batch of waffles finished cooking, I pulled out the plates and glasses as well as all the fresh fruit we had in the refrigerator, some cool whip, butter, and the regular maple syrup. I hoped the topping options would be diverse enough to suit everyone.

Just as I placed the last waffle on the plate, the downstairs silence ended and was replaced with chatter which meant someone other than Carlisle was awake now. I entered the room and found Jasper and Rosalie were awake and sitting on the couch, holding Pumpkin with Carlisle's supervision. After giving them all good morning love, I took it upon myself to go upstairs to wake Emmett.

Simply nudging him did nothing to wake my sleepy boy, so I climbed into bed beside him and pulled him to me, covering his face with kisses. Even that didn't wake him at first, but slowly, a smile spread on his face.

"Mommy, you're waking me with kisses, huh?" he mumbled, eyes still closed.

"I am. Is it working?"

He giggled and shook his head. "No, I'm still sleeping." He attempted to fake snore a couple of times until the giggles completely took over, and his eyes popped open. "Hi, Mommy."

"Hi, monkey," I said, laughing with him. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

He nodded and placed his arms around my neck. I didn't even think of denying him as I carried him out of the room. After our talk about school and Emmett growing up last night, I planned to cherish as much time as I had of him still wanting to be babied a bit.

The family room was empty once we made it downstairs, but in the kitchen, Carlisle had everything set up ready for us to eat breakfast. After getting Emmett settled, we prayed together and enjoyed our meal. For being so early, the kids were very talkative and ate well too. I loved seeing all the smiles and giggles as we spent time together.

When Carlisle had to go upstairs to get dressed, I placed Pumpkin in his sling and let the kids help me clean up. We were slowly but surely introducing chores other than cleaning up toys into the daily routine now that they had an interest in helping out. With a house so big and so many people living in it, I would definitely need help in the future and now as the best time to make it a habit.

Once everything was cleaned up, the kids went to play, and I made a quick lunch for Carlisle before going upstairs to check on him and get myself ready for the day. Before I could get to our room, I passed Carlisle on the stairs.

"Perfect timing." He smiled and kissed me, then held out his arms for Pumpkin. "I'm going to spend some time with the kids. Maybe talk to them. Do you think that would help?"

I nodded and passed the baby. "I definitely don't think it would hurt. Just make sure they know you'll be back before dinner. We're out of the routine, but they remember what it's like when you go to work."

He took a deep breath and nodded before going downstairs. I understood his worry. Carlisle loved his job before and was even more excited about this one, but when three little ones were begging you to stay home, it was tough to want to leave. Even though we'd been talking to them through the whole process and explaining that Daddy was going back to work, they were bound to be sad.

Getting dressed for the day didn't take long, and when I joined everyone downstairs, I nearly laughed at the scene in front of me. Pumpkin was in his bouncy seat, oblivious to anything but the toys above him, but the other kids were all on Carlisle's lap, displeasure clear on every face. Carlisle looked over at me and shrugged, clearly asking for help.

I held in my laughter and sat down on the couch beside them, and Rosalie immediately crawled over and climbed into my lap.

"Mommy, Daddy's going to work today," she said, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Daddy has to go to work today, baby," I explained. "He has a new office with Peter, remember? Isn't his office cool?"

"Yeah, but he needs to stay here and play with me."

"He does, huh? Well, how will he make people better if he stays here all day?"

That seemed to have her stumped, but her pout didn't lessen. Emmett and Jasper were in agreement with their sister, with Emmett also pouting and Jasper close to tears, so it was time for us to get serious.

"Okay, guys," Carlisle said softly as we situated them on the couch between us. "I have to go to work today so Peter and I can help the sick people, but I'll be home before dinner. And in three days, I'll be home to play with you _all_ day."

Emmett jumped up and went over to grab the big calendar we'd been using since we told them about having a baby. Emmett loved knowing what day of the week it was, and now it seemed as if we'd have something else to count down.

"What day, Daddy?" he asked as he climbed back on the couch. "Show me when it's play time."

Carlisle pulled a pen out of his pocket and circled Saturday along with drawing a smiley face and writing "play with Daddy day."

"See? We can cross off each day," I suggested. "And it won't be long before you'll have Daddy all to yourselves for a whole day. Saturday can be your Daddy day and our family day." I was all for implementing our old "rules" for Saturdays: sleeping late and doing whatever the kids wanted to do. They deserved the time after this bothered them so much.

My suggestion calmed everyone down enough so that we didn't have any tantrums when Carlisle had to leave.

Jasper was upset, though, and just wanted me to hold him for a while. I didn't mind in the least. I had a feeling that the fear of abandonment was still present in his mind and might always be. We didn't usually have any issues when we had to leave him for any length of time, but I knew not to just push this under the rug. If he needed the assurance, I'd gladly give it.

After a while, Jasper's mood returned to normal, and he happily played with Emmett and Rosalie while I fed Pumpkin. It was then time for them to get dressed, so I brought their clothes downstairs so they'd have room to dress themselves as I supervised. They had all mastered putting on shirts, but shorts sometimes gave them issues. Even that was happening less and less – another sign that they were all growing up.

Once shoes were on and Pumpkin was in a clean diaper and outfit, I packed the diaper bag and loaded the kids into the van. The weather was actually fairly clear, and there was no reason to sit inside all day and not take advantage of it.

A trip to the park put smiles on everyone's faces, and they burned off a lot of energy which led to a quick nap as I drove us to our next destination. I knew Garrett planned to be at their house site today with the kids because he had gone ahead and assembled their play area. The house wouldn't be finished until next month, but there was no reason to keep the kids waiting.

We spent a couple hours watching the kids play together, and then Garrett gave me a quick tour of the progress. It was so close to being a completely house and was only lacking some of the finer details. I was still over-the-moon about them living here now. Having my brother-in-law and sister-in-law live five minutes away was going to be amazing.

I had to drag the kids away to feed them lunch, but when Carlisle surprised us with a call on his break, all the smiles were back. The rest of the afternoon passed quickly after Carlisle's encouragement, but even that didn't stop the kids from wanting to wait by the door for him.

"Mommy," Rosalie exclaimed, jumping up and down in front of me. "Mommy, Daddy is gonna be home soon, right? And he'll play with us, right?"

"Yeah, Rosie," Emmett answered for me as he took her hand and pulled her closer to the door. "We can play with Daddy now, and he'll eat dinner with us too!"

The three of them continued jumping around, so I grabbed the camera and started recording them. I knew Carlisle wouldn't want to miss this.

When they heard the car, they all squealed, and Jasper ran over to hug my legs.

"What's going on, buddy?" I asked him as I filmed.

"Daddy's home," he said with a big grin. "He comed home from work, Mommy! He did!"

"Are you excited to see him?"

His quick nod was an understatement. They were all beyond excited, except Pumpkin. He wasn't bothered by the loud squeals, but I could tell he didn't know what to think of them either. I made sure to film him though, and tickled his belly to get him to smile. This video would have everyone smiling.

As soon as the door opened and Carlisle entered the squeals started up again.

"Hey, guys," Carlisle said over them as he knelt down. "I missed you today." The three of them ran into his arms, hugging and kissing him like they hadn't seen him in days instead of hours.

"I think it's safe to say that they missed you," I told him with a laugh. "We all did."

After giving Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all the hugs and kisses they wanted, Carlisle asked them to go to the family room, assuring them that he'd be there in a few minutes. His arms opened for me next, and after turning the camera off, I melted into his arms.

"I missed you the most, sweetheart," he whispered, kissing my temple. "But I'm glad to be home now."

I hummed and leaned back slightly to kiss his lips. "I'm glad you're home too. And now you have to tell me about your day. Did you enjoy it?"

His face lit up as he nodded. "It was unbelievable, but first, I have something for you in the car." He quickly turned and went out the door, leaving me slightly confused.

"Your daddy is silly sometimes," I told Pumpkin and kissed his forehead. "You're probably used to it already, aren't you?" He cooed for a few seconds, and I assumed he was agreeing.

When Carlisle came back into the room, he was holding a bouquet of wild flowers in a variety of colors.

"Oh, Carlisle," I breathed as he handed them to me. "They're beautiful! You didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to." He pulled me in for another hug, this time attaching his lips to mine in the best inappropriate-for-children way. The kiss made my toes curl and left me breathless – simply perfect. "You made breakfast for me and lunch," he murmured, slightly breathless as we stepped away from each other. "This is the least I can do to say thank you."

"Waffles and leftover chicken salad earn me flowers and being kissed senseless?"

He winked and nodded. "Sure do. And more activities later tonight."

I grinned, loving his good mood and the promise of our favorite nighttime activities. "I think I love this deal. And I _know_ I love you. So much. Welcome home."

"I love you too," he said, kissing me quickly one last time. "So you want to hear about my day?"

I nodded. "Yes, please. Just let me put these in some water."

Carlisle pulled Edward out of his sling, cuddled him to his chest, and went to sit at the table as I found a vase for the flowers and filled it with water.

"So did you see a lot of patients today?" I asked, hoping it was a good place to get him started.

"I had no idea we would have that many!" he exclaimed. "We had a few appointments lined up a head of time, but the walk-in's…there were so many wanting to specifically see either me or Peter. I didn't know we'd have that much community support."

I hadn't had any doubt that Carlisle and Peter would have plenty of support. They were both good doctors who offered good care to patients. I had heard that the whole hospital had been talking about their practice opening, so it didn't surprise me that they were busy. I kept my opinions to myself though, and let Carlisle continue.

"And we helped so many people who I know wouldn't have normally gone to the doctor. Kate and Charlotte gave so many vaccines today to kids and adults who wouldn't have normally been able to go to the doctor. It just felt so great, and everyone had a good day."

"I'm so proud of you," I said as I crossed the room and settled myself into his lap. "You're using your gifts to help people and live your dream at the same time. You're amazing, Carlisle."

He smiled and held me a little tighter. "I couldn't do it without you, sweetheart. Thank you."

Listening to him describe his day made me even more sure of our decisions up until this point. We had followed the path we thought God was leading us down, and now we were in such a great place in life. I didn't think we could be happier.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's been a long time, hasn't it? Sorry about that. My schedule has been even crazier this past month, and I honestly doubted I would even be able to update before April - as some of you may have read in the note on my profile. But you can thank _anhanninen_ for writing with me and providing the motivation to get this finished. **

**I have no idea if I'll be able to update before finals, but I'll try to let you know via my profile so feel free to check every so often. Hopefully these last few clinicals and tests won't kill me. ;)**

**Thanks again for being so patient with me, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviewers will receive teasers. =)**


	63. Family Time

**Thank you all so much for continuing to read and for being so patient with me. **

**And thank you _anhanninen_ for prereading and _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Carlisle POV

I had always enjoyed working at the hospital, being able to help people and even save lives. But somehow, a greater satisfaction came from working in my own practice with Peter. This was where I was supposed to be.

Adjusting to the change in routine wasn't as difficult as I expected it to be. We had chosen our hours together and made them flexible enough for all of us to be comfortable. With every member of our work team having families, we valued our time at home, and even though the office was open for less hours than most, we hadn't had to turn anyone away so far.

My biggest priority was my family and making sure Esme and the kids weren't stressed by me going to work. The first day was rough, but now that we'd been doing it for a month and a half, everything had fallen into place. I was happy which made Esme happy, and the kids picked up on our moods. Now, I received smiles and hugs as I left for work, even from Jasper. There were no more tears because they knew I'd be home before dinner. I kept to that promise, as did Peter, Charlotte, Kate, and Maggie. No job was worth neglecting our families.

I didn't have to worry much, though. Esme's support went above and beyond anything I could have imagined. I couldn't do it without her, and I didn't want to. We were a team, and coming home to her excitement was the best part of every day.

The other best part of the day was seeing the kids. Emmett's question about school served as a reminder of how fast they were all growing. They wouldn't be little forever, so I didn't want to miss anything. They loved to tell me all about their day, and with the addition of lunchtime emails that included pictures, somehow I didn't feel like I was completely missing out.

Our family Saturdays helped too. We all slept late, including Pumpkin. He was gradually going longer and longer between feedings at night and was now up to five hours. After that feeding, he would sleep another three hours, so since we didn't have to get up, we were getting close to eight hours of sleep. I loved seeing Esme well-rested because I knew that taking care of all four kids by herself during the week was tough. She managed easily, but the extra rest definitely helped. The rest of the day was usually spent lazing around the house or whatever else the kids wanted to do. We didn't care as long as we were together.

Today, though, we had a good reason to change the Saturday up and include the rest of the family.

Kate and Garrett's new house was finally complete, making today the perfect day for moving – or at least almost perfect. The continuous drizzle and dreary skies put a damper on things, but we didn't let it stop us. Thanks to their smart thinking and the help of the whole family, the actual moving only took a couple of hours.

At the end of summer, they had made a trip back to Alaska to pack what they wanted to keep and give away what they didn't, as well as help Garrett's parents do the same. They were leaving the cold Alaska weather and retiring to Florida, and their decision made Kate and Garrett's own decision that much easier.

The things they decided to keep had been in storage until moving day, and because it was all organized, transferring it was easy. Miraculously, nothing of value had gotten lost, so the longest part of the day was setting up furniture and taking boxes to their correct rooms.

Kate and Carmen kept everyone in line, including making sure everyone going in and out wiped their feet well. Kate did not want mud tracked on her new floors. But we were rewarded for our efforts with a filling lunch which was definitely worth it.

Around three, we were basically finished. There were still boxes to unpack and things to organize, but everything was in the house and there were beds to sleep on, the last one being Riley's which I helped Garrett put together.

"I think that's it," Garrett said as we adjusted the bed to its correct location. "Thanks for the help, man."

I dusted off my hands and pulled him in for a quick hug, slapping his back. "No problem. We're just happy you're staying. Free babysitting is awesome."

He laughed at my teasing. "What are you talking about? You had that already with Mom. Really, though, we're really happy to be here. This is a good fit. I just wish we could have moved in before the kids started back to school."

I nodded. "They have a break next week, so I'm sure they'll adjust. Or drive you crazy." School had only started back last month, but they already had a week off. With Kate working, Garrett would have all three kids when he wasn't working compared to usually just having Jane.

"Crazy," he said grimly, but cracking a smile. "Definitely crazy."

As if they knew we were talking about them, Corin and Jane ran into the room, followed by Rosalie. Jane held her arms up for me, so I swung her into my arms. Rosalie had to follow, of course, and Corin wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Uncle Carlisle," Jane said, placing her hands on the sides of my face. "Come see our room!"

"Daddy, it's so cool," Rosalie added, nodding quickly. "You hafta see it."

Corin nodded too and grabbed my hands. "Yeah, it's awesome, and no boys are allowed except you and Daddy," she insisted, until Garrett gently corrected her. "And Riley, Em, and Jasper," she added grudgingly.

I tried to hold in my laughter as I put the girls down and followed them across the hall to their room. With girls outnumbering boys in this house, I could only imagine the issues they faced on a daily basis. And even though Emmett and Jasper always included Rosalie now, I knew it wouldn't always be that way. I hoped we would eventually have another girl to keep Rosalie company.

Corin and Jane's room looked like a pink explosion. The walls were pink, their bedding was coordinating pink patterns, and even most of their toys featured pink. After showing me everything they could think of, they pulled me down into the floor so we could play with their vast collection of dolls. I indulged them for a little while, loving the chance to experience their imaginations, but after a while, I was ready to head home for some quiet time.

"Can Rosalie stay here?" Jane asked as soon as I stood up and took Rosalie's hand. "Please, Uncle Carlisle? I haves a bed not at Nana's house now, and she can stay with me."

All three girls looked at me, hope clear on their faces, but I had to disappoint them.

"Sorry, ladies, but not tonight. Maybe next week as long as you ask your Mommy and Daddy."

Corin and Jane pouted and started protesting, but Rosalie just looked disappointed. Esme and I loved that she had the chance to play with girls on a regular basis, but tonight just wasn't an option. I doubted Kate and Garrett would approve anyway.

I lifted my sad little girl into my arms and kissed her cheek. "We'll do something fun at home tonight, okay, baby girl?" I whispered into her ear.

She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder, still clearly sad. "Kay, Daddy."

"I love you, baby," I said as I gave her another kiss, turning it into a raspberry to make her giggle. "Let's go find Mommy."

I left Garrett to deal with his disappointed and whiny daughters as I went to find Esme. When I found her in the master bedroom, it was pretty clear that naps were overdue. She and Kate were breaking up an argument between Riley, Emmett, and Jasper over a toy.

Esme's tired eyes found mine, and I smiled, probably looking more like a grimace.

"Nap time?" she mouthed hopefully.

I chuckled and nodded. It was definitely nap time.

After ending the disagreement, we said our goodbyes and excused ourselves to head home. We knew we see them all at church in the morning, so we didn't feel bad about turning down Carmen's invitation to dinner. Having our large family around was nice, but we needed time to ourselves.

Emmett passed out almost as soon as we walked in the door, and even Jasper wanted to lie down and rest after playing hard all day with Riley. Rosalie needed a nap as well but refused to lie down. Instead, she wanted me to rock her, and I couldn't deny her request. Humming softly as I rocked, only a few minutes passed before she was sleeping peacefully, and after Pumpkin finished nursing, Esme placed him in my other arm so he could join in on nap time. I couldn't stop myself from smiling, loving the feelings of having my arms full of children.

I thought Esme might rest too, but she headed to the kitchen to start on our baked spaghetti dinner. It was one of the kids' favorites so I knew they'd be happy as soon as they woke up to eat.

Esme did manage to take a break while the spaghetti was in the oven, and I managed to keep the kids quiet as they woke from the short nap so their mommy could continue dozing. When Esme's eyes did open, she looked over at us and laughed.

"Need some help?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be nice." With the addition of Emmett and Jasper on my lap, I wasn't going anywhere without some assistance.

"Okay, guys," Esme said as she stood and came over to us, offering her hands to keep the boys down. "Emmett and Jasper go wash hands but no playing in the water. Rosalie and Pumpkin come with me."

The boys hurried off to the bathroom, and their giggles were easily heard as they washed their hands. I remained sitting for a few minutes, watching with a smile as Esme let Rosalie help her change Pumpkin's diaper, but then I knew it was time to check on the two trouble makers.

As expected, the faucet was still running as they held their hands under the water. Soap suds were up to their elbows and water had been splashed all over their fronts. I stood in the doorway, just observing and being grateful that they were finally starting to remember to use soap.

After getting the boys dried off as best as I could, I got them settled at the table and helped Esme with the finishing touches. Just as I predicted, the baked spaghetti was a hit with everyone, and we all thanked Esme with hugs and kisses and by cleaning up our rather large mess while she enjoyed a nice long shower.

When we finished cleaning, I took the kids upstairs to help them dress for bed and changed Pumpkin into a sleeper, but no one was anywhere close to ready for bedtime.

"Daddy, why we wearin' pajamas?" Jasper asked, frowning in disapproval. "I not sleepy."

"I'm not sleepy too," Rosalie exclaimed as she ran into the boys room. "You sayed we could do something fun."

"I did?" I asked, feigning confusion. "I said that?"

She nodded, eyes narrowing slightly. "You did, Daddy. A'cause I didn't get to stay with Jane and Corie."

I had to hold in a chuckle over her serious expression because I knew it wouldn't be appreciated. "Well what would you like to do, sweetheart? You, Emmett, and Jasper agree on something, and we'll do it, okay?"

The three of them turned to look at each other and then quickly left the room and ran down the stairs. Edward headed butted my chest from his position in my arms, as if to say that he wanted to go with them. I laughed as I rose from my spot on the boys' bed and kissed the top of his head.

"All right, all right. We'll follow them, but don't blame me when they involve you in the game." I was rewarded with a wide, gummy smile and some happy gurgles which was definitely one of the best rewards possible.

Miraculously, the kids had already made a decision they all agreed on by the time I entered the family room. Three boxes were handed to me, and I knew right away that they had no plans to go to bed anytime soon.

When Esme came down after her shower, we had the Hungry, Hungry Hippos game set up and ready for play. She agreed to be the referee as I battled the kids because we did usually need a referee. Emmett could be overzealous at times and had been known to knock over the game on accident. Esme's presence ensured that he, Jasper, and Rosalie remained sitting on their bottoms so no one would get hurt.

Five rounds later, we switched to Memory using both the Toy Story set and the princess set. Originally the games were meant to be somewhat education, but now Esme and I were routinely beat by our little ones. They were serious players too – keeping a close count on exactly how many matches they each had. Esme and I shared silent laughter after several turns when the count got too high and numbers were invented.

But the important thing was that we were together and having fun. Nothing could be better than that.

The fun of organized games wore off after a while, and the toy doctor kit was brought out. Esme, Edward, and I served as the patients as the kids examined us and treated any possible owwies. They were thorough to the point where I considered offering them a job at our practice. Nothing was escaping their notice. Pumpkin could only handle being poked and prodded for so long, though. He made his displeasure known by angrily sticking his tongue out and squirming until Esme took him away from the madness and placated him with a meal.

I decided the last diagnosis of the night would be my broken knee that needed four shots and two band aids to heal because it was getting late.

"Bedtime, guys," I announced. "Let's pick up our toys and head up to bed."

Jasper and Rosalie were agreeable enough and started to put the plastic toys in their carrying case, but Emmett wasn't having it. Unpacking and scattering the toys out again earned him a time-out with Mommy as I took the other two upstairs. There was no time for a story, but all of the playing had worn everyone out so there weren't any protests.

I headed back downstairs to get Emmett after tucking Rosalie and Jasper in, but he ran into me on the stairs and attached himself to my legs. I lifted him into my arms and carried him to bed, letting him hide his face in my neck.

"Sorry, Daddy," he murmured. "I needs to listen when it's bedtime."

I hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head. "Thank you, buddy. We can always play some more tomorrow, but we have church tomorrow so we need to sleep. You'll listen next time, won't you?"

He nodded, and though I knew he definitely wouldn't always listen, he'd be making an effort.

"Good. I love you, Emmett."

"Love you, Daddy." He leaned back, giving me a wide smile. "Love you to the moon and to infinity and beyond! Beyond, Daddy," he stressed.

I widened my eyes. "Whoa, dude. That's a whole lot of love."

He nodded proudly. "Yahuh. It's the mostest ever."

"Wow. Well, I love you to infinity and beyond and to the moon _and back_."

His eyes widened, and I could tell he was thinking of a reply. But as much as I enjoyed this game that I played with at least one child a night, it really was time for bed. He let me tuck him in without a fight, and once I was out of the room, I sighed in relief. Busy nights always made me wish for my bed, but it was still early enough for Esme and I to spend some time together. That was always preferred.

Esme was waiting for me on our couch, Edward asleep in his swing beside her. She looked so peaceful with her head resting against the back of the couch, eyes closed. Slowly, I sat beside her and pulled her legs across my lap, rubbing her feet.

"Mmm…that feels nice," she mumbled. "Keep going?"

"Of course," I answered softly. It was rare that she asked anything of me, and I was happy to do it. She deserved a good foot rub and more after everything she did today and every day. I was in awe of her.

We enjoyed the quiet, something that was also rare. Time for ourselves had been limited over the past few weeks. The last time we'd had any semblance of private time apart from when we went to bed was a few weeks ago on our third anniversary.

For the first time, Esme left Pumpkin for a few hours so we could enjoy a nice dinner out. She'd left him before but never for longer than an hour, but since she waited until she was ready, leaving him with Carmen and Eleazar for the evening wasn't a problem in the least.

We took our time in getting dressed up and driving to a nice restaurant that wasn't kid friendly. The evening was spent just enjoying each other's company as well as the good food. Esme looked more than beautiful in the new black dress she had bought for the occasion, but I was partial to how it looked on the floor that night. Though Pumpkin did come back home with us, we still enjoyed the night, celebrating our three years in our favorite way. I didn't mind the lack of sleep one bit.

Tonight didn't allow us the same possibilities, but the quiet was very welcome after our long day.

"You should probably stop now," Esme warned a few minutes later. "I'm going to fall asleep."

I reluctantly stopped and rested my hands on her calves, choosing to rub little circles there instead. "I would carry you to bed."

"I know you would, but maybe I want to talk to my wonderful husband for a while." She scooted closer and placed her hands on either side of my face, eyes tired but happy as she leaned in for a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her even closer, letting everything else fade away as we enjoyed each other. When we finally pulled away, it was with reluctant sighs.

"That's much better than talking," I whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I approve."

She chuckled softly and rested her head on my shoulder. "I figured you would. I really did want to talk though. The doctor kit reminded me."

I paused for a second and then nodded in understanding. "Pumpkin's four month appointment is on Tuesday. Worried?"

"A little bit," she said with a shrug. "It seems like our last appointment wasn't that long ago, and you know I hate when my poor baby gets poked."

"I know," I soothed. "Time does pass quickly. But at least he won't remember any of this. On the bright side, after fifteen months he really won't get that many more vaccines until age five or so."

"Fifteen months? My poor baby's legs are going to fall off. I don't remember going through all of this with Em."

"But I'm sure you did," I gently reminded her. "And he's fine now. Isn't even afraid of going to the doctor and takes shots like a champ. Baby Edward will be the same way."

My assurance calmed her enough for us to enjoy the rest of our quiet time together, but I knew she wouldn't feel much better until Tuesday was over.

…

When Tuesday morning arrived, I hoped I wouldn't be eating my words in four years. Esme dreaded the appointment the rest of the weekend but tried not to let it show so it wouldn't rub off on the kids. Emmett and Rosalie were spending Tuesday morning with their nana, giving them no reason to be nervous.

We'd started letting the kids take turns going with us for errands in attempt for some more one-on-one time with each of them, and it was Jasper's turn. He was excited about riding with me to work instead of going with Esme to Carmen's first. The whole car ride was filled with his chatter and was a special treat for me as well. I loved hearing everything that went through his head.

"Daddy, dis is where you work!" he exclaimed as I helped him out of the car. "And you have a spinny chair, right?"

I took his hand, locking the car before we started walking toward the door. "I do have a spinning chair, buddy. Want to go spin in it before I have to go make people better?"

He readily agreed and after greeting everyone in the office, my office chair was put to good use. I let him spin for a few minutes until I could tell it was getting to be a bit too much for him, even though I kept the spinning as slow as possible. Once I stopped the chair, he raised his arms for me, and when I picked him up, he buried his face in my neck.

"Daddy, everything spins," he mumbled. "Tell it no more spinning."

I placed my hand on the top of his head, chuckling softly. "Sorry, bud. It'll stop soon, I promise."

After a minute, he lifted his head slowly as if to test to make sure the spinning had stopped. Satisfied, he smiled, and I kissed his cheek.

"Better?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Daddy. No more spins."

"Good," I said with a smile. "Now, how about we go find Maggie and see what she's doing?" I only had one patient this morning before Pumpkin's appointment, and I hoped Maggie wouldn't mind having Jasper at the desk with her for a few minutes and that Jasper would be okay with it too.

Thankfully, my suggestion was met with an enthusiastic nod, and when we found Maggie, her agreement was just as clear.

"Of course he can stay with me!" she exclaimed as she stole Jasper from my arms. "We'll have so much fun, and I'm sure Jasper can be lots of help."

"I help," Jasper agreed with a nod.

"See? You go ahead with your schedule."

"And you're sure?" I asked to clarify one more time even though her answer was crystal clear. "It's just some scheduled lab work and review so I'll be back in no more than fifteen minutes."

"Carlisle," she paused, giving me a pointed look albeit with a smile, "I promise this is no inconvenience to me whatsoever. We might just inconvenience you with all the fun we'll be having. Aunt Kate will be telling us to keep it down."

Jasper giggled at that idea and was obviously fine with staying with Maggie for a while, so I kissed him one more time and excused myself.

I saw my patient, keeping the time in the exam room as short as possible. Peter and I strived to be efficient and keep everything moving at good pace, especially in the morning. If a morning started out slow, it always continued that way for the rest of the day. But I was in and out of the exam room in ten minutes, only needing to go over some lab values before sending the patient to the lab tech for some blood to be drawn.

I hurried back to Maggie, but my rush wasn't needed. Maggie had put Jasper to work, having him hand out the paperwork to our next appointment – the one that just happened to be for his little brother.

"Ask her for her insurance card," Maggie instructed gently. I chuckled to myself as she went all out. Jasper was truly getting a full experience today.

He sat forward on Maggie's lap and held his hands out. "Mommy, I needs your…in-sure-ant card. Please, okay?"

Esme smiled, holding in a laugh that clearly wanted out, and handed over the card. "Here you are, sir. Do you need anything else from me right now?"

Jasper looked back at Maggie, and she shook her head, so he turned back to Esme. "No, Mommy. Dats all."

Unable to not make my presence known any longer, I stepped over until I was right behind Maggie's desk. Pumpkin noticed me first and started kicking his legs, so I reached for him. Esme finally noticed me as well, and passed the baby over the desk along with meeting me in the middle for a kiss.

"How's it going?" she asked. "Any problems?"

I bounced Edward in my arms and proudly shook my head. "No problems at all. Jasper has been great and I think he's had a great time with Maggie. Haven't you, buddy?"

"Uh huh. Maggie is lots of fun," he said, nodding.

Maggie hugged him and kissed the top of his head. "Well you are lots of fun too, Jasper. You'll have to visit me again sometime, okay?"

He was completely thrilled with that suggestion, but I unfortunately stole him away so we could go sit in my office to wait for Peter. I knew our waiting area was as clean as possible, but that didn't mean I wanted Esme and Edward to be out there for any longer than necessary with it being cold and flu season.

Esme carried Jasper and listened to him tell her all about his morning. Though we hadn't been here long, going to work with Daddy had already left a lasting impression.

After Jasper finished his tale, Esme filled me in on her morning. Apparently Carmen had a meeting to go to that she forgot about, so Eleazar took Emmett and Rosalie to work with him. Since Garrett had the other kids today, it was probably for the best. Trips with Pops to the hospital were a family favorite, mostly because he had a large candy bowl on his desk and many doctor and nurse friends who gave out stickers, pens, and basically anything that would hold the kids' interest. Rosalie and Emmett were definitely going to have a good day.

We only had a chance to sit and talk for a few minutes before Peter knocked on the door frame and stuck his head in. "I'm ready when you are. Or I guess I should say that Charlotte is ready when you are."

Charlotte popped up beside him and waved. "Who's getting weighed and measured today? Is it…Jasper?" She knelt down and held her arms out.

Jasper giggled as he skipped over to her. "No, Charlotte. Baby Pumpkin has to do dat. I'm a big boy."

"You are such a big boy," she agreed as she hugged him. "Are you going to help me measure your brother, then?"

With his enthusiastic agreement, we all headed to the scale. I helped Esme undress Pumpkin until he was only wearing his diaper, and then we laid him on the scale. Charlotte got his weight and height as quickly as possible, and then had Jasper help her get his head circumference.

"Everything looks great, guys," Charlotte assured us. "I can give you percentiles as soon as I grab his chart, but let's get you to a room first."

She lead us to a room where three chairs had been placed for us. We sat down, and no sooner than Charlotte had stepped out, Peter walked in and closed the door slightly.

"I really can't believe it's been four months," he said, shaking his head with a smile.

"We can't believe it either," Esme sighed. "It's going by so fast."

"Well, I'd like to be able to tell you that it slow down, but I'm afraid that it doesn't. Look at our Sarah. She's like a little girl now."

"This is why you two should have more," I teased. "You need a handful of Reaves babies to keep busy."

Charlotte chose that moment to walk back in the room, shaking her head. "Carlisle, don't you encourage him. Let me get Sarah potty trained and then we'll talk. I can't imagine more than one in diapers."

"Oh, it's not that bad." I laughed at the evil eye she gave me. "Seriously, it's not. We did two at one time and survived."

Esme nodded. "We did, and we're alive to tell you about it."

Charlotte shook her head again, but she couldn't hide the smile on her face. "Okay, okay. What is today? Pick on Charlotte day? I thought today was about Baby Edward. Let's talk about him."

Peter had watched our exchange with a grin and laughed at his wife changing the subject. "We have great friends, don't we, sweetheart?" he said as he threw his arm around his wife and pulled her in for a hug. "You're right, though. We're here to talk about Edward so let's get to it. Set him right up here." He patted the paper-covered exam table, and Esme carried Edward over and laid him down.

Peter went through a general exam while asking us questions the whole time. How much was he sleeping? How much was he eating? How active was he? Was he making sounds?

Most of the questions probably could have been answered without our input since Peter was around our family often, but we went through the routine. Honestly, Esme and I loved how he stepped into the mode of being the pediatrician instead of just our friend. We were very reassured that he was giving all of our children the best possible care.

Pumpkin definitely let Peter hear all the sounds he could make, including babbles, angry grunts, and happy squeals. He wasn't too excited about all the positions Peter kept putting him in, but he cooperated for the most part and did his little push-up move and rolled from his stomach to his back a couple of times.

Developmentally, he was completely on track and was even ahead on the fact that he already liked to put weight on his legs and would bounce if we were holding him upright. He could also already grasp objects with one or both hands and bring them toward his mouth – something I wasn't sure was so great of a development. We were definitely going to have to be more careful about the older kids' toys being left out for Pumpkin to grab.

Charlotte happily informed us that his growth was on track as well. Head circumference was normal, and height was in the ninetieth percentile. His weight was a bit lower – only at the fiftieth percentile, but we were assured that it was perfectly normal as well.

"He eats well, right?" Peter asked. "Still nursing on schedule?"

"Every two or three hours during the day and we go five at night," Esme answered. "Is he not getting enough? Should we start solids soon?"

Peter thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, I don't think we need to rush solids. He's obviously just long and lean and will probably stay that way. But since he's more than doubled his birth weight, I don't think this is anything to worry about. We'll talk solids at six months as long as you're okay with that."

Esme and I both agreed on this plan. If Peter didn't think we needed to introduce solid foods yet, we would trust him.

The rest of the exam was over in just a few minutes, and Peter picked Edward up and brought him back to Esme.

"I would say that Baby Pumpkin is still completely healthy and perfect," he told us. "And I would say he's a happy baby too, but I think based on how he's sucking on that hand, he's more hungry than anything else."

Esme laughed and agreed. "Oh, definitely. I made him wait longer than he's happy with because I wanted him to be eating during the torture."

"Torture?" Peter questioned, but then quickly realized what she meant. "Ah, yes. Another big round of shots today, huh? I think that's my cue to leave. Charlotte or Kate will be in here soon."

After shaking my hand, giving Esme a quick hug, and high-fiving Jasper, Peter left the room. I reached down to the diaper bag at our feet and pulled out a blanket for Esme to use to cover herself while she fed Pumpkin.

Jasper had been on his best behavior throughout the exam, sitting quietly in the chair beside mine and listening closely when Charlotte and Peter explained things to him. But he seemed to understand what was going on now. He crawled into my lap and looked up at me with brows furrowed.

"Daddy," he said quietly, "does Pumpkin have to get owwies today?"

I kissed his forehead and nodded. "He does, but the shots are to make sure he grows up and big and strong like you, Emmett, and Rosalie. He won't remember them. Okay?"

Esme nudged me, so I turned to look at her as Jasper buried his face in my neck. "You might have to take him out if he gets scared," she whispered. "I can handle it if Edward cries, but you know what will happen."

I did know. Jasper remained our most sensitive child, and he easily picked on the emotions of his brothers and sister. If one of them was crying and he was around, he had to cry too. Esme and I were happy to have such an empathetic child, but it wasn't convenient in situations like this. I prayed Pumpkin would be fine with these shots so Jasper would see that it wasn't as big of a deal as he thought.

I expected Charlotte to be the only one to return to the room, but when she did come back Kate was with her.

Kate held her hands up and shook her head. "I'm here under duress. I always promised that I would do this to my own kids or your kids, but Char had an idea or something."

"It's a good idea," Charlotte defended. "Esme, if you can turn him so we can get to both legs, we'll do two at a time so we'll be finished in no time. And since some babies, including Pumpkin, don't notice anything until the second shot, we'll be basically finished after that."

"Sounds good to me," I said and stood up with Jasper to get out of their way. I took Jasper to stand by the door just in case we needed to leave, but I wanted to stay as close as possible to support Esme.

Esme maneuvered Edward around so that he could still nurse while both of his legs were exposed. Kate gently rubbed his legs as Charlotte got everything organized, and after a couple of minutes they were ready to go.

They took care of the rotavirus vaccine first because it was oral. Pumpkin liked the taste so it was no problem. It was the rest of them that would be stressful.

Charlotte softly counted to three, and they attacked at the same time. I winced as I saw Pumpkin jump slightly in surprise, but the second set was finished before he could even unlatch to cry. As soon as the band aids were in place, Esme stood and walked over to the window, bouncing Pumpkin as he whimpered. When he started eating again instead of crying, I let out a sigh of relief.

"That was the best idea, Charlotte," I praised. "Seriously. I don't think it's ever gone that smoothly."

She shrugged and elbowed Kate. "I hope we can try to do that some of the time now, if this one will ever get over me making her torture her nephew."

Kate smiled and elbowed her back. "Hey, you just be glad this worked. I wasn't about to give up my future Pumpkin snuggles because of trauma I inflicted."

"And you expected me to?"

"Sure. I had always planned to make you the bad guy with my kids too."

Charlotte tried her best to look offended, but then they both started laughing. Esme and I had to join in too. Kate and Charlotte already worked well together and continued to bring a sense of teasing and happiness to the office. There were no regrets at all about the selection of staff.

After Kate and Charlotte hugged us and gave goodbye kisses to Jasper, they left us to dress Pumpkin and leave at our own leisure. I didn't have another patient for about an hour so I had time to spare.

I sat back down with Jasper, gently coaxing his head out from its hiding spot.

"That wasn't so bad, was it bud?" I asked as I patted his back. "Pumpkin's okay."

"But dat hurted him, Daddy," he protested. "I no want Pumpkin to be hurted. I love him."

"Mommy and I don't want him to hurt either, but sometimes you have to do things that hurt. But only for a little bit. Mommy's hugs made it all better, right?"

I hated how torn up he was about this, though I did love being able to witness his love for his baby brother.

The mention of hugs made his face brighten. "Yeah, Mommy hugs make hurts go away."

"What about Daddy hugs?" I asked as I pulled him close for a tight hug. "And Daddy tickles." I reached around to tickle his sides, and he giggled and squirmed until I stopped.

"Daddy hugs are good," he agreed, slightly out of breath from his laughter. "Really good, Daddy. Love you." He sat up a little so he could give me a kiss and then wrap his arms around my neck.

"I love you too, Jasper. And you know what? I bet a Jasper hug would make Pumpkin feel even better."

Esme had been watching us with misty eyes, and when Edward finished eating, she sat beside us. Jasper wasted no time in turning so he could hold Edward with my help. After giving him a good hug and a kiss, Esme pulled Jasper into her lap for a Mommy hug. I had no doubt it would do the same for him as for Pumpkin. I was partial to Esme's hugs myself.

Pumpkin's mood wasn't affected from his shots. He smiled and babbled at me as I changed his diaper and redressed him. I knew he might be cranky tonight, but for now, he was his happy self. His somber tendencies had been lessening as he grew, and though there was nothing wrong with him being serious, I loved how happy he was now. He was a joy to have in our lives.

Maggie peeked her head in the room, and after seeing that Pumpkin was in a good mood, stole him to go back to the front desk. When Esme released Jasper, he ran off to follow Maggie, so that left just the two of us in the room.

I helped Esme repack the diaper bag and then claimed my own hug. I could feel the tension melt off of her as I held her in my arms. She might have been the picture of composure of the outside, but I knew how much she worried on the inside. With the appointment being completely over, we could both relax and enjoy Pumpkin's health.

"That went better than I was expecting," she murmured against my chest before lifting her head. "Charlotte's idea was great."

I nodded. "It really was. Pumpkin handled it like a little champ."

She hummed in agreement. "I think it startled him more than anything. And I'm just glad to have it over. I need a nap after all that."

"Go home and take one, sweetheart. I'm sure Pumpkin will fall asleep during the ride home."

"But Jasper won't," she pointed out. "He's full of energy now."

"Call Uncle E to see where he is," I suggested. "You know he's love to have all three of the kids today."

She pondered for a moment and nodded slowly. "I guess I could. Jasper would love to hang out with Pops, wouldn't he?"

"Definitely. And you'll get to nap, and I'll get to come home to a rested wife. This is a win-win-win situation."

She laughed and nudged my head down for a kiss. "I love you so much," she said against my lips.

"Love you too, sweetheart," I managed to stay before molding our lips together. There was only so much we could do with an open door, but we did it all thoroughly before I had to tell her goodbye.

After giving Edward and Jasper goodbye hugs and kisses, they left and I got back to my normal work day.

The day seemed to fly by, probably thanks to my good mood. My family – immediate and extended – could always brighten my day. There was also a sense of relief after Pumpkin's appointment. We could see how he was growing and changing every day, but having a professional tell us that everything was normal always made us feel that much better.

It was hard to believe that Pumpkin was already four months old. Our kids were all growing up so fast. Emmett would be five in a couple of weeks, and Jasper and Rosalie would be four in a matter of months. While it was a bit sad that they couldn't stay little forever, we loved watching them learn and grow.

And knowing that Esme and I would face all of their milestones together made everything even better.

* * *

**A/N: Rotavirus is a severe tummy bug that infants can contract. It can cause serious dehydration, but the vaccine can help prevent it. Just a fun fact for you. =)**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I am so sorry it took so long, and I sincerely hope that the next chapter will be completed much sooner. I do have a May class, so I'm not making any promises about the next update, but if there's a long delay, I'll put another note on my profile.**

**On another note, I've posted two one-shots and a new story over the past month and a half. Check those out if you haven't already.**

**Thanks again for reading, and feel free to let me know what you think. Reviewers will receive teasers.**


	64. Big Boy Milestones

**A huge thank you to all of you who are still with me even with my slow updating. Your patience is amazing. **

**And thank you _anhanninen_ for prereading and _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Esme POV

It was rare for the house to be quiet in the middle of the day, but thanks to Kate, it was happening today. She offered to take the kids for the day so Carlisle and I could decorate for Emmett's birthday party. But instead of doing that, we were sitting in the family room floor, me in Carlisle's lap and Pumpkin attached to my breast, as we lost ourselves in one of my scrapbooks.

We'd had a purpose in getting this book out, but now we had all but forgotten. It was too easy to enjoy every memory in this special book – Emmett's special book.

"This is one of my favorites," Carlisle said as he pointed to a picture. "He was so little but still so...Em."

I nodded with a grin. "I know. You should have seen it. I turned my back for one second, and then there he was."

In the picture, Emmett was only nine months old, but he was standing for the first time with the help of the couch. His cheeky grin was the same one he flashed us regularly - the one that meant he was up to no good.

"I wish I could have, sweetheart," he said softly, kissing my temple. "I probably would have had a heart attack. If Pumpkin does something like that unsupervised, I probably will."

Pumpkin kicked his legs and patted my chest, as if he knew his daddy was talking about him. I chuckled and brought his hand up to kiss his palm, and he unlatched long enough to smile at me before going back to his meal.

As sad as I was that Carlisle missed so much of Emmett's early life, I knew he wouldn't miss anything with Edward. And even though he did miss eighteen months, these moments of reminiscing filled him in on all the important things. Sometimes I felt as f I had missed some of the enjoyment as well because I was living with so much fear about the future. Now, though, we were all making new memories together which was the most important thing.

Flipping through the pages, we laughed and smiled with every memory. Emmett had always been so happy as a baby, toddler, and now preschooler. Reliving all of his milestones through pictures was a bit bittersweet. Our first baby would be five years old tomorrow. Time had flown by so fast.

Reaching the last page of the book, I remembered our original purpose. Carlisle handed me the stack of pictures we printed last night, and I shuffled through them to find the one I was looking for. A few minutes later, the newest picture of Em was in place. He had definitely hammed it up for the picture that I took while we were out trick-or-treating, and Carlisle and I both chuckled as we looked at the picture again.

Another Halloween had passed for us, and it was just as much fun as the previous ones. The kids all had strong opinions about costumes, but thanks to the current Toy Story obsession in our home, choosing hadn't been too difficult. Emmett made a perfect Buzz Lightyear, and Jasper, as Woody, had to be the cutest cowboy I'd ever seen. While Rosalie's original idea was to dress as Rapunzel, the boys managed to convince her to be Jessie to go with their theme. She reluctantly agreed, but by the time Carmen had finished sewing the costume – complete with red tutu, sequined cowgirl boots, and matching hair bows – Rosalie was sold.

Corin, Riley, and Jane dressed as characters from The Incredibles, and our little Disney Pixar family was the hit of the neighborhood. The kids were disappointed that we didn't dress Edward as an alien, but his pumpkin costume was perfect. He slept through most of the festivities anyway but was very much awake when we were dividing up candy. We had to be hyper vigilant to keep him from putting the colorfully wrapped pieces in his mouth although he wasn't easily deterred. I finally gave him a teething cookie to chew on, making him a happy baby.

We had made sure to take many pictures with all the kids together and separate, and this particular one of Emmett obviously saying "to infinity and beyond" was the perfect one to add to his scrapbook.

"Now what do we do?" Carlisle asked as I shut the book. "Streamers are up, balloons inflated, table cleared off…where do you want me, wife?"

I turned my head to give him a kiss. "You, husband, can either change a diaper and outfit or arrange food."

"Diaper," he said immediately, making me chuckle.

"All right then. Give me just a second." Pumpkin was basically finished with his meal and was having too much fun squirming in my lap, so getting him to unlatch and sitting him up wasn't a problem. Carlisle made faces at him and made him giggle as I adjusted my clothes and then stood and passed him over.

As Carlisle took care of getting Pumpkin ready for the evening party, I headed to the kitchen. Eleazar was grilling our dinner at their house and bringing it over when the party was scheduled to start, so I only had to set out the buns, chips, fruit, and drinks. I checked the cake as well and was satisfied that it was in the same condition as when I picked it up from the bakery.

All of the reminiscing had taken up a larger part of the afternoon than I had expected. Thankfully, the decorating was one of the first things we took care of, so with the food covered but in place on the table, everything was basically finished. The only thing left to do was add balloons to our mailbox and make sure Emmett's scrapbook was proudly displayed in the family room. Everyone who loved Emmett deserved the opportunity to reminisce as we had been doing. It made celebrating that much better.

After finishing the last of the preparations, I went upstairs to begin readying myself. Carlisle had Pumpkin dressed in the striped cardigan and pants I had picked out for him and was holding him as he bounced on the bed. Carlisle was also wearing a cardigan and jeans and looked good enough to eat. It was a tempting idea but since we were on a tight schedule, it had to wait.

After showering quickly, I dressed in jeans and a lightweight sweater, keeping up with the family trend. The other three kids had their own versions of this outfit on today, and while I knew I'd be teased by Garrett, I still loved matching for pictures. And knowing the women in our family, there would be a lot of pictures.

Leaving the bathroom, I grabbed Carlisle's hand and pulled him to the door with me. "They'll be here soon and we still have to get the presents out of your study. No lazy time allowed."

"Lazy?" he scoffed. "That wasn't being lazy. I was helping Edward with his leg exercises. Right, Pumpkin?"

Pumpkin blew some spit bubbles in response and squealed. I shook my head, but couldn't stop my smile.

"Oh, no. Don't use him as an excuse. He has an exersaucer and a jumperoo for that, you know."

"That's not as fun as our bed, though. Don't deny Pumpkin his fun." As we reached the bottom of the stairs, his arm caught me around the waist, and he pulled me back against him. "I promise not to be lazy tonight, sweetheart," he whispered into my ear. "We can have fun on our bed too."

I closed my eyes and melted against him, taking a few seconds to enjoy this. Being able to decorate in peace wasn't the only good thing about the kids being out of the house for a while. It wasn't often that we could be suggestive during the day, but I loved it.

Pumpkin ended our moment by squealing in my other ear, but Carlisle and I both laughed it off as I took my baby into my arms. It wasn't anywhere near the first and definitely wouldn't be the last interruption of husband and wife time.

Carlisle helped me check everything in the dining room and family room one last time, and we finished just in time for the rest of the family to arrive. Emmett came barreling into the room first, right into my legs.

"Mommy, mommy, it's my party time!" He looked up at me, smiling brightly as he jumped up and down.

"It sure is, monkey," I said as I picked him up. "We have everything all ready so we just have to wait on everyone to get here."

He bounced in my arms and hugged me tightly. "I'm so excited, Mommy! Is Pumpkin excited for my party too?"

I laughed and set him back on the ground. "I don't know, but you can go ask him."

Emmett nodded as he skipped over to where Pumpkin was playing in his activity station. As soon as he saw his big brother, he clapped his hands and smiled, and as Emmett talked to him he gurgled and squealed in response.

When I turned my attention back to everyone else, I wasn't surprised to see that Carlisle was surrounded by the rest of the kids as they all tried to tell him about their fun day. They attacked me next, and then decided to inform Pumpkin as well. He smiled and babbled at them, loving the attention as much as they loved talking to him.

Grabbing the baby monitor, I left Corin in charge and headed to the kitchen with Carlisle. Corin was always asking for opportunities to be in charge, and although we couldn't exactly trust an eight year old to baby sit, I trusted her to make sure no one got into too much trouble while we were one room apart.

The kitchen was full and busy with Carmen barking out orders. Not wanting to interrupt the flow, Carlisle and I just stood in the doorway and waited for her to notice us. Really, there wasn't much to be done since we had mostly finished the set up, but Carmen made sure nothing was missed.

"Esme, Carlisle, come see," she said once she noticed us. "I hope you don't mind, but I moved the food in here instead of leaving it in the dining room. That way, we can just fix plates and go sit down and not have to worry about as many things to knock over."

I shook my head with a smile. "I definitely don't mind. That's a great idea. So what else do we need to do?"

She looked around, mentally checking things off before finally smiling. "I think we're finished. You and Carlisle can double check, if you want."

Carlisle released my hand he had been holding and walked closer to the counter. Looking up and down the line of food, he gave his aunt a thumbs up. "This looks good to me. Let's eat."

"I'm with him," Garrett said with a nod. "Riding in the car with this was torture."

Kate laughed and slapped his stomach. "Oh, you big baby. You do realize there are other guests coming?"

"Sorry, Gar. She's right," I chuckled. "Peter and Charlotte – "

"Are here!"

We all turned to the door, surprised and happy to see Peter, Charlotte, and Sarah Beth walk into the room.

"Sorry we're running a little late," Charlotte said. "This little one decided to spill juice down the front of her dress right before we got in the car."

Peter put his squirming daughter down, and she ran straight to me. I swung her into my arms and tickled her belly.

"Did you do that, Bethie? Did you spell your juice?"

"Jous, Eh-ma," she squealed, clapping her hands. "Jous mmm mmm. Car car car."

I normally only caught half of her words, but I knew what that meant and passed her to Carlisle.

"So when do we eat?" Peter asked, patting his stomach. "I'm about starved."

"When the rest of the guests arrived," I said once again. These men just didn't seem to understand.

Garrett commiserated with Peter, and soon Eleazar and Carlisle joined in. I knew we'd need to eat before the kids joined in. I wasn't sure what would be worse – a group of whiny, hungry kids or a group of whiny, hungry adults. I did know that both together would not be fun.

Thankfully, Maggie and Ben arrived a few minutes later. After quickly greeting everyone, Maggie pulled me to the side.

"It's ready in the driveway," she whispered with a wink. "Ben put a big green bow on it too."

"Perfect!" I exclaimed. "I hope he likes it."

"He'll love it," she assured me.

I had a feeling she was right. Maggie and Ben had helped us hide Emmett's big present this year. We were afraid that it would be discovered at our house or Carmen and Eleazar's, so they had volunteered to keep it safe and undetected. I couldn't wait for Em to see it.

With everyone accounted for, we rounded the kids up around the dining room table. It was a tight fit with all of us at one table, but we liked having everyone included. And as the birthday boy, Emmett was able to sit at the end of the table. His wide smile was priceless.

Since the men were so starving, we let them go ahead and fix their plates while we took care of the kids. It didn't give them much of an advantage because no one ate until after Eleazar blessed the food, but I wasn't about to correct them.

Dinner – once we all finally had a chance to sit down and eat – was delicious, and the conversation was lively and never seemed to end. Miraculously, there were no major spills, no tantrums, and no complaints.

When we had all had our fill, the men offered to clean up while Kate and I played games with the kids. Charlotte and Maggie took the easy way out and volunteered to watch Sarah and Edward. They were completely entertained just by making faces at each other, and with them occupied, Kate and had no interruptions as we went through the more serious games.

The kids were all at an age where the mostly understood the concept of musical chairs, so we started with that. Jane surprised us all by winning the first round, but Corin won the next. The best part for me was watching the kids together and seeing how happy they were for whoever won. No one was upset, and we easily moved on to the next game. Pin the tail on the donkey was a bit more challenging. Riley was the best of the bunch, but not by much. More tails ended up all over the wall than on the donkey.

We played a few more games which gave everyone a chance to win, but by the time the men joined us in the family room, Emmett was ready to move on.

"Is it present time now?" he asked me. "Please, Mommy? Look at all of them!"

He did have a rather large pile, and when I looked over at Carlisle, he shrugged.

"Go for it," he said, taking Pumpkin from Charlotte and sitting down on the couch. "I think we're all ready."

I turned back to Emmett and nodded. "Okay, monkey. It's present time."

"Yes!" he cheered and ran over to his little chair that was set up in front of the presents. "Who's gonna give them to me?"

"I'll do it!" Corin said, raising her hand. Riley volunteered too, which left me available to take pictures.

Before I took my place in the floor with the camera, I checked to make sure Rosalie and Jasper were okay. They'd been fine last year, but I still worried about whether or not they understood why Emmett was getting presents and they weren't. But with Rosalie sitting with Eleazar and Jasper with Maggie, my worry lessened. If all else failed, Eleazar and Maggie could easily distract them.

A distraction wasn't needed though. Corin and Riley handed Emmett the first few presents, but then everyone wanted to help. Emmett discovered that tearing open paper with his siblings and cousins was just as fun as doing it by himself, and throwing the paper into the air was even more fun. Carmen recorded the whole thing, including the adults' laughter. Only our kids would have more fun with paper than with toys.

Eventually all of the presents were unwrapped, thank you hugs were given, and toys and games were admired. The last presents to unwrap had been ones from Carmen and Eleazar, and I was waiting for Emmett to ask about them. He didn't let me down.

"Mommy," Emmett said as he climbed into my lap. "What is this for?" He held up his new helmet, knee pads, and wrist guards. "I like Buzz Lightyear, but I dunno what I do with this."

"Hmm…maybe it goes with another present?"

He looked around, shaking his head. "But I don't gots no more presents."

Carlisle came up behind me and kneeled down. "Are you sure, buddy? Maybe we should look for another present."

Emmett huffed, obviously getting frustrated. I felt bad for teasing him for so long, but this was entertaining for us. "Daddy, my presents were in a big pile and now there's no more. You being silly."

Carlisle shrugged. "Well, if you're sure. Or, maybe we should go look outside in the driveway."

Emmett frowned, obviously not too sure of this plan, but took Carlisle's hand and let him lead him to the door. I took Carlisle other hand, excited to see Emmett's reaction.

The moment Emmett saw his last present, he released Carlisle's hand and took off. Carlisle and I laughed as we watched him jump around and even hug his brand new bicycle.

The bicycle was green with black accents, including a little bag on the handlebars with Buzz Lightyear on the front. It was big enough so he could ride it for years to come, even if the Toy Story love diminished. I couldn't help but tear up seeing him with his first big boy bike. This would be a year of firsts for us, the bike being one of the smallest, but still special.

I turned and wrapped my arms around Carlisle waist, leaning my head against his chest. He hugged me tightly and kissed my head.

"We did good," he whispered, and I nodded. I didn't think we could have done better.

Once Emmett got over the shock of his new bike, we helped him put on his new helmet so he could ride around the drive way. The drizzling rain didn't stop him, but after a few minutes, we had to lure him away with the promise of more riding tomorrow and a big piece of cake.

The rest of the party continued without any issues. We sat around the table again as we sang to Emmett, and he blew out his candles. As promised, he received the biggest piece of cake which made him smile even brighter. We all ate our fill and continued celebrating and reminiscing with the help of the Emmett scrapbook until close to bed time.

Saying goodbye to everyone took a while, but when it was back to just us, I was ready to crash. I did just that as I nursed Pumpkin, leaning back in the recliner. Carlisle was taking care of the last of the clean-up, and the boys were playing with some of Emmett's new toys, but Rosalie seemed to be on the same page as me.

Climbing up beside me, she yawned and snuggled close. "Mommy, I'm tired."

I kissed her head and ran my fingers through her hair. "I'm tired too, baby girl. We'll go to bed soon. Did you have fun at the party?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. It was fun. I get a party later, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. You and Jasper will have a party on your birthday. And you know what? Aunt Chelsea and Uncle Alec get to come to your party."

Chelsea hated to miss any of the kids' birthdays, but this year was too busy for them to make it to Emmett's. They'd talked to him on skype this morning, and I convinced them not to feel too bad. They were here for his birthday last year, and since they would be coming in March, it would even the score. As much as we loved having all of our family together, it just wasn't realistically possible.

"Mommy, that party will be so fun! And Mommy, Aunt Sea needs a baby too. Can I tell her that?"

I laughed and gave her another kiss. "You can tell her if you want, baby." I had told her the same, just not as plainly. I wanted another niece or nephew. "Is one baby not enough for you?" I teased.

"Yeah. I love Pumpkin." She reached over and patted Pumpkin's back through the blanket I had over us. "But Pumpkin needs a friend that's a baby like hims is."

"Well you'll be his friend, won't you?"

She looked up at me, wrinkling her nose in glee. "A'course, Mommy. He's my brother and I's a helper girl with him. That makes friends."

I loved listening to her logic, but even more, I loved her total acceptance of her baby brother. He wasn't the girl she'd originally wanted, but she loved him just the same. That meant the world to me.

Before I could completely dose off, Carlisle and I took the kids upstairs and changed them into their pajamas. Rosalie was asleep before we could even get her in bed, so the bedtime book was read with only Emmett and Jasper to listen. When we finished, Jasper had to go potty. Carlisle went to help him, carrying Pumpkin along with him, so I took the quiet minute to curl up next to Emmett.

"Goodnight, Monkey," I said as I gave him a kiss. "Did you have a fun day today?"

He threw his arms around my neck and nodded. "Mommy, that party was so cool! And so was the cake and presents and all the stuff. And I gets a Buzz backpack from Aunt Kate and Uncle Garrett. For school, right? I get to go to school?"

It killed me a little on the inside, but I nodded. "That's right, Em. You get to go to school after Christmas and you can take your new backpack if you'd like. You're such a big boy now."

"Mommy, I'm five now." He scooted back a little to show me his hand with fingers spread. "See? This much is a whole hand and that means I'm old. Old kids go to school."

"But you'll always be my baby." I kissed his forehead, ignoring his slight frown. He might not like being considered a baby, but that's what he'd always be to me. My first baby boy.

After Jasper finished in the bathroom, we tucked them both in, stole some kisses, and turned out the light before heading to our room. If there was anything else left to clean, it could wait until tomorrow because the only thing I was going to do was lie in bed with my husband.

I changed into my pajamas while Carlisle had his nightly talk with Pumpkin, but I managed to catch the end of it as I came out of the bathroom.

Carlisle had him on the bed beside him, and as he talked, Pumpkin looked up at his face with rapt attention.

"You'll have a birthday party in a few months," Carlisle promised. "It'll be so much fun, and we'll even let you eat cake. Sorry you didn't get any tonight, but that just wasn't allowed. Peter was in the room, you know, and Daddy didn't want to get in any trouble at work tomorrow. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Pumpkin babbled and response, reaching up to grab Carlisle's nose. "Yeah I figured you wouldn't. My son wouldn't do that to me. Well, I think it's bedtime now…at least until your tummy needs to be filled again. Goodnight, buddy. I love you so much."

I turned around and went back into the bathroom, grabbing a tissue to wipe my misty eyes. The sight never failed to make me cry. I'd always known that Carlisle would be the best dad, but seeing him in action surpassed all expectations.

Once I composed myself, I headed back to the bedroom. Carlisle already had the lights turned out and Pumpkin was playing in his crib. As much as we wanted Edward to be in his own room after moving out of the bassinet, we had caved and moved the crib in our room. It made everything so much easier while still somewhat separating the space.

I stretched out in bed as Carlisle took his turn in the bathroom, and when he joined me, I snuggled as close to him as I could get. He wrapped his arm around me, holding me close as he let out a sigh.

"We survived another one," he mumbled.

"We did. And I didn't cry."

He chuckled. "No, you didn't. I thought you might with the backpack. He's excited about school."

"I know," I sighed. "So I'm not worried about us making the right decision. It's just hard, you know?"

"I know, sweetheart." He kissed my head and shifted down so he could kiss my lips. "It makes me sad too, but I think he'll love it. And I was thinking…I bet this will be the last party for Emmett with just family. Can you imagine having more kids to chase around?"

"Hey, you're supposed to be making me feel better about Emmett growing up. Not making me want to pull my hair out."

"Don't pull this out." He brought his hand up, running it through my hair. "It's beautiful." After completing the circuit a few times, his hand moved to my neck, massaging all the tension away.

Not thinking, I closed my eyes and moaned because it felt so good. But as soon as the sound escaped my mouth, I knew neither of us was thinking of sleep any longer.

Slowly opening my eyes, I was met with his excited gray ones. Sleepiness was nowhere to be found in his gaze – only want.

"Can I make good on my promise?" he whispered huskily, barely giving me time to nod before his lips were on mine.

He had promised not to be lazy, but everything about our movements remained slow. He took his time removing my gown and panties, and I did the same with his t-shirt and boxers. Our lips never parted for longer than necessary, and our hands were always on skin.

Our time together was always what we needed – whether it was fast, slow, carefree, or serious. I loved it all, but this mix of everything was my favorite.

Carlisle turned us slightly, just enough so he could slip inside of me, and I gripped his shoulders as we found the perfect way to move.

When his lips did release mine, I kissed my way across his jaw and up to his ear. "Harder," I whispered, nibbling softly on the skin right at the corner of his jaw.

He answered with a groan and turned us even more so he could do as I asked. One of his hands soon began to roam, finding the perfect spot to make everything so much better. I never wanted this to end, the feeling of completeness only brought on by joining with Carlisle in this way. The way he showed how much he adored me, loved me. I could only hope that I showed him the same.

I knew he was getting close, as was I, so I trailed my hands up to his hair to scratch his scalp. I wrapped my legs around his waist at the same time, pushing myself as close to him as I could get.

"Yes," he groaned, speeding up again. "Yes, Esme."

Only a few seconds later, I fell off the edge and he quickly followed. We lay together in silence as we came down from our highs. Closing my eyes, I just hugged him, and he rolled us over so I could lie on top of him as he hugged me back.

"I love you, Carlisle," I whispered, placing a kiss above his heart. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_," he murmured. "I love you so much, Esme. You're amazing."

I hummed and smiled, too blissed to argue that he was the amazing one.

We eventually rolled out of bed to clean up and for me to nurse Pumpkin for the last time of the night. I was thoroughly exhausted when we finally curled up in bed for sleep, but I knew it was only the beginning. The winter was always the busiest time of the year for us, and this one would be no different.

…

A few days later, we were completely recovered from the party and ready to tour preschools with Carmen on Carlisle's day off while Eleazar watched the kids.

After we had decided to enroll Emmett in a school, we went directly to Carmen because we knew she'd know the best ones. As it turned out, many of her coworkers had retired around the same time as her and went on to teach preschool part time. We trusted the list she made us and had our choices narrowed down to two. Now we just had to decide which one was the best fit for Emmett and maybe even Rosalie and Jasper down the road.

"I think you'll like this one," Carmen said as we walked toward the doors of the school. "My friend Cynthia is the principal, I guess you could say. We taught next door to each other for years. Her daughter Angela would be Emmett's teacher."

"The playground looks fun," Carlisle said, nodding to the side.

I looked over and nodded. It did look like fun. There were plenty of little activity tables, slides, swings, and safe things to climb on. Emmett would love that.

This preschool was actually part of a church, and that was one of the reasons it was at the top of our list. Carlisle and I liked the idea that along with learning all the usual things, Bible stories would also be told and there would be the same emphasis on the morals and values we were teaching our kids at home.

Inside the school, Carmen led us to Cynthia Webber's office, and the principal greeted us all warmly.

"Welcome, welcome," she said as she shook her hands and gave Carmen a hug. "Come on in and have a seat."

We did as she requested and sat down in the seats in front of her desk. Pumpkin shifted in his sling, grunting softly in his sleep. I rubbed his back and kissed his head, thankful that we had such a good baby who managed to always sleep through important meetings.

Cynthia sat at her desk and smiled. "So, I understand you're looking for a preschool. Do you have any questions before I give my little spill and take you on a tour?"

Carlisle and I did have questions that we'd spent time preparing, and he started with the first one.

"How big would the class be?"

"Somewhere around eight to twelve children," she answered. "Possibly even up to fourteen but then there would be an aide in the classroom. We don't want the classes to be too large, but at the same time, we don't like to turn anyone away."

Carlisle looked over at me and we shared a nod. That was the answer we'd been looking for. We wanted Emmett to have chances to socialize and make friends, but at the same time, we wanted to make sure the teacher wasn't stretched too thin.

"What about the hours?" I asked. "We don't want anything too strenuous for his first school experience."

Cynthia nodded. "I completely understand. There are two options for that age. Monday, Wednesday, Friday or Tuesday and Thursday. We go from eight-thirty until eleven-thirty. Breakfast and lunch aren't offered, but we do have a snack time. There's no nap time either. Sorry about that."

We all chuckled, but she had answered yet another question in the perfect way. Three hours, three days a week would be enough for Emmett and the fact that breakfast, lunch, and a nap wasn't offered wasn't a big deal. We could do all of that at home.

As we continued asking questions and Cynthia continued answering them, there wasn't a single thing that gave us pause. It all seemed so perfect – almost too perfect – but I didn't want to doubt it. Maybe it simply was the perfect place for us to send Emmett.

When our questions were all answered and Cynthia had no other information to give us, we left her office to take a short tour. The preschool area had four classrooms for their different age groups. There was also an infant and toddler area which went from six weeks old to three. The preschool took over from there with the potty trained three year olds on up to the five years olds who were getting ready for kindergarten. That was the class Emmett would be in, and Cynthia quietly led us in to stand at the back while the class continued on with their usual routine.

Watching Cynthia's daughter Angela teach her group of students was amazing. She was always patient, keeping her tone of voice sort and cheerful while still maintaining control over the ten five-year olds.

And even more impressively, the kids were reading. As Angela held up flashcards of words, the class read them off perfectly. They were excited about it as well which made it even better. I wanted Emmett to have this kind of learning environment. When they started singing and dancing to a song about the alphabet, I was positive. This was perfect for Emmett.

We observed for a while longer until it got closer to the end of the morning. Cynthia then took us around to finish the tour of the school area, and when we were finished, she and Carmen went off to talk so Carlisle and I could have some time alone to discuss what we saw.

"I love it here," Carlisle said as soon as we were alone.

I nodded in agreement. "Me too. And I think Emmett would love it. Angela seems really sweet and like a great teacher. I almost don't want to visit the other school."

"So we won't." He shrugged. "Why go visit somewhere else if we're happy here? It's everything we were looking for."

"Well, it would save us some time today."

"And we could secure his spot."

"And I'm sure we can trust Carmen's judgment. Ours too."

Carlisle smiled and carefully wrapped his arms around me and the baby. "Are we doing this?"

I smiled back and nodded slowly. "I think so. It feels…right."

"Then let's go tell Cynthia that our minds are made up." He kissed me quickly and stepped back, taking my hand as we walked back to find our host.

We found them in Cynthia's office, and they seemed surprised to see us back so quickly.

"We've actually already made our minds up," I said with a smile. "We're very interested in enrolling Emmett for January."

"Excellent!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I'm so happy you've chosen to place him here."

"We're happy too," Carlisle said as he squeezed my hands. "We loved what we saw today, and we think Emmett will too."

Carmen hugged us both and then we all sat down again to beginning filling out some of the paperwork. It wasn't too complicated, and we finished in no time. I felt like a weight had been lifted from us now that we knew where Emmett would be going for school, and I couldn't wait to tell him.

Right before we were about to say our goodbyes, there was a knock on the door which was only halfway closed. We turned around, finding Angela poking her head in the door.

"Hi," she said with a wave. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I saw you observing and though I'd come introduce myself."

"We were just about finished," Cynthia said as she waved her daughter in. "This is Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Their son will be joining your class in January."

"Oh, how fun!" Angela walked forward, and we stood to shake her hand. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Angela Cheney."

"Nice to meet you too," I replied, shaking her hand. "We loved what we saw today with your class. Is that the same group you'll have in January?"

After shaking Carlisle's hand and greeting Carmen, who she'd previously met, she sat down and turned toward us. "I'll have most of them, yes. That is one of the five year old classes that will change to kindergarten prep or K-5 in January. Honestly, the way I teach is the same as the regular five-year-old class so it's different in name only."

"Do you always teach the five year olds?" Carlisle asked.

"No, not always. We usually rotate every year or so. I'm set to teach four year olds next fall."

Carlisle and I shared a smile. If Emmett enjoyed his time with Angela, it would make the option of sending Rosalie and Jasper in the fall very appealing.

"The fives are my favorite group," Angela added. "They always soak everything up, and it's so much fun to see them learn something new every day. May I ask what your son's name is?"

"His name is Emmett," I answered, "and he's very excited about going to school."

Carlisle chuckled. "I'd say more than excited, if there's a word for that. He's been asking for a while now."

"I love that! I'm sure he'll enjoy being here with us. So do you just have Emmett and this little one?" she asked, gesturing to Pumpkin.

I shook my head, chuckling softly. "Oh, no. We also have three-year-old twins, a boy and a girl."

Angela's eyes widened almost comically. "Wow. Four children? And all five and under? This little one is not even half-way baked and I can't even imagine. But I do love kids so I'm sure it's worth it." She rubbed her stomach, and my smile grew.

Carlisle, Carmen, and I congratulated her. "So when's your due date?" I asked.

"Mid July. It's timed just right so that I won't have to miss any school. I could easily stay home, but I love my job. And since there's day care right here, it's not like I'll be able to miss the baby."

"It sounds like you have the perfect set-up," Carlisle said approvingly.

Angela nodded. "I definitely do. And it doesn't hurt that my mom is in charge."

We all laughed as Cynthia shook her head.

"Angie would be here without any help from me," she protested. "She's a great teacher, and I'm sure you'll be happy with your choice."

We spent a few more minutes visiting until it was almost time for Pumpkin to eat. After thanking Cynthia and Angela, we walked back to the car, smiling the whole time.

"I was hoping you'd pick this one," Carmen confessed as we walked. "The other school has its merits as well, but Cynthia has always been a great friend and I knew she wouldn't let us down."

"She definitely didn't," Carlisle agreed. "This is a big relief."

"Bigger than I thought it would be," I said. "I feel great about sending Emmett here, and Rosalie and Jasper too."

"Sometimes things just fall into place," Carmen pondered, giving us a knowing look.

She was right. Everything in our lives seemed to just always fall into place at the perfect time – as if we needed more reasons to trust God's plan for us.

I knew I would still be a little sad about Emmett growing up, but with these school plans in place, I was excited. We couldn't stop him from growing, but we could make sure he had the best opportunities. And I was confident this school would give him the best.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm still a bit fail, but I did a little better this time! Still no promises, but I'm hoping to have the next chapter posted in less than a month. That's my goal anyway. **

**Thanks again to those are you who are still with me, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviewers will receive teasers. =)**


	65. Another Christmas

**Thank you all so much for continuing to read and review. I love reading your responses. **

**Thank you to _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty and to _anhanninen_ for prereading and writing with me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Carlisle POV

Leaving the bed without waking my beautiful wife was a challenge, both in stealth and will power. Our bed was warm and comfortable, especially at seven-thirty in the morning on my day off, but a certain red-headed baby wanted attention.

As quietly as I could, I walked over to Pumpkin's crib and smiled down at my son. He had his feet up by his mouth as he played with and sucked on his toes, but when he saw me, his feet could no longer hold his attention. Grinning, he kicked his legs against the mattress and waved his arms until I picked him up.

"Good morning, buddy," I whispered, kissing his head. "Are you a happy boy this morning?"

He babbled an answer as I carried him out of the room and down the hall. In his room, I changed his diaper and then sat in the chair, letting him stand on my lap.

"Look at you, Pumpkin. You're so big!" I exclaimed as he bounced, only being supported by my hands under his arms.

"Deeeee," he squealed and then blew some spit bubbles. I chuckled and grabbed a burp cloth to wipe his mouth.

"Oh, yeah? Tell me more about it."

He did just that – letting me know exactly how he slept last night, what he wanted to do today, and how he planned to survive Christmas with his excited brothers and sister. Or at least that's what I assumed he was telling me.

When his hands went to his mouth and his happy babbles turned frustrated, I knew exactly what he wanted. Looking at the clock on the wall, I knew it was almost time for his breakfast, but my goal this morning was to delay it as long as possible.

Esme hadn't been getting as much rest as she normally did, thanks to our busy holiday season. She wasn't complaining, but I hated how she seemed to crash every night after the long days.

Our Thanksgiving was quiet, or as quiet as you can get with twelve people and an infant who'd discovered the sound of his own voice. We had many new things to be thankful for, but there was no need to complicate it. The food and the company were great, but the simplicity was my favorite part. We still dressed up for a family picture and ate more than we should have, but the day mainly consisted of sitting around in Kate's den and chatting while football played in the background.

Christmas was already proving to be another story.

The shopping was finally finished, and Carmen, Kate, and Esme had the menu all planned out. The three of them worked like a well-oiled machine, and none of us husbands doubted their abilities.

All of the preparations were finished, but we still had five days to go. Those days would be full of putting those plans into action.

Today we had an appointment to get our Christmas pictures made. Esme had debated on when to make the appointment, explaining to me that normally this was done much earlier. But since Pumpkin's age would be obvious in the picture, she wanted to wait as long as possible. Somehow she managed to find a photographer who could get the pictures back to us quickly so we would be able to give Carmen the pictures of her grandchildren.

Pumpkin suddenly ended his bouncing, landing on my lap with a grunt. He wrinkled his forehead, huffing as he took his hand out of his mouth. "Muu," he protested. "Ma. Baaaa."

I couldn't resist chuckling. "You won't take 'no' for an answer, will you? All right, let's go find Mommy."

As I stood up and adjusted him in my arms, my smiling boy returned, almost as if he knew he was about to get what he wanted.

I was satisfied I had delayed him by a few minutes, and Esme was already awake and sitting up in bed when I entered the room.

"I wondered where you two were," she said, smiling as she reached for Edward.

I passed him over and leaned in for a kiss. "I wanted to give you a few extra minutes to sleep this morning. You needed it."

"Thank you," she responded, giving me an extra kiss. "But my little guest woke me up a few minutes ago."

I hadn't noticed until she said something, but the middle of our bed did look a little lumpier than when I'd left it. And the lump was giggling.

As Esme got Pumpkin settled for his meal, I silently walked to the other side of the bed. Esme laughed silently as I sat down on the edge.

"Hey, sweetheart," I said loudly. "Why does the bed look so lumpy this morning?"

"Hmm…" she pondered, playing along with me. "I'm not sure. You should probably investigate."

"I probably should," I agreed and scooted closer to her on the bed. "This looks suspicious." I poked the lump, and it giggled again in response. "Yep, very suspicious. I think I'll have to tickle this lump out of here."

"No, Daddy!" Jasper squealed, throwing the covers off his head. "Don't tickle me! I's Jasper. Not a lump."

I widened my eyes. "That was you under there? Well maybe I want to tickle you anyway."

He started crawling to get away from me, but I caught him and pulled him back. I tickled him until he was laughing uncontrollably and saying he needed to go potty. I released him right away with that request, not wanting a wet bed this morning.

Esme laughed and high-fived me as Jasper ran off to the bathroom, and after he finished, he climbed back onto the bed and cuddled between us.

"Did you make it?" I asked as I pulled him close and kissed the top of his head.

He nodded. "Mmhmm. And I washeded my hands too!"

"Good job, Jasper," Esme praised.

"Really good job, buddy," I agreed. "Did you sleep good last night? Have some good dreams?"

"Daddy, I dreamed about Christmas," he told me. "We haves lots and lots of cookies and presents. And Pops didn't let Santa in ours house."

"Well how did you get all the presents?"

"They dropped down the chimley," he explained. "But he didn't come in the house, Daddy."

"Oh, okay," I said with a nod, looking over at Esme. The slight fear of Santa hadn't completely disappeared, although it was much better than last year. Jasper just didn't want a strange man coming into the house, no matter how magical.

Esme didn't look too worried though.

"Jasper," she started softly, "we'll make sure Santa knows not to come in the house, okay? We can leave his cookies and milk outside this year."

Jasper turned in my arms so he could smile at Esme. "Mommy, yous so smart! He has to stay outside and Pops can be a guard, right?"

"I'm sure Pops would love to help," I assured him. "You'll have to ask him when we see him."

Jasper continued to describe his dream in detail, providing Esme and I with very enjoyable entertainment. It was always a treat to get a glimpse into our kids' minds.

A few minutes later, Rosalie decided to join our party.

"You needs to wake me up for this stuff, Daddy," she informed me as she sat on my chest. "I like to play in the big bed."

"Excuse me, sweetheart. I'll try to do better next time."

She nodded and leaned down to give me a kiss, and I proceeded to blow raspberries on her cheek. We soon had another tickle war going on, and it only ended when Esme stopped us.

"Okay, okay. I think it's time for us to go downstairs for breakfast," she said. After fixing her top, she stood with a very happy Pumpkin and offered her hand to help Rosalie and Jasper climb down. "Someone needs to go wake Emmett and tell him we're having blue pancakes for breakfast."

"That means it Pumpkin's birthday!" Rosalie cheered, jumping up and down. "How many is he?"

Esme kissed Pumpkin's cheek and smiled proudly. "He's six months old today."

"And what a great six months it's been," I said as I got out of bed and went over to them. I kissed Esme and Edward and pulled them in for a long hug. Rosalie and Jasper joined in, hugging our legs. It reminded me of who was missing. "I'll go wake Emmett and meet you downstairs. Wanna come with me, buddy?"

Jasper agreed and together, we woke the bear also known as Emmett. The promise of pancakes made getting him out of bed a little easier, and after a trip to the potty, we made it to the kitchen.

Esme already had a batch of pancakes and bacon cooking on the griddle and Rosalie entertained Pumpkin who was sitting in his brand new high chair. We wanted to wait to start solid foods until six months and until he showed an interest in eating. That had been happening more and more over the last week, so it seemed that the time was right.

"I thought we could get the pancakes served and then see what happens with some rice cereal for him," Esme suggested. "The camera's on the counter so we don't miss anything."

I chuckled. "Like him spitting cereal on us?"

She shrugged. "Well, that will be another first. At least it'll be easier to clean up than breast milk down the back of a shirt."

"Don't remind me, sweetheart," I said, shuddering. "We don't need to relive that."

After everything finished cooking, I helped Esme serve the pancakes, bacon, and orange juice. Emmett said the prayer for us, and as the three of them ate, Esme and I turned our attention to Pumpkin.

"Are you ready for this, baby?" Esme asked him, making faces as she stirred up the rice cereal with a little bit of breast milk that she had expressed.

Pumpkin smiled and smacked his lips, as if he knew what was coming.

I was filming everything, hoping to be able to share the success with the rest of the family later. Or give them some good entertainment at least.

"Don't make too big of a mess, buddy," I warned as Esme prepared to give him the first bite. "Keep everything in your mouth."

But the first bite didn't stay in his mouth, instead running down his chin as he tried to adjust to the new experience. The next bite was a little better, and with each one, more and more stayed in his mouth.

"There you go," Esme cooed as she scraped excess from around his mouth. "You're a good eater like your brothers and sister, aren't you?"

"Food is good, Pumpkin," Emmett said, shoving pancake in his mouth. Rosalie and Jasper agreed and offered their own support as their little brother actually finished his bowl of cereal – and only a few globs of it ended up smeared on his bib.

We all clapped once he was finished. I then turned the camera off and helped Esme clean him up before getting our warm plates out and setting them on the table. With Edward full and content with sitting in his little foam seat on the table, we were able to finish breakfast in relative peace.

Kitchen clean-up was finished quickly since we did have an appointment to get to. Thankfully, Esme had everyone's outfits laid out, so I knew exactly what to help the boys put on.

"Daddy, this shirt is itchy," Emmett complained as I finished buttoning his shirt. "Do I hafta wear this?"

Jasper shook his head as well. "Daddy, dese pants are no good and the shoes hurts my feet. I don't wanna wear dis."

"Yes, you do have to wear them. And I'm sorry it's not comfortable. Wear them for just a little while…for Mommy, okay?" They grumbled and pouted but didn't complain again.

The little button down shirts and sweater vests did look nice. Even I had to admit it and I had no clue about fashion. The boys weren't too fond of them or their dress pants, but today would be a lesson in compromise. They wore these nice outfits to make Mommy happy, and then they would get Christmas cookies later this afternoon.

Of course, they didn't know about the cookies, but I was saving that information for later. I'd probably need to bribe them at some point. It wasn't easy for little boys to sit still through hundreds of photographs.

I sent the boys downstairs to play so I could get myself dressed. Esme had Rosalie and Edward in our bedroom as well. Rosalie was cooperating much better than the boys, but she usually liked dressing up and getting her hair fixed in a large bow.

"Look at my red dress, Daddy," she said as I walked over to give her a kiss. "It's so pretty."

"It is pretty, baby," I agreed. "And you match Emmett and Jasper."

"Us too," Esme added, nodding toward our clothes for the day. It seemed we were all wearing red, black, and white today. Nothing overly festive, but even I could see the _Christmas-ness _in it.

"Looks good to me. Thank you for dressing me, sweetheart." I gave her a quick kiss and then headed to the bathroom.

It didn't take me long to pull on my clothes, the outfit nearly identical to my sons. I hoped it would make them feel better about being dressed up, knowing that I was going through the same thing.

Since I was out of the bathroom in less than ten minutes, I volunteered to dress Pumpkin so Esme could have plenty of time for herself.

Rosalie decided to help me, and together, we managed to dress baby Edward without too many mishaps.

"See, it goes like that," Rosalie said. "I told you."

I nodded. "You surely did, sweetheart." Apparently sweater vest arm holes couldn't be used for heads. "I should have listened to you in the beginning."

"I know, Daddy. It's okay." She kissed my cheek and patted my head before jumping down from the bed and skipping out of the room.

I turned to Pumpkin who looked up at me. "You're still my ally, right? You're okay with having a daddy who gets confused about clothes?" He babbled and jerked his head which looked like a nod to me. "Okay good. I'm glad you have my back."

"Is he telling you his plans to take over the world? I think he could get anything he wanted with that smile."

"He got that from his mommy," I said, turning to face Esme. But when I saw her, I immediately froze.

"What's wrong?" she asked, clearly confused.

I shook my head. "Don't move."

She did as I asked, and as soon as I placed Pumpkin in his crib, I had her in my arms.

"Esme. You look absolutely beautiful." I punctuated each word with a kiss, dipping her on the last one.

Although surprised, she wound her arms around my neck, kissing me back with just as much intensity.

My wife always looked beautiful in my eyes, but in black dress and red sweater she was wearing today, she looked incredible. I wished we didn't have anywhere to be, and that the kids _did _have somewhere to be, so I could admire her in this dress…and then slowly peel it off of her.

"You like the dress?" she asked softly, straightening my collar.

"I love it." I kissed her again. "You are so beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad you like. I got it while shopping with Charlotte a few weeks ago. I liked it better than what I had picked out before."

"Feel free to go shopping with Charlotte more often." She giggled, but I was serious. "No, really. You could use a break."

Her smile softened, and this time, she kissed me. "I know I could," she sighed. "We just have to make it five more days. Then I'll take a day for myself. Or maybe make it a girls day. I think Rosalie might need some mommy time soon."

"Sounds good. I'll be glad to keep all three boys. Last Christmas was exhausting for you."

"I was pregnant last Christmas," she pointed out. "And also planning a trip to Alaska. This year is different."

I had to agree with her logic. She probably wouldn't be as exhausted this year without a pregnancy and a major vacation, but I still felt bad that I couldn't do more. Now that I had a few days off of work, I'd be trying my best to do what I could.

As Esme spent a few more minutes in the bathroom – doing so called "finishing touches" that I thought she looked perfect without – I started loading the kids into the van. I went ahead and turned the DVD player on for them, letting them watch a Christmas movie in their car seats while I grabbed a few snacks from the kitchen. Esme and Pumpkin joined me just as I was about to head outside for the last time. She had the diaper bag slung over her shoulder, showing that she was ready to go as well.

The drive to the photographers' studio went by quickly with the kids serenading us with Christmas songs. We didn't mind their volume – which was fairly loud – because we needed this happiness to carry over to the pictures. We'd never had a problem with uncooperative kids before, but I was willing to do almost anything to increase the chances of this appointment being tear and pout free.

Though we had never used these photographers before, the experience was just as good as the ones in the past. I was aware that one kid presented a challenge, and we had four. The male and female team didn't let our large group faze them though. They were patient, making sure they captured every shot Esme requested along with many extras. Esme fell in love with almost all of the candid shots, and rather than pick and choose, I just told her to order them all. Pictures meant a lot to her, and there was no way I was going to limit her or let her limit herself.

By the time we finished, two hours had passed. Esme was beyond satisfied and excited about the pictures we would be giving Carmen, I was happy that she was happy, and the kids were all in varying stages of boredom, tiredness, and hunger.

Once we were back home and changed into more comfortable clothing, the kids ate their promised Christmas cookies. They deserved every bit of their reward for being well behaved during the pictures, and it almost seemed like they gave us a reward because they all decided to take a nap at the same time.

"That went really well," Esme commented as we snuggled under a blanket on our favorite couch. "Did you notice that Rosalie and Jasper were fine the whole time?"

I shook my head. "I didn't, but now that you mention it, they were, weren't they? Not even clingy."

"Not even a little bit. I think Rosalie even gave the girl a high five. Is this new or did we just miss it?"

I held Esme a little closer to me as I thought about it. Months had passed since the last time I remembered having to make a conscious effort to keep any situation comfortable for Rosalie or Jasper. There were always the things we did unconsciously, like keeping them close in new situations and always explaining what was happening, but other than that, Rosalie and Jasper just adjusted on their own. They were shy most of the time, but that was fairly normal with any child their age.

"I don't think we _missed _it, exactly," I finally answered. "I think we just…didn't need to notice."

"Now you sound like Siobhan," she said with a soft giggle. "But I think I understand. I guess it is better that they adjusted without calling attention to it. It just hit me today. I always wanted to get to this point, but now that we're here, I don't know. I'm so relieved and thankful."

I knew exactly how she felt. Seeing that everything you hoped for your children came true right in front of you and nearly without notice was overwhelming.

"Me too, sweetheart," I whispered, kissing the top of her head. "It's just another reason why this Christmas will be amazing."

She nodded and giggled again. "As long as we can keep Santa away from Jasper, I think we'll be good."

I laughed with her, but I knew it wasn't something we took lightly. We would do our best to keep the jolly guy away from Jasper.

* * *

The next few days flew by for us while the kids complained about them dragging. We did our best to keep the boredom away though. When Esme was busy with preparations, I got the kids out of the house even if for just a drive around the neighborhood to look at Christmas decorations we usually only saw at night when we looked as a family.

The extended family was a big help as well. Carmen kept all the little ones busy with numerous craft projects, family baking, and new Christmas books. Movies also worked but only for so long and then it was up to Garrett and I to entertain our children, a task we usually succeeded at but were now failing big time.

The whole family breathed a sigh of relief when we survived until Christmas Eve.

The goal of the day was to just make it until the evening without going crazy. The kids knew the tradition of opening a gift, but they were also smart enough to know that it wouldn't be pajamas again. Carmen and Eleazar gave the whole family matching pajamas to wear on Christmas morning so we wouldn't be providing them. That just made the kids even more excited to find out what they would be getting tonight.

Esme and I ran out of activities before lunch. We'd watched the kids' favorite movie – _Frosty the Snowman_, baked cookies for Santa, and wrapped a few remaining gifts. Naps weren't going to happen with all the excitement in the house, but we still had another six hours of time to kill.

Carmen saved the day once again when she invited all of the grandkids over to make food for Santa's reindeer. Unfortunately, Esme couldn't totally enjoy her break because she needed a last minute item at the store. I volunteered to go for her, but she declined my offer. That left me and Pumpkin to enjoy the peace and quiet.

Having baby Edward with us this year was my favorite part of the holiday season. He noticed the decorations and loved all of them, sometimes a little too much when he tried to taste everything. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper loved to tell him stories about last Christmas and ever tradition they could remember, and he just ate up the attention, laughing and smiling the whole time. His innocent joy was the best gift.

"What should we do with this quiet, Pumpkin?" I asked as I sat in the floor with him. He babbled and scooted and crawled over to be as close to the Christmas tree as he could get. The circular baby gate stopped him, so he flopped down to his tummy to babble at me.

"You're as bad as the rest of them, aren't you?" I said with a laugh. "You want those presents. But I bet you just like the pretty bows."

I reached over the gate and pulled one of the bows off of one of my own gifts. It wasn't like I would miss it, and Pumpkin would definitely appreciated it. I handed it to him and was rewarded with a smile. As he gripped the shiny green bow, I sat him in my lap so I could keep a close eye on him. It was only a matter of time before the bow wound up in his mouth like everything else he could get his hands on.

Sure enough, thirty seconds later, the bow was headed right for his mouth. I hated to take it away from him, and he seemed to hate it as well. The happy babbles turned to angry grunts and squirms.

"Sorry, buddy. We can't eat that." I stood, dropping the bow on the other side of the gate before heading to the kitchen. "Let's get you something you can chew on." I grabbed a teething cookie and one of his chilled rings and let him have his pick. The cookie won and brought a smile back to his face.

Just as I was about to return to the family room, the doorbell rang. We weren't expecting any guests and carolers didn't usually go out in the middle of the day, so I had no idea who it could be.

I definitely wasn't expecting Mrs. Cope to be at our door on Christmas Eve, but that was exactly who I found.

"Merry Christmas, Carlisle," she said sheepishly. "Sorry to drop by like this."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Shelley. And really, it's no problem at all," I said, shaking my head. "Esme won't be back for a few more minutes, but you're welcome to come in."

She accepted my invitation, and I led us into the family room. I offered her some cookies and milk which she declined with a grin, so I sat down with Pumpkin in my lap.

"I can't believe how big he is," Shelley commented as Pumpkin decided he wanted to crawl around instead of sit.

I checked the floor for anything in his path then helped him down. "We can't believe it either. It feels like he was just born yesterday instead of six months ago."

"And I haven't seen him in quite a while," she added. "I've missed the Cullen family, but we've been so busy. I'm sort of on the clock right now, but I was about five minutes away so I couldn't not see if you guys were home. I actually have something for the kids."

She reached into her tote bag and pulled out a box, passing it to me. I recognized it as being an ornament box, but these weren't just ordinary ornaments. These four had the kids' names written on them in glitter paint along with long ribbons tied to the tops.

"We usually do them for all of the kids and in our office," she explained. "And none of your kids are ours, per say, but I still wanted to do this for them."

"They're going to love these," I told her honestly. "Thanks a lot, Shelley. Esme is going to force some cookies on you now."

We both laughed, but five minutes later when Esme returned home and saw the ornaments, she immediately packed a container of cookies and forced Shelley to take them.

"Don't even think of refusing," Esme said, placing the cookies in Shelley's bag for her. "That was entirely too sweet of you to bring those for the kids, so this is the least we can do."

"That isn't the only reason I came by," she confessed, shifting nervously. "It's a bit of a long story."

Esme sat beside me, scooting as close as she could get, and smiled. "We're good with long stories. Almost every story we have is a long one."

Shelley laughed weakly, making it obvious that this was a pretty big deal. "Well, just don't call me crazy when I finish."

We both denied that we would and encouraged her to go ahead, which she did.

"So we were cleaning up files last week, just straightening things up a bit. Your file was one of the ones I went through, and I noticed that it's now been over a year since your last foster parent certification. That isn't abnormal since you aren't actively fostering any children, so usually when I see that in a file, I don't think anything of it. Yours though, I couldn't stop thinking about. Even now, I have this…_feeling _that won't go away, and it's telling me to update your paperwork. I don't know how to explain it, and it's entirely your choice when and if you decide to do so. But that was my other motivation in coming here. I'm sure you think I'm crazy."

"Not crazy," Esme assured her. "But this is...an interesting development."

I nodded in agreement, but stayed quiet as I tried to sort out this new information. I didn't doubt that Shelley had a nagging feeling to do this. In our past, there had been many decisions made by both Esme and me that took leaps of faith – leaps prompted by the same sort of feeling.

Esme turned to look at me, examining my eyes like she liked to do. She seemed to find what she was looking for and then turned back to Shelley.

"Do you know what it would take to update that information? I'm not saying that we'd do anything with it, but…"

"I guess it can't hurt anything," I finished for her. When she nodded and gripped my hand tightly, I knew for sure that we were on the same page.

Shelley sighed, seemingly in relief, and explained what we would need to do. The process wasn't too detailed. Mostly, we would just need to send her some updated paperwork and she would take care of the rest. We would also need a new home visit on file, and the three of us agreed that there was no time like the present.

Neither Esme nor I was surprised that Shelley had her checklist with her, and every item was checked off with her seal of approval. The process only took about ten minutes, and we promised to send the paperwork next week.

Once we were finished going through the house, we returned to the family room. Shelley visited with us for a few more minutes, finally realizing after we reassured her that we didn't think she was crazy. If anything, we were all crazy but that just made her fit in perfectly.

Regretfully, Shelley soon needed to leave without having a chance to see the other kids. She did get some love from Pumpkin though.

"Thank you again," Esme said as she gave our friend a hug. "We'll have to bring the kids by after Christmas to see you."

She smiled and nodded. "Oh, please do. Everyone in the office would love to see them as well. And thank you for the cookies."

"Thank you for taking the sugar off our hands," I said with a chuckle, giving her a quick hug.

We said our goodbyes, waving as she pulled out of the driveway. I closed the door and pulled Esme and Pumpkin into my arms.

"That was unexpected, huh?" I placed my forehead against hers, swaying slowly.

"Mmhmm," she murmured. "I'm not sure what to think, but I definitely knew better than to deny her _feeling_. We'll just wait and see."

"Works for me," I said, kissing her.

There really wasn't much time to mull over the events of the afternoon because Carmen soon returned our children. They were happy to be home, although even more hyper after sampling the sugar sprinkles used in the reindeer food. But thanks to the same food, we had yet another activity to do together.

Esme wrapped Pumpkin to her chest and filmed as the kids and I sprinkled the oatmeal and sprinkles mixture all over the yard. They each had their own baggy and had varying strategies for distributing it. Emmett tossed handfuls of his as he ran around, while Jasper was attempting to place it piece by piece. Rosalie didn't want to get her pink and purple "sparkles" on the ground and had to be convinced that the reindeer would appreciate all the good food. With my help, hers was eventually scattered around with the boys', and we all went inside, satisfied with our work.

The next task was calming the kids down enough for dinner and eventual presents. A warm bath sounded like a good idea, but with the sugar highs, there was no stopping the splashing. I wound up almost as wet as the kids, but they did get clean and calm down enough for me to help them into their matching pajamas. This year, everyone had traditional red plaid flannel. Esme washed them ahead of time, with lots of fabric softener by my request, so the kids loved how comfortable they were.

Dinner was still high-energy, but not bad by any means. The kids kept us laughing with their stories from their afternoon at Nana's house. And Jasper felt better about the Santa situation after talking with Pops. He'd promised to keep any strangers out of our house and to let Santa know that he had to stay outside. We supported any explanation that helped Jasper sleep peacefully tonight.

After dinner and clean-up, we let the kids hang their ornaments from Shelley - which they loved, and Esme and I took turns showering and dressing in our own pajamas. Then the presents couldn't wait any longer.

"Okay, guys. You have to sit on your bottoms," I instructed, pointing to a spot on the floor where Esme had laid a blanket. "No fighting and no grabbing. Understand?"

They all agreed and did as I said without arguing.

"Good job. Now, Mommy is going to pass out your presents, and when we count to three, you can open them."

The agreed to this as well, and their smiles grew as Esme placed three large identical boxes in front of them. After placing a large box in front of me for Pumpkin, she grabbed the camera and counted for them.

The wrapping paper disappeared in the blink of an eye, and the contents of the boxes were dumped in the floor. Immediately, there were squeals of joy and thanks for their new soft blankets. They each received one with a different animal – a monkey for Emmett, a puppy for Jasper, a pink butterfly for Rosalie, and in Pumpkin's unopened box was a duck.

But the kids didn't realize that we cheated this year. The boxes actually had two things in them, but the pieces of paper seemed to disappear in the trash.

"Hey, did you guys see anything else interesting?" Esme asked them. "Was that the only thing in the box?"

We laughed as they dropped the blankets and started searching through the torn paper. Rosalie was the first to find something and carried the paper over to Esme.

"Mommy, this is a picture of a hoppy ball," she explained, very seriously.

"It is," Esme agreed.

"Why was it with my pretty blanket, Mommy?"

I winked at Esme and stood, going over to the closet. "Maybe it's because of what's in here," I said as I opened the door. Three inflated hopper balls tumbled out, prompting another round of squeals and thank yous.

After Esme and I received kisses and hugs, we let the kids take off. They all hopped to their hearts' content, bouncing into each other and into furniture. It was an accident waiting to happen, but with them so happy, there was no way we were going to stop them.

As they played, Esme and I turned most of our attention to Pumpkin as we helped him unwrap his gift. He loved the plush blanket, smiling every time we showed him the duck face or let the soft fabric touch his skin. He was more than content to be wrapped in it as Esme nursed him and then lie on it and fall asleep as Esme and I opened our own gifts.

We kept our gifts to each other fairly low-key, basically consisting of clothes and gift cards. Both of us felt like we had everything we need without monetary gifts, but we gave those anyway just because we felt like it. The best part for me was having Esme by my side as we watched the kids play and then as they gave us the gifts they had both picked out and made themselves. I loved everything they chose to give, especially the dozens of hugs and kisses.

Rosalie was the most affectionate and stayed in my lap even as the boys went off to play. Last year, her hug had meant the world to me and I never would have believed that she would be snuggling in my lap in a year's time, let alone snuggling with no intention of getting up.

It turned out that Rosalie's choice to remain in my lap instead of playing was a sign of depleting energy. A few minutes later, she was snoring softly in my arms. I took her upstairs and tucked her into bed, and when I came back down, Jasper and Emmett were both with Esme, rubbing their eyes and yawning.

We took them upstairs, along with Pumpkin, and sat in their bed to read the story of Christmas. They were asleep only two minutes in, so I didn't feel bad about Rosalie missing it. We'd be reading again tomorrow.

Esme and I were ready to pass out as well, but we still had things to do. After placing Pumpkin in his bed, we headed downstairs. I grabbed a trash bag and cleaned up the mess as she started arranging the Santa gifts. I helped her after the trash was taken care of, and once everything was in order and the cookies and milk had been dealt with, we turned out the lights and curled up in our bed.

Sleep came quickly, but unfortunately, so did the morning. Pumpkin woke us bright and early wanting his breakfast. Esme rolled out of bed to go get him, changing his diaper and then crawling back in bed beside me. I held her close as she nursed, neither of us saying anything for a while as we tried to wake up.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," I finally mumbled as I kissed her temple.

She yawned and then turned to give me a better kiss. "Merry Christmas, Carlisle. Can I have more sleep as my gift?"

I chuckled. "I wish because I would join you. Maybe we'll survive the day."

"I hope so," she sighed. "The kids will definitely have a good day though. I'm ready to see their faces."

I nodded and then looked at the clock. "We should probably go down soon if we want to head them off. Or you can go down and I'll wake them up."

We agreed on that plan, so after Pumpkin was fed and happy, Esme used the bathroom and then headed downstairs.

"Okay, buddy," I said softly as I walked down the hallway. "I know you probably don't remember, but last year when you were in Mommy's tummy, I promised to carry you downstairs today. So that's what we're going to do."

He looked at me, eyes wide and then started chewing on his fingers. I chuckled and kissed his cheek. He truly was the best gift.

Jasper was the easiest to wake, followed by Rosalie, and finally Emmett. Really, all of them were thrilled about it being morning, and I could barely stop them from running downstairs. At Esme's word, they took off toward the family room, The piles of gifts were clearly labeled so there was no confusion, and we basically just sat back and watched them.

Easels were the big item this year. They loved to be creative, so painting would be their next adventure. There were also some roller skates, along with helmets for Rosalie and Jasper. The little things were giving plenty of attention as well, including cars and trucks for the boys, and baby doll accessories for Rosalie. It was very possible that we spoiled the kids, but I wasn't too worried. They were learning to be grateful in the process.

Pumpkin attacked his new toys in his own way – drooling over everything. Lucky for him, most of the new toys were made for just that and would hopefully help with his teething pain as well as be fun for him.

A bonus of the year was letters to each child from Santa. Esme and I asked Ben to write them so there was no chance of the handwriting being recognized. Rosalie and Emmett's were basically the same, but Jasper's was special. He was the reason we came up with the idea, after all.

"What's it say, Daddy?" Jasper asked hesitantly, handing me his letter.

I pulled him into my lap, holding him close. "Well, let's see what Santa had to say to you," I said, kissing his cheek before I started reading.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I hope you enjoyed your presents this year. You've been such a good boy for your mommy and daddy all year, so you deserve every one. I talked to Pops, and he made me promise not to come in your house. I did exactly as he asked and dropped the presents down the chimney. I hope they landed safely. _

_Thank you for the cookies and milk. They were delicious. You just let Mommy or Daddy or Pops know next year if you still want me to stay outside. The North Pole is cold too, so I'm used to it._

_I have to get back to Mrs. Claus and the elves now. Have a great Christmas and enjoy all of your toys. (Don't forget to share with your brothers and sister)_

_-Santa Claus_

_PS: The reindeer say thank you for all the food you left for them in the yard. They loved it! _

Jasper was quiet for a few moments but then completely relaxed. He turned to me, smiling brightly. "Daddy, Santa is so nice! And he eated the cookies I made!"

"He did," I agreed. "He is very nice. And see, he didn't come in the house at all. Pops did a good job, huh?"

He nodded quickly. "Uh huh. Dis is so cool!"

With some of his fears relieved, he returned to his new toys. I knew we had made the right choice with the letters because I could tell Rosalie felt better as well. The thoughts of this would-be happy tradition causing unnecessary stress in their lives weren't good, but I hoped this would make things better in the future.

Even if we went through the same thing next year, at least they could now enjoy their toys without worry.

It was impossible to pull the kids away from their loot to go eat breakfast, so I convinced Esme to let us have powdered sugar donuts in the family room. I was lucky that she loved me because it did make a mess on everything and everyone, but the memories captured were great too. I knew I'd never forget the sugary smiles and kisses.

When breakfast was over and as much of the mess was cleaned up as possible, we grabbed our clothes and gifts, loading everything into the van. Carmen wanted us to open presents in our pajamas before dressing up, and we all went along with her plan.

The family looked like a sea of red when we all arrived and were sitting in the den. Carmen kept everything orderly though, handing out presents and directing everyone. We all received too much, but that was just us. There was a lot of love above all else, and it was nice to just sit and enjoy it.

The rest of the day was just as successful as the beginning. The kids played, the adults talked and laughed, and the food was delicious. We all ate too much for lunch, and then after a nap, had a repeat performance at dinner.

The menu was nearly the same as last year, but everything else was different. Kate, Garrett, Corin, Riley, and Jane were here to stay, and there would be no sad goodbyes because their home was five minutes away. Pumpkin was also here, bringing even more happiness to our lives with his smiles and giggles. And the rest of the kids were growing up, each meeting new milestones and becoming interesting, smart little people.

After the successful year we had, I had no clear idea what all was to come. Everything we had planned to do, we had done. Now, all that was left to do was wait for whatever came next. And with Esme and the kids by my side, it would be easy to just enjoy every day as it came.

* * *

**A/N: Links are still disabled on profiles, but since there are images for this chapter, I provided a link on my profile where you can view them. Just copy and paste. And as a bit of extra info, Pumpkin was sitting in a bumbo seat and Esme uses a Mobi wrap.**

**Thank you all so much for being patient with me. I'll try to have the next chapter posted in less than three weeks.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and reviewers will receive teasers. =)**


	66. First Day of School

**Thank you all so much for continuing to read and review. It means the world. =)**

**And thank you to _anhanninen_ for prereading and writing with me and to _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Esme POV

As much as I enjoyed the Christmas season, I loved when it was over. It took a few days, but after adjusting back to a routine, I was finally able to recover from the exhaustion. Every year it was worth seeing the kids' enjoyment and spending the time with family, but I still loved the rest.

Pumpkin was now sleeping seven hours a night and that helped as well. He grew and changed every day, and while I loved watching him begin to explore the world, I knew the baby stage would go by too fast. Soon, Pumpkin would be ready for his first day of school, just like Emmett was today.

For once, Emmett was awake before seven in the morning, beating both Jasper and Rosalie downstairs. As I made his favorite breakfast, he kept me company, bouncing around the kitchen.

"Mommy, today is the first day of school, right?"

"Right. You're going to big boy school today."

He grinned up at me. "I get to play with kids and learn?"

"You sure do," I confirmed. I stopped whisking the pancake batter and knelt beside him, pulling him in for a hug. "You get to spend the morning there and be in Miss Angela's class, and then Daddy and I will pick you up before lunch."

It was killing me a little to let him go, but he was ready so I had to be ready too. My hormones were all over the place this week anyway, making it hard not to burst into tears at any given moment. I was trying though and so far succeeding.

Emmett giggled as he nodded. "I'm so excited, Mommy! Then I can come home and tell you and Daddy and Rosie and Jasper and baby Pumpkin about school." He placed his hands on my face and gave me a kiss. "Love you, Mommy. This is so cool!"

I gave him another kiss and a quick hug before letting him continue with his excitement. Sniffling softly, I returned to the pancake batter. Today would be hard, yes, but worth it for Emmett.

Listening to him ramble about school and all the fun he would be having melted most of my sadness away as I prepared breakfast. It was impossible not to smile and laugh around that little boy. I let him help me flip a couple of the pancakes, which brought out more smiles and giggles, and by the time I sent him upstairs to wake everyone, I felt nothing but happy.

Carlisle was the first downstairs, carrying Pumpkin and his laptop. He was already awake when I came down to fix breakfast. Once he knew Emmett would be keeping me company while I prepared the pancakes and bacon, he opted to answer emails and lie in bed with Pumpkin instead of coming down.

He greeted me with a kiss then buckled Pumpkin into his high chair.

"Anything important going on today?" I asked as he set up the laptop on the counter, facing the table.

"Not much," he said, shaking his head. "Just proofing some superbills, but I sent them to Maggie." He chuckled. "She might yell at me, but she's better with the paperwork anyway."

I laughed with him. "You know, I'll have to call her tonight. If she's going to yell, I want to witness it."

Maggie's temper did live up to her red hair, but I doubted she would be mad. She could play the part, but it wouldn't be serious. Everyone at the office loved their jobs. They didn't mind helping each other out.

"Sweetheart," he sighed, surprising me by putting his arms around my waist and pulling me back to him. "You're wounding me. You _want_to see Maggie yell at me?"

"Mmhmm." I turned, brushing my lips against his neck. I continued turning so I could kiss my way up to his ear. "Sorry to wound you," I whispered. "Can I make it up to you with pancakes?"

Placing his hand on my cheek, he leaned in to kiss me. Just a few quick pecks, but in the end, we were both smiling. "Your pancakes are definitely worth it." So quickly I barely had time to react, he smacked my bottom and walked back to the counter. I playfully glared, but that just earned me a wink.

Our teasing fun ended just in time for the kitchen to be stampeded. Three little voices were all speaking to me at once, and with Pumpkin's squealing added in, I had no idea what was even said.

"Guys," Carlisle said, slightly louder than normal. "Talk to Mommy one at a time, and if it's not super important, come sit at the table with me."

Apparently Emmett and Jasper didn't have anything important to say because they went and climbed into their chairs. Carlisle helped them roll up their sleeves and put napkins down their shirts to catch any syrup.

Rosalie stayed beside me, quietly hanging on to my leg as I plated the pancakes, bacon, and sliced fruit. When I finished, Carlisle took them to the table, and I started mixing Pumpkin's cereal. Rosalie still didn't say anything, so I ran my free hand through her hair until she looked up at me.

"Did you need something, baby girl?"

She nodded against my leg. "Mommy, what are we doing today?"

"Well first we're going to eat breakfast," I said, lifting her on to my hip. "Then we're going to get dressed and take Emmett to his first day of school."

"What do I do then?" she asked, placing her head against my neck.

"I'm not sure yet. Daddy and I need to find something fun for you and Jasper to do, don't' we?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. We should go shopping."

I looked over at Carlisle. He was silently laughing as he poured the milk and juice, exactly as I expected him to be. Rosalie had discovered the love of shopping during the Christmas holiday and she wanted to go as many times as I'd take her. Carlisle thought it was hilarious, but I warned him that this wouldn't be as funny when she became a teenager.

I nudged her head off my neck and kissed her cheek. "Me and you will go shopping later this week, okay?" I whispered so only she would hear. "We'll have girls day."

Her eyes lit up as she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. "Okay, Mommy. I like that."

I chuckled. "I figured you would, baby. Now go sit in your seat so we can eat breakfast."

She slid to the floor and skipped over to the table, letting Carlisle help her into her seat. I carried the two remaining glasses and Pumpkin's bowl to the table, and once we were all seated and Emmett prayed, we all dug in.

Emmett's excitement about school dominated the conversation. He tried to name everything he wanted to do at school, and though I wasn't sure he'd be able to meet a dinosaur, most of the items on his list sounded plausible.

Rosalie and Jasper seemed to hang on to his every word. I was worried about how they would handle their brother leaving, but this was probably good for them too. If Emmett enjoyed school, they'd be more likely to enjoy it as well. Carlisle and I planned to send them in the fall so they could be in Angela's class, so I hoped Emmett's experience would help them warm up to the idea.

Toward the end of breakfast, I looked at the clock and realized it was time for the next part of making Emmett's day special. Carlisle carried Pumpkin upstairs for a much needed diaper change, so I could get everything set up.

With the computer already in place, it didn't take me long to get everything with the webcam set up and get Chelsea on the screen.

"Hey, Chels," I said with a wave. "You're just in time for breakfast." I moved out of the way so the kids could see the screen.

"Hey, guys," she said, waving to them. "Are you having a good breakfast?"

"Aunt Sea!" they all squealed, waving wildly to her.

"Aunt Sea, we're having my favorite breakfast ever!" Emmett exclaimed. "Because I go to school today."

"Oh, wow," Chelsea gasped. "You're such a big boy going to school today. Way to go, dude! Good luck, okay? Make lots of friends and have lots of fun."

Emmett nodded and giggled as he went back to shoving bacon into his mouth.

Chelsea then asked Rosalie and Jasper what they had been up to, and even though we had talked to her and Alec on Christmas, they had many things to tell her. They were still talking when Carlisle returned with a sweet smelling Pumpkin.

"Morning, Chelsea," he said as he sat back in his spot. "How are things there?"

"Things are good here," she answered. "Alec hates that he had to be at work early this morning, but we'll probably call again tonight so he can talk to Emmett."

"Does Uncle Alec know I'm going to school?" Emmett asked, and Chelsea nodded.

"He sure does, and he's proud of you too. We'll talk to you tonight, okay?"

Emmett agreed, and the attention turned to Pumpkin. He loved the webcam and being able to see himself and any other moving figures on the screen. Chelsea made funny faces for him, making him giggle and clap.

Eventually, it was time for us to end the call so we could go get ready for the day.

"Thanks for the chat, Chels" I said, blowing a kiss to the camera. "Love you, and I'll talk to you tonight."

"Love you too, Es," she said with a smile, blowing a kiss back. "We'll talk then. Have a great day, Em. Bye, guys!"

They all waved to the camera, and then Carlisle shut down the computer.

Together, Carlisle and I took care of cleaning faces and hands and sent the kids upstairs.

I started to help clear the table, but Carlisle stopped me.

"I'll do this and watch Pumpkin. Go spend some extra time helping Emmett," he said, kissing my temple. "I know you need to."

I nodded. He knew exactly what I needed. After thanking him, I headed upstairs and found Jasper and Rosalie playing in her room. Emmett, however, was focused on the two outfits I had laid out for him to choose from.

"Which one do you think you want to wear, Monkey?"

He looked at the choices, going back and forth and touching each one. "Umm…that one," he said, pointing to the pair of jeans and one of his big brother shirts with his name on it.

"Good choice," I said, giving him a high five. "Go potty and brush your teeth. Then you can dress yourself, okay?"

He nodded and ran off to the bathroom. As he took care of business, I gathered Jasper's clothes for the day and made sure everything in Em's backpack was ready. The school required that he have an extra pair of clothes and underwear just in case, and the only school supply needed was a pack of crayons. Everything else would be provided which took a lot of stress off of us. Finding good school supplies in January wasn't easy.

Jasper came into the room before Emmett returned. Carlisle had helped him brush his teeth and potty, so I gave him his clothes and made sure he got everything on okay.

"I did it, Mommy," he said proudly once his shirt was pulled down. "I cans dress myself!"

"Yes, you can." I swung him into my arms, kissing his face several times. "You're my big boy, too. I guess Pumpkin's the only baby I have now."

"I be your baby, Mommy." He puckered his lips for a kiss which I gave him. "I can do it forever, okay?"

I rubbed his back, trying to fight off the hormonal tears. "Okay, baby. You'll be Mommy's baby forever."

He smiled and agreed, kissing me again before running off, yelling for Rosalie who was calling for me.

"Just a minute," I told her as Emmett returned from the bathroom.

"Mommy, I put my underwears on the right way on the first try. The first try, Mommy."

"Wow, Em. That's awesome," I said with a nod. It really was. We struggled with putting underwear on the right way, and most days, if he put them on backwards, I didn't correct him. Today, though, I was glad he got it right.

Emmett dressed himself without help just as Jasper had. When his hair was brushed, I handed him his backpack which he put on with the biggest smile I had seen all morning.

"Ready?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Ready."

"Okay, let's go downstairs and you can watch some TV while Daddy and I get ready too."

He followed me down, and once I set him up with a video, I headed back up to find Rosalie. She was in her room still, but Carlisle had her dressed and was in the process of brushing her hair. Pumpkin was sitting in the floor, cheering them on, but I knew right away why she called me.

Holding out her hair bow to me, she frowned. "Mommy, Daddy did it and did it and did it but it's not right."

Carlisle shrugged and stepped back. "I think I have some more learning to do."

"It's okay, Daddy," Rosalie said. "But I want Mommy to do it."

I took the bow from her and in less than a minute, I had it where she wanted it. She thanked me with a kiss, and took Jasper's hand to walk downstairs.

"You did a good job dressing her," I told Carlisle, hoping to cheer him up. "Those leggings match the dress perfectly." I wrapped my arms around him. "Hair will just never be a daddy job."

"I know," he sighed, a hint of a smile finally showing up on his lips. "I still thought I would try. I had it really close a couple of times."

I giggled. "I'm sure you did. You'll just have to play beauty shop with the little girls more often. They'll make you a pro in no time."

He snorted at that, but I knew I had succeeded in cheering him up.

With the kids all taken care of, I picked up Pumpkin and started the task of reading him and myself. Carlisle took the bathroom first while I dressed Pumpkin, and then we swapped. I dressed quickly, trying to keep us on schedule. It was all too easy to get behind with so many people involved, but a spare look at the clock told me that we were still okay.

Once I was ready, Carlisle, Pumpkin, and I headed downstairs, and we started the task of bundling everyone up and getting them buckled into the car. When we finally pulled out of the driveway, I felt like I could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

Emmett talked nonstop during the drive and would have bounced out of his booster seat if it weren't for the buckles. We had taken him on a tour of the school last week, so he recognized the building as soon as he saw it.

It was torture for him to stand by the van as I situated Pumpkin in his wrap, but once everything was secure, I took Rosalie's hand, Carlisle took the boys' hands, and we walked toward the door.

"Rosie, Jasper, this is my school," Emmett told them, pointing to the door. "And this is the hallway and classrooms and the water fountain."

He continued point everything out as we walked toward Miss Angela's classroom. Rosalie stayed close to me since there were other people in the hallway. It was a tight space, and I was proud of her for not panicking. Jasper was doing well too, especially when Carlisle picked him up. I had a feeling Rosalie would be in his arms before we left.

Angela was waiting by the door to her room, and it seemed as if Emmett was one of the first students to arrive. She waved to us when she saw us and crouched down to talk to Emmett. "Good morning, Emmett. How are you this morning?"

"Hey, Miss Angela! It's school today!"

She laughed and nodded. "Yes, sir, it is. Are you excited about your first day of school?"

"Yes, ma'am, and I's telling Rosie and Jasper all about what I'm gonna do today."

Carlisle and I shared a proud smile at Emmett's manners, and both knelt down beside Emmett so Rosalie and Jasper could meet Angela.

"Can you say hi to Miss Angela?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

He nodded shyly and whispered, "Hi."

"What about you, baby girl?" I asked Rosalie, and she did the same. "Miss Angela is going to have a little baby soon," I told her, and that had her attention.

She grinned and looked over to Emmett's teacher. "I like babies," she said. "Like my brother, Pumpkin." She patted Pumpkin's back and leaned over to kiss his head.

Angela giggled. "I like babies too, and your brother is a cutie."

Rosalie kept her grin as she hid her face against my neck, but really, that was more interaction than I could have hoped for a first meeting.

Emmett lost interest in our conversation and started inching into the classroom. Angela noticed right away and stood up, taking his hand.

"Why don't you say goodbye to your mommy and daddy and we'll go find your desk," she suggested.

Emmett nodded and ran back over to us, throwing himself against Carlisle. "Bye, Daddy. Love you. Be good."

Carlisle laughed loudly as he hugged him. "I love you too, little man. You be good too, okay?"

He agreed and then came over to me. I held him against my side, not wanting to let him go even though I knew I had to. "Bye, baby. Have a good time. We'll be back soon."

"Kay, Mommy. I'll tell you bout it later."

"Of course you will, and we'll all be ready to listen." I kissed the top of his head, his cheeks, and his little puckered lips.

I couldn't believe that my baby would be in school today. Memories assaulted me – memories of his birth, learning to walk and talk, birthdays, Christmases. Every milestone he had ever met, but none of them compared to this day. This was the real start of his independence.

He quickly grew bored of my prolonged hug, so I released him, wiping my tears as he ran back to Angela.

"I'll take good care of him today," she promised, giving me an understanding smile. "We'll see you at eleven-thirty."

Carlisle took my hand as I stood. He hugged me, kissing the top of my head. "He'll be fine," he whispered, rubbing my back. "_We'll _be fine. Three hours is nothing."

I nodded against him, sniffling back the rest of my tears. "I know. Let's go before I embarrass myself."

He chuckled softly. "Sweetheart, you are nowhere near the first mommy to cry on a first day of school. I promise. But we do need to go so we can find something cool to do."

"I wanna do cool stuff," Jasper said quietly, and just like that, I knew how I'd get through the morning. Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward needed my attention now.

Leaving the school was easier than I thought it would be, thanks to Jasper and Rosalie's commentary. Jasper was excited about what we would be doing this morning, and Rosalie couldn't stop talking about Angela. No one would have known from the short exchange they had, but Angela left a big impression on Rose – and a good impression at that.

We eventually decided to take them to a children's museum. Because of the cold weather, we needed an inside activity. The museum was the best option, having something for everyone. Rosalie and Jasper loved running around, and there were even things for Pumpkin to touch and feel. He had such a good time that he fell asleep in the middle of nursing. I woke him up so he could finish, but then he just went right back to sleep.

Rosalie and Jasper played until they were tired as well. After eating a quick snack and taking a potty break, I was amazed that it was already almost eleven. Other than hoping that he was having a good time, I hadn't even thought about Emmett or how much I missed him. I knew every day wouldn't be as busy as this one, but I still felt more confident about how I was going to handle this change.

The drive back had me almost bouncing in my seat as Emmett had this morning. We were early, but the ten minute wait wasn't bad. At eleven-twenty-eight, I was ready to go.

"I'll wait in the car with the boys," Carlisle said, nodding toward the back seat. Pumpkin was still asleep, and Jasper was playing with one of his toy trucks.

"I want to go inside," Rosalie said. "Please, Mommy."

I nodded to Carlisle. "Sounds good. Rose can go with me."

After helping her out of her seat, we quickly walked into the building to escape the freezing drizzle of rain that had started. I let Rosalie lead us since she remembered exactly where she was going. We weren't the only ones waiting, so I introduced myself to the other parents. For most of them, this was the second part of the school year, so they were used to this. They were all very friendly, though, and I hoped to get to know some of them better if Emmett happened to make some good friends.

At eleven thirty five, Angela finally opened the door, and the kids seemed to flock out. It was easy to spot the ones who had been coming for a while because they went right to their parents. Only Emmett and another child stood next to Angela, but as soon as he saw me, he came running.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" he called. I opened my arms and scooped him up, covering his face with kisses. "Mommy," he giggled, "I had so much fun!"

"Did you? That's wonderful, baby. I'm so proud of you."

He continued telling me all about his day. They had animal crackers for snack, learned about shapes, played with legos, and started spelling their names. But he already knew how to spell his name so that was really easy. I loved hearing everything he had to tell me, every little detail included, but I knew Carlisle would want to hear as well.

Placing him back on the ground, I held both his and Rosalie's hand as I went to speak to Angela.

"We had a great day," she assured me after I asked. "Emmett was very well-behaved and is a great little student. We're excited for Wednesday, right Emmett?"

Emmett agreed, so after saying our goodbyes that included Rosalie's shy wave, I led them back to the car.

"There's my boy," Carlisle said as soon as Emmett jumped into the van. "How was school?"

"Daddy, it was so much fun!" he squealed as he leaned over the center console to give Carlisle a kiss. "And I get to go back on Wednesday and play with everybody."

"That's awesome! Go buckle up and then tell me all about it, okay?"

Emmett agreed, happy for the chance to tell his stories again.

I smiled during the entire drive, and Carlisle held my hand as he did the same. How could I be sad about something that made Emmett so happy? If I'd had any doubts about him being ready for school, they were all erased now.

Carlisle drove to the predetermined diner where we were meeting Carmen and Eleazar for lunch. As soon as we parked, Carmen was at the door, ready to give out hugs and kisses to her grandbabies. Eleazar greeted Carlisle and I first, but as soon as school was mentioned, no one was able to talk except Emmett. Telling his stories for the third time seemed almost as exciting for him as the first and second times.

Later in the afternoon, Chelsea and Alec called, and Emmett started all over again. Carlisle and I were honestly a little tired of the same thing on repeat, but after the kids were tucked in bed, we could bask in it.

"You know, I'm proud of Emmett, but I'm proud of you too," Carlisle murmured as he pulled me down into my lap. "I know today wasn't easy, but you were fantastic."

I hummed as I leaned my head back against his shoulder. "I cried, though. I hoped I wouldn't."

"But you didn't break down," he pointed out. "You're such a strong mama."

"Thank you," I whispered, kissing his cheek. "You were perfect today too. I couldn't have done that without you."

"Will you be okay Wednesday?" he asked, worry clear in his voice.

Wednesday I would be on my own for the drop-off. Carlisle would be home to help me get the kids ready and get us out the door, but then he had to head to work. Getting Emmett into school would be all on me.

I grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly. "I think so. It's just the first time I was worried about. And if I start to think I can't, I'll just call Carmen. We'll be fine."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too," I said, my lips meeting his as we headed upstairs to celebrate the success of the day.

…

Wednesday was much easier, emotion wise. With Carlisle's help, it was easy to get out the door. Herding four kids into the building with one of them wanting to run ahead was a challenge, but we managed to drop Emmett off at his classroom without any major mishaps.

My hormones were a bit more balanced which also helped. It was much easier to see that sending Emmett to school didn't have to be a sad thing. He was beyond happy about going, as evidenced by his excitement and wide smile. Since he was happy, I could be happy for him and not dread something he enjoyed.

Every school day became a little easier, even to the point where Carlisle could take Emmett on Mondays while I stayed home.

The happiness didn't apply to everyone though. After a couple of weeks, I could tell that Rosalie and Jasper missed Emmett. He might have only been gone for three hours, three times a week, but that was time that they were used to spending together. Emmett had new school friends to play with, but the same couldn't be said for his brother and sister.

Carmen came up with the perfect idea one day as we were eating lunch.

"Why don't you bring Rosalie and Jasper over here when Emmett goes to school?" she suggested. "We can have our own little 'school.' I can see if Jane can come over as well."

The idea was intriguing. "Almost like homeschooling?" I asked.

"I guess a little." She shrugged. "It wouldn't be anything formal. But we could do some work book pages, read a little, and you know how I love crafts. It will just keep them from missing their brother. And give you a little down time as well. Maybe do some grocery shopping or just relax."

"This is sounding better and better," I admitted with a laugh. "You talk to Kate and I'll talk to Carlisle."

Neither Kate nor Carlisle had a problem with the arrangement. Both were completely on board.

So the next school day after dropping Emmett off, I drove to Carmen's house.

"Mommy, this is Nana's house," Rosalie pointed out as she climbed out of the van. "What are we doing here?"

After getting Pumpkin out of his seat and helping Jasper out of his, I closed the door and nudged them toward the house. "Nana wanted you and Jasper to come over today," I answered her. "Jane is coming too, and Nana is going to have school just for you three."

Jasper looked up at me, eyes bright. "We goin' to school too? Like Em?"

"You are," I confirmed. "You'll have so much fun with Nana. She has all kinds of fun things planned for you to do."

Carmen opened the door before we even made it to the porch, and Rosalie and Jasper ran right to her.

"Nana, are we having school today?" Rosalie asked after getting her hug and kiss.

Carmen nodded as she hugged and kissed Jasper. "Yes, ma'am. Are you excited?"

She nodded, as did Jasper, and they wasted no time in shedding their coats and running off to the den.

"What are your plans for today, darling?" Carmen asked me as I stepped inside.

"Grocery shopping," I said with a smile. "It hasn't been just me going in a while. Well, this is me and Pumpkin, but still. He's low maintenance."

Pumpkin babbled and lightly tugged on my hair, giving me a wide gummy smile.

"Yes, you're Mommy's sweet boy, aren't you?" I nuzzled my nose against his and kissed his cheek, earning me more happy sounds.

"That sounds wonderful," Carmen said, giving me a quick hug. "We'll be fine, so unless you think you need more hugs and kisses, you can go enjoy yourself."

I thought for a second but decided I didn't _need_to go hunt down Rosalie and Jasper for goodbye hugs and kisses. I would have liked them, of course, but if they were having fun, I didn't need to bother them. And I was only leaving them at Carmen's house. Even though they would be having their own version of school, it wasn't the same as actually sending them off to school.

Grocery shopping with just Pumpkin was a new experience. Usually, if I didn't have all the children with me, I at least had one other. Shopping was one of the special errands where one of them got to go with me. While I missed the chattering company, grocery shopping alone was almost relaxing. I didn't have to stop grabby hands or call out reminders to sit on bottoms, and, wrapped to my chest, Pumpkin was perfectly content to babble to himself and hold my hair.

I finished the shopping in record time, and once everything was unloaded and put away at home, I wasn't sure what to do with myself.

"What should we do this morning?" I asked Pumpkin as he nursed. His eventual answer was to take his morning nap, so I used my time to do some laundry and straighten the family room.

Although I was a bit restless, I had a feeling that I would grow to really appreciate these mornings of free time.

There were many possibilities of how to use the time, and Carlisle and I took advantage.

On his birthday, we took _full _advantage. I couldn't remember the last time we had a nooner, but that was exactly what we did. I was just excited about Carlisle coming home to eat lunch with me. I didn't plan on eating lunch naked and christening the new rug in front of the fire, but sometimes reality was better than any plans.

It wasn't as if we were the only ones benefitting. Jasper, Rosalie, and Jane loved "Nana school," as they called it. She was teaching them much more than they would have learned in any three year old class, and because she went at their speed, they really understood.

Instead of just Emmett telling us all about his day and what he learned, all three of our children had stories to share. They were learning to listen to each other, and their patience had increased too. There wasn't a single negative thing to come out of the arrangement.

It even made finding time to spend alone with each child easier.

Since Rosalie and I needed a day to ourselves, Carmen volunteered to watch Pumpkin and pick up Emmett from school while we went out.

I wasn't sure who was more excited, me or Rosalie. I thought about inviting Charlotte and Sarah but decided to do something with them another time. I needed this day with just my daughter.

Over the past seven months, Rosalie had adjusted better than I ever could have imagined. I'd tried to give her as much time with me as possible, but I knew I was falling short. Rosalie had almost had all of my attention for a year and a half. For almost a year, I was the sole provider of her care. Everything had changed when Pumpkin came into our family.

Carlisle and I tried our best to make sure none of the children felt left out, and I thought we were succeeding. There were just some changes that couldn't be helped.

Rosalie was an amazing big sister, always offering to help me with Pumpkin, but I knew she missed the time we used to spend together, just the two of us.

So this day was special and important to me and her.

Our first stop was the nail salon, and as soon as we walked in, Rosalie knew exactly where we were.

"Mommy!" she gasped. "This is where you get your nails painted so pretty."

"It is! And today, you're getting your nails painted so pretty too."

She giggled and smiled, lifting her arms for me to pick her up. I did as she requested and went to sign us in. Since it was fairly early, we were called back right away.

The ladies working accommodated us perfectly. Rosalie was allowed to stay in my lap the whole time as we received manicures and pedicures. She was on her best behavior and did exactly as she was told so the polish wouldn't be smudged.

I let Rosalie pick the color for her toe nails, and I wasn't surprised when she chose hot pink. Deciding to match her, I asked the esthetician to paint mine the same. I would have done the same even with a color I didn't like just to see the smile on her face.

For my finger nails, I chose a simple French tip. Somehow, they managed to paint the same on Rosalie's tiny nails and gave her a couple of crystals for free.

The women received the largest tip I'd ever given, and it was worth every penny. Rosalie's smile was priceless, as were all the hugs and kisses I received.

"Mommy, this is the best day ever!" she exclaimed as I drove to our next stop. "What are we gonna do now?"

I smiled as I answered. "Well, I was thinking we should…go shopping. What do you think?"

She squealed and nodded quickly, making her curls fly. "Yes, Mommy, yes! I wanna go shopping with you!"

After I parked and helped her out of the van, we skipped into the mall. We went into all of my favorite boutiques where I usually shopped for her clothes. They quickly became her favorites as well, and we managed to find her several dresses that were on sale, along with matching hair bows. We picked out a few things for the boys as well, and Rosalie seemed to like shopping for Pumpkin as much as for herself. With all of the cute baby clothes in stores, it was easy to understand.

Though shopping was one of her new favorite things, Rosalie still had the attention span of an almost four year old, so we ended our shopping in favor of lunch. I kept things simple by just going to the food court. Rosalie didn't care where we went; she was just happy to spend time with me.

I was having just as much fun, especially when she decided to eat lunch from my lap. It had been so long since I could just hold her like this and not worry about someone else fighting to sit with me.

After lunch, we bought a few cookies for the road, but on our way home, Rosalie had another suggestion.

"Can we go see Daddy?" she asked, mouth ringed with chocolate from her chocolate chip cookie. "I wanna show him my pretty dresses."

The office was on the way, so there was no reason for me to not agree. It was close to Carlisle's lunch break, so I didn't send him a message until after we were already parked by the door. His answer came quickly, saying he was on his lunch break already and would love to see us.

"We're going to surprise Daddy," I explained to Rosalie as I picked her and her bags up and headed toward the door. "He didn't think we'd be here this fast."

"Like a secret?" she whispered.

"Mmm…almost. Let's be really quiet and we'll sneak up on him, okay? He's in his office."

"I know where that is," she said proudly. "I'll find him."

Maggie saw us as soon as we walked in the door, but I put my finger in front of my lips. She understood and let us through the inside door without a word. Rosalie and I gave her quick hugs and then I set Rosalie down so she could find Carlisle.

She ran right to his office and didn't bother knocking before opening the door.

"Daddy, I'm here!" she said, running over to him.

Surprise clear on his face, he wasted no time in pulling her into his lap and kissing her head. "Hey, baby girl. I didn't expect you here so soon."

"It's a kinda secret, Daddy," she explained. "I was quiet."

"We thought we'd surprise you," I said as I crossed the room.

He stood and held his other arm out for me, greeting me with a kiss when I reached him. "And what a lovely surprise it was. How are my girls? Did you have a good day?" He grabbed his lunch and carried it over to the couch where we could all sit together.

"Daddy, my nails are painted so pretty." She held up her hands, spreading her fingers so he could see. "They match Mommy." I did the same with my hands, and Carlisle nodded in approval.

"So pretty, baby. You and Mommy are beautiful."

"Our toes match too," I told him. "We'll show you those later."

Rosalie took over telling him about the rest of our time together, pulling out all of her dresses and hair bows for him to see. Carlisle oohed and ahhed appropriately, and I knew that made everything even better. That girl lived for her daddy's approval.

"Hey, Rosalie, you know who else would love to hear about your day with Mommy?" he asked, and she shook her head. "I bet Maggie, Charlotte, and Aunt Kate would love to know and see all of your new dresses."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay! I'll go find them." I condensed everything into one shopping bag so she could carry it easier, and she wasted no time before dragging it out the door to go find her audience.

Carlisle chuckled as we watched her go and placed his arm around me. "Sounds like you two had a good morning."

"It was great," I agreed, relaxing into him. "I didn't realize how much I missed spending time with just her. We had so much fun."

He kissed my forehead and fed me a little bite of his sandwich. I wasn't hungry but I definitely couldn't resist him. "You'll just have to have days like this more often. And I'm sure it'll be even better as she gets older. You two will be doing all kinds of things that I won't be able to understand."

I laughed and patted his chest. "Oh, we'll keep you in the loop. Don't worry."

There was nothing I could do to stop my babies from growing up, even if I wanted to. But after this day with Rosalie, I realized that there would be more happy than sad.

Rosalie might not always need me to rock her to sleep at night, but we could go shopping together. Emmett wouldn't always need me to read him bedtime stories, but he could read to me. Jasper wouldn't mispronounce words for much longer, but his sweet voice would always melt my heart. And baby Edward wouldn't depend on me forever, but he would always be my baby.

My children wouldn't be little forever, but they would always be mine. That alone was enough to make all the sadness melt away.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to have the next one posted in less than three weeks. **

**Also, to my A Family for Alice readers, I'm hoping to have an outtake posted next week. **

**Thanks so much for reading, and reviewers will receive teasers. =)**


	67. Valentines and Birthdays

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! It came down to either replying to them or posting the chapter, so I hope no one minds the choice I made. I still appreciate every one of them.**

**And thank you to _anhanninen_ for prereading and to ****_MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters. **

* * *

Carlisle POV

"Daddy, why can't we go with you?"

"Yeah, why, Daddy?"

Emmett and Jasper were killing me with their matching pouts. All I needed was for Rosalie to join them. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to resist all three, but thankfully, Esme had Rosalie occupied.

"C'mere, guys," I sighed, leading them over to the couch. I sat first, then pulled them both into my lap. "I know you want to go with us tonight, but Mommy and I are going to grown-up dinner. Nana and Pops are excited about you eating dinner at their house."

Emmett crossed his arms in front of him, deepening his pout. "But, Daddy! We never get to go nighttime restaurants! We go to the lunch ones, but not nighttime. When can we do that?"

He did have a point. I couldn't remember the last time we ate dinner out with the kids. It had been a while since Esme and I last went out but even longer since it was a family occasion. Now that Pumpkin was older, it would be easier to accomplish.

"I'll tell you what, Em. You turn off the pouting, and we'll try to go next week. Deal?" I kissed his cheek and surprised him by tickling his sides. He laughed and laughed, squirming until I stopped.

"Deal," he laughed. "Deal, Daddy. I won't pout."

I nodded in approval and turned to Jasper. "What about you, buddy? Do I need to tickle the pout out of you too?"

He giggled and shook his head. "No, Daddy. But I miss you."

My smile softened as I gave him a kiss and rubbed his back. "I know, Jasper. But Mommy and I will pick you up after breakfast tomorrow."

"Who's gonna read the bedtime book?" he asked.

"I'm sure Pops would love to do it. Why don't you go pick out a few choices for him to read?"

My suggestion was met with his approval, and he hopped off my lap. Emmett followed him, and together they searched through the book shelf.

I relaxed back against the couch. I had no idea a Valentine's Day date with my wife would be this traumatic for the kids. We'd been busy with the holidays with the start of school following directly after, so this was the first opportunity Esme and I had for a real date night in months. We'd had little ones, late nights with movies and quick dinners alone, but months had passed without us putting in the extra effort to dress up and go somewhere nice.

It had been even longer since we stayed away from home in a hotel, but that was exactly what we were doing tonight. Our reservations for dinner were booked, as was our room, and I couldn't wait to get our night started.

I knew the boys would be fine once we dropped them off. We rarely dealt with any serious separation anxiety issues – definitely nothing Pops couldn't fix.

Rosalie skipped downstairs a few minutes later, and though I prepared myself to deal with her pouting, she was all smiles.

"Daddy," she said with a smile as she jumped into my lap. She placed her hands on my face, making sure she had my full attention. "Mommy looks so pretty! You needs to kiss her a lot, okay?"

I chuckled. "I do, huh? Do you think she wants to kiss me?"

She nodded, very sure of herself. "Uh huh. You do that _allll _the time. Because you love Mommy."

"I do love Mommy. Very, very much. And I love my baby girl too."

"I know, Daddy," she said with a giggle. "And it's Valemtimes Day, and that's about love. Nana told us in Nana school today."

Carmen was doing an amazing job with the kids, teaching them things they probably wouldn't have learned at three years old in a preschool class. Rosalie and Jasper had already told us all about Valentine's Day and gave us all homemade cards. Esme and I had ours proudly displayed on the refrigerator.

"I know she did. Thank you for the cards, baby." I kissed her cheek, ending it with a raspberry. "They were the best Valentine's ever."

She giggled again, smiling proudly. "Thank you, Daddy. Can we go now? Nana's gonna fix my hair so pretty."

I laughed, loving how different she was than her brothers. They each had a distinct personality, all amazing in their own way.

"We can go as soon as Mommy is ready. Do you think she's ready now?"

She thought for a few seconds and nodded. "Almost. You should go help." Jumping off my lap and standing between my legs, she leaned forward to give me another kiss and a hug. "Love you."

I patted her back. "I love you too, baby girl. Go play with the boys, and I'll go help Mommy."

She skipped off, and I headed upstairs, a bright smile on my face. In the bedroom, Esme wasn't in sight, but Pumpkin was. He was jumping away in his jumperoo, babbling the whole time.

"Are you calling me, Pumpkin?"

He turned when he heard his name and gave me a happy smile. "Dada dadadada."

I chuckled and walked over to sit in the floor beside him. "Yes, that's me. Dada. What else do you have to say?"

His babbling continued, going through almost all of the other consonant sounds he knew how to make.

"I'd give it a month," Esme said, coming out of the bathroom. Her head was turned as she fastened an earring, but once it was in place, she turned to me with a smile. "Then he'll know exactly what he's saying."

I kissed Pumpkin's head and stood, pulling her into my arms. "Maybe he already knows what he's saying," I proposed. "You heard that 'dada,' and I know I heard a 'mama' this afternoon."

She smiled, rolling her eyes. "I know you want to believe it, but considering he called my left breast 'dada' this morning, I kind of doubt it."

I snorted out a laugh before kissing her. I knew Pumpkin really didn't know what he was saying, but I loved the teasing. Esme's sense of humor complemented mine perfectly.

"You look beautiful by the way," I whispered, gliding my lips over her cheek and to her ear. The navy blue dress hugged her every curve in the best ways, and her pearl necklace and earrings looked beautiful against her skin. "Are you ready to go?" I nibbled lightly, holding her tighter as her knees slightly buckled.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled. "Let me just get my…ohh…my purse and the diaper bag."

I placed one last kiss behind her ear and pulled back slightly, making sure she had her balance. She was fine, though, and straightened my shirt collar for me before gathering her things.

I grabbed Pumpkin, and after I checked to make sure he had a dry diaper, Esme and I headed downstairs together. Our bag and the kids' bags for the night were already loaded into the van, so after coats and shoes were in place, we were ready to go.

The kids talked non-stop during the drive to Carmen and Eleazar's, the boys problems seemingly forgotten. They were even the first ones to race into the house after getting out of the van. Rosalie wanted to carry her own bag, so after helping her, she beat us inside too.

"We're like their pack mules," Esme joked as she carried Pumpkin and his bag.

I nodded in agreement, grabbing Emmett's and Jasper's as I closed the back of the van. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll put them to work when they're big enough. They can carry our bags for us."

She laughed at my plan but didn't disagree. But with the amount of toys the kids wanted to take with them everywhere, they'd need to start carrying their own things soon.

Carmen greeted us with hugs and kisses, and as Esme gave her the instructions for the night, I carried the bags to the room where the boys slept. Riley's bag was already there, so I placed Emmett and Jasper's beside his. Peeking into the girls' room, I saw that Corin and Jane's were in place as well.

Esme and I were willing to work with Kate and Garrett to trade off date nights so Carmen and Eleazar could have one of their own, but they assured us that this was what they wanted on Valentine's Day. Carmen was adamant that they had enough nights alone together and wanted this night with all seven of the grandkids. We didn't argue for long.

Walking toward the kitchen, I could hear Esme going over Pumpkin's entire schedule. Carmen probably already knew it by heart, but humored Esme and let her go through the whole thing. It was the first time we were leaving him overnight, nearly eight months after his birth. We'd considered it many times but waited until we truly felt like it was time. Now that he went longer between nursing and recognized Nana and Pops, the time felt right.

"So he'll eat around eight and then again around eleven," Esme informed Carmen. "And he should be good to sleep through the night, but I packed enough milk in case he wakes up. Then he usually wakes up around six-thirty and can have some rice cereal after his bottle."

"And you'll be back before the next feeding," Carmen said, confirming that she knew our schedule. "I'll put the list up where I can see it, and I promise we'll be fine. You enjoy your night out."

Esme let out a heavy sigh, nodding as Carmen hugged her. "Call us if you need us for anything."

"I will, darling. We'll call you to say good night, all right?"

"Sounds good," I said, giving my aunt a hug.

Esme kissed Pumpkin and let me do the same before passing him to Carmen. I kept my arm around her as we said goodbye to the kids, supporting her the best I could.

Back in the car, I didn't let go of her hand, instead keeping it firmly in mine. As I drove, I placed kisses on her knuckles. My lips never left her skin.

By the time I opened her door for her at the restaurant, she had a wide smile on her face without a hint of indecision or sadness. She wrapped her arms around my waist, and I placed one of mine around her shoulders as we walked in together.

Our wait was a short ten minutes before we were shown to our table. Esme sat beside me instead of across from me, exactly as I expected her to. We looked through the menu together, deciding to split two different entrees and a dessert.

While we waited for our food, we talked about everything and nothing. The kids were a common topic of conversation, but always combined with laughter and mirth. I didn't need to worry about Esme being sad because we were both happy for this time to spend together, as rare as it was.

Our Italian dinner was delicious and the fact that neither of us cooked or cleaned made it even better. For dessert, we took turns feeding each other. The triple chocolate tiramisu was rick and all too filling, leaving us with more than a few bites to eat later.

Even after we finished eating, we remained at the table, just talking, laughing, and enjoying each other.

"I guess we should leave soon," Esme said regretfully, taking one last sip of her water. "This has been so wonderful. Thank you, Carlisle."

I held her close, kissing her temple. "You're welcome, sweetheart. But, you know, we still have a hotel room to enjoy."

"Oh, I know. But we always enjoy private time. Sometimes I like to show you off."

"Show me off?" I laughed, kissing her lips this time. "Who did you show me off to?"

"Everyone here. People see you, see how your attention is only on me. Every woman wants that, but so few really find it."

"Where else would my attention be? I love you." My explanation was simple, but it was the truth. Nothing else in this restaurant deserved my attention.

"I love you too. So much." She kissed me, keeping it too short for my liking before standing. "Now, I must repay this attention in the hotel room." Her eyes sparkled, mischief sneaking in. "And you have some payback coming your way for making me weak in the knees while I was getting ready."

I couldn't pay the bill fast enough.

.

Esme and I made love most of the night and into the early morning. After all, it was Valentine's Day, and though I knew it was mostly a card-company holiday, I was more than happy to celebrate the way we did. Hotels always allowed us to be uninhibited, a rare treat that we took full advantage of.

Our celebration of the love holiday was very thorough.

The only melancholy note to the night came during the breaks Esme took to pump. We both missed our smiling baby, but we managed to make it through the night, even sleeping past eight in the morning.

After one last romp in the shower, we dressed and repacked our bag, both ready to see the kids.

"I hope Pumpkin didn't learn anything while we were gone. You don't think he could have started walking, do you? He's so close to pulling up now, and I just don't know. It would kill me to miss that."

I hid my silently laughter as I drove and Esme rambled. Pumpkin was ahead on many developmental tasks, but I seriously doubted he would start walking any time soon.

"Es, I don't think we missed anything important," I soothed, reaching over to rub her thigh. "We've got a couple of months to worry about walking and talking."

"You're right," she said, and I could tell she was trying to convince herself. "You're right. We didn't miss anything. They're all going to be happy to see us, right?"

"Of course. And we'll go home and play for the rest of the day – just like a regular Saturday."

My assurances calmed her, but it didn't hurt that we arrived at Carmen's only a few minutes later.

The kids were nowhere in sight when we first walked in the door. We found them in the den, a Veggie Tales movie holding their focus. It was amazing how some talking vegetables could make six kids sit calmly in silence.

Taking a seat between Jane and Jasper, I smiled as Esme picked up Pumpkin from Eleazar's lap. She kissed him, cuddling him close before heading toward the bedrooms. It was clear that she wanted some privacy to reconnect as she nursed him, and I was fine with staying with the kids.

When she returned, the movie was over, and the kids were restless again. Kate and Garrett hadn't planned to be back until lunch, but our three were ready to head home now. Passing Pumpkin to me, Esme took the kids to get their bags ready to go.

I left the now-loud den and stood in the hall to wait for them to finish. Smiling, I bounced Pumpkin in my arms, happy to see him.

"Hey, buddy. I missed you last night."

He squealed and babbled as he leaned his head against my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head and swayed in place.

"I guess you missed me and Mommy too, huh?" He babbled in response, ending with a wide yawn as he rubbed his eyes. "I think it's nap time for Edward." He definitely wasn't fighting it, instead nuzzling closer and placing his hand on my neck. I hummed softly to him, patting his back as he drifted off.

"I wondered what he was waiting for," Esme said softly, coming over to stand beside me. "He was ready to fall asleep but something was stopping him. He wanted to fall asleep on Daddy."

"Well, I don't have any problem with that," I said, leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Me either. The kids are ready to go now if you are."

I nodded, and we headed to say our goodbyes and thanks to Carmen and Eleazar. Once we were home, our day turned into any other Saturday. It was one of my favorite days of the week – one with plenty of time to spend together as a family. I had been right about not missing any major milestones while being gone, but we still cherished every moment.

* * *

With my work schedule and the kids' school keeping us busy, time seemed to fly. Rosalie and Jasper's birthday was soon only days away, and it was hard to believe that they were already four years old.

Chelsea and Alec were flying in for the occasion and were going to be able to stay a week with us. We all hated that they hadn't been able to come for Christmas, but this would work out well because they also had vacation time in the summer. No official plans were made yet, but we knew we'd be taking a family vacation with them – our first family vacation.

But before we could think of summer, we had two very opinionated almost four-year-olds to deal with.

"Daddy, I don't like that one," Rosalie said, shaking her head as I pointed out a butterfly birthday theme.

"Okay," I said slowly. "What about this one?" I pointed to a princess theme, similar to the one she had last year, but that earned me another head shake.

"No, I want something different."

I chuckled softly as I placed her on the ground and took her hand. "Well, you lead the way baby. Show me which one you like."

She smiled up at me before dragging me over to another wall of party decorations. I quickly looked back at Esme, seeing that she was letting Jasper lead her too. They seemed to be making as much progress as us.

"This one, Daddy." I turned back to Rosalie, looking to where she was pointing. It looked a lot like a princess theme, but she quickly set me straight. "It's Rapunzel and I wanna wear her purple dress at my party. Okay, Daddy?"

"Sure, baby girl." At this point, I was ready to agree to anything. Thirty minutes at a party store was too long for me. "Let's go tell Mommy what you decided."

Esme wasn't having as much luck with Jasper. He still couldn't decide so Esme took Rosalie and the shopping cart over to get her items while I helped Jasper. He continued going back and forth on the aisle, eventually throwing himself into my arms.

"Can't decide, buddy?" I asked as I rubbed his back.

He shook his head against me. "Daddy, I want a cowboy Woody party, but dey don't have dat. Dey only haves Buzz too like Em's birday."

I looked over at the Toy Story supplies, and most of them did have Buzz Lightyear bigger than the other characters. Jasper obviously didn't want to copy Emmett, but this was the theme he wanted.

"We'll ask Mommy for help." That was the best solution I could think of, and Jasper agreed.

Esme and Rosalie were mostly finished, so as Rosalie hugged a pack of plates, I filled Esme in on our dilemma. Brilliant woman that she is, she came up with a solution within seconds.

"Let's get these cowboy party supplies to go with the Toy Story ones. Then everyone will know what you like. How does that sound?"

Jasper immediately smiled and nodded. "Kay, Mommy. I like dat idea. And I can wear my cowboy hat!"

With the biggest hurdle crossed, we were able to load the rest of the supplies into the cart and pay for everything. Thankfully, I wasn't needed for the rest of the planning. As Esme talked with the other ladies in the family about cake decorating, I occupied the kids. It was definitely a job more suited to my specialties.

Chelsea and Alec flew in the night before the party, arriving too late for the kids to see them before bed. They planned to surprise them at breakfast instead of waking them up. Getting them back to bed after something like that would have been impossible, so we all agreed that it would be better to wait.

In the morning, I was the first one down to the kitchen. Rosalie and Jasper's breakfast of choice was cinnamon rolls. It was much easier to make than Emmett's pancakes, and even something that I could do without help. Esme was in charge of turning the white icing purple and green for them, but I had the baking under control while she nursed Pumpkin.

As I placed the two pans into the oven, Chelsea and Alec joined me in the kitchen. I poured coffee for the three of us and carried it over to the table.

"Thank you, Carlisle," Chelsea said with a yawn. "This is exactly what I need."

I chuckled as I took a seat. "Not used to being up so early?" It was only seven, and since this was like a vacation for them, I expected them to sleep a little later.

"Not on vacation," Alec answered, voicing my thoughts. "But we wanted to be up before the kids. They still wake up early, don't they?"

"Most of the time," I said, nodding. "Edward and Jasper are still our early risers. Rosalie usually wakes up early too, and Emmett will get up if he knows it's a school day. He just doesn't know he isn't going to school today."

"Is he going to be disappointed?" Chelsea asked with a worried expression, but I shook my head.

"I highly doubt it. He's been just as excited as Rosalie and Jasper about you coming. He'll be happy about spending the day with you."

"Okay good." She relaxed again, taking a sip of her coffee. "So what time is the party? I hate that we got here so late and couldn't help."

"One this afternoon. We're having a spaghetti lunch here."

"Spaghetti?" Alec chuckled. "That's…an interesting choice for a birthday party."

I shrugged. "What those two want, they get, and the request was spaghetti, garlic bread, salad, and lots of cheese. I doubt we'll have many complaints about that…" I paused, hearing a noise on the stairs followed by the sound of Rosalie singing to herself. "…menu, and I believe the birthday girl is about to join us."

Chelsea smiled, and she and Alec stayed quiet as I headed to the doorway.

Rosalie smiled when she saw me and ran over for me to pick her up. "Daddy! It's my birthday!"

"It is your birthday! Happy birthday, baby girl. How old are you?"

She held up four fingers proudly. "I'm four! And so is J. And we're havin' cinmin rolls for breakfast! I'm so excited, Daddy!"

"I know you are, sweetheart," I said, kissing her cheek. "And guess what? We have company."

She tilted her head. "Who is it? Can I see?"

I nodded, carrying her further into the kitchen. I had to turn slightly so she could see, but as soon as she did, she squealed.

"Aunt Sea! You here for my birthday!"

Chelsea smiled and held her arms out. "I am, I am! Come give me some love!"

I put Rosalie down, and she didn't hesitate before running over to Chelsea for a big hug. After the hug, Chelsea pulled Rosalie into her lap, holding her close as she kissed her head.

Rosalie giggled, loving the attention.

"Daddy, look!" she called to me as I checked on breakfast. "My Aunt Sea is here! Right now, Daddy! And so is Uncle Alec!" She turned to him, smiling as she waved. "Hi, Uncle Alec! It's my birthday!"

I chuckled to myself as Alec's soft smile morphed to an expression of shock. He definitely wasn't expecting her to speak to him, but I had a feeling he'd be getting more than that this week. He was the last male in our family who hadn't experienced contact with Rosalie, only because he hadn't visited since the previous June.

"H-hi, Rosalie," he stammered, quickly collecting himself. "Happy birthday. I'm excited about your party."

"It's gonna be sooo fun!" Rosalie exclaimed and turned back to me. "Daddy, please I have some juice?"

I nodded and poured her a glass of apple juice, filling two more for Jasper and Emmett. I carried all three over to the table, giving Rosalie's to her in exchange for a kiss. With her satisfied for the time being, I headed back to the counter to prepare some fruit to go with the cinnamon rolls. Rosalie had requested bananas, and Jasper wanted strawberries, so both would be on the table for everyone to choose from.

Just as I was about to take the pans out of the oven, Esme entered the kitchen carrying both Pumpkin and Jasper.

"Good morning," she said, announcing her presence. "I see the birthday girl is already here."

"Mommy, hi!" Rosalie waved, and Esme went over to give her some kisses. "It's your day too, J!"

Jasper nodded and gave his sister a hug. Esme simply deposited him into Chelsea lap since Rose didn't want to let him go. I could tell he was being shy this morning, but I knew it wouldn't take him long to warm up.

Esme walked over to me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Breakfast is just about ready," I said as I kissed the top of her head. "Is Em awake?"

She shook her head. "Sound asleep. I'll send Alec up to get him."

Alec was more than willing to wake Emmett, and when he returned, Esme and I had breakfast ready on the table. Normally, Emmett wouldn't be excited about being woken up, but with his aunt and uncle here plus the good smelling breakfast, he was all smiles.

After we prayed, Esme and I fixed the kids' plates. I didn't know how she did it, but the once white icing was now purple and green. She'd offered to leave some white for the adults, but we all liked playing along. There was something fun about eating colored food; even adults could appreciate that.

During breakfast, Rosalie and Emmett kept the conversation going, as did Jasper as his shyness slowly melted away. By the time plates were cleaned and juice and coffee was gone, Jasper was going between Chelsea and Alec's laps, giggling and chatting like he saw him every day. Rosalie and Emmett were doing the same, and with Pumpkin being passed around as well, breakfast had turned into one big game of musical chairs.

"What can we do now?" Jasper asked. "Is it party time?"

"Not yet, baby," Esme answered, shaking her head. "But…I bet Aunt Sea and Uncle Alec will take you to the park for a little while. How does that sound?"

"I like dat, Mommy," he said with a grin, and Rosalie and Emmett agreed right away. He then tilted his head back so he could see his uncle. "Uncle Alec, you like dat too? You take us to play?"

Alec smiled and nodded. "Sure, buddy. But I think we need to get dressed first."

The kids took off up the stairs right away, leaving us laughing at the table.

"Their outfits are on their beds," Esme said with a shrug. "They can figure it out."

Esme and I stayed in the kitchen to clean up as Chelsea and Alec returned to the guest room to get dressed. Instead of the basic clean-up we usually did, Esme had me scrubbing since our kitchen would be full of guests at lunch. I just did what she told me with a smile, which earned me several breaks for kissing. I'd gladly clean the kitchen every day for that kind of reward.

Pumpkin watched us from his exersaucer as he babbled and played with his teething toys. His gums were starting to turn red on the bottom, signaling that a tooth was finally getting ready to make its appearance. We were watching him carefully for fever and any other signs that he was feeling bad, but so far, he was still a happy baby.

When Chelsea came back into the kitchen, she picked up Pumpkin and took him back over to the table. He stood on her lap and reached for her necklace, showing her all the skills he'd learned recently. Of course, he after playing nicely with the necklace for a few seconds, it was headed right toward his mouth. She then had to set him on the floor, but that seemed to please him even more. He loved standing without help, and her knees provided the perfect support.

"He's really standing," Chelsea said in awe. "I can't believe it and I even saw it a couple of days ago on the computer."

"He'll be walking soon," Esme predicted.

"He'll have to if he wants to keep up with his brothers and sister," I said with a chuckle.

"I bet he loves being around them, doesn't he?" Chelsea said, making faces at Pumpkin.

Esme nodded. "Them and his cousins. He loves the attention."

He really did, and now that he had Chelsea undivided attention for the time being, he was more than happy to entertain her with his skills.

The quiet time was interrupted when Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all ran into the kitchen together. They were all dressed, the boys in their dinosaur t-shirts and shorts and Rosalie in a pink flower dress, but Esme still had an inspection to do.

She walked over and knelt down, straightening Jasper shorts and pulling down Emmett's shirt. "Did you guys brush your hair and teeth?"

Jasper whispered an "oops" and ran back upstairs, presumably to brush his teeth. Emmett's hair wasn't brushed, but Rosalie had brought a brush down with her along with her hair bow for the day. Esme took care of both of them and then sent Rosalie back upstairs for her leggings she forgot and Emmett into the family room to put his socks and rain boots on.

Alec silently slipped into the room as Esme finished the inspection, and I grabbed the keys to the van from their hook and tossed them to him. I gave him directions to the kids' favorite park as Esme gave instructions to Chelsea about when to have them back and what to do if any of them misbehaved.

Ten minutes later, the kids were all back in the kitchen with boots and coats on. Alec took them to get loaded into the van, and Chelsea reluctantly handed Pumpkin over to Esme.

"Are you sure he can't go too?" she asked.

Esme laughed. "Chels, you're going to have your hands full as it is. You can spend all the time you want with him later. He's about to take a nap anyway."

"Fine," Chelsea sighed then smiled. "I'm spending all day with him tomorrow though. You're going to show me everything you do all day, okay?"

Esme agreed with another laugh, and once they had left, she turned to me with a serious expression. "Something's going on with her."

"With Chelsea? She seems fine to me."

"I don't think anything's…wrong," she said slowly. "Just...something is going on. I can tell. Couldn't you tell?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, sweetheart. I didn't notice anything. But you know your sister better than I do. Talk to her and find out."

"Oh, I plan to. I have my suspicions though."

"Care to share?" I asked, laughing when she shook her head. "All right, Es. I guess if you're right, I'll hear about it tonight, but if you're wrong, I expect to know what it was."

"Deal," she said, giving me a kiss. "Now, we have a party to decorate for."

With Emmett's party fresh in my mind, I knew what was expected of me, from the hanging of the streamers to blowing up the balloons. It was a bit more challenging since we had to balance two themes instead of just one, but we managed to keep everything fairly equal.

Esme took care of getting all of the food ready. With so many guests coming, she had two big pots out to cook plenty of spaghetti. The sauce had been simmering in a crock pot overnight, so that just left the salad and bread. When I finished with my decorating job, my next task was to make the big batch of Caesar salad while she checked to make sure none of the decorations were missing. I didn't mind in the least; she was the expert at these things after all.

When she returned, she was smiling brightly. "It looks great, Carlisle. Now we just need to set the scrapbooks and presents out, double check to make sure everything's put away in the family room, get the bread ready, and I need to feed Pumpkin."

I had to laugh. She made it sound like such a simple list when it intimidated me. Satisfied with the salad, I wrapped it and placed it in the refrigerator. "Whatever you say, sweetheart. Just tell me what to do next."

I breezed through my next tasks, even earning some bonus points for setting out the plates, cutlery, and napkins – something Esme had forgotten. An hour later, everything on the list was finished, and Esme and I met back in the family room. She was sitting on the couch, nursing Edward, so I sat beside her.

"I think everything's finished now," I said as I looked around the room. "Everything looks good."

She sighed and leaned against me. "It does, doesn't it? I hope they'll like it."

"You know they will. They'd love it if the only thing we had was cake."

"Oh!" she gasped, quickly standing up. "I almost forgot about the cakes." Pumpkin was startled but easily settled back to eating as Esme rushed into the kitchen.

I followed, finding her in front of the refrigerator. She pointed to the top, and I carefully removed the two cakes she had hidden there. I carried them, one at a time, to the dining room, and Esme checked to make sure they weren't damaged.

It was the first time I had seen them, and they looked amazing in my opinion. Rosalie's was mostly purple and had the princess, who I'd been informed many times was named Rapuzel, on the top. Somehow, the cake was made to look like her long hair was wrapped around the different levels – pretty impressive in my book. Jasper's was just as great. The different levels of his cake all looked different, but all were very cowboy, complete with a Woody figure sitting beside it.

"These are great, sweetheart," I praised. "Did you make these?"

She nodded. "I had help, though. Kate took a cake decorating class a few years ago, and she, Charlotte, and Carmen all helped with both of them. They do look good, huh?"

"Mmhmm. Rosalie and Jasper will definitely love them."

"So will you," she said, giving me a cheeky grin. "Jasper's is chocolate cake."

Suddenly, I was ready for lunch to be over so I could grab a piece of too. Esme seemed to understand where my thoughts were going, and she grabbed my hand with a laugh.

"Come on. Let's go shower and get dressed so we'll be ready when they get back."

Nothing could take my mind off of chocolate like the idea of a shower with my wife. Pumpkin thankfully slept through our escapades which Esme and I both thoroughly enjoyed.

We dressed and made it downstairs just in time for the troops to return. Chelsea and Alec both looked tired and crashed on the couch with deep sighs.

"Did you guys have fun?" I asked, not able to hold in my chuckle.

"Of course we did," Chelsea said. "It was just…"

"Crazy," Alec supplied, making his wife slap him. "What? It was. I didn't say it was bad or anything. Those kids just have a lot of energy. Are all kids like that?"

"Some," Esme said with a shrug. "Boys, definitely, and some girls too. Rosalie is growing up with boys so that makes it a bit worse, but our niece Jane loves to just sit and cuddle. It just depends."

Chelsea and Alec shared a look, suddenly getting quiet. Maybe Esme did have a point about something going on, but I wasn't going to pry into their business.

Esme looked like she was ready to, but we were interrupted by the kids. There was about an hour before the party, but they were ready to get dressed as soon as possible. Chelsea and Alec needed to change clothes too, so we split up, Esme and I taking the kids upstairs.

While Emmett entertained Pumpkin in his room, Esme took Rosalie to put on her princess dress and I helped Jasper with his outfit of choice. He was re-using his Halloween costume and very excited about it.

"Daddy, did you see all the paper and balloons?" he asked, bouncing in place as I helped him with his cowboy hat. "They just appeared! When we was at da park!"

"They did?" I asked in mock surprise. "Wow, that's awesome, buddy! Do you like them?"

He nodded with a smile. "Uh huh. When's my party, Daddy? I's hungry."

"We'll eat soon," I promised. "We have to wait for everybody to get."

He sighed and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

I chuckled and quickly lifted him into my arms, blowing raspberries on his cheeks until his pout turned into a smile. He giggled and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I love you, buddy," I said, patting his back. "Are you having a good birthday so far?"

My distraction worked, and he began telling me all about his trip to the park and how excited he was about the rest of the day, forgetting why he even pouted in the first place.

Carrying him downstairs, I found everyone in the family room minus my girls. Chelsea had stolen Pumpkin, and Emmett was playing with Alec. Jasper joined in, and after making sure Emmett was happy with what he was wearing, I sat down for the first long break all morning.

When Esme and Rosalie came downstairs, Rosalie twirled around the room, showing us all her dress. When that became boring, she went to play with the boys and Alec, leaving him once again surprised.

I just laughed to myself. His surprise was genuine as with his joy when Rosalie played right beside him. The funniest part was that it was obvious she didn't even think twice about being near him, but he was clearly thinking through every move he made.

"Alec," I called and waited until he turned to look at me. "You can relax, you know. She's fine."

He looked to Rosalie and back at me, nodding and finally relaxing – at least a little.

Esme instructed Alec and I to watch the kids as she and Chelsea took over in the kitchen. Before long, delicious smells started coming from the kitchen and the other guests started arriving.

My aunt and uncle were the first to arrive, and everyone was happy to see them. They had taken it upon themselves to adopt Chelsea and Alec as they had basically adopted Esme and made her one of their own, so that made our little family reunion even better.

Peter, Charlotte, and Sarah seemed to arrive at the same time as Kate and her family, and I soon had a lap full. I seemed to still be a favorite with the little girls, and all of them loved to fight over me. But with Charlotte stealing Rosalie's attention and Corin attempting to help in the kitchen, I only had Sarah and Jane for the moment.

When Maggie and Ben arrived, the house was already full of laughter and talking. They joined in without a problem, though keeping any conversation going was a challenge. We managed, but only had to wait a few more minutes before we were called for lunch.

Even though Rosalie and Jasper's choice was different, it seemed that everyone approved. Nearly every guest went back for seconds on the salad and spaghetti, sending us all into food comas.

"That was wonderful, Es," Charlotte said with a smile. "I wish I could eat more."

"It really was," Garrett agreed. "If I had some wine, I'd toast to you." He winked, holding up his glass of tea.

Everyone added their own complements, making Esme blush and try to brush off their praise and thanks. I scooted her chair closer to me and kissed her warm cheek.

"It really was delicious, sweetheart," I whispered into her ear. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_," she whispered back, giving me a quick kiss.

Everyone extended their thanks by helping us clean the red rings from the kid's faces and cleaning up after themselves as the kids ran off their food outside. The noise level went down a few notches with all of them outside, and the adults were all able to visit for a while. We'd be seeing everyone later in the week, and probably having dinner with most everyone, but it was still nice to have everyone we called family in the same place for the afternoon.

When the clean-up was finished and the cakes were ready to go, we all went to sit in the family room to continue chatting. The kids drifted in slowly, and though Esme had some games ready for back-up, they weren't needed. They were happy enough to play with all of the toys and try to sneak over to the presents to guess what was in them.

They all thought they were sneaky, but we saw every attempt, laughing at their strategies. Eventually, Esme nodded to me, signaling that it was time.

Eleazar caught our look and winked before clearing his throat. "I'm thinking it's about time to open some presents."

All of the little ears heard him, and Rosalie and Jasper were the first ones to run over.

"Really, Pops?" Rosalie asked, jumping up and down in front of him. "I can open presents now?"

"You sure can, princess," he confirmed. "You and brother need to ask Mommy and Daddy what to do, though."

They ran over to us next, and Esme showed them where to sit before grabbing her camera. Neither of them needed any instructions after that. By now, they were pros at unwrapping gifts, but they were also good at giving thank you hugs and kisses. After every gift opened, Rosalie and Jasper thanked whoever it was from, making the time more than just about what they were given.

This was a time for all of us to celebrate another year with Rosalie and Jasper – two little ones our family couldn't live without.

When all the presents had been opened, the floor seemed to be filled with new clothes, baby dolls, legos, and many other toys that I'd never seen before. I was sure I'd be getting an education later, but for now, I was just happy that Rosalie and Jasper were happy. Their big gifts from us – two sand and water activity stations – would have to be assembled later, but there was no rush from anyone.

There wasn't much jealousy either, at least not that I witnessed. Emmett was all smiles as he helped hand out the gifts and shared his brother's and sister's enthusiasm. I assumed we had school to thank for this, along with the fact that maybe he finally realized that he would get to play with everything later too.

It seemed like a crime to cut the cakes, but after singing Happy Birthday, we did along with eating through half of both of them. The chocolate cake was as good as I imaged it would be, though waiting for it and getting to shower with my wife had been just as good or maybe better.

I was about to go for my second piece when Rosalie ran into my legs. I heard her quiet sniffles, so I picked her up right away, surprised to see the tears on her face.

Carrying her over to a quiet spot in the kitchen, I wiped her cheeks and gave her a kiss. "What's the matter, baby girl? Aren't you having a good time?"

She nodded but sniffled again. "Daddy, I want to sit with Aunt Sea and…and Nana, but…but I can't." Whimpering, she hid her face in my neck, so I shushed her softly and rubbed her back.

Confused about why she was crying, I glanced into the family room. I didn't understand why she would be crying about wanting to sit with someone at first, but then I realized. Carmen had Jane in her lap and Chelsea had Pumpkin as Jasper leaned against her. Either one would have gladly made room, and I almost suggested it until I saw Alec. He was talking with Garrett and Ben, but no one was in his lap.

"I'm sorry you're sad, baby," I said as I continued to rub her back. "But you know what?"

She shook her head but lifted it so she could see me. "What, Daddy?"

"I bet Uncle Alec would be so happy if you sat in his lap."

She reached up to rub her eyes and nodded. "Can I sit there? Please I want some juice."

I smiled and agreed, happy that her tears had ended. I hated when any of the kids were sad, but it seemed even worse on a birthday.

After fixing her a cup of juice, I carried her into the family room, heading right over to Alec. He paused his conversation as he looked up at us, and Rosalie made what she wanted very clear.

"Uncle Alec, can I sit with you?" She held her arms out, giving him no choice.

He froze, and beside him, Chelsea chuckled quietly and nudged her husband. Shaking his head, he came out of his trance and nodded as he met Rosalie's arms with his.

Not wanting to make a big deal out of it, I made sure Rosalie didn't need anything else before I headed back to get the cake I'd wanted. After I scarfed it down, I returned to the family room, sitting by Esme on the couch. She was braiding Corin's hair, but I caught her glancing over to Alec and Rosalie every once and awhile.

I couldn't help but do the same. Rosalie was fine, not that I expected anything different. She had traded her juice cup for one of her new baby dolls, and she was in the process of telling Alec all about it. He was still being careful with her, but was much more relaxed.

Everyone in the room seemed to have noticed because we all sported the same smile. Over the last almost two years, we'd all had the same moment with Rosalie, so we knew how much it meant.

The party started to dwindle after a while. No one had noticed that it was getting close to dinner time. The time we spent together always flew by.

As everyone started to leave, the begging began. Rosalie wanted Corin and Jane to spend the night, and Emmett and Jasper wanted Riley. Since it was a special occasion, none of us wanted to say no, but we had to compromise since Corin and Riley had school.

After we went out to dinner, we headed over to Kate and Garrett's house. The boys were going to stay there with Riley, and Jane was coming back with us. Corin wasn't too happy about being left out, but after promising her that she could spend as much of her weekend at our house that she wanted, she was happier.

Since Chelsea and Alec were staying the rest of the week, they didn't mind not getting to see the boys tonight. Rosalie, Jane, and Edward kept them entertained enough.

The girls stayed up later than their usual bedtime playing with Rosalie's new toys, and I could tell they enjoyed not having boys around for the night. I sympathized with Kate since she was dealing with all the boys. We received the easy end of this deal.

Getting the girls into their pajamas took some work, but as soon as they sat still for me to read them a book, they were out cold. Esme was nursing Pumpkin, so I carried them upstairs and tucked them into Rosalie's bed. Once I made sure the nightlight was on, I headed back downstairs.

We all ate one last piece of cake as we sat and watched a random show on TV. After our plates were returned to the kitchen and Pumpkin was asleep on his duck blanket, we got ready to watch a movie.

Before Esme could turn on the movie, Alec cleared his throat and Chelsea grabbed the remote, muting the TV.

"Um… we have some news," Chelsea said, squeezing Alec's hand. "We've known for about a week, and it killed me to keep it a secret."

"It really almost did," Alec agreed with a nod.

"Anyway," she continued, "we wanted to tell you in person."

Esme scooted closer to me, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Apparently she had been right, and her smile was smug.

Taking a deep breath, Chelsea turned to Alec. They smiled at each other, and he kissed her before nodding.

"Spit it out already," Esme said, practically bouncing in her seat.

Chelsea grinned, and moved hers and Alec's hand to her stomach. "Well your next niece or nephew will be here in about seven months. We're pregnant."

Esme clapped a hand over her mouth as she squealed and jumped up, going over to hug her sister. As they embraced and cried together, I went over to shake Alec's hand, patting his shoulder as I smiled.

"Congratulations, man. This is amazing. Such a blessing."

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you, and yes it is. We'd been trying, so this was great news."

Alec and I returned to our seats, but it wasn't until a few minutes later when Esme and Chelsea broke apart. More hugs were exchanged before we were finally all sitting down again, talking about this new life.

"I didn't even expect anything until last week, so I took a test. And another test and another test," Chelsea explained, giggling. "Finally Alec told me that three positive tests were enough in his book, but I still wanted to be sure. The doctor confirmed it, of course, and we even got to hear the heartbeat. It was amazing."

"So amazing," Alec agreed, kissing Chelsea's temple.

Esme sighed happily, once again scooting closer to me and into my side. "I'm so happy for you two. This explains all those questions about the kids, huh?"

Chelsea smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah. We definitely love and want this baby, but we know nothing about them or kids, really. Our only experience has been with your kids and that's been pretty limited. I was hoping to get a crash course this week."

"I don't think you have to worry too much," I told them. "You'll learn as you go. The baby is already loved, so the rest will just…fall into place. I had no experience when I first met Emmett, but I learned. You will too."

My assurance seemed to ease some of their fears, but the baby talk continued. They were excited, and I remembered those feelings well from when Esme and I found out about Pumpkin. Esme made plans to fly out for the delivery, and that soon led to the discussion of when we would see Chelsea and Alec again.

"We'll have vacation time again in late May or June," Alec said. "We could maybe meet up then."

"I also have a week in late May," I supplied. Peter and I had had to pick our vacations at the beginning of the year for scheduling purposes. We'd each taken a week but left the option open for a few more days. That was one of the positives of being our own bosses.

"Maybe we can take a vacation together," Esme suggested, looking to me. "We've never had a family vacation before."

I smiled and nodded, liking the idea. "I think the kids are old enough now. Where should we go?"

We spent the rest of the night planning our family vacation, even pulling out our laptops to search for the best location. Many ideas were tossed around, from what we wanted to do to who we wanted to include. There would definitely be a big conversation with the whole family later this week, but for now, it was enough to plan the basics.

Since we didn't get to see Chelsea and Alec often, I was glad we would have more opportunities this year, especially with a vacation involved. This was one family first I couldn't wait to experience.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took a little longer to get out. I meant to update over the weekend, but RL was just too busy. Thank you all for being so patient with me. The next update will definitely be posted in less than three weeks, and reviewers _will_ receive teasers. Promise.**

**And besides RL, something else kept me busy this weekend. I don't usually give fic recs here, but I have to share this one. It's Angela-centric but with plenty of Carlisle and Esme and the whole Cullen family. Lots of hurt/comfort too and so, so good!**

**_Roses in Winter_ by WhisperingWolf. ID#8146758 ****Check it out if you get a chance. **

**Thanks again for reading! =)**


	68. Family Vacation

**Thanks so much for continuing to read and review! Your comments never fail to make me smile. =)**

**And thank you to_ anhanninen_ for prereading and writing with me and to _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Esme POV

I wasn't sure who was more excited about our family vacation – Carlisle, me, or the kids. Possibly even Chelsea and Alec or Carmen and Eleazar. Basically, we were all excited.

The two months we'd had to plan almost didn't seem like enough, but we had utilized every minute after Rosalie and Jasper's birthday. Thankfully, there were no big events on the calendar to get in our way, so it was easy to devote our extra energy to planning our vacation.

After going through many options, we all finally agreed to go to San Diego. California had been the obvious choice, but there were so many cities to choose from, all with their own merits. But with Sea World, Legoland, and a large zoo all in one location complete with a bay, there was really no other choice. It would be the first trip for us all, and I couldn't wait to explore it.

Carmen and Eleazar took it upon themselves to find us a place to stay and pay for it. They wanted to thank us for including them in the trip, but the rest of us felt like it was a given. We were just glad they accepted the offer, but it was nearly a given for them as well since our vacation happened to fall when Kate and Garrett were going to Florida to visit his family. After attempting to argue about the accommodations, everyone relented. Of course, Carlisle and I quickly bought the Sea World tickets, and Chelsea and Alec did the same with Legoland. We all knew how to play the game.

In the end, Carmen and Eleazar found and booked a lovely condo for us. It was in a resort on the bay, so we still had beach access and a swimming pool but with plenty of living space and a nice kitchen. From the pictures we saw online, I could tell it was a beautiful resort, and I couldn't wait to see it in person.

We planned as much of the trip in advance as possible, not as far as to make a strict itinerary, but just enough so we knew what we were doing on what day and even what meals we planned to cook ourselves or eat out. There were many restaurants to choose from, so we weren't going to totally deny that particular vacation luxury.

The only thing that couldn't be done in advance was packing. I worked on composing my list though, organizing everything on paper first, so when the Friday before our Monday flight rolled around, I was ready to tackle it.

"Are you going to help Mommy pack?" I asked Pumpkin as I worked my way through folding a load of clothes.

"Mama," he said, grinning at me, his two little bottom teeth showing. He was standing by my legs, holding on to the couch as he bounced and reached forward. "Mama mama!"

I looked behind me, finding one of his burp clothes turned chew toy, and handed it to him. "Is that what you want, baby?" He grinned again before stuffing it in his mouth and falling to his bottom. I chuckled, reaching down to run my fingers through his light red hair. "I'll take that as a yes."

As he babbled and leaned against my legs, I finished folding and did some preliminary organizing of what would be packed and what wouldn't. I had to stop soon though because it was time to pick up Emmett from school.

Standing, I pulled Edward up with me, sitting him on my hip. "We have to go get Emmett from school, so let's get you changed and into the van." I carried him upstairs, changing his diaper and replacing his onesie with a clean one and a pair of shorts. Once dressed, I tickled him, just to hear his sweet giggle.

I could barely believe that Edward was already eleven months old. Next month, he would be a year old. Time had flown by, and while I missed having a little baby, this age was so much fun. He was learning things every day, and we could actually observe as he learned them. I loved that "mama" and "dada" now meant something, and he was so close to walking that I was sure it would happen any day. With as much cruising as he did around the furniture, his legs were definitely strong enough.

After freshening myself up, I loaded Pumpkin into his car seat and drove to Emmett's school. Not surprisingly, Pumpkin fell asleep on the way. Getting him into the wrap was a challenge, but after he was settled – and remained sleeping – I headed inside.

I timed it just right, and Angela opened the door to her classroom just as I walked up. As usual, Emmett was the last out since he liked to say bye to everyone as they left. Carlisle and I had known that he was social, but the extent wasn't revealed until he started school. With other kids to talk to and become friends with, he was thriving, and we couldn't have been prouder.

As soon as the last of Emmett's friends left, he ran over to me, hugging my legs. "Hi, Mommy! I told Miss Angela alllll about vacation, and I told all my friends too! About the fishes and legos and the beach!"

"Did you?" I asked. "Had any of them been before?"

He shook his head. "Uh uh, so I'm first, Mommy! Isn't that cool?"

"So cool," I agreed. I glanced up, smiling as Angela walked over.

"I told Emmett that he'd have to share about his trip when he gets back," she said, giving me a quick side-hug. "Pictures too, if you take them."

"I'll definitely send some with him," I said, nodding. "So you know we'll be gone next week and he'll miss all three days?"

Angela nodded. "Yes, but you'll be back for the last week. We'll miss him, but I'm sure you'll have lots of fun."

I was such a relief knowing that there wouldn't be any problems with taking Emmett out of school for the week. Kate hadn't been so lucky since Corin and Riley's school wasn't thrilled with excusing them. It had worked out in the end, but part of their vacation had to be over the weekend. It cost more, but they did what they had to.

After saying goodbye to Angela, Emmett and I headed to Carmen's. Opening the door, we were met with noise and lots of it. It was good noise though, the kind that came from the kids singing along with a new song Carmen taught them. They had to start over as soon as I was sitting on the couch and ready to listen to the whole thing. Today, they were singing about the colors including some obscure ones I wasn't even sure that I could recognize. It was very impressive.

I hated to rush, but I needed to get back home to start packing. Carmen understood and had the kids and all their things ready in less than five minutes.

"Don't even worry about leaving so soon," she said as she hugged me. "I'll be packing as soon as I'm free of grandbabies, so I understand. We'll see you tomorrow or Sunday."

Thankful for the understanding, I loaded the kids into the van as quickly as I could. Once we were all buckled in, I started the van and drove toward home.

"Hey guys," I said, hoping to get their attention. "I need your help with something really important when we get home, okay?"

"Oooh what is it, Mommy?" Rosalie asked.

"Well Mommy has to pack our bags for our trip, and I was hoping that you would want to help me."

"I'll help, Mommy!" Emmett said.

"Me too!" Jasper added. "I can help pack my clothes, Mommy. And shoes and socks and toys."

"And hair bows!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Those all sound great!" I said with a smile. "But we can't take a lot of toys, okay? The airplane can only hold so much so we can't pack all of our toys."

They seemed to understand my warning, but I knew actually deciding which toys to pack would be the hard part. I wasn't going to tell them to leave everything at home because we would have some downtime at the condo. We just couldn't bring bags and bags of toys.

When we made at home, I sent the kids to take their shoes off and go potty while I fixed lunch. I hoped to get rid of most of our perishable foods this weekend, so I made ham sandwiches and washed some baby carrots and grapes along with filling cups full of milk.

Pumpkin woke up as I was placing plates on the table, so I placated him with a few pieces of puffed corn as we waited for his brothers and sister to return. They returned a few minutes later, complete with large spots of water on their clothes. We'd yet to master washing hands without making a mess, but at least they were washing their hands.

As we ate lunch, they told me all about their day. Each one had a different story to tell and different memories to smile about. We were hit with a bout of sillies as well, dragging lunch out longer than I'd intended. But hearing them laugh with each other was worth it.

When everyone was finally finished, I sent the kids to the family room as I did a quick cleanup of the kitchen. I then went upstairs, grabbing the piles of the kids clothes that I had listed to pack. It took several trips to get everything and the luggage, but soon, everything was in piles on the couches and floor, ready to go into the bags.

I also grabbed several boxes of large plastic storage bags. Kate had shared her packing secret with me after our visit to Alaska, and I was ready to try it for myself. Each outfit, complete with underwear, socks, and any other accessories would go in a bag to then be rolled up. It was supposed to help fit more in bags as well as keep everything organized, two things I needed to happen.

With everything ready, I sat in the floor. Pumpkin was occupied on a blanket, lying on his stomach as he played with some of his toys, so I motioned for the other kids to come sit by me. All three of them were smiling eagerly, making me rethink my strategy. There was no way I could do three things at once.

Thinking quickly, I came up with a solution. "Okay, we're going to work on Rosalie's clothes first, and Emmett and Jasper, you two decide what toys you want." The boys immediately jumped up, but I stopped them. "Boys, _think_ about it, okay? We can't take everything." They nodded, but I wasn't hoping for too much. If they made piles, we could always go through them again.

Rosalie was just as excited about clothes, so I focused my attention on her.

"All right, baby girl. We're going to sort out your outfits and you get to decide what hair bows and panties go with them. Maybe shoes too. Sound good?"

She nodded excitedly. "Mommy, this is gonna be fun! I want all my pretty hairbows and princess panties."

I chuckled softy and nodded. "I figured you would. Let's start looking."

Thanks to my list and preparations, all of the outfits were together. I breathed a sigh of relief when Rosalie approved of everything I had picked out. I hadn't been too worried, though. I knew what she liked, so I included several dresses as well as rompers and outfits with shorts. She did just as I asked and placed a pair of panties with each outfit along with the hairbow she felt matched the best. I approved of her choices, and as each one was finished, I placed them in the bag, sealed it, and rolled it up. Rosalie placed each one in the suitcase, and in no time, all of her outfits for the week were packed with plenty of room to spare. Pajamas, swim suits, and socks went into separate bags, shoes went into the bottom, and then we were finished.

"Great job, sugar," I said, giving her a high-five. "We're all finished and now you can pick out your toys. Not too many, though."

With a smile and a nod, she ran upstairs where most of her favorite toys were. I pulled Jasper over to me next, sitting him in my lap as we started tackling his clothes.

"Mommy, I can wear my lego shirt to legoland," he said as he placed the outfit with the lego people shirt in the bag.

"You sure can, buddy," I agreed. "That is a perfect idea."

He smiled proudly and continued telling me fun facts about all his clothes. There were some new items I bought especially for the trip, lego shirt and fish shorts included. Just little things to make the vacation even more special.

Jasper's packing took time than Rosalie because he didn't have to think carefully about which underwear to pack nor did he have to worry about hairbows. When his bag was finished, he was more than happy to go back to picking out toys. Emmett's bag took even less time since he'd been quietly observing in between toy hunting and knew exactly what to do.

Right as I finished Emmett's bag, Pumpkin crawled over, holding his arms out for me. I picked him up and went to the recliner, knowing what he wanted. I enjoyed the break from packing as I rocked and nursed him. It had gone much smoother than I expected, Kate's strategy working like a charm. Everything was fitting in the assigned bags so far, and the kids were great helpers.

But when the break was over and it was time to tackle the toy situation, my good helpers disappeared. It was impossible to explain to a four and five year old why taking a big tub of blocks and trucks wasn't a good idea or why talking six baby dolls wasn't a good idea either. Three timeouts, some arguing, pouting, and whining later, the choices were narrowed down to what would fit in a carry-on bag and in each of their backpacks.

They seemed fine when we were finished, but as soon as Carlisle came home from work, the little schemers tried to get their daddy's permission to add more toys. He denied them, of course, leading to even more pouting. Bedtime was extremely welcome, and I could only hope they would wake up in a better mood.

Carlisle and I snuggled on the couch after we were sure the house was quiet. Pumpkin was close to sleep as well and was all too happy to snuggle with us.

"How was your morning, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked. "I hope it was better than the evening."

I sighed and nodded. "The morning was great. Pumpkin helped me with the laundry for most of the morning. And after we picked up the others and ate lunch, they helped me pack all of their clothes. We just have ours and Pumpkin's left."

"Sounds productive to me."

"It was," I agreed. "But then we had to pick out toys, and you saw the aftermath of that."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "If that was just the aftermath, I'm sort of glad I wasn't here for the most of it."

"Worst tantrums in a while. Remember when we wanted them to start exerting their wills?" He nodded. "Why did we want that? Were we crazy?"

He laughed louder this time, shaking his head. "Probably, but I'm sure it'll pass. Tomorrow they'll be happy again, just like Pumpkin."

Hearing his name, Pumpkin tilted his head back against Carlisle's chest. He smiled, blinking sleepily, and even though he was ready for bed, he didn't complain.

I reached over, running the back of my fingers against his cheek. He reached for me as his eyes started to stay closed for longer and longer. Pulling him to me, I placed his head on my shoulder as I patted his back. The boy loved his daddy, but as we were discovering, he was very much a mommy's boy.

Carlisle didn't mind though, instead smiling as he pulled us both closer. Pumpkin fell asleep quickly, drooling on my shirt as he dreamed. I didn't mind; it was a hazard of the job.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Carlisle asked, breaking our few minutes of silence.

"More packing, I guess," I said. "You can help me organize."

"I'll confirm the flight and reservations too. We're taking Pumpkin's car seat, right?"

I nodded. "But no others so make sure the rental company has new ones for us."

We continued going through our checklist for the weekend until everything we could think of was covered. We then watched TV for a while, further enjoying the quiet.

The quiet continued the next morning. The kids were fine, acting as if nothing had happened. I was more than happy to move on, and they were once again great helpers as I continued packing. Carlisle helped as well with both occupying the kids and actually packing. He was good with organization and made sure our bags were in the best possible order.

We spent the afternoon with the family as we said our goodbyes to Kate, Garrett, and the kids. That brought even more excitement with the kids wanting to know when we were leaving. The two days left felt like a lifetime to them, but to me, it wasn't enough time. No amount of time would make me feel fully prepared to travel with four children.

Carmen graciously offered to take Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper for the night so Carlisle and I could double check everything without interruption. My packing list was checked at least five times before we loaded the bags into the van. Thanks to all of the organization, I was fairly positive that we wouldn't have to pay any extra money for our bags. We would more than likely make up for that on the flight back with any souvenirs purchased.

We finished loading the van before dinner, much to my surprise. I wasn't sure what to do with myself after that, but Carlisle and Edward provided plenty of distracting entertainment as they played in the floor and practiced walking. Pumpkin could easily walk all around the family room as long as he had fingers to hold on to. He could stand up for a few seconds too before falling on his bottom and clapping for himself.

I also called Chelsea and spent the evening chatting with her. She and Alec were already in San Diego, taking a few days to enjoy by themselves. I tried my hardest to get her to reveal her secret, but she wasn't budging. Earlier in the week, she'd been to her doctor's appointment and was given not only permission to fly and go on vacation but also the gender of their baby. I was dying to know, so like any good aunt, I badgered her for the information.

Chelsea was too good at thwarting my advances and wouldn't give anything away. She and Alec planned to make the reveal on Monday night with cupcakes and a mini-celebration. As much as I hated waiting, I liked the idea. Happy didn't even begin to describe how I felt about my sister and brother in law starting their family. They were so nervous it was cute, but I was confident they'd make great parents. If their interaction with our kids was any clue, they would be perfect.

Carlisle laughed at my disappointed face after I said goodbye to my sister.

"Imagine how everyone felt with us," he pointed out, still laughing. "They had to wait months. You have to wait two days."

I threw a pillow at him which only made him laugh more. "Yeah, well. I know they know, and that makes it totally different. Maybe I should call Alec. Think he would tell me?"

Carlisle shook his head, and took my hand. He pulled me up from my spot on the couch, scooped a sleeping Pumpkin off the floor, and headed toward the stairs. "You're not calling anyone else. We're going to bed to pass the time."

I smiled and kissed him, not willing to argue with those excellent plans.

…

Sunday passed as quickly as the night before, not because of Carlisle's talents, but because the whole family stayed busy. With church, lunch, and family time, there's wasn't much time left for worry or anticipating the trip.

Since we had an early flight, we all went to bed early. Sleep evaded me, though. We were as prepared as we were going to be, but I continued to mentally go through the contents of our bags. Really, there was nothing that couldn't be replaced if forgotten, but even that knowledge did little to ease my worry.

Somehow, I eventually fell asleep only to be rudely woken by the alarm clock. Carlisle and I both groaned as we left the comfort of our bed to dress and ready ourselves for the day. Leaving the kids in bed, we checked everything in the house, unplugging appliances and making sure everything was set for us to be absent for the week. With Charlotte and Peter volunteered to check on the house and get our mail, we didn't have to worry much.

The kids had gone to bed in the clothes they were wearing on the plane, so after making them all potty, we buckled them into the van. They all fell back asleep quickly, as did Pumpkin after I placed him in his car seat.

Before locking the door, I grabbed a bottle of milk for Pumpkin just in case he woke up hungry in the airport. I wanted him to nurse during take-off to help his ears feel better, but I also didn't want him screaming for his breakfast in the middle of a crowd.

After I told him that I was ready as I'd ever be, Carlisle locked the door and climbed into the van, giving me a quick kiss before starting it. The drive to the airport went smoothly, the early hour reducing the traffic considerably.

Carmen and Eleazar arrived before us and had a cart waiting for our bags. After parking and loading everything onto the cart, we had to wake the kids. Rosalie and Jasper weren't too happy, but did wake up enough to drink their juice boxes as Carmen carried them. Emmett was stuck in dream land, but Eleazar was fine with carrying him for the time being. I was just happy that Pumpkin was still asleep after Carlisle took the car seat out of the van, jostling him quite a bit.

We were only a few minutes early for the flight, just enough so we didn't feel rushed but we also didn't have long to wait. After passing out the carry-on bags, Carlisle checked our other bags. The next challenge was getting through security, no easy feat for our large group, but we all made it. Emmett fully woke in the process, and his sleepiness turned to excitement as he took in the sights around him.

Boarding the plane was exciting for all of the kids, but keeping them in their seats was surprisingly easy. This was only their second time to fly, and anxiety was obviously present. But with Carlisle, Carmen, Eleazar, and myself present, their fears didn't seem to be overwhelming. Even as the plane filled, there was no strong reaction from any of them – except Pumpkin who decided to wake up and demand his breakfast.

The flight went smoothly. The gum we gave the kids made take-off a breeze, as did nursing Pumpkin. He was pleasant throughout the whole flight, and when we were on the ground in San Diego, I let out a deep sigh. I didn't want to receive the dirty looks people loved to give when babies cried.

I said a prayer of thanks when all of our bags arrived safely and another one when Carlisle and Eleazar picked up the rental van, completely with brand new car seats.

Our first stop after leaving the airport was to grab some breakfast. We all felt much better after eating our fill, and the kids went back to sleep as we drove to find our resort. The GPS kept us from getting lost, and we were soon pulling into a parking spot in front of our home away from home for the week.

Chelsea and Alec were waiting for us outside, so before getting the kids out, I hopped out of the van and ran over to give my sister a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you, Es!" she said, squealing slightly as she threw her arms around my neck. "How was your flight? Everything go okay with the kids?"

I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing as tight as I dared. "I'm happy to see you too! And, yes. Everything was fine. Better than I expected, for sure." I pulled back, brining my hands down to rest on her tummy as I smiled. "Look at you, little mommy! You have a baby belly."

Her smile somehow became even wider as she nodded. "I know! It just showed up one day. I couldn't wait to leave the stage of just looking like I'd gained some weight around the middle. Now it's so much better."

"You're adorable," I said, running my hands over the small bump. "Now, tell me if it's my niece of nephew in here."

She shook her head, making a show of zipping her lips, so I turned to Alec.

His eyes widened as she shook his head and held out his hands defensively. "Oh, no. Don't do it, Esme. I've been sworn to secrecy until tonight."

"Fine," I sighed. "I guess I'll have to wait."

After giving Alec a quick hug, they followed me back over to the van to greet everyone. Hugs and kisses were passed around, and Carmen had to rub Chelsea's belly as I had. She was stepping into the nana role for this baby already, as well as mothering my sister, something Chelsea absolutely loved. I was happy that Chelsea had Carmen for support too. She'd been an essential part of my life since finding Carlisle again, and without our own mother present, Chelsea needed that too.

Chelsea and Alec took care of waking the kids up as we unloaded all of our bags. We decided on rooms, Carlisle and I getting the largest one because it had a pull-out couch along with a king size bed. There was also a crib for Pumpkin, making it the perfect room for us.

By the time everything was unloaded, the kids were wide awake and ready for an activity.

"The pool?" Chelsea suggested. "It's quiet and fabulous."

I looked to Carlisle, and he nodded, as did Carmen and Eleazar.

"The pool it is," I confirmed with a nod.

We all changed into our swimsuits with the exception of Carmen and Eleazar who opted to rest and grocery shop instead. Once sunscreen was applied and towels and floats were gathered, we headed outside.

Finding the pool was easy, and it was absolutely gorgeous. The large area was surrounded by palm trees, and there was a bar off to one side. The pool itself had a great set-up with plenty of shallow water for kids to play in.

We choose lounge chairs for everyone, Chelsea and I sitting in the shade as the guys and the kids headed into the water.

"Don't go in before Daddy," I called out in warning, noticing how close to the edge Emmett was. They all knew how to swim, but they still weren't getting in before an adult. Emmett listened and waited until Carlisle gave him a nod to jump in.

When I was sure the kids were being safe in the water, I continued looking around the outside of the resort. It was much quieter than I expected, and only a few other families were currently at the pool. More were walking out toward the bay, but overall, it was peaceful – perfect for vacation.

"Isn't it great?" Chelsea asked. "Alec and I have explored some, and nothing has failed to impress."

"I really like it so far," I agreed. "Hopefully we'll get to explore later tonight or maybe tomorrow. I kind of doubt we'll be leaving the pool any time soon."

Chelsea turned from to face the pool, laughing at the kids as they found crazy ways to jump into the water. "They're like little fish! Pumpkin too!"

In his little float, Pumpkin was happy to be in the water. His smile and giggle were enough proof of that.

"They all love the water. I'm telling you, we'll have to drag them out for lunch and dinner."

"Well let's get in with them," Chelsea said, standing and grabbing my hand.

Even with the shade of the trees, the temperature was definitely hot enough for a swim, so I followed her. I walked over to Carlisle, and he leaned over to give me a wet kiss.

"Having fun?" I asked him with a grin.

He smiled back and nodded. "What about you, sweetheart? Was it worth all of the worrying and planning?"

"Of course," I said, wrapping my arm around his waist. "Everything's been great so far."

Our conversation was cut short when the kids noticed that I was in the water. They all wanted to show me their swimming and other skills, so I gave them my undivided attention. We played and splashed for a couple of hours, only stopping to go inside for a quick lunch. After applying more sunscreen, we were right back outside.

We finally convinced them to come inside in the later afternoon. They all had wrinkly fingers and toes, and I could tell they all needed a nap. I didn't have to convince them, though; we soon had three little ones fast sleep on the couch, and Pumpkin was snoozing away in Carmen's arms.

An hour and a half later, we woke them so they'd still be able to sleep at night. We then changed for dinner, eating at one of the nicer restaurants of the resort. It wasn't too nice as to not have a kids' menu, so everyone was pleased with the selection, and the food was delicious.

Dinner couldn't pass fast enough for my liking. I was ready for dessert and for Chelsea and Alec to reveal their news. Chelsea teased me, walking slowly back to the condo, and I was tempted to pull her along. Carlisle laughed and convinced me that it wasn't a good idea, but I wasn't so sure. My older sister was torturing me, after all. I deserved a chance to fight back.

Once we were all back in the condo, we gathered at the table. Chelsea and Alec passed around assorted plates and napkins in both pink and blue before placing a cupcake on each plate. They were obviously chocolate with chocolate frosting as well, and on the top was a white question mark.

"These are so cleaver, Chelsea," Carmen complimented. "Did you design these?"

"I did," Chelsea said with a smile. "And they're filled with more frosting. That's how you'll know whether this little baby is a boy or a girl." She rubbed her belly before taking a seat.

Alec took a seat beside her, readying their cupcakes. "Okay, everyone ready?" he asked. "I'll count to three and you can dig in." We all nodded, cupcakes in hand as he started counting. "Okay. One…two…three."

I tore through my cupcake, not caring that I had frosting all over my fingers. Finding pink frosting in the middle, I covered my mouth to hold in my scream as I stood and ran over to Chelsea.

"A little girl! Oh, Chelsea. I'm so happy for you." I wrapped my arms around her neck, probably getting frosting in her hair. I turned hugging Alec next. "You too, Alec. You get your own Daddy's girl!"

"Thanks, Es," he said with a smile. "We weren't hoping one way or the other, but we're both excited for a girl."

"There's nothing like a daddy's girl," Carlisle commented, grinning as he hugged Rosalie in his lap. She accepted his hug and kissed him before squirming down and running over to Chelsea. The boys were having fun with their cupcakes, but she had been paying close attention.

"Aunt Sea!" She climbed into her lap, making sure she had her aunt's undivided attention. "Aunt Sea, my cupcake was pink in the middle. Does that mean you have a pink baby in your belly?"

Chelsea nodded. "It does, sweet girl. You're going to have a new girl cousin soon."

Rosalie clapped and gave Chelsea a hug. "That's so cool! I _loooove_ pink babies, Aunt Sea. Mommy didn't have a pink baby, but that's okay because Pumpkin is fun, but now you have a pink baby, and I can play with it, right?"

"Of course you can! She'll love her cousin Rosalie. And her cousins Emmett and Jasper too."

The boys looked up as they heard their names, smiling chocolately smiles.

"Aunt Sea, you havin' a girl baby?" Emmett asked, and Chelsea nodded. "Cool! Can I haves another cupcake?"

"Me too!" Jasper said. "Babies are little and fun, but I wants a cupcake."

After receiving permission, Eleazar handed them each another cupcake. "Eat up, boys. This deserves a big celebration."

"It does," Carmen agreed. "Oh, a little girl!" She smiled, reaching over for Chelsea's hand. "I hope it's not too presumptuous of me to count her with my grandbabies?"

Chelsea shook her head, sniffling as tears filled her eyes. "Not at all. I'd love for you, and you as well, E, to be another set of grandparents for this baby. You've been so perfect, welcoming us into your family as if we were your own. This baby is so blessed to have you as a part of her life."

Carmen teared up along with her as she reached over to hug her tightly. Rosalie slipped out of Chelsea's lap just in time and returned to her spot with Carlisle. I joined in the hug, shedding a few tears along with them.

After we broke apart and returned to our seats to dry our eyes, Alec cleared his throat.

"Well, I…I guess there's no time like the present to reveal our other news."

"More news?" Carlisle teased. "Stop trying to out-do all of our family announcements."

Alec chuckled, shaking his head. "I just might do it, Carlisle. Anyway, my company recently opened a new office, and they've offered me a position toward the end of the year."

My smile fell slightly, worried that they'd be moving further away from us. "Where is the new office?"

Chelsea's head had been down, but she raised it, showing off a big grin. She nudged her husband with her shoulder, making him chuckle again.

"All right, miss impatient. The new office is in…Seattle." There was a collective gasp around the table along with a squeal from Chelsea.

"I thought it was too perfect at first," she said, still grinning. "But they offered last week and keep adding bonuses, basically making it a tough one to turn down. So we prayed about it, and there's only one clear decision."

"You're coming to Seattle?" I whispered hopefully.

"We are," Alec confirmed. "With the baby coming, moving is going to be pretty tough, but maybe with help, we can manage it."

"Of course we'll help!" Carmen exclaimed. "Oh, this wonderful. I was trying to decide how I'd manage to fly out to help with the baby, but now I won't have to. You'll be right in my backyard, possibly literally. There's a house for sale in our neighborhood, right, El? It's a nice one too. Definitely large enough with plenty of yard. I just need to speak with the realtor and –"

"Menny," Eleazar chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Slow down for a minute."

She let out a big breath. "Okay, okay. But really. It would be perfect."

Chelsea and Alec just looked at her with wide, awe filled eyes. After a few moments, Chelsea burst into tears, and Carmen pulled her over close to her, patting her back in comfort.

"I think Aunt Carmen overwhelmed her," Carlisle whispered into my ear. He kissed my temple and pulled me closer to him. Truthfully, I was a little overwhelmed as well, just without the pregnancy hormones to deal with. Everything was just falling perfectly into place.

Eventually, the conversation returned. Chelsea and Alec thanked everyone repeatedly, but we all shrugged it off. We were family, and this is what family did.

Once the cupcake mess was cleaned up, Carlisle and I put the kids in the large Jacuzzi tub for them to splash out most of their energy. It did the trick, and even with their afternoon nap, we soon had three sleepy little ones tucked into the couch bed. The bedtime book sealed the deal, and after Pumpkin nursed, he was out like a light along with his brothers and sisters.

With them asleep, we closed the door partially and joined everyone in the living room. There were plenty of laughs shared and fun stories, but before heading to bed, Chelsea pulled me out to the patio area. We sat together on the swing, hand-in-hand.

"I'm so happy for you," I said softly. "Everything that's happened is so amazing."

She sighed, leaning her head against mine. "I know. I feel like I'm living in a dream. Alec and I are having a precious baby girl, and now I get to move closer to my sister. It's perfect."

I hummed in agreement. "So perfect. It's been a while since we lived so close together. I can't wait."

We sat for a while, swinging in silence. I knew where Chelsea's mind was because mine was in the same place. The last time we lived close together was when I was with Charles. Our relationship definitely wasn't in a good place then, but now, we were closer than ever. I loved having both Chelsea and Alec around, and I honestly couldn't wait to see them more often.

Before it got too late, we returned inside. Everyone else was already in their rooms, so we shared a long hug before going our separate ways.

Carlisle was waiting for me in bed, so I quickly changed into my pajamas and joined him. He turned out the lamp and rolled over to face me.

"Good talk?" he asked.

"Good talk." I scooted closer, wrapping my arms around him as I kissed him. "I'm so excited for them, for us…just for the whole thing. I don't know how vacation could get any better."

He chuckled, giving me another kiss. "Oh, I'm sure we can find a way to make it even better." He kissed down my neck and chest, moving my night gown out of the way as he went.

With his special nighttime activity skills, he did manage to make the first night of vacation even better, and we did finally fall asleep at a still-decent hour.

The next morning, I was thankful that we hadn't continued with our activities. We'd planned to get an early start at the zoo to avoid some of the crowds, and that meant waking up before eight.

The kids were excited about seeing the animals, and their excitement didn't get in the way of them being cooperative – at least for the most part. We all managed to eat breakfast, get dressed, and get out the door only a few minutes behind schedule. With this many people, that was the best we were going to get.

It was the perfect day for the zoo – sunny, but not unbearably hot. Everyone loved it, and as standard with our family, we took over a hundred pictures. There were many animals not found at the Seattle zoo, so the trip turned into a learning experience for the kids as we read them the information about the animals. They soaked everything up like little sponges and kept good moods for the whole day. We left with stuffed animal souvenirs and t-shirts that the kids insisted on wearing to dinner.

It was another early night for us, but there was no alarm set for the next morning. We enjoyed being lazy, lying around the condo until after lunch. The afternoon was spent exploring the resort and playing on the beach. The kids had never seen sand before, finding it fascinating and lots of fun until getting it in their eyes and mouths.

Thursday was our Legoland day, and as soon as we entered the park, I knew it would be a favorite.

"Mommy!" Jasper gasped, peaking around the side of his stroller to face me. "Mommy, see all da legos? They all over da place, Mommy! And da big dinosaur!"

I smiled and nodded. "I do see them, buddy. I think everything's made out of legos."

"It is!" he exclaimed. "I love dis, Mommy."

He and Emmett were in heaven for the rest of the day. Nearly everything was made of the colorful building blocks, and it was all kid friendly. Even Rosalie enjoyed herself; I never saw her without a smile on her face.

We all loved witnessing the kids' pure joy as they rode as many rides as possible, played on the indoor attractions, watched shows, and pointed out all of their favorite parts. The cameras received a bigger workout than at the zoo. I made sure to capture every lego statue I saw because the details were amazing. I'd never seen as much creativity in one place before.

Pumpkin enjoyed all of the pretty colors, reaching out to anything he could get his hands on. Lucky for him, there were plenty of things to touch and sit on, and he enjoyed all of them.

When we returned to the condo for dinner, everyone was tired, but the kids insisted on opening their new lego kits. Compromising, they were allowed to open one and share the pieces, lowering the chances of us leaving things behind.

Friday was yet another day for swimming and playing in the sand. The breaks were purposely scheduled in between longer days to keep the week from completely wearing us all out.

They were doing their job because when Saturday morning arrived, we were all ready to explore Sea World.

Since there were more thrill rides for adults, we rotated who had the kids so we all had a chance to ride what we wanted to. We also took turns taking Emmett on some of the thrill rides he was tall enough for. Thanks to his above average height, there was only a couple he couldn't ride. Like his daddy, he loved thrill rides and rode with whoever would take him.

Rosalie and Jasper didn't feel left out though. There were several kid-friendly rides that were Sesame Street themed, more than enough to make them happy and Emmett even happier.

We visited as many exhibits as possible, all of us loving Shamu the whale's show and the sea lion show.

But the best part of the day was the play area. Unbeknownst to us, the Sesame Street characters were found in the play area. I didn't think I'd ever seen Emmett smile as wide as he did when he met Elmo. Jasper was the same with his favorite, Grover, and Rosalie with Abby Cadabby. Since it was our last thing to do for the day, we had to nearly drag them away, bribing them with the promise of visiting the gift shop.

They were still smiling and giggling as I buckled them into the seats in the van.

"Mommy, I met Abby!" Rosalie said with a giggle. "She gived me a hug!"

"That's so awesome, sugar. Was that your favorite part?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. And pengins. They are real, Mommy!"

"I know, baby." I held him in my laugh, knowing she wouldn't appreciate it because she was so serious. "What about you, Jasper?" I asked, checking to make sure he was buckled correctly.

"Grover!" he yelled. "Mommy, da teebee people were real! And I gived dem hugs and rided deir rides! It's so cool!"

"Jasper, did you see Elmo?" Emmett asked. "He's so big!"

"Yahuh, Em."

After making sure everyone was in securely, I climbed over the seat to get to my spot next to Pumpkin and Chelsea. We listened to the kids talk about their favorite parts on the ride back to the condo. The day had been great for all of us, and I loved how special Sea World was – definitely worth every penny.

Our last day was spent recovering from the week by the pool. Vacation was starting to wear on all of us – not that we wanted the fun to end, but home seemed to be calling us. The bed Carlisle and I slept on wasn't as comfortable as _our_ bed, nor was having to sleep in the same room as the kids. I loved them, but there was a reason we had separate rooms at home.

Carmen and Eleazar treated us all to a nice dinner and frozen yogurt before we spent the evening watching a movie together.

Carlisle offered to change Pumpkin's diaper in the middle of the movie so I wouldn't miss anything, but when he returned, he was obvious shaken up, and Pumpkin was only wearing a diaper. Pausing the movie, he gestured for me to sit in the floor with him. I did so without question but my expression had to show my confusion.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, looking around the room at everyone, "but I was a little afraid that we would miss this. Someone get out a camera."

"What happened?"

"He almost walked."

My eyes widened. "Really? But he didn't, right?"

He shook his head, smiling proudly. "Nope. I knew you wouldn't want to miss it, so I picked him up and now we're here."

Carmen returned seconds later, camera in hand. Nodding, she signaled she was ready, and Carlisle placed Pumpkin on his feet, holding his hands to steady him.

"Okay, Pumpkin," he said, kissing his cheek. "Walk to Mommy. I know you can do it."

With a big smile, I held my arms out, ready to catch him when he walked the three of four steps it would take to get to me. "Come on, baby. You can do it. Come see Mommy."

He squealed and tried to lunge for me without letting go of Carlisle's fingers. When he discovered he wasn't getting anywhere by that route, his grin turned into a look of determination. Slowly, he placed one foot in front of him, and Carlisle loosened his grip.

"Come on, Pumpkin," I encouraged. The kids were cheering him on in the background as well, and I was so glad Carmen was filming. This moment was too precious to miss.

With another determined step, his hands left Carlisle's, and I felt tears form in my eyes as he took the two wobbly steps it took to get to me.

"You did it, baby!" I cheered, lifting him in the air and pretending to toss him.

He giggled and clapped, and everyone else clapped for him too. After lifting him two more times, I put his feet back on the floor.

"Can you go back to Daddy now?"

He lunged forward again, squealing "Dada" as Carlisle held his arms out just as I had done.

"Come on, buddy," Carlisle said. "Come back to Daddy."

I let his hands go, repeating the process again, and this time, three steps were taken. Carlisle rewarded him with raspberries on his tummy. We went through it several times, letting the kids sit with us so their brother could walk to them too.

"This is it, Ezzie," Eleazar said, chuckling as he winked at me. "That boy is going to be in everything now."

I smiled and nodded. "It's worth it."

"That it is," he agreed.

Pumpkin became braver as we continued practicing, making it up to three consistent steps and sometimes up to five without falling on his bottom. The practice he'd been doing over the last few weeks had definitely prepared him well. I was sure he'd be running around before too much longer.

After a while, all the walking tired him out, and he crawled over to me, nuzzling his face into my chest. I picked him up and carried him over to sit in one of the recliners, setting him up to nurse.

"I'm so proud of you, baby boy," I told him as I kissed the top of his head. He smiled but didn't unlatch to babble at me, too concerned with his bedtime snack. Covering us with a blanket, I rocked steadily. It didn't take long for Edward's body relax as he drifted off to sleep. It had been a big night for him, and for all of us as well.

I wasn't sad about flying home the next day. San Diego was beautiful and fun, and we'd made memories that would last forever.

But I was more excited about what was coming in our future.

Chelsea and Alec would have their baby girl in a few short months, and if everything went according to plan, they'd be in Seattle when they welcomed her to the world. The goodbyes we would say the next day wouldn't be sad because, really, they were just "see you later"s.

And now that Pumpkin was walking, I would have my hands full chasing after him along with planning his first birthday party.

Our vacation had been amazing, but I was ready for what was to come next.

* * *

**A/N: I've never been to San Diego, so please excuse any inaccuracies.**

**Thanks again to everyone who's still with me. I know I'm slow sometimes, but we're getting to the part of the story I've been waiting 2 years to write. So even if updates take a while, I once again promise that I'll never abandon this story.**

**Hopefully the next update will be in about 3 weeks, and reviewers will receive teasers!**

**Thanks again for reading! =)**


	69. Pumpkin's Day

**Thank you all so, so much for the lovely reviews! You pushed PL over 1K last chapter, and words cannot express how grateful I am that you're still enjoying the story! Big hugs to you all!**

**And of course, lots of thanks to _anhanninen_ for prereading and general hand holding and to _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Carlisle POV

Getting back into our routine after vacation was difficult, but we managed.

Emmett made it through his last week of school which ended with a party. Families were invited to join the class, and it was a lot of fun for us all. It was hard to believe that Emmett would be going to kindergarten in the fall, but Angela assured us he was ready. He was one of the brightest in the class and wasn't having any trouble with anything they'd learned, though he'd only been going for half of a year. Esme and I were so proud of him.

We were proud of Rosalie and Jasper as well. During the party, we let them know that they'd be going to school in the fall with Miss Angela as their teacher, and they both reacted positively. That didn't stop us from worrying about how they'd react when we actually had to leave them at school for the first time, but they had three months to get used to the idea – plenty of time for us to get them excited for it.

Unlike the kids – who were taking it easy now that school was over for the summer – I had to head back to work. I still enjoyed every day, though it didn't stop me from missing the uninterrupted family time we'd had on vacation.

There were plenty of lunch time visits from Esme and the kids as a special treat for us all, especially during the week when Peter and Charlotte took their vacation. We were family in the office, and when part of the family wasn't there, we missed them.

I missed having kids in the office, too. I only had a few minors as my patients, the rest always coming to see Peter. Working alongside a pediatrician provided entertainment and hilarity every day, and without them, the adults almost seemed dull. I loved helping anyone, but the kids never failed to break the monotony.

Thankfully, Peter and Charlotte took their vacation at the perfect time of June so they were back for Pumpkin's one year check-up. Time had flown too fast – and Pumpkin was moving too fast.

"Well, I think it's clear that we can cross off the walking milestone," Peter chuckled as Pumpkin nearly ran around the exam room. We were the last appointment of the day, giving us the chance to take our time and let Pumpkin be comfortable.

Pumpkin grinned, showing off his four teeth, and toddled over to me. I picked him up and blew a raspberry on his stomach. He was having too much fun running around in just a diaper.

"Dadeeee," he squealed, placing his hands on my face. "Dow dow dow."

I did as he requested and put him down. He headed toward Esme, falling back on his bottom right before he got to her.

"Uh-oh." He raised his arms, just like Emmett had taught him, before working his way back up and over to Esme.

Peter chuckled again. "And we'll cross off talking, too. How many words is he saying?"

I looked over at Esme and she shrugged.

"Maybe…ten?" she answered after thinking for a few seconds. "He knows mama and dada. Up, down, uh-oh, bye, more. And we're pretty sure he's learning family names too. Rosalie and Nana for sure."

"Excellent," Peter said, nodding in approval. "You should see the total steadily increase, but I doubt he'll have any issues. Do you have any questions before I attempt to examine him?"

Esme and I shook our heads and wished him luck. Pumpkin loved to show off his walking when he had an audience.

A container of cheerios was all the luck Peter needed. Esme held Edward in her lap for part of the exam as he ate his snack, and when he needed to be laid on the exam table, she kept them within his reach. He smiled and babbled at Peter the whole time, cooperating much better than I was expecting.

"I declare this little guy healthy," Peter said as he placed his stethoscope back around his neck and patted Pumpkin's stomach. "He's still long and lean, but you haven't had any issues introducing food, have you?"

Esme shook her head. "No, and he loves to eat anything we give him."

"He's still breastfeeding too?"

"Yes. After meals and in between whenever he wants. There hasn't been any sign of him wanting to wean, so I'm not going to make him."

"You won't hear any complaints from me," Peter said. "It's better for him than cow's milk anyway. What about sleep?"

"All night," I answered right away. Edward suddenly started sleeping completely through the night after we returned from California. We knew better than to question it.

Esme giggled. "Finally. I thought we were rested before, but those early morning wake up calls were more draining than we knew. He still naps a couple of times a day, too."

"And it looks like he's ready for one now," I said as I watched Pumpkin yawn and rub his eyes.

Esme picked him up, passing him to me. He mumbled my name as he laid his head on my shoulder, and I covered him with a blanket.

"I won't disturb him any more then," Peter said with a smile. "I can't say the same for Kate and Char, but my time here is done."

We thanked him, and then it was time for us to make a decision.

"Am I holding him?" I asked Esme, rocking Edward side-to-side. I prayed he'd go to sleep before Charlotte and Kate came to torture him, but I wasn't sure if it'd happen fast enough.

But Esme shook her head and held her arms out for him. "No, I'll do it. I'm hoping he'll want to nurse and that will calm him even more. I know he'll never be totally distracted again."

I passed him over, and she got him situated. Kate and Charlotte came in a few minutes later but were missing something.

"Rose is with Peter in the hallway," Charlotte explained, answering my unspoken question. "She made it _very_ clear that she did not want to see this."

"She can join the club," Esme muttered as she kissed Pumpkin's head.

"We'll make it fast," Kate promised. "And he's almost asleep anyway. He won't even notice us."

Kate was actually more right than not. She and Charlotte had perfected that double team technique, and though Pumpkin's legs jerked when he was poked, he didn't make a sound until they were finished. His angry grunt was crossed with a whimper, making all of us wince. No one was the least bit happy about hurting him.

"Shhh," Esme whispered, coaxing him back to her breast. "You're okay. Mommy's Pumpkin's okay. Shhh."

He whimpered again, rubbing his eyes as he let her turn his head back toward her. We all breathed a sigh of relief, especially since this was the last big round of immunizations.

As Kate and Charlotte left the room, Peter peaked his head in.

"Everything okay in here?" he asked. "We're not coming in until the coast is clear."

"You're good." I motioned for him to enter. "The torture is over."

"Good. I just need to drop off this because I think it belongs to you." He walked in with a giggling Rosalie on his hip, setting her down after kissing her cheek. "Bye, Miss Rosalie. We'll see you Saturday, okay?"

"Kay, Peter," she said with a wave. "Don't forget Sarah."

"I won't," he assured her with a chuckle. After saying goodbye to Esme and me, he left the room, leaving us to our own devices.

"Daddy," Rosalie said, skipping over to me. "Daddy, is Pumpkin okay? He gots owwies, and I needa kiss them and make them all better."

"That's a great idea, sweetheart." I gave her a kiss and turned her toward Esme. "Go make him feel better."

Pumpkin wasn't close to sleeping any more, thanks to the disturbance. His eyes were wide open now, and Esme sat him up as she covered herself. As Rosalie walked closer, Pumpkin smiled, growing wider with each step she took.

"It's okay, Pumpkin," she said. "It only hurts for a little bit, but I make it better, kay?" Leaning over, she kissed each of the little band aids on his legs before wrapping her arms around him. He kicked his legs happily and reached for Rosalie when the hug ended.

"Thank you, sweet girl," Esme said as she kissed Rosalie's forehead. "You're such a good big sister."

"I make him feel better, Mommy!" she said proudly.

"You sure did," I agreed. "Now, why don't you come help me get Pumpkin dressed."

She readily agreed, and after Esme helped Pumpkin slide to the floor, she took his hand and led him over to me. Together, we dressed him in his onesie and shorts while Esme fixed her top.

After Edward was no longer naked, Rosalie led him out to see Maggie, and I helped Esme gather the paperwork and diaper bag.

"We survived another one, sweetheart," I said as I pulled her in for a hug. "No more for three months."

"We did," she agreed, relaxing in my arms. "Now we just have to survive the weekend. Think it'll be as easy?"

"Hmm…probably not." With a weekend packed full of activity, I wasn't expecting it to be easy.

She laughed and leaned back before giving me a kiss. "You are probably right about that."

…

The next morning, I woke to complete quiet and Esme running her fingers over my chest. I stretched, rubbing her back with a yawn.

"Morning, sweetheart," I whispered, kissing the top of her head. "What time is it?"

"Just after seven thirty," she answered, snuggling closer.

I hummed to acknowledge her answer, and we returned to silence. It was a big day for us. And hard to believe that one year ago we were at the hospital waiting.

"We were swaying," I said softly after a few minutes. "The lights were low and music was playing. I think it would've been very romantic…you know, without all the pain."

She chuckled. "Yeah, pain isn't very romantic."

"Not at all. But…I was just in awe of you. Never complaining. Never getting discouraged. You're so strong."

"With you," she corrected, tilting her head back to kiss my jaw. "I'm strong with you and your support. I knew you'd be there for every step. And I knew that everything would be worth it once we had our Pumpkin."

I nodded. "It was. And you know what? I don't think we've had a morning as calm as that since."

She snorted. "You might be right about that. Let's see how long it lasts today."

We returned to silence, just lying together and reflecting. This year had been one of the best for our family – filled with innumerable blessings. There were many more to come later, but today, our focus was Pumpkin just as it had been exactly one year ago.

"I think I'll get him now," Esme said after a few minutes. She scooted out of bed and went over to the crib, carefully lifting our sleeping baby. Holding him close, she kissed his head and closed her eyes with a smile. After a moment, she returned to bed, letting Pumpkin continue sleeping on her chest.

"This is still his favorite," she mused as she rubbed his back slowly. "It was the first he knew, I guess."

"It was," I agreed. "He could hear your heart. Feel your skin. Smell you. Hear your voice. He knew you already, but he got to _really_ know you then."

"And you, too," she said, sniffling softly. "He saw us at the same time which was more than I had ever hoped for."

"I'm sure he recognized my voice. I talked his ear off for months." I chuckled, and Esme joined me. "Now, he can tell me to stop when I ramble too long."

"Your ramblings are adorable."

"I'm glad you think so. Last night I was giving dating advice, and he laughed at me."

She tried to hold in a snort but failed, so I blew a raspberry on her cheek which just made her laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said between chuckles. "But I bet you were making faces at him, weren't you? He loves those!"

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." I was making faces at him, but the topic was completely serious. It was never too early to teach my sons that they needed women as lovely as their mother. "One day he'll be glad he listened."

Her laughed died down, and she nodded. "I'm sure he will. Although, I hope our one-year-old doesn't start dating soon. I can barely send our five-year-old to school. I doubt I'd be able to make it through dating."

Before I could respond, Pumpkin started stirring. He stretched, bring his hands up to rub his face. He seemed to recognize where he was and snuggled closer to Esme's chest with a sigh.

"Good morning, baby," she said softly. "Happy Birthday."

"Mama," he said with another sigh before lifting his head. He grinned at her before looking over at me. "Dada."

"Happy Birthday, buddy," I said as I reached over and pulled him to lay on me. "How does it feel to be one whole year old?" I tickled him, and he giggled until I stopped.

"Dada. No no."

"Okay, okay. You win." I helped him sit up, only tickling his sides once more. His grin was just priceless. "So, Edward Anthony Cullen…today is your day. What do you want to do?"

He bounced on me, ignoring my question as he squealed, clapped, and babbled.

I turned to Esme. "Sounds like a good plan for the day, don't you think?"

She rolled closer, laying her head on my shoulder. "I think it sounds perfect."

Eventually, he grew bored and rolled over to Esme, wanting milk before the rest of his breakfast. As Esme nursed, I reluctantly left the bed to head to the bathroom. I decided to get dressed, not knowing what our plan for the day was. Pumpkin really was in charge, so I didn't know what we'd wind up doing.

Once I was dressed, I checked on the kids, and finding beds empty, I headed downstairs. The kids were in the family room, thankfully not getting into trouble. Since most of their toys were downstairs, they'd started heading down without us to play in the morning. Esme and I didn't mind as long as no one did anything dangerous, but so far, they'd been fine.

The first thing on our agenda for the day was breakfast. I played with the kids until Esme and Pumpkin came downstairs because we were having the traditional blue pancakes. I definitely wasn't the pancake maker of the house, so I did my job of keeping the kids out of the way.

It was Pumpkin's first time to eat pancakes with us, and he seemed to enjoy it as much as everyone else. He enjoyed the attention after breakfast even more. It was his day, after all, and we wanted to celebrate him as much as possible.

The kids included him in their play more than usual without us having to ask. Usually, Rosalie had Pumpkin all to herself for play time which was why "Leelee" was his current favorite. But today, the four of them played together for what seemed like the first real time.

Esme and I simply watched with smiles on our faces. I thought of the future and what it would be like when Edward was older and could really keep up and join the fun. But for today, the future didn't matter. He was keeping up just fine.

For the rest of the morning, we mainly stayed lazy and went at Pumpkin's speed. After lunch, we went over to swim at Carmen and Eleazar's with the rest of the family, giving them a chance to spend time with the birthday boy.

Carmen had offered to make dinner, but I wanted to take everyone out. Since the week after Valentine's Day when we went out to dinner as a family, the kids had continued to ask to go out again. It definitely wasn't something we could do all the time, but this day deserved a special treat to end it.

The steakhouse probably didn't know what had hit it after our large group left, but we had a great time. After dinner, we grabbed some ice cream – giving Pumpkin his first taste of the frozen treat. He loved it and fell asleep with a chocolate ring around his mouth.

The day had been low-key overall, but Pumpkin enjoyed it and that was what was important. We had the next day to party, and it started bright and early with the preparations.

Carmen once again offered the perfect help by taking the kids during the morning so Esme and I could get everything set up. She even offered to dress them, so all we had to do was drop them off in their pajamas.

Setting up for a party was easy for us at this point. It felt like we were doing it every other month. But this time, I had a plan to make sure Esme didn't forget this set up.

We had been spoiled with the kids in school, giving us many opportunities for afternoon loving. Unfortunately, summer had taken away all of our opportunities. Until today. And I wasn't going to let the opportunity get away from us.

I finished my balloon and streamer duty in the family room and dining room as quickly as possible while still being efficient. When Esme called me into the kitchen, I knew it was the perfect time to put my plan into action.

"Carlisle," Esme called again. "If you're finished, can you help me in here?"

"Sure, sweetheart," I called back. I walked into the kitchen, finding her leaned over the table, wiping it off. She was perfect.

I quickly crossed the room, coming up behind her and covering her body with mine.

She jumped, gasping slightly. "Oh, there you are. I didn't even hear you. I think all we have left is to put out the food."

I hummed and placed a kiss on her neck, sucking lightly before moving to a new spot.

"Carlisle…wha...what are you doing?"

I shook my head as I kissed up to her ear and down her jaw. "Not what _I'm_ doing. What _we're_ doing."

"Here?" she asked, turning to look at me. "Now? Do we have time for –"

My lips found hers, nodding slightly as I kissed her. The angle was awkward, but we made it work, deepening the kiss until we came up for air. "We have time," I promised, trailing kisses back to her neck. "And if not, we'll make time."

She nodded quickly, on board with my plan now. When she started to turn around, I stopped her.

"No, sweetheart. Like this. Is that okay?"

"More than okay. And I'm wearing a dress."

"I'm glad, too," I chuckled. "Especially since it's so easy to slip off." Grabbing the end of her dress, I worked it up over her body. Once it was free, I threw it down, not caring where it landed.

I unbuttoned my shorts next, using only one hand so my other one could roam. My wife's body was perfect. Soft and curvy and in all the right places, and I made sure she knew how much I desired her – how beautiful she was to me.

She reached back and unfastened her bra as I slid the rest of our clothing off until we were completely skin to skin. We both groaned at the contact, moving together as my hands trailed up to her breasts. They'd been Pumpkin's for so long – not that I begrudged him that by any means – but it was nice that I was finally getting my chance to enjoy them again.

I rolled, rubbed, and twisted, enjoying her sounds and the taste of her skin as I continued to kiss her neck.

"Carlisle," she moaned. "Now. Please."

Not wanting her to beg, I trailed one hand lower, reverently caressing her abdomen before moving even lower. Her moans grew louder as my fingers brought her pleasure. I worked her closer and closer to release, encouraging her with little nips to her skin and whispers of my love.

"I love you, Esme." I kissed around to the back of her ear, the spot that made her knees weak. So beautiful," I whispered. "Let go, sweetheart."

After a few seconds more, she did just that, legs shaking as she tried to continue standing. As I lowered us down to lean on the table, she turned and attacked me, twisting so her hands could reach my hair as her lips attached to mine.

"Love you," she murmured between kisses. "So much. Keep going."

I chuckled into the kiss. There was no way I wouldn't keep going.

Once we were settled against the table, I lifted her hips slightly so I could slide in where I wanted to be. I closed my eyes, breathing out harshly because it felt too good – just like every time. When I was sure it wouldn't be over before we started, I put a little more of my weight on Esme.

Letting her sounds encourage me, I found a rhythm we both enjoyed. Our kiss never ended either, and though I was sure we'd have sore necks later, it was too good to care about things like that.

When I tilted her hips up more, she hissed and nipped my lip. "Yesss, Carlisle. There. Right there."

I kept going at that angle, feeling her arms shake as the pleasure coursed through her again. She finally collapsed against the table with a loud keening moan, and hearing her made it impossible to hold off the inevitable any longer.

I tried to catch myself as I fell forward, not wanting to land on top of her. Landing a bit to the side, I wrapped an arm around her, holding her close as I found her lips.

"Mmm," she hummed. "So good, Carlisle. Thank you."

I chuckled, still slightly out of breath. "Thank _you_, sweetheart. Best party decorating fun we've ever had."

She giggled as she shifted, disconnecting us before fully standing. "Yes, it was, but now we need to shower and disinfect the table before everyone shows up. I'm going to be blushing all afternoon."

I stood up beside her and lifted her into my arms. "I love your blush, so that works for me. Now, let's go fool around in the shower."

She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, laughing as I carried her upstairs. We enjoyed out time in the shower thoroughly and actually did get clean before getting out. After dressing for the party, we went back to the kitchen to disinfect and finish setting everything up.

The food was simple for this party – finger foods of all varieties that Pumpkin could enjoy around with us. Esme slapped my arm for popping a couple of mini sandwiches in my mouth as we set it out, but she did it with a smile so I knew she wasn't really mad. I didn't see how either one of us could be anything but happy today, especially with the stress relief.

By the time Carmen and Eleazar arrived with the kids, the house was party ready, but Pumpkin was not.

"I know I said we'd dress them, but I thought you'd want to do these honors," Carmen explained as she passed Edward to Esme and handed me his party outfit. "We'll keep the others out of trouble."

Esme smiled brightly as she thanked her, and grabbed my hand to pull me upstairs.

"I love Carmen," Esme sighed as we walked into Pumpkin's room. "I didn't even think of that, but I'm so glad we have the chance now. Isn't that right, baby? You want Mommy and Daddy to get you ready for your party?" She tickled Pumpkin, blowing raspberries on his cheek as he giggled and squirmed in her arms.

There weren't any arguments from me or Edward, so after laying him on his changing table, I helped pull off the onesie he'd slept in as Esme quickly changed his diaper.

Esme had tried to get my input for Pumpkin's party clothes, but I really didn't have much of an opinion one way or the other. I was better at giving opinions on food, so once Esme found something she liked, I just agreed. The onesie with a big blue one on it along with a cupcake and Edward's name seemed perfect to me, and Edward didn't seem to be complaining either.

"You like it, buddy?" I asked once he was dressed. "Did Mommy do a good job?" He smiled and babbled, reaching his arms out for me. I settled him in my arms and kissed his cheek. "That's a yes, isn't it?"

"I'll take it as a yes," Esme said with a chuckle. She patted his back and let him give her a wet kiss on her nose. "Now, let's get back to the party."

Kate and Garrett had arrived while we were upstairs, and all the kids were corralled in the family room. There wasn't anything for us to do for the time being, so we sat down to watch them play as Pumpkin was passed around and loved on.

Not much later, Peter, Charlotte, Sarah, Maggie, and Ben were all present and accounted for. They all took their turns with Pumpkin, and he ate up the attention. The other kids definitely weren't shorted of attention either, and the room was full of smiles and laughter when we sat down to eat.

A sheet was spread on the family room floor so the kids could all sit together. Pumpkin laughed and clapped the whole time as he crawled around and helped himself to everyone's plates. We tried to get him to sit at his plate and eat, but it was a lost cause. No one minded sharing with him, so we let it go, making sure to film and take pictures of his antics.

The best part of the party for me, and Esme too, was listening to everyone's stories about Edward. Reminiscing was a usual party occurrence, but it was just incredible to see how much of an impact our son had made in only a year. He fit into our family so well, adding more than we ever could have imagined. It was hard to believe that we had only had him for a year. We couldn't wait to see how he grew and changed in the years to come.

And as a bonus to me, Esme did blush every time someone refilled their plate at the same table we had enjoyed early in the day. I kissed her each time she did, hoping to dispel some of her embarrassment. Her blush was beautiful, but I didn't want her to feel bad. She recovered quickly, though, and didn't let it get to her. The only one who seemed to notice was Kate, but since she normally assumed the worst about us – and was generally right – we didn't confirm or deny her raised brows.

After we finished eating and cleaning up, Pumpkin decided what was next for us. He had his eyes on the presents – the bows and tissue paper in particular.

I scooped him up into my arms and kissed his cheek. "Are you ready for presents, bud?" His eyes widened as I carried him closer, and he patted my shoulder excitedly. "Yeah? Do you want to open them now?"

"Dada," he said, eyes still wide as if in awe. Bouncing in my arms, he tried to get down, but I wanted him with me.

"No down right now, buddy. Sit with Daddy, and Mommy will help you."

I sat down against the couch, and he wasn't happy about being kept from the presents. Once the kids came to sit around us, his mood improved, and they entertained him long enough for Esme to sit across from us and get the camera ready.

"Okay, Pumpkin," Esme said, catching his and everyone's attention. "Which one do you want first?"

He leaned forward in my lap, reaching for all of them.

"Apparently he wants them all," I said, chuckling. "Let's try that one." I pointed to one of the smaller bags with tissue paper, and Emmett placed it in front of me.

"Here, Pumpkin," he said, squatting to be on Pumpkin's level. "You open your birthday present and go say thank you, okay?"

Instead of acknowledging his brother, Pumpkin grabbed two fist fulls of the tissue paper and wasted no time in pulling it out, giggling the whole time. He then turned the bag over, not paying attention to the box that fell out.

Emmett grabbed it and held it up. "Look, Pumpkin! You gots a movie about babies!"

"It's a baby sign language DVD," Kate explained. "We thought it looked cool, and if it works, I think we'll get it, too."

Esme took the box from Emmett, looking it over while nodding. "It looks great. I bet all the kids could learn from this. Thank you, guys." She passed it over to me, and I agreed that it was a great gift – one I never would have thought to get, but I knew we'd put it to good use.

Pumpkin wasn't amused by the DVD, but Kate and Garrett weren't offended that he'd rather play with tissue paper and bows.

None of the toys, clothes, or books held his attention like the things they'd been wrapped in, but as long as he was happy, nothing else mattered. After we opened and put together the dinosaur ride-on toy we'd given him, that gained his attention, and he scooted around the family room while the kids played with his other toys.

Not knowing how long Edward would last before nap time, we decided to do cake right after the present wrapping was cleaned up.

Pumpkin smiled the whole time we sang to him and knew exactly what to do when we placed his little cake in front of him. The candle, however, was confusing him.

"Blow it out, baby," Esme encouraged. She mimicked the motion, and Edward watched her closely before trying to do it.

I knelt down next to the high chair. "Let's do it together," I suggested, and Esme nodded. "Okay, ready, Pumpkin? One…two…three…blow it out!"

Esme and I blew together, not actually letting the candle go out until Pumpkin participated. He caught on enough to stick his tongue out and blow a raspberry. It wasn't quite enough air to make the candle go out, but we took care of the rest for him.

We all cheered and clapped for him, and he did the same, ending his clapping by putting his hands in his cake.

"I'm glad that cake is just for him," Garrett said with a laugh. "I don't think I'd want any of that."

Between the results of the raspberry and now his hands, I agreed with Garrett wholeheartedly. Thankfully, we had a large cake for everyone else to enjoy – and enjoy we did. The marble cake was delicious, and I was glad that I'd expressed my opinion on this matter. There were no complaints about the choice either, not that it was possible to complain about a cake that was both chocolate and vanilla.

Pumpkin put a large dent in his cake, but when he started rubbing his eyes and getting cake all over his face, we knew it was time to clean up and take a nap. A party for a one year old could only last so long, but lucky for us, we had a family who understood.

The kids didn't want the fun to end though, so a trip to swim at Nana and Pops' house was planned. There was a mad rush to gather everything they needed, but soon, the house was completely quiet.

Esme and I lay in our bed as Pumpkin nursed himself to sleep, and then we fell asleep, too. Since we tried to make every birthday special, recovery time was usually needed. I didn't regret giving each of our kids their special day, though. They needed to know how special they were and how much we loved them.

However, I was _very_ thankful that we didn't have another party to plan until Esme's birthday in August.

…

"Daddy, what are we doin' today?" Jasper asked as I buttoned the straps on his short overalls.

I chuckled. "Well, it's Sunday, buddy, so we're going to church."

"I know dat, but Mommy is runnin' 'round and I dunno why." He shrugged his shoulders and pursed his lips. "Whassa matter?"

"Nothing's wrong," I assured him. "Mommy just wants to make sure we all look nice today for Pumpkin's dedication."

Esme _was_ going slightly overboard with worrying, but I wasn't about to say anything. She wanted to make sure we all looked our best and coordinated since we'd be standing in front of the congregation. She'd spent the morning going back and forth making sure our outfits looked all right, but I'd had to change twice already and that seemed a little excessive to me. But since she was the expert, I just did as she said without arguing.

Jasper's eyes widened. "Dedcation? We gets to keep Pumpkin, right? I like him, Daddy, and he's fun so I want to keep him."

I laughed and pulled him in for a hug. "Of course we'll always keep Pumpkin. Dedication means that we're promising to tell Pumpkin about God and take him to church like we take you and Emmett and Rosalie. We all have to stand in the front of the church, and Pops will talk. Then we'll get to go eat a good lunch. How does that sound?" It was a condensed version but hopefully it got the point across.

Jasper thought about it for a few seconds and nodded. "I like lunch, so okay."

I laughed again and carried him to find the rest of the family. Emmett was standing in the hallway, already dressed and playing with one of his Buzz Lightyear toys. Rosalie was in her room, also dressed with hair bow in place, and finally, we found Esme with Pumpkin in his room.

"How's it going?" I asked hesitantly from the doorway.

Esme turned, and I let out a sigh when I saw that she was smiling.

"I think we're just about ready. How does he look?" She stood Pumpkin up on the changing table, and he smiled at us. His blue overalls and white shirt were the same that Jasper and Emmett were wearing, and they all looked great.

"I think he looks perfect," I said, turning to Jasper. "What about you, bud? Do you think Pumpkin looks good?"

He nodded. "Uh huh. He looks like me and Em. I gonna go play with Em." I set him down, and he ran off. When Esme set Pumpkin down, he did the same thing, following his brother with a squeal.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked, and Esme nodded as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I think so. You just need to go deal with your daughter."

"_My_ daughter?"

"Yep. She's pouting because I made her wear a blue dress instead of the purple one she picked out."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Okay, sweetheart. I'll see what I can do. Meet you in the van?"

She agreed, and I kissed her before she went to round up the boys and load them into the van. I headed to Rosalie's room and found her sitting in the floor, arms crossed in front of her.

Sitting in front of her, I copied her without a word, and eventually she laughed and crawled over to me.

"Daddy, what are you doing? You being silly."

"I'm doing what you're doing, baby girl. What had your smile upside down?"

"Daddy," she said, turning serious as she placed her hands on my face to make sure she had my attention, "I wanna wear my purple butterfly dress, but Mommy sayed no. I don't wanna wear this blue one."

"I know you don't." I stood, picking her up with me. "But today, we all need to wear blue. Tomorrow you can wear a purple dress, okay?" I kissed her forehead, and she buried her face against my neck.

I wasn't sure if this counted as "dealing" with Rosalie, but I figured the pouting would be over as soon as she was distracted.

Sure enough, she was fine before we arrived at church, and after getting hugs from all of her favorite people, the smile definitely wasn't leaving her face – at least until we told her that she couldn't sit with Sarah Beth. Carmen quickly distracted her with gum thought, and soon, Eleazar was starting the service.

When it was time for us to stand in the front, we all went together with Carmen, attempting to keep the kids from running off. Carmen was a big help, keeping her hands on both Jasper and Emmett to remind them to stand still. There were many chuckles from the congregation. All of them knew us well and understood how challenging this was.

"Today's a special day," Eleazar explained as he came to stand by us. "Today, this family – my family – is here to give thanks for Edward, or Pumpkin as we know him. He's very special, and we're thankful that God has given him to us. So today, Carlisle and Esme along with the rest of the family are here to dedicate him and commit to raising him as commanded."

Eleazar continued with the service, and we went through it as we'd rehearsed. The kids managed to behave and stand still for the most part, giving Esme and I the chance to really enjoy the time.

We hadn't had dedication services for the other kids, so this was special, as if it was for the whole family. We both knew we wouldn't be where we were in life if it wasn't for our faith, and being able to pass that on to our kids was incredible.

The feeling of thankfulness stayed with me all day, through the end of the service and lunch, and even when Esme and I were curled up in bed. We were blessed with so much, more than I'd ever imaged could be possible.

But somehow, it didn't feel like our family was complete. It was just a feeling, one I wasn't sure to believe but also didn't want to discount.

"Can't sleep?" Esme whispered, kissing my chest.

I shook my head. "Too many thoughts."

"Care to share?"

Turning, I scooted down so we could be eye to eye. She smiled encouragingly, and I couldn't resist kissing her a few times. "I…I don't really know," I finally answered. "It's just a…feeling."

"I feel it too," she confessed, her smile turning tender. "I don't what it is either, but it's there and I'm not questioning it. With our history, it can only lead to something good."

I chuckled softly. "I like how you think, sweetheart. And I think I'll follow your lead. Embrace it and see what happens. No matter what, we'll be okay."

"We will," she agreed. "I love you. So much."

I smiled, kissing her again. "I love you too. To the moon and back."

"And to infinity and beyond."

With Esme's assurances, my brain was finally able to slow down enough for me to sleep. The feeling was still there – whatever it was – but Esme and I could handle it together. And hopefully, the feeling would lead to something good.

* * *

**A/N: I am sooo very sorry that I once again did not get to review replies. School started back for me last week and you would not even believe how much stuff I've had to do already. This semester is going to be a crazy busy one. **

**But that being said, I still plan to update every 3 weeks. No less than that but no more either, although I know after this next chapter, some of you might be begging for another update. Next chapter is _the one_. ;)**

**No promises on replies because of my schedule, but there's always hope. I truly appreciate every review even if I can't say so individually.**

**Thanks again for reading! See you in 3 weeks. =) **


	70. A Special Feeling

**Thank you all for continuing to read and review. It means so much that you're sticking with me through my slowness. **

**And lots of thanks to _anhanninen_ for prereading and hand-holding and to _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Esme POV

"Dat's mines!"

"No, J. It's mine!"

"No, mines. I had it first, Rosie!"

"Baby!"

"But red is – No, Pumpkin! That's my baby."

"Leeleeeee. Baby no no."

"I want the red one, Rosie! Gimme it now."

Standing in the family room doorway, I cleared my throat, catching all three of their attentions. "I'm not hearing very nice words right now. What's wrong?" I sat in the floor in front of the couch, and Pumpkin immediately ran over.

"Mama," he whined, climbing into my lap. "Baby."

I hugged him and kissed his head. "Is Rosalie not sharing her babies with you?" I looked up at Rosalie. "Which baby did your brother want to play with?"

She pouted, pointing at one of her smaller dolls that wasn't really a favorite. "Mommy, that's _my _baby."

"I know it's your baby, but it's nice to share. I bet Pumpkin just wants to love on the baby."

She thought for a few seconds before dropping the pout and passing the baby to Pumpkin. "Here, Pumpkin. But don't chew on it, 'kay?"

Pumpkin squealed and happily hugged the doll, patting its head and giving it lots of kisses.

"There you go, baby. Say 'thank you' to Leelee." I made the motion by putting my fingers to my chin and bringing them forward, and he copied me. The baby sign language was going better than I thought it would be after only three weeks. "Good job. Now, what other problems are we having today?"

Rosalie started to say something, but Jasper came over to me next, placing his hands on my face. "Mommy, Rosie gots the red net, but I wants it."

"Mommy, I always use this one!" she protested. "J is green and Em is blue."

"What's wrong with green, buddy?" I asked. "Isn't it your favorite?"

He shrugged. "Yeah buts I wants different."

"You could use the blue," I suggested. Emmett was having an afternoon play date with one of his friends from school, so it wasn't as if he would miss using the blue net.

Jasper's eyes lit up and he nodded, reaching over to grab the blue net from the floor.

"See, now you can play. Can Pumpkin and I watch?"

They both agreed, and once the Elefun game was loaded with "butterflies," I turned it on so the game could begin. All three of the kids squealed as the little pieces of paper flew into the air. Rosalie and Jasper did their best to catch them in their nets, and Pumpkin tried to catch the ones that flew over to us in his hands. It was a short game, even with the extra butterflies and other modifications Carmen and Eleazar had made before giving the birthday gift to the twins, but it was greatly enjoyed nonetheless.

After everything was cleaned up, I remembered why I'd missed the beginning of Rosalie and Jasper's argument.

"Hey, guys. Your swim suits are on my bed if you want to put them on and go swim at Nana's."

That got them moving faster than anything else could, and I chuckled as I stood with Pumpkin.

"What about you, baby?" I asked, kissing his cheek. "Do you want to swim at Nana's today?"

He grinned and gave my nose a sloppy kiss. "Nana nana nana!"

"I guess it's unanimous then."

Edward babbled as we headed up the stairs, and I let him walk once we made it to the top. He giggled as he entered the bedroom ahead of me, and with good reason. Clothes seemed to be flying through the air, landing all over the floor and bed. But after slowing everyone down a bit, we all managed to get our swim suits on, grab the bags I prepacked, and get out the door.

Eleazar was waiting for us at the door and managed to greet the kids with hugs before they ran off toward the back. They knew better than to get in the pool without an adult, but I called out a warning anyway before hugging Eleazar.

"Hey, E. How's your day so far?"

He kissed the top of my head and then took Pumpkin from me, kissing his forehead. "Pretty good. Quiet so far, but I think that just changed."

I chuckled and agreed. With our kids, there was never much quiet. "So what's Carmen up to today?"

"Volunteering," he answered as we walked outside. "Today's her day at the children's hospital."

I nodded, remembering the date. Carmen volunteered at least once a week at a long list of locations. I hoped to be able to join her in the fall, provided that the kids managed school with no issues. Emmett would definitely be fine, but there was no way to know how Rosalie and Jasper would handle it, and I wanted to be available for them.

"She should be back in a couple of hours," he continued. "I know she said before dinner."

"Carlisle will be here by then, too," I added. "He's going to get Emmett after work, but I packed swim suits and clothes for them so they don't have to make any other stops."

Eleazar laughed, shaking his head as he passed Pumpkin back to me. "I knew Em wouldn't have any social issues in school."

My baby definitely wasn't lacking in the friend department. Rarely did a week pass without him having a play date with one of his friends from school, and thankfully, a couple of his buddies would be in his kindergarten class. It was a relief to me that I would already know some of the other moms.

As I readied Pumpkin for the pool, Eleazar got in with Rosalie, helping her swim around without a float. She and Jasper were very close to swimming on their own without help and would probably have it mastered by the end of summer. Pumpkin was also a little fish, and as soon as I put him and his little float in the water, he kicked up a storm.

Jasper, however, hung back, hugging my legs as I pulled off my cover-up.

"What's wrong, buddy?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair as I sat down on the deck chair.

He crawled into my lap and hugged me. "Mommy, you play wid me?"

"Of course I'll play with you, bud. You miss Em?"

Nodding, he climbed back out of my lap and grabbed my hand. "Uh-huh. I miss him all day, Mommy, but you heres and I wanna play."

"Well, we can definitely do that," I said with a smile, letting him lead me over to the pool.

We joined Rosalie, Eleazar, and Edward in the water. Jasper tried to dominate my attention with a game of catch, but Rosalie begged every few seconds for me to watch her swim. We eventually came to a compromise of them taking turns jumping into my arms until that game became boring.

By the time the back door opened, and Carlisle and Emmett came out, I had my arms full of giggling Jasper and Rosalie as I spun in circles.

"Daddy!" Rosalie called as soon as she saw him. I stopped spinning and headed to the side of the pool as Carlisle helped Emmett remove his t-shirt. "Daddy, come swim with me!"

"Give me just a minute, baby girl," he said with a chuckle.

As promised, a few minutes later, Carlisle and Emmett joined us. Emmett swam over to me, telling me all about his play date while his brothers and sister attacked Carlisle.

It felt so nice to be back together again after being apart all day. Once the kids dispersed and started their own game, Carlisle brought Pumpkin over to me, pulling us both into his arms.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said, give me a quick kiss. "How was your day?"

"The usual." I shrugged. "Lots of laughs, a few fights, Some poop. And of course, lots of fun."

He laughed and hugged me a little tighter. "You know, that sounds a lot like my day, minus the fights. So what's the plan for later today?"

I looked over at Eleazar, and it was his turn to shrug.

"Menny is in charge of that so you'll have to ask her."

Carlisle nodded and sunk down further in the water with Pumpkin. "As long as there's food in the plan, I'm happy. Now, Pumpkin and I are going to take a swim."

Pumpkin squealed his happiest squealed as his daddy carried him around the pool. He bobbed, jumped, and turned in circles, and I couldn't stop smiling as I watched them. Soon, Jasper grabbed onto Carlisle back to go on the ride with them, and Rosalie and Emmett followed.

They played hard until Edward started rubbing his eyes, so I left Eleazar and Carlisle to entertain the kids as I headed inside to change both myself and Pumpkin.

He was happy enough to walk around and explore the bathroom as I changed into dry clothes. With many people always fighting for a chance to hold him, he really hadn't had much walking practice. It seemed he didn't need it though, instead having no problem navigating the room without falling.

Once I was dressed, I knelt down and opened my arms for him. He grinned and ran over to me, giving me a sloppy kiss when he was in my arms.

"Oh, I love you, baby boy. Let's get you changed now, okay?"

I removed his wet swim trunks and swim diaper before carrying him to the bed room and laying him on the bed. He was cooperative for the most part as I diapered and dressed him in a onesie. The eye rubbing continued, so I tried to be quick.

Luckily, I had chosen a bedroom with a rocking chair, so Pumpkin didn't have long to wait before I had him situated for his favorite snack. He was nursing much more infrequently now – only three of four times a day when he was tired. I was cherishing every moment I had left of our special way to bond.

Only fifteen minutes later, I had a passed out baby in my lap. I was ready for a nap myself and thought about lying down on the bed until the phone interrupted me. Knowing Eleazar wouldn't be able to hear it outside, I carefully stood and quickly found the phone in the den. The caller ID told me Carmen was the caller, so I answered.

"E's with the kids in the pool," I said in lieu of a greeting, making Carmen chuckle.

"Well, hello to you too, dear. Are you having a good afternoon?"

"We are," I affirmed. "How was your day at the hospital? Are you on your way back?"

She paused for a few seconds before answering. "My day was…interesting, which is why I'm calling. I'm actually still at the hospital now. Do you think you can get Carlisle on the phone with you? I can wait."

My first instinct was to ask what this was about, but with my mother-in-law, it was usually best to just do as she asked. And since I didn't detect any extreme emotion in her voice other than her usual happiness, I wasn't too worried. Suspicious, yes, but not worried.

Placing the phone down, I walked to the door. Carlisle was out of the pool, looking through our bag for something, so I opened the door and called him. Grabbing his towel, he jogged over.

"Carmen called and wants to talk to both of us," I explained. He gave me a questioning look. "Your guess is as good as mine. But this is Carmen."

"True," he said with a nod. "Let's go see what she wants while E has the kids distracted."

I led him to the den and picked up the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Okay, Carmen. Carlisle's here too. What's up?"

"Well…I'm about to ask you to do something that might seem a little crazy. But please – just trust me."

Carlisle looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I returned a similar look, but we didn't interrupt.

"Okay so I need the two of you to come to the hospital. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Just the two of us?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Eleazar can watch the little ones for as long as this will take."

"Pumpkin too?" I didn't mind leaving him while he was sleeping, but if this was going to take any longer than an hour, I knew he'd be waking up without me. And as much as he loved his Pops, I doubted he'd be too thrilled with me not close.

"Pumpkin too," Carmen confirmed. "So can you trust me on this?"

It only took a second for Carlisle and I to share a nod. Carmen wouldn't be steering us wrong. Whatever she needed us for at the hospital was important, and it was in our best interest to listen.

"Give us forty-five minutes?" Carlisle requested.

"Yes, yes, of course. I'll be waiting in the lobby. Love you both."

She hung up before we could say anything else, making us both laugh.

"Looks like we're going to the hospital." I said as I shifted Pumpkin to my shoulder. "You want to change while I let Eleazar know?"

"Sounds good, sweetheart." He kissed my forehead and walked back to the bedroom.

Eleazar simply laughed and nodded when I went outside and informed him of the plan.

"Don't worry, Ezzie. Menny more than likely isn't doing anything _too_ crazy. And the kids and I will be fine. You just do what you have to do."

After Carlisle changed and we helped Eleazar get the kids settled with a movie, we kissed them all goodbye and started our drive into the city.

I wasn't sure how I felt during the drive. With Carlisle's hand in mine, I was calm and happy. But there was still an unexplainable anticipation surging. We had no idea what Carmen had in store for us, but it was starting to feel like something big.

Finding a parking spot in the deck wasn't too difficult, nor was finding the lobby. Carmen was waiting for us as she'd said she'd be. She greeted us with hugs and took my hand.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said with a wide smile.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on now?" Carlisle asked, winking. "We abandoned our children for whatever you've cooked up.

"I promise you won't regret it. Let's head up and I'll explain on the way."

With her leading, we headed to toward the elevator, but once we understood where we were going, Carmen hung back and walked between us as she explained.

"So I usually volunteer wherever they need me. Today I was in special care rocking babies, and you'll never guess who I saw."

She was right. We couldn't guess, but as soon as we stepped in the elevator, she didn't keep the secret any longer.

"Shelley Cope is here today," she said, calm as ever as she pushed the button for the fourth floor.

I failed to hold in a gasp. There was any number of reasons for Shelley to be here, but deep down, I knew. I knew why she was here and why we were now here.

Carlisle squeezed my hand, and I looked up at him. I could tell he knew, too.

"Is she still here?" Carlisle asked, and Carmen nodded.

"Mmhmm, and she's waiting on us. She has some information for you, as you've probably already guessed, so let's not keep her waiting."

As soon as the elevator door opened, Carmen was out and walking to the right. Carlisle and I, still hand-in-hand, quickly followed after her.

My mind seemed to be going a million miles an hour, but I did manage to take note of our surroundings. These hallways weren't the general neutral colors most hospitals had. Instead, the whole floor resembled a garden complete with blue sky, green grass, and many flowers. There wasn't anything sad or scary about this place, and I found myself smiling even with all the questions in my mind.

"Rosalie would like that," Carlisle whispered to me, nodding his head toward a large purple butterfly on the wall.

"She would," I agreed. "And somehow I have a feeling that we'll get the chance to show her."

He chuckled, holding me tighter to his side, but didn't disagree.

Somehow, we both knew we'd be back to visit.

Carmen finally slowed her pace as we neared a room with a closed door, but she didn't waste any time before opening it and walking in. I wondered if she had permission to do so, but when I saw Shelley sitting just inside the room, my doubts vanished.

"Carlisle, Esme," Shelley said, smiling as she stood and greeted us with hugs. "I see Carmen was accurate in her prediction that she could get you here quickly." She motioned toward the seats in front of and beside her, so the four of us sat down.

"We've learned to trust Carmen," I explained. "She _usually _doesn't request crazy things unless they're important."

Shelley laughed and winked at Carmen. "Well, this is definitely important. Did she tell you anything?"

"Just that you were here," Carlisle answered. "Although, that speaks a lot without really having to say anything else. I assume this is one of your cases?"

"It is – a very new one, in fact. Today was my first visit to a very challenging case. At least until I ran into Carmen. It doesn't seem as challenging now."

"You want to place a child with us?" I guessed. "A sick child?"

"Now, I don't want to pressure you," she clarified. "Please, don't feel that way at all. Tell me 'no' if you have any doubts. This is about the best fit for everyone involved."

I looked at Carlisle, squeezing his hand between mine. Our communication was silent, but not any less effective than if it had been aloud. Yes, this was unexpected and sudden – something that wasn't anywhere close to being on our radars. But did it matter?

"There's just a…feeling I have," Shelley continued. "I don't know how to explain it, but it was there even before I saw Carmen. Then it just clicked."

Carlisle's eyes widened. "Christmas Eve," he whispered.

My mouth opened slightly as I remembered. Shelley's "feeling" on Christmas Eve that had brought her to our house for a home study. That was over six months ago, so I'd mostly forgotten about it, but now it made sense. It had to be the same feeling, and there was no way we could simply walk away now.

I swallowed and nodded to Carlisle, and he did the same in return before we turned back to face Shelley.

"I think we'd like to hear more," Carlisle said softly. "But we're definitely not leaving yet."

Shelley and Carmen both breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing in their seats. Seeing Carmen this excited about the possibility of taking a child home with us had me getting excited. Carmen loved children – all children – but her grandbabies were special, meaning that this child was special, too.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," Shelley said with a wide grin. "Now, we can do this one of two ways. I can give you the information now and then you can meet her, or we can head back now and I'll fill you in after."

"Her?" I whispered, placing my hand over my mouth. "A little girl?"

Carmen nodded and reached over and squeezed my knee. "A beautiful baby girl. Go meet her."

"How old?" Carlisle asked Shelley.

"Seven months. She's a tiny thing, though. I'm guessing you want to meet her first?"

We both nodded and stood to follow Shelley. Carmen came with us as we walked to an area in the center of the floor. There was a separate nurses station from the one I saw on the way in, and this one was facing five rooms without doors.

"This is special care," Shelley explained, waving to the nurses as we headed to the last room. "The whole floor is, but this part is for the ones whose parents don't stay for whatever reason. The nurses have to basically babysit more so than usual."

"Special care?" I asked, suddenly very worried. "Is she very sick?"

"Not in the sense that you're probably thinking. She's sick, yes, but she's in no immediate danger." She shook her head to herself. "I think this will make more sense once you see her. Here we are."

The room in front of us was daunting, almost scary. What, or _who_, we would find would undoubtedly change our lives.

Gripping my hand even tighter, Carlisle took a deep breath and started to walk into the room.

"Wait," I said, turning back to Shelley. "What's her name?" I couldn't believe we'd forgotten to ask.

"Her name is Mary," she answered with a soft smile. "Mary Alice, but we've all been calling her Alice."

"Alice suits her," Carmen added. "She's not really a Mary."

"Alice," I whispered to myself and nodded. "Okay, now I'm ready."

Once more, Carlisle started to lead us into the dimly lit room, and this time, we didn't stop.

The room was unlike any hospital room I'd been in before. Even when Rosalie and Jasper were in the hospital, each of their rooms was bigger than this one. Aside from the crib in the center of one wall, there was only a plastic chair and a chest of drawers. Nothing else would probably fit.

It was quiet too. No beeping monitors or activity - just the flashing of two pumps. I recognized one as an IV pump, but the other, I wasn't so sure.

Squeezing Carlisle's hand and letting go, I quietly walked over to the crib. But I immediately reached my hand back for my husband because of the sight before me.

"Carlisle," I whispered, tears filling my eyes. "She's… beautiful."

It was the only thing I could think. The tiny baby in front of me looked to be not much bigger than a newborn. With a head full of dark brown hair and porcelain skin, she could have passed for a little doll. Her eyes were closed, and the fullest lashes fanned her cheeks, but only one cheek was bare. The other had a strange tube taped to it, but it only momentary distracted me as I looked down at her.

There weren't enough words to describe this baby – little Alice. I'd only known her for a minute, but I already wanted to just sit and love her.

Carlisle stepped up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder as he studied her.

"She is," he agreed, hugging me against him. "Such a beautiful baby."

"What's the tube for?"

"It looks like a nasogastric tube," he explained. "A feeding tube."

A tear dripped down my cheek as I sniffled. "She's so tiny. Is that why she needs that?"

"Possibly." I felt him shrug against my back. "I'm sure we'll get the full story from Shelley. Do you want the full story?"

Slowly, I reached over the side of the crib and ran the back of my fingers over her bare arm, feeling her soft skin. I itched to get her out of the crib and into my arms, but since I didn't know if I could, I settled for leaning forward and kissing her forehead. She twitched in her sleep, pursing her rosebud lips with a sigh before setting again.

My heart was settled too.

"I want to know everything."

Carlisle chuckled and kissed my temple, leaving his lips there for a few moments. "We've already decided, haven't we? Nothing Shelley can say will change this."

"Nothing," I agreed. "She's ours."

He nodded and stepped around me to get closer to the crib. Gently placing his hand on the top of her head, he leaned down and kissed her bare cheek. "Welcome to the Cullen family, Alice. We'll be back to see you in a little while. Sleep well, sweet girl."

* * *

**A/N: Finally, right? I am SO very excited to be sharing this part of the story with you. Alice was the first character I knew before I even started writing, and she's very special to me. Hopefully she'll be special to all of you too. =)**

**Next update in 3 weeks. Possibly a few days early, but we'll see. My schedule is a bit unpredictable.**

**Sorry I didn't get to replies this time, but I do appreciate every review.**

**Also, I posted a new o/s last week for anhanninen's birthday called _Sweet Caroline_. E/B doctorward and a cute kid. Check it out if you get a chance. **

**Thanks again for reading! **


	71. A Pink Baby

**Thank you all so much for continuing to read and review. I loved your excitement for the last chapter! =)**

**And lots of thanks to _anhanninen_ for prereading and hand holding and to _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Carlisle POV

Esme wiped the tears from her cheeks as we stepped out of the small hospital room, and I had to brush a few off mine as well.

Simply going into a room had never affected me so much, not even with Rosalie and Jasper. Alice actually looked sick – not just battered and abused. That was heartbreaking enough without the added fear I had for this precious baby.

Shelley had said Alice was seven months old, and I wasn't sure if Esme fully noticed, but she was half the size of the average seven month old at most. My guess was that her weight was the product of a disorder, and her parents abandoned her or this was neglect. Neither option set well with me.

I was ready to hear this whole story, and Shelley seemed ready to tell it. She and Carmen were waiting for us, and at our nod, led us back to the room we were in previously. Instead of Esme sitting in the chair beside me, I pulled her into my lap. We needed to be close for this.

"So…" Shelley smiled, waiting for our cue.

"Everything," Esme answered. "Tell us everything."

She chuckled. "Somehow, I knew you'd say that. I'm not going to tell you everything, though," she cautioned. "Partially because I don't know everything myself and because I'd like for you to take a night to think this over once you know at least a portion of the story."

We nodded, having no objections to her plan.

"All right then. I'll start with the basics. Mary Alice Brandon, seven months old, brought in yesterday evening. As you've seen, she's not healthy, but we're still waiting on several factors to say what is exactly wrong with her. Tomorrow is probably the day for that."

"Does she have a physician?" I asked, not liking the idea of wasting time when this baby clearly needed help.

"There is one here, but they've also called in a specialist. Of what, I'm not sure, but he or she will be here tomorrow."

"She needs a specialist? Poor baby." Esme sniffled and laid her head against my shoulder.

Rubbing her back, I placed a kiss on her head. "This is good though," I reminded her. "This means she's receiving the best care possible."

Shelley nodded. "Carlisle's correct. Alice definitely isn't being ignored, and everyone involved is doing everything we can to help her – which brings me to my next point. Because not much is known, there's no way to determine how complicated her long-term recovery will be. I feel like I can't ask for your final decision before we have an idea at least."

As much as Esme or I would want to argue that our final decision was basically guaranteed at this point, Shelley was right. We needed to discuss this privately and with the family. I wanted my Uncle Eleazar's opinion, specifically, and I knew he'd gladly talk this through with us. Everything was happening fast, but that didn't necessarily have to be a bad thing.

Shelley asked if we had any more questions before she had to leave to head to her office, but Esme only had one.

"Can we go back to see her again?"

There were no objections, so after saying our goodbyes to Shelley and Carmen – who promised to see us at home, the two of us walked back to Alice's tiny room.

A nurse was checking on her but smiled and assured us that we could come in.

"I'm just making sure she's comfortable," she explained. "She's a crier at times but doesn't like to be comforted, so we try not to leave her alone for too long."

"Can I…can I hold her?" Esme asked hopefully, sighing in relief as the nurse nodded.

"Of course you can! Just watch the tubing if you move across the room, and feel free to call if you need anything. My name is Lauren, and I'll be here for a couple more hours and all day tomorrow."

We thanked Lauren, and as she quietly left the room, we walked closer to the crib. Esme immediately reached over to touch Alice, running her hand over her arm before finally resting lightly on her head.

"Help me hold her?" she requested softly.

"Of course, sweetheart. Chair?"

She nodded, so as she slipped her hands under Alice's tiny body, I made sure the tubing didn't get tangled or caught on anything. The chair was only a few steps away, and we managed to make it without any problems.

Esme sat carefully, adjusting Alice in her arms until they were both comfortable. Once they were settled, I draped the tubing over the side of the chair and knelt in front of the chair.

"Carlisle, she's so small," she murmured, using her freehand to lightly trace Alice's features. She remained still, totally undisturbed as Esme explored. "She doesn't weigh very much at all – I can barely feel her."

"We'll get her better," I promised, reaching out to rub her knee. She looked up and met my eyes, and I nodded. "After the specialist sees her, they'll make a plan so she can get better."

"I want her."

Chuckling, I nodded again. "I want her too."

"We need to get her some clothes, softer blankets, a better room – someone will stay with her."

"We can stop on the way home."

"Car seat, crib, bedding…"

"I think we have plenty of time to get that done. I doubt she'll be leaving the hospital within the next couple of days." I hated the way Esme's face fell, but I had to be realistic. "This is something that can't be fixed over night."

"But you think it _can_ be fixed?" she whispered.

"I do. With time and love. And the correct diagnosis."

Appeased, she leaned back in the chair, holding Alice closer. She hummed softly as we simply watched Alice sleep. We had an almost overwhelming amount of things to discuss later, but for now, the silence was welcome.

Our silence was interrupted a few minutes later by Lauren. "Dinner time," she said, waving a bottle of formula as she entered the room. "I can feed her or you can."

Without a word, Esme reached for the bottle.

Lauren smiled and passed it over. "That's what I thought. Let me get you a towel, though, because this can get messy. She's not a fan of eating."

I frowned. "She doesn't like to eat?"

Grabbing a towel out of a drawer, she shook her head sadly. "Not usually. She'll get to about two ounces and be done. And as you've seen, Miss Alice really doesn't need to miss any meals. So when she's finished, just call me so I can get the rest of it in her through the NG."

After Lauren handed Esme the towel, we were left alone again. I helped Esme get into a comfortable position to feed Alice with the help of a pillow, but Alice didn't seem to be in the mood to wake up.

"Let's see those eyes, pretty girl," Esme said, lightly rubbing her stomach. "It's dinner time for you, little love bug."

Finally, Alice began to stir, her eyes opening slowly as she stretched. But unlike most babies her age, she didn't focus on our faces once she was awake, choosing instead to look at the ceiling.

I reached over and ran my finger over her cheek, smiling as she turned toward me. Both relieved and still worried, I cooed softly to her. She was a bit old to still have that reflex, but I was hoping it meant we might be able to get her interested in eating.

Esme seemed to understand what I did and ran her finger over Alice's other cheek to get her to turn toward where she had the bottle. Once she did, she gently placed the nipple in her mouth, and we held our breath as we waited for her to start eating.

Alice wasn't thrilled about it, but she did finally start to suck and swallow. I watched carefully, making sure that her problems didn't originate from the feeding technique. I wasn't a pediatrician, but I knew the basics. And from what I could tell, Alice knew how to eat, but just as Lauren said, she didn't like it.

After almost three ounces, she refused to drink any more. Every time Esme tried to coax her, she grunted and turned her head away.

"I guess that's as good as it's going to be," Esme said with a sigh. "Poor baby just doesn't want to eat."

"We'll get there," I assured her. "Want me to do my burp duties while you find Lauren?"

If Esme saw through my poor excuse to hold Alice, she didn't say anything. Instead, she simply placed her in my open arms before kissing my cheek and quietly leaving the room.

I stood, stretching my stiff knees before taking the spot in the chair. I placed Alice upright against my shoulder and rubbed her back. "All right, sweet girl. Let's get the air bubbles out."

She didn't protest, but unlike Pumpkin, she didn't attempt to cuddle up to me. I tried not to let it bother me as I began patting and rubbing her back.

In just a short period of time, I'd noticed a number of disturbing behaviors. Even taking away the weight issue, this baby girl still wasn't on track. I could only pray that the nurses and other doctors had noticed these things too, and that the specialist was one who knew how to handle the big picture.

"Good job," I praised softly as a good bubble of air came out. "Got any more for me?" She did have a few more, and after I was sure she was finished, I lowered her from my shoulder.

With her cradled in my arms, I knew exactly what Esme meant. She was as light as a feather, and once again, she wasn't making any move to be closer to me or meeting my eyes. I _was_ a stranger, but it wasn't as if she was trying to get away from me either. Alice was just…there, and that disturbed me more than anything else.

I couldn't ponder for too long because Esme soon returned with Lauren.

"Don't worry, sweet girl," I said softly as I kissed Alice's forehead. "We'll figure it out and get you all better."

Since it was getting late, I convinced Esme that it would probably be best for us to leave. We had hours of discussion ahead of us, and Alice was already on her way back to sleep as Lauren hooked the feeding tube to the pump.

Saying goodbye was hard because we were ready to just take her home with us. Our hearts were completely captured. But after a few kisses and promising to see her again tomorrow, we managed to tear ourselves away.

We were both quiet on the ride home until I pulled into the parking lot of a store that brought a smile to Esme's face.

"Now? Really?"

I shrugged. "I'm sure Aunt Carmen and Uncle E are holding down the fort just fine. We have some things to buy."

Hand in hand, we walked through the baby store, grabbing whatever we thought Alice needed. We had to guess about sizes for clothes, but she only needed some basics for now. They had her in just a diaper in the hospital, so the warm sleepers would be better even if they were too large.

Tempted to buy the whole store, we settled for the softest blankets and sleepers along with some onesies. Everything else Esme wanted to get could either wait a few days or we had at home. The only thing we couldn't buy that we desperately needed was a larger hospital room. But with plans to mention it to Shelley when we saw her again tomorrow, we were satisfied with our preparations.

The remainder of our drive home was also quiet but slightly less melancholy. With our purchases, the fact that we would get to see Alice again felt surer – like it _had_ to happen.

Instead of joining the rest of the family right away, I drove to our house. Before involving anyone else, Esme and I needed to talk – just the two of us.

As Esme brought the bags into the house and threw the new items into the washer, I poured glasses of lemonade and took them to the family room. I sat on our favorite couch and waited for Esme to join me.

When she came into the room, I offered the glass to her. She smiled in thanks and sat down beside me, sipping the cool drink.

"I'm not sure where to start," I confessed, kissing her temple. She snuggled closer and sighed.

"Alice is very sick, isn't she? More than just the weight."

I nodded with my own sigh. "I think so. I don't even think her weight is the biggest issue."

"Nothing will change my mind though," she insisted. "No matter what the specialist says, I still want her. I just…I _know _her. Just like with Rosalie and Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Do you feel it, too?"

I knew exactly what she meant and I told her so. "The first meeting with each of my children has been different, but yes, sweetheart. I've felt it every time. Which is why I agree that Alice belongs with us. It won't be smooth sailing, but I don't think that even matters at this point."

"Of course not," she said, shaking her head vehemently. "If anything, that makes me even surer. We can make sure she gets what she needs to recover – whatever that may be.

"I think Shelley knows this," I pointed out. "I don't know what the situation is with the birth parents, but Shelley obviously knew we were right for this."

"Can you believe her feeling?" Esme shook her head with a soft laugh. "That's another thing that makes me not want to doubt this. It's sudden, but really, we were prepared for this back at Christmas whether we knew it or not."

"And we're not pregnant. Not for lack of trying or anything…"

"Carlisle!" she laughed, sitting up to lightly slap my arm.

I grinned. "What? You know it's the truth."

"Yeah, yeah." She leaned back, resting her head on my shoulder. "It _is_ a good point. No new babies coming within the next nine months at least. Pumpkin's becoming more independent, Emmett will be in school every day, Rosalie and Jasper will be at school three days a week. I think we can handle it."

"I think so too, but I would like to talk to the rest of the family, just to see what they think." Their opinions wouldn't change ours, but since we relied on them so much, I felt it was only fair to know where they stood. Knowing our family, they'd probably all be in agreement with us, but it would still be nice to know for sure.

Esme understood right away and nodded. "Definitely. I'd love to know their opinions. Finish up here and head over there?"

I agreed, so after Esme finished up with the laundry, we drove over to Carmen and Eleazar's house.

We found everyone outside – Kate's family included. The kids were running around while the adults sat in the shade to chat. Pumpkin was babbling away in Kate's lap, but as soon as he saw Esme, no one else mattered.

"Mama!" he squealed, struggling to get out of Kate's lap. "Mama!"

With everyone alerted to our presence, Esme wasted no time before scooping him up into her arms and showering him with kisses.

"Oh, I missed my Pumpkin so much! I bet someone's hungry, huh?"

Without a word to anyone else, she carried him inside, but we all just laughed it off. After spending time with Alice, I had a feeling that Esme needed a few extra minutes alone with Edward. It was so easy to take your kids' health for granted, only to be soberly reminded that not every child had that.

I took a seat between Eleazar and Kate, not missing how everyone was smiling expectantly at me.

"So…how much do you know?"

"I know I'm getting a new niece," Kate said as her smile widened. "Mom wouldn't tell us much else, though, so you and Esme need to spill."

I laughed, but after Esme returned with a blanket and settled into nursing Pumpkin, we did spill. We told them everything we knew, which really wasn't much so far. Many of their questions had to go unanswered, but the most important thing was that they understood our feelings.

"So now we just want to know your opinions," Esme finished. "We obviously know what we want, but I don't think we're in this alone."

"You are certainly not alone," Carmen said forcefully. "Eleazar and I will be here to support you no matter what. Alice is already my grandbaby in my heart, you know."

"And we'll be here, too," Kate said as she patted my knee. "Whatever you need, we'll try our best."

Garrett nodded in agreement. "That's what this family does. Takes in anyone who needs it, and it sounds like Alice definitely needs it."

I turned to meet Esme's eyes, and her wide smile was everything I needed. Everything except my uncle's words. I turned to look at him next, unsurprised when he placed his arm around me.

"What do you think, Uncle E?" I asked.

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Son, you and Ezzie don't have to worry about my approval. You'll always have it. This is all very sudden, but does that really matter?" He paused, shrugging. "God's timing doesn't always match up with our timing, but does that make it less perfect? The two of you know what feels right, and I'm positive you'll make the right decision. And I'll be first in line to hold the new grandbaby when you bring her home."

Filled with relief, I could finally relax. Though I'd had a good idea about what he was going to say, hearing the words aloud meant so much. With the whole family behind us, there wasn't room for doubt about our decision. Alice would be coming home with us as soon as she was able.

The only thing left to do was talk with the kids.

After dinner, Esme and I took the kids home. We went through the usual bedtime routine with baths and pajamas before gathering in the family room. Since it was Rosalie's night to choose the book, she brought over her choice and sat in my lap, looking up at me expectantly.

"I want this one, Daddy," she said, dropping her voice to a whisper. "It's the pink book, and Em and J don't like it, but I like it and it's my turn, right?"

"It is your turn," I confirmed, kissing her forehead. The pink, glittery book wasn't the boys' idea of a good story, but they would just have to deal tonight. "But first, Mommy and I have something to talk to you guys about."

Esme scooted closer to me, placing Emmett and Jasper on either side of her. Pumpkin was already out for the count on his duck blanket, but I wasn't too worried about him hearing the news.

Once we were sure they were paying attention, I nodded toward Esme for her to start.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled. "So, you guys remember how Mommy had Pumpkin and we brought him home to live with us?"

"Yeah, Mommy!" Emmett said with a nod. "Pumpkin was in your belly but you didn't eat him and then you went to the hopspital and he was there and we saw him. And he lived with us now. See? He's sleepin on the floor."

I turned my head, trying to disguise my laughter with a cough. It didn't work, though, and my laughter set Esme's off. Getting a glimpse of the world through Emmett's eyes was always a special treat. That boy had such a fun way of seeing and explaining everything.

"You are very right, monkey," Esme said once she'd mostly composed herself. "Pumpkin grew in Mommy's belly until it was time for him to join our family." She paused, appearing to search for the words. We hadn't rehearsed what we would say, and in hindsight, we probably should have.

How were you supposed to tell your children that they'd suddenly be gaining a sibling? I knew we'd done it with Emmett before we brought Rosalie and Jasper home, but I couldn't remember what we said. And he was much younger then, not quite as prone to ask questions. At four and five, these kids loved to ask questions, and I hoped we could answer them.

"So how would you guys feel if we brought another baby home to live with us?" I finally asked. There was no use in beating around the bush.

Rosalie immediately shook her head. "No, Daddy. I love Pumpkin and I want him to stay here."

"Pumpkin is my brodder," Jasper protested. "I love him."

"Me too!" Emmett said, frowning. "He can't go away."

"No one is getting rid of Pumpkin – ever," Esme said firmly. "We all love Pumpkin and everyone else in the family, so we're all staying."

"That's right," I agreed. "But I'm so glad you all want to keep your baby brother." I hoped they'd remember that when he would undoubtedly get into their things in the future. "What about another baby coming to live with us?"

"For forever and ever?" Jasper asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, buddy. It would be forever. She'd be your little sister."

"A pink baby?" Rosalie gasped, leaning her head back to look up at me. "Daddy, yes! I want a girl baby to come live with us." She turned to look at Esme. "Please, Mommy. Can I have a girl baby be my sister now?"

Esme chuckled. "So you would be okay with that, sugar?" Rosalie continued to nod though, so there really wasn't any way to misunderstand her excitement. "What about you, buddy?" She hugged Jasper closer to her side, and he turned to hug her.

"Mommy, girls are okay. You go away now?"

"Oh, buddy," she sighed, kissing his little furrowed brows. "No, I won't have to go away. Well, I might have to go to the hospital some to stay with her, but we'll see if you can come too, okay?"

The worry on his face melted into a smile as he nodded. "Kay, Mommy."

Emmett had his thinking face on, but was quick to let us into his thoughts once we asked. "I like babies and Pumpkin needs a baby friend, but I still go to school?"

"Yes, buddy. You'll still go to school, and Rosalie and Jasper will still go to school, too. The only thing that will be different is that right now, Mommy and I will have to visit the baby in the hospital because she's sick."

Esme was quick to jump in as they all grew sad. "We're going to help her get better, though. Daddy and I will make sure she gets better."

"And Peter can help," Rosalie added. "He makes better, too. What's this girl baby's name?"

And so the questions started. As always, they wanted to know an endless amount of information. Some things we could answer, and the rest just wasn't possible. Bedtime was long gone once they were finally appeased with our promise to let them meet Alice soon.

A late bedtime was completely worth knowing that so far, we had their approval for bringing Alice into the family.

"She can sleep in my room, Daddy," Rosalie mumbled, eyes closed as I tucked her into bed. "Alice will like…the butterflies."

"I'm sure she will," I said, chuckling softly as I kissed her. "Goodnight, baby girl. I love you."

Once I turned her light out, I headed to the boys' room where Esme was saying her goodnights. We traded places, though I was sure Rosalie would already be asleep by the time Esme made it to her room. The boys, however, were still awake.

"Daddy, can we meet Alice tomorrow?" Emmett asked as I pulled the blanket up over him and Jasper.

"We'll see. Maybe for a few minutes. She's sick though, buddy, so we can't be loud all the time, okay?"

He nodded as did Jasper.

"I'm gonna give her a hug, kay, Daddy? Hugs make better."

My smile softened as I kissed him goodnight. "That is an awesome idea, Jasper. I'm sure that will make her so happy."

Proud of himself, he smiled and snuggled under the blanket.

After telling them both goodnight and going through the hug, kiss, "I love you" routine several times until they were satisfied, I turned out their light and went to find Esme.

As expected, she was already in bed, nursing a half awake Pumpkin.

"I don't think he'll go for much longer," she whispered as I joined them in bed. "He's barely awake now."

I leaned over and kissed the top of his head, and he opened his eyes long enough to smile at me.

"Goodnight, Pumpkin. Daddy loves you."

He unlatched and reached for me. "Dada, uhhp."

I did as he requested and lifted him into my arms. Esme smiled and rubbed Pumpkin's back before climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

Edward pushed his head against the side of my neck and placed his hand at the front. I hummed softly, rubbing slow circles on his back as he drifted off. I loved the times when he wanted to fall asleep on me, and after the day we had, it meant even more.

Meeting Alice made me even more thankful for Pumpkin's health, but in return, our loving, healthy baby motivated me that much more to help her. Alice deserved the life we would give her, especially our love and care. And hopefully once we had as many answers as possible, we could start giving her everything she needed.

"You're getting a new little sister soon," I whispered to my sleeping boy. "But don't worry. Mommy and I will make sure you still get as much time with us as you need. We love our Pumpkin so much."

When Esme came back from the bathroom, she took Pumpkin from me and placed him in his crib before turning out the light and climbing back in bed to snuggle close to me.

Sleep evaded us for quite a while, but I was content to lie with Esme in my arms and just think.

Our life was changing yet again with this new addition, but we were prepared as we could be after less than a day. I had faith that everything would work out in the end, though not without challenges.

The most important fact was that Alice needed us. Nothing else mattered or would matter until we had a plan to help her. A plan that I hoped would begin forming tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I can't thank you guys enough for being so understanding of my crazy schedule. I know it's hard to wait, especially now that we're getting to the good stuff. ;)**

**I'm still fail with replies, but I loved all of your reviews! They truly help keep me motivated through all the crazy that is RL. **

**Next update will be in 3 weeks, so I'll see you then!**

**Also, MelissaMargaret posted a one-shot for my birthday last week called _Down the Middle_. Check it out if you get a chance because it is so, so lovely.**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	72. The Diagnosis

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I hate that I didn't get to reply because some of you were really, REALLY close with your guesses about Alice, as you'll see in this chapter. ;)**

**And of course, lots of thanks to _anhanninen_ for prereading and to _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters. **

* * *

Esme POV

I'd like to say that patience was one of my gifts. After all, I dealt with three preschoolers and a toddler everyday without too much stress. But I discovered that when it came to waiting for the opportunity to see Alice, I was not a patient woman.

Carlisle and I had called Shelley Cope as soon as we woke this morning. Our decision did not surprise her, and she promised that she would call as soon as the doctor as finished examining Alice. Besides anything the doctor had to say, Shelley also had more information to give us – this time about Alice's parents.

I was afraid of what that conversation would reveal. It had taken less than a minute for us to fall in love with Alice, to love her like one of our own. And if I had my way, she would be ours as soon as possible. I knew it couldn't be too fast. We'd gone through this before, and I knew the procedure, but it didn't lessen my desire for Alice to be a Cullen today.

Until then, I had four little Cullens willing to distract me. Even without understanding the whole situation, they did understand that I was anxious. Their numerous hugs and kisses helped more than they could know as did their crazy antics. But when Garrett came to pick them up to go to lunch and spend some time at the park, my impatience once again took over.

"She'll call soon," Carlisle said, rubbing my arms as we sat on the couch together. "We don't know when the doctor planned to be there or what tests needed to be done."

"I know," I sighed. "But that just makes me want to be there even more. What if they're poking my poor baby? I don't want her to be alone."

"After today, she'll never have to be."

He was right, and the thought made me smile. "She might want to be alone after a while. It does get pretty loud."

Chuckling, he agreed. "It does, but she'll get used to it. You know, you could call Chelsea again. I'm sure she'd love to distract you."

"With her screaming?" I shook my head, remembering our phone conversation this morning. To say Chelsea was happy about gaining another niece was an understatement. "I think I got enough of that for a few hours. She's probably napping anyway. Thank you for not making us plan a move while I was pregnant."

Chelsea was about twenty-six weeks along and generally felt great, but with the stress of moving added, she tired easily. She and Alec were trying to get everything moved and set up before the baby arrived, giving them a very short window of time.

"You're very welcome," Carlisle said, hugging me close. "I'm hoping we won't be moving again, but I think we'll be moving furniture soon. Pick a room yet?"

I frowned and shook my head. The task of picking a room for Alice was proving more challenging than I'd anticipated. "She'll probably need to be in our room for a while, but we'll be required to have a room for her if we're fostering. There's always Jasper's room that he doesn't use, but what if he decides to use it? Or we could give her the nursery, but if we move Pumpkin in there, that won't work."

"You know, Rosalie wants Alice in her room," Carlisle informed me, smiling. "I don't think it's an option for now, but they could share in the future?"

The tension suddenly melted away. Sighing, I relaxed against Carlisle and threaded my fingers through his. "She loves Alice already. Her 'girl sister.' We're doing the right thing, aren't we? This is right."

He hummed softly and kissed the top of my head. "I certainly think we are. That's all that matters right now. Everything else will work out as it should. If we have to add another crib to our bedroom, I'll gladly assemble it. If we have to add a room to our house, I'm sure Garrett would love to help. Now, let me take my beautiful wife out for lunch, hmm?"

With a smile, I turned to kiss him, trying to show every bit of my love and appreciation. Carlisle always knew the right thing to say to ease my over-thinking mind.

Our lunch date was anxiety-free, filled instead with flirting and plenty of affection. In the back of our minds, we knew that our time together was probably about to be cut significantly, so we had to enjoy it while we could.

During the drive home, we finally received the call we'd been waiting for, along with the permission to come to the hospital as soon as we could. Shelley had told the doctor that it was basically guaranteed that Alice would be in our care, and he wanted to speak with us. I was both comforted and alarmed with the knowledge that, yes, Alice would be with us, but that something was so severe to warrant a meeting this fast.

As soon as I grabbed the bag of clothes and blankets for Alice, we headed to the hospital. Hands clasped tightly, Carlisle and I rode the elevator to the fourth floor and walked to the room where we'd met Shelley yesterday. She was waiting for us again, this time with an older gentleman.

"That was fast," Shelley said with a smile. "Though I expected nothing else. I'd like for you to meet Dr. Michael Gerandy. He'll be taking over Alice's care."

We introduced ourselves, shaking hands with the doctor. His quiet demeanor made me like him immediately, as did his kind smile. He reminded me of Eleazar, seeming very much like a sweet grandfather, and I knew without even asking that he had Alice's best interests at heart.

"Shall we find a quiet room to talk?" Dr. Gerandy suggested. As much as we wanted to see Alice right away, we agreed and followed him down the hall and into a small conference room. With its white walls and uncomfortable chairs, it definitely wasn't as inviting as the rest of the floor.

Once we were all seated, Shelley and Dr. Gerandy pulled out files and decided who would begin. It was quickly decided that Shelley needed to go first, so we readied ourselves for what she had to tell us.

"As I told you yesterday," she began, "I didn't have much background information other than name, age, and the fact that I would need to look for a permanent home for her." At our looks of surprise, she chuckled. "I know I didn't tell you that yesterday, but I needed you to be sure without my influence.

"Now, it turns out that Alice's parents, a Mr. and Mrs. James Brandon, are in police custody for a multitude of reasons. This is not the first time by any means, nor does anyone believe it will be the last. Basically, this is the third strike against them for Alice to stay in their custody."

"But there's no chance they could get her later?" Carlisle asked. "No rehabilitation or parenting classes?"

Shelley shook her head sadly. "I believe that option and several others were presented, but in the end, they chose to terminate rights before being faced with neglect charges as well."

"Neglect?" Tears filled my eyes and a lump formed in my throat, but I tried to swallow it back. "Is that what's wrong with her? Did they…how could they neglect that poor baby?"

I just couldn't imagine how anyone could neglect their child. Purposefully ignore a defenseless baby.

"I'm not too sure," Shelley said slowly. "I've been told that Victoria Brandon was very adamant about the fact that she did everything she was supposed to for her baby. Fed her, changed her, bathed her, put her in bed at night. But as we've all seen, Alice does not look like a baby who was given every meal."

"Wait," Carlisle interrupted, a puzzled look on his face. "I remember…it's possible for infants to be fed but still fail to thrive. There isn't any physical factor wrong, and the nutrition is there, but they just don't gain weight."

Dr. Gerandy nodded. "You are correct. That is known as inorganic failure to thrive, which is what I suspect is wrong."

"But how do you fix that? If she's been eating but hasn't gained weight, what can anyone do? Can she get better?" I trailed off, feeling the tears fall down my face. I didn't expect the prognosis to be so bleak.

"This is where I come in," Dr. Gerandy said, giving me a reassuring smile. "While I am a general pediatrician, I also specialize in pediatric psychology. And as you may have noticed, Alice doesn't display behaviors appropriate for age or situation. She's just over ten pounds, well below the fifth percentile for her age, but what caught my attention was her social development. When you were with her, did she make eye contact?"

I shook my head, and Carlisle answered for us. "No, and she wasn't interested in anything around her."

"I noticed the same. She's very disinterested in her surrounds, isn't meeting any of her developmental milestones, and can also be very irritable. All of those signs point me toward diagnosing her with failure to thrive. It's almost textbook, really."

"It is without the information I've provided," Shelley added. "The fact that Mrs. Brandon claims that she fed her baby is making this a bit more complicated. And I believe her. I believe she did everything a misguided young adult knows to do for a baby. But there are some things you can't teach."

"I think you've lost me," I said, sniffling once as I wiped my face. "You don't think they neglected Alice?"

She shook her head. "I didn't say that. I do believe they deprived Alice but not of food. Dr. Gerandy can probably explain better than I can."

"You know, this is almost like a tennis match with all the back and forth we're doing," Carlisle joked, lightening the mood. We all laughed and took a moment to relax a bit. This was turning into a heavy conversation, one I couldn't yet interpret as good or bad.

"I apologize for that," Dr. Gerandy said as he moved papers around in his file. "This puzzle has many pieces to put together and they all seem to be from difference sources, don't they? We'll get to the full pictures soon."

Clearing his throat, he continued. "As Mrs. Cope said, some behaviors can't be taught. A physician or a nurse cannot teach parents how to love their child or how to bond with their child. Most find it instinctual, easy even. But for some, for whatever reason, it isn't easy and doesn't happen."

"Drugs?" Carlisle supplied. "Is that what went wrong?"

"I believe so," Shelley confirmed. "Most of the charges being brought against the Brandons are drug related. And as we all know, they can really change a person, making them who they wouldn't usually be."

"So they didn't love her?" I asked, feeling the tears again. Carlisle squeezed my hand tightly before pulling me closer and kissing my temple.

"No one can jump to those conclusions, but I do believe Alice has been missing affection and a healthy attachment," Dr. Gerandy explained. "While babies do need food, clothing, and shelter like any other person, there are theories and studies that show an attachment to a parent or caregiver is just as important for a baby. This is what I think Alice has been deprived of."

"Is it too late to establish?" Carlisle asked. "Isn't that bond formed as a newborn?"

Catching on, I sat up a little straighter. "But we bonded with Rosalie and Jasper when they were two years old. We're as close to them as Edward, and Carlisle, you bonded with Emmett."

Dr. Gerandy nodded, smiling the first real smile since we'd entered the room. "Very good points, Mrs. Cullen. Which is why my professional opinion is that it isn't too late. I could give you all sorts of psychology information about the attachment theory and inhibited reactive attachment disorder – which I do believe Alice has a touch of – but the fact is, she's seven months old. Nothing is set in stone, especially not before five years old.

"Which brings us to treatment. She _has_ to gain weight, but to do that, she needs loving parents."

He looked to us expectantly, and I turned to face Carlisle. Smiling, he gave me a short kiss, nodding as his lips met mind. I let out a small laugh. Really, there was no decision to be made.

I turned back to Shelley and Dr. Gerandy with a relieved smile. "That's the easy part. We already love her. So go ahead and tell us what we can do."

Dr. Gerandy barked out a laugh as Shelley just smiled.

"She told me you'd say that, but I honestly wasn't expecting it so plainly. Okay, there are several ways to try to help her gain weight so we'll start there."

With our agreement, he went though several methods that could possibly help Alice gain weight. The main thing was finding ways to get as many calories in her as possible. Since she already had the feeding tube, she could be fed twenty-four hours a day if needed as we worked to get her to take more by mouth.

"The nutrition is the easy part, really," Dr. Gerandy said. "We're pretty sure she was getting that before. What we really need to focus on is forming an attachment. Now, I have no doubt that you can handle that on your own. You obvious have four very well attached and adjusted children, and after knowing your whole story, that really speaks a lot. But I might have a way to possibly speed things along. Have you ever heard of kangaroo care?"

When Carlisle and I shook our heads, he continued explaining.

"Well, it's used often in neonatal intensive care units. We put baby skin to skin with mom or dad, on the chest. Then baby hears the heartbeat, breathing, the vibration of the voice, and feels the temperature of the skin. It's used to help form the bond between them and actually helps them stay healthy. With mom, it facilitates breast feeding as well. That won't be a factor in this, but Alice could definitely use everything else."

"But Alice has the rooting reflex," Carlisle pointed out. "What if she wants to breast feed?"

Not having an answer, the doctor looked at us with a surprised expression, opening and closing his mouth several times. It would have been funny if we weren't honestly curious.

"Would that not be a good idea?" I asked, hoping to get an answer.

"No, no," he finally responded. "I just wasn't expecting that question." He shook his head once and chuckled. "I'm sorry for assuming that it wasn't an option, but I don't think it would be a problem. It definitely can't hurt anything, with the bonding especially. If that's something that both you and Alice are comfortable with, you won't hear any complaints from me."

With that hurdle out of the way, the rest of our conversation went smoothly. The plan was to bond with Alice and go from there, so the only thing we had to do was spend time with her. Carlisle and I were more than okay with that plan.

Mostly, I was just relieved that Alice didn't have any further problems. She wasn't healthy, but there were no illnesses to treat or untreatable issues. With a plan in place, we were all confident that she could and would recover, though the time frame of recovery was unknown.

After saying our goodbyes and thanks to Dr. Gerandy, he left to check on his other patients. He was going to be following Alice closely, though, and promised to check on us at least once a day if not more.

Shelley only had a few extra things to go over. With our foster parent certification already renewed for the year, there weren't many papers for us to sign, but we quickly filled out everything she needed. She volunteered to contact Mary Randall for us so they could get started on the adoption, and I just had to hug her.

Sometimes, having so many people on our side was overwhelming – overwhelming in the best possible way. We were so blessed to have the friends and family that we did.

Once everything official was settled, Shelley smiled and gestured to the door. "She's all yours. As soon as I get these filed, you will be her legal guardians on a temporary-to-permanent basis. You'll have the authority over medical decisions, and when she's released from the hospital, she'll go home with you. I'll have to do one more home visit before she's discharged from the hospital, but we'll talk more about that later."

"So we can go to her?" I asked, standing and pulling on Carlisle's hand.

"You can go to her," she confirmed. "Oh, but I talked with the nurses, and they'll be moving Alice into a bigger room later today. She'll still be in special care, but you'll be able to stay the night now."

I had to hug her again as she unknowingly granted our unspoken request. Carlisle did the same, and after one more set of goodbyes and thanks, we headed to see our newest baby.

The nurses waved as we passed, but we didn't stop to chat. We were too ready to see Alice, and lucky for us, she was awake.

Her blue gray eyes still wouldn't meet mine, but I couldn't help but smile.

"There's my little love bug," I said softly, leaning down to kiss her head. "I'm so happy to see you today."

Carlisle walked over to the other side of the crib, and held her little hand in his. "Hi, sweet girl. Did you have a good day today?" Alice gripped his finger, shifting slightly. "Yeah, I bet those doctors and nurses wouldn't leave you alone, huh?"

She had no further response but remained awake, so I thought it was as good of a time as any to put our plan into action.

Looking over at Carlisle, I smiled. "I think it's time to be like a kangaroo."

He chuckled. "All right, sweetheart. Let's figure out the best way to do this." He looked around the room, and I did the same. A rocking chair would have been ideal, but for now, all we had was the uncomfortable chair. Plus, the room didn't have a door. "Hmm…this isn't the best set up."

"Not at all, but I'm sure it'll be better when we get the new room. Maybe we can…move the chair around?"

He went over and turned the chair, making it face the window instead of the door.

"Much better," I said with a nod. "I'll get a blanket out, and can you bring her over to me?"

He agreed, and I carried the bag over to the chair. Sitting down, I grabbed one of the new soft blankets and began the task of undressing. As soon as I was ready, Carlisle brought Alice over and helped me get settled.

"There we go," I murmured as I shifted her to lay on my chest, her head over my heart. "There we go, sweet girl."

Carlisle made sure the tubes weren't tangled and then covered us with the blanket. I closed my eyes, just enjoying the moment. Having Alice in my arms, this close to me was an incredible feeling. I felt every breath she took, and I knew she could feel mine.

"How's that?" Carlisle whispered. "Need anything?"

"It's perfect," I responded, opening my eyes. "What is she doing?"

He knelt down, placing his hand on Alice's back. "She's just hanging out."

"Eyes open?"

"Mmhmm. Looking at her hand. I think the eyes are drooping though. Are you tired, baby? You can sleep now." He kissed her hand and her cheek before standing back up. "I'll go ask the nurses about another chair, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," he said leaning down once again to kiss me. "Be right back."

As he left the room, I tried to get comfortable in the chair.

"This isn't the best chair for Mommy, but we can make do. I bet you're comfortable, huh?"

Alice moved, gurgling softly as she brought her other hand up to rest next to her head.

"Yeah? Can you tell me more about it?"

My smile widened as she made a few other noises. It probably wasn't much to celebrate, but I didn't care. A few precious baby noises were better than none at all, like yesterday. I knew better than to think five minutes would be enough to form a complete bond, but we were getting somewhere.

"Enjoy the quiet now," I whispered, running my lips over the top of her head. "Your brothers and sister are a loud bunch, and they're so excited to meet you."

I felt her breathing slow as she drifted to sleep, and once I was sure she was sleeping soundly, I shifted her down so I could see her face. Just watching her sleep warmed my heart. It didn't matter that the chair was uncomfortable and my arms were a little cold. The only thing that mattered was this precious girl and helping her get better.

I wasn't sure how much time passed as I watched her, but I was interrupted by Carlisle coming into the room with matching chair. He managed to fit it beside mine and sat down, leaning forward to join me in watching Alice.

"The nurse said she'll make sure we get a rocking chair," Carlisle whispered. "And the room should be ready in a couple of hours."

"Perfect. Hopefully she'll sleep that long."

"What are we going to do about the kids? And tonight?"

I thought for a minute before answering. "Well…I want to bring them up here sometime today. If we stay until Alice eats again, then we can go get the kids."

"And tonight?" he asked again. "I know you'll probably want to stay."

"I do want to stay," I admitted, "and if Alice does want to nurse, I'll need to be here most of the time. I wonder what their policy on children is. If Pumpkin can stay up here with me, that would be perfect."

"Cullen family camp out at the children's hospital?" Carlisle chuckled. "We'll ask Lauren what we can do about it. I wouldn't be opposed to that plan at all. It's probably the best option for all of us."

Content for the time being, we didn't speak any more, instead focusing on Alice. She remained peaceful as she slept, not seeming to mind being on my chest. I couldn't resist kissing her cheek and the top of her head over and over, but I was sure the affection wouldn't hurt. Alice needed every ounce of love we could give her.

Our quiet time was interrupted as Lauren entered the room, waving a bottle with an apologetic smile.

"Hey, guys. I hate to wake her, but Dr. Gerandy wants her on a set schedule. If we can get her used to eating regularly, hopefully she'll start liking it again."

"Can I try something first?" I requested.

"Sure," Lauren agreed easily. "I can just leave the bottle with you unless you need me for something else."

"We do have a few questions," Carlisle said.

As he began going through our list of questions, I blocked everything out except me and Alice.

"Time to wake up, baby girl," I said softly, rubbing her back. "Can you open your eyes for me?" I kissed her head and continued rubbing her back until she finally began stirring. "There we go. It's time for you to eat, love bug."

Alice yawned, rubbing her head against me as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked up at me, meeting my eyes for just a second before moving her focus, but that second was more than enough to make me smile.

"Hi, baby." I kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose, giggling as she wrinkled it instinctively. "We're trying something different, okay? But it's okay if you don't like it. I'll make sure your belly gets filled up either way."

Gently, I pulled the blanket up to cover us better and shifted Alice down to cradle her, bringing her as close to my breast as I could. She automatically turned her head toward me, just missing the intended target, which I took as good sign.

I paused for a minute, not wanting to rush this. Alice wasn't a fan of drinking from a bottle, but that didn't lead me to believe that she'd like this any better. My worst fear was rushing her and failing before we even began, but slow and steady seemed to be working so far.

Once I was sure she was still comfortable, I shifted so we could be even closer. All of the steps went through my mind, the same ones I learned almost six years ago with Emmett. Pumpkin never needed any help, but Alice was basically a newborn, so I did things by the book.

As I brushed my nipple across her lower lip, she opened her mouth, turning further toward me. After repeating a couple of times to wait for her to open wide enough, I held still and gently lifted her head for her latch on.

Her first suck took me by surprised, and I gasped softly. While it was nowhere near as strong as Pumpkin, it was much stronger than I expected. Alice was so tiny, making it easy to assume that everything about her would be small. Her sucking power, however, was not.

"Good girl," I praised as I settled back in the chair. "You're Mommy's good little girl today, aren't you? Look at you eating like a champ."

With my free hand, I lifted the top of the blanket so I could watch her. Her eyes were closed again, but she definitely wasn't asleep. She continued drinking, little grunts and sighs that I loved to hear included.

The grimace from yesterday was absent, and while relieved that she was enjoying this meal, I knew this wasn't the only answer. The fact was made even clearer when she stopped eating only minutes later.

Unlatching, she smacked her lips and placed her hand on the top of my breast.

"Finished already?" I stroked her cheek softly, but she didn't seem interested. "All right then. I'm so proud of you, Alice." She moved her hand to rest under her chin, pressing her head against me. "Yes, I am. And you just keep surprising me, don't you?"

"What have I missed?"

Carlisle's voice surprised me, and I jumped slightly, startling Alice. She grunted, squirming in displeasure.

"Uh oh," he whispered, reaching over to rub Alice's back. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Did I disturb you?"

"We just finished up," I said, looking up to smile at him. "Alice was such a good little eater."

"Was she?" He smiled back. "That's excellent. Lauren said to let her know when you were finished." Looking around the room, I realized that we were once again alone. "She wanted to give us some privacy," he explained.

I moved Alice to the center of my chest, once again over my heart, as I made sure she didn't have any air bubbles. "So what's the verdict on the kids?"

"Well…their policy is much more relaxed than any hospital I've been to." He shook his head, chuckling softly. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised since this is a children's hospital. But Lauren said once we get moved into a room, we'll be getting special arm bands that match Alice's – for security reasons. The kids will also get special sibling bracelets, and they'll be allowed in the room whenever we want to bring them."

"Does Lauren know how many kids we're talking?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "I told her, and she said it still wouldn't be a problem. Now we can plan what we'll be doing tonight."

"We'll have to leave soon," I said regretfully. "I need Pumpkin to be ready to nurse." Alice might have taken to breastfeeding quickly, but she wasn't eating enough to keep me comfortable. "But I say after dinner, we bring the kids for a while and then go from there."

"Sounds good to me. Now, can I have my daughter?"

"Of course you can." I grinned as I patted Alice's back one last time and kissed the top of her head. "Daddy wants you now, love bug. Be a good girl and give him good snuggles, okay?"

Carlisle helped me maneuver Alice, the tubing, and the blanket without exposing me or pulling out any lines. With her safely in his arms, I quickly redressed and stood. It felt good to stretch after being in the chair for so long, but I didn't mind the discomfort. If it helped Alice, I'd endure anything.

As Carlisle walked back and forth across the back of the tiny room, rocking and talking to Alice, I hit the call button for Lauren. She came right away and went through the process of setting up the feeding pump. This time, I watched closely, not knowing if this was something Alice would have to come home with. The initial weight gain goal Dr. Gerandy set was four pounds, and there was no way to know how long it would take to get there.

Once Lauren finished setting everything up, she left us in peace again. I already appreciated how the nurses here treated us. They did their jobs efficiently and compassionately while still allowing us to do as much of the work as we wanted. And Carlisle and I definitely wanted to do everything.

"I think she's out for the count again," Carlisle whispered, bringing Alice over to her bed.

"Let me just change her, and then we can head home."

"I'll help," he offered. "I'll handle the diaper if you want to get a sleeper out of the bag."

Kissing him in thanks, I went over to search through the bag. I'd packed several sleepers to choose from, all made of soft cotton and hopefully comfortable for her. I decided on the light blue one that was covered in little pink flowers, and after grabbing it and another blanket, I joined Carlisle at the side of the crib.

He'd done an excellent job changing out Alice's dirty diaper for a clean one, and together, we dressed Alice in the sleeper. My guess about the size wasn't exactly right, but in the end, we were lucky that it was a size too big. With the IV in her foot, the extra room was useful for running the tubing between the snaps without worrying about it getting kinked.

When she was dressed, we placed two blankets over her, not wanting her to get cold while we were gone. Alice didn't wake as we moved her around but did grab my finger when I placed it against her hand.

I hated to leave her, but I definitely felt better than when we had left yesterday.

We had a plan in place – a plan that would hopefully help Alice fully recover. There was a long way to go, but I was pretty sure we'd already seen some great progress in just a few hours.

Dr. Gerandy had our full support with the kangaroo care, and I was sure Carlisle would be just as excited as me after his first time having her against his chest. My bond with Alice was strong before, but now, it felt unbreakable. She was my daughter, and I was her mother. That was all there was to it.

And though Alice still wasn't making eye contact or being as cuddly as she should be, she'd stayed calm the whole time we were with her. Just the fact that she had nursed without issue seemed like a miracle in my eyes.

Leaving her would be hard for as long as we had to do it, but at least now, the future was much brighter.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully that eased at least some of your concerns about Miss Alice. And just as a gentle reminder: this is fiction. I do my best to make everything as accurate as possible, but it doesn't always happen. Please excuse any inaccuracies. **

**Next update will hopefully be in 3 weeks. Maybe a little less. November is CRAZY for me, so I'm counting on your sweet thoughts to keep me sane. ;)**

**And while you're waiting on me, go check out _Roses in Winter_ by _WhisperingWolf_. Cullen family goodness with lots of hurt/comfort. Seriously, go read because it's amazing! **

**Or go read anything by_ anhanninen_ or _MelissaMargaret_. Because they're amazing too. =)**

**Thanks again for reading! **


	73. Meeting Alice

**Thank you all so much for continuing to read and review! It means so much to know that you're still with me and enjoying the story!**

**And lots of thanks to_ anhanninen_ for prereading and to _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Carlisle POV

On the way home from the hospital, Esme and I stopped at Kate and Garrett's house to pick up the kids. They were all happy to see us, especially Pumpkin. He was ready for some time with his mommy, so while Esme nursed him, I filled Kate and Garrett in on everything we knew so far.

Overall, I thought the day went well. Dr. Gerandy's diagnosis was worrisome, but at least there were ways to treat it. How anyone could not bond or love their child was beyond my comprehension, but it was the Brandons' loss and our gain. Alice would never lack for love or affection with us.

I was ready for this evening and my own turn of kangaroo care with Alice. It reminded me of when Pumpkin was born and stayed for hours on Esme's chest. Even now, it was his favorite way to sleep, chest to chest with one of us. Watching Esme today, I could tell that the time between her and Alice was just as special, and I wanted to experience it.

But first, we had dinner to take care of as well as getting the kids ready to meet their new sister.

Before leaving my cousin's house, we made sure to show them the pictures we'd taken on our phones. Little Alice succeeded in capturing two more hearts, and we had to promise that they could meet her soon. No, Alice definitely would never lack love in our family.

During the drive home, the kids alternated between asking questions about Alice and telling us about their trip to the park. Thankful that they continued to take everything in stride, Esme and I did our best to answer every one of their questions and listen intently.

Once we were home, we unloaded the kids and herded them inside. Esme headed to start packing a bag for her and Alice, and I threw the kids into the bathtub. I figured they should at least be clean for the hospital visit.

They splashed around, drenching me in the process, but I just laughed. I had to change clothes anyway.

"Daddy, you all wet!" Rosalie exclaimed, giggling as she pointed to me. "How'd you do that?"

"How did _I _do it?" I reached into the tub and grabbed some bubbles, placing them on her nose. "I think it has something to do with _you_, sweetheart. And maybe your brothers, too."

She giggled again, spinning in the water. "Yeah, but bubble bathin' is fun! Then it's time for jammies and bed!"

I shook my head. "We're doing something different today, baby. After we all get dried off and changed, we're going to dinner and then to see Alice."

"Oh!" she gasped, moving back over to the edge of the tub. "Daddy, we're going to see my girl sister Alice? Like now?"

"We sure are."

Turning toward the boys on the other side of the tub, she threw some bubbles. "Em! J! We're goin' to see Alice! We needs to get out right now."

Emmett shrugged, half-heartedly throwing some bubbles back. "Rosie, keep your bubbles. We's playing now."

Jasper nodded. "Yeah. The battleship boats need us, Rosie. We get out later."

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest and turned back to me as she pouted. "Daddy, they won't get out. But I wanna go!"

"We'll still go," I promised. "Let's get you cleaned up, and you can go find Mommy to help you find something to wear while I get the boys out, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she said, reaching out to put her hands on my face. She pulled me in for a big kiss, splashing more water on me in the process. "Ooops," she giggled. "You can be all clean too!"

"Mmhmm. But let's focus on you for now."

I washed Rosalie's hair and helped her with the rest of her body. Once she was finished, I pulled her out of the tub, wrapping her in a towel and sending her off to find Esme. The boys were still engrossed in their battleship game, but after waiting a few minutes, I ended their fun. They weren't very happy with me but cooperated enough to make my job easy.

With everyone out of the tub, I took a few minutes for myself in the bathroom, showering and dressing in dry clothes. Esme was waiting for me when I finished, greeting me with a kiss and passing Pumpkin to me.

"Rosalie is dressed and downstairs, and the boys are in their room," she informed me. "They're supposed to be putting their clothes on, but I'm not sure how that's going."

I smirked. "What me to check on the rascals?"

She nodded. "Please. And Pumpkin is dressed and ready, or was ready anyway. He left you a nice present in his diaper."

"Pumpkin, did you do that to Daddy?" I narrowed my eyes at him but he just grinned. "You're proud of it, huh? Well, all right. We'll get that taken care of." Turning back to Esme, I asked, "Anything else, sweetheart? I'm pretty much ready to go."

She thought for a few seconds and shook her head. "No, I think we're good. I got bags packed while they were in the tub, and now I just need to change. I'll meet you downstairs."

As she headed into the bathroom, I carried Pumpkin to his room. I figured the boys could manage themselves long enough for me to get this taken care of. Pumpkin wasn't known for his patience when it came to dirty diapers.

"Why didn't you give this one to Mommy, huh?" I asked as I laid him on the changing table. "Why Daddy?"

"Eeeey, Dada," he said, waving at me.

"Hey, buddy." I chuckled, tickling his belly with one hand as I grabbed a clean diaper out of the bin with the other one.

"Dada, uhhhp. Moohh." He brought his hands up, putting his finger tips together a few times before placing one hand against his mouth.

"More eat?" I asked, trying to translate his signs. "Are you ready to eat dinner?"

Clapping his hands for me, he grinned again, this time with a giggle.

"We'll eat soon," I assured him. "Good job." I held my hand out for a high-five, and he met my hand with his. "Now, let's get you cleaned up."

Passing him one of his stuffed animals, I set to work unsnapping his shorts. Pumpkin wasn't a fan of having his diaper changed lately, and I counted on the distraction to work. Thankfully, it did, and he was happy enough to talk to his stuff puppy long enough for me to have him smelling nice again.

After throwing the trash away and fixing his shorts, I placed him on the floor, letting him walk behind me as I went to check on the boys.

Instead of putting their clothes on, Emmett and Jasper were spending their time running around their room in just their superhero underwear. When Edward toddled into the room, he squealed and went to join them.

"Be careful," I warned them, watching with an amused smile. They included their brother right away, slowing down to let him run beside them.

"We're superheros, Pumpkin," Emmett told him. "We save the world, and you can be the sidekick. Watch out for bad guys."

The "bad guys" were strategically placed stuff animals and, as I learned from my observations, the goal of this game was to avoid the bad guys or kick them over.

I felt Esme come up behind me, placing her arms around my waist. And though I wasn't doing what I was supposed to, I didn't worry about potential chastisement. Being able to watch them in action was special to me, especially when they included Edward.

It was even more special now. To know we'd been successful with bringing Rosalie and Jasper into the family and then having Edward without anyone suffering ill effects made our next challenge seem possible. Alice could be added to this crazy bunch. She _would_ be added and accepted. If any family could do it, ours could.

"I know they're cute," Esme whispered, kissing my shoulder. "But we really do need to go now."

"Give me ten minutes, and we'll be down stairs." I reached back, pulling her around to my front as she laughed. "I love you," I said softly.

She sobered, smiling as she kissed me. "I love you, too." I released her, and she started to leave the room but quickly turned back. "Oh, and I think I'll call Charlotte real quick. Let her and Peter know what's going on."

I laughed, making her look at me questioningly. "Sweetheart, there won't be anything quick about that conversation." Sighing, she rolled her eyes, trying to frown at me. "You can't deny it. And you can't not smile either."

She finally stopped trying to control her expression, and her smile came back full-force. "Fine. You're right about both. But seriously. We want Peter to come check on Alice soon, right?"

"That's what I was thinking," I agreed. "Alice will probably still see Dr. Gerandy – at least for a while, but Peter will probably be glad to work with him. We'll work it out."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll let them know. Come on, Pumpkin. Come downstairs with Mommy."

He toddled after her, leaving me with the superheros. I proposed that their next mission be to put their clothes on which somehow worked. They were both dressed within minutes and then ran down the stairs without me, declaring me the next bad guy.

Playing along, I quietly followed them downstairs, sneaking up on them as they played behind the couch. They squealed but jumped into my arms. With the game forgotten, I quickly carried them out to the van before more distractions hit us. They buckled themselves in as I went back to get Rosalie and Edward.

Soon, we were all in the van, Esme still talking to Charlotte as I knew she would be. The conversations ended before we could get to our chosen restaurant, and Peter and Charlotte were both ready to meet Alice within the next couple of days.

Having so many people stand behind us provided much relief. We were blessed to have friends and family whose support and love never waved.

Our dinner was quick, and honestly, I wasn't sure if the food was good or not. There was too much excitement and anticipation. The kids felt it too, and though they were usually well behaved and quiet when we went out, tonight they could barely sit still. But Esme and I couldn't scold them too harshly when we felt the same way.

As soon as everyone had eaten their fill of the unmemorable food, we headed to the hospital.

"Okay, guys. This is a hospital," Esme reminded them as I found a parking spot in the deck. "It's like where Daddy used to work. We have to be really quiet and not run around. Understand?"

They all agreed, minus Pumpkin who was passed out in his car seat. He was no match for the soothing power of a car ride.

I unbuckled him from his seat, setting him against my shoulder as Esme helped the other three out. Jasper ran over to me, lifting his arms to be carried. Hospitals still weren't his favorite places, so he took his spot on my other side.

After Esme took Rosalie and Emmett's hands, we headed inside. The kids remembered what Esme had said, staying quiet and calm as we walked through the lobby. Once on the elevator, Emmett pushed the button for us, and a few second later we were on the fourth floor.

Not knowing whether Alice was in her new room yet, we started to walk toward the room she'd been in, but a cry stopped us. It was a pitiful cry, miserable even, and definitely not one I'd ever heard any of our kids make.

Esme looked to me, eyes wide. "Alice?"

Before I could answer, she knocked on the closed door we were stopped in front of. Once given permission, she opened the door and peeked in. I stepped up closer so I could see, and knew right away that she had been right. This was Alice's new room, and she was clearly unhappy.

"Sorry if we're disturbing you," the nurse said with an apologetic smile. "I'm not sure what's wrong, but she doesn't seem to want to stop crying." She rubbed Alice's stomach, but it did nothing to calm her.

Esme looked down at Rosalie and Emmett. "Can you stand with Daddy real quick?"

"Mommy," Rosalie whispered. "Is that Alice? Why she so sad?"

"I'm not sure yet, baby, but we'll see if we can make her feel better."

I stepped into the room and moved over to the side. Jasper tightened his grip on my neck, and Rosalie and Emmett followed me, holding on to my leg. They were all obviously worried. And since I was too, there wasn't anything I could say to calm any of us.

Esme walked over to the crib, surprising the nurse when she carefully picked Alice up and settled her against the center of her chest. "What's the matter, baby girl? What's got you so sad, huh? You're okay."

Alice didn't stop crying right away. It looked more like she was fighting against Esme – as much as a tiny thing like her could fight. But as Esme talked softly to her, she gradually settled and her cries grew softer, turning into whimpers.

"That's it," Esme encouraged. "Listen to Mommy's heart. You're okay." She swayed slowly back and forth and kissed Alice's head. "We don't need to be sad now. Mommy will be with you all night." Looking up, she smiled at the nurse who was watching with wide-eyes. "Do you think maybe we could get a pacifier for her? I didn't think to bring one, but I don't think it could hurt to try."

"Um...s…sure," the nurse stuttered. "I'll uh…be right back." She left the room, looking back toward the door as she quickly walked to the nurses' station.

"I think you shocked her, sweetheart," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Mommy," Emmett agreed. "She's scared of you because you made Baby Alice be quiet."

Esme shook her head, smiling. "I couldn't just stand back and let her cry. Sometimes babies just need a mommy to hold them."

As she stepped back to sit in the rocking chair off to one side of the crib, I took a moment to look around this new room. It looked to be the size of a double room but instead of having another bed, there were two reclining chairs along with the usual couch. It seemed perfect for us with enough room to move around if we wanted to have the kids here for an extended period of time.

And this room had a door. Privacy was limited in a hospital, but at least we would have a little more than before.

Emmett seemed to have relaxed now that Alice wasn't crying and the nurse had left, so I gave him permission to explore as long as he didn't touch anything. Rosalie and Jasper, though, were still uneasy, so I led us over to the couch. Placing Jasper beside me, I helped Rosalie climb into my lap before holding both of them close.

As much as I wanted to be right in front of Esme, helping to soothe Alice, these little guys needed me for the moment. I was impressed that we'd been in the hospital this long without any major panic, but I didn't feel like pressing our luck.

"Daddy?" Jasper whispered, looking up at me. "Can I see baby Alice now?"

I glanced at Esme, and seeing her nod, looked back to Jasper. "Sure, buddy. You can all go see her. Just be really quiet and listen to Mommy, okay?"

He nodded, as did Rosalie, and they slid to the floor together. Taking each other's hand, they cautiously crossed the room and went to stand with Esme. Emmett joined them, and once they were all together, Esme introduced them to their new little sister.

But before they could really get acquainted, there was a knock on the half-closed door that sent Rosalie and Jasper running back to me.

"Knock, knock." We recognized this voice, and both Esme and I smiled as Lauren entered the room. She grinned, laughing at the site in front of her. "Well, I can see how you scared Cindy."

"Did we scare her?" Esme asked, frowning slightly. "We didn't mean to. We were going to check in to let you know we brought the kids, but I just couldn't let Alice cry."

Lauren shook her head. "Oh, no, no. You are not in the wrong at all," she assured her. "I think everyone is still used to Miss Alice resisting any kind of comfort. That was more of the shocker than your family. But it's no problem, and I'll be Alice's nurse for the rest of the evening."

I sighed and relaxed against the couch, relieved that we would have our favorite nurse.

"Now, I have a few things to go over," she continued," but then I'd love to meet the rest of the family. First, I put a sign on the door to designate that you breastfeed just to give you a bit of privacy. Everyone will knock and wait for permission before entering when you have the door closed. And, here's the pacifier you requested. We've tried it once or twice with no luck, but I don't doubt that you'll be able to work your magic."

"Thank you," Esme said, smiling as she took the blue pacifier from Lauren's hand. "I figured anything is worth a try."

"Of course it is," she agreed. "Honestly, today has been nothing short of incredible – the way she's been with you has just blown our minds in the best way."

"Ours too," I said. "We'd just planned to _try _to start forming a bond, but it seems Alice had other plans."

"We'll I say just keep doing what you're doing. And that brings us to the next thing. I'll have your wrist bands ready in a few minutes. The parent bands are green, and you can use them for free parking. The kids' bands will be orange, and those will allow them to be in the room whenever you'd like. The only thing I'll ask is to give us a count of how many are here at each change of shift, just for safety reasons."

Esme and I both agreed to that stipulation. Really, we'd probably be willing to do just about anything to let us be together here as a family. Giving a head count was not a big deal at all.

"Excellent. I think that's all for now, so I'd love to meet everyone." Lauren knelt down, waving to Emmett who was still standing halfway behind the rocking chair. "Hi! My name is Lauren. What's yours?"

Emmett smiled and stepped out, offering his hand to Lauren. "I'm Emmett. You're pretty."

Lauren threw her head back and laughed while taking Emmett's hand in her own, shaking it. "It's very nice to meet you Emmett. And I think you're very handsome, too."

Emmett's smile grew, and Esme and I just rolled our eyes. School had only made Emmett's flirting worse. All of the little girls loved him, as did their moms. We thought we were right in teaching all the kids manners, but he took it to the next level. We would have our hands full in a few years thanks to his dimpled grin and charm.

"So, Emmett," Lauren continued after composing herself. "Can you introduce me to your brothers and sister? I'd love to meet them."

"Um…yeah!" Emmett nodded, taking Lauren's hand again as he dragged her toward the couch. "This is Rosie and Jasper and Pumpkin."

She waved again. "Hi, guys. Do I need to guess who is who?"

"Go for it," I encouraged, hoping the short game would alleviate some of the shyness. Rosalie and Jasper had been glued to my legs since she walked in the room and definitely weren't going to make the first move.

"Hmm…well, I think you're…Jasper." She pointed to Jasper, and he nodded with a giggle. "Oh, awesome! Nice to meet you Jasper. And…I think this is…Rosie!"

"Rosalie," she corrected in a whisper.

"What was that, sweetheart?"

"Rosalie," she said again, this time slightly louder. "I'm Rosalie. Em and J say Rosie and Pumpkin says Leelee and Charlotte says Rose."

I glanced up at Esme, and based on her raised eyebrows, I could tell she was as shocked as I was. Rosalie wasn't one to volunteer information to someone she didn't know, but it seemed this was an exception.

"Wow," Lauren said, nodding appreciatively. "That's a lot of names. What would you like me to call you?"

Rosalie shrugged, turning shy again as she hid her head on the couch beside my lap.

"Rose is fine," I answered for her. "And I think you've almost won the game."

"Yeah, you doing good!" Emmett cheered. "Alls you gots left is Pumpkin."

"Well, I'm going to guess that Pumpkin is the one snoozing away," she chuckled, rising from her crouched position. "I'll just have to meet him officially later. And speaking of later, I'll be back with your wrist bands in just a minute, but after that, I'll be leaving you alone for a couple of hours. Need anything before that?"

"When was the last time Alice ate?" Esme asked. "I never did find out the schedule."

Lauren looked at her watch. "It was about an hour ago, and she'll eat again in two hours. But if you do the kangaroo care before then and she wants to eat, I say let her."

Esme smiled, nodding. "Perfect. That's what I was hoping."

After assuring Lauren that we didn't need anything else, she left the room, returning minutes later as promised with our wrist bands. We helped her put them on the kids, making them tight enough to not fall off but loose enough to be comfortable. There was no way to know how long Alice would be inpatient, but the hope was that these bracelets would last through the stay. I wasn't holding my breath for that with so many little ones in the mix.

Once we were finally alone, Emmett skipped back over to Esme and tried to get a good look at Alice. Carefully laying Pumpkin down on the couch, I followed him with Jasper and Rosalie. I knew Rose definitely wanted a chance to see her new sister.

"What do you think, guys?" Esme asked softly as we gathered around the rocking chair. "Alice is little, huh?"

"Mommy, she so little bitty," Rosalie said, as if in awe. "Can I hold her?"

"Me too?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

"In a few minutes, you can all take turns holding her," Esme proposed. "But just for a few minutes today, okay? She needs to sleep as much as she can."

The three of them continued to ask questions while gently exploring, rubbing her arms and holding her hands. Most of their questions were the same ones we had asked, wanting to know why Alice was so little and why she was in the hospital. We explained the best that we could, being as honest as possible without scaring them. The tube in Alice's nose was enough to make them wary, but after assuring them that it didn't hurt her, they were a bit more relaxed.

When we were sure that Alice had completely calmed from her earlier bout of crying, Esme and I helped each of the kids hold Alice. They were all very gentle and careful not to hurt her, impressing us greatly. Though we knew this didn't mean adding Alice to our family would be completely without issue, seeing the kids happy for the moment meant a lot. Our decision didn't seem as rash or sudden as we watched Jasper smile while holding Alice, Emmett kissing his new sister's head, and Rosalie refusing to let her go. This was right.

Alice didn't seem to mind being passed around for the most part. She stayed awake, not making eye contact with anyone, but not fighting either. But after awhile, she started to get restless.

"Okay, you guys," I said as I led them over to the two reclining chairs. "Alice is going to take a nap, so you can watch some cartoons. How does that sound?"

"I like that, Daddy," Rosalie assured me, patting my hand before climbing into one of the chairs. "Pumpkin can sit with me when he wakes up, kay?"

"I'm sure he'd love that, baby," I said with a smile.

Making sure Emmett and Jasper were settled in their chair, I turned the TV on and found a good channel, keeping the volume low enough to not disturb Alice. I then checked on Pumpkin who was still sleeping soundly. It wasn't his usual nap time, but I wasn't about to wake him up.

"Can you help me?" Esme asked when I went back to stand beside her.

"Sure, sweetheart. What do you need?"

"Can you change her while I change?" I nodded, gently lifting Alice into my arms. "Sorry you haven't been able to do this with her yet," she said, frowning as she removed her shirt and covered herself with a blanket. "I just…I think we both need this after earlier."

"You don't even have to explain," I assured her. I removed Alice's sleeper quickly so she wouldn't get cold. Leaning down, I kissed Esme's forehead and lowered Alice back into her arms. "There will be plenty of time for me to hold her."

"After she eats again," she promised. "I'll feed her and then take the kids exploring so you can have some time together."

I smiled and nodded. "Sounds perfect. Now, you don't even worry about me. Focus on our baby girl, and I'll go sit with the sleeping Pumpkin."

Reaching out, she caught my hand in hers and squeezed. "I love you."

I gave her another kiss and squeezed back. "I love you, too."

As Esme settled in with Alice, I returned to the couch. I went back and forth from watching Pumpkin sleep to watching the kids to watching Esme. She was beautiful, holding and singing to Alice like she was. From what I could tell, Alice was content too, staying quiet and still.

Finally, after almost two hours, Pumpkin began to stir. I scooped him up, cradling him in my arms as he stretched and yawned.

"Oh, is Mommy's Pumpkin waking up?" Esme asked, looking over at us with a smile.

"I think so." I kissed his forehead, chuckling softly as he wrinkled his nose. "Is your nap over, buddy?"

"Um…Dada," he mumbled, putting his hand on my face. I kissed his palm and nibbled on his fingers until he opened his eyes. He focused on me and smiled. "Eeey, Dada!"

"Hey, Pumpkin. Did you have a good nap?"

He nodded, rubbing his eyes once more before sitting up. Calmly, he looked around the room and took in his new surroundings. While he was occupied with checking out the room, I leaned over to pull his sippy cup out of the diaper bag. He took it from me without a word – at least until he caught Esme's eye.

"Mama," he squealed, waving his hands around. "Mama, eeey. Baby!"

"Shhh, baby's sleeping," I whispered in Pumpkin's ear, not knowing if it was true or not. Either way, we had to get him using his inside voice somehow. "Do you want to meet the baby?"

"Baby?" he asked, turning to me with wide eyes. "Leelee baby. No no."

"Not Rosalie's baby. _Our_ baby," I corrected. "Let's go meet her, okay?"

Taking the cup from him, I let him slide down from my lap and once I had his hand in mine, we walked over to Esme's side.

"There's my Pumpkin," Esme said softly, smiling as she helped him climb into her lap. She kissed his forehead, and he cuddled close to her, staring curiously at Alice.

"Baby?" he asked her.

"Mmhmm. This is a baby."

"Baby Alice," I added. "Can you say _Alice_, buddy?"

"Ahhl-sss." He giggled as he made the _s_ sound and began buzzing his lips, babbling away too fast for us to understand.

Esme chuckled, kissing him again. "Yes, Alice, silly boy. Good job."

He repeated it with a laugh and reached out to pat Alice's back. "Baby nigh nigh."

"Gentle," Esme said, grabbing his hand just in time. "We have to be gentle with baby Alice." She held his hand in hers, helping him to rub Alice's back through the blanket. "There you go. We can love on the baby, but not too rough. Gentle."

"Lo baby." Leaning forward, he puckered his lips, so I reached out to help lower him down to kiss Alice's head.

"That's it, Pumpkin," I praised as I helped him sit up. "You're so sweet with the baby. Such a good big brother."

Esme sniffled, tears filling her eyes as she looked down at the little ones she was holding.

Pumpkin quickly grew bored with the baby, opting instead to slide back to the floor and run over to the other kids. Rosalie quickly set him straight, telling him to sit with her. With them still occupied for the moment, I turned back to Esme.

"Doing okay?" I asked, running the back of my hand over her cheek.

"I'm perfect, Carlisle." She sniffled again, leaning into my hand as I cupped her cheek. "This is just so…so much. It's like now she really is part of our family. The kids are okay so far, and I just feel so..."

"Happy?" I supplied. "Nervous? Like it's almost too good to be true even though I know it is? That's what I'm feeling right now."

"Yes," she laughed as she reached up to wipe her eyes. "Definitely all of those. And so full of love."

"Exactly as it should be." I kissed her cheek, making my way to her lips. After sharing several kisses, I placed a quick one on Alice's head and returned to my seat on the couch.

The next couple of hours seemed to both fly by and drag. The kids were only entertained with cartoons for so long, but I did my best to find other forms of entertainment – _quiet_ entertainment. My games and stories grew old even faster than cartoons, but luckily, Alice soon woke up. Esme settled her to nurse without too much fuss, and I let the kids explore again. They fired questions after question to me until I answered everything to the best of my ability. Unfortunately, that left us once again with nothing to do.

"Either Mommy or I will take you to explore the hospital soon," I promised them. "We just have to wait for baby Alice to finish eating, okay?"

They begrudgingly agreed and went back to watching cartoons. Except for Pumpkin. With a whine, he attached himself to my legs, hiding his face. Lifting him into my arms, I kissed his cheek before he went back to hiding against my neck.

"Hey…what's wrong, Pumpkin? What's made my boy sad, huh?" He whined again and head-butted me, clearly upset. I rubbed his back, shushing him softly. "It's okay, buddy. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

This time, he whimpered, alarming me further until he brought his hand up to sign. His rapidly opening and closing fist left no room for misinterpretation.

"Milk," Esme provided with a guilty smile. "I wondered how long it would take him to notice. Bring him over."

I kissed Pumpkin's head. "It's okay, buddy. Mommy has milk for you, too."

Esme shifted Alice over, enough so that she could fit Edward on the other side.

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked as I placed him in her lap.

She shrugged. "I hope so. I had a feeling Pumpkin would be jealous, especially with this. So tandem it is. Now, let's get you settled, baby."

I just stood back and watched, admiring how easily Esme assured Pumpkin. Their position didn't look very comfortable since Pumpkin wasn't anywhere near as small as Alice, but they made it work. As Esme talked softly, they both nursed, content to listen to her voice. It was definitely something we needed to talk more about later, but for now, I was just happy that we avoided a breakdown.

When Alice decided she was finished, I took her into my arms, placing her against my shoulder. I made sure her stomach was air free and then cradled her, rocking back and forth as Esme and Pumpkin finished up. There was still no eye contact, but in my opinion, her body was much less tense. Not quite to the point where she cuddled against me, but much closer.

"Hi, sweet girl," I said, giving her forehead a quick kiss. "You were such a good girl for Mommy. Eating so good. Now I think we'll get to spend some time together. How does that sound?"

"I think that sounds perfect," Esme answered for her. I turned back to face her, and she was already redressed with a clingy Pumpkin on her hip. "Want some help with your shirt?"

I paused for a few seconds, not knowing what she meant, but as soon as I understood, I nodded. She helped me as best as she could with Pumpkin hanging on her. Alice wasn't too excited about being moved around but calmed shortly after I sat in the rocking chair and placed her against my chest.

"There." Esme smiled, draping the blanket over Alice. "You two enjoy your time together, and we'll be exploring." After kissing me and Alice, she motioned for the kids and they headed out the door.

"We're alone now, baby girl," I whispered. "Yeah. Now Daddy can have some special time with you."

She grunted, wiggling just enough to reposition her head. Realizing she was putting her ear over my heart, my smile widened.

"What a smart girl you are, baby! Daddy's so proud of all the progress you made today." I placed a kiss on her head before leaning back and closing my eyes. "What should we talk about now?"

Wanting her to get used to the sound of my voice, I talked about anything and everything, only stopping to hum or pat her back if she started squirming. I told her about everyone in the family and everything we'd do as soon as she could come home. She was content for the most part, blinking lazily and staring at her hand that was placed on my chest.

I was more than content to have this special time with her. Within seconds, I had understood why Esme enjoyed doing the kangaroo care with Alice so much. Whether Alice was bonding or not was unknown, but I could definitely feel my attachment. I loved this little girl, just like with our other four kids. She belonged in our family.

"Daddy loves you so much, sweetheart," I said softly, kissing her again. "Mommy and I are going to do everything we can to get you better, so you just eat and grow. We'll make sure you're okay."

I hated the thought of leaving Esme and Alice here tonight, but that was the reality. As long as Alice needed to be here, one or both of us would be here, too. Having the family split wasn't preferable, but we would make it work. With the whole family backing us, I knew it would be as smooth as possible.

Shaking the less than happy thoughts from my head, I focused on Alice and enjoying this special time together. It was my hope that every minute of this was bringing her closer to recovery, closer to knowing Esme and me as her parents. Nothing would stop us from saving our baby girl.

* * *

**A/N: I meant to get this out sooner, but it just didn't happen. Hopefully the next update will be in 2 weeks instead of 3. That's my goal. =)**

**I hope everyone who celebrated had a great Thanksgiving, and to those who didn't, I hope your day was just as enjoyable. **

**Thanks again for reading!**


	74. First Evening

**Thank you all so much for continuing to read and review!**

**And lots of thanks to _anhanninen_ for prereading and to _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Esme POV

With the addition of Alice, I had expected some level of jealousy from all of the kids. I wasn't assuming that it would be smooth sailing by any means, but that didn't make seeing Pumpkin this upset any easier. I knew it would be the hardest with him, since Alice _had _started breastfeeding. Not wanting to deny either of my little ones, it was obvious that I would be tandem nursing for a while.

That I could handle. What concerned me was Pumpkin's current behavior.

Lauren had directed us to a wonderful playroom on the floor down from Alice's room, and while Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper enjoyed themselves with the puzzles and games, Edward refused to leave my side.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby," I promised him, kissing his cheek. "Mommy's not leaving you."

"Mama," he whined. Placing his head against my neck, he reached up and grabbed onto a piece of my hair. He held it tightly, not quite pulling, but still preventing me from moving much.

"I don't know how to explain it," I said softly, mostly to myself. "Alice isn't replacing you. Not by any means. Daddy and I still love you so, so much, and your brothers and sister, too. Well now, sisters." I paused and shifted enough to kiss Edward's head. He sighed and snuggled closer, giving me hope that just maybe this would eventually make sense to him. "We'll figure it out, Pumpkin. I love you."

"Lo ouu," he murmured. "Leelee?"

I chuckled. "Okay, baby. We'll go play with your Leelee."

Standing from the rocking chair, I carried him over to the table the kids were sitting at. I sat beside them, not trusting the miniature chairs to hold the two of us comfortably. Em chattered up a storm, like always – some about Alice and some random silliness. Rosalie and Jasper were quieter, but it didn't worry me. They all had their ways of dealing with new situations. Carlisle and I would be there for them no matter what, and already at their young ages, they realized that to some degree.

"You know what, guys?" I asked them, and they all looked up at me. "I think maybe we should go visit Mrs. S some time. Think that would be fun?"

I'd been thinking about it all day, wondering if Siobhan might be able to help us make sense of…everything. There really had been so many changes for our family in a short period of time. And though I hadn't discussed it with Carlisle, it made sense for us to restart our sessions with Siobhan. An outside opinion was always welcome with us, especially from her. She had our complete trust.

We could have navigated through our crazy life without her, but it wouldn't have been as easy by any means. Her insight was invaluable.

"Mommy, she has fun toys!" Emmett said with a wide smile. "We can go play with her again?"

Rosalie smiled. "We can take my girl sister Alice with us, right, Mommy? She can play with us."

"We would take Alice with us," I agreed. "And we can all talk to Mrs. S about how we feel about Alice coming to live with us."

"I like her," Jasper said softly, scooting out of us seat to come sit in my lap.

"You like who, buddy? I asked and kissed the top of his head.

"Alice. She a little baby, but I like her."

Relieved, I did my best to hug him tightly. "I'm so glad you like her, Jasper. But if you or Emmett or Rosalie ever have something to tell Mommy or Daddy, you can. Or if you want to talk to Mrs. S, do that too, okay?"

The three of them nodded, and then Jasper stood up and went back to work on the puzzle, effectively ending our conversation. With just their few words, I felt better. Hopefully, they all understood as much as they seemed to. Carlisle and I both loved being able to relieve their fear and anxiety, but they had to know to tell us if anything bothered them. We were pretty good at picking up on the signs, but since our lives would now be much busier, I didn't want to chance anything going unnoticed.

I let them play for a while, and after a few minutes, Pumpkin left my lap to sit with Rosalie as she colored. I stayed close though, wanting him to know that I wasn't going anywhere without him. As long as he could clearly see me, he was fine, and Rosalie even let him help her finish her picture.

"Look," she said, holding up the finished product. "I colored Rapunzel for Alice! And Pumpkin helped me!"

"Oh, wow," I exclaimed with a smile, admiring her picture. She'd actually done really well, staying in the lines and keeping the colors fairly accurate to match the cartoon. "You did such a good job, sugar. Are you going to give it to Alice?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. But I wanna put hers name on it. Can you help me?"

"I sure can." I scooted closer to the table, getting up to my knees. I placed a crayon in her hand and put mine on top of hers, guiding her to spell Alice's name. "Okay, so we need an A-L-I-C-E. Alice. Do you want to put your name on the bottom so she'll know who it's from?" She nodded, loving the idea, so I let her write her own name on the bottom and then helped Pumpkin write his. He clapped happily when he was finished and gave me a toothy grin.

"Good job, Pumpkin," Rosalie said, patting his back. "Now we can give the pretty picture to Alice! Can we do it now, Mommy?"

Looking up at the clock on the wall, I nodded. We'd been gone about an hour, and it was getting late. As much as I wished the whole family would be staying at the hospital, it just wasn't possible. Carlisle and the kids would have to leave soon.

We all walked back to Alice's room together. Rosalie pointed out the butterflies this time, loving them like we thought she would. Emmett and Jasper also thought the decorations were cool, and the anxiety they'd had about visiting the hospital seemed to be slowly abating.

Pumpkin walked on his own with Rosalie holding one hand and me holding the other. I hoped this meant he was feeling better, but as soon as we stepped into Alice's room, he nearly scaled my legs in an attempt to be closer to me.

Instead of making a big deal about it, I simply picked him up and gave him a kiss. This wasn't going to be something we'd solve in one night, and that was okay. It also meant that Pumpkin would be staying with me tonight, but I'd prepared for this possibility.

Emmett and Jasper ran over to the chair they'd been sitting in, asking for the TV to be turned back on, and Rosalie skipped over to Carlisle and Alice. I smiled as I stood and watched them. Carlisle and Alice both were completely calm as he rocked slowly in the chair. I would have thought Alice was asleep if she hadn't been facing me.

"How's it going?" I asked as I stepped closer after Rosalie finished telling him about the picture.

"Definitely no complaints from me," he said with a grin. He reached up, patting Alice's back, and she shifted, appearing to snuggle just a bit closer. "Yep. This is perfect."

With a matching grin, I knelt down beside the chair, running my hand lightly over Alice's head. "Hi, sweet girl. Did you have fun with Daddy?" She shifted again, opening and closing her eyes slowly. "Oh, I think someone's sleepy."

Carlisle chuckled, and I looked up at him in question. He nodded toward the other side of the room, and I looked over. "I think she's not the only one." Emmett and Jasper were leaning against each other, TV forgotten as their eyes struggled to stay open. Rosalie was no better as she leaned against the side of the rocking chair. "We probably need to leave soon," he said regretfully.

"I know," I sighed. "What time are you coming back tomorrow?"

"I was thinking after lunch would be good. Or I'll bring them to eat here. Whatever you think."

"Call tomorrow," I suggested. "I'll see if there's anything good in their cafeteria. And I'll see if we can take Alice down with us."

"Sounds good, sweetheart." He leaned over to kiss me and gave Pumpkin one, too. "How's my boy? Are you ready to spend time with me tonight?"

Pumpkin smiled and babbled too fast to be understood, but I knew his smile would disappear as soon as I tried to release him.

"I think I need to keep him with me tonight."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

I nodded. "I need to get used to juggling them both, and he's not willing to leave my sight right now. And I packed him a bag just in case."

"I'm glad you suspected this," he said, smiling sadly. "I didn't even think about how he'd react to you and Alice."

"I didn't think it would be this bad," I admitted. "We'll work through it though. But I'm thinking we should go see Siobhan. See what she thinks could make this easier."

He nodded in agreement, but then we were once again interrupted by a knock on the door. I stood and opened it, smiling at Lauren.

"How's everyone doing?" she asked as she entered the room. "Any problems or anything you need?"

"I think we're doing okay," I said but remembered something. "Oh, I was wondering if she needed some formula now. She ate a little over an hour ago. Just one side, but I think it was a little more than before."

Lauren nodded. "We'll give her some more in a few minutes, but that's great! Our hope is that she'll increase her amount on her own, so good job. Tomorrow morning we'll do her weight. Fingers crossed she's gained a few ounces. I'll be leaving for the night soon, but Jessica will be coming in, and she'll be with you until tomorrow morning, okay?" We nodded. "Anything else you might need before I go?"

We couldn't think of anything, so after saying our goodbyes for the evening, we were left alone once again.

The kids were all about to fall asleep, so even though he didn't want to, Carlisle stood and placed Alice back in her crib. As he redressed, I stood next to the crib so Pumpkin could talk to Alice. She wouldn't look at him, but he was happy to talk to her and pat her hands. His problem wasn't with Alice; it was my relationship with Alice. I wasn't sure if that was going to make things easier or more difficult.

After Carlisle finished putting his shirt on, he came over to stand behind me, sliding his arms around my waist. "I love you," he whispered, kissing my temple. "I'll miss sleeping beside you tonight."

I relaxed against him and patted one of his hands. "I'll miss you, too. We'll have to both stay tomorrow night if we can. I definitely don't want to spend two nights apart."

"Done," he said simply. "Nana and Pops will have company tomorrow night."

I chuckled but didn't object to his plan. It wasn't as if Carmen and Eleazar would mind. They loved having them for the night, and I knew they'd somehow be even more willing now that we were going through these challenges with Alice. There was no way we'd be able to do this without our family. Their support meant the world to us.

Carlisle made a trip out to the van to grab the things I'd packed just in case Pumpkin stayed, and then all too soon, he and the kids had to leave. While I was used to the kids being gone for the night, being separated from them and Carlisle was a new experience for me. I didn't enjoy the feeling, but I could deal with it for my baby girl.

Lauren came in one last time before her shift ended and poured some formula into a bag that attached to the pump. Again, I tried to pay attention to the steps she followed, but with Pumpkin in my arms, it wasn't easy. She assured me that I'd have plenty of time to learn, so I didn't worry too much about it. After settling everything up, she wished us a good night and left me with my babies.

"All right, Pumpkin," I said as I settled him on the couch. "I need to wrap Alice up, so you sit here with your toys." I pulled a few out of the bag, making sure he was interested before going over to Alice. He whined softly, but I shushed him and started singing for both of my babies. It soothed them, Pumpkin staying put and Alice not making a sound as I wrapped her up in a sort blanket.

"There we go, little love bug," I said when I was finished. "Now you can come sit with me and Edward." Carefully carrying her over to the couch, I watched Pumpkin, sighing in relief as he made no move to protest.

I shifted Alice to the opposite arm as I sat down so he could see her, but instead of just looking, he climbed into my lap, too.

"Baby," he said, pointing to Alice. "Baby. Mama, baby."

"Good job. Alice _is_ a baby. Can you say Alice?" I worked with him for a few minutes, but even though he could repeat me, he didn't associate the name with her. I didn't push him since I figured it would come in time.

Once again, Pumpkin was quickly bored with the baby and slid down to the couch to focus his attention on his toys. I was able to finally relax and enjoy the time with both of them. I'd never had two little ones this size at the same time, but so far, it seemed easier than having three toddlers getting into everything. Of course, it was the evening, and Pumpkin was sleepy. There was no way to tell how it would be once Alice came home.

Alice fell asleep in my arms less than thirty minutes later, and Edward was yawning like he was ready for bed, too.

"Is it past your bedtime, baby?" I asked him, kissing the top of his head.

"Nigh nigh, Mama." He signed for milk in between rubbing his eyes, so after giving him another kiss, I placed Alice in her crib and went to stand at the door. It would have been easier to hit the call button, but I wanted the new nurse to know that she could come in. The sign had given us fantastic privacy so far, something I was truly thankful for.

One of the nurses noticed me right away, and smiled as she walked over.

"Hi, I'm Jessica," she said when she reached me. "I'll be Miss Alice's nurse for tonight and tomorrow night. You're Mrs. Cullen?"

"Esme, please," I said with a nod. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well. Can I get you anything before I come in to take the evening vitals and take care of her bath?"

"Could we get some blankets and pillows?" I requested.

"Sure. How many do you need?"

"Hmm…enough for me and my son. But he's…" I paused, feeling something grab onto my legs. I turned around, chuckling as Pumpkin attached himself to me, and picked him up. "But he's small, as you can see," I finished.

Jessica nodded. "No problem. I'll have those to you in just a few minutes, and we'll get Alice taken care of, too."

As she headed off to find the linens, I took Pumpkin back to the couch, laying him down so I could change his diaper and clothes. I'd packed a warm sleeper since the room was cool as well as his favorite blanket to sleep with. I finished dressing him before Jessica returned, so I settled in the rocking chair to quickly nurse him.

He was almost asleep anyway, so I knew it wouldn't take long. Though not thinking, I hadn't closed the door all the way, and Jessica entered with her arms full of supplies after knocking once. It didn't bother me because I was completely covered up, but she continued to whisper apologies until I stopped her.

"You're fine," I assured her. "I didn't even think to close the door, and he's just about finished anyway. You're not the first and definitely won't be the last person who's given us an audience."

"But, really…I should have knocked. I'm so –"

I cut her off, shaking my head. "No more sorries. If you insist on making it up to me, you can let me help with Alice's bath." I winked, smiling as she let out a breath.

"Okay." She smiled. "I can definitely do that. Let me put this down, and I'll get everything set up in the bathroom."

As she set the blankets and pillow on the couch, I checked on Pumpkin. He was still latched on but wasn't drinking, and his eyes were closed. Slowly, I moved him away from me, testing to see if he was really asleep. He didn't fight me, and his eyes remained closed as he sighed. I kissed his forehead and stood, carrying him over to the couch. He wasn't one to move around in his sleep, but I still placed one of the pillows beside him just in case he decided to roll over.

Once I was sure he was fine, I joined Jessica in the bathroom. She was filling one of the plastic hospital tubs with warm water and baby wash along with setting out towels and a wash cloth.

When she noticed my presence, she turned and smiled. "You could probably do this on your own, since I'm sure you've given plenty of baths. So I'll just show you how to get around the NG unless you'd rather I do it. Whichever way is fine with me."

"I'd like to learn. Anything you're willing to share about that feeding tube, really. She'll be coming home with it, right?"

She nodded. "More than likely, especially if the doctor decides to discharge her early next week. And based on the improvement she's had in just a day, the possibility is definitely there."

"Really?" I knew Alice seemed to be content with us, but the eye contact still wasn't there, and overall, the way she responded to us still wasn't like a normal baby. And she did breastfeed better than she'd taken a bottle, but that didn't seem like a huge accomplishment either.

"Oh, definitely," Jessica said, nodding emphatically. "Two days ago, she was a totally different baby. Her cry was just so pitiful and nothing we tried could comfort her. But now, well…I've never seen her be this quiet for so long. It's truly a miracle."

"I don't know what we're doing." I shrugged. "Nothing we wouldn't do for our other babies."

"And I think that's exactly what she needed. Just that. She needs to be someone's baby. Now, let's get your baby girl cleaned up and settled for the night."

We walked back into the room, and I watched closely as Jessica disconnected the feeding tube from the pump, clamping it so that nothing could leak out.

"And, since she's well hydrated now, we get to lose the IV," she informed me as she went for Alice's foot. "This shouldn't be too uncomfortable for her, but we'll just see."

I nodded and unwrapped the blanket, leaning down to be closer to Alice. I hoped to both comfort her and distract myself. She didn't deserve this or any other kind of pain, and it hurt me to think about.

Alice woke up as Jessica removed the tape and began squirming, her forehead scrunched unhappily.

"It's okay, baby." I ran my hand over her head a couple of times before holding it in place so my thumb could rub her temple. "Miss Jessica will be fast. Mommy's right here."

I knew the second Jessica pulled the IV out because Alice squeaked unhappily, not unlike the sound Edward always made while getting shots. But I could tell she wasn't going to be as easily comforted, so as soon as the band aid was in place, I picked her up and bounced her lightly as I paced in front of the bathroom.

"That's my good girl," I said, kissing the top of her head. "It's all over now. We don't need to cry now that it's over. Mommy's so proud of you."

Patting her bottom, I continued murmuring softly to her while keeping an eye on Pumpkin as well. So far, Alice's upset hadn't woken him, and as she gradually calmed, the chance that it would lessened. Pumpkin was generally a good sleeper, something I was thankful for since right now, I couldn't imagine having to comfort both of them at the same time.

Being so focused on Alice, I didn't notice that Jessica was watching us. When I looked over at her, her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide.

"Is something wrong?" I asked softly, kissing Alice's head one last time as she quieted down completely.

"N…no," she stuttered. "Not wrong at all. It's just so…different. When Lauren put that IV in, Alice screamed for almost an hour. She only settled after exhausting herself. What you did just now…was amazing."

I simply smiled, too overwhelmed to speak. Maybe these simple things were helping more than we ever could have thought. The only thing that mattered was that Alice healed. The pace made no difference as long as we made it to the end result.

When I was sure Alice was calm, I carried her into the bathroom and finished undressing her. With her diaper removed, it was even easier to see how small she was. I was worried, but knowing we were already working to make her better relieved my worry somewhat. I placed a tender kiss on her forehead, wishing there was something I could do to fix everything right now.

The bath turned out to be almost exactly like the ones I'd given to Pumpkin months ago, and Jessica stood back, not crowding me as I took care of my daughter. Alice didn't like the water, but I discovered that as long as I talked to her, she stayed quiet.

Even cleaning around the feeding tube wasn't as difficult as I expected. Jessica explained that as long as the tube didn't get pulled out, there was no wrong way to do it.

Thirty minutes later, Alice was dry, lotioned, and wide awake as her vitals were taken.

"Her vitals are perfectly stable," Jessica informed me when she was finished. "And unless you need anything, I won't be officially bothering you until morning. I'll definitely knock next time, though."

I laughed softly and nodded. I still wasn't bothered, but if it made her feel better, I wasn't going to argue.

Before dressing Alice, I quickly used the bathroom and went through my nightly routine. With that taken care of, I focused on Alice, dressing her in the pink sleeper I'd packed.

"We'll be kangaroos again tomorrow, baby girl." I settled her in my arms, smiling as she shifted toward me. It was slight, but so much closer to what I'd expected in the beginning. Maybe she really was improving. "That's my sweet girl. I think tonight we'll let you eat again and then it's sleep time for all of us. Your brother's already out for the night, so now it's your turn."

I sat in the rocking chair with her and rocked for a few minutes before shifting her to see if she wanted to nurse. She latched on but only drank enough to soothe her to sleep. Knowing she'd had an exhausting day, I didn't even think of waking her. Instead, I kept rocking to try to shut my own brain off. There was so much to think about, planning that needed to be done.

But I tried to keep all of that in the back of my mind. It wasn't important. Not right now, anyway. What was important was the little brown haired beauty sleeping comfortably in my arms. I gently ran my finger over her cheek, smiling as she turned toward me and started making a sucking motion.

Standing from the chair, I walked over to the crib and laid her down in the middle. I wrapped a receiving blanket around her as well as the soft, thick blanket, and waited for a minute to see if she'd stay settled.

As she continued sleeping, I backed up to the couch and started working on reading my bed for the night. There was no way Pumpkin and I could both fit comfortably on the couch, so I pulled the chair over until it was touching the couch, placing a sheet in the seat. As quickly as gently as I could, I transferred Pumpkin to the chair and covered him with one of the blankets Jessica had brought. I then made up the couch and after turning out the main light, lay down and tried to get comfortable.

It wasn't _my_ bed and I missed Carlisle, but I was happy. Being here with Alice, being able to be her mother was the best way to spend this Saturday night. I hoped for a future full of nights like this, though the preference would be that they'd be at home.

Based on what Jessica and Lauren had said, discharge didn't seem so far way. Dr. Gerandy would have the final say, so I couldn't wait for him to visit. Hopefully he'd see the same thing they did. And hopefully, at the very least, he'd agree that we were good for Alice.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I made my 2 week goal. =) Thank you all so much for being patient with me this semester. Finals are finally over, and I'm finished until next year, so hopefully I can keep up regular updates. If not, just know that I'll never abandon this story. **

**Also, a few days ago, _MelissaMargaret_ posted a continuation of the o/s she wrote for my birthday! It's called _You Belong to Me_ and it's so, so lovely. Go check it out! **

**Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	75. Family Hospital Visit

**Thank you all so much for continuing to read and for the sweet reviews. I truly appreciate every one. **

**And lots of thanks to_ anhanninen_ for prereading and to _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Carlisle POV

I'd thought I had a good understanding of everything my wife did for us on a daily basis, but after one Sunday morning without her, I knew I'd been wrong. My appreciation was now even greater, and I promised myself I'd do more to show her.

The kids were in a great mood Sunday morning. We ate breakfast together with no issues, and they didn't complain when I sent them upstairs to get ready to church. My mistake was telling them that they could pick out what they wanted to wear. So many times I'd seen Esme send them up to dress themselves, a skill that they could handle just fine, but the outfit choice was never theirs to make on a Sunday morning.

The boys managed fairly well. Their choices weren't ones I'd seen them wear to church before, but the clothes were clean and looked like they matched, so I let them be. Rosalie, on the other hand, couldn't decide what she wanted to wear. Dresses and skirts were scattered all over her floor by the time I went to help her, and then as soon as she found the dress she wanted, hair bows were added to the mess.

It was a miracle we even made it to church on time after searching the house for socks and shoes and everything else we needed, but we did – though Carmen laughed at us. I shrugged it off, and tried to enjoy the rest of the morning.

When church was over, none of us were sure what to do for lunch or who was heading to the hospital.

"We could all go eat at the hospital cafeteria," Kate suggested.

"All meaning…?"

"All as in…all of us," she answered with a laugh. "The whole family and Peter, Charlotte, and Sarah. If that many kids aren't allowed, we'll just take turns. But seriously, Carlisle. You can't keep us away from Alice for much longer. Pictures aren't enough."

I chuckled but nodded. "Okay, let me see if Esme can take Alice to the cafeteria." Not sure if she could answer her phone, I sent her a quick message which she responded to right away. She'd already asked, and there was nothing stopping her from taking Alice anywhere in the hospital.

With our plan settled, we all loaded into our vehicles and drove to the hospital. The kids recognized the parking deck right away, and this time instead of fear, they were excited.

"Daddy," Emmett said, smiling as I helped him out of the van. "We get to see Alice now?"

"We sure do, buddy. And Mommy and Pumpkin. Now, hold Jasper's hand, okay?"

Once I helped Jasper out and made sure he and Em would stay out of trouble, I picked up Rosalie, but she didn't want me to let her go.

"I'm so essited, Daddy," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I gets to see my girl sister right now and give her lots of kisses. And I missed Mommy and Pumpkin."

"I missed them too, sweetheart, and I'm glad you're excited. I'm sure Alice will love to get kisses and hugs from you."

While the boys both liked Alice well enough so far, Rosalie definitely loved her new little sister. There was never any question about her loving Pumpkin. They were about as close as they could be. But having a sister was something she had wanted, and I was glad we were finally able to give that to her.

Taking Jasper's hand in mine, I led my crew to the lobby. Carmen had told us not to wait for everyone else, so we headed up to the fourth floor right away. When we stepped off the elevator, Jasper seemed to reach his limit of hospital, but once he and Rosalie traded spots, we were once again good to go.

Alice's door was closed but not for long since Emmett didn't waste time to knock before entering.

"Stay quiet guys," I quickly reminded them as they rushed in front of me.

Thankfully, Esme wasn't nursing – not that it was anything the kids hadn't already seen – but I would have hated to interrupt since we still weren't sure Alice had the hang of breastfeeding. She was cradling Alice in one arm with Pumpkin beside her, attempting to feed him a snack, but soon both of their attentions were on us.

"There's all my babies!" She smiled, motioning for them to come over to see her, and I put Jasper down so he could go, too. "Oh, I missed you guys so much. Did you have fun with Daddy?"

As they gave her hugs and kisses and told her about their night, Pumpkin only had eyes for me. I knelt down and opened my arms for him, and with a grin, he came running.

"Dada!" he squealed, laughing as I caught him and swung him around. "Dadeeee." He squealed again as I suddenly stood and held him against my chest.

"I missed you so much, buddy. Were you a good boy?" I gave him a loud kiss on his cheek, and he returned it before starting to babble. We traded kisses back and forth as he told me everything on his mind, only stopping when I tickled him. After he finished his story, Emmett and Jasper caught his attention, so I deposited him with them before going to sit beside Esme.

"Hi," I whispered, kissing her temple as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Hi." She turned and gave me a real kiss, her lips and tongue letting me know exactly how much she missed me without even having to say anything aloud.

"Mmm. I like reunions."

She laughed and rested her head back against my shoulder. "I do, too. It doesn't quite make the separation worth it, but it's close. I'm glad you're here now."

I kissed the top of her head then rested my chin on her shoulder, not able to get enough contact. "I'm happy to be here. How was your night and morning?"

"Pretty good. Edward slept through the night just fine, but I can't say the same for Alice. She was up every few hours and just wasn't very happy." Sighing, she shook her head. "I don't know how to explain her cry. It's like she's…lonely or is just crying for help. It breaks my heart."

"But we're here now," I reminded her, kissing her again. "I have a feeling that cry will disappear soon because she isn't alone anymore. She's nowhere close to being alone."

"That is very true," she agreed, nodding her head toward her lap. Rosalie was sitting as close as she could get to Esme and had Alice's feet in her lap in her attempt to steal her away. And though she couldn't pull Alice all the way into her lap, that didn't stop her from talking softly to her and placing kisses on the top of her head. "One day, they'll be begging to be apart, but that day isn't today."

"I hate to separate them, but I missed my baby girl too."

"Rose will live," she assured me with a wink before passing Alice to me.

Rosalie protested with a pout, but Esme distracted her by asking her about her night and morning.

As they caught up, I focused on Alice. Her eyes were open but she wasn't focusing on my face.

"Hi, baby girl," I whispered, brushing my lips across her forehead. "Daddy missed you last night. I'm sorry you didn't sleep well. You look so pretty today." The outfit Esme had dressed her was colored in polka dots and had ruffles on the front. On her head was a rather large pink bow. "Are you dressed up for lunch today? You'll be meeting the whole family."

She didn't respond other than a few gurgles, but her eyes did meet mine a couple of times. It was only for a split second, but I wanted to count it as improvement.

The blue pacifier in her mouth was another difference.

"She decided she liked it," Esme said with a shrug when I asked. "The nurses had said she didn't, but when I tried this morning after she ate, she didn't have a problem with it. I guess we'll see what happens."

"Whatever keeps her happy is fine with me," I said with a smile.

After Esme freshened up, we headed down to the cafeteria. The kids continued to chatter to Esme about our time apart. I couldn't wait until we were together all the time. If Alice steadily improved like she'd been doing, I didn't see us being here longer than a week. Because really they weren't doing anything for her they we couldn't do at home, and home would probably be better because of the more comfortable environment.

I cradled Alice close to me, not knowing how she would handle the noise that inevitably came with our family. They were all waiting right outside the cafeteria doors, and as soon as we walked up, Esme was passed around for hugs. I stood back and motioned for Uncle E to come over first. He'd said he wanted to be first in line to hold her at home, but I figured he wouldn't complain about holding her here.

"Meet your newest granddaughter," I said with a smile as I passed her over to his arms.

He held her close in one arm, lifting his other hand to touch her small head. "Hello, precious girl. You're surely beautiful, aren't you?"

"That's your Pops, baby girl," I murmured, leaning down to kiss her head. "He loves you so much." She shifted slightly, placing her hand over her pacifier.

"She's tiny," Eleazar said solemnly, placing his own kiss on her head. "Such a little girl. We'll fix that."

"Yes, we will," I agreed.

When I turned back to look at everyone, they were all watching Eleazar with a variety of smiles and frowns on their faces. No one moved, whether for shock or just to give Uncle E a chance to bond with Alice.

"Let's go find a table," Carmen said quietly, never failing to take control of the situation.

Wordlessly, we followed her into the cafeteria and managed to few empty tables that could be pushed together to seat all of us. The menu for the day was posted on a sign, so we all quickly read it to decide what we would get when going through the line. The food selection had a greater variety than I was expecting, and since it was a children's hospital, there were plenty of options suited for the kids.

When all the little ones were corralled into sitting in their seats, the adults took turns going to get the trays of food. Eleazar finally passed Alice to Esme, making everyone swarm around her. Esme was patient, though, letting the kids talk to Alice and give her kisses.

I chuckled as I went to get our lunch. Alice really didn't know what she was in for with our family. The lack of attention she had before just wasn't possible with our family. With as much love as we had, it had to be spread. Alice would never want for anything now.

Eleazar helped me with my trays of food, and when we finally managed to get everyone settled with their plates, a quick blessing was said before we all dug in.

The food was surprisingly good, not that any of us were really paying attention to what we were eating. The focus was on Alice and every move or sound she made. Throughout the meal, she was passed around the table for everyone to hold her. Corin loved holding her, only agreeing to give her up when Kate insisted she finish her lunch.

"I'll babysit for you, Uncle Carlisle," she promised me. "I can watch Alice _and_ Pumpkin. And feed them and change diapers. Really, I can."

"Give it a few years, Corie," I chuckled. She was pretty responsible for an almost nine-year-old, but that didn't mean she could be trusted to babysit the little ones. "But I'm sure Aunt Esme will let you come over and help, okay?"

"Okay," she sighed, returning to her meal.

Garrett nudged my elbow with his, so I turned to look at him. "I think Alice has won everyone over. I see what you mean."

"It was instant for us."

He nodded. "I'd never doubt you, but now I totally get it. She just draws you in, makes you have to love her. And now she has the perfect family for it."

"That's for sure," I agreed. "I just hope it helps."

Unfortunately, it seemed Alice wasn't in the mood for all the love at one time. When she was back in Esme's arms, it was clear that she was very irritated and not at all the calm baby we were used to so far.

Esme quickly finished her lunch and excused herself to take Alice back up to her room for a feeding and diaper change.

The conversation didn't end, though. Everyone continued to talk about how much they loved Alice and how they'd do whatever they could to help us out. I felt like we couldn't thank them enough, but they didn't even want the thanks.

We were blessed. That was all there was to it.

Once I was finished with my lunch, I attempted to wait for the kids to finish theirs too, so I could take them back upstairs.

"Carlisle," Carmen sighed with a smile, pointing to the door. "Go on up. We'll handle the kids for now and be up soon."

I stood and went over to kiss her cheek in thanks. She had Pumpkin occupied with a piece of bread, so I didn't have to worry about him either. He'd probably be asking for us soon, but for now, I could focus on Alice.

I asked Peter to go with me, and as we walked to the elevator, I explained in a greater detail exactly what was going on.

"And Dr. Gerandy suspects failure to thrive?"

"Along with an attachment disorder," I added. "I'm not disputing him, but I would like you to take a look, too. If you're agreeable, I figured having a team of doctors can't possibly hurt."

"Of course I'm agreeable," he said, motioning for me to lead the way off the elevator. "I'll do whatever I can for Alice. I only held her for a moment downstairs, but I managed to get a pretty good idea about her temperament. I definitely agree with Dr. Gerandy so far."

I frowned, nodding. I wasn't surprised, but the diagnosis still hurt. How anyone could not love that precious baby girl was beyond my comprehension. To not love her to the point of making her sick was criminal. Though I tried to never wish bad on anyone, I couldn't help but be glad that the Brandons were behind bars. They deserved it for their actions.

When we arrived at the room, the door was closed so I knocked. Esme called for us to enter, and we did, finding her in the rocking chair with Alice dozing on her shoulder.

"She was just a little over stimulated," she said softly, rubbing Alice's back. "We're all better now."

"Good," I said, crossing the room to give them both a kiss. "I thought maybe Peter could take a quick look at her."

"I'll try not to make her too angry," he promised, winking.

"Of course," she agreed. "I think she'll be nice to you now."

Peter came over the chair, gently taking Alice into his arms. She squeaked in displeasure and started squirming.

"All right, sweet girl. I'll give you back to Mommy soon. I just want to take a peek at you."

She continued to squirm after he laid on her the bed and started looking her over. He didn't have his stethoscope of any equipment like that, but those findings weren't what we were focused on anyway. Instead, he checked her muscle tone as well as her reflexes.

"She isn't _terribly_ behind," he said. He had her on her stomach, watching to see if she could lift her head. She could, though it was clear she was getting angry so it didn't last long. "See, that was about forty-five degrees. I'd expect that around three months or so."

Esme reached for my hand, squeezing it tightly between hers. "But she still won't make eye contact with any of us."

"I'd expect it soon," Peter said with a soft chuckle, placing Alice back on her back. "She just turned her head toward the sound of your voice." He then scooped her up and brought her back over to us. Esme released my hands and took Alice, cooing softly to her as she cradled her in her arms. "And there's that," he added.

"What?" I asked.

He grinned, shaking his head. "I knew you wouldn't notice it because it's _normal_. Notice how she's quiet and no longer fighting? It's because she knows her mommy."

"She knows me already?" Esme asked in disbelief. "But it's only been two days. Three if we're counting today. Can it happen so fast?"

He shrugged. "Edward knew you in less than that time. I'm sure Emmett did, too. And Rose and Jasper bonded with you within minutes. You'll have to ask Dr. Gerandy since he knows what she looked like before, but I'd definitely say there's been some improvements."

"Ask me what?"

Started, the three of us looked toward the door, surprised to see the older gentleman standing with a smile on his face.

"I came to check on our girl," he explained. "Just to see how everything was going and get her daily weight. But you have a question for me?"

"Thank you for coming by," I said, going over to shake his hand. It was rare for a doctor to check on patients on the weekend, especially on a Sunday. Once again, I felt like we had everything in place for Alice to get better. A supportive family, a caring doctor, and the best resources.

Turning, I motioned for Peter. "Peter, this is Dr. Gerandy. And this is Peter Reaves. He's my partner as well as our family friend and the kids' pediatrician. Not that we're trying to replace you or anything like that."

Laughing softly, Dr. Gerandy shook Peter's hand as they exchanged pleasantries. "You don't have to worry about offending me. I'd be more than happy to collaborate. Anything to get Miss Alice healthy again. How's she doing today?"

"Better right now. But I think she's tired of these doctor's disturbing her," Esme teased.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint her, but just for a few minutes," he said regretfully.

After putting on a pair of gloves, he moved Alice back to her bed. She squirmed in protest once again, but this time, Esme and I couldn't stop our smiles. Her unhappiness didn't make us happy, but the fact that she was showing some recognition already filled our hearts with joy.

"She's a fighter today," Dr. Gerandy commented as he examined her. "I haven't seen her like this before. What have you been feeding her?"

"Just breast milk," Esme answered. "And still some formula through that tube."

"So we've had some breastfeeding success?"

"More than some," I said. "Alice hasn't had any issues with that. At least not that I can tell."

Esme shook her head, agreeing with me. "I haven't noticed anything. Her latch is good, and I can tell she eats. She's just still getting full or losing interest so quickly. She never gets to the hind milk, even on one side."

"We'll work on that," Dr. Gerandy said. "That's something that will take a bit of time, but as long as she starts to steadily gain weight, we have that time to get her consuming a more normal amount. So is the kangaroo care something you've been using?"

"We have," Esme confirmed.

"And how is it going for the three of you?"

I looked down at Esme, and we shared a smile. "We love it," I answered for both of us. "And Alice hasn't had any complaints so far. Definitely not like she's doing now."

The squirming hadn't lessened, and now she was also grunting angrily and placing her hands on her face, knocking her pacifier out in the process.

Dr. Gerandy laughed and replaced the pacifier, but it did nothing to calm her. "Well, I hate to say that seeing her like this makes me very happy, but it does. She wants her mama, and really, that's our main goal for right now. The weight gain won't happen without an attachment."

Peter gave us a pointed smile, and we chuckled.

"That's actually what we were going to ask," Esme said. "Peter thinks she might already recognize me, but it just seems so soon. You think it's possible, too?"

"I do," he confirmed with a nod. "But let's just see." He picked her up, quickly placing her back in Esme's arms. Almost immediately, she was still and quiet, letting Esme place kisses on her forehead without complaint. "I think that answers that."

Before we could comment, a nurse appeared in the doorway pushing a scale. "Sorry, Dr. Gerandy. I had to track it down."

He turned, smiling at her. "No problem. We weren't ready until now anyway, so that was perfect timing."

"Looks like we have to bother my baby again," Esme said, giving Alice another kiss. "Mommy's so sorry we won't let you sleep, love bug. Maybe this will be all."

"This is the last thing I need from her," Dr. Gerandy promised. "And we want exact so no clothes or diaper."

As Esme undressed Alice, Dr. Gerandy had a few more questions about her eating as well as how many diapers she'd been through today and yesterday. He was pleased with the responses and had no complaints with how Alice was doing so far.

"This isn't the most accurate way to chart her recovery," he cautioned as Esme placed our angry baby on the scale. "I think her behavior is more telling than this. But it's still nice to have a good idea. And it seems she has…" he paused, comparing the value on the scale to Alice's chart as the nurse held it out for him. "Well, it seems she's gained almost ten grams since yesterday."

"That's not a lot, is it?" Esme asked, taking Alice back into her arms.

"It's a lot for her," Peter commented, and Dr. Gerandy nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is. Much more than I expected. Everything has been more than I expected today." He shook his head with a wide smile. "Mrs. Cope assured me that your family was perfect for this case, and the more time I spend with you, the more I see it. Truly, this is amazing progress."

Esme and I both relaxed, his thoughts giving us so much relief. Though it had only been a few days, we wanted – maybe even needed – to see that Alice was making some degree of progress. We already loved her as much as our other children, and we needed her to be well.

As I helped Esme redress Alice – who was calm once more – Dr. Gerandy continued giving us his opinion on her recovery. Our goals were still the same, but now he felt like we could possibly take her home sooner rather than later. As long as her weight continued to increase at a safe rate, there was no need for her to be in the hospital.

"I'd guess Thursday," he said, causing large smiles to form on our faces.

"This Thursday?"

"The very one," he said, nodding to Esme. "There's really no reason to keep her any longer than that as long as she continues to do this well. And I'm sure you're ready to get her home with the rest of your family."

"Definitely," I agreed. "It's not easy shuffling everyone around."

"I'd like to meet the rest of your family soon."

"You're about to get your chance," Peter said with a chuckle, walking over by the door. The nurse hadn't closed it all the way when she'd left, and listening closely, it was easy to hear the murmur of voices in the hallway.

Peter peeked out and then looked back at us, confirming that it was our family. With our permission, they all filed in, filling nearly every corner of the room.

Kate, Garrett, and the kids only stayed long enough to meet Dr. Gerandy and give Alice kisses. Peter, Charlotte, and Sarah did the same, with Charlotte promising to be back tomorrow to keep Esme company. Carmen and Eleazar hung back, but we preferred that since they helped keep the kids occupied.

Dr. Gerandy soon left as well, promising to check on Alice again tomorrow and hopefully every day until she was discharged. We couldn't have asked for a better doctor and made sure we told him how much we appreciated him. Esme and I agreed that we weren't the only ones helping Alice; if it wasn't for Dr. Gerandy, Alice would have probably been lacking a diagnosis and a plan for treatment.

But we had all of that thanks to him plus optimism and hope. It didn't seem so hard to believe that Alice would eventually be a healthy baby.

"So what was the verdict?" Eleazar asked once we'd settled and the room was calm – save for the kids' chatter.

"Thursday," Esme said with a wide smile. "He thinks Alice will go home Thursday."

"Oh my," Carmen gasped. "That's so soon. Praise God."

"He thinks she's doing great so far," I added. "More than great, even. She gained ten grams since yesterday which doesn't seem like a lot but for her it is. And as long as she keeps gaining, there's really nothing else they can do for her here that we can't do at home."

"It'll be good to have her home," Eleazar said. "Menny and I will help however we can, but I'm sure it'll be easier on you to have everyone in one place."

"Speaking of helping, are you open to having a sleepover tonight?"

"Of course!" Carmen exclaimed. "We'd love to have them. Are you staying here tonight too, Carlisle?"

I nodded. "We like to both be here when we can, especially at night when Edward will be here, too."

"As long as it's not a problem. Please tell us if it is," Esme insisted. "We know we're going to be asking for help a lot in the next few weeks and months."

"It's no problem at all, Ezzie," Eleazar assured her, shaking his head. "The main thing you need to worry about is that precious little one in your arms. We'll do whatever we can to make that happen."

"Thank you…both of you." I knew they didn't want or need my thanks, but Esme and I both needed to express it. "We wouldn't be able to do this without you."

Carmen and Eleazar stayed for a couple of hours longer, both of them getting another chance to hold Alice after I had my turn with kangaroo care. Alice was just as calm in my arms as Esme's, putting a big smile on my face. I'd worried that maybe she only knew her mommy at this point, but it was clear that she knew me, too.

Shortly after Carmen and Eleazar headed home, I left Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward. The weather was nice so I stopped by a park on the way home. Since they'd been cooped up in a hospital room all afternoon, I figured they need to get all of their energy out before going to see Nana and Pops. While they didn't mind watching the kids, I didn't want to press our luck with hyper kids.

Thankfully, the little ones were fine with staying the night away from us, though Rosalie pouted about not getting to join our "sleepover." Once we were home, they helped me pack a bag for them, a new one for Pumpkin, and a new one for Esme and myself – complete with the list of items Esme instructed me to bring. We couldn't stop packing there, though. The kids had other ideas of which items needed to be taken back to Alice.

"Take this, Daddy," Emmett insisted, handing me one of his stuffed dogs. "So Alice won't be lonely in her big tall bed."

I scooped him up into my arms, giving him a big hug. "That's very sweet of you, Buddy. I'm sure Alice will love that you're sharing your dog with her."

He smiled proudly, and after I put him down, ran off to tell Jasper what he'd done. That started a chain reaction, and soon I had a lap full of toys that Alice somehow needed.

"This baby," Rosalie said after changing her mind four times over which doll she was going to share. "It's soft, Daddy. And pink and pretty."

"And this monkey," Jasper said, climbing up beside me on the couch and handing me the rather large monkey.

"Wait a second, guys." I moved all of the items to the couch. "Let's each pick one thing, okay?" I said, holding up one finger. "Just one, and maybe tomorrow we can swap out so she'll get to see everything. Sound good?"

"I guess, Emmett sighed, taking back a train and a group of legos. "She still needs the doggy."

Jasper narrowed his down to a different stuffed animal, and Rosalie's choice was the baby doll. Without knowing it, Edward contributed one of his soft blankets, and as soon as everything was in a bag, I packed up the car and drove them over to Carmen and Eleazar's house.

The other grandkids were over too, so I'd hoped to be able to slip out quickly. But that plan didn't work because Carmen was talking to Chelsea when we walked in the door. We were all doing our best to keep her and Alec informed with everything going on, so Carmen had me give her my version of an update. It was nearly impossible for them to fly out now with their packing and other moving preparations. They'd be here for good in a few months, but I understood that they wished they could be here now.

After handing the phone back over to Carmen, I tracked down Pumpkin and said goodbye to everyone. I was ready to get back to the hospital, but I was also looking forward to having a few minutes alone with my baby boy.

What I wasn't expecting was for his eyes to start drooping as I drove back to the hospital. Apparently he was ready for a nap, but I wasn't quite ready for that yet.

"Don't go to sleep, Pumpkin," I teased, quickly reaching one hand back to tickle him.

"Dada, no!" he giggled, swatting my hand away. "No no."

"You can't take a nap yet! You need to talk to Daddy. Can you sing me a song?" I turned on the radio, switching it to a CD with children's songs. I sang along to encourage him, and after a minute, he was awake enough to sway in his car seat and attempt to sing along, too.

But as soon as we were in the dark parking deck, his eyes were drooping once more.

"All right," I whispered, kissing his temple as I lifted him from his seat. "You can nap now, bud. Daddy's sorry he kept you awake."

"Lo, Dada," he mumbled, snuggling his face against my neck.

"I love you too. So much. Now, let's go see Mommy."

He was out completely before I even made it to the elevator. Our timing seemed perfect, though, because when we walked into Alice's room, Esme was straightening her shirt after just feeding Alice.

"Almost a whole side!" she informed me with a large smile. "We're getting there, aren't we, baby girl? You're doing so good."

"That's wonderful," I said as I laid Pumpkin down on the couch, covering him with a blanket. Once he was settled, I walked back over to them and held out my arms for Alice. "Daddy's here for burp and diaper duty."

Esme kissed Alice's head and handed her over. "Perfect. And I guess I'll be pumping the rest of this since my Pumpkin is sleeping."

"I tried to get him to stay awake, but it just wasn't happening." I sat down on the free end of the couch and settled Alice on my shoulder as Esme found the appropriate bag with her pump.

"I'm sure they have a refrigerator I can use, so this will work. She might not be awake much longer either. All this activity is tiring everyone out."

Esme was right; Alice only lasted a few more minutes before she was sound asleep too. I didn't mind though, especially since she looked completely comfortable against my chest.

When Esme finished pumping, she asked a nurse about being able to store the milk. They were happy to accommodate this new need, as I expected, and also planned to give her the rest of the milk through her NG tube later. I hadn't expected _that_, but immediately liked the idea. As soon as we could get Alice on breast milk only, the easier it would be for her to digest.

With the milk situation taken care of, Esme returned to the room, closing the door before coming to snuggle against me. As uncomfortable as staying at the hospital was, it wasn't unbearable since Esme and I were doing it together – especially with the possible plan for Alice to be discharged on Thursday.

Until then, we'd tough it out with smiles on our faces and hope in our hearts.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so late! All of the Christmas festivities took away my free time. I hope all of you had a lovely holiday! **

**Hopefully the next update will be in about 3 weeks. We'll see what happens. **

**And, next week I'll be posting the first chapter of my newest fic. It's E/B, but with lots of Cullen family goodness. It's been in the works for over 2 years so I'm excited to share it. It's partially prewritten so once again, this will not take away from my Perfect Love writing time. Author alert me if you want to check it out. =)**

**Thanks again for reading! **


	76. Magic Number

**Thank you so much for the sweet reviews! And thank you for continuing to read and stick around while I'm fail. =)**

**And lots of thanks to _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty and to _anhanninen_ for prereading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Esme POV

Four. Such a small number, but it was our magic number for discharge. Dr. G wanted Alice to have gained four ounces over her baseline weight, and if she had, our hospital stay would be over. It was a small step toward the bigger goal of four pounds, but we still needed it. Since Alice had been consistently gaining ten to twenty grams a day, I wasn't too worried. Carlisle had explained that four ounces was a little less than 114 grams, so we were going to be close.

"This is it, huh?" Lauren asked with a smile as she placed the paper over the scale and zeroed it out.

"It is. And we're hoping for four, right Alice?" I looked down at her as I slowly swayed back and forth. She glanced up, meeting my eyes for just a second before looking back at her hand which was resting on my chest.

In the past few days, we'd witnessed heaps of progress with our baby girl. She showed signs of recognizing not only me and Carlisle, but also some of our extended family and, surprisingly enough, Rosalie.

Out of all the kids besides Edward, Rosalie was at the hospital the most. We quickly realized that a hospital room was not the best environment for two active little boys, and though the hospital didn't make them nervous any longer, they were still happier at home or with Carmen and Eleazar.

We'd been worried about Jasper being separated from me, but there hadn't been any anxiety that we'd noticed. It definitely wasn't as bad as when Pumpkin was born, and for that I was thankful. For this week, he was happier to play with Emmett than to be with us.

But Rosalie loved staying with Alice. She held her any chance she had and helped me or the nurses with anything she could. I'd always known that Rose was a nurturer like me, but this made it even clearer. And Alice needed to be loved and nurtured so they were the perfect pair.

Besides the recognition from Alice, we'd also been getting a few seconds of sporadic eye contact. It still wasn't normal, but anything was better than the way she avoided faces when we first met her. The cuddliness was developing too, especially after a meal. She was up to draining one breast every two to three hours – much more than she started out eating – and every time she finished, she preferred to be close to either me or Carlisle. We loved it of course and did whatever we could to encourage her.

Now we were at the final test to see if Alice could come home with us. Shelley had already taken care of the home visit and cleared everything legally, so all that was left was to see if she met the weight.

"Are you that ready to get away from me?" Laruen teased as I placed Alice on the scale. "Jess and I can't be _that_ bad."

I laughed, shaking my head. "You two are perfect. I think we'd take you home with us if we could, but we're more than ready to leave the hospital."

"Aww that's sweet," she said with a smile. "And I completely understand. You'll just have to bring her back to visit us. We expect updates."

"You'll get them," I promised her. "We have to come back to see Dr. Gerandy anyway, so you'll be seeing us a lot."

"Good. Because it looks like you're going to be free to go in a few hours."

"Really?" I asked excitedly, leaning over to look at the number on the scale.

"Really," she confirmed. "Four point two ounce gain over all. Good job, Alice!" She gently ran her hand over Alice's arm, but she was not in the mood – not that she ever was when she was on the scale.

I quickly scooped her up into my arms and carried her over to the bed, kissing her repeatedly. "Oh my little love bug, you're doing so good! Mommy's so proud of you."

Laying her down, I covered the top of her body with a blanket as I reached for a new diaper.

"Pumpkin," I called, turning to look at him. He was playing on a blanket with a few of his little toys. He looked up when he heard his name and smiled at me. "Pumpkin, baby Alice gets to come home with us today. Can you clap for her? Say 'yaaaay'!"

He brought his hands up and clapped. "Aaaaay, baby. Lo baby aaaay."

"Do you hear that, baby girl?" I leaned down, putting my face directly in front of Alice's. "Your big brother is proud of you, too. And he loves you so much." Grabbing her hand, I placed it on my cheek and dragged it to my lips so I could kiss her palm. She rewarded me with another second of eye contact which was more than enough to make my smile widen.

"Okay," Lauren said, heading for the door, "I'm going to page Dr. Gerandy and then we'll see about getting your discharge papers started."

I thanked her and then finished dressing Alice in a clean outfit. Carmen, Kate, and Charlotte had been shopping without me because I couldn't leave the hospital, and they were keeping Alice well stocked with clothes, socks, and hair bows. I was very thankful to have them, and I was sure Alice was too – if only for the fact that her clothes kept her warm.

Since she was wide awake and it wasn't time to eat yet, I carried her over to sit on the blanket with Edward. I placed her on her stomach, thinking it was a good idea for some tummy time. While our top priority was attachment and weight gain, her motor development was important too, and she needed as many chances as possible to reach new milestones.

Pumpkin was happy to have us in his area and went back and forth from sitting in my lap to offering his toys to Alice. The last few days had been a challenge for him, but he was adjusting. I'd been worried at first that all of the gradual self-weaning he'd been doing was going to be back to square one, but so far, he was nursing at the same intervals. Being around Alice almost constantly was helping and showing him that we weren't going to ignore or show him any less love.

There was going to be an adjustment time for the whole family, just like there'd been with the addition of every child. We'd already contacted Siobhan though, and she was more than willing to help us through this time. Our first appointment was scheduled for next week, assuming that Alice would go home today. And since it seemed like she was, I was hopeful we'd be able to keep our appointment.

Carlisle was supposed to be on his way already, so I didn't call him after the weight results. Sure enough, he walked through the door fifteen minutes after Lauren had left and sat beside me to greet us all with kisses.

"Any word yet?" he asked after kissing me for the third time.

"Yes," I said simply.

"Annd? You're killing me here," he chuckled.

"Four point two ounces."

He immediately kissed me again and then picked Alice up, cradling her in his arms. "Sweet girl, you're showing off today, huh? I guess you're ready to come home and see your new bed."

"Oh, you got it all put together?" I asked excitedly.

I was very grateful for the hospital's internet service which made it possible for Carlisle and I to shop for Alice together, all without leaving her side. With rush delivery, everything had arrived yesterday, and Carlisle, Garrett, and Eleazar were in charge of the manual labor. I had no doubt that Carmen had kept them organized and made sure everything would meet my standards.

Carlisle nodded. "We did. Our bedroom now has two cribs plus I pulled out the bassinet. And Carmen organized the new dresser which in Edward's room for the time being. It won't be hard to move later."

"Good. And you brought the car seat?"

"It's in the car. So all that's left to do is wait for Dr. G."

Pumpkin kept us entertained while we waited. Alice dozed in Carlisle's arms so it was easy for us to give him our full attention. Even though he was having to adjust to having another baby around, he'd actually been getting more attention lately than he usually would at home. I knew that was helping him, and we hoped the positive adjustment would continue at home. We'd gone from three to four kids fairly seamlessly. Four to five couldn't be that much different.

As if he could sense our impatience, Dr. Gerandy didn't keep us waiting long.

"I heard someone passed the mark today," he said with a smile as Carlisle shook his hand.

"By point two ounces," I bragged. "I think she's as ready to go home as we are."

"Well, I won't keep you long," he chuckled. "I'd just like to take another quick look at her, and as soon as Lauren is finished with the papers, you'll be free to go."

"Sounds perfect," Carlisle said, laying Alice down on her bed.

She was mostly asleep, only stirring slightly as Dr. Gerandy examined her. But when he tested her reflexes, she was not a happy baby. Her angry grunts and squeaks only ended when she was back in my arms.

"You've got an opinionated one there," Dr. Gerandy teased. "You'll have lots of fun when she's a teenager."

Carlisle and I laughed, but there was an undercurrent of relief. The fact that she would probably make it to being a teenager meant more than anything.

"Do you have any instructions for us?" I asked before he turned to leave.

He thought for a second and shook his head. "I don't think there's anything we haven't already gone over. Remember four ounces every three hours by whichever method she'll take it. And it doesn't have to be exact. Just estimate and weigh her every day. As long as she's gaining steadily, you won't see any complaints from me. I would like to see her next week, so I'll include a card with my number for you to call and make an appointment. Sound good?"

"Works for me," Carlisle said, wrapping his arm around my waist, and I agreed.

"Thank you. So much." I felt my eyes fill with tears as I went to give Dr. Gerandy a hug. "It means so much that you've really cared for Alice."

"It was no problem at all." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, hugging me as best he could with Alice in my arms. "This little angel could make anyone fall in love with her. As long as she grows up healthy, that's thanks enough for me."

After shaking Carlisle's hand, high-fiving Pumpkin, and rubbing Alice's head, we said our goodbyes and Dr. Gerandy left us to get ready for discharge.

As we packed up our bags, Lauren brought the papers by along with a bag of extra NG tubes. She didn't think we'd have to use them or at least not all of them since Alice was doing pretty well on her own. Though we had the option to feed her twenty-four hours a day, we hadn't needed to use it. Feeding every few hours seemed to be working fine, and I hoped soon the tube could be removed for good.

Our goodbyes to Lauren were teary for me as well. She and Jessica had been our main nurses during our entire stay, and they'd been perfect. I had every intention of keeping my promise to give them updates and to bring Alice back to see them.

Lauren finished going over everything with us and declared us free to leave. Carlisle doubled checked the room and bathroom, making sure we hadn't left anything behind, and then scooped up Pumpkin.

"Time to go home, buddy," he said, tickling his belly.

"Hopefully he remembers what it looks like," I joked. Carlisle had taken him home for a few hours each day, but the majority of his time had been at the hospital.

"He'll get it figured out," Carlisle assured me. He grabbed our bags, slinging them over his shoulder and reached for my hand. "Now, let's get out of here before they decide to hold us hostage."

I laughed and took his hand, letting him lead me out of the room. Though we were ready to be home, we took our time walking down to the lobby. Once there, we separated so Carlisle could bring the van around to the front door.

"We'll be home soon, love bug," I murmured to Alice. I kissed the top of her head and held her a little closer. She nuzzled her head against my chest as she sucked on her pacifier, making me smile. "You're catching on to this cuddling thing, aren't you? My baby girl is so smart."

I stood close by the door and watched for Carlisle, smiling at the people who walked by with their little ones. The hospital was a bright and happy place, but seeing so many sick kids hurt my heart. I prayed each one of them would recover while also giving thanks for the health of our children and Alice's recovery.

When Carlisle made it to the front, he was able to park to the side and give me a chance to buckle Alice into her car seat. The new experience did _not_ make her happy, and though I sat beside her in the back, comforting her the best I knew how, she cried the whole way home.

Our driveway was the most welcome sight and as soon as I safely could, I unbuckled Alice and had her in my arms.

"You're okay, baby. You're okay. Mommy's got you now." I shushed her quietly and exited the van so Carlisle could get Edward out. He toddled over to me right away and hugged my leg.

"Mama, baby uh oh?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

I knelt down and gave him a hug. "It's okay, Pumpkin. Baby Alice was scared. Can you give her kisses to make her feel better?"

He smiled, showing his dimples before puckering his lips and kissing Alice's head. "Baby uh oh bebber. Lo baby."

"That's a good boy," I praised. "We love Alice, don't we?"

Proudly, he nodded and smiled but quickly lost interest and ran over to Carlisle.

Carlisle declined my offer to help him with the bags, so I headed to the family room. The house was quiet since Carmen had the rest of our brood, but it was welcome for the moment. Grabbing a blanket, I sat in the recliner and set to work making us comfortable.

It was almost time for Alice to eat again, so I went ahead and removed my shirt and covered us with the blanket. We weren't exactly skin to skin since Alice was still wearing her outfit, but it was close enough for the time being. She was comfortable enough to relax and quiet down from her crying in the van, and as soon as I removed her pacifier, she began rooting around.

"That's my girl," I whispered as she latched on without any help from me. "It's your first meal home. I hope you'll like it here with us."

I continued talking softly to her as she ate, but after a couple of minutes, she started squirming and unlatched. The noises she made were not her usual content noises. These grunts and gurgles were more frustrated than anything.

"What's the matter, baby? Not comfortable?" Every position I tried was rewarded with the same unhappy noises, and the longer it took, the angrier she became. I didn't think there was anything left to do until I realized what was different from most of her feedings. "Oh," I gasped. "You don't like these clothes being in the way, do you, baby?"

Once I removed everything but her diaper, I placed her back against my chest. This time, she latched on and continued eating without complaint, as if her frustration had never happened.

Laughing softly, I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes. Alice was very opinionated – that much was clear – but I loved it. She had so much fight in her and being able to see it added to my hope for her full recovery.

"How's it going?" My eyes popped open, and I smiled as Carlisle entered the room, placing the bags by the couch before sitting down. "Sorry it took so long. Pumpkin wasn't happy about coming inside."

"We're just fine now," I answered with a smile. "Where is Pumpkin?"

"In the kitchen. I poured him some juice, but I think he's still unhappy." Turning toward the kitchen, he called out for him, and a few seconds later, Edward came toddling past the couch. There were tears shimmering in his eyes, and the frown was evident as he drank. Carlisle tried to pull him into his lap, but he wasn't having it.

"What's wrong, buddy?" I asked, motioning for him to come over to me. "Did you not want to come inside and see me and baby Alice?"

He ran over and climbed into my lap, settling on my free side with his head leaning against my shoulder. As soon as he stopped drinking his juice and yawned, I knew exactly what was wrong.

"I guess that answers that," Carlisle said softly, coming to the same conclusion as me. He stood and came over, taking Edward into his arms and rubbing his back. "I'll take him upstairs so he can get a good nap in. It's been a long week."

Nodding, I agreed. Staying with Alice hadn't been a hardship, but relaxing in a hospital was difficult, no matter the situation. I was looking forward to hopefully sleeping in tomorrow morning or at the very least, going to bed early tonight. Our days of getting a full night's sleep every night were over for a while now, but at least I'd get to sleep in my own bed next to my husband.

Alice finished nursing and fell asleep while Carlisle was upstairs, so I rocked her while I pumped the rest of my milk. The longer I sat in the chair, the more I realized that I needed a nap as much as my little ones. Thankfully, Carlisle recognized this as soon as he returned and said nothing as he offered me his hand.

"I think it's nap time for you too, beautiful," he said, placing a kiss on my cheek and lips. "I'll put the milk away if you want to head on up."

"Nap with me?" I asked, smiling as he nodded.

"Of course."

After sharing another kiss, I carried Alice upstairs and quietly entered our room. Sitting on the bed, I took in the changes of the room. Edward was snoring softly in his crib, and right next to it was the crib I had ordered.

The crib was exactly what I'd hoped for, slightly different than Pumpkin's but still close enough that they could coordinate. The bedding was soft pinks and greens with polka dots and birds. It was girly enough without being too over the top and, like the crib, it would go well with Pumpkin's lamb bedding.

The bassinet was also back in its old spot beside Carlisle's side of the bed, so that's where I chose to place Alice. She sighed in her sleep as I wrapped her in a soft blanket but otherwise didn't make a sound.

I couldn't hold in my own sigh as I crawled under the covers on my side of the bed. The hospital couch and cot had nothing on our perfect bed. I didn't think I ever wanted to leave this spot.

"Did you start without me?"

I looked up, finding Carlisle smirking in the doorway. "Of course not." Patting the bed, I smiled and turned on my side. "You're just in time."

"Good," he said, slipping his shoes off at the closet. He wasted no time before crawling into bed beside me.

Our routine was well remembered. As soon as he offered his arm, I scooted over and snuggled close. He held me to him tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"This is perfect," I whispered. "I missed being beside you."

"I missed it, too. But hopefully we won't have a reason to not be beside each other again."

"As long as Alice doesn't get sick." My worry for her was constant. While we were getting her better, I knew her immune system couldn't be that great. And with her being so weak, any illness could probably send us back to the hospital.

"Shh." Carlisle kissed my forehead and pulled the covers over us. "Alice is fine, and we'll do our best to keep her that way. Now let's relax for a while."

I nodded. The plan sounded perfect to me – so perfect, that it took less than a minute for me to fall asleep.

When I started to wake, I stretched and found no one beside me. Opening my eyes and looking around, I realized I was completely alone. Pumpkin's bed was empty, and Alice was gone too.

After using the bathroom and straightening my crazy hair, I headed downstairs. The clock had told me that I slept much longer than I'd planned to, and it was almost time for me to make dinner. I needed to call Carmen as well so she could bring the kids back. I couldn't wait to have anyone back together.

Once I was downstairs, I heard noises in the family room, so that was my next target. I stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt anything, and I was glad I did. Carlisle was in the recliner, shirtless as he held Alice against him. Pumpkin was in his lap too, and they were reading a big picture book. The scene was perfect and brought tears to my eyes. This was right.

"We know you're watching, Mommy," Carlisle said with a chuckle, not taking his eyes from the book.

I laughed and fully entered the room, going over to sit on the arm of the chair. "Oh, you do, huh? What have you been up to while I was sleeping?"

"You tell her, Pumpkin."

Pumpkin looked up at me and grinned as he pointed to the book. "Mama,book. Moo moo moo!"

"You're reading a book with moo's?" I asked, tickling him. "Is it about a cow?"

He giggled and squirmed, nearly kicking Alice in the process so I pulled him into my lap. "Mama, moooo!" Pointing to one of the pictures in the book, he made the sound again. I looked over and saw that it _was_ a cow as well as other farm animals.

"Good job, Edward," I praised, kissing his cheek. "A cow says moo. What do these other animals say?"

Carlisle and I went through the rest of the page with him, making the different animal sounds for him to mimic. Sometimes, being a parent involved some crazy things – like quacking and neighing.

Pumpkin grew bored after a few more pages and scooted down to the floor to find some of his toys. He seemed to want to play with everything at the same time, and I knew it was because we had been gone. He needed the time to re-acclimate and get used to our new normal.

"Have you talked to Carmen?" I asked Carlisle as I scooted close to him and started rubbing Alice's back.

"I called her when I woke up," he said. "She's going to bring the kids by when she comes with dinner. And she said not to argue with her bringing dinner. She knows you can do it, but she and Katie wanted to do something."

I chuckled and nodded. "She knows me well," I admitted. "But I don't think I'll be complaining. Even after that nap, I'm still tired."

"I am, too. Hopefully we can call it an early night."

"Because we'll be up every three hours."

"And on that note," he said, shifting Alice so she was cradled in his arms. "She's been rooting around on me, but I don't have the necessary equipment to give her what she wants."

He passed her to me and scooted out of the chair, helping us settle in comfortably. This time, I made sure there was no fabric between us as I led Alice to my breast, and she had no complaints as she began to steadily nurse.

"So beautiful," Carlisle murmured, running his hand over Alice's head as he kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

As Alice nursed, Carlisle and Edward played together in the floor. I talked softly to her, letting her know what her daddy and brother were up to, and she rewarded me with a few seconds of eye contact. I loved seeing her blue gray eyes. They were beautiful, and I hoped that eventually we'd be seeing them meet ours all the time.

When she finished, I carried her upstairs to change her diaper and put her in a new outfit. Pumpkin's closet had been taken over and was now half pink and purple. I couldn't hold him my laughter as I searched for something comfortable for Alice. The family had gone overboard, but I didn't mind. This was how they showed their excitement, and since I hadn't had time to shop, it was very helpful.

I found a soft, pink jumpsuit and dressed her in it, along with a matching headband with a pink bow. I wasn't sure if she'd tolerate having something on her head, but after a minute of her quietly sucking on her pacifier, I decided she was fine.

While upstairs, I finished expressing my milk and spent the quiet minutes alone with Alice. Soon, we'd be losing this quiet, and I wanted to take advantage.

The quiet ended even sooner than I imagined.

Alice and I both jumped as many little footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

"I think you're siblings are coming to see you, love bug," I said softly, kissing Alice's head. "I know they're all excited to see you."

A few seconds later, Rosalie appeared in the doorway and rushed over to me, followed by Emmett and Jasper.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed. "You and baby Alice are home!" She held onto the arm of the chair as she bounced up and down. "I wanna hold her, Mommy. Please?"

"When we go downstairs, you certainly can," I said with a smile. "Now, you and you and you come over here and give me some love." I glanced at each of them and laughed as they all tried to climb into my lap at the same time. "Okay, okay. One at a time."

Emmett managed to crawl up first, throwing his arms around my neck in a big hug. "I missed you, Mommy. But Nana said you get to be home all the time now!"

"Nana is right," I said, squeezing him tightly. "Alice and I are home for good now."

"Mommy, Alice stays here now, right?" Jasper asked.

I nodded, and after kissing Em, pulled Jasper up for a hug. "Alice does stay here now. So now you have two sisters. What do you think about that?"

He puckered his lips for a kiss, giggling when I gave him one. "I like it, Mommy. I love baby Alice." Leaning over, he gave Alice a kiss too, making her squirm and gurgle. "What's dat mean?"

"I'd say that means she loves you too. You're a good big brother."

He grinned, pulling his shoulders up in his adorable way. Once he was thoroughly loved up, Rosalie nearly pushed him out of the way to get her turn but quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, J. I just needs a Mommy hug."

"Well I need a Rosalie hug too," I said as she hugged me tightly. "I missed my baby girl. I missed all of you guys. But tomorrow, we're spending the _whole_ day together, okay?"

They all agreed at a very loud volume, so I decided it was time to go downstairs. The kids filled me in on their night with Nana and Pops and everything they'd been doing. I needed to thank Carmen again for taking such good care of them. They were all fed, clean, happy, and didn't seem to be having any issues from our time apart.

I found Carmen and Eleazar in the kitchen with Carlisle. I wasn't sure what she'd brought for dinner, but it smelled incredible.

"I'm guessing they found you?" Carlisle asked with a chuckle.

I laughed and nodded. "They did, and it was hard to miss them. I don't think Alice knows what to think about this craziness."

"She'll be used to it in no time," Carmen said, coming over to take Alice from me. "She's a Cullen now, and Cullens – all together – aren't exactly quiet."

We all agreed, and as she cooed to Alice, I went over to hug Eleazar.

"I'm glad you're home now, Ezzie." He kissed the top of my head and patted my back. "We've all missed you."

"Thanks for taking care of them while we were gone," I said, stepping back to look at both him and Carmen.

"We can't exactly say we didn't enjoy it," he chuckled. "We actually had the six of them several nights."

"And several 'campouts,' as I'm sure you've heard," Carmen added.

We _had_ heard all about it. The den campouts were going much better now compared to when they were all younger. Carmen usually only ended up with Corin or Rosalie in bed with her – everyone else loved sleeping on the floor in the den.

After chatting for a while longer, we gathered the kids for dinner. Carlisle and I didn't allow Carmen and Eleazar to leave, instead making them share the dinner with us. The pot roast Carmen and Kate had made was delicious and was made even better with the company. Being confined to the hospital had left us without much adult interaction, so conversation was welcome to both Carlisle and me, especially since it didn't have to be about medical conditions or treatments. Finally, we could relax and move on together as a family.

Carmen and Eleazar didn't stay long after we finished eating. After they both had some cuddle time with Alice, they left with promises to see us soon.

Grateful to have our family back together, I sat on the couch cuddled up to Carlisle as we watched the kids play. A simple thing like having everyone home could put a smile on my face, especially since Alice was here with us. She slept peacefully in Carlisle's arms, only waking to nurse. Once she was finished, Rosalie couldn't be deterred any longer.

"Mommy, can I hold my Alice sister _now_?" she asked, leaning against the couch. "Please?"

I chuckled and nodded, helping her climb up. "Of course, sugar. I'm sure Alice is happy to see you."

Rosalie smiled brightly as I placed Alice in her arms. "Hi, baby Alice," she whispered. "I missed you while I played with Nana and Pops." She kissed Alice's head several times and held her close. Alice was perfectly content, not making a sound as her big sister loved on her.

My heart felt like it would burst seeing my girls together. Rosalie had wanted this for so long, and really, I couldn't blame her. This was so perfect.

"Daddy," Rosalie said, turning to look at Carlisle. "Alice needs to sleep in my room, okay? She likes purple and butterflies like me."

Carlisle smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure she does, baby," he agreed, "but for right now, Alice needs to stay with Mommy and Daddy. Maybe when she's bigger, okay?"

She frowned, obviously not happy with his suggestion. "But Daddy…I want her with me now! Em and J get to sleep in the same room."

"Baby, Emmett and Jasper aren't babies," I reminded her, reaching over to run my fingers through her curls. "They don't need to be close to Mommy and Daddy at night. Alice wakes up a lot, and we don't want her to wake you up, too."

She looked at me and pouted before looking back at Carlisle. "Please, Daddy?"

Turning my head, I tried to keep myself from laughing at her attempt to split us. Maybe this was a sign of them growing up, trying to get their way. Right now, it was comical, but I knew that if we didn't stop it, we'd have headaches down the road.

Carlisle was thankfully more composed than me, and I turned my head back just in time to see him gently pull both girls into his lap.

"Listen, baby girl," he said softly, placing his head next to hers. "Mommy _and_ I say you need to wait. If you want, we can show Alice your room now. And maybe Pumpkin wants to have a sleepover with you. How about that?"

She perked up slightly, her pout lifting at the edges. "Tonight?"

"Tonight," he confirmed, kissing her cheek. "Want to give Alice a tour now?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. Alice jumped, whining slightly, so I took her into my arms and stood.

With no complaint, Rosalie slid off Carlisle's lap and took off toward the stairs. Carlisle and I shared a laugh as we followed her. There was no stopping that girl when she set her mind to something.

Emmett and Jasper opted to keep playing downstairs, so it was just us, the girls, and Pumpkin in Rosalie's room. She showed Alice everything she could think to show, ending with cuddles on the bed. Surprisingly, she only asked once more if Alice could stay with her, but it seemed as if she finally realized we weren't budging. I could see them sharing a room in a couple of years, and I hoped they would be close then. But right now, it just wasn't going to happen.

After spending time in Rosalie's room, she decided to show Alice the rest of the bedrooms and bathrooms. Alice wasn't all that interested, not even trying to fight her heavy eyelids. I definitely didn't blame her. As nice as they were at the hospital, there were still late night interruptions and not much sleep had by any of us. The nap had helped, but our bed was calling me once again.

Carlisle noticed and wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my temple. "I'll handle bath time, sweetheart. You go lay down with Alice."

I tilted my head back and kissed him. "Are you sure?" I'd missed bath time with my little ones, but I wasn't going to protest too much. There would be other nights when I wasn't almost dead on my feet.

"I'm positive," he insisted. "Rest, okay?"

Nodding, I kissed him again and headed straight to our bedroom. Placing Alice in the bassinet, I quickly changed into my pajamas, skipping a shower for the time being. Right now, the only thing I could think of was lying in bed and snuggling my girl.

She slept peacefully in my arms, and if it hadn't been for the giggles and voices I could hear from down the hall, I would've been asleep too. More than anything, it felt good to be back with everyone, and the smile wouldn't leave my face.

An hour later, it was about time for Alice to eat again. I hated to wake her, but I wanted to stick to the schedule as closely as possible.

"I'm sorry, love bug," I said softly as she fought waking. "Mommy just needs you to eat for a little while and then you can go right back to sleep."

Her eyes never opened as she rooted her way to the right spot and started drinking, but I knew she was awake enough. Her sucking power was definitely proof of that. Right before she reached her usual stopping point, Carlisle brought Pumpkin into the room.

"I asked him cup or Mommy, and you can guess which won."

I chuckled and patted the bed beside me. "Come on, baby. Are you all clean?"

He grinned as Carlisle placed him on the bed and crawled toward me, his little diapered covered bottom in the air. As he settled at my other breast, I kissed the top of his head and breathed in his clean scent. It didn't take him long to fall asleep after he finished, content to be snuggled beside me.

Carefully, I rolled out of bed with both of them and placed Edward in his bed. He didn't stir, so I tucked him in after giving him one last kiss. I then went to find Carlisle and was successful in the boys' room. They were both in bed but were firing question after question about every topic imaginable. They tried to include me, but Carlisle and I managed to settle them down quickly enough after a few goodnight kisses and hugs.

Rosalie was sitting on her bed waiting for me with a comb in hand. Carlisle took Alice, and I set to work on taming her hair.

"Where's Pumpkin?" she asked once I was finished and had tucked her in.

"Oh. I was…going to put him in bed after you were tucked him, so I'd know what side he could sleep on." My excuse seemed to cover up the fact that I'd forgotten all about our deal, and she accepted it with no question.

After a quick trip to get Pumpkin, they were soon settled in Rosalie's bed and the lights were out. According to the clock it wasn't even close to nine yet, but my body had other ideas.

"It's kind of weird not having Pumpkin in here tonight," I murmured as I crawled into bed beside Carlisle. He'd turned out the lights except for one lamp, and he and Alice seemed completely relaxed as she snoozed on his chest.

"Maybe it's a good thing," he said, wrapping his arm around me to pull me closer. "He doesn't really wake up when Alice does, but his sleep can't be as good as when there aren't interruptions."

"Mmm. Maybe."

Carlisle chuckled and kissed my head. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. You're almost there now. I love you."

I nodded. "Mmkay. Love you."

He chuckled again, but I didn't care. My family was all home and happy. All that mattered now was sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I'm so late...again. I'd like to say I'll be quicker next time, but I doubt that will happen. School is insanely overwhelming right now so I'm in survival mode. Unfortunately, that doesn't leave me a whole lot of writing time. **

**Just remember that I'll NEVER abandon this story. It's my baby and I love it too much to do that. I might not be able to update for a couple of months or so, but I really hope you'll be patient with me. =)**

**Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	77. Adjusting

**Thank you all so, so much for sticking with me! (If you're still with me.) And of course, thank you for the lovely reviews! **

**A zillion and a half thanks to _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty and to _anhanninen_ for prereading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

Carlisle POV

Having the whole family home together provided a huge sense of relief. There had been no way to escape stress over the last week. Alice's prognosis wasn't as worrisome now that it was clear she was able to make progress, but just being away from home and the other kids was stressful enough. Now that we were together again, I felt like I could finally relax and enjoy.

I couldn't relax as much as Esme, though. While she slept beside me, I wasn't sleepy enough to do the same. Alice also slept peacefully in her spot on my chest, but no matter how much I tried to force it, my brain wouldn't shut down.

Finally, I moved carefully, making sure Esme wasn't disturbed as I left the bed. I shifted Alice so she was cradled in my arms and then headed downstairs.

The house was silent as I sat in the recliner and grabbed my laptop. I reclined enough to be comfortable with Alice and covered her with a blanket as I waited for the computer to turn on.

The hospital had had internet access, but I'd basically ignored everything that wasn't Alice. She was the most important thing over the past week, and I didn't regret giving her my undivided attention – not even now while I was sifting through over a hundred emails.

Most of it was junk, thankfully, but I answered the most pressing ones. There were also some from Maggie, filling me in one what the next week looked like. She and Peter had done their best to either postpone some appointments or help accommodate the demanding ones while I was gone. As long as Esme was okay with it, I planned to work next week, but only part time and only for the most important appointments that couldn't be rescheduled.

In an email from this morning, Maggie ordered me to not even think about working tomorrow. I chuckled as I read through it, easily picturing her wagging her finger at me. She didn't have anything to worry about, though. I had no plans to be away from home for the rest of the weekend. We all needed the time to adjust and figure out our new normal, as we had with the addition of every member of our family.

I replied to her email, assuring her that I wouldn't be going anywhere and also inviting her and Ben over for dinner next week. They'd only been able to visit us in the hospital twice earlier this week, and I knew Maggie was dying to get her hands on Alice again. The whole family had been practically fighting over who held her, and Alice was handling it as well as could be expected. She still preferred to be with me or Esme, but allowed a few minutes of snuggling for everyone else.

Alice was getting closer to actually snuggling with each day that passed. After closing my laptop and putting it to the side, I rubbed the back of my finger over Alice's arm, just to watch her shift closer. She didn't disappoint, drawing up closer to me with a long sigh.

After kissing the top of her head, I leaned back and closed my eyes. Sleep continued to elude me, but just resting as I listened to Alice's soft breathing was good enough for me at the moment.

A quiet noise startled me, and upon opening my eyes, I spotted Jasper at the doorway. Quickly, I assessed his appearance, trying to figure out why he was out of bed. He didn't appear to be upset, though, but I couldn't tell much else.

"Hey, buddy," I said softly, smiling at him. "What are you doing up?"

He rubbed his eyes as he walked over to me and climbed into my lap. He had his dog blanket in his hand so I spread it over us and remained reclining. Jasper didn't offer an explanation, and I didn't pressure him.

"Daddy," he finally said after lying against me in silence for a few minutes. "Alice sleeps a lot."

I chuckled softly and nodded. "She does sleep a lot. Babies need more sleep than big people do, and Alice is sick so she needs more sleep to help her get better."

Esme and I had debated on how much to tell the kids about Alice's condition. We didn't want them to worry, but the fact was that Alice was going to need a lot of our attention in the immediate future. The other kids deserved to know why their new little sister would be taking Mommy and Daddy's time.

"She gettin' better, right?" he asked, looking up at me with furrowed brows.

"Mmhmm. Dr. G, Peter, Mommy, and I are making sure she's getting better. And you know what?" He shook his head. "You guys can help Alice get better, too."

"Oh." His eyes widened, making me chuckle again as I kissed his cheek. "How we do dat, Daddy? I want to make baby Alice all better."

"Well, you can give her lots of kisses and tell her how much you love her," I suggested. "And when Mommy or I help you, you can hold her and give her hugs. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah! I can do all dat stuff. See?" He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Alice's temple which made her squirm and suck faster on her pacifier before settling again. "What's dat mean, Daddy?"

"That means she's feeling all the love you're giving her," I explained. Jasper's smile was nearly blinding, and he leaned over to give her another kiss, followed by another.

"Daddy, I'm so good at dis," he said proudly. "I love Alice and now she can get better."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, resting my head on his. Thankful didn't even begin to describe how it felt to be blessed with our children. They were truly amazing.

Jasper continued kissing Alice and telling her how much he loved her, but unfortunately woke her in the process. She didn't fuss or move around much, but I could tell that she wasn't completely happy.

"Come on, buddy," I said as I helped Jasper down from my lap and stood with Alice. "How about you help me change Alice's diaper and then we'll head up to bed."

Jasper nodded. "Kay. I wanna sleep in the big bed. Please?"

I knew the right thing to do was to put him back in his bed so we could get back into our routine. However, I had a feeling that Jasper had missed Esme and me more than any of us realized and was probably the reason he was up late to start with. So I nodded to him, not caring what was _right_. This was right for us.

Placing Alice on the top of the pack and play we kept in the family room, I had Jasper hand me some wipes and a new diaper. Once the clean diaper was in place, Alice seemed more content but still not all the way happy. When she spit her pacifier out and started pursing her lips, I knew why.

I sent Jasper upstairs ahead of me and turned out the lights before making my way back to the bedroom. Jasper had made himself comfortable next to Esme, but I scooted him over so I could lay Alice in his spot.

"Sweetheart," I whispered, kissing Esme's forehead. "Es, Alice needs a bedtime snack."

A few more kisses later, she stretched and mumbled something I couldn't understand before finally opening her eyes.

"Hi," she murmured. "Where's Alice?"

I nodded toward the spot beside her, and she smiled when she saw both Alice and Jasper. While they settled, I left the bed to finish readying myself for bed. When I crawled into bed, Esme was singing softly, and Jasper had already fallen asleep listening. Alice wasn't far behind after she finished nursing, and we worked together to get all four of us comfortable and where we needed to be.

As soon as I was sure Alice was sleeping soundly in the bassinet, I turned toward Esme, extending my arm over Jasper's body to search for her hand. Her hand quickly found mine, and she threaded her fingers through mine as her foot slid across the bed.

"Oh, your feet are cold," she whispered as her foot found mine.

"Sorry," I whispered back. "I love you."

She giggled, squeezing my hand. "I love you, too. See you in a few hours?"

I agreed and thankfully my brain seemed to find what it needed to switch off. Every minute of sleep was important when we were up every two or three hours with Alice. We somehow managed to not wake Jasper throughout the process, and Alice nursed well each time she woke.

Even though we'd had a few days of this new routine, we still weren't used to it. When eight o'clock came around, I wanted another few hours of sleep but knew it wouldn't be happening.

I rolled out of bed after convincing Esme to get another couple hours of sleep, taking Alice with me downstairs to start making breakfast. As I was trying to decide what I could handle on my own, we were joined by Rosalie and a distressed Pumpkin.

"Daddy, Pumpkin is sad," Rosalie told me, holding his hand as they entered the kitchen. "I think he misseded you at our sleepover."

I carefully knelt down and offered my free arm to my boy. He came running over and wrapped himself around me as best as he could, sniffling softly.

"Da-deee."

"Aw, what is it, Pumpkin?" I asked, kissing the top of his head. "Did you miss me? I bet you were confused, huh? Waking up in Rosalie's bed."

"Leelee nigh nigh," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, you spent the night with your Leelee. It's okay now, buddy. Do you want to help me make breakfast?"

He nodded, so I picked him up with my free arm and stood. Making breakfast with both of my arms full was going to be impossible, but thankfully I had Rosalie.

"Hey, baby girl, do you want to hold Alice this morning?" It was a useless question; there probably wasn't much else in the world Rosalie would rather do right now.

After she calmed from her enthusiastic response, I kicked the foam couch over by the table out of the way and had her sit down. When she was sitting, she reached for Alice, and I helped them get comfortable.

Periodically, I glanced over at them while preparing breakfast, but I didn't have anything to worry about. Rosalie stayed seated and was perfect with Alice, talking to her and kissing her over and over. Alice was quiet and calm, not fussing as her sister loved on her. I loved watching them.

Pumpkin was content, too, as he rested his head on my shoulder and talked to me. I could only understand half of his words, but what I did understand was happy so I poured him a cup of juice and let him babble away.

Esme, Jasper, and Emmett joined us right as I was putting the cinnamon rolls and fruit on the table. It wasn't the most nutritious breakfast, but the kids were happy with it and I hadn't needed any help from Esme. I wanted her to get as much rest as possible now that she had more on her plate.

Rosalie pouted through breakfast because she had to give Alice up, so we tried to placate her with the fact that they could spend the whole day together.

"The whole day?" she asked, obviously suspicious of our honesty. "I don't have to go no where?"

"You don't have to go _any_where," I gently corrected. "I don't think any of us are leaving the house today."

"Except Mommy," Esme added. "We need a few things from the store, so I think I'll be going after lunch. Anyone want to go with me?"

"Me!" Emmett and Jasper said at the same time then laughed at each other.

"Can we do something fun, too?" Emmett asked.

Esme chuckled. "You mean the grocery store isn't fun enough for you? They give you a free cookie and everything."

He thought about it for a few seconds and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. I like cookies."

Jasper agreed about the cookies, and after breakfast Esme and I decided she'd be taking the boys with her to store and maybe to the park while I spent some time with just the girls and Pumpkin. We both felt that Emmett and Jasper needed some time away from the house and hospital to enjoy themselves as well as to spend time with Esme and hopefully it would help with the adjusting.

We took our time with dressing and spent the rest of the morning playing in the family room. Being able to take our time and relax was a nice change from the pace of the past week. The kids definitely seemed to enjoy having our full attention, and even Alice stayed awake as her brothers and sister played around her.

After we ate lunch and Esme nursed Pumpkin and Alice, Pumpkin quickly went down for a nap, and Esme headed out with the boys, leaving me with my girls.

The first thing I did was to take off my shirt, then removed Alice's outfit.

"It's kangaroo time for you, sweetheart," I said, kissing the top of her head as I got comfortable in the recliner. She squirmed and grunted but soon found her preferred position and quieted down. Rocking slowly, I kissed the top of her head and covered us with a blanket.

"Daddy, what are you doing with my girl sister?" Rosalie asked as she climbed over the arm of the recliner and into my lap.

"We're doing kangaroo care," I explained. "Where do kangaroos carry their babies?"

"In their belly pouches!" she answered right away, giggling as she rubbed her stomach.

"That's right! And their babies are always happy in their mommy kangaroo's pouch. It's warm and they can hear their mommy's heartbeat. So Mommy and I are kind of doing that with Alice. We hold her against us, and she can feel warm and hear our hearts." I hoped I was explaining it well enough, but she seemed to get it.

"Ohhh." She nodded, leaning over to put her face next to Alice's. "Alice, you can hear Daddy's heart, huh? I love Daddy. You can love Daddy too, okay? He's the bestest daddy ever in the world."

I wrapped my arm around her and held her close, overwhelmed by her love. Sometimes it just hit me how blessed I was to have this kind of love, from both Esme and the kids.

"I love you to the moon, baby girl."

She reached up, placing her hands on my face as she gave me a kiss. "Love you to the moon and back, Daddy. Can we read a book?"

I smiled and nodded. I had expected her to request something that would require some juggling with Alice in my arms, but reading was something we could easily do.

"Pick out a few books," I instructed. "Maybe ones that the boys don't like."

Her eyes lit up as she nodded quickly. "We can read the pink book!"

I chuckled as she jumped out of my lap and ran over to their large bookshelf. If Rose wanted me to read _Pinkalicious_, I wasn't going to deny her. She usually did a good job with variety when it was her turn to pick the bedtime book, so she deserved this without the boys complaining.

Rosalie returned with an armload of books and after helping her back into my lap, we worked our way through the stack. As I read, Alice was content and fell asleep, even staying asleep when we finished the books and Rosalie asked to hold her.

"You're such a good big sister," I said softly, kissing the top of Rosalie's head.

She looked up at me and smiled proudly then leaned down to place a kiss on Alice's dark hair. "I love being a sister, Daddy. I's always wants a pink baby and now I have one! Thank you for the girl sister. We keep her forever and ever, right?"

I nodded. "Forever and ever and ever. Mrs. Shelley and Mrs. Mary are going to make sure Alice becomes a Cullen."

"Like me! I Rosalie Cullen."

"That's right. We're all Cullens in this house because we're a family."

Rosalie put her head close to Alice and kissed her cheek. "Baby Alice, you's gonna be a Cullen like me. A'cus we're sisters. You little and I big, and we can play together!"

She grew louder on her last word, startling Alice and waking her. She whimpered, but I took her into my arms and got her settled before she could fully cry.

"There's my pretty girl," I said once her little face lost its distressed wrinkles. "Now you're awake to talk to Rosalie, huh?" She glanced up at me, holding my eyes for a couple of seconds before looking away. "That's a good girl, looking at Daddy. You're doing so well."

Rosalie patted my arm, so I looked over at her, surprised to find that she was frowning. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Daddy, I sorry," she whispered. "I didn't wake Alice up purpose."

"Oh, I know you didn't do it on purpose." I pulled her closer to me and Alice. "And Alice knows you didn't do it on purpose. She's happy to be awake now so you can talk to her and love on her. "

She quickly got over her sadness since she was able to kiss and hug Alice without worry. And kiss and hug her she did. We were an affectionate family anyway, but Alice seemed to be bringing it out even more in all of us. She needed affection and love more than anything else, and we were more than happy to give it.

When Pumpkin woke up from his nap, we all played in the floor together. Alice wasn't a big fan of tummy time, but she tolerated it well enough. Though she only lifted her head up a few times, it was clear that she had some motor skills like Peter had reassured us. She wasn't close to being on track, but we weren't starting completely over.

Edward seemed to enjoy the time with me, Rosalie, and Alice. He was a mama's boy – there was no doubting that – but he loved spending time with me, too, especially since I wasn't the milk source he was having to share with his sister. He was still self weaning and hadn't lost much progress because of the addition of Alice. The jealousy was there, though we were doing our best to distract him during most of Alice's feedings. So far, he was only nursing three or four times a day and wasn't showing any kind of resentment toward Alice. For that we were extremely grateful because it was the last thing we wanted.

We'd been home less than a day but so far, the adjustment was going well. I knew better than to think we were free and clear of any issues. That just wasn't realistic. But since we had an appointment with Siobhan on Tuesday, I was confident we could at least make it through the weekend without anything major happening.

.

My confidence was not unwarranted. When Esme returned from the store, we spent the rest of the afternoon and evening together as a family. The boys had greatly enjoyed their uninterrupted time with Mommy, and everyone's mood was even better than before. Any residual anxiety Jasper had had from Esme being gone disappeared, and Emmett was as well adjusted as ever.

Saturday followed the same pattern. None of us left the house until dinner time which we spent with Carmen, Eleazar, and Kate's family. Everyone loved getting to see Alice which led to another family discussion. We knew the church congregation would love to meet Alice and of course we wanted to show her off. There was always worry about sickness, though. Talking about it with the rest of the family helped alleviate some of our concerns. Carmen and Kate both volunteered to spread the word ahead of time that everyone could look but not touch. While it wasn't cold or flu season, Esme was right to have some worry because of Alice's low immune system.

Our plan was successful. We were able to go to church as a family, and Esme kept Alice against her chest in her wrap. Alice slept through the whole thing, including everyone coming up to tell us how beautiful she was and that they were praying for us. Having so much support felt incredible, and Esme and I were glad we'd decided not to wait to bring Alice with us.

We ended our weekend with some swimming and family time at Carmen and Eleazar's house, making sure to have Chelsea and Alec on the webcam with us. In a few shorts weeks, they were coming to visit and get their house ready to move in. They'd already closed on the house in my aunt and uncle's neighborhood, so all that was left to do was a few improvements and moving in. Chelsea wouldn't be going back to California, but Alec would have to go back to finalize everything before leaving permanently.

Our family's lives were changing quickly, but it was all welcome.

Monday was a usual day for us. The weather was perfect, so we stayed outside and let the kids run off their excess energy. Alice seemed content to sit with either Esme or me in the shade, though she definitely wasn't ignored by the other kids. They periodically came over to hug or kiss her, and even Pumpkin loved on her.

Tuesday morning had patients scheduled, but thanks to Maggie's quick action, most of them were rescheduled for either later in the week or next week. Our appointment with Siobhan was at ten in the morning, and there was no way I was going to miss that.

"Are you guys ready to go see Mrs. S?" Esme asked as we loaded everyone into the van after eating breakfast.

"Yeah!" Emmett cheered. "Is she gonna let me play with the toys?"

"I bet she will," I answered. "But she wants to talk to all of us too, so be nice and listen, okay?"

He agreed as did Rosalie and Jasper, and no one seemed to have any anxiety – except Esme.

"It'll be all right," I said softly, running my hand over her leg as I drove. "Siobhan will only have good things to say and will probably give us great ideas to bring home with us. Everything's okay."

She took a deep breath and slowly released it, threading her fingers through mine. "I know. I know all of that in my head, but I just can't get rid of the nerves. I just . . . I want to help Alice as much as possible, and I know what we've done so far isn't _wrong, _but I just want to be the best."

I nodded, bringing her hand up to my lips for a kiss. "I know, sweetheart. I want that too. And we'll get there. After we talk to Siobhan, we'll be doing everything possible to help our baby girl. I think we'll start seeing progress very soon."

"Really?"

"Really. I noticed some this morning. Did you see it, too?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't think so. What was it?"

"When you were nursing Alice, she was looking up at you. It probably didn't seem like very long to you, but it was at least four or five seconds which is incredible compared to last week."

"Oh. You're right that I didn't notice it. I guess we are doing good."

I chuckled and agreed. Sometimes it was harder for us to see since we were around Alice twenty-four seven. From the outside, it was much easier to see exactly how amazing Alice's progress was so far. I was excited for Siobhan's opinion on everything.

We soon arrived at the office and unloaded everyone. Alice had slept during the drive and remained asleep as Esme unbuckled her from her car seat. It was a nice change from her first trip in the car. Thankfully, there were only two other people in the waiting area. Our kids were generally well behaved, but we never liked to disturb people if we could help it. The other people waiting didn't appear bothered by our large brood, plus the receptionist, Susan, directed the kids to some coloring books at a little table to make our wait even smoother.

Esme's nerves returned after we'd been waiting for ten minutes, so she went to color with the kids in hopes it would distract her. I loved watching them together, my beautiful wife and precious little ones. I was proud to say they were mine, and I was theirs.

I was so engrossed in watching them laugh and color that I didn't notice Siobhan standing in the hallway until I glanced over to look at the clock. She smiled as she waved at me and motioned for us to come back with her. I hated to break up their fun but also didn't want to keep Siobhan waiting.

After rounding everyone up, we headed back to her office and took our spots on the couch while the kids scattered to the toys in the back of the room.

"Em is excited about the toys," Esme explained to Siobhan. "He's been excited all week. Sorry if you need him right now."

"No, no," Siobhan said with a short wave. "Don't even worry about it. We can wait on them. I just love that they're excited about coming, toys or no toys. So . . . I see the Cullens have multiplied again?"

I chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, you could say that."

"This is Mary Alice," Esme said as she gently turned Alice toward Siobhan. "Or Alice as we like to call her. We've had her since last Friday."

"She's absolutely beautiful," Siobhan said, coming over to get a closer look. "I haven't read anything about her yet, though Shelley Cope did send me a copy of her file. Would you like to fill me in? I'd love to hear more about her."

Esme and I told her as much as we knew. Alice's first seven months of life were still basically a mystery. Looking at Alice, it was a little difficult to believe that her biological parents even attempted to care for her, but Dr. Gerandy's explanation plus my previous knowledge made it seem very possible. The most we knew came from Dr. Gerandy's assessment and diagnosis and what we had observed in the last week.

"Have you ever treated a child with an attachment disorder?" Esme asked. It was probably our most pressing question. We trusted Siobhan's professional opinion no matter what, but it would definitely make us feel better about our future if she'd ever seen anything like this before.

Siobhan nodded. "I have. Several, in fact. And I've seen it more often in foster children, so this isn't new for me, though I haven't seen it in a child this young before. But as Dr. Gerandy said, I'd hesitate to diagnose a child with anything like that until at least five years old, so I wouldn't say Alice has an attachment _disorder_. Sure, she needs a good attachment, but I believable it's entirely fixable."

"Really?" I asked as Esme relaxed against my side. This was really the one thing we wanted to hear. "That's what we're hoping of course."

She nodded again, this time with a large smile. "Yes, I definitely believe this has been caught in time to both save her life and for her to develop a healthy attachment to her caregivers."

Esme audibly sighed, and I chuckled softly as I kissed her temple. "That's honestly more than we were expecting to hear," she said. "We dealt with separation anxiety with Rose and Jasper, but this feels so out of our league at times."

"That's understandable. Anyone in your situation would feel that way, but just being here puts you at an advantage. You care about Alice – you've cared about all of your children and yourselves – enough to ask for help when you need it." She paused, reaching behind her to grab a pad of paper off of her desk. "And I'm going to do my best to assist you now, just as I have before. Sound good?"

We both agreed, and Siobhan began asking us to describe everything we'd been doing for Alice so far. She was very pleased with Dr. Gerandy's suggestion of using kangaroo care, and by how often we'd been using it. Basically any time we were home and not busy, Alice was chest to chest with one of us. She was the most comfortable that way, and we loved having her close.

Siobhan was also pleased with Esme's decision to breastfeed and baby wear, just as she had with Pumpkin.

"Think of it this way," she said, gesturing toward Pumpkin who was playing with Rosalie. "Edward is well attached and adjusted and how did that happen? Through these exact things you're doing with Alice. Imagine she's a newborn and do whatever you would with a newborn to bond. She might be seven months behind, but you'll be surprised by how quickly she'll catch up."

"With everything?" Esme asked with wide eyes.

"Well . . . I should probably be more specific. I can't say how long it will take her to catch up to every milestone, but I do believe forming an attachment is going to happen in the next couple of months."

"Wow," I murmured. That definitely wasn't what I expected.

Siobhan laughed, shaking her head slightly. "You weren't expecting that, I'm guessing."

"Definitely not," Esme agreed. "We were hoping for it to happen in maybe six months. But two? No, we didn't expect that."

"Now, that's just my opinion," she cautioned us. "It could very well be longer than two months. But with what you've told me you've observed in a week's time, I believe it'll happen quickly. And now if it's okay with you, could we discuss how your other children are handling this adjustment? I know that's usually in the front of your minds."

She was right; when we came to see her, our main goal usually was helping the kids adjust.

We mainly had good things to report. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie loved Alice and told us so throughout each day. They had no issues expressing affection to her, to each other, and to us which was normal for them. So far, neither Esme nor I had noticed any serious jealousy among the three of them. The memory of Pumpkin coming home was fresh in their minds, so they seemed to understand why Alice needed our attention.

Edward, however, was a different story, but Siobhan wasn't worried.

"This is very common around this age," she explained. "You probably saw this with Emmett when you were around other children."

I nodded, remembering how Emmett was very territorial whenever I was around Kate's children. He was closer to two when it happened, but I could see what she meant.

Esme also nodded. "So this probably would have happened even without Alice?"

"Probably so. I think you're getting it a bit stronger just from the breast feeding 'competition', but yes, this is very common. How you handle this is really up to you."

"Any advice?"

"Yes, we'll take anything," Esme agreed, making Siobhan laugh again.

"Well, I think keeping his routine the same will be beneficial, which I'm sure you're already doing. Reassure him anytime he needs it, which I'm sure you're doing as well." She shrugged, folding her hands in her lap as she smiled as us. "Honestly, you're great parents. I could write down all kinds of strategies for you, but I'd rather see what _you _do. Sometimes flying by the seat of your pants is better than getting advice from a book. I wouldn't say this to just anyone, but you've been raising four children with different backgrounds and beginnings, and all of them are well adjusted, loving children. I don't think you'll go wrong with number five."

Esme passed Alice to me so she could reach up to wipe her eyes. I cradled my sleeping baby in one arm and held my wife close with my other arm, turning to kiss her temple.

"Sorry," Esme said, sniffling. "I didn't mean to cry, but that really means so much. To hear that someone on the outside sees these things. I just . . . it feels so amazing."

I nodded as I kissed her again. We weren't insecure about our parenting, and we knew we had healthy and happy children. But having someone else say that was the best pat on the back.

Siobhan reached over and placed her hand over Esme's. "You should feel amazing because you two are doing an amazing job. Alice is very blessed to have you as her parents, and I'm positive you'll start seeing progress with her soon. And we have about fifteen minutes left now, how about we talk to the little ones?"

Esme and I rounded the kids up and corralled them onto the couch between us and on our laps. Each of them had plenty to say on their turn and had the three of us laughing. Getting a glimpse into how they saw the world was always a treat.

Even Pumpkin had plenty to say. We could only understand half of it, but he was smiling and giggling, and that was enough for us.

We left Siobhan's office with boosted confidence. There wasn't much we needed to change to help the family continue to adjust, but knowing we were doing everything we could was going to help us rest easier. A weight was lifted by just knowing we were doing something right.

And knowing Alice begin could possibly form an attachment with us very soon provided the most relief. We still worried about her weight and would continue to do so, but right now, her bond with us was the most important thing.

We were getting there, even if we couldn't always see it as clearly ourselves.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. I just finished a semester from hell, and studying and school work took nearly all of my attention and free time. But the good news is that I graduate in a little over 3 months, so if all else fails, you won't have to wait longer than August for another chapter. I'll definitely never abandon my baby. =)**

**Thank you all again for your patience, understanding, and support. It truly means so much! **

**Also, _anhanninen _and I wrote a one-shot for the Happily Ever After Twific contest. It won host's choice, and we're beyond excited and still can't believe it! If you'd like to read it, it's called _Superheroes and Second Chances_ and is found on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	78. Doubts

**Thank you so, so much to anyone who's still with me! **

**And a billion thanks to _MelissaMargaret_ for making this pretty and to _anhanninen_ for prereading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters. **

* * *

Esme POV

"Esme . . . Es? Sweetheart, wake up for me."

My sleep-filled mind wasn't sure if I was dreaming Carlisle's voice or if he was really trying to wake me. But as soon as I felt his lips on mine, I knew.

"I know you hear me," he said, chuckling as he kissed me again. "I see that smile. I have to leave for the office soon."

My smile quickly turned to a frown as I rolled over to look at the clock. Alice would be awake soon if she wasn't already, but the early hour still didn't make me happy. Neither did the fact that Carlisle would be leaving, if only for a few hours.

We'd talked about it and agreed that it was a good idea for him to return to work this week but only part time. Leaving everything to Peter wasn't fair, though we knew he'd do it for us without complaint. And of course, Carlisle didn't feel right abandoning his patients, especially the ones who couldn't afford to go anywhere else. Our compromise was for him to work until lunch for the next few weeks or until we were sure our family was adjusting well. I felt comfortable having all five kids on my own for four or five hours, but that didn't make having to say goodbye to Carlisle any easier.

"I'll miss you," I said softly as I sat up and reached for Carlisle's shoulders to pull him down for a hug. He didn't fight me, readily leaning over to put his arms around me.

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart. Hopefully the hours will fly by."

I wasn't so sure they would, but I knew I'd enjoy the time with the kids. Still, I couldn't ever be excited about Carlisle leaving.

"I love you," he said as he pulled back and kissed me quickly.

That wasn't enough for me so I held him in place, for once not caring about morning breath or anything else except the taste and feel of my husband's kisses – which were growing exceedingly deeper and longer.

"I do need to go soon," he eventually mumbled but didn't make another move to part from me.

"You have fifteen more minutes until you _have_ to leave," I pointed out between kisses. "We can make the most of them."

That made him stop, move back, and smirk at me. "Is my lovely wife suggesting we have a morning quickie?"

"Is Alice still asleep?" He glanced over toward her bassinette and nodded. "Are the other kids still asleep?" He nodded again. "Is the door locked?" This time, he had to leave my arms to run across the room. I giggled as he locked it as fast as he could and ran back, resuming our position.

"It's locked now."

"Good. Then, yes. Your lovely wife _is _suggesting we have a morning quickie."

"And that's why I married you," he said, raising my arms to take off my nightie. "You're the perfect woman for me."

"Mmm. I love you." I quickly pulled his tie off and started unbuttoning his shirt. It might have been a quickie, but that didn't mean I was going to miss out on feeling his skin against mine.

As soon as all our clothing was scattered all over the floor, I lay back, pulling Carlisle with me.

"Wait," he whispered, his hands slowly moving down my body. My skin pebbled with goose bumps under his delicate touch. He knew exactly how and where to touch me, and I closed my eyes to enjoy it.

But as soon as he reached my thighs, he quickly pulled them toward him, hitching them over his hips.

"Oh," I gasped, opening my eyes to find him smirking again. "Like this?"

"If you can scoot over a little . . ." He laughed as I moved before he could even finish speaking. We rarely had a chance to get adventurous like this, so I was going to take advantage. "I guess that answers that."

"Mmhmm. Now come back and kiss me."

Instead of going right to my lips, he started a bit lower. I couldn't even think of complaining as he lavished attention on my breasts because it felt so good. And when his thumb started making magic circles between our hips, I couldn't think of anything.

Just as I felt the pleasure building, he shifted and joined us together, making me moan much too loudly with a sleeping baby in the room we did _not_ need to wake.

"Shhh." Carlisle moved his mouth higher, trailing kisses over my neck before reaching my lips.

"So good, Carlisle," I mumbled before kissing him back. It was the only chance of keeping me quiet.

With him standing and me lying back on the bed, he hit every perfect spot in me, plus the incredible friction every time he swiveled and moved our hips together.

It didn't take long for the familiar building to return, and this time Carlisle made sure it didn't stop. Even his kisses couldn't keep me quiet as my body spasmed and jerked as only he could make it. Only a few thrusts later, he found his own released with a low moan and lay against me.

"That was a good idea, Dr. Cullen." I kissed his temple and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Why, thank you, Mrs. Cullen. That was really good, huh?"

"Amazing," I agreed. "Aaaand," I glanced at the clock, "you have four minutes to spare to get dressed again."

He laughed and pushed himself off of me, much to my regret. "I'm sure Peter won't mind if I'm a few minutes late. I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

After kissing me again, he headed to the bathroom to clean up and redress. I wanted to follow him but wasn't sure if my jello legs worked quite yet. Hanging halfway off the bed wasn't comfortable anymore, but the tingles I was still feeling definitely made up for it.

Eventually, I dragged myself out of bed and headed to the bathroom, deciding to go ahead and shower. Alice was miraculously still asleep, and I knew to take advantage of it.

I took my time showering and getting ready, enjoying the few benefits of being up early. It was rare that I didn't get every last minute of sleep possible before Alice woke to nurse. We had been spoiled with Pumpkin since he slept all night and usually woke happy. Alice was not a patient baby in the least and usually woke crying. I never minded tending to her needs but I did miss my full night of sleep.

True to her personality, Alice began crying just as I was finishing my hair. Her cry had evolved a bit from the pitiful one in the hospital to a very irritated one. This cry was a blessing in my eyes because it always ended soon after either Carlisle or I picked her up. It meant she recognized us and that her irritation was due to wanting us. It was so incredible.

"I hear my love bug," I cooed as I walked over and lifted her from the bassinet. "Mommy's sorry she wasn't here right away. Did you sleep good?"

She answered by pushing her head against me and rooting around, making me chuckle.

"All right. Breakfast is coming right up."

After unlocking and opening the door in case anyone else woke and came looking for me, I headed to my glider rocker with Alice and my nursing pillow. She barely held off her irritated whimpers long enough for me to get us comfortable but I managed to get her settled without too much of a catastrophe.

"You're my eager girl today, aren't you? You've been eating so good for mommy. I bet we can talk to someone about getting that tube out soon because I really don't think you need it."

We hadn't had to use the NG tube at all since we'd brought Alice home. There was a comfort in knowing it was there if we needed it but I just wasn't sure if we ever would. Alice was eating regularly, and I almost had her on an unofficial schedule like I'd used when Edward was a newborn. She ate every two or three hours and sometimes just for comfort. That was even more special to me. The scale going up every day was a good sign of her healing but the bond we had already was truly amazing.

Alice grunted as she ate and moved her hand to rest on my chest. I ran the back of my fingers over hers, letting her grab onto them.

"Getting that tube out sounds like a good idea, huh?" I smiled as she squeezed my fingers. "Yeah, I think so too. We'll have to tell Dr. G tomorrow."

I was a little apprehensive about Alice's upcoming appointment. There was really no reason for me to be with the progress we saw every day, but I still worried whether or not we were doing everything needed for her. Logically, I knew we were doing all we could – Siobhan even confirmed as much – but as a mother, I was always trying to do more for my children, trying to be the best I could for them. With four healthy, happy, and loving children it was much easier to push the doubts away than with Alice. Though slowly getting better, she still didn't look like the version of a healthy baby in my mind.

"We can't rush perfection, can we sweetheart?" I kissed her forehead, making her look up at me. "There's those pretty eyes again. Mommy's so happy to see them more. Are you going to stare at me a while?"

She did just that, showing off one of her areas of small progress. Compared to the first day when she'd barely looked at us at all, we were leaps and bounds ahead. I'd been catching her watching Carlisle while he changed her diaper and when she nursed, it now wasn't unusual for her eyes to drift to mine for much longer periods.

This morning we seemed to be having a staring contest until little feet in the hallway caught my attention.

"Sounds like at least one of your siblings is awake now. Who do you think it is?"

Alice grunted again but didn't have an answer for me. We didn't have to wait very long before the door opened wider, revealing Edward and Rosalie.

"Oh, it looks like it's Rosalie and Pumpkin who came to see us, Alice. I bet they came to give us lots of morning love." I held my free arm open for them, and they came running over, Pumpkin settling right into my lap and Rose between the chair and the ottoman.

"Mommy, I'm awake!" Rose said, giggling at herself. "And so is Pumpkin. We had another sleepover!"

"You did, huh? How was that, Pumpkin? Did you sleep good in Leelee's bed?" I hugged him close, covering him in kisses as he laughed.

"Mama," he squealed, giving me a happy, toothy grin. "Mama, hi!" He babbled some more before making the sign for milk, so I quickly got him settled and focused on Rosalie.

"Did you sleep okay with Pumpkin in your bed?" I asked her as I gave her some good morning kisses.

She nodded and held my face between her hands so she could fishy face kiss me. "Yahuh, Mommy. I love when Pumpkin gets to have a sleepover in my room. It's my favorite! My girl sister Alice needs to sleep there, okay?"

"Maybe when she's as big as Pumpkin," I said, giving her our newest excuse. It was hard to tell her no when we could easily see how much she loved her sister, but it just wasn't possible at the moment.

"Okay," she sighed, used to receiving the same answer. "Can I help with her clothes?"

"Of course you can, baby girl. Can you go start looking in her room? I'll be in there soon."

Rosalie quickly nodded and ran out of the room. I laughed softly, having known that she'd be excited about her new task. And that it would take her a while to make her choice so I'd have plenty of time for the babies to finish.

Alice had her fill soon after Rosalie left the room, and Pumpkin finished not long after her. He ran around the room and entertained me as I made sure Alice was free of any air bubbles. Edward continued to adjust well, not seeming to mind tandem nursing or his new baby sister.

It was one of the biggest things I prayed about every day, for Edward to know that our love for him hadn't changed. That we'd still have enough time for him and his needs. And so far, it was going as well as could be expected. We really did have so much to be thankful for.

When we went to find Rosalie, I was not surprised that she hadn't decided on an outfit for Alice.

"Mommy, Alice has a lot of clothes," she said seriously. "I dunno what to do!"

Instead of laughing like I wanted to, I went over to the closest to find some options. "Hmm . . . this is a hard job, isn't it? How about one of these?" I grabbed two dresses and turned to show them to Rosalie.

"Ooooh, that one, Mommy!" She pointed to a white dress with tiny pink butterflies on it. "And I can wear a pink dress and a bow and Alice can have a bow and we can match. Huh, Mommy?"

"That sounds like a perfect idea, sugar. How about you go pick out a dress to put on after breakfast and then head downstairs." With me planning to make French toast for breakfast, I didn't want to have any clothing mishaps this early. I did enough laundry already.

With Rosalie happily occupied once more, I quickly changed Pumpkin's diaper and sent him to wake his brothers before undressing Alice and weighing her. Carlisle had brought home a scale and we'd started weighing her twice a day. With breastfeeding, there was no other way to tell if Alice was getting enough except by her increasing weight. And just like on every previous day, this morning she had gained a good number of grams.

"Look at you, love bug," I said, picking her up after I wrote down the number on our little chart. "You're just growing and growing." Her little arms and legs stopped flailing around as soon as I held her close, and I swayed us back and forth slowly to soak in the joy of her knowing me.

As soon as she was calm once again, I dressed her and headed downstairs, finding the rest of my children playing with their big box of blocks. After taking the time to love on Jasper and Emmett, I settled Alice against me in the wrap carrier and started on breakfast.

Right on cue, the kids flocked to their chairs at the table as soon as they smelled food. Breakfast was devoured and the mess cleaned almost as fast with my three little helpers.

My plans for the day included spending the morning relaxing inside until Carlisle returned from work. I was still recovering from the almost week spent in the hospital and waking during the night, so I enjoyed as much rest as possible. But after the kids were dressed, they had other ideas.

"Mommy, can I play outside today?" Emmett asked, hugging my legs tightly as I sat on the couch. "Please, please, pleeease? Mr. Sun says come out and play with him."

It wasn't my favorite idea, but Emmett was right. The sun was out and the sky looked as if it would be staying clear for a while. I had no good excuse for not letting them go out except for my own wishes to be a couch potato, and Emmett somehow knew it.

"Do Jasper and Rosalie want to play outside too? I need everyone in one place." They were my last hope but unfortunately they weren't on my side today. Rosalie was all too excited about taking her baby dolls for a ride in their stroller, and Jasper's wide grin made me want to agree to anything.

"I want to go outside," Jasper said, running over to join us. He crawled into my lap, giving Alice and me a hug. "I can show you how I swing, Mommy. I go soooo high and high!"

I ran my fingers through his hair and widened my eyes. "Oh wow, buddy. I don't want to miss that. I guess we can go out for a little while, but we definitely need to come in and clean up before Daddy gets home. Deal?"

They all agreed, so after finding shoes and spraying some sunscreen, we headed out. Pumpkin stayed on the porch in the shade with me, having lots of fun in his swing we had attached to one of the beams. Even Alice was content wrapped against me, and I had to admit that the slight breeze was nice.

Jasper showed me how high he could swing and how he could slide down the slide as fast as a superhero. Rosalie strolled her babies all over the yard, finally ending up on the porch with me to put her babies down for a nap on one of the loveseats.

Emmett was the wildest child of the day, going from one activity to another. His favorite was the monkey bars that went above the playset, and I watched him like a hawk every time he attempted to go across. Some of his attempts were completely successful while others ended with him falling and thankfully landing on his feet in the soft mulch. My heart was in my throat every time even though I knew he'd done things like this his whole life. My active toddler had turned into an active little boy, and he was definitely all boy.

"Be careful, monkey," I called out in warning, as I had every few minutes.

"I can do it, Mommy," he assured me. "Watch!" He crossed again successfully and went down the slide before running back over to start again.

I gave him a thumbs up and turned to help Pumpkin out of the swing so he could play with Rosalie.

Just as I had Pumpkin on his feet, I heard a scream behind me that made my heart stop for a second. Quickly, I turned around and scanned the area, finding Emmett on the ground cradling his arm. I immediately held Alice close to me and ran over to him, kneeling on the ground beside him.

"Mommy," he cried as soon as he saw me. "Mommy, my aaaaarm. Owwieee. Make it stooooop!"

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. Does anything else hurt? Did you just land on your arm?" I frantically looked him over for any other injuries but didn't see anything other than his left arm that was already swelling.

He nodded and fell against me, crying as I'd never heard him cry before. I shushed him and held him close, wishing Carlisle was here to help me. For a minute, I wasn't sure what to do but then I snapped out of it, realizing that it was up to me to handle Emmett's pain and get everyone else inside too.

Carefully, I stood with Emmett on my hip and looked to make sure everyone else was okay. Jasper was frozen in his spot at the end of the slide, and Rosalie seemed worried as well.

"It's okay, Jasper," I told him calmly as I began walking toward the house. "Come inside and we'll call Daddy. He'll make Em all better."

"Can . . . can Daddy and Peter m-make my arm be-better?" Emmett asked through his tears, rubbing his head against my shoulder.

"Of course they can," I assured him. "But we're going to call and see what Mommy needs to do here before we go see them, okay? Don't worry, buddy. I'll take care of you."

I sent Rosalie into the house to find my phone, and Jasper helped me with Pumpkin as I carried Emmett inside and placed him on the couch. He only wanted to sit in my lap, so I unwrapped Alice – who had miraculously slept through the whole thing – and placed her in Rosalie's arms so I could focus on Em as I called Carlisle.

I wasn't sure if he'd be with a patient or not but I didn't bother trying his office phone first, choosing to call his cell. He answered on the fifth ring, and it took everything in me not to sob in relief as I heard his voice. Of course, he noticed right away that something wasn't right.

"Esme, what's wrong, sweetheart? Is everyone okay?"

I shook my head even though he couldn't see it. "Carlisle, Emmett . . . he . . . he fell off the monkey bars and I guess landed on his arm and it's already swollen. And what do I do?"

"Okay, sweetheart. Everything will be okay," he said, staying calm and immediately putting me at ease. "Can you tell me if a bone has broken through the skin or if his arm is in an abnormal position?"

I shuddered at the thought of this and was so grateful we weren't dealing with anything like that. "No, he's just cradling it, but it looks the same. Swollen and kind of red but that's it."

"Good. Now, I need you to put some ice in a plastic baggy, wrap it in a towel, and have him hold it against his arm for about twenty minutes. Go ahead and give him a little bit of Tylenol too. We can give him something stronger here. Put me on speaker while you do that and then we'll talk about what to do next. I love you, Esme. You're wonderful."

"I love you too," I said, happy to have a plan.

Emmett was less than thrilled about me having to leave him on the couch, but with his daddy reassuring him and telling him what a brave boy he was, I was able to get my task done and return without any major meltdowns.

I gave Emmett the small dose of Tylenol and gently placed the ice on his arm. He wasn't too happy about it at first, but with Carlisle saying it would help, he didn't fight me or the cold.

"What now?" I asked.

"Now I need you to get one of their harder books, one that's long and narrow, and then you're going to use that as a splint with a thin blanket wrapped around it."

I managed to do as he said, though it took a while to wrap it since every little movement made Emmett cry out and I hated hurting him.

"Emmett, you're being so good for Mommy and I'm so proud of you," Carlisle said which made Emmett smile as I wiped the tears from his cheeks. "You guys are good to go now. Stack some pillows in his lap in the car to elevate his arm. Peter and I will be ready for you as soon as you get here, okay?"

After hanging up, I tried to usher everyone to the van. Unfortunately, Edward picked that time to need a serious diaper change, Rosalie didn't like her carseat, and Alice wanted to nurse. It was hard to think fast enough to deal with everything at once, but I managed to get Edward changed and let Alice nurse long enough to keep her from crying the whole way to the office. She cried for ten minutes of the drive but not the _whole_ way.

Carlisle was waiting for me in the parking lot, and I fell into his arms as soon as I parked the van and opened my door. I was a complete wreck but somehow he made me feel better without even saying anything as he kissed me several times and held me close.

"You were amazing, Mommy," he said softly. "Let's get our boy taken care of, okay?"

I nodded, still managing to mostly keep it together while unloading the kids. I settled Alice at my breast as soon as possible which stopped her cries, and Rosalie's whining ended as soon as she saw Maggie who graciously volunteered to keep the other kids occupied while we took care of Emmett.

Carlisle led us straight back with Emmett in his arms who seemed to be much calmer now that he knew his arm was about to be fixed.

"There's the brave man of the day," Peter said with a smile as we met him in the hall and followed him into an exam room. "Did you fight bad guys too hard today?"

Emmett shook his head as Carlisle sat with him on the table. "No. I just hit the ground too hard. My arm went crack, Peter!"

I cringed at that bit of information and was glad I hadn't heard it. His screams had been bad enough.

Peter chuckled but had a serious expression as he unwrapped my homemade split and took a look at Emmett's arm, gently running his hand over it as he went. "Well, my guess is that it _is _fractured, but I don't think it's displaced or worse. Pulse and capillary refill are fine, hand color's good. Let's get an x-ray and then go from there. Sound good?"

I looked at Carlisle, and he nodded so I knew this was the right course of action.

Emmett was actually excited about getting pictures made of the inside of his arm, and he had no problem going into the room by himself for Peter to do the x-rays. A few minutes later, we were all looking at the results which were a bit better than expected.

"Do you see it right there?" Peter asked as he pointed to a tiny gray line across one of the white bones on the film. "That's the fracture. This one is very simple, only through the radius, and it won't need to be reset or anything. A cast for a few weeks should fix him right up. I'll go find Charlotte and meet you back in the room."

"Here that, buddy?" Carlisle said as we slowly walked back to the room. "You get to have a fun cast to make your arm all better. What color do you want?"

"I get to pick a color?" Emmett asked with wide eyes. "That's so cool! Umm . . . I want green!"

"That's a great choice, monkey," I said as I rubbed his back. "Is your arm still hurting?"

He nodded. "Uh huh but it's better, Mommy. You gived me that stuff at home to make it feel better and it worked!"

"I'm so glad it did. You're being such a brave boy for Peter. I think you deserve some ice cream after lunch today."

His face lit up and he leaned over to give me a big kiss which warmed my heart. This wasn't what I would have ever wanted to do today, but my Emmett was still the same and that was the most important thing.

When Peter returned, Charlotte and Kate were with him. Alice's belly was finally full, so she was okay with going to see her Aunt Kate while Carlisle and I focused on Emmett. We switched places with me holding Emmett in my lap and Carlisle holding his hand as Peter got everything ready.

Charlotte gave him a shot of pain medicine before Peter got started. Emmett took it like a champ, only shedding a few tears, and that really was the hardest part. Peter had the cast finished in a matter of minutes, and it was even one that had a waterproof liner so swimming and bathing wouldn't be an issue.

Memories of my last time in a cast were brought back, but the situations were so different. One thing was the same, though. Carlisle was always my rock, this time holding my hand as he held his son's and I wasn't sure who needed it more.

Emmett was actually excited about his cast and couldn't wait to show everyone. Charlotte took him to show it off while Peter gave us the care instructions. They didn't seem to be too complicated, and it was a relief to know that the cast would probably get to come off in four weeks.

After we were confident with the instructions, Carlisle took my hand and led me to his office. As soon as he closed the door and I realized we were finally alone, I collapsed against him, letting all of my fear and worry come out as sobs against his shirt.

"Shhh. Everything's okay, sweetheart. Everyone's fine." He kissed my head and picked me up, sitting on the couch with me across his lap. "You were perfect today, Esme. So strong for Emmett and all the kids. I love you so much."

This made me cry harder. I felt far from perfect. What kind of a mother didn't watch her children closely enough to know when they fell? What kind of mother didn't keep her children safe? I was a failure and had no idea how I was going to handle five children with Carlisle working from now on. I'd thought I could do it but now I wasn't so sure if that was safe. I shared my doubts in between my tears while Carlisle continued to kiss my head and rub my back.

"Esme, _never_ doubt how good of a mother you are," he said seriously as my cries died down to sniffles. "This probably would have happened sooner or later with Em being such a daredevil whether I'd been at work or not. But you did everything you needed to do. You were scared but you comforted him and the other kids too. _That_ was amazing. You handled it much better than I would have."

I scoffed, still feeling like I let someone down.

"Sweetheart," he said softer, putting a finger under my chin to tilt my head back. His eyes were bright and sincere when they met mine. "I would not _ever _want to parent with anyone but you. You are not a failure, and I'm confident that you can handle anything. We've only been a family of seven for a couple of weeks; we're still adjusting, but soon this will be no different from having four kids.

"But if you need me to stay home for a while longer, I will. If you need someone to help you during the day, we'll work it out. You're the heart of our family. You hold us together like no one else could, and that showed today. I love you. So, so much, Esme. As my wife and my friend and the mother of our children."

A few more tears fell as I leaned to kiss him, making sure it was an amazing kiss. Because my amazing man deserved nothing less.

"I love you too," I whispered before kissing him again. "You have no idea how much. You held _me _together today. You're the amazing one."

"Let's be amazing together, okay?" he said, chuckling softly. "Us and our amazing kids."

I nodded and kissed him again. Sometimes I couldn't believe that he was real and mine, but God had known exactly what man I needed in my life. Carlisle was truly my perfect match.

We kissed and innocently touched for a while longer, drawing strength from each other until we were interrupted by one excited little boy.

"Mommy," he said as he ran over to me. I slid off Carlisle's lap and let Emmett crawl into mine. "Peter said people can draw cool stuff on my cast now! Can you draw me something?"

"Of course I can." I smiled as I ran my fingers through his hair. "What do you want me to draw? You know I'm not so good." Em's drawing abilities had bypassed mine long ago.

"Mommy, you're the bestest," he protested. "You draw really, really good monkeys too. Can I have one of those?"

"I will try my very best just for you," I said, blowing a raspberry on his cheek. He laughed and jumped off my lap, running out of the room while telling me that Maggie had lots of markers.

Carlisle stood and took my hand, pulling it up to kiss my fingers after I stood. "See, Mommy? You're the bestest. Our very smart son knows exactly what he's talking about."

I rolled my eyes playfully and wrapped my hands around his waist as we went to find our kids.

The day had been hard and it wasn't even halfway over yet. It was hard to believe that our fun morning together would turn into this, but I did feel stronger. This transition we were going through had been smooth so far but nobody had said we wouldn't have bumps along the way.

After getting through this day and its many emotions, I was almost sure we could get through anything. Alice was adjusting well, the other kids were adjusting well, and it seemed – despite my doubts today – I was adjusting well too, especially with Carlisle's assurances. I definitely couldn't do any of this without him, but together, we would make it.

* * *

**A/N: Hi. Anyone remember me? I know it's been forever and I'm so sorry for that. **

**I'd hoped to have a chapter ready in August, but it just didn't happen. What did happen was me graduating from college, passing my nursing boards, and becoming an RN. So I haven't been completely unproductive. ;)**

**I had to fight through a lot of writer's block to get this written (which I guess is what happens when you ignore characters for a whole semester), but I'm positive it won't take nearly as long for the next update.**

**Thanks again for sticking with me! Your sweet reviews and PMs about this fic were fantastic motivation. It means so much to know that you guys care about this fic like I do, and I can assure you that I'll never abandon it. =)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
